Re:Zero, Why Me?
by Writer with bad Grammar T-T
Summary: It was supposed to be simple cosplay show. He didn't think much of it and only participated due to a friend's invitation. So why the hell did he find himself in this World? In a World where Demonic Beast, Monster and crazy fanatical cult are lurking around. SIOC! Slight AU! Prologue - Chapter 12 & 20 edited! Cover Image not belong to me, I just mix picture I find in Google
1. Prologue

**This chapter has been edited by frekat! All the credits of the better grammar and spelling were given to him!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

I blinked. Once, twice, and then thrice and I kept on blinking as I stared at my surroundings, trying to comprehend what I saw and what in the name of Heaven was going on...

I'm in a street... In an open street where the sunlight directly shined and where the dry wind washed over me.

Which is strange considering I was supposed to be inside a building. An auditorium where I can watch a cosplay show, to be precise. As a matter of fact, I'm wearing a costume now, complete from the top to the bottom, along with the wig and contact lens.

So how the hell, when I entered that damn door, did I suddenly appear standing here?! Outside of the building and in the middle of a crowded market!

Unfortunately, that's not the strangest thing that I currently see.

If suddenly finding myself in a market just by blinking and entering a door is strange, then the scenery around me is mind blowing.

Lizards walking...dogs walking...cats walking...

No, I did not mean to list animals. What I mean to say is that they really are around me.

Except they're pretty much bigger than how they should be.

And walking on two legs too...and also wearing clothes...and I really mean walking while standing while covered in fabrics! In clothes that people usually wear!

A humanoid animal! By God, even now I'm still trying to comprehend just how freaky that is!

Except for the lizards. They are not humanoid, however, their size was comparable to a car! Not their length or height, but their whole size! Heck, some of their limbs even reach half of my height! An animal that size clearly means something, especially one that is living in the land!

I don't know which is stranger, a lizard at that size or...

Never mind, humanoid animals are much stranger.

I mean, they even have their head and face in the shape of animals! It's true that there are many that have a human face, but their animal ears are clearly disturbing!

And what's with their outfit?! I mean, they're wearing some kind of armor, robes, and a…dancer's outfit? And…what is with those styles?!

Are they cosplaying as well?! No, obviously not. I mean, I have seen many cosplayers. I was in the middle of attending the show, after all, and while there are a few that look so real, this is...

It's...strange. I mean, God! Look at those animal faces! There was a dog face! However, their faces seems more...smoother, and less furry. It's almost like watching a two dimensional character's face!

Which is pretty strange and did not help my situation...not at all...

I started to look around, this time observing the buildings around me, noticing the way they are constructed; their design, their shape...it's almost like...they're buildings that I saw in a game...in some kind of fantasy game or anime. I mean, rather than modern buildings that have glass or other materials they look like they're just made from woods and...

Medieval...

Yes...yes, that's the correct word. They look medieval. The people around me also dress like a medieval person would. They almost look like an avatar from the Ragnarok Online game, whether it be an NPC or a player. The shopkeeper, the carts those lizards pull around, and the people…they all look like some kind of...

"Fantasy..." I muttered with wide eyes.

Okay, this is clearly disturbing now...What happened? Is...is this what I'm thinking it is? Is this...some kind of sick scenario where someone is summoned to a world of fiction?

Oi, oi. Don't be joking! Is this a hallucination? A dream perhaps?!

I pinched my cheeks and winced when I felt the pain. The pain was real. Let me tell you, when you're in a dream and you try to pinch yourself when you're aware you are dreaming there will be pain. But this pain was slightly numb, almost like paraesthesia. You can still feel the sensations, but rather than a sharp pain it was dull.

I rubbed my stinging cheek while looking around, noticing that people are staring at me. Even the supposed 'normal' humans are strange. I mean, they have pink hair! PINK! Heck! There's even BLUE! And even GREEN! How in the name of any God are those normal?! I don't think there are pigments that produce a green color.

Wordlessly, I pulled my hood up and covered my face, gripping my bag before I decided to walk away. Those stares from the people made me uncomfortable.

The clanking metal from my hips made me pause for a moment. I looked down and gazed at the sword that was strapped to my hip; a toy sword to be precise. I stared at the supposed toy with a blank look. No way, no fricking way...

I quickly resumed my walk but I fastened my pace. My eyes darted around, trying to find a secluded place or at least a quite area.

It took a minute or so for me to find it; a small alley in-between two buildings. As soon I did, I began to look around to check if I was really alone or not, and after ensuring that no one was near me, I slowly gripped the toy sword in my hand and slowly raised it.

It was still light...just like how it was supposed to be, just like how I used it when I took photos with other cosplayers. I tested it by giving it a flick to the sheath and found that 'clank' sound once again, prompting my breath to hitch for a moment.

It couldn't be...the sound...it was almost like metal was being hammered against another metal!

Immediately, I rapped the top part of my gauntlet and found that it was not plastic anymore, but that it was real metal! A solid metal!

How could it be?! When I wore this costume, all of it was made from plastic! Hell, I even made the costume! Not by myself of course, I was helped by my friends but the point is that it is not supposed to be...

'Then...could it be...?'

I eyed the sword in my hand with a mixture of giddiness and hesitation. My hand trembled slightly as I began to wonder just how priceless the toy sword has become.

Slowly, I gripped the handle, then tentatively I pulled the sword and-

BWOOOSH!

Gales of wind smacked my face in an instant. They were not strong enough to blast me away, however, it was more than enough to make me stumble. I quickly pushed it back into the sheath as the wind continued to erupt from the small part of the sword that had been released.

Okay...that was clearly more than enough to say that what is in my hand is no longer a toy.

It wasn't a toy, but it was Excalibur.

A _real Excalibur,_ the one that's from Fate Stay/Night...or at least Excalibur Proto since I was cosplaying as Saber from Fate Prototype. I still don't know which one it is...

That doesn't matter, though. I mean, I'm holding Excalibur! Excalibur! **_THE EXCALIBUR!_**

HOW IN THE NAME OF JASHIN, KAGUYA, PEIN, ROOT, AKASHA, SOUL KING, BEERUS, ZEUS, ODIN, RA, KRATOS AND ALL OF THE DEITIES FROM FICTION AND REALITY DID THIS HAPPEN?!

It took everything I had to not let out a squeal. I mean, this is _the_ Excalibur! God! This is really a man's romance!

Okay, okay, calm down. Calm down, you can squeal later. For now you have other objectives...

"What the hell should I do?" I muttered aloud while putting Excalibur back to my hip. Having a legendary sword that can easily blast a mountain is good, but right now that's not my priority.

How the hell do I go back?

I mean...sure, I have Excalibur. That's cool, alright. Okay, not just cool, but really cool and awesome. However, I want to go home. I have family waiting for me; my mom, my dad and my little sister...

What about them? How they will respond to my sudden...disappearance? I mean...sure, I'm not close to my parents but I am close to my little sister. And even if I'm not close, we love each other and...

No. Brooding over it won't do anything. What I can do now...what I should do now...

"Information..." I muttered. I need information. I need to find some way to send me back. And for that, I need some money, obviously. I quickly grabbed my bag and opened it. Let's see, a change of clothes that I wore before cosplaying, two bottles of water, my wallet, my Samsung Galaxy S6, a portable charger, an emergency battery and a book.

...

My wallet is obviously useless in here. I don't think they use paper money in this current era, judging by how it seems to be medieval. It's the same thing with my phone. I don't even get any signal in here, which means it's better to use airplane mode to save the battery. Who knows? It could be useful in the future.

Speaking about useful...what's this book? I never recall bringing a book to the show and-

"Oi, oi. You seem to be holding very good stuff in there, bro."

I stiffened when I heard an ugly and mocking voice. Turning around I saw...

If there are words that can describe them, it's "thug" and "punk". Well, for one of them, at least. There are three of them; one is quite large and well-built, the second is short and I mean really short! Does he have a Dwarf Syndrome? The last one is what I will call the "punk" due to his hair that is blue - blue hair for God's sake…and there is even a hint of pink in there! And some kind of chain around his neck.

And his tongue...I don't think a normal person should have a tongue that long.

Inwardly sighing and gulping, I prepared myself. I mean, I do know some self-defense arts. I was a kendo practitioner and know some basics but that's it. I'm sure I can handle it if it was only one but three of them?

"What do you want?" I asked with the best calm voice I could muster. In front of people like these, it's better to show that you are not intimidated.

The large thug grinned in an ugly way and leered at me, "Oh, nothing much, bro. We just happened to see that glowing thing that you were holding a moment ago. It seems expensive and valuable."

They're talking about my cellphone…

"Quite so. And I have no intentions of giving it to you." I bluntly said.

The thug chuckled in a mirthless manner, "That's not a request, bro." He then gave a glance to the blue haired punk who immediately pulled out a pair of knives "It's that or your life. I think we know which is more precious."

And now they have knives...how troublesome...

Still...I do not intend to give him my phone. However, I also don't want to fight. I mean, it's risky and I don't want to start unnecessary violence.

What should I do? Should I run? I mean, there's an open way behind me and if I got to the crowd I doubt these thugs will try anything. And even if they did, people won' be silent and watch me get pummeled.

...Or they will since this city could be run by some kind of crime lord or something like that.

Although I doubt that seeing that this city seems to be very lively. The people around are healthy and don't have a gloomy atmosphere...

"Give me that!"

Apparently, I was too caught up in my mind. The next thing I was aware of was the thug that was already in front of me, his hand raised and curled into a fist. He swung it with the intent to punch me in face.

And in that moment I knew something was wrong. I mean, I can see him. See him like, I can see the way he moves. It was...not too slow. It was slow, almost as if he was a tired boxer that was trying to throw a punch.

I was too surprised by this and was too late to react. The punch hit me directly in the face, snapping my hood up, revealing my face and…

It...didn't hurt...

...

No, seriously, it did not hurt. It did not hurt at all. As a matter of fact, it was almost as if I just got smacked by a pencil eraser and not a fist that was half the size of my face. I barely felt the impact!

"That's it?" I blurted out in confusion as I stared at the guy who looked at me in a bewildered way.

The large thug's shocked expression turned into one of rage, his teeth bared as he snarled, "Don't get cocky, brat!" He roared as he swung his fist at me again.

It was slow...no...it was faster than before but was still slow nonetheless...

And unlike before, this time I'm more than ready.

In response, I smacked away the fist with my left hand before it even reached me. The force of my counter made him lose his balance momentarily and I did not waste it. I took one step forward and thrust my palm into his solar plexus.

 _And he flew._

Literally. I really mean it. He flew! It was like he just got smashed by some kind of bag that was the same size as his body! He was literally flying backwards from my attack before he crashed into his friends!

For a moment I watched my extended hand with awe. I mean, I'm not strong and I did put a bit of force into my attack but...WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!

I JUST PUNCHED AWAY SOME THUG THAT WAS ABOUT _SIX FEET_ TALL WITH A FAT AND MUSCULAR BODY AS IF HE WAS MADE OF PILLOWS!

"Ton! Ton! Shit! He knocked out Ton with one hit!" The smallest thug squeaked with a shaky voice as he checked on his friend, bringing me out of my internal shock.

"For real?!" The blue haired, long-tongued thug asked from shock. Then he turned to me and glared as he clenched his two knives. "You bastaaaard!"

He charged at me with a roar, knives gleaming ominously and raised as he tried to threaten me.

Just like his big brute friend...he is slow...

I calculated the distance between us and when I was sure he was about to enter my range, I took one step forward, taking him by surprise, before I raised my foot and kicked him in the stomach.

He let out a choked gasp, his knives slipping from his hands before he met the same fate as his friend...however, I did not use as much as force as I used on the big one. A kick is stronger than a punch, after all, and if one punch was enough to knock that big guy out...I think this skinny thug will vomit blood and possibly die...

I clearly do not want that to happen.

But still...I can't help but feel awed by my new strength. I mean, holy shit! Did anyone see that?! I mean, anyone from my world or anyone who at least knows me. I just knocked those two out with a single hit! One palm and one kick! Shit! And what about that slow motion thing?! That was almost like Neo from The Matrix! So cool!

I tried my best to look calm and hid my giddiness. However, I couldn't stop the smirk that crossed my face, "Are you next?" I asked the last thug.

In response, the smallest thug let out a yelp and desperately began to pull on his friend's clothes. Wow, he didn't run off by himself and leave his friends. I can respect that.

I watched with amusement as he finally – somehow – managed to drag the two men that were larger than him and run away. Shaking my head, I let out a small sigh that was filled with a mixture of contentment and confusion.

I stared at my hand once more. What is this? Where is this strength and where did it come from? I mean...firstly, my toy sword became Excalibur. That's already shocking enough. And then my cosplay costume turned into real armor! And, to add to that shock, I somehow showed strength that...

 _What in the name of God just happened?_

"That wasn't bad."

I tensed when I heard a new voice. However, unlike before, this one is smooth, gentle and controlled. I quickly turned to see the new person that was speaking to me.

He is...a young man...a good looking man with bright blue eyes. He was slender and tall and wore a well-made white outfit that screamed out his status as nobility. I noticed that there was a sword that was strapped to his waist, but what caught my attention the most was his red hair. And I mean really red. It's not a natural red, more like dyed hair.

A guard or some kind of officer? No, he's clearly not that simple of a person. I mean, the way he speaks and his laid back attitude...he must be someone who at least has a high rank in his job.

He...seems very familiar for some reason...and I mean really familiar. I swear I have seen him somewhere before.

"Thank you." I said in a stoic voice, my body still tense. I'm not a paranoid person but I was just attacked by thugs and now there's someone who had appeared from nowhere.

It seems that he had noticed my wariness and quickly raised both of his hands in a placating manner, "Ah, please, don't be alarmed. I do not have any ill intentions towards you."

Hearing his voice and seeing his gesture that seems to be sincere, I relaxed myself a bit and fully turned my body towards him. I also began to observe him more keenly.

"Right." I let out a small grunt and nod at him. "Were you there since the beginning?"

"No." He shook his head and began to approach me with a serene smile. "I just arrived after you punched the big man. I was about to jump in and help when the second one rushed after you but I see you did not need it."

"Is that so..." I hummed as I recalled my fight...well, if it can be called a fight. I mean, I pretty much beat those two with a small amount of effort.

"My name is Reinhard." He introduced himself to me. "May I ask yours?"

"Aaron." I responded in a polite voice. Reinhard, huh? That's...very familiar...screw very familiar! I swear I know this guy but...for some reason I can't remember. I need a trigger! A trigger so I can remember more! "What brings you here, Mr Reinhard?"

"Please don't call me Mister. Reinhard is fine." He chuckled. "As for why I'm here? Well, I sensed some magic that was unleashed around here and I came to check it to see what had happened."

Magic? Like...does he mean when I had tried to unsheathe Excalibur? He sensed the Invisible Air from it? So, in here magic exists? …Okay, that was a stupid question, Aaron. There are _humanoid_ cats and dogs out there! Obviously it's real!

"Ah, that was my fault." I said in a slightly sheepish voice. "I was just trying something with my sword." I gestured to the Excalibur at my waist. "I just put some mana on my sword to see how it would react."

"I see..." He seemed to have accepted the answer quite easily as his eyes locked onto Excalibur for a moment. There was something undecipherable in his look and it made me a bit uncomfortable. "Say, Aaron, where do you come from?"

Well...here comes the million dollar question. How should I answer this? Should I lie? I mean, I can't just say I come from a different world.

"A land that is far away from here."

That wasn't a complete lie. Singapore is far away from wherever is this.

"A land that's far away?" Reinhard repeated with a curious look. "Is it outside the Kingdom of Lugnica?"

Kingdom of Lugnica...judging by the way he speaks, that must be the name of where I am right now.

"Yes, you can say so."

"You're a tourist, then."

"Not really." I shook my head. "I just happened to stumble into this city. But I don't mind a little sightseeing."

"Well, if you've come to sightsee I suggest Arlham village." Reinhard said with a smile. "The area around that place is fresh and it's also surrounded by some beautiful nature views."

"I see. Sounds like a good place for a vacation." I commented. I don't care about that, actually. I just gave a polite response. I was about to ask something else, however, I paused when I noticed something, or rather someone that was running in our direction from behind Reinhard. "What was that?" I asked with a blink.

Reinhard, who noticed my look, turned around. We both saw a...girl. Definitely a girl; a small girl judging from her figure.

"Hey! Out of the way! Out of the way! I'm talking to you! Move! Move!"

Reinhard and I split away from one another and opened the way on reflex as the girl blurred between us. I caught sight of her appearance. She has long blond hair, red eyes and she wore well-worn clothes that had an unclean appearance.

"Thank you!"

She yelled at us as she kicked off some wooden plank that was set up against the end wall, grabbing the top of the wall before she flung herself onto the roof of one of the surrounding buildings without any problems.

I stared at the girl that was now gone, blinking like an owl. I had seen parkour from Youtube but that...that...that overshadowed all of the parkour I had seen as if they were nothing! Holy shit! That girl moved like Spiderman! How the hell can she move so smoothly and so...acrobatic like that?!

"Well..." Reinhard blinked too "That's certainly not something you see every day. I wonder what's making her be in such a hurry..." He hummed in a contemplating manner.

"I don't know. Perhaps she's being chased by someone." I commented with a thoughtful face. "Or she could be late for work." I added when I noticed that Reinhard seemed to be taking my words seriously, judging by his grim expression.

Seriously, for a person who seems to be laid back, he has quite a...chivalrous personality.

Then again, that's not shocking given his appearance. He's like some kind of guard who directly protects royalty or at least a governor.

"You're right." Reinhard chuckled. "Well, I guess nothing seems wrong so I will take my leave, Aaron." He said with a smile. "I have a job to do."

"Oh? Okay, then. Sorry for taking up your time."

"So polite! There's no need for that." He chuckled again. "Very well, then."

Reinhard gave a wave and I responded with a nod. As he began to walk away, I briefly glanced at my hand once again before I turned to face the knives that were dropped by the punk. Wordlessly, I took one of the weapons and began to touch the sharp edge.

Alright...let's test this...

I put strength into my fingers and then I bent the knife down and-

BREAK!

Whoa! It broke with a small resistance under my strength. I broke it with ease! And while I put in more strength than when I hit the thug, I don't think it's my maximum strength.

...Don't...don't tell me...I've become a living Servant? I...I mean, my armor became real! My toy became something that's possibly equal to a nuke or more!

As I stared at the broken knife in my hand I didn't know what to do. I mean...this is a very complicated and mind-boggling situation. The weakest Servant has at least five or ten times the strength of an adult human but I know I'm not the weakest. I'm the strongest. I'm Saber, and not a normal Saber but King Arthur himself...

Shit...this is...this is...

"Excuse me."

Another voice made me startled. This one was also different. For once, it was female; it was soft and seemed to be in a hurry.

I quickly turned around and...

Beautiful...

She was without a doubt beautiful. She was so beautiful that she was almost like a porcelain doll. She has long silver hair – not white but silver, actual silver – with braids in it that reached down to her hips. She has violet colored eyes that shone with intelligence. The clothing she is wearing is a white colored dress. The design itself seems quite simple however the simplicity seems to make her presence seem to be more...extraordinary.

There's also one thing that stood out. It was the white cloak she was wearing. It was emblazoned with some embroidery that depicted a bird of prey and if Reinhard's appearance screamed nobility then this girl screamed royalty.

Normally, I was going to check her out without any shame. I mean, can you deny that?! She's beautiful! Heck, I have seen many beautiful girls but this one?! She can be categorized as one of the rarity!

But I did not check her out.

Because this girl was _really_ , _really_ familiar.

She felt even more familiar than Reinhard!

I _swear_ to Jesus that I have seen her somewhere before. I swear I know her! I mean, I _recognize_ her! But the name can't be rolled off of my tongue and out of my mouth!

"...Yes?" I asked.

"Have you happened to have seen someone that was running around this area?" She asked me. Her voice was filled with frustration as she plead. "I've been robbed and I've tried to find the thief but I lost their track."

...

"Well, I do believe I saw the thief." I said in an almost dry voice. Who knew that the girl from before was really being chased by someone for bad reasons?

"Really?" The girl looked quite hopeful when I said that.

"Yes, it's a small girl around this tall, she has long blond hair, red eyes and is wearing a long red syal, covered by a black tube top and brown leather jacket." I described the person while making gestures when mentioning the height. "She jumped onto the rooftops of those buildings. She's probably already behind those walls." I said as I pointed to the buildings.

"I see. Thank you for your help, then." She bowed in a polite manner.

"You're welcome but..." Okay, I can't hold it in anymore! This curiosity and feeling of déjà vu are starting to kill me from the inside! "Excuse me, miss, but may I know your name?" I asked as polity as I could.

The silver haired beauty blinked at my sudden question. I saw complicated feelings briefly flash through her eyes before they were gone, "My name is Emilia."

...

Do you know that feeling when you are absolutely sure that you're going to pass some very important exam and by that I mean you're absolutely sure you are; you're really confident? That feeling when you already prepared yourself and there's nothing that will stop you?

And when you come to the exam room you get stopped by the teacher and he says you can't take the exam because your attendance rate is below the required standard?

And how, at that time, you feel your whole blood freeze as an indescribable sensation starts to grip your heart?

...

Yeah, that's exactly what I was feeling right now.

No wonder Reinhard seemed to be very familiar...he's practically one of the strongest characters, after all...

Re:Zero...

I'm in the Re:Zeroverse...the Re:Zero universe...

In the world where the _protagonist_ had been _driven insane_ , burned, mutilated, gutted like a fish, and has seen everyone – _everyone –_ he holds dear killed or die in _front_ of his _eyes_. In a world where _monsters_ and _demonic beasts_ with their mumbo jumbo deadly and potent curses lurking around every single day. In a world where a crazy fanatical cult _butchers_ and _burns_ anyone just so they can have some attention from a witch that swallowed _half_ of the world.

I could only conjure one word that was able to sum up my situation.

"Fuck."

Why me?

* * *

 **A new FanFiction for the anime Re:Zero. The anime itself is quite old, not very old. Probably less than six years, precisely. (Beta note! The anime only aired in the middle of 2016, so it's not even a year old!)**

 **I'm perfectly aware that there's not that many fans of Re:Zero. Well, given that the story is tragedy-based - and I assure you, it's worthy enough to be called a tragedy, more than worthy as matter of fact – and the protagonist also has no talent in fighting so I guess it makes people quite...uninterested.**

 **But I found the beauty of it.**

 **In my opinion, Re:Zero is an anime that expresses "humans" in a very accurate way.**

 **The protagonist is weak, fragile, idiotic, naïve, and reckless. He's a shitty character, and an annoying one as well. Trust me, even I won't hesitate to bash his head in with a frying pan if he was in front of me. However, at same time, he's also very, very versatile. He shows very human-like behavior and growth. He's not strong, he is weak, but he can learn, he can adapt, he can win against opponents that are stronger than him through hard work and a cunning mind.**

 **Subaru Natsuki...is the protagonist that shows a very realistic and human-like personality, more than anyone, more than any protagonist that I have ever see in action-based and fantasy-based anime**.

 **High school life anime that are related to daily lives are not included for obvious reasons.**

 **That is the beauty of Re:Zero...Despite it being kind of sickening watching the protagonist suffer and die for God knows how many damn times.**

 **If there's someone who deserves to have a "They Killed Kenny" meme then it surely is him. Lancer's numerous deaths have nothing compared to this guy, trust me. Watch the anime by yourself if you haven't already watched it.**

 **This fanfic is inspired by "Why Me?" by Marcus Galen Sands, the author of the first CampionexFateStayNight fanfic and also the number one story as well.**

 **"Why Me?" is some kind of fanfic of an OC from our real world who gets summoned by Louise Vallière from The Familiar of Zero and he gets extra powers as well, not just becoming Gandalf, but he becomes a pseudo-Servant.**

 **This fanfic is inspired by his story. It's a very good one and I suggest you read it if you like Familiar of Zero. And before you ask, yes. This is the same Aaron that come from "Normal Life? Yeah, Right" and "Endless Blue Adventure", my other fanfic.**

 **Obviously, this time it's not Zelretch that plays a prank on him...well, maybe that vampire has some hand in this but it could be also because of Satella and the Witch of Envy themselves.**

 **It will remain a mystery until the future runs its course.**

 **I was thinking of giving Aaron EMIYA's power. But then I notice there are already too many EMIYAs so I decided to give him Saber's power. I mean, Saber is popular but I rarely see his/her power being used so I decided to give it a go in here.**

 **Originally, I wanted to use Lancer. I mean, it will be a good joke as well seeing as Aaron will have Return by Death and in future he's going to die which will allow me to use the 'Lancer is dead joke', lol.**

 **I'm actually still a beginner in the Re:Zeroverse. I hardly know about their magic system. So if any of you could care to explain it to me then I will be very grateful. It can be said because I did not follow the novel but rather watching the anime and even so there are a few episodes that got skipped x.x**

 **Or at least provide some links to where I can read an explanation about them.**

 **Anyway, I guess this is it for now. It was short, yes. It's only a prologue, after all. I hope you all enjoy it and will be interested to find out what happens next. Please give it a Favorite, Follow and a Review!**

 **Ja Ne! XD**

* * *

 **Note from frekat the beta reader**

* * *

 **../\\..**

 **I hope you like the work I have done on this chapter! I tried to retain as much of the original meaning in all of the sentences, but I had to change a few minor bits so it would flow better. Now, if you don't mind, I have a few things to say to the readers and the original author!**

 **Thank you for reading this story! It is both difficult for the original author to write this and it is also difficult for me to edit this properly. It takes time, you know! To do five and half thousand words took me three-four hours…phew, aren't I glad I did it in one sitting? Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you all read my messages in the future…that's if Writer With Bad Grammar doesn't mind these small messages…let me have some glory!**

 **Thank you to Writer With Bad Grammar for giving me the opportunity to beta their amazing work!**


	2. Starting Life in Another World

**This chapter has been edited by frekat! All the credits of the better grammar and spelling were given to him!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1. Starting Life in Another World**

* * *

"Sir? Are you okay? You look so pale."

Okay? _Okay!?_ I just found out that I was somehow trapped in a world where there are _gigantic demonic beasts_ that are the size of buildings or _skyscrapers_ , in a world where there is a _lunatic cult_ that loves to _torture_ and _kill_ innocents just for their beloved witch, in a world where the protagonist himself has been mutilated, stabbed to _death_ , decapitated, eviscerated, and cursed!

So I'm clearly very, very, VERY FAR, from OKAY!

That is what I wanted to shout in her face. However, I didn't do that because I didn't want her to become an enemy. The girl who is one of the major protagonists in this story and the girl who has a contract with-

 ** _"EMILIA IS MY ENTIRE REASON FOR EXISTING. THERE IS NO REASON FOR ME TO EXIST IN A WORLD WITHOUT HER."_**

A shiver immediately went down my spine as a hollow, cold and inhumane voice echoed in my mind. An image of a giant monster with golden glowing eyes and fangs that covers the majority of its supposed face also crossed my mind.

 _Puck...The Beast of the End..._

If Emilia's life is forfeit then Puck will go on a rampage, freezing everything that stands in his way. And I don't think I can fight an entity at his level. Not yet, at least.

And angering a monster that can freeze an entire village if he wants to just by existing and standing in place while doing nothing is not something that I found to be wise. Not. At. All.

"I'm...fine, Emilia-dono." I spoke in a slightly strained voice as I shook my head. "Just a little headache." That's not a complete lie. I did get a headache just by realizing where I actually am right now. "Anyway, if you allow me to, I wish to help."

And, as much as I hate to think it and as much as I loathe to say it, I need her help. More specifically, I need Beatrice, the spirit that resides in her mansion's library.

I want to go home. I really do want to go home. I don't want to stay in this dangerous world and for that I will need information and knowledge. I need a magic that is capable of sending me back to my world. If I recall from Arc 4, Beatrice is capable of opening some kind of dimension. Perhaps she could help me find a way home.

If it was me from one hour ago, I would have run away from her, going to another town; another country in fact. I don't care where I end up as long as I'm not staying near her. I mean, look at what Subaru went through because of her! Shit! That crazy clown she lives with is really messed up in the head!

However I did not run away while screaming because, unlike Subaru, I've been given a power.

I have Excalibur, the Last Phantasm, and my strength and perception has been raised to a superhuman level. I deducted that after easily beating those three thugs. I'm not defenseless; I have a weapon and some pure strength that I can use.

This is why I'll dare to take a risk. In here, I'm not a normal human that's weak and fragile...

And if I want to go home...then it's better if I go to the one who's very experienced. This is now the only path I have...the fastest path, to be precise. Get closer to a major character so I can find something useful.

Emilia seems to be taken aback by my sudden offer, her concern turning into a slight wariness.

"Why do you want to help me?" She asked.

Shit, maybe I'm being too forward? Okay, I truly was being too forward! Quick, Aaron! Fix this mess! Find some reason! Anything that's good!

"It's not every day you find a Royal Candidate just by walking around." I said smoothly, making her eyes widen. "I did hear some rumors that there's a Royal Candidate who is – pardon me if this offends you – a Half Elf." I caught the way her body stiffened when I mentioned her race. "In my opinion, it's very interesting."

"I see..." Emilia's wariness seems to have diminished slightly but it is still there. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to refuse your offer and-"

"Judging by your non-verbal language, is it safe to say that your insignia was stolen? If so, then it's clearly not good. Allow me to help you, Emilia-dono. Let this knight do his duty."

"Knight?" Emilia blinked. "You're a knight? Whose family do you serve?"

"Self-proclaimed and in training, actually." I added with a small sheepish chuckle. "However, it would be an honor if you accepted my offer to help."

Emilia seems to be troubled even further. However, before she can give me a response, another voice spoke.

"Let him help you, Lia. You don't need to feel so worried."

Then _he_ suddenly manifested on her shoulder. He is probably around the size of her forearm, maybe even more. He had gray hair and floppy ears. All in all, he looked just like a normal cat and he could even be mistaken as one if it wasn't for his tail that was about the same size as his height.

 ** _"SLEEP... ALONG WITH MY DAUGHTER..."_**

Those words resonated in my ears, followed by an image of this supposed little cat turning into a gigantic, monstrous form and I felt my whole body stiffen.

"Spirit?" I murmured in surprise.

"Hoo, what's with that look?" He purred while pawing his face, eyes glinting with mischief. "You're afraid of me? Mister Self-Proclaimed Knight?"

Of course I am! I mean, I know exactly what kind of creature you are! I have seen what you can do when your 'berserk button' is pressed! I have seen your real form and how you can freeze an entire village just by standing on a mansion that's far away!

"Pardon me for being wary, but a spirit that's solid and very sentient like you has a reputation." I replied as calmly as I could.

"Yeah, right." Puck snorted. "Don't try to hide it. I can detect your fear, mister."

Detect my fear? Ah, right. Puck is an empath, if I recall correctly. Damn, this will clearly be more annoying than I thought.

"Normally, I'm not going to be one who accepts a stranger's offer. However, I don't think you need to worry about him trying something, Lia." Puck said as he turned to the silver haired girl.

"Really, Puck?"

"Yeah, that guy." He pointed his paw at me. "He's utterly terrified of me. Like, _reaaally_ afraid." He then shot me a smug and mocking look. "I don't think he will do anything to you with me at your side."

"I have a bad history with spirits so forgive me for my fear." I said dryly. That's not entirely a lie. I'm not a fan of horror movies despite the fact that I'm not afraid to watch them.

Too much shock, in my opinion, and I don't like it.

And a ghost is counted as a spirit, right?

"Well, if Puck says so then…I will accept your help, sir..."

"Aaron." I offered my name. "Just call me Aaron. No 'sir' and the likes." I added. "I'm too young to be called that kind of stuff." I chuckled.

Emilia nodded, giving me a small smile. "Then I accept your help, Aaron."

I nodded back at her before I faced the spirit who was watching over us. "And you, Mister Spirit?"

"Puck." He introduced himself. "Call me Puck. Puck-dono is fine too!" He added while puffing his furry chest out in a smug manner.

"... Puck-dono, then." I let out a small sigh while saying that. "So, shall we move on?"

"Um." Emilia nodded. "Do you know where the thief is, Aaron?"

"No." I shook my head. "But I may know someone who does."

I don't think _they_ are far from here, seeing that two of them were unconscious and that the one that was dragging them along is the smallest one.

* * *

"There you are."

I won't deny that I felt a slight satisfaction and pride when the man practically jumped at the sound of my voice. He quickly turned around and when his eyes fell on me he became pale.

"Y-you!" He stuttered while pointing a shaky finger at me.

"I've been looking for you three." I said in a stoic voice as I approached him. Behind him are the two men that I knocked down moments ago. It seems as if they are still knocked out, judging by how they were sprawled on the ground.

Finding them was not hard. I mean, I just needed to ask a nearby merchant if they saw a small guy dragging two unconscious men. And, in a few minutes, I had managed to track and find them.

The thug practically took a few steps back, trying to take himself as far from me as he could. "W-what do you want?" He asked in fear. "W-we're sorry for trying to rob you! S-so p-please don't kill us!"

I'm very tempted to terrorize him further. However, since I esd aware that we are possibly having a race against time, I decide to get to the point.

"I won't if you tell me where the slums that the thieves who usually sell the items they stole go." I said in a nonchalant manner.

"W-w-west!" He squeaked while pointing in a direction. "G-go west from here! J-just go there! Y-you will find it! T-then ask the people in there! They all know!"

"I see..." I slightly furrowed my brows, giving the thug a small glare. "You're not lying, are you?"

"No!" He stammered.

"I see...well, just so I know if you're lying…" I turned to Emilia who was staring at me "Can you bring out Puck-dono?"

"No need for that. I know what you tried to do."

In a flash, Puck appeared on Emilia's shoulder, the cat spirit pawing at his face as he smirked at me, almost as if he was approving my act.

"S-spirit?! T-that's a spirit?!"

If it was even possible, the thug would have become paler. Hell, he was even sweating more. The poor guy looks like he's about to piss himself.

"Yes, Puck-dono is a spirit. And if you are lying, he will curse you and your offspring." I threatened him with a pleasant smile.

"Not like you're going to have any, though. That's my opinion." Puck added with a snicker

"I-I swear I'm not lying!" The thug squeaked in a high-pitched voice. "I-I swear! I swear!"

"Right, right. We shall see to it later. Now, then..." I turned to Emilia who was staring at me and the poor guy. "We have our location, so let's go."

"Ah? Yes."

Both of us began to walk to the area that the small guy had told us about. As we were on our way, I couldn't help but begin to look around.

Watching it as an anime is one thing, but seeing it directly...wow...

I mean, they look so...real...so...touchable... I mean, it's almost like I'm watching people cosplay but for some reason, the way they dress themselves, their appearance, the way they carry themselves.

Dammit, I hate to admit it but it's so...indescribable...but not in a bad way. Instead, it's the opposite...

"Aaron?"

"Hm?" I turned to an Emilia who was looking at me. Meanwhile, Puck seems to have no intentions to hide as he was lazily resting on Emilia's shoulder, observing me. "Yes, Emilia-dono?"

"Are you from a high-class family?" She asked.

I stared at her and tilted my head a bit. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, you have this curious and regal air around you."

She must mean the way I keep on looking around. Well, curious is too light of a word for my current situation. I mean, everything around me is so unreal! I have visited places that look traditional on Earth, but all of them are tame compared to this!

And regal? Well, I guess it's because of this armor, actually. I mean, this is armor for a king, so...

"And your armor..." Emilia suddenly closed the distance between us and began to tap my pauldron and gauntlet. "They're all high quality pieces and I can sense the magic that's coming from them. The silk you wear is also soft and has been stitched in a magnificent way!" She began to caress the fabric around my waist for a moment before she took a step closer to observe my face that was covered by my hood. "And your face…you look like a person who is from nobility."

I blushed at the sudden closeness. Hey, hey, does this girl have no sense of privacy?! Well, she did similar things with Subaru, so...

"Impressive deductions." I said with a cough, trying to hide my flustered state. I took one step away from her to make some distance between us. It seems as if Puck had noticed my embarrassment as he snickered, tempting me to glare back at him but I decided that that wouldn't be too wise, so I ignored him. "Well, my family has...quite a high rank."

And it's true, I'm not meaning to be smug but I do come from a successful family. My father owns a private coal mine while my mother works as a doctor; I'm only a university student that would probably take over my father's business. Meanwhile, my little sister is still in elementary school.

As for my face...well, while I'm not bad looking, I won't call myself handsome. But I am a healthy person, obviously because of my mother who is a doctor.

"So I'm right!" Emilia seems to be very pleased to know that her guess was true. "Then what's your family name?"

I was about to answer her. However, I found myself hesitating. Wouldn't it be better if I blend in in this era? I mean, 'Natsuki' is clearly an uncommon name and 'Wilson' sounds better…but it's also quite foreign.

...

Well, I've always wanted to introduce myself using _his_ last name.

"Pendragon." I answered. "My full name is Aaron Pendragon."

What? Don't look at me like that! It's a royal name! Hey, hey, I know some of you want to introduce yourself using that name too!

"Pendragon..." Emilia rolled the word off of her tongue and Puck seems to have perked up hearing that. His expression remained 'cute' but there was a gleam in his eyes. "I've never heard a noble family with the Pendragon name. Where do you come from?"

It's not just noble, woman, but it's also royal!

"... Well..." I turned away from Emilia and stared towards the front with a nostalgic look. "A land that's far away from here."

"You're not from Lugnica?" She showed a slightly surprised expression.

"Yes, I'm from another continent. My presence here...let's just say I got on the wrong ride."

Not entirely wrong. I never wanted to be here. Although, the ride part is not true.

"And what about you, Emilia-dono?" I asked back. "I mean, I know you're a Royal Candidate but I only heard of that because of the people that I overheard while on my way here."

"Well..." Emilia looked quite uncomfortable. However, she seems to show no signs of an intent to stop. "I...actually come from a forest. Like you have said, I'm a Half Elf, so..."

"If you're troubled then please don't speak any further." I politely interjected. "You have your privacy and I respect that. Sorry if my question is bothering you."

"Ah, y-yeah. Thanks." Emilia stuttered a bit.

There was a silence that had fallen between us as we were both walking through the crowd. The atmosphere that had been light for a moment seems to have turned awkward! Gah! What should I say to her?!

"If it helps, I do not think badly about your race." I said, trying to ease the tension.

"Eh?"

"I mean, it's obviously not your fault that you were born as a Half Elf. Such things can't be controlled. And if there are people who hate you then I think they're being stupid." I continued in a reassuring voice. "Especially if they're also demi-human themselves. They're worse; a bunch of hypocrites." And I truly meant it. A hypocrite that's related in personality may be a bit fine with me but when it talks about race? Now that's clearly something I'm not going to approve.

I caught a glimpse of Puck looking at me with one eye open. I sensed a slight approval in it while Emilia's face showed a mixture of joy and relief.

"I see...that's...very nice of you, Aaron."

"I just behave how people should." I shrugged the compliment off easily. "Those who show blatant dislike to other races because of a sin of the past should be ashamed of themselves."

You can't hide the German people because Hitler is from there. Not all of them are related to him and none of them share his opinion. They only did what they did because people made them do it...although, there are also many who did it because they have a similar mindset to Hitler.

Humans...haaah...

Then I felt a soft and furry object patting my forehead like I'm some kind of pet. I blinked before I glanced up to find a Puck that was showing a satisfied look.

"You clearly have quite a view, boy. I approve of your presence!"

I stared at the cat spirit. And for a second a feeling of dread began to fill my heart at the sudden closeness that I shared with this monster that was in the form of a cat.

Calm down, Aaron, calm down. Puck is dangerous and scary, yes, but that's only if Emilia dies or is threatened. Remember that you have a reason to be wary and fearful. However, right now he's harmless. He won't attack you, not with Emilia on your side.

"Hoo...for someone who looks like he's about to piss himself, you seem to be calming down." Puff stated with an interested voice.

Okay, this cat is really starting to get on my nerves.

"Puck, don't tease Aaron." Emilia admonished the spirit with a small look.

"Ah, lighten up, Lia. I don't think Aaron feels troubled with me above his head, right?"

As if he was emphasizing his point, the cat started to rest on my hood and I felt my eye twitch in irritation. He's clearly enjoying this, isn't he?

"I... do not mind." I responded with a slight pause "Perhaps this can make my fear of spirits lessen." I added while exhaling an amount of breath to calm my nerves.

Right. Puck is _dangerous_. That is absolutely undeniable. However, it doesn't mean I have to be scared of him, at least when he's in _this_ form. He's bound to Emilia now and can only unleash his real form when their contract is broken due to the death of the Half Elf. His real form is too dangerous, even for Emilia, and there's no way he's going to harm her.

Besides...Puck is an empath and that's an annoying ability. However, being an empath doesn't mean he can know all of my intentions. For example, if you went to meet your higher-up you will feel nervous and slightly fearful since you're afraid that you had made a mistake and you have been fired, but at the same time the people who are lying are usually nervous and are also afraid of being discovered. Does that mean that the employee that is nervous and afraid is lying? No, of course not.

Puck can't detect that I'm fully lying. He's not a mind reader and as long as I keep behaving properly...

Yes...yes...as long as I stay calm...there's no need to fear him...

Yes...

"Still, why did you ask where the slums are, Aaron?" Emilia asked me.

"Because that's where the thief must be." I answered. "This is a capital city. Those who live and work here are surely 'decent' people. There's no way the thief will hide here so she must have gone to the slums." I explained to her and Puck. "Why? Because there's no way she's going to steal stuff that is unworthy. She must steal it because she wishes to sell it. However, it's obvious that stolen goods can't be sold here, so..."

"So she goes to the slums to sell my insignia." Emilia seems to have caught onto my explanation without a problem as she nodded in understanding. "Very good deduction, Aaron." She praised me and shot me an approving look.

"You have a good brain over there, boy." Puck pat my head in a praising manner. "It must be because I'm sitting on it."

I felt my left eye twitch again.

Subaru called Puck cute? He's more of a bizarre creature! Still, that's actually Subaru's idea; I just shamelessly copy-pasted it so I have no right to make any comments.

"It was just a logical conclusion. It's nothing much." I replied to the praise with a chuckle. "By the way, Puck-dono." I called the cat spirit.

"Hm?"

"If I may ask, how old are you?" I asked as I attempted to make some small talk between us to lift my nervousness.

"Ehhh? Asking about my age in our first meeting?" Puck showed a fake shocked expression. "You're very rude!"

"That only occurs for a lady. I doubt you are a female spirit, Puck-dono." I commented dryly.

"How can you say so? Am I not cute enough?"

Puck was floating in front of me and was putting on a cute and adorable look. I felt my breath hitch for a second! Gaah! Say what you want but this...this! This thing is cute! I mean! He practically looks like a kitten!

And to think his real form is the over sixty foot gigantic cat monster.

"Being cute isn't only for females, you know." I said while coughing and turning away, trying to avoid his adorable face "Besides, my instincts told me that you're a male. Am I right, Emilia-dono?"

"Well...you're right, Aaron. Puck is a male." Emilia answered with an amused smile.

The cat spirit puffed out his furry cheeks. "You're no fun, Lia." He pouted. "Well, I guess I will go back to the rock then." Huh? You're leaving? "Manifesting like this takes quite a bit of mana, you know? Don't hesitate to call me if something happens, Lia!"

I watched as the gray cat slowly became translucent before he was gone. To say I was surprised is an understatement. The reason why Puck came out is obviously because he did not trust me.

Unlike Subaru who's sincere, I'm not. I'm _far_ from it, as a matter of fact. I'm sure the reason why he likes Subaru is because that guy is really kind and only had the best intentions for Emilia. So why is he leaving now? He must know that I'm still hiding something...

Is this a sign of trust? Why? I mean...is it my remark about Emilia's status as a hybrid? Well...if I recall correctly, I was indeed being honest about my opinion and...

I inwardly shook my head. If he began to trust me then that's good. However, I'm sure he's still suspicious but at least he knew I'm not a bad person and decided to give me a chance...or a test...

"For someone who claims to be afraid of spirits you seem to talk very well with Puck." Emilia commented. She must have noticed that addressing Puck had become easier for me.

"Puck-dono has shown no offensive or hostile behavior so far so I guess I can be reasonable." I easily said. "I may be afraid but that doesn't mean I can't be polite or try to be friendly with him."

For a moment, Emilia stared at me with an unreadable look before she slowly smiled. "You're not a bad person, Aaron."

I stared at her for a few seconds before I blinked in confusion. "Thank you?" What was that? Did I miss something? How can saying that make her consider me to not be a bad person?

"Let's go then." Emilia fastened her pace and walked in front of me. "The faster we get there, the faster we're done!"

* * *

"Well...this is clearly a very shady looking place."

I have seen the slums before. Singapore, while it is indeed a peaceful and clean nation, has a few areas that are inhabited by poor people.

However, the slums over there look like a _normal_ place compared to this one.

Seriously. I mean, the atmosphere was far worse. Heck! The air itself seems to be very dry! It's as if we've gone into a desert after spending time in a hotel!

And the building designs...there are splinters of wood everywhere on the ground and many windows don't even have glass and are covered in rags instead. Heck, some pillars look like they're about to fall down!

This is clearly far from a good place to live... I've never gone to the slums outside of my country but...were they like this as well? Singapore is considered to be one of the cleanest nations, after all, so...

"Let's go, Emilia-dono." I called out to her as she stood at my side. "We better go search for this girl."

"Eh? But we don't know where she is." Emilia said.

"Hmm…you're right. This place is quite big as well."

"Why don't we ask some people?" She suggested.

I glanced at the silver haired woman with a stoic face for a moment. "I don't think that would be a good idea, Emilia-dono."

"Huh? Why?" She blinked and tilted her head in an adorable manner.

I had to hold back the blush that was threatening to appear on my face after seeing this. Now I know why Subaru likes her. I mean, compared to a normal girl, Emilia is clearly on a different level.

"They are people who live in hardship, Emilia-dono, while we are nobility." I answered. "I think that's enough of a reason, right?" We are rich people and they are not. If you asked a random person a question you could get scammed or even have something stolen. We live in different worlds. "Besides, I don't think they will sell out one of their own."

Hearing that, Emilia frowned, letting me see the frustration in her eyes. "Then, what should we do?"

"We ask people, but not random ones." I answered. "Let's see now..." I raised my bag and began to check what I had.

Clothes, bottles of water, my cellphone, my wallet, a portable phone charger, a book, and...Hey, you know what? There's a snack in here! Where it comes from is – ah, yes! I remember! These are the potato chips that Choji Akimichi from Naruto usually eats! I bought these and hid them in this bag because I was worried that Handy was going to steal them!

These things are expensive, you know. They were two and a half Singapore Dollars! And it's not even bigger than the largest Cheetos bag!

"Well, I wanted to eat this later but..." I muttered and shook my head. This is more important than eating a snack! A life is at stake here! It's my life, to be precise.

"What is that, Aaron?" Emilia asked.

"It's food." I answered. "Now... let's find the right guy to ask." I began to look around and quickly noticed the two children that were not far from my position. "Wait here, Emilia-dono." I said as I approached them.

"Huh? Sure."

As I drew closer to them, I could see that what seemed to be the younger child was nervous. He hid himself behind his friend – or brother, maybe – while the other one tensed, also showing that he was nervous.

I immediately gave them the best smile I could to show that I did not mean any harm. "Hello, you two." I kindly called out.

"...Umm, hello?" The older child awkwardly replied.

"There's no need to be nervous." I said with a reassuring smile. "I'm not here to do any bad things to you. As a matter of fact, I came here to give you this." I opened the snacks, allowing the smell to go into the air. I could instantly see the noses of the two kids twitch. "It's food. Here." I extended my arm and held the snacks out. However, instead of greedily taking it, I saw that they hesitated, the older boy shooting me a skeptical look. "Don't worry, they're fine. Here's the proof." I took one of the potato chips and popped it into my mouth. "See? I ate it too."

As I extended my arm out once again, the snack sitting in front of them, the children began to look at each other. The older boy slowly give an uncertain nod to his small friend – or brother – who beamed at him and happily took my snack.

"It's...it's good!" He happily squealed as he stared at the snack in wonder. "Onii-chan, this is delicious! Try it!"

Ah, so they _are_ brothers. And of course the snack is good! I would have to sue the retailer if they weren't! They were two and a half dollars! That's enough to buy a fried rice and drink!

The older brother, seeing that his little brother was happy, didn't hesitate any longer and took the food. As soon as he ate it, he let out a pleased hum. "It's good!"

"See?!" The little brother beamed at me. "Thank you, mister!"

"You're welcome." I said gently, a smile still on my face. "What's your name? Mine is Aaron."

"I'm Samuel!" The little brother introduced himself.

"And I'm Leon." The big brother replied.

"Leon and Samuel." I give them a small nod. "They're good names." I chuckled in a good-natured manner. "Say, Leon, Samuel, can I ask you two something?"

Leon paused in chewing his food. He swallowed the food and gave me a teasing smirk. "Ah, so you're trying to bribe us, eh, sir?"

I let out a laugh and raised my hands in surrender. "You caught me." I said in a joking voice, making Samuel giggle. "Well, there's no need to worry. I just want to ask where Old Man Rom's place is."

I actually wanted to ask where Felt was. However, Felt is still young so she's probably known by many kids here and if I asked for her the children could lie or be suspicious as to why I asked about her. I mean, Felt herself is quite young so...

But if I ask for Rom, that's a different thing. I'm sure they know that Rom is not someone who you should mess with in this area, so it's better if I ask for him.

"Old Man Rom?" Leon blinked. "Why do you want to go there, mister?"

"Let's just say I want to buy something from him. You know how things are in this place. Sometimes there's good stuff."

Leon put on a thoughtful face as I said that and he also nod several times. "Yeah, Old Man Rom sometimes sells stuff that's better than the stuff in the city."

"So, do you mind if you point me in the right direction?"

"Sure! You see that road, mister?"

"Yes."

"Go there. It's a bit far, but you will reach a small wooden bridge. After that you turn right and keep going. After that there will be an open field and from there you take the second turn to the left. Keep going and the biggest house is Old Man Rom's place!"

"I see..." I nodded while rubbing my chin. "Thank you, Leon! You are very helpful!"

"You're welcome, mister!"

With that, I walked back to an Emilia that was waiting for me. I gave her a small wave and a smile. "I found the place."

"Did you ask those children?" Emilia looked over my shoulder to stare at Leon and Samuel.

"Seeing that the thief is quite young I decided to ask those children." I responded. "They would probably know if they live in the same area because these people are like that. They know each other better than the people who live in the city."

"I...see..." Emilia murmured in understanding. "And you gave them food?"

"A small payment. Always give something back to the people who help you to show your gratitude." I nonchalantly waved my hand. "So, shall we go?"

"Okay."

I gave one last look to Leon and Samuel and waved my hand at them, a gesture that they replied to with an equal response, plus a big smile from Samuel. Emelia and I resumed our walk.

Still, I'm a bit surprised that they told me the place even if I did ask the right question. I mean, I was thinking that they were going to stay away from me or run when I approached them. Maybe they would have demanded more things from me.

Maybe they're not as bad as I thought...

As I began to walk to our destination, I couldn't help but feel nervous and scared.

Why?

Because I'm going to meet Elsa Granhiert the Bowel Hunter, a crazy lunatic woman who enjoys watching someone's guts spill all over the floor. Just the thought of that has already made me feel disgusted and troubled.

And what's worse is that she also has the skills to support her deranged tastes. She's pretty good, if I recall correctly. She was even capable enough to fight against Puck. Granted that she survived because Puck's time limit ran out. However, that doesn't change the fact that she's still very dangerous.

"-ron."

She's a skilled killer, one that enters the international list. And it's not just her skills that make her good; she's also a vampire. She can heal herself even after being crushed under a building.

Coming here to face her is suicide. She's a formidable opponent, one that I surely can't beat right now. The result of our fight will be obvious.

But it will be different this time.

Unlike the time it was Subaru who had faced her, it was still the middle of the day. However, it will soon be the afternoon. That's clearly enough time, though. Puck will have more time and I'm sure he can beat her.

"-aron."

It's not just that. Unlike Subaru, I can be more helpful. I know the way Elsa fights as well. I have seen her fight against Reinhard, after all. And I'm also stronger than Subaru, which means our chance of winning is quite large. If Puck manages to freeze her in place, I will be able to chop her head off…I'll see if she can survive that.

Not to mention I will tell Felt to go call for help. She met Reinhard because he was patrolling the area and if she brings him to us then...it will be checkmate...

All I need to do is stay calm. Stay calm and play my role. Everything will be fine. Everything will be fine. Yes, yes, it will be fine.

"Aaron!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to face an Emilia that was now tugging my sleeve. The silver haired girl was looking at me in concern.

"Are you okay?" She asked me. "I've been calling your name for a minute."

"I'm fine, Emilia-dono." I answered with a calm voice. "It's just... I have a bad feeling about this."

"Bad feeling?" Emilia asked, her concern now very obvious.

"Yeah...let's just say I have...some very good intuition for things like this. And while it has failed me in past, the number of times it has saved me from being in a bad situation is larger..."

I need to find a good reason for Emilia to trust me. While I admire and praise Subaru's sincerity, it led him to face many troubles. He couldn't tell Emilia about his rebirth ability and how he could know things that he shouldn't know. However, there should be a better way to tell Emilia how he could know such things.

Granted it will be hard with Puck at my side, but as long as I stay calm and rational...I'm sure I can walk a better path than the one Subaru had walked.

"Really?" Emilia asked again with a curious face.

"Yes. And I can't help but feel slightly worried about this since I have this bad feeling."

Worried is an understatement. I am about to face a deranged serial killer who can heal herself and can also be considered as a superhuman in terms of her speed and power. And it's not just that; she's experienced too. She has been killing for how long? A few years?

And I, who was originally a normal teenager that had just entered college, was going to face that kind of monster.

Yeah, it makes sense to feel worried.

"It's okay."

"Huh?" I blinked and turned to face Emilia. She was gently holding my hand.

"Everything will be okay." She smiled in a kind and reassuring manner. "Whatever's going to come, I'm sure we can get through it just fine."

...

I'm not falling for her...no, I'm being honest. I am not falling for her. It will need more than a look and some positive behavior to make me like someone. I'm quite cynical, after all. My friends say so too. However, Emilia's beauty can be considered to be that of a top model and is almost perfect to the point that she's similar to those who undergo plastic surgery. But it's still not enough.

However, to a young man like Subaru...a man who is genuine, sincere, and had always shut himself in his room, spending time on his own...well, I can see why he fell for Emilia...

Her optimism and kind attitude is...endearing. Do I dare say it was refreshing?

I raised my hand before I placed it on top of her hair, eliciting a blink from her, and then, without a word, I began to ruffle it.

"Eh? Eh? Aaron!"

Emilia squirmed as she tried to pry my hand off of her head. I did so on my own while chuckling. "Sorry, sorry. It's rude of me to be ruffling your hair like that, especially because you are lady."

Emilia began to fix her hair and shot me a small glare at the same time. "What was that for?"

"Nothing. It was for my own satisfaction." I answered with a small grin. "I find your personality and attitude to be refreshing."

It only seems to have further confused her, however, I did not elaborate and chuckled again

"Still, thank you for trying to make me feel better. You're truly a kind lady, Emilia-dono."

"Ah, it's nothing much. I'm just happy to know that you seem fine now."

That's right...I'm not alone. I almost forgot. I have Puck and Emilia on my side. I reminded myself that I'm not alone. I'm sure that if I stay calm and rational, things will be fine. In theory, I am doing better than Subaru.

"Then, let's make haste, Emilia-dono." I said to her while fastening my pace. "The sooner we finish this, the better."

"Uhm!"

Let's see. We just passed the field that Leon mentioned and we passed through the first turn as well. Which means we're supposed to go left which is this way. Then after that, we're supposed to be looking for...

"The biggest house is where the thief lives, Emilia-dono." I informed her while I began to look around.

"The biggest house?" Emilia repeated as she also looked around. "Is it some kind of base or something?" There was a slight wariness in her voice.

"No, as far as I recall there's only two people in there. However, one of them is a giant." I answered, making her eyes widen a bit. "In any case, we better stay sharp and-"

SHAKE! SHAKE!

I cut myself off when I felt something shake the ground. It was small and almost non-existent, but it was still there.

"Emilia-dono, did you-"

"Yes, I felt that too!" Emilia answered before I finished my question.

It was only for a short time and the impact wasn't big...but there was no mistake that, for a small moment, the ground was shaking.

 _I have a bad feeling about this._

"Emilia-dono! Let's go!" I declared as I began to run.

"Eh? Y-Yes!" Emilia also began to run and followed behind me.

This is it! The first major event that happened in Re:Zero. Stay calm, Aaron, stay calm. You can do this! You can do this!

When I finally arrived in front of Rom's house, I did not waste any more time and kicked the door open with as much strength as I could muster.

* * *

 **Welp, another chapter is done. Wow, this story has reached over forty favs and fifty follows. It's quite a surprise. I actually expected to only get twenty at least or even less.**

 **The reviews are quite small, though. Well, I have no complaints. People like my story and that's more than enough for me to keep writing! X3**

 **And here you have it! The first interaction between Aaron and Emilia. They actually started not on the best terms, with how Aaron was showing his suspicious behavior towards Emilia and towards Puck who sensed his insincere intentions.**

 **It made sense for Aaron to fear Puck. I mean, watching it in anime and standing directly in front of a beast that was over twenty meters tall and can freeze a village without breaking a sweat is terrifying. Even I admit I was kind of shocked to know that Puck turned into that thing. Seriously, he almost has no face and only has sharp fangs!**

 **Shit, who wouldn't be afraid of him when they know his real form?**

 **Thanks to that they clearly started on the wrong foot. Albeit he managed to fix the bridge slightly, he knows as well that Puck still doesn't trust him. He just gave him a chance, unlike Emilia who seems to be sincere.**

 **This will play a role in the future since Puck himself is close to Emilia.**

 **Alright, let's answer some questions.**

 **From 'Kinunatz The Eternal'. No, Subaru clearly doesn't exist in this universe. Does the MC have other powers? Well, I won't give a specific answer for that. And there's no need to worry about it; he doesn't need to have a Master, he's independent. And as to how his status and powers compare to the Re:Zero verse? Well, you will find it out in next chapter how he fares when compared to other characters.**

 **One thing I need to say, though. Aaron's confidence is not baseless. Right now, he holds one of the strongest weapons in Re:Zero verse. Excalibur is an NP that's only surpassed by the EA, after all, and if he unleashes it, even Puck in his beast form will be destroyed without any remains.**

 **However, just because he's holding a strong weapon and has a strong body, it doesn't mean he's powerful. It's like giving a child gun, if he doesn't know how to use it then it's useless.**

 **And remember, while Aaron has experience in kendo training and small contests, they're still very different from a live battle.**

 **Some of you said that it's almost impossible to sneak up on Saber seeing her/his instinct, however there will be a reason for that. All of them will be revealed in next chapter!**

 **Okay, I guess that's all I need to say. Next chapter will be the battle against the beautiful serial killer, the Bowel Hunter! Elsa! Yep, in there we shall see just how Aaron fares in this world. I hope you all loved this chapter! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

 **Ja Ne! XD**

 **P.S: I know Shirou Emiya has a sharp nose, but I want to know if Saber has specific smell?**

 **P.S.S: Excalibur in the legends is also said to be holy sword, right? Then, should it be useful when facing Elsa whose a vampire?**

* * *

 **Note from frekat the beta reader**

* * *

 **Hey, it's frekat here. Last chapter, I forgot to introduce myself, so this is what my notes for this chapter will be about!**

 **Hi, I'm frekat. My hobbies include procrastinating…procrastinating…umm, procrasting…? I like procrastinating and the rush when I realize that I didn't finish some schoolwork and I dislike spiders 'cos they're pretty scary. Did I mention I like to procrastinate? Also, my favorite foods are chocolate and ramen.**

 **Anyway, I'll see you, whoever's reading this, in the next chapter. Assuming I don't procrastinate too much and get swamped by school work, the next chapter shouldn't take too long.**

 **Bye!**


	3. Victory?

****This chapter has been edited by**** ** **OoOXylionOoO! All the credits of the better grammar and spelling were given to him!****

* * *

 **Chapter 2. Victory?**

* * *

Rom had many regrets in his life.

Failing to save his family during the war, to avenge his fallen brothers that stood by his side on the battlefield, and many, many more.

Yet, his greatest regret was not being able to protect the little girl that he considered the daughter he never had.

"Old man! Old man!"

He could see her crying in front of him. His wound was not fatal, but it was located in a dangerous place, his neck. He also had one on his gut –it was pretty deep – but thanks to his giant body his muscles were thicker thus it had not reached his intestine.

That damn bitch got him good alright. At first glance she looked gentle but her fangs clearly proved the opposite. It kinda reminded him of a poisonous snake.

A war veteran now weakly laying on the floor and succumbing to his injury. Bah! He really was rusty if a single woman could put him in this state.

No, not a woman… This bitch… There was no way she was human. He could accept her speed and flexibility, however the strength she used when she sliced his gut open was too much.

A magic user? No, it was not that simple. To possess such strength she would need to draw mana from the air, and he didn't see any sign of that. So it actually was raw strength, which meant she was not human.

 _Damn…_

Had he kept his skills and training in pristine condition he sure as hell could have beat this bitch to a pulp. But he quitted. Because everywhere he could have used his skills, people would have treated him like dirt for being a giant.

Furthermore, he didn't want to. He may no longer hate humans as much as when he was young, but that didn't mean he liked them now.

"Oi! Old man! Stay with me! Old man!"

She was still crying. Her usual cheerful and mischievous grin replaced by an expression of pure sadness with tears falling from her red eyes.

He wanted to talk, he wanted to say it was okay, he wanted to say sorry for failing to protect her, he wanted to tell her to run… But only a gurgle of blood came out of his mouth.

 _Damn…_

He could barely stay conscious now… He felt cold… He lost too much blood, his injury wasn't fatal but he would die from blood loss all the same.

He saw the bitch approach Felt and tried to snarl but he was too weak to do so. Terror was gripping his heart as he imagined what would happen to Felt.  
No, no, she had to get out of here! She had a Divine Protection, she could escape! This woman was fast but when running Felt sure was faster! At least she could reach the main city and its safety.

He tried to tell her to run again, but he was getting weaker and weaker still, barely able to keep his eyes open.

He couldn't do anything…

It was just like when his brothers died in the war, he still couldn't do anything…

'If there is a God out there…Please…Save her…'

His prayer… was answered.

BANG!

An explosion like sound echoed in the old building as the door slammed –no. It was flung open. The door practically flew and crashed at the end of the house against the wall with enough force to create a spider web like crack.

Then someone entered.

If there was someone who was a "Knight in Shining Amor" then it was this guy. The sunlight shone on his armor, reflected in the whole room and making him look like he was shining himself. His blond golden hairs waving in the air and his green eyes glowing with power as sharp as a predator.

'She's safe…She's safe…'

That was his thoughts after seeing the knight enter the building. Rom felt at peace knowing his surrogate daughter –or granddaughter –would be safe. That bitch wouldn't harm her, she wouldn't touch her, she was safe, she was safe.

As darkness slowly consumed his vision, Rom allowed a smile to appear on his face.

* * *

Aaron stared at the horrifying scene in front of him with an impassive look. His green eyes briefly look toward the giant and the small girl before he turned fully to the most dangerous person in the room.

She was beautiful.

That couldn't be denied, she was like Emilia in this regard, like a porcelain doll. No… it was only at first glance that she could be mistook as a porcelain doll.

She stood over the injured giant and the girl, her long lustrous black hair trailed down to her back. The left part was tied and curled into a braid. Her black dress barely covered her body and was tight, showing her curved and well-endowed body. The black cape that was place over it only made her look more exotic.

She was beautiful… but she also looked very disturbing in Aaron opinion…

She was so beautiful that it made her look strange, inhuman somehow. This perfection was what made her flawed… It was almost like looking at your reflection in a mirror, it showed the shadow of someone that looked like you but at the same time was too good-looking to be you.

"Aaron, you're too f –" Emilia who entered after him cut herself with a gasp as her eyes finally caught the sight of the dying giant and the small girl.

"Oh my, it seems we have uninvited guests," spoke the killer in a gentle and cheerful voice like everything was normal. She turned to them, her face bearing a kind smile. "Why don't you two come in and join us?"

Emilia tensed at the obvious ominous offer, whereas Aaron was not showing any indication he even heard her, his eyes still focused on the Bowel Hunter.

He was afraid, make no mistake. For all his calm and uncaring demeanor, standing in front of the killer and seeing a giant laying with his gut open like a fish was more than enough for his heart to be gripped by terror.

But he knew he couldn't afford to be afraid. So he forced himself to stay calm… and took a step forward.

"This man may still be alive," spoke Aaron. "Emilia-dono, are you proficient in the healing arts?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then can you heal him?" asked Aaron. "I do not mean to order you, however right now the enemy we face is beyond our strength," he added, his eyes never leaving Elsa as if she would strike at any moment.

The killer though, only kept on smiling. One would mistake her for a benevolent and kind person by the way she smiled and looked at them. However the bloody dagger in her hand spoke otherwise.

Emilia appeared a bit offended at the blond words, "I can fight! I'm not defenseless and –"

"I never said you were," cut Aaron without facing her. "There is a wounded person here and it would be good if you could heal him. While doing so please observe the way the enemy fight before joining the battle."

Rather than worrying about himself Aaron was thinking about Emilia. If she died, things wouldn't be pretty. Whatever happened he didn't want to face an enraged Puck, superpowers or not the cat spirit was scary as hell!

Meanwhile Emilia seemed to get what he tried to convey, her slight anger demeanor was gone and replaced by grim understanding, "Very well then!"

Emilia then made her way to the injured party, keeping her eyes on Elsa who didn't even acknowledged her existence and was still smiling to Aaron.

"Are you done discussing your strategy?" asked Elsa cheerfully. "It's rude to make a lady wait," she said in an admonishing voice as she raised her dagger. "It is also quite dumb to speak your plan aloud when your enemy is standing in front of you."

"You're not the type of person who strike an opponent when they are talking," replied Aaron with a sniff. "At least not when the opponent has piqued your interest. No, you prefer to watch your prey struggle, to toy with them. I know what kind of person you are."

"Ohh, you seem to know me pretty well," said Elsa with a delightful and surprised voice. "Have we met somewhere? I'm pretty sure I would have remembered someone as handsome and cute as you," she continued sending a flirtatious wink. "Or, I have emptied the stomach of someone you know," she added with a wider grin.

"The latter fortunately." Aaron dryly spoke, and that someone was named Subaru. "Don't bother, you won't remember him, Bowel Hunter."

He heard a gasp from Felt, she probably recognized the nickname of the murderer in front of them.

"My, my, you know my title as well." Elsa giggle like a school girl. "Not surprising, as you seems to know my personality quite well."

She then twirled the dagger in her hand a little, her smile turning into a smirk. Then her closed eyes opened and it turned into a leer. "Shall we start then? I think you have done enough stalling."

"Indeed."

He only was stalling, the fastest Emilia could join the battle the better it was for him.

"Little girl! Your name is Felt, right?!" he yelled.

"A-Ah? Yes!"

"Go. Get out of here. Go search for help, if you are agile enough to hop from one building to another you can escape from her easily."

"What?! B-But –"

"If you don't, we are all going to die here! Go call for help! Now!" pressed Aaron.

The blonde girl looked unsure, her red eyes staring at the injured Rom currently under Emilia's treatment. The half-elf gave her a look and a nod, prompting the thief to turn to Aaron whose gaze was still remaining on Elsa.

Slowly, she gulped then stood shakily and nodded, "O-kay, o-kay. I-I will go get help."

She summoned her power, the blessing given to her at her birth. She felt the power of the wind surge inside her body and she dashed in the direction of the entrance, covering one meter in only one step and –

"I'm sorry but that is not something I can allow."

Elsa was there, just after one step the killer was already on Felt's side, her dagger raised and ready to be brought down with the intend to cut down the defenseless girl.

But in the same moment Aaron was there as well.

The wind. No. It was a gale. It came from Aaron's direction. Elsa saw it coming, however its speed far surpassed her expectations. She clearly did not think the armored man capable of attacking her like that. Therefore she was left open, got hit hard by the gale and was sent flying.

It was more like a hammer than a simple wind. It crashed upon her whole body with great force. It made her fly and crashed to the opposite wall, smashing furniture in the process.

This hammer was more than enough to catch Felt and Emilia attention. Their faces snapped in his direction and saw the knight holding… something.

The wind was dancing around him, blowing his hairs and making his sharp green eyes all the more visible. The wind was coming from something he was holding. This something was invisible. Nothing was in his hand, absolutely nothing, their eyes couldn't even fathom a form. However they knew there was something there, in his grip, they just couldn't see it.

While Felt was astonished by this mystery, Emilia was shocked for another reason.

As a person who delved into the spirit arts, she was quite sensitive to their presence. And at this moment she heard the lesser spirits near him singing.

They were singing in awe, happiness and _joy_.

Emilia never knew they could be so happy.

"What are you looking for?!" Aaron bark snapping Felt from her awe. "Go!"

"R-right!" Felt nodded shakily. "B-Be careful Onii-chan!" She yelled as she dashed through the entrance toward the center of the city.

Aaron took two steps forward, gripping the invisible sword tightly in preparation. His eyes were locked on where Elsa just crashed, his body tense in preparation of the next assault.

He was surprised that Elsa got hit in the first place. He knew she would move to intercept Felt, as she did the same in canon. So, when Felt was about to take her first step, he had already drown Excalibur and rushed in her direction.

'I managed to land a surprise attack, though I should have chop her head instead but…'

The force of the wind had disturbed his balance, so instead of his sword hitting her only the gale of wind was successful.

'Tsk, what's done is done. Now I better focus on the current situation."

As if answering his though, the black dressed woman chose this moment to blow away the pile of woods she had been buried under. She had dust and dirt all over her body, moreover a small line of crimson liquid could be seen slipping from her mouth –the only sign of her injured state.

"That's very interesting," she commented, her eyes now fully open and glued to the invisible object in his hand. "Such a unique weapon, to be invisible like that. What is it if I may ask? A sword?"

At this question Aaron couldn't help but smirk. Oh he knew there would be someone asking him this question when they first see Excalibur! He always wanted to use this line.

"Maybe," he said mysteriously raising Excalibur. "Maybe not. It could be an axe. Or not. Maybe I have something completely different, like a bow."

Ohh he felt pretty badass now! He managed to land a solid first hit on his enemy just like Saber when she faced Lancer, and now he also said the same line! God damn if that wasn't cool he didn't know what else was.

"A bit sarcastic, aren't we?" asked Elsa in a dry voice. "For a knight you clearly have a rude attitude."

"I'm not one yet, I'm still in training," retorted Aaron.

"Ah, then I don't think I will have to worry too much."

Then Elsa charged at him. She was fast! Even with his increased perception. Compared to the movement of the thugs in the city she was like a car rushing at him!

'Focus on her arms!'

His eyes immediately focused on the dagger that was a few feet away from reaching his face. He quickly brought up his sword and deflected the attack above his head. Then he swung it back vertically, however Elsa had already spun. Using his own force, she twisted and delivered a spinning kick that got deflected by the invisible blade before she swung her dagger again.

Aaron just had the time to pull his head back, the dagger only missing his eyes from a few inches, he even could feel the sharp wind following her blade. Quickly, he readjusted his grip on Excalibur and brought it back giving a horizontal slash. Unfortunately Elsa saw it coming and had already jumped back, skidding on the ground watching him keenly.

He felt his heart beating fast and loud almost like a drum. His breath had become a bit ragged but he was not that tired. No, instead he was nervous and afraid. Right now, what made him move was actually adrenaline rather than his own will.

'That was too close! If I didn't pull back my head…'

The battle would have been finished, in a very anticlimactic manner in fact. And he had quoted Saber! Gah, it would have been very embarrassing!

He was not given the chance to think further as Elsa launched herself at him once again but with an even faster speed this time. Zig-zagging around the room she came front the left and Aaron was not tricked. He quickly moved to the left, his eyes catching a glimpse from below and he swung his sword down, parrying the uppercut slash with no real problem.

Once again Elsa used the force of his attack as a fuel and flung herself above, spinning in the air as she extended one leg and sent it down toward Aaron's face. The blond haired man took one step back, once again having just the time to dodge the axe kick. As soon as Elsa landed she sprung forward and delivered another kick, this time catching Aaron unprepared. He managed to block the kick with his sword but the force of the attack made him stumble.

Not wasting this chance, Elsa moved her dagger to her right hand and swung it at Aaron's open right abdomen with strength. She was barely holding her glee finally able to gut her prey. However much to her surprise, instead of cutting his stomach open, her dagger screeched, clashing against the shining armor he was wearing. Several small sparks flew from the hit.

This was absurd! Her dagger was _very_ sharp! It was made from one of the best material there was. With her unnatural strength, she could easily slice a tree in two! Indeed she had cut the old giant's club like it was made of paper!

Yet it did nothing but a scratch to this armor?!

She was brought out from her thought as she was forced to sidestep her enemy's vertical slash. She then quickly jumped away when he swung his sword in another horizontal slash. She backflipped once during her retreat, balanced herself and stare at the young man with a new glint in her eyes.

"My, my, what a great armor you have," she commented flippantly as her gaze was glued to the place her dagger hit.

Aaron winced as he brought his hand where her dagger struck him. There was a mark there, he could feel it. Inwardly he gulped, that was close. If it weren't for his armor, he would be dead by now…

Not to mention he could feel the blunt pain from that attack. His armor might have blocked the dagger but he could still feel the impact! Damn this woman, she was really strong! It was almost like being punched in the stomach directly!

"A knight in training huh? I guess you're not lying." Elsa twirled her dagger and sighed a bit while closing her eyes. "I'm a little disappointed. Here I was thinking I will have a good fight…"

Her eyes reopened and Aaron could see a sinister glint inside them.

"I guess you're nothing but an average man with a fancy equipment."

"Tsk."

Aaron clicked his tongue in irritation. As much as he hated to admit it, this couldn't be denied. Even with his increased speed and strength he couldn't keep up. None of his attacks landed and he was only able to block or dodge. And it came very close at several moments.

This wasn't good…

He glanced at Emilia and found the girl still busy healing Rom. Why was it so long?! In the anime she healed his bleeding neck in a very short time! Was it because the wound was more severe?!

Elsa rushed him again, this time from the right. Her dagger swinging with such a force that it created a small kinetic wave. Aaron quickly moved to block, but the woman suddenly paused in the middle of her swing, pulled back–allowing Aaron's attack to pass through only air– and at the next moment twisted her body and gave a downward slash straight at him. In panic Aaron quickly releases his two-handed grip and thrusted with his gauntlet to block.

Sounds of metal screeching resonated as the edge of the dagger dug into Aaron's gauntlet, preventing a hit to his face. Nevertheless the force was enough to make him lose his balance and Elsa took the opportunity to deliver her next attack. Her foot smashed into Aaron's armored chest and flung him backward and to the ground.

Aaron gritted his teeth, quickly trying to stand up. Fortunately the last kick did not hurt thanks to his armor. All the same it was clearly proof that without his armor he would already be dead with one less arm! This was not good, he was clearly loosing!

Meanwhile Elsa was smiling in delight, her violet eyes shining with arrogance as she waited for him. Waited for him to stand up. She no longer considered him a threat but rather only a novice. That made him angry for obvious reasons.

'Calm yourself Aaron, calm. Do not panic or get angry. Remember, you hold the bigger card here. As long as you stay calm it will be fine.'

He felt his body slowly relax, taking one deep breath and entering his stance once again. Ha had Excalibur and Saber's magical armor, so perhaps he also had her ability to… that meant…

He sought the energy inside of him, emptying his mind–his heart beating harder and harder.  
Then he felt it, something flowing from inside himself, from the middle of his stomach precisely. Then it spread, it surged through his veins, flowing to every corner of his body.

And it felt great!

His hesitation was gone, hiw green eyes turned sharper somehow. He watched Elsa rushing at him–dagger in hand– with greater speed than ever before. It appeared that the vampire was still intent on playing with him.

She just made a big mistake.

With new power and energy flowing in his body, Aaron rushed forward to meet her.

Elsa was fast, to a normal human she would be a blur. A human would be able to see something but his body would not react in time. That was how fast she moved.

But Aaron was not only fast…He didn't become a blur like Elsa…

 _He became a flash_.

The ground beneath him exploded in a crater, bursts of wind erupted from his back and his mana became visible trailing behind him as he moved.

It was Elsa's experience that saved her from being cleaved in two. She could only make one step forward before her target appeared in front of her with his invisible sword already in mid-swing. She saw it, barely, and knew at this moment there was no way of blocking his attack. It was too late for that.

Dodging was the _only_ solution she had.

The sword came down and it did not only cut the ground. No, it came down not only with great force but also carrying the wind and magical energy contain inside it. The moment it met the floor, it made it explode, creating powerful bursts of wind spreading in all direction and knocking away everything close.

"Kya!"

Emilia was taken aback by the sudden explosion. She felt the burst of wind passing over her and almost lost her balance from its sheer power. She snapped her head in the direction of the battle and gaped for a second.

The place struck by Aaron…was totally destroyed… Only splinters of woods could be seen of the previous floor. The ground below had turned into a four foot size crater. The room which was already a mess from the clash of two powerful opponents, was now looking like a tornado had just appeared and destroyed everything.

Her gaze shifted to the wall a few meters away from Aaron. Or rather what remained of it. The force of his strike was enough to cut it down like it was made of paper. Granted, the warehouse was quite old but producing an attack capable of that was not a small feat.

* * *

She did not avoid that attack unscathed, the vampire could feel a sharp pain coming from her left forearm–injured by the invisible sword. Fresh red liquid spurting out like a fountain, the black dressed woman crashed onto the ground from the force of the explosion.

Meanwhile, Aaron was looking from his sword to the destroyed wall with a bewildered expression.

That…was clearly more than he expected. No, it blew all his expectations!

He knew what he just did. He felt it while using this new energy.

It was Mana Burst, a skill used to heighten the force of a strike or to guard by infusing magical energy and instantly expelling it. Simply put, it recreated the effect of a jet blast by expending large amounts of magical energy.

It was a skill that belonged to Saber, King Arthur, King of Knights, and his son, Mordred Pendragon.

And now, it was his as well.

He really wanted to jump in joy and began to make a silly dance. This was too much truthfully. For a simple man to have the skill of the legendary King Arthur.

It was The Man Dream!

He did not though. The urge was strong but he suppressed it with great effort. Now was not the time to rejoice, not in this dire situation.

Still…he couldn't resist to make a comment.

"What was that you were saying again about average man with a fancy equipment?" He asked sarcastically to the woman who…

Aaron blinked when he noticed the black haired woman kneeling on the ground, her right hand holding her injured left arm. Her whole body was trembling and her left fingers twitched in an uncontrollable manner.

His eyes narrowed as he turned to face her. What was wrong with her?

Before he could think more, the serial killer's head snapped up, her eyes attached to his form made Aaron's breath hitch.

Her eyes and face…

Her black eyes and beautiful doll-like face…

They were gone.

Instead he now faced red orbs glowing with an eerie light, teeth turned into fangs and a dark snarl. She looked more the part of a monster than a woman right now.

'What the he–'

 _He felt himself floating, he felt so light, so weightless. He felt so…high…is that his body down there?_

 _…_

 _Where was his head?_

 **DUCK!**

He didn't know what happened. It came too suddenly. Maybe it was someone shouting at him, simply his imagination or his instinct. Nonetheless he obeyed and dropped himself to the ground as fast as possible.

It was just in time as a black blur passed just above where his head was one moment ago.

 **JUMP RIGHT!**

He followed this weird instinct again, sprung forward and to the right in time to avoid being turned to minced meat. Elsa's swinging dagger turned another part of the floor into splinters.

 **BLOCK!**

Red eyes met emerald green. Aaron quickly raised his sword to block the dagger which was about to pierce his face. This time though, he did not manage to block perfectly and his body was flung backward because of Elsa's monstrous strength.

He crashed against the furniture and stolen good laying on the floor. How long he rolled on the ground, he didn't know but judging by how dizzy he felt it must have been long enough. A headache began to appear, he clutched his head trying his best to repel the dizziness invading his mind.

'Shit! What was that?! What the hell is-'

 **ABOVE!**

He raised his face and sword as quickly as possible listening to whatever was screaming at him. Too late this time, the dagger was already very close to his face. Blocking was not possible, he instead tried to deflect it. That caused the tip of the blade to graze his cheek –deep enough for blood to show –making Aaron bit his lip to not scream in pain.

It hurt! God damn it, it hurt!

Something heavy smacked into his stomach. Aaron realized too late that it was Elsa sitting on top of him. Still in possession of her new appearance–blood red eyes and long fangs –she raised her dagger with murderous intent.

'SHIT!'

 **"DIE!"**

With a snarl the vampire brought down her dagger toward his face.

His green eyes widened as he felt something clutch his heart that was beating far faster than usual. He saw the dagger coming down to end his life and–

BANG!

All of a sudden something smacked into the back of the vampire, knocking her away and saving him from a painful death.

"Whoa, that was a close one, right boy?"

Hovering not far away from his contractor was Puck. The cat spirit had both of his paws pointed in the direction of the armored man. His blue colored eyes twinkling with mischief while he watched Aaron slowly rise.

"Get back here boy! This woman is more dangerous than you think!" called Puck urgently.

Still dazed by his flirt with death, Aaron snapped out of his lethargic state. He briefly glance to the vampire now against the wall pushed by a massive block of ice before deciding to follow Puck's order.

"I would have been very grateful if you had come a few seconds earlier," Aaron dryly told the spirit.

"Well I can't manifest while Lia heal someone," replied Puck with a small glare. "I absorb mana from the surrounding area just by existing, this will cause disturbance in the healing process. It can be very dangerous bothering the healer."

"Aaron, are you okay?" Emilia asked standing at his side with a worried look. "You're injured."

He was very tempted to say 'thank you for pointing the obvious mistress' but held his tongue since he knew Emilia didn't deserve this.

"Yeah, she got me," he said instead, wincing because talking made him move his cheek. A lot of blood was pouring down and falling on the ground. It was hurting enough while standing still damn it!

"This woman… I thought she was human," commented Puck with wariness. "But with this feral features, red eyes and fangs…She is a vampire," he said in a grim voice. "This won't be easy."

As if on cue, the giant block of ice exploded with force. Seeing this, Puck wasted no time and summoned other ice-blocks and made them rained down on the vampire's supposed position.

A black blur shot through the white mist, avoiding all the icicles that where falling down like bullets. No longer was she wearing her coat, it was destroyed in the previous attack and left her only in her black skintight outfit. Her red eyes and monstrous face was also gone. She looked like a normal human once again.

Puck did not stop though, his paws moved toward Elsa position and icicles kept appearing from empty air, raining down on his target path.

Aaron couldn't help but be impressed. There were so many shards of ice, their spawn time was amazingly fast. In a way, it reminded the blond armored man of Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon or EMIYA's Rain of Swords.

In the anime he never saw how powerful Puck was. Even in the novel it was rare to see him use his full power except when Emilia had died and he turned into his monster form. Even then, he only crushed the Archbishop of Sin–one of the most dangerous criminal in this World–almost like a kid kick a sand castle. This was way more spectacular.

'Well, if I compare it with the Nasuverse, Puck should be on even level with a Divine Beast.'

It was the highest rank a magical beast could attain. One that have even higher Magic Resistance than Saber who could tank spells from Age of Gods Magus. Aaron wouldn't be surprised if Puck was that strong. If not, Puck could at least be considered a Phantasmal Beast–which still was bad news in his opinion.

Elsa approached swiftly, zig-zagging on the floor, she hopped on the wall as if denying gravity, spun around, and ducked down to the floor so low that she looked like a crawling spider.

Such skill, such agility. There must have been over two hundred pieces of ice thrown at her, but other than the first attack–that caught her from behind–not even a single one found their mark. Watching the scene in anime and beholding it directly was clearly different. This was the real Elsa Granheirt, the real Bower Hunter at her best without holding back.

Now Aaron felt lucky she was toying with him before, enough that he was able to deliver a direct strike on her person.

'The sun…It is already the afternoon, but I don't think Puck will retreat soon. If we keep going like this we will won but…' noted Aaron as he stare at the sunlight through the hole in the wall.

Moreover Elsa condition was not the best, her left arm seemed to be hanging and barely moving. Aaron could have believed it to be useless if he had not seen it trembling slightly.

"Very agile and flexible, as expected from a vampire," commented Puck still launching the shards of ice.

"Praised by a spirit of your caliber, you are going to make me blush." Elsa chuckled while parrying the few icicles coming close to hitting her. "But if this is all you can do then I will kill you!"

And Aaron believed her. Despite the odd standing against her he had no doubt that Elsa could deliver another blow. He remembered that her healing ability was superb, to the point that she could still regenerate after being sliced in two. Heck she survived a point blank attack from Reinhard in canon!

Right now, time was not on their side. The longer the fight lasted, the better Elsa's condition would become.

'It seems I need to rejoin the fight,' thought Aaron as he raised Excalibur and prepared to dash over Elsa.

"On the contrary, I don't think you will kill anyone today."

Every people in the room paused when the new voice enter the fray. Puck who was launching ice shards, Elsa who was standing on top of an ice block and Aaron who already made one step forward. They all stopped moving. They turned to the entrance where the new voice came from and saw a certain red haired knight who was standing there with a smile.

"Checkmate," muttered Aaron with a grin as he stared at Reinhard.

"When I heard a girl screaming for help about the Bowel Hunter attacking her friends, I actually expected the worst," spoke Reinhard as he stepped inside the ruined warehouse.

"However I did not expect that the one needing help would be the killer herself. This is clearly a surprise." He chuckled, staring at Elsa's bloody lip, forehead and left arm. He then shifted his gaze toward Aaron and Emilia and smiled at them in a praising manner.

"Reinhard van Astrea."

Elsa beatific face turned into a frown. Any other day she would be delighted to see him or even to cross sword with him. But right now? In her current condition? No, this would end badly. And as much as she loved fighting, she valued her life a lot more.

Things were not looking good for her.

"Is it alright if I take over from here, Emilia-sama, Aaron, Puck-sama?" asked Reinhard as he glanced at the trio.

"Why not?" Puck shrugged as he dismissed all the icicles still in the air. "It mean I don't need to work."

"I don't mind either" agreed Emilia.

"Same here." Aaron nodded, he already fought enough in his opinion.

He felt very satisfied with this result actually, everything went smoothly–despite almost dying several times of course.

Is this how Subaru felt when he returned from death and shocked all his enemies thanks to his knowledge of the future? If yes, then it was very, very satisfying!

Reinhard smiled at them and gave a nod before turning to Elsa, "I suggest you surrender now."

Taking another step forward, "You're completely surrounded and also injured."

"Yes, things are obviously not looking good for me," agreed Elsa with a chuckle while holding her injured arm.

She looked very calm for someone cornered, "Boy, what's your name?" she asked looking at Aaron.

The blond knight quirked his eyebrows, "I fail to see why I should give my name to a dead woman."

"How rude of you to treat a lady like that." Elsa wrinkled her nose in disapproval. "You won't graduate into knighthood if you keep that behavior."

"I don't want to hear that from someone who enjoy the color of someone's intestine splattered on the ground while smiling and orgasming," replied Aaron dully. "That is a very unladylike behavior, so stop referring yourself as one."

"Touché," said Elsa with a smirk. "Well, then I will retreat. However know that this is not the last time you will see me, Aaron."

"You aren't going anywhere," interrupted Reinhard in a serious voice as he took a step forward.

"I won't be so sure…" purred Elsa as she pulled out something from her pocket and showed it to them.

"If you try to catch me, this will be destroyed."

It was an insignia… Not just a normal one but the Royal Insignia belonging to Emilia.

"That's!" Emilia let out a small gasp, instantly recognizing the badge.

"Without this you won't be considered a Royal Candidate little girl." Elsa smirk turned into a full grin.

"If you let me go I will return this. So, how about it?"

Reinhard and Aaron glared at the vampire, the former gentle look turned to anger while the latter was beyond rage.

He had her! He had her just where he wanted! They could kill her now, preventing her from coming in the future and becoming a troublesome enemy! She would be in Arc Four or Five after all!

And now she pulled this kind of shit?!

'This shouldn't have happened in the first place now that I think about it. If I remember Elsa goes to meet Felt in the afternoon! So why did she come early? What changed? Could it be I caused some anomaly? Reinhard appearance is also a bit later than it should have been.'

He must have made some kind of error. His original plan was actually to wait for Elsa to come and strike her down. However he didn't expect the killer to be there already when he arrived in the warehouse.

'Wait…In the first two loops Felt arrived in the afternoon because she was still trying to escape from Emilia. But here, she didn't have to since I accompanied Emilia around and… Could it be because of that?! Because she was early she decided to call Elsa earlier too?'

Well that was kind of shitty! God damn it! It was just a small mistake but it changed the result of this encounter! It was supposed to end with her dead or apprehended by Reinhard!

Damn it!

"How about it little lady?" asked Elsa to the silver half-elf. "What do you say?"

"I…I…" Emilia looked very troubled, it was clear she didn't want the woman to escape.

However the destruction of her insignia would cause too much trouble. People were already looking down on her due her being a half-elf. If they found out about the loss of her insignia, it would be one more reason to label her as an 'improper' King. Her chance to be crowned would be close to zero.

"Go," ordered Aaron, face solemn and filled with anger barely restrained. "Leave and drop the insignia."

"Aaron!" protested Emilia.

"Emilia-dono, you're a kind lady and despite lacking common sense you have the right heart to be King," commented Aaron. "You're what this country needs and it would be a shame to lose you because of this small occurrence."

Emilia bit her bottom lip and look even more conflicted. Her eyes showed that she clearly opposed this and yet she couldn't find her voice to say it aloud.

"Go, leave the insignia," repeated Aaron.

Hearing this, a satisfied look appeared on Elsa's face, "I knew you would see it my way."

"Well, at least from now on people will know that the infamous Bowel Hunter got chased away by a knight-in-training, some old giant and a little brat."

Elsa's eyes twitched in irritation and throw a glare at Aaron who was looking very smug. Reinhard smiled in amusement while Puck let out a snicker. Emilia seemed torn between amused and worried that Aaron kept provoking the serial killer.

"What? The story is written by the victors, and obviously we are the winners here," said Aaron when he noticed the vampire's glare.

"You bring shame to every knights with that way of thinking," said Elsa with an exasperated sight.  
Seriously, this man would be better if he became a villain. He certainly had a good mindset for it.

"Still in training," replied Aaron in a smug and cheerful manner.

Briefly, he wondered about his sanity. They were just about to kill each other and yet… Right now he was bantering with her like they were old friends.

It was his own way of saying "Fuck You" to her, at least she didn't entirely get what she wanted. Let this be a lesson that showed he could be that petty.

Deciding she had joked enough, Elsa slowly put the insignia on the ground, her eyes remaining locked on the group. She then rose but not before placing her foot on top of the badge, ready to crush it if they made any movement toward her.

Her eyes shifted to one person of the group, one who obviously was the most inexperienced and yet managed to deal her more damage than anyone in years–ever since she became an assassin really. Her calm face was slowly replaced by a smiling one, yet this time it didn't look kind or gentle. Quite the opposite in fact.

It was filled with a sinister intent, a smile promising pain in the future.

"Next time… It _will_ be different, boy," she said to the blond armored man. Her purple colored eyes shifted to crimson red glowing with ominous light.

In response to the threat, Aaron narrowed his eyes back and called the mana inside him. It burst out creating green electrical-like energy that cracked with power around him. The sudden outburst prompted Emilia to stumble away in surprise–even Puck who was hovering in the air showed a surprised face.

'The amount of mana I sense from him…' Puck appraised the blond in a new light. 'He is not an ordinary knight in training…'

"This is _my line_ , old lady," responded Aaron in a cold way.

Elsa sinister smile turned into a grind, seeming happy that her prey chose to respond in such a way.

"Keep yourself safe boy, because you are mine."

She then rose her left arm that hung from her shoulder, showing an ugly scar. Ugly was too light a word though, it was safer to say that the injured arm looked deformed, grinded by something tough and unclean.

"My name is Elsa Granheirt, I will repay you for this scar you gave me, mark my words."

Then before the boy could retort, she jumped back, spinning in the air and run as fast as possible. It was a wise decision in Aaron's opinion, considering there was a chance they would chase after her. He would have if he had better control of his powers and was not wounded. For now, chasing her by himself would be suicidal.

"Well…" Reinhard broke the silence, clearing his throat. "That went pretty smoothly."

"No, it didn't." Aaron let out a sigh of disappointment and held his forehead.

"She managed to escape, this is clearly not smooth." He was really annoyed right now, this clearly soured his victory. "And it annoys me that it was my decision that allowed her to escape, I apologize for that Reinhard."

"No." The red haired man shook his head. "You did the right thing, I would have done the same choice if I were in your position."

"That doesn't change the fact that I just let an infamous and dangerous killer get away," replied Aaron while clicking his tongue in annoyance.

"Aaron, it's not your fault!" spoke Emilia with a strong voice. "It's mine! If only I didn't get my badge stolen, this–"

"Are you the one who let her get away?" cut Aaron with a quirked eyebrow.

"No, but it's my decision! If I had agreed to have my badge destroyed then…"

"I'm the one who pressured you to let her go Emilia-dono. Had I not, I'm sure you would have decided to capture her."

"You don't know that!"

"I know enough, we only met for a short time but I can tell you're a very passionate and kind person. You wouldn't have let her go and would have sacrificed yourself in the end."

"In my opinion." Reinhard step forward between the arguing do." Rather than trying to decide who's at fault, I think it would be better to be grateful that no one died. The Bowel Hunter usually leave someone dead whenever she strike, but we have no casualty here right?"

Hearing that, Emilia seemed relieved and accepting of the situation. Reinhard was right, rather than arguing about who was to blame, it would be better to focus on the present.

Aaron merely gave a stoic look to the red haired knight. It was a positive answer, a good one, but that didn't change the fact that they just let go a serial killer who had a high possibility of killing someone else tomorrow, maybe a whole family.

It was not something you could easily shrug off like that.

Well, it didn't really matter though, as long as it wasn't related to him in any way. Moreover Emilia stopped blaming herself so it was fine.

"I guess you're right in a way," agreed Emilia.

"Hn." simply grunted Aaron.

"Well, as things have already calmed down. I guess I might as well go back," commented Puck staring at the setting sun. "It's almost five in the afternoon."

"Thank you for the assistance Puck!" said Emilia gratefully.

"No problem!"

With that the cat spirit slowly became translucent and disappeared in motes of blue lights, leaving Emilia, Aaron, Reinhard and Felt who was looking from afar.

"You are…" began Emilia noticing the thief presence who flinched at being caught.

"H-Hi?" she greeted awkwardly waving her hand.

The glare Emilia sent her, undoubtedly told the blond thief that she made a very poor choice of words.

"You stole my insignia."

"I-I's hired! T-That crazy lady hired me to steal your insignia! But she attacked us at the moment of paying! I'm a victim too!"

"But unlike Emilia-dono you are a victim of your own mistake," butted in Aaron with a dry voice.

"You're working in the slum, you should know there is always a risk when dealing with the people around here."

The thief squirmed under the knight' stern gaze, not knowing how to respond to that line.

"Aaron, I think that was too harsh," said Emilia seeing Felt showing genuine regret. "I mean, sure she stole my insignia, but I think she regret it."

'Of course she do! She almost got killed! I would smack her on the head if she didn't feel any regret.' Aaron deadpanned in his mind.

He shook his head and sighed, "Well, I guess I can understand her situation. She doesn't live in a good environment and don't have many options. But what I was trying to say is, do not try to make excuses girl. When you are at fault, regret it and apologize. Understood?"

His words were still quite harsh but everyone could hear his voice softening, going from a chiding to a lecture.

"Yes." Felt bowed her head in acceptance. "I'm sorry I stole your insignia Onee-chan."

In response Emilia, smiled benevolently, "As long as you learn your lesson, then it's fine."

Felt only looked down and refused to meet the silver haired girl's eyes. Then her head snapped up as something crossed her mind.

"Wait! Old man Rom!"

"He's fine." Aaron was the one who answered, stepping aside to show the unconscious old man. "Emilia-dono has healed his injury."

"Uh-huh," nodded Emilia in a kind and reassuring manner. "I already healed his fatal injury, however he still need to rest a few days."

The wound was not fatal thankfully, it only caused him to bleed a lot. It seems the Bowel Hunter loved to see her prey die in a slow and agonizing way. That's probably why she avoided to kill him in instant.

Felt could feel her eyes starting to become wet as she saw the giant unconscious form. Almost an hour ago he was bleeding so much, and his usual warm body felt so cold. There was so much blood coming out of him. He was very close to death, she remembered when he was gurgling in his own blood and about to die. The thought of the old man dying instilled terror in her heart.

She knew he was old, he obviously looked like one and he did not even deny it. However she firmly believed that Rom was strong. For all his old appearance it was clear there was a fire burning in that old soul.

So it was very shocking to see him dying like that…

"Old man Rom..." she choked out as she grasped the giant hand gently, tears dripping from her eyes. They were the result of a mixture between sadness and happiness.

Reinhard, Emilia and Aaron watched the scene each one with their own feeling. The first two found it very touching and joyful, especially Emilia since she did not remember her own parent. When Puck unfroze her she did not remember anything except her name. It was kind of saddening to not know who you were.

She had created a bond with Puck though, and even if he was not her real parent, Emilia was happy to have him in her life. And this, this scene that she was currently seeing. It was a proof. It was similar. Felt was not a giant, she was only human, and yet she loved Rom so much. The old giant also clearly felt the same thing for her.

It was heartwarming to watch people not related by blood and from different species love each other like family members.

Meanwhile Aaron didn't know how to react to what was happening in front of him. When he watched Felt and Rom's death in the anime he barely felt anything other than shock and surprise. They were only fictional characters after all, so it was no use crying over them.

However seeing the real deal stand in front of him like this…

It made the man realize that he was now part of this World. This fictional place… And it brought a pang to his heart as he knew it would be a very long time before he could see his real family again. Re:Zero was not an anime showing joy and happiness.

No…It…What it was about…

Was tragedy.

He turned away from the scene and stared at the stars that slowly were becoming visible, the sun starting to set down and the moon replacing its place in the sky.

His mind wandered to what he just went through and he couldn't help but feel nervous and afraid recalling what he just did.

'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! I just provoked a crazy serial killer! By the Gods! What have I done?!'

He was pretty much panicking as he remembered his conversation with Elsa. He was very tempted to smash his head into a building to punish himself for acting this foolishly. He wanted to be subtle damnit! In what provoking a dangerous criminal was subtle? Gaaaah! Maybe his head was damaged from the beating Elsa gave him.

His panic slowly died down and turned to dread as he remembered just how many times he almost died today. Each attack Elsa managed to land on him were supposed to be instant kills. The only thing that saved him was his magical armor. Without it he would have really died in their first exchange.

'I'm….Weak…'

He had superior strength and speed. He was sure he was stronger and faster than Elsa since he could dodge her attack or block them even when she transformed. However the problem was laying in his skill. The vampire was right, he was only average at best.

He panicked easily and wasted too much energy, making himself open. He only dared to attack her openly once. Beside that he only defended, proof of his inferiority.

He only managed to land two solid strikes, and both of them were surprise attacks. The last one landed because she underestimated him. She knew he was unskilled since after their first exchange.

Re:Zero was an anime that related a story about tragedy. Just thinking about that made him clench his fists.

'Well, there's no way I am going to make this story become a tragedy! Not when I'm the one who stand in the middle of it! I have no intention to make it one!'

He survived on his first try against a superior enemy. Elsa Granhiert was someone who should not be messed with, one of the worst criminal and yet he did not just survived but sent her back with her tail between her…Butt? Legs? Bah, it was the same in his mind.

He could do this…Yes…He could…

But he needed to be careful from now on… Knowing things didn't always make him the winner after all.

"Aaron?"

The blond haired man turned, hearing a familiar gentle voice calling him.

"Yes? Emilia-dono?" he asked.

"You're injured." Emilia pointed to his bloody cheek. "Let me heal you."

Aaron only stared at her for a second before he tilted his head, giving a gesture of acceptance. The half-elf smiled and rose both of her palms.

"Are you sure you can heal me?" he asked. "I mean, you just healed that giant and also supported Puck when he faced Elsa."

"I never faced her directly, so I'm fine," responded Emilia. "True I'm a bit tired, but I will manage."

Aaron did not make any attempt to dissuade her anymore and only kept silent. At least he was being polite enough. He needed to make an impression on her, since Puck did not trust him it meant he had to work on his relation with her.

'Well... At least I managed to do better than Subaru... Though for some reason I feels like I am going to make things more complicated in the future but for now... I guess this is victory, albeit not one that I hoped for.'

* * *

 **Aaaandd done. 10K words, not bad eh, and almost half of them show action.**

 **Truthfully this chapter was finished sooner than I thought. I mean, I was thinking it maybe will come out next week. But... Meh...**

 **One of the reason that I am quite... high-spirited about writing this one is because the review from Marcus Galen Sands! Senior! I'm fans of your work! XD**

 **I am really honored that you want to review this humble and ugly story! Thank you for your kind words!**

 **For other reviewers, well thank you for all your support as well! I'm kind of surprised that this story got over 20 review in the last chapter.**

 **For Kinunatz the Eternal, yes. That's exactly what I plan, I'm not going to give Aaron skills in a instant no, it will not work that way. As you and everyone can see in this chapter, Aaron is weak and unskilled. He has better strength and speed than Elsa but he still got his ass handed to him and as matter of fact almost got killed many times**

 **This is proof that power alone is not enough. Aaron for all his higher stats is simply a rookie. In time though he will grow and become stronger but right now?**

 **Well, in term of raw power Aaron himself can be said on par with Reinhard that is currently declared as the strongest character in Re:Zeroverse. Aaron even might surpass him under certain circumstance, however right now if they fight Aaron is going to get beaten in less than a few minutes.**

 **Strength is not everything in a real fight, while it's true it is needed, skill and technique is what play a major factor.**

 **Magic Resistance. I got so many question about this, allow me to answer. Aaron Magic Resistance will be revealed in the next chapter. However he won't die from the level of Curse that killed Subaru in Arc 2, that Curse won't even do a thing to him. Heck, even Rem and Ram won't be able to harm him using Magic.**

 **Ram might though, had she have her horn, she was a prodigy, at age of ten could rival with Roswaal who is over four hundred years old after all. But since she doesn't have horn... Well, too bad for her.**

 **Magic that manifest and give direct physical attack –such as Petelgeuse Unseen Hand– would be able to harm him. However that guy will be surprised when Aaron will get him later.**

 **I am still trying to learn about Re:Zero Magic system. While I can understand the Gate system -at least I get it a bit- but just how destructive their spell is... I still do not reach that level, yet.**

 **For BlueXtreme, Saber is close to impossible to be sneaked at because she is that good. Combined with her Instinct, it is safe to say that her vision is as good as a 360° vision. Aaron however doesn't have her skill and experience, which was very bad for him.**

 **As for Puck... Well Puck himself is a monster on his own level. If there's no Reinhard it would be safe to say that the World might be in trouble if he goes on rampage. He is practically able to throw over hundred ice shards without much problem when he is still in his weaker form, imagine what he can do in his full one. So it is safe to assume that he is at least a Phantasmal Beast or even a Divine one.**

 **And he is an Artificial Spirit. Making me wonder just how powerful is the Witch that made him, Echidna the Glutton Witch if I recall, haaah**

 **Well I guess that's all I wanted to say or explain. One thing I still wanted to ask is. What Saber smell like? Does anyone know?**

 **Next chapter will be the aftermath of the fight. It will come out soon, tomorrow or next two days as a matter of fact so keep checking if you want. A little spoiler, Aaron status and data will be posted in next chapter, so be patient okay? XD**

 **That's all I guess. Don't forget to give Review, Favorite and Follow for this story!**

 **Ja Ne! XD**

* * *

 **If you reading this then it mean you all realize that I got new Beta, here is small note from him**

* * *

 ** _Xylion's Beta-Reading note_** ** _: Because I think this story is worth reading. I hope my work will help a lot of people to appreciate what comes from WWBG unusual mind. Enjoy!_**


	4. Under the Moonlight

****This chapter has been edited by**** ** **OoOXylionOoO! All the credits of the better grammar and spelling were given to him!****

* * *

 **Chapter 3. Under the Moonlight**

* * *

He felt a cold sensation around his wounded cheek and hissed in pain. Seeing that Emilia gave him a concerned look and said, "I'm sorry but please bear with it, it isn't a pleasant sensation but it will heal you."

Not pleasant is one way of putting it. He could feel his numb muscles slowly regaining their sense, however it did not feel natural but more like the muscles were forced to wake up because of the pain.

He did not know how severe the damage was, but it was probably quite bad as there was a lot of blood coming out. He felt like a part of his flesh was going to fall, he did not even dare to touch it, fearing it will fall off.

Just imagining such thing was enough to make him blanch.

"Hm?" murmured Emilia.

"What's wrong?" asked Aaron.

"Your wound… It is already healing itself…" she commented with a slight surprise. "It's not completely healed but it is already starting to mend itself," she exclaimed. 'The spirits, the lesser spirits around us are healing you," she said sounding very astonished by that.

"Excuse me?" he blinked in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"It means you have an affinity for spirits," she explained.

Aaron gave a small look toward Reinhard, who was approaching them from the corner of his eyes. The red haired Astrea seemed quite interested by what he was witnessing.

"Lesser spirits have the ability to heal injuries, and if they like you they will gladly help you. Just like what happened to you," Reinhard explained while gesturing to his injured cheek. "It's quite a surprise to see someone else having that kind of affinity."

"…I take it you have one too?" If Aaron remembered well Reinhard has his own healing ability.

"You can say so," chuckled Reinhard. "Although my ability is nothing major, it can certainly help, trust me."

Aaron did not make any comment and let out a grunt of agreement. He knew well how Avalon's regeneration helped Shirou. It was very helpful even if it was not at full power because the young man was not its owner.

"It's strange thought…" commented Emilia with a perplexed expression.

"What's strange?" asked Aaron.

"I'm a spirit contractor, so I can communicate with them and feel their emotion even if only a little," informed Emilia. "And I know that the spirits were not very fond of you–they were plain neutral– but now they are beginning to like you," she said with confusion. "And you said you had a bad history with spirit in the past so…"

"That's… indeed strange," murmured Reinhard in agreement while rubbing his chin. "Do you know something about it Aaron?"

"No, I don't."

And he was honest here, he truthfully didn't know what the elf was asking, he didn't have the slightest idea.  
But… If they were willing to heal him then, who was he to deny their generous offer?

It still bore investigation though, who knows, maybe there was some kind of payment that these spirits wanted. He would ask the next time he would meet Beatrice.

"Thank you…"

Aaron blinked once, snapped from his stupor and turned to Emilia.

"Huh?"

"Thank you," repeated Emilia in a softer voice, "for helping me. You're being nothing but polite and helpful, even if you were a bit rude and demanding. But you're a kind person." She expressed her gratitude sincerely, giving the man a warm smile.

"I was feeling skeptical and wary of you at first. However after experiencing all this I do believe that while your way is rough and harsh, it's all to help and keep me safe."

She then tilted her head slightly. "Seeing that we both barely know each other and only met for a short time, this means something."

Aaron looked at Emilia with a surprised expression, obviously taken back by her sincerity. Truthfully he did not help her out of the goodness of his heart, rather it was for his own gain. But with such a kind and genuine attitude, it made him feel ashamed and guilty for trying to trick the girl.

'No… while I did this for my own gain, I did save her life. So it's normal that she is thanking me like this. Life is something precious after all,' Aaron said to himself.

That was right, he did this for his own purpose and she was thanking him, this was just a logical behavior.

But still, it was kind of nice… To get such a heartfelt thank you from someone…

He felt his cheek redden slightly and turned away from the beautiful girl who kept on smiling at him. Damn her good-looking face, if it was someone else who said that he sure as hell could have shrug it off!

'Where's Reinhard?! He was here just a moment ago. Did he leave so we could have our moment? What kind of flag did I trigger here?!' He thought with annoyance seeing the red haired knight missing.

Romance was the last thing he wished to have in this place, considering how it was going to hinder him when he goes back to his world later on.

"Here, it is healed already," said Emilia as she retracted her glowing hands. She inspected the previously wounded cheek to make sure it was completely healed and found herself satisfied.

"Thank you Emilia-dono," replied Aaron with a polite voice.

"Is there anything you wish?" asked Emilia. "You helped me so much today, and if you were not there I could have lost my life. For that I want to repay you."

"…Well truthfully, I helped you because I had nothing to do," answered Aaron, giving a half lie. He really did not have anything to do.

"And while it would be good to get a reward –I guess– for now I don't want anything from you. Besides, you also saved my life," he said while tilting his head.

"I guess seeing you safe is already enough for now."

He knew he had to choose his words and act carefully. With Puck on Emilia's side he couldn't pretend to be a nice guy. One way or another the spirit would soon notice his mask, not to mention they started on the wrong foot. He also wasn't like Subaru who was known as a good and sincere man. Aaron just…was not.

Besides, if he was too kind, Emilia would be suspicious too. For all her naivety and lack of common sense, she actually was far from stupid.

Knowing all that he tried to give her a half truth. In one way he really felt happy that she was safe. It meant he didn't have to face the wrath of a being on the level of a Phantasmal or Divine Beast– in the worst scenario.

"I see…" Emilia sounded uncertain for a moment. "You are a strange person Aaron."

And indeed, in Emilia perspective this man just came out all of a sudden, offering to help her and then refused any sort of rewards. Oh make no mistake, she knew he was hiding something, it was not hard to see after all. Puck himself had told her that while he didn't have any ill intentions toward her, the man seemed to wish to 'use' her somehow.

Then when the argument about letting Elsa go appeared, she could sense his sincerity. He was not lying then, he really felt at fault for the Bower Hunter's escape.

Which was absurd considering it was her who got her insignia stolen in the first place.

She couldn't decide whether he was a good man or not. However one thing was sure, he had a decent personality. He was not a man who let someone get killed in front of him if he could help it– of that she was sure.

Oblivious of the half-elf dilemma, Aaron felt his lips twitched a little at her comment, "Not the first time I've been called that."

The half-elf, hearing this, let out a soft, gentle and angelic laugh. And what a laugh Aaron noticed, no wonder it got a full scene during the anime.

This made him blushed a bit and he turned away as he realized where his thoughts were leading him. Damn her, she wasn't only very beautiful but also very nice. It was too Mary Sue in his opinion! Someone couldn't have all those traits! Nerf her down already damn it!

"Hey…" Aaron heard.

He gave a grateful prayer as someone decided to butt in. In his opinion, if this was continuing, the atmosphere between Emilia and him would go down an awkward direction. And having such a moment with a beautiful girl like Emilia made him feel quite uncomfortable.

Don't get him wrong, he did not fall for her or anything like that. But nice girls always have their own charm and aura. It was kind of bothering him actually.

He just…wasn't good with girls. No, it was more because he still felt bad about trying to trick her. Granted, he still gave her a half-truth but still…

He may be cynical and a jerk, but that did not mean he had a wrong moral sense.

"Yes?" asked Emilia to Felt who was fidgeting under her and Aaron's gaze.

"Uhh… I want to return this," Felt extended the royal insignia and only then the duo realized that no one had picked it up from the floor until now. "This is yours… Sorry for stealing it."

"Like I said, it's okay, I forgive you," chuckled Emilia in a kind manner as she retrieved the badge. "But if possible, I would like it if you stopped your thievery altogether."

"This's something I cannot do," Felt said in a flat voice, "just so you know, I'm only returning this to you because I owe you all my life. I don't think I did anything wrong and I have no plans to stop."

"Then you will meet someone like Bower Hunter again in the future," Aaron dryly pointed, making the petite girl grimaced.

"Look I won't tell you to stop since I'm aware of your condition. But at least please be careful, do some research before deciding to steal something. Obviously if they hired you to steal a Royal Insignia, you would have to face someone in high position and quite dangerous," he lectured.

"Uhh, yeah, I guess you're right," Felt rubbed the back of her hair sheepishly. "You seem pretty good at things like this Onii-chan, were you also a thief in the past?"

"I'm good at it because it's called _common_ sense you dunderhead," replied Aaron while pinching Felt cheek and making the girl yelped in pain. "You need to learn more about the World if you want to survive living like this."

While on Earth there was no gigantic beasts or crazy cults that threatened to destroy the World, they had their own bad guys. Those did not have such raw power but rather reached their goals through cunning and sly strategies.

Politician…

Gods know just how damn many poor souls they sucked dry so they could fill their own pockets. They use nothing but smooth words and their cunning mind, but it is more than enough to make sure the World can't touch them.

"Huh, your cheek is kind of soft," commented Aaron while he was rubbing the blonde girl's cheek at the same time as pinching it. "You make a good stress relief."

He always had a soft spot for cute things, especially children. That was also the reason why he could easily talk to Puck despite knowing its real nature.

He still could remember his little sister always being mad at him whenever he pinched her cheeks. She even called him "Cheeks-pincher". In his defense, it wasn't his fault that his sister happened to be so cute!

"Thwat's swound vwerwy disgwusting Onwii-chwan! Lwet gwo of mwe!" The thief shouted while trying to pry the armored man's hand from her cheek.

Indeed it was, however Aaron didn't care about any of that, he only was pinching her cheek after all. Nothing was wrong in his opinion.

"I admit you have a pretty face but I don't think this figure of yours is helping," he commented as he released her cheek, making the girl instantly start to rub it to sooth the stinging sensation.

"Aaron!" chided Emilia, her face turning slightly red at his blatant vulgar words.

"What? I'm telling the truth," defended Aaron.

This time it was his cheek which got pinched by the half-elf, eliciting a yelp from him. The gentle looking girl for once looked stern.

"You really have a rude behavior, don't you? Especially with that mouth of yours," she admonished with a glare. She knew that Aaron was capable of being polite, she had seen this side of him. However it seemed this guy was in reality quite rude and had a sharp tongue. It was very unfitting for someone who was proclaiming himself a knight in training or wished to be one.

"Get him back for me Onee-chan!" cheered Felt while still rubbing her own red cheek. That had hurt! He really was not holding back while pinching her!

"Am I interrupting something?"

Reinhard who was gone for a moment returned. He looked very amused at the sight of Aaron reprimanded by Emilia– who was quite shorter than him, barely reaching his nose.

"No you don't," answered Emilia releasing Aaron, who rubbed his cheek instantly while mumbling incoherently under his breath about how 'He didn't do anything wrong in the first place' or 'Women and their sense of justice'. If the half-elf heard him, she didn't show any sign.

"Where were you Reinhard?" continued Emilia.

"I was sending a message to some knights to come check around here. We can't be too careless, the Bowel Hunter is quite famous after all," answered Reinhard. "I also asked for some men to escort you back to your mansion, though I can cancel if you disapprove."

"No, I don't mind," said Emilia. "Normally I would have refused but after what happened, it is good to be careful."

"Understood," Reinhard nodded.

"What is your plan after this then?"

"We will have to declare the area off limit for a while and spread wanted poster of the Bowel Hunter. I don't think it'll help much since she is already an infamous person, but renewing the warning of her presence might do some good," Reinhard gaze then turned to Aaron.

"Tough I doubt she will cause more problems, the wound on her arm looked quite bad,' he said recalling the injury received by the killer. "You must be very talented to manage to injure her like that. The Bower Hunter has killed many knights in the past."

"It's mostly thanks to the element of surprise. She underestimated me and paid the price," said Aaron trying to escape.

"Yet you were still able to stand on the same ground as the Bower Hunter herself. This isn't an ordinary feat. Many knights can't even hold their ground against her," pressed Reinhard.

That was because he was fairly stronger than a normal human. This was the only reason he could exchange blows at an equal ground against her. To compensate his lack of skill, he used his superior strength and speed.

But even so, it still wasn't enough. Nowhere enough in Aaron's opinion.

"And that sword in your hand…" Reinhard eyes immediately went to the invisible Excalibur. He knew it was a sword the moment he laid his eyes upon it, despite its invisibility. "I must say, I never saw a sword of that kind and it makes me very curious."

Since Reinhard came from a line of master swordsmen, this clearly mean something. Just by being close to it, the red haired man could tell that the sword must be legendary like the one on his own waist. Moreover its power right now was suppressed, meaning it was very powerful as he could sense it even in this state.

Such idea was bothering him. He always had a soft spot for swords, even for a badly crafted one. And now he found a sword that rivaled his own… However he felt in his heart, that he could trust the man in front of him for an unknown reason. There was some sort of aura radiating from Aaron that made Reinhard trust him.

"You can say it is… a gift," answered Aaron as he glanced at his invisible sword. Now that he mentioned it, he seemed to have lost the original sheath, the one that used to cover it. The sheath itself was not Avalon, merely a simple one. But in this new world it became a seal that could hide the invisible sword. Now that he unleashed the sword, the sheath was no longer needed.

How was he going to hide the sword now? Of course it was invisible but he wanted to be able to store it and call it for battle. After all, it would be very convenient if he could call it whenever he wanted! Especially as it was invisible, he himself was going to have a hard time finding it if he put it down somewhere!

When he hold Excalibur… no, the moment he grasped it before the battle he became aware of its real size, look and length. When using it he could see it for what it really was and not covered by wind.

It was as if he had spent all his life with the sword and its exact features were rooted deep inside his mind.

It felt strange… the sensation was very foreign and yet not unpleasant.

'Let's see' thought Aaron.

He closed his eyes and began to focus. He felt something surge inside him, flowing from the surface of his skin, crawling through his clothes and gauntlet. Then it reached the invisible sword, slithering like wires, began to cover it whole and then…

What occurred next was something indescribable. To put it in words as best as he could, it felt like dropping an object into the water while at the same time touching the surface of the liquid and feeling the rippled the act caused with his other hand.

That was what he felt when he released Excalibur from his grip, and then the sword was _gone,_ disappearing from the living World.

"…!? What did you just do?" Reinhard seemed aware instantly of what happened despite being invisible to the naked eyes. The sword was already invisible, so it was almost like nothing happened. The Saint Sword could catch a glimpse of the sword even while invisible, but now?

He could not see it anymore.

"I just hid it," answered Aaron in a calm voice. He was quite proud of his act because inside he also felt dazed by the sudden event.

"A simple trick I learned, very handy I might say. By the way, what are you going to do with Felt and this old man?" He quickly asked when he noticed Emilia looking at him with curiosity. He didn't want to talk about his trump card after all.

Still… Could he do the same with his armor? If yes then… Okay he was going to test it later obviously, not now. What if it left him naked? That was something he didn't want to happen.

Hearing him say that, Felt stiffened as the Saint Sword sky blue eyes fell upon her.

Reinhard feeling that Aaron didn't want to explain his trick, decided to continue with the discussion.

"It's hard for me to grasp all that has happened, but given my occupation I don't think I can ignore what they were doing. However…" he paused and then shrugged his shoulders with a knowing smile. "Today happens to be my day off so…"

"Hahaha, you really are a terrible knight," joked Emilia with a laugh while Felt showed a relieved expression.

"Do you hear that? Make sure you are careful next time girl," commented Aaron patting her head.

"Stop treating me like a little girl!" yelled Felt squirming under his grip and trying to pry his hand away. "You don't look that older to me!"

"I'm eighteen going on nineteen, and you're what? Twelve?" answered Aaron.

"I'm _fifteen_! You aren't much older than me!"

Aaron could only shake his head and released the girl. His green eyes twinkled with amusement as he looked at the glowering thief.

"Well you have a pretty face, one that makes you look young," commented Aaron. "I mean, forgetting your dirty appearance I could see you in a dress. I'm sure it will suit you well."

Felt's cheeks reddened a bit, this was the first time someone praised her for her look. She didn't care much truthfully but she was still a girl.

"Like hell I would wear a dress!" she huffed. "It looks strange and it is too frilly for my taste."

While Emilia smiled in amusement at the duo interaction, Reinhard saw something flashed in the thief red eyes.

He then recalled what Aaron just said, 'Wait could it be…' His eyes widened a little. He watched from a distance when she returned the insignia but thought it may be only his eyes playing a trick. However now that Aaron mentioned it… He suddenly reached out and grabbed Felt's shoulder. His action made the trio turned to him with a surprised look – though one seemed to already know what it was about.

And it just went like how Aaron imagined. Reinhard interrogated Felt on her identity and insisted on her coming with him. He was tempted to butt in to improve his image in front of Emilia – and also because Felt shot him several desperate looks. But that decision was taken from him when Reinhard knocked her out just like in canon.

It left a bitter taste in his mouth, however he wisely refrained himself from making any comments.

"Thank you Aaron," said Reinhard, making the blond blinked. "If it wasn't for your comment, I wouldn't have put it together."

Aaron didn't know what to say. After a moment of consideration he chose his words carefully. "I had my own suspicious when I looked at her, your action however seems to prove I was right."

"Right?" asked Emilia still oblivious. "What's right?"

"Well…" Aaron rubbed his chin in an uncertain manner. "I guess you have a right to know, though I think it's better if you find out by your own later."

"Eh? But-"

"Besides, it is still only a guess. There is no solid proof, right Reinhard?"

"Yes," answered Reinhard. "There's still a certain procedure that needs to be done to be sure. Though I have my own suspicions just like you."

Hearing both sword-wielder speaking seems to be enough for Emilia to relent as she gave a slow nod.

"As for the old man, I will bring him to the nearest post and tell him about this new suspicions," informed Reinhard.

"By the way, what are you going to do Aaron?" he asked. "You're a tourist right? What did you come here for?"

"… Truthfully I never intended to come to the capital," said Aaron, already prepared for this conversation. "I took the wrong ride and I realized it too late. Moreover the ride to the capital is more expensive than my original one… As a matter of fact I'm sure I got scammed,' he added with a grimace. It was a lie but he actually never wished to come here so it had some merit…right?

"I don't know about the currency here so I brought goods. But what I trade them for is more than it should have been" continued Aaron.

In other words, he was moneyless, homeless and didn't know where he was going to go now.

That was what crossed Emilia and Reinhard's mind but they refrained from saying it aloud as it would be rude. 'Well, it's not like he would care' thought Emilia. Aaron seemed used to talk in such a way but she still was too well mannered to say it.

"Well," chuckled Reinhard. "You can come to my house then, I wouldn't mind having you as a guest."

"No, allow me to provide you shelter," suddenly said Emilia. "You've been very helpful to me Aaron and I have yet to repay you. So I insist that you come to my place to rest."

Aaron was silent for a moment, seeming to consider both offers deeply but in reality his decision was already made from the beginning.

"I guess… Giving my current predicament it would be foolish of me to not accept your offer. Very well then Emilia-done," he said with a nod of acceptance.

He then turned to Reinhard, "No offence, but I prefer Emilia-dono company, she is more appealing to the eye."

Emilia face turned red at the obvious compliment while Reinhard laughed in a good-nature manner. "It's okay. Here, this belong to you right?" he asked rhetorically showing a bag, prompting Aaron to remember he left it behind at the start of the battle.

"Thank you, Reinhard."

"No problem, oh and here, this is for you too."

After accepting his bag Aaron caught a pouch that Reinhard tossed him and took a peek inside.

"This is…"

"The money that the Bowel Hunter brought with her. I don't think she has a use for it now, and since you are going to need it, you can have it," replied Reinhard. "Consider it a payment for guarding Emilia-sama, it is supposed to be my job as a knights to guard the Royal Candidate after all."

Well… He didn't know how to respond. He didn't even know the currency of this World, how much the money he got was worth and what he could buy with it. However if he remembered well, Felt sounded pretty awed when Elsa showed twenty holy coins – the amount in the pouch – which meant the amount must be quite large.

"I will take half of it then," he said as he took out ten coins. "Give the rest to that old man, he is going to need it to fix his place." He handed it back to Reinhard who blinked.

He noticed that not only Reinhard was looking at him but Emilia too. And her smile seemed approving.

"You're a good person Aaron," confirmed Emilia.

"I agree, you may appear rough but you have your own way to show your good side,' nodded Reinhard, with an approval gaze of his own.

This made the armored man's left eye twitch. The only reason he gave the money back was because he didn't know what to do with it! And he also didn't know how much money it represented in the first place!

"Hn." He only grunted and turned away from the duo praising look. His eyes wondered to the moon that shined down in an alluring way. 'I guess this is my first checkpoint then? Speaking about checkpoint, this is the first day I'm here and yet…'

And yet he already almost died for God damn many times and faced a deranged assassin. Great, just great… He had a feeling things will only be more complicated the next day.

"That would be your ride," said Reinhard, prompting Aaron to turn toward where he was looking. "I guess I should be going as well," he added.

Aaron saw a well-designed carriage pulled by a… lizard. This type of lizard, if he remembered well were called earth dragon in this word. Though in his opinion it almost looked like a dinosaur rather than a dragon. Nonetheless he still found himself captivated for a moment, it was quite a sight for someone new to this world after all.

"Yes, thank you for your help Reinhard," replied Emilia in a grateful voice.

"There's no need for that, I barely did anything." Reinhard responded back while shaking his head.

"Your presence was enough to repel the Bowel Hunter," chimed in Aaron. "If it wasn't for you, she wouldn't have retreated that easily." And that was the truth, judging by how Elsa was looking at him before she ran away. It seems he managed to enter the assassin's black list.

"Yeah, but I still barely did anything. The credit actually goes to you Aaron, you're the one who protected Emilia-sama and sent Felt to call for help."

At such response Aaron allowed himself to sight, not in the mood to banter about who should be thanked. He only nodded and said, "Let's just agree that we both did the right thing."

"I like the way you put it," laughed Reinhard. Such a unique way of phrasing words! He might be using them in the future.

* * *

Exhausted would be the right thing to say about my current condition.

I did not speak about my body. No, as a matter of fact, I was sure I still could run around the city without problem. But my mental state was something else entirely…

It had been almost thirty minutes since we left the slum and we were now on our way to Emilia's place. In this short time nothing much happened, Emilia herself was leaning on her seat, trying to relax. She must have been exhausted. The strain from both healing Rom—who had fatal injuries—and supporting Puck who seemed to be half serious while facing Elsa. Unlike in canon where he underestimated her.

I didn't think she had exhausted her mana but it was more a mental strain. Just like what I felt right now.

Myself, I was also leaning on my seat in a relaxing manner while staring outside. The seat was quite comfortable and the ride was smooth. I was afraid that the carriage would be one used for trading merchandise but it appeared Reinhard made sure we got the right one. Though it was still a bit hot here with no AC, I could open the window but the night wind isn't healthy so… Oh how I missed you my precious AC.

AC was one of the main necessity on my life and now it was taken away from me…

Curse you and your backward technology Medieval Age!

Deciding that I didn't have anything special to do, I opened my bag and was about to play with my cellphone. However I suddenly remembered that I might need it in the near future and that it was best to save battery.

Well… I did have portable charges and emergency batteries, and right now I was also not that bored but quite exhausted so…

"Emilia-dono, do you want some water?" I offered as I pulled one bottle of water from my bag and extended it to Emilia who blinked at me.

"Ah yes, thank you." She took it graciously and drank.

I took another and began to drink too. Water wouldn't be a problem since I was going to live at the mansion, so I could drink them all.

I then noticed something that caught my attention. A book, one that I had no memory of bringing. I still remembered when I bought this snack, but this book? I never brought or bought it when I was at the cosplay show.

I picked it up and began to observe it. It was the size of a novel book but it was its design that interested me. It looked a little old and tattered, as if it had been used many times. But at the same time it was also clean and it seemed to have been used with care.

I tried to open it in the middle, however to my surprise it refused to budge. I added more strength and tried again but it didn't open! What the hell?! I could break a knife with this amount of strength, but couldn't open a book?!

Deciding that using more force would attract unwanted attention and make me look stupid, I relented and tried to open the book from the first page this time. But to my surprise it did not open on the first page but a few page after the first one.

And when I read it, needless to say my jaw dropped in astonishment

 ** _#Data Sheet#_**

 _Identity: Aaron Wilson/Pendragon_

 _Alignment: True Neutral_

 _Class: Saber_

 _Height: 177Cm_

 _Weight: 80kg_

 _Strength: B_

 _Endurance: C_

 _Agility: B_

 _Mana: A_

 _Luck: D_

 _N. Phantasm: C - EX_

 _#Class Skills#_

 ** _Magic Resistance (B)_**

 _Cancel spells of B-Rank or chants below three verses. Even if targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for Aaron Wilson/Pendragon to be affected. Originally it was supposed to be A, however it degraded to B since the heart of the dragon has not yet awaken._

 ** _Riding (B)_**

 _All vehicles and all creatures but those of Phantasmal Beast and Divine Beast-rank can be used as mounts. This rank is high enough to have aptitude for the Rider Class._

 _#Personal Skills#_

 ** _Charisma (B)_**

 _Suitable for the king of a country or to command a country's army._

 ** _Instinct (B)_**

 _This person sharpened sixth sense is closer to reaching the realm of predicting the future. Through this ability, it is possible to halve the penalties inflicted by visual and auditory interference. However for Aaron Wilson/Pendragon this Instinct is mainly only active in combat or in few case when negotiating with people_

 ** _Mana Burst (A)_**

 _Increase attack power to the point where a normal weapon that is not on the level of a Divine Mystery can be destroyed in one solid blow. Raises defense several times over. Speed is increased to allow high-speed movement. Prana expenditure is very efficient, and Saber can maintain high level performances even throughout prolonged battle._

 ** _Beloved by Spirits (C)_**

 _Skill that was only attained recently. Aaron Wilson/Pendragon is the wielder of Excalibur, Sword that was forged from crystals of the Planet itself. It draws lesser spirits who are connected to the Re:Zero Planet and while they particularly do not like Aaron, their love for Excalibur is enough to make them take a liking to its wielder despite his rough personality. Lesser spirits will heal him if injured, albeit they can't heal severe wounds. If their quantity is large enough they can heal fatal injuries and even restore limbs or organs that are missing. Spirits though can't be ordered by Aaron since they hold only a small love for him, only wishing for Excalibur's wielder to be safe so the sword keep existing for them._

 _#Noble Phantasms#_

 ** _Excalibur - The Sword of Promised Victory_**

 ** _Type : Anti-Fortress. Rank : A++ #A/N: Same as Canon, it's pointless to write it description, check it on wikia if you don't know#_**

 ** _Invisible Air: Bounded Field of the Wind King / Strike Air: Hammer of the Wind King_**

 ** _Type : Anti-Unit/Anti-Army. Rank : C #Same as Canon#_**

 ** _Return by Death - Blessing and Curse of Satella and the Witch of the Envy_**

 ** _Type : Support. Rank : EX_**

 _Ability to Return from Death. To put it simply it acts like a Game Save File but the Save Point is decided by the Curse in a random manner. Whenever Aaron Wilson/Pendragon dies he will return to the 'Checkpoint' that was designed. The nature of this Curse has yet to be known entirely, however it makes him smell like a Witch, attracting Demonic Beast that are nearby._

 _This Curse and its nature also can't be spoken aloud, if it does then it means instant death for the victim or someone that is precious to him. However one might be able to use this Curse to attract Demonic Beast, the 'reek' will be intensified when spoken, and the 'smell' also can be detected by those who worship the Witches._

 _It also can be used to repel possession since the 'body' of the victim that is Cursed have their soul connected to Satella and the Witch of Envy directly. Thus the spirit that tries to possess the victim would be cast out by them._

 _This Curse also degrade Luck by one parameter, Aaron Wilson/Pendragon's Luck is supposed to be C but due to this Curse it became D._

I blinked, once, twice, before I openly balked as my mind registered what I just read.

This was my status… This was my data…

This was the status for Type Moon Servants and now I had one too?!

I knew I was stronger than Humans, my fight with Elsa was more than a proof. But reading it directly like this… Well I guess, I shouldn't be shocked that much. After what I went through today, this is the last thing that should shock me.

I began to further investigate the book. In the next page there was a picture of myself in my current Saber costume. It was a pretty good picture in my opinion, I stood in there in my armor, it is almost like a picture drawn and painted by a professional.

Then I focused back on my status.

It appeared that my data was not like Saber at her prime except for Mana. It looked like when she had Shirou as master save for Agility and Luck. Saber won in term of Luck while I had more Agility.

Next I read my Class skills, and much to my surprise, instead of the famous A-ranked Magic Resistance, mine was only B. Dragon heart had yet to awaken? What did that mean? This made me feel quite disappointed. With an A-rank Magic Resistance I would not be afraid of Puck anymore when I could repel his ice while in his Beast Mode. Though I still needed to worry if he tried to trample me to death and flung ice boulders the size of houses at me.

From the Skills part, two caught my attention. Instinct and Beloved by Spirits. My Instinct was not as strong as Saber's, perhaps this was because I was not a fighter originally. But I was not complaining as I was perfectly aware that this skill had saved my life when I fought Elsa. I was quite sure it warned me when she was close to killing me a few times.

Beloved by Spirits… Now this was a big surprise. I never thought I will get something like this. This explained why spirits healed me, they were not drawn to me but to Excalibur. And since it was made from the heart of the planet… I guessed spirits that are connected to it felt happy and joyful near Excalibur. My left eye twitched though when the book mentioned my personality. Well, fuck you too! Whoever created you, I never wished to be flung here after all!

Charisma… Well this explained what Emilia meant by regal air and how she was not upset by following my 'order'. This also reminded me how easily I made Leon and Samuel answer my questions just like I wished. Also, that explained how I spoke in… a medieval manner, something that was uncommon for me.

This certainly would be useful in the future. I was sure.

When I read the Noble Phantasm, I was disappointed that I did not get Avalon. Well, damn, that was one of the things I hoped to get the most because Avalon would have given me instant regeneration. Like Ulquiorra from Bleach, I only would be able to be killed if my head was blown up.

Excalibur… I got Saber's from Fate Stay/Night instead of Fate Prototype despite the fact that I was cosplaying as him. Well, while Excalibur Proto was far more powerful than the normal one, its activation was more complicated. It needed seals and special conditions before it could be unleashed.

Then… Return by Death – Blessing and Curse of Satella and the Witch of Envy…

The description was exactly like the one in Canon. How it would kill me or someone close to me if I mentioned it aloud, it could be used to repel possession, made me smell like a Witch and everything else. That it degraded my Luck by one parameter surprised me. No wonder Subaru always went through shits, this Curse also made him unlucky.

Consequently, having the Curse made him very attractive for the Witch Cult and Demonic Beasts… Yeah, it was no surprise that he had it bad in anime.

What part of it could be categorized as Blessing? I guessed Return from Death and being able to fix things could be considered as one.

But still, in the Beloved by Spirits descriptions it was written that I only recently got it. What did it mean? Did it mean I could get another skill in the future?

There were so many things that stayed unanswered, even with my own data book. No, it was more like I was still confused about what I should do after discovering this.

This was not normal information after all.

"Aaron, what are you reading?" Emilia interrupted my thoughts.

"Huh?" I turned and saw Emilia giving me a curious look. "Oh this? It's nothing just notes I write." I answered while closing the book and putting it back in the bag. I would research it later when I was alone. "How long before we arrive at the mansion?" I asked.

"It is quite far actually." Emilia pursed her lips in a thoughtful manner. "It depends on the speed mostly, when I came to the capital it took about three hours. I guess to return it will be the same."

Three hours… That was quite a long journey…

"You look very tired," added Emilia. "Perhaps you should rest a little. You did just have a big fight after all."

"You can say so but…" I was tired, exhausted, but my body was fine. It is hard to sleep in this condition, especially in a carriage. I thought it would only hurt my back. I couldn't say that aloud so I chose my words to make a good impression on her, Puck was asleep so he couldn't sense my intentions.

"I don't think it is wise to sleep right now. I'm worried that we might be attacked."

Emelia showed an exasperated look at my words. "Arron, there are knights all around, I don't think anyone is going to attack us."

"You would be surprise just how stupid people are sometimes," I replied smoothly. "How about you? Aren't you tired yourself?"

"A little, but I'm fine," said Emilia with a smile. But I could tell it was strained and a bit forced.

"You really need to work on your lying skill Emilia-dono." I let out a sigh. "While your kindness is very endearing and refreshing you also need to learn this kind of things."

Emilia face turned slightly red, she seemed embarrassed that I caught her lie so quickly. "Was it that obvious?" she muttered.

"Unfortunately, yes."

I chuckled when she huffed her cheeks and began sulking. It was then that I noticed her body trembling slightly. 'Huh? Is she cold? But I barely feel anything, is it because I am wearing an armor and heavy clothes?' Well that could be the reason.

Wordlessly, I pulled my spare cloth–my coat precisely. Before wearing my costume, I actually wore the casual outfit of Saver Prototype. Black coat, red t-shirt, brown pants and matching shoes. It was a decent and clean outfit so why not wear it?

"Here," I offered her my coat. "You can use this if you are cold."

"Eh? No, I'm not cold it -" she paused, noticing the look I gave her. For a moment she squirmed before sighing and taking my coat. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," I answered. "Though it is strange to see you can actually get cold. I mean, you're an ice magic user so…"

"I'm actually more a spirit contractor than a magic user," replied Emilia. "Even ice magic users are not immune to the cold. I'm a bit resistant though but since Puck was quite serious and I had to heal that injured old giant…"

"I see," I nodded in understanding. I leaned forward a bit from my place and gave her an interested look. "What are the difference between a spirit and magic user? I mean in their spells."

Emilia looked at me with surprise, probably because I didn't know such simple things but she explained nonetheless.

"Magic users cast magic with their own mana, but those who use spirit arts draw mana from the atmosphere," she explained while waving one finger in a 'lecturing' manner. "In our body there is something called the Gate. It works as a conductor for mana. Magic users produce their own mana by eating, resting and absorbing it from the atmosphere. Whereas spirit users directly use the mana that is in the atmosphere."

"… So who is the best?" I asked, sounding more and more intrigued.

"It depends for each person," answered Emilia as she wrapped my coat around her. "Some people have a Gate that is fragile and can't handle much mana. Moreover if the Gate collapse it would be dangerous for them."

"Meanwhile spirit users do not depend solely on the Gate, but rather on the spirit they contracted. True they can use magic using their own Gate but the spirit they are bonded with usually doesn't like when their power stay unused."

"So, it is safe to say that spirit user are actually better," I concluded with a nod. Magic users could only depend on themselves, but spirit users could use their own magic plus the boost from their spirit's powers.

"In one way yes. However the problem is contracting the spirit itself. Not all spirits are benevolent and kind like Puck. I'm sure you know what I mean, so some magic users think that making a pact will bring more drawbacks than advantages.

"And there are some people that see it as a sign of weakness since most spirit contractors don't have a strong Gate. Thus they can't cast proper spells by themselves and depend on their spirit to help them," Emilia finished to explain.

I see… So there were also downsides like that. If I remembered well magicians here could only use one or two elements with their Gate. So while spirit users were dangerous there also were limitations.

Still… Calling Puck benevolent and kind, I did not think you would think like that if you saw what he would do if you die.

"You're very knowledgeable on this topic, as expected from someone like Emilia-dono," I said with a nod of approval.

Emilia looked a bit embarrassed from my praise and shook her head slightly.

"It's nothing much, most people know about this."

"Don't think like that, the way you explained it make it so easy to understand. So accept the compliment since you deserve it," I pressed.

After hearing that–just for a moment–she looked at me as if I have sprouted an extra head. She then shook her head with a smile and said, "Very well, thank you Aaron."

"You're welcome Emilia-dono," I responded with a smile.

"…Emilia."

I blinked when I caught her voice. It was low and I almost couldn't hear it. "Excuse me?"

"… You can call me Emilia," she said in an uncertain voice. Why did she sound so uncertain?

But I guessed that was fine, calling her with honorific was beginning to be uncomfortable. Not to be rude, but after what we went through today–fighting a dangerous criminal together and saving each other life–it made sense to call her in a more informal manner. I noticed that she also didn't like when she was called with such honorific.

"Emilia then." I nodded with agreement. "But that's only when we are in an informal area alright?"

I couldn't call someone who was a Royal Candidate in a careless manner right? It could bring problem both for Emilia and me. For Emilia because people would look down on her by allowing herself to be called in such a way. And for me because people would think I'm an arrogant person.

The silver haired half-elf seemed satisfied with my answer as she smile beatifically.

"Yes!"

I felt my left eye twitch in irritation at her smile and quickly turned away. God damn it! One was not supposed to be this cute! Seeing it in a movie and experiencing it directly was really different! Gah! Someone nerf her down damn it!

There was no further conversation between us, but the atmosphere was not awkward like before. Emilia was relaxed and looked peaceful, I also found the silence comfortable myself.

This will be my first Checkpoint then… Well, at least I survived though Arc One far better than Subaru. I have yet to die after all, and I had no intention to do so in the future…

Though Elsa words kept haunting me. According to the script she was supposed to return in Arc Four, yet with her hating me now, I had a feeling I might see her sooner than that.

That meant I needed to be stronger and ready for when she come.

Another thing that I needed to worry over, haaaah…. Things really won't be easy in the future…

* * *

She bit her lip to not let out a scream as she clutched her injured left arm.

Even now with the pain already reduced, she felt it was beyond painful. Dare she say it was a miracle she did not scream when she felt it the first time? The pain had hurt so much that she lost her mind temporarily and snapped at him, her very soul and blood craving to destroy that boy due to the intense pain he caused her.

It was kind of embarrassing to show to people that side of her.

But it couldn't be helped, it really had hurt after all.

Even now her left arm was still throbbing. Thinking about this painful sensation was enough to make her feel the burn in her arm once again. It was so painful that it made her arm totally useless and took a lot of energy only to move it a little!

She probably would need to rest for more than one week to get it back to normal. Moreover she was sure that the scar would not leave even if she cut the disfigured part and regrew it.

Aaron…

Ooh she would remember that boy, alright. His face, his eyes, his outfit, his weapon, his snarky attitude and his sharp tongue. Everything about him. He would regret it. He dared to hurt her like this. Pain from fights was something she could tolerate–she even enjoyed it sometimes–however what he did to her was pure torture, there was no glory like in battles.

She briefly glanced to her dagger, there was still some blood on it. It was dry and not fresh but still there. She felt her tongue become dry at the sight of it.

She was a rare breed, a special one even among daywalker. She could walk under the sun without having her strength decreased, she also didn't need to drink as much blood as her kin usually needed. She could compensate by using normal foods–albeit not well-cooked ones. And while it was true she needed blood–pure blood– she only needed to drink once or twice in six months.

She actually didn't like the taste of blood. Maybe it was only her own taste since she was a different breed, but to her, blood was like wine. Drinking too much at once left a bad taste, besides she didn't even like wine.

The red color sure was beautiful but it was… not touchable. It couldn't be caressed or cuddled, unlike bowels that had a soft and special texture! And they also couldn't be knitted into a doll. What can you do with blood? Bath in it? No thanks, it would make her smell weird, she still cared about her figure. She was a lady after all.

'Old lady.'

For an unknown reason she could hear that annoying boy's voice and she glared at the empty space in front of her. Just remembering him was enough to piss her off.

But… She couldn't be picky now, she had many jobs in the past and what happened today could enter into the category of 'exhausted to near dead' despite having only a small wound.

Seriously, what did that boy do to her?! Was it his sword?! Was that what made it so painful?! Was it some magical sword that hold the power of the sun and thus was capable to burn her from the inside?!  
Ridiculous, she had been injured before, she had wounds bathed under sunlight and she had been fine!

No… It was something else… She didn't know what, but it clearly was something more than sunlight…

She could think about it later, she had better things to do right now. She felt so tired and exhausted. She needed energy as she was tired from escaping–she didn't dare to stop, Reinhard van Astrea was there after all. But if she didn't drink there was a risk of going berserk again, something that was highly unwanted right now.

'Well, I might as well be done with it.'

She raise the bloody dagger, even if there was only a small amount she needed all the energy she could gain now. Bringing out her tongue, she extended it and gave a tentative lick to the blood and–

Her World was consumed by darkness.

For a moment she found herself falling through some sort of dark tunnel, endless darkness that seemed to stretch beyond anything visible.

Suddenly light came again, it shone like a beacon of hope, a roaring volcano, it washed over her whole body like a tidal wave of magma and–

 **"GGGRRROOORRRHHHWWW!"**

She heard a roar. Not just a simple one but a _powerful_ one. Elsa had heard many animals letting out fierce howls, from magical beasts to demonic ones. But all of them were like mewling kittens compared to this one.

She snapped her head up and saw a beast. No, not a simple beast, it would be an insult to call this… _this_ creature hovering above her a beast. It looked like a dragon, but bigger, with a serpentine neck and four sturdy limbs. Its scales color was so _beautiful_. Blood red like an expensive gem. Its eyes were glowing with an emerald light and shimmering with vast power. They reminded her of _His_ eyes. Its extended wings seemed to cover the light of the sun itself.

This creature of power was looking down at her. It was like a mountain compared to her, and before she could do anything, it opened its maw wide and swallowed her whole.

She then felt her blood beginning to _sing_. She felt _every_ veins and arteries in her body pulsating as if becoming alive. Her muscles spasmed and twitched. An indescribable sensation was flowing into her whole body like electricity slithering around each of her nerves.

She let out a gasp. Unware, she had fallen to her knees. Her violet eyes had already turned crimson and they were blinking like a beating heart. Trails of drool could be seen from her mouth. If anyone saw her like this they would described her as a euphoric woman.

"That… That…"

That was… shockingly pleasant. Like really, _really_ pleasant. She never felt such a good sensation in her life! It was pleasing, delightful and! And! And…Powerful! _So Powerful_!

Her dazed mind tried to comprehend what just happened. _What_ just happened to her?! What did she just saw?!

After a while, her mind managed to focus back to the World and she found herself staring at the dagger on the ground. It had slipped from her fingers when she was lost in her euphoria and was now laying peacefully on the ground.

'Blood…I was drinking. No, I was licking Blood and…'

After fighting that old giant she cleaned his blood from her dagger. It was unnecessary but she did it so she could see clean blood from her prey when she gut them. Besides, that old giant's blood was dirty and out of date.

So that meant… The blood on her dagger belonged to…

"Aaron…"

She rolled the named on her tongue, her cheeks reddening as she recalled the young man's handsome face.

She was going to get him alright, what he did made it personal after all. However this… This changed _everything_! By the Dragon, Magic and Witches! Never! _Never_ in her life! Never _ever_ had she tasted blood that, that was so…

Was this what other vampires felt when drinking blood? She doubted it would be this delicious but… Was it this addictive?

 _Forget_ killing him! She was going to imprison him and drain him dry! She was going to chain him into a cage and would come personally to suck him by herself! _Every_. _Single_. _Day_! She was going to leave him weak, pitiful and barely alive! Like an _animal_ in a farm!

Oh yes! Yes! That was a better fate! He also struck her as a prideful person! Yes! That was clearly a better punishment! She was going to break him! She will demolish that snarky attitude of his into pieces! Turning him into her pet! Her obedient pet that obey all her commands!

 _Yes_!

She felt her face flush further, blood colored eyes stared at the dagger on the ground, at the dry blood still there. For a moment she was tempted to pick it up and lick the rest of it–even if it was dirty– however she threw that thought away.

She still had her pride, licking food on the ground like a dog was beneath her. Besides, it would be better to taste the blood directly from the source.

Yes, yes. She was going to chase him. Yes! Just the thought of sinking her fangs into his neck already made her shiver in pleasure and anticipation!

She needed a plan though… She had to find a way to capture him. If they met in combat once again she could knock him out. However such a thing was close to impossible as he was probably on his way to… to her…client's mansion.

Oh…Crap…She almost forgot about that…

This…was going to be a problem…Roswaal L Mathers was not someone that was easy to fight. His genius and talent in Magic were famous in Lugnica and other kingdoms. Besides Reinhard, the other Human to be considered dangerous was him. He was also a major figure, so ruining him by employing her political power would not be easy either.

She knew this man must have planned for this. How and why, she didn't know. But she was sure it was his intention for Aaron to meet that half-elf girl. After all, why would he hire her to steal the Royal Insignia of someone he was supporting in the first place?

'I'm going to need help, but it can't be another vampire.'

She didn't like to share and other vampires would lose their mind after tasting his blood–unlike her who had better control over her thirst due to her heritage.

Yet she will need help to face her client… former client now that she was going to betray him–unless he handed her Aaron.

"Mine…"

Her lips curled into a smirk, fangs protruding, red eyes gleaming with unholy light as an image of the young man crossed her mind once again.

"You're mine Aaron. No one else is going to have you. _You are mine_."

Under the alluring and bewitching light of the moon, a vampire made her vow to repay the one who had hurt her the most.

Under the light of the moon, a man was watching the guests entering his mansion with a smirk while thinking about his plan to release his beloved Mistress from her prison.

Under the light of the moon, a half-elf clad in her sleeping outfit turned off a lantern and laid in her bed before sleeping peacefully, unaware of the hardship waiting for her.

Under the light of the moon, a young man arriving in a room that would be the place he would live for an unknown time–began his own plans for the dark future he knew was waiting for him.

And so, the future slowly began to change, fate was altered, and the path was becoming clouded by mist.

* * *

 **And so the Arc One is over! Yaaayyy! Let us give an applause to Aaron for surviving in here! Clap, clap, clap, clap, clap!**

 **Like I promised this chapter came quite fast. As a matter of fact it was already done around six hours ago, however I did not post it because I wanted to see more reviews and people opinions. I'm glad once again that it reach over twenty and filled with positive responses, and the story itself reached over one hundred favs and follows! Yayyy!**

 **This chapter is also showing the aftermath, further interaction between Aaron with other characters and show his 'status' as well. As you can see it was changed, and he's not as strong as Saber at her prime albeit he is still better than the one who served Shirou giving his Mana and Agility is higher.**

 **And before you complain, if I give Avalon to him then it is pretty much a game finisher. The only way for him to be killed is by blowing his head, and in a place where there is no technology that is capable to do that, it will be very difficult. He is practically Immortal! He is even going to stop aging!**

 **So yes, I did not give him Avalon. That's one was way too OP. However in return he get new skills, Beloved by Spirits. It also providing regeneration, albeit not to Avalon levels but it still good on its own xD**

 **Then there is Return by Death - Blessing and Curse of Satella and the Witch of Envy as well! Giving him the ability to not just make him return from death but also time travel, I guess it it safe to give it rank EX. However please noted that EX doesn't mean overkill, it is just immeasurable, and time travel + return from death is indeed an ability that very terrifying. See what Subaru accomplish just by having this ability, which is proof of just how powerful this curse is.**

 **If any of you is confused about Satella and the Witch of Envy being two different being... Well, let just say they like Mr Hyde and Dr Jekyll. Same person basically but different being.**

 **His Instinct... Well, Aaron may have King Arthur body, but Instinct is not something you get so easily. That is why it is reduced by one rank, his Magic Resistance too, he just get Saber body so the Dragon Heart is not awaken yet.**

 **He will be stronger in the future so you all need not worry.**

 **Anyway, I hope the data I gave satisfy you all who were asking question about his status since so many of you asked it.**

 **And to answer ArealFudgeMotheringVampireII, wow what a mouthful pen name -no offense xD. I know just how bullshit Reinhard is, trust me, I read it and this guy was so bullshit to the point he probably can give Gilgamesh run out of his treasure just with his sword. His Blessing is way too abnormal! And don't started with one that make him can cook anything! WTF is that?! How the hell he have such blessing?! I mean especially salt and sugar! What the hell was that for?! A joke?!**

 **Reinhard is powerful, he even comparable to Satella herself. But that doesn't mean he can't be defeated. He died against Arcbishop of Greed, Regulus -though he revived due to Phoenix blessing- same like Saber. One Excaliblast will be more than enough to kill him, though I doubt Aaron will use it on him**

 **As for Kinunatz, I did not say Puck was at Divine Beast level. Aaron said that Puck might be Divine Beast, the least level is Phantasmal Beast. And about Ram, I said IF she had her horn, she would be a prodigy. At age ten being capable to fight Roswaal who is an Archmage and a master of Six elements, which mean if she grew with her horn still intact, she would be powerful enough to harm Aaron. Fortunately and unfortunately she did not, her horn got cut off and her power is drastically less, so yeah...**

 **And your idea about Petelgeuse hand. Nice suggestion, I will use it when they fight.**

 **Speaking about Petelgeuse I'm a bit confused. Is he immortal due to possessing someone after he died? Or does he have some kind of Horcrux-like thing that similar to Regulus? If I recall he have to possess someone who at least have Witch Gene or from Witch Cult right? Hmmm...**

 **And two last topic, about Magic User and Spirit Contractor in Re:Zero. My explanation in there is based on a logical conclusion from things that I read until now. To exist spirit need to drain Mana from the atmosphere right? And Spirit Contractor draw power from them, so I make the logical assumption that they use Mana in the air rather than their own Gate.**

 **Emilia is a proof of this when she heal Rom in anime, she draw Mana from the air instead of using her own -granted she use spirit arts rather than magic. Meanwhile Magic Users use their own Mana and the 'Gate' need to be rested after being used in extensive manner, so I assume they regenerate from Mana just by doing daily routine and at the same time their 'Gate' is drawing Mana from air piece by pieces**

 **Last topic, Elsa vampiric appearance. Truthfully I still did not finish reading novel Arc Four since the English translation isn't done. However I did read about it from wikia but I did not manage to get details on her look when she uses her vampire power. So I make my own System, when she enter Vampire Mode -I'm sure that was what Subaru was going to call it- she have glowing red eyes and fangs from her mouth, there might be claws and her ears will be pointed a bit to make a more feral appearance.**

 **And yes, we get a new crazy-obsessed with protagonist enemy, yayy. What? What do you expect from Aaron's body that have Dragon blood flowing inside it? Of course his blood is powerful and... Yeah, let just say he will be in deep shit if Elsa manage to capture him.**

 **It will be rating M obviously ( ͡** **͜ʖ** **͡)**

 **Not in way you thinking pervert, it will be torture and everything else. Though there might be some moment of it a bit XP**

 **Well, I guess this is it. The A/N is already long enough due to the explanations. Maybe I should open an Omake Section instead putting them all in here. Yeah, I am going to do that starting from next chapter. Next will be the meeting with our beloved Twin Maids; Rem and Ram, the talk with Roswaal and Aaron starting to make his move! Stay tune if you want to know about them more and please give Favorite, Follow and Review to this story!**

 **Ja Ne! XD**

 **P.S : Does anyone know the currency of Re:Zero verse? I mean, I know that 2 copper coin worth to buy one... Appa. But what about holy coin like Aaron's have? If anyone can help me I will be very grateful!**

 **By the way I got beta! The prologue has been edited! The codename is frekat! Give applause to this guy! See the result by yourself! :D**

* * *

 **If you reading this then it mean you all realize that I got new Beta, here is small note from him**

* * *

 ** _Xylion's Beta-Reading note_** ** _: Because I think this story is worth reading. I hope my work will help a lot of people to appreciate what comes from WWBG unusual mind. Enjoy!_**


	5. Clowns are Bad

****This chapter has been edited by**** ** **OoOXylionOoO! All the credits for the better grammar and spelling should be given to him!****

* * *

 **Chapter 4. Clowns are Bad**

* * *

 _He stared at the sword that was embedded in the stone. It was beautiful. So beautiful. A masterpiece. Never in his life had he seen a sword so beautiful. So charming._

 _Just by standing close, he could feel its regal aura. It was powerful, firm and flawless. Its shape matched its aura perfectly and made it even more beautiful._

 _This sword embedded in this stone…is salvation… a sword that will save his country…_

 _There was no need to think any further, he already reached a decision._

 _Without hesitation, his hand rose, reached out for the sword that will save his country and_ _–_

 _"No, no. You should think things through before taking this."_

 _When he turned around, before him was the most feared magus in the country._

 _He could feel her intense gaze under her hood, observing him, judging him._

 _He did not flinch away from her gaze and only returned an equal gaze._

 _"You will no longer be human once you take ahold of that sword," she said with a melodic yet firm voice. "Do you know what this mean?"_

 _He answered only with a nod. Becoming the King meant no longer being human. He was prepared for that ever since he was born. In short, a King is someone who kills anyone to protect everyone._

 _The young man thought about it every night and shuddered until morning came._

 _No days passed without fearing that fact._

 _"It will end today," he said with absolute determination._

 _The sword was pulled out as if he was born to do so, and the place was filled with light._

 _In that instant, he became something more._

 _He became a King._

 _And thus, the time of the King who would become a legend began._

* * *

Event List

 _Demonic Beasts, incident where children are kidnapped._

 _Meili is the Beast Tamer, from the same organization as Elsa. Approach with caution!_

 _White Whale and Petelgeuse Assault, a few days after the Royal Selection._

Enemies

 _Petelgeuse: Has invisible hands that are capable of destroying boulders and tearing apart people without difficulty. Immortal, have ten members that are connected to him so he can move his soul to them after his 'death'. Can corrupt and drive those who have no knowledge of spirit magic mad by letting out black waves._

 _White Whale: Has two mists. First is a mist that cause people's mana to go crazy and harm themselves. Second is a mist that erase someone whole existence. And it also can split itself into three parts where two body were decoys while the main one escape or wait until its clones kill its enemies_

 _Solution: Facing them alone won't be wise, be it Petelgeuse or White Whale. Petelgeuse have an army, so face him with another army. Negotiating with Crusch or Anastasia is the best, use tactic like in canon, offer White Whale to them. Petelgeuse has some device that link him to his horcrux-like people. Use it to find them and destroy all fingers then kill Petegeuse by chopping him into pieces._

 _If things come to the worst, at least destroy Petelgeuse. Too dangerous to let alive, no matter what, Witch Cult must be dealt first. For White Whale, if I can't get an army then use Excaliblast. White Whale also must be killed no matter what before entering Arc Four so that in the future Arcbishops of Gluttony can't use it._

Royal Selection

 _Crusch: have a special sword, comparable to a Noble Phantasm since it even kill demonic beasts that were famous in the past with only one slash and is able to wound White Whale who is maybe at the level of a Monstrous Beast._

 _Anastasia: a mercenary and a greedy bastard, has a big army due to mercenary status. Her power is her army, this girl is the best source of information but needs to be repaid with an equal price._

 _Priscilla: similar to Gilgamesh and strong on the day due to sun blessing. Has a sword that is comparable to a Noble Phantasm too. Compared to other candidate she is most likely the wealthiest._

Knights

 _Wilhelm: husband of a former sword saint, very skilled, even beating his own wife in the past and married her due to that. Threat level: High, since he used a sword for a long time and is very experienced. Also he clawed himself out from White Whale stomach after he got swallowed_

 _Ferris: has superb healing that allows him to control people organs and seems to be able to reconstruct his body if he is wounded fatally. Threat level: Low, his magic probably won't do a thing with Magic Resistance. He seemingly doesn't have any other special abilities._

 _Julius: have a pact with six spirits, his sword skills seems good as well. Threat level: Moderate, he may have skills but compared to Servants' strength it is nothing, the spirits also can be repelled by Magic Resistance. Still, he is more skilled than me, to approach with care._

 _Mimi and her brother: can shoot some kind of soundwave and share their injury to lessen the damage they get. Threat level: high-moderate, that soundwave is not magical and it is strong enough to blast a cave entrance down. If that hits, it could be end game, not to mention their small figures and numbers which is also dangerous._

 _Al: some mysterious guy from another World that can use earth magic. He was a gladiator before being picked by his boss. Threat level: Moderate. Magic or not, cripple or not, he survived in this World and was a former gladiator, it still means something. He has some skills and experience, approach carefully._

 **WARNING**

 ** _Do not let anyone from Emilia faction get hit by Fog of Elimination or let them die. Do NOT let ANY of THEM go with Crusch after fighting White Whale, they will be attacked by Arcbishops of Glutton and Greed. Crusch can know when you lie, always give an half-truth or at least use confusing facts like example of real stories from real world._**

 _Potential Ally: Crusch -the best option, honorable, and one that likely won't use dirty tricks. Can be rash in making decisions, but she is still reasonable and logical.  
Anastasia -mercenary network will be useful for gaining or spreading information. Greedy and needs to always give something in return after asking for help.  
Priscilla -list out from ally because she is too similar to Gilgamesh. Having her as ally will bring more problems than fortune. Only ask if things are really bad._

I reread the short note I wrote before putting it back on the table. Leaning back into my chair, I rubbed my chin thoughtfully while trying to recall what else I should be worried of in the future.

Arc Four starts only a few days after the end of Arc Three. In Arc Three I would be focused on the Royal Selection and the clash with White Whale and the Witch Cult. I obviously needed to focus on the latter as it would happen first. Not to mention that Arc Three and Four doesn't have any relation. I thought it was about visiting the sanctuary and meeting the other Witches sealed there.

Or, was it Arc Five that has no relation with the others? Damn, it was so confusing. I did not remember about them since the novel had yet to be translated.

For now–being in Arc Two–I shouldn't worry much. Unlike Subaru, I was far from defenseless with my new body.

Sure, fighting with demonic dogs would happen but–with my new strength–I should be able to deal with them without too much hassle. I only would need to face their numerical superiority until the repairing of the barrier, I would then be able to retreat.

Rem and Ram is something I needed to think about. If they decided to attack me, Rem would be the most dangerous. Since their Magic would be useless against me, they would resort to physical attacks and Ram is quite bad in this regard.

I was sure I could handle Rem as well, if I was careful. I didn't want to taste that spiky ball of her after all. What was it called again? Morningstar? How ominous…

Therefore my survival in Arc Two was guaranteed. Making a mistake could still be rectified as my opponents would be quite weak. Nothing major except character growth should be taken into account and–

Oh right!

 _Do not let Rem get bitten by the demonic puppy!_

I added this information to the note and made a satisfied nod after reading it. I almost forgot about that one. There was an episode where Rem went to the village to buy supplies only to get bitten by a demonic puppy. Then Subaru jumped from a cliff to kill himself and save her. That was seriously messed up, in fact it would be better to just kill the puppy and stop everything to even happen.

Moreover, the shaman was actually the little girl Meili. She deliberately brought the tamed demonic beast into the village. For all I knew, she could be hired by Roswaal just like Elsa. This was highly possible as Emilia would be famous in the village after repairing the barrier. If I knocked her out then…

No… I would let that happen, facing a berserk Rem is the best choice. It sure would be a good practice for me. My future opponents would be very powerful so I needed to face dangerous situations to improve myself.

Was that a sign of my sanity slowly eroding? Planning to face dogs the size of humans and an Oni as a practice exercise… Really, if I was a normal Human I would bang my head against a wall.

But I was not normal, _far_ from it…

I really needed this to develop my skills so I could face bigger monsters…

Besides, I didn't want to change the timeline too much. My goal was to go through canon events without dying. I had no reason to alter any of them. So taking out Meili would be a problem since she was from an assassin group. That would make me one of their target.

For now, I didn't want that to happen…

It was harsh, I concede. But I was not someone who used half-baked plans. I had to get strong, and fast. I had no intention to die even once, knowing almost everything that would happen, I didn't need any more information.

Although I knew about these vital information, there was one major problem.

Time.

When would they happen precisely?

Due to Subaru looping ability I was confused about the specific dates of each events. Arc Two wouldn't be a problem as I could ask Rem when she needed to buy supplies and I would only have to go with her. Wanting to visit the village would be a good pretext.

But the Third Arc would clearly be a big problem… If I was just _one_ day late and made the wrong move, the whole village would die and the mansion would be assaulted too. Then if Emilia died…

 ** _"SLEEP... ALONG WITH MY DAUGHTER!"_**

I felt a chill crawling up my spine. Not good, not good at all. That was the last thing I wanted to happen. Emilia was not allowed to die. Not just because it would make Puck go on rampage but it also would equal my chance to return back home to zero.

Whether she was Satella reincarnated or just an outer personality like Outer-Moka from Rosario Vampire didn't matter. She was the main character here. If Satella or the Witch of Envy could bring me here, then they might have a way for me to go back home. Moreover, if she did, then Emilia could do it as well.

To fix her death, I would have to commit suicide and return to the past. Obviously this was the only option left. But I was not too keen on killing myself. It would be better if I could go without dying even once.

I also planned to ask Beatrice about dimension travel, but for that I needed her to trust me first. I doubted it would be easy though, with her weird personality. But I didn't really have a choice.

I had so many things to worry about… And I was not even here for more than twenty four hours yet! Gag! I hated this situation already!

It was seven am… Well, more like seven solartime according to this World. Apparently am. turned to solartime while pm. to lunartime. It was a strange way to tell the time but meh, who cared?

I was awake since five. I didn't know why, but my body was not tired anymore. I could say I was an early person but to awake at five? Now that's clearly something.

Perhaps it was because I was not truly tired physically. My body was clearly in a very fit condition, it was only my mind that was troubled. So a little rest was more than enough to feel completely refreshed.

I was tempted to go and walk around the mansion, however I decided not to. I meant, technically I was still a guest, a stranger. And having a stranger walk around was not the best idea to impress people.

That's why I decided to stay in my room and start experimenting.

I extended my hand, imagining myself plunging my hand in a pool of water, grabbing something and pulling it back. The next moment Excalibur covered by Invisible Air appeared in my hand. I could feel a breeze gently blowing in my face.

I then released Excalibur from my grip while at the same time imagining dropping it in the pool of water. And just like that the Last Phantasm was gone.

It was not… comfortable for me to call and dismiss Excalibur like this. There was a sensation nagging in my mind, a… magical sensation. However after trying the process a few times more, I managed to summon the sword easily and this strange sensation was no longer bothering me.

I slowly stood and glanced at the outfit I wore. Apparently since I didn't have sleeping clothes, Emilia decided to lend me some. Though rather than a sleeping outfit, it was more like one for the bath. One given to you when you go to the spa or sauna.

Well, beggar couldn't be choosers I guessed.

Aside from summoning Excalibur I also was able to summon my armor and dismiss it whenever I wanted. The process was quite similar but instead of imagining Excalibur, I imagined myself covered in my armor from top to bottom and voila!

I wished changing clothes was that easy in the real World.

I turned around and looked over the room given to me. It wasn't bad, I got one of the guest rooms. There was an indoor bathroom clearly screaming 'nobility' with red blanket design and a king sized bed.

I briefly found myself staring in the mirror. It was not just the armor, the sword and the strength. My appearance changed as well. My original black hairs were gone, replaced by blond ones that was supposed to be a wig. Now they were real, it was almost like I was a natural blond if not for the color itself… It was as if they got sprinkled with gold dust. My black eyes also turned to green, actual green, emerald even.

I was not complaining though, I was looking good, better as a matter of fact. And my body! I got abs now! The muscles on my arms, shoulders and chest were also quite visible. Not buff but slim and fit.

Haaa… if only I could look that good in real life…

Suddenly I heard someone knock at my door, breaking me from admiring myself. Who was coming this early in the morning? Emilia? I thought she had to talk with spirits in the morning.

"Come in," I answered.

The door opened but instead of the familiar silver haired half-elf, it was the twins.

"Aaron-sama, you already woke up."

"Aaron-sama, you woke up early."

My left eye twitched hearing them spoke in stereo. They were wearing maid outfit that could belong to cosplayers and their hair color was truly strange… But the way they spoke…

God, it was almost like a female maid version of Fred and George Weasley from Harry Potter.

Though they indeed looked cute. When it was people cosplaying and having unnatural hair color there was always something that screamed uncommon.

However on these two–somehow–it looked natural. Emilia's silver hairs gave that feeling too.

Still, pink, blue and those outfits, it was too much. The fact that they both were literally cute didn't help either.

Geh! I seriously needed to get used to this.

"Good morning to you too," I greeted back with a polite voice. "May I ask what bring you two to my room this morning?"

"We came here to awaken you but it seems unnecessary," answered Rem stoically.

"We came here to wake you up but you already did," added Ram with a similar tone.

"It doesn't surprise me for some reason. You look like a competent person."

"It doesn't shock me. You look like a diligent person."

"Thank you," I said with a slight smile, inwardly rolling my eyes. Of course I did, I had the appearance of King Arthur after all!

Not to mention that there was my Charisma skill as well.

"Did Emilia-dono already woke up too?"

"She did, we awoke her first," answered Ram monotonously.

As if being called, the door opened and the silver haired girl poked her head in. A smile crossed her face when she caught sight of me.

"Aaron, you're awake,' she said with a happy voice, entering the room. "Good morning."

"Morning Emilia-dono," I greeted back. "What?" I blinked noticing her gaze.

She only kept on staring at me with an expectant look. It took me a moment to understand what she wanted and let out a sight.

"Good morning Emilia," I repeated.

"Better." She gave me an approving smile. "How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good. How about you?"

"Same, I feel refreshed. Since it is still early why don't I give you a tour?" she offered.

"Hmmm, I guess it would be good to walk around by a fresh morning like this. Very well, let me change first."

Can't go walking around in this kind of outfit, can I?

* * *

"Not bad," I commented as I looked around. I was clad in my armor whereas Emilia still was in her sleepwear. Though she had a purple short sleeved shirt acting as a jacket on top. "The garden seems very well tended."

"Indeed, the garden here is beautiful," agreed Emilia as she walked on my side. "Do you like gardens Aaron?"

"I won't say I dislike them," I answered. "I do enjoy beauty but to take care of it, well…"

"I see… Then you must have seen quite a few of them."

"You can say so."

Singapore is famous for their clean places, garden are very beautiful and sometime I spent a while sitting in some of them. This garden while beautiful in his own right did not hold a candle to my country's! Ha!

"This place is quite big," I hummed, looking around. "It's good for practicing."

"Practice?" asked Emilia with curious eyes.

"Well, I usually practice swordsmanship in the morning," I said. "I wanted to go out to train this morning too. But as I'm a guest and virtually a stranger, it would have been suspicious for me to wonder around."

Hearing this, Emilia put on a face I couldn't describe. She seemed to want to say something but refrained to do so.

"Well, it is actually fine. However I get what you are trying to say," she said with a nod. "Next time you want to train, you just need to tell Ram or Rem. I'm sure they will understand if you explain."

"I will next time," I responded, resuming my sightseeing. "For a manor this big, I wonder how many people live inside." I commented, trying to make small conversation.

"Not many, only the lord, Beatrice, Ram and Rem, and me and Puck."

"Only six? And only two maids to take care of this place?"

"Yes," nodded Emilia. "I know, it surprised me too. But those two are actually very good at their job. They clean the mansion very efficiently every day. They also do daily chores at the same time."

"They must be pretty skilled then," I hummed while rubbing my chin. "Taking care of a place this big just by themselves, they have quite the stamina."

Emilia only gave another nod. Suddenly she remembered something.

"Ah, I almost forgot. Aaron, I am going to talk with the lesser spirits for a moment, do you mind waiting for me?"

"Not at all," I answered. "Take your time, no need to hurry. It's still early after all."

She gave a nod before walking away to the corner. I watched as she brushed the ground softly before sitting down. Then I watched in fascination as pale lights began to surround her. They appeared from thin air!

It was quite the unique sight. Compared to fireflies' lights it was clearly on another level. I mean,t the lights were so bright despite the shining sun.

I shook my head slightly, that was cool alright. Since I had time, it's best to try a few things. I took a few steps away from Emilia to an open space and called Excalibur to my hand.

I closed my eyes, both hands gripped firmly on the sword and took a few calming breaths.

Then I swung down once, twice, thrice. I kept swinging, all the while keeping my eyes to the front, focused. I made sure to only use the necessary part of my body so I wouldn't waste any movement. Like I did when I fought Elsa.

I took lessons in kendo, but I could not considerate myself good. I was a beginner, losing against Elsa despite having superior strength and speed was proof of that. She kicked my ass, I could only defend myself from being cut in two.

 _"Remember, every strike you deliver must be fast. Swift but clean. Strong but controlled. Do not lose your balance. It's a death sentence in the battlefield. Aim with accuracy. Do not miss and display any opening no matter what. Use the ground to support you."_

Set your foot properly, your back straight and firm. Used your hips to generate power. Struck with purpose. Your strike must be clean. Your strike must be swift. Your strike must be fast. Your strike must be accurate.

I didn't know how long I kept swinging my sword. However for each strike, for each swing I delivered, I made sure it was faster than the previous one. At the same time I kept my posture straight and unchanging. I also controlled my strength so I wouldn't lose my balance and cause any collateral damage.

 _"Focus! Do not let your mind wander! Focus on your target! Clear your mind! Your sword is a part of you! It is the extension of your limbs! Control it! Just like you control your legs and hands! It moves as you will!"_

Then I changed my stance. After delivering a downward swing I performed an uppercut slash and a vertical swing again. I kept my body straight as best as I could despite being uncomfortable as I wasn't used to it. Though after six or seven repeats I began to perform each move more easily.

It was as if my body knew how to act, as if it already had the memory of the movements. It just had forgotten and needed to remember them.

It was a very strange sensation but, I didn't truly mind.

* * *

To say that Emilia was awed was an understatement.

Truthfully Capital City was the first public place she ever visited, followed by Arlham. But even so, she never truly looked around, she merely passed through so she could arrive to Roswaal's mansion.

She was knowledgeable about how were used swords and different weapons. She had at least the common sense to know such mundane things as she had seen many knights and warriors wielding their weapon in the past.

But what she was seeing right now. It was blowing her mind.

It wasn't smooth. No, it was rough. However it still had a touch of beauty and control. That was her thoughts the first time she looked in his direction. She was about to stop Aaron but decided to let him practice and watch him instead.

As the seconds and minutes passed Aaron's movements began to change. Emilia couldn't help but stare at him.

No longer were his swings rough, they became more polished. They still had an edge but they were cleaner, swifter and faster.

Undoubtedly fast. Emilia was not sure she could move that fast. Then again, she was a spirit arts user, not a sword user, so she trained in a different way.

Then Aaron began to pull his sword up from its bottom position, delivering two slashs. Up and down, up and down…

It was so… remarkable in her opinion. He was so into it that he looked possessed. Yet his sharp green eyes that remained focused told her he had total control. He was aware of what he did and didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon.

"Hi Lia! Morning!"

The appearance of the cat spirit stopped Emilia from watching the oblivious Aaron.

"Hi Puck, morning," she greeted him kindly. "How was your rest?"

"I feel pretty good!" answered Puck as he landed on her palm and stared up at her. "How about you?"

"Same as you, I feel pretty good too." Emilia smiled, seeing Puck always made her happy. He was like the father she never had.

Puck nodded, very happy his daughter was feeling fine and was in a good mood. He was drawn from his observation by the sound of blowing winds and look at its cause.

"Hoo, this is Aaron," he commented absently. "Not bad, he is fast at least, I can give him that."

Fast was one way to put it, Aaron strikes were almost invisible to her eyes! Emilia was sure she would miss them if she blinked.

"You need to be careful around him Lia." Puck suddenly said. Despite resting lazily on her palm, his intense gaze never left the blond boy. "He is quite a confusing person."

Emilia tilted her head in curiosity. "But you said he was okay. You didn't detect any hostile or ill intent."

"I did," nodded Puck.

It was true, ever since Aaron met Emilia yesterday he didn't feel any bad intents from him even once. Rather, he was wary and afraid that Emilia would be injured. There was also conflicting feelings as if he was confused about what to do.

"But that doesn't mean he doesn't have any hidden intentions. True, it might be not bad, but we still don't know what it is."

Emilia pursed her lips. That could be true. Aaron himself didn't act like a good person. He had his moments, she had seen it yesterday after all. With Puck on her side she could tell he was sincere. He just had an uncommon way to show his goodwill and acted way too harshly.

But Emilia couldn't imagine Aaron as an evil person. There was something around him that was whispering he was not a bad person. His aura–the way he carried himself–also was chivalrous despite his odd methods. But something told her that Aaron's act was justified.

"Though I would feel safer if you stayed with him rather than Roswaal," added Puck while pawing at her face.

Emilia Looked surprised at hearing that.

"Really?"

"Yep," nodded Puck.

Forgetting Aaron, Roswaal himself was a complicated person in Puck's opinion. He had absolutely no malice or ill intent toward them and felt supportive of Emilia. That's why Puck allowed Emilia to go with them. However there was something that bothered him about Roswaal. Puck did not know what but he felt the man was familiar or something like that. And whatever that was, it made him very _cautious_ about the clown looking Archmage.

Returning to Aaron, Puck could sense genuine worry for Emilia from him. Yesterday he almost got killed and Puck could sense actual fear from him. Fear of dying. That was more than enough for Puck. Aaron was not acting, he was truly fighting the vampire, fighting to protect Emilia.

But that didn't mean he would let down his guard around Aaron, Emilia was his top priority after all.

'Also, this amount of mana I can feel from him…'

Aside from Emilia he never felt mana so powerful before. Roswaal was strong and could rival Emilia. But Aaron? Aaron _surpassed_ Roswaal completely!

As a matter of fact, Aaron's mana was so potent, he could be compared to _the Witches of Sin_ themselves! Not to mention his strength and speed! They were all inhumane! Even now, the way he swung his sword was too powerful and too fast!

He was an anomaly. He was hiding things, many things actually. And that was why Puck did not completely approve his presence despite his worries for Emilia.

"Emilia-sama."

Puck was brought out of his musings as he and Emilia turned to see the twin maids–Ram and Rem–standing not far from them.

"Yes?" asked Emilia.

"Roswaal-sama has returned."

* * *

"Aaron?"

I paused in the middle of my swing, the invisible sword in my hand let out a small burst of wind at the sudden halt, before calming down. I turned to the one who called my name and saw Emilia with Puck on her right shoulder and Ram and Rem not far behind them.

"Emilia," I greeted back as I lowered my sword. "Are you already done?"

Emilia blinked at me as if I had said something strange before she let out a small laugh.

"That's my question."

"Huh?"

"You were so focused on your training, it is already past nine."

I stared at her as if she grew a second head and an extra arm. We got outside at only eight in the morning! And now it was already nine? Woman are you sick?

"I'm not lying," said Emilia. My look must have given me away. "I was done with talking with the lesser spirits about forty minutes ago. I wanted to call you but you looked so focused I decided not to."

Forty minutes?! I kept swinging this sword for more than forty minutes?! That long?! I barely felt anything! True, I felt warm but it probably was because I was exercising!

I stared at the invisible sword in my hand. Was I really that focused? All I did was making my mind clear, focusing and remembering everything I learned. Then repeat the moves. It was nothing extraordinary.

"It's rude to make a lady wait for you boy," commented Puck as he hovered around the half-elf. "And you call yourself a knight?"

"Still in training. I am not one yet," I answered.

Puck cute face somehow turned blank. For a cat to have this expression it was very disturbing.

"When I heard that yesterday I laughed, but now I know just what that vampire felt," he replied annoyed.

"Sorry if I offended you with the truth, O Great Spirit of Ice."

Emilia let out a small laugh, myself I felt my lips curled into a smirk as I dismissed Excalibur and approached them. I felt Puck gaze lingering on where it disappeared, before he exclaimed,

"Don't laugh too Lia! You're being mean right now!"

"Sorry Puck," said Emilia in a soft voice. She seemed to truly mean it.

"Morning Puck-dono, how was your rest?" I asked.

"I'm fine, got a good sleep," he answered flippantly, waving his long tail. "You should greet me first rather than make a comment with this sharp tongue of yours."

"I'm not the one who started it," I replied dully, prompting the cat's right eye to twitch once.

"Aaron-sama, pardon for the intrusion, but Roswaal-sama has returned," spoke Ram, cutting our conversation. "Breakfast will be served in ten minutes, so it might be good for you to clean yourself first."

Ohh, that clown already returned?

'Time to start the show, let's see what you have Imperial Wizard.'

"The lord of this manor I assume?" I asked rhetorically before nodding. "Very well, I will change my attire to an appropriate one then."

* * *

"Hmm... I guess I'm not looking bad."

Aaron said that aloud while observing himself in the mirror. He was clad in a loose black coat and a red shirt. Followed by a neat brown pant and black shoes. It was the casual outfit of Saber Prototype.

H needed to admit, it was very fitting. Even now, he still found hard to believe that his average appearance turned into what he now looked like. A model from a magazine.

He wondered what was going to happen when he would return to his World. Was he going to stay looking the same? Was he going to lose his powers? It was sure, his family would not recognize him. He was Asian by birth, and now he really looked like an English gentleman! And a handsome one on the top of that!

'I'm going to cross that bridge later. For now, I need to find a way home. Even if my family do not recognize me, it's fine. I'm sure I can reassure them somehow. I don't want to stay in this dangerous World,' he said to himself with a nod as he began to walk to the door.

As he left his room he was greeted by the sight of Ram waiting for him.

"Hello Ram-san, sorry for making you wait," he said, giving her a smile.

Ram stared at the blonde's smiling face for a moment before she eventually responding with a bow.

"It's not a problem Aaron-sama, follow me, I will lead the way to the dining hall," she gestured him to follow her politely.

"Sure."

As they began to walk together, Aaron couldn't help but keep his eyes to the hallway. If he recalled right, Subaru was walking around the same place even when he tried to go straight forward.

Did it mean this was a magical house? Was there a Boundary Field covering this place? Logically it should have one since Roswaal is a famous magician, but he couldn't sense it. Was it maybe his Magic Resistance? Or this place really didn't have any magical protection.

This was also still the Age of Gods, as there was a huge amount of mana in the atmosphere. Unlike in the Nasuverse, the World itself was supporting the living inhabitants by giving them its blessing.

The so called 'Divine' Blessing that people had… Or was it Divine Protection? Meh, same purpose, different words.

He felt lucky being summoned as Saber, as the magic here could be very dangerous. If he got Lancer, Rider, Archer or any other class he could easily be killed! Facing the Arcbishop of Sin without a high Magic Resistance was equal to suicide!

"For a mansion this big, you and your sister are doing a very good job at keeping it clean," he commented absently, trying to make conversation with the pink haired maid.

"Thank you Aaron-sama." Ram keeping her voice polite and stoic added, "And for someone who look chivalrous, you have quite a sharp tongue."

Aaron felt his lips twitch, he was not offended but rather amused. She had to speak about his conversation with Puck in the garden.

"Look can be very deceiving Ram-san. People often say that about me," he chuckled. "Make no mistake, I can be quite chivalrous when the need comes."

"I see… So Aaron-sama is someone who has two faces."

He let out a small laugh, he didn't expect less from her. Just like in the anime she literally had an "I don't give a shit" attitude.

"I like you Ram-san, I think we will get along pretty well in the future."

"…You're a strange person Aaron-sama," said Ram but there was no bite in her voice.

Both of them continue walking in a comfortable silence. After one turn, Aaron saw Emilia and Rem waiting in front of the room he guessed was the dining hall.

"Emilia. Rem-san," he greeted them, making both the girl turned to him.

"Aaron h…" Emilia paused when she caught sight of Aaron smiling gently in their direction, hands in his pockets and walking in an elegant manner. She slowly shook her head and resumed her greeting, "Hello Aaron."

"Aaron-sama." Rem bowed graciously after a moment of staring.

Aaron gave her a nod, somehow refreshed at seeing Rem–he knew just how sweet she could be. He remembered this girl loyalty was second to none. How she pushed herself even when breaking apart–literally, arms, legs and even her neck got broken–but she still forced herself to rescue Subaru.

He cringed inwardly as he remembered that scene. Episode 15 was the most emotional episode in the Re:Zero anime for him. That scene where she dragged herself…that would not happen this time. Rem WOULD NOT need to suffer like that, he would make sure of it. He might barely know her but there was no way he would let someone live through that.

Yet, he had to remember that no matter how sweet and cute Rem was, she was the same girl that pummeled and mangled Subaru beyond _recognition_. The girl that brutally murdered him without hearing his reasons. Granted her hatred was justified as the Witch Cult were a bunch of assholes and reeaaallly bad guys that needed to be mutilated. But Subaru was innocent! Couldn't she see his obvious terror, fear and pain when she struck him? When she declared she hated him?

Then again she was an Oni. Even in Nasuverse they tended to lose control and go insane. He was not fan of Tsukihime but Akiha Tohna also went bat-shit crazy when her demon blood activated and overwhelmed her human blood.

He was confused, on one hand what Rem did could not be justified. But on the second hand, she couldn't be blamed seeing what happened to her and that Subaru smelled like the Witch.

…

Meh, it didn't matter anyway. Why did he think so much? It was not like he cared about it. Unlike Subaru who was defenseless, he would be ready if Rem decided to give him a 'visit' or something like that.

"Shall we enter first or wait for Roswaal-sama?" asked Aaron.

"Aaaahhhh, no need for thaaat."

A smooth, masculine and sing-song voice came from behind him. It reminded Aaron of the voice of Barsalino or Admiral Kizaru from One Piece but more annoying.

He slowly turned around, just in time to see the archmage coming out of the door nearest to their location. He looked just like what Aaron expected.

…

No, _scratch_ that. He looked freakier in reality! He _really_ meant it.

He wore make up like a clown! A clown for God's sake! He still could tolerate his attire since he looked like a classic magician from a circus. But his face?! Make up?!

But Aaron knew just what kind of _monster_ was beneath that stupid face… Just what kind of _creature_ was hiding under that weirdo make up…

'Tv Trope needs to add Clown are Evil in their rank, would be better than Monster Clown.'

Aaron thought dryly, Roswaal could be categorized as Monster Clown since he took his descendants' bodies to stay alive until now.

"Roswaal-sama I take it?"

"Indeeeed," drawled Roswaal with smile. "Aaron Pendragon-san, I taaaake it?" he responded with the same question.

Truthfully the boy already found his way of talking annoying but he refrained to make any comments. He had to get used to this, he told himself once again.

"Yes, thank you for having me."

"Soooo polite. I waaas expeecting you to beee mooore informal."

"It's just common courtesy to show such behavior to the owner of the mansion," said Aaron in a light voice. "Though I can behave in that way if you want me to."

"Oooh." Roswaal quirked his eyebrow, "Then pleaaase do so. It's alwaaaays boring when peeeople are too formal."

"If you say so."

"Shaaall we enteeer then?"

Everyone entered the dining room and took a seat. Roswaal at the lord place, while Emilia and Aaron were facing each other. The blond Saber couldn't help but feel that something was missing as he took his seat. Something he forgot.

'Think about it later, right now you're in presence of Puck. Don't appear suspicious,' he chided himself. He couldn't let his emotions get out of control in this conversation. He already scored enough negative points in Puck's book in his opinion.

"Pardon us, Aaron-sama. Rem shall set the meal."

"Pardon us, Aaron-sama. Ram shall set the tableware and the tea."

Aaron noted the food consisted of a salad, bread and a creamy chicken soup. Inwardly he quirked an eyebrow. How British and medieval. This kind of food could fit for a noble meal at that period. And it was healthy too actually.

As they began to eat, he had to concede that while not the best food he ever had, it still counted as great in his mind. He decided to be polite and gave a compliment.

"May I ask who the chef is?"

"Rem is, Aaron-sama," answered Rem.

He gave her a small smile, "My compliment to you then. It's delicious."

"Indeeeed, the food is quite delicious as usual," agreed Roswaal as he glanced to the blue haired maid.

"Thank you for your words, Aaron-sama, Roswaal-sama." Rem accepted the compliment without showing any emotion.

Meanwhile Aaron began to plan how to make the maid like him. Since only Rem was free and open–or rather she didn't have a 'special' relationship. Ram was close to Roswaal, Emilia to Puck. Rem was close only to Ram, not to anyone else.

She followed Roswaal because of her sister, yet she did not have a very strong bond with Ram as she was tempted to run away with Subaru.

If Aaron managed to get Rem, it meant Ram would also help him. After all, Ram knew the truth about Roswaal and would be very helpful.

'Since when did I become a thinker like this?' he asked himself. Maybe he did not only inherit Saber's strength but also her experience in leading people? That certainly would include his Charisma.

"Do you eat food like this every day? I envy you Rose," said Aaron with a small smirk.

"Weeeelll, what can I saay? I have veeery good maids," replied Roswaal in an amused voice. His eyes twinkled a little when he heard his new nickname, he didn't comment on it though.

They resumed to eat in silence, the only sounds being Puck who ate his egg eagerly, enjoying his breakfast like there was no tomorrow.

"Weeeeell," began Roswaal as he finished his food. He noted that Aaron had finished too and smile at him, "Shaaall we begin our taaalk?"

"Yes," nodded Aaron tilting his head. "And let's cut the pleasantries Rose, ask your questions."

"Hmmmm, straight to the point. I liiiike it." Roswaal chuckled, "Weeell, first Aaron Pendragon-saaan. Allow meee to welcome youu in the kingdom of Lugnica. I heaard from Emilia-sama that you're a foreeigner right?"

"Indeed I am."

"Aaah, do you care to elaborate how you came heere? As far as I recall the port is curreeently cloosed to any visiitors save for goods and stock."

Aaron though about his answer carefully. Lugnica as he recalled was currently a mess. True there was no visible chaos in the kingdom but it had no leader.

It had no ideal, no roots, it was stagnant. Moreover it was isolated, Lugnica didn't welcome any tourists from the common people. They only accepted important people such as nobles or ambassadors of other kingdoms.

He was sure that Emilia and the twin maids thought he was the former. Maybe Reinhard too thanks to his Charisma. If not the red haired knight would have taken him for an inquiry yesterday.

"I'm an illegal emigrant."

He heard a choke from Emilia and spared her a glance. The poor girl was pounding her chest as her food got into the wrong hole. Puck was already behind her patting her back in relief. He also sent him a glare as if it was his fault. Aaron was sure he would have sweatdropped if he was in an anime.

He was not responsible for that! He said that because it was the truth! It just happen that it was when she swallowed her food! Blame her Luck not him!

He also briefly caught a flabbergasted look from the maids before their faces returned to stoic ones.

"I-Illegal emigrant?" asked Emilia in an astounded voice. "B-But you said you were a noble!"

"I am," answered Aaron. "But I never said I came to this place by legal means, did I?"

It's more like he was teleported directly here, he didn't think that was a legal way to visit a kingdom without a King.

Roswaal meanwhile blinked, once, twice before he let out a big laugh, his heterochromatic eyes twinkling in amusement

"I haadd a theeeory thaaat you were an illegal emigrant. However I am cleeaaarly surprised you admitted it aloud like that."

"I see no use in lying, I'm an illegal emigrant, you won't find any legal documents in my bag," said Aaron with a shrug. "Because of that, I guess fate decided to make a joke by having me scammed and sent to the Capital rather than my original destination."

"Ooohh, aand why someone from a noooble family would come to Lugnica in an illegal maanner?"

"What do you think?" asked Aaron back in a dry voice. His green eyes were looking at the clown scrutinizing him.

He was aware he was spouting crap right now, and it was a very risky move. However he also knew that no one could tell he was lying. Puck was not a mind reader or a lie detector like Crusch. He was an empath, on that could feel other people's emotions. As long as he stayed calm and kept his intent for Emilia clear, the spirit wouldn't harm him. He was sure of that.

Roswaal's cheerful demeanor was gone, there was a new glint in his eyes as he stared at the blond boy.

"You're an escapee." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"In a way," admitted Aaron. That's what he was. Escapee, someone who escaped. Escaped from death that was threatening him had he not made sure of Emilia survival.

"However no need to be afraid, nobody is chasing me. The World already think I'm dead."

Again that was true, to his World right now he was as good as dead.

"... Are you suuure?"

"With my life," answered firmly Aaron. He did not hesitate as it was the truth.

"Hmmmm such conviction and serious face." Roswaal chuckled, his eyes twinkling. "Aaand here I was thinking maybe it wass you whoo hired Elsa Granhiert to steaal Emilia-sama's insignia."

Inwardly Aaron's eyebrow twitched. Oh fuck this guy! Look who's talking?! So this is how he was going to deal with him huh? Now Aaron started to understand. Unlike Subaru who was head over heels for Emilia, he was not. Emilia was without a doubt beautiful but it was still far from enough to make him fall for her.

Subaru was easily manipulated in the earlier volumes because he was an idiot. An innocent teenager that didn't know how the world worked. Whereas Aaron was far from that. He wasn't an expert but he clearly was not stupid. He already worked for his father company and had seen how his father talked with people. He might not be a complete master yet, but having the knowledge of what kind of person was Roswaal, was enough to read the man. If only a little.

Right now he was trying to see what kind of person Aaron was, so he could create plans compatible with his personality.

Clever bastard.

"Aaron is not like that." Emilia suddenly came to his defense, surprising both Roswaal and Aaron. "He's not the one who tried to steal my insignia."

"My daughter is right," agreed Puck. "Yesterday when he fought that girl, she truly wanted to kill him. And Aaron was very scared when she snapped."

The cat spirit was actually thinking like Roswaal at first, but dismissed his doubts when he had proofs that what happened yesterday was too much to be an act.

Elsa displayed such raw emotion and anger, it had to be real. Aaron really, really pissed her off.

"I was about to have a dagger the size of two feet piercing my face," dryly defended Aaron. "I'm sure that is enough to be afraid."

"Weeeelllll." Roswaal chuckled lightly. "If Emilia-sama is supporting you liiike that. Theeen, I guess youuu are indeeed someone that caan be trusteed," he said in good-nature voice. "Forgive me for accusing youuu like that. As a count, that was veeery impolite of me." He gave a small bow with his head to show he meant it.

"It's fine, I can understand where you are coming from," replied Aaron with a nonchalant shrug. "I would do the same thing had I been in your position. Emilia-dono status as a Royal Candidate is something very important to the kingdom."

He was going to get him back for accusing him like this, make no mistake. As a matter of fact he had the mind to make a "bad clown" joke but refrained himself. Not this early, or not now at least. It would raise suspicion and made him score negative points for being rude. In the future though, he would pay him back. 'Just you wait you damn clown.'

"Still, something make me confused, Emilia-dono is someone who is very important, isn't she? Yet, I found her wandering around the city alone," said Aaron with narrowed eyes.

"Well... I wooould call it unprecedented. Ram shooooouuld have been with her..." replied Roswaal while shooting a strained smile to Ram.

The pink haired maid did not even look sheepish or sorry in the slightest. Her face was devoid of any emotion and that made Aaron left eye twitch again.

'Asshole, that was completely what you intended from the beginning. Ram is the one most loyal to you and I'm sure you ordered her to not search for Emilia so she could meet me,' thought Aaron with irritation.

"Um…" Emilia raised her hand with an awkward look on her face. "It's not Ram's fault. Yesterday I split up with Ram because I was curious and wandered around."

The look Aaron shot her was more than enough to make her face turned in a grimace, showing her regrets.

"For some reason I am not as angry as I shouldbe," he murmured dryly.

Emilia's eyebrow twitched hearing that. She felt insulted with the way he spoke. It was as if he expected her to make such error!

"Still, you clearly can't expect to get away by blatantly blaming you servant, can you?" Aaron's attention was back on Roswaal. "You're responsible for this as well, you're her Lord after all."

"You areee absolutely riiiight," agreed Roswaal. "I shouldn't have doone that," he said with a nod. "It was completeeely my fault. And I aamm very grateful you were theeere and helped Emilia-sama."

He then clapped his hands and spread them wide, "Very well then. I will go the point. I need to repay you for what you did. So tell me Pandragon-san, what do you seek from this man?" he asked with a big smile.

Aaron narrowed his eyes at his offer, knowing exactly what the man's game was. This was actually what Roswaal wanted. He pretended to get cornered and then he would offer him a place at the mansion in exchange. Aaron was sure the clown mage knew he didn't have any place to stay and was a complete stranger. The Echidna's gospel must have told him.

'Is this what people feel when they are about to make a deal with the Devil?' thought Aaron as he stare at the taller man. He didn't have any choice now, he had to stay with Emilia so he could get back home. He couldn't escape from here on his own and Roswaal had to know Aaron needed them as much as they needed him to support Emilia and reach their own goal.

He would let him have this round alright.

"… Right now I don't have anywhere to go," admitted Aaron. "My plan was to find a nice place and start over." It wasn't a lie, he did have that plan when he had yet to know he was in Re:Zero universe. "I guess… I can use your offer for that." He tilted his head and smiled a bit. "If you won't mind, then can I stay here for free?"

Roswaal smiled and Aaron swore he could feel his satisfaction knowing that everything went just like he hopped for.

"Of courseee! Of courseee! That was actually lessss than I expecteeed," he answered. "From now ooon, you will be treaaated as a guest in this place," he declared as he rose from his seat.

"That's good enough I suppose," said Aaron with a nod as he stood up as well. "Of course I won't just walk around and do nothing, I will try to help if something happen."

Both men walked to close the distance between them. The taller one extended his hand and the shorter one took it. They gave each other a firm handshake, a sign that the deal had been sealed.

Emilia could only watch what just transpired with a face full of confusion. What just happened? She knew that Roswaal offered something to Aaron since he had helped her. Aaron wished to stay here for free. But she felt there was something bigger happening between them. She just didn't know what.

She still had much to learn if she wanted to be a good Kingd for Lugnica.

Meanwhile Aaron only had one thought.

'I hate clowns. So. Much! Clowns. Are. _Bad_!"

* * *

 **Aaaaand cut. Well, another chapter done in the spawn of two days. Wew, it seems I outdid myself, I is very exciting writing this story. Been a while since I felt like this, last time I wrote RoH and CDEaCEK while feeling so excited like this XP**

 **I'm also very satisfied and happy that last chapter received many positive responses. Albeit there were those who complained with why I nerfed Aaron and did not give him Saber full strength. Well, I don't have any particular reason for doing that other than, so Aaron can show growth in the future and it also add a slight realistic touch. Can't have him got (A) rank Instinct in an instant because that's not how it works. Instinct is a sense that is honed by experience and Aaron has none. He is more than lucky to get (B) rank for it. Do not worry his data are not stagnant after all, and I also have plans for him further on.**

 **As for Kinunatz, I won't spoil a thing. Though you were pretty close to guessing my plan for the future, as expected from expert in Nasuverse like you. And I know Excalibur Proto is stronger than original Excalibur, it is rank EX after all. Aaron got the Excalibur of Arturia instead of Saber Prototype in here.**

 **Anyway, let's talk about this chapter.**

 **As you can see, in here we see that Aaron already started to make plans and interacted with other characters. Albeit it is still not much, he doesn't have a chance to apply them after all since it still the first day and he is still planning.**

 **We also see how his training would be from now on, Aaron did not get Saber skills in an instant, but only his body. A body will always remember how it moves, especially one that belong to Saber who have superb Instinct!**

 **Though it will be a bit longer before Aaron can show skill that rival Saber's, not in Arc Two obviously.**

 **And I also have same problem about Aaron. I don't know Re:Zero timeline, thanks for that looping. I would appreciate and be very grateful if someone could explain it. Or I could make my own timeline but I'm afraid people are going to protest later.**

 **The existence of the Witches of Sin. Well, it was pretty obvious that Satella or the Witch of Envy is a Divine Spirit in a sense. Witches of Sin especially, seeing their power not just affect people but also the World. In my opinion they are connected to their World and become something like a Divine Spirit when turned into witch.**

 **Gluttony Authority is an example of this. Those who were eaten had their existence destroyed, forgotten, even their close family could not remember them at all. And the stuff in Rem's room was also gone when she got eaten by White Whale, proof of just how powerful these Witches and their Authority are.**

 **They are Divine Spirit, very dangerous. The Witch of Envy's power to make Subaru looping is said to be only a pale shade of her power -I read it in the synopsis when Subaru meet Echidna. Yeah, FUCK that shit, just how much a monster that bitch is?!**

 **Or maybe I misinterpreted and it was the existence of the Witch of Envy inside Subaru that is the one that is apale shade instead of the looping power. That still doesn't change the fact it was pure bullshit though.**

 **Granted the Arcbishop of Sins only have a pale shade of the powers of each respective Witches -save for Pandora, she can revive someone that is already dead, that was not a small feat I tell you, it is almost like Third Magic in one or two way. But the Witches themselves are no joke, I think they really are at the level of a Divine Spirit with Satella being the strongest.**

 **She swallowed half of the World for God's sake!**

 **So I guess it is pretty fair to compare Aaron/Saber Magical Core denseness to them**

 **Okay, I'm done ranting. Back to the topic. Other than the 'match' between Aaron and Roswaal that started from here, well, nothing much happened. This is just the beginning after all.**

 **Next chapter will be more interaction between Aaron and the other characters. Stay in tune if you want to see how it goes! I hope you love this chapter! Please don't forget to give Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**

 **P.S : Other than Rem, Ram and Roswaal. Who else was aware of Subaru's Witch Scent? The Witch Cult not included. Does Puck and Beatrice know it too?**

 **P.S.S : How the Hell Gospel Witch Cult books work? Is it predicting one future or what? Then what actually in Roswaal book?! How can he know Subaru looping ability?**

 ** _Xylion's Beta-Reading note_** ** _: Because I think this story is worth reading. I hope my work will help a lot of people to appreciate what comes from WWBG wonderful mind. Enjoy!_**


	6. Getting to Know You

**This chapter has been edited by** **Sailor Fuku** **! All the credits for the better grammar and spelling should be given to him!**

* * *

 **Re-posted date : 9/18/2017  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 5. Getting to Know You**

* * *

That... actually went better than I originally expected...

I thought of that as Ram accompanied me around the manor, giving me tour of the mansion. While recalling my conversation with Roswaal or Rose as I call him.

As I recalled my conversation with Roswaal, or Rose as I call him, it honestly caught me off guard when he accused me to be the one who stole Emilia's Royal Badge. He didn't do that to Subaru, even if he was suspicious he did not make blatant move like that. But at same time it make me realize that I'm a different person from Subaru, and thus I needed a different touch so I can dance according to his instrument

It's obvious that whatever was written in Echidna's Gospel Book was related to me. If I recalled correctly the book was different, it acted like the prototype of a book that could show few alternate timelines, in a way similar to Kaleidoscope. Granted it was not perfect, and would never reach the potential of the second magic, even if it only showed a limited number of possibilities, it was still considered to be more effective than any of the other Archbishops gospels.

He needed me to stay, and I'm sure in his gospel book showed timelines where I chose to go off on my own. I would not be surprised if it did, I was considering it after all. I will live in some village and start new life after asking him for quite a considerable amount of money. A part of me was still screaming at me, demanding to leave, to get away from this place. To start a new life, just like in the "What If" route, where Subaru chooses to escape with Rem.

I still think about that option. Seeing what I was going to face... even the bravest person would think twice about accepting such a fate. Even though I had the body of a Heroic Spirit I did not grow up during the age of gods. I was brave, but I still had doubts if it was enough. People who grew up in the modern world had a different way of thinking.

Reading about this Roswaal decided to manipulate the coming events himself. He made me look like the bad guy, and then Emilia came to my defense -I'm actually still surprised she did, and even more so that Puck decided to join her- it was going to make me feel grateful towards her. Then in return, since I don't have anywhere else to go, becoming a free guest that and being treated as nobility would of course be very appealing, not to mention the favor I now owe to Emilia. Thus leading to my wish of staying here.

I was able to read his intentions clearly enough... however I feel there still something more... he was still hiding many things. My newly acquired instincts told me so and since they come from Saber... I just couldn't be wrong.

Then again, he is not the only withholding things.

"Do you get everything this far, Aaron-sama?" Ram asked.

It has been an hour since we finished breakfast. Emilia has excused herself and went her own way, saying she needed to keep up with her studies. Since she pretty much lived in forest, she lost touch with the world for quite some time. She needed to know more about what was actually happening in Lugnica so she could become good King.

"Yep." I nodded to her "The east wing has suites for welcoming visiting nobles, with rooms for entertaining guests and other facilities. The west wing contains the servants quarters, spare furniture and books not meant for the archive."

"The main wing is used for general residence, the first floor consists of the dining room, bathrooms for relaxation, and things like that. The second floor consists Emilia-dono's and Roses offices and rooms related to their work. Third floor is the sleeping rooms for guest and main residence.

"Breakfast is usually served around nine in morning, today was ten because Rose had business to take care of. Lunch is served around two lunartime, and dinner is at seven."

I did not manage memorize everything, however at least I know where I should go so I don't get lost. This place is huge, almost like the Marina Bay Sands resort in Singapore covering nearly 200 thousand square meters of ground.

Ram stared at me for moment, observing me "Ram is surprised, Aaron-sama really was listening. He doesn't look to be paying attention."

"I'm a man of many talents, I suppose." I chuckled "However you are right, I did have something on my mind but at same time I can't just ignore you right? That would be rude of me."

"... Aaron-sama is very courteous." Ram nodded in an approving manner "Actually listening while not looking like it. Very handy for spying."

I let out small chuckle at her blunt way of speaking "I will take that as compliment, thank you. You are also very watchful and keen for a maid." I said nonchalantly. I give her small grin and quirk of an eyebrow when see her body seems tense a bit "What? You did not expect me to bite back, didn't you?" I asked in amusement

Aaron : 1, Ram : 0

As expected Rams face was void of any emotion, however the slight glint I saw in her eyes was speaking otherwise, though I could not the intentions behind it "I see... Aaron-sama really does have sharp tongue." She nodded in understanding.

It was left unsaid but I could tell what was on the tip of her tongue. Unlike Rem, Ram was clearly the more rational and sharp twin, she could control herself better. Even losing her power did not change the fact she was still a prodigy in past. She may be weaker, but her mind was still as sharp as ever.

No wonder she is the one that Roswaal trusts to make the judgment about Subaru...

"Since Aaron-sama going to stay in here, we're going to need pick out an outfit for you." Ram commented, changing the topic "Aaron-sama's outfit is clean and appropriate, but obviously you can't live only with a single set of clothes." She gestured to what I wore "We will have make clothes for Aaron-sama and for that we need to take your measurements."

Handmade clothes? Now that is something surprising. I never thought I would wear some of those...well, technically all clothes are handmade, what I meant are clothes that knitted together by hand, not factory made.

"Sure."

"Then, let's go back to the servant quarters." Ram told me as we begin to make our way "Ah, I almost forgot, there one more resident that lives here."

One more resident? Ah right, it was... Beatrice...

That's right!

During breakfast I felt like something was missing! It was Beatrice's presence! She wasn't with us when I talked with Roswaal! If I recall she was supposed to attend breakfast with Subaru! So why was she... Ah.

I see... so that's why... if I recall correctly Beatrice attended breakfast because she had met Subaru when he was wandering around after waking up from being treated by Emilia. She probably felt intrigued by him because he could enter her library without her permission and observed him further.

But now? She didn't have breakfast because I never entered her place. We never met, so she probably did not have any reason to leave her library. Hmm, I don't know whether this is good or bad, I'll have to see how things play out.

"One more resident?" I asked, pretending not to know what she was talking about.

"She is the librarian under Roswaal-sama's contract." Ram answered "This way." She opened the door nearest to us and then...

... Books...

That's what crossed in my mind the moment I lay eyes on this room, no matter how far my vision spans take me, I can only see shelves filled to the brim with books in any direction. They are all stored neatly and in a reserved manner, there not a single one that looks out of place

I had seen library's before, big ones at that. But... wow... I must say, this is clearly something else

"Impressive." I breathed out as I stared at the sea of books "Really impressive, I must say I've never seem a library at this level." And I'm being honest, I may be not fan of books, but this? This is still quite a spectacular view.

"You have good taste, not surprising seeing you looks like someone who knows what they doing, I suppose."

A high-pitched, feminine voice that sounds like a child broke my attention away from the library. I shifted my gaze to the front, to a girl petite, young looking girl. She was probably only few years older than my little sister and...

While I do admit she's cute, like, really cute, but the way she is dressed, and her hairstyle... I mean... what the hell that hairstyle called anyway?! Twin-drill?! Okay, I should expect this since this is fantasy world but... really? She's almost as bad as Roswaal! Granted they share about the same age and come from the same time period, but still...

"Ah, sorry for staring like that." I apologized as I bowed to her.

"This is Beatrice-sama." Ram introduced her "She is the one who is managing this place. This library is filled with Roswaal-sama's books. Both private and forbidden."

"Hn." Beatrice grunted while flipping a page of the book currently holds.

"I'm Aaron Pendragon, it is nice to meet you Beatrice-san." I introduced myself politely to her.

Beatrice looked at me as if a was some kind of foreign object before turning to Ram with an inquiring look.

"Beatrice-sama, Aaron-sama will live here as a guest from now on. He has helped Emilia-sama and thus Roswaal-sama decided to pay him back by allowing him live in this place for free."

I don't mind you explaining things but did you have to add the "for free" part... I find it a bit offending. Especially since you were the one who left Emilia alone in the city!

"Is that so? Hmm, at least you don't look like an idiot, I suppose." Beatrice commented while looking me up and down, giving me an appraising gaze.

"Thank you Beatrice-san." I replied, narrowing my eyes and focusing further, trying to look thoughtful "Pardon me, but you're not Human are you?"

Beatrice eyes narrowed as well, her blank voice marred by an interested look "You're sharp, not surprising, I suppose."

"Indeed, Aaron-sama is famous for having two faces." Ram commented absently "He has very sharp tongue despite his chivalrous appearance."

"Hello pot, my name is kettle." I dryly chimed and I can see her right eye twitch at my comment "Nice to meet you." I added with a wry grin.

Aaron : 2, Ram : 0

"Hmph. As long you don't bother Betty then Betty has no problem, I suppose." Beatrice said with another grunt before she slowly approached me "Don't move." She warned as she raised her hand at me.

I narrowed my eyes at the warning, then I remembered what was about to happen. Just like in Canon, Beatrice will take mana from me as she did to Subaru and if I recall it is not a pleasant sensa-

BWOOSH! CRASH!

"KYA!"

"Beatrice-sama!"

And then she flew.

The blonde twintailed petite girl was repulsed from me by an unseen force when her hand make contact with my body. And by repulsed I mean got _flung_ away, two or three feet away from my position as if she just got struck by boulder her own size!

I blinked, once, twice. My mind trying to comprehend what the hell just happened. Why did Beatrice get blasted away like that?

I noted that Rams body become tense, her uncaring eyes for once filled with wariness and she took one or two steps back from me. Her hands twitched, probably ready to cast a spell if things turned sour.

What actually just happened? I mean, Beatrice did try to take my mana and in Canon Subaru clearly showed how unpleasant it was, so why was it was Beatrice who... oh... Oh... I get it!

"You were trying to take my mana weren't you?" I asked with slight frown.

Beatrice meanwhile sat up on the ground, her appearance was a bit messy but overall she looked fine. For once her blank and impassive face was filled with shock "What was that?!" She demanded.

"My Magic Resistance." I answered honestly "You were trying to take my mana without my permission, I think it did not approve." Trying to drain mana from someone who had high Magic Resistance forcefully, without permission, can be quite dangerous. Nasuverses Magic Resistance system is pretty strong compared to other anime. Especially considering this Sabers dragon blood.

"M-Magic Resistance?" Beatrice showed a flabbergasted look for moment "Magic Resistance is not supposed to work that way, I suppose!"

"I don't know how your Magic Resistance works but mine is like this." I said in dry tone "If you want to take my mana, all you need is ask Beatrice-san." It's not like I have problem with it, I have an A-rank Mana capacity, I don't think I will even notice any drain that Subaru could survive

"I'm sorry for causing mess for your library." I added when I noticed the shelf Beatrice crashed into a moment ago, scrambling the books on the ground. I approach her with an apologetic look "Are you okay?" I asked as I offer her a hand.

"Betty is fine, I suppose. Just a bit shocked." Beatrice said as she slowly stood without taking my hand and inwardly I grimaced.

Great. Way to start an relationship with someone who could possibly send you home Aaron, good job. Quick! Think of a way to fix this! Let see, if I recall Beatrice is like Puck, an Artificial Spirit.

Which means...

"Here." I kept offering my hand to her "You want to take some of my mana right? I'll allow it so you won't get blasted again."

As far as I recall that's how Magic Resistance is supposed to work. That is why Saber was able to be healed by Irisviel when she was in Fourth Holy Grail War. In the Nasuverse Magic Resistance depends on the owners intention. If they allow it then it will spells through. However, if not, well, the results where demonstrated effectively just now.

Beatrice stared at my extended hand, despite her face showing no emotion there wariness was tangible. However she nonetheless still extend her hand and took mine.

The moment our hands grasped each other, I grabbed hers firmly and-

"Hmph!"

I called mana worth from inside me. When I used Mana Burst for the first time against Elsa I barely felt anything. It was almost like I just running in place for a short time. Now I feel the same sensation, however this time I decided to increase the strength of my pull and let it flow through my hand holding Beatrice's.

Electrical turquoise colored energy sparked to live around us, illuminating the room with its color, I did not feel anything from it despite the ominous look and it blowing away everything around Beatrice and me. I heard Ram gasp and saw Beatrice's face once again morph to shock while at same time also gasping. I ignored them as I slowly closed my eyes to start to focusing on controlling my now blazing magical energy and let it flow to Beatrice.

I don't know how long, but I'm sure it took more than twenty seconds for the magical energy that crackling around us to slowly begin to weaken. It's brightness dimmed and the wind it caused also began to calm down.

After making sure that the mana flow around my arm became more controllable, I let my grasp on her hand slip, releasing her. Wew, that... was not tiring at all actually, but I definitely felt that. Actually controlling my Mana was trying me more out than the drain my reserves took. I mean, Mana Burst practically causes my mana to create a repulsing force like a jet boost. If I'm not careful I can make Beatrice bloat like a balloon and explode.

Yikes, clearly not a very good mental image.

"Whew, how about that Beatrice-san? Does the amount of..." I trailed off as I opened my eyes and saw the spirit now no longer standing but once again sitting in floor, clutching her chest, her breathing ragged "Beatrice-san?"

"Oh dear." Ram spoke aloud, voice blank of any emotion "Beatrice-sama has been molested by Aaron-sama." She said that as if it was a common occurrence, her face not even twitching "Ram shall report this to Roswaal-sama." She finished while giving me dirty look.

I shot her unamused look and opened my mouth to retort. However I closed it when I found that I also didn't know what actually happened. For all I know I just overcharged her with mana, sending her into the state that was almost like...

God damn it... this woman...

Aaron : 2, Ram : 1

"G-Giving Betty such a high amount of mana without any warning." Beatrice seems to finally regain her breath and stood shakily, her face flushed a bit "You're lucky to have such a handsome face, people won't think of you as an idiot at first glance, I suppose."

I grimaced openly at the insult and put an another apologetic face "I'm sorry Beatrice-san, I was just trying to pay you back for harming you before and..."

"Hmph!" Beatrice puffed her cheeks and brushed the dirt on her skirt "Well, with the amount of mana you gave me, I can forgive you I suppose. At least you look very regretful."

I was, I truly was. I already tried my best to control the flow but it still seems like it was too much! Ugh, I didn't do what I think I did, right? I'm not child molester! Granted Beatrice is actually four hundred years old, but her appearance! Her appearance! Gaahh!

"If there is nothing else then please leave." Beatrice told us in a blank and slight irritated voice "Betty needs to clean this mess." She gestured to the books at her feet from her crash and my mana burst, making me grimaced further.

"Sorry Beatrice-san."

"Hmph!"

"Forgive him Beatrice-sama, Ram will make sure what happened to Beatrice-sama gets known to Roswaal-sama so Aaron-sama can take proper responsibility."

"I don't want to heard that from someone who failed to do her duty and almost got Emilia-dono's insignia stolen or worse, gotten her killed by Elsa Granhiert."

I held back the smug grin that threatened to appear on my face and only looked on nonchalantly under her irritated look. Do not expect me to go down without dragging you with me, you pink oni!

Aaron : 3, Ram : 1

"You two certainly getting along pretty well, I suppose." Beatrice commented dully while observing us.

Ram eyes widened a small fraction and she took two steps away from me while shaking her head "No, no, no. Aaron-sama just trying to get know Ram since Ram is very attractive and beautiful. Unfortunately for him, Ram's loyalty belong to Roswaal-sama so he has no chance to win Ram over."

She is not a very modest person is she? Shouldn't she have said "No, no, master and maid relationships are forbidden", "No, no, as a maid it wouldn't be prudent for me to harbor feelings for my master" or something like that?

And to add another insult she finished with a bow as if to apologize for 'regretfully rejecting' me. I must admit that was a very good move, a solid blow to solar plexus!

Still, I refused to lose that easily.

"Actually, I prefer Rem-san over Ram-san." I said with small smile

"Rem?" Ram seems surprised at my reply

"I love blue more than pink. As matter of fact, I like color blue, my armors fabric is blue, remember?"

"I see... so Aaron-sama has an obsession with blue things, unexpected. I shall warn my sister to avoid being alone with you then."

Geh! Okay, that was a good comeback! Tsk, not bad. She clearly is a very difficult opponent to beat, but make no mistake, I'm will not go down because of-

"Betty doesn't care about that, Betty wants you two to get out pf here now!"

* * *

Beatrice watched as the duo got out of her library with an irritated look. Really, don't they know library are supposed to be quiet places? She could still hear the pink one claim her point over the blonde.

Her irritated expression slowly turned tired and uncertain, she slowly fell to her seat and took few deep breaths as if she just went through marathon.

That boy...

"See? I told you he is _unique_ one."

The artificial spirit of the library turned around to see Puck appear from the corner of the bookshelves. The cat spirit's face showed a smug and intrigued expression, eyes closed and relaxed.

"Bubby..." Beatrice called, her lips felt very dry at the moment "That boy. _What_ is he?"

Puck, hovering lazily in the air paused, one of his eyes opened giving Beatrice a look "I don't know. He is no demihuman, he doesn't show any traits of being one after all."

"But there is no way he is a human." Beatrice's face curled to small scowl "That boy's mana is too much! Way too much, I suppose. And incredibly dense too..."

There was no need for Beatrice to finish her words, Puck knew what she was trying to say. He held same opinion about that boy after all .

"I know, it doesn't feel like Satella, but more akin to the other Witches of Sin then a normal humans. Still, if his power would have such a raw feel to it, I would call him the reincarnation of one of the Witches. Or at least one of their vassals."

To Puck, Aaron's mana was strong and very potent, even _surpassing_ him in his beast form. That was something no _human_ should have. For moment Puck considered the possibility that was Aaron perhaps something akin to a spirit. However the blond knight is not, he is clearly alive and solid, he lives like normal people do. So that theory was dismissed. In Puck's mind, it would be safe to say that he was actually more like the Witches, someone who has transcended into something else. A higher being.

"He could be, I suppose. Betty can sense the Witches miasma around him." Beatrice said with scowl as she recalled the boy's aura.

"But that Witch miasma pales compared to the raw power we can sense from him." Puck replied while flicking his tail lazily "The Witch aura we feel from him also is not active, rather it is stagnant." The cat spirit explained "If he is the reincarnation of one of the Witches that managed escape from their seals, the Witch miasma wouldn't be like that. It would be flowing freely from his body. It feels more like a Curse if you ask me."

Beatrice pursed her lips hearing that. Bubby has a point there. She herself actually barely smells the Witch miasma around him, as if it was mostly covered by another scent. A Scent she did not recognize, and seeing she was born in the era where Witches where still lurking around, it's not them, whatever it may be.

But one thing is sure... that smell... whatever that... what thing is... it is powerful enough to be considered as one of the strongest and most dangerous existences in the world.

And that thing was standing in front of them only moments ago, in form of a _man_ , walking around as if there is _nothing_ wrong with its existence!

"And Bubby thinks having him around his daughter would be _good_? Betty doesn't think so."

"I agree with you on that, but that boy is really being sincere when it comes to Lia. He really wants to protect her and keep her safe." Puck responded with heavy sigh

"... He looks dependable enough, I suppose." Beatrice commented uncertainly "Betty can tell he is someone who can handle himself pretty well, I suppose. But Betty still thinks it's too risky."

"That was what I thinking too." Puck agreed again and he seems to become more annoyed as he began to pawing his furry head "But Lia seems to be enjoying his presence very much!"

"... Does she fancy him?" Betty blinked in slight surprise.

"No!" Puck denied instantly, the idea of his daughter fancying a boy horrified him "I doubt Lia even knows what "Love" is and how it feel. No, it's more like she is... both intrigued and happy to have someone else to talk to." He sighed in exasperated manner, truthfully he was kind of confused why Lia seems to enjoy Aaron's company. They only even met a day ago for God's sake!

Was it love? Was his daughter... no, she is not. Puck was sure of that, and he was not in denial! He's sure whatever it is, it is not love! He knows that! It makes no sense. Lia is clearly not in love with him, so why?

Perhaps Lia is only happy that someone doesn't care about her being a half-elf. Someone who talk to her as if it doesn't matter. Puck understands that Lia's kind is almost universally hated. Half-elves are seen as demons, because of Satella's deeds as the Witch of Envy.

"And Bubby doesn't want to separate his daughter from her only friend, I suppose." Beatrice nodded in understanding "Betty understands completely."

"You can say so." Puck reluctantly said that with another sigh. Emilia needed someone to talk to other than him, it wasn't healthy for his daughter to close herself in. And besides, Aaron at least cares for Lia safety "Anyway, what is your opinion about him Betty?"

Beatrice pursed her lips into a thin line and stared at where the boy went. What did she think about him? Truthfully she didn't know. The boy seems to be not that bad in her opinion. He did not hold any ill intent toward her and was sincere when apologizing for causing her harm.

And the mana he gave to her was more than enough to sustain herself without a recharge for a few days. Even right now she can feel the magical energy flowing inside her very clearly. This was the largest portion of mana she received in years!

In a way... the power and energy he radiated... it actually reminded her of...

The image of a beautiful white haired woman smiling and drinking tea crossed her mind. The artificial spirit felt a pang in her heart for moment before she banished it away.

No... It was nothing, only a coincidence...

"As long as he doesn't bother Bubby's and Betty's place, Betty doesn't care." She said while puffing her cheeks.

She knew that was lie. And she was aware that Puck also knew it. Neither said anything about it. Because right now she herself was still unsure about him.

More observation was needed, so she can give her opinion about the boy.

* * *

"Hmm... Aaron-sama's outfit really is knitted very well." Rem commented as she held the coat Aaron wore, leaving him in only a t-shirt and pants "The material and the silk too."

'Of course they are! That is from Hugo Boss!' Aaron thought as he observed the blue haired maid rubbing his coat.

"We don't have silk and material like yours Aaron-sama, will it satisfy you if we use our own?"

"I don't mind at all, you need not trouble yourself with expensive material." Aaron answered with a shrug.

Right now he was with Rem in the servant's quarter. Ram already left since she has her own duties to follow.

"Then, Rem will take your measurements." Rem said as she picked up the tools and approached the blond "Spread your arms, Aaron-sama."

"Sure."

Aaron did what the maid ordered, spreading his arms to allow the Rem to take his measurements. The pseudo Saber felt his cheeks warm at the closeness, usually it was a man who took another man's size but... now it is not just a girl, but a really cute one as well. And she's so close he can practically smell her!

"Your face is red, are you feeling ill Aaron-sama?" Rem asked as she noticed Aaron's face

"No." Aaron let out small cough and shakes his head "It just... ths is kind of embarrassing."

"Embarrassing?" Rem asked, tilting her head slightly in confusion

'Cute! God damn it! You're not helping me here!' Aaron groaned internally "Well, from where I'm from, it's usually a man who takes the measurements of another man. So it makes me kind of self-conscious." He said honestly.

"Rem sees... well it can't be helped since we don't have a male servant, please bear with it." Rem said as she resumed her work, arms wrapping around him to measure his torso.

'Somehow I'm not surprised you say that.' Aaron thought sourly. He was about to drop the topic, it was already awkward enough, with how close they were. However something suddenly crossed his mind. He begin consider the pros and cons of his idea for moment before decided to take a risk "Rem-san."

"Please call me Rem, Aaron-sama." Rem informed

"Rem then."

"Yes, is there something Rem can help you with?" She asked

"... Do I smell weird?"

At the question Aaron watched as the blue haired maids body visibly stiffened. The grip she had on the measuring tape also tightened. That already answered his question enough. He continued to try his best to appear nonchalant. This particular topic mostly ended badly when it came to Rem.

"Its just... having a girl this close to me, I'm worried that I smell bad."

"Rem sees..." Her voice was still stoic and neutral, but there was small edge in there "Aaron-sama does smell weird in Rem's opinion, yes."

"Really? Ahhh, maybe I should take bath after this if I smell weird." Aaron gave small nod while putting on a contemplating look "By the way Rem, do you have free time after you finish your duties this night?"

"Rem usually does. Why?"

"I'm foreigner in here, I noticed that the currency used in this country is different." Aaron said "And since I'm going to live here from now on, I want to learn about it.. And I want to learn more about this kingdom as well. If you don't mind, I want you to tutor me in that aspect."

For the first time since their conversation started, Rem rose her head to stare directly into his eyes. Icy blue meet forest green. The formers gaze was just like its color, cold and freezing. Aaron felt right now he was being judged, and he won't be surprised if he was. No thanks to that Witches scent, right now he was in a very difficult position.

"Why not ask Nee-sama?" Rem asked in a monotone-

Aaron face turned dull at the question "Yeah, like that would happen." He said in equally flat voice "I don't think I will learn anything if I spend time with her."

They would probably spend most of their time throwing insults and arguing against. And while Aaron must admit Ram's presence is enjoyable for him - the bantering and talk, it reminded him of home- he knew he would have to learn about this world if he wants to survive with his sanity intact. And if he wished to really learn then he needed to rely on Rem.

Not to mention he already saw how Ram 'taught' Subaru in Canon. Yeah, safe to say, she was clearly not a very good teacher in his opinion.

And at same time he was going to make her trust him, or at least prevent any hostilities before they started. The image of a defenseless Subaru being pummeled to death by her crossed his mind and Aaron hold back grimace. Seriously, the idea of someone living under the same roof as you literally smashing you to death was not very appealing.

"Why? Nee-sama is a great person." Rem asked again, offended by someone dismissing her sister.

"I know, but we will spend all the time arguing, rather than me learning anything." He decided to give the honest answer to her.

Hearing that, Rem must admit he has point there. She had briefly seen how the two interacted after all when they came to the servants quarter.

"Beside, I prefer blue over pink." Aaron added with a shrug, prompting Rem to blink

"Huh?"

"I mean you have blue hair and eyes." He mentioned while gesturing to her "Blue is more refreshing, I like it. I think you look better than your sister."

"... Rem will look into it Aaron-sama." Rem answered with a thoughtful voice after a small pause "Rem makes no promise though."

"It's fine, and if you don't want to then it still fine." Aaron dismissed with a smile and shrug "I'm not going to force you."

Rem did not give any verbal response, only nodding to him, all while still doing her work. After a moment she leaned back and wrote the results on some paper before returning her gaze to him "It is done Aaron-sama, you can leave if you wish to."

"Sure." Aaron nodded, putting his coat back on "By the way Rem, tomorrow morning from around six or seven I will spend my time in the backyard practicing. Emilia told me to tell you or Ram so can you two please inform me when breakfast is about to served?"

"I see, very well. Rem will inform Nee-sama as well. Does Aaron-sama need to be awoken?"

"No, but IF you pass by my room around seven then please check if I am already up. If I'm not then please wake me up."

"Understood." Rem nodded to the young man "Lunch will be served soon Aaron-sama, you can wait in the dining hall if you wish to."

"... I think I will skip it." Aaron said after moment of considering "I'm not too hungry right now, if someone is looking for me, please tell them that I'm in the backyard and practicing my swordsmanship." He really needed to train seriously if he wishes to survive in this World

Rem only blinked once before she nodded again "Understood, then should Rem save your lunch for later?"

"No, it's fine, you don't need to prepare lunch for me. I'm just going to eat when its dinner time. Thank you Rem."

"Don't mention it Aaron-sama."

The pseudo Saber give her one last smile before he turned around and walked away. Rem's blue eyes locked to him as he turned his back to her, never once to stray from him. Only when he is out of her sight, Rem found her lips curled to small frown, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

What was that... that man planning?

Truthfully Rem did not like him. While she did feel grateful that he both had helped Emilia-sama was doing Roswaal-sama a great favor, the scent he radiated...

At first Rem did not smell any witch scent from him, no. As matter of fact the first thing that crossed her mind was... power. He smelt of raw power, raw mana. As if he was mana that taking the shape of a human, power in the shape of a man.

And she found herself enraptured for brief moment when she looked at him. The way he carried himself, the way he walked, his every gesture . He is very... charming if you want to put in a word. There was a regal aura that seemed to be emitting from him, and it did nothing but imbue his good appearance.

Then when she had to opportunity to get a better smell of him, her awe turned to pure terror and horror.

The Witches scent.

Tough small and covered, the stink was still there... hidden, lurking and latched onto his powerful aura like an insect burrowing in the dirt, like a parasite...

If someone who has that much power possesses a Witches scent then... he was definitely dangerous! _Dangerous_ with capital "D" as matter of fact!

The power she felt was enough to make her feel small, and now it was added with the witch scent. Terror and fear is the only thing she felt the moment she realized just how dangerous this person is.

It takes every ounce of control she had to not showing any signs of fear, of weakness when taking his measurements. She was sure she still slipped few times and that man caught her tenseness but decided to not think about too deeply about it.

She was tempted to scream "NO" when he asked her to spend time with him at night! Hell, she even tried to push it onto her sister, something that she usually doesn't do since she doesn't want trouble her.

But it seems that man still insists on picking her, and he has good reasons as well...

And then he started to compare her with her sister and...

...

Rem, in a sense, was at a loss for words at that time. She didn't know what to say. That was the first time someone picked her over her sister without knowing anything about them. There was strange sensation in her stomach, she found it not unpleasant but she quickly dismissed those feelings.

That was obviously a trick... he can't be trusted... while the witch scent around him was small and barely noticeable, it's still there.

Roswaal-sama has told them to not act rashly since the man was dangerous, and coming from him it mean something. But the archmage did not have any choice since he was indeed indebted to him for helping Emilia-sama. If the news come out that she had her insignia stolen...

Well it would be very bad for the house...

What should she do now?

She bit her lip, she needed to ask Nee-sama about this!

* * *

"I see... So that was the situation..." Roswaal said with thoughtful face, for once there was no sign of his usual playful aura around him.

"So what should we do Roswaal-sama?" Rem asked with anxiety, her sister was standing by her side.

"... It's difficult situation. I know just how traumatizing this is for you Rem." The clown mage said while giving a look to the blue haired maid "But in any case, like I said previously, there is nothing we can do."

Rem look like he just slapped her and Ram showed a frustrated face.

"Roswaal-sama, allow me to replace Rem." Ram said "We only spent a short time together, but if it's Ram, Ram sure that man wouldn't-"

"No, we can't do that unfortunately." Roswaal cut her off swiftly "As much as I want Rem's safety, I'm sure he has his own motive in picking her rather than you." Though Roswaal actually had a guess why Aaron picked Rem over Ram he won't said it aloud "And for now, we're at a disadvantage, as much as I hate it we have no choice other than to let him have this first move."

Hearing that Rem looked crestfallen while Ram looked upset at the final decision. Seeing this Roswaal carefully picked his words to reassure them

"Do not worry, I'm sure that boy won't do anything to Rem. Obviously he's not going to harm her in any way for now." Not yet at least, but he left that unsaid. That boy has plan for Rem, Roswaal can see that just by hearing the report from the blue oni "For now, we humor him. Rem, you go and 'tutor' him as he wishes. And please remain as discreet as you can."

"Yes, Roswaal-sama."

Seeing the maids acceptance, the clown mage frowned with a slightly regretful look on his face "To ask this from you, it must be very hard. I apologize..."

"It's fine, it is Roswaal-sama's order and Rem shall follow it." Rem politely with a bow "Then, Rem shall go to Aaron-sama's room now."

"Please do, and Ram, you can go with her if you want. I'm sure he would 'understand' why accompanied Rem."

"Yes."

The Court Magician watched as his subordinates walked out, leaving his office. His complicated and thoughtful face turned to a smirk the moment he was alone as he began pondering about his guest

The boy is not stupid, Roswaal was aware of that. Just by their small talk moment ago he at least managed to catch glimpse of what he intends to. But at same time, Roswaal also did.

Aaron Pendragon is a cryptic and sharp person. He is a good liar alright, he knows how to hide lies under the truth. He was a bit surprised by the display but Roswaal has hundreds of years of experience. He won't let a boy not even a tenth his age get the best of him.

He is not a Pawn like Ram and Rem, but he's still a just a piece nonetheless. He may have already reached the end of the board, able to transform into anything he wanted, but he was still just a piece in his chess game. And right now he is playing as a Knight.

He is perfectly aware just how uncomfortable the young Knights presence is to Ram and Rem, especially Rem. Roswaal wouldn't be surprised if she lashed out at the Knight at any moment, however he can't have that now.

Not when Puck himself seems to be in support of the boy.

He was not surprised that Emilia supported him, but Puck as well? Now that was something shocking even for him. If the cat spirit approved of his presence, then if something where happen to that boy because of their hands, the result would not be pretty. Not at all.

He already has a guess why Aaron wants to have Rem. The boy is sharp, he has good Instincts. He must be aware that Rem is uncomfortable with him and wishes to improve their relationship.

Of course he did that because he has his own goal. Roswaal can see it in his eyes, he is ambitious, he has purpose and a destination. It reminded him of himself when he was young and eager -though he still is determined right now, everything for his mistress.

He probably wishes to create roots in this house, a strong foundation. And Roswaal will allow it to happen, simply because that is what he wants as well. Because Roswaal needs him, he is the main key to release his mistress from her imprisonment. And at same time the boy also needs them as well, he can see it clearly even if he tries to hide it

'It looks like things are shaping up to be a... Interesting year.' He thought with chuckle

* * *

"And because of that, Ram can't allow Aaron-sama to be alone with Rem." Ram said with blank face.

"Because of what? You did not say or explain anything!" Aaron replied with twitch in his left eye. It seems to be doing that a lot recently. Hopefully there won't be anything permanent because of it.

"Ah? It seems Aaron-sama is not as sharp as Ram thought. To not understand such a simple explanation."

"You just barged in here along with Rem and did not explain anything when I asked you. Was your brain that not sharp enough to construct a proper answer for me?"

"Nee-sama is a very smart person Aaron-sama, her words are beyond anyone understanding."

"Rem is right, Ram is not at fault that Aaron-sama can't understand the quality of Ram's answer."

The young knight's eye twitched again "So it's two on one huh? Fine, I'll back down. And you Ram-san, as expected of you, you bring support because you can't handle me alone. I'm disappointed with you, to bring someone else into our conflict."

"On contrary, Ram brought Rem into our conversation so Rem can hold back Ram as to not cause Aaron-sama's sharp tongue become dull. It would be a shame if such tongue can't be used anymore."

In the end he did not learn anything that night. And for obvious reasons, he came to hate clowns more than ever, especially the magic using variety.

He _really_ despises that clown.

* * *

 **Well... Things clearly shaping up to be... Interesting huh?**

 **Short and nothing much in this chapter. This actually more showing the interaction of Aaron and other characters. And also show what they think of Aaron. In future their opinion and way to talk might change -though I doubt Ram would- but since Aaron is practically stranger to them... Well you got the idea**

 **There few people who ask why I did not use Shirou. Truthfully, my first idea is to use Shirou, however I notice one flaw. Shirou is person who similar like Subaru, more extreme as matter of fact since Subaru still more 'humane' and care for his own well-being but Shirou?**

 **If he got RbD ability I'm not sure what he going to do with it. There big chance he going to abuse it or not -since the feeling of failure to save people still hurt him, and it probably going to be similar like Canon except. Shirou obviously going to trample over the opponent**

 **He is in Age of Gods, Mana is everywhere, he going to trace thousand swords when face Petelgeuse without much problem and they would be REAL Noble Phantasm rather than copy if possible... Yeah, it won't be any battle in my mind. And add the fact I'm not sure Shirou going to stay at Emilia's side, Shirou probably going to travel around and helping people. We all know he going to do that**

 **As for the Witches power level... Well, thanks to Ainz that pointing and Kinunatz, I do more research. And it safe to say that only Satella who can be compared to Divine Spirit level -or at least she close enough to be one- while the other Witches is more like Elementals, "power" given form, they can use something that similar like Marble Phantasm, ability that make them able to transfigure the surrounding World at their own 'vision' however instead making them only 'illusion' they turned to reality somehow, that was what make them very terrifying.**

 **And Nick terakidan, what do you mean by having Eye of the Mind (False)? Saber have Instinct, those two are different things.**

 **Anyway, there nothing much I wish to say other than that. Next chapter will be more interaction between them, let see how Aaron handle the distrust and bad opinion from the twin! Well that is all I have to say! I hope you love this chapter! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	7. Teaching and Learning

**This chapter has been edited by** **Sailor Fuku** **! All the credits for the better grammar and spelling should be given to him!**

* * *

 **Re-posted date : 9/18/2017**

* * *

 **Chapter 6. Teaching and Learning**

* * *

It was a good morning, birds where chirping, the wind gently breezed through the foliage, the sky was clear and blue, and the sun shone brightly. It is indeed a good morning, a good start for a good day.

That's what Emilia thought as she found herself staring at the morning sun through her window, stretching her arms and cooing.

Yesterday to put it simply, wasn't bad day. Rather, Emilia would call it good... well, good actually would be too much. Maybe it was better to call it 'not bad'.

The main reason of that is because she almost entirely spent it tied onto chair -not literally- reading the many documents and papers given to her by Roswaal. All of them contained important information a King needed to know. Economics, politics, diplomacy, all the interesting but all so dry knowledge a good King needs to have.

It was troubling... a lot... there was so much information, she had to try her hardest to stay focused to memorize it all.

More than half day spend in chair just reading and learning and reading and learning and...

And imagining that today she would be going through the same thing again...

The 'good' day seems to have degraded to 'average' just thinking of this.

'No, no. I can't think like that.' Emilia thought while shaking her head.

This is her way for her to atone her sins. By becoming King she will lead her race. She will prove to the world they are not demons. That they are just like those talking and smiling in cities and villages all around the Kingdom. That they are a good race, they are just misunderstood.

No... Not just her race. She wants to bring equality to everyone. To the whole Kingdom of Lugnica. She has seen while the demihuman population is not treated badly, there is still prejudice. Many laws exist to put them at a disadvantage.

And not just for them, but also for those poor people who live in poverty. They are not treated as equal even if they are Human.

Thinking of that only made her feel worse. For a moment she was very tempted to stop. Like this isn't worth it, at all. The chance of her to succeed is actually very small, seeing she really looks like the Witch that nearly brought the world to its knees.

But still, she can't...

This is her burden... this is her responsibility... for what she has done... And to atone she will become King of Lugnica. Not just for her people, but for everyone else as well.

She was brought out from her stupor when she heard sounds from below. Looking down she noticed someone in the backyard. She blinked when she found out it was the young man who had helped her two days ago.

'Aaron is already awake?'

It is seven solartime, not too early, but not everyone would be up at such an hour. She was surprised to see that he was already in the yard and had begun practicing -he practiced yesterday afternoon too, he told her as much during dinner.

Then again he was also already awake yesterday when she visited him. Is he someone who tends to wake up early?

Emilia noted that the blond was currently clad in an outfit similar to his sleepwear, however rather than grey, its color was white and there was also a black belt strapped to his waist. Like yesterday, he seemed very focused in his training judging by how intensely he was swinging his wooden sword.

'Perhaps I should greet him. I also still need to talk with the lesser spirits.' She thought as stepped back from the window, intending to go outside and meet her newest friend.

* * *

 _Stronger. Faster. Harder. Sharper._

Those four words kept repeating themselves in my mind as I continued to swing the wooden sword in my hand from left to right. Every six vertical swings, I changed up to horizontal swings. The purpose of that is so my body can grow accustomed to the sensation and have them ingrained to my muscle memory.

In fights you have barely any time to thinks, it often comes down to fractions of a second. You have to depend on your muscle memory rather than your mind, your brain only sends short impulses which your body has to immediately react to. The result stems from continuous training, so the movements can be deeply ingrained into you subconscious.

I know about that. That is why I am training so hard. I was never before in a real fight -sparring in kendo doesn't count, there are rules in place and there is never any real danger- to survive against Elsa was pure luck, as well as the borderline cheat that a servants body represents.

It was mainly because of the heightened strength and perception of this servants body that allowed me to keep up with the vampire. They are not Heroic spirits for nothing, a normal human cant keep up with that. If it was not for this far superior body, I would have been dead, bleeding out on the floor, when she made her first move.

I can't have that. While Elsa Granhiert can not be considered a normal opponent by any reason, being exceptionally more dangerous than any normal human, I have set her as my personal standard of skill for the time being.

I need to be able beat her, consistently. I'm already winning in terms of power, endurance and speed, but my lack of experience and skill had me barely surviving our fight.

 _"When you strike make sure your attacks are delivered with the intent to kill. Make sure they are fatal for your opponent. Each strike must have the intent to bring them down. Do not hesitate. Aim to kill."_

Left. Right. Up. Down. Left. Right. Up. Down. Left. Right. Up. Down.

I feel my breath growing ragged slightly but I do not care, I keep pushing and pushing despite my lungs growing protest. I kept striking since the moment I started without resting even once, but it doesn't matter. No rest until my body remembers how to fight properly.

 _"If your attacks are not strong enough then use your whole body, control your weight, as long you keep your balance secured, all of your attacks have the potential to be lethal. If your defense is not strong enough then use the ground, earth is immovable, as long your stance is firm your defense will be like a fortress."_

I also need to work on my footwork, how to fight while moving as well. There still many things I need to work on. And my time is already limited since I have to maintain a 'good' relationship with the others as well.

"Aaron?"

I paused mid-swing when familiar voice reached my ear, taking a few steadying breaths I turned to see Emilia not far from me. She still in her nightgown, with both her hands clasped behind her back, smiling in my direction

"Emilia." I called back, giving her a nod and a small smile "Morning."

"Morning." She greeted back to me in a refreshing manner "How's your sleep?"

"Like always." I shrugged "How about you? You looked very tired yesterday at dinner." We barely talked to each other at dinner as a matter of fact. Emilia looked so tired i did not want to wear her out even more.

"Yeah, you can say so." She said with small strained chuckle "I have a lot of reading material to go through yesterday, since I have been out of touch with the world for so long."

Ah, yes. I can understand that, seeing she was frozen for a hundred years... she really seems like Captain America, eh?

"You'll have to push through that if you want to become King." I answered "You will be updated every day about any major events in your country. You will have to handle Economic decisions, the security around each city and village, deal with diplomats of other kingdoms, and meet with the Lords you choose to govern over your territory. Those are but a small example of what you will do when you become King."

Emilia took a moment to process what I said before nodding with an understanding look "I see, I did read some of that yesterday." She said with hum.

"It doesn't end there, right now Lugnica can be considered one of the weakest kingdoms. Not in term military strength, but rather its goods, the economy and such things. Since the kingdom shut its borders due to the late King, there has been just about no trade with any of the neighboring countries.

"Normally this would still be fine, however this kingdom right now not on right path. You saw the amount of people living in slums a few day ago, right? They were many, and it was located around our Capital City, the place where the kingdom is supposed to be at its strongest.

"If you look on any map, compared to other three kingdoms, Lugnica has the most fertile land. It's supposed to be the richest and would be easily able to sustain itself if it had to. And yet, there so many of people that reside in slums around Capital. If the capital itself is that bad, then what about the other cities? Obviously they will be wore. And that is proof enough that the council who is currently ruling this kingdom is starting to lose their control, sending the kingdom into disarray and giving way to corruption."

Judging from available world maps from Re:Zero, Kiraragi is the only country that can rival Lugnica. As shown in the 'What if' scenario Kiraragi does not seem to have any of these problem. It is the kingdom that Lugnica is supposed to be.

If you just look at how advanced its military is, Lugnica should be way more prosperous than Kiraragi.

And yet... This kingdom looks so poor...

Emilia was silent for a good few seconds, taking in what I said, with a complicated look on her face "You're right..." She murmured in agreement "If you put it that way, right now Lugnica is actually not heading down the bright path." She looked at me with a mixture of aw and surprise "Wow, Aaron. You're really good at politics."

"It's called common sense." I said flatly, I feel a sense of Déjà-vu for some reason after saying that "Even normal people can come to that conclusion after seeing this kingdoms condition."

"... I think your sense of "common" is slightly distorted Aaron." She commented in an unsure manner.

"... I feel like you are the last person I want to heard that from." I responded back in an even duller tone . Seriously, I really feel like that. I'm not the one who just recently joined the world of the living again after being frozen for a century.

"What do you mean by that?" Emilia shot me an annoyed glare... make it a pout and cute glare, seriously her face can't intimidate me at all. If I did not have little sister who is even cuter I probably would swoon over that face.

Probably.

I give her a smile that is filled with amusement "You will figure it out in the future."

"That doesn't make me feel any better." And she pouted more! Seriously girl, stop using that expression, it's illegal! "It's not fair, you're talking about me and I don't even get what you're saying."

In response of that I raised my hand to pinch her cheeks.

"The World is not fair, learn that from now on." I commented while smiling. Wow! Her skin is so smooth and soft, it reminded me of my sister.

"Awarwon!" She squeaked as she held the hand glued to her cheek "It huwt! Lwet mwe gwo!" Chuckling, I did as she asked, prompting the half elf to rub her stinging cheek while glaring "Aaron you're a nincompoop."

"I didn't know that word was still used this day and age." I blandly responded

"And here I was, bringing you some water." She huffed as she showed her other hand holding a bottle of water "I guess I shouldn't give it to you." She pouted.

"Well, I'm actually not feeling thirsty, so it's fine for me I guess." I shrugged in an uncaring manner. Her cheeks bulged to the point they became slightly red and I let out laugh "I'm just kidding Emilia, hand me the water please."

Emilia continued glaring at me for few seconds before reluctantly giving me the bottle "You really pinch hard." She grumbled as she rubbed her still sore cheek.

"I'm sorry for that." I chuckled "It's just, you're pretty fun to tease."

"You're mean you know that?"

I only shook my head while opening the bottle to take a drink. I'm really not that thirsty but having a drink after all the exercise can't do any harm, I suppose.

PFFT!

A sudden strong poke in between my ribs had me spit out most everything again anyway. I sputtered and coughed when the rest went down the wrong pipe. The responsible party had the gall to giggle at me when I glared at her.

"Take that." She claimed in childish way while poking her tongue out

"How... mature of you." I said in the most dull voice I could muster "Truly, you are an example every aspiring King out there."

Emilia's laughing stopped, she give me strange look before shuddering "I don't know why, but the way you speak made me shudder and feel depressed."

"Good then." I grunted as I resumed my drink, however this time I made sure to keep an eye on her invading little hands.

Emilia let out small giggle and shook her head "Hmmm, you must have woken up pretty early, to already be sweating that much." She commented looking me over "How long have you been training?"

"... I don't know, what time is this? I started at around 5:12 solartime."

"5:12?" Emilia seems surprised at my answer "You've been training for almost three hours?!"

I was already awake at five, so after brushing my teeth I went out. It seems my body is extraordinary healthy if it can handle such a workout after only four hours of sleep. Then again, the Servant aspects probably also have a hand in that.

"Almost three hours?" I asked while blinking "It's already eight in the morning?"

"No, but close to. I just finished talking with the lesser spirits before I decided to greet you."

Wow... truthfully I didn't know what to say about that... I was swinging my sword without stop for almost three hours. True right now I feel tired, however it still not too much. I could still go on for some more hours before I collapsed i guess...

Still... that is not the problem... what I mean is...

How did I get so... _focused_ that I lost all sense of time?

It doesn't make any sense. This has already happen three times now. Twice yesterday and now this... this is no longer coincidence.

I close my eyes, trying to seek the answer by recalling my training and...

...

...

...

No good... I can't remember them... no, it not like I can't remember what happened. I do know that I went through training, however that was all I could recall. I can remember the movements and stances that I went through, but I can't remember anything else...

It almost like all of them... are memories of long past events...

It strange... really strange... I don't know how to put it in words since I can't describe it but... It wasn't a pleasant sensation... however since it's so... indescribable I found it to be... disturbing, in a way.

"Aaron?" Emilia voice once again broke me out of my stupor "Are you okay?" She asked in low voice.

She was concerned, a hint of worry clears in her eyes. I did my best to seem neutral. I stared at her for moment, unsure how to respond to her question. I, myself don't know am I okay or not after all...

Still, it's better to not make her worry.

"I'm fine, just lost in thought." I said with a smile

She did not look convinced but her expression mellowed "Lost in thought? What were you thinking about?'

"... The future."

Not technically a lie, I do think of the future, if only in a small part. Never once did I stop thinking about it since I set foot into this world. Besides, what if I lie a little? Puck is sleeping right now, I can use this to my advantage to score some more points with Emilia.

"Future...?" Emilia repeated with a more confused face.

"Yes. Remember when I said I wish to start over? That what I intent to do. It's clear that I can't just keep staying here while doing nothing, right?" I rhetorically, she nodded "I was thinking, perhaps I should get a job. I can't just stay unemployed."

"You're right." She nodded in agreement "Then, why not ask Roswaal to-"

"No." I denied dully "Right now, I'm a guest in here, a freeloader. I live and eat for free. If I work under him then all of that will be gone, which means it will degrade my standing in the manor." Like hell I'm going to cut vegetables, clean bathrooms, sweep the manor -especially at this size- and other menial work. I did not waste my time in highschool to spend my life doing manual labor in a medieval world!

"... The way you put it sounds very selfish."

"It's called _common_ sense, why force change when things are already fine?"

Emilia's face was thoughtful for a moment before she sighed "I can't argue with that, but do you have put it like that? It feel so... bad."

"I won't delude myself." I sniffed in slight disdain while patting my wooden sword on my shoulder "It may sound bad but it is the truth. People just never see it that way. They even sometimes try to fool themselves when they see the truth. They call it bad, refuse to realize that such things happen everyday, even though they see it all the time. They prefer to delude themselves to keep their happy lives intact."

"... You are very negative person Aaron." Emilia let out another sigh "It's not good for your mental health so keep thinking that way."

"It called being realistic." I replied while waving my hand in flippant manner "Anyway, do you have something to do today? Or are you going to study like yesterday?"

"The latter." Emilia said that with slight strained voice "Why?"

"Just asking." I shrugged "Good luck and don't give up, I'm sure you will become a great King with such diligence."

"Thank you." Emilia replied, smiling to me in usual kind manner "Then what about you? Are you going to keep training?"

"Yes." I answered "I need to become stronger."

"Stronger? For what? Are you trying to become a Knight Aaron? I think you already strong enough to be one."

That was true, I'm sure that I could become Royal Guard like Julius despite my barely existing experience. My physical capabilities where simply too high to get placed in a lesser position.

"I will give a lesson, listen carefully Emilia." I started as I turned to fully face her "There is no need for a reason to gather power. More power means more success. However, both while gathering so and while exercising said power, don't ever forget your reasons why you started in the first place."

"And never, ever stray from your reason no matter what happens, or how dire the situation is. Because know that even one tiny slip, will bring your downfall and turn you into everything that you opposed in the first place."

"And also remember that you are not alone. Do not depend only on yourself, seek for others, help them and have them help you back so you all can stay on your path, no matter what."

In my opinion there is nothing wrong with having too much power. There is saying that "Power corrupts; absolute power corrupts absolutely" and there's truth in it. However it only corrupts if someone is stupid enough to try handle everything alone.

No one should have too much power alone. Share it to others, depend on them and shoulder it together so you don't stray from your path. If you can do that, I don't think there will be absolute power that will corrupt you.

As I finished my speech, I found Emilia in contemplation. Her eyes showed her focus, that she was carefully thinking about what I just said. After a moment she turned to me and gave me astonished look

"You really are good at things like this." She muttered "You were a noble, so I shouldn't be surprised at least learned about them but..." She gave me a curious look "Are you perhaps related to royalty Aaron?"

... No, I'm pretty sure I am not related to any royalty. However since right now I have the blood of Pendragon... I guess you can say I am. As matter of fact, I have body of the King himself.

Outside meanwhile I only gave her small smile "It's just common sense Emilia."

This seems to be becoming an inside joke. Or maybe a catchphrase.

Emilia dully stared at me "Your opinion about "common sense" is really distorted Aaron."

* * *

It has been few hours after that, and once I again I find myself alone in this manor.

Everyone in here is busy and this place is huge. Roswaal actually leaves for the capital every morning to take care of his duties and tends to come back only at night. He is a busy man after all. It can't be helped seeing his position, not like I care though.

The showdown between him and I would be somewhere around Arc Three. Right now I have nothing to worry from him. He needs me as much as I need him. He wants me to stay, so right now he won't do anything. Right now, in Arc Two, I'm mostly supposed to get to know the others.

I better focus to get a high score with...

...

...

...

...

What the actual fuck?

For moment I found myself paused, actually paused as if in a game. But only for a second before my palm firmly met my forehead.

I feels like my life has become Eroge or RPG game. Seriously, I mean, not counting the cat spirit and creepy clown magic guy, all the people inside this mansion are girls right? And here I am, thinking about scoring 'Points' with them to improve my relationship and standing with them...

... Has my life turned into Visual Novel now? Do I get a Route in here? Which route is easiest? Where is the True Ending?

...

You know what? Fuck that! I don't think I have time to think about that for now. It'll be better if I focusing to my current "Quest" if you want to get into game terminology.

Originally I planned to spend more time on training. However I decided otherwise and went for another "Quest", one related to certain old little girl.

"Let see..." I muttered while looking down the hall, the walls littered with doors as far I can see "If I was a tsundere drill-loli with an ego to move Gilgamesh to tears, which door would I live in?" I asked aloud while walking to the door nearest to me "How about this one?"

Much to my delight, the moment I open the door I am greeted with the imposing library. Sitting in the middle of the aisle, ever surrounded by books, is just the artificial spirit I have been looking for. She graces me with a brief look and in irritated greeting.

"How'd you get in?" She asked, surprised.

"Hello to you too Beatrice-san." I greeted her "As for how I got in... well, I opened the door?"

"That's not what Betty means, I suppose." Beatrice replied with irritation "The barrier I erected should stop anyone from entering the room. The residents are an exception only because Betty allows it, I suppose. You are not on the list, right now Betty doesn't want to be disturbed, so how?" Her eyes narrowed "Is it your Magic Resistance again?"

"... No, I don't think so." I answered after moment of silence. I don't think my Magic Resistance works that way. I mean, if I enter some kind of Boundary Field I'm sure I will feel a tingling sensation around my skin. Yesterday I feet a slight tickle when Beatrice tried to take my mana, that's how I realized it.

Though If I had to guess why I got accepted easily by this place it must be because of my 'Curse'. Return by Death -Blessing and Curse of Satella and the Witch of Envy- has got to be somehow connected to the ease I have finding this library. I don't know the details but it worked the same way for Subaru after all.

"Hmph." Beatrice grunted and returned her gaze to her book "What do you want? Betty is busy, I suppose."

"Is that so? I'm sorry then, I just came here to ask if you are going to need mana for today? I would be glad to supply it for you if that's the case."

Beatrice eyes returned meeting my own. For moment I found myself captivated by those eyes. Since the first time i clearly saw her face, they are what caught my attention the most.

These sea blue orbs with butterfly shaped pupils.

They are...

"Beautiful..." I breathed out.

And I truly meant it, I do find her eyes to be beautiful. Despite their abnormality, I mean, butterfly shaped pupils! But...

God damn, those sure as hell where some of the most enchanting eyes I have ever seen.

"What are you babbling about?" Beatrice asked with a small sneer "Are you trying to flatter Betty? Sorry but Betty is not interested, I suppose."

Instant rejection!

I shake my head, clearing my mind and letting out small chuckle "No, no it just... Sorry Beatrice-san I did not mean it like that, I just was just lost in your eyes for a moment."

Her normally blank face is adorned by a small smirk, I can practically see there glint in those beautiful eyes "Of course. Betty has the prettiest eyes. You really have good taste, I suppose." She replied in smug voice "And to answer your question, Betty doesn't need mana. The amount you gave her yesterday is enough to cover for the next few days, I suppose."

"Really?" I asked, blinking in slight surprise. If I recall Beatrice needed a lot of mana since she is an artificial spirit. As matter of fact she rarely leaves the library because it's practically bound to her and gives her mana. And even so, it's often still not enough. She still has to drain mana from the other residents from time to time.

"Yes, the mana you transferred to me was not just an unusually high amount, but is also very right in power." Beatrice answered "You didn't know about that, did you?" She asked, practically glaring at me for my ignorance.

"Uhh, no?"

"Hmph! It surprises me how someone who looks so competent can be so idiotic at the same time. Perhaps the maid was correct, maybe you do indeed have a split personality, I suppose."

Damn you Ram, look what you did to my reputation. Then again I'm also in fault in here. Haah, you win this round woman. I'm not going to give her a point though, she's not here to gloat after all.

"It would be very helpful if you could please explain it to me further Beatrice-san."

She only grunted and pointedly looked away from me.

I inwardly sighed at seeing this. Great, just great. This clearly going to be harder than I thought. How did Subaru manage to win her over? I mean... Beatrice is a true loner. The only thing that seems so consistently distract her from her books seems to be Puck.

"Are you staying here alone Beatrice-san?" I asked "I mean, I know you're a spirit contracted to protect this library but..." I tilt my head a bit "Aren't you lonely?"

"No." She answered flatly

Had I not known the truth about her I would bought that. She answered my question so nonchalantly, almost like she really found being with other people annoying.

But she did not...

I know the truth about her... what she has actually gone through for _four_ _hundred_ years... I can't even imagine how she managed to stay sane for all this time.

"Then, is it okay if I spend some time in here?" I asked

Beatrice eyes narrowed slightly "The books in here are forbidden. It's an the name of the library for a reason, I suppose."

"Really? What a shame." I found myself frowning. I was thinking about reading some of the books in here at some point. Granted I can't read the language of this world yet, but still. "But it's alright to just stay here?"

Beatrice lowered her book, she shot me an unkind, suspicions gaze "And why would you want to do that, I suppose?"

I decide to be a bit more honest and shrugged "You look like could use some company." I said with small smile "Don't worry, I will be quiet." I added, noticing her glare.

Beatrice stared at me for few more seconds before snorting and going back to her book, but she made no more attempts to refuse my offer. I smiled at her and sat down in a corner, a few feet from her.

There was no further conversation between us that day. Beatrice kept silently reading her book, making no attempt to talk while I also made no attempt to talk to her. We both sat in silence, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere. The only sounds came from Beatrice regularly turning a page.

I stayed in there for more than hour, promising to come back tomorrow for another visit.

"Hmph, if you want to sit around doing nothing do it in your own room, I suppose." She mocked me.

I only smiled at her "If I want some peace I still think I prefer the library, the atmosphere here is very calming."

Beatrice just snorted, her eyes locked to her book, she did not bother looking up as I left.

I can already tell this will be pain in ass

Well, it's not like I expected this to be easy after all. There are still few hours before dinner, I guess I'll go back to training. The stronger I am for the coming troubles, the better.

If I recall Subaru got cursed by that puppy on the fourth day while working and died and succumbed to the curse on the fifth. I already spent two days at the mansion, which means... three more... no no, two more days... only two more days...

Even more of a reason to not let up on training.

* * *

"Good evening Rem." Aaron greeted to Rem who entered his room "Your sister is not with you?"

"Good evening Aaron-sama. Rem is sorry to say that Nee-sama can't join our lesson tonight. Nee-sama has been called by Roswaal-sama to do something important." Rem answered in a smooth voice. She then raised am elegant blue coat in the blondes direction "Nee-sama also told Rem to say 'Aaron-sama, if Aaron-sama can't contain his desire for something blue please smell this coat and think of this smile'." Rem stoic face morphed to cute smile, she even winked at him with an 'aha' before returning to normal. It was an highly surreal situation. "'Ram is sure it will calm Aaron-sama'."

The pseudo Saber felt his right eye twitch at the jab. He can imagine Ram in front of him, going through whole spiel all to well, it only served to annoy him further.

"This does not count toward her total points." Aaron murmured darkly "In fact I'm tempted to remove a point for using people to deliver her jab, honorless woman." He already began to formulate a suitable rebuttal for their next banter. He would show her! This offense will not be ignored!

Though he can't help but wonder why Roswaal would assist him like this. Why would he pull Ram from the session? It was clear the blue haired maid was still not comfortable in his presence, he did not miss the way the maid stiffened yesterday during their conversation.

'I have a guess why, but I don't think it is that important.' He thought in dismissing manner "Well then, shall we begin?"

"Yes." Rem nodded as she entered the room, pushing the board in front of the sitting Aaron. She was silent for moment before asking "Where were we yesterday?"

"There was no lesson yesterday." Aaron deadpanned "More like gossiping and hanging out rather than studying."

"Aaron-sama didn't understand? Nee-sama has explained many things."

"If you mean throwing insults and commenting about my sharp tongue by explaining things then we seriously have different view of the term 'explanation'." Aaron said while sighing "Anyway, I guess let's start with the currency of this kingdom." He asked "I know there is copper, silver and gold. But what about the holy coin? How much is their worth? And how much is the other currency valued?"

"Well... Rem usually bought one appa for 2 copper in the city." Rem answered "9 copper will be worth 1 silver coin, and 15 silver will be worth 1 gold. 1 holy coin meanwhile is worth 2 gold. Aaron-sama can buy food for about roughly one hundred people with one holy coin."

Aaron's mind immediately began calculating the value, compared it to his own nations currency. It didn't take long for him to come to conclusion

'Well, this means I have around 2700 SGD (Singapore Dollars, roughly 2000 american dollars) with me now.' The food price in an inexpensive restaurant is usually around 8 SGD, including a drink.

This is actually not that much, however it seems the food prices in Lugnica are higher then Singapore's, quite surprising since the land was bigger and more fertile. More proof of this kingdoms crisis, haaah...

Though with his current funds he could still be considered pretty rich here "Then what about-"

As the duo spent their time together, Aaron realized that the language of this World is Greek. He recognized few words Rem wrote on the board and their pattern -thanks to Medea, he tried learning some of the alphabet visible during her High-Speed Aria. He found it very fitting that this World used the language of gone olden gods, seeing Greek itself also contained many a tragedy.

He also confirmed that Lugnica's condition is as bad as he explained to Emilia. Right now the country has to solely depend on their own resources. The prices for their export have plummeted and imports have become unreasonably expensive following Lugnica's inactivity in the global market. All of this happened without even taking the continued presence of the local demonic beasts into account. Especially the White Whale, whom has already claimed the life of the previous Sword Saint, is a huge threat to both the population, as well as the economy. Trade caravans will not often visit nations where they are under constant potential threat.

Thankfully the military still stands strong. Sword Saint Reinhard is one of the most famous knights among the Royal Guard. He's called a knight among knights not only for fame alone, apparently until now no one has ever managed to defeat him in a duel. His power, proven in combat with the surrounding nations knights, is enough to deter many other nations from invading Lugnica. Even Lugnicas southern neighbor, the highly militant Vollachian Empire, has not yet dared to invade.

Not to mention Roswaal as well, he was plenty famous. Few dared to cross his path. Like old Merlin in Britain, Roswaal is the most well known and feared magician in the country. With his four hundred years of age he has had plenty of time to gather experience. Aaron still believed that Merlin would have been more powerful, though.

But this does not mean Lugnica is safe from danger, far from it. The other kingdoms recognize Lugnicas plight as well as he does. Both time and the roaming demon beasts are slowly chipping away at Lugnicas ability to feed itself. The absence of their leader has weakened the Dragon Kingdom, tough it still stands mighty, for now. Time alone will be enough to bring the leaderless dragon to its knees, and when it falls, the now mostly peaceful neighboring countries will strike.

That was Aarons conclusion after their tutoring session. He ran the concept by Rem, to confirm his observations.

"That's... actually correct." Rem spoke in slight hesitation "Aaron-sama is really smart, to conclude this in such a short time."

"Not really." He shrugged nonchalantly "I was already thinking along similar lines the moment I saw slum and walked around the capital." Not to mention that, according to the source material, Lugnica was indeed in a bad position. It was easy for him make the assumption after some small observations.

"Rem sees..."

Aaron glanced at Rem unreadable face. His eyes roamed over her figure, noticing how she seems to tense, when she notices him looking at her. He shakes his head before ruffling his hair in slight annoyance.

Okay... it was easy to said he was going to make Rem trust him but... What should he do? He clearly has to do something to make Rem less wary of him! However, at same time he also needed to stay on topic, he can't just change the conversation! It would only make him more suspicious and-

'Well... If she's curious about me but doesn't want to make a move, then let's try this.' He thought "Things are really complicated here. Then again, we also have many problem in my home." He muttered aloud while inwardly waiting for her reaction.

"Lugnica has been without a king for a while so it just make sense." Rem commented before she tilted her head a bit "Is Aaron-sama's country similar to Lugnica?"

 _Gotcha!_

"You can say so... Britain had similar problems." Aaron said, recalling the condition of Britain after Uther died.

"Britain?" Rem blinked "Rem never heard of the kingdom of Britain."

"Of course you wouldn't, I would be surprised if you did." Aaron shook his head "My kingdom... let's just say it's quite isolated, and small, smaller than Lugnica. It's more like one or two islands rather than a whole continent like Lugnica." He spoke in slightly nostalgic tone, his eyes glinting with an unknown light for moment "But it's a good kingdom, granted we rarely have moments of peace because of the raging civil war. However the majority of people do not live in fear despite of that."

Rem silently listened to the blond who glanced to the moon through the window.

"Let me show you a bit." Aaron stood, walking over to his bag on his bed.

Rem watched seemed to further tense, her eyes glued to him, never to leave as if the man was going to pull out a weapon and attack her at a moments notice.

Aaron was oblivious to this as he picked out his cellphone, turning it on, he walked back over to Rem, with a small smile.

The light that emitted from the foreign device perked Rem's interest, as she warily watched on "What is that Aaron-sama?"

"This? Hmm, in your land I guess you call this device a Metia." An object that allows people to cast magic without opening their Gate, if he recalls correctly "This is an example of what this thing can do." He lifted the phone up, setting the camera to focus on himself and Rem "Smile Rem!"

"Eh?"

CLICK!

Aaron opened the phones picture menu and chuckled when seeing the result. While he was smiling charmingly, Rem looked childlike and totally lost. He show the result to Rem who had her eyes widen when sees it.

"This is..."

"Impressive isn't it?" He asked with a small smirk

Rem tentatively raised her hand, her finger touching the surface of the phone in an uncertain manner, rubbing the picture of her face "Aaron-sama, what is this? How can there be another Rem and Aaron-sama in here?"

Aaron was tempted to say because he captured their souls, if only for a moment. However he remembered just how shaky his relationship with her already is. Rem also was a bit gullible at times, she did after all fill the bathtub with mayonnaise once because she misunderstood Subaru.

Needless to say, he wisely chose a more truthful approach.

"You know how our eyes are seeing people?" Aaron asked Rem rhetorically, who nodded "Well, this metia also has an eye. Right here." He pointed to the front camera "It can capture what it sees and save it inside itself." He then raised the phone and turned it towards them "Smile Rem."

"Ah?"

CLICK!

Maybe it was only a reflex or coincidental, however in the picture Rem was smiling, not too wide, only a small one. It's still visible to see and in Aaron's opinion, she is cute, like _reaaallly_ cute.

'Fu, fu, fu the fans at home are gonna go crazy when they see this.' He thought with smug smile as he imagined his friends reaction if they see this "See? You look good when smiling." He said as he show the picture to Rem.

"This... this is certainly an interesting metia Aaron-sama." Rem murmured with awe at seeing herself in there.

"It can do more things, but I will show you later. Here, this is what I wanted you to see." Aaron entered the image gallery, swiping the screen and found what he looking for, an image of Camelot from the Merlin series "Here." He extended the device towards her.

Rem still looked uncertain, however she took it nonetheless and her eyes widened when saw the castle. Judging by the trees and forests close by it had to be huge! Bigger then maybe even the Capital.

"The Castle of Camelot." He said, his voice carrying a hint of pride for an unknown reason "Castle of the most beautiful city in Britain."

"It's... marvelous." Rem commented in awe as her eyes roamed over the castle. Her fingers brushed the picture, accidentally sweeping it, changing the picture. She let out small gasp before and blinked when seeing the new picture.

It was... him... Aaron... however he looked... different in her opinion. For one his blond hair seemed a bit paler, his armor also looked more dull. For moment Rem thought it was a different person, however the outfit and the smiling face still looked like Aaron, albeit the real one is more better-looking in the oni's opinion.

This is not what caught Rem's attention though.

It was a girl. A cute girl, barely reaching his stomach -she appeared to be at most twelve years old- standing in front of him while Aaron rested his hands on her shoulders. Her hair looked a bit unusual to Rem -long and black- and her face was also foreign to her. She is clad in a beautiful yellow dress that could be considered for nobility. It suits her pretty well.

Aaron, noticing Rem's gasp wanted to see what she was looking at. He blinked at seeing the of picture of himself in his costume with his little sister in Belle's dress from "Beauty and the Beast"

 _"Big brother, can I borrow your phone?"_

 _"Hmm, what for?"_

 _"I want to play Angry Birds!"_

 _"Later, I'm using it right now."_

He smiled in nostalgia as the memory of his sister crossed in his mind. He has just been in here for two days and yet... he already misses her so much... This picture was taken just before he went to the cosplay show. Seeing him all dressed up his sister decided to dress up herself and take a picture with him.

She became fan of Saber Prototype the moment he showed him to her...

"That is my sister." He spoke in soft voice

Rem blinked and turned to him "Aaron-sama's little sister?"

"Yes... she is a pretty little girl isn't she?"

The way he spoke, and the way he smiled... somehow it make Rem's heart, filled with skepticism and suspicion soften and she found herself smiling too "Yes, Rem agrees, she is a pretty girl."

"Of course she is. She is my sister!" Aaron declared with pride, taking his phone back from Rem. His finger brushed over his sisters face, the affection visible on his own "She will be very beautiful when she grows up."

The pseudo Saber saying that aloud while kept staring at his little sister's face in his cellphone, lost in his memories of the times spent he with her. He still remembered how she was born. He was six years old at that time, how he picked her up for the first time from his mother arms.

"What is her name?" Rem asked

"Angelica." Aaron answered fondly

Rem nodded as she repeated the name in her mind "Rem thinks it is a good name."

"Of course it is." Aaron said with small grin "It came from me!" The name did actually come from him, he got it from a movie called 'Carita de Angel'. Angelica is the name of the protagonist mother that became guardian spirit for her. His parents agreed with his choice and decided to name her after it.

"Rem thinks Aaron-sama has a good taste then." Rem said kindly "Where is she now?"

"She..." Aaron paused when the question registered to his mind. His throat dried up and his eyes become wider by a small margin. He tried to say anything but he couldn't find his voice. He truthfully didn't know how to answer that question.

He refused to say she was dead. He would rather take Rem's Morningstar to the head then proclaim his little angels death. But at the same time he could hardly tell her the truth. That would bring up way to many other questions he had no answer for.

Rem noticed his troubled look, her soft eyes filling with sympathy and regret. "Rem is sorry Aaron-sama, she spoke out of turn" She apologized "Rem did not mean to bring up bad memories, please forgive her." She bowed in genuine regret.

"No." Aaron shook his head "No, no need for apologize Rem. You didn't do anything wrong." He took a deep breath and ruffled his hair, trying his best to calm down "You didn't do anything wrong." He repeated "It's natural to be curious, if I were in your position I would ask same thing."

Rem didn't know how to respond to that, she raised her face to see Aaron already looking back at the picture.

"Besides, she not dead." Aaron said. He wouldn't say his sister was dead, not now, not ever. "She's just... lost." Lost... that is actually technically true... Though it isn't her who lost but him. He closed his eyes, feeling very emotional, but aware it would not be a good thing to show this side of him "Rem, perhaps we have already done enough for tonight?"

"... Yes, Rem thinks so too." Rem agreed after moment of silence "Then, Rem shall take her leave. Perhaps it will be better if Aaron-sama rests now, it's already late." She said while glancing at the magic time crystal nearby.

"Yes, rest would be good." Aaron murmured while nodding before he shaking his head "I'm sorry to ruin the moment Rem, I was thinking that maybe showing you where I come from will make you at least feel less uncomfortable around me." He confessed, making Rem's breath freeze for moment "I'm not so stupid to not notice how uncomfortable you are with my presence Rem." He chuckled when noticing her flinch "I don't know why, but please believe me that I have no ill intentions towards anyone in this manor. I'm homeless, it would be stupid of me to try anything in here, this is where I live now after all. I don't want there to be a bad relationship between us because of that. It will only be awkward for the both of us, right?"

He knew he shouldn't say this to her. This is stupid, to openly admit he knew she is not comfortable with him and trying to get close to her. But Aaron couldn't bring himself to care right now. His mind was a mess and he just wanted to end the conversation as fast as possible.

The blue haired oni stayed silent at the confession. She did give him a slow nod however. If it was in honest agreement, or to just rid herself of the situation, the blonde knight did not know.

"Then, Rem will excuse herself." Rem bowed to him. Without any further words, the maid exited the room, leaving Aaron alone, still staring at his cellphone.

The blond knight green eyes where focused on his sister. He swiped once, changing the picture to show him with his whole family. He could feel his heart clench further seeing all of them, a sob threatening to slip from his throat. He choked it down.

His fingers gripped the edge of the bed tightly causing the wood to break under his strength. The pseudo Saber closed his eyes and grit his teeth as a single tear rolled down to his otherwise pristine face.

'I _will_ return, I _promise_. Just wait for me, mom, dad, Angel. I will _survive_ this and _return_ to you all.'

* * *

'Was I wrong?'

That question keep repeating itself in her mind as Rem made her way back to her room

She was glad that her big sister accompanied her yesterday during the 'lesson'. Her big sister presence always managed to calm her.

Today was different though... Roswaal-sama told her to go alone since it would have been to obvious he was trying to be a hindrance. Given that Aaron-sama has the trust of both Emilia-sama and Puck-sama, it would have been a bad idea to further antagonize him.

She was very nervous about the supposed study-sessions. It just didn't make any sense, there was no way he did not know anything about Lugnica. Even if he was a foreigner, he was still of noble birth. He must have already been tutored in the customs of at least the bigger kingdoms. Rem would not have been surprised if he only pretended to be a noble.

'Was I wrong?'

But much to her surprise... he not only took their lessons to heart, but was also very perceptive and insightful when it came to any questions he had. But at same time there also things that he already seemed to know, only asking to confirm something. Or playing with her -she thought. The latter seemed more obvious, that man couldn't be trusted after all.

He deliberately tried to manipulate her, she does not know why but she is sure of it. For all is smiles, curiosity and easy-going attitude, someone who carried the Witches stink cannot be trusted.

There is nothing more than to stay away from him, that was what she thought when she 'tutoring' him. She doesn't like him, not at all, and she is also afraid of him. Standing close to him who has such a wicked and powerful scent... it made her shudder and very uncomfortable...

Like cornered prey... like a _rabbit_ in front of _lion_ who playing with its prey before devouring it...

She doesn't like it... _not_ at all... who in their right mind you like that?

And yet...

'Was I wrong about him?'

She was quite surprised to see the metia he has, it was... unique. To remember anything it sees and recalls it for others to see. That was one strange metia, though undeniably useful.

But the most surprising thing was when he started talking about his sister.

 _Love..._

There was no better word for what she felt of him when he talked about her. He loved her. Not in some twisted or deranged way, it was pure genuine love. It actually reminded her of how she feels for her big sister.

The love of an older sibling. Love that wishes to protect, nurture and guide their precious younger siblings.

Such love... is impossible to feel for someone following the Witch Cult.

It was no secret that even the higher members of the Witch Cult are... unhinged. They are all insane to some point. The lower ranking member are nothing more than puppets made of flesh, neither afraid of injury nor death, throwing themselves to their death on droves if their Archbishops demand so. Even the highest ranking members of the Cult would have difficulty fitting into normal society.

But that man...

It could all be a trick... but such levels of sincerity. She feels his actions are not caused by an insane, or let alone evil mind. If he did bad things, it would be out of love. Even though the majority would probably disagree, that could not be completely bad, right?

She remembered how exhausted and pained he looked when he remembered his little sister -who apparently is not dead, but somehow lost, how did he mean that? He said he wished to get closer to her, so they could be more at peace when living under one roof. That he did not wish to harm her, or anyone else in the mansion for that matter.

Even his confession, that he tried to get close to her for personal reasons, wasn't that bad if she thought about it. He only wanted to make sure they didn't end up hating each other.

Such things... should be enough to make Rem more wary at him... but she is not...

Because it shows that Aaron Pendragon is still human.

For all power she smelt coming from him, power that makes her look like a small and helpless girl. Power that so raw and potent and make her like a... small animal standing in front of a hungry Dragon.

He stills a man...

And that made her feel relieved to some degree...

Make no mistakes she still did not trust him, but she could at least agree to tolerate his presence. She did not fear him like before. She knew he was still a man, not some unspeakable monster wearing human skin.

'One chance... Rem will give him one chance.'

The blue haired oni hastened her pace, at was already late and it would not do for her to oversleep. Even if he would already get up by himself, he was a guest and he asked her to wake him at 7 in the morning. It was her duty to follow the wishes of any guests to the mansion, she was the head maid after all.

* * *

 **And another chapter done! Wew, sorry it not come out sooner, I was busy with my personal life and don't have time to write the story.**

 **Before we start to talk about this chapter I want to inform you all that the next one probably come in next four days or week at most. My laptop just got crash thanks to my brother who download game and got virus, right now I was on internet cafe to upload this chapter since it already close to finish and I had the data on my phone**

 **It kind of difficult typing the story in phone, trust me, it really is.**

 **Anyway, let's move to the story. This show nothing other than Aaron further interaction to other character and how their relationship**

 **Poor guy, really can't get any rest isn't he? Especially with Beatrice, yeah, good luck to crack that one Aaron, you really going to need that.**

 **And about currency and Lugnica kingdom. The currency about the copper and silver is canon, I get it from Arc Three when Subaru goes to capital once again, so do the holy coin, it worth twice of gold. However the specific number of them is mine, I hope you all have no complain in there**

 **And the kingdom condition, while it indeed in canon mentioned that Lugnica is in bad status but the details never explained. So I decide to make my own theory about their condition, hope you all like it. And it actually not differ too much from canon since Lugnica main problem is the economy rather than military**

 **They got Reinhard after all, enough said**

 **The language of the books. I was thinking to use Latin, however Latin still used even now and I heard it common in Catholic Church. So I decide to use Greek, I mean, that was good one right? Greek have many tragedic story so I think it suit Re:Zero quite well seeing how it goes**

 **This story from now on will be slight AU. I will try my best to use canon element as much as I could but since so many things still left unexplained I would use my own theory to fill the puzzle.**

 **And Aaron and Rem moment. Welp, this is clearly the start of the bridge between them. You can see in here clearly despite Aaron thought he screwed up but it actually resulting better. And I will tell you small 'What if' scenario, if Aaron that night didn't mention this, his relationship with Rem will grow more slow**

 **Why?**

 **Sincerity**

 **Rem love Subaru and close to him because Subare honest to her, he genuine, and when he save her in forest, he really risk his life for real for her. And Rem know that Subaru is weak, but he still force himself to safe her by risking his life**

 **In here? Not so much. Aaron is strong, Rem more wary to him than Subaru but in different way, sadly in way that the worse for Aaron. He is not good man, he is not honest, and he also not even try to hide it, unlike Subaru who really honest. Which make Rem know that Aaron is manipulative in one or two way and thus wary to him more than Subaru's**

 **Thankfully that didn't happen to him xD**

 **As for Kinunatz review, Puck and Beatrice don't know Aaron smell like Dragon because the one in Re:Zero verse really different from Nasuverse. You had seen their so called Earth Dragon? I think that more like dinosaur than dragon. Personally, I think the only Dragon from Re:Zero verse that can be compared to Nasuverse is Volcanica, the one that give blessing to Lugnica kingdom and one of key figure that seal Witch of Envy**

 **As for Magic Resistance, yes, usually it not going to resist mana drain. However that if the drain direct contact to body or contract like Servants. But Beatrice absorb mana by using one at same time, like cast spell 'Mana Drain' you got your mp decreased a bit, but the point it still a spell.**

 **And for Puck name, some said that I was wrong and the real name is Pack. Well, I just realize it now and it too late to change it, so unfortunately the name stay**

 **I have question anyway to those who fan of Re:Zero. A bit spoiler to you who doesn't know so skip it if you wish. It is said that Authority and Magic is different, however in Emilia past, Petelgeuse or Geuse -when he still sane- already can use Unseen Hand before he become Arcbishop and he use them to battle Regulus. And to become Arcbishop, one must take Witch Gene so they can use Authority but Geuse already can use Unseen Hand before he become Arcbishop. Isn't that mean the Unseen Hand is actually a Magic? So why it become Authority now?**

 **And Julius got his name eaten by Glutton too if I'm not wrong in Arc Five, so how the other still know his existence and he not in coma like Rem?**

 **And in Manga Puck also mentioned as one of Four Great Spirit... Who the other three then? And what their main abilities and where I can find more info about them?**

 **I feel I still have more question but I forgot what I want to ask so, let ask them next time. I guess this is it, next chapter will be about Aaron finally goes to village! We very close to end of Arc Two now! I hope you love this chapter! Please give Favorite, Follow, and Review to this story**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	8. A Promise to Demon

**This chapter has been edited by** **Sailor Fuku** **! All the credits for the better grammar and spelling should be given to him!**

* * *

 **Re-posted date :9/18/2017**

* * *

 **Chapter 7. A Promise to Demon**

* * *

 _"Mom, who is this?" He asked as he stared at the infant, lying in its crib with curious eyes._

 _His mother smiled at him, her hand gently brushing the baby's soft hair "This is your little sister, Angelica."_

 _"Really? She's so tiny!" He exclaimed, his eyes wide in disbelieve and surprise._

 _"You were also like once, you know." She commented to the boy, who was now poking the little baby cheeks._

 _"She's so soft." He commented, rubbing the baby's cheeks._

 _"Aaron, stop that! Your sister is still fragile, it's unhealthy to touch her cheeks like that!" She admonished, slapping his hand away._

 _Aaron only pouted in response._

 _ **"I love you."**_

 _"This is how you wash a horse. You need to make sure it's tied up properly. You don't want it running around. Tie the knots firmly, but try not to hurt it, you also don't want it to lash out." He emphasized the point by pulling the knot._

 _He stared at the horse for a second before focusing to the knot, after a moment he nodded in understanding "Yes."_

 _"Good, let's start cleaning. Be sure to use this brush for it's mane, not the other one. Then you-"_

 _ **"I love you..."**_

 _#Ron, go take your sister to school! Mom's busy and your father is meeting a client. Go ahead and use the car.#_

 _He read the message on his phone with a twitching eye. He had planned to meet up with some friends at a café, but it seems like he'll be late now. If he makes it at all, that is. He can hardly leave his little sister alone at home, after all._

 _His parents would give him hell if he left her here. Then again, he did adore her, so he supposed it was fine._

 _Still... he really hoped to spend some time with his friends. Maybe he should invite them over?_

 _ **"I love you."**_

 _She was beautiful. Without a doubt, he had seen many beautiful women, both in this world and his own. But the woman standing in front of him..._

 _Her beauty seemed natural, alluringly so. But not inhumane, he found those kind of people...strange, untouchable. No, what was standing in front of him right now was..._

 _She reached out to him, a gentle smile on her face. He found himself too enraptured to move even a single muscle._

 _He realized his mistake only when she did finally touch him._

 _Cold...like ice. While her tender hand had all the soft and supple qualities he expected, it was as if the frozen northwind's themselves had shaped it._

 _ **"I love you..."**_

 _He found himself unable to move, frozen, as these the word's once again escaped her lips. As she lovingly took him into her arms, holding him like a young wife would her husband._

 _He felt like he was being embraced by Death itself._

 _ **"I love you."**_

 _As she touched her lips to his he felt himself fade away. Slowly dying, piece by piece. She deepened the kiss, her tongue like a some kind of soft metal that shoved down his throat rather than muscle and flesh._

 _There was no pleasure in her actions. It felt lifeless and hollow. An icy fear grips his heart whenever he catches a glimpse of her angelic face._

 _She slowly drew back, tenderly cupping his cheeks in her hands. Her eyes shone with affection, so pure it was almost blinding. She smiled radiantly, openly for all the world to see her love._

 _To him, it only seemed deranged._

 _ **"I L**_ _o_ _ **V**_ _e_ _ **Y**_ _o_ _ **U."**_

* * *

To say Rem was surprised would be an understatement.

She already suspected Aaron-sama would still be asleep. After the emotional rollercoaster he went trough the last evening, she would have been more surprised see him awake like usually.

What did surprise was the way the man slept.

The bed...was a mess. The blankets where scattered on the floor, the pillow was cast aside and the man himself was splayed indecently across the matress. His clothes where in disarray, revealing his slender, muscled chest. The blue haired maid could see the smallest edge of his teeth poking out behind thin lips, his nose flaring with every breath he took. All in all, what was layed out in front of her was the very opposite of the normally regal, handsome man she knew.

Rem gathered up the discarded blanket, folding it up and placing it on the corner of the bed before moving closer to the man himself.

"Aaron-sama, it already six in morning." Rem called out.

The pseudo-sabers only response was a particularly loud snore.

Rem felt her lips curl down slightly "Aaron-sama, it is time to wake up."

The blonde simply turned away from her, flaring his nostrils and snuggling deeper into the bed.

Undeterred, Rem walked around the bed to face him again. Instead of calling out again, she took his hand and tried to shaking him. She was not surprised at how smooth and soft the skin was. She shook it again, entangling their fingers.

"Aaron-sama, you told me to wake you at six, you have training to do." She tried a bit louder, again giving the man a firm shake.

This seemed to get the desired results. The man started stirring in his sleep, slowly opening his ice and turning a dazed look at her.

"Ngg?" He grunted, his eyelids fluttering "Angel? Are you cosplaying again?"

Rem blinked, the knight seemed to still be half asleep, he mistook her for his sister. She was about to correct him when his free hand sneaked to her cheek, pinching her and eliciting a yelp.

"And it is Rem from Re:Zero, mom's going to angry with me if she caught you like this." He sighed. He didn't seem afraid of the prospect, rather he was content, happy.

"A-Awawrwon-swamwa!" Rem yelped taking hold of the hand pinching her "Rwem nwot ywor lwittlwe swistwer, Rwem is Rwem!" She tried pry it away, even putting some of her strength into it, but the offending appendage would not be moved. He soft cheek continued to be maimed by the drowsy Saber.

After a bit of a struggle, her words did seem to finally elicit their intended effect. Aarons dazed eyes slowly started to gain focus, finally taking note of who actually stood in front of him. Rem saw his eyes widen briefly, an indecipherable emotion crossing the green orbs. To her displeasure, they were gone as fast as they appear and a second hand joined the first, pinching her other cheek as well.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!"

To her relief the pain only lasted for a while, as her cheeks where quickly released from his grip. Rem hands immediately went to her cheeks, wincing as she touched the stinging red spots. She found the drowsy man's eyes on her, amusement clearly glimmering in them.

"Sorry Rem, I just had to make sure I was not dreaming."

Rem glared at him with ferocity, though her unshed tears greatly diminishing its effect. "Shouldn't Aaron-sama pinch his own cheeks rather than Rem's?"

"No way, your cheeks are way softer then my own." Aaron denied, voice still groggy but clearly entertained "Beside, where would the fun be in that." He added as he slowly sat up, stretching his arms. Contrary to his normal looks, he felt like an old drunk right now. He tried crawling off the mattress, only to collapse on his stomach, burying his head in linen.

Rem watched the man's awkward posture with a mixture of fascination and irritation. This is the man who has struck fear in her heart? Who made her feel small and insignificant? This harmless, empty-headed, undignified person is truly Aaron Pendragon?

'Nee-sama is right, Aaron-sama really does have two faces.' Rem thought with a sigh as she moved to his side. He was clearly still far from awake.

Still... part of her can't help but find his antics cute. He had an almost childlike quality to him... who knew the elegant, mature looking man had such a strange personality?

* * *

She stared at the young man who kept repeatedly swinging his sword. His strikes where fast and relentless, like falling rain, yet still polished and clean in execution. Compared to only two days ago, she would not hesitate to say his improvements where massive. It was like watch a completely different swordsman.

She did not know much about the way of the sword, it was not her art. But she did recognize the quality of his movements. The way he wielded his blade was... on a whole different level then three days ago, when he started his daily regimen.

She saw the girl her Bubby was contracted to sitting not far from the young knight. Watching him witch an intense look, her eyes absorbing his every movement. If she didn't know better, she would say the silver haired girl may be obsessed with him.

But she's not...

She recognized the girls look. Bubby was right when he denied her love. Her eyes spoke of a different emotion. It was an expression of awe...inspiration...

 _Admiration._

Just like herself, when she was still with her mistress.

What would bring the girl to admire the boy this way?

She doesn't know, and doesn't really care to either. She doesn't care for her, despite the contract she has formed with her precious friend. Just like her friend doesn't care to save anyone but his contractor.

Still, she can't help to feel curious...

As she kept watching, the boy stopped his training, his head tilting in her direction. Her eyes widened when their gazes met.

He noticed her? How? While she was not really hidden, there was still quite the distance between them. For him to suddenly stop mid-swing, just when she started to focus on him more keenly and...

'He has good instincts, I suppose.' She thought as she watched the boy wave his hand with a smile, causing her to scowl.

* * *

I only chuckled as Beatrice closed her curtains the moment I started waving at her. I never thought I would get such a reaction from someone just by smiling at them. This truly was a fantasy World alright, tsundere's and everything is exist in here.

"Aaron?" Emilia called to me "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just waved to Beatrice-san. She was watching us." I answered her "By the way Emi."

The silver haired half elf blinked "Emi?"

"A nickname for you, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind." Emilia smiled, she seem quite happy actually.

"Emi it is, then." I chuckled "Why do you keep watching me every morning when I practice?" I asked

Hearing that Emilia's smile turned into a more troubled expression "Am I bothering you?"

"No, no." I shook my head negatively "I find your presence to be... refreshing actually." I said with a momentary pause. I did indeed find Emilia's presence enjoyable "I just want to know why?"

"... No particular reason." Emilia answered with slight hesitation "It's just... I usually have to wake up early to talk with the lesser spirits and-"

"Ahh, say no more." I cut her swiftly, raising a hand "You don't need to tell me anything if you feel uncomfortable" I said with a small shrug "It's not like I have problem with it. Like I said, I find your company to be refreshing."

I do know at least par of the reason why she keeps watching me.

Loneliness...

I don't fully understand how she must have felt, but I do know what she went through. Emilia has practically no one she is close to, no friends save for Puck, who unfroze her. Elves were driven close to extinction by... what was her name? Pandaren? Pandora? Pandra? It doesn't matter, who I mean is the witch with the reality-warping abilities. And Puck? He can only materialize for eight hours a day, from nine in the morning to five in the afternoon.

Only eight hours... and he's the only one she could talk to...

Due to her close resemblance to Satella, she can't approach anyone without being judged for her looks. I'm tempted to curse out anyone who would treat her that way. It has been FOUR HUNDRED BLEEDING YEARS! Almost half a millennia has passed since the Witch of Envy's reign. Why would they still keep hating her? No one even has a relative still alive who may have been harmed by Satella.

I can understand the scorn Naruto had to endure. The Kyuubi's rampage was still a very fresh memory, not to mention the beast still living on in his belly. But Emilia? What did she ever do? Her only known connection to Satella are her looks and race. Even then, Satella is already as good as dead to the world!

Humans... baah...

Oblivious to my internal rant, Emilia smiled, looking very happy at my words "Thank you Aaron."

So here she is, talking to me. The only person who doesn't care about her race or status. The only one who doesn't treat her as a symbol, or pawn. Even if I do know I need her, and intend to use her to get home, I still must say Emilia...

Is a good friend... I can't deny that.

"Aaron?"

I blinked as I broke out from my stupor. Looking down I see Emilia standing not too far from me, as matter of fact she was close! Not too close, but if she bends her body this way-

 _White_

GEGH!

"I'm fine!" I said, quickly turning away so she could not see me blush. God damn it woman! Have some common sense! "Emi, I do not mean to be rude but... next time please take a note of your appearance before moving."

Emilia blinked, she tilted her head slightly before looking over her body "I... my did sleepwear not change. It's a fresh set, but still the same cut." She commented with small frown "Is there something wrong?"

"Your lack of common sense never ceases to amuse and torture me." I said with heavy sigh. Seriously, this girl... didn't she realize just how good she looked in first place?

"I don't want to hear anything about common sense from you." Emilia making point by poking my chest with her index finger "You have strange views about what's considered common."

"It not strange, it's _realistic_ and _necessary_."

"... True, but the way see it is so negative." She sighed while pinching the bridge of her nose "It's unhealthy to think like that."

I only shrugged in response, I'm not an entirely negative person. I do have my moments, but I just think of it as being realistic. I can't afford to mess up in this world. Having my head clouded by emotions is only going to get me killed.

Still... as I said, Emilia is a good friend. If she was born into my own world, we would probably be visiting the same college now. Maybe she would even be a guest at my house, I'm sure mother would love her. Even considering the short time we spent together, I can tell we would be close friends.

Perhaps even...

No, that's is just a mere fantasy. I do not need such thoughts on my mind, getting home is my top priority.

Beside, I do admit I'm attracted to her. She is hot, beautiful, and kind too. Only a moron would refuse her, if she ever made a move. But that doesn't mean I love her... it's more like... a physical attraction...

The glimpse I caught a moment ago flashes before my eyes and I can feel myself turning red again.

Damn it! Stupid hormones! Stupid nightgown!

"Aaron? You okay? Your face is kind of red."

And Puck as well, I'm sure as hell he did not bother teaching Emilia anything about modesty, or to be more self-aware about her appearance.

I'm starting to hate that damn cat too.

Seriously Emilia, you are pretty girl you need to-

 _ **"I L**_ _o_ _ **V**_ _e_ _ **Y**_ _o_ _ **U"**_

I feel the blood in my veins freeze, a hollow sensation gripping my heart. My hand shoots to my chest, my lips feel as if they are touching a block of ice. I gag.

"Aaron?"

I can hear Emilia call out to me, but I can't seems to focus on her. It was very unpleasant and foreign sensation. I don't know what is happening but I... I... I feel...

"Aaron! Aaron!"

My body is shaking as i glanced up. I have fallen to my knees on the ground without even realizing it. Cold sweat was drenching my body. Emilia was at my side, her expression filled with concern and worry.

"E-Emi?"

"Aaron! Are you okay?" She asked me with evident worry "What happened?"

"I..." I swallowed bile that threatening spill from my throat. Closing my eyes, I tried my best to dismiss the nausea I was feeling by shaking my head "I... don't know..." I rasped out

"You... don't know?" Emilia was confused as well, however that seems not be the only thing worrying her "Are you okay? Are you hurt somewhere? You were standing just a moment ago but suddenly..."

"I don't know." I tried controlling my breathing as best as I could "I was fine moment ago but then... suddenly I felt sick."

"Sick?" Emilia sounded more concerned now "Let me check on you."

She didn't give me chance to refuse, raising her hands to touch my head in an instant. I could feel a warm, pleasant sensation pressed to my forehead, flowing through my body.

"I... can't find anything wrong with you." Emilia said after moment of silence "Your Gate seems fine, so does your body..."

"I see..." I murmured, taking a few deep calming breaths "You sure Emi?"

"I don't know. I maybe can use the healing arts but..." Emilia bit her lips "I'm not nearly a Master, I don't detect anything wrong with you and..."

"It's fine then." I said as I allowed myself to relax on the ground "Perhaps I'm just exhausted from training."

"Aaron." Emilia face a mixture of slight irritation and concern "Don't lie to me, we both know it must be more than that."

Let it be said, while Emilia's may lack common sense, she is far from stupid.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I assure you I don't know what just happened." I replied "Right now, that is the only explanation I have for you." I pushed myself to stand, stumbling slightly. She was there in flash, steadying me by the arm, helping me stand.

"Don't force yourself Aaron." She said, still concerned.

"Yeah." I chuckled as I untangled myself from her "Thanks Emi, but I'm fine now."

"Are you? Really?"

"No, not completely. I still feel sick but not as badly as before." I said honestly "Do not fret Emi, perhaps a bath and breakfast will make me feel better."

I shoot her the best look saying "I'm fine". I don't need her to worry about me. I don't have to worry about her, but I don't want Puck checking me out. That could quickly turn into a major problem.

Cute as he may look, I know what beasts lurks beneath the seemingly innocent cat. The moment Emilia's dies, he will start killing everything, no matter how close you where to him. Subaru was once again a great example of this. Despite the good rapport he had with the spirit, he was still cut mercilessly cut down. Puck does not may not have a choice in the matter, his contract does state that he has to destroy the world should Emilia die, but...

He could have at least choose to spare the already broken Subaru, or at least save him for the last.

It was true killing him at that point might have been a blessing, but that doesn't change that fact that it was still wrong.

"You sure Aaron?" Emilia asked again, her worried expression never changing.

"I'm sure. I'll retire early if you don't mind Emi. I want to take a bath to clear my mind."

I need to figure out what has just happened to me. The sooner I do, the better.

* * *

"Aaron-sama, may I boldly ask what you have done to my sister?"

Aaron stared at her, face blank for moment "You do realize you're not asking for permission right? You instantly jump to the accusations." He dryly pointed out.

"Ah, as expected from Aaron-sama, he quick on to caught Ram's wise words." Ram said, shamelessly praising the man and herself at same time.

"I did not do anything to Rem." Aaron shrugged, swirling brown liquid inside his cup around. It was just few hours after breakfast and the boy was in mood for tea. To his surprise it was Ram and not Rem who served him "Lets just say, there was a... moment between us yesterday. I'm also surprised she didn't seem... burdened by my presence this morning."

No shit, just remembering this morning's events is enough to make Aaron blush. To think Rem saw what a mess he was this morning. He really is not a morning person...

Well, at least it wasn't Ram. God knows she would never let him live that down.

"Ram is disappointed." Her voice was blank " Did Aaron-sama's lust over blue has get to the point-"

"I DID NOT molest her!" Aaron snapped, eye twitching in irritation "Seriously, Ram, you should have a better opinion of me. I am, after all a gentleman. Unlike this disrespectful underling, going around accusing guests of the manor."

Ram's eye twitched, but her voice remained smooth "Forgive Ram then Aaron-sama, for speaking her mind. This one can't help her feelings, since Aaron-sama himself admitted to being two-faced."

She did have a point there, but I refused to back down. "And what does that have to do with anything? I would never harm her. Aren't your accusations based only on your own fragmented mind?"

In response, Ram stared at him, long and hard "Rem's cheeks were red this morning."

'Fuck!' Aaron instantly screamed inside his head.

Points for today: Aaron: 0, Ram : 1

"After all, this mansion has only one resident with an obsession for blue and soft, tender flesh."

"You make me sound like some hardcore sexual deviant." Aaron sighed and rubbed his temples "I'll have you know, what happened was an accident."

"The guilty one always say so."

Knowing when he lost, he wisely decided to stay silent. Poor Rem's cheeks where rather red this morning, after all. At least it seems she didn't tell Ram about what actually happened.

"And while Ram admits Rem is adorable, please note that Rem is Ram's little sister. Please kindly don't take someone else belongings Aaron-sama."

'Double fuck!' Aaron added internally. He did not even try to hide his facepalm. He should have known Rem would tell Ram about his little sister, or at least about this mornings events. "I don't have any perverted or impure intentions toward Rem. You don't need worry Ram."

"Is what the molester said to his victim." Ram said in a monotone, but the hint of glee and smug satisfaction in her eyes was visible.

"..."

In response Aaron only close his eyes before chugging down his tea like it was beer.

Aaron: 0, Ram: 2

Ram saw this, raising the teapot "Shall Ram refill your drink Aaron-sama?" She offered, usually dull voice turning sweet and polite, as if enjoying something pleasant.

"Yes." Aaron accepted while giving her his cup. Ram gladly took it and began pouring the drink. He contemplated a way to pay her back, there was no way he going to let her go like this. When he thought of something, his mouth unfortunately was faster then his brain "Are you jealous of Rem?"

PRANG!

Both cup and plate slipped from her grip, shattering on the floor. The look she gave him was of pure disbelieve. It spelled "I don't believe you are stupid enough to ask me that."

Despite its insulting nature, Aaron found it priceless

Aaron: 1, Ram: 2

And now for the finishing touch.

"You broke the pot and glass." He commented with a fake displeased voice "Such clumsy behavior is unfitting for a maid of Lord Rose's house."

While her glare promised pain, she was momentarily unable so find a proper response to return fire.

Aaron : 2, Ram : 2

"That expression just make your face ugly, you know?" Aaron continued to tease her as he relaxed deeper into his chair.

If look could kill, he would have died a painful death. Nonetheless, she didn't say anything as she gathered up the broken dishes from the floor.

Seeing this, Aaron closed his eyes and shook his head. He kneeled in front of Ram, helping her pick up the shards.

"I apologize, that was low even for me." He apologized sincerely, making the pink haired maid blink "I... let just say I did not have the best morning today and it's still influencing me." He sighed aloud.

He did not lie. After the incident in the backyard this morning he tried his best to figure out what has happened to him. Digging into his memories, trying his best to find what he did in last few days and comparing it with the knowledge of Re:Zero he still remembers.

He did get some results... But as he expected, they were not pleasant...

That passionate voice... That affectionate voice... That deranged voice...

It came from a dream...

He doesn't remember much about the dream itself. It was unclear and random, multiple visions badly stirred together. It was so abstract, he spend almost an hour just trying to remember it...

It come from _Her_

From that silver haired half elf woman...

Despite the mist and smoke that clouding his memory, he still remembered that loving smile and those passionate eyes. Love going to the point where Aaron doubted the sanity of its owner.

Only one person he know of would have such characteristics.

'Why the hell did I meet Satella?!' He shuddered as he recalled the half elf's voice. Or was that the Witch of Envy? As far as he recalled, Satella was still sane, while the Witch was anything but.

Subaru met Satella or the Witch of Envy after he died. Not instantly, only after a few. But him? He did not even come close to dying yet!

So _how_ and _why?_

"Here." Aaron said as he placed one holy coin in Ram's tray "I'm sorry I caused you to break them, take that as payback. You can have more if it's not enough."

Ram stared at the holy coin in her tray before turned to him "One more coin."

"... May I ask for the details of the price?"

"No."

Aaron sighed and placed one more holy coin on the tray. There goes 538 SGD, used just to buy new teapots and cups. Then again, They did belong to Roswaal, the most famous magician in Lugnica. Perhaps the price was indeed this high.

"And one more for the trip to the shop."

"You just trying to squeeze me dry aren't you?" He deadpanned "How in name of the Root do you need one holy coin just to get to the capital? I'm sure the price is probably at most one gold or ten silver."

"There's exchange fees." Ram said flatly

"Fine." Aaron sighed aloud as he gave her one more holy coin. There goes 269 SGD, and he was thinking to save money just in case if he needed it.

Ram stared at the money on her tray with her usual stoic expression before tilting her head "Ram is surprised. Aaron-sama really payed it."

"I don't know what impression you have of me, but I always take responsibility of my actions." Aaron replied with flat look "If I'm the one who caused it, then I won't run, no matter what."

His father and mother taught him from a young age to always act responsibly. No matter what, always be responsible. True, he may bend a rule here and there, but he will always stand up for his actions.

"Ram sees... Aaron-sama does have some personality traits fitting a knight." Ram commented after a moment of silence.

"What can I say?" Aaron chuckled with shrug "I am training to become one after all."

Ram did not make any further comments, though her stare seemed to become more analytic than before. Sensing this, Aaron shook his head and leaned back in his seat.

"Rem might have already told you this, let me repeat it directly to you. I don't have any ill intentions towards you and Rem." He said at ease "As matter of fact, I swear that I won't do any harm to you two." He truly mean that, he had no intention to hurt either of them. As long they did not try to make a move to him, like they did with Subaru, then they will be fine.

Even though he doubted that Ram can do anything against him, with his Magic Resistance. Rem could still very well be dangerous to him. He was not a fan of having his head bashed in.

"Ram believes Aaron-sama."

Aaron blinked, his face showing surprise. The unexpected response by the pink haired oni left him speechless.

"But that doesn't mean Aaron-sama still can't harm Ram or Rem." Ram spoke, voice stoic and blank.

"... You're right, even if I swear that I won't harm you. I'm sure it could still happen, one way or another." Aaron replied after moment of silence. It's just logical, people always promise to never harm their beloved, but in the end, they will do, they always do "We, Humans are foolish creatures after all." He chuckled in a melancholic manner "But I can promise you this Ram, I will never, _ever_ harm you two for _my_ own _pleasure_ or _satisfaction_ , unless you or someone else forced me to."

Ram stared at him, long and hard. Aaron returned the gaze with equal intensity.

"Ram... _Will_ hold you to that promise, Aaron-sama." Ram said after moment of silent "No, Ram will hold you to that oath."

"Please do so." Aaron replied in stoic voice "And remind me if I about to break it."

"Ram will."

Time seemed to stop moving for a moment, as the Knight and Oni stared at each other.

"Aaron-sama..." Ram broke the ice, voice solemn and grave.

"Yes?" Aaron inquired, eyes locked onto her with anticipation.

"Aaron-sama is good looking. But this Ram's loyalty and heart belong solely to Roswaal-sama, so please stop trying to seduce Ram with that face."

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Ram..."

"Yes, Aaron-sama?"

"You win this round alright."

"Ram doesn't know what Aaron-sama is talking about."

He would have bought her words, if not for the smug smirk on her face.

"Don't get too confident, I won on both previous days. I am still in the lead."

"This Ram doesn't know what Aaron-sama is talking about, but Ram can assure you that "losing" is not in her dictionary." Challenge accepted!

"We will see Ram, we will see." Bring it on woman!

* * *

"I see... so this land, and the village near us technically owned by Rose." Aaron commented while rubbing his chin in a thoughtful manner.

"Yes." Rem nodded in confirmation "Although Roswaal-sama is wealthy enough to afford more land, he chose to save his money for magical books or metia."

'Well, since he didn't need it in the first place it's not so strange.' Aaron thought, his mind wandering to the clown mage. As he recalled, the man was obsessed with his master, Echidna the Witch of Greed. He was not interested in anything that won't help him free the sealed witch.

Lugnica was ruled by over a hundred different noble families, each governing over different sized portions of land. While some of their territories where huge, others where surprisingly tiny. He supposed the Lords of Lugnica where either not that greedy, or just too plain incompetent to care for a larger population.

When he asked Rem about this, it turned out to actually be a mixture of both. Apparently some noble amassed so much land, he was not able to keep track of everything anymore. He overlooked to set up some important barriers, attracting a large pack of Mabeasts -or also known as Demon Beast- that ravaged the whole area. Many people died in the resulting chaos.

Others where too smart for their own good. They got wealthy to fast and turned to corruption. When their crimes became apparent, the royal guards tended to handle the situation. Let's just say those nobles are no longer among the living.

Since then, many nobles did not try to get their hands on more land, choosing to rule over smaller portions, lest it become their downfall. In Aaron's opinion, they saw Lugnicas bad condition, and recognized the kingdoms council would be keeping a closer eyes on everything. The kingdoms nobles would be stupid to try anything under their watchful gaze.

"Did you get everything so far, Aaron-sama?"

"Yes Rem." Aaron nodded as he leaned back in his seat "And once again, I learn a lot thanks to you." He gave small grin to the blue haired maid "You're really good at this, aren't you?"

"Rem doesn't think she did that great of a job. Aaron-sama is just that smart, he easily caught everything Rem explained."

"You sell yourself short." Aaron brushed the comment off easily "You are good at what you do, accept the praise, seriously."

Rem did not say anything but gave a nod of appreciation to him.

Aaron stared at her before letting out small breath and smiled "You're that type aren't you?" he asked.

The blue haired oni blinked "Pardon?"

Aaron leaned towards the table, resting his head on his palm "A small lesson Rem, consider this as payback for being kind and willing to teach me." He said as he raised two fingers "Alright, let's get to the basics. Rem, in the world, no matter what, be it demihuman or human, there two types of person."

"Two types?"

"Geniuses and those who work hard." Aaron said, aware that Rem's fingers gave a brief twitch. He ignored it and continued "Geniuses, well, are just that. They are those who are blessed with talent. Where others struggle they can easily perceive and complete any task given to them. And it does not just end there. They often end up growing beyond what anyone expects, exceeding every expectation."

Rem's mind briefly wandered back to her childhood. Her big sister used to be hailed as a prodigy without equal, destined to surpass any expectation.

"Then on the other hand, there's hard workers." Aaron allow a smile to grace his lips while saying this "Those who are labeled as ordinary, can't do anything, not special, normal. To put it bluntly, they are the _common_ people who you see every day. Compared to geniuses, their numbers are too overblown. They are often seen as burdens, holding back the prodigies." He noted how Rem fingers twitched again and this time he also saw her body stiffened slightly "However..."

Rem looked up when the man paused, her eyes focused on the handsome blondes smile.

"Those are the best people to exist."

"... Huh?" Rem blinked, confusion evident on her face "Rem does not understand. What does Aaron-sama..."

"The geniuses are in a word, perfect. But tell me, who do you find more appealing? Someone who honestly works for his achievements, or somebody who just effortlessly succeeds at anything he touches?"

Rem was silent for a moment. The answer was obviously the second. No matter what, it was clear to her the second option resulted the best and most efficient outcome. So she gave him her answer "The second."

Aaron smile never changed, still plastered on there. He was expecting Rem to give such answer "Rose is important to you, correct? So is Ram."

"Yes." Rem answer was instant, clean and firm. As if it was a mantra carved to her very soul the moment she was born.

"Then ask both of them that question." Aaron replied "Tomorrow morning, ask both of them, and the next night, tell me your opinion about their answer."

"... Rem doesn't understand what Aaron-sama is trying to do here." Rem's eyes narrowed in suspicion "But Rem will do so."

Aaron smile turned to grin at that "Good! You do that!"

Rem nodded to him "Is there anything else Aaron-sama?"

"... I want to go to village tomorrow." He said, making the girl blink "I'm bored in here, it has been three days. Beside I never go out to the village."

Rem pursed her lips at that, contemplating her decision "Rem will inform Roswaal-sama about this. Rem plans to go to the village tomorrow to resupply."

"Good! Then can you wake me a bit later tomorrow? I want to rest for the trip." He said "And please inform Emi that I won't be training tomorrow if you happen to see her."

"Yes Aaron-sama." Rem replied with a bow "Then, Rem shall excuse herself."

With that the maid exited the room, leaving Aaron alone. He turned to stare at the moon and stars shining down on the World.

'Tomorrow... tomorrow is the day. Let see how things play out.'

* * *

"Alright everyone, straighten your backs, hold firmly onto your sticks, and follow me! HYAH!"

 **""""HYAH!""""**

Rem stared with mixture of fascination and uncertainty at the scene in front of her. The villagers, mostly the children and the teenagers there where even some older man and women- all swinging sticks and wooden swords like a soldiers in training.

And in front of them, the one that responsible for the ruckus, was none other than the man who was supposed to accompany her.

"Good cry!" He praised "However, some of you still don't move like you are supposed to! Come on, try again! This is for your own health and wellbeing!" He yelled to them "Swing with me!" He raised the wooden sword and swung it down perfectly "HYAH!"

 **""""HYAH!""""**

"Good! Come on! Ten more swings like that! HYAH!"

 **""""HYAH!""""**

Rem did not expect to see anything like this when she returned from her shopping. When they enter the village for the first time the man seemed fascinated by it. While he was busy looking around he made no attempt to talk to anyone and the villagers seemed hesitant to approach him.

It clearly was because he was clad in his armor instead of his usual black coat and red shirt. Rem herself must admit that Aaron looked very elegant in his armor. The way his walked, and the way he schooled his facial features, it clearly screamed of Royalty. He was almost like a King, making other hesitant to approach him.

Not in bad way of course, rather in good way.

She left him alone for barely forty minutes, buying food and other necessities. How did he manage to gather and coordinate this many people, strangers at that, in such a short period of time?

"Aaron-niisama look! Look! I left a mark on this piece of lumber!"

"Hoo, pretty impressive swing Luka."

"I have experience helping my dad! He is the best lumberjack in the whole village!"

"I see, keep doing this and I'm sure you will reach his skill soon!"

"Of course Aaron-niisama!"

The boy, Luka seems so happy by the praise given from the charming blonde.

"Aaron-niisama I designed these clothes."

"Hmm, this is quite the exquisite design. A bit crude, but you sure have talent."

"Really? I made this for you! I'm sure it will look good!"

"Huh? But I'm male Petra, this is a dress..."

"Aaron-niisama is h-handsome and cool! B-But I think Aaron-niisama will be pretty in a dress too!"

"... I... I see... I... appreciate the compliment."

It wasn't hard for Rem to see that the girls, children as well as teenagers, where charmed instantly by his good looks. And Aaron himself seems to be quite content with their presence.

"Ahh, it feel refreshing to move around like that." An old woman commented while the sweat from her forehead.

"Indeed, it's been a while since I moved these old bones with such force." An Old man close to her replied with a smile "It's tiring, but somehow I feel refreshed and happy."

"Sport and exercise is healthy." Aaron said with a lecturing look "Shouting out loud also raises your spirit. Even if you're old but that doesn't change the fact you still more than capable of taking care of yourself!"

"True, true. Very wise words from someone at your age Aaron-kun." The old man praised with a smile.

"Wise, good looking, charming, gentle and good with children. Ahh, if only I were thirty years younger." The old woman let out dreamy sigh while holding her cheek "I wouldn't mind one or two rides with you."

The obvious flirting caused the blond cringe, however outside he showed a different reaction. His lips twitched a bit, small smile marred his face "You flatter me Pomona-baasan." He replied smoothly, perhaps too smoothly. But on his defense, the mental image conjured by his mind is not pretty, very far away from it "I'm sure if you were thirty years younger you would be a sight to behold."

He not lying about that part, even if she was old, the frame of her face still looked smooth and young. For an old woman already over seventy she looked very healthy

'Perhaps the mana filling this world has some influence on their bodies.'

Everyone can be a magician if they wish, even if they won't be good at it. Thanks to the Gate residing in everyone body, they would at least be able to cast some kind of spells. It was similar to Magic Circuits in a way.

'This may not be the Age of Gods, but it close to one. The reason it is not called that way is perhaps because of a lack of Gods.'

Though that doesn't change this old woman's personality. Aaron will never able to look at any innocent old granny the same way anymore.

The children and teenagers admire look up to him, while the elders respect and consider him as someone with a bright future. In only forty minutes, these people that where basically strangers to him, now seemed as if he had known them for a long time.

Rem must admit... Aaron Pendragon was truly a person with charisma... had she not smelt the Witch scent on him, she could imagine herself to be part of these people...

More proof that he was dangerous. Charming, sharp and smart. Rem was sure, if Aaron Pendragon wanted to he could easily take this place over and have himself placed as the unofficial head of this village.

Such a terrifying though, and it was already unfolding in front of her right at this moment.

And yet... Rem found herself doubting Aaron Pendragon would something like that...

Not with the way he was smiling and talking to everyone. His face was genuine, pure, the air of curiosity emitting from him was also real. Rem knew that this could all be an act he put up, a facade.

And she would have been sure of it, had she not only to days ago seen how painful it was for him to be separated from his little sister...

Every idiot would be able to see just how he wished to see her again. How he loved her... and how vulnerable he was in that state...

Aaron Pendragon may not a saint, not as good a person as he looked to be... but he is undoubtedly not a bad person.

Looking at him now, laughing with the elderly and playing with children... she won't doubt her judgment about him.

"Oh you're done Rem?" He asked as he finally notices her presence.

"Yes, sorry for making you wait Aaron-sama." She apologized.

"Not really, it is fine." Aaron replied kindly "I did enjoy the free time I had while you were shopping."

"Rem can see that." Rem's gaze was drawn to the group of children gathering behind him.

"Ah, it is Rem-sama!" Luka chirped happily.

"Hello Rem-sama!" Petra greeted too.

"Hello to you all." Rem greeted all of them with a kind voice.

"Well, I guess since Rem is here now, I will take my leave." Aaron said with a small smile.

"Ehhh? You leaving so soon?" Petra looked very disappointed judging by her sad face.

"Aaron-niisama should stay longer!" Luka said with a pout.

"Sorry, sorry, as much I want to stay longer, I can't." Aaron replied sounding quite regretful "I am here to accompany Rem in her shopping and I also have my own schedule to attend." He explained to the whining children "Besides, it's already close to night, how about I visit tomorrow again?" He offered, he turned to Rem after saying that "That is fine right?"

"Roswaal-sama said Aaron is a guest and resident of the manor. Aaron-sama is free to do however he likes." Rem informed, making the young mans smile brighten.

"Hear that? I will come back tomorrow."

"Promise?" Petra asked with large and shimmering eyes.

"Yes, yes, I promise." Aaron promised while rising one hand as a gesture "A Knights promise is absolute, I will visit again tomorrow."

With that the duo parted from the children. Aaron said goodbye to the elders and others he chatted with before leaving. Rem was waiting for him, carrying a barrel and some bags.

"Those are quite the supplies you bought." Aaron commented as he saw them "How long does this last?"

"Two weeks."

"I see, let me help you then." Aaron picked up the barrel and tossed it onto his shoulder as if it weighed nothing.

"That's not necessary Aaron-sama, Rem can handle it on her own." Rem said as she glanced at the barrel.

"I know, lugging around this amount stuff by yourself must be troublesome." Aaron replied, patting the barrel. Judging by how it felt when he lifted the thing, it must be packed full. And yet for him it was just like lifting a plastic bag. This Heroic Spirits strength never ceases to amaze him "It's okay if I want to help right?"

"Of course Aaron-sama." Rem nodded in acceptance, she could see the logic behind his words.

The maid oni and the pseudo Saber walked together in silence, only the sounds of the breezing wind and forest animals to accompany them. The distance between the village and the manor was not too far, roughly around twenty to thirty minutes by foot.

'I didn't saw that girl with the braids, Meili.' Aaron frowned inwardly. How could this be? As far he recalled, that girl approach Subaru and then got him bitten by the demon beast. She insisted on showing the puppy to him, even when Subaru refused.

So why? Why she was nowhere to be seen?

Did he visit the village earlier than supposed?

Highly possible, that is why he made the promise to come back tomorrow after all. He intended to check the village for the beast tamer once more, and come up with a plan to deal with her.

"Did Aaron-sama enjoy the trip?" Rem asked.

The silence between suddenly got broken by the maid.

Aaron glanced at Rem, surprised that she started a conversation. Nonetheless he answered her "I did, while there where a few... troubling fellows." His mind drifted to group of people that adored Rem and Ram, then back to the flirting old woman "But meeting the children and people there was quite refreshing."

The village itself a sight to behold actually. From the design, to the landscape, the structure of the buildings, and the way they put everything together...

It was interesting and unique. He had seen some villages and similar small places when he visited Indonesia, but the pattern and the designs where vastly different. Aaron prefer the villages in this World over those in his own.

"Rem sees." Rem nodded in confirmation.

"How about you?" Aaron asked back "You and Ram seem quite popular in the village, but you barely said a word to them."

"It's because Rem and Nee-sama usually visit the village to buy supplies for the manor. But other than that Rem and Nee-sama have no business with the village."

In other words, they only know them because Rem and Ram are working as a maids in Roswaal's Manor, the one who responsible for the area and land around here. The relationship is strictly business, they are mere acquaintances.

Aaron concluded this as he nodded.

"I see... so did anything interesting happen?" He asked

Rem tilted her head in slight confusion "What does Aaron-sama mean?"

"I mean, are there any news or interesting events? In last few days I pretty much isolated myself in the manor. I'm blind to the World, it's all getting a bit boring so..."

Makes sense, Rem thought "Nothing special happened."

"I see... what a shame." Aaron sighed in disappointment. Rem was sure the man was sulking.

* * *

"Welcome back, Rem, Aaron-sama." Ram greeted the duo.

"Rem is back Nee-sama."

"Hello to you too Ram."

Both of them greeted the pink haired maid, Rem bowed slightly while Aaron grinned and waved his hand.

"Ram sees Aaron-sama behaved in a proper manner." Ram said as she took note of barrel on his shoulder.

"Of course, I am gentleman. I will gladly help a lady like Rem." Aaron replied in a smug tone.

"Hmmm. So Aaron-sama indeed can be trained."

"Of course I can, I am someone who can learn and adapt easily." Aaron smoothly blocked the insult "Unlike a _certain_ someone who keeps acting _improper_ and making mistakes." He sniffed disdainfully. "What a brutish barbarian this person is."

The twitch in Ram's eye was not missed by Aaron. The blond had to hold back the grin that threatened to split his face.

"Rem believes that person does not need to behave work on her manners because she is already too great." Rem chimed in "Why would she behave in front of those who can't understand her greatness?"

"Rem speaks truly." Ram agreed in an instant "Why should she show proper demeanor to someone improper? Isn't it only going to waste her time?"

"So if a King stands in front of beggar he should behave like brute?" Aaron shoot back quickly with smirk "Hmph, regardless of how it is, someone who is proper should behave like one when in front of anyone. It doesn't wasting time since it would show anyone who is better one." He tilt his head and gave a victorious grin "Like me, I suppose."

The man gladly accepted the twin glares. Pink and blue joined together and clashed against forest green, invisible sparks dancing between them.

The glaring contest was broken by Ram who turned to her sister "By the way Rem, Roswaal-sama said he had business to attend to, so he left the manor in our care." She informed as she took some of bags from Rem.

"Rem understands." Rem nodded "Then, Rem shall be preparing dinner." She turned to Aaron "Aaron-sama should prepare for dinner as well. Please allow Rem to take that to kitchen." She said, gesturing to the barrel he still held.

"Sure, here." Aaron handed the barrel to Rem who easily took it. As their distance closed, the blond's sharp eyes caught something amiss with Rem's sleeve. He grabbed her wrist, gently raising it "Excuse me for a moment."

"Aaron-sama?" Rem was surprised by the sudden movement.

"Aaron-sama, please unhand my sister." Ram commented with a dirty look.

However the pseudo Saber did not reply, intently checking the fabric of Rem's sleeve. His eyes caught a brown spot located on the black fabric "You're bleeding."

Ram perked up in an instant, her lax demeanor gone. She also took step forward, checking her sister who appeared to be troubled at the sudden attention.

"Ah? This came from a small dog that bit Rem in the village." Rem said and she folded her sleeve up, revealing only smooth and clean skin "Around here, but Rem already healed it with magic."

Ram look relieved, her shoulder sagging slightly "Hmph, it must be because you smell like Aaron-sama, you clearly are spending too much time with him." She said, sending look to Aaron, waiting for his response.

To her surprise, instead of sending back a snide remark, the knight was uncommonly serious.

"Rem... did the puppy have bald spot on its head?" He asked, voice solemn and serious.

Rem blinked in surprise "Yes, how did Aaron-sama know?"

Aaron's eyes narrowed further. There was no trace of his usually gentle expression. It reminded them that this person in front of them was someone even their master was wary of.

"Rem, come with me, we're going to visit Beatrice-san." He said, no, ordered. He ordered the maid before turning toward the stairs.

Rem didn't know why she found herself obeying. Maybe part of her was still afraid of him?

Ram follow close by, feeling similar to her little sister.

"Aaron-sama, Beatrice-sama currently doesn't want to be disturbed." Ram said in a formal voice "You won't be able to find her unless you open every door in the manor."

"Do not worry, Beatrice-san approves of my presence." Aaron sounded sure of himself, And truly, the first door he opened revealed the library and it's surprised caretaker.

"How did you cross the barrier again?" Beatrice found herself quickly becoming irritated by the man's presence.

"Truthfully, I still don't know about that." Aaron answered with small smile, ignoring the shocked look the maids where giving him. His face turned serious "Beatrice-san, I have a request, could you check Rem's arm?"

Beatrice eyes narrowed, her face still scrunched up in irritation. What an odd request, however she could easily read the tense atmosphere around them "I could, I suppose." She said as she turned to the oni "Show me your arm, I suppose." She demanded.

Rem tentatively extend her hand to the blonde spirit.

"Hoh? You're cursed."

""What?!"" Ram and Rem chorused with shocked faces.

Aaron in the meanwhile only stared at Rem with a grim face. He already expect that from the beginning.

"This curse... Hmm, this is a bit complex. Not too hard for me to break, I suppose. But it's still troublesome." Beatrice commented as she observed the curse "You already healed the wound by yourself, I suppose?"

"Yes." Rem gave a shaky nod to the librarian "Rem already healed the wound but..." She bit her lip "Rem did not detect a curse at all."

"Of course you didn't, you're not that proficient." Beatrice scoffed "This Curse, while easy enough break is hard to detect. It was created to be as unnoticeable as possible, only those who delve into the healing arts seriously can detect this curse, I suppose." She explained.

'This explains why Rem still died in one of the loops. She was unable to even detect the curse!' Aaron realized as he recalled the episode where Rem died and Subaru got blamed for it.

That was clearly one of the worst things Subaru had experienced, especially when he looked so hopeful after seeing the sunrise of the fifth day.

Beatrice was still observing the oni's arm, when she suddenly grunted and placed her hand over the spot where Rem was bitten.

When she puled her hand back, she was holding a wispy orb, as dark as the abyss. It seemed to be made up mostly of smoke, but the librarian still had a solid grasp on it. "What a nasty piece of work, I suppose." She grumbled.

"That curse..." Ram finally found her voice again "What would it have done to Rem, Beatrice-sama?"

Beatrice spare her a small look before she turned her attention back the foulness in her grip "This is curse severely weakens the victims body. Once it activates it causes their organs to shut down, until they cease functioning" She explained "It's lethal, from the moment it actives it will work very fast. I doubt she would survive long enough to bring her to me if it did, I suppose." With a flick of her wrist she crushed the curse out of existence.

Rem and Ram paled upon hearing that. Ram looked especially horrified with how close she came to losing her sibling.

"I'm surprised you were able to detect it, I suppose." Beatrice commented as she gazed at Aaron "You brought her directly to me to get checked."

"... Truthfully I didn't know." Aaron already had his answers ready. This was one of the scenarios he prepared for. "I did not know Rem got cursed, but I did have my suspicions." He turned to Rem "When you mentioned the bald puppy." He informed "While you were gone, I had a talk with some of the villages elder. They mentioned they rarely had pets, other than livestock and guard dogs at least. However one day one of the girls turned up with a bald puppy no one had ever seen before." He crossed his arms and makes a face "Then you, some from Rose's Manor, someone who hosts a royal candidate get bitten by just that puppy, during your only trip to the village in weeks. Coincidence? I don't think so."

The expressions on the others faces showed they believed him. Their faces thoughtful and resigned.

"Well, you do have a good head on your shoulders after all, I suppose."

"Thank you Beatrice-san, now..." Aaron straightened himself and turned around, walking towards the exit.

"Where is Aaron-sama going?" Ram asked of the blond.

The pseudo Saber paused, only one step out the door "Where else?" He asked rhetorically as he turned around, the trio could see his stony expression. His green eyes seemed to glow with power "The village."

"You're going to kill that beast, I suppose." Beatrice stated aloud.

"I am." Aaron answered "Can't have that thing wandering around the children." He said firmly.

While it would have been troubling if some of the adults died, Aaron was sure he would have gotten over it fairly quickly. The children on the other hand...

That was something else.

"It is dangerous." Rem found herself saying not even realizing how concerned face looked "If the beast can cast a curse like that it's not an ordinary mabeast, it probably has a pack with it too."

"So?" Aaron quirked an eyebrow "I have faced larger threats in the past. I'm not going to be scared by some mutts." He declared "Besides, I can't have Petra and the others get caught up in this mess. Especially after it tried to kill you."

"Eh?" Rem blinked in surprise at the last part. Ram found herself mimicking her sister.

"You're my friend. I won't let someone hurt you without giving them refund." Aaron said with a serious look "I will be going now."

"Ram will come with you." Ram said aloud while taking stepping forward.

"Nee-sama?!" Rem shooting her a shocked look.

"Ram can't let someone who almost took her Rem away from her go unpunished." Ram declared in coldly "She wants to see that beast die in front of her."

Normally she would choose to stay in the mention. However, the moment this thing dared targeting her sister, things got personal. There was no way she would let an attempt on Rem's life go unpunished.

"Are you sure?" Aaron asked "Didn't Rose leave you in charge of the mansion?"

"Rem can handle this place better than Ram." Ram answered with a determined face.

"Nee-sama! You can't!" Rem was horrified "Nee-sama, Rem knows Nee-sama can handle herself but isn't it better if Rem is the one to go with Aaron-sama?" She wanted to say more, but couldn't find it in her.

Ram turned to her, the pink haired oni could see the fear and worry on her sisters face "I will be fine Rem. Like you said, I can handle myself just fine." She declared with a reassuring voice, despite her face show none of it. "Besides..." She turned to Aaron "Aaron-sama is there, despite his sharp tongue and improper behavior, Aaron-sama is a competent person."

"Hello pot, this is kettle, you are black." Aaron deadpanned, making the pink haired girl glare at him. He chuckled to lighten the tense atmosphere "Ram is right, don't worry Rem. I will protect her in case things get out from control." He declared.

Rem stared at the man she secretly hated for the last few days. Her eyes where filled with uncertainty as she glanced to her sister at his side.

"Trust me."

"!?"

Rem's eyes were drawn to the armored knight. His eyes where glowing with power, his handsome face set into a serious expression. He stood tall and proud, like a... King.

There was no hesitation in his voice, only determination.

"Rem..." Rem felt her lips dry at the picture he gave. She closed her eyes, took a steadying breath, and opened them again, giving them the most radiant smile she could muster "Rem will keep Nee-sama's and Aaron-sama's dinner warm. She will do her best, so please return safely."

Aaron's lips twitched, a smile crossing his face and he nodded "Aaron will expect no less from Rem." He declared before he turned to Ram "Let's go, Ram."

Ram give him ha firm nod, face also set to a determined expression "Yes, Aaron-sama."

* * *

 **Well... What do you say? The chapter come out sooner than I thought. Yaaay for that! Thankfully my laptop damage was not too severe, so I don't need to format and reinstall everything**

 **Though I need to reinstall my Steam and Dota 2 *sigh***

 **Well enough of that. I'm sure you all not here to hear my rant. Let start the talk about this chapter from beginning!**

 **Beginning... Yeah... Poor Aaron, having personally experience that *grimace* I'm sure it not pleasant to have crazy Yandere appear in your dream and start to terrorize you**

 **I'm sure few of you know what happened though so I don't think I need to explain it.**

 **This chapter mostly is showing the foundation of Aaron's and the twin relationship. Just like what Subaru went through in Arc Two, how for the first time the duo distrust him -and Rem even downright hate him so much to the point won't hesitate to kill him- and in the end accepting him as one of them**

 **And Ram... Ahh, good ol' Ram. Truthfully, I found her character to be... Amusing. Yes. I know people like Emilia and Rem, I like them too, but I think I found Ram dry joke and straightforward personality to be entertaining. Shame she can't be added to Subaru's harem and instead paired with Roswaal, oh boy, that was very mess up in my opinion but meh...**

 **And before you ask, the answer is still not clear. Whose Aaron will be paired with in the end is still unknown, just being obvious, right now he focused to go home, to go back to his family. In his opinion Romance will do nothing but hinder him for reaching his goal, to go home, not to mention it will hurt him and those he loved when they found out he leaving them**

 **And yes, instead Rem the one that approached by Meili instead Aaron. Why? It related to Demon Beast true nature truthfully, if you can make a guess then you will get cookie! Though it will be explained in next chapter XD**

 **And instead got Rem, Aaron got Ram. Well, that was one hell of twist actually, though we all knew how it will end right everyone? X)**

 **For ArcherShirou, you really pretty good making guess aren't you? Hahaha thanks for your comment, I really appreciate it, it heartwarming there someone who pay attention closely to my story like that. Though I'm sure people of Lugnica would be awed if they know he have Dragon blood, Dragon is their symbol of power after all**

 **For ARealFudgeMotheringVampire, thank you for your help about the Spirits, it really helpful since I got the name. How about their appearance though? Do you at least get their appearance? I also want to ask, why people take Trial from the Witches? I mean, why Emilia goes to Sanctuary in first place? I know it was where refugee living due to Witch Cult attack but... What is the purpose of those Trial in first place? What for is it?**

 **For Kinunatz, while I admit that Nasuverse MR going to cancel or block some phenomena -Regulus Time Manipulation power for example even if it Authority- but I don't think it would work to Petelgeuse. Why? Because Unseen Hand actually similar like Caster from Fate/Zero Cthulhu Spawn tentacle, it take physical form that similar like limbs, so I don't think it will do anything to them just like when Saber face against him. And Volcanica is Dragon, how in the name of Akasha he wearing mini dress?! Btw, I also curious, in which flashback you see him?**

 **Welp, this is it I guess. I don't think there anything else that should be explained or mentioned. Next chapter will be the climax of the Arc Two! A fight with the Demon Beast in Forest! Stay tune if you want to know how the battle goes! I hope you all love this chapter, please don't forget to give t this story Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	9. Hunting the Beast

**This chapter has been edited by** **Sailor Fuku** **! All the credits for the better grammar and spelling should be given to him!**

* * *

 **Re-posted date : 9/18/2017**

* * *

 **Chapter 8. Hunting the Beast**

* * *

"This is sexual harassment."

"As much as I would love to banter, now is not the time, dear."

"This Ram does not know what Aaron-sama is talking about. She will be sure to report this manhandling of her delicate self to Roswaal-sama."

"I'm sure Rose will forgive my brutish self, oh fair maiden. Just as surely as he prefers his subjects continued wellbeing. He is responsible for their lives after all."

It has only been a few minutes since they left the estate, the urgency of the situation driving them to great haste. The village was still quite the distance away, both the winding path and the encroaching darkness making it seem even further.

Aaron had no problems with covering long distances quickly. His enhanced body allowed him to cover short distances with speeds rivaling some cars. If you factor in his Mana Burst, he was sure he could reach the village within a few short minutes.

Minutes they did not have to waste, which brought them to their current predicament. While Ram's assistance was appreciated, right now she was just too slow. She would not be able to keep up with the pseudo servant's full speed.

So, Aaron made his decision. The sooner they got this done, the sooner they would be home for dinner. Rem was a lovely cook and much like almost every iteration of Saber, his belly needed, nay, demanded nourishment. It would not do to let the rumbly-grumblies set in. He was also eager to test out the results of his training, the Mabeasts would not kill themselves after all.

He supposed there was also the issue of the endangered villagers.

So, to solve the problem the most obvious way, Aaron quickly acted.

He picked up the disgruntled maid like a sack of potatoes and the world around them blurred. Ram was not appreciative of the treatment.

"Grabbing at Ram's smooth and silky skin like this. She should have known better; to think Aaron-sama targeted her the whole time. Poor Rem was just a distraction to hide his true intentions, hmph."

"I will gladly pick Rem over your scrawny body at any time. What are you even talking about, I am not even directly touching any of your skin?! It's not like you're naked!"

" Scrawny?! Aaron-sama should feel blessed, he can still feel Ram's rich and smooth skin! She will charge you five holy coins for this service!"

"Service?! I'm the one who carrying YOU. Do you want me to drop you? I will definitely drop you!"

Despite her nagging, Ram could not help but take note of the speed they were moving at. Aaron did bring up the point of the imperiled children back before they left the mansion. If anything happened to them, it would reflect terribly on Roswaal-sama's reputation.

Still, could he not carry her in a different way?! She was delicate! The humiliation stung her pride fiercly.

She did find herself forced to agree with the knight in the end. He assured her they would be faster if he carried her. Though doubtfull, she could detect no lie from him and decded to trust him.

Which led back to her current predicament.

'He is fast, undoubtedly fast. He shows no sign of exhaustion, even while carrying me and moving at such unreal speeds.' The surroundings where no more than a blur to her.

She had seen him train every morning and noon the last couple of days. She knew he was both strong and fast, able to create pressure waves with the force of his swings, moving at times to fast for her eyes to follow.

But this, this was just ridiculous.

His current speed rivaled the kingdoms earth dragons, used for long distance travel. The idea of a human moving this fast was absurd. She doubted even Reinhard van Astrea, the current Sword Saint and Lugnica's most famous knight, would be able to easily match this speed.

For this man, this stranger from an unknown land, to just casually display such levels of power, as if it was nothing special.

He was not human.

It did not take her long to reach her conclusion, there where few people capable of moving like this and they all needed to use magic to enhance their body. From him, she detected nothing of the sort. It was all just raw physical strength.

Granted, it could also have been his armor. Ram did not believe so. While his raiment's were indeed magical and of extraordinary quality, they did not seem to increase the speed of his movements.

Aaron Pendragon was not human.

There was no way to man carrying her was human. His speed and strength revoke his every right to deny this. Not to mention the unmistakable scent of power he constantly radiates.

'You wouldn't guess by his appearance though, there is not a single sign of any demihuman trait. Does he conceal his real form with magic?' She pondered.

"We're here!"

His voice and abrupt stop jostled the pink haired oni from her thoughts. She had to blink at seeing the familiar village entrance. Unsurprisingly, he was even father then she thought.

"Hop down Ram, if you want me to carry any further I'll charge you instead. Service my armored ass." Grumbling as he set her down.

The maid's right eye twitched at the treatment. She would have bruised his shin if it wasn't so heavily armored.

"This Ram should be the one complaining, having to endure such harassment by Aaron-sama's wicked hands." She shuddered, hugging herself. "Poor Ram can't be a bride anymore."

"Only a masochist would ever marry you." Aaron deadpanned as he shook his head "Let's continue this later, we need to check the village." He said. He would love to score another victory over her, but now was not the time.

"Yes."

They immediately noticed the hubbub going on. Several people, both adults and youngsters, were running around with torches, shouting out familiar names.

The pseudo Saber quickly called out to the first person he knew. "Ken!"

The young man turned around when his name was called. He was surprised at their late visit. "Aaron-sama? Ram-sama?"

"Ken did something happen? What's with the commotion?" Aaron asked, gesturing to their surroundings.

"Yeah. Several of the children have disappeared." Ken informed with a troubled look "We are looking for them." He explained "What are the two of you doing here at this hour, my lord?"

"We realized some demon beasts may have managed to get by the barriers, we came as fast as we could." Aaron explained, drawing a shocked look from the youth.

"Demon beasts in the village?!" He asked, paling "H-How?! A-And how can you know?!"

"When we were getting supplies this noon, Rem got bitten by a strange looking puppy, do you know about it?" Aaron asked back

"Yes, it was playing with the young' ins all day." Ken answered with a gulp before his eyes filled with realization "D-Don't tell me..."

"The bite was cursed." Aaron grimly confirmed "We suspect the thing is a Mabeast in disguise."

"T-Then the children were-"

"Taken by the creature." Aaron nodded and the man became paler "Stay with me now!" He barked when noticed the man began to hyperventilate "Listen!" He place hands on his shoulder and stare into the young man in eyes "Gather the most able bodied people you can find, but don't just bring everyone. Too large a group will only hinder us in the forest. Be quick about it!"

Aaron was not sure the lad was even registering what he told him, he seemed on the verge of a panic attack. Much to his surprise, Ken seemed to snap out of it after a few moments. He was overwhelmed by the sudden severity of the situation, but he still managed to give a shaky nod.

"Right! I will do that!" Ken replied with nod "We will meet you at the forest me' lord!"

Aaron blinked. That was…kind of surprising. 'Was it my Charisma?'

"Ram is surprised, he looked about ready to soil himself when you mentioned the mabeast." Ram commented with a blank look.

"Hush, don't be rude now. At least he showed some courage." Aaron reprimanded the maid "Let's go to the forest entrance and wait for them."

"Yes." Ram nodded and started following him. "Was it wise to inform them?" Ram asked "They are likely to be a burden."

"Perhaps, but the problem lies in the number of the children that have been taken." Aaron answered with a solemn look "It's going to be difficult to get them all out at once, not to mention what's going to happen if we are attacked. We can't be everywhere at once." He explained "Besides, you know how to fight right? Or at least some magic? I'm sure the both of us will be a fine distraction while the other adults get the children to safety."

"I see..." That was quite some quick thinking, as expected of the man who could keep pace with her tongue. "But what make's Aaron-sama think the children haven't already been eaten?"

"Mabeasts feed on mana." Aaron answered easily "They will drain them dry before moving on to their flesh. And while the curse is indeed lethal, I do not believe the demon has activated it yet. I do not even believe it has used the same curse it did on Rem. No, the beast has some intelligence. It wants all of the children, and alive if possible. If it only wanted to feed itself it would not have taken all the children. I am confident it has a pack to feed, somewhere inside the forest."

"In other words, they have more time since the curse is not as lethal as one inflicted on Rem." Ram concluded with a nod of understanding.

"Exactly." Aaron nodded, glad the girl understood his reasoning "We're here." He said as he stood directly in front of forest.

Ram began looking around, quickly noticing the lack of glowing light coming from one of the stones carved into the bark of a nearby tree "The barrier..." She murmured "It hasn't failed, it has been deliberately broken." Her eyes narrowed sharply as she inspected the stone "This is no accident."

"This was planned." Aaron agreed grimly "All of this happening when Rose happens to be out for business. Rem getting cursed on her only trip to the village in weeks. This is no coincidence."

"I agree." Ram said aloud "This is dangerous, what if the mansion is the true target? Is this only a distraction?" She murmured in slight concern.

"No, I don't think so. This is neither a frontal assault nor a full attack." Aaron answered as he observed the stone in the tree "This is likely sabotage, maybe an assassination."

"Assassination and sabotage?"

"By now there must be word among the nobility that Emilia is a half elf. A half elf candidate in the royal selection must be making some of them quite nervous." Aaron begin to explain to the pink haired oni "They don't like it, but they also can't really afford to move directly against Emilia and by extension Rose. So they try to sabotage her campaign more indirectly, having the children go missing, attempting to murder Roswaal's staff, all of it by using the beasts of the surrounding area. It would be an unfortunate accident, a tragedy. People talk and tend to be superstitious. If they manage to spread enough rumors that Emilia brings bad luck or is even cursed to do so, making the people hate Rose for harboring the 'cursed half elf' would put him in a very difficult position, maybe even forcing him to withdraw support from Emilia."

Roswaal is both powerful und very influential. It would not be hard for him to stop and trace back any direct attack on the manor. He would maybe even be able to bring something positive out of direct attacks. Garnering favor or Emilia, the 'poor oppressed half elf, only trying to be heard', while at the same time politically destroying her opposition for the 'brutal unprovoked assault'. Hah, maybe they are also just too afraid to directly target Emilia, with her supposedly look so much like the Witch of Envy, least they 'invoke her wrath' or some bullshit like that. Better safely destroy her reputation from the shadows."

"Ram... sees..." Ram was speechless as she mulled over his explanation "So the manor is safe then?"

"Highly possible." Aaron nodded "I don't know about Rem but Emilia is not defenseless even without Puck, not to mention there Beatrice-san in there as well."

Ram took a moment to comprehend the explanation, her mind processing all the information before she slowly gave a nod "This is kind of troubling and confusing, but Ram can see how the scenario went." She murmured.

"Welcome to the wonderful world of politics." Aaron dryly said "Where money and a few well placed words can dethrone the greatest king and fell the mightiest monster."

"It's sounds so dirty and sad despite the amazing feats." Ram deadpanned "Ram is surprised that Aaron-sama is so knowledgeable about these things."

"It's common knowledge among nobles, they are expected to know about it." Aaron chuckled in a mirthless manner.

"How sad..." Ram seemed to almost pity him. Almost.

"I know." Aaron sighed "But that is how the World works."

"There they are!"

Aaron turned around to see a group of people, consisting of five men. They held a variation of weapons, axes, swords, maces, large hammers, and one of them wielding a crossbow. Leading them was Ken who was wielding a sword.

"Aaron-sama, I gathered people that can fight!" Ken reported to him.

"Good, I take it Ken already gave you all a summary of what happened?" Aaron asked to them and got a chorus of nods as the answer "Then let's not waste any more time. Ram, do you know a way to track them? We can use the trail they left behind but..."

"Ram can do that, please wait for moment." Ram said as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Aaron and everyone watched as Ram's face morphed to one of concentration. If the pseudo Saber recalled correctly Ram had some sort of blessing related to Clairvoyance. She was able to borrow the vision of others inside a certain range, quite useful in his opinion.

"Found them." Ram said, eyes opened once again and she turned to Aaron "The children still alive."

Hearing that the villagers were relieved and began to whispering to each other, Aaron himself also allowed a small smile to cross his face at the news.

"But there are many demon beasts. Ram counted around twenty and there are probably more hidden around the area." Ram added with slight concern

'Well... those are certainly not good news.' Aaron thought wryly as the groups spirits fell again. Not like he going to blame them, as he recalled the dog-beasts looked like doberman. Facing twenty Doberman, likely more, with only eight people all armed with close ranged weaponry did not seem appealing. "I see... then I will be going first." He said aloud as he turned to everyone "I'm strong enough to handle that much, albeit I will need help but at least I can hold myself for a moment. While I distract them, I want everyone to secure the children."

The idea of a single person facing such number of mabeasts by themselves was absurd. The villagers wanted to protest, however all of their complains died in their throats when they saw the steel in Aaron's eyes. They saw his resolve and where compelled to believe in him.

Aaron allowed a small smile cross his lips when he saw the groups acceptance. Thank the Gods for his charisma! "Alright everyone, prepare yourself, we're going in."

"Yeah!"

"Leave it to us!"

"We're gonna teach them mutts a lesson fer messin' with us!"

Aaron nodded before turning to Ram. The girl was notably out of breath, exhausted even. Her forehead was drenched with sweat. "You okay there Ram?"

"Ram is fine." Ram took a deep breath "She just needs some rest. Ram will be fine once we reach the mabeasts." She informed.

The blond stared at her for moment before giving another nod "Then lead the way, warn us when we get close. I don't want to get closer than twenty meters for now."

"Yes Aaron-sama."

* * *

'This is not what I expected at all.'

Aaron's thought were troubled as the group follow behind Ram, heading deeper into the forest.

Instead get Rem he got Ram, who has pretty much very low stamina and can barely use magic. While she could still hold her own against some common punks and even some with cultists, Aaron was sure if she had taken Rem's place in Canon both her and Subaru would be dead.

'Why would they target Rem over me in the first place? I was out in the open for most of the afternoon, trying to lure out the demon beast user...'

Shouldn't the pup have been attracted to him in the first place? The witches stench may be faint, but it was enough to get Subaru bitten.

It was then the realization hit him like a brick.

'Stench! Of course! By the Gods! How could I be so oblivious of this?!'

The lingering witch stench is repulsive, the demon beast was not attracted to it in first place, it tried to actively avoid it! The reason why they attacked Subaru was because of the smell making them uncomfortable and killing him would have rid them of the problem!

But him?

They can not only smell the witch, they must also be able to sense the Dragon Blood in his veins and the mana he radiates.

'They are intimidated by me! That puppy must have informed Meili of the danger I pose! Why would they risk targeting the powerful stranger when there was a weaker target nearby?!'

Of course! Of fucking course! He wanted to bash his head against something. While things may be similar to Canon there will always be differences. It's not going to stay the same, just the opposite. His presence is so radically different from Subaru, how could the scenario not be different in places? Even Subaru managed to significantly change whole timelines during his loops!

So why the hell did he expect things to stay the same?!

He was such in idiot, the biggest fool to ever exist!

"Aaron-sama we're close."

He stopped beating himself up when Ram's voice reached his ears. Dammit, even now he kept getting distracted! Haaah, he really had a lot to learn.

"Everyone stop." Aaron ordered. He took few steps forward, passing by Ram and turned to everyone "We will proceed as planned. I will go first and draw their attention, meanwhile you all will secure the children." He then turned to the villagers "And if it possible, I want you all to run back to village immediately."

"What?!" Ken exclaimed in shock "Aaron-sama, me 'lord you clearly can't expect us to-"

"I can't allow for any harm to come to you." Aaron cut him off firmly "The purpose of this battle is to retrieve the kidnapped children, that is our main goal. We can't defend them while fighting all those wolgarm at same time." He said, peering into the eyes of the nervous villagers "No matter what, the children are our main priority. If you want to rejoin the battle then fine, however you all must make sure the children reach the village unharmed first. They are cursed, if we delay things any more their lives will be at risk. Am I clear?"

In truth Aaron knew that having them assist would have been a great help. However he also didn't want to risk them. While he would be fine if they died under his watch, it would still place a huge burden on his conscious.

He did not want to take that risk, he could not. He was not ready for something like that. It was fine risking himself, since he knew his limits and if things turned for the worst he could rely on Return by Death, but these people?

Besides, he wanted, needed the combat experience. Facing a large number of enemies at same time will make for some good training.

"Ram, you'll also follow them." Aaron said to the maid.

The pink demon's eyes narrowed, obviously disliking the order "Aaron-sama did not forget the reason Ram came here, right?"

"Yes, however you have to ensure their safety first. After that rejoin me." Aaron answered "Don't worry, I will make sure it lives long enough to see you before it dies." He added with a reassuring smile.

"... We shall see Aaron-sama."

"Hmph." Aaron simply grunted before turning to the villagers "I take it you all understand the situation then?"

"Yes." Ken answered with nod "We will take back the children first, only then will we return to help you Aaron-sama."

"It would be best to bring the children to the manor to have their curses broken." Aaron said "However I know you all won't accept that, so I guess you all can come back to help me."

Ken and the villagers grinned at this "Of course, we can't let those mutts take our children for free right? We are going to break their skulls open!"

"I expect no less, and remember, after returning the children to the village please bring them to the mansion, there will be healer capable of removing the curses."

"Yes!"

"Good, then..." Aaron took breath and turned to Ram "I will be going first."

"Yes, please be careful Aaron-sama. Rem's dinner will be wasted if Aaron-sama gets himself killed."

"You say such morbid things. As expected of you Ram." Aaron chuckled before he turned around, staring at the dark path that in front of him "There is a clearing not far from here right?"

"Yes."

"Then..."

Without any further words, Aaron kicked the ground as strong as he could and dashed. He heard a gasp from Ken and the others but their voices where quickly drowned out by the wind rushing by his ears.

He cleared ten meters in less than three seconds, one hand extended, Excalibur answering his call. Gripping it, he burst through a bush into the clearing. His green eyes immediately scanned the area, finding the missing children unconscious, surrounded by the demon beasts.

'Yeah, they really to look like Doberman, save for the size. Gods, they look even bigger than in the anime!'

Some of the Wolgarm were practically the size of adult men, bigger than even him by about a foot. While most of them where the size of regular Doberman, there were some truly huge specimen in the mix. Their eyes where a solid black, no pupil to be seen. Bonelike ridged grew along their back, and their snout was adorned with a single sharp looking horn. Drool practically dripped from their open maws, revealing sharp fangs.

Aaron grabbed Excalibur with two hands, releasing the energy inside him in a burst, propelling him forward with tremendous speed. He became a flash, striking through the beasts in a straight line, piercing many of them with Excalibur.

He pushed the bodies off his sword, spinning on his feet, he immediately took a stance and glared at the dogs surrounding him. Twenty?! Like hell twenty! Their numbers were over thirty! Everywhere he looked he only saw the eerie red colored orbs glaring back at him.

'This might not be as easy as I thought.' He thought while gulping inwardly as he griped Excalibur tighter "You all want some grub?" He asked with sneer "Then come get some!"

Magical energy burst from his whole body, turquoise electricity sparking around him, blaring a roar of challenge to the beasts in front of him.

The demon beasts growled and barked in response. They could smell this man, smell what he was. How he reeked of Power and Witches. They needed to avoid him at any cost, facing him meant facing Death. They remembered the power of the Witches. They would never forget their creators might.

However, he stood alone. Might and strong, big and gigantic, but he was alone. Their numbers would overwhelm him.

Not to mention the mana radiating from him. So potent. So strong. So dense. …So _delicious_.

They _will_ bring him down. They will bury their fangs in his neck. They will _feast_ on his body. They will drain all of his magical energy until _nothing_ is left.

They charged forward, all of them. The children forgotten, cast aside for the bigger feast. They came from all directions, like ants swarming over a single sugar cube.

Aaron brought Excalibur down upon the first dog to reach him, cleaving the creature in twain without any resistance. He quickly brought the holy sword up and spun 180° to cut apart another one lunging at his back. His instincts screamed at him, allowing for no hesitation.

Ducking down, he avoided a dog trying to bite his head off. He spun in his place and used Mana Burst, the boost from his magical energy creating a propelling force, strengthen his spin and creating a burst of wind strong enough to repel the dogs surrounding him for nary a moment, saving him from getting swarmed.

Knowing this bought him precious little time, Aaron did not waste a second. The moment the dogs flinched he ran forward, once again utilizing Mana Burst to enhance his charge. He swung the holy sword with all his might, cleaving through two nearby beasts with a single swing.

The moment he did that, six dogs instantly lunged at him from behind, left and right. Aaron felt them draw close, instinct driving him to spin his body, striking out at the attackers. His previous attack left him to unbalanced for his strike to be accurate.

Instead of cleaving them all, he missed three of them. The wolgarm buried their fangs in his thighs and stomach with enough force to snap trees like twigs.

It was very fortunate the knight was not without his armor. Servant endurance or not, he would have felt that.

Clicking his tongue, Aaron swing Excalibur down, swiftly decapitating the dogs knowing on his body. As he was about to move another beast tackled him from behind, almost forcing him to one knee.

He quickly reached for the dog, grabbing the paw latched to his upper arm, swiftly yanking the demon beast off his back, throwing it to the ground. He didn't get chance to do anything further , forced to swing Excalibur up with one hand, giving uppercut slash to another dog charging him head on.

This was as far as he could go as another group of mabeasts tackled him from his right side, sending him painfully to the ground. He grunted, trying to quickly get to his feet, but more where already there, crashing into him with their bodies.

Seeing their chance having finally downed the knight, the dogs would not let this opportunity go. They all rushed at him, burying their prey under their mass, swarming all over him. Claws and fangs extended, they aimed to rip their buried victim apart.

Aaron bit his lips to keep from screaming out. While his armor protected his body but the same could not be said for his face. He grit his teeth as he felt their claws gouge into his cheeks.

He hurriedly called forth the mana inside him, forcing as much as he could from his whole body at once.

BANG!

It answered his frantic calls, an explosion of arcane energy bursting from his buried form, blasting the swarming wolgarm of him. The pseudo Saber stabbed Excalibur into the ground, hoisting himself onto his feet. He was breathing heavily, blood coating his face. His emerald orbs warily observed his surroundings as he once again slowly strengthened his stance.

That was close. Way to close. If Aaron hadn't done that, he is sure the dogs would have ripped apart his neck. Getting healed by lesser spirits or not, he doubted he would have survived that.

He shuddered at the mental image of his torn throat, he feels his heart beating faster and fear creeping up his spine. But he forced himself to calm, being afraid in this situation won't do anything except bring more problems.

'The children!'

He immediately looking over to where the children where before, and to his relief they where already gone. Ram and the villagers must be already saved them and where now on their way back to the village. Good, that mean he had nothing to worry about.

'Wait, where's that little mutt?' Aaron thought, blinking.

For the first since th start of the battle, he finally noticed that the puppy who was supposed to be commanding all these beast was not on field. He was confused, no matter where his eyes traveled, he could not find the thing.

'If it is not here then... where is...' His eyes widened, realization dawning to him "Oh fuck." He whispered in horror.

This is only a distraction... the abomination knew it would be in danger facing him directly and the controller, Meili, knew her mission is not to bring him down but to kill the children and maybe one of Roswaal's employees, which meant...

"Ram!" He found himself shouting the maids name despite her being nowhere close to him. He was about to charge after them but the snapping jaws and threatening growls of the Wolgarm made him pause. Gritting his teeth in anger, Aaron green eyes seemed to glow with "I don't have time for this!" He roared at the demon beasts that surrounded him.

The response he got was another roar from the beasts as they charged him.

* * *

Earlier with Ram

The operation was a success, just like Aaron planned. The dogs did not pay them any attention and they manage to retrieve the children without even drawing a glance.

Right now she and the villager were carrying the children, intending to return to the village and after that hurry back to help Aaron.

'The number of the demon beasts... it was far more than the first time I saw them.' Ram thought with slight concern.

She and the others did not waste any time to look at Aaron's battle. More like they could not. The beasts swarming him were too many, blocking their view. Seeing their numbers, it would have been suicide trying to help him. They would not have been able to defend themselves if the demon beasts turned on them since they had children to protect.

Bring the children to the safety first, that was the main priority.

Still... even knowing that Aaron is someone that's supposed to be fine by himself Ram can't help but worry of him. The number of beasts was by any means far larger than expected. How is that possible? She was sure it only about twenty to thirty, but after seeing them swarming over Aaron, it safe to say that it was above fifty.

'Could it be... they knew we would come?'

That was a possibility; they were not facing simple mabeasts, but a tamer. He must be hiding and watching the fight between Aaron and those beasts. But then, why? Why would they let them go so easily? Was Aaron their target? Aaron himself did admit to being a escapee, though he was sure that he is dead to the World and...

'Or... it could be a-'

!?

Her thoughts where cut short as she feel a shift of mana in the air. The wind was stirring, she could even feel a small tremor from the ground.

'A distraction!' She finished her thought as she spun around, magic gathering around her palm "El Fura!"

An extreme blast of magical wind shot out from her palm, launching behind her, just in time to catch a wave of mud surging toward them like a tidal wave. Wind and earth clashed, the gale splitting the mud into two, failing to engulf Ram and the villagers trailing behind her.

"What was that?!" Ken gasped as he saw what was just about to hit them.

"Go!" Ram barked to the young man "Go! Ram will handle this! Get the children out of here!"

"B-But-"

"Ken!" The oldest looking barked "Remember what Aaron-sama said, the children are the main priority!" He then turned to Ram still struggling to block the mud that threatened to swallow them "We will return soon Ram-sama don't go too far away!"

Ram did not respond to his words, she kept focusing on blocking the mud wave surging at her. Focusing her spell once again, Ram manipulated the wind, compressing it into an arc "Fura!"

The arc shaped air wave struck, slicing the mud into two, cutting it apart and ending it. The pink haired oni took a few deep breaths after that, the spell was more taxing than she thought. To think just using two spells was enough to put her in this state...

"Hm? So you came." Ram commented with sharp eyes as she noticed a silhouette step out from the darkness.

It was small dog, barely even reaching her knee. It looked pretty harmless actually, one could even call it cute. The strange bald spot on top of its head only made it more adorable.

The red glowing eyes and eerie crimson aura surrounding it though... was neither cute nor adorable...

"Puppy with a bald head." Ram noted the small dog appearance in an instant "You're the one who cursed my Rem..." She stated, eyes becoming cold as she stare at the creature that attempted to kill her sister "Hiding under that guise, don't you know how disgusting you smell? That appearance is unsuited for the likes of you."

As if responding to her words, the thing gave an expression similar to a mocking grin, then slowly its body began to twitch. The soft fur coating it crumbled, its limbs gave of snapping sounds, it back bending in a sickening manner. Its short tail began to extend, even the shape of its face was changing.

The sound of muscles, bones and joints being snapped, broken and rearranged accompanied the things transformation. In front of Ram was no longer the tiny one foot tall pup, but a humongous wolf-like creature, towering over her, over nine feet tall.

" **GRRRAAARRRHHH**!"

Its roar alone was enough to create a shockwave that strong enough to shake the surrounding trees. Its crimson eyes peered down onto Ram's petite figure, saliva and drool dripping from its massive maw.

"Fura!"

Ram wasted no time and shoot a sharp arc of wind at the creature. The Wolgarm let out a growl of pain as it sliced into its front limb, splattering blood on the ground. It lunged at Ram in response, extending its maw, biting at the oni who managed to only just dodge.

Rolling on ground, Ram quickly tried to regain her balance. As she did, she quickly prepare another spell, however the Wolgarm was faster. Before she could do anything a paw slammed into her, sending her crashing into the dirt.

Ram let out groan of pain, blood dripping from her forehead. To get caught by such a simple attack, she really has loss her touch hasn't she?

She was not given any reprieve. She was forced to dodge as the abominations maw snapped down where laid only a moment ago. Ram let her magic flow into her hands, swinging them down one by one as she stood up, once again sending slicing winds at the beast.

The Wolgarm was too agile. Despite its size it managed to dodge one spell completely, while the second one barely grazed it. The wolf-like beast roared and charged at Ram, forcing her to flee.

Facing this thing directly was suicide. If only she was as strong as Rem, she would have perhaps stood a fighting chance. As she was, she barely had enough mana to cast a dozen spells. Even now she can already feel her body starting to ache from the lack of mana.

!?

Suddenly she felt a massive power spike from deep within the forest. The wind was howling, roaring with power Ram found herself gaping at.

'What in Volcanica's name...'

That was the only thing could think of as she found herself staring at a hurricane, an HONEST TO GOD _HURRICANE_ , that sprouted from an area not far from her position, blaring and rampaging, swirling with power.

'Wait, isn't that!?'

It was small and barely able to be seen from this distance, however there is no mistake, compressed inside that massive hurricane, was group of demon beasts. And judging from the hurricanes direction... only one person can responsible for such a feat...

'A hurricane of this size... that is without doubt a high-tier spell! Judging by its size its strong enough to wreck an army!' She thought with awe while she kept running –she was not stupid enough to stop and gawk when there was a three meter tall monster was chasing after her.

A growl from the beast behind her caused her to falter. She was surprised to find the massive Wolgarm also enraptured by the spectacle.

As if sensing her stare, the Wolgarm turned its attention back to her. With a snarl it began charging her again, this time notably faster.

Ram grit her teeth 'Casting El Fura moment ago took more out of me than I thought.' She could feel herself growing more and more exhausted, and the thing quickly closed the distance "Fura!" She yelled as she cut down the nearest tree, intending to make it fall down on top of the massive beast.

It missed, the tremor of the falling tree only serving to enrage the beast further. Ram barely managed to survive the following chrushing bite by throwing herself to the side.

Letting a groan slip past her lips, Ram once again dragged herself to her feet. She glared defiantly at the massive demon beast leering at her. She swore she could see a hint of smugness in those red orbs and it did nothing but annoy her.

"Worthless animal!" She spat "You're not worthy to look upon me with those eyes!"

The Wolgarm roared in response, running at her, maw opening whide intending t swallow her whole.

Ram once again began channeling power to her hands. She trust them forward as the beast was about to reach her.

"El Fura!"

BOOM!

The powerful blast hit the beast point blank. The gale was strong enough to rip the beasts head back, throwing it back in a stereotypical arc, like in a movie. For once it was the abominations turn to crash to the ground.

"Huff, huff, huff."

Sweat drenched her body. Wrought with painful spasms, Ram was sure the exertion of that last spell almost made her lose consciousness. The lack of mana inside her was wrecking her body, it felt like she was being burned from the inside. She grit her teeth to hold back the scream, she won't scream, not in front of this wretched creature.

Her vision become hazy and she could feel blood dripping from her nose. She was done for, she had no strength left to run and the next spell she cast would kill her.

Her pink eyes glanced over to where the beast crashed, and to her horror and frustration it was still moving. Even though it was stumbling to get back on its feet, it was still very far from done. Another hit like that would perhaps finish it, but Ram can't muster the strength to cast anything right now.

She glared up at the Wolgarms towering form. One of its eyes was almost swollen shit, it was missing a few fang and blood was seeping from its head.

But it was not enough. The thing let out another terrifying roar as it raised a gigantic paw, intending to crush the pink nuisance into dust.

Ram slowly exhaled, closing her eyes and imagining her most precious person.

'I'm sorry Rem...'

The paw came down, like the executioners axe on the neck of a criminal.

Crimson liquid spurt out to the air

* * *

Meanwhile in Roswaal's Manor, dinner was about to be served, Emilia and Rem being the only attendance. The dinner itself was late to begin because Emilia was the only one even wishing to eat.

"Rem, where is Aaron?" Emilia asked the maid "Is he already done eating?" She wondered where Ram was, usually the twins always accompanied each other when serving dinner.

Rem found herself troubled, not knowing how she should phrase her answer "... Aaron-sama is currently not at the manor." She begin carefully "Aaron-sama and Nee-sama went to the village."

"The village?" Emilia blinked in surprise " This late?"

"... There is a commotion in the village, apparently some mabeasts managed to slip through the barrier. Aaron-sama went to exterminate them and Nee-sama is accompanying him."

"What?!" Emilia immediately stood on hearing that "Mabeasts?! And Aaron is..."

"Yes."

'I have to help him!' Emilia found herself pausing as she process that thought. If she wanted to help Aaron she would have to go to the village, and given her appearance, she was sure she would only stand out and make things worse. People would assume it was her doing, that she is the one who responsible for bringing the beasts to their home. Worst scenario Aaron will be branded as her supporter and get blamed as well.

"Rem is aware that Emilia-sama wishes to help Aaron-sama. However she regrets that it is probably for the best if Emilia-sama stays at the manor." Rem said in a careful tone.

Yes, she was just thinking about that herself. It was the logical decision, she knew Aaron was able to handle himself, she had personally witnessed him fight Elsa Granhiert to a standstill after all. She had no reason to be worried, Aaron can handle some simple demon beasts.

Still... she can't help but ponder one thing...

'Since when did I start to think so negatively?' Her eye twitched. She let out sigh and slumped back into her seat. Great, just what she needed. It seems Aaron started to influence her with his distorted view.

Meanwhile despite she looking calm and collected, Rem herself can't help but feel worried about both of them. She knew Aaron is a person of strength, there reason why she feared him in the first place after all, the power he radiates is simply inhumane, so he will be fine...

But...

'Nee-sama...'

"If you're worried about your sister then it was for nothing, I suppose."

Rem and Emilia practically jumped when a new voice suddenly entered the conversation. Their necks snapped into its direction to find Beatrice sitting opposite of the Royal Candidate.

"Beatrice!" Emilia admonished "Don't sneak up on us like that!"

"Betty was already here since one minute ago." Beatrice replied in a blank voice "It was you two who were not paying attention to Betty presence, I suppose." She turned to the maid with scrutinizing look "Your sister is in safe hands, trust me." She stated.

"Rem... Rem sees..." She was still not very certain judging by her voice.

"Beatrice is right, if there is someone who you can trust it is Aaron." Emilia agreed with a smile, trying to reassure her "I may have only know him for short time, but Aaron is a very responsible person. He is someone who acts based on logic, he is quick thinking and his heart is in the right place, despite his strange view of the World."

"That shouldn't be a surprise in the first place, I suppose." Beatrice grumbled under her breath "His whole existence itself is strange." Seriously, that boy doesn't know it, but to anyone who is sensitive to mana, he radiates magical energy like sunlight. If that is not abnormal enough, then there is that unknown scent lingering around him. That scent by itself is more than enough to intimidate those who can smell it.

"What did you say Beatrice?"

"Nothing, I suppose." Beatrice replied nonchalantly "Like Betty said, there is nothing to worry about." She said as she stared at Rem "That boy may not be as skilled as master, but handling some beast should not be a problem. He is strong. Betty thinks you should rather worry about the life of any mabeast who dares to cross his path."

Except for the three Great Demon Beasts, Beatrice doubted there was any other beast capable of bringing the knight down. He would need to get swarmed by huge numbers to get overwhelmed and judging by how he carries himself he must still have an ace up his sleeve. The boy was not a fool after all.

... Well, at least not a complete fool...

"Yes, I think I can agree with that." Emilia said with a slightly uneasy voice as she remembered how destructive Aaron could be. That warehouse got nearly destroyed just by one of his swings and he did not seem bothered by the amount of energy he expended.

"That boy is strong, I suppose." Beatrice remarked with shrug "As long your sister stays with him, Betty is sure everything will be fine."

"And even if they got separated I'm sure Aaron will find Ram." Emilia added, her face harboring a small smile "You can trust Aaron, he not going to let harm come to Ram as long she is in his sight."

'This faith and admiration in that boy... I wonder where they come from.' Beatrice thought as she watched Emilia. Seriously that girl had only knowm him for four days but it is as if she had known him for years. Sure he is charming, Beatrice had to admit that, however she won't be putting her faith into him so easily 'Bubby will need a hand to handle things if that boy ever betrays Emilia, Betty is sure of that.' She thought with sigh "Enough blabbering! Where's Bettys dinner?!"

She has been here for a while damn it! She came here to eat! Not to comfort people!

"Ah, in a moment Beatrice-sama."

* * *

Ram felt something warm and wet drip onto her face. She felt her hand twitch, and to her surprise it did not hurt. Is dying really this painless?

She slowly open her eyes, pink orbs widening when she saw what stood above her.

Holding the massive beasts paw, still poised to crush her, was none other than the man she distrusted so much.

Using his invisible sword, he blocked the paw while having his back turned to the beast. His green eyes peered down at her, face marred by injury and blood, his lips curled to grin of joy and relief.

"You alright there pinky?" Aaron stated while letting out chuckle.

"A...aron-sama..." Ram breathed out his name with a shocked face.

With a grunt, Aaron easily pushed the massive paw aside, like it was a sack of potatoes rather then the muscle bound limb of a nine foot tall wolf-abomination.

The massive Wolgarm was forced to stumble back few steps to not fall. As it regained its footing, it glared at Aaron who now turned to him fully with a small smirk.

"Targeting children and women. Why don't you pick on someone on your size?" Aaron asked, his green eyes glinting with power "Can you stand Ram?"

Ram tried to do so, only for to wince in pain "Ram doesn't think so..."

"I see, then just sit down. I will handle this."

Ram glanced at her savior who was smiling despite his back turned to her, one hand holding his invisible sword while the other was clenched into a fist. He looked just like a gallant knight out of a fairy tale for children.

"Aaron-sama is wounded." She said as she took note of his bloodied face.

"Ah? This?" He gestured to the injury "Don't worry, its just some scratches, the impact of his attack just reopened them." He said in an reassuring tone "I'm still very far from dying."

Truthfully he should have cut that limb off rather than blocking it. However, his sword skills where still lacking. Too bad to be called 'Good', merely 'Decent'. It was not easy to time his strike to sever the Limb and make sure Ram was not hurt in the process, so he settled for blocking.

"Now then." Aaron raise his invisible sword pointing it at Wolgarm eyeing him warily "I'll admit it was smart of you try to overwhelm me with numbers while at same time targeting the others. However, it seems like Ram here proved to be more of a problem than you originally thought right?" He gave a feral grin to the demon beast "Too bad, that was a decent plan, adequate. But this is checkmate for you." He took a stance, gripping his weapon with both hands "I'm sure you can hear me, beast tamer, you must be connected to your familiar right now. Know that this is nothing personal, attacked us and we retaliated."

The Wolgarm flared it nostrils and as if understand what the man was saying, it let out another fierce roar shaking the leaves of trees around it, declaring its challenge to the opposing knight.

The pseudo Saber did not speak any response of the roar, Mana burst from his body, the turquoise aura almost like a bonfire, illuminating everything around them, leaving cracks in the ground around Aaron.

The Wolgarm charged him, maw wide open, fangs bared. It close the distance in barely a second and lunged at him.

At same time, Aaron also moved.

Rage alone does not dissuade the sharpened blade. Crimson liquid spurted through the air as the beasts right front and back leg was parted from its body by Excalibur swiftly and almost without resistance, like a hot knife slicing butter.

The massive beast let out a howl of pain as its body crashed to the ground, its momentum sending it skidding along the ground, leaving a trail of blood. Its mind screamed at it to stand up, but it only managed to whimper on the ground, its remaining limbs flailing about.

The knight leapt, covering the distance between them in an instant. He landed on the beasts neck, reducing its whimpering to a chocked gargle. The pseudo Saber held the bloodied invisible Excalibur to the Wolgarm exposed throat.

"Ram, you said you wanted to see this thing die in front of you." Aaron said, his gaze never straying from the beast, one of his legs pressed to its long neck, preventing it from moving. It had something comical and ridiculous giving their difference in size "Do you want to cut it down by yourself?"

Ram stared at the beast flailing about, it's remaining limb uselessly trying to reach Aaron who kneeled on the opposite side.

"This Ram wants to finish it by herself." Ram said "But she already can't use anymore spells and is barely able to stand. So the honor goes to Aaron-sama."

"I see... then..." Aaron green eyes peered down to the beast that was still glaring at him with it red eyes, a small whimper coming from it "Don't look at me, look into her eyes." He tilt his head to gesturing Ram's direction "She is your judge and jury, I am simply the executioner." He raised Excalibur to the air, like an executioner preparing his axe "Know that you were not beaten by me. You fell by underestimating her feelings, for you provoked her wrath by trying to take her little sister from her."

The holy sword came down, rendering muscles, bones, tendons and flesh to nothing, beheading the abomination in a single stroke.

Aaron stared at the Wolgarms head impassively as it rolled on the ground, before exhaling through his nose "It's over..."

"Yes..." Ram commented absentmindedly, eyes staring at the corpse of the beast.

Aaron walked away from the dead body, approaching Ram, he kneeled in front of her to reach her level "Are you okay?"

"Ram is fine... a good rest will heal her." Ram answered nonchalantly "Aaron-sama is looking worse than Ram."

"It's just some superficial wounds." Aaron chuckled brushing through his hair "They already started healing." He said as he reveal a drying wound, thanks to lesser spirits "You in the meanwhile, really need to be treated now." He said as he brush her hair aside, revealing the scar underneath it.

"Aaron-sama, please don't touch Ram." Ram instantly spoke sharply when she felt his hand brush the scar.

"... Are you really that prideful? To refuse help when you clearly need it." Aaron asked after moment of silence,

"Ram doesn't mind help but this is personal. Please kindly remove your hand from Ram." She allowed only two persons to touch that scar of hers, and Aaron Pendragon was clearly not on that list.

"No." Aaron refused blankly.

"Excuse me?!" Rams pink eyes glared at him, for once there was real hostile intent in there "Aaron-sama if you do not remove your hand right this instant then-"

"Is your pride so _important_ that you will allow Rem _hate_ herself _more_?!"

Ram felt like she was slapped in the face, eyes wide open as she flinched under the gaze of the man in front of her.

"W-What does Aaron-sama mean?"

"You came here to fight and kill that beast." Aaron gestured to the carcass behind him "While in reality we both know that you were probably going to _die_ if you faced it alone. We both came here _knowing_ that risk. Me on my own is fine, I don't think a pack of mutts can kill me, but you?" He shook his head "As a hornless oni you should know _better_."

"Since when did you…?"

"Yesterday I caught glimpse of it when I helped you clean up the shattered teacup." Aaron did not lie, he did indeed manage to get a look at the scar "That explains why you two are so wary of me. No doubt because of the witch smell that lingers around me." He said with sigh "And don't you dare to change the topic, you know damn well what I'm trying to say here Ram, you're not stupid."

Ram found herself unable to refute the man's accusations, not because she's too tired or doesn't want to think about it, but because he is right.

Ram was neither blind nor stupid, she sees how her sister loathes herself, how she blames herself for what happened in that fiery night. How Rem pushes herself to work so hard every day, ever since they arrived at the manor. How she always tries to look calm and collected, burying all the pain inside her.

She admits it was not her smartest move to accompany the man in front of her. She did this because she was angry, angry that Rem was only one step away from death, only one step away from disappearing, from leaving her. To make it even more humiliating she was not even aware of it, she did not even realize that her sister was almost gone.

It was also because she wanted to show Rem that she truly cared for her.

'But it all backfired didn't it?' She thought dryly.

If Rem saw her in her current condition, it would only make the girl blame herself further. Rem's mental condition, while far from unstable, cannot be considered healthy. What happened to them left deep scar in the girls heart and soul. A wound still festering after all these years.

This is only going to hurt her already damaged mind even further... Ram would never wish for that.

"Aaron-sama knows about Rem..." She murmured after a moment of silence.

"... If you mean that she has some _problem_ with her _head_ , then yes. But if you mean I know what happened to her, then no." Aaron answered with a shrug.

"That's why Rem was asking that question, about the genius and the hard worker."

"You caught what I'm trying to do, as expected of you." Aaron chuckled "I tried to make Rem see herself in a better light, yes."

Ram was silent, head tilted down, eyes shadowed by her hair. An unpleasant sensation was gnawing in her stomach like bugs crawling under her skin

"Why?"

"Hm?"

" _Why_ do you care so much?" Ram asked in low voice "We've only known each other four days. But..." You're already meddling so much was left unsaid as she stared at the ground with clenched fists. In only four days and he was already doing such things, trying to help them like this.

Aaron stared. He stared. He stared and stared.

Ram meanwhile was beginning to feel uncomfortable at the silent and so she lifted her head up. Only to see Aaron looking at her with face that practically screamed "What in name of every god are you talking about?"

POW!

"Ouch!" Ram yelped as a knuckle buried itself in the top of her head, making her see stars.

"You and your sister really are the same, idiot! And here I was thinking you are the smart one instead." Aaron murmured with a mixture of astonishment and bewilderment.

"What is Aaron-sama talking about?!" Ram practically groaned as she tried to focus her dizzy vision "Ram is going to report this abusive behavior to Roswaal-sama!"

The response she got came in the form of hand that snaked to her cheek, pinching it, making her yelp and try to pry the hand away. Useless as it was, Aaron's grip was like steel.

"I don't know how in name of Akasha, Root, Kratos, Zeus, and even Cthulhu you still don't know about it. Perhaps it because you Oni have a different perspective of things or what, I don't know." Aaron release the poor girls cheek, it's color now matching her hair. He made mental note that her cheek was even softer than Emilia's surprisingly, though not as good as Rem's "In the last four days we spent time together, laughing together, smiling together, joking together and even making a promise to you yesterday. To Humans, from our perspective, mine specifically, that is already more than enough to consider you two as my friends."

While that was not the complete explanation -there no way he could explain that he came from a different world and can see the future or things like that- but Aaron truly was being honest. In the modern era, what they went through until now was more than enough to consider them to be a friend, and Aaron himself thought of both maids as friends rather than pawns.

He may not be a saint. He may have been manipulative, but his moral sense was in the right place, and Aaron would make sure it stayed that way, no matter what.

Meanwhile Ram was speechless, for once her mind had become blank after processing what the man said. Friends? That's it? That is the reason why he was doing this?! What an illogical and-

"If you are still skeptical then let me put it in this way, I do this so I can live in that place comfortably, happy, not needing to worry someone going to stab me in the back." Aaron added dryly when noticed Ram looking at him like he had grown three extra heads "If I help Rem then it means I also help you, its like killing two bird with one stone, which mean more benefits to me. Besides, I don't want to live with mentally ill people." He explained in snide voice.

...

...

...

...

...

...

The pseudo Saber watched as the maid head slowly tilted down, then her shoulder begin to twitching, then they begin to shake. And finally, Ram threw her head back and let out laugh.

"Hahahaha! Hahahaha!"

It wasn't a snigger, it wasn't a giggle, it was a full blow belly laugh. Something so downright ridiculous and so out of character from someone like Ram, it left Aaron dumbfounded for a moment. As far he recalled, the girl rarely laugh, maybe not even once in the whole series. Smirk, grin, smile, chuckle? Yes!

But laughing like this? Hell no!

Her face was not showing any of the sharpness and pride that usually always adorns it. She was truly laughing in joy, in pure happiness, and Aaron found himself stare at her expression with a mixture of astonishment and shock.

Even if they were twins, in Aaron's opinion, they nothing alike. Ram's face usually had a sharp frame and expression, there seems something that made her so unapproachable. Opposite of Rem -even when trying to copy her the blue haired maids face was still more mellow and soft, even if she force it to look like Ram but it still looked very different in Aaron's opinion.

But now?

...

'I admit though... she has a nice laugh.'

That was to be expected from the pretty girl actually.

"Aaron-sama... Ram should expect no less from you." Ram said after calming herself "Aaron-sama truly is a knight with two faces."

There no bite or heat in her words, they're more a like statement and dare Aaron said, a compliment.

"Being chivalrous and a gentleman is fine for me, but one should never lose their common sense because it." Aaron replied in an amused voice "So I guess the knight with two faces is indeed a suitable nickname for me."

"Hmph, this Ram approves of that title, it really suits Aaron-sama." Ram agreed with small smile "Then, Ram takes it Aaron-sama knows what he should do?"

She won't ask, Aaron can tell Ram is that kind of person.

"Of course." He raise his palm, calling forth the energy that dwells inside him again, letting it flow to his hand "Let see... Oni absorb mana through their horn right? Since you're hornless then..."

"Please don't transfer a large amount of it in an instant, Ram's horn needs delicate, careful, and tender treatment." Ram deadpanned "As a knight in training, Aaron-sama need to learn how to treat a young lady, especially one as beautiful as Ram."

Aaron shuddered hearing that, the way Ram choose her words... yeah, that clearly not the best choice of words "I will try." He replied to her, glad he managed to keep his voice calm 'Let see... I have to let it out piece by piece. Haaah, what a troublesome thing to do.'

He put his palm few centimeters away from Ram's scar. Then he let out his mana carefully and slowly, trying to not make it burst. The knowledge on how to expel mana from his body is already known by him, he learn it the first day after using it against Elsa.

He forced the energy flow to be as moderate as he could. It was hard to do actually, the sensation was almost like preventing a regulation the flow of water by pinching the hose closed.

"!?"

A gasp come out of Ram's mouth when the mana was absorbed by her horn. She felt her body become weak for moment as she slumped. Seeing this Aaron immediately steadied her, face turning concerned.

"Ram? Oi Ram! Are you fine?! I didn't put too-"

"R-Ram is fine!" Ram cut him off in an uncharacteristic airy tone, her hand immediately latched to Aaron's other arm, using it as support "I-It just! A-Aaron-sama's mana is too rich." She said that while gasping and clutch his arm shakily.

Even Roswaal mana was nothing compared to this man. Perhaps it is because of Aaron's true nature, whatever that may be. With his mana being more potent than even that of Lugnica's most powerful mage spoke of quite something in Ram's opinion.

"S-Should I continue?" Aaron found himself feeling very uncomfortable due to the sudden closeness. He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy having pretty girl in his arms, but Ram was acting so out of character! She's really like Rem right now, so shy and cute! And Ram never, ever did cute in Aaron's opinion! Not even in canon! Except when she tried to annoy Subaru.

So yes, he enjoyed it, but it was kind of disturbing in a way...

"Y-Yes! Please."

"Uhh o-okay."

It was an awkward and uncomfortable five minutes for the pseudo Saber. The whole time Ram's grip on his sleeve never weakened, the girl breathing quite ragged. She was practically squirming under his arm. He even can smell her due to the closeness, it was miracle that he managed to stay focus and keep the mana-flow stable.

Though there few times he lost focus, which resulted in a gasp and a very... sensual voice from Ram.

"I-Is it enough?" Aaron asked with slight stutter

"..."

Ram didn't answer and only remove her grip from Aaron sleeve, indicating it was enough, her head was tilted down, obscuring her face as she got back to her feet.

Aaron let out breath of relief and he turned away from the pink haired oni. God, that was awkward, like _reeeeaaaallly_ awkward. What the hell is going on here?! When he went out to kill the Shaman tonight he never thought he would trigger such a flag!

"From now on..." Ram broke the silent between them, face still shadowed by her hair, her voice blank and hollow "From now on Aaron-sama is _forbidden_ from transferring his mana to Ram."

Aaron spared small glance to her, even if she hides it he can tell her face was burning, well it just make sense to be embarrassed after going through something like that. He was also blushing right now.

"If you say so." He answered with nod, face turned away. That was good idea, he didn't think he could hold himself back forever seeing Ram like that, gods it felt so weird and...

He shuddered visibly, maybe he should stop transferring mana to everyone. Granted he did that only to Beatrice this far but... the librarians reaction was very tame compared to Ram... Perhaps it because she is s spirit while Ram is a living being.

Aaron tried to find something to distract his mind and possibly break the awkward tension between them. He found it in the form of big dead body lying in front of him.

He stepped forward to it, raising his hand he touched the carcass with a contemplating look.

If he recalled correctly... demon beasts here actually created by Daphne -the Witch of Glutton- in first place to become food. People just never try to eat them because of their menacing appearance and the fact they usually get eaten first.

...

"Let's bring this thing back home." He said aloud.

Ram who was silent for last few minutes blinked, her eyes regaining their focus as they shifted to Aaron who now rubbing the dead Wolgarm "Aaron-sama wants to bring the beast carcass home?"

"Yup. Let's try to cook it."

...

...

...

"Aaron-sama..."

"Yes?"

"It's a _mabeast_."

"I know."

"It looks like a _dog_."

"I know."

"It used to transmit _Curses_."

"I know."

 _"It ate people."_

"Thank you mistress obvious." Aaron deadpanned to the pink oni "I don't care what you think. This thing tried to eat me, so now I'll eat it right back." He got what Ram was trying to say, however for some reason he also curious how it tasted like... okay perhaps Saber's appetite reaaally got to him if he thought of that. But he can't find a reason to care for now "Rem's cooking is the best. Even if it looks unappetizing I'm sure she can make a good meal from it." He finished while patting the beasts chest "Now, let's go home with our steak. I mean trophy, yes trophy!" He declared as he walked forward, grabbing the beasts massive spiky tail to drag it with him.

He just took a few steps before became dizzy. On reflex, he stop in his track and held his forehead, eyes closed, he try to banish the ache hammering his brain.

"Aaron-sama?" Ram noticed the kight's sudden pause "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a bit dizzy..." He replied while shaking his head "Probably blood loss, I'm sure after eating I will be fine."

That and he sure it also because he used **Strike Air : Hammer of the Wind King** against the pack of Wolgarm a moment ago. He wanted to use it since the beginning however since the children were still in range it was to risky.

'Using a Noble Phantasm, even if only C-rank Anti Unit is already this taxing. Granted I can use it again for ten or more times, but if I try utilizing Excalibur...'

He shook the thought off, it was not time to think about that. Right now is time to celebrate, having dinner and then a nice hot bath! Roswaal has tubes that constantly heat the baths water when people enter it! Now that is something he had to try!

"Come on Ram, I want to eat this thing, I'm really hungry now." He said to the maid with small grin before resuming his walk, all while dragging the dead Wolgarm behind him as if it some kind of simple cart.

Ram could only shake her head with a sigh. Aaron Pendragon is strange person, why should she expect something normal from him? Granted his actions and decisions are based on logic but... doesn't change the fact he's still strange...

'But if he is not strange... Ram can't imagine how he is supposed to be...' She thought as she glanced at the knight's back, not noticing the small smile that unconsciously crossed her face.

* * *

 **Finaaally! The climax of the Arc Two! We finally done with it! Yaaaay!**

 **And once again, this chapter come out sooner than I thought. Surprise, surprise, it seems my steam for this story really quite a lot, fu, fu, fu. X3**

 **So how is it everyone? The battle is quite something eh?**

 **Well it was not battle between people, but swarm vs one man. So it lack technique, skills and such thing. What can you expect from animals?**

 **Though Aaron still did quite bad job, oh boy, he really need to improve himself more. Having himself trapped and cornered like that. He could be dead if he got swarmed fully by them, thanks for Mana Burst he didn't.**

 **And Invisible Air : Hammer of Wind King too. Yeah, thanks to that. Had it not exist, well... Things will be more complicated**

 **The Wolgarm vs Ram. It was clearly said Ram is very far from strong. Her fighting skill really lacking, unlike Rem, obviously since she physically weaker than her. While she can defend herself but it was without doubt she still going to lose if she face the massive Wolgarm alone.**

 **I'm not trying to make Ram look bad, but she really is weak. Make no mistake though, she can pull her horn forcefully if she want to and get power that rivaling Roswaal for short time but she going to die afterward.**

 **And Aaron vs Wolgarm. Did this have to be explained? Yeah, Aaron pretty much overpowering it. Demon beast at that Wolgarm level is strong, but compared to Servant? The winner is is obvious. Though I play song You say Run from Hero Academia, the epic part when Aaron addressing the Wolgarm! Quite inspiring in my opinion X3**

 **And poor Aaron, he have to learn to not give his mana randomly anymore in hard way! Hahahaha! Yeah, poor Ram too! I kind of giggling when writing this scene. Seriously, these two never cease to amuse me!**

 **And Aaron with Saber appetite, there some of you that manage to guess this right. Hahaha, I do planned for this actually since beginning, especially the part he going to eat demon beast**

 **It was truly created to be food in first place after all**

 **Now to the Review!**

 **Sonicdude8. You know? When I read the first part of your comment I was like 'WTF' for almost three seconds before explode into laugh, good comment my friend, I happy to see you enjoy the 'fight' between Knight of the Azure and Demonic Oni of Pink**

 **Kinunatz. Oh, that? That was her mistress, not Volcanica. Well, Servant can detect such thing because they are Heroic Spirit, even if they solid they still considered as Spirit, existence that made of Mana. Aaron meanwhile is living flesh so it different, don't worry, he will at least can sense abnormality in future but not yet.**

 **Sceonn. It because it still in Arc Two, we will have him meet the other girls soon though, don't worry.**

 **ArcherShirou. You're right about that, it will bite him in ass in future, but not now. And as always your comment and words make me happy just by reading it, thank you for paying attention seriously to every details on this story!**

 **This is it for now I guess. Next chapter will be the aftermath and the end of Arc Two. I hope you all love this chapter! Please give Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	10. The Self-Esteem of Demon

**This chapter has been edited by** **Sailor Fuku** **! All the credits for the better grammar and spelling should be given to him!**

* * *

 **Re-posted date : 9/18/2017**

* * *

 **Chapter 9. The Self-Esteem of Demon**

* * *

"Ahhhhh~~~~!" my voice was filled with pleasure as I could finally relax "I know there was a reason I liked this place~"

It has been almost two hours since my battle with the stupid mutt. On the way back Ram and I met up with the villagers that where still looking for us. They did try to come back and help us in the end. Well, too slow boys, we already had everything handled.

And it was a good thing we did too. If they had managed to find Ram before me they would be dead by now. The Wolgarm would have slaughtered them like sheep.

I still remember their dumbfounded pale faces when they saw what kind of beast I was dragging along behind me. Ken looked like he was about to piss himself! They had no idea what lurked in these woods and he was kind of a wimp in the first place.

...

Okay, maybe that's too much. I can't say I would have reacted differently if I was in his place. Heck, I probably wouldn't even have batted an eyelid when I heard of people looking for some missing kids, much less wandered into the mabeast infested forest to look for them.

I guess he is not a complete wimp then, he's actually pretty brave if measured by the standards of our modern age. I only dared fight those beasts head on because I knew I could handle them. Servants are walking armies, capable of devastating even modern battalions. There was no way I had to fear these pumped up mutts, magical steroids or not.

Right now I'm currently in a bath. Or is it a pool? I mean, considering the size of this place... hell! This tub alone can handle more than ten people!

Yeah, definitely a pool.

As much as I hate to admit it, Roswaal is a frighteningly competent magus. Or is it magician? Meh. Everything in this house, from the kitchen to the library, is fueled by mana.

I have no idea how he did it, but the clown managed to somehow conduct the latent magical energy of the atmosphere to power his manor. This was an unbelievable complex achievement, I yearned to learn how he managed something like that. After all, knowledge is power. Still…

I do not like that clown...

He's likely to return by tomorrow morning. After Ram's report he will probably offer me another boon…

The big question is: What should I ask of him?

Asking him to help me return home is a no-no. He has no intention of letting me slip his clutches, so this would only make him more wary. No matter what, in his eyes I was the key to releasing his mistress, Echidna. He was going to take every measure to see her again, be it lie, scam and even threatening me,

If he was an ordinary Magus I could just play his pride, like Kiritsugu demonstrated wonderfully on Kayneth El-Melloi during the fourth Holy Grail war. I did have quite the mouth on me and my knowledge would be of great help in manipulating the clown. But alas, Roswaal is anything but normal. He has lived for over four hundred years boy continuously possessing the bodies of his descendants. He has achieved what many Magus dream of, other than opening a path to the Root of course.

Immortality

Not complete immortality, his bodies still aged and died eventually after all. Without this his mind would have long ago be irrefutably corrupted.

...

Yeah, no. He did have more than a few loose screws inside that head of his. However, his mind had not yet deteriorated enough to be comparable to the likes of Zouken Matou. Perhaps he had also just been mad since the beginning; Echidna did mention he tended to be too "earnest" or something like that.

Coming from a woman that can be considered the definition of a _sociopath_ that meant quite something.

My only comfort is that Roswaal at least has some degree of morality. Small as it is, he can still feel regret. At least I'm not dealing with some crazy old magus that happily lets a little girl be violated by insects.

Compared to Zouken, Roswaal was still reasonably sane. Had his mind degenerated too far, with this world still practically in the Age of Gods….

I visibly shudder at this mental image. That would be horrible, mixing Nasuverses nature of human cruelty with Re:Zero's amount of residual power. Might as well add Madoka Magica levels of tragedy while we're at it. Throw in some Evangelion and Tokyo Ghoul as well. Hell! Go mix in some Corpse Party horror and mix in Akame ga Kill's corrupt nobility! Why not go all the way!

I let out a sigh as I rubbed my temples. What in Akasha's name am I raving about? The hot water must be going to my head. I rose from the tub…pool, shaking my body to get the water off me.

I walked to the corner of the bathroom… bathing hall? It's big enough to house a swimming pool after all. I dried myself with the towel I brought along before tying it to my waist. I was about to leave like that -I could hardly bring my clothes in with me, they would get soaked from all the steam.

As I opened the door I come face to face with Emilia who had her fist raised as if about to knock the on door.

...

Our eyes met for a brief moment, both equally surprised. Emilia's gaze slowly started to travel further down my body.

...

...

...

...

...

...

I watched with fascination as Emilia's normally pale face turned a healthy shade of red, mout hanging open and pupils dilating. I could feel my own cheeks heat up as well and had to hold back from squirming under her stare.

"Bahwba! Buwha! Bubhawha!"

I took a wordless step back and shut the door in her face, then turned around, hand clapped over my ears in preparation for a high-pitched scream. I prayed to any deity who might listen that she would not start screaming.

Ram would never let this go, I could already hear her accusations.

" _Shamelessly parading your body in front of poor innocent Emilia-sama? Are you trying to seduce a Royal Candidate? This Ram is very disappointed, that is low for even you, you two-faced knight!_ "

Yeah, something along those lines for sure.

To my eternal relieve, the expected cry never came. I slowly lowered my hands and opened my eyes.

"Emi?" I called out.

"Y-Y-Yes?!" Her loud and high-pitched voice came through the door.

I let out sigh of relief, thank the Root she did not scream. This could have ended so badly "Why in Akasha's name did you come here?!" I asked aloud, my voice barely staying calm.

"Ahhh! Uhh! I-I-I-I just want to call you!" She finally stammered out, I can't see her face but I'm sure right now she looks like a certain Hyūga in front of a certain Jinchuuriki "Y-You were taking quite long in the bath and..."

"I... see..." I replied voice slightly shaky, was I really in here this long? "S-Sorry, I just almost fell asleep in there."

A lie, not that Emilia can tell.

"... A-Are you fine?" She asked after moment of silence, she now sounded calmer "I mean, even if the lesser spirits can heal you but they did not replace the blood you lost. If you're still exhausted..."

"I'm fine." I answered; somehow I can't help but smile a bit. It feels nice to have someone worry like this "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Is that so..." It was clear she was still worried, but also didn't want to be rude "You're really doing dangerous things again Aaron."

"In my defense I did not have much of a choice." I defended myself "Would it make you feel better if I allowed that beast free reign of the village?"

"Of course not!" She responded with heat in her voice. "It's just!" She seemed at a loss for words for a moment, I can only imagine her sulky face "It's just... I wish you would tell me first before running off like that..."

I blinked, utterly surprised at that "Emi, what good would it do if I told you?" I asked rhetorically. "You're not stupid, we both know that despite you lacking commo-"

"Don't impose your view of "common" on me." Emilia cut me off with a deadpan voice.

"-sense and have been shut away from the world for a long time." I finished as if she never interrupted me.

"I know that." Emilia replied, frustrated. "But, at least tell me! I..."

She trailed off and fell silent. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"I know, and you're right. I should have informed you first." I knew what she had in mind, she just had a hard time expressing herself. "I'm sorry for that..." I apologized sincerely.

She did not respond to my words for a moment, then I heard a small giggle "Apology accepted!" she declared happily. I could tell she was smiling, the same satisfied look on her face she had when she helped the little girl who got lost in episode 1.

"Heh." I only chuckled at her childish expression. To be this pleased by a simple apology. Subaru was right, Emilia was easy to please at times. I brushed that thought aside, right now there where more important matters at hand. "Now, will you please away from the bathroom. Would like to have dinner and still need the fetch my clothes"

I'm hungry woman! I feel like I could eat half cow by myself now!

"E-Eh?! Y-Yes!"

* * *

"This is..." Aaron green eyes seems sparkled as he stare at the piece ofmeat on his fork, face frozen in an awed expression. "This is magnificent! Rem! You have really outdone yourself this time!"

Rem seeing the blond man shooting her such a heartfelt smile could not help but smile back. She found his face to look really cute. "It's nothing special Aaron-sama, Rem only cooked it like how she usually prepares steak."

"Nonsense." Aaron brushed away her modest reply. "Rem, this Wolgarm was about one of the most unpleasant looking creatures I have ever seen. To turn something like that into this kind delicacy speaks volumes of you skill!" He said while gesturing to the giant piece of meat in front of him.

While the taste was far from perfect, Aaron had to admit this was still one of the most delicious steaks he ever tasted. Monsters of the lands beware! You just became a Saber classes new favorite food!

Rem stare at Aaron for a moment, briefly sparing a glance at the cooked demon beast resting in middle of table. She was flabbergasted when she saw the blond knight drag the mabeasts carcass behind him, but it had nothing on her surprise when he asked her to cook it for him.

Rem was sure Emilia-sama and Beatrice-sama also looked at him like he would start sprouting extra limbs at any moment.

"I-Is it really that good?" Emilia asked from her seat, uncertainly watch Aaron devouring the beast.

"It is, you should try it." Aaron answered while gesturing to the meat "Do you want me to slice it for you?" He offered as he raised his knife.

"No, thank you." Emilia's response was instant and to the point.

"Your loss." Aaron replied with a shrug as he sliced off another portion of meat and stabbed it with his fork "It tastes good, right Rem?" He asked the maid.

"... Rem wouldn't know. She only cooked it."

Aaron's fork froze halfway to his mouth. He slowly lowered it and stared at the blue haired oni. "Are you telling me you gave me _untested_ food?" He asked, his voice flat and blank.

The way he look at her made Rem feel shudder. It was not intimidating, but it still made her uncomfortable. She caught a pitying look from Emilia-sama "... Nee-sama has tested it."

That made the pseudo Saber blink "Ram did?"

"Yes. When Rem was cooking the meat, Nee-sama was the one who volunteered to taste it." Rem answered "Nee-sama said "Since Ram also had a hand in hunting this beast she is curious how it tastes. If this meat ends up poisoning Ram, please tell Aaron-sama to fetch an antidote." She quoted the pink oni.

"I... I see..." Aaron doesn't know how to respond to that. He did not expect that at all.

"Ram is right though Aaron." Emilia chimed in "Eating demon beasts is unheard of. Who knows what poisons they carry?" She actually come here tonight to make sure he was fine after eating the meat. She was going to check his health afterwards.

"I appreciate the concern but I think it will be fine." Aaron replied in a nonchalant tone. Demon beasts were created to become food in first place so he doubted it would poison him. "Speaking about Ram, is she okay?" He asked as he turned to Rem.

"Nee-sama is fine, right now she is resting in her room." Rem replied "Although she seems more exhausted than she looks, strange since she was not injured that much."

That was true. While Ram certainly got roughed up by the Wolgarm, her injuries consisted of nothing more than a few scratches and bruises. Aaron had made sure she was fine. He himself actually lost more blood then her.

The problem lay within her small mana reserves. Ram greatly exhausted herself struggling to injure the thing with her spells. The Mabeasts of this world seemed to have a small amount of magic resistance themselves. To survive some of the spells she chucked at it, one of them in point blank, spoke volumes of their resilience.

'In comparison to the Nasuverse, these animals seem to be at the level of weak chimeras. No, even less than that. They are only two or three levels above common beasts –they were created for nourishment after all. The three Great Demon Beasts in the other hand are most likely Monstrous Beasts. While their strength is relatively low, they make up for it with their endurance and magic resistance.' Aaron thought, remembering Hakugei easily shrugging of magical energy attacks. It took a physical manifestation like Rem's ice spear to truly injure it.

"Aaron-sama."

"Hm?" Aaron was brought out of his thoughts by Rem's call.

"Did something happened to Nee-sama in the forest?"

Aaron's mind screeched to a halt, remembering the pink oni squirming in his hold, letting out weak moans. He quickly turned away to hide his burning face.

"Yeah, you could say that." He said, trying his best to seem calm. "Let's just say you should ask Ram herself about it."

Rem's eyes narrowed in suspicion. She was about to voice it but found herself hesitating.

Aaron noticed and tried to reassure her. "This is Ram we are talking about." Aaron said with small chuckle "Do you think she would stay silent if I did something improper to her?"

"Ah? No, Rem did not mean to accuse Aaron-sama." Rem replied hastily, a bit surprised that the man can read her that quick.

"Is that so..." Aaron sounded amused by the response. He turned to Emilia "Emi, can you leave me and Rem alone for moment?"

"Eh?" Emilia blinked at the sudden odd request. She give Rem a look before shifting her gaze back to him. Despite the smile in Aaron's face he seemed serious. "If you say so..."

She looked confused and curious but decided that perhaps there was something going on between them. Emilia may be to busy to really interact much with the twin maids but she was not blind. There was always a certain tension between Aaron and Rem. While the knight got along pretty well with Ram, Rem was another story.

'Maybe they are going to solve their differences.' Emilia thought as she left the dining room.

After her exit there was only silence between them. Aaron swallowed his food and wiped his mouth. "Alright, what did you want to talk about?"

"... Was Rem that obvious?"

"No, but what else could you thinking right now?" Aaron asked rhetorically with chuckle "You're like your sister, you must have found my presence to be... irritating. Especially the witch stench lingering around me."

Rem eyes widened slightly "Aaron-sama knew?"

"Of course, it was not obvious but the clues you left were enough." Aaron chuckled "Ram didn't tell you I see..." He murmured absentmindedly. He briefly wondered why but then dismissed it. Ram probably wanted him to talk with Rem on his own. "Unfortunately I can't tell you why I smell like the Witch. Literally can't."

"Can't?" Rem asked while tilting her head "What does Aaron-sama mean exactly?"

Aaron pursed his lips, his mind trying to formulate the proper words to explain his condition. "I can't tell you my reason –I can't say it. However, it is safe to that I am bound by certain conditions. Similar to a cur-"

 **BA DUMP!**

His fork slipped his fingers as his eyes widened in pain. His hand flew to his chest as he felt something literally brush over his heart. An icy cold settled over the organ, like a dagger poised to strike. The simple touch was enough to make him seize up.

"Aaron-sama?!" Rem immediately went to his side, noticing him clutch his chest 'The witch's stench!'

It was small, barely noticeable, but there was no doubt. Like a flash of light, the smell magnified briefly before fading away.

'What was that?! A warning?! The condition should only trigger when I tell someone about Return by Death, just mentioning the curse should not have such consequences!'

In the show, Subaru got killed when he started to talk about Return by Death, other then that, the Curse did not seem to care about anything. So why? Why did it prevent him from even talking about being cursed?

Could it be the Curse adapted to him? Or did Subaru just never try it in the show?

'Clever bitch.' Aaron grit his teeth in anger as he regained his breath "Rem..." He called with serious a voice.

The blue haired oni was tense but nonetheless answered his call. "Yes?"

"Trust me, I would tell you if I could. You saw what just happened a moment ago." Aaron said, choosing his words carefully "I can't speak of anything relating to this, but trust me, if I wanted to harm you or Ram, I already had many chances to do so."

Rem bit her lips, her eyes filled with uncertainty. She could not find it in her to accuse the knight of lying, he was right.

She trusted him when he went out alone with his sister... and the trust was not betrayed or misled...

"Why?" Rem found herself asking that "Why Aaron-sama-"

"Before I answer that, let me ask you first." Aaron cut her as he finally regain his composure "The question, did you ask both of them?"

Rem mind went blank for moment, her thoughts drifting back to the previous morning.

 _"Aaaaah, that is a veeeery interesting queeestiooon." Roswaal said with an intrigued smile. "Weeell, for meeee, I personally choose the first of courseee! Why? Becaausee there is nothing fuuun to see someone always accompliiish their objective. It will feeel good for a momeeeent but in long ruuun? It is sooo boooring."_

 _"It is the first of course." Ram answered "While it indeed is good to have everything go your way, if you keep succeeding then you will find things soon become... meaningless."_

"... Rem doesn't understand..." Ram muttered aloud, her face clearly disturbed. "How? Why? Why would Roswaal-sama and Nee-sama... they are so perfect, so why their views..."

"Because in a sense, perfection is ugly." Aaron solemnly said. "When you reach perfection you will realize that you will stop to grow. You become stagnant. You stop moving forward. The driving force that made you so effective... the force that made you beautiful, will be gone." He stared at the shocked Rem, her eyes wide and filled with disbelief. "Tell me Rem, aren't you sick of the way you live?"

Rem's eyes narrowed to slits, her confusion gone. The knight realized he had just touched on a very sensitive spot.

"I do not mean working in here, I mean your state of mind." He said, poking his forehead with his thumb to emphasize the point. "You work every day, thinking you should be perfect, that you should be the best. Mind you, not that this attitude is wrong, but you are misguided. The person you are doing all of this for does not care about it." He tilted his head to stare at her. Her head was bowed, hair shadowing her eyes. "That was a very ugly sight to see."

Rem was silent, her body did not move, not even a twitch. Her face remained unseen due to her hair. The blond watched on as her shoulder began to shake, her fists clenched, knuckle turning white.

"You don't _understand_..."

There was no politeness in her voice, no respect, but clear hostility. Just like Ram spoke to him earlier, when he pushed her the same way.

"No I _don't_. I don't even know what happened." Aaron admitted in a blank tone of voice.

Blue eyes snapped up to glare at him. Her pristine face marred with fury. Despite her beauty, Aaron could clearly see the girl as the creature she was capable of becoming. This was not the sweet Maid known as Rem; this was the _Demon_ that would _mercilessly_ continue to crush to crying, begging Subaru just because of her hatred to Witch Cult.

He was one of the many that favored Rem over Emilia. Seeing the relentless loyalty and love she showed for Subaru deeply moved him. Episode 15 touched his heart, seeing Rem dragging her own broken body towards his chained form, freeing him at the cost of her own life.

But this... this... _this_ reminded him of her other side.

It made him realize that truth really was stranger than fiction. To experience meeting her like this…

Aaron could understand _why_ Subaru still loved Emilia, despite the devotion the girl in front of him continued to show. Despite her giving her _everything_ to him.

Because deep down _inside_ Subaru's heart, so deep he may not _even_ realize it, he was still _terrified_ of Rem. Part of him will _always_ remember that this sweet, loyal girl brutally _murdered_ and _tortured_ him on several occasions.

And Emilia... Emilia had _never_ done anything to him. Even when Subaru knew she was angry with him when he was being an ignorant idiot in the capital, she _never_ raised a finger against him.

This was Aaron's conclusion as to _why_ Subaru still chose Emilia as his main priority, despite also showing sign of slowly falling for Rem.

And it made him understand why Subaru cannot be blamed fully for his decision, Death _always_ leaves its scars after all.

"You don't _understand_ , yet you _dare_ talking about my life?!" Rem growled, her blue eyes filled with a menacing glint "You-"

"But I do _understand_ what is happening _right now_." Aaron was calm and collected as he cut her off. "You Rem, need to stop this farce. You are hurting Ram."

And just like that, all of Rem's fury vanished, like it was never there in the first place. Her malevolent expression was replaced by pure shock, her mind became blank. She stared at the knight who returned a solemn look.

"W-What do you mean?" Rem asked, her voice dry.

"Has it _ever_ crossed your mind that whatever you do, Ram never asked you to work like this?"

"Of course it did! But it doesn't matter! It was Rem's fault-"

"How do you think Ram _felt_ when she saw you working yourself so hard?"

Rem found herself freeze once again, but Aaron was relentless.

"You are the younger sibling, so perhaps you did not realize." Aaron closed his eyes and relaxed into his seat "But Ram is hurting when she sees you push yourself too hard."

"What do you know?" Rem asked with a glare "How can you-"

"Because I also have a little sister!" Aaron snapped at her, for once there was genuine irritation in his green eyes.

Rem breath got caught in her throat. How could she forget about that? She remembered how ne nearly broke only a few days ago when he was reminded of her.

"Nee-sama never looked hurt..." She spoke with a raspy voice.

"Of course she did not. What kind of older sibling would show their pain in front of their younger sister?" Aaron said with a snort. "Do you know why we are born first?" He asked softly. "It's because we have to protect the little ones that come after us."

Thank you Ichigo Kurosaki, your words has made him have a better opinion of you. Now if only that orange haired guy banged Rukia instead of Orihime. Not like he mind the pairing but in his opinion IchiHime seemed too forced, there was no development shown in their relationship damnit!

"How do you think Ram felt when she saw you push yourself? _Hurt_ yourself? _Exhaust_ yourself? Even worse, she _could not_ do anything to help you, at all..."

There was no need for lies and he did not try to make Rem feel bad. It was all truth. Ram did not care about Rem trying to become perfect for her sake, she only card for Rem's happiness. Ever since they were children, that was all Ram cared about. He had seen it, never once had Ram even been angry at Rem. He saw her howling in desperation when Rem succumbed to the curse. Saw her forsake everything, ignoring even Roswaal's orders, for the sake of avenging her Rem.

And still, Rem did not realize it. She was blind to Ram's love, too focused in improving herself, shouldering the world on her own, hurting Ram in the process.

Because never even once had Ram blamed Rem for what happened that night...

Rem felt like a block of ice had been shoved down her stomach at hearing this. Was it true? Was Nee-sama really hurting like this from watching her work? Was she too blind, too selfish to even see what was in front of her?

She started to remember the looks of concern, her elder sister telling her not to push herself. She remembered brushing it all away with a smile, telling her she was fine.

'It's... it is true...isn't it?' She thought somberly as her face turned to the floor, eyes showing nothing but pained reflection.

It was obvious, how could she not see it in the first place? This man in front of her was absolutely right. She did this! She did all of this! She did everything for her big sisters sake! And also for her own! She did that because she knew that was how Nee-sama should be! Everything is perfect and absolute! That was how Nee-sama was supposed to be!

But she isn't... she's not perfect. She can't be like Nee-sama no matter how hard she tries. Rem felt _disgusted_ at herself. At the Pain she caused to her Nee-sama.

" _Everything_ I have done... _everything_ I did..." Rem voice was filled with anguish and pain, she did not realize that she had fallen to her knees, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears. The realization hit her like a hammer.

Had _everything_ she had done to this day accomplished _nothing_ but causing more pain for her big sister?

"Not really."

A gentle voice brought Rem out of her stupor. The man who showed her the cruel reality of her action was no longer sitting in his chair, instead kneeling by her side. His once uncaring, cold emerald eyes were now filled with warmth.

"It hurts Ram seeing you push yourself too hard, picking up her slack." His hand rose and caressed her cheek, wiping the tears from her eyes. "But, do you know why she permitted you to do so? Why she did not tell you to stop?" His lips curled upwards, showing a small smile. "Because she found you beautiful."

"B...Beautiful?" Ram croaked the word with pure confusion "Rem is beautiful?"

"When someone reaches perfection they become stagnant and immovable. They become disappointed, because that's it. They will no longer move forward, the spark within them will slowly extinguish.

"True, people may enjoy it. They will cherish it, bask in its remaining glow even. However, eventually they will forget it."

That was human nature. We are negative creatures. The majority of people will always remember bad times over good ones. When facing despair they tend to succumb to hopelessness. They forget that they have survived worse things in the past. Everyone has to face their own demons eventually.

Their minds are clouded with worry and fear, ending them before they ever reach the perfection they strived for.

"But you Rem are _beautiful_. Why? Because of the way you work so hard, because of the ideals that drive you on, the _desire_ to _overcome_ the flaws inside you, is truly _beautiful_. It shows your true beauty in ways that can never be replicated."

The people who are shrouded in dark emotions will remember that not everything is always bad. When they find their inspiration, the fire that enlightens their spirits will burn once more.

And those fires... that drive them to achieve perfection, is what makes them truly beautiful.

"And wouldn't it be more beautiful if you did this not only for Ram's sake but for your own as well?" Aaron asked. "You _deserve_ better than this."

"Rem does not!" Rem instantly denied, tears streaming down from her eyes. "Rem felt so _happy_ when Nee-sama _lost_ her horn! Rem is _nothing_ but a _failed_ _copy_ of her! A _failed_ _substitute_! Compared to her Rem is-"

" _The one_ who _cares_ for the people in this house. _The one_ who fills my greedy stomach," Aaron cut her off with a smile. The girl's eyes widened. " _The one_ who does the most work out of anyone living here, even teaching my lost self about this continent."

Rem bit her lips, eyes glancing down. "It _doesn't_ mean anything. It is Rem's duty to take care of the house, and Aaron-sama is smart enough to learn anything with ease."

Aaron stared at the blue haired oni, his face calm and collected, showing no sign of frustration despite Rem's stubborn self-loathing.

"Does that _change_ anything? You still do all of this." He said, causing the girl to look up at him once again. "So what if it was insignificant? You took care of this place for years, to the point that Rose even promoted you to head-maid for your hard work. So what if I'm smart enough to understand the things you said? Does it change the fact that you sacrificed your own free time to teach me?" He tilted his head slightly. "It might be weird coming from me. I am quite cynical and a pessimist too. But isn't it time for you to start looking at _tomorrow_ instead of the _past_?

"Why look at things that _already_ _happened_? _Why_ keep _dwelling_ in them? Sure it is good to do that if you want to learn something, but there no use to bask in them. It will do _nothing_ but keep _hurting_ you.

"There is no need to keep pushing yourself. Ram _never_ asked for it, and you know how it hurts her to see you like this. _No one_ blames you. The world will always be cruel, we all have to find the strength to move on.

"Push it back. Stand on your feet, look to the front, and shove it back. Do not hesitate, do not waste your youth, move forward. Embrace every day with a smile, because right now your life is beautiful Rem. Stop blinding yourself with the past.

"So laugh Rem, _laugh_!" Aaron smiled as he rose to his feet, extending his hand to her. " _Laugh_ , because all suffering, the pain, _everything_ you went _through_ has birthed a _beautiful_ bed of flowers that surround you. Right now, _enjoy_ it with those who are waiting for you."

Rem stared at the extended hand of the man that smiling to her. Tears were washing over her pristine face, her lips quivering in uncertainty. Her hand slowly rose, shaking, unsure, but surely moving to reach the hand in front of her. The hand of a man she distrusted, even feared only a few hours ago. She found herself hesitating at the final few inches separating them.

"Is it _okay_... for Rem?" She found that question slipped from her lips without realizing it. "To move forward after _everything_ Rem brought upon Nee-sama? After _all the pain_ she brought to her?"

Her answer came in the form of a hand grasping her own, washing away her trembling with a gentle grip. Rem felt herself being pulled into an embrace by the young knight.

" _Everyone_ deserve _happiness_ in their life." Aaron spoke in gentle tone, patting the back of her head softly. "And Rem, for someone who has worked so hard, I don't think there is a person more deserving to be happy than you."

 _That did it._

Her whole body trembling, Rem shed her hesitation. Her hands snaked around the Servants waist, pulling herself closer to him, chocked cries rattling her form.

For the _first_ time ever since that fiery night, Rem found herself crying in _happiness_.

* * *

"Ram has informed me about what happened last night."

It was the next morning after his heart-to-heart with Rem.

Aaron found himself sitting with the lord of the manor. Clad in his casual black and red outfit, he was having tea with the clown-like magician.

The man surprised him when he went for his morning training, already waiting for him in the garden. He did not expect him back that quickly. In canon, Roswaal returned the following night, not in the early morning. Maybe he was already there the whole time, staying hidden to observe Rem bonding with Subaru?

The man wished to speak with him privately, so here they are. The pseudo saber was sitting in Roswaal's office, staring at the face of the smiling clown.

"Aand once again I find myself indebted to you, Aaron-san." Roswaal spokein his usual sing-song voice. "You did noot just save my employeeeee but yoouu also helped me by preventing haaarm to come to thoose who live on my laaand." His smile look so sincere and genuine. "Aaand you alsoo prevent the political baaacklash waiting if one of those things haappened. Truly, you haave done a veeery wonderfuul deed for me."

"You really are being irresponsible." Aaron replied, seemingly not bothered by the praise. "It's is one thing to lose track of Emi in town, leading to her getting her insignia stolen. I can even overlook her encountering someone dangerous like the Bowel Hinter in a huge city like that. But this?" He shook his head, face stoic and eyes full of disapproval. "A magician at your caliber surely should not have any problems creating a barrier powerful enough to keep such filth of his domain. Or at least create something that can act as a defender in case it falls."

Hearing the brutal words Roswaal's smile dimmed, a small amount of anger in his eyes. "I admit what happened was not my brightest moment." He confessed. "The barrier I erected is not of a low level. It does not just to guard the village from demon beasts, but of anyone bearing ill will."

Aaron found himself blinking at that. What? That was not like the one he saw in canon. If the barrier really can do such things then how did the Witch Cult still manage to get in? Could Petelgeuse have crushed it using his Authority? But if he did that it should have caught Roswaal's attention and...

'If I recall he purposely wasn't there and let the village get ravaged in first place... this man.' Aaron grit his teeth in his mouth. He may not consider himself a good guy but to just sacrifice a whole village like that...

He forced himself to calm, anger would not help anyone right now.

"I don't want to hear your excuses, I want proof. Act, Rose. Ram claims you as the greatest magician in Lugnica and I want to see it, not hear of it."

"I assure you I will." Roswaal seems taking the words seriously. If it was a mask or genuine, Aaron could not decide. "Then shall we move on to the next part Aaron-san?"

"Next part?"

"Aaaahh, don't pretend to be ignorant Aaron-saaan." Roswaal's laid-back demeanor returned as he gave small smirk to the blond. "Tell meeee, Aaron-san. You knooow what I aam going to saaaay, right?" He spread his arms wide reminding Aaron of the first time they met. "What do you want from this?" He asked. "I knooow you're not kind of persooon who does things without a priiiice in mind."

Aaron eyes narrowed, of course the man would know that. He was sure the clown-like magician was perfectly aware what kind of man he is. Aaron is no saint. While he is willing to be helpful he will not put his neck on the line if he does not get benefit from it somehow.

"So whaat do you want from me this time Aaron-saan?" Roswaal asked, his eyes twinkling in amusement as his smile curled to a grin. "Issss it Ram you desiiireee?"

Aaron blinked, once then twice. "Huh?"

"I've heaaard from Emilia-sama and Rem that youuu are quite cloose to Raaam." Roswaal said with annoying voice, waving his finger in a knowing manner. "If yoouu want to have Ram aaas your personal maiiid then I will glaadly to offer you heeer contract." The grin on his face widened. "After aaaall you seemed to enjoy overloaaading her last niiight."

Despite the teasing tone Aaron could not help the heat creeping onto his cheeks. He remembered his moment with Ram last night, and the way Roswaal phrased it made it sound so very... direct.

"Oooor is it Rem? You like blueeee right? I'm suuure Rem is blueee enough to meet your satisfaction."

"No." Aaron deadpanned at him, eyebrow twitching in irritation "Just no. Stop using those kind of words, it sounds dirty and the way you speak grates on my nerves."

Instead of being offended the archmage let out laugh "Aaahh, no hesitation at aaalll." He shook his head, grin still in his face. "You reaaally have sharp tongueee."

Aaron's gaze held no trace of amusement.

"Fu fu fu." Roswaal chuckled again. "Alllright, iiif you did not appreciate iiit, the please tell me so. Whaat is you want from me as payment ?" He asked.

This is it, the offer he had been expecting. He mulled over it the whole night, trying to find what he could use to help him, what Roswaal could give to assist him in the future.

"I want two things." Aaron said after moment of silence.

Roswaal eyebrow narrowed, his heterochromatic eyes peering at the blond with interest "Ohhh, very greedy." He commented. "But since what you did was not a small feat, I gueessss that was to be expected." He said with grin. "Fiiine, what do you want then?"

"First, I want to have full access to your forbidden library."

"Ooh?" Roswaal leaned back in his seat, his face scrunched up in a thoughtful expression "That is certainly a biiiig request, that place is called "forbidden" for reason you knooow? Not to mentiooon it also holds some of my personal reseaaarch."

'And yet you were fine when that library burned down.' Aaron thought as he recall Elsa's assault in Arc Four. The library was turned into a mess, Beatrice to strike a pact with Subaru. "You know I can't use a magic, I don't have interest in it. What I want is knowledge and information."

That was true, while he did have loads of mana Aaron doesn't have interest in learning magic. While it would be cool to be able summon blizzards and meteors, he found the prospect to be lacking.

He already had Excalibur. The Sword of Promised Victory was capable of eradicating armies and blasting apart mountains. He was satisfied with his combat potential, not to mention mastering it will take a long time still.

Knowledge however, was power. And it tended to be hidden well. Through that library perhaps he could find a way to go home without needing help from Emilia. He did not want to stay in this world for more than a year at the most.

"Weeellll." Roswaal smiled and for moment there was a strange glint in his eyes. "Knowledge and Information... hoo, the waay you saaiid it sound very... ambitiouuus." He chuckled while rolling the words on his tongue. "Whiiile I will glaadly alloow you access to my libraryyy, sadly you neeed another persons approvaaal to get fuull access."

"... Beatrice-san." Aaron spoke after moment of silence. At the man's nod he let out a sigh, of course. As far he recalled that library existed since Echidna's era -which was four hundred years ago- and Beatrice is a spirit taking care of it under her order. Roswaal may have access but it is clearly through inheritance, not because he was allowed to in first place. 'Yet another problem to deal with, do I need to trigger some of her Flags next?' He thought sarcastically and sourly.

"Yoouu can reaaad the books in theeere if you want." Roswaal spoke in cheerful voice "Howeever, please remembeer that place is controlled by heeer. She can kick you oouuut at any time if she wish so."

"I know." Aaron replied while pinching the bridge of his nose. "The second thing I want." He pursed his lips. "Well, it's more like a offer of partnership rather than a request."

"Oh?" Roswaal rose forward from his seat, face showing his interest "A partnership?"

"I have some metia from my homeland." Aaron explained. "I have not seen anything like them since arriving here. Perhaps you will be able to recreate them. You could publicy share them in Emilias name, increasing her popularity." He offered.

Roswaal seemed very intrigued at the idea, his fingers tapping his chin, he let out a hum. "Veeery intereeesting." He spoke slowly drawing out each syllable. "So you do support Emilia-sama to become King?"

It was more like statement than a question.

"Truthfully? I'm not sure." Aaron answered the Lord of the manor "I have yet to meet any other Royal Candidates. While I do approve of Emi becoming King, my opinion can still change." Emilia would make a just king, her heart was in the right place and she strived for equality over all things. The current economic crisis would need the be solved first before that can be achieved though. "But for now, I will support Emi because she is my friend. Spreading my Metia will also give her some standing concerning the other candidates. Even if I would choose to not directly support her, she would still be able to put up more of a fight."

Truth to be told, Aaron was sure he was going to support Emilia, he did not have much of a choice. He needed her to get back home; things would just be awkward if he abandoned her for another candidate. Not that he would admit as much in front of Roswaal.

"Hmmmmm, is that soooo." Roswaal seems very pleased by the answer judging by his smile, "Very weell, I can see your poooint." He stated "Nooow." He leaned closer to Aaron, his face showing an eager expression. "Tell me about this metia!"

* * *

 **It come out far more late than I thought. It supposed to be done two days ago as matter of fact but... Let just say the last few days is not kind to me, I have problem with the doctor that supposed to be my mentor and... Well, it kind of sucks..**

 **Anyway, enough lamenting, I'm sure none of you come here to heard that, so let start moving our ass! Let talk about the review!**

 **First, I kind of surprised that many of you supporting Ram as pairing. Well, the way they arguing and bantering indeed quite sight to see, even I, the writer found myself gobsmacked when rereading the story with 'holy shit, did I write this?' in my mind**

 **Well unfortunately the pairing still undecided, so everyone in here actually have fair chance. Don't expect much though, there will be a... Flag or moment, but a blunt romance... It still quite long before we got there**

 **And I also glad that you all find the battle satisfying. Yes, this is not fic where Aaron going to stomp everyone, noooooo. Fighting not work that way, even if Aaron is stronger and faster but please remember he is not fighter, he don't know how to use those power properly. He is far from Gary Stu or OP character**

 **And Aaron is not a Servant, and he is not like Fate Kaleid Liner Prisma too. He is mixture of both though, in a sense he alive, however part of his soul is mixed with Saber. So.. Yeah he maybe can be called Demiservant *if that even exist***

 **And now we get to talk about this chapter. Like I said, this is dealing with the aftermath of the previous one. Emilia worry over him #and got some view as well ( ͡** **͜ ʖ** **͡** **)#, Rem broke down and moment**

 **Speaking about Rem, I hope you all get what Aaron trying to portray in here about her status *I listen to her song in episode 18 when writing the scene, quite inspirational I must say*. First, it obvious that Rem have inferior complex, and it mixed with the guilt that she is the one who keep her horn instead of Ram's. She push herself so hard -this is canon- to the point Ram become worry, even the ex-maid that working in there -Frederica the name if I recall- also said that Rem push herself too much.**

 **It obvious that Ram love Rem so much, more than Roswaal dare I said. We never know about it in details because she loss her memory about Rem** **#FUCK YOU TO THE ABYSS ARCBISHOP OF GLUTTONY MAY YOG-SOTHOTH HAVE YOUR SOUL IN THE END** **# but I think it safe to say that Ram clearly favor Rem more than Roswaal. There theory that saying in Arc Four Ram become more... Infatuated to Roswaal because Rem existence erased from her mind, and since it saying that the twin Oni have "special bond and relationship" between them Ram become unstable since it gone**

 **Rem is one of Ram pillar support for life after all, it can't be just replaced even if the memory about Rem gone completely and thus it leaned to Roswaal and baaaam. You got my point right?**

 **So I hope you like it how I make Aaron handle and solve her problem**

 **And lastly, the deal with Roswaal. Aaron wish is to go home, so it obvious if there something he going to ask it is to search information that might be able to send him back to his World. And Roswaal have library that contain knowledge four hundred years old, age where Satella still roaming around. Welp! What he waiting for then?!**

 **As for the "Metia" that Aaron have plan to create with Roswaal... Well, you all going to wait for it, but please don't get your hope too much, it not something big however it will be quite useful I assure you. Remember, Aaron is not technician, he doesn't know about stuff like that**

 **That is said, it doesn't change that he do some knowledge that can be useful for Re:Zero that in Medieval Age XD**

 **Though the magical weapons in Re:Zero can rivaling modern technology -like laser that used to attack Hakugei *White Whale* and turning night to day momentarily**

 **Well, I guess this is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Next one will be opening for the Arc Three, there will be twist in here and... Small spoiler, like in canon, it won't be pretty I assure you. Stay tune and keep reading if you curious about it! And don't forget to give this story Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**

 **P.S : Some of you asking about Aaron's book. Well, let just say that damn thing will make appearance in next chapter XP**

* * *

 **9/18/2017 Note**

* * *

 **Greeting everyone, if you new to this story and reach this chapter I will give you all fair warning. By now you must notice that the Author's note grammar, spelling and structure were completely different from the fic. That was thanks to my beta Sailor Fuku, he manage to fix my horrible Grammar, truly he is God of Grammar! XDD**

 **I warn you that the next chapter will have bad grammar and structure, however it won't be to the point it completely unreadable I assure you, but the fact it will give quite effect won't change. You can read if you want and if you found it to be really bad and unbearable then please wait until the next chapter finished to be edited**


	11. A Moment of Peace

**This chapter has been edited by** **Sailor Fuku** **! All the credits for the better grammar and spelling should be given to him!**

* * *

 **Re-posted date : 9/25/2017**

* * *

 **Chapter 10. A Moment of Peace**

* * *

"Aaron-sama, it's morning already." Rem called as she stood in front of the man sprawled out on his bed. "Rem knows that Aaron-sama told her not to wake him this morning but he will miss breakfast at this rate."

As expected, the blue haired maid's waiting was for naught. The blonde only retreated deeper into his snuggle fortress.

"Aaron-sama." She called again, louder this time, mindful of keeping out of grabbing distance. "Please wake up, breakfast will be served within the hour."

"Zzz... ZzzZ..."

Rem allowed herself to sigh, of course it won't be this easy. She should have seen it coming. Whenever the Servant actually did sleep in it was a chore to wake him up.

This time though she came prepared. She swiftly fetched her secret weapon from a corner of the room. A moderately long stick! Have at thee, cheek-pinching knight!

POKE! POKE!

"Aaron-sama, it's time to wake up." Rem said unceasingly jabbing at his ribs. "Please wake up, breakfast will start soon."

POKE! POKE!

Aaron let out a groan, a searching hand snatching at thin air, finding nothing-

POKE! POKE!

"Aaron-sama."

The man's nostrils flared as a louder groan escaped his mouth. "Nggghh" stretching his shoulders and neck slowly his eyelids began to move, green eyes blinking as they adjusted to the bright morning light.

"Mmm?" His dazed eyes glanced to the ceiling for a moment before shifting down, trying to see what was bothering him. His gaze locked onto the staff that poking him, following it, he was greeted by the sight of a smiling Rem.

"Good morning Aaron-sama." She greeted kindly.

Aaron's face was expressionless as he stared at the blue oni. His hand slowly started reaching for Rem who took a swift step back.

...

Not giving up Aaron began to crawl on his bed, slowly, relentlessly closing the distance. He tried reaching out once again but the maid took another step back, a teasing smile firmly locked onto her features. His body lifelessly fell back onto the mattress.

...

...

...

...

"Aaron-sama please don't fall sleep again." Rem said with sigh when she noticed the man stopped moving. She raised her stick again carefully aiming to deliver another poke-

"Got you!"

A desperate lunge, a last chance to reach his price-

"Nope!"

FOILED!

The maiden playfully danced out of his reach, avoiding his pounce just in time. She continued to smile in amusement as he crashed face first back onto the bed.

A cute giggle slipped past Rem's lips, she couldn't help it. The serious proud lion was reduced to a adorable clumsy little cub before her very eyes. No matter how often she saw him like this she could never believe it.

This was the very reason why she kept waking him up herself. Despite the constant risk of stinging cheeks she would not give this up for anyone, not even her Nee-sama.

She found the sight the mighty Aaron Pendragon gave in the mornings to be highly entertaining. It really was a comical sight if you lived with him an everyday basis. He was looked perfect, sharp, like an untouchable role model to everyone around him. To see that kind of man behave like this...

"Aaron-sama, quickly clean yourself, breakfast will be ready." Rem said once again as she walked to the exit while looking at his sprawled out form.

"Yeah... sure thing." He mumbled. The pseudo Saber slowly lifted his hand, bracing himself on the mattress. He tried pushing himself up and-

Suddenly the pseudo Saber lost all his strength, a stinging sensation in his arm sending his face smashing back into the covers.

"Gegh!"

Rem turned around and shot a curious look at the blond "Aaron-sama?"

"I'm awake!" He replied, voice muffled by the bed.

"... Sure."

Rem gave Aaron one last look as he finally pushed himself up. Still amused by the show she left the room to resume her duties.

Meanwhile Aaron who was finally awake yawned and glanced down at his arms, dazed eyes narrowed in thought. He clenched and unclenched his fist repeatedly as if trying to discern something.

'I must be imagining things...'

* * *

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

Sounds of metal rapping against glass echoed in the dining room as my knife slipped through my fingers.

I stared at my hand with narrowed eyes. It kept twitching, shaking, and even felt a bit numb. I tried balling it to a fist but it was to no use. My body did not obey my commands, instead sending a spike of pain surging through my hand making me grit my teeth in reflex.

It was not just my hands that where a mess it seemed. My ribs, thighs, legs, shoulders and even my back, I can feel them shaking, light spasms rocking my frame. My arms still seem to be affected the worst though.

Okay, so this morning was not only my imagination.

"Aaron?"

I looked up to catch Emilia's and Rem's concerned expressions; of course they would notice. Ram remained impassive as usual, but was observing me with narrowed eyes. Hell, even Puck and Beatrice glanced at me with one eye while eating their food.

At least Roswaal wasn't here. He had an early breakfast and left to do god knows what. Probably hiring someone to mess with my peace and quiet again, or maybe even just doing his job as Court Magician.

Hopefully it was the latter, makeup-wearing pain in my ass.

"Yes?" I asked on reflex, my eyes though remained locked onto my twitching left hand.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I answered. "... Okay maybe not completely fine." I added when noticing the look she gave me. "It seems last night I pushed myself a tad too hard." I confessed.

Last night I was testing my new... let's call it technique. Since I was obviously still very much lacking in skills, I decided to try using raw strength to compensate. And while the result is indeed as satisfying as I expected, the backlash it seems is nothing to scoff at.

This also happened back when I used Strike Air: Hammer of the Wind King against the pack of Wolgarm in the forest, however the numbness was not this extreme. All I felt was sore here and there, but this...

It has been several days since the Wolgarm incident, almost a week to be precise. My life in the manor has become way more enjoyable to say the least. I don't need to keep an eye on everyone anymore -save for Roswaal. Not being constantly afraid of getting ambushed does wonders for my nerves. I don't have to worry about much anymore, now that I got accepted as a regular resident. Even Beatrice is getting used to my presence. While we are still not on speaking terms –mainly because I really don't know how to approach her in the first place- she at least does not nag at me anymore when I visit the library.

I mean, she still glares at me but…hey! Improvements! Baby steps count, right?

"Nee-sama, Nee-sama, it seems Aaron-sama's muscles and bones have finally reached their limits."

"Rem, Rem, it seems Aaron-sama's body finally refuses to be abused anymore."

"I can hear you two." I said aloud while giving them a mock glare. "And just for your information, it's neither "refuses to be abused" nor "reached their limits", if they did then I would be in bed now and have breakfast there." I shook my head and let out a mocking sigh "Seriously, you two need to properly construct your sentences before just spouting them out. Especially you, Ram."

"That's rich coming from someone who thought nobody would notice anything wrong after dropping his fork." Ram deadpanned.

"That's rich coming from someone who tries to lie and hide something this obvious." Rem added with the same flat look her sister showed.

... Alright, they got me in there, point for them. But two, or rather three, can play that game.

"And it's even richer coming from someone who doesn't even know the meaning if being polite, much less knows the proper decorum when serving a guest." I looked at Ram specifically there, obviously hinting at how she missed Emilia at our first meeting.

Basing my argument on things that happened such a long time ago might be considered petty. Meh, who cares? I am plenty petty when I want to be.

I caught Ram's eye twitch slightly at my comeback. She opened her mouth to respond and-

"Betty does not in the least care for your petty arguments. Please don't bother me with your nonsense, I suppose" Beatrice cut in with an irritated look. "It hurts Betty's delicate ears". She added in a haughty tone of voice.

The pink ones mouth snapped shut. I accepted her fierce glare with a smug grin.

It may be unfinished, but I did get the last word in. Point for me.

Aaron : 1, Ram : 0 for today~~~!

"By the gods, you three." Emilia commented with a mixture of exasperation and amusement "It never ceases to amaze me how anything you three talk about can turn into a debate."

"It as if they were born to argue until they die." Puck agreed with a chuckle "Go Aaron! Go Twins!" He cheered as he produced flags with our faces on them out of nowhere. "Aaron is in the lead for today though." He added as he raised flag with my face higher.

"You see Ram?" I asked in smug voice "The Great Spirit knows who is superior!"

"... I know it was a compliment but somehow I don't like the way you put it." Puck deadpanned at me.

"Hmph, Ram doesn't know what Aaron-sama is talking about, but she would like to remind Aaron-sama that "losing" is not in Ram's dictionary." Ram said sharply.

"We shall see, Ram." I replied with amusement, getting a feeling of déjà-vu "We shall see."

"Hmph." Ram wrinkled her nose. "By the way, Aaron-sama can stop trying to change the topic." She added as she gave me a look. "Diverting from the issue at hand by going into the usual spiel, how sly of you Aaron-sama, as expected from someone with two faces."

'Aahaha…dammit' I noticed Emilia blink before her gaze sharpened into a glare directed at me. I felt my left eye twitch at Ram, she was radiating smugness right now.

"And that's a point for Ram!" Puck raised the flag with Ram's face.

"Hmph."

"As expected from Nee-sama. She effortlessly caught Aaron-sama's hidden intentions." Rem praised her sister with a smile.

Aaron : 1, Ram : 1

Tsk, alright woman, I will concede this point to you.

"Aaron, are you really okay?" Emilia asked again "I can check if you wish, Puck can also help."

"No, it's fine." I answered while waving my hand. I already can feel the numbness fading, it doesn't matter if it returns later. "I know what is wrong with me." I sighed.

Emilia blinked "You do?"

"Yes, what happened to me... let's just say I have seen it happen to someone else in the past." I informed as my mind drifted to certain scene and conversation,

 _"You're fortunate." Archer commented as he inspected Shirou's back. "I was expecting necrosis." He pushed the body slightly, making the young man hiss in pain. "But something that was closed has been opened."_

 _"Something that was closed has been opened?" Shirou asked through sweat._

 _"Circuits you were meant to use from the beginning had grown dormant from neglect." Archer answered. "The numbness is only temporary. By suddenly flooding circuits you never used with prana at full power, you sent them into a state of shock. This means that the circuits have returned to an active state." He explained to his younger self._

I stared at my numb hand with a perplexed look. Saber as I recalled doesn't have Magic Circuits, rather she has a Magic Core. I don't know how that works other than it creating Magical Energy -which explains why Saber is highly resistant to magic and has such a large amount of mana- but I'm sure I shouldn't suffer a backlash as severe as this.

...

No... It was actually to be expected for this kind of thing to happen in first place. Unlike Saber who used her power ever since she was young, I just started using mine recently. My body must not be accustomed to the amount of mana I use to boost it yet.

While it is true that I got the body of Arthur Pendragon, my soul is still my own. It must not yet have completely…mixed for the lack of a better word. Some of my parameters do not fully match up with Sabers original ones. My Magic Resistance is only ranked B instead of A for one.

I clenched my hand to stop the shaking, trying to suppress the pain. With this amount of damage I likely won't be able to train today. I need to rest for one or two days, I don't want to permanently injure myself. A day should probably be enough if I rest in the garden, the lesser spirits will take care of my fatigue.

This means, if I were to use Excalibur… there a very real chance I won't be able to move straight for few days, maybe even loss consciousness. Not to mention the pain that would come afterwards.

Yeah, not looking forward to that.

It can't be helped though, I'll just need to get used to this condition as soon as possible. I'll have to continue pushing myself as soon as I recover to get my body used to being boosted by large amounts of mana.

"It seems I won't be able to train for a few days." I mused aloud with a sigh.

What a shame, this is clearly a hindrance. However, I guess it's not entirely bad. Yesterday's results where more than satisfying. If this continues to work I will have better chances at defeating people with more skill and experience than myself.

"Betty would be surprised if you could move like yesterday after what you did, I suppose." Beatrice commented with a snort. "You use mana way too carelessly. Truthfully Betty still wonders how you managed to get up at all today."

Emilia face quickly turned horrified. "Aaron! Let me check on you right now!" She demanded.

"It's not that extreme." I defended myself in an instant, hands raised in a placating manner "True I used mana more than ever before but I'm fine, really."

"Regardless, I still want to check on you after this!" Emilia insisted with a demanding look.

I stared at her, for a moment I was really tempted to just flat out refuse. However, I'm sure it would only cause problems if I refused her. When Subaru kept rejecting her it did not end well for him. Even if my reasons might be very different, it might still cause unnecessary friction…

"Fine, we'll go to your room after breakfast then. Or do you prefer the garden?" I resign myself to her doting.

I don't really have a choice her, not without being a jerk at least.

* * *

"You know, thinking about it, this is the first time for me to visit your room." Aaron commented as he looked around.

"Is that so?" Emilia blinked, tilting her head. "Now that you mention it, you're right. Usually we talk in the garden or your own room."

"Well, I don't mind the change of scenery." Aaron shrugged, Emilia's room is actually bigger than his. While the design is same there is extra space for a bookshelf and a table for studying. He took note of a pile of documents and a few books littering the table's surface. "It does make sense though, you are a woman after all. I'm surprise you brought me here instead of meeting in the garden."

"What does me bringing you here have to do with me being a woman?"

Aaron gazed at her flatly for a few seconds before shaking his head. "Yeah, I should not be surprised at you asking that." He said with sigh. "Listen Emi, next time you should not bring me to your room so easily." He lectured "No, it more like, you can't bring men here, not if there's nothing urgent."

"What?" Emilia seemed shocked. "Why?"

"Because its improper." Aaron answered dully. "And no, you do not need to know the reason. I will tell you when you are older." He added when the half elf opened her mouth.

"But I'm already older then you!" Emilia protested, she was over a hundred years old technically.

"In here then." Aaron poking her forehead with index and middle fingers, making the girl let out a small yelp. "Wait until you matured in there. Do not complain, even Puck-dono is going to agree with me on this. You only can bring men to your room if they are important or close to you."

The silver haired girl rubbed her forehead and shot him a look "I don't understand what you're trying to say, but fine." She said, resigned. "But why can't I bring you here then?" She asked, her face showing hesitation and fear. "We are friends, right?" She sounded nervous when asking this, as if afraid of being rejected.

Aaron of course noticed this and quickly tried to reassure her. "Yes Emi, we _are_ friends, and that won't change." He said kindly. He could see the girls relieve, tension visibly leaving her body. "However that does still not merit-"

"Then its _fine_ Aaron, really, you are being _irrational_."

Aaron's palm met his face. She was the last person he wanted to hear that from! 'Then again, really does not have many friends, she was always alone.' He could not really argue with her. She really must consider him as someone special, she does not have many she is close to.

Besides, its not like he did not like being close to her. Emilia was beautiful. What man would not enjoy the attentions of such a pretty girl? Not to mention she is also kind as well, and Aaron won't deny that he found her attractive.

However in this case, this attractive and kind girl just happens to house a Spirit that can flash-freeze a whole village. A spirit bound to her soul, a living guardian that can detect emotions. And when a guy was alone with a girl in her room, what would do you think will cross his mind?

Yeah, you get it.

Fortunately for him, right now 'Bubby is spending time with Betty, I suppose'.

"You're trying to divert my attention again." Emilia glared. "Now sit in bed and let me check on you!" She ordered while pointing to the bed.

"Yes, your Majesty." Aaron complied.

"Hmph!" Emilia made a haughty face as she approached him. "You should be grateful! To have someone of my stature personally devoting my time on you."

The ensuring silence was soon broken by their giggling and chuckling. The blond shook his head. "So, how do we do this?"

"Ah, right." Emilia looked him up and down. "Where do you feel numb?"

"Shoulders, lower arms, chest. My thighs as well, however its worst in those three places."

"Alright then." Emilia scooted closer to Aaron. Hands raised, she touched the man's back. "Umm Aaron can you remove your shirt?"

"Huh? Yeah, sure."

Aaron remove his coat and stripped his shirt of, placing them both on his bed leaving him bare chested.

Seeing the man's body once again Emilia couldn't help it. Her mind drifted back to the other day and she felt the heat creep up her cheeks. 'W-What is this feeling?' For some reason she felt nervous, almost giddy. Her heart started beating faster. 'L-Let think about that later.' Seriously now! She has a friend to check up on, now was not the time to lose focus to…to… whatever it was! "Alright, Aaron you mentioned you already know what's wrong with you, right?"

"Yes."

"Then, can you tell me about it? It's going to make it easier for me to try healing you."

Aaron tilted his head to get a better look at her. "To put it simply, I use mana to enhance my body's capability's. It seems like I overtaxed my limits though, so now my body can't handle the strain, sending it into a state of shock."

"I see. So the problem is more of a physical nature rather than there being something wrong with your Gate. Or could it still be related somehow?" Emilia murmured as she looked at his back. It very well could be related. The Gate functions like a machine, a mechanism creating both magical energy and life force, positioned inside every living things soul. Aaron showed none of the typical signs of having exhausted his mana supply, perhaps she should really check his body first?

"My Gate is fine, there is nothing wrong with it." Aaron said. "The problem is my body, my muscles seem to have taken some damage. Perhaps you can heal that? I doubt the injuries are more then superficial."

"If you say so. I'll do my best."

Aaron let out a small grunt as Emilia's tender hands wrapped in cold magical energies pressed against his back. This really stung, perhaps it was actually worse than he thought if it caused this level of discomfort.

"Sorry, please bear with it." Emilia apologized as she inspecting his body. Closing her eyes, she focused to find out what was wrong. The last time she did this she did not have the time to properly do this. Since there was no emergency, she decided to take it slow.

Aaron visibly shuddered. He felt as if his body was dunked into cold water. Slowly the sensation changed, it began to feel similar to having his back massaged. He let out a sigh as he felt the numbness fade. He could feel warmth spreading across his back, his blood once again flowing properly through his veins.

"There, how does it feel now?" Emilia asked.

Aaron rolled his shoulders. The stiffness was gone, his back felt much better than before. "Much better, thank you Emi." He smiled. He blinked when he noticed the half elf's dazed state. "Emi?"

"Eh? Nothing!" Emilia said quickly. "L-Lets heal your arms next then!"

They spent the next fifteen minute working through the pseudo Sabers ailments, from his arms to his chest and ribs.

"To think I would trouble you like this." Aaron let out a small sigh. "Sorry for bothering you Emi."

"It's fine, I don't mind." Emilia replied with a smile. "As a matter of fact I'm still in your debt, you already helped me so much after all."

"I already received suitable payment for everything I did." Aaron denied while shaking his head. "Getting access to Rose's library, I'm sure there are many magicians willing to kill for that."

"That might be true, but I never once paid you back personally, it's always Roswaal."

"... If you think so. But still, I must insist you accept my gratitude."

"You're welcome." Emilia said kindly, she can't help but giggle at his stubbornness. "Just make sure you don't push yourself too hard Aaron." She looked up at him. "Seriously, it makes me wonder why you work so hard."

Aaron met her eyes, face unreadable as he slowly turned away. "I have something to find..."

Emilia blinked "Something to find?" Now she thought about it, Aaron said originally he did not come to the capital by his own will.

Now that she thought about it again, the man in front of her barely ever talked about his homeland.

The image of him, his father, mother, and little sister having dinner together in a restaurant while laughing flashed by his mind. Aaron can't help but smile slightly at the memory. "Yes..." He said in a nostalgic tone 'Should I tell her? Even only a little bit?'

He began to think about the relationship between Subaru and Emilia. It can't be denied that Subaru is good man, a good person. Compared to him, Aaron can be considered as 'not bad' but not wholly good.

Because of this kind disposition Subaru had, there have been cracks between him and Emilia since the beginning. To Emilia he seemed too kind, too trusting. For her, somebody who has been hated for such a long time, to just encounter anyone who would completely ignore her similarities to the Witch of Envy was unbelievable. He may have just been ignorant but Emilia could not be sure of that, her trust issues made her wary of Subaru.

Can't be blamed for that, giving what she went through.

And that crack become a hole when Subaru decided to remain ignorant, to keep on fiercly supporting Emilia -who already felt bad for all the kindness he showed her- in front of Royal Selection, getting himself trashed in the process.

It is not stupidity, but ignorance. Subaru was not stupid, far from it, he was a smart and very strategic person. He both learned and adapted fast, very fast. Just from one single defeat against Petelgeuse he was able to come up with a suitable plan to defeat the mad priest.

His ignorance was what always caused him to get into the worst troubles. Not to mention he just had it bad for her.

Aaron did not plan to win Emilia heart or anything like that. What he sought was a partnership, a comrade, one that would help him. And to do that, he had to at least reveal his true intentions.

He began concentrating. He extended his palm, just like when calling for Excalibur, he summoned the newest object that can now be astralized. It answered his call, appearing in his palm.

It was his Samsung Galaxy S6.

* * *

 **#Congratulations! You have survived through Arc One and Two without letting anyone die! Here is a reward for your success! Please stamp below using your blood to receive this gift#**

 _Aaron blinked owlishly at the words written in the mysterious book he got. He never thought he would use it anymore, however he found the book resting his desk just when he was about to go to sleep -he was quite tired after fighting those demon beasts after all._

 _His curiosity got the better of him and he decided to open it. Checking his stats he found there is no change in there. However much to his surprise he noticed that he could now flip the page over._

 _He did not expect anything like this._

 _"What the hell is this?" Aaron muttered aloud as he read the page few times, trying to make sure his eyes were not fooling him. "A reward? Really?" What the hell has his life become now?! An RPG?! If it did then couldn't whoever was responsible for his situation pick another World?! One that was more peaceful would have been nice…_

 _Okay, maybe most worlds would not be that hype to land in. Imagine a more realistic Naruto world. Killing is common and he'd have to either beat some completely overpowered psychopath like ol' Obito or heaven's forbid, Kaguya herself, or would need the Rinnegan to return. How would he get his hands on that? Rip it out of Pein's skull? Hah._

 _One Piece? He'd most likely have to get to…Raffel? Raftel? To the last Island. Slowly traveling through a giant, chaotic world filled with a corrupt government, revolutionists and countless bands of pirates? Maybe some of those pirates might be alright, but most would probably rather eat his face than shake his hand._

 _Dragon Ball? No, just no. Just how many times did earth's population get majorly fucked if not completely wiped out during that show? Even the small fishes completely eclipsed the power levels of most other shows main villians. Not to mention Majin Buu… he visibly shuddered when imagining the pink blob, that thing was scary as hell._

 _Zero no Tsukaima? That could work. He could go home during the eclipse, just like Saito did. Louise could probably open the portal as well!_

 _'Or... the portal would simply be connected to Saito's world instead of mine. Which would mean…'_

 _It would be useless. He'd just be lost all over again._

 _He let heaved a heavy sigh, why the hell did he think about "what if" scenarios?! There no use crying over spilled milk! What a waste of time! He stared back at the book, mainly to the bottom part where some empty space was prepared for him._

 _Wordlessly he summoned Excalibur and used it to nick his thumb, drawing some blood. …Is it a good idea to cut yourself with a soul-bound holy sword? Meh. He pressed his bloodied finger to the paper and-_

 _FLASH!_

 _A flash of light robbed Aaron of his vision. He tilted his head back, dizzied by the burst of light. He shook the unpleasant sensation away, then looking down at the book he noticed something new had appeared beside it._

 _It was a small rectangular object, he couldn't help but feel some similarity with it. Yes, as matter of fact this is..._

 _"A battery?" He murmured. "A battery for a Samsung cellphone like mine?" This is what he got?! A simple battery?! He quickly returned to the book, hoping to find an explanation._

 **#A Magical Solar powered Battery for your phone! From now on you do not need to afraid of ever running out of power! This little magical object will charge automatically just by basking in the sun! But wait, there's more! From the moment you use this battery you will be able to astralize your phone! No more need for pockets, no chance for it to be stolen! Just will it away and call it back when you need it again!#**

* * *

Aaron remembered everything he went through until now while he goggled at the bock. That's it?! He faced a guts obsessed professional FUCKING VAMPIRE assassin as well as a man sized, plus one house sized, pack of rabid mutts and all he got was a battery?!

Granted it was magical and it enabled him to always have his phone around, but still…

'Well, at least it's something.' He thought moodily.

At least he was luckier than Subaru. Not that this means much. It's best to not complain and accept any reward he can get his hands on.

After all, beggars can't be choosers, right?

Besides, the phone will be useful in the future. He might not be able to make any calls or browse reddit, but recording videos and taking pictures on demand will likely be very useful when he delves further into the politics of this world.

Not to mention he can still play his offline games when he gets bored. Gotta catch them pokemons.

He unlocked his phone, accessing the gallery he selected a picture of his little sister in her Disney Princess dress -Cinderella to be precise- and showed it to Emilia sitting at his side.

"Here."

"Hm?" The half elf blinked at the object he extended to her. "What is this Aaron?" She asked as she took the phone from him.

"A Metia that quite popular in the lands I come from." Aaron answered.

"Ooohh." Emilia was impressed as she inspected the modern technology.

Aaron chuckled as he saw Emilia marvel at his Samsung Galaxy S6. It was quite sight for him, almost like watching a child discover a new toy.

It was then the half elf noticed there picture in there. She blinked and observed the image. It was a picture of a small cute girl, her black hair tied into a bun. She was clad in a beautiful and elegant blue dress. What caught her attention the most were the slippers she wore, they looked like they were made of glass or some kind of expensive gems. "Aaron... this is..."

"Angelica Pendragon, my little sister." Aaron said with a proud smile.

"She is beautiful." Emilia commented, smiling at the cute sight of the little girl in the phone. And she was being honest, the girl in picture is beautiful. She was sure when grown up she will be quite the looker. It was then her mind begin to putting the two together. Her eyes widened, she turned to Aaron who was looking out the window. "Aaron are you..."

"She is the one I miss the most." Aaron said while shaking his head. "And she is probably out there, looking for me."

"Looking for you?" Emilia was confused. "Aaron what do you mean?"

The blond only silently stared at the sky through the window, contemplating his next words. "I said I was a runaway remember? I actually did not escape from my homeland."

Emilia was not stupid by any stretch. After hearing this short statement she already started putting the clues together. "Then... that means you are trying to find a way home?" Emilia felt something flutter in her stomach, and not in a good way. The thought of Aaron leaving her... for some reason it made her heart ache.

"In a way." He knew he had to choose his words carefully now, one wrong step and all the points he made with her until now will be forfeit. "But at same I'm also trying to make a better living for myself." He said. "If I can get my sister with me, then I won't mind staying in this place."

That was complete lie. However he was willing to take that risk since Puck is with Beatrice now and he can't have Emilia hurt, he knew how sensitive and lonely she was after all.

"Is... is that so..."

Aaron could see that Emilia's relieved, she obviously bought his lie. He felt his stomach twist in disgust. To lie like this, to give her all this fake hope. He doesn't like it, especially since Emilia has been nothing but a good friend to him thus far.

It's still not enough to stop him though.

"So, how about your studies?" Aaron asked, changing the topic as he took back his phone from Emilia. "We never talk about them, perhaps I might be of some assistance." He offered.

"Ah? Well, I just finished covering the climate around Lugnica and its history." Emilia obviously was aware that Aaron was trying to change the topic. "You don't need to do that Aaron, I mean, it is my duty as a Royal Candidate to now about all of this."

"Nonsense, I'm your friend." Aaron flipped away the refusal easily. "And as your friend, I am more than willing to help, you do not need to feel indebted or such small things."

"Aaron..." Emilia truly didn't know how to respond to such a genuine offer. She rarely had friends, the only person she usually talks to is Puck. Since she got unfrozen this man was her first friend and...

It really felt nice to have someone like him at her side.

"Speaking about Royal Candidates, when will the Royal Selection be held?" He asked.

He had been here for almost two weeks. If he recalled correctly shouldn't Arc Three occur only few days after the Wolgarm incident? And yet, almost a week had already passed and there was no word of the Royal Selection.

"The Royal Selection?" Emilia repeated with a blink. "Well, truthfully there is no precise date when it will be held, but it's safe to say it will be this month." She said "Apparently the last candidate has been found, but she asked for some extra time to prepare herself."

"I see." He muttered thoughtfully. What was this? Is there some difference within the timeline due to his existence? He brushed that thought away, he can think about that later. "Now then, you were talking about the climate moment ago, what about it?" He asked as he returned to the topic.

Lugnica has four seasons, Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter. Albeit the winter is actually quite a bit longer for some reason. Meanwhile in Kiraragi it was the Summer that was longer.

"Well, I just read about the result of the crop harvest recently."

"Not good I assume?"

"You can say so." Emilia let out a sigh as she swung her legs. "Its not just the numbers, but the quality decreases each year too. The demon beasts, the land, and the weather, the three of them are the main problem. While the first two can be handled using barriers and magic, the weather is just..."

"Nature is something else." Aaron nodded in understanding. Winter in Lugnica lasts one month longer than normal. While the snowfall does decrease during that last month the cold wind is still enough to give farmers a hard time.

"Not to mention the quality of the crops produced also decreases because the ground is already taxed from the previous seasons."

Aaron contemplated this, his mind looking for an answer to the problem. It was then he remembered something that could be of use. He even had an article in PDF form on his phone!

'Thank you Harvest Moon! I know there was a reason I love you!' He thought with a small grin. He got curious in the topic because of the game he used to play. "Emi, I believe I have a solution for your problem."

Emilia blinked, surprise evident on her face. "Really?"

"Yes." He nodded in confirmation. "In my homeland there is something called a "Greenhouse" that allows us to grow crops even in winter."

* * *

"What is this?" I asked as I stare at the glove offered to me.

"A prototypeeee." Roswaal answered with his usual sing-song voice "The metia you asked me to reproduce is quite fascinaaating." He said. "That glove, you seee the stone embedded to it? It works in a similar waay to the Conversing Mirror." He flip open the mirror and showed it to me.

"Conversing Mirror. A Mirror used for long range communication right?" As I recalled this is the mirror used by the Witch Cult during Arc Three to communicate with each other.

"Yup!" Roswaal nodded "I thiiink we can use the transmittiiing functiooon of this mirrooor for your metia."

"How so?"

Roswaal smile widened a bit and he started to explain it to me.

It was the stone

No, it was more like a jewel.

I must say I continued to get surprised by this World. While I'm not one to delve deeply into the Nasuverse Magic System -I'm a fan, but I'm not manic enough to become obsessed with it. Its only fiction! You can't blame me for that- but right now I'm perfectly aware that Re:Zero's Magic System was completely different.

There may have been some similarities, but nothing concrete.

To put it simply, Re:Zero's Magic System is less refined. While in terms of pure power it is comparable to what a Caster level servant can do -not surprising since we are still in a Age of Gods- it just lacks are certain finesse and subtlety.

In a crude manner, all Magic here is lethal. Hell, even a simple Fireball spell -Goa is the incantation- contains force equal to a rocket propelled grenade, capable of leaving a three foot crater where it hit!

The Fura spell -the one that Ram cast- is capable of slicing through two or three trees like they are made of paper. And it's fast as well, if my judgement was true then the speed of the spell can rival a bullet!

That was fast alright, not need to go into any more details.

A modern Magus from the Nasuverse would have a hard time casting a spell at that caliber. Unless you were a monster like the current head of the Barthomeloi house, or relied heavily on expensive catalysts it just wasn't done. And those are simple spells, common ones that do not require overt mastery of the elements.

Roswaal himself said that he practically could destroy half of Arlham village in a matter of minutes if he wished to. There are a few spells he can cast capable of such a feat without making him even break a sweat.

In a sense, all of the magicians walking this world are human weapons. It doesn't matter if they are tossing fireballs or hastening themselves to superhuman levels, they are all dangerous. Not at the level of a Servant, but close enough. The Witch cultists were able to keeping up with Subaru on foot, while he was riding an Earth Dragon.

Yeah, enough said about that.

The Reinforcement they have access to is indeed more potent and more dangerous, maybe even to the point capable of harming a Servant, just like Kuzuki. However like I said moment ago, they lack in term of subtlety and refinement.

Their magic is strong but crude, it almost like comparing a dagger to chainsaw. The former is clean and simple while the latter is destructive and barbaric. I doubt I will be encountering anything like the Fifth Magic in this world, and thank the Blue for that.

Back on track, I certainly don't know why, but it seems Rune Magic is rarely used here. I should have noticed this the moment I saw the stones embedded around the forest acting as a barrier.

They use Jewelcraft though, or at least some version of it.

The mana inside the jewel acts as a conductor to transmitting its signal by connecting to the mana in the atmosphere. Just like the jewel used for the mirror I hold now, its somehow linked to the other jewels embedded in the other mirrors, transmitting something like a radio signal signal would. It gets powered by drawing on the users Od.

The range they have is not unlimited, the mirrors can't be over ten kilometer from each other. Its more like walkie-talkie rather than a cellphone or short radio.

"So all I need to do is to give a signal to that device?" I asked as I pointed to the... how the hell I describe it? It was a metal box that... You know what? I don't have any words suitable enough to describe this odd thing.

It was supposed to be the prototype of a "Whack a Mole" machine. Yes, that Whack a Mole you found in arcades, the one that you usually play if you need stress relief.

I knew I could do better, maybe something like a printing machine if I only knew anything about them. But I did not. Not. At. All. All I can do is give him a very, very rough explanation of how the machine could work.

This Whack a Mole, I know or at least can tell about it is because it school project in past, I used to make a thing similar to this with my friends.

But this is something I don't recognize at all.

Why "Whack a Mole" you ask?

It can be used as a training device for one. As funny and illogical as it sounds, but this thing actually can train reflexes very well if upgraded. Something that I'm sure can be done with the help of magic.

It can be used for military purposes, but at same time it also can be produced for games. This was clearly going to become a hit, admit it, children certainly will be very eager to get their hands on a big toy used by big guys.

They can use Whack a Mole for this, a game and training machine at same time.

Using it as a game will make Emilia public standing rise, using it as a training machine will make her standing with the military raise too. Certainly very good things, not to mention the Greenhouse project that I discussed with her.

Yeah, once both these projects will be finished, Emilia's popularity will go through the roof.

"Go on, try to channel your mana into there." Roswaal encouraged with a grin, breaking me from my stupor.

I wore the glove wordlessly, taking few seconds to stare at the blue jewel embedded into its back. Closing my eyes, I drew a short breath before beginning to focus, pulling on the Od inside me and letting it flow to the gem and-

BOOOM!

It exploded.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Roswaal's smile and grin dimmed at this, while I blinked at the sight of the device that was now nothing more than ash and pile of garbage while creating three foot sized crater in the ground.

"That was certainly more violent than I thought." Roswaal commented, he sounded bitter and disappointed at the result.

"Please tell me that was not the only prototype you had." I said with a slight plea in my voice.

"Of courseee not." Roswaal replied much to my relief. "I haveee another one. I made this especiaaly for youuu, seeing your magical energy is mooore poteent than moost peoples." He said. "Ooor, it could be becauseee you have the control of a drunken monkey." He added with a mocking voice.

I felt my eye twitch at the blatant insult. "It's expensive I take it?"

"Five holy coins." Roswaal answered dully.

 _Yikes!_

I'm don't even bother to hide my grimace. "Sorry?" What else I can say? One holy coin can feed dozens of people! And this thing cost five! I may hate him but that doesn't mean I don't know my position. "So... What now?"

"Now?" Roswaal allow himself to sigh while holding his forehead. "Nothing, I wiiill contact my frieeend and report this error, have this deviicee made more sturdyyy for you." He said "Moreee importantly, I already madeee one that can be useeed by average people." He informed. "It did work fortunately..."

"I see..." I murmured with a small hum. "You certainly work fast Rose. I mean, it has only been a few days since I told you of this project but..."

To already finish the prototype with limited knowledge about this device. Granted you can use magic to replace the electricity and everything else but still... It was really quite fast.

"Weeeeeelll, what can I say? I know people that are the best for this job~~~!" Roswaal seems to take my words as a compliment judging by how proud he sounded. "I'm a veeery competeent person Aaron-saan. I told you sooo, didn't I?"

"Sure you are." I admitted with a sigh, it can't be denied. He is an ass alright, but he knows what he's doing.

"Hohoho." Roswaal let out a smug laugh. "By the way Aaron-saan, as Lord of this manor, it my duuuty to inform you that we will have a gueest tomorrow."

"... A guest?" I asked. Are they the people that I think?

"An emissary from the Capital to be precise." Roswaal explained. "They will be here by mooorning."

"I see..." It seems Arc Three finally got started "Did something happen?"

"Hmmmm, we don't knoow, there no detaails about it in the letteer." Roswaal answered "However, it's suuurely about the Royal Selection." He then tilted his head, and for moment I saw the glint in his mismatched eyes. "Tell me Aaron-san, do you support Emilia-sama to be King?"

"... I won't said no to that." I answered carefully, what was this man planning? I already gave the answer of this question few days ago. "Like I said, I do support Emi's wish to be King and she has a good heart." I repeated what I said few days ago. "However, if you ask for my full allegiance, then it's still uncertain. I still haven't seen the other candidates."

"And let just say there indeed a candidate more suitable than Emilia-sama." Roswaal said in a mysterious tone. "What would you do then? Are you going to switch your allegiance to them? Are you going to leave Emilia-sama?"

"We both know Emi is not a child." I replied in the best calm voice I could muster. "She knows how harsh the World is, she knows that she can lose someone. Deep inside, we both know she is ready for the worst." That was not entirely wrong. Emilia, despite her childish behavior, knew that the world is harsh and unforgiving. She experienced it personally after all. "IF I leave her, I will make sure she is ready before I do. I will make sure she has a foundation to stand on, she is my friend after all. No matter what, I won't leave her without something to hold her."

It was safe to say that I will leave her one day. I will return to my own world, and Emilia will without a doubt be heartbroken. However when that time comes I have no intention to leave her without anything. I will make sure she can take care of herself and has people who support and be there for her when she needs them.

That is the least I can do for her.

"Hmmmmmm, is that sooo." Roswaal seemed very amsued and happy rather than angry or disapproving of my negative response. "You are certainly veeeery interesting Aaron-saaan."

That was meant to be compliment obviously, however to be praised by him... somehow it did not make me feel happy.

"Weeell, let call it a night now Aaron-saaan." Roswaal said with a chuckle. "I will see you at dinner."

I watched the clown archmage leaving, retreating to his manor, leaving me behind in the garden.

Arc Three huh...

 _"I am a Sin Arcbishop of the Witch Cult, representating Sloth, Petelgeuse Romanee-Contii."_

 _"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?! What do YOU know about ME?! This is the KIND of MAN I am! I have no strength but I want EVERYTHING! I have no knowledge, but all I do is dream! There is NOTHING I can do, but I struggle in vain. I... I... I HATE MYSELF!"_

 _"That girl died just now. This is the result of your actions. You didn't do anything and so that girl died. You're slothful."_

 _"All I do is talk a big game, and make myself sound like a big shot, when in TRUTH I can't do ANYTHING! I never do anything yet I COMPLAIN like a pro! WHO DO I THINK I AM?! It's amazing that I can live like this and not feel ashamed! RIGHT?!"_

Various scenes flash to my mind and I clench my fist, my jaw tightening. I feel my whole body going stiff for a few seconds.

I would be lying if I said I was not afraid. Even when facing those Wolgarm in forest I still felt fear despite knowing I'm far out of their league.

And now I'm about to face something far more dangerous than those animals...

Right now, I'm very, _very_ afraid.

"Aaron-sama..."

I turned around when heard my name called and was greeted by the sight of a familiar blue haired maid "Rem." I greeted back.

 _"Live... Love you..."_

The image of Rem's broken and bloodied body flashed to my mind and I visibly shuddered. In the anime it was very heartbreaking despite only being an animated 2D character but... but...

But now I stand in front of Rem... not in the form of a 2D character, but a real person from top to bottom... it's... it's... just imagining it…

 _It made me feel sick._

"Aaron-sama? Are you okay?"

I blinked as I was broken from my thoughts. Looking down, I noticed Rem was already close to me, giving me a concerned look.

She will be fine, that will not happen. She will never go through such suffering, I will not allow it.

"Rem, I…" I felt my throat dry for a moment but I quickly banished all negative emotions. Shaking my head, I gave her a smile. "I'm fine."

My smile must be strained judging by the worried look she gave me. "Are you sure? Aaron-sama you look so pale and sick." She said, concern was so obvious in her voice.

I closed my eyes, drawing a long breath to calm myself. Exhaling, I reopened my eyes. A bitter smile was on my lips. "It's just a bad memory Rem, one that still haunts me." I replied in a dry voice. "But I'm fine now, no need to worry." I added when I noticed her increasing concern. I raised my hand and patted her on the head. "Thank you for worrying about me, I appreciate it."

Rem still worried, I could see it. However it was covered by the beaming smile she gave me. I held back a chuckle, she was almost like a puppy.

No matter what going to happen in this Arc, I cannot falter, I cannot break. I cannot stop now, my family is waiting for me, and the life of my friends in this world is on the line.

I managed to get through Arc One and Two without dying even once. Granted, they are nothing against the challenges of Arc Three but…

I'm no weakling. If I plan things carefully, I can survive this.

"Let's go and have dinner Rem." I said as I started to walk, Rem beginning to follow me. "What did you cook by the way?"

"Dinner has yet to be ready Aaron-sama, we will have stew."

"I see, stew huh? Well, it will be good to have ice cream after that, eating something chilly after something hot."

Rem shot me curious look. "Ice cream?"

I paused in my track, giving the blue haired maid an incredulous look. They don't have ice cream? B-But they have burgers! I saw Mimi eat one in the anime! How did they-

Then again, this also world that doesn't have mayonnaise so...

"Rem, I think I have some ideas you can use." I said with grin. "And knowing you, I'm sure you will succeed."

* * *

 **Another chapter released today, yaaay. It come out sooner than I thought actually since lately I've been busy with my personal life. The next one probably come longer sadly since I will be more busy**

 **Enough about that, let get to the review**

 **I see many of you disappointed that Aaron refuse to learn Magic and calling him stupid since he obviously need it. While you all have point in there, but you not see this from his perspective**

 **Learning Magic will take time, we all know this, Aaron know this. And even if he did learn Magic he probably won't able to cast strong one like Roswaal or other, maybe only simple Goa, Huma or Fura. To learn one that more advanced will take quite time, and why should he do that when he can spend his time training using his sword?**

 **He have body of Saber, strength, endurance, and speed of Servant. He also have high Magic Resistance, Instinct and everything else. Why should he take Magic? It will be useful, yes, however it was clear he doesn't want to learn because he prefer to focus to one thing rather than become all-status character like in Game**

 **Yes, he is kind of stupid, but that what make it appealing. He is not perfect in everything, there flaw in his strategy, that was to be expected since he actually still young and normal teenager that suddenly thrusted to dangerous situation**

 **And thank you for telling me the Demiservant existence everyone! It clearly helping much! XD**

 **And small explanation why Aaron tired after using Strike Air after facing Wolgarm, it was like I explain in story, Aaron's body simply still not adjusted with it, you can say it similar case like Shirou, however his is more light since it can be cured easily. However when he pull Excalibur, that will be something else**

 **And the climate in Lugnica, I don't know in details since I never read about them in first place so I assume Lugnica have four season. If it not then well... It did in this universe, that is why it labeled as slight AU in summary.**

 **And the device, Whack a Mole, like I said, it not something that complex... Okay, in mechanism it is indeed something that complicated, however what I mean is, it not something big like a cellphone or such things. Aaron maybe know one or few things about machine but he is nowhere good enough**

 **Well, I guess that's all I can say for now, I hope you love this chapter! Next one will be meeting with Emissary and return to the Capital! Stay tune and keep reading if you curious about it! And don't forget to give this story Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**

* * *

 **9/25/2017 Note**

* * *

 **Greeting everyone, if you new to this story and reach this chapter I will give you all fair warning. By now you must notice that the Author's note grammar, spelling and structure were completely different from the fic. That was thanks to my beta Sailor Fuku, he manage to fix my horrible Grammar, truly he is God of Grammar! XDD**

 **I warn you that the next chapter will have bad grammar and structure, however it won't be to the point it completely unreadable I assure you, but the fact it will give quite effect won't change. You can read if you want and if you found it to be really bad and unbearable then please wait until the next chapter finished to be edited**


	12. To the Capital!

**This chapter has been edited by** **LinghziMalinghzi** **! All the credits for the better grammar and spelling should be given to him!**

* * *

 **Re-posted date : 25/03/2018**

* * *

 **Chapter 11. To the Capital!**

* * *

"Aaron-niisama, look! Look! I managed to split the lumber into two!" Luka cheered as he showed the result of his work.

"Hoo, very impressive." Aaron commented as he observes the lumber that was chopped by Luka. It was rough and unclean. However, he can tell that the wood that was separated were equal in shape. "You did this by yourself?"

"My dad helped me." Luka admitted sheepishly. "He said that I can't hold the axe without him watching since I was too young." He grumbled, seemingly unhappy that he can't hold the wood cutter.

"Don't show such expression." Aaron admonished. "He made the right decision, you might hurt yourself if you hold any sharp object, let alone one that has a blade sharp enough to cut a tree."

"I know! But it doesn't mean I like it."

As the boy was sulking and whining under his breath, Aaron can only shake his head. Seriously, when he was at Luka's age he already got shouted at for holding a pen because his parents were afraid that he might stab himself.

Is this what a medieval age boy used as a toy? An Axe and other sharp weapons? Or is it just Luka? Whichever it is, Aaron didn't think it was good thing though.

"It was all thanks to Aaron-niisama's training!" Luka said with a grin, his sulking demeanor previously gone. "Dad said it's not just healthy for the body, but also it makes me know how to swing it properly!"

"Is that so." Aaron said, eyes glimmering with amusement and pride. "I'm glad that I could be of help, keep in mind that exercising every morning is healthy for your body."

"Uhn!" Luka nodded, his face showing an admiring expression as if he just received some kind of gospel. "And don't forget to eat your veggies and fruits to grow strong!"

Aaron's lips quirked in amusement, his hand raised and ruffled the boy's hair. "That's right, don't forget to eat veggies and fruits to grow strong." He repeated.

Luka's grin was so bright and Aaron was sure his teeth for moment were sparkling like a certain bowl-haired ninja in a green spandex.

"Luka! Bothering Aaron-sama again I see."

Aaron and Luka turned to see a certain young man approaching them. Luka's face immediately turned to one of annoyance while Aaron only smile kindly.

"Ken-nii! What are you doing in here?" Luka asked.

"Oi, oi, what kind of question is that? This village is where I live too you brat, so of course I'm in here." Ken answered with grin that annoys the boy.

"Not that! I mean, why are you here?"

"To make sure you do not bother Aaron-sama too much." Ken said. "Seriously, Aaron-sama comes here to enjoy the village, not get bothered by a brat like you."

"I don't mind, Ken." Aaron chuckled. "Luka's presence can be... Exhilarating."

Hearing that, the boy's annoyed face turned into one of joy while Ken only shakes his head. "You're too kind Aaron-sama."

"Not really." The pseudo Saber replied smoothly. "By the way, are you done with your own exercises?"

"You can say so." Ken grinned lightly while flexing his muscle. "It was kind of tiring and troublesome at first, but after you move for a few minutes it becomes refreshing."

"Indeed, it's actually healthy for the body to move in the mornings after sleep." Aaron said with an approval nod. "It gives your body good metabolism and makes the blood flow inside you more smoother and better which prevents strokes or other blood-related illness." He may not be a medical student, but he's mom was a doctor and she always forced him to live a healthy lifestyle as much as possible

"I don't know what you are talking about, but that sounds good." Ken said with laugh. "By the way, Aaron-sama. I heard you talked with the elder about crops around here before exercising with the children."

"That's right." Aaron nodded again, this time in confirmation. "Emi has an idea and theory that might work in the winter."

"Emilia-sama?" Ken blinked "Really? She found a way to grow crops in winter?"

"You can say so." Aaron said "We already discussed it with Roswaal-sama and, theoretically, it could work. No," He shook his head. "it will work. I believe in that, but we need to test it first." Of course, it will since it was practically already tested in his World, but since he's in a different one, he needed to make sure how it would go, the mana in atmosphere may affect the crops after all.

Hearing this Ken, turned to Emilia who was talking with Petra and a few other ladies, the half elf smiling and seems to be enjoying the conversation she was having. Aaron himself can't help but smile at the sight of Emilia that looked quite happy.

The next day, after the Wolgarm incident, Aaron brought Emilia with him to the village to take care of some of children that got cursed, just to make sure they were safe. Needless to say, there was small panic when they saw the half elf come to their village, but thankfully Aaron's presence managed to calm the villagers.

After that, the blond explains to Emilia about her status as a Royal Candidate and why he brought her to the village. The people obviously were wary and skeptical of her, however, once again Aaron managed to make them at least tolerate the silver haired girl's presence. It seems the words and support from him who saved most of the children of the village and slaying the Wolgarm made the villagers willing to give the half elf a chance.

It also helped that Emilia was nothing but kind and polite to everyone. She even showed positive behavior and supporting those who seemed down... And it also was more helping that the children liked Emilia... And apparently, they liked to tease her, and every time she fails to notice it thanks to her obliviousness.

'As expected from Charisma rank B.' Aaron thought smugly. 'I know that convincing a village won't be problem.' For him to have Charisma that was worthy to deem him King, it shouldn't be shocking that he managed to get people to trust him quite easy, as long as he behaves in righteous manner and approved by the village, it shouldn't be problem.

"If Emilia-sama truly does have a way to grow crops in the winter, then that will be very helpful." Ken commented while rubbing his chink.

"Indeed, since the kingdom right now is in quite a crisis in the economy aspect. We're going to need all the help that we can get to make it return to its former glory." Aaron said with a nod.

Ken let out hum while nodding, eyes drifted to where Emilia was before he shakes his head in exasperation. "You know, if you ask me a month ago that we'd be friends with a half elf, I would be screaming while running in circles." Ken said with chuckle. "But seeing Emilia-sama... It's kind of hard to imagine her as the Witch of Envy." He shuddered a bit, obviously recalling the horror tale that spoke about the witch.

"I know what you mean. I, myself, was also wary at her in the first place." Aaron agreed. "However, it's hard to imagine her as the Witch after she got played by Petra right?"

Ken grinned at that, he also remembered the event that was mentioned by the pseudo Saber. Petra was drawing a picture of Emilia and wish for her to be the model, but at that time the half elf was about to go back to the manor. But then the little girl made teary eyes and needless to say, Emilia immediately canceled her schedule for that day just to make sure the girl did not cry.

And it was very obvious to anyone but the half elf that Petra was faking it.

"I don't know either, I should be terrified that Petra had managed to learned that from such a young age, but I can't help but laugh at the sight of woman that looks like a monster from a nightmare being played by child." Ken commented while shaking his head in exasperation.

"I don't know why people are afraid and hate Emilia-neesama." Luka murmured "She is kind and beautiful." He said with small pink hue adorning his cheeks.

"It's complicated, Luka." Aaron told the boy who looked up at him. "The Witch of Envy had done something so terrible," He turned and stared at the sky for a moment. "that she has brought the World to its knee, devouring countless lives and caused damage that left a scar until now. People can't easily forget what she has done."

"B-But Emilia-neesama is not the Witch!" Luka spoke in slight vehement voice "T-True, she does have silver hair, but so what?! I-I think it make her look pretty!"

Ken laughed at the red-faced boy's words while Aaron's lips twitched upward slightly. It's obvious that the boy fancies Emilia, it can't be blamed since Emilia herself is beautiful and kind to the children, and it also not uncommon for young children to be attracted to an older girl that beautiful is beautiful and kind.

"Give it up brat, Emilia-sama's clearly not interested with you. She is a Royal Candidate and to be Queen of the Kingdom, why would she bother with a brat who can barely cut wood?"

"Shut up! At least I'm better than someone who's spending his time stalking Anko-nee!"

Aaron let out small chuckle at the sight of Ken, who's sputtering while Luka was poking out his tongue in mocking manner. "Why you brat! Come here you little!"

"You have to catch me first!"

The pseudo Saber watched as Ken started chasing Luka, who's laughing while poking his tongue at the young man. The blond must admit, spending time in the village like this was refreshing. It was kind of gloomy if he keeps staying in the manor- not to mention he's still not allowed to train by Emilia. This is one of the reasons why he came to the village this morning.

The man from another world briefly spared a glance to Emilia, who's still chatting with the villager. One of the women took noticed of this and softly tapped the half elf on the shoulder, making her glanced at her. She then whispered something to the silver haired girl ear while looking at his direction, much to Aaron's confusion and surprise, Emilia's face turned pink slightly before she turned to the woman and said something in an exasperated manner, making her let out giggle.

'Huh? I wonder what that was about.' He thought as he smiled and waved his hand at the women that were still looking at him. And as he expected, the group of women explode into blushes and giggles. Truly, it never ceases to fascinate him that he can make people react just by a smile and a wave of hand, it feels like he is some kind of artist from Korea that just met their fans.

* * *

"Seems like you're having a lot of fun in there." Aaron said to Emilia who began walking beside him.

The duo was already done with their businesses inside the village and now on their way back to manor.

"You can say so." Emilia admitted with a smile. "I have fun talking with Anko, Cleo and the others." She said. "We talked about shampoo and hair treatment, I don't know why but they seemed very surprised when I told them that I used herbs and some other plants to clean my hair."

Aaron turned and stare at her almost in an incredulous way. "You're not using shampoo?"

"No." Emilia shook her head.

"... Why?" Aaron questioned.

"Why not?" Emilia asked back with confused look. "I was using them ever since I was little. And those 'shampoo' also uses herbs and plants as materials, right?"

Technically that was true but...

"You're really something Emi." Aaron commented in an exasperated manner.

"The way you said it... It makes me wanna whack you." Emilia replied with twitching eyes.

"My, what an abusive behavior, is that how a Queen is supposed to act?"

"Violence is necessary sometimes, and in this case, to discipline you." Emilia huffed her cheeks cutely. "Seriously Aaron, you treat me like a kid."

"I do not." Aaron defended himself "I treat you like someone who doesn't know what they're doing."

"That's actually worse!"

"But that is the truth. I mean, really? Herbs and plants?"

"And what is wrong with that?!"

Aaron responded to the half elf by pinching her cheek, making Emilia yelp. "Nothing wrong, just unusual..." He said with a sigh. "And it's also unhealthy. While true it makes you smell nice, but that doesn't help if your hair might fall off in any second. Please use shampoo from now on for sanitary..."

"Lwet mwy chweek gwo!" Emilia squeaked as she tries to pry Aaron's hand away, but as expected, the hand remained locked in there.

Fortunately for her, Aaron decided to only pinch to her for a short amount of time, he released his grasp from the girl's face and allows her to rub her cheek that was stinging. "Think of that as punishment, now please tell me at least you use soap to wash your body."

"Originally, I also use herbs and plant." Emilia grumbled as she rubs her sore cheek, her eyes widened when see Aaron hand rose again. "BUT, now I use soap!" She added with a slight squeak, hands raise and covering her own cheeks.

"Good, at least you're clean." Aaron grunted in approval. While hair can be washed using certain types of plants and herbs, he doesn't that think using them for the body is enough, he may not be a hygienic person, but even he know that this was not healthy.

It was his turn to yelp when he felt a hand poking him in the ribs, he turns and glares at Emilia who, in response, was poking out her tongue at him.

"Very funny, you really have a good sense of humor, _Your Highness_." Aaron deadpanned.

Emilia glared at him, obviously aware of his sarcasm. She opens her mouth to retort only to shut it. She let out sigh, she can't win against him. She knows that, if she's going to argue against him it will only end with her getting more teased.

'How does Ram keep up with him?' The half elf wondered as she glanced at Aaron who just walked while staring at the front.

"Hm?" Aaron let out his voice as his eyes caught something from afar.

"What is it?" Emilia asked.

"We have guests." He answered as he pointed at the manor that was now already in their sights.

In front of the Roswaal mansion's main gate was a single horse-sized lizard carriage. The lizard is familiar to Aaron, who recognized it in an instant. It may have different color of scales, but it's still the same type.

"So, the envoy from the Capital has arrive." Emilia murmured.

"It seems so..." Aaron commented, eyes scanning the carriage from far. "What do you think would they want to talk about?"

"... It would probably be about the Royal Selection." Emilia answered after a moment of thinking. "The date must've been already set in place."

Aaron did not make any comment save for nod of approval.

Both of them finally arrived at the manor's gate. On the carriage it was pulling, there was a stand built to seat a coachman, sitting on which was a person who fits the bill. Spotting the two approaching, he began to climb down to the ground.

His stature was not much taller than Aaron, well nobody was taller than Aaron but he was almost, his head was dyed pure white with abundant hair that showed no sign of thinning. His attire was that of a coachman, that is a formal, extremely expensive looking, black uniform. His back was straight, the muscles under his clothes showed no sign of age and one could tell at a glance that they were finely toned.

"Welcome back. I beg your pardon for parking our vehicle in front of your gate." He greeted Aaron and Emilia with a conduct fitting for an old-gentleman while offering a bow to them.

Then he straightened his back again and focused his gaze at them, and Aaron felt his body went stiff when those blue eyes fell on him.

 _Dangerous._

Aaron knew that Wilhelm van Astrea is someone that's considered as one of the strongest characters in Re:Zero. He managed to fight against Petelgeuse without knowing his ability, the Unseen Hand, and still come out as victor. He has beaten Reinhard's predecessor when he was still young, and even in his old age, he still manages to claw himself out from Hakugei's body, which was clearly something that deemed worthy to be considered as Servant level achievement.

And now he faces the man himself...

All the Instinct in his body practically warns him to not mess with this man without _good_ reason.

He sensed the old man's intense gaze locked on him, emerald green meet sapphire blue. The pseudo Saber refused to look away from the Sword Demon, refuses to step back in front of eyes that are scanning him like a hawk tracking its prey. He doesn't know why, but he feels as if he did, he's going to lose at some point.

And Aaron doesn't like losing.

"The emissary are already inside the mansion I take it?"

Emilia's question is the one that broke their glare contest as Wilhelm turned to her and gave another bow. "Yes, the envoy is already inside the mansion holding an audience with the count."

"I see..." Emilia murmured, her curious face changing seriously. "Very well then." She turned to Aaron and blinked when she noticed how close he was to her, it's as if he's protecting her and still have his gaze locked to Wilhelm. "Aaron?"

The call broke the man away from his intense look. When he turned to Emilia, his face was calm and collected, it reminded the half elf of how he looked the first time they met.

"Sorry for not paying attention Emilia-sama." He gave a small bow to her in a polite manner and this made the silver haired girl surprised that she was addressed with such formality. Then she remembered that Aaron said he will treat her with respect when things come down.

It's actually kind of strange to see this side of him once again after spending time with him in a... Informal way...

'Then again, that is the reason why I...' Emilia unconsciously smiled at Aaron's display of attitude. "It's okay."

"Shall we enter then?" Aaron suggested.

"Yes." Emilia nodded as she walked pass the old man in suit with Aaron following her.

"Do you want me to accompany you to the meeting?" Aaron asked as they enter the mansion and out from the old man's hearing range.

"No, it's not necessary." Emilia denied with slight anxiety "But you can guide me to there though."

"Understood." Aaron responded with nod, his face stoic with no emotion presented on it.

"Aaron-sama,, Emilia-sama."

Both of them turned and see Rem approaching them, her face also stoic and composed, just like when she met Aaron for the first time.

"Rem." Aaron give a nod of greeting to her. "I will escort Emilia-sama to the meeting place, in the meantime can you serve drink for the old man outside? It won't be polite to leave him waiting just like that."

Rem blinked once before giving a bow to him "Yes, Aaron-sama."

"And offer him to enter the mansion as well, I'm sure Roswaal-san won't be bothered by such things."

"Yes."

"... Be careful though." Aaron added with sharp look. "That man... He is dangerous, though I doubt he will do something with Roswaal-san in here, but we must stay vigilant."

"... Then isn't it better if we just let him stay outside?" Rem asked

"It can be labeled as impolite. Roswaal-san _is_ the Count Magician of Lugnica, he is someone with a high reputation. Surely someone at his caliber shouldn't have problem with such trivial things."

"... Rem understand the big picture, very well, Rem will do as Aaron-sama said."

"Good."

"Then, Rem shall prepare drink for the guest."

Rem bowed to Aaron and Emilia before leaving. The half elf turned to Aaron with slight awe in her eyes. "I know that you are very good at things like this but... It never ceases to amaze me to see you behave like that so easily."

"It's nothing special, really." Aaron brushed the compliment. "I just use simple logic and common sense, then I try to place myself in Rose's position."

"... Aaron, I maybe not the brightest person when it comes to something 'common' but even I know that is not 'common' sense."

Aaron feel his lips tugged upward at the blank and dull look that Emilia is giving to him. "Maybe..." He said mysteriously. "Now let's go, you have guests waiting for you."

* * *

"To the Capital?" I asked as I stare at Roswaal.

"Indeeeed." Roswaal answered with nod. "I want youuu to come with us."

The one that's showing a surprised expression was not just me, but everyone. Especially Emilia. She seems very opposed to the idea judging from her expression

It has been few hours ever since Wilhelm and Felix left the manor, and right now we're having dinner. I did not try to greet Wilhelm or make contact with any of them. Why? Because I don't have anything or any reason to talk with him

Unlike Subaru, who worked here, I'm a guest. An honorary residence of this mansion. And I also know everything that's seems necessary so I don't need to get information from him, yet.

True, in the future I do plan to get close with Wilhelm -he is clearly a very useful ally after all- but right now I don't have any good reason to do that. If I don't have a solid reason, or any reason at all, to get him to trust me, it will only end with suspicions and mistrust. And with Crusch, who can detect any sort of lie she hears, on his side, it would be better to wait for the right time, along with phrasing my word's correctly.

"Roswaal! Why is Aaron supposed to come with us to the Capital?!" Emilia asked, no, demanded to know judging by the disapproval look on her face.

"Becaaauuseee Aaron-saaan is needed." Roswaal answered. "There are peopleee who want to meet Aaron-saan in the Capital."

"... Me?" I blinked while pointing to myself.

"Yeeesss."

"People who would want to meet Aaron?" Emilia asked while glancing at me.

"Who are they?" I asked with suspicion. I never contacted anyone outside of Arlham village and this manor ever since I come here. Other than Reinhard, I don't know who else is an important character that I might meet. "And why would they want to meet me?"

Roswaal answered my question with smile. "Anastasia Hoshin."

...

...

...

I blinked, once, twice and open my mouth to-

"Anastasia Hoshin?!" Emilia cut me before I can speak with loud gasp. "One of the Royal Candidates?!"

"Yeees, the same oneeee."

Emilia turned to me, face demanding explanation. "Aaron! Explain!"

"... Anastasia Hoshin... Beautiful girl with purple hair?"

"Yeeess." Roswaal nodded.

"You know her?!" Emilia seems more agitated at my reply. "Where did you meet her?!"

"Nope, never met her." I answered nonchalantly.

The half elf goggled at me, her face scrunched to a mixture of pure disbelief and shock which resulting in a comical expression that I enjoyed.

"T-Then how?"

"I've seen her drawing, Rose showed it to me." I said while pointing to Roswaal and barely able to hold the twitch on my lips at the half elf's reaction.

Emilia's shocked face slowly turned to one that showed irritation, her eyes twitching and she glared at me. "Aaron! This is serious!"

I'm very tempted to make another joke but seeing her expression, that would be unwise. So, I let out a sigh and shake my head. "I know, sorry for that." I apologized sincerely. "But to be honest, I never met Anastasia Hoshin or even once talked with her."

Honestly, I was also surprised to hear this. If I recall, Anastasia was the head of a mercenary group, and very greedy girl -to the point she admitted it herself-. She also has some kind of artificial spirit that was made by Echidna by her.

She is no threat in direct combat, but her mind and ambition... Now that was something else. She is basically a weakling character that worked hard from her early age to the point she managed to build a large trading company with nothing but her intelligence.

Still... Why would she want to meet me? We never talked to each other and I did not recall ever seeing her when I was in the Capital. Sure, there might be a chance that she saw me but... What would be her reason to wanting to meet me?

"Your reputation injuring Elsa Granhiert is not a secret you knooow?" Roswaal said as if he was reading what was in my mind "A compliment frooom someoneee like Reinhard van Astrea is noot something thaaat's easilyyy dismisseeeed."

Wait... What?

"My fight with Elsa?" I repeated with a slight dumbfounded voice.

... Is that it? But I don't understand, Subaru himself...

Oh... Oh... Ohhh...

 _Shit_

Of course! Of course! I should've seen this coming in the first place! Why in name of hell didn't this crossed my mind?! Gaah! I'm really stupid! Stupid! Stupiiiiid! How in name of Akasha did I not think about this in the first place?!

In canon, Subaru did nothing but defend himself, and even so, it was clear he was totally outclassed by Elsa. However, in here, that did not happen. As matter of fact, it was the total opposite. I beat down Elsa. Granted, it was a lucky shot but Reinhard did not see our battle. And judging by how Elsa talked to me before she retreated, it was clear that I'm the winner!

And Elsa has quite the reputation. While she clearly was not the strongest fighter, but it doesn't change the fact that she is incredibly strong. She can probably go toe on toe with Wilhelm, who is a legend and dubbed as the Sword Demon from his reputation in the war.

And I just beat her... In outside perspective some unknown person just appeared and manage to defeat a notorious criminal that has killed more than a hundred of her victims and many knights in the past...

That was more than enough to make people pay attention to me...

"My suggestiooon is to go to the Capital of courseee." Roswaal said with smile "Youuu said yourself thaat you don't waaant to just stay in here and do nooothing, right?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Theeen! Why don't you go meet her? Yoouu can ask her for a jooob."

That... That is technically true and not a bad idea... However, seeing that I support Emilia among the Royal Candidates, it could be risky. True, I'm sure despite her manipulative personality, Anastasia will at least stay professional when it comes jobs but...

The big question though...

What business does Roswaal have with Anastasia?

Why would they talk in first place? It is clear that Roswaal supports Emilia, and he would've known that it will be quite risky to...

...

So that's it huh...

He doesn't care if I meet with Anastasia or not... He said this because it can be a reason for me to go to the Capital along with him... Just like how he manipulated Subaru to go to the city...

And, _unfortunately,_ I was also aware that I needed to be in the Capital. Just to make sure there is nothing urgent that I might miss. Not to mention, I can't miss this chance to open negotiations with Crusch and the others to hunt down Hakugei...

I already have plan for the Witch Cult, but my biggest worry will be Hakugei... And I would clearly be going to need them. Not to mention, I can get a favor from Wilhelm as well. It would be like hitting two birds with one stone.

...

I hate this situation... Knowing that I was being manipulated. But I can't do anything to oppose it...

You got this round Roswaal, you got this round...

"... Perhaps..." I agreed reluctantly. "I will go to the Capital then."

"Theeen it is decided!" Roswaal clapped his hands in a cheerful manner. "Aaron-saan will come with us to the Capital."

I only can shake my head and focus myself on the dinner so I can hide my discontent. It seemed it was not just me that's not happy with this result, I caught Emilia briefly glaring at me. She's obviously dissatisfied with how things had gone, but because of different reasons.

I know I should say something to reassure or at least make her feel better, however, it will be better if I don't. I mean, she should be adjusted to this kind of things since in the future I won't always be there for her.

"When are we going to the Capital? Tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeess. After breakfaast, which is around ten in the morning." Roswaal answered genially.

"Hmmm..." I hummed and glanced at Ram and Rem, the former is stoic as always while the latter always smile at me when she notices me look. "Then, what about Ram and Rem?"

"Reeem will come with us to the Capitaaal while Ram will be taking care of the manoor." Roswaal answered with a sing-song voice.

I stared at him, stared, and stared for few seconds, hoping that he is joking but it was clear that clown mage was _not_ joking "... Are you out of your mind?" I asked.

It was Roswaal's turn to blink at me. "Excusee me?"

"You want her." I rudely pointed to Ram who glared at me. "To take care of the house, alone?"

"I truuust in Ram's ability."

"So, do I, IF it's related to cleaning and chore, but what about food?"

"Don't worry Aaron-sama." Ram chimed in. "Oni can survive for three days without any food."

"How about Beatrice-san?"

"..."

I turned back to Roswaal with look "See?"

Roswaal open his mouth to respond before he slowly closed it, face scrunched to a thoughtful one. "Goood point..." He admitted. "Theeen, we should bring Rem with-"

"Absolutely no!" I denied in an instant. "Rem, go with us! There is no way I want to part away with her cooking!"

Say what you want, but Rem is the best caretaker I ever had. She is pretty, kind, clean, efficient and her food is amazing! There is no way I was going to leave without her if I was going to another city!

"But theeen what about Ram?"

"Let her starve!"

"... Yoouu woouuldn't even hesitate to go back on your word aren't you?"

"Hmph, rubbish." Ram let out sniff of disdain. "Aaron-sama reason is absolutely unacceptable. Aaron-sama just wants to spend more time with Rem, that obsession with blue of yours started to be more dangerous." She shook her head and give me a disapproving look. "Ram shall go to the Capital instead of Rem, it's too dangerous for Rem to stay with Aaron-sama."

"... Alright then, that's it." I slowly stood from my seat. "You and me, we go to kitchen now." I said while pointing at Ram. "I'm going to teach you how to cook."

That made everyone in the dining room stare at me, all of them blinking in sync.

"You know how to cook, Aaron?" Emilia asked in disbelief.

"Impossible, a brute like Aaron-sama can cook?" Ram asked in equal tone.

"Aaron-sama can work in the kitchen?" Rem added in, surprised.

"Myyyy that was very surprisiiiing." Roswaal commented. "Theeen again, seeing you know how to make a delicious treat like Ice Creaam, I guess it shouldn't be a surpriseeee."

Let it be said that our first try to make Ice Cream in this World was a success, since it wasn't difficult to make in the first place and added with Rem's superb skill. And Roswaal absolutely loves it. As matter of fact, he is the one who loves Ice Cream the most in this manner.

True everyone likes it too, but they did not eat five bowls of ice cream continuously.

And don't start with Beatrice. Seriously, that spirit reaaallly loves ice cream. She's even worse than Roswaal.

"I can't cook like Rem, but at least I know how to feed myself."

That was not a lie, I can't cook big food like curry or such things. However, I know how to make simple dishes, like fried rice, omelet or such things. Oh, and I also know how to cook salmon -it's not that hard since salmon already tastes good-, all you need is butter and milk, then mix them together in a pan.

And like hell I was going to let Ram give Beatrice bad food. Right now, my relationship with her is stagnant, between good and bad. Hopefully this can make me get an extra point from her...

And I was also going to give her some mana so she can have enough power to last for the next few days before leaving...

"To think there will be a day I have to teach a maid to cook." I sighed and gave a look at Ram who glared at me. "Seriously, what kind of maid doesn't know how to cook."

"What kind of knight in armor can't swing a sword properly."

"For your information, I can swing sword fine."

"And for Aaron-sama's information, Ram can clean better than most people."

"Okaay, okay, stop right theeere." Roswaal interjected our argument with chuckle. "Whileee it was amuuusing and fuuun to hear your two high-spiriteed as alwaays, isn't it betteeer to use time wiseely? It's already daaark after all."

I sighed. " You're right." I turned to Ram "Let's go to kitchen then. Rem, you can join us too after Emi and Rose done."

"I-I want to join too!" Emilia exclaimed while she stood from her seat.

"Huh?" I blinked in confusion. "Why?"

"I-I uhh..." Emilia seems deflated at my question, her face showing unsureness and an hesitant expression.

"Perhaps Emilia-sama wants to watch Aaron-sama in the kitchen? It's quite... uncommon and unexpected, even for Rem." Rem chimed in, helping the half elf, who was losing words by the minute.

"And it will be also very amusing to see Aaron-sama fail." Ram added.

"Yes! That's it! Uhh, not what Ram was saying but Rem!" Emilia nodded vigorously while shooting a grateful look at Rem.

...

...

...

"Suspicious..." I said aloud while glancing at Emilia and Rem, the former nervous under my gaze. Seriously, what's with those two? Could it be that they... Nah. "But I guess no harm with you two watching us." I added with a sigh.

* * *

She felt power surging through her, flowing inside her body, they come not in a rush like the first time. They were now controlled, neat, clean, and tamed. She must say, she was slightly surprised with this advancement.

"There." He said as he released his grip from her hand. "Is that enough Beatrice-san?"

She stared at her palm. Even until now it never ceases to amaze her how the boy was transferring mana and wasting them without giving any effort. Seriously, doesn't he know just how precious mana is to an artificial spirit like her? And he just throws them all away as if they were leaves!

"For five days it is more than enough, I suppose." Beatrice grunted. "Although, Betty doesn't need it in first place, the mana Betty stored is already enough."

"I know, but nothing wrong with taking precautions, right?" He chuckled gently. "Very well Beatrice-san, I will go now, is there something you want from the Capital? I can bring it to you if you wish."

"No. Now go away, Betty want to be alone."

"How cold." He let out laugh at the blunt refusal. "Even if it's only a few days, I'm going to miss the silence in here Beatrice-san."

"Hmph, of course. Betty's library is the best place in the manner." She sniffed her nose in disdain manner. "As if it could be compared to others."

"I can agree with that." He nodded. "Then, I will take my leave. See you in the next few days Beatrice-san."

She offered no words to the boy, just letting him leave and keep her eyes locked to the book she held. However, the door opened again and the boy's face popped in.

"Oh, by the way Beatrice-san, I already told Rem to made stocks of ice cream for you. They're all in the fridge, please don't eat them all in one go if you can." He said before retracting his head and leaving for good this time.

Beatrice stares at where the boy's face was for moment ago before she shook her head. That boy. Seriously, she doesn't know what to say about him.

She already had Puckie to watch over her and him when they spend time together in the library. And what he detected from him is, the boy has no ill or hostile intention. As a matter of fact, he seems content in her library, he really does enjoy the silence. Although, he also felt nervous and confused a lot of times, and Beatrice wasn't blind to see that the boy wants to say something to her, only for him to pull back his words after the attempt.

It's obvious that the boy wanted to be friendly with her. However, he doesn't know how to do that, and Beatrice was grateful that he didn't say anything to her.

That boy probably doesn't know it, but there is nothing she can do to push him away from her library. She already tried secretly, but it gave no result and the boy seems oblivious to it as matter of fact -much to her annoyance.

And if that boy starts to talk and annoy her... It will be troublesome. Sure, she can push him away, but it will cause a mess in the library. Something that she does not wish to happen since it's kind of troubling to clean this place.

And Beatrice had to admit... She does enjoy the boy's presence...

It might be because of the power and charming aura he radiated... It reminded her of her creator... Reminded her the time she spent with her Mother before she was consumed by the Witch...

There was never a single day she wasn't thinking about her creator, Beatrice miss her a lot... For the time she spent alone in this place, nearly half a millennium...

And now, come this boy, annoyingly bursting into her life. Granted, he didn't do anything other than keeping her company but...

It... actually felt nice...

Other than Puckie, it was really nice to have someone else to be on her side...

Not that she was going to said that aloud of course, she's not that desperate to admit it and grant that boy her permission.

Though she admits, the treat he made, that "Ice Cream", is indeed very delicious. At least she won't hesitate to give him the credit to introduce such treasure to the World.

She let out sigh and closed her book, what was she thinking? Dwelling in things like that... Thinking about that ice cream made her wish to have one now.

Time to check the fridge then, a six or seven bowls would suffice for now.

* * *

"Hmm... Now that I see it directly like this... It is indeed quite lively..." Aaron commented as he was looking around the place. Last time, he did not manage to see the town much since he was helping Emilia, but now that he was walking by himself...

Clad in his black and red outfit, the pseudo Saber was looking around the Capital with a slight awed face. The city's structure and design were very unique to him, who came from a modern age. The way the buildings are arranged was clearly like a city that came from a fantasy game. As matter of fact it reminded him of...

'Prontera, the city capital of Rune Midgard.' He thought, amused. A big castle, a barrack for a Knight, and a district for shopping. Yeah, this city really reminded him of Prontera from Ragnarok. That wonderful game.

To be able to walk in a city like this... Truly amazing. Never in his life did he get such a good view like this...

'Time to Selfie!' Aaron thought with smile, one of his eyes seemed to let out a "CLING" sound by the way it sparked. Now, he doesn't have to worry about his phone battery anymore, he can use it as much as he wants.

If he can recall, there was supposed to be a higher ground around here. It was near one of the gate entrances, the stairs there led to a small garden on top of the gate that has quite the view.

He's gonna take a lot of pictures, and by the time when he's going home, he'll have _a lot_ to show to everyone. Heck! He'll make videos as memorials when he's no longer here.

'Hmm... The entrance gate doesn't seem too far away and the range of the Conversing Mirror should be enough to cover it so...'

The reason why he allowed himself to go alone, despite not knowing the city very well, was because Roswaal had given him a Conversing Mirror that would help him if he got lost. The range of the mirror that was given to him can cover around six kilometers, and that was quite a distance.

Rem was busy cleaning the house that Roswaal had in the Capital, while Emilia and Roswaal himself had gone to the Guard Barrack to check into the noble's area for their businesses. Aaron himself also wants to go there but decided it would be on another day, he was more interested with the city than spending time in there.

Not to mention, Priscilla was nearby if he recalled...

Yeah, he clearly doesn't wish to meet the girl that has a personality like Gilgamesh.

"Hoo..."

He can't help but let out his voice, full of awe, as he stared at the city from ontop of the gate. It truly was a magnificent scenery. Aaron may have gone on a few countries and had seen many beautiful and wonderful places, but this... this instantly enters in the top ten in his list as one of the best cities he has ever seen!

The way the buildings stretched and arranged, their design, their architecture, the demihuman's and people's cloths, and the supernatural animals that are pulling the carriages... This is clearly a city that can be described as 'Fantasy turned to Reality' in his opinion.

He pulled out his cellphone, humming merrily as he begins to open his camera, he snapped a photo of the scenery, taking the best picture from every single angle he can get.

He won't be lying if he wasn't enjoying himself right now, since in the Mansion he was always being watched, be it by Emilia, Rem or Ram. True, he can be himself and behave like usual, but... when he with them there was always a weight on his shoulder, an unpleasant feeling that's burdening him since he felt guilty for hiding things from them, but at the same time, he knew that he can't tell them since it's for their own good.

The only time that he was actually alone was when he was about to sleep, but even that did not give him much time since he's mostly exhausted after training in the day. It can be said that in the last two weeks, he spent his one-third of his days swinging his swords, while the other two-third were used to gaining 'points' from everyone.

Well, there was the time he enjoyed and that was with Beatrice, he feels that he can relax in there but can't enjoy it to the fullest since he doesn't know what to say to her and thinking how to start a good path with her... So, while it is indeed counted as one, it's still not enough.

Even right now, going to the Capital he also has work to do, planning and strategizing to be done, and trying to find information as much as he could get.

'Hakugei... In next the few days there will be an assault from the Witch Cult, and at the same time, Hakugei will also going to be wandering around the path from the Capital to Arlham village.'

He'd needs to take care of the Witch Cult first, that was obvious. Hakugei was a big 'unknown', so he doesn't know the Great Demon Beast's precise position and tackling it alone would be too risky. The Witch Cult meanwhile, is something he can handle. Other than Petelgeuse, he doesn't think he would need to worry about the others. Their magic was practically useless against him, true their numbers were threatening but Aaron has no intentions to becoming their enemy when first meeting them.

Petelgeuse is insane... He can barely when tell Subaru was lying, and Aaron was a better liar than the Japanese man...

If the worst came, then Aaron would just use **Strike Air: Hammer of the Wind King** and blow them all. He was already far more better at using it than when the faced the Wolgarm, and he can use the 'technique' that he was practicing lately, it can make him stand on equal ground with another Servant.

He let out a sigh, even right now he was barely able to relax. There was always a negative feeling that remind him of his plan and hearing whispers of how he would fail, how his plans were not enough, and how things would turn to the worst.

'I need a vacation, seriously.' He thought while ruffling his hair. Seriously, he really needed it. Just one or two days where he can spend his time lazing in a room and doing nothing.

Now can be considered as one though, albeit short and only less than an hour, but seeing the view of Capital alone like this...

It was quite relaxing in a way...

STEP! STEP! STEP!

It was after half an hour spending time alone that he heard sounds of footstep from below, the stairs were made of stone after all, so it was quite loud when it was stepped on -especially since he's the only person there right now.

'I wonder who it is?' He thought questioningly as he sat on one of the stones huge enough to be used as a seat. He pulled out his cellphone, pretended to playing with it and doesn't care to not look suspicious or trying to get any unwanted attention.

The sounds of the footstep were getting louder, before it finally reached the point where the person was now already on top. Aaron secretly stole a look to see who had come, before almost dropping his phone when his eyes laid on the person.

 _'WHY IN NAME OF AKASHA IS SHE HERE?!'_

Long orange hair that's tied, red eyes that reminded him of blood and a certain arrogant King, a beautiful and healthy face that was enough to consider her as someone from royal family, and an elegant red and black dress that wrapped her alluring figure in a refined manner.

Standing not far from the pseudo Saber, carrying her fan, was Priscilla Barielle, one of the Royal Candidates and Future Queen of Lugnica. The Bloodstained Bride and the Sun Princess herself.

Aaron felt his mind shut down for a moment when his brain was registering who just appeared in front of him. This is ridiculous! Why is she here for God's sake?! Shouldn't she have gone to the slum area and get herself harassed by the Big, Thin and Short Trio?!

While Aaron's brain was rebooting, Priscilla noticed his presence. The orange haired girl narrowed her crimson eyes and began to approach Aaron, who was staring at his phone blankly.

The Bloodstained Bride stood straight in front of him and looked at the Pendragon with a calculating look.

"Hey, you." She called, her voice sounding prideful and arrogant.

The sharp voice of the Royal Candidate broke Aaron from his daze, making him look up from his phone and stare at her. Emerald green eyes meet crimson red,and they found themselves staring at each other for a few seconds.

"Yes?" He asked dully, breaking the silence between them. His voice practically screams 'I don't want to talk with you, go away' aloud.

Priscilla kept eyeing him with her sharp glare, keenly observing the man in front of her in detail from his outfit, to his whole appearance.

"I have decided." She spoke in a solemn voice as if she just received a gospel from God, she dramatically pointed her fan and gave a serious look at him. "From now on, you will be my Knight!" She declared loudly with a voice that was comparable to a Queen declaring her law.

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Fuck no." Aaron refused bluntly, not even making any attempt to hide his rudeness. "Go away, I'm not _that_ desperate to become a Knight just to serve under someone like _you_."

Priscilla's right eye twitched, before she unfolded her fan and started waving it at her face. "Someone like me?" She questioned. "And what is wrong with me? Hmph! Just so you know, I am the most blessed person in the World." She brushed her hair elegantly, causing them flail silkily. "Serving under me mean success and victory, you should be grateful that I declared you as my Knight in the first place."

Aaron stared at the orange haired woman with a dull face, just before his face scrunched to a displeased expression. Wrinkles appearing along the forehead, and eyebrows arching upward, his nose seems to disappear into just nostrils, while his mouth reveals teeth that clenched, and eyes narrow and look to the side as if looking at her brings up a bad memory.

It was the famous "Excalibur" Face.

"What's with that ugly face?!" Priscilla yelled, a random vein appearing on her head comically. "How dare you look at me with such a face! Even if you're my knight, I will not tolerate such insolence! Get on your knee and apologize right now!"

Instead of doing, that Aaron simply planted a hand on his face, while a heavy sigh escaped from his lips. His head was starting to feel like a steamed pot. He was very tempted to say 'Fuck you' again to the woman in front of him. However, he knows that that will only make the situation much worse.

"Who are you anyway?" He asked, pretending to be ignorant. "Coming here, disturbing someone's peace. How rude."

"Hmph! Is it rude for a Queen to poke something that belongs to her? Of course not!" Priscilla brushed the insult easily with a sneer. "And don't try to lie! You know who I am the moment you laid your eyes on me. You should introduce yourself to your Queen, Knight! Seriously, not just you dare to stare at me with such a face, but trying to trick your Queen, clearly I need to teach you more after bringing you home."

"Aaron Penndragon." Aaron did so in irritated manner. "Well, nice to meet you, soon to be Queen of Lugnica." He said in a voice filled with sarcasm, with a little hint of wanting the opposite, as he stood and pocketed his phone. "See you later then." He waved his hand and began to walk away from the woman.

Only for a hand to grip the back of his collar, preventing him from waling away. The pseudo Saber glanced back and narrowed his eyes at the hand that was glued to his shirt.

"And where are you going?" Priscilla asked in an annoyed voice. "Leaving your Queen just like that."

"You're not my Queen." Aaron replied rudely, his emerald green eyes shifted and meets the crimson red that was leering at him. "You just declared it out of whim. Now, kindly remove your hand from my shirt Priscilla-sama, or I will remove it from your body." He said coldly.

He was bluffing, he won't do that, such a thing was too barbaric and violent for him. However, he knew if he was not using such harsh words it won't deter the woman that was currently standing in his way.

However, instead of being afraid or offended, this seemed to make the orange haired woman amused judging by her eyebrow that quirked and her lips that curled into a smirk.

"Hoo, so you have a bark." She said in approval, she removed her grip from the collar and left Aaron to fix his shirt "From your eyes, I can tell right now you already have a path and goal in mind, I respect that. However, I wonder how long will you able to keep that facade of yours."

Aaron eyes narrowed, his gaze was cold a moment ago but now it's borderline murderous. Facade? Is that what she calls his behavior? He maybe hid many things from Emilia and the others, but never once he acted out of character to them. He always keeps his personality and treats them with genuine kindness and care.

They are his friends... Granted, he manipulated and lied to them, but what he had with them now... He already considered it as something precious to him...

And yet, this woman has the nerve to make that comment and insult him? This woman, who had never experienced the hardship in her life and rely solely only on luck?

He briefly wondered. 'Was this why Saber hated Gilgamesh so much?'

"Mind your tongue Priscilla-sama, it would be a bad sight if that pretty face of yours lost the ability to make coherent words." Aaron responded stolidly.

"Hmph, resorting to threats now?" Priscilla waved her fan and began cooling herself. She seemed unafraid of the man's ominous words. "How rude. For someone who look's gallant and royal, you have a personality that's unfitting."

"Only to those who's rude to me in the first place." Aaron snorted. "Why are you here, Priscilla-sama? Someone with a high stature like you shouldn't go alone without guard."

"Hmph! I do and go wherever I want! There's no need for me to be accompanied! I'm free to do whatever I wish!"

"In other words, you ditched your guard because you were bored and had nothing to do." Aaron summarized while rolling his eyes. "How _very_ responsible of you, truly you are a prime example for all Queens in the World."

Priscilla glared at him. If she could inflict pain through her eyes, Aaron would be writhing on ground now. "Such trivial and mundane things should not bother me in the first place. Besides, I have you with me now, so it shouldn't be a problem."

"I'm not your caretaker or knight, Lady." Aaron rebuked with a glare. "Go way, bother someone else and-" the blond-haired man cut himself off when he heard multiple footsteps echoing from below. His eyes narrowed as the steps seemed to quicken and there was a lot of them. Priscilla also seemed to hear it judging from her gaze that shifted to where the stairs were.

The duo watched as a group of people emerged from the stairs, around a dozen or more, three of them were familiar to Aaron who recognized them in an instant.

'The Big, Thin and Short Trio!' He exclaimed in his mind.

"Found you!" Ton the Big growled as he glared at Priscilla. "You think you can get away after mocking us huh, Lady?! We'll teach you lesson that you'll never forget!"

Aaron stared dully at the group of thugs that come out of nowhere before glancing at the orange haired woman. "Your friends Priscilla-sama?"

"As if!" Priscilla rebuked indignantly. "To compare someone at my status to them... Are you an idiot?!"

"No, but I think they not too different from you in one or two ways."

The glare Priscilla gave him would've immolated him into nothing but ash if it can burn. Nonetheless, she turned away from him and faced the thugs.

"Listen to me you mongrels! Go away from here, you're bothering my eyes. If you do, I may be generous enough to let you all leave without an injury."

"What did you say, you bitch?!" Ton growled menacingly while cracking his knuckles. "It seems you-hmm? What is it Chin?" He asked when he noticed the shorter thug tugging his arm.

"That guy... doesn't he look familiar?" Chin asked while pointing to Aaron who just boringly yawned.

Hearing that, the trio who led the group stared intensely at Aaron. The shortest one, Kan, immediately recognized him and let out a squawk.

"T-That guy! H-He's the one who beat us up two weeks ago!" Kan shouted while pointing at Aaron with a trembling finger.

Hearing this, Priscilla can't help but give some small payback. "Your friends?" She asked the question that was given to her a moment ago.

"No, I'm their bully."

"... I approve that answer, fitting for someone with their status." Priscilla said with a nod of approval after a moment of silence.

Aaron's right eye twitched once, he felt like losing despite winning easily. "You three, go take your friends somewhere else. I'm not in the mood to see your faces." He casually said, but his voice was slightly filled with annoyance, while glaring at the group of thugs. But then he blinked once. "Actually, stay there. You all would make a good stress reliever." He turned to Priscilla and handed her his Converse Mirror. "Hold this for me a moment." It was a fragile object after all, he doesn't want to risk it.

Priscilla blinked as she took the mirror. "Sure."

Aaron turned back to the group of thugs and grinned menacingly. While the group behind the trio seems oblivious, the front of them took some take steps back when they saw his expression. "Don't take any offense, I don't care if you dump this lady into the sewers, but I'm in a _bad_ mood and you're all in my way so..."

"W-Wait!" Ton waved his hands in panic. "M-Maybe we can talk about-"

POW!

"GHAAGH!"

Priscilla watched with a smile, nodding in approval as the pseudo Saber charged and began pummeling the worthless peasants. Feh, serves them right for bothering her in the first place, lowlifes like them should know their place in begin with.

The orange haired woman blinked when she saw the mirror she was holding began blinking, she of course knows this mirror and it's uses. Wondering who was calling her Knight, she flipped it open and answered the call.

A reflection of a blue haired girl appeared from the mirror after she had done that. "Aaron-sama the- You're not Aaron-sama…" She corrected herself when the unexpected Priscilla was presented to her instead of the pseudo Saber. "Who are you and why do you have Aaron-sama's mirror?" Rem asked back with narrowed eyes.

"How rude of you." Priscilla sneered at the maid. "It's just proper manner to introduce yourself to someone who's superior, but you don't even do so."

Rem's face was stoic through the mirror, there was no emotion in her face. However, she knew the person that she saw right now was someone who seems in high stature, so a proper manner will be needed. "Head Maid of the Household of Margrave Roswaal L. Mathers, Rem." Rem introduce herself. "May Rem know Milady's name?"

"Hmph, I do not have to introduce myself to a servant." Priscilla sneered. "What is your relation with my Knight servant? Lover? He certainly has bad taste if that's true."

"I AM NOT YOUR KNIGHT!" Aaron yelled from the background as he kicked one thug, knocking said thug in the process.

Priscilla, of course, ignore his comment, but Rem did hear his voice. It was loud and clear after all. She was about to speak when someone cut her off.

"I heard Aaron yell Rem, did something happen?"

A voice came from behind Rem, Priscilla quirked her eyebrow when she heard it, this time it was familiar to her.

"Emilia-sama..."

The mirror showed the reflection of a certain silver haired girl, with Priscilla's lips curled into a smirk seeing who it was.

The half elf.

What an entertaining existence, this girl is...

"You are..." Emilia, on the other side of the mirror, immediately recognized the woman that was holding Aaron's mirror.

"Well, well, if this is-"

SNAP!

Priscilla blinked when the mirror in his hand taken was suddenly taken by Aaron, irritation plastered on his face. "Don't go answer someone's call without their permission." He said with an annoyed tone in his voice. "It's rude." He added while fixing his shirt.

"Look who's talking, you know it's ruder to interfere on someone else's conversation." Priscilla sneered. "Hmph, you certainly work fast." She stated as she looked over behind Aaron. Not far from them was a pile of thugs that were sprawled in a chaotic manner, all of them groaning and writhing on ground from the beating Aaron gave them.

It him took less than a minute and the blond had already beaten more than twenty thugs that were chasing after Priscilla, and not a single hint of injury on him, not even a speck of dust on his cloth.

"It's my pho- mirror." He corrected himself. "So, I have the right to be rude." He said as he turned to the mirror, ignoring Priscilla's remark that it was him who gave her his mirror in first place. "Hello Emi." He greeted flatly.

"Aaron! Why are you with her?!" Emilia immediately asked, her face showing slight anger. "Do you-"

"Yes, I know who this annoying lady is." Aaron answered with a flat look. "And before you ask this woman is the one who approached me when I was alone, I have no intention to meet her in the first place." He ruffled his hair in annoyance, his face even showed his displeasure.

"Is... Is that so..." Emilia seems at a loss of words at the moment, taken back by how annoyed Aaron looked. Normally, he would try to hide it or at least control his face but now...

"How rude of you to dismiss your Queen just like that." Priscilla remarked as she took one of Aaron's arm and hung on him, allowing her wonderful _assets_ to press into the pseudo Saber's limb. "And what business do you have with my Knight, halfwit?" She asked as she stared at Emilia in the mirror.

Aaron felt his cheeks warming up at the sudden closeness, but he felt more irritated rather than flustered now. "Priscilla-sama, kindly remove yourself from me. And I'm not your Knight." Aaron commented with irritation. "And the so called "halfwit" you called was my friend, so please at least address her properly." He told the woman with a stern look on his face before turned back to Emilia who... was glaring at him? "What's with that look? I'm not in the fault here." He said to the half elf with exasperated expression.

"Huh? Is that your voice I heard Hime-san?"

A new and unfamiliar voice reached Aaron's ear and his eyes narrowed, his red face gone and turned to one of calculating seriousness.

'Al or Aldebaran... A man that was summoned to this World from Subaru's World... Or at least, a modern World that was similar like Earth where things like this is fantasy. Having the ability to return from death, he seems oblivious to it as a matter of fact. While his Earth magic can't do anything to me, that ability though...'

It was troubling on some level, the ability to cannot die. It's unclear and mysterious... While he _is_ weak, it doesn't change the fact it will allow him to learn more about his opponent and in just matter of time be able to bring them down, or to have enough time to disperse the problem entirely.

"That voice." Priscilla seemed to be perked up at hearing the voice of her companion.

"Ah, excuse me Emilia-sama, but can I borrow that mirror?"

"Huh? Umm, sure."

The reflection of Al soon appeared in the mirror and he was like what Aaron had expected, wearing a black knightly helmet that covered his whole face while wearing a green vest and an orange cloak.

"Al, I see you already prepared a way to contact me if you got lost, hmm as expected from my companion." Priscilla said in an approving tone.

"More like coincidence and luck, but whatever makes you happy Hime-san." Al replied flippantly. "And that man beside you?"

"My Knight."

"I'm not your knight. I would rather become a Knight for the slums than be one of yours." Aaron bluntly refused with an annoyed look as he turned to Al. "You're her caretaker, right? Wait for us in Guard Barrack, I will bring her to you."

"Ah, sure, sorry for asking that for you." Al replied, his voice slightly sheepish and apologetic.

"It's fine, now can you pass the mirror back to my friend?" Al did as he said, and soon Emilia's face appeared on the mirror. "I will see you in the Guard Barracks Emi, I promise to explain everything to you once I get there okay?"

"... Fine." Emilia agreed reluctantly, it was clear from her face there was still more that she want to say, but since Aaron promise her... "I will be waiting for you then."

"Sure, see you later."

With that, he flipped down the mirror, cutting the connection between the two, before stuffing it back into his pocket. He sighed after it was done.

"Befriending with that halfwit." Priscilla remarked while shooting an amused smirk at Aaron. "You certainly have some strange tastes my Knight."

"I'm not your knight." Aaron replied sharply. "While I appreciate the offer." He did not, that was a blatant lie. "And just for you know, I prefer that so called halfwith than you Priscilla-sama." He shot a look at the woman who clung on him. "Now kindly remove yourself from, me." He said, using a portion of his strength to unbind himself from the woman.

Priscilla allowed the blond to do so with a smirk, her red eyes seemed to glimmer with indecipherable light. "Hmph, that untamed and wild behavior of you... It just makes me have my full attention on you."

The way she said it... It was very familiar for some reason to Aaron that he can't help but shudder inwardly. Seriously, this girl's really like Gilgamesh -except she's more tolerant and was incapable to shoot thousands of legendary weapons.

'I should just jump straight down below, I'm sure I'll survive if I did that.' He thought as he stared at the city beneath him from his position. While he was high now, he was sure it was something that he can handle.

He was considering it the moment he saw her for the first time but decided that maybe the girl won't be that bad. And it was useless to avoid the confrontation since they will nevertheless cross paths in the future, so it'll be better if he'd be done with it.

Now he was starting to regret it though.

Yeah... he really needed a vacation. Maybe he can use some after finishing Arc Three...

That is, if Arc Four wasn't there waiting for him...

'I'm too young for this shit!'

* * *

 **First, allow me to apologize, this chapter supposed to come out few hours ago, however I was oversleep. Where it suppose only sleep for one hour turned to five!**

 **Anyway, in case I will quick go to the point since I have to study and else.**

 **First, I'm happy that most of you accept my reasoning why Aaron did not wish to learn magic, thanks for you all understanding, I found myself satisfied after reading all your response**

 **Second, about Beta. Unfortunately frekat my beta reader currently in middle of exam and so he busy studying, let's hope the best for that guy so he can get high grade and thus get more spirited to edit this story**

 **And third... What again for the third? Huh, I guess that's all I want to say for reviewer, I did not get much in last chapter for unknown reason, kinda depressing in my opinion**

 **Anyway, that's all for the reviewer, now let get to the story!**

 **So... Where do I start? Hmm, I guess we can skip the beginning since I think it already explained enough. Go to the Roswaal plan then?**

 **Welp, it was clear that Aaron did not like it that he have to follow Roswaal plan, however it can't be denied that he need Roswaal excuse. He can't just go and declare he want to accompany Emilia, no, he learn that from Subaru who too over heel to Emilia. It won't be good for him to show that he blatantly support her, Emilia trust issue still problem in his opinion**

 **So he decide to bow his head and allow Roswaal to move him for now, yeah that was suck for him**

 **And encounter with Priscilla. Welp, it actually kind of hard to write her character, seriously she was really arrogant and prideful, and she won't even hesitate to speak aloud what she thinking about other like Gilgamesh. However unlike Gilgamesh, Priscilla is still... Tolerant and at least can accept people reasoning, she not going to goes rampage or such things and start attacking people**

 **I hope I display how she should be in this story properly and you all love her. Seriously, I found her character just like Ram, entertaining in one or two way**

 **Well, I guess this is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Next one will be Royal Selection! Gather all nobles and soldiers, it's time to heard your future Queen voice, let them shout their dream and ideal! Hahahahaha! Stay tune and keep reading if you curious about it! And don't forget to give this story Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	13. Shout Out Your Ideal!

**This chapter has been edited by** **The Dusty Crow** **! All the credits for the better grammar and spelling should be given to him!**

* * *

 **Re-posted date : 26/06/2018**

* * *

 **Chapter 12. Shout Out Your Ideal!**

* * *

"You want Aaron to _what?!_ "

Emilia howled at Roswaal, eyes wide, with a face conveying a mixture of anger and disbelief. She even went as far as to stand from her seat just to make sure the man could understand how much she disapproved of such a thing.

"The Royal Selection, huh?" I murmured while leaning back in my seat, trying my best to sound as nonchalant as possible.

It was a few hours since my first encounter with Priscilla – Ugh, just thinking about that woman made me cringe – and now we were in a small meeting after dinner, enjoying the ice cream Rem had made for us.

After we had separated from that woman, Emilia had demanded an explanation, which I provided. I informed her of how I was enjoying my time alone in the city, seeing the sights before that woman had come along to ruin my relaxation.

Seriously, I should've just jumped from the top of the gate before she had the chance to approach me. I wouldn't have gained this headache if I had.

Needless to say, Emilia was not taking it well. It was somewhat strange actually, in the idea that I'm not nearly as ignorant as Subaru, and even openly admit that I dislike Priscilla.

I could only come to one conclusion regarding her behavior.

Emilia is jealous.

…

Yeah, you heard me correctly, she is jealous…

What? I may not be the brightest person, but I'm neither dense nor stupid. With signs as obvious as this, of course I had noticed.

Having a little sister certainly helped to recognize the signs, Angelica was quite possessive wither she knows it or not.

However, I do not mean jealous like a lover. No, like I had related Emilia to Angelica, Emilia brooded and pouted much like my sister when I spent more time with our cousin.

No, I'm not in denial; I have a perfectly logical reason. I mean, this is Emilia we are talking about.

I could accept it if it was Rem, whom has a much more mature outlook, but Emilia? The Emilia who didn't know what love was, who was in reality just a child before she froze both herself and Elves nearby regardless of how mature she looks. Emilia, who didn't even know what a _date_ was and left all her dressing and attire to Puck to choose instead of choose herself. Emilia, who didn't understand how head-over-heels Subaru was for her – and he wasn't even discreet about it – and even after he kissed her she still didn't understand what happened.

So yeah. Emilia had a long way to go before she could begin with the concept of romance.

Speaking of romance, if I recall correctly she thought she would become pregnant by kissing.

…

I'll have to address that later. She is hundreds of years old, but doesn't even know what the birds and the bees is, or even how basic biology works. I'll ask Rem to handle it, she would be the best for explaining it to Emilia. There's no chance I would ask Ram. God, the image she would paint of me while explaining it…

Speaking of Rem, that was another problem. I'm not nearly blind enough to miss the obvious affection and preferential treatment she gives me.

I'm… not quite sure what to do about that.

It was clear that in Arc Two, Rem began to fall in love with Subaru after he made her open her eyes and begin looking forwards. The same thing happened here, with my own methods of accomplishing it, but our relationship was very different when compared to the one between her and Subaru.

I could tell that right now, Rem is placing me in the same role as her sister, a role model, someone who is used as an example to strive towards. I don't mind that, I truly don't as that was my intention in the first place. I didn't want to start a romance, and aimed for Rem to see me in the same standing as her sister.

An older sibling…

Recently, however, that affection seems to have changed. Or maybe it was me being paranoid, or perhaps overconfident, even as embarrassing as that is to admit.

Hopefully it was one of those, and Rem still regards me like a sibling. It would be quite awkward if she viewed me as a love interest. Even if I didn't intend to date her, Rem is still a beautiful girl, one that I'd love to have as a girlfriend if I was on my world, but…

 _I'm not._

"-on! Aaron!"

"Hmm?"

I blinked, broken from my thoughts as Emilia's voice reached my ears. I turned to stare at the half-elf who leveled a scowl at me.

"You weren't listening, were you?"

"Nope." I admitted openly. "Sorry, I was just thinking about something. What did you say Emi?"

Emilia's frown deepened, as she crossed her arms across her chest. "You're not actually going to attend the Royal Selection, right?"

It wasn't phrased as a question. Her violet eyes practically dared me to answer yes, and learn what she would do to me in response. They promised I would pay a price if I answered incorrectly.

"While it is indeed and interesting event," I chose to phrase my words carefully, I didn't want to anger her any further "And I would love to attend, if there is no good reason to come along, than I won't."

That was true. The Royal Selection was interesting event, a gathering of five women where one would become the Queen of Lugnica. It sounded quite… fantastical and magical. A historical moment. I was also curious how Roswaal would handle things, seeing as I was very different to Subaru who charged ahead and let his emotions control him. He would likely provoke Emilia to get Puck to appear in a show of power.

It wasn't much, and couldn't be blamed I suppose. Emilia was in a bad position to begin with after all.

It would be interesting to see how it goes, but… I don't think it's necessary for me to attend. My goal was to be discreet and to evade unnecessary attention, though it may already be too late for that, given my reputation after the skirmish with Elsa.

In any case, I think showing my face to the public would not be a smart move, at least without a solid reason.

"Why would you want me to attend The Royal Selection Rose?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

He had suggested I accompany them to the capital in the first place, the reason behind such a suggestion being suspicious in certain ways. However, now he comes out and blatantly suggests this without any obfuscation, where he could have attempted it more slyly?

This was out of character for him.

"Hmmm, I juust want to invitee you to thee making of a moment in history you knooow?" Roswaal remarked with a smirk. "This iiis the beginniiiing of a legend, surely it will be a sight to behold."

Technically, he was right. Any normal class citizen would feel honored to even be invited, let alone play witness to the events to come.

"Aaaand there alsoo a few peoople that you need to meet theere. They aaare the one's who are working on our littleeee project."

At the mention of 'project', I watched Emilia's scowl lessen as she began to seem uncomfortable. I could only narrow my eyes and give Roswaal a sharp look.

The project to create 'Whack A Mole' was under Emilia's name. Everybody who knew of it was informed that it was her idea and that she suggested it to Roswaal.

Emilia didn't like that of course, as it was my idea originally. In the beginning, we were going to use Roswaal's name, but the clown has shifted it to Emilia's to help her popularity rise amongst the populace.

Regardless of how she protested, Emilia knew she needed this. She absolutely needed the popularity if she planned to ascend the throne and win The Royal Selection.

At least she knew how to brush aside her personal feelings should the need arise.

A sign of her maturity? No, it was a sign that she understood exactly how harsh the real world is, she had firsthand experience after all.

"I'm suuure there will be a few nobles who will want to taaalk with Emilia-sama about iiiit. While Emilia-sama has learned and been taught everything about the project, things could stiiilll go wrong."

"And if things go wrong, people would be suspicious." I concluded what he was conveying with a sigh. That was admittedly a good reason for me to be present "So you want me to act as a backup and assist her."

"Yeeees, Emilia-sama will suuurely be more cooomfortable in youur presence as well. Having a frieend by your sideeee will doo that." Roswaal replied.

I stared at him as I mulled over his words. He was an excellent liar. No, that's incorrect. It was the truth, but he concealed his real intentions behind it. He speaks the truth, but he doesn't mean them specifically, while he hides his goals behind paths that just coincidentally coincide with them.

Using the truth to hide intentions…

This man…

I am a good liar, but even I would have to admit my skills improved rapidly while conversing with this clown, loath as I am to admit it.

The position he's put me in isn't a good one. Throwing around the word friend while being perfectly aware of Emilia's issues with the subject.

While it is true that I have plans to make Emilia more independent, I also plan on leaving her eventually. I have no intentions of always solving her problems for her.

But she isn't ready. Not yet. Emilia, for all her strengths remains a fragile person. I have her trust, but if I rejected this it may be seen as me putting more trust in her, or it could be seen as a betrayal.

If I messed this up… Then everything I worked for this far could go back to _zero_.

"Ohhh, and did I mention there will be freee food there?" Roswaal added with a grin "Food madeeee by the best chef in the castle? It was to be a buffeeet."

Buffet? Made by the best chef in the castle? I narrowed my eyes at him again while crossing my arms. "If you think you can bribe me with food –"

"Aaron-sama, you're drooling." Rem cut into my words, the amusement laced in them as clear as day.

I blinked, reflexively bringing my hand up to my mouth. My hand came away dry, while I turned to level my glare at Rem who tried to suppress her giggling.

"Very funny Rem." I deadpanned while she gave me an innocent look, while I caught Emilia smiling despite the situation. Eventually, I let loose a sigh while rubbing my temple with my hand. I didn't have a lot of choices here "Emi… you really owe me for this. If I ask for something in the future you better be ready."

"Eh? Eh?" Emilia seemed confused at my words for a second before her eyes widened in shock as she processed my comment. She waved her hands "Aaron! You don't have to do this, you've helped me a lot and–"

"Emilia, you're my friend, I already said that." I rolled my eyes at her "Don't hesitate to ask if you need my help. Even if you didn't ask, I'll still help anyways."

She fell to silence after hearing that, her hands dropping to her sides while her hair shadowed over her eyes. She was silent for a few seconds, prompting me to tilt my head curiously at her sudden change in demeanor.

"Aaron… you helped me like this… because I'm your friend… right?"

"Yes."

"… Then, if it was Rem and Ram…"

I see. So that how it is, I think I knew where this was going now.

"Yes…" I responded stoically.

"I see…" Emilia's face slowly raised, her hair parting to show her smiling face.

And I felt my breath freeze for a moment.

Her smile… it was so radiant, so bright, so…

 _Beautiful_

I felt my cheeks begin to warm as I turned away, not wanting Emilia to see my face heat up. What the hell was that? Some kind of flag trigger or reward? I mean, I know Emilia is beautiful – I couldn't deny that – but that was…

"Hmmmm."

Unfortunately, while turning away from Emilia I managed to point myself directly at Roswaal, who seemed more then amused judging by the grin on his face.

"I'm going to pull out your teeth if you keep looking at me like that." I remarked with a glare, not even bothering to be polite.

I _hate_ this damn clown.

* * *

Do you remember the feeling you get when first entering an amusement park? I don't mean small time ones, I mean places like Universal Studios, Disneyland, Lego Land. Places that show fantasies and dreams from fictional worlds.

Remember the awe? The astonishment? Those feelings?

That was what I experienced as I stepped into the castle alongside Emilia and Roswaal, the former standing between us. We were clad in our classic outfits, Emilia in her white dress, save the long white hood, Roswaal in what looked like magicians attire from a classic show, and me in my armor.

The Throne Room was massive and while not the biggest I've seen, the design left me speechless.

The red carpet, golden colored stairs, the elegant red throne placed in the center, the various ornaments placed upon the walls.

The anime clearly did not convey the true majesty of this place. Seeing it in person made me truly understand exactly where I was. Similar to how I saw the full-view of the Capital yesterday.

My eyes fell to the crowd and the people that made it. They were separated into two types, one I recognized as the Royal Guard of Lugnica judging by the uniforms that bared as resemblance to Reinhard's, with the addition of white capes. They all stood to the left, forming groups and chatting amongst themselves.

They were immaculately clean, with an aura of confidence. As expected from the Royal Guard.

The second group however…

I'm… not sure how to put this.

You remember Harry Potter? Remember the plain black cloaks that belong to Hogwarts? Now imagine that cloak, and underneath it is an outfit similar to a Japanese school sailor uniform. The color was black with the tie a shade of purple, while the skirt was longer enough to reach below their calves. The male version had simple long pants with loosened sleeves to resemble a clown's pants.

It was frankly ridiculous in my opinion, and the rainbow of hair colors was not helping.

No wonder no one gives Roswaal strange looks for his attire, they themselves are in clothing just as weird…

I think the peasants had much better taste in clothing then the nobles. They at least need to change their formal attire, instead of the eyesores they currently are.

I noticed there was a few members of the… Councilmen or perhaps Sage Council? There were a few members of the Sage Council that were already present, only one or two. They had dressed in uncomfortable looking formal robes, and I can only thank the Gods their attire was not like the nobles.

"I suppose this is where we part ways?" I asked to Roswaal and Emilia.

"Yeees, Emilia-sama needs to be in the center." Roswaal said with a nod.

"Aaron…" Emilia seemed nervous, very nervous. Even if she had opposed the idea of me being here in the first place, her eyes now pleaded for help.

In response, I took one step towards her and raised my hand to give her a pat on the head. "You will be fine." I said softly as I smiled down at her. I was taller, after all "You are a great person Emi. You just have to believe in yourself and do what you think is best. I believe in you."

Emilia's eyes widened, staring at me for a few seconds before her face conformed to a beaming expression of joy.

"Yes!" She replied with a smile, determination clear in her violet eyes.

"Excellent then." I turned to Roswaal "Where should I be waiting?"

"Just stand with the knights." Roswaal answered while gesturing to the aforementioned group "The Selection will begin soooon. We will probably taaalk about our project after this is dooone."

I nodded to him, before turning to Emilia who gave me a nod as she glanced towards Roswaal. She moved to center while Roswaal turned to join the nobles.

My eyes drifted to the center, where I could see two women already present. One had green hair in an outfit resembling a military officer from Shinsengumi, from Kenshin, while the other had purple hair and was clad in a white dress with a fur hat.

I couldn't see their faces due to the distance, but could easily tell who they were. Crusch Karsten and Anastasia Hoshin.

"Aaron-san? Is that you?"

A new voice reached my ears, as I turned to see a familiar red haired man looking at me, forming a smile as his blue eyes recognized me.

"Reinhard." I replied to his question.

He approached me with a nod, his blue eyes gleaming in a friendly manner "It has certainly been a while, hasn't it Aaron-san?"

"Indeed it has, how have you been? And please, call me Aaron. I believe we are past that phase."

"If you say so, Aaron." He chuckled "And to answer your question, I've been alright. How about you?"

I shook my head with slight amusement "Same as you. How's our little spitfire princess been?"

Reinhard blinked once, before an understanding look crossed his face. "Well…" He gave me a smile, this time a little strained "It was quite difficult. She truly is a spitfire alright, though I would liken her more to the wind, free and untamed."

"Ah, I can understand, and her sharp tongue can be compared to the wind of Vollachia Desert."

We both shared a small laugh over the joke. Reinhard then shook his head before turning his gaze to the center of the room "But still… Felt-sama is someone who while great and has spirit, is a fighter at heart." His blue eyes shone with a mysterious light as he said this.

I followed his gaze to the center where, much to my surprise, saw Felt standing there, chatting with Emilia.

What? If I recall correctly, Felt was supposed to arrive last. In the manga and the anime, she did… and there was the incident where Rom broke in and…

"You seem surprised by Felt-sama's presence." Reinhard commented, prompting me to turn to him and see his knowing smile "I wouldn't blame you for that. It was quite the challenge to convince her to come here in the first place." He let out a sigh as if remember past trauma "If not for Rom-san, I doubt she would have agreed to become a candidate in the first place."

I blinked, once, twice, "Rom?"

"That old giant raised Felt. I explained the situation to him after giving him the money you left him, after which he seemed adamant in following me to make sure Felt-sama remained safe."

"I see…" I murmured, expression thoughtful as I rubbed my chin.

Another thing that changed from how I act, and not once did it cross my mind.

"Though I'm under the impression you also have a sharp tongue Aaron." Reinhard said with a teasing smile "If Felt-sama is like the wind, perhaps you resemble the flame?"

I let out a small snort "I wouldn't deny that statement, it is after all a part of my charm, no?"

"It would be useful in taunting or provoking someone, I'll agree." Reinhard chuckled "By the way, are you here as Emilia-sama's official knight?"

"Hm? No, I simply accompanied them since Roswaal asked me too." I answered "Just between us, you could say I'm also here as Emilia-sama's emotional support."

"Is that so?" Reinhard let out a hum while rubbing his chin thoughtfully "Somehow I can imagine you in that role." He said, appraising me.

"I'm not sure if that was a compliment, but I'll accept it anyways out of politeness."

"Nyo, Reinhard, Hello!"

We both turned around to meet the feminine voice greeting Reinhard, and for the first time I found myself questioning my romantic choices.

Seriously… The one that called out to Reinhard was cute, I mean really cute. Even downright pretty.

The individual standing in front of me had flaxen hair evenly cut to shoulder length, decorated with a white ribbon, framing a pair of big yellow eyes that shone with a curiosity similar to a cat. Disregarding how the cat ears that twitched added to the charm. A elegant white cape and uniform, signifying their allegiance to the royal guard like Reinhard.

This person was without a doubt… cute. Seriously, I would love to date this person and wouldn't even hesitate to ask…

If only they didn't have a penis.

"Ferris." Reinhard greeted the pretty boy with a smile.

"Ho, ho, ho, I heard you had found the Fifth Candidate. Would that be true nyo?"

"Yes, I have. Though I wouldn't have found her in the first place had Aaron not given me a clue." Reinhard gestured to me while shooting me a look of appreciation.

Hmm, that's right isn't it. If I recall correctly, it was only because of me that Reinhard recognized Felt as a Royal Candidate. He wasn't present when Felt touched the insignia and had it glow, and had I not said anything…

Once again, another thing I missed. This will definitely have an impact on future events. Tsk, I need to look back to everything I've been through and think of any other changes I've inadvertently made.

"Nyo? Aaron?" The catboy turned to me with a curious look, his big eyes scanning me from top to bottom "He's cute, even better looking than you Reinhard."

I know I shouldn't feel flattered and all, but… By Gods, I was beyond horrifying to enjoy that praise. Gah! I'm a straight guy damnit! No offense to them, but I love women!

In my defense, Ferris or Felix, is a girl in all but the lower region… And I mean it. I had met transgendered people that could be categorized as 'pretty' but there would always be a touch of masculinity to their faces that even bad looking women would be considered more feminine then them.

But as I see Felix now…

Gods… _He is a Girl!_ And I truly mean it. He really, really, looks like a girl. He looks exactly like one! It! It… It… It was _surreal_! And to think he had male genitalia…

 _Ugh!_

"I know I'm beautiful, but to be stared at like that… Nya!"

Felix' embarrassed squeal broke me from my thoughts as I found myself staring at the catboy whom had moved his hands to his cheeks, and – Good Gods was he blushing?!

 _Men shouldn't react like that!_ God damnit! I didn't know who was responsible for bringing me here, but I bet they were laughing their ass off right now!

"Pardon me for staring." I apologized, trying my best to sound calm while clearing my throat "I am Aaron Pendragon." I said as I offered my hand.

Felix took my hand and pumped it with a cute smile "Call me Ferris-nyo."

"Aaron here is the one who drove off Elsa Granhiert from the Capital. It was thanks to him that for the first time, she was unable to claim a life when she was sighted."

"Hoo, really?" Ferris seemed to be looking at me in a new light "So it was you that Reinhard was talking about nyo!" He stated while looking me over from multiple angles.

"You give me too much credit Reinhard." I said with a small sigh "If I recall, Elsa decided to retreat only after seeing you. You were the one who drove her off."

"True, but even had I not appeared I'm sure you would have been able to beat her." Reinhard remarked with a grin "I give credit to those who deserve it, don't be too modest Aaron."

"Hmmm that must be true, Aaron-kyun." Aaron-kyun? What in Akasha's name… "Reinhard might be kind and gentle, but he's always been honest about that sort of thing." Ferris said with an appraising look "And I can't say I don't believe him, after meeting you nya."

I could only shake my head in an exasperated manner, before something clicked in my mind. What Ferris had said moments ago… "Did you tell everyone about my feat?" I asked Reinhard.

The red haired man blinked once before shaking his head negatively "If you're asking if I told everyone your identity, then no. I've only mentioned what you did. I had a feeling you didn't want to attract attention to it." He gestured to Felix at his side "I told Ferris this because I assumed you were ready to tell everyone, since you're here." He adapted a sheepish expression "Or do you still wish it to remain a secret?"

"Too late for that nya." Felix chimed in with a grin "Blackmail material!"

"Ferris!"

"I'm kidding! I'll keep it a secret if you want, but if Crusch-sama asks I'll tell her the truth."

As Reinhard and Felix moved to their own conversation, my mind began to put the puzzle together after hearing that explanation. If my identity was still unknown, why did Roswaal say the Anastasia wanted to meet me?

…

Clever clown, Anastasia didn't want to meet me. She wanted to meet the person who beat Elsa Granhiert. She still didn't know it was me, and that meant Roswaal hadn't talked to her specifically, he likely heard it as a rumor.

And by doing that, he could force me to come to the Capital since a Royal Candidate wanted to meet me. Technically, he hadn't lied; he just didn't speak the exact truth as it were.

He truly is on a different level to be able to hide things like this in plain sight…

"You're a knight of Crusch Karsten then, I presume?" I asked, cutting into Reinhard and Felix' conversation.

"Yup!" Felix chirped. "How about you Aaron-kyun?"

"I'm simply a guest to Roswaal L Mathers right now." I answered. "I'm currently still training to become a knight."

"Training?" Felix' cat ears twitched and it took everything in me not to gasp at the cute sight. God damnit, this is so unfair! "I've never seen you in recruitment nya. Surely someone like you would be known among us."

I quirked my lips upward at that "I did not serve Lugnica if that's what you're implying." I said to the catboy, who blinked "You could say that I am… self taught, in a way. I am currently without a master to serve."

"A Master-less knight nya? Interesting." Felix said with a hum "You could come to the Karsten household if you wanted, I'm sure Crusch-sama would be interested in meeting you."

"So would Felt-sama." Reinhard injected with a smile "I'm sure she would be happy to see you again."

"I'll think about it later." I said, letting a small chuckle slip by "In the meantime, we-"

"Ah, there you are!"

I felt my blood freeze when I heard a familiar voice coming from behind me. My eyes moved to catch a certain orange haired beauty marching towards me with her companion by her side.

Oh Gods, no. Just no. We're in public! In front of nobles and knights, surely she did not just-

"Hmph, to think you would be waiting for me at my destination. That's quite admirable Aaron, as expect from my knight." Priscilla commented aloud, to the point in which a few nobles and knights glanced her way.

Oh, I forgot whom I was talking about. This was the woman who demanded all nobles bow to her feet. Why would I expect any less from her.

"A-Aaron." Reinhard called my name with a troubled look "Why do you have such an ugly expression?"

I didn't know what my face currently looked like, but I'm positive it was a very ugly look for Reinhard to comment on it. Even Felix blinked in disbelief on seeing it.

"What's with that ugly face?!" Priscilla snarled with an enraged expression "I told you yesterday to never use that face in front of me! Insolent knight!"

"Still in training to be precise." I couldn't help but interject before sighing heavily. Gods, this was why I never wanted to reveal myself to the public, especially near this woman "And I am not your knight Priscilla-sama. You already have Al."

"Ah, I'd call myself more of a caretaker then a knight." Al corrected with a chuckle "Hime-san, as much as I'd like to her you two converse, isn't it time for you to take the center?"

Priscilla turned to Al and shot him a glare. Regardless, the helmeted gladiator didn't seem fazed, prompting the orange haired woman to let out a small 'hmph' before turning back to me.

"This isn't over, not even close. You will be mine, Aaron Pendragon."

I stared at her impassively, but inwardly felt a chill run down my spine. Despite her beauty, there was something that made me extremely wary of her. In the manga, she was described as having an aura similar to a poisonous flower.

 _That description couldn't be truer._

"Hmm, the Princess has really set you in her sights." Al remarked from my side "Aaron Pendragon, right? I don't believe we were properly introduced yesterday, you may call me Al."

"Aaron Pendragon." I replied stoically "My sympathies, you have face a lot of trouble by her side."

"Ha! That couldn't be more true." Al laughed, not even trying to hide how troublesome that woman was "But, there are times that make it worth it."

Despite having his head covered by a helmet, I couldn't help but feel him leveling an intense gaze at me. I felt like I stood in the presence of a veteran beast, one that had survived and emerged victorious in many battles. One that was so close to the brink of death that he evolved from a worm to a _tiger._

And that would be true, given this man's history. He had been in this world for eighteen years, continuously fighting alone as a gladiator in the harsh country of Vollachia, where the motto was 'Soldiers should always be strong'.

If he had come from Subaru's world, then he must know of the Pendragon name. Arthur Pendragon was a name known by almost everyone, regardless of where they resided.

I shook my head before turning to Reinhard and Felix who were observing our interaction with curious looks.

"Aaron, you know Priscilla-sama?" Reinhard asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." I deadpanned "And please, do not ask. It's a long story and I don't want to remember it."

It was then that I noticed another knight standing nearby Reinhard and Felix. He had a handsome face, yellow eyes, and light purple colored hair, arranged in a neat style. He seemed to have noticed my stare, and gave me a polite nod.

I returned the gesture politely. I could only recall one knight with such hair.

Julius Euclius…

Or is it Juukulius? I would go with the former, it sounded better then the latter.

"Everyone in attendance!"

A loud and strong voice resonated through the hall, silencing all those still talking to each other and demanding their attention. I turned to the source to find a large man, facial features locked in a stern expression, light green hair cut short and blue eyes glowing with indomitable strength.

"The members of the Sage Council are about to make their appearance! The Royal Selection is about to begin!"

On cue, the door near the throne opened and the Sage Council began to make their appearance one by one.

Hmm, how would I describe them?

They looked exactly what you would expect from an anime council.

They all looked very similar to each other, not so much in facial features but in the way they dressed and conducted themselves. They were all dour men and women, dressed in uncomfortable looking robes with solemn expressions. They looked over us as they began to sit.

And so it began… The event to decide the future of this kingdom…

* * *

 _Long ago the King of Lugnica, King Farsale Lugnica made a covenant with the God Dragon Volcanica. Since then, the kingdom has been guided and prospered with the Dragon's help._

 _The Dragon History Stone, which has guided us in time of need since the covenant was established, has had a new prophecy carved into it._

" _When the Covenant of Lugnica is severed, a New Leader will Guide the Country."_

" _From Five chosen Maidens, One shall become the new King and renew the covenant with the Dragon."_

* * *

 _The Lioness…_

" _Do you all have no shame?!_ " Crusch Karsten bellowed out in a strong voice towards the audience, her amber colored eyes practically shining with power.

"Crusch-sama!" One of the Sage Council yelled in response, face an expression of rage "Even if you are one of the chosen, you are overstepping your bounds!" He said with an apoplectic glare to the green haired woman "To insult the covenant and the history of our kingdom is unforgivable!"

The audience agreed, I could hear the low whisperings of malcontent. The nobles seemed especially offended by her comment. Some even appeared shocked and betrayed, as if she had thrown their ideals to the ground and stomped upon them.

"I'm sure I've mentioned that I have acknowledged our last prosperity. The Karsten house did benefit from it, after all." Crusch responded, remaining still, strong, unyielding in the face of harsh words and judgment "This country has become too dependent on the covenant and has subsequently become weak! Can you claim that we are ready for the events The Dragon Stone doesn't tell us?

"Dependence gives birth to stagnation, and stagnation brings about corruption. Corruption eventually will bring destruction. This is how I see it!"

She had a point, a very good one in fact. That would be the exact way to describe this kingdom currently, after all.

I had never seen the Dragon History Stone directly, and the information on it was limited at best. Rem had explained so already during our sessions.

Roswaal was something else. I'm sure he knew about it, he had been research for four hundred years on how to kill the dragon. However, I'm sure that if I asked him I wouldn't get anything close to a straight answer.

"If we would die out without the Dragon, we should become the Dragons ourselves!" Crusch bellowed out, her amber eyes shifting between members of the audience to assess their reactions "When I become King, I will make the Dragon forget about our covenant! Lugnica does not belong to the Dragon! It never has! _It is but ours! Us, the people of this kingdom!_

"There will definitely be hardships. However, I plan to live my life according to my choices. I'd prefer if the people of the kingdom did the same. Live with the paths we make with our hard work, sweat, and blood. That is all I wish to say."

Crusch Karsten from the Karsten House. A house that has been close to the Lugnica Royal Family since the very beginning, even before the pact. She stands above others regardless of her age, and through hard work and talent, managed to even become the head of her household already. Succeeding her father and even surpassing him.

 _Lioness._

That was what had crossed my mind the moment I saw her take the stage, declaring her beliefs and ideals to the nobles and knights that stood before her ready to condemn her for her choices.

Yet she remained strong, showed no weakness and remained full of confidence. Perhaps Lioness was not the correct term.

 _A Lion…_

That was the best animal to compare her to.

Saber would have been _proud_ to call this woman her ally. As someone who inherited her skills and counterparts body, I could claim this with full confidence.

Still… she could have phrased it better. While what she said was true, it was too direct. Sometimes the truth isn't the best option.

I expected no less from her though, with her Wind Divinity. It was clear she held a firm grasp on truth, and honesty. What she had said was true, but it could have been phrased much gentler. Alas, this will give the impression of Crusch being a dictator, not to mention that a lot of people view Volcanica as a God in this kingdom.

And with her practically claiming that she planned to cut this kingdom away from their God…

It was Heresy. _Sacrilege._

That was what Crusch had just committed to.

Still, it was a better to say it aloud in the first place. While the truth may not always be the best option, the results speak for themselves.

 _An honest kingdom is a good one, after all._

* * *

 _Dangerous_

"I walk the path to Royalty! Because the Heavens themselves wish it so!" Priscilla Barielle declared without the slightest hesitation. She showed a confidence that surpassed even Crucsh's "The world is full of things that go my way, after all! Therefore, I'm the most worthy to be King! _No one else_ is competent enough! All you need to do is be obedient to me!"

Short and straight to the point.

Reading it in the manga and seeing it in the anime is comical, but seeing it in person like this? She seriously has an ego problem, and I'd be the first to admit it if asked.

Even now I could see nobles gaping in disbelief at her demands, their dignity forgetting in the face of this woman's gall.

However, as loathe as I am to admit it, that declaration is not baseless.

 _Dangerous_

That would be the best way to describe Priscilla Barielle.

I get my data on the Royal Candidates from Roswaal directly. He gave the information to me two days ago, after I detonated his Whack-A-Mole prototype. I had only fully read up on her last night, in preparation for today.

Seven men, all nobles married to Priscilla, and all of them had ended up dead, with their lands falling to her hands. No solid evidence exists of Priscilla being responsible for the deaths, but it is highly suspicious.

Priscilla Barielle has never harmed her husbands, not even once.

All of them had fallen victim to alternate causes; Illnesses, Assassinations, Backstabbing, Political Enemies, etc.

All while Priscilla Barielle had stood to the side, watching, and doing nothing to help.

And for the lands that had fallen to her, had all prospered. Seven different lands, all of them under her rule now successful.

This woman had high luck, but that wasn't all. She was sharp, sharper than most people.

The anime had portrayed her as similar to Gilgamesh from Fate/Stay. It couldn't be truer. For all of his arrogance, Gilgamesh was smart. He was cunning, sharp. The only reason he lost was due to his arrogance, and the so called 'power of love' or whatever.

"Priscilla-sama, what would we gain by obeying you?" The representative of the Sage Council, Miklotov McMahon asked.

"That's simple." Priscilla used her fan to wave herself "Being obedient to me means you're on the winner's side. I will allow you to have anything you desire."

There was one problem though. Her attitude and the way she spoke was clearly not gaining her favor. She really knew how to quickly make herself the most hated woman in the room.

"There might be a problem with how she's phrasing it." Al chimed in, coming to the defense of his mistress. That was how she could solve her problem, with Al by her side "But what she's saying is true." He directed it at the Sage Council "You know, don't you? About how much Jii-sama – I mean, Mr. Leip's land has improved."

" , Priscilla-sama's husband correct?" Miklotov asked.

" just recently passed away the other day." Marcos Gildark, Captain of the Royal Guard responded dutifully "Priscilla-sama subsequently took over all internal affairs, and brought unprecedented prosperity to their lands."

And that makes eight. If that wasn't ominous, I didn't know what was.

If I correctly recall the name Leip, I believe he had a history with Wilhelm. Friend or enemy? I suppose it didn't matter anymore, he was already dead.

"Exactly." Al snapped his fingers in a 'aha' moment. "Don't misunderstand though; she's not doing it for the sake of others. She's in it for _herself_." He paused to let the audience understand his words "She's a genius at guessing, that's her skill. Her guesses are perfectly accurate every time. I don't care who you side with personally, but wouldn't it be better to side with the winner as soon as you can? That's all we have to say."

* * *

 _Not Normal_

"I'm Anastasia Hoshin." She said with a smile, while spreading her arms to the audience "And I will inform you of my resolve to be the King of Lugnica."

The purple haired beauty raised a finger, and adopted a lecturing pose with an indulgent smile upon her face. Her blue-green eyes gleamed with a benevolent light.

"I don't have a grand ambition like Crusch-san, and I don't believe that I'm the chosen one like Priscilla-san." She stated with a kind voice "However, there is one thing I have to say." Her smile widened, gaining teeth "I'm greedier then the others.

"I was once the servant of a trading company. I scored one day when I voiced my opinion on how things were done. My boss was satisfied with the results and I gradually moved up the totem pole with my success.

"I kept scoring, and scoring, and my boss became even more satisfied. Eventually I earned enough to begin forgetting my poor past."

Her smile slipped from her face, turning to a thin expression, eyes that once glowed now dimming.

"I was supposed to feel relived. Instead, I felt _poorer_ than before."

"…and why was that?" Miklotov inquired.

"As my connections grew, so did my desires. That's the scary thing about greed. I want this. I want that. This, that, this, and that. Even after I had gained so much, I still was unsatisfied."

The remnants of light left her eyes, and emotion was no longer to be spotted in them. They were truly blank, hollow. Like the eyes of a doll, lifeless.

"More. More. _More. More._ And _more._ Before I knew it, I was the chairman of the Hoshin Trading Company, one of the leading powers in Kararagi but even that didn't satisfy me. Even from that level of achievement, I wasn't able to feel sufficiently satisfied. I felt _nothing_ , I still feel like I need _more,_ I needed something more.

"And by that, I meant something bigger, something much, _much bigger,_ than anything I had ever had. Something that was extraordinary; beyond normal. Something that couldn't be owned by just anyone on the world."

She opened her arms again, similar to embracing a lover. Her eyes were clear again, as if they weren't dead to the world seconds ago. And with an angelic smile, she turned to the audience and smiled with the love of a mother looking down on her child, before saying;

" _I wanted this kingdom."_

 _Not Normal…_

That was the only way I could describe Anastasia Hoshin. I would dare to say she bordered on the _inhumane_ right now…

The way she said 'more' ran a chill down my spine. Despite knowing this woman was a defenseless civilian incapable of harming me directly, I couldn't help but feel wary of her.

It was at that moment that the scope of _wrongness_ about this woman truly hit me. There was something, truly _wrong_ about her. She herself said she should have been satisfied, that she was supposed to be.

Any normal person would have, if they shared her accomplishments, but her…

She felt nothing.

 _That_ _wasn't normal…_

I doubt there was any who truly understood as much as I did, most people would miss it by way of it being _too obvious_.

However, judging by the narrowing of Reinhard's eyes, it seems I wasn't the only person who understood. He at least knew that something was wrong with her, as I had realized myself.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get it out of my head just how strange she was… She was –

" _I have no reason. I stopped him because I just wanted to save her."_

My blood ran cold when I realized exactly why this seemed so familiar. The image of a young man with brown-reddish hair smiling with broken eyes ran through my head as I felt my eyes widen. I stared at Anastasia in a new light.

 _Distorted._

This woman who stood on the stage and talked to us…

She was _distorted_. There was no other explanation.

But why? What had caused her to break? I tried to recall if anything had happened to her in the past before…

 _Greed._

"Echidna." I wheezed out in low voice, my eyes wide and I stared at the broken woman. I felt my fist clench without my control.

There likely nothing wrong with Anastasia in the first place, but the artificial spirit created by Echidna was close to her. Too close, if this was the results. Unlike Beatrice, this artificial spirit behaved, sounded like, and even spoke like the real Echidna.

The Witch of Greed. A Sociopath of a woman, unable to feel anything. One that wanted to experiment on Subaru ruthlessly. A true researcher that could be considered a monster amongst the other Witches, excluding the Witch of Envy.

"Aaron?"

I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I turned to see Reinhard looking concerned for me.

"Are you okay? You're looking a little pale." He asked me.

I closed my eyes and did my best to take a few breaths. My pounding heart didn't seem to want to stop that easily though. I tried my best to level my tone before stating "I'm fine Reinhard. Just an unpleasant memory."

He didn't seem convinced. "Is that so.." At the very least, he didn't pry for more details "If you are feeling sick, I can escort you out."

"No, I'm fine. Like I said, just an unpleasant memory." I shook my head to clear it "No need to worry. Some simple illness isn't enough to take me down."

Reinhard's lips tugged upwards in a slight smirk "If you say so."

As I turned back to Anastasia who had finished her speech, I couldn't help but feel conflicted on what to do about her.

If she was a normal, ambitious person, I could deal with her easily. However, if she was distorted like Shirou…

Let's hope not. I don't know if I can deal with her if that was the case.

* * *

"I will destroy this kingdom!"

I tried. I really tried, but after seeing the way she stood proudly while proclaiming her intention, it was a little too much.

"Excuse me?" A truly baffled Miklotov asked.

It wasn't just him with that reaction. Almost the rest of the audience, Sage Council included had taken to staring at Felt as if she had grown a second head in front of them.

My defenses faltered.

I coughed to hide my snickering, trying my damnedest not to lose it right here. It would be quite uncouth to be seen doing that, and I wasn't trying to imitate Subaru.

"I want to destroy this kingdom." Felt repeated while adopting the expression of one who taught slow children.

"What Felt-sama is trying to say, is that she intends to rebuild the kingdom." Reinhard finally cut in, bless his heart. He seemed unfazed to his mistress' crude words.

"What he said." Felt nodded, before crossing her arms "Let me tell you this." She pointed at herself "I am from the slums." She declared without a hint of shame.

Gasps rose from the nobles ranks, even a few of the Sage Council seemed surprised. Of course, they had good reason. Someone from the slums was not whom you expected to be included in a Royal Selection.

No one had known about Felt in the first place. No one had known of her background before now, seeing as she had only been found a short month ago by Reinhard. I expect with him on guard it became increasingly difficult to gather any information on her.

"This is a joke!" One of the nobles sneered at her. "I've overlooked this because of the direness of the situation, but this I too much. For someone from the slums to be in a gathering of royalty! Unacceptable!"

"You should stop using that face you ugly, old man." Felt retorted with a dull look, her nose wrinkled in disdain "Your sneer makes me want to puke."

"E-Excuse me?! I don't want to hear that from a rat like –"

"Are you hard of hearing? I said you're face is so ugly, Hakugei would probably get sick from eating you. Seriously, what is with that hairstyle and trash-stache? Eww!"

The aforementioned ugly noble could only gape in a stunned manner, before he turned red like a tomato. I could tell he was only a few steps away from exploding, judging by the eyes glaring murderously at Felt.

 _Oh my god._

I let out another cough, trying desperately to keep quite. By Gods, now I know why some people found anarchy hilarious. It was really fun watch people get their just desserts.

"Aaron-kyun are you okay? Nya." Felix called my name "You're coughing an awful lot."

"I-I'm fine." I said, my shoulders trembling "And don't ask questions you know the answer, Ferris."

Felix' lips twitched and his ears flapped once, his face in an eternal expression of innocence. How very cat like of him. His twinkling eyes gave him away though "I don't think I know what you're talking about~."

 _Liar!_

"Everyone, please. Settle down." Miklotov's voice cut through the chatter of the audience "Allow Felt-sama to finish please. Reinhard, would you mind explaining in more detail?"

Reinhard nodded to the old man before continuing "I understand everyone's concern with Felt-sama. I took her into protective custody from the slums approximately a month ago. Coincidentally, I was also able to confirm she was a Royal Candidate at the time." He paused to let his words sink in "I feel as if this were fate. That this person would be capable of becoming the next King of Lugnica."

"But still, to come from the slums?" The same noble from before clearly wasn't giving up without a fight.

"So what if I'm from the slums?" Felt asked while narrowing her red eyes at him "Are you jealous someone from the slums got chosen by the Insignia? Well you shouldn't be. Someone like you with that stick up your ass wouldn't have been chosen anyways.

Oh, _burn._

I really liked her. She had quite the tongue on her. Perhaps I should go to her side and leave Emilia's, not even mentioning I would be on Reinhard's side. However, if I went with her, I wouldn't be able to find a way home.

Haah, what a cruel world I'm living in.

The noble looked well past the point of snapping now. His face had skipped blue and turned purple, he was probably going to –

"Please be quite, you trash." Priscilla suddenly cut in, halting the noble in his tracks.

"W-Wha?!" He gaped again, before try to continue "P-Priscilla-"

"You are being a bother now. I want to hear the rat speak but you keep interrupting." Priscilla cut in coldly "Shut your mouth before I stitch it shut for you."

"I agree with Priscilla-san." Anastasia chimed in. She shot the noble a disapproving look. "In Kararagi we have a saying; ' _Time is money_ ', yet you insist on dragging this out."

"Agreed. We are here to hear the Royal Candidates resolve, our rival's resolve. Not to listen to you whine." Crusch glared at the man. Her eyes dared him to continue.

The noble seemed to wither and shrink in on himself. He lowered his head under the combined glares, and didn't dare look in Felts direction.

About damn time.

"Hmph, can I continue?" Felt snarked, before moving on when no one made a complaint "I _hate_ the nobility." She gestured to the group on her right "I hate the knights!" She gestured to the whole room. "I _hate_ this _kingdom_! I hate _everything_ about it!

"The nobles, all you care about is yourselves, so you let others suffer just so you can feed your already _fat stomachs!_ You don't even think about those you step on in your ignorance! You hate them because they're poor, but you're the ones who made them that way, you _damn hypocrites!_

"And the knights! Ugh! I don't even know where to begin. One of the only few I respect is this guy," She gestured to Reinhard with her thumb "Why? Reinhard said I shouldn't say it out loud, since it's so rude, but if you want to know come visit me in private, I'll be more than happy to explain it!

"So I'm planning to tear down this kingdom! All of it! Then, I will build a new one above it!"

Despite her being the youngest, the gleam of firm determination in her eyes was clear, just like Crusch's declaration of intent. This girl seriously wanted to _rebuild_ Lugnica.

This was very interesting. Her and Emilia's goals were quite similar. Perhaps I could use this in the future…

* * *

"Half demon."

"Filthy woman."

"Harlot."

"Witch."

These words flew around as whispers, some even spoken out loud. The nobility certainly didn't waste time. The second Emilia had presented herself, they let loose.

Unlike Felt, where they held themselves back, there was no such reservations about Emilia.

"Roswaal!" One of the Sage Council, Bordeaux – or something – even went as far as to stand while protesting "Do you have any idea what you're doing!?" He demanded "It's heresy to even allow a silver haired half demon into the throne room!"

"You're overstepping your bounds Bordeaux-san." Miklotov commented, looking at his colleague in disapproval.

"Miklotov-san, you must understand my displeasure!" Bordeaux exclaimed.

Aaron watched as he insulted Emilia, and how the nobility had discarded whispering and make disparaging comments aloud, but they were silent now.

He watched Roswaal manipulate them carefully, trying to say Emilia would become a scapegoat, and how the audience agreed.

He watched as Puck appeared.

The temperature in the throne room dropped. Two or three degrees lost instantly simply due to his presence. Aaron observed a few nobles wrap their arms around their selves, trying to regain some warmth.

Everything went exactly as it did in Canon. Not like the anime, but the manga if Aaron could recall correctly. How people were shocked to see one of the Four Great Spirits being bound to a single person.

Miklotov saw through Roswaal and Pucks act.

And Emilia finally calmed herself enough to stand on her own.

She stepped forwards, passing Roswaal and Puck. Her back was straight, face calm. Her eyes showed nothing but determination as they gazed towards the crowd. They shifted over them.

And they paused when they met the friendly green belonging to her friend. He nodded and gave her a smile, and that's all she needed to continue.

Gone now was the nervous girl. What stood in front of the audience…

 _Was the woman who would become King._

"My name is Emilia." She introduced herself "I don't have a family name, so please call me Emilia. Before I state my resolve for this kingdom, I have one request." She paused, and took a deep breath "I wish for this election to be fair!" She declared firmly "It's important to me for the election to be fair. Because of that, I won't do anything unfair, such as steal the throne using my contractor spirit.

"I'm still inexperienced compared to the other candidates. There's a lot I don't know, and there's still a lot for me to learn. That is why I will continue to do my best. I don't know if my efforts are worthy of the throne, but my feelings won't lose to the others!"

She paused again, letting it sink in before continuing.

"As for my resolve, the kingdom I wish to build…" She stared at her palms for a moment before looking up again "I desire to create a nation where all citizens are _equal_! I want _equality_! A kingdom where everyone is treated fairly and the laws act without bias!

"I have read the stories of Lugnica. I have seen our history, and seen the registry of all those who died in the Demihuman war, Demihumans who were already citizens of Lugnica!

"That shouldn't have happened in the first place, it was _wrong!_ It was a _mistake!_ They were Lugnica citizens, born and raised alongside us, and yet they killed and slaughtered each other in a pointless act of violence! Such things _should never occur!_

"And I'm not talking about just Demihumans, but about everyone. Human or Demihuman! I want a kingdom where even the smallest of people are treated and judged as equals!

" _That_ is the kingdom I wish to build. A country where _everyone_ can stand side by side, together, without looking down on one another."

Emilia finished her speech with a solemn nod, eyes full of fire and spirit. The audience was speechless in the wake of her resolve.

"Emilia-sama…" Bordeaux spoke up, breaking the silence "My opinion will not change." He declared "If we take into account the effects your image will have on the people, it won't change the fact you are at a disadvantage. However," The Sage Council member crossed his first over his chest and bowed, eyes closed "Please forgive me for my disrespect Emilia-sama."

Despite the rough tone, it was sincere. Everyone could tell.

The silver haired woman stared for a moment, before a smile crossed her face. "It's fine, I can understand your concern and forgive you Bordeaux-san."

"Thank you." Bordeaux replied before falling back to his seat.

Miklotov watched the conversation with a smile before continuing "Hmm, what a tense situation. Regardless, everything has worked out in the end. Is there anything else to be said?"

 _Well, that'd be it. It's over now._ Aaron let out the breath he was holding. _It's time to wrap this up._ He needed to make plans, perhaps ask Felt instead of Crusch. Having her and Reinhard as an ally would be more then Crusch entire army. Not to mention Reinhard's status as the strongest knight. He could use that to gather more allies in the future.

"Actually, there is one more thing."

 _What?!_ Aaron's thoughts hit full stop as his eyes snapped to Roswaal. Nearby, Emilia seemed surprised, meaning she wasn't in on it.

"Something you wish to say Roswaal-san?" Miklotov inquired.

The archmage smiled slyly in response. His heterochromatic eyes glinted in the low light "As Bordeaux-sama said, Emilia-sama's appearance is very similar to that of the Witches. It will turn the public against her." For once, there was no playful tune in his voice. He was serious "However, I believe I have a solution for that matter."

Aaron's eyes narrowed when Roswaal turned to the audience, scanning the members until his gaze came to rest directly on him. The clowns smile widened.

"Aaron Pendragon-sama, would you please come to the stage and accompany Emilia-sama?"

He felt all eyes turn to him in an instant. The knights, nobility, Sage Council, Royal Candidates, all of them, looking directly at him. His heart began to beat faster in response.

 _What in the name of Akasha is he doing?!_ He screamed internally while glaring murder at Roswaal.

He was tempted to stay where he was, oh was he tempted. However, his position wasn't the best currently. He was only a guest, after all.

He would definitely be having a chat with Roswaal later.

And what was with the new honorific? Calling him a Lord? What was his goal?

Aaron took a deep breath before parting from the crowd and allowing them to see his appearance. He caught surprise from Felt, analytic looks from Crusch and Anastasia, and an expectant look from Priscilla whom had covered her face with her fan.

As expected, Felt greeted him first.

"Onii-chan?! What are you doing here?" She exclaimed.

Aaron spared her a short glance "You look lovely in that dress."

"Eh? Really?" Felt's face flushed for a moment before her eyes widened "Wait! That's not what I asked, you're trying to avoid my question!" She yelled at Aaron who snorted as he passed her.

Ignoring the newly gained glare from Felt, Aaron mounted the stage as he saw Emilia turn a glare to the clown.

"Roswaal! What is the meaning of this?!" She demanded "Why is Aaron…"

"Hmmm, all will be answered soon Emilia-sama. Pease be patient." Roswaal said, trying to dissuade the half-elf's anger "Members of the Sage Council, may I take the stage for a moment?"

"Roswaal, what is your intent?" Bordeaux bit out, eyes narrowing dangerously. He still didn't approve of using a Great Spirit to show Emilia's power.

"I assure you, this time I didn't do anything dangerous." Roswaal reassured him "If I may have permission, I have something very important to tell the people. It would be beneficial for us all if you let me."

Miklotov narrowed his eyes slightly, intensely scanning the clown in an attempt to divine his intentions. His eyes shifted to the young man that stood in front of Roswaal with an impassive look.

He was no simple young man.

The thought crossed his mine instantly as he regarded the young man in full armor. From his hair that looked sprinkled with gold, down to his green emerald eyes that held firm gaze. His handsome face was set in a displeased expression.

There was something… Something that reminded Miklotov of Reinhard while looking at him. And when one reminded you of the greatest knight of Lugnica, it meant something.

Miklotov nodded once to Roswaal "Very well. I shall allow it."

"Miklotov-san?" Bordeaux and the others of the Sage Council seemed surprised. The bald man glanced at his colleague but saw nothing to inform him of why he allowed it. He turned to the young man himself, before nodding "Very well… I shall allow it as well."

"So do I."

"Me too."

A murmur of agreement came from the others of the Sage Council. Roswaal's smile widened and turned to an open grin as he gave a gracious bow "Thank you."

"Now, why don't you explain to us who this young man is."

"Of course." Roswaal turned back to Aaron, grin splitting wider as he took in the man's displeasure with him "This young man is Aaron Pendragon, he happened to cross paths with Emilia a while back and helped her in a difficult spot. As repayment, I offered to let him stay in my mansion as a guest."

"It that true Emilia-sama?" Miklotov inquired. The idea of someone helping a person who resembled the Witch of Envy was very strange.

"Y-Yes. Aaron has been very helpful with me." Emilia answered while shooting a small smile Aaron's way. He responded in kind while nodding.

"As for where he came from…" Roswaal's grin became obvious to everyone "I dare to claim Aaron Pendragon-sama is from the Land Beyond the Great Waterfall."

Startled gasps came from the nobility, the knights simply looking stunned. The Candidates and Council stared at Roswaal in disbelief before turning to Aaron.

"Is that true Aaron?" Emilia asked.

Aaron stared at the silver haired woman for a few seconds. He wasn't surprised Roswaal had come to that conclusion, or even knew about it. Either he got it from his maid, or read it in Echidna's gospel book.

"Yes." He said after a moment of silence "The Kingdom of Britain is not located on this side of the world. And I myself do not come from any continent on this land."

From where he stood, Al's eyes narrowed under his helmet. So he was right, that really was a Pendragon.

"You say you come from the Land Beyond the Great Waterfall?" Miklotov asked.

"…I can't claim that to be entirely the truth, but it is the closest to it." Aaron answered "To put it simply, your side is the unknown to us, while to you, we are the unknown. From our perspective I know of Lugnica and the other kingdoms, but no specific details."

That wasn't a lie. They did know about Re:Zero in his world, but not with much detail.

"And what proof you have?" Bordeaux interjected.

"I myself do not have any solid proof." Aaron admitted before turning to Roswaal "However, I'm sure Roswaal has some." There was no way the clown would call him before all these people if he didn't have proof to back his claims.

"Indeed I have." Roswaal said in a smug ton. "However, let's set that matter aside for now. Everything will be answered, but I want to make sure of one thing before hand." He turned from the Sage Council back to Aaron "Aaron Pendragon-sama, do you remember our conversation two days ago?"

"… About the Royal Candidates, yes."

Roswaal gestured to the Candidates that stood behind Aaron "You have now seen all of them. Their resolves and what they believe. Are you planning on leaving Emilia's side to join one of them?"

The pained look Emilia gained was like a knife to the stomach for Aaron. He tried desperately to hold back and not attack the clown. He dared to say that so publically, and in front of Emilia?

 _If he didn't have an extremely good reason… I will blast him with Strike air, politeness be damned!_ His fist clenched and the metal of his gauntlet groaned under the pressure. He tried his best to reign in his anger. What did that damn clown have to gain from this? Other then informing everyone of his loyalty to Emilia…

"No." Aaron said shortly "I do not intend to cease my support of Emilia-sama."

"Hmm, if I may ask, why?"

"My reasons are my own, and personal. However, I can assure you my feelings did nothing to influence my decision. Even if Emilia-sama was a stranger, I still would have picked her."

"And for what reason?" Bordeaux cut in again "You know what she looks like, how the public will view her. I'm surprised you offered help in the first place."

"I do not wish to speak that information aloud, as it could be seen as giving advantage to the other candidates." Aaron stated firmly "However, I will give you a clue to sate your curiosity. Emilia-sama is _representative_ of the people of Lugnica."

"Representative? What do you mean?" Bordeaux asked.

Aaron shook his head "I apologize, but I can't say more than that. The other candidates would be able to use it to their advantage."

"So in the end, you will remain loyal to Emilia-sama?" Roswaal asked, seeming satisfied with the events.

"Yes." Aaron replied stoically.

Miklotov began running the information through his head again. He tried to remember every little detail that could explain…

"It can't be…"

He was calm when Puck had appeared. Even when the temperature had dropped, he hadn't even flinched.

But this, this was on a different level.

His shoulders trembled briefly, as he stared at the young man with new eyes full of shock.

"Roswaal-san… are you trying to say that this young man…?"

Roswaal's grin took on a shark-like quality. He nodded once "As expected, Miklotov-san is the first to see it."

Miklotov's head whipped back around to the young man, his gaze intense like he was trying to see through his soul. While nervous, he could see the youth controlled his emotions well.

"Miklotov-san, what do you know?" Bordeaux asked again. All eyes were on the Sage Council.

"This young man… He is the one mentioned in the prophecy."

 _What?!_ Aaron's eyes widened as he tried to reign in his utter shock at the proceedings. His calm and composed demeanor crumbled instantly at the idea of another prophecy.

 _Another prophecy?! There exists another one? What was the meaning of this?! If he recalled correctly, there was only the one about the king! What else could…_

 _What was actually going on right now!?_

"The prophecy…" Bordeaux breathed in heavily, turning to Aaron "You mean?"

Aaron didn't like how the Sage Council now looked at him. There were many emotions, but there was only one shared between them all.

 _Awe._

 _I don't like where this conversations heading._ He didn't like anything that was happening currently. He felt like he had not just walked into a lion's den, but home to the Nemean Lion instead.

"Another Prophecy?" Crusch asked, in a show of surprise "I wasn't aware there was another one"

"Same here." Anastasia remarked.

Judging by Felt and Priscilla's faces, they also were unaware.

"It was not as important as the Prophecy of The King. However, if leaked it could easily create chaos if the public were to learn of it." Miklotov explained "Originally, you were only to be told of this Prophecy five months after the Royal Selection had begun."

"Why so long?" Crusch asked.

"We needed to know how the public would react to the Candidates." Miklotov nodded to them

Crusch eyes narrowed in thought. So, they wanted to see how the public would react to a prophecy before revealing a second one? Was it that big?

"However, if what Roswaal-san claims is true…" Miklotov trailed off while the archmage gave a smile in response.

"Of course." Roswaal said genially as he turned to Emilia "Emilia-sama, if I may borrow your Insignia for a moment?"

Emilia glanced at the clown for a moment, before shifting her gaze to Aaron who had a closed off expression. Uncertain, she made her decision and handed Roswaal the badge.

"Now." Roswaal turned to the young man and offered him the Insignia "Aaron Pendragon-sama, would you please touch this badge?"

Aaron stared at the badge offered to him with a blank expression. His mind was failing to comprehend all that had happened so far, going so far from what he thought would happen. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn't have a problem reorganizing his mind, but…

 _I've been had._

The only reason he had followed Roswaal's web was because he thought he could separate himself from it in the end. He thought it was short currently, and he could escape if things went bad.

How _arrogant_ of him. To think such things in the first place, he should have realized exactly who he was dealing with. This was a man who had hid his identity for nearly half a millennium and could hide his true nature so well that no one would be suspicious of him.

He wasn't at the end of the patch, not yet, but he was deep. Too deep. Too deep to pull back now. If he did, he would cause damage regardless of his choices.

He would no longer be able to hide. And never once did he realize it.

He hadn't just lost to the clown, he had been completely _obliterated._

And there was nothing he could do.

Wordlessly, he raised his hand to Roswaal, knowing there was no other choice.

Aaron would be sure, to make _Roswaal pay for this._

When the Insignia is in the hands of a Royal Candidate, they will shine beautifully with a red color. However, the light isn't strong, similar to a torch.

But when Aaron touched it…

 _The World Shined._

Crimson light shined not just over his palm, but so brightly it covered the entire throne room. It forced everyone to turn away from him less they damage their eyes. Shortly following the light, a heavy wind blew in, roaring and screaming like a hurricane had manifested right in front of them. With all the light and force, it was sure to harm the bystanders.

But it did not.

That sound that rang in their ears did nothing to harm them, and didn't damage anything in the slightest. Rather than harm them, it _embraced_ them. It was similar to a blanket, shrouding the people and protecting them in a manner that allowed them to see, to hear, and to bear witness to the events unfolding.

And for a single moment, every single person there could have sworn that what they saw standing in front of them was not a man in armor,

 _But a Dragon, with green eyes._

And just as quickly had the light and wind shown up, it had vanished again, leaving no trace that they ever existed. The throne room was left exactly as it was before Roswaal had handed Aaron the Insignia.

But they did exist, and the man that stood before them was proof.

Shrouded in turquoise energy, it flowed from him like a cape made from flames, and proved the existence of these forces.

Roswaal couldn't have had a bigger grin. His eyes glowed their separate colors as he said; "The one with the blood of my kin, the man that shares his blood with the Great Dragon."

* * *

" _And He shall Come, the One Who with the Blood of My Kin. He Shall Appear and Stand Behind the New King. Together, They shall Bring Changes to This Kingdom."_

* * *

 **Aaaand done! Wew, the longest chapter of this story ever had. Hmm, I must say it kind of surprise that I manage to write one chapter this long. Oh well, I guess I enjoying it too much**

 **Anyway let's cut the pleasantries and get into this chapter now!**

 **Well... How do I say it... Hmm... Truthfully I can't say I'm satisfied with the result, but at same time I also not felt disappointed with it**

 **First with Emilia and Rem at the opening... Yeah, I don't know what to say about it, if you put it logically, Emilia is clearly not in love with him, she doesn't know what the mean of love or even crush, so Aaron's reason is not baseless. On the other hand... Well, the result still pretty much obvious, does Emilia "love" him or not is still mystery, same thing occur ti Rem**

 **Then we enter the Royal Selection... Well... I must say I do feel very satisfied with how I portray Felt and Emilia. True their speech similar like in Canon, but in here I added few extra and show more of their resolve, those two is the one that mainly different from canon because they are the one who interacted with Aaron and got the effect**

 **Aaron decision to tell Reinhard to give the money to Rom make Felt agree to become King without being forced, and thus she more prepared in her speech and express herself better, I like that**

 **... Though I like it the most when she started to insult the noble, my feeling and Aaron was same in that part, I even snickering while writing that one**

 **And Emilia... Hoo, boy where do I begin. While true she went through the same things like in canon but in the end she manage to muster enough courage to explain her goal and her dream of Kingdom properly, she able to stand in front of public and finish her speech and even explain it to them, unlike in canon where she only said few words and never once show what she wish for the kingdom**

 **Crusch, Priscilla and Anastasia, I added few extra words in here and there, I also try to portray how they presence themselves to the public and how they looked in Aaron eyes...**

 **And the most problematic is Anastasia**

 **Let be real, if we put it logically, there is no way that Greed of her is normal. She did not feel satisfied even once at her achievement but she feel more poorer than before, she say it herself and I do not change it.**

 **Was that normal? No. Not at all. And let's don't forget that this girl make Echidna Artificial Spirit that like the original save for her memories interested on her. And we know no matter how pretty Echidna *she did, I fell in love with her after seeing her picture! She's cuter than Emilia XD* is she is one of the worst Witch that you can find**

 **Google Echidna Contract Re:Zero and read the translation, see her true nature in there. Beware of spoiler by the way...**

 **Alas, we see things from Aaron perspective, and for all we know he could be wrong. True he right in many things but he can be wrong as well, maybe Anastasia indeed only woman that greedy and not distorted like certain Third Rated Magus**

 **Her true nature in this fanfic is secret though XP**

 **And the last part about Aaron, oh boy, I'm sure no one expecting that in first place. And Roswaal manipulation, Aaron for the first time realize that the man who sleeping under the same roof with him is really dangerous and have deep fangs.**

 **People often know something dangerous and be wary at them, however they still try to poking them knowing the risk, as long as they still not suffer or got damaged. What Aaron went through is similar like that, for the first time he just realize that he truly sleep with monster and without realizing it already entangled by it web**

 **And I hope you not disappointed with this, because it mean to show that for all his strength and strong persona, Aaron is still someone who drived to cruel World, he is a teenager, a normal person.**

 **Even if he know the danger but it doesn't mean he safe from them**

 **As for what happened and the extra prophecy... Well, like I said, this Arc contain major twist from canon. While Arc One and Two is same and similar but do not expect things will stay same in this one, nooo...**

 **The enemy in this Arc will be more dangerous as well. Of course it will if not Aaron won't get any challenge. I had said it before but Arc Three is where thing start to become... Quite dark. And while I'm not as expert as Tappei Nagatsuki -Re:Zero Author- in writing tragedy and dark event but... Let just say I have my own surprise for you all *wink, wink***

 **To ArcherShirou, I understand your point, however Aaron's Luck is not EX it is D. Why? Because to Aaron, encountering Priscilla mean shit to him, he did not care for romance or such things, he see her as hindrance and not even acknowledge her. True in one or two way it was lucky for him to meet beautiful girl. But for him who doesn't care and only wish to go home? It was Curse, one that make him to reach his goal harder**

 **And ARealFudgeMotheringVampire, why Priscilla declare him as her Knight in instant. I already answer it to you through PM but I will said it in here since everyone might need explanation. Priscilla is known for very good at guessing, that wasn't secret, though in my personal mind she is more like someone who very sharp and know to judge person. And the moment she see Aaron, she knew that it will be big support for her if she got him on her side thus she try to recruit him**

 **As for other reviewer, while I can't reply you all personally but allow me to say thanks for your support. You all great in your own way! I really happy to read there many people who love this story XD**

 **Well... I guess this is it for now, nothing else to say. I hope you love this chapter! Next one will be explanation of what happened and Aaron realize that the World change just by his mere presence, and his confrontation with Roswaal. You bet your ass he not going to stay silent after this. Stay tune and keep reading if you curious about it! And don't forget to give this story Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	14. The Harsh Lesson

**Chapte** **r 13. The Harsh Lesson**

* * *

 _"You want to what?!" The man in armor yelled, for once his calm and composed demeanor adorned by anger "Have you loss your minds?!"_

 _He question this to crimson haired handsome that stood in front of them_

 _The man do not show any reaction at his brother in all but blood enraged expression and he briefly spare glance at him. And he show nothing in response, just like him, he also do not show any emotion_

 _And that seems enraging his Knight... No, former Knight to be precise. Even if his face not show it, but he know it very well, he can read his emotion as clear as day_

 _There is no way the man in front of him will serve him further..._

 _"With all respect Lancelot, I do not loss my mind." He replied to the Knight of the Lake stoically "As matter of fact, for the first time I serve our King, my mind opened."_

 _On his side, Lancelot clench his fist, the gauntlet that clad his hand groaned in protest under pressure of his strength "Why Tristan?" He asked, no demanded to his fellow Knight_

 _Tristan glanced at Lancelot, his eyes peering over the wielder of Arondight before shifted to him and he bowed his head_

 _"In my whole life... I can say without doubt serving Your Majesty is the greatest honor and glory." He said, voice solemn and calm_

 _"Then why?" Lancelot asked "If you say that then why you still..."_

 _"Because life is not only about honor." Tristan answered, his eyes meet Lancelot's "Honor is great, and as Knight of Round Table I know that, it was our foundation after all. But it is foundation of being Knight, not Human."_

 _While Lancelot seems struck by those words but he did not, because he already expect such thing in first place_

 _Tristan turned to him this time, and then he bow his head respectfully "You fight majestically and gracefully in battlefield, and none can oppose you, you had lead us in countless battle but never once we know defeat, even in face of Vortigern, where everything seems loss but you, proved to be able create Miracle and bring victorious to us. And I won't hesitate to admit in my whole life there is no greater achievement than that."_

 _The battle with Vortigern... He know well what he mean... That battle was close one, very, very close. As matter of fact, just like Tristan said, he, himself sure they won that battle because of Miracle._

 _"And not just stopped in there, even right now when this country in duress but never once you show weakness, you manage to balance everything without any deviations, you punished people without a single mistake, in a sense you are perfect."_

 _"And what is wrong with that?" Lancelot asked the crimson haired man "Isn't that a good thing? It prove that King Arthur to be a good King, showing that he not just unmatched in battlefield but handling matter like this."_

 _"Indeed, what you said is true Lancelot." Tristain nodded in agreement "But tell me, my friend..." His eyes focused back to the Knight of the Lake "Have you ever seen our King grief?"_

 _Lancelot blinked, face showing taken back expression "Wha?"_

 _"As matter of fact..." Tristan turned back to him "Are you even capable to feel grief, Your Majesty?"_

 _He close his eyes, grief. He can feel it of course. He not a machine, he not some kind of puppet, he is Human being, so of course he can feel that emotion_

 _But he not allowed to... For to become perfect King, one cannot be a Human, and to save his Kingdom, he have to become perfect King_

 _He reopen his eyes, scanning the red haired man with impassive face "There is nothing else to say. I do what the best for Britain, and I get what you trying to say Sir Tristan." He responded to his words in stoic voice_

 _That answer seems make him more upset, he can see his usual handsome and kind face now marred with anger_

 _"Even until now you still..." Tristan murmured as he clenched his fist "Very well then, if you say so Your Majesty, then I take it I have your permission to leave from the Round Table?"_

 _"Yes." He answered stolidly_

 _Tristan bowed to him -probably for the last time as his Knight- and slowly raise to his feet "Make no mistake, when Britain need it, I will raise my sword to defend our land, however I refuse to serve under you directly like how I used to be."_

 _"Tristan!" Lancelot barked, his handsome face marred by indignant expression "That was out of the line! If Our King need you personally then you have no right-"_

 _"It's okay Lancelot." He calmed his friend, from beginning until now his face remain calm and stoic, showing no emotion "Like I said, I understand what you trying to say Tristan. And if that what you wish then I shall grant it."_

 _Tristan offer no words, he simply stare at him, his eyes seems trying to find something for a moment, for few seconds he offer no words and then he close his eyes, as if he had founded what he looking for_

 _"As I expected." He said with resigned voice "King Arthur does not understand humans feeling."_

 _And with that he turned his back to him and walk away, leaving the room without any further words_

 _He let out breath more than usual through his nostril, eyes closed, he begin to wondering the damage that will come after this._

 _Tristan won't be the last, there will be others that soon follow his step and he can't blame them. He understand what they feel, it was just natural reaction_

 _But at same time he can't do anything about it_

 _He have to discard his humans emotion if he want to save everyone after all. That was the oath he make when he pull out Caliburn from the stone. The oath he make when he become King of Britain. The oath he make when he decide to become salvation for his Kingdom_

 _And he have no intention to go back from that oath_

* * *

It has been thirty minutes ever since the Royal Selection declared to begin, has been thirty minutes ever since everyone in the castle dismissed and they all sended to dining room to feast

The foods... Well they all look delicious and very appetizing, Emilia admit that. Despite she have Rem who can cook very good but the half elf had no doubt the foods will be more delicious than the maid made

However as much as she want to eat now but she can't find herself to wish for eat

Not when her only friend need her

Aaron Pendragon clearly not in good mood, even Emilia can tell that, despite how he look calm and nonchalant, but murderous gaze he have when no one looking -she caught it since she near him- can't be more obvious

He did not speak, he did not move, he simply sit in chair while crossing his legs and stare emptily to the front.

Oh there many nobles that come approach him, so many as matter of fact, all of them introduce themselves at him and seems eager to gain his favor and Emilia understand why they did that

She still learning but even she not oblivious enough to doesn't know the reason why they approach him

Volcanica is a Dragon from ancient time, from four hundred years ago, the creature is one of important figures that responsible for saving the World from the madness of Witch of Envy when she almost devour the World

Not end in there, Volcanica is also the Dragon that has bless the land of Lugnica for years. True the Kingdom of Lugnica was good and strong on their own in early age, but after making covenant with the Dragon, Lugnica soar above other kingdoms

At their prime when the Royal Family still alive, Lugnica known as the strongest Kingdom among the four. Even when there Civil War and Demihuman War inside it but none of outside kingdom _dare_ to try to involve themselves to Lugnica's own conflict

It was because they know that Lugnica is powerful, undoubtedly so to the point if the other Kingdom try to did anything they will get nothing but shit in the end when Lugnica focusing on them

Vollachia learned this the hard way after all

And after the war end, the Kingdom regain back their wealth without much difficult, _another_ proof of the Dragon great power

It was proof that the pact with the Dragon is very, very fruitful to Lugnica, it was very worthy to the point it surely fine if the Dragon descend and decide to led the Kingdom by itself...

Volcanica is already a _God_ to Lugnica...

And now... Sitting in middle of the room... Among every head of nobles family, Royal Guards, and Sage Council, is a young man who have the same blood with their _God_ , in his vein flow the blood of creature that has been there for their country for very long time and even helped to found the kingdom in first place

By any mean... The man that now sit in this room... The man that sit on her side...

Have _more_ right to be a _King_ than _anyone_ in this room, including herself and the other Royal Candidate

"And to have him backing you... Roswaal really play the stage very well, I'm really impressed." Puck commented through their mind link "With Aaron at your side, Lia, as long you behave properly you will be King, there won't be contest if things goes with right."

Puck was right, Emilia maybe beginning in politic but even she know that Aaron right now practically close to Kingmaker. He can be said as Son or Descendant of the God of Lugnica, having him on her side mean big support...

True there might be small hindrance due to her appearance that look like Witch of Envy however to the public the Witch already dead for very long time. She still may scare them, but with Aaron who can be dubbed as son of their God on her side... The God that responsible as one of figure that putting down the Witch...

People going to be assured for sure. _IF_ she is terrible just like the Witch then Aaron going to stop her, as long as he on his side, she not need to worry that people of Lugnica going to fear her.

All in all, her negative image has been erased and now it turned to positive, she dare to say that right now she have more stand than the other Royal Candidate

'I don't like it...'

Emilia did not like the situation at all, she downright hate it as matter of fact. This... This is very far from what she want! She want Royal Selection to be fair! And this! This is...

"I don't like it too Lia, trust me." Puck trying to console her as without doubt he sense the turmoil inside her "However you must realize this actually not unfair."

'What do you mean?!' She demanded, still angry at what happened

"Aaron choose to stand at your side not without illogical reason. He did not lie, he being honest. I sense it when he said that, he not support you because you are his friend, but because in his eyes you are the best King for Lugnica."

'H-He did?' The half elf briefly glanced at the man on her side that have stoic expression. She knew she shouldn't be surprised, she shouldn't expect less from him, the last night conversation pretty much confirm that after all, but to see and hear it directly like this...

Emilia feel her heart beating faster and warm feeling filling her chest, something that lately often happen, she wonder what this feeling? It made her feel... Weird... Though it not unpleasant...

"You better ask him by yourself for more explanation, though I won't suggest now." Puck said "He really, _really_ angry now Lia." Oohhh the cat spirit still think that 'angry' is enough to describe just how mad Aaron now, he can sense the fury inside the boy now boiling like a volcano

Normally Puck would suggest Emilia to stay away from him, he clearly not in the best condition to approach after all, one wrong comment and he will snap. He barely able to show calmness when talking to nobles that approach him and even bluntly said that he not in best mood and ask to be talked later

But Puck know well Emilia won't do that, she going to stood by his side, the girl really too kind even for her own good, arguing with her right now will resulted nothing. So he allow his daughter to stay at his side but if Aaron try to do something to her...

'Speaking about him... Puck are you aware that Aaron...'

"... No, I don't, but I know he is not normal the moment I saw him for the first time." Puck informed. Truthfully Puck was surprised to find that Aaron have blood of Dragon inside him. He still remember when he checking his Gate secretly when he at top of his head the first time they meet

He did not manage to see what his true nature is, however when he staring at the pool of energy inside that boy, _something_ stare back at him. Something big, something that more _powerful_ than him

And Puck gain his title as Beast of the End not without reason... Only few individual that stronger than him, the number can be counted by fingers in hands...

And what worse, that... Whatever gazing back at him, it has yet to _awaken_ , it still lay dormant, it only staring back because Puck checking on it too much.

He doesn't see the full creature, he only manage to catch glimpse of big green eyes with slit before he retreated so the creature did not notice him or got awaken fully and notice him but now it revealed...

'Okay so maybe it Dragon alright but... I doubt that Dragon is like Volcanica! It something that _obviously_ bigger!' Puck thought with grimace. And obviously it also not kind one, Volcanica is Dragon that hailed as God, there reason for that. Puck maybe doesn't know but he sure the Dragon radiate warm and benevolent aura if it made Human not afraid to him

But what he sense from Aaron...

It was power... _Pure power_ taking shape... A pack of large amount of Mana given form... Nothing else...

Oblivious to his surrogate father dilemma, Emilia glancing at Aaron who putting stoic face, the aura he radiate now is clear saying that he not in mood to talk and she sure had she is someone else, Aaron going to usher her away

"Aaron." She called. The man did not answer but her muscle that stiffened for moment show her enough that she got his attention "I will go take some food, do you want some?"

His green eyes that stare emptily to the front slowly shift to her and the half elf flinched seeing his gaze. There no emotion in there, it was blank and unfocused, Emilia know why he do that, because right now Aaron was angry, so angry and it will be very obvious to be seen

And showing such emotion right now in front of these nobles would be unwise, there many that would try to take advantage of him if he did

Show to solve that he hide it... Putting blank and emotionless mask, just like what he did moment ago in front of everyone when he talk with Roswaal

And had Emilia doesn't have Puck on her side, she wouldn't know that right now Aaron really angry

'How can he hide his emotion so good?' She thought with confusion and sadness. It hurt her to see him like this, to hide his emotion like this, to force himself so nobles awed by his presence like this...

To see him looks doesn't understand Human emotion

It was _disturbing_ beyond any measure...

"Thank you Emi, but I'm not in mood for food now." He rejected the offer stolidly "However if you wish I can accompany you."

She know what he tried to say, it best to stick together so she gain more reputation, to make her chance to be a King bigger

But...

"No, Aaron you don't have to." She said "Stay in here, I'm fine by myself."

But right now she don't care about that, she will not allow him hurt any further... Aaron has helped her so much, she owe him more than anything... The idea to pay him back never crossed in her mind because he already did _so much_ for her, even if it only in short time. So the best thing she can do is to _support_ him and be _there_ when he need her

Just like now...

"I will go take a drink for you as well." She said as she stood and make her way to the foods and drinks

The blond haired man only stare at Emilia with blank look. Truthfully he feel a bit guilty to make her feel so uncomfortable but he found himself didn't care for now. He not in mood to talk after all, right now keeping good appearance in front of nobles that approach him already hard enough

'Damn politic...'

He hardly pay attention to them due to the anger that boiling inside him but he not stupid, the moment there nobles that approach him he already turn on his Samsung and record the conversation. He going to hear all of the recording when he go back after this

Speaking about 'go back', even in mind it still enough to make him bristle

Roswaal nowhere to seen right now, and as much as Aaron hate to admit it but that man did the right thing. Because Aaron sure he might snap at him and cut off his head or doing such things, and making commotion in this place now is the last thing he want to do

When he got back however... That damn clown going to get it...

"Aaron-sama."

'Another one, great.' Aaron thought tiredly, he loss count after the sixth noble approach him, raising his head he prepared to greet whoever call him but to his surprise, it wasn't noble

It was Anastasia Hoshin, along with her knight, Julius Juukulius

"Yes?" He asked, noticing it was Julius who call him so he stare at the Royal Guard

"I'm Julius Juukulius, allow me to say it is an honor to meet someone who share the same blood with our great Dragon." Julius introduced himself politely "And this beautiful woman on my side is Anastasia Hoshin."

"Hello ~" Anastasia waved at him with cheerful manner

"Aaron Pendragon, it is nice to meet you two as well, Anastasia-san, Julius-san." Aaron greeted back with small grunt "Pardon me for saying this but right now I'm not in mood for... Pleasantries or chat, so if you please may go to the point why you visiting me?"

The purple haired beauty only smile at the response "Ah, it's fine. Truthfully I also don't like pleasantries much, it wasting time. And time is money." She said with wink "I just come here to introduce myself Aaron-san."

"Is that so?"

"Yup! Seeing you already know Priscilla-san and Felt-san, I think it just fair if you know me as well right?"

Aaron stare at the greedy woman with stoic face for few seconds before he let out small 'hmph' and have his lips curled to smirk "So are you come here trying to recruit me as well?"

"Hmmm..." Anastasia letting out thoughtful voice "Maybe. I won't refuse if you wish to join me though, as matter of fact I will be happy to welcome you."

"You and everyone else in this room." Aaron replied with short and dry chuckle "Unfortunately for you Anastasia-san, right now I have no intention to stray from Emi's side."

"I know, but..." Anastasia smile widened a bit as she caught what Aaron trying to say, then she pull out paper from her pocket and extend it to him "If you need something, you can contact us, my group still mercenary after all and having you as client will be very beneficial~!"

It will increase her company reputation if someone as big as him come to there

Originally the information about the Royal Candidate will be spread and told to the public soon after this. However his presence right now change the flow and so the Sage Council rearrange the schedule, trying to make decision is it wise or not to tell the World about his existence, the decision will be make in one week

It doesn't matter to him, all nobles has know the truth... He already out from shadow, something that he never wish to happen in first place...

"I will see it later Anastasia-san." Aaron said as he take the paper that offered

"Sure then!" Anastasia clap her hands together with bright smile "Since we have no business anymore I will leave then, I know you're not in your best mood after all."

Aaron offer no words, only nod and grunt. The purple haired beauty give nod back to him and turn around, however she suddenly spun back to face him "Out of curiosity Aaron-san..."

"... Yes?"

"What would it take for you to be mine?"

Despite it can be mistaken as intimate gesture but the way it asked it was not. It was very simple and innocent question, even the way she asked it also genuine, there no any malevolent or benevolent intent in her voice, only pure curiosity. And Aaron would bought it had he did not saw how Anastasia present herself to the people few minutes ago. How her eyes that loss their light and become blank, how her beautiful and angelic face that turned to hollow and cold in instant like they never there...

'And I was hoping I can get along with her. But if her true nature is like what I expected...'

He disappointed if that true, he truly is, he was hoping to get along with her after all. Truly now there is nothing that go according to his plan or what he wish, now he understand Subaru frustration when despite knowing how things will goes but he still can't do anything to change it, and how much it anger him

"You are under assumption that I work under Emilia-san because she own me. Let me tell you this then." Aaron tilt his head and straightening his posture, his green eyes meet the blue-green's of the woman in front of him "I am belong to _no one_ but _myself_. My loyalty and support to Emi is because I have my own reason, my own purpose, we just simply have same goal."

"You want to be ruler of this Kingdom?"

"Maybe... But it more like Emi's thing. She have her own reason why she want to be a King, just like you who wish to have this Kingdom to fulfill your desire."

"... So she not wish to have Kingdom where everyone equal?"

"She do, make no mistake. When Emi become King, you can be sure that she will bring equality to this Kingdom." Aaron said "But she have her own drive, her own reason _why_ in first place she step to the public -despite her appearance put her in major disadvantage- and wish to be King."

Anastasia seems very interested judging by how she now leaned forward and stare at Aaron in eyes directly "And what is it?"

In response Aaron only smiled mysteriously before flick the girl in nose playfully, eliciting yelp from her "That, Anastasia-san, is a secret." He said in cryptic manner

Anastasia rub her nose while giving small glare at him but it serve no purpose, eventually she only shook her head "It is quite entertaining to talk with you Aaron-san, I hope our conversation next time will be like this, with you in better mood."

"We shall see Anastasia-san, and it also nice to chat with you like this."

"Then, I will take my leave."

The woman in white give him genial smile before turned away, Julius who stood on his side give kind and respectful smile to him while bowing. In response Aaron give polite nod and smile to bid him farewell

As they gone, Aaron let out another sigh before slumped in his seat. Great, now the other candidate started to make their move to him, something that he not wanted. Granted the political strength and power it give to him is tremendous, to Lugnica, he is the one who have blood relation with their God and no one doubt him that he is not descendant of the Dragon, not after the whole room practically saw what happened when he touch the Royal Insignia

Sadly they talking about different Dragon

* * *

It _hurting_ her to see Aaron buried all his emotion and putting all of them aside, just for the sake of maintain the perfect image of 'King' supposed to be, truly it pained her

However it bring _fear_ to her when she saw the same man now practically look ready to murder someone

Roswaal L Mathers to be precise

Turquoise colored magical energy radiated from his whole body, almost like a shroud of flame, they all blazing and whirling around him to the point it was miracle that the seat he currently sit on still intact

Or maybe it because Roswaal already enchant them before since he knew how Aaron will react when meet him. Emilia detect there stone barrier placed in corner of room, making the structure more sturdy and at same time also isolate this place from everyone outside

It has been one hour ever since they returned from the castle and back to the house that Roswaal own in Capital, it wasn't large since it house for emergency and the location also near exit of Capital, the small house is a bit isolated from other

And thanks for that no Royal Guard or magician that patrolling around to burst in to sense the large amount of mana the blond radiate right now

Or it could be because Roswaal block them as well using the stone barrier he placed around this house

There saying that you should never poking sleeping Dragon in eye in Lugnica. However in this case, Emilia think Roswaal not just poking it, he literally throwing trash to it before kicking it in face

"At least give me _one_ reason Roswaal. One _good_ reason _why_ I should not cut one of your _limbs_ or your _throat_ right now?"

It was not threat nor bluff, but a _swear._ Emilia truly believe that Aaron won't hesitate slightly to cripple or kill the archmage that now sit in front of him now

She can feel Rem stiffened, her hands twitched and face confronted to slight shock at the blunt threat. The blue haired maid clearly doesn't know what happened to them and still oblivious until now, however she clearly know enough that Aaron is angry, really angry

Emilia can't blame her for showing such reaction, even she, herself also not expect Aaron to blatantly declare his ill intention to the Court Magician

Roswaal himself looked calm, and the playful and genial demeanor that usually around him gone, he look like different person

"I'm perfectly aware why you angry Aaron-sama." Roswaal said, voice solemn and grim "And I get it, I truly do. And I won't try to avoid the question so I will explain it from the beginning." He then take deep breath and stare at Aaron in eyes, eyes that now literally glowing with power and fury "It because it is my duty as citizen of Lugnica."

Aaron angry and fury expression turned to one of befuddlement, for moment the glow in his eyes gone as he stare at Roswaal "Your... Duty?" He uttered in dumbfounded voice

"Indeed." Roswaal nodded "As Court Magician of Lugnica, I still have duty to uphold to this kingdom. Just like when Reinhard van Astrea found Felt-sama, I believe it is fate for you to suddenly meet Emilia-sama and brought to my place. This kingdom need proper guidance, and you, you are already mentioned prophecy to come here. Soon or later you will be known to everyone, it already bound to happen." He spread his hands in gesturing manner "What I did, is only fastening the progress and ensuring Emilia-sama to have pillar for her to lay, a foundation for her to stand. As someone who support her, that is my duty, and as Court Magician that is my duty to ensure this kingdom return to it glory with you on our side."

It was... Cold... But it make sense in Emilia's opinion. Roswaal is someone who hold quite grip in kingdom, he is Court Magician, one that handle Magician that serve kingdom and live inside it, he is someone who have responsible. And as much as Emilia hate to admit it... But he did his job...

However... To Aaron... That seems the wrong things to say

"GET BACK LIA!"

Puck screamed from the back of her mind, it was the loudest scream she ever heard, she waste no time and obey her surrogate father on reflex as she take step back, away from her friend in instant

BOOM!

Just in time as the seat where Aaron sit -which happen to be near her- explode due to mana that overloading

Two things happen in that time, two things that too fast for Emilia and Rem

The first thing is Aaron sprung forward, face was epiphany of anger to the point it brought fear to her just seeing it. His invisible sword already drawn and he swung it _without_ hesitation to the archmage throat with intent to behead the man

The second thing is block of ice that suddenly appear not far from Roswaal and it clashed against Aaron's attack that by any mean should kill the archmage. The power behind the descendant of Dragon strike proved to be very strong to the point the ice explode and shatter under it might, fortunately the kinetic wave it created from clashing against the block is enough to push Roswaal away from his seat, saving him from cleaved by the sword

"Aaron!"

"Aaron-sama!"

Rem and Emilia found themselves yell out the name of the man that has helped them so much lately, both of them stare at him with shock and disbelief

"Calm down Aaron!" Puck already manifest himself, he glared at Aaron as he hovering protectively in front of Roswaal who currently in ground

And much to the spirit surprise, instead of being wary or what, the moment the boy eyes land on him was anything but those kind of emotion. Puck still remember when the boy stare at him with fear for the first time, that was around one month ago, however those fearful eyes no longer there

Replacing his fear is pure rage, dare he said, _murderous_ even. Those green eyes was filled with nothing but fury and madness

"Calm down Aaron." Puck repeated, his blue eyes meet Aaron green's "Control yourself, you letting your emotion cloud your mind!" He told the young man who still glaring at him with his magical energy shroud his body like cloak "I understand your anger, but don't you think you overreact? Not to mention you endangering everyone in here with that state mind of yours, and if you harm Lia..."

The temperature in the room dropped, the corner of the room started turn to crystalline of ice

 _"I won't hesitate to put you down."_

The room now split into two, where one part covered with turquoise electrical energy that blaring and evaporate everything it touch while the other part filled with chilly wind that start to envelop everything into ice structure

For moment Puck thought that the threat will be more than enough to make the boy stop, he sense there conflict of emotion inside him, he can sense the boy realize that he just stepped out of the line, his fury seems calmed when name of his daughter mentioned. However there suddenly deep frustration and anger raise from him and it make Puck become wary, the mana around him also flared as if responding to his rage and the cat spirit prepared himself to freeze the bo-

"ENOUGH!"

Emilia voice cut through the tense atmosphere, slicing it like a hot knife meet butter, and in instant the dense mana and the chilling sensation in air evaporated as if they never there. Both of them snapped their neck to the half elf who now look on the verge of tears

"Aaron, Puck, enough. You two... You two are friends, this is..." Emilia trailed as she let out choked voice, her eyes shimmering from the unshed tears " _Please_... Aaron, please..."

Puck sense the raging emotion inside the young man turned to shame, his facial expression also curled to regretful and ashamed. Then there spike of anger rose once again but this time it clamped down before it can explode

He watched as the young man close his eyes and took deep breath for few times, obviously trying to calm himself, and when he reopen his eyes, there sincerity reflected through them

"Sorry Emi, I let my emotion control me for moment." Aaron apologized as he dismiss his invisible sword "I... I will be in city, do not wait for me, I probably going back late." He say that as he begin to walk away

"Aaron... Wait! Aaron!"

Emilia tried to call her friend back but the blond ignore her. Walking pass through the girl, the pseudo Saber open the door and leave

Roswaal who now already stand with help of Rem only can stare where the young man moment ago for few seconds before sighing "That actually worse than I expected." He said dryly as he turn to Puck "Thanks to your help Puck-sama."

"Make no mistake, I also don't like how you handle things." Puck said with nonchalant shrug but there sharpness in his eyes "But I understand your reason, and that boy seems overreact too, not to mention it will be troublesome if you died now."

Roswaal only sighed while brushing the dust from his cloth, it was then he notice Emilia glaring at him "Emilia-sama, is there something you want to say?"

"I don't like what you did Roswaal."

Again, Roswaal let out sigh and he touch his forehead "Emilia-sama, I-"

"But I do understand what your reason." Emilia cut him with firm voice "You're trying to help and give me support, and it will be stupid if I reject it. However," Her violet eyes glaring to the magician with intensity "Doesn't mean you have right to do such thing to Aaron, not without his permission!"

"We both know if I ask his permission Aaron-sama will never agree to this."

"Then you should _respect_ his wish! It's not fair for him!"

"But even so the result can't be denied, and while I do feel regret for intruding his privacy but it was inevitable." Roswaal shake his head and give look to the half elf "The Prophecy has mention him, even if he dislike or trying to avoid it but in the end it will get him. I just trying to make we get the best result out of it."

Emilia bit her lips at that, what Roswaal said is practically true. If the Prophecy has marked Aaron then... What he did is reasonable, and it just logical to use it as their advantage but...

"Rem, please follow Aaron-sama discreetly." Roswaal said to the maid, making the blue haired blink at him "We can't have Aaron-sama walking around in that mood, there chance some nobles or other Royal Candidate-"

"No!" Emilia interjected "Roswaal, leave him alone."

"Emilia-sama surely-"

"I said no Roswaal! You've done enough! Let him have his privacy! I don't care you support me or not but I will make Puck freeze you two right now if you refuse to leave him alone!"

And she will, without hesitation she will freeze them. Enough is _enough_. There is no way she will let his friend life to be bothered more than this. Seeing him like that already hurt her so much and now this...

"I'm agree with Lia Roswaal, that was a bit too much. Let that boy have his privacy." Puck said as he hovering above Emilia, he looked nonchalant but everyone in here know that he can freeze the magician and the oni in instant if he want to

"... Very well, I understand Emilia-sama, I will leave him alone."

"Good." Emilia nodded, her face still firm but only for a moment before she put complicated look "Roswaal."

"Yes Emilia-sama?"

"... Aaron have blood of Dragon inside him right? Then... Is that mean..."

Roswaal lips thinned a bit and he put thoughtful face "Weeeell." His cheerful and way of talk seems return to normal, indicating he truly relax "I don't thiiink Aaron-sama blood wiiil be able too unfroze youuur people. He maaaybe have blood of Draaagon inside him buut I doon't think it poteent enough." He explained "Stiiil, why don't you aaask him later by yourself?

Oh judging by the mana he radiate... Roswaal actually sure if he got Aaron's blood it might be capable to be used to unfroze the frozen elves in Elior Forest, but he still not fully sure since Aaron himself is unnatural in a sense

"No... I think it wouldn't be good idea to ask him about that..." Emilia shaking her head negatively. At least not right now, there so many questions she want to ask to Aaron but she knew that right now is not the time, not with Aaron very upset like this.

Aaron is very upset when his heritage revealed, something that strange in her opinion. She doesn't understand why he seems so against it... Does he hate his heritage? 'No, that would be hypocrite of him after he said he doesn't care about people heritage or appearance.' She thought as she recall their first meeting when Aaron told him the reason he don't care about her appearance 'And Aaron is not hypocrite, I know that.' She have faith on him in that aspect, her friend is maybe can be a jerk but she sure he not that kind of person

So why? Why he so angry?

And _why_ she, herself also feel so hurt and angry at Roswaal as well?

What Roswaal did is reasonable and make sense, true what he did is invading privacy but... His reason is solid, and the result also very satisfying, right now she one step closer to reach her goal to become King and unfroze her people

Image of Aaron emotionless, angry and pained face crossed to her mind and Emilia feel cold knife digging her chest

So why she feel this emotion? She never feel so angry at someone like this and...

Eventually she decide to thought of that matter later, right now she not in mood to thinking so much, she worried about him and...

"I... I will be in my room, please don't bother me until dinner." Emilia said as she leaving, Puck follow her but he stopped and give one last glance to Roswaal for moment before leaving

"Roswaal-sama..." Rem finally spoke for the first time ever since she helped her master stand, her eyes filled with concern and hesitation "What should..."

"You can do your job as usual Rem."

"Very well."

Roswaal watched as the maid leaving, as soon as she did the archmage let out sigh and slumped in nearby seat. His eyes roamed around the room, seeing the state of his place

It was in ruins.

He know Aaron will explode and take what he did very bad, and for that he already prepared this place. The entire room was reinforced and enhanced by stone barrier that he privately made to the point even if there someone casting Al Goa in here there will be no burn or scratch on it. Nothing less was to be expected for a room that created by him, Magician that has live for four hundred years. But for all that it seemed, it could do nothing in the face of the beasts that stood here not a minute earlier.

Ice coated half of the surface of the room. On the floor, the wall and even ceiling, it was everywhere as if to mock the magic resistant properties the stones they were made from claimed to hold. While the other half practically look like just burned despite it nature to able resist magic, the floor, the wall, and everything was left with burned mark from electrical energy that young man radiated moment ago

'And those stones was five years old, containing mana that equal to hundred people. But when facing those two power...'

Well, he shouldn't expect less from Puck, he got his nickname as Beast of the End not without reason after all. Aaron himself have blood of legendary Dragon flow inside him, if those two clash there no doubt that their battle would level this city

Still... He can't help but smile, the result is as satisfying as he expected...

Everything went smooth, the Royal Selection, the conversation, Emilia reaction, oh yeah... All went just like he expected...

* * *

 _Overreact_ he said... I admit that I do let my emotion control me but overreact...

Just remember what Puck said enough to make growl come out from my mouth. Like hell I'm overreact! That little abomination! He don't _know_ Roswaal true nature! He don't _know_ that clown was more _monster_ in term of behavior than him!

How dare that man! He even still have _nerve_ to spout bullshit in front of me! After pulling this strings! He _still_ have guts to...

That man... Doing his duty as supporter Emilia and Court Magician... Like HELL that man really care about them! Ooh, he not lying, he clearly said the truth he did his duty but that was not his _real_ intention!

He doesn't give a _single_ shit to Lugnica, it can burn to the ground and flipped up for all he care! Did he really think I'm so stupid that I will buy that reason?! By any mean he should be _killed!_ A man who doesn't even care about anything but his goal even if he have to sacrifice whole village and kill those that admire him without any _second_ thought...

Just thinking about his answer...

I'm rational person, and I also not one who usually let my anger cloud my decision but this...

That man... He literally _destroy_ my path to going home discreetly! And not just that he still have guts to say that kind of shit to my face, even after I confront him directly!

Whoever becoming King in future I don't care, as matter of fact as soon as I found way to go home I will make sure Emilia can take care of herself before leave but this... By doing this he turn the whole Lugnica to me, he make the World realize of my existence, and to this kingdom I am as good as descendant of their God!

And there is no way I can be discreet and stay in shadow after this... And my attempt to go back also going to be very hard and possibly blocked by people of this kingdom since they don't want to loss me, the one who have blood of Dragon or their God

Just like when they doesn't give a shit when Royal Family died and only think covenant they made with Volcanica

I cannot any longer to openly declare I looking spell or even mention something that capable or related to other dimension to allies that I would gain in future, obviously they going to notice that I'm seeking way for return to my home and they won't let me to do that

What he did... He just... He just _trapped_ me in here and...

...

...

...

...

It take about an hour for me to calm down, and I found myself sitting in the place where I meet Priscilla for the first time and taking pictures of the Capital, after that I begin to recall everything I did and went through

And let just say it make me in bad mood, again.

Though it for different reason

Instead angry at Roswaal, I'm angry at _myself_

I _should_ see this coming from beginning... I should know something like this will happen. No, not know, but at least expecting it

All it began with Arc Two... Where instead of me but it was Rem who's targeted... Then after that, it is the battle against Wolgarm...

I mean, I knew that the enemy practically target Ram since beginning. This is shown when that puppy bite Rem instead of me, and yet I still insist to split with Ram. I know that from very beginning, I maybe not the sharpest and have dense moment but that, that was very _obvious_ to the point it doesn't need to thrown at my face directly

And yet...

 _Why_ I split from Ram even knowing that?

It was risky, stupid, I was barely made it, barely able to help her, if I was one second late, Ram would be death by now, and there goes my plan to staying in this place with happy and comfortable. Rem would be broken beyond repair when I bring her sister death body home, she going to blame herself and me, Emilia trust and Beatrice 'decent' attitude will be loss. Everything going to go down... And I have no doubt it could happen, not at all

Among all animes, Re:Zero is one of the fiction show that can be considered _realistic_. The tragedy aspect was pretty much real, it not exaggeration or what, but it really could happen if you think logically. That was reality, no plot armor or power of friendship bullshit, everyone can die no matter what

The story pretty much will end only in first day if Subaru doesn't have Return by Death...

So still knowing all of that... Why?

...

I repeat everything that happen in forest, my decision to split and securing the children first, my fight with the Wolgarm, realization that the children only used to distract me, Ram that got assaulted, and me saving her just in time...

Even until now the memory keep repeated in my mind. I don't know how long I'm thinking about the battle, however when I finally realize, I finally know the reason, I did one thing that can be called idiot

Raising my fist, I swing it to my own face and enchant it using Mana Burst

POW!

I sure as hell from all the pain I felt ever since I come to this World had nothing compared to my own fist, seriously, whuile it was hurt get scratched and bitten over the face by Wolgarm and everything until now but having all of them pale compared to my own fist

It was at this time I realize that Servant strength is fucking terrifying to the point if I punch someone with that much power my fist going to blow their heads or burst through their bodies

... Okay maybe when fighting Elsa is more hurt -I got dagger carved to my face after all

I hold my nose that broken and bloodied, the red liquid slipped through my fingers and dripped to the ground beneath me

If myself from three weeks ago saw me doing this I'm sure he going to laugh or deny that I was him, since it clearly act that so stupid, unrealistic, and resulting nothing

But to the current me? I know this is more smart than what I did in forest back then

Because the reason why I allow that all of them happen is...

They. _Slipped._ Out. From. My. Mind

I clench my fist tightly, so tight to the point my nails digging my own hand and my knuckle turned white. I smacked my head to the edge of the stone structure nearby and grind my teeth to the point I heard small crack from it.

 ** _It. Slipped. From. My. Fucking. Mind!_**

A life is at stake, _my future_ is at the stake, everything I worked on for that four days were at stake.

And that kind of important thought, important realization, slipped from my mind because I too eager to see how myself has been improving by fighting those demon beasts! What a fucking bullshit!

I really like to stab myself using Excalibur or smash my head using the flat side as I realize just how stupid and how high the level of it

And it was at that moment as well I realize that while I'm not as inexperienced as Subaru but I have flaw that more dangerous than him

 _Arrogance_

Because I have _power_ , I did not consider everything as threat. Because I _thought_ I know everything, I did not consider _everything_ would go awry

How _arrogant_ and _fool_ of me...

And _this_ is the result...

I deliberately let myself played by Roswaal, thinking that I can slip away with him so easily, slip away from man who has been alive for four hundred years, and a man who is monster in all but body...

 _How... Laughable..._

This is the _result_ of my failure... No one to blame but me, myself... I keep insisting that I can handle what Subaru went through, and the irony is in there. I always compare myself better than Subaru's since I know my situation, what going to come and I'm stronger than him in everything

Then why I still expect everything will be same?

It was clear to every fans that Subaru dragged to Re:Zero is not coincidence. Not with Satella who seems know and love him and the Pleiades Watchtower that have trial related to constellations.

And what make me difference from him in that aspect?

And this prophecy... This prophecy just nailed the last piece...

I should realize this sooner but I refuse to believe it, refuse to acknowledge it because my arrogant blinding me...

What a joke...

I let out bitter chuckle as I touch my broken nose, wincing as I feel the pain, then I crook it back and I let out howl of pain. God damn it! Broken bone was really hurt! Ouch, ouch, ouch! B-But I guess I deserve no less

After all, what I did was pure idiotic and stupid...

"Hey, are you okay?"

I raise my head when unfamiliar voice reach my ears and I found myself staring at...

 _Red_

That was my first thought as I see her

She appear to be at same age around mine and stood not far from me, clad in red and black frilly dress that reveal her shoulders. Her hair that tied into ponytail and reach down her back with two bangs framed sides of her face, their color is crimson, dark red, darker than Reinhard's, they all seems glinting with shadow under the sunlight.

Her eyes blue with darker shade, remind me of a bold sea. Her figure, slim, slender, healthy, it remind me of Emilia save for her... Bust size, they were smaller. However her skin... They are pale, _unhealthy_ pale, it remind me skin of ill person

"Your nose bleeding." She pointed

Still clutching my bloodied nose, I only narrowed my eyes at her "I'm fine." I grunted. Who's this woman? "I heal fast." That was true, even right now I can feel the pain in my nose lessened

"Well it doesn't change the fact you still bleeding." She smiled in not unkind manner as she pull out something from her pocket "Here."

I stare at the tissue that offered for a moment before took it "It is unnecessary but thanks." I said as I wipe my nose

"Sure." She replied genially before her face show slight concern "But you bleeding a lot, are you sure you going to be okay?"

"I will be fine, moreover shouldn't you worry about your own health? Not mean offend you but you look like going to fell over anytime."

"Oh this?" She hold her arm out and gesturing to her pale skin "I'm fine, I was born like this." She grinned at me "I might not look like it but I can run around this City and still fine!" She said while puffing her chest proudly

"Is that so..." I merely quirked my eyebrow at her "Good for you then." I said as I rose from my seat "Thank you for the tissue Miss but I have to go now." I'm not in mood to talk with anyone now

"That fast?" She blinked at me

I pass through her without offering any word, it is rude but right now I don't care. I have so much to think right now and I don't want to be bothered

"You look like having a whole World on your shoulder."

I paused on my step, then I turned to her. The red haired girl have her arms crossed to her back and giving me smile

"When the World goes against you, when everything not went according to you wish, then wouldn't it better to stand and look forward?" She asked rhetorically while moving her head to the side "You can look back, but don't stare too long. Just long enough to realize your mistake, after that turn to the front and." She then raise her finger and make a gesture "Said 'fuck' you to the World." She said cheerfully

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Hwaaaa! I don't believe I just said that aloud!"

The woman flipped and turned to bumbling mess as she kneeling in corner and covering her face in embarrassment with comical manner as soon as she realize what just come out from her mouth

I can only stare at the red haired woman that appear out of nowhere and behave in unusual way in incredulity. Truthfully I don't care if there is woman cursing -though it kind of uncomfortable if they curse a lot like men- but what bother me is her sudden flip in behavior

What a weirdo...

Still... "You can look back but don't stare too long" and "Turn to the front and said fuck you to the World" huh?

...

It kind of remind me the speech I gave to Rem, though mine is more refined and polite...

What a cheesy and cliche speech, is this how I sounded to Rem and Ram when I cheering them? I found it kind of... Strange and awkward actually

 _But not unpleasant..._

"Miss." I called her, prompting her to turn at me from her position "What's your name?"

She blinked once before she slowly stood to her feet, brushing her dress once and she give me smile "Isn't it common courtesy as a man to introduce yourself first?"

"You're the one who call and bother me first." I said flatly while rolling my eyes, nonetheless I still decide to comply to her words "My name Aaron."

She beamed and raise both sides of her skirt in lady manner "My name Tear." She introduce herself with small bow "Nice to meet you, Aaron-san."

"... It is nice to meet you as well, Tear-san." I replied after moment of silence, then I tilt my head slightly "And thank you for your advice."

Tear blinked once before her smile widened "Sure Aaron-san."

I let out small grunt before shaking my head, then I turned back to the front and leave

That woman... _Whoever_ she is... Enemy, friend or some stranger... It doesn't important. What truly matter is she true in that regard

My arrogant and ignorant place me in this situation, that was true. And I have every right to hate and punches myself to the death if that necessary but does it matter now? What should I do... Is to look forward and learn from it... Just like what I said to Rem and that woman said to me...

It not that easy to do it though, people can't just stand back after got few comforting words, if they did then the World clearly will be filled with successful people right now

But... At least I really need to look forward now, I practically have limited time after all, not to mention I need to be more careful since I will face life-threatening enemy

Petelgeuse Romanee-Conti, the Arcbishop of Sloth, along with his people...

Roswaal... He truly smart to make big move before something big happen, this will make me focused to the Witch Cult while he get time to planning more so he can intercept my move

...

Like I thought, it was easier to be said... Just thinking about it already make me anxious

If things so differently like this... What about Petelgeuse? Is there something going to happen? Something that unexpected?

... There won't be two Arcbishop right? If I recall there some crazy Arcbishop that in love with Petelgeuse and have troublesome ability, something about sharing emotion and senses to other

Worse, there will be Regulus in there or one of Archbishop of Gluttony

"Plan for the worst and hope for the best." I murmured as I pinch the bridge of my nose in frustration "By Root, what should I do now?"

I don't have answer for that, and no one answer it...

For the first time since I come to this World... I have no plan and truly lost...

* * *

 **Welp... This chapter come out longer than I thought. Sorry for that, my schedule in this week is quite... Full, so I kind of having hard time to write this chapter**

 **I get quite a lot of positive review in last chapter, wow that was really surprise. I got 40 review! That was the most I got for this story in one chapter! I kind of... Flattered by that, hehehe**

 **Thank you everyone! I glad you all like the surprise! Like I said, this story will start to twist from Canon! True there will be material from Canon but since Re:Zero novel mostly is in Japanese -and I can't read Japan- so I decide to add element from other anime to fill the blank. Mainly it will be Nasuverse but there will be from other movie and anime**

 **Let's get to the review first before we talk about the story. Many of you seems very excited at this Arc and curious about what Aaron going to face... Well I don't want to spoil a things however rest assure ARealFudgeMotheringVampire, there won't be another SI character other than Aaron. Though I'm very tempted to put one but I don't want to follow Marcus Galen Sands "Why Me?" completely -not like it was bad idea- since I wish to have my own style**

 **Not to mention writing the plot will be very difficult**

 **And to Ikarus Solotov, the Prophecy is canon, if in anime it appear at the end of Episode 12, just before Felt enter the Throne Room. The second Prophecy about Aaron though, that was purely mine**

 **To Mikle Silver, I understand your reasoning, however Aaron decision is not baseless. He want to go home, true right now he is changing and his appearance will be barely recognized by his family but know that Aaron is not fighter at heart. He is just normal teenager who wishing simple life, he basically thrusted to the World where violence is always happening. More of his reason will be explained from his POV in story later, as for now well... I can't say much without spoil the story x.x**

 **For Ztassassin555, Aaron's Dragon Heart have yet to awaken. Touching that Insignia is not enough to awake it, but don't worry, it will soon**

 **Aaand that is the most review I can reply since most of them actually have similar response. With that done let's get down to this chapter**

 **Yeah, it was as we expected, Aaron is in bad mood, like reaaaallly bad to the point it close to miracle that he not cutting anyone. He manage to hide his rage and emotion so well in front of people. And we got Anastasia who approach him. Hoo boys -and girls- don't be surprised, she is the most greedy among all Candidate so she not even hesitate to do so, and Aaron able to control himself to not give much information to her thankfully**

 **Though his control loss when he meet Roswaal, he almost cleave down the man after all with Excalibur had Puck not interfere. Ouch. It would be very bad if that damn clown died, especially at his hand and Roswaal is the only one who currently support Emilia. That is why Puck interfere since if Roswaal die then it will reflect quite bad on her**

 **And Emilia seems very troubled to him since she don't know why Aaron so upset. True it was veeery bad and invasion of privacy but... To the point to want kill Roswaal? Well... To her and everyone else that actually very strong reaction**

 **But what she and other doesn't know is, Roswaal just tear down all major path that can be used to go home by Aaron. He secure Aaron's existence in Lugnica and make him one of the most important figure in the Kingdom. Even if Aaron did bad thing but in the end people still going to give him tolerate and will make him stay at Lugnica, willing or not, it doesn't matter**

 **So yeah, Roswaal basically just said 'screw you' to Aaron goal and wreck everything**

 **No wonder that guy very mad...**

 **But like what happened to Subaru, no one know his real struggle and problem, no thanks for his situation and Return by Death. If he told Emilia that he will leave this soon it will create massive strain on their relationship and well... Let just say that was the last thing he want to do.**

 **And he also learn that he pretty much idiot, his arrogant and strength practically blind him. All of them is reasonable and he should see them in first place well... *shrug* What can I say? Aaron is not perfect, he maybe strong and smart but he is originally only a normal person**

 **This is clearly very harsh lesson for him, he just get big lose. Yeah, he really in deep shit now**

 **Well, that is that... I guess this is it for now since I don't think there anything important to say -at least not without spoiling the story- so I hope you all love this chapter! Next one will be talk between Rem, Aaron and Emilia! Let see how those two girls converse with him and... Oh my! My brain tremble! It seems now is finally time to meet our crazy Archbishop that Slothful! Hohoho! Stay tune and keep reading if you curious about it! And don't forget to give this story Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	15. Steps Forward and Step Back

**Chapter 14. Steps Forward and Step Back**

* * *

It would be understanding to said that Rem is worried

She didn't know what happened in the Royal Selection. She already asked Emilia and Roswaal but none of them seems wish to talk about it, especially the former.

The silver haired woman look like having her mind somewhere else when they were at dinner, she always glanced to the door, expecting Aaron to come back anytime

But until now he still did not...

Which did nothing but make her worry

It has been few hours ever since dinner and now already late, pass midnight as matter of fact but still there no sign of him coming back

She knew Aaron can handle himself, he is strong after all, there is no need to worry about him being assaulted by anyone. As matter of fact Rem pity the poor who would mess with him, in his current mind state Rem sure Aaron going to trash them, badly... And possibly killing them in process

No, Rem not worry about him got ambushed, she is worried about his mind...

It was clear that right now he clearly not having best mental state. With him to display such violence and anger... Never in her life she saw the man that has helped her filled with so much fury. He always calm, kind, gentle, stern, but at same time also know to enjoy every moments he went, like joking and bantering with her big sister and herself

To see him angry like that...

Rem shuddered visibly, not just from fear that it remind her Aaron Pendragon is powerful being but also the cold feeling in her chest. To see someone that close to her -even only in short time- and always being kind to show such expression and have his mind burdened...

 _She doesn't like it..._

True him attacking Roswaal clearly shocking and Rem won't hesitate to defend her Lord from Aaron the next time he attack him but... She found herself very uncomfortable facing him as enemy

Not uncomfortable in fear, but it more like... She doesn't wish to... She don't want to fight him... She rather hurt _herself_ than... Than...

'It doesn't matter now.' She brush that thought away, now is not time to think such things 'Should Rem go out and try to find Aaron-sama?'

She can try to track his scent, it wouldn't be hard since Aaron's scent is strong. Rem dare to said that his scent is... Not bad, it was a bit intoxicating, full and rich of Mana, as Oni she found such scent is actually good. However the Witch stench that lingering... That was a bit bad actually, luckily it barely there so it doesn't bother her

CA-CLICK!

'! The door opened! It must be Aaron-sama!' Rem thought as she quickly come out from the living room to greet him, worried about his condition

It was when she near to the entrance that familiar smell that she never expect to come from the man also latched to him

As she reach the front door, she granted by sight of Aaron in his black and red outfit, the man seems a bit stumbling in his steps as he removing his shoes, his face slight red, his eyes darted to her when notice someone still awake and greet him

"Rem?" He asked, eyes blinking few times as if trying to make sure she is real

"Aaron-sama..." Rem lips curled to thin line "You finally back and..." Her nose twitched once again, just to make sure she got the smell right "You drunk."

This is surprise, she never thought he is someone who drink alcohol

"I wish..." Aaron replied, his eyes rolled "I drink six bottle full but I still can't get drunk." He murmured darkly as he finally succeed remove his shoes

Rem blinked, six bottle? That was a lot of alcohol! And he not get drunk even once?! 'Well, he did, but he still sober enough I guess.' She thought as she watched the man sitting in floor and ruffle his hair

"And they taste like a shit, now I know why mom forbid dad and I to drink that thing. Not just it taste bad but it did nothing." He continue to grumble, oblivious to the maid thought "Whoever said drinking solve people in problem really need to have their head smashed open and have their brain plucked out."

... Okay, maybe he's not completely sober, as far she recall he never using crude language this much when he conscious -she know this because he usually mumbling random and silly things in morning after just wake up

She let out small sigh as she went over him, taking his hand and place it on her shoulder "Come on Aaron-sama, Rem will take Aaron-sama to his room."

"I can stand by myself Rem." Aaron chuckled as he let the girl help him to stand "But who am I to complain for having cute girl like you get close to me." He said with goofy grin

Rem feel her cheeks flushed a bit at the compliment but she keep her face stoic and guide the blond to his room, all while the man himself giving her amused smile

As they enter the room, the blue haired oni place the man in bed, her eyes scanning the man that precious to her. There smell alcohol but not much -which is very surprising since he claim to drink six bottle- and there also small red hue adorning his cheeks

"I'm not going to drink alcohol anymore, not only they make me feel airy but also taste bad." Aaron grumbled as he pinch bridge of his nose

"Rem going to check Aaron-sama body, having that much alcohol is not healthy." Rem said as she cast diagnosis spell on him. One or two bottle she can understand but six?! By Magic isn't that too much?!

"I'm fine Rem, seriously I don't even feel a thing when drink the third bottle." He let out chuckle as he allow himself to be checked "I feel a bit light in head now but it not something I can't handle. Must be because the Dragon blood inside me." He grumbled

Rem blinked, once, twice "Dragon blood?" She asked in mixture of confusion and curiosity

And it's Aaron turn to blink after hearing the question "Roswaal and Emi didn't told you?" He asked back, sounding surprised

"No, Roswaal-sama and Emilia-sama did not said anything. Rem tried to ask them but they apparently still doesn't wish to talk about it."

After saying that Rem watched as Aaron surprised face curled to thoughtful, his eyes narrowed in sharp manner "What with those two?" He murmured "I have a guess if it Emi but Roswaal..." His face darkened when mentioning the archmage name and Rem worry that he might become angry again. That worry banished when Aaron sighed and his face softened, hand rose, he ruffle his hair in obvious annoyance "I guess it up to me to tell you then."

"If Aaron-sama don't want to-"

"No, as matter of fact you deserve to know about this as well."

"But-"

"I will _kiss_ you if you keep refusing."

As soon those words come out, Rem face turned to bright red, the way the color change was almost like a switch. Her blue eyes widened and her jaw open wide "K-K-Kiss?!" She try to sound calm but it come out as squeak

Aaron in response merely smirked, and it remind the blue oni of the smirk he always use when he arguing with her big sister "That reaction of yours did not helping you know? It only make you cuter."

"I... I... Rem... Rem... Is..."

The blue haired trying to put together coherent words through her mind that now a mess from the handsome blond sudden flirtatious words. She feel her brain went frenzy for moment, picture of her and the man kissing make her heart pound faster for some reason and it only make her face become redder

"You should look your face Rem." Aaron said with grin, halting any further thought of the blue haired oni "You look like boiling crab." He laughed

The laugh apparently enough for Rem to put her mind back together, realizing she was being teased the blue haired oni give glare to the blond but it serve nothing but make him laugh further

"That was very mean and improper of you Aaron-sama." Rem said to the blond with stern look, but thanks to her red face it more like pout to Aaron, which did nothing but make him letting out another chuckle

"Sorry Rem, it was mean of me but I can't help it." Aaron said while shake his head in amusement

Rem only can huff her cheeks at the reply 'Not just make him lightheaded but Aaron-sama also seems become more... Bold.' The alcohol must be affecting him quite a lot despite he looked sober enough. While he have no issue in teasing and joking but all of them never went to this level

Not like she dislike it though, she certainly don't mind that he behave like this but... It will be better if he doesn't have any alcohol in his body...

"Alright, where I begin then..." Aaron said while rubbing his chin "Hmm... Let's start with my heritage then." He glanced at the empty space on his side "You might want to sit down, this will take a while."

Rem did without hesitation as she took his side graciously, her eyes peered over the man with curiosity

"As Oni, a being that need Mana to exist, I'm sure you know what am I right? You can smell the Witch scent and... Something big from me. Right?" He asked and Rem answer with nod "Well it because while I'm indeed a Human but I'm not... Fully Human."

"... Rem see... Rem already suspect that." She did, she and Nee-sama. It was clear as day that there is no way Aaron Pendragon fully Human, that was impossible, the scent and power he radiate speak them very clearly. And unlike those who Blessed by the World, his smell is... Unnatural...

It was too raw and wild in a sense

"Then, Aaron-sama is Demihuman?" She asked

"... You can say so, though I am as Human as other people but..." Aaron take deep breath "Pendragon family is believed to be related to a Dragon, our ancestor have blood of Dragon flow within them, so do I."

Rem intake of air become sharp at that "Dragon...?"

"... You know the... Reptile you called "Earth Dragon" that usually pulling carriage over?" Aaron asked while gesturing to the outside through the window "I'm not talking about those Dragon, in my place they would be called a Dinosaurs." That wasn't lie, if Earth Dragon turn to real in their World they will be called that than a Dragon "I'm talking about a Dragon that has transcend, a beast that considered as pinnacle of the Magical Beast, a beast that said as extensions of the World that were created in a form that is independent from nature itself with intelligence."

... It did not need to take genius to know what he mean, even stupid people going to caught what he tried to say

"Great Dragon Volcanica..." Rem murmured, eyes wide with shock and awe "Aaron-sama is descendant of the Great Dragon?!"

Aaron lips curled to thin line "Close, but I am not related to him or her. I have blood of Dragon inside me but it not Volcanica, it is another Dragon, one that you won't find in history or any books in this land. Not surprise seeing I hail from Land beyond the Great Waterfall."

"... What?"

"... ... Okay, it might be better to start from what happened in Royal Selection before I explain things."

And so Rem sit in there, listening to his story. She listen how he explain what happened in Royal Selection, from the beginning to the end. She listen when things about done Roswaal call him and reveal his existence to the World, his heritage and where he come from to the nobles of Lugnica, Sage Council, and Royal Guard

"So... Aaron-sama now basically become something that considered Divine to people of Lugnica?"

"Yep." Aaron nodded with dry chuckle "What a fucked up scenario isn't it?"

Rem put thoughtful face, her lips turned to thin line "Rem do not understand, isn't that good thing? It mean with this Emilia-sama stand to become King is stronger, and also Aaron-sama now have high stature and considered have bigger position than Nobles and even Roswaal-sama himself."

She was surprised the Sage Council did not offer him to live in castle the moment his heritage revealed. As someone that believed to be descendant of the Great Dragon Volcanica, there should be no other fitting place for him than the Castle of the Kingdom itself

She watched as the blond haired man stare at him with strange look, she can't decipher his expression but she feel that the man seems... Bitter "Rem... I do not wish to stay at Lugnica forever."

Rem blinked, once, twice, her mind comprehending what he said, and after she done, she feel a hot stone dropped to her stomach "What Aaron-sama-"

"My coming in here is against my will." Aaron said in dry voice "I forced to come here, I never wish to be in Lugnica in first place."

"... How so?"

"It doesn't matter how." He answer was swift, too swift for her liking, it clear that he avoiding that particular subject "But what matter is one day I will leave from this Kingdom, as matter of fact I only plan to stay in here for a year or two, not longer than that."

"But..." Rem open her mouth to say something, something, anything. _What about me?_ That was the first thing she want to ask. Will he leave her? What about Emilia-sama? What about Nee-sama? What about... _Everything_ they had went through together? She knew they only together in a month but during that one month... She dare to said that her life during that time have more meaning than years she spend in that mansion

All those questions left unsaid in the end, only one thing come out from her mouth

"Why?"

"To reunite with my little sister, my father, my mother, and my whole family."

The answer come with straight and blunt, she can see in his green eyes that he truly mean those words

"You all is good person, you, Emi and Ram. You all my friends but I have family waiting for me. True I will be there to watch Emi stand on her own feet, and I will be there to watch you and Ram expand you two World into bigger and take more people to join you but that's it..." He shift his body to fully face her "I _won't_ be there when Emilia become King and led Lugnica and I _won't_ be there to see you and Ram find the men you two love and make family."

There silence appear in the room as they stare into each other eyes, one filled with mixture of complicated emotions while the other with seriousness. The blue haired oni can't sense any doubt or shake in those green eyes, he truly mean every word, truly mean that he will leave one day, truly mean that he will went away from them.

It... It...

"Rem understand."

It just make sense... It not illogical... She shouldn't be surprised...

"Aaron-sama has no obligation to Emilia-sama and Roswaal-sama, so if Aaron-sama want to leave then that should be no surprise."

He owe them nothing, as matter of fact it was the house of Roswaal that own him. The house own him so much, from helping Emilia-sama who is Royal Candidate they support, and handling the Wolgarm problem. True they indeed pay him back but they were pale compared to the deed this man has done for them

But...

 _Can Rem come with you?_

Those question about to slip out from her mouth, it was on the tip of her tongue but image of her sister smiling face made it stop in there.

She want to go with him if he leave, she want to stand on his side, she want to learn more from him, from the man that has open her eyes and show that the World is bigger than what she thought

But if she do that... Then her sister... Her sister that has been in pain and mask her suffering for years just so she can fulfill her selfish desire that meaningless...

Will she leave her? Causing her _more_ pain than this?

No... She can't leave with him... She can't leave her sister alone...

So she keep her mouth closed and cut herself in there, there is no need to ask that question... She won't leave with him... More like she _can't_... Not after everything she done...

"You not need to be that worry though." He spoke, his voice sounded comforting "I won't leave soon, like I said, it would be a year or two before I did." He tilt his head and sigh while closing his eyes "But thanks to Roswaal now it going to be more difficult and longer."

She understand what he mean by that, she not stupid. With him who can be considered as descendant of Lugnica's God, there is no way the Kingdom will let him go back to his home so easy

But there another things she didn't understand

"Why telling Rem this?" She asked, making the man reopen his eyes and stare at her, she feel those green eyes peering through her soul "Why telling Rem that Aaron-sama will leave?"

This is clearly personal matter... Really personal... Right now the man that sit in front of her telling her his goal, his personal dream, she perfectly aware no one save for him know this, not even her big sister and Emilia

 _So why?_

"Because I want you to know that I will leave someday." He answered, voice soothing and calm "I won't be there for you forever, I will leave. _Not now_ , not soon, and it probably will take a years but I _will_ in the end. And as my friend, someone I considered close to me, you _deserve_ to know."

"... That's very mean of you Aaron-sama... You said you going to leave but you still saying such thing."

"I can give you lie but I don't think you will like it, beside you are close to me and you have right to know it."

She only can let out small laugh at that "Giving woman painful and comforting words at same time... Aaron-sama truly Knight with Two Faces, just like what Nee-sama said. Rem expect no less from Aaron-sama."

That statement cause him to let out laugh as well, no longer they dry and bitter but they were genuine "It certainly not bad nickname if you ask me." He admitted

They both share another laugh together, gone the dry and gloomy atmosphere moment ago, it was clear they both now in better mood

"So what Aaron-sama intent to do now?"

And the somber mood back just by that question. She watched as Aaron look crestfallen and rubbing his forehead "I don't know..." He muttered "I... I don't know what to do..."

For the second time since she meet him, Rem see how the strong and powerful man that seems capable to take on the World look vulnerable. Just like when he talked about the sister he dearly loved, he look so fragile and weak right now

"There so many things change... And everything I did..." He paused and let out snort "I did nothing, compared to Subaru... What I did is normal, nothing special. I'm no better than him, no, it better to say that he accomplish more than me, at least he work hard and all of them is result of his struggle, he is better person than me."

"Subaru?"

His eyes widened a bit and judging by his sharp intake of breath, Rem know that he didn't mean to said that aloud

"A friend... No, it more like acquaintance." He said, he look more sober now, clearly phrasing his words more careful "He is someone that weak, he is normal man, nothing more nothing else, but..." His lips curled to bitter smile "You will fell in love with him when you see his determination Rem. His courage, his spirit, his bravery..." He shake his head "A person who outsmart even someone who genius... Not to mention he love Demon. He always said he is Demonically possessed."

"Demonically possessed?" Rem utter the sentence in her mouth, that was very strange, but it not unpleasant, she like those words

"Like possessed by Gods." He said with small smile "He said that Gods usually do nothing but Demon always there and often stood at Human side. So he prefer them than Gods."

"Rem see... Subaru-san seems very nice person."

"He is, trust me you and him will get along pretty well." He chuckled 'Though not before you kill him twice and he saving you from mauled by Wolgarm.' He thought with small grimace

"... Then what Subaru-san will do if he in Aaron-sama position?" Rem asked

He blinked, once, twice "What do you mean?"

"Aaron-sama said Subaru-san is someone who outsmart genius, then isn't that mean he is person who very sharp minded surpassing even genius? Why don't try to think what he would do if he in your situation?"

For moment he did nothing but stare at her with hollow look, it as if his mind is currently not in his body, drifting away to another place

Then she watched as his eyes regain their light

Then he laughed

The laugh was sincere, honest and pure. Filled with joy, a laugh that someone let out when they find answer for their question that has plagued them for so long

Rem like that laugh, she really did

"Of course! Of course! I should see it! Why I... Ahh, I really still have a lot to learn! Hahahaha! Damn! Of all people I should see as example! Hahaha!"

And while he let out grateful and jovial words, the blue haired oni watched this happen with smile on her face, happy that the man who open her eyes seems find his path once again

"Rem..." He called her, his bitter and frustrated expression gone, warm and handsome smile that make her heart beating faster once marred his face "Thank you... You really helping me."

She smiled back at him, ignoring the warm that crossed to her cheeks "It nothing, Rem only did her duty as maid that taking care Aaron-sama." She replied

"And you did pretty good job." He chuckled as he raise his hand, reaching for her and he touch her head softly "I'm glad that you here and taking care of me."

Rem feel her heart beat faster at the compliment, it really happened quite a lot lately when she around him or talking about him

'This feeling... Could it be...'

The hand moved away from her head, cutting Rem thought and she feel disappointed at that

"Anyway, it already late." Aaron briefly glance at the outside through window "So it better if you go to sleep now Rem, you even waiting for me, I making you work hard huh?"

"Aaron-sama sure did, you make Rem worried, coming home this late. Rem about to go out and search for you."

He grimaced and look abashed after hearing that "Sorry." He apologized genuinely

"It's okay." Rem brushed the apologize easily "Then, Aaron-sama better rest now, we going to go back to the manor tomorrow noon."

He blinked "So soon?"

"Yes, Roswaal-sama said he have matter to do in next few days so..."

She trailed when notice the man eyes darkened, his green eyes that look merry and happy now adorned with sharpness and turned to glare

But it only for moment as he let out sigh and begin to massage his forehead

"I see..."

"Rem will leave then." Rem said as she stood "Aaron-sama better rest now, it hard and take time to waking you up after all."

Not like she mind though, she found his antic when he still in daze to be cute

"What can I say? I'm quite sleeper." He replied with chuckle

Rem only shook her head as she made her way to the exit, she about to open the door before something crossed in her mind "Aaron-sama..."

"Hm? Yes?"

"... About Aaron-sama leaving in future..." She feel her heart begin to ache just by saying that "Rem thought it would be good idea to tell Emilia-sama about it..."

The pseudo Saber blinked once before he frowned, his forehead scrunched in thoughtful manner "I know what you trying to say, make no mistake I will tell her but not right now."

"... May Rem ask the reason?"

"Because Emi still a child." His answer is plain and straight

"A child?" Rem repeated, confused at his words

"No, maybe not a child, but similar like one. Hmmm, how do I put it huh?" He rub his chin and put complicated look "Well, I won't deny that Emi is smart, and she also capable to act mature and have logical mind but the problem is she still doesn't aware of her own feeling.

"You can see it when she helped people, she insist she doing that because it is not from her own will but because it is reasonable things to do, by helping she hope that the people she helped will help her in return. And when they did she will happy but if they not then it doesn't matter for her. See my point here? She doesn't recognize her feeling and what she truly desire, just like a child."

Well... If he put it that way... He not entirely wrong, Emilia-sama do act like that sometime, using something as excuse to do what she wish in first place.

"Aaron-sama really know Emilia-sama very well." She commented

"She is my friend, of course I know her." He said with chuckle "And of course I also know what kind of person you are Rem."

She blinked "Really?"

"Yep, want me to describe what kind of person you are?"

She nodded almost in eager manner, it will be very interesting to hear what the man thinking about her.

Aaron in response only smiled before making gesture for her to come closer and she did, stepping closer to him

She should know to never let her guard down

The moment she in his reach, the blond hands sprung forward, immediately latched to her cheeks and pinching them

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Awawrwon-swamwa!" Rem squeaked as she instantly try to pry the hand away. Try she though but the hands not even budged an inch, still glued to there

Aaron merely smirked as he playing with Rem's cheek "Ahh, this is really relieving." He said while letting out pleasant breath

"Ughh." She squirmed as she feel the pain in her cheeks receded when the blond begin to rub them like a children rubbing kitten chin. It wasn't unpleasant sensation when he did this but she found it to be embarrassing

"There."

After few seconds of abuse her cheeks finally released and she waste no time to rub them, wincing as she feel the stinging pain in from there

"Aaron-sama truly evil." She said with glare "To manipulate Rem's heart just to satisfy his carnal desire."

"Oi, oi you make me sounds like sexual offender." He replied with amused voice "Well it doesn't matter, as for what kind of person you are that..." He trailed and her playful wink "That is secret."

Rem right eye twitch "To not just using Rem's heart but also giving false hope... As a Knight Aaron-sama should be ashamed."

"Not official Knight yet." He playfully said

She tried to give him glare, however she, herself can't help but admit to be amused by his antic so she settle into sigh

"Since there is nothing else to say then Rem shall go back to her own room. Aaron-sama should rest now."

"Yes, you too Rem, good night."

"Good night Aaron-sama."

With that the blue haired oni once again went to the door and open it, she take one step to outside before something crossed on her mind

"Just for Aaron-sama information, Rem is not the only one that waiting for Aaron-sama."

After saying that she close the door, leaving the pseudo Saber in his own thought

* * *

Sounds of door creaked open echoed in the dark room, light from outside shine upon it, giving him vision of the inside

His head coming in first, eyes peering to the room that barely visible, despite it dark but his sight surprisingly still good, it barely bother him. Another ability he gain the moment he become pseudo Servant, his vision maybe still able to be blocked by darkness but his sight actually better than normal people

He found the person he looking for in the chair instead of bed, sitting in there with her head twitched up, down, barely stable and hold herself from falling. As he focused his eyes further he found her eyes actually closed, indicating she sleep

He stare at the girl for few seconds before he shook his head and take step inside to the room, he approach her, and while doing that he make his steps as light as possible to not bother the sleeping girl or waking her

As he stand in front of her directly he can't help but stare for moment. She clad in her nightgown that allow him to look a bit more of her skin, her sleeping face show exhausted expression

He mentally slap himself, this isn't time to stare! Gah why he come here again in first place?! He supposed to be in his own room and already in dream land right now! So why in name of Gods...

'Because I can't sleep and I'm curious how she handle things.' He thought with small sigh. Normally he not one who bothered by trivial things like this but... Let just say since he can't sleep he decide to pay a visit

Shaking his head, he gently put his hand over her shoulder while the other went down and swooping her legs. Then with one move, he lift the girl smoothly, he did this a lot with his sister so he have no problem to carry someone -not to mention her weight is not matter to his inhumane strength, granted he still have problem due to the height difference but it barely bother him

"Ngghh."

The girl let out small moan under his arm, prompting him to glance at her for moment before shift his gaze to bed. Then he started to walk, slowly and in careful manner to not awake her

He place her softly in bed, touching her arms, he arrange her position to make her as comfortable as he could. After that he look to her face again, gently he tug the strand of hairs that framing her face, like a parent taking care of their children

Her lips smacked itself few times, wetting it, her face that look exhausted moment ago now look serene and peaceful as she snuggle to the bed deeper

He smiled at the sight, taking care girl like this remind him of when he alone with his sister in house, their parent not always in home since they both has their own job. True they happy family but there moment when he wish their parent spend more time with them, especially his sister

He shake away the thought, knowing now is not the place to delve in memory. He pick the blanket and gently drop it to her, covering her body and protect her from cold

Seeing there is nothing else he need to do, he turned away and begin to make his exit, he only few steps from reaching the door and-

"Aaron..."

He froze when the voice of the girl reach his ears, slowly, almost mechanically, he turned his head behind, expecting to see the girl wake up but apparently she did not, it was a mere mumble from dream, she still in bed and sleeping

He let out breath that he hold unconsciously, shaking his head, he resume his walk and about to touch the knob of the door when he heard whimper from behind him

"Emi?" He called in low voice, thinking that the half elf awake

But she did not response, she only snuggle deeper to her bed, her peaceful face now marred by troubled and anxious expression

'Nightmare... She have nightmare about...' He waste no time to lighting the lantern and approach her, all hesitation and awkward feeling washed away, he sit to her side and begin to tug her gently "Emi, Emi..."

"Nghh... Mnnhh..."

"Emi, wake up for moment."

He give another shake, this time stronger to awake her and he succeed. The half elf stirred, her violet eyes slowly open, they are dazed and unfocused but only for short time as they gain their sharpness when notice who stood in front of her

"A-Aaron?" She stuttered

"Who else?" He asked with small smile

"Aaron..." She repeated, her hands raised and caressing the man cheeks "You here..." She murmured the words in voice he didn't recognize "You here."

"Yes Emi I'm here." He take her hands and slowly put them down, he feel his cheeks warmed at the sudden closeness but he push them all away. Now is not the time damnit! Calm yourself hormone!

"You here..." She said once again, she sound relieved this time. Then her eyes widened in comical manner, she practically jumped back from her in instant and raise her shaky finger at him "W-W-Why you here?!" She demanded

'Good question.' He thought dully, he asked that question to himself ever since he stepped into this room "I just want to check on you, Rem said you waiting for me and..."

"Waiting for..." She blinked few times "Wait, what time is this?"

"Two Solartime."

"Two Solar..." She trailed, eyes widened further in more surprise, then they sharpened and she glared at him "Where were you?!" She demanded "Two Solartime! Aaron! This! This is pass midnight and..." Her harsh words died in her throat as she remember what actually happened "Aaron... I... Are you.."

He only give her small smile "I'm no longer in bad mood if that what you asked." He answered "Let just say my head is clear now."

"I... I see..." She look relieved judging by her smile "I'm happy to hear that and..." She trailed again, face turned to unsure expression

Knowing she doesn't know what to say, he decide to make the opening "I won't say I'm sorry..." He said, making the girl blink "I won't say I'm sorry for wandering around the city until this late, I am _my own_ person so I free to do what I wish, however I will say sorry for making you worry." He added, his voice become soft when speak the last part "With my state of mind at that time, you must be very worried. And for that, I'm sorry."

"I... I..." Emilia was loss of words for moment before she shook her head "It's okay, I'm just glad that you fine and not harmed." She said sincerely "And... And I also want to say sorry..." She murmured while looking down, her index fingers poking each other "I'm yelling at you before."

"No harm done Emi." He said with chuckle "Anyway, I guess I better go back to my room now."

"Ah, about that. Why you come here?"

The question asked in innocent manner, it was clear that she not suspicious at all why a _man_ invade her room in _middle_ of _night_

Aaron feels like arrow just pierce through his chest seeing this innocence

"I come here to see how are you, Rem said you waiting for me so I... Want to check on you." He tried to phrase his word in a way that won't give her wrong impression "And I found you sleeping in chair, since it obviously unhealthy I move you to your bed. I about to leave but I notice you..." He trailed and give look to Emilia

The half elf tilt her head in confusion, but it only lasted for moment before she remember what happened

"Oh..." Is the only thing she can say "Umm, about that..."

"You not need to tell me if you don't want to." Aaron cut her, one hand raising as a gesture. He tug it down and give her smile after that "But know that if you wish to talk I am here for that. As your friend, I will gladly help you."

"But _I'm your friend_ too!" Emilia suddenly snapped, her eyes look fierce "You always say that you will help me but I'm _barely_ helping you! You say I'm your friend but..."

 _I did nothing to help you_

He knew that is what she want to say. He already knew there time that things like this come after all, in the end Emilia still can't accept people help, not because she don't want to but because she don't understand how other feeling, it almost like she don't understand that sometime people help just because they want to, not because they need reason

And she feel indebted because of that...

Emilia still doesn't understand how people feeling... Just like _Her_...

But unlike Her, Emilia cannot understand the other feeling because she still have mentality of child. After she grow up and become more mature though, she will be a great person

"You want to help me?" He asked, there is only one thing he can say at this situation

"Yes!" She nodded, the way her eyes brightened and her head that bopped up, down eagerly, Aaron sure as hell if he tell her to run around the city she will do that regardless how strange it might sound

"Then let me help you."

"... Eh?" She blinked in surprise

He ruffled his hair and put exasperated face "Emi I will be blunt, right now you are very close to useless." He said blatantly, making the half elf winced

"W-Wha?"

"Don't try to deny it, deep inside you know, you really at major disadvantage despite you are one of Royal Candidate. You basically have zero connection and zero financial, you have power in form of Puck, yes, but we both know I don't need power right now."

The way she flinched and open her mouth only to close it before looking down to her lap, it was quite saddened to the point he feel slight guilty for being rude like this

But it need to be said... Right now among the other candidate save for Felt, Emilia is the most powerless if we didn't count me as his support, she is really in bad position and dare Aaron said she actually could be more childish than Felt

Which mean something seeing Felt is the youngest among the other Candidate

"Right now you have nothing, but in future you will." He continued, making her eyes snapped up at him once again "Just like children or infant, can they do anything to help their parent? No but in future when they become adult and grow? They can." He tilt his head "Just like what I did to you now, I help you, supporting you, and if you want to help me back, do that when you can stand by your own."

That was the conclusion he have. Right now Emilia can't do anything, but in future, when she mature, when she ready to face the World, having her on his side will be very helpful

And judging by her eyes that seems gaining new light, it clear what he tried to do is success, right now Emilia clearly found a base, a foundation that from now on she can use to reach her goal

She have to improve herself first before standing on his side...

"And about my heritage..." He paused and have annoyed expression for moment "Let talk about it tomorrow when we on our way to manor. Now is already very late and you, Your Majesty, need your beauty sleep."

"Beauty sleep?" She repeated the word in dumbfounded manner before she broke into giggle "Yes, yes, I understand then Sir Aaron, I will be bad looking and have wrinkle all over my beautiful skin if I did not do that." She make gesture by rubbing her arms and putting haughty look

It make him snort, she clearly become more lively than her Canon, no doubt it because his influence. Something that greatly amuse him "Well, then this your loyal subject shall leave and let you have your rest." He said as he stood and retreating while walk backward, his body bended down in extravagant bow

This cause Emilia giggle again and Aaron shake his head as he straighten his back and reach for the door, he give her look as he open it "Good night Emi."

"Good night Aaron." She replied, her beautiful pristine face marred with angelic smile "And thank you... For everything."

He found himself stare at her for moment, not out of awe or mesmerized by her beauty. No, it was... What it was...

"Your welcome..."

It was her anguish and crying face when she found that he going to leave her... Just like when she left alone by Geuse, her aunt, and her whole village...

And his heart throbbing with pain and guilt... Knowing just how much suffering he will brought to this girl...

'She is strong woman, she is strong woman. She will be fine, she will be fine. I will make sure of it.' He thought as he close the door and turned away

Strangely it not as convincing as when he reassure himself at the first time

* * *

What would Subaru do if he in my position

When every path blocked and look dark

When everything is blocked by abyss that endless and eternal

Simple...

Push forward...

Do not afraid, do not hesitate, keep moving

And if he died...

There Return by Death waiting for him...

The ability that allow him to redo the world, ability that any Magus in the World will give anything, anything just to have that. It ability that categorized as True Magic without doubt

Ability that make powerless, weak, fragile, and small mortal able to do what only Gods can do. Creating miracle with nothing but a hard work and mental strength, making impossible to possible

And no matter how strong his enemies, how powerful those who oppose him, how horrifying monster that stood in his path

As long that person have strong mental discipline... He will win...

That is the power that Return by Death grant to Subaru

The power that belong to Immortal...

The same power that right now I have...

The moment I wake up I ask for early breakfast from Rem before I went out from the house. It not like I don't want to sit and chat with them but I don't want to see Roswaal face, at least not this soon

I might explode once again if I do that...

So here I am now, standing at same place over and over again, watching the whole Capital from high ground, with no one company me save for birds

It was without doubt thing will become very complicated from now on, with my existence as descendant of Dragon being known and everything... Fuck! My life that complicated become more complicated!

And I can fix this...

 _Return by Death..._

All I need to do is utter those cursed words, and I will be dead, then I will return back, redo the whole World

And if... If I remember about that ability yesterday, when I'm very angry, when I'm so mad... I won't even hesitate to said those curse and let it to claim my life so I can return to few days before this...

The only thing that stopped me right now, is what causing me in this mess in the first place

 _The Prophecy..._

As far I know there is no second Prophecy, there no other Prophecy except the one that mentioning Five Royal Candidate

So why?

Why there is new one in here? And not just that but it was very specific and mention about Dragon, about someone with Blood of His Kin

There many theories... About how Subaru summoned to this World in first place... One though very crazy, particularly about where in reality, what happened to Subaru is actually one big loop

And Emilia is the center of it...

She is in truth is Satella that thrown back to the past and she in love with Subaru and since he from another World, she decide to summon him here. But she need power for that and thus she consume the Witch Envy Gene

And the result is as everyone expected... It was more than she thought and the madness consume her, turning her into Witch of Envy... And what worse is Witch of Envy is also in love with Subaru, just like Satella

And she summon him from another World...

Then there another theory that Flugel is Subaru or at least other version of him, the Great Sage that responsible for sealing Satella in first place

And so many other theories that fans create

It is random, it is crazy and illogical... Even I don't believe it until now, I mean, imagining Emilia as the Witch of Envy is...

Maybe I'm biased as well since I don't know how terrifying the Witch is but... Whatever happened... It can't be denied that Subaru summoned to this World is not coincidence

 _Just like mine..._

My coming in here... Is expected... Volcanica Prophecy pretty much proof that...

So is that mean Satella is the one who summon me? If she did then... Why give me Saber's strength? Why not summon me like Subaru? Why...

So many questions, and so many of them doesn't have answer, the only one who possibly know is those that related to Satella directly. Volcanica, Flugel, Reid, and... Echidna...

"Wait, Echidna have Book of Wisdom if I recall and..."

Is that mean Arc Four still going to exist in first place?! I mean! The reason why Subaru and Emilia go to there is because Roswaal want to accomplish Subaru! Is that mean he knew that his master one day will be freed and...

Too much... This is _too much..._

Too much information, too much mystery, and too much unknown...

I...

If the Prophecy already made... Then avoiding it is out of question, no matter what happened in the end my existence will be known because of that. Even if I escape from this country but if the Prophecy being told then...

Lugnica going to search over _every_ corner of this World to find me...

And it just matter of time before I got founded...

"Bastard..." I murmured as I clench my fist while glaring dagger to the city below me

Roswaal... What he did yesterday... There is no better timing than there, than at that time. He reveal my existence to all nobles, Royal Guard and Sage Council, at same time he also erase all the doubt by making them see...

I don't know what but according to Emilia it was clear they all see Dragon figure looming over me, and not one that used to pull carriage but a real Dragon with it head at size of building!

If that wasn't damn _obvious_ I don't know what else is

If I use Return by Death to return to few days ago and avoid the Royal Selection then what? In future my existence will be revealed and the way it come can be a worse if I'm not careful...

As much as I hate it... No, as much as I loath and despise it... But Roswaal way to reveal my existence... Is better than any way I can imagine... And because of that killing myself to return to few days ago is not wise decision

I need to confront him... There is no better choice... I don't want to stringed by him anymore, enough is enough. It is time to go straight to the point, secrecy be damned

I will ask him directly about Echidna

But not right now, I have something else to take care of

 _Petelgeuse..._

If my guess is correct... Then right now he probably already near the village or on their way to cave around there... My face still not shown to the public, people still doesn't know about me, so it safe to say that if I lie, big chance Petelgeuse will believe in me...

I learn to lie from someone who four times older than Petelgeuse after all...

After finish with Petelgeuse I will confront Roswaal about Echidna and...

 _Hakugei..._

Well... Fuck! One after another, great, just great...

How I going to deal with Hakugei in first place? I only know he going to pass through Flugel's Tree but I don't know the exact time!

The only clue I have is, Hakugei appear around 15:03 in Subaru's cellphone and...

Wait... He live in Japan... Which mean...

I waste no time to pull out my Samsung, opening it, I tap the Clock and instantly search of Japan time GMT and I found it.

"9 GMT... Only one hour difference with Singapore." I muttered as I glanced at my clock and notice it is around ten in night

If I did calculation right then... The difference between Singapore and this World is straight 12 hours, which mean 13 hours to Japan, 15:03 equal to... Around 4 AM...

"Gotcha..." I muttered with smirk

I know the exact time, now all I need is the day when that damn whale lurking around Flugel's Tree and I can lure it using Witch smell

Now to another matter... Petelgeuse...

If there is Prophecy about me, I sure as hell can't expect things to be same. What he going to bring with him? Sirius? Gods, I hope he doesn't bring things that...

Oh who I am to kid, with my Luck I'm sure whatever he bring will be bad...

"You look better than yesterday Aaron-san."

A familiar voice called me from behind make me blinked, turning around I found myself face to face with certain red haired girl who I met yesterday

"Tear-san." I utter her name with blink, I never thought I going to meet her again, at least not this soon

"Hello." She greeted while waving her hand with smile "Good morning."

"Morning." I greeted back "What are you doing in here?"

"Well, I was new in Capital." She said with sheepish smile "Yesterday when I come here it was my first time, and this spot is good to see the city so..."

"I see..." I keep my voice stoic and uncaring while saying that to her. A stranger come over approach me just after my existence revealed to the Royal Guard, nobles and Sage Council. If that wasn't suspicious I don't know what else is

"How about you Aaron-san? What are you doing in here?"

"... Just enjoying the scene." I said honestly while glancing back to the city below me "I'm going to leave and go back to my village so I want to see this city before I did."

"Aaron-san not from Capital?" She seems surprised as she stood on my side

"No, I live outside."

"That surprise, you look like someone who live in big place." She murmured while touching her chin

"Who said I live in small place?" I asked while quirking my eyebrow

"You don't? Then are you noble?"

"That would be secret." I said cryptically, earning small huff from her "What about you?"

"Well, I live near the shop district with my aunt and uncle. We sell vegetables, fruits and flowers." She answered, then she flash me smile and wink "By the way, right now we have sale, buy five pepples and you got one for free! Oh! And there also sale for our grapa! If you buy four you got one for free too!"

She shamelessly begin to promote her own shop, even her eyes and smile sparkling as if trying to attract costumer

"I want to buy your pepples but unfortunately I will leave in next hour so sorry, can't buy it." I denied the offer nonchalantly. Imagining Emilia face when she see pepple or... Green pepper in her food almost make me chuckle

"No problem! I bring my merchandise with me!" She declared with grin, making me blink

"Where?"

"I leave them below since they too heavy to carry."

It was safe to say that I found myself gobsmacked at her stupidity

"... And you don't afraid they will get stolen?"

She blinked, once, twice, thrice, then her mouth forming an 'o' shape before her eyes widened "You right!"

She immediately dashed from her place, running back to the stairs, leaving small trail of dust from where she stand moment ago

I watched this happened with uncaring face, I swear if this is anime I will have sweat dropped from the back of my head right now

"THIEF! HELP! THIEF!"

 _I knew it_. I _knew_ it will be like this

Without wasting any time I jumped straight from where I stand, soaring myself down from top of the gate in less than second.

I never try high jump despite I know I can do it, and the range between top to below probably around fifteen meter, jumping from this high clearly not the smartest decision for normal person since their bones going to snap when hit the ground

Fortunately I'm not normal

Crater formed as my legs smashed to the ground beneath me, I bend down my body and widened my legs a bit to keep my body balance from the impact I got from landing

It seems I landed in right place, thanks to the debris and smoke that created, someone who carrying a bag filled with vegetables and fruit -a guy who I think is the thief- halted in his steps to not crash at me and loss his balance, thus tripping himself to the ground

I stare down at the guy with nonchalant look, and before he can do anything I raise my leg and stomp on his back, making him yelped in pain and preventing him from get up

Not far from my place I see Tear running at my direction, her face showing panic that turned to relief when see me

"This is the thief I take it?" I asked rhetorically as I gestured the man that struggling beneath my feet. Seeing it was unpleasant sight I raise my boot and he about to stand, only for my toe hit him in head, smashing him back to the ground and knocking him cold

"Yeah." Tear answered, her blue eyes peering over the man unconscious form for moment before shifted to me "Aaron-san how can you get in here so fast?"

"I jumped."

She blinked "Jumped?" She repeated before she glanced up, her eyes glued to the gate entrance that stood tall towering over us "... Aaron-san... You jumped from there?"

"Yes."

"From that high?"

"Yes."

"Jumped willingly?"

"Yes."

"Without giving second thought?"

"Yes."

"With nothing but-"

"Yes, yes, and yes." I said in exasperated manner while sighing

Then the red haired girl clapped her hands together in cheerful manner and shoot me bright smile "I about to ask do you want to buy my whole stuff since I afraid no one want it but thanks the Dragon you want to buy it all!"

I stared at her, stared, stared and stared. And it take few seconds for me before I realize she did not joking

"... How much all of them?"

"Eleven silver!"

I recall how much money have, last night I buy those six alcohol cost around two holy coins, right now I only have three left, one gold and seven silver

Normally I'm not one who spend my money in careless manner, but since I live in mansion and I barely need them -not to mention Roswaal also mention that I will get my payment for the project I made since someone already interested to buy the prototype- I decide to do little charity

Maybe this can make whatever Gods out there look at me and bless me with more Luck

"Here." I said as I give her one gold and five silver "Give me the grapa only."

She blinked as she receive the money before she frowned "Aaron-san, while I accept your help but I don't need this much. I don't want to be pitied."

"Who said that's all for you?" I deadpanned "There is no way I going to bring all of them back." I gestured to the large baskets that near her "So I only take some, but the rest of them, can you cook all of them and give them to the children in slum?"

She stared at the coins in her hand for few seconds before she turned back to me, her dark blue eyes shine with indecipherable light and she give me smile

"You are kind person Aaron-san."

"No, I just do it because I'm in the mood." I replied flatly and popping one grapa... Grape, one piece of grape to my mouth, it kind of sour but sweet too, not bad "Well I have to go now, see you later then Tear-san." I said this while turned away, not even give her second glance

"Ah? Yes!" She answered "See you later then Aaron-san!"

I only grunted and not looking back at her while popping another grape to my mouth. It been a while since I got one and I must say I miss this little fella in my mouth

It will make a good snack for journey back to the manor

* * *

"So... What do you want to know?" I asked as I stare at Emilia while popping another grape to my mouth

It has been two hours ever since I parted with Tear and now I was on the carriage and on my way back to the manor. Thankfully that Roswaal wasn't here as well, he was in another compartment -one that he bought extra for himself alone- and I don't think I can handle to stuck with him for three hours journey

Emilia sitting in front of me, clad in her usual attire and have Puck resting on her side, he probably also curious about me

"Umm... You are descendant of Dragon right?"

"Pendragon family indeed is believed to have relationship with Dragon, so yes." I answered, my mind wandering to last night when I told this to Rem. I'm not descendant of Dragon but I have blood of one, that was pretty much clear "But my Dragon is not Volcanica, no, our Dragon is..." I curl my lips into thin line and trying to recall what Type Moon wikia stated about Dragon "Not peaceful one, it won't even hesitate to destroy a whole city or village if they disturb it, be it intentional or not."

"I know it..." Puck murmured "There is no way you related to Volcanica."

"Well the Prophecy indeed state "the One Who with Blood of My Kin" that was clearly said it could be not him." I said with shrug "I never meet Volcanica but I will say that he is peaceful in nature if he willing to made covenant with Human."

"And compared to Volcanica how powerful your Dragon?"

 ** _"ARTHUUUUR!"_**

Image of giant Dragon with it head size was comparable to castle crossed to my mind and I visible shudder. A sword that made from Divine Construct and the planet itself even loss it light just by standing in from of it presence

"I don't know Volcanica..." I feel my lips become dry "But if Ddraig got angered, then it safe to say that a whole Lugnica would burn just in one day with few of his breath." The Dragon Breath is something that like torrent of mana that spread with wide, in World where Mana is everywhere like this... It was the same things like feeding oil to flame

And seeing Ddraig is Dragon with aspect of Flame -judging by it red color- that was literal, and the effect would be...

 _Total destruction_

True there many that survive but I won't say the same to the land, to this kingdom, not with Ddraig flame shrouding over it

Judging by Emilia that become pale it was clear she know that I'm serious, and I did, if Dragon in Nasuverse as terrifying as I thought then every breath they release is equal or worse than nuclear bomb

Only in much greater scale and range...

"Ddraig?" Emilia asked

"The name of our Dragon, Y Ddraig Goch, shortly called Ddraig, some call him as Red Dragon Emperor and few even label him as Heavenly Dragon."

Thanks to DxD for that

"Ddraig... I did not recognize that name..." Puck murmured with small frown while holding paw to his forehead

"Of course you wouldn't, Ddraig is pretty much like a legend, and he never once come to this land so you doesn't know him." I explained

"What the Land beyond Great Waterfall looks like Aaron?" Emilia asked curiously "You hail from there right so..."

"Hmm..." I pull out my cellphone, tapping the pictures and trying to find good image. Let see what I can use... Ah, a view from top of Marina Bay Sands! "Here, this is one of city we have."

Emilia took the cellphone and Puck hovering over her shoulder, both of them make impressed voice when seeing it

"Wow, it really..." Emilia seems loss for words as she stare at the picture

"Clean and refreshing. The structure is neat too." Puck commented "Hmm that buildings kinda look like a flowers."

"They designed to be that way." I said, he must be commenting about buildings around Flower Garden "They are more beautiful when close to night since they glowing."

"I can imagine it..." Emilia muttered, her expression look kind of dreamy, she must be imagining it

"That place is called Singapore, you can say it one of the cleanest place, bring it here." I said as I took my phone back from Emilia before sliding the pictures and search for particular one "Here, the City of Camelot, where Pendragon Family live."

I show them fantasy picture of Camelot, I always fans of good-looking city, be it fantasy or reality since I thought of them as possibilities that could exist, Singapore view after all quite... Fantasy if you take picture from good angle so...

"Camelot..." Emilia murmured "Aaron, this is where Pendragon family live?"

"You can say so." Arthur, Guinevere and Morgan live in there after all, so I'm not lying

"Hmm, I never give thought about Land beyond Great Waterfall but seeing the city... It will be interesting to visit." Puck said as he observing the picture "Unfortunately that place was beyond reach even for me, the pressure from the water is too much and the mana in there also small." He lamented while sighing

"You will love it in there Puck-dono, there this place where you can eat as much as you want with certain amount of money."

Puck perked up at that, his ears flopped once "Really?"

"Yup, I know since I've been there too."

"So I can eat ice cream as much as I want? Is there egg or something else in there?"

"There many foods that you would love, trust me."

"Hmmm since you're very gluttonous I guess I can trust your judgement if it about food."

Oi, oi, that was harsh, I'm not always heavy eater like this you know? It was Saber's influence! Albeit I did eat a lot but not as much as now, probably because I'm in Servant-like body so I can eat much more than normal people

"Aaron..."

"Yes?" I asked as I turned to Emilia who look at me with strange face "What is it Emi? Something else you want to ask?"

"Umm..." She seems uncomfortable at my question, I briefly glanced at Puck questioningly but he only give me shrug, his blue eyes though also looking at his surrogate daughter in concern "I... You said you are descendant of Dragon... Right?"

"... I do have blood of Dragon flowing inside me, yes."

"I... I see..."

She clearly still want to say something but she hold it back, it was as clear as day. I have idea what she going to say actually but... Why she look so hesitate?

Normally I going to press her however I'm sure she has her own reason, and also it was something that only few know and she never told me, so it will be suspicious if I just said or mention about it

"By the way, I might be busy for next few days." I said, trying to change the topic

"Huh?" Emilia blinked

"I have things to take care of. As soon as I back to manor I will pack go outing for one or two days."

"Things?" Emilia face confronted to curious and concern "What things?"

"I will admit it was not simple things but one that quite problematic, unfortunately I can't say the details right now but I promise I will tell you after I return."

I can't bluntly said that I going to search for the Witch Cult or looking for something that might threatening her life. That will did nothing but make her worry and wish to come with me

And I can't have that, not when things so unsure and unknown. Right now it better if I go by myself for my own safety and everyone else, I can't let things that happened to Ram in Wolgarm incident repeated, that was very close after all

"Aaron, I don't like this." Emilia said, she now clearly show concern "Is this connected to what happened yesterday?"

"Emi I assure you I no longer mad about yesterday." I replied before I frowned "Okay, I admit I still upset about what yesterday but my outing has no relation with that, it is entirely different matter." Here I give look to Puck, asking for help silently

The Great Spirit stare at me with piercing eyes but only for moment before he give me his assistance "Let him go Lia, we both know just how capable Aaron is. He can handle himself."

The cat spirit must be able to sense my serious and wariness, I have no intention to hide I will do dangerous things, this so he can help me to tell Emilia to not follow me

"But..." Emilia glance at me and to Puck, her face that persistent slowly turned to one of relented "Fine. How long you going to leave?"

"Like I said, only one or two days, at max is five, not longer than that."

Petelgeuse and his cultist already there two or three days before Hakugei show itself to mapping the village and our mansion, so it mean I have around two day so I can go and check on Hakugei location

Plenty of time in my opinion

* * *

It has been a day after that

Right now I sitting in front of bonfire, wearing my armor while leaning on the tree, keeping my sense sharp and stay alert with my tent and sleeping bag not far from where I sitting right now

I can't exactly pinpoint my location. While I do indeed leave some trail and mark that will give me clue to go back but it doesn't change the fact that I don't know where my position other than I'm in forest around Arlham Village

I has been patrolling around the area -with my speed I can easily do that only in hours- and I manage to find two caves, one that near me right now and the other located southeast from here, it was quite far and will take an hour by feet to reach it

Last night... Well, I can say last night is quite mess, what with Wolgarm that still around attracted and attacking me when I make the Witch stench intensified

And let me tell you, having your heart... Grasped, literally... Is not pleasant sensation...

When I utter that cursed words, it was like a torture. Witch of Envy touch is cold, cold like ice. Now imagine them in shape of hand, and they also feels like one save for the temperature

The sensation when that hand touch me... It was... It was painful. Your body technically is warm in inside, human temperature body is 36.5 to 37.5 C, just dropped two or three already enough to make you have to be checked to hospital, now imagine what if zero or temperature that minus suddenly touching the organ that keep your body working and alive

Yeah, it safe to say that just after saying the curse two or three times I need to warm myself with blanket and sit in front of fire

Not to mention the painful sensation I have on my chest, I'm sure if it not because lesser spirits that healing me right now the skin on my chest will be blue from the coldness

Now I know why Subaru almost never kill himself using Return by Death. Seriously, it was painful and clearly not the best feeling you wish to have if you about to die

The reason I did that is so the Witch stench around me to become more reek. In order to draw Petelgeuse or Witch Cult to me I need for them to able to sense or smell me, just like when they smell Subaru's when he on his way back to manor

Thanks to that I also become target by local Wolgarm.

I loss count after I kill the twentieth beast, seriously I never expect the number of those mutts still that much. I mean, I sure as hell already kill more than hundred when the Wolgarm incident, after I blow them all with Strike Air when they try to swarm me

Luckily for me there is no demon beast that come... Well at least not in last six hours, usually they popped their head to here once per two but... Maybe I manage to reduce their numbers and they know to not mess with me anymore

SSRKK! SSRKK!

Oh _Fuck_ You Fate! Fuck you to the Yomi, Tartarus, and all Hell that each pantheon have!

The sound itself is actually barely exist, it was small and can be mistaken as wind simply breeze the bush, but I know wind did not make sound like that, no, it was something else. I know this because I had spend day keeping alert so I did not get ambushed by Wolgarm after all

I waste no time to sand and call Excalibur to my hand, my eyes instantly peering to where the sound come from, my legs widened in preparation to sprung or to keep my balance if the demon beast come

The bush split, and I about to jump but I forced to stop myself when it reveal something that never I expect

A certain pink haired oni

"Ram." I said the name with shock and surprise

"Aaron-sama." Ram give nod of courtesy as greeting, face stoic and emotionless "Are you not taking bath today? You smell like rotten meat."

"I'm not clean myself to the fullest but I did wash myself." I replied with twitched eye, there lake near here after all "Wait! That was not the problem! What are you doing here?!" I hissed as I dismiss Excalibur and approach her "You shouldn't be in here! It is dangerous!"

"Ram checking around the area since Ram feel something foul in wind, never expect it is Aaron-sama." Ram said in monotone

"You sense something in... Of course..." I end my sentence with murmur, she is specialize in Wind Magic. Even if she doesn't have mana but it doesn't change the fact she is powerful, she only lack energy to use her power! She still can sense if something wrong, and add her Clairvoyance ability, she won't have hard time tracking me

"Does Aaron-sama know just how reek the witch stench around Aaron-sama? It so bad to the point it make animals walk away from you."

"That is my purpose!" I groaned as I slap my forehead "I need to be smell like Witch! You shouldn't be in here in first place!"

"Thanks to Aaron-sama for that." She deadpanned "Aaron-sama's witch stench attracting all demon beasts to you. Seriously it is bad enough that Aaron-sama already smell strange now Aaron-sama added with the witch stench..."

Under normal circumstance I going to retort that insult but I know that now is not the right time

"Listen." I grab her shoulder and I notice her body stiffened when I did that, something that strange but I chose to ignore it for now "I'm serious, Ram, I waiting for dangerous people, you cannot be here! I can't protect you while dealing with them!"

I won't have what happened in Arc Two repeated here! Unlike Wolgarm, this one is far more dangerous! The risk is far more big! That was pure luck I manage to get to her just in time! There is no way I can make the same thing happen twice!

"Please remove your hand from Ram Aaron-sama." Ram said as she pull and release herself from my grip, her pink eyes gazing at me in analytical and cold manner "Dangerous people... What kind of people Aaron-sama wish to meet in first place?"

"What kind of people I want to meet by making myself reek like a witch?" I asked back in sarcasm voice

And since Ram obviously smart and sharp, it did not take long for her to know what kind of people I want to meet

"Why Aaron-sama want to meet with Cult of the Witch?!" She demanded, her eyes wide and her whole body tensed, I can sense the mana around her shifting and ready to be used

Wait, I can sense mana? That...

I will save that for later

"Because they will come and trying to kill Emi." I answered grimly "Think about it, Witch of Envy is Half Elf and have silver hair, all in all Emi appearance is match with her. What do you think if some crazy cultist find out there someone out there that look like person who they thought as their Goddess? Do you think they will let such thing slide just like that?"

Ram eyes narrowed further, her face confronted to mixture of concentration and troubled. It only take few seconds for her to get what I mean "Ram can see Aaron-sama point." She said in reluctant voice "Then, we should inform everyone in manor about this, fortify the mansion and-"

"That will be too complicated." I shake my head in disagreement "We can't just wait for them when we knew they will come. No, we going to strike when they not ready."

"By yourself like this?" Ram give me skeptical look "Aaron-sama, while Ram know that Aaron-sama can handle himself but there possibility the cultist number is around hundred. And hundred people is different from hundred Wolgarm. Not to mention there chance they will bring Arcbishop with them."

"I sure as hell they will bring one with them." I grumbled "Of course no, I don't intent to tackle them all alone, I'm not that suicidal." I said with small sigh and pinch bridge of my nose "I intent to trick them, why do you think I make myself smell like a witch?"

"Because Aaron-sama stench is more reek than the Witch's?"

I give her glare, one that say "right now is not time you pinkie" but she only stare at me with nonchalant face "Because I want to trick them, if they sense that I have aura like one of them and also sense my strength then they will thought of me as someone who in higher position, and after that I can make them cooperate then make us able to ambush them with perfect."

"Ram doubt that going to work." She said "While that could work but Ram doubt the Cult of Witch will allow Aaron-sama slip that easy, especially if they have Archbishop with them. They probably know and close each other, Aaron-sama plan have very high chance to fail."

If you consider Witch Cult as organized group then yes, my plan doomed to fail but fortunately they not. And every Arcbishop also screwed up in head, they practically hate and barely tolerate each other presence. Save for Sirius who in one-sided love with Petelgeuse. They also do not work to resurrect Satella, no, they use the gospel for their own gain, not to mention there Arcbishop Pride that remain vacant until now

They are in literal sense, a crazy cult that doesn't have any clear purpose and their system literally fucked up

The only person who can make very good plan and have screw still attached to their heads probably only Capella Emerada Lugnica the Arcbishop of Lust, Regulus Corneas the Arcbishop of Greed, and Pandora the Witch of Vainglory

"Oh they will alright, I have my way." I said mysteriously "Look, it doesn't matter. You can report this to the people in manor if you wish but do not make move until I come back. Because if you did then there chance they might panic and assault village fully." Then I grimaced "Imagine that happened, it won't be pretty for Emi." And Roswaal, but I left that unsaid

"... Until Aaron-sama come back?"

"If I did not come back in next two or three days then barricade the village and mansion. Ask villager to evacuate and defense yourself. Hunt them down by call Puck-dono." I said gravely "Do not engage them without him, only Puck-dono strong enough to protect and attack them at same time." There is Roswaal as well but fuck that clown, I sure as hell he won't do anything to help us, I won't be surprised if he go out for 'business' when I come back and report this to everyone

"And Aaron-sama sure he can handle it? On base of what?"

Let it be say that I'm not stupid, my grade practically oppose the word of 'stupid'. I'm not the sharpest person and I have my flaw, many perhaps

But I'm not dull enough to not notice that from beginning until now Ram is being nothing but hostile and distrusting to me

From her body posture to the mana that right now keep shifting and ready to be used anytime

"... If Aaron-sama done leering over Ram can Aaron-sama answer Ram question?"

I ignore her insult, this is not the time, she clearly also notice that I aware something wrong with her and she try to hide it. Well too bad that won't work. What with her behavior? Why she seems so... Distrusting and angry? Ram... She is not...

Oh...

"Is it Rem or that _man_?" I asked, I practically can feel how I spat when I spoke about him though I try to tune it down

Judging by how her face that confronted to rage, it clearly did not work

"Don't speak about Roswaal-sama using that tone!" She replied heatedly

"It is Rem isn't it?" Of course it is her. Knowing Roswaal, there is no way he going to tell Ram. He is that kind of person after all. And I nearly groaned as I come to that conclusion, Rem It wouldn't be bad idea if you told that I about to kill Roswaal after I finish with Petelgeuse! Not now! I don't need this kind of bullshit right now!

"It doesn't matter is it Rem or Roswaal-sama. What matter is that there Witch Cult out there that ready to strike us any moment, Aaron-sama avoiding Ram's question. How Aaron-sama can be sure that his plan will success?"

"I don't, but let just say my plan have a chance." I answered honestly "And how? Let just say I have my way." That is the only thing I can say. I can say it my special ability as the person who share same blood with the "Great Dragon" but I sure if I say that it will come to bite me back in the ass in future

Unfortunately that seems the wrong thing to say judging by how Ram intake of breath become sharp to the point I can hear it -thanks to Servant's hearing sense for that

"... Which witch Aaron-sama working for?"

 _Wait what?_

"Excuse me?" Of all things she going to ask, that was not what I expected

"The book Aaron-sama have. Ram can't read it, Rem can't read it, even Roswaal-sama can't. That was gospel." Ram glared at me, if her look before cold now it become downright antarctic

Gospel book... How is that even?!

I would laugh had this situation is not so serious. Seriously, me? Working under Witch? The only Witch that kind and I want to work under is Minerva if she still alive but even that I still going to reconsider it dozen times before making my decision

Not to mention I sure as hell Witch of Envy won't like it if I work under other Witches, she pretty much angry when Echidna confronting Subaru after all and not even hesitate to attacking her

"... While indeed it was make sense you coming to that conclusion but I assure you I'm not working under any of Witches. Though there is no solid proof other than my words."

Then she snorted in very unlady manner "Hmph, that's Aaron-sama best answer? Best defense? Ram expect better from someone at your caliber, maybe Ram overestimate Aaron-sama intelligence until now."

Unlike her usual mocking words, this time there real heat and insult in there, and I clench my jaw

"I don't want to hear that from some girl that leashed by _monster_."

Ram glared at me the moment I said that, her nostril flared once "Don't you-"

"What? Admit it, that man is as monster as the Witch." I sneered, not even holding back my contempt "He is pretty good actor, a very good puppeteer but I know what I saw the moment I meet him." I said coldly "And if it not because of you as pillar for Rem, I won't hesitate to cut you as loss person."

I was being honest, after Rem got her existence erased by Arcbishop of Gluttony I become utterly disgusted and found Ram character to be very less charming. Her infatuation to Roswaal raise to level that can be said insane, maybe not level of Roswaal's insanity but it still comparable

She was strong, even if she incapable to fight like Rem but her character is strong, she is pillar for Ram, and she know how to shoulder a burden, not just her own but Rem's as well.

But after Gluttony remove Rem existence... She become _nothing_ but a weak girl that leaned completely on Roswaal, like a obsessed fan girl

To see woman like her... Someone like her that now I know personally turned to be like that...

 _It is disgusting..._

I saw her flinch visibly at my words and glare, and seeing her reaction I feel guilt gnawing in my stomach, clearly I have gone too far and I should phrase my words better. I about to apologize and rephrase what I just said but she cut it with glare

It not angry glare... But it glare of distrust... And expectant?

"So this is Aaron-sama true nature? The real face of your dark side?" She commented darkly "Ram expect no less from you."

The way she spoke... The way she utter those words...

"... So you never trusted me in first place, even until now."

"Never."

The answer that come from her is as expected, swift and straight

And I'm not surprised... I really don't...

Unlike Rem and Emilia, Ram is different woman. She not gullible or naïve, she is someone who shoulder, someone who endure. So despite her World and vision narrow like Rem but her mind clearly far more sharp and dark, more cynical, more suspicious, because that was what kind of person she is, someone who endure and those who endure always being careful

But to hear she distrust me even until now...

It hurt _more_ than any guilt I ever felt...

"I apologize for using such harsh words, that clearly can be easily misinterpreted but I'm sure you won't believe me." I spoke, voice dull and flat "And I don't care whatever you said or your feeling, not from someone who leashed herself to slave of Witch."

I saw her stiffened, eyes wide and jaw clenched but I ignore it as I close my eyes

"Do _what_ you _wish_ , go back to the manor, inform everyone that the Witch Cult is coming if you want, but under any circumstance do not make any move. Like I said, wait for me or at least three days from now on."

I turned from her, not wishing to look at her anymore and I walk back toward my camp

"Very well, good night Aaron-sama."

Her voice is cold, uncaring, and hollow. The voice that always filled with heat, sarcasm, smugness, arrogant, pride and... Friendly... Gone as if they never there...

I did nothing but stand and stare at the bonfire that crackled and illuminating the darkness around me. Even when she already left for more than minutes -I don't know the exact time since since I'm too loss in my mind- but I still did nothing other than staring at the orange flame beneath me

 _Why? Why Ram?_

There dozen question crossed in my mind, dozen things I want to say. That conversation was illogical, doesn't make any sense, and it was wrong, very wrong. We not supposed to talk like that, we are better than that, we above that, that was our emotion blinding our mind, such conversation should never happen in first place

But they did happened...

I only can let out dry and bitter laugh as I slumped to the ground like a puppet without strings

"Fuck..."

* * *

It was sound of birds chirping followed by their loud flap of wings that alert him

He don't know when and how long he fell asleep -perhaps only not long after Ram leaving- but the sounds that those birds made enough to wake him up, he groaned and fought against the ache that invading his head, his eyes slowly open and he rose from the ground, feeling his back also aching just like his head

'Sleep in wrong place and position obviously.' He thought as he recognize the symptom. His eyes that still dazed briefly noted that he not sleep in tent but outside, no wonder he feel his body sore

 _Something is coming..._

He feel his whole body tensed in instant and less than second he already on his feet without he aware

 _Something is coming..._

His eyes focused to where his... Instinct, scream at him. His fingers clench and unclench themselves in preparation, without doubt Excalibur will come and ready for action the moment he move his hand

'Wolgarm or...'

He did not need to continue his thought as the 'something' come out from the bush and it was not Wolgarm

It was someone who he had been waiting for

They all come one by one, at first only five, then it increased to ten, to twenty, and they still keep coming until he loss count after thirty. They all just like how the anime and manga depict when he read/watch them. Clad in purple outfit that cover their whole body, pointy... Hat? Mask? Hood? That blocking their faces from the World save for a pair of red eyes that glowing in menacing manner

And he can't sense anything from them...

No, not their presence but... Their... Existence...

It almost like they... They not Human, they not living being... They all... They all almost like a puppet, like a someone who not alive, they all... They all look artificial...

Like a Homunculus...

He had read about it, about the discussion from fanpage and from few fanfiction. Those who touch the Root or at least reach it ceased to exist on the spot as their souls are either going back to "where they came from", becoming absorbed into the Root, or something similar

These people... These cultist... They all recruited by having Gospel book given to them, making them touch it, and then they all recruited...

'And seeing Gospel book is book that can predict the future of the holder... It was without doubt that book clearly connected to something that like Root or Akasha, and the moment they touch them...' Aaron not need to finish his thought as he have big guess what happen to these people. They all loss their mind and become devoted because part of their souls gone

He watched as they all begin to surround him, taking circle position slowly. He did not show any panic or emotion as he stare at them all, he keep his face calm and stoic

Then they all bow to him, dropping to the ground, kneeling with one hand crossed over their chest as if they were Knight before King

"My, my, my, my this is certainly interesting!"

A voice come from the same direction where the cultist appear and Aaron shift his gaze ot him

Pale... Inhumanely pale... Unlike Tear who pale like sick erson or Emilia that have healthy shade of whiteness, this man paleness almost like a paint. His face marred by grin so wide that it like grin of deranged person, his green hair styled into strange cut

There no mistake... He just like what he expected, this man...

"Hmph, you're very slothful. You should arrive sooner to make best preparation, Sloth." He called, cutting the man before he can talk

Petelgeuse blinked once, then he tilt his head almost to ninety degree to the point Aaron wondering how the hell his neck not broken "This strong smell of Love, and the power that come with it!" His mouth curled to big grin "You are Pride right?"

In response Aaron merely pull out his magical book, one that stuff into his coat pocket, his lips curled to arrogant and prideful smirk as he show it to the man "Arcbishop of Pride, Aaron Pendragon."

"Ooohhhh!" Petelgeuse make voice of interested "Pride! Pride! Pride!" He uttered the word as if it was sacred and holy "To think I will meet Pride before the day of ordeal! And he also have Love! OOOHH!" He cocked back his head while holding out while shuddering "My brain trembleeee!"

Aaron while uncomfortable with the way the insane man behave still can't help but feel there should be sweat dropped in the back of his head if he is in anime 'Holy shit, he really said that aloud.' He thought

Still... He can't help but feel this is clearly went better than he expected. To think Petelgeuse bought his lie and act like this...

Well, he is better liar and actor than Subaru's, and the man mind condition also questionable and unstable so it clearly won't be hard to lie at him. As long he have

What surprising though is the book... He didn't think Petelgeuse going to accept it as gospel book so easy. He already prepare some excuse and lie that can be used if the man thought there something strange with his 'gospel' book but...

'Now is not the time to think about such thing.' He thought as he brush away that for later "Day of Ordeal will come soon, how many men you bring?"

"Ah? How many?" Petelgeuse asked back with wide grin "So manyyy! All of them! All of them come to celebrate the raise of our beloved Goddess!" He declared while spreading his arm in gesturing manner to his surrounding

'Damn that was certainly not helping.' He thought with annoyance "I see, then what about the other? You bring other with you?" He asked, then he put his best sneering face "You not bring Greed with you right?"

At mention of Greed Aaron watched as Petelgeuse grin gone, his lips slowly curled to poker expression before turned to snarl

"DO NOT MENTION THAT NAME!" He spat with rage, so much anger to the point there froth in his mouth "That _disgusting_ and _vile_ man!" He throw his head back and let out small roar "Disgusting! Disgusting! Disguuuusting! Just remembering him make me want to rip out his heaaart!"

Aaron blinked, he did expect that Petelgeuse not liking Regulus since they have history and the hatred probably still there but he never thought it would be... To this extent...

Well, more advantage for him

"Agree." He said with spat "To think he dare to be disloyal and favoring other women than our Goddess." Was that pretty good? It must be judging by how Petelgeuse look at him as if he just spoke holy words

"My brother! You understand!" He exclaimed before he take steps forward and embrace him in hug, and it take everything Aaron's have to not strike him down when the arcbishop did this "You understand! _Understand_ the way of Love! Aahhhh! As I expected! You truly are wondrous! Wondrous! As expected from my brother! Haaaa! My brain tremble!"

"Hmph, our Goddess deserve no less." Aaron replied blankly as he push the man away. He really going to need wash himself in hot water when he done with this "If it is not Greed then who come with you? My Gospel mention you bring something else."

This is actually a lie that risky, if Petelgeuse did not bring anything then it will make him suspicious but Aaron can claim that the Gospel mean for him. However if he did have something then Aaron can make better preparation

Petelgeuse glanced at him with his usual toothy and big grin "Yes! Yes! Yes! I got what you mean, I had been blessed and gifted with certain things! _Very, very, very_ useful and _lovely_ things!" He then turned to one of cultists "Bring them here!"

The mentioned cult member nodded with bow before he or she retreated back to the forest. It wasn't long before he return and Aaron watched them dragged six children that unconscious

He feel slight dread at sight of innocence caught by these people in instant but he can't help to feel a bit relief when he notice that he did not recognize their faces, which mean they are not children from the village

"Children?" He said and he can't help but put disbelief in his voice

"Not just any children!" Petelgeuse exclaimed as he approach the children and caressing one of their cheek in loving manner "They children that blessed by Love! Love! Loove! Haaaa!" He let out sigh that filled with pleasure

Children blessed by love... Aaron instantly conclude that these children will be used as sacrifice, worse right now they possibly already no longer themselves and only something that need snap of fingers to be activated

"They will be the one that test the half demon I take it?" He asked

"Yes brother! Yes! They will!" Petelgeuse cackled "The Day of Ordeal soon will come! Only in next three days! We shall have that half devil to be judged is she worthy for our Goddess or not! Ahhhh! My brain tremble just imagining it!" He exclaimed while holding his head and shivering in pleasure

'Three days huh... Well I got the date I wish and... Should I ask what these children capable of? No, that would be too suspicious. Petelgeuse insane and gullible due to his mental state but I doubt he is stupid if I keep pushing.' Aaron glanced at the children stoically but in inside he can't help but feel like iron just dropped to his stomach. There big chance that he going to fight against them... Or whatever they would become tomorrow, and if that happen then it highly possible he would be forced to kill them

... He can't stay in here any longer... He can't maintain his facade any further, not with such weight in his mind, there matter of Ram as well that still bothering him

He already get what he want so he should leave before things become worse

"Then I leave the rest to you, I have my own preparation and I will share it to you tomorrow." He said, then he give the man smirk "A big preparation for our Goddess."

"Ahhhh! Yes! Yes! Such diligence! Aahhh!" The Archbishop of Sloth seems deeply moved by the man words "Then no need to waste time in here! Go! Go and prepare the best for our Goddess!"

"Everything for her." He said in sweet voice "By the way, do you happen to have Conversing Mirror that connected to yoru link? It will be easier to contact you if I need to tell you something else."

"Of course! Of course! I have! I have!" Petelgeuse nodded and turned to one of cult member that step forward and present him the mirror "Here! Here! Take this!"

Aaron took it graciously and give nod "Then, I will take my leave now. See you soon then Petelgeuse!"

"See you soon brother! Hahahaha!"

The cult members split and parted away, giving him space as he walking. Aaron keep walking, even when he already out from their sight he keep walking for ten minutes and after that he bolted away, running as fast as he could

Until he sure he at least already one kilometer away from them, he stopped and begin to breath heavier than normal

It not like he tired, no, very far from it, but he mentally exhausted. It take everything he have to keep his facade and lie, the mention of Ram still hurting him, he won't admit it aloud but he really feel like an ass for... Saying the truth in such way, he really went overboard to her. He should phrase it better but...

And then there this children matter... Great Akasha, things really went hill for him didn't they? While it seems went smoothly but the mental burden that given is... Very heavy for him...

He shook his head before slowly lift his eyes to above, to the sky that clear, blue and filled with countless cloud with numerous shapes

'Tomorrow... Gods, hopefully everything will went according to the plan.'

He pray to any Deities out there that it will. Even if everything right now went without any mistake but tomorrow is the climax and if something goes wrong then... The result will be very bad

* * *

 **Aaand done! Wew, this chapter actually come longer than I expect. I mean, usually my chapter only from 5K to 10K but this one surpass them all!**

 **Well, it doesn't matter though. However I sadly have to inform that the next one probably won't be as long as this one due to plan that I have**

 **Anyway since now is 5 AM in here and I'm still not sleeping then let's go to the point**

 **To Reviewer, I know all of you wish for Aaron to use Return by Death and goes back to last few days to solve his problem but sadly it did not work that way. Logically it is indeed true he can avoid that if he chose to kill himself but let me ask you all back**

 **Are you going to kill yourself so easily if you were in his position?**

 **Unlike Subaru who has experience death multiple times, Aaron still survive and alive until now. True he know that he can return and redo everything but for someone who never face Death directly, are you willing to kill yourself that easy?**

 **No, even I will hesitate and maybe terrified to do so. Because if I use it so easily I might become... Depended on it. If something wrong, reset. If something wrong, reset. That was clearly not healthy, it is different things if we talk about game but life?**

 **No, Aaron clearly do not like that idea. That was crossing the line, he is not suicidal after all. It was illogical and stupid, but that was the right thing to do for him. He not wish to discard his value of life that easy after all**

 **Not to mention Roswaal himself did pretty damn good job, that man manipulate the event and everything he wish with flawless**

 **There other reviewer that asked questions and normally I'm going to answer them but since it will spoil the story I won't answer those questions, sorry everyone x.x**

 **And EternalLancer, yup, Aaron clearly have Arthur/Artoria memory, that scene with Tristan and everything clearly him went through Dream Cycle**

 **Alright now the review done, let's get to the story**

 **Hmm... What can I say eh? This chapter clearly mean to show how Rem and Emilia taking Aaron's action. And how their relationship goes, unlike Subaru's, Aaron clearly use different path to forge their relationship, this also showing their reaction at him when he explaining his origin and well... They clearly taking it pretty well... For Rem it is, as for Emilia?**

 **Well... It was clear she conflicted. Why? Now that would be spoiling but the point is I try to show her character growth in here XD**

 **The scene with Tear... That actually to lightening this chapter broody mood, giving small joke in here and there. Good act in there Aaron, small charity so you got blessed, yeah, that was very insincere of you**

 **As for Ram... Now this actually scene that originally I never plan to have, at least not in this chapter but after moment of considering I decide to put it in here. And well... Ram clearly still loyal to Roswaal, true she is friend with Aaron but her loyalty is to Roswaal and Rem. Unlike Rem who only follow her rather than Roswaal fully, Ram is indeed loyal to him, and one month can't be compared to a years**

 **Yeah, they clearly just take very, very long step back in their relationship and... Well, we shall see how they try to fix it... If they want to that is...**

 **As for Petelgeuse... I will lie if I say it easy to write his character. It mainly because I never seen how his speech figure from light novel and only from manga and anime, so I found myself... Lacking in displaying his madness and devotion. Well I hope you all still like it though**

 **And like I said, there is indeed something "extra" waiting for Aaron. Thankfully he already expected that and ask the right question. I'm sure some of you caught what I hinting during Aaron and Petelgeuse conversation, that is why it went smooth and the Archbishop trust him but if you not... Well, wait until the explanation come! XD**

 **Hmmm... I guess this is it for now since there is nothing else to say, I hope you love this chapter! Next one will be battle agains the Witch Cult and Aaron's plan! Hahahaha! Stay tune and keep reading if you curious about it! And don't forget to give this story Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	16. Preparation to Take Down Sloth

**Chapter** **15\. Preparation to Take Down Sloth**

* * *

It take about almost an hour for me to find the mark I left and manage to go back to the village. It supposed to be faster however I decide to take my time because seriously, I need it, like really need it

I... Simply can't rush things. Not in my mental state. I need a break, I don't care if it risky but it was really necessary. I can't recheck my plan with my mind disturbed so I decide to clear my head first

Doing nothing but stare at the sky with blank mind seems working for me. At least I'm not as bad as one hour ago so...

It wasn't long before I can tell I'm getting close to the village because the forest, the road and the tree around me now started to become familiar

"Hm?"

I narrowed my eyes when notice there silhouette not far from me, just around the entrance of the village, my hand instinctly twitched, fingers flexed and ready to draw Excalibur if it spy from Witch Cult. Petelgeuse won't notice if one of his scum missing and I don't want to have one of lunatic close to village that I personally know

However when I focused my eyes further I caught glimpse of blue hair and I blinked when notice the figure is certainly familiar

It was...

"Aaron-sama!" She called from afar when notice me

Rem

"Rem." I called back while fastening my pace and approach her, I briefly observe my surrounding keenly and make sure my hearing and sense sharpened to make sure no one spying on us. Finding none I focus back to her "What are you doing in here? I-"

"Nee-sama has told us everything." Rem cut me with grave look "Witch Cult going to attack Emilia-sama and so we had villager ready to evacuate anytime, they now already pack their stuff. Does Aaron-sama manage to get what he wish from the Witch Cult?"

Unlike her sister -I hold back flinch when hear she mentioning Ram name- that talk to me with distrust and cold voice yesterday, Rem voice was sincere, genuine, she truly believe in me, there no any ill and hostile intention in slightest

And knowing all of that it make me feel more guilty

I should be yelling at her right now, angry that she told Ram about what happened in city and my assault to Roswaal, angry that she basically ruin my relationship with Ram.

And if it was me who from one hour ago standing in front of her, I would do that without hesitation

Thankfully I already calmed down a bit and not letting my emotion blind my mind anymore

Yes, what she did is indeed bad for me but at same time I can't blame her since she only did what is right from her perspective

No matter how close I am to them it doesn't change the fact that it was Roswaal who save them in that fiery night. It was Roswaal who pick over them, taking them under his care, nurturing them, funding them, protecting them. Even if he have his own agenda by doing that but it doesn't change all he did is saving them

So of course it was her duty as his maid and as Ram's little sister to told her what happened in Capital, I practically threatening their master after all

"Good." That was the only thing I can said right now "Let's go back to the manor, I will explain everything in there."

* * *

"Aaron!"

The moment he stepped into the mansion he saw silver blur coming to his direction, so fast it is as it make him thought that the blur going to struck him. Fortunately the 'silver blur' stopped only few inches from him and he found his hand suddenly moved up

"Aaron!IheardeverythingfromRam!Ohmygosh!Areyouokay?!I-"

The words was barely coherent and it was only his sharp hearing sense that allow him to put them together -again barely. The half elf seems bounced around him from one place to another, checking him like a mother bear inspecting her cub that got into fight

It lightened his mood seeing this

"Emi, Emi, calm down a bit." Aaron put hands on her shoulder and press her to the ground to keep her from bouncing again, seriously it started to hurt his eyes "I'm fine, nothing happened, everything went smooth, so stop blabbering, you will run out of oxygen." He said in amused voice

The half elf give him scrutinizing look from top to bottom before she nodded tentatively, red hue slowly spread to her cheeks "Sorry." She meekly apologized, feeling embarrassed

"It's fine. Now let's get this meeting done, I want to take bath and eat Rem's food." He said while barely able to hold drool. Seriously, he only eat Wolgarm for few days that he roast by his own with salt, soy sauce, and sugar sometime. It only two night but he want to eat her cooking, it was real food after all

Great Gods, he really want to eat it so badly

"Aaron-sama you're drooling." Rem pointed with smile

Aaron turned at her and give dull look "Very funny Rem, it's-"

"No, she is right." Emilia cut in with amused voice "You really drooling."

Aaron blinked and touch her lips, then he feel the wetness and slight slimy texture in there and quickly wipe it "So I did." His face began to getting warm from the heat that rushed to his cheeks, God damnit this is clearly embarrassing!

"Perhaps the talk about the Witch Cult can be later?" Rem suggested with careful voice, there mirth that barely restrained in there though "Aaron-sama has been out for two nights, it will be better if Aaron-sama clean himself first, Rem will prepare food for you."

Aaron lick his lips unconsciously, he really could use some food now, he still did not eat until now ever since he wake up after all

Rem nearly giggling at the sight she currently see. The man look very unsure, licking his lips and chewing bottom part of it, it remind her of a boy that told to pick between two of his favorite toy

It was very adorable in her opinion

And is it just her or was his hair... Was the single strand of his hair that usually poking out just twitching?

Image of Aaron with curious face and having his hair twitching crossed to her mind and Rem almost squealed at her the mental image

Keyword : almost

"Aaron-sama, it will be better to discuss things when your mind clear. How long do we have before Witch Cult attacking?"

"... About three days but I plan to deal them tomorrow, the sooner the better."

"Then it better if you take bath and eat first." Rem suggested "This is still noon, we still have plenty of time Aaron-sama." She added when the man open his mouth to response. She saw he still having doubt about this and she decide to give the finisher "Rem will make Aaron-sama favorite steak, and Aaron-sama can eat as many as he want."

That was the last nail that needed for the coffin

"Very well then, a bath and food first." He nodded with acceptance "Making plan with empty stomach is unwise after all." He turned to Emilia "We will talk later okay?"

"Yes." Emilia nodded

Aaron give smile to the half elf before turned to Rem and give her wider smile, it make the oni heart flutter for moment, the blond then walk away to the stairs direction, intent to get his cloth and clean himself

Rem watched this with smile, she shook her head and hold the giggle that about to erupt from her mouth. Even if it was only simple thing but she can't help to find the man behavior very amusing and entertaining to watch, there is never boring moment with him

She about to excuse herself from Emilia and went to kitchen to prepare food but stopped when notice said the half elf staring at her

The look she give to her is... Strange. The oni caught there sharpness and analytical look from the Royal Candidate, and dare she said... Irritation? Why she irritated? What possibly could...

"Emilia-sama?"

The moment her name called the silver haired girl seems realize that she was staring, her violet eyes blinking once before she shook her head as if snapping from stupor

"Ah, yes?"

The blue haired oni tilt her head and give appraising gaze for a second "Are you okay? Emilia-sama you look disturbed."

"Disturbed?" Emilia repeated with small frown and she turned around from her "No, I'm fine. Anyway, Rem I will be back to my room, call me if he is done."

"Yes."

The blue haired maid watched as the Royal Candidate leaving, her calculating look turned to small frown as well

What was that about? Did she do something that make her upset?

She shake her head and decide to think about it later, it is not important now. She have someone to be feed, someone that can be considered special

She go to the kitchen while thinking of certain blond

Normally Rem would allow the man to started to discuss their plan and strategy just after he goes home. This is important after all, related to Witch Cult, a Cult that filled with fanatic and crazy people, Rem have no intention to let them go or doing whatever they want, she want to crush and destroy them

However she did not do that because when she and Aaron on their way back she notice that he seems not in right state

Something burdening his mind, he look very troubled. He always walk and carry himself with confidence and firm aura around him, even when he look tired or exhausted but never once they loss. However when they were on their way, those charismatic and strong air diminished from him

Rem doesn't like that... She doesn't like to see him so troubled like that...

So she decide to push him to rest and relax his mind first and it wasn't bad decision seeing they still have quite time, one day. She sure Aaron-sama have plan to deal with the cult, even if it only twenty four hours

She have faith on him after all

* * *

Aaron must say taking proper bath and eat delicious food after spending two night in forest is clearly make him in better mood. Not just the warm water refreshing his body but the delicious food that Rem's provide make the atmosphere to be... Less tense

Don't get him wrong, he still sulking after what happened with Ram but right now he can ignore them and focusing to bigger task

"Alright." He started as he stare at the residence of the manor; Beatrice, Rem, Ram, Emilia and Puck "I don't know what Ram said, but I'm sure you all getting the picture about it right? About the Witch Cult that coming here. Everyone know what they are right?"

"Garbage." Rem spoke the word with harsh as if spitting venom

"Stain in the World." Ram added with equal tone

"Barbarian and disgusting bunch of people." Beatrice sniffed her nose in disdain

"Lunatic with meaningless goal." Puck remarked while lazily resting on table

They all turned to Emilia, silently asking for her opinion. The half elf blinked at the sudden attention and she squirm a bit from that

"Bad people?" She offered weakly, she still not good facing public like this even if they are familiar to her. While the other appear to be unfazed but Aaron in instant giving her look, that look, the one that practically scream 'My Gods, where were you all this time?!' aloud to the point it become insulting "Aaron! Don't be mean!" She whined

"It is common sense." Aaron said flatly

"I don't want to-"

"""It is common sense.""" Ram, Rem and Beatrice agreed at same time while shooting blank look at her

The silver haired girl flinched at the trio assault and she mumbler under her breath while looking down, meanwhile Puck who resting in table try his best to look innocence

"Emi I can tolerate you about many things but that, Emi, the knowledge about Witch Cult is equal to one plus one equal to two." Aaron told the girl with sigh "Regardless, you were live in forest so I can tolerate that but..." He turned to Puck "Why in name of Akasha and Root you did not tell her about this?!"

The whole residence attention now turned to Puck, the cat spirit have decency to look sheepish as he pawing the back of his furry head "Well, truthfully it because Lia didn't ask."

The ridiculous answer was enough to make Ram, Rem and Aaron shoot him bewildered look while Beatrice simply palming her face, apparently the librarian spirit know even this is crossing the line

"Puck-dono, no offense What. The. Hell?!" He emphasized the last three words with mixture of enraged and bewildered expression

"I know you mad and think it was ridiculous, I know you think so too Lia." Puck said when get the look from his surrogate daughter "But that was the real reason, I have no other intention at all. Look there some things you can live without knowing, then not knowing is fine too. If Lia asked me, I would have told her, but she didn't ask… People like that, if you just avoid them then it doesn't matter, right?"

Aaron lips become thin at that, his face set to solemn and stoic expression "I agree wholly with that Puck-dono, some things is better to left unknown. But you should know this is important and different matter. Emi came out of the forest, to become King, she is fighting to win the Royal Selection! There is no way to avoid the Witch Cult like that."

"... You're right about that. The Witch Cult appearing… I suspected it too." Puck pawing his forehead and sighed "But it not like I'm not going to tell Lia about them, make no mistake I will. What I don't expect is for them to appear this soon."

Aaron eyes narrowed slightly, his jaw and fist clenched unconsciously. He know what Puck tried to do, he really do. In Canon Witch Cult, make their move to Emilia because her face shown to public for Royal Selection, her existence revealed to the World

But in here... She did not, at least not yet

You can say thanks to him for that

It was without doubt that he is believed as descendant of Dragon by Royal Guard, Noble, and Sage Council. He is as good as Demigod, a man that share same blood with the Great Dragon that they praise and worship as God, even if it is not Volcanica but it doesn't change the fact it still Dragon, one of Volcanina's kin

And people still not ready to know that there Demigod walking among them. There will be panic and outrage just by revealing Emilia existence, many will protest about her worth as candidate to be King. If you add his existence and said that the Demigod supporting her...

That is why the announcement delayed for a week. The Sage Council currently discussing how they should doing this and how they will handle the reaction from public that coming afterward

They need something good to reveal his existence and his support for Emilia, something big that reassuring

"Can we discuss this later?" Puck asked while scratching his furry head "Don't we have something more important to talk about?"

An attempt to avoid this conversation but he is right. Right now they have something else to discuss

"Alright, the Witch Cult." Aaron nodded and staring to them one by one "I manage to gain information that there would be at least a hundred cultists, they all led by Arcbishop of Sloth, Petelgeuse Romanee-Conti."

"A hundred..." Emilia murmured "That... That was quite a lot." Her voice and face show concerned expression

"True, and they all clearly far from rookie, at least they have one or two experience." Aaron agreed with grim face "Five or four of them is easy to take down for someone at our caliber, but twenty? That is something else..." He said "Though it won't be too hard for me or Puck-dono."

Which is true, he did not try to get cocky but he stating a fact. He can deal with twenty or fifty of them by his own, with Magic Resistance and Mana Burst, he can easily decimate all of them. True he won't leave unscathed but he still can take them down

Though if there Petelgeuse it would be different story

"The problem is that I'm not sure just how wide their range." Aaron continued while giving glance to Rem who nodded and step forward then unfold some paper in table, showing a map of the area around manor "I pretty much circling one or two kilometer from the village." He make a circle mark where he travel days ago "And I stopped in one of the cave that located here." He make another mark "They all pretty much come to me afterward, and the Arcbishop certainly going to stay in there as well, along with group of cultist. If this only small operation I would suggest we go launch all-out strike to him but..."

"I think I get it." Emilia muttered as she keenly observing the map "You afraid they going to targeting the villager."

"Exactly." Aaron nodded with solemn expression "I'm sure they come here not only for you, there's no doubt they also going to target the village."

The half elf jaw clenched in unconsciously, the thought of people in village that... That has accept her, laughing, chatting and joking with her despite her appearance that resemble Witch of Envy is targeted make her angry

She won't let that happen! Not to them!

"What do you suggest Aaron?" She asked, her eyes and voice sharp. This is not Emilia who joking, laugh and acting airy. No, this is Emilia who has face the World, standing in face of those who hate her due to her appearance but not showing any sign of cower or back away. This is Emilia who stand in front of Nobles, Royal Guard, and Sage Council as one of Candidate to be Queen of Lugnica and declare her ideal for the Kingdom

Aaron feel corner of his lips tugged upward slightly, it seems his attempt to make Emilia grow backbone started to show result

"In term of power, we surpass them." Aaron said, his eyes flickered to Puck "We know that Puck-dono can easily kill dozens of them with few attacks, I don't think the Arcbishop will be problem if he goes all out." Which is true, Puck pretty much obliterate Petelgeuse when he transform into his monstrous form, freezing him alive without much difficult and even his soul "And I also confident I can go fight the Arcbishop by myself, but the problem is our range and area. Puck-dono and I can't be in same place at same time."

He doesn't need army from Crusch or Anastasia to deal with the Witch Cult, no. Contrary to everyone believe Emilia's camp actually is the strongest among other Royal Candidate -save for Felt who have Reinhard on her side. They have army, group of people that strong, yes, but Emilia have Puck on her side, the spirit that dubbed as the Beast of the End

And the cat spirit himself is already army and monster that need thousand of soldier -save for Reinhard- or more to brought down. Combined with his strength, they have enough power to deal with the Witch Cult

But the main problem is their range. He and Puck can't be at same place at same time. He will deal with Petelgeuse and few of his fingers that close to him, but what about other that spread around the forest? Puck can handle them, yes, but what if their number actually more than he anticipate?

That is why he discuss them now

"Their target is me but they going to attack village." Emilia nodded in agreement "They can use them as hostage."

"True, and to prevent that we must strike them before they ready." His green eyes shift to the girls and the spirit one by one "Tomorrow, when Puck-dono at the peak of his strength, we strike."

"Tomorrow?" Beatrice eyes narrowed "Betty think that wouldn't be bad idea, but it still seems too hasty, I suppose."

"Agree but the faster we deal with them the better for us. It mean they won't be able to spread and make a base for their defense."

"Strike while they all at one place." Puck nodded and give understanding look "That is good idea."

"But surely they would be already spread by now." Emilia pointed "They not going to sit and do nothing."

"Which is why we must strike them as fast as possible. But since it was impossible to attack them now, we change it to tomorrow." Aaron replied before he take out some Conversing Mirror "Thankfully I manage to snatch one of this from them."

"And we can use this to pinpoint their location." Emilia face brightened as she stare at the mirror "Good job Aaron!"

"Thank you for your praise Your Highness." Aaron replied with smirk "But is there someone who know how to do that?"

"Ram do." Ram said, voice stoic and blank "Ram understand how to track other mirror through one."

"... Very well, I will leave that to you then. And can you use your Clairvoyance ability to make sure they also there?"

"Yes."

At the cold response Aaron only nodded stiffly before turned back to everyone, he perfectly aware of how Puck eyes trailed between him and Ram but he ignore it

"Beatrice-san, the library of yours, I take it that since you have control over it and it can be accessed from all rooms in this mansion it mean you can use some kind of space manipulation spell?"

"... You mean teleport?" Beatrice asked "Yes, Betty can."

"How far your teleportation range?"

"Hmph. Betty can teleport range is quite far but it limited to few place, the library and the village is two of them. I suppose." Beatrice answered with wrinkling nose. Truthfully she didn't like this situation, she don't want to go out and fighting like this, she rather spending time in her library and reading her books

But since the Witch Cult targeting this manor, it mean they going to target her place as well. Then it might be better to cleanse them before they come to disturb her, really, what a troublesome bunch of people, those crazy lunatic, they always bring problem to other

And the boy that sit not far from her has prove himself competent and good enough until now so she will let him to take command for this operation

Meanwhile Aaron nodded, that was to be expected, Beatrice has teleport Emilia from village back to manor and Subaru to Sanctuary, the distance between those places is quite far so this should be no problem

This is it... There's no need army to dealing with Witch Cult. With Beatrice teleportation and Puck's strength...

"Then Beatrice-san can you accompany Ram to track our enemy?" He asked "I can handle the mana problem if you need more." He then turned to Ram "How about you?" He offered, his voice void and hollow when saying this

Ram only silent at the offer, her pink eyes peering over the blond without any emotion. Her mind momentarily drived back to the night when he give her mana and shook her head

"Ram refuse, Ram can do it by herself." She answered plainly

"If you feel so." He replied in blank voice, giving her respectful nod before he shift his attention back to everyone "Alright then, tomorrow in morning Beatrice-san and Ram will pinpoint our target location, after that you two will return to us and we started to form plan to hit them."

"Speaking about them, we should do something about the villager." Emilia pointed "We already told them that there might be something dangerous lurking in forest and have them ready to evacuate anytime but that's it."

"... And what would you suggest Emi?"

Emila put thoughtful expression, hand rubbing her chin, her eyebrow scrunched in concentration "I... Think we should tell them. About the Witch Cult."

Aaron stare at her and tilt his head "Why? It will cause commotion, something that we trying to avoid."

"It won't." Emilia replied in firm voice "The villager, they all not troubled when they saw me for the first time, and they also has experience with Wolgarm." The former is actually more big than the later of course, and thanks to that the villager has experience to not jump into conclusion in instant "True there will be commotion but it won't be big and..." She frowned and twitching a bit in her seat "I don't like lying to them. They deserve to know about this..."

"... And let just say we did, then what are we going to do? What we going to tell them? We order them to leave?"

"... No." Emilia answered after moment of thinking "We can't do that, if we told them to leave they will be vulnerable, the Witch Cult can cut them when they on their way."

Aaron smiled, pride swelling inside him at Emilia's answer "Well said, that was absolutely right. We can't let them escape, not in this situation, leaving from village without preparation will do nothing but cause problem." He responded with nod "You learn quick Emi, I'm proud of you."

Emila beamed, practically preening at the praise as she feel warm sensation gnawing inside her

"Anyway." Aaron turned back to everyone, with his face set back to stoic expression "So the decision has been made. However it still going to be better if the villager move, but only after we clean few Witch Cult so they not paying attention to them. We not going to evacuate them fully, only those who defenseless and can't fight like children or women. The purpose of this is of course for their safety, who know there might be some stray cultist that

"... Good idea." Emilia nodded in agreement "But we still going to need someone to protect them, both that stay in village and evacuate."

"I have plan for that, however I can't be sure, let see how the Witch Cult divide themselves tomorrow, after that I can make alteration in my plan."

"If you say so then." Emilia give another nod, trusting Aaron completely "So what now?"

"Now? We prepare ourselves." Aaron state sternly "There's weaponry inside here right?" He asked to Rem

"Yes, albeit not much but we do have few." Rem nodded "Aaron-sama want to arms the villager?"

"Yes."

"Rem believe the numbers will be suffice enough. Rem shall make preparation after this."

"Good, then..." Aaron glanced to everyone, his green eyes shifted from one to another "This meeting is finished, we will hold new one tomorrow 7 Solartime in village after we inform them about this."

Hopefully nothing will go wrong. Theoretically nothing could go wrong, he already made this plan for a weeks and check the flaw, he already try to use various scenario and the chance of this plan success is high

But there still chance everything goes to hill. What if some unknown factor come and interfere? Just like what happened in Royal Selection

It doesn't matter though, right now all he can do is plan for the worst and hope for the best

* * *

"And that is our situation." Emilia said aloud while looking at the villager that gather in central area "I know this is a bit sudden, and you all don't like this." That was very obvious judging by how anxious few villager looks, if she was on her position she would be too, the idea of leaving their home even only for a moment is not comfortable one, especially knowing there danger lurking around

"And I know you all also afraid and worried, but have no fear, Aaron and I already make plan to handle this situation, and as long as you all follow it everything will be fine." She bit her lips, feeling uncertain as everyone eyes focused to her, she still have problem talking to public after all "I... I have no solid proof everything will be okay actually since anything could happen and the best I can say is..."

She take deep breath, memory of Aaron smiling proudly and said he trust her flashed in her mind and she feel her confident back

"Have _faith_ in me, in _us_. _Trust us_. We _will_ went through this without much problem and anyone dying, I _will_ keep you all _safe_."

She finished her speech by putting determined face and make sure to tilt her head up, high enough so everyone can see her expression and eyes, Aaron always said to stare straight to people face to convince them, to show your spirit, your determination

And she going to do exactly what he said, he has yet to disappoint her after all

The villager only silence, they all begin to look at each other, begin to whispering, their low voices echoed in the area and Emilia can hear what they all say, as half elf she have better hearing sense than normal men -these pointy ears not just for decoration you know- after all. They all hesitate, uncertain, afraid, and worry, all of things that she already expected in first place

Then one woman step forward, purple hair, tied into high ponytail, clad in orange shirt that look like net, her brown eyes sparkling with mischief and there rogue grin plastered over her face

"Meh, why not?" She asked aloud with shrug "I mean, you already one of us."

"Anko..." Emilia murmured the woman name, her eyes shone with appreciation

Another woman step forward, having long salmon colored hair that reach her shoulder and pink eyes, she give supporting smile while staring at her "Anko is right, Emilia you're part of this village. You not need to afraid that we going to abandon you, you already done so much to us by saving Petra and every children from Curse that inflicted by the Wolgarm."

"Cleo..." Emilia murmured as she stare at her

"That's right! Emilia-sama you not need to worry!"

"We will follow your instruction!"

"Yeah! This is payback for you and Aaron-sama!"

"Have no fear Emilia-sama! Your words is my command!"

"For our cute and beloved Emilia-sama!"

The half elf feel her eyes getting wet and there very pleasant sensation crawling inside her chest. This feeling... What is this feeling? She... To be trusted and treated like this... Even if she have silver hair and look like Witch of Envy herself, these people, they still...

In that moment Emilia make a vow to the World that she will always look over this village, and when she become King, she will not forget just how precious and kind everyone in this place

She will pay them back... One way or another...

"Though I kind of worry." Anko said while putting fake troubled face "I mean, you make plan? The clumsy and airhead Emilia make a plan? Well damn! Now I fear for my life!" She exclaimed in dramatic manner

"Anko!" Emilia protested the woman remark

The villager, including Anko, letting out laugh at the response, the tense and heavy atmosphere moment ago dismissed into airy and cheerful one

"Alright folks! Gather your thing!" Ken clapped his hands together with grin "We will meet again in here after finished packing!"

The villager murmuring in agreement before they decide to went away, back to their own home and gathering their belonging to evacuate

Emilia watched all of this with smile, she give wave to Anko who wink and Cleo who grin at her. Those two, they really has help her a lot by talking aloud like that, she clearly owe them one

She turned to her back, her eyes fell to Aaron who chatting with Rem that holding out his Metia, the blue haired oni seems fascinated by something it show and the blond seems also happy to talk about it

She feel irked at this, here she making public speech and trying to reassure the public but he did not even bother to pay attention to her?! How could he?! She huffed her cheeks and stomps forward to them

As she approach them, Aaron seems aware of her presence as she getting near to him and he turned to her. She about to open her mouth to say something but he cut her

"Nice speech Emi, I know you can do it."

The angry words and irritated feeling that crawling inside her freeze in her throat at the sudden praise

"You were listening?"

"Of course I did." He nodded with eyebrow quirked, as if the idea of not listening to her was ridiculous. He tapped his ear once and tilt his head slightly "I have good sense of hearing."

Well... She doesn't know how to response to that, she feel embarrassed, she should knew better that there is no way he not paying attention to her, she mean, they are like teacher and student after all! So of course as her unofficial mentor and teacher she will look after her!

It has no connection or link to strange feeling that she have, nope, _absolutely_ no, whoever said that is a liar

"Though I have to agree with Anko-san, I feel kind of worry if it was you who make plan." He added with small grin

"Aaron!" She complained, her eyes glaring at him who only chuckled and she huffed her cheeks in annoyance

She clearly should expect this one from him, he is that annoying despite his gallant and gentle personality

"What were you talking about anyway?" She asked as she stare at Rem who only glancing at her and Aaron the moment she arrive

"Nothing much, only about my nephew." He answered flippantly

"Nephew?"

"Yes, Rem, can I take that back?"

"Yes Aaron-sama."

He took the metia back from the maid, tapping it few times before he flip it and show it to her. The screen display a picture of small girl, she appear to be at age of three or four, wearing pink polka dot dress, having round styled black hair with their top tied to upward direction

She is cute alright, Emilia admit that, the way her lips curled front in kissing motion, yeah she is indeed cute. One thing caught her attention the most

"It is her cheeks isn't it?" She asked in dry voice

Indeed, the cute small girl cheeks was certainly quite... Puffy. It look soft enough to be pinched

"Yes." He admitted in serious voice, he seems have no shame to said that judging by his straight face "Her name is Chloe, and she is one of the cutest thing in the World!"

"... I... I see..." She doesn't know how to reply his words, judging by Rem face who look exasperated -but amused- the blue oni also having similar thought "One of the cutest?"

"Angel still number one of course." He declared "Nothing can beat my sister in that aspect."

She did not bother to make retort about that statement, even if he rarely talk about his family or his past but it was well known to everyone in Margrave Residence that Aaron Pendragon like his sister, a lot, so arguing with him in that aspect will be useless

So she only observe the metia she hold once again, briefly her eyes wandering to foreign language and symbol that plastered over the screen, she didn't know what they mean and Aaron said it was his home language, it look like interesting enough, maybe she could ask him to teach her about it, knowing more about him is something that she want after all

Meanwhile Aaron himself only can shook his head in amusement at the way Emilia staring at his cellphone, it never cease to amuse him seeing how these primitive -in technology aspect- people awing his cellphone

Normally he not going to let people to check on his phone, who know what they might stumble into but he already take precaution and lock his gallery, he also already set each picture in separate folders to ensure they won't open things that they shouldn't see

Like picture of his real self or his family -cousins and nephew not counted and Angel is too cute to not shared with other- and everything that related to Re:Zero, he only add fantasy picture or one that he have when he was at Cosplay Show

"Umm... Emm... Oh!"

At particular noise that Emilia let out make the blond face turned to her, only for him to blink when the half elf expressing tight emotion in her face

"Aaron... Who is this?"

The half elf asked the question while showing the phone to Aaron who look at it

It was picture of him when he at cosplay contest, one of his hand draped over his sword while having stoic face to the camera. He not alone however, standing near him -practically snuggling to him- is someone that very familiar to him, she wearing blue frilly dress, her head rested on his shoulder, her blue eyes opened wide and look so innocent, her smile itself is sweet and beautiful

It was his friend, and she cosplaying as Manaka Sajyou, the First Master of Saber from Fate Prototype

"That is my friend..." He said to the half elf, he briefly feel movement from behind him and caught sight of blue hair peering over his shoulder "Her name is Nathania, I usually call her Nia. In that outfit, she is known as Manaka Sajyou."

"Manaka Sajyou..." Rem rolled the name in her tongue, he noted there something strange in her voice

Emilia look at the picture, her face tightened further "You seems very close to her."

"You can say so, we are quite close." Nathania is one of his oldest friend, his best friend from highschool. While in past there some... Situation where he have crush on her -which led to awkward moment- but that already water under the bridge, right now the woman is someone he can consider as sister or family

Though he must admit it kinda ironic seeing he is cosplaying as Saber but he harbor slight feeling to her, someone who cosplaying as Manaka Sajyou

Well, Nathania is cute and pretty after all, so he can't be blamed fully

"... You seems close to many girls." Emilia murmured under her breath as she staring at the picture. She got to see the picture by accident actually -her finger slipped in first place and new image appear afterward- and she don't want to intrude but after seeing this... She have this strange feeling that told her to check on this metia to see more of his picture

Tempted as she was -and she really did- but she knew it privacy violation and she don't want to do that to her friend, so she begrudgingly handed the phone back to Aaron

Only for it to be snatched by Rem

"Rem?"

"So this is Manaka Sajyou."

The blue haired oni glowered at the phone she hold, her blue eyes shooting glare at the blue eyes of 'Manaka Sajyou' with ferocity. And by the way her grip become tightened on his phone, Aaron afraid that his cellphone might snap into two

"Rem, can I have my metia back? I don't want it to broke." Aaron asked as he grip top of his phone and gently tug it from the blue haired maid hand

The oni let he take the device away however it was clear her good mood already nowhere to seen judging by her pout and stink eyes

Aaron instantly send it to astral state, not wanting to risk his cellphone anymore, he briefly glanced at Emilia to ask some clearance, only for the half elf to turn away when their eyes meet shortly

'What the hell? Are they jealous?' Well they indeed look very close in there, they use that pose because it was cosplay, and Manaka Sajyou is known to have unhealthy obsession toward Saber in first place

He will be lying if he did not enjoy it as well, Nathania is cute and pretty, plus she is his friend and also kind, what kind of guy doesn't like it?

Beside, she may look petite in that picture but her 'petite' figure actually healthy one and...

Of course he not going to refuse it if Rem or Emilia asking him to take picture with that kind of pose with him. He may ask why and feeling awkward but he won't deny he going to like it

It is hormone working alright? And he is healthy boy, so sue him!

Still... To be jealous like this... He had his suspicion that Rem already harbor feeling for him -Emilia did not count, she doesn't know what love is- but this clear everything

He don't know how to response to this situation, on one hand having cute and hot girl like Rem having crush at him is flattering but on another hand he did not wish to get into relationship with anyone

It will do nothing but hinder him after all

Suddenly a sound of something teared apart reach his ears, he spun, followed by Emilia and Rem, and see the source, it was a portal, one that familiar, from the hole in space certain librarian spirit and pink oni come out. The latter actually being carried by the former despite their different in size much to everyone surprise

"Nee-sama!" Rem instantly gasped and approach her sister who now gently dropped to the ground, Emilia who on her side also run to the pink oni

Aaron meanwhile only stood and watched things impassively, he already knew thing like this will happen after all

Emilia waste no time to check Ram's condition, just from the outside she can tell the pink haired maid wasn't in good state. There bleed from her eyes and ears, and she also appear to be in deep pain judging by how she whimpering

"It not as bad as it look." Beatrice commented, face also stoic "Overall, she just exhaust herself, she doesn't have enough mana."

"That..." Emilia bit her lips, that is not something she can handle or cure, mana exhaustion is something different entirely

"Oi, boy! Come here and do your job, I suppose!" Beatrice yelled to Aaron who only stood motionlessly

"N-NO!" Ram croaked out, her eyes that closed snap to open only for them to forced to pushed to shut once again from the pain "R-Ram, R-Ram d-doesn't-"

SMACK!

A good smack to her forehead by Beatrice send the pink haired oni to the land of the dream before she can finish her words

"Betty doesn't care if you going to die, but at least don't do so in front of Betty." Beatrice deadpanned before she turned back to Aaron "She's clear and safe, I suppose." She said, presenting Ram as if the girl was animal that just tamed

Aaron's lips curled to dry smile as he approach the fallen form of Ram "How very generous of you Beatrice-san." He remarked as he kneel on the pink oni, his fingers brushed the hair that covering where her horn supposed to. For moment he consider to let the oni be, knowing that healing her will damage their relationship further but that thought brushed aside in instant

He will never be able to forgive himself if all of them survive but she died in here alone...

So he sit in ground, he gently tug Ram's head and place it on his lap, his palm meet the sliced horn and he let his mana flow to there, feeding the cripple appendage softly

"Beatrice-san, their position?" Aaron asked

"They divided into three." Beatrice answered "The farthest to village is about three kilometers away on northwest from here, they already build small cave -probably using magic- and guard the post. The second is in the east, probably around two kilometers, they currently still set the base. And the last one, the nearest, is one kilometer northeast from us, the Arcbishop is there, I suppose." She paused, putting thoughtful face as she digging her brain further "And also there's another one, but this group were patrolling around instead stay in a place, they move constantly so Betty can't track their precise location, not without the mirror."

Aaron scrunched his eyebrow at that, lips curled slightly "That group must be marking the area around village, planting trap to prevent anyone to escape or enter the village." He murmured "The numbers?"

"The northwest have 47 men, the east 29, the northeast around 17, and the group that patrolling is about 38."

Aaron face turned to scowl at the number. That was too many for his liking. While he can dispose them all but he only can do it one by one, he can't be at two places at same time after all

This is clearly not good... The Witch Cult divide themselves too much... And there only four of them, and one must escort the villager that evacuate while the other guard the village, which mean it leave only two people...

'No, I'm thinking too small. I have Beatrice with me, I can teleport back to the village if I want to. Which mean...' He turned to Beatrice "Beatrice-san, track down the patrolling group, we get them first."

"... You want to ensure the village safety first, I suppose." Beatrice grunted, if the patrolling group gone then the Witch Cult will momentarily blind enough so the villager can slip away "A wise thing. Very well, Betty will teleport you to them."

He nodded before turned to Emilia "Do you get it?"

"Yes." Emilia nodded as she unfold the map that they carry "According to Beatrice-san, these is where the Witch Cult right now." She show few area in the map that marked "Which mean the safest path would be through here. Which will led to Sanctuary."

Aaron stiffened when hearing that, Sanctuary... Place where Echidna sealed... Oh how he wish to avoid that damn place!

He glanced back at the map, his eyes scanning the area that marked and their surrounding, and he grit his teeth inwardly when notice that the path to Capital is blocked by the base of the Witch Cult, they can't use that road without getting their attention

'The mansion... If I recall there secret path underneath it, maybe I can evacuate them to there and...' And what then? Where that path lead to? Even he doesn't know where it goes, he do not remember much about the detail, it because the novel itself is barely translated and he only read through synopsis in wikia

It was too risky

But if he send them to Sanctuary... It is not risky anymore, but it certainly will bring problem...

He don't want to meet Echidna... He doesn't want to went through the trial and let that Witch free! She is too much like Magus from Type Moon for her liking, and the Magus from there is certainly not the best example of Human being

Not to mention Echidna herself is psychopath, a genius psychopath

'Then let them stay in here! It was more safer! Place traps around here.'

And what about the unknown factor? The so called sacrifice to test Emilia?

Under normal circumstance he going to let the village to stay in here, however there unknown factor that lurking around. If the villager stay in here, this place will be too cramped to be used for battlefield by then, and it will be very risk for them all, enemy can use the defenseless to strike them

And even if he using the secret passage or send them to manor... The unknown that lurking could be waiting for them...

However if he led them to Sanctuary he sure that the villager will safe when they reach there. Why? Because that is what Roswaal want in first place. If the villager goes to there they will be 'trapped' and Emilia forced to take Trial

Damn that man... Even until now he still stand in front of his path...

But his path is the simplest, the best and the-

'No! I can't allow him to win, I already follow his web deep enough. Time to step up the game, I use my own way.'

There's no need for Sanctuary... There's no need for Arc Four to happen. He don't want to let Echidna free or meet that woman, ever.

"Send them to the mansion." Aaron said firmly "There's no need to send them to Sanctuary, the distance were too far and too risky."

"... You're right." Emilia agreed with him after moment of silence "It was too risky, I agree with you. There's also secret passage underneath the mansion that led to outside in case things happen, and there also small basement in there with food, and drink, a shelter." She nodded in acceptance "I support the idea."

"Then it decided." Aaron spoke quickly, too quick perhaps, cutting anyone else before they can say anything else "The villager goes to Mansion." He decided aloud

Then he paused and turned to everyone, green eyes keenly observing everyone facial expression, trying to find someone that disagree and ready to shoot them down

He waited, waited, and waited...

...

That's it?

"No one protest?" He asked

A chorus of "No", "Nope", and grunt from Beatrice is the response he got

And Aaron let out breath through his nostril, more heavy than normal

That's it? They all accept? No Sanctuary? Is that mean... There is no Arc Four? No Echidna? Without villager 'trapped' in there Emilia and he won't have any reason to visit that place, no reason to follow the trial

That's it?

"If you done doubting yourself boy, can we continue now?" Beatrice asked in dull voice, obviously she sense something strange with the blond and normally she going to let it be but right now they were in middle of something

She want to finish this as soon as possible after all

"Ah? R-Right." Aaron coughed, trying his best to bury the glee and relief inside him. Celebrate later, he have to focus now, it will be useless if the villager or one of Emilia's Camp died "The villager will left to the mansion, but they going to need escort to there just to make sure they not run into any other cultist." He glanced at Ram unconscious form that squirming in his lap from the mana transfer "I guess Ram can do that."

"Wouldn't it better to leave that to Rem?" Rem asked

"No, you were needed here. If the cultist somehow find out their patrol gone then they going straight to village. Or you can be used to strike at one of their base." Aaron denied before he rub his chin "Now, the only thing we need to do is to get the patrolling group but we have to do it fast and quick so they don't have chance to report it to the Arcbishop." If Petelgeuse know they assaulted, things will be very messy

"Hmph." Beatrice smirked "Leave that to Betty, I suppose." She cross her arms and put arrogant face "Betty can eliminate them while also preventing them to use their mirror."

Aaron blinked, once, twice, clearly surprised the librarian offered herself like this "If Beatrice-san said so then..." He said reluctantly "How fast you can get them?"

"Their numbers not even reach fifty, they will need hundred to make this into challenge." Beatrice snorted "Betty will be back in next five minutes."

A portal opened behind the librarian spirit and she stepped back, allowing the hole in space to swallow her whole and took her away before Aaron can say anything else

The pseudo Saber only can stare at where the blonde loli exist few seconds ago, his mind trying to comprehend just what exactly happened? Not like he mind that Beatrice go and finish them off but...

"That was unusual right? Right?" He asked to Rem and Emilia who nodded in agreement

"Beatrice-sama usually not one who love to do some job." Rem said with troubled face "It is very uncharacteristic of her to..."

"I may not know her for long time but I can agree with Rem on that part." Emilia added with equal expression

"Hmm, it because of you Aaron."

A familiar voice come from Emilia's direction, top of her head precisely, the trio looked at there and granted by sight of Puck that manifest himself

"You all done with the people I take it?" Puck asked as he stretching his limbs "Morning Lia."

"Good morning Puck." Emilia greeted back "Did you just awake?"

"Mmm few minutes ago, I awake in part where Betty explain the cult position."

"Puck-dono, what do you mean by because of me?"

"You overloading Betty Aaron." Puck answered while curling his tail "Your mana in first place already potent, just small amount is enough to cast middle-tier spell, and you give to Betty a lot. If you give that amount to Human they will explode but since Betty is spirit." He give shrug and pointing look to the blond

"So... She's like... Having too much sugar in her system?"

"Yep, that is totally right."

"But... True I gave her mana a lot more than usual but when in manor she never..."

"It because Betty in manor, in her library." Puck replied "That place is Betty territory, she is powerful in there, she have total control over that place, all mana that you gave to her she store around the mansion or library." He explained to the pseudo Saber "But you give Betty mana in here right? Well, she quite far from her place and she can't just dump that mana so easily so she hold all of them by herself and the result..."

Aaron face turned to slight concern as he caught what the cat spirit mean "She going to be okay right? I mean, when the mana inside her reduced back to normal there won't be any side effect right?"

"You not need to worry about that, as long Betty return to her library there won't be anything happen to her. Even if she did not the side effect probably only small exhaustion or things like that."

"I see..."

"But still... Sending Beatrice alone."

"Hmmm rest assure Lia, Betty is not without strength. Her mana is at her peak and she can use her best spell without any hesitation, you should worry about Witch Cult rather than her." Puck said in reassuring voice "Though I don't think they deserve to be worried."

Puck was right, Aaron himself already knew about that. That is the reason why he let the blonde loli go by herself. Beatrice is powerful, one of the strongest character in Re:Zero, she capable to go toe on toe against Roswaal. She only lose to Elsa in Canon is because she limited in mana, she also can deal wiith Arcbishop of Gluttony in Arc Five if she have enough mana, the problem is she never did

But now she have enough mana, enough power to back her spell... Aaron won't hesitate to say that Beatrice right now is on same level with Caster-level Servant, even better than few as matter of fact

And she specialize in Shadow or Yin Magic, a magic that related to curse, debuff, or such thing, he had no doubt she can easily intercept the signal the converse mirror send to each other

Which mean the patrolling group is as good as dead

'And she is created by Echidna, the same woman who also turned Puck to artificial spirit.' More reason to not let that woman out from her seal, regardless how useful she could be in future if he got her as ally

"Aaron, I suggest you stop transferring mana to Ram now, you don't want her to went through the same thing as Betty."

Puck voice broke him from his stupor and he quickly pull his hand away from Ram's forehead on reflex

"Ah, sorry, I was thinking about our plan." He said as he gently put Ram's head on the ground that covered by his coat

"... Aaron, is there something happened between you and Ram?" Emilia asked "You two barely talked to each other yesterday." Which mean a lot, Ram and Aaron always, always, talking to each other, bantering, arguing and trying to ridicule each other

But ever since he return to mansion yesterday they only talked when it necessary, and even that they look like they wish to be anywhere but near to each other

Aaron fell into silence as he heard the question, his mind contemplating the best thing he should say "I'm not surprise, we weren't that subtle after all." He said while letting out small sigh "We have small disagreement." Small? No shit, if it was small then Puck is harmless beast "Let's leave it at that, now is not the time, we have something else to focus."

He know they still curious, he can feel Rem eyes digging to him but he ignore it, he then stand and brush his thighs slightly, he briefly glanced to Ram's peaceful sleeping face and feeling something heavy appear on his stomach when caught sight of her peaceful face but he ignore the feeling

Not now

He focused to Emilia, Rem, and Puck "Alright, let assume Beatrice-san has done dealing with those guys. This is what we going to do."

* * *

 **...**

 **Hi everyone? ... How are you all?**

 ***sigh* I feels like an idiot, I practically don't know what to say to you all. This chapter should come out last week, no, faster than that as matter of fact, I already finish 5K words in three days but...**

 **I fell sick**

 **Yeah, I know that was the most cliche reason but it truly happened, I was sick, an inflammation, pretty nasty one, I got fever, cough and flu, pretty much one package and it was very bad, bad to the point I have to ate porridge for a whole week**

 **I still eat it now though, still not totally recover**

 **So sorry for not updating as fast as possible**

 **Let... Let's just skip that part and enter this chapter**

 **Originally this will be the chapter where Aaron and Petelgeuse started fighting then there will be massive cliffhanger, however when I begin to wrote this I notice it will be very... Long in part of planning and everything**

 **And if I force to put it there... I'm sure it won't be pretty, the balance will shift too much**

 **So yeah, this is mainly deal with how Aaron handle and prepare himself to face the future. How he dealing with the backlash of his argument with Ram, and how the other also prepare themselves to face the Witch Cult**

 **Aaron's plan, let be honest, Puck alone is more than enough to handle Petelgeuse and his cronies, and then you add Beatrice and Aaron, the raw power they have simply towering Petelgeuse like adult fighting children**

 **You all clearly not forget just how Emilia by herself taking down one of Petelgeuse's finger like he was nothing right? Yeah, we all remember it, damn episode 23**

 **So why he need army when he have power to take them down? Granted he could get army but what it serve him for? He not in Subaru position, he is worse, due to his status as "Son of God" his standing become more risky. Yeah, politic stuff and that crap, if he on same seat as Subaru he won't hesitate to ask help from other Royal Candidate**

 **But this? Well, right now it become curse rather than gift to him. See why he begin to hate it so much now?**

 **Many of you asked me, why Aaron have Excalibur of Fate Stay Night instead of Prototype despite he take appearance of Saber Prototype... Well truthfully at that time I was still quite confused over Saber Proto Excalibur, now I already learn about it, it kinda late to change it back, yeah it was as simple as that x.x**

 **Anyway, I guess that's all I can say in this chapter. On another note, I have some bad news, frekat my beta reader apparently retire and... *sigh* it will be very appreciated if he told me waay long before this, but... Well I won't blame him that much, the guy has his own life after all**

 **So I looking for new beta reader, if you interested please PM me and we will talk about it**

 **Okay, since that has been said, I guess this is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Next one will be fight between Emilia's camp against Petelgeuse's camp! Stay tune and keep reading if you curious about it! And don't forget to give this story Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	17. One Thing after Another

**Chapter 16. One Thing after Another**

* * *

Beatrice stepped out from the portal she create with disinterest look, her hand holding the mirror that connected to the Witch Cult's. The trick to locate the mirror is not hard actually, she know how to did it after few seconds of poking and inspecting it

"Hmph, to think Betty will dealing with people like this..."

She grumbled to herself in irritated manner. Seriously, she actually doesn't wish to be in here, doesn't want to go to forest and dealing with some lunatic

But it not like she have choice anyway. She know how crazy Witch Cult, the moment they set their eyes on something, there is no way to stop them other than kill them. They are lunatic beyond salvation, and if they indeed targeting their place then it better to wipe them off as soon as possible so she can return back to library and read her books

That's why she here, in middle of forest... Though she won't admit it aloud, but she kind of happy to be out like this, it is been a years ever since she see the World with open eyes like this after all

'They coming.'

She sense dozens of mana signature approaching her position, all of them average, there one or two that seems extraordinary but nothing much, she expect no less from bunch of ingrate like them

She take a breath once and then she begin to concentrate, feeling her own mana, and searching for a spell that will be the best to dealing with them. Through a hundred and countless spells she found two, two that will be enough to finish these lunatic

Now all she need to do is wait for them to getting close

She slipped to one of the tree, using the big figure of the plant to hide her small feature, her eyes stare at the direction where the cultists would come

 _75 meters_

Nothing visibly change from the scenery that she currently see, the forest and everything still quite

 _50 meters_

Flocks of birds flying to her direction, indicating something just irk them and causing them to fly

 _25 meters_

She see some silhouette from far, the bush around that direction started to shook, a sound of stepping reach her ears

...

 _NOW!_

She take one step forward to the cultist that rushing at her direction, mana started to hum from her petite figure

"Ur Shamak."

The incantation come out from her mouth, and the World know darkness

There is no better word to explain it. It was darkness, it like a mist and smoke but it not, the way it wriggle and crawling in air make them different. It like a flame but it not, it indeed lick and pollute the air but they did not change them, they did not do anything to it.

The darkness spread, crawling in space, like a web of spider, slithering in the ground, trees, like a snake and engorging everything it touch like a hungry animal

And the cultist walk directly into them

Too late they try to stop, try to escape, the darkness swallow them before they can do anything, there is no exception among them

Those who saw it coming from far stopped, they try to pull back but the darkness come for them, too fast and they too meet fate that similar like their colleague

And the moment the darkness eat them, they feel nothing

 _Nothing_

They _literally_ feel _nothing_

Their sense of touch _gone_ , they no longer can feel the ground where they stood. Their sense of smell _gone_ , they can't smell anything, not even their own breath. Their sense of hearing _gone_ , the sound of branches of tree that shook by wind no longer there, they can't even hear their own voice. Their sense of vision _gone_ , absolute darkness is the only thing that they see, shrouding their very eyes like a thick blanket. Their sense of taste _gone_ , they can't feel their tongue, it as if they born without one, they can't even taste the saliva in their own lips

She can sense the cultists started to cast spell, Yang Magic, they all cast light and try to repel the darkness that cripple them from their sense

It did not work

Their spells did come out, making a result, but just when they did the darkness come back and swallow them as soon as they manage to cast spell and they feel nothing once more

And in the darkness Beatrice place her palm to the blackness beneath her

"El Minya."

Mana, energy of Magic, breath of nature, they all come to live, they all begin to morphing, taking a shape into stakes from the darkness, each of them at size of adult body, countless their numbers. They all hovering and floating among the dark, then light radiate from them, flame come to alive but their color purple instead of orange

Each of them aimed at the defenseless and crippled cultist, the flame that covering them seems glowing with anticipation

Beatrice wave her hand once

 _And they died_

The stakes rained down like a wrath of Gods, the moment they few feet away from their target they all explode, each of them shatter into smaller stakes, they all sputtering smaller version of themselves and fly to all direction. They all ripping and tearing their target apart, bodies lobbed like they were dummy doll, their blood and scream went unheard and unseen in the darkness as they died one by one

And the stakes keep rained, showing no mercy to their target

Only _ten seconds_ and it was over

The darkness receded, they all sucked, absorbed as if there's hole in middle of them, they all returned to their creator who now stood in middle of forest...

A destroyed and ruined forest... And scattering around it is dead bodies of the cultist, blood and crimson liquid splattered over them, stakes and countless shards of projectiles latched to their corpses

Beatrice tilt her head, her butterflies pupil observing the dead bodies that surround her impassively, then her eyes crinkled in disgust

Maybe she should use more cleaner spells

Well... It doesn't matter, things already happened, might as well burn all them now

* * *

"Hmm... There really a lot of them eh?" Puck commented as he close his eyes and seems in deep thought

"How is it Puck?" Emilia asked to her surrogate father

"They all hiding, probably inside cave that they built, few of them guarding the entrance through forest. I can sense them." Puck answered "I already pinpoint their location, if we move fast, we can strike them down without alerting the inside, the timing need to be right though."

Emilia only silence at that, her eyes briefly wandering to where Puck pointing, uncertainty filling them

The cat spirit sense her feeling through their bond and inwardly sighed. This is why he didn't tell her about Witch Cult, they are crazy people, lunatic, bunch of idiots that can't be reasoned with, the only solution when meeting them is to kill them

And Lia not comfortable with killing

Oh sure she can freeze someone from bottom to top, but they all actually still alive, Emilia can choose to kill them or not but Puck know well enough she won't kill them

His daughter is too kind... And normally if she doesn't want to he won't push her

But this is Witch Cult they dealing with

"Lia, I know I did not telling you much about Witch Cult but trust me, if they extinct tomorrow or in next hour, everyone, the whole World, they all will celebrate." Puck said with sigh "That was how bad Witch Cult is, if there is something that must be killed it is them, they are worst of the worse."

Killing them will do the World good, that was what he trying to imply

And Lia is not stupid, for all her lack of experience with the World, his daughter is still smart person, quite smart as matter of fact. She covered many topic that needed to be known for Royal Candidate in short time, and she done all of the marvelously

So it is not surprise that she caught what he mean... Especially if they manage to escape and reach the village...

She take one deep breath, her eyes closed, face showing tight expression

Then she reopen her eyes, violet orbs meet blue's, followed by nod of determination

"Let's do this." She declared

Puck smiled in response "Sure."

His daughter is strong... She always so kind and caring to other, but at same time there steel in there, there power in her gentle personality. It was rare for that power to come, Emilia is someone who doesn't like to using it after all

But ever since Aaron come to her life... She started to using that power...

She become braver, thinking more big, learning faster, seeing more wide. All of them is close to invisible, the progress itself is slow, but it was there, and it keep growing

Puck don't know either it is bad or good thing for Lia. He knew despite how she look that his daughter is still young, very young, she only mature in body -literally- but her mentality is...

'On one hand this actually good, this growth, Lia turned to someone who can stand by her own, she won't be taken advantage by other so easily. But on another hand, this growth is... Strange.' There something that amiss, perhaps it related to how she always look at Aaron with look of admiration and respect, it wasn't love, Puck not in denial or what, he would recognize it if she in love with him but...

"Ready Puck?"

"Anytime."

He can think about that later, right now he have trash to dispose

And if Lia fall in love with that guy... Puck really going to have chat with him... With thousand of icicle pointed at him of course

"I see one of them." Emilia whispered "Puck, where the other?"

"... Around fifteen meters away from him, there." He pointed the location

Emilia make calculation in her mind and found the distance is quite far, if she strike fast and clean then... "Puck..."

"I know, leave it to me."

Spirits in a sense can be said as weapon for their contractor, a staff to help some magician cast their spell, but unlike item, spirits is alive, they are sentient, self aware, and can use their own power without needing the contractor.

Right now Emilia use him as a conductor, calling upon his power and using them

The silver haired girl extend one of her palm, then she concentrated, creating pack of ice, she mold them, shape them, where it only a lump now it slowly change into some kind of spear, a long, and very sharp spear.

The half elf peered over from where she hiding, her eyes searching for her target "Where is he?" She whispered

"Behind that bush." Puck answered while pointing his paw "Just throw it at him and when it hit, I will done the rest."

And Emilia did it without hesitation

The spear of ice went through the bush and there sounds of flesh being pierced, indicating the attack just hit their target and in instant Puck work his magic

The spear _bloomed_ like a flower, _literally_

Judging by the sound of something wet just splattered everywhere... Emilia know that the man dead body is not clean, very, very far from it as matter of fact

A very unpleasant sensation growing in her stomach the moment she caught sight of crimson pool that seeped out from the bush, it was messy dead for him and she did not like it, she never like to hurt people but...

"Lia, the other is coming here."

But right now is not the time...

Emilia steeling herself, she send silent pray for the dead man and preparing another spear of ice, this time she make more just in case if the target dodge the first one

"Now!"

At Puck signal Emilia launch all the spears at the direction where the cultist would come, all of them soar under her command. She avoid to hitting any trees to not make no sounds and only strike bush at least

"Done." Puck said "We got him."

Emilia nodded, she did not see the target actually thanks to the bush and the forest, but Puck did. He can sense the man mana easily and can tell if they got him or not. She feel glad for that, she don't want to see the body after all

"The rest of them is in cave, all of them gather in there, heh, this will be easy."

* * *

And it did, it really did

That was Emilia thought as she stare at the iceberg that stood tall towering over her, iceberg that used to be cave where the Witch Cult built their base

They all inside the cave, what they did is something that she doesn't know and it doesn't matter

They inside the cave, in one place. In place where they only could go in and out using one path, and said the place actually limited and not that big

To response that she and Puck create pillar of ice that fit with the cave entrance size and shove it to them, and after that she freeze them all, along with the entire cave

Simple as that...

Though it the other water mage will be crying in blood if they see the result of Puck attack

Seriously, he doesn't know just how complicated and absurd thing he just did

A proof and testimony of just how _powerful_ Puck is despite his cute and unthreatening appearance

"We done in here." Puck stated "I must say it really goes pretty well." He chuckled as he rested on top of her head "Aaron really know how to pick target for us."

"Yeah." Emilia nodded "Yeah, he did." She smiled a little, as expected from him, Aaron know who he going to face and he certainly know the best decision

And speaking about Aaron

"I have to call him."

She pull out conversing mirror, one that connected to Aaron's, she flick it open, giving droplet of her mana to the metia and let it do it job

And the magical device did it job, the mirror that reflecting her face soon blinking few times while letting out voice that not unlike cellphone when making a call

After a few seconds the blond face appear

"Emi." He greeted "I take it you done then?"

His voice calm and stony, but there clear concern and worry in his eyes, even she can sense uneasiness in his tone

"It is done." She nodded "No one escape."

A multiple emotions crossed in his face, she caught few of them that clear, from uncertain, skepticism, and finally to relief

"Good, that is good." He said with nod "How about you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, nothing I can't handle."

"Of course, of course." He nodded again, he did that too fast in her opinion "You're fine, I expect no less from you, you are reliable person after all but..." He then shake his head and there pink hue adorning his face

Emilia found it cute, very cute for some reason

"It's okay, I understand, but I'm fine, you not need to worry." She reassure him, her smiling face turned to concern "Moreover how about you? You going to face the Arcbishop by yourself."

It will be dangerous, Arcbishop -according to Puck, which mean is the truth- is far more dangerous than dozens of cultist, and he going to face him alone, that clearly not very reassuring despite she knew Aaron is very strong

"I will live, trust me, I have plan, you can go back to village if you want."

"No, I will come to your place." She replied firmly "I'm not going to let you face someone that dangerous alone."

He frowned, obviously disliking her answer, well too bad for him she won't be stopped! She will go to his place and help him

"... Very well, I won't stop you, but know that I going to strike right now since I'm sure it will be suspicious if he got no contact from his outside group, and it will make him frantic and lashing out at anyone." He explained

It was her turn to frown, she don't like it that he going alone like that but at same time know his reason is solid

"By the time you arrive, things maybe already done." He continued "But if it not then I want you to not jump on the fight immediately." He added the last word when she open her mouth to protest "Observe our battle, I don't want you to jump without knowing our enemy strength and the situation, after you got proper hold then you come in, understand?"

Well... She can deal with that, it wasn't unreasonable after all "Fine."

"Good, then I will go now."

"Be careful Aaron."

"You know me Emi, I won't do something stupid, at least not if it not necessary." He chuckled "See you later then."

"See you later."

The communication cut off and the mirror reflecting herself once more. The half elf stare at her own face for moment before she close it and bit her bottom lip

She shouldn't worry, Aaron can handle himself, he is strong, Puck has acknowledge it, and coming from him it clearly mean something but...

"Let's go Puck." She said as she started to walk "We have to help Aaron." How she wish Beatrice is here with her, she can teleport her to close to Aaron but the librarian was busy with Rem, they exterminate another base after all

Still... Despite her worry she can't help but feel something warm growing inside her when hearing he expect no less from her

It tended to happen a lot lately, something strange clearly going on with her but she has check on herself and she did not find anything unusual

Maybe she should contact some healer?

Image of Aaron face with pink hue in his cheeks flashed to her mind

Nah

From where he hovering, Puck narrowed his blue eyes at his daughter

* * *

He clenched his fingers, curling them into a fist, he feel the metallic gauntlet that covered his limb let out small groan from the pressure of his strength

He close his eyes, straightening his back, he take a deep breath before let it out slowly through his mouth. After that done, he snap his eyes back to open, determination and grim preparation shone through there

'It is time.'

He take step forward and started to walk boldly, passing through the bush, Beatrice has teleported each of them close to where their target. However he is an exception, he asked to be teleported quite far, since he practically radiate mana like a sunlight then it will be wise to not getting close to them, Petelgeuse if he recall is possessing some kind of sensory ability, limited it is but it still dangerous

So far, everything went with good, very good, the Witch Cult has been cutted before they even can make a move. Beatrice has clean the patrolling group, after that she and Rem goes to another one while Emilia dealing with one of the largest

Seriously, using a cave? That was good one, but in face of Puck? That was plain stupid and can be taken advantage of. Just shove ice pillar big enough to there and they all will dead

He can see the cave already after a minutes of walking, his hand twitched, Excalibur ready to be drawn anytime, he just need to swing his hand and the sword will come to him

However much to his surprise, there someone waiting for him in the entrance of the cave

Petelgeuse

He tensed, does the man notice his fingers gone? No, he did not. If he recall Petelgeuse become suspicious of Subaru because his mirror that supposed only possessed by his subordinate activated so...

He was convinced when he saw Petelgeuse having his usual manic grin instead of looking confused or troubled

'Why he's here? Damn!' He was hoping that the Arcbishop stay inside the cave so he can blow the cave down using Strike Air and bury all of them, thus ending it fast but...

"Welcome back! My brother! Welcome back!" The madman greeted while spread his arms open and approach him.

"Sloth." Aaron replied in dull voice and nod of acknowledge "I see you waiting for me."

"Of course I know you coming from far! The scent of mana and power you radiate simply enough to alert me!" Petelgeuse replied with big grin before he throw back his head and let out squeal "Ahhh this is another proof of Love! Of Love! Our Love to our beloved Mistress!"

'And we shall see how that love save you when I cut your head.' Aaron thought with annoyance, seriously how in name of hell Subaru dealing with him after seeing Petelgeuse destroyed everything he love in one loop? Even if the Arcbishop right now has done nothing to him -not yet at least- he still annoy the hell out of him

"How about the merchant?" He asked "Surely there might be problem if the village decide to resupply and they caught something suspicious."

"You not need to worry about that." Petelgeuse grinned at him "I already ensure the village won't get their supply for next few days, enough until the day of ordeal come!"

Aaron nodded, he had his suspicion that there spy on merchant that responsible for the item supply, just like in canon and this prove him right.

"Who's the person in charge? I have need something for my own plan."

Petelgeuse tilt his head at ninety degree and stare at him, his grinning face gone and turned to poker, it make Aaron tensed for moment but his worry gone when the madman grin return

"Ketty, you just need to find man named Ketty. I can contact him if you want. What do you need by the way?"

"A particular item to build shrine for our Goddess."

"Ohhh! A shrine! A shrine!" Petelgeuse let out gasp "You! You! You're very diligence! Diligence!" The green haired man grasp his own head and let out howl "How could such thing never crossed to my mind! A shrine! A shrine for our Goddess! How slothful! How slothful! I should be punished! Punished! Punisheeed!"

Then the man begin to walk to nearest rock and begin to slamming his head, repeatedly, and he did not do that softly but very hard, crimson liquid burst out from his forehead each time he smack his head to there

Aaron stoic face broke into pleasant smile, unlike Subaru, he has no intention to stop the man, let him kill himself, it will make his job easier

He watched the man 'punishing' himself for a full minute, right now the blood from his head already enough to create small pool beneath him -how he still conscious is unknown even to him

'Must be regenerative power, he probably have some kind of it.' As much as he wish to see the man kill himself he have some question to be asked "Where our sacrifice for the Goddess? The one that to test the Demon." He asked

That make Petelgeuse paused from hitting his head -again- and he turned to him, his face covered in blood and few of his tooth missing

"They're inside, resting." Petelgeuse commented "Why?"

"I want to see them. Bring them here."

"Of course." Petelgeuse chuckled. Then he stare at the cave, and something come out from his back. Dark purple, like a miasma or poison, they sprout out from his back, and reaching for the cave "What do you want to do with them?"

Aaron briefly stare at the hand that supposed invisible for moment before answering "I need to check them."

That was lie, he truthfully doesn't know what he should do with them. However the idea of killing children... No matter what it left bitter and mark in his heart, he don't want to kill them. He knew it was risky and dangerous but he can't... He just can't...

Doing it is far more harder than saying it... He can't kill them...

He will secure them for now and have Puck check on them

He saw the invisible hands bring out the children one by one, they remain unchanged, their outfit and state remain just like yesterday

"There." Petelgeuse said as he dropped the children in front of him "What would you do to them? I'm curious, curious, curiouuus."

He stare at the children with impassive face. Observing them, he can see they still breathing judging by their chests that sunk and raise slightly

"Move them to there." He pointed to certain direction, one that particularly safe and quite away from them

Petelgeuse narrowed his eyes but did not make any comment and decide to comply. He carry the children and dropped them away from them

"Nooow mind telling me what you going to do?" The madman asked

Aaron nodded as he briefly glanced at him "Yes." Then he raise two hands, he tilt his body to the cave direction and call upon Excalibur

"Hm?"

" _This_ , is what I going to do."

Then the wind begin to roar. Loud sound come from his hands, like a sleeping dragon awakened, a titan unchained from their prison in Tartarus. No longer it was wind that he hold, but a cyclone, a hurricane

It soar forward, blowing everything away, even Petelgeuse taken back and blasted few foots away from his place as the hurricane soar to the sky like a phoenix raise from the ash and screeching in the air

 **"Strike Air : Hammer of the Wind King!"**

The powerful sixty foot hurricane swunged down from his hands, blaring and roaring every time they move. Everything that moving was drowned by the sound of howling wind as the nature force blasted forward to the entrance of the cave that gaping

BAAAAANG!

A very deafening sound was born the moment the hurricane clashed against the stone structure. They were there for moment, clashing and trying to hold themselves against the invisible force that crashing against them, trying to hold their ground against the rampaging wind

They fail

Not even five seconds, less than that, the stone of the cave gave in, the power of the hurricane overwhelming their structure and they gave up, they crumbled before the might of the Noble Phantasm like a paper soaked beneath waterfall

And burying every _single_ cultists that reside inside it

Aaron can't help but smirk at the sight, twice he has using Strike Air and the power it show still has yet to bore him

He turned to Petelgeuse and feel his smirk widened at the sight of the man that gaping and shaking while staring at the destroyed cave with very wide eyes

"That's.. That's.. You.. You..."

The man slowly tilt his head to Aaron, teeth trembled and pupils dilating, he seems loss for a words and doesn't know what to said

Electrical energy burst out from Aaron's back and he turned to flash of light for a moment, Excalibur drawn and he waste no time to rush at Petelgeuse with speed that matched a sound

But Petelgeuse saw it coming. Insane and deranged he is, but he not stupid

The moment he feel Aaron's energy explode he call upon his hands, dozens of them come from his back and launched at Aaron with rushing speed

However he is too late, Aaron was fast, too fast, he already halfway to him and his hands not fast enough to touch him, there is no avoiding his attack

But deflecting it is not impossible

Instead of attacking Aaron, the hands curled around him in protective manner, dozens of them immediately covering him, making an invisible sphere that would easily block even middle-tier spells

But it not enough

Excalibur easily cut through hands that covering the arcbishop, despite they all thick and powerful enough to crush man into pulp but they all go down like a branches meet chainsaw in the face of the Holy Sword

Fortunately for the insane man the thickness of his hands is enough to deflect the attack, instead of slicing Petelgeuse into two, the attack went to aside and cleaving down his left arm, tearing it apart completely from his body

This did not stop Aaron, the moment his sword missing it target he swung it once again, however it seems the small delay give enough time for Petelgeuse to jump back and avoid him, while at same time the invisible hands lunged forward with clear intention to crush him

This forced Aaron to stop and not chasing the arcbishop, clicking his tongue in distaste, he jumped back just in time to avoid countless invisible hands that pummeling the ground and turn it into clean two meters size crater

"You... You can see my Authority?" Petelgeuse croaked out, he appear to be not bothered by his missing limb but troubled at what just occur "Impossible! Impossible, impossible, impossible, IMPOSSIBLE!" He was all but freaked out "How could this be?! My Authority! My Symbol of Love! How could it be seen?!" He yelled in raged voice "Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? You betray me brother!"

"I'm never on your side." Aaron replied dully "Satella did not like you, she did not love you, she want you to die." Which pretty much is truth, Satella will be more than happy to kill Petelgeuse as long as it mean keeping him alive

"Lie! Lie! Lie! LIE!" Petelgeuse screamed

Dozens of hands lunged at Aaron in instant, all of them soar forward with inhumane speed. The blond merely moved from where he stands, using faster speed, he make a zig-zag pattern in his way as the hands rained down and destroying everything they smashed into

Five about to reach him, Aaron quickly swing Excalibur and give a push with his mana, sending wave of energy that blasting the hands away from touching him for a moment and give him opening

'They did not destroyed? It seems I will need direct contact to cut them.' Unlike Julius who using Spirit Arts and seems like natural enemy to Petelgeuse Unseen Hands and able to shred them apart, his is pure blast of wind that enchanted by mana so it seems to be less effective

Doesn't matter though, it mean he only need to cut them directly

He pivoted in his run, spinning in ground, he deliver a clean downward strike and easily cut the hands that approach him, destroying them. Then he rushed forward, charging at the arcbishop

"This should not be happening! This is not mentioned in my gospel! This is not exist in my guide of destiny!" Petelgeuse ranted crazily while staring at his own hands that trembling "Pride! Pride! I will destroy you! I will proof my love to the Witch!"

Almost hundred of dark shadow that taking shape of mockery of hands sprung forward, all of them rushing forward to the armored blond, from above, left, right, below, and between them, there no gap, all of them covered by countless of limbs that ready to tear him apart

Each of these hands is more than capable to crush bone into a pulp, capable to turn boulder into a dirt in the ground, if they manage to hold him, then the answer will be obvious to everyone

 _Instant Death_

But Aaron appear to be unfazed, his face was calm and his eyes show nothing but sharpness

Then he channel mana to his arms, flooding them with power and he swing Excalibur

And all of those hands destroyed

It was very clear despite having Servant body Aaron still very far to be considered as one, it because he can't control his strength, his body, he need to be very careful unless he wish to snap items with his bare hands due to his inhumane strength.

His reflex and body movement is so abyssal, it almost like a men stuffed into giant body and need to be careful, one wrong move and he can tripped and hurt himself when in training

He can't control his strength, he is not professional enough to able manuever his strike, that was clear, he maybe have training in kendo but that was obviously far from enough

So how he can compensate that?

Simple, use more strength

When his strike were too much and it trip his balance, he forcefully return it by using Mana Burst. The strike that supposed to be too wide in instant can be fixed back using Mana Burst, and if the 'fix' is too much, then he use another Mana Burst to balance it

It was fighting style that taking advantage of his large amount of Mana, it actually very wasteful and bad style of fighting

But it allow him to be able go toe on toe with Servant

And with Instinct from Arthur Pendragon, Aaron Wilson can be considered as protege of the King of Knight himself

SWOOSH! SWOOSH! SWOOSH! SWOOSH!

 _Twenty_ swings, _twenty_ strikes, all of them flashed to existence in _less_ than _three_ seconds, all of the attack was delivered with clean and accurate, destroying dozens of Unseen Hand that about to reach him

It was a feat that inhumane, capable only to be accomplished by something that has reach the peak of Humanity, surpassing mortal feat. And that was exactly what he did

He is not a Human after all

"Impossible! Impossible! Impossible! How could this be?!" Petelgeuse screamed in frantic as every hands that he launched destroyed "I thought I was loved! By the witch! The witch! The witch! The witch!"

More hands started to grow from around him, and unlike before, these mockery of hands is bigger, larger, each of them possessing palm of the size adult men.

In response for that, Aaron held high Excalibur

And the Invisible Wind roared once again

"Priiiiiidee! I will kill you! Kill you! Kill you! I will proof my love to the Witch! Proof my LOOOVE!"

"That would be meaningless." Aaron said calmly "Why? Because Satella never love you. If there's someone she love it would be me, after all." His face broke into a smirk "Unlike you, she has grabbed my heart, literally. And for your information, I'm not Arcbishop of Pride." He tilt his head in insulting manner "I am Aaron Pendragon, inheritor of the Spirit King of Knight and Friend of the Half Elf, Emilia.""

The Arcbishop of Sloth visibly stiffened when hearing the declaration, then his shoulders begin to shake, his mouth begin to frothing as he glare at the pseudo Servant

 **"YOUUUUUU!"**

Dozen of giant hands of shadow surge toward the Saber, the sheer of their speed was enough to make the ground and earth cracked when they passing through them

Aaron raise Excalibur and glared at them

 **"Strike Air : Hammer of the Wind King!"**

Gale of wind roared, twisting, howling. A force of nature in shape of tornado sprung forward to meet the dark hands that threatening their wielder

One is a dozen of hands that capable to shred building apart, destroying a hill like a sack of paper, crushing giant beast into a pulp of gore with easy

The other is a wind, not just a wind, but a tornado, a hurricane, a Noble Phantasm, a crystallized mysteries, powerful armaments made using the imagination of humans as their core, they are the embodiment of the ultimate mysteries of a hero that symbolizes one's existence through historical facts and anecdotes

And it not just simple Noble Phantasm, but it one that with purpose to destroy an army

 _The result is obvious_

The invisible hands shredded, destroyed, teared apart by the multiple layer of wind that compressed into super-high pressure air. The gale of wind blaring and the arcbishop of Sloth did not manage to react fast enough as they slammed to him

His scream of anger and pain drowned by howl of wind that swallow him wholly and forcefully pulling him, dragging the madman to the ruin of the cave and slammed him with force that enough to produce sick sound of 'splat' and plastering the earth with his organs and blood

There is no need to check is he survive or not from that, Aaron already know the answer, Petelgeuse body hit by a tornado, a fucking tornado, literally, at point blank, and said that tornado carry the man and smashed into cave that ruined and said the ruin now already blasted away and...

It was safe to describe that the scenery in front of him is like a place that just went through apocalypse

Then suddenly he feel it, something slammed at him, enough to make him visibly take step back, something invisible and-

'This is...'

He feel it, he can feel it, something blanketing him, shrouding him, invading his very sense, his body, trying into-

'A possession! Petelgeuse! That damn madman!' He coughed and fell to his knee, the feeling... It was sickening, it like inhaling too much air and his lung forced to take them all. His sense begin to go wild, started to go crazy, it almost like fire was set into his whole body

What the hell?! Subaru never went things like this! It was never shown the possession will be painful like this!

Unknown to Aaron it because his body resist the possession, his Magic Resistance to be precise, the magic core inside him clearly did not take well that someone trying to invade their body and Magic Core in essence always resist foreign substance that invade the body of their owner

"Re... Re..." Aaron gasped and choked, he can feel the possession started to take effect "Return by Dea-"

Then he feel it... Among that sick, twisted and disgusting feeling that invade his body, he feel it. A familiar cold sensation that start to grip his heart

And for moment he see dark... He feel his World tilted, flipped and his dark vision turned to blur then-

 _ **"I** **L** o **V** e **Y** o **U"**_

'Oh... Fuck.'

Suddenly everything become clear, his vision that random turned to one and he found himself stare at... Shadow, a dark flame, there no feature from the being in front of him, only darkness and pair of violet orbs that glowing ominously at him

He feel his breath hitched in his throat as he feel hand, correction, hands, he feel hands started to roaming around him. His back, his legs, his stomach, every single part of his body

He tried to speak, tried to make a words, but nothing come out, it as if his mouth stop working in front of the shadow that looming over him

Then the shadow tilt her 'head' and she leaned forward

Aaron feel something cold, cold like a pack of ice, pressed to his lips. It wasn't hard, it soft, tender even, it almost like a lips but the coldness it have... Make it anything but pleasant

Then the ice parted from his lips, and the shadow stare at him, seems very happy, very joyful, the pair of violet that glowing filled with so much affection

 _ **"I** **L** o **V** e **Y** o **U"**_

Then the World shifted once again, and Aaron found himself staring at... Petelgeuse in the ground...

Or at least what _remain_ of him

He feel bile rose to his throat when see the state of the arcbishop. He had seen death body, seen grotesque things -not directly of course, more like movie and internet- but Petelgeuse condition...

God... His body... It was... It as if some kind of giant hammer just dropped at him and crush him, he was a pulp, a mess of blood and organs. The only thing that make him recognizable that he was Petelgeuse is few strands of green hair and few fingers that left intact

'I... I did this..?'

It was clear that this is the result of his attack, result of the Noble Phantasm that hit the madman at point blank, but it not end in there, this also the result when the man crashed to the remnant of cave with sickening 'splat', it almost like a doll that thrown into brick wall and break apart

The arcbishop let out gurgle, Gods, how he still able to speak is beyond Aaron's mind, it was _miracle_ he still able to live at his current state, he was literally had his body crushed, his face not even exist anymore, only mess of flesh

"I... Never intent to be this far." He rasped out. He stare at the pile of flesh -it more fitting to call Petelgeuse that now- and his gaze hold some of regret. Petelgeuse is jerk, yes, but he has went through so much. Granted he is insane and man who has responsible for countless death but...

There no more gurgle, no more twitch from the broken body below him, he clearly dead by now, he don't have any body to go back

He turned away, and he still can't erase the feeling of guilt and terror inside him. He knew that he will kill, that he will take a live, he knew he should be prepared and ready for it but...

A sound in the bush not far from him instantly make him alert, in quick he was already taking stance, Excalibur ready. Did Petelgeuse survive?! Is there a finger that still survive? That was absurd, Emilia and Rem already report to him that they has eliminate all cultists! So how in name of Root...

His worry and concern though washed away when the bush split and reveal certain silver haired half elf instead of Unseen Hand or Petelgeuse's finger

"Emi..." Aaron let out breath he hold, relieved that his worry were unfounded

"Aaron, are you okay?" Emilia asked as she take few steps forward "Are you-"

"Stop!" Aaron barked immediately, making the girl stopped in his track "Don't come closer!" He warned

"Wha?" Emilia gaped for moment "Aaron what are you-"

"Stay there!" Aaron insisted, eyes sharp "You don't want to see what behind me." Petelgeuse dead body was not a good sight and he don't think Emilia should see it, it going to traumatize her "Puck-dono, can you clean what behind me? Froze it and make it shatter, do whatever necessary."

Puck appear on top of Emilia, the cat spirit blue eyes narrowed before he float higher to see what behind him. And he visibly flinched at the gruesome sight "Yikes, that was bad, I had seen many dead bodies but..."

"Let just say I went overboard." Aaron said with grimace

" _Overboard?_ " Puck replied in flabbergasted voice "Aaron, look around you!" He said, gesturing to the surrounding "This place look like just got rampaged by some kind force of _nature!_ " He yelled at him "And do not try to lie at me young man! I saw hurricane from this direction and large amount of energy, _twice!_ "

Aaron looked back to behind him and he grimaced again

That was pretty much true actually, the place, the area surround him, they all pretty much ruined

Part of the forest was gone, trees rooted out and the land itself was deformed so badly, no doubt it was from the Strike Air moment ago. The cave... Or what left of it, now it more look like a pile of rocks, majority part got blasted away, no doubt the second Strike Air destroying whatever the remnant

Then there's damage from Petelgeuse's Unseen Hand as well, it nothing much but it still can be counted, each time those hands jammed to the ground it make crater with size of two or three foots, enough to make the place around them look like a minefield that just blowing up

"Well... It could be worse actually." He said in slight sheepish voice, and it did, he could be forced to unleash Excalibur and... Well, the landscape around here clearly going to change "Anyway, let talk about that later, Puck-dono if you mind..." He gestured to the dead body that behind him and out from Emilia view

Puck wave his hand once and ice grow from where Petelgeuse's dead body laying, the ice slowly encasing it, freezing the mess of gore from top to bottom, and when it finally done, Puck wave his paw again and the ice shattered

"There." Puck said in dismissive manner "Seriously Aaron, you made a mess."

The blond only chuckled as he started to walk and approach the duo, only for him to tumbling in his step and-

'Eh?'

He feel the World begin to spin for moment, his legs stepped into nothing but air, his vision begin to filled with various colors

"Aaron!"

He feel something touch him, holding him, he tilted his head, blurry it is but he still manage to pieces Emilia's face together

"E...Emi... I..." He tried to speak but he found his voice so hard to come out

"Aaron! Aaron! What happened?! Hang on!"

There panic and fear in her voice, her face that not clear in his vision confronted to worry expression

"I... Don't feel so..."

"Aaron! Aaron! Aaron! Wake up! No! Aaron!"

He tried to speak, to finish his words, but he can't, his strength leaving him, he feel his consciousness eroded away, pain started to spread to his mind

The last thing he see before darkness claim him is Emilia crying face

* * *

 _"What happened to him?"_

 _"I don't know! One moment he was fine and then."_

 ** _Pain..._**

 ** _He feel nothing but pain... His whole body was in pain_**

 ** _But it was his head that got the worst_**

 _"His Gate going crazy! It keep activating, at this rate he going to burn himself."_

 _"Shut them down! Puck! Please! I..."_

 _"I can't Lia! This... This is beyond me! The Gate even reject my influence. His Gate is unique, it doesn't allow itself to be touched by anyone else. You might want to contact that cat demihuman to heal him Lia."_

 ** _Burn... Burn... Burn... Fire was in his blood, in his veins, in his arteries_**

 ** _It was hurt, it was hurt, it was hurt, he feels like melting, he feels like put inside boiling pot_**

 _"Sshh! Aaron-sama, it's okay, sshh. Rem is here Aaron-sama, Rem won't leave Aaron-sama alone, everything will be okay. Aaron-sama will be okay. Rem sure of that, Aaron-sama is strong after all."_

 _ **Cold...** _

**_The burn is still there but now there cold sensation washing over him, it calming the fire that raging inside him, it started slow but it keep moving, it keep spreading_**

 ** _And he slowly started to feel better_**

* * *

It has been two days ever since he collapse after fighting against the arcbishop

There's nothing change in that short amount of time, as usual she always come to visit him after she done talking with the lesser spirits in morning, just like when they spend their times together in morning before he collapse

And just like always, she sit and silently watch him

...

She didn't know what actually happened to him. She has check him, trying to cure him, even Puck and Beatrice already do full body check to him

And neither she nor them can find anything wrong with him

... No, that was a lie... They knew exactly what happened to him but... There is nothing they can do to fix them...

There something... Foreign... Something that... _Unnatural_ according to Beatrice and Puck. Something that not abnormal has tried to invade his body, trying to glued themselves inside him

And his Gate worked to oppose that foreign substance immediately

And by 'oppose' she mean violently trashing around like a children flailing wildly when get caught by kidnapper

Aaron's Gate is unique, that was what Beatrice and Puck said. Perhaps it because it has to do with his heritage, with him being descendant of Dragon and so he have uncommon Gate

His Gate apparently did not like it that something trying to invade his host body and thus it lashed out violently, it started to active in extreme measure, trying to burn out the substance that glued to there

And because of that, it also burn Aaron from inside, literally. His body temperature was 40° C yesterday and it keep raising, had she did not cool them down and sit straight on his side with help of Rem there will be permanent damage to his brain right now

It could kill him...

And the thought of losing Aaron... It make her heart filled with unbearable pain for some reason. She don't want to lose him, no, she don't want to lose him

He... He is strong and... And he always there for her, supporting him... She still not strong enough, she need his support and...

No...

She shook her head firmly. She can't think of such things. Aaron certainly don't want her to be too hard on herself, she knew he will scold him if he see her moping like this

In the end there's nothing much they could do. She had try to contact outside, contact Crusch Karsten who have Blue, the greatest healer in Lugnica and ask her to help him

But she can't...

Roswaal was not there and the man right now as matter of fact is having private business that related to kingdom problem, he has said that he will leave for a week at the longest due to that

And they has no method to contact him...

And without Roswaal, she can't make a move or ask permission that easy, he is her supporter after all, the only one who can make her contact outside World, making a move without his permission... It can be considered as bad one...

The political backlash she would get from that could be problematic, not to mention if she ask Crusch Karsten there is chance the woman will flat out refuse her. She still remember how the head of the Karsten house declare that she will cut any tie with the Dragon if she become a King, and Aaron is descendant of Dragon

It could do more damage to her side than helping

"Aaron..." She started with unsure voice as she grasping his hand "I don't know if you can heard me but... Everything is fine, it went like you plan. There no more Witch Cult and the villager already goes back to their home." She smiled as she remember what happened yesterday, how the villager decide to return to their home "They held small celebration in there and it was fun, the children laughing and we introduce ice cream to them, they all love it you know."

Love it was understanding in Emilia's opinion, the children particularly seems wanting to devour ice cream without stopping, same thing can be said to few adults. It was clear that they really like the sweat treat so much

Just remembering the children and the villager smiling faces is enough to lightened her mood for a moment

 _For a moment_

"I wish you wake up now..."

Those six words uttered in soft and sad voice, they come out unconsciously from her mouth

The half elf violet eyes filled with genuine sadness as she stare at her friend who now resting in bed peacefully, and as she expect, there's no response from him

But she continue nonetheless

"I... Have some problem and..." She bit her lips and her grip on his hand tightened "And I know you will want me to handle it by my own but I... I... ...I lost."

She was trapped

She want to help Aaron. The only things that right now stopped her from demanding Crusch Karsten to order her Knight to heal Aaron is her status as Royal Candidate, she knew well how this can be interpret as weakness to the other woman and she have no doubt it will be used against her in future

It will weakening her stature...

But on another hand... It was him who hurt... She only know him for a month and more, but she already feel very close to him, feel that he had been there for her life for a years, for very long time. She has learn so much from him and...

And last night was close one... His fever was really bad last night... She alone wasn't enough, if there is no Rem in there then...

What... What should she do...

"Aaron... I..."

* * *

The first thing he feel is something dripped to his hand, something wet and warm, it did not washing over his palm, no, it more like... His hand used as towel to wipe something wet

The second is pain... Pain all over his body... He feel like he just went through gruesome training and now all his muscles were aching.

The third is hot, like really hot. He feel like his body was just set on fire from inside, though it wasn't that painful, it more like hot that similar to fever

"Gh..."

He let out sound that so dry, it as if he just spending his time in desert for days without any water

"Aaron?"

Familiar voice calling for his name and he slowly open his eyes, his pupils dilated slightly as they trying to adjust with light that suddenly invade them

"... Emi?" He rasped out, eyes dazed and unfocused as he stare at the half elf who... "Why... You crying?"

Emilia stared at him, her eyes glued to his weakened figure for few seconds, trying to make sure that it wasn't dream, and when they did, she was all but launch herself to him

"Aaron!" She called as she embrace the young man who in bed "You're awake! You're awake! You finally..." She trailed into choked sobs as she pull the man tigther to her, basking in his presence fully

"Emi? Emi? What's..." He let out gasp as he feel the hug become tighter, Gods he just awake now but... Ohhh the pain! _Ohh the pain!_ His chest! "Air!" He croaked, he need them now! "E-Emi I... I can't..." He raise his hand, wincing in pain at that but he force himself nonetheless, this is matter of life and death after all! If he did not get her out from his chest right now... "Air!"

As if realizing what she did, the half elf retracted from Aaron as if he was on fire, squeak come out from her mouth on reflex "Sorry!" She apologized "Aaron, I didn't mean to-"

He can't response with a words since he too busy to taking air so he settle only to nod for now. It take a moment for him to finally get back his breath "It's fine, I just taken back, that's all." He murmured as he slowly raise into sitting position

Emilia feel her face turned to red. She feel so embarrassed to just hug him like that, and not just that but she nearly knock him out once again!

Then the door suddenly slammed open, and from there a certain blue haired oni come in

"Emilia-sama, Rem hear your voice from the corridor and..." Rem trailed as she notice that Aaron finally woke up. The blond green eyes snapped at her and they meet with her blue eyes. They stare at each other for few seconds before she feel her vision become blurry, she feel something wet emerged out from there and- "Aaron-sama!" She shouted as she lunged at him

"Not this again!"

That was what Aaron said before he feel his World tilted as the oni slammed at him and knocking air from his lung

It take few minutes for Emilia to separate Rem from him, not to mention the girl unconsciously went to "oni mode" and glued herself to Aaron like he going to gone any moment

"Rem apologize for what she did."

"Me too, sorry Aaron, I did not mean to knock you like that."

Aaron stared at them, at the duo that bowing their heads, no more like glaring, and his target was what they call boobs in their chest. While they not the biggest he ever seen but those balloon is what responsible for knocking him out moment ago

Damn women and their breast, if you want to offer it, give it nicely, not need to crush him with it!

...

Okay, he obviously still not right in head if I thinking like that. Not like he dislike it though, he mean, who don't like pretty and hot girl?

"First, can I have some water?" He asked to them

"Here." Rem offered the glass that set on near table

"Thank you Rem." He said as he drink the fresh water and missing the way Rem preening "Now... Tell me everything I miss."

* * *

Two days... Straight for two days and having my so called Gate try to fry me from within due to foreign substance that trying to invade my body. And the Witch Cult that trying to attack us pretty much die and gone, they no longer exist, they truly gone and seems won't come to bother the village

Rem, Emilia, Ram and Beatrice that patrolling constantly in last two days can attest that

The villager already go back -which is good thing- and this far there no sign that any cultist or something that dangerous lurking around the village, there also small celebration yesterday held by them

And I miss it... Damn...

Still... I don't like this situation

What the hell foreign substance that trying to invade my body to the point it make my Magic Core lashed out violently like that?

Was it Petelgeuse spirit? Was he still alive and try to possess me? I still remember everything become hazy and blur after I talked with Puck so...

And if it was him why there no sign of him now? Why he did not try to attack the villager? Why no one spot him? Surely with Rem and Ram nose they can easily track him down. Was he got killed by my Magic Resistance?

So many things that went unanswered... I don't like it...

Then something crossed to my mind, something that I about to forget and I feel panic started to raise from my stomach

"Children." I said, making both of them alerted "There group of children in place where I fought the arcbishop! They-"

"They're safe." Emilia instantly reassure me, voice calm and soothing "We brought them to the village and have them treated, they're safe Aaron."

I feel my heart freeze for moment, terror started to gnawing on my stomach. Emilia got close to them?! They... They supposed to be her 'examinator'! They... How could...

 _Calm down Aaron, calm down..._

I take a deep breath, burying the terror and panic inside me. Emilia is here, it mean those children did nothing to them, they did not react or explode when they got near her

"The village..." I muttered "They were in village?"

"Yes." Emilia nodded, still smiling "They in village but..." Her smile gone and turned to frown "There something strange with them... They... They did not wake up. I already tried to heal them but they still unconscious."

I feel myself frowning as well, that was clearly not normal, if they only conscious Emilia should be able to heal them

"What about Beatrice?"

"She can't find anything strange with them, no." Emilia shook her head "There something strange indeed within them but Beatrice can't remove it, she still confused about it and still searching about it in her library."

I see... If Beatrice the one that look into it then... I can expect result tomorrow, she is that good after all

... Wait I had been pass out for two days? If I did the calculation right then... Tomorrow or later night will be the time that Hakugei...

"I have to go." I said as I sprung from my bed, only to wincing and hissing in pain when I feel my muscles give in

"Aaron!" Emilia on her feet, followed by Rem and she instantly on my side, helping me "Don't move so sudden! What is wrong?" She asked

"I..."

I about to yell at her but I found my throat freeze for a second. What should I say to her? Hakugei is lurking around the Flugel's tree and it have to die?

...

Yeah, try to telling her that in my condition, I sure as hell she going to freeze me in bed just so I can rest

...

I could make a better lie, saying that the arcbishop mentioning about Hakugei but... I doubt I can do much in my condition now

No offense, but I'm really at my best now, even moving a bit already cause me to flinch in pain. If I fight Hakugei in this condition, big chance I would be killed

...

...

...

...

 _Damn it..._

"Nothing." I resting back on my bed and close my eyes "Nothing, it is not important... Just a wild thought, I being paranoid." I admitted as I smiled at them

Obviously she did not bought it, and neither Rem judging by their faces

"Aaron." Emilia started, her voice become serious "Do you hiding something bad for your health?"

"Wha? No, there is nothing-"

"Don't try to lie!" Emilia yelled at me, cutting my words, her face show she clearly not in mood "Aaron! You! Do you even care to your health?! If there's something you hide about it then tell us!"

"Emi, I'm fine, it was only-"

"YOU ALMOST DIE!"

I fell silent and clamp my mouth shut after that

Emilia breath was ragged, her body trembling, her facial expression show nothing but anger, her eyes though... I can see it... I can see the raw emotion behind them... I can see tears that threatened to come out from there

"You almost die..." She repeated, her voice dry and raspy "Aaron... You almost die last night and... And if you did then..."

Her words trailed into a choked sob, her face tilted down, her shoulders begin to tremble, one hand raise to cover her mouth

I... I...

"Emi..." I called, my hand raise unconsciously and found her face. I make her look at me while wiping her tears "Hey, hey it's okay... It's okay, I'm here now right? I'm here..."

 _I almost die_

"Aaron... I... I..."

I pull her into hug, stopping her from saying anything further. Despite my heart also pounding like crazy and I feel sick sensation growing in my chest, I hug her and try to remain strong

 _I almost die_

"It's okay, everything will be okay."

The words of comfort that come out from my mouth sounded so smooth, so soothing, it was so genuine

Too bad I actually not feeling like that

 _I almost die_

But it seems enough for Emilia, I can feel her hesitation, but it only for moment before she return my hug with her own

 _I almost die_... And despite knowing that I might Return from Death due to Satella's curse and gift... I still can't help but afraid to it...

It _wasn't_ right... I shouldn't afraid to it but...

I truly _afraid_ to die... And I was close to die last night, burned by my own Magic Core, by myself, now that was clearly something I don't wish to happen, that was a big no, no.

I keep hugging her until she stop shaking, I don't know why I did that, perhaps I also seek comfort from her so I can erase the fear that gnawing in my stomach. And as I release her, I can see her eyes slightly red, no doubt from the tears, her beautiful face was set into mixture of sadness and relief

"I'm here now right? It will be okay, trust me." I reassured her, giving her warm smile

Emilia did nothing but stare at me for a moment and then "Aaron... I..."

Her hand rose and touch my cheek, this make me blink and I found myself stare at her violet eyes. I can see so many raw emotion in there, so many to the point I can't decipher them

"I.. I..."

"... Yes?" I asked in uncertain voice, I can feel her breath now washing over my face

Is it just me or... She getting too close?

"I..."

"Ehem!"

We broken from our staring contest when Rem coughed aloud, cutting our moment, the blue eyes maid stare was dull, flat, she seems unamused by what she just saw

"Sorry for interrupt Emilia-sama, but wouldn't it be better if we provide Aaron-sama with food? He must be pretty hungry right now."

As if on cue my stomach decide to make itself known and let out growl

I flushed visibly and clear my throat "Right. I was out for two days, so of course I will be hungry."

"Certainly so." Rem seems amused by my reaction "Rem shall prepare feast for Aaron-sama to celebrate your health!" She declared in happy voice

"Thank you Rem! You're the best!"

And I mean it, Gods, I will give anything to have her as my personal cook after I return back to my World in future. Seriously, I really going to miss her food when I return!

Rem let out big smile, preening at my praise "Then Rem shall prepare the food now!" She said in jovial tone before walking toward the door

I only can grin as I watched the oni leave, hell yeah! Food! I really starving!

It was then I notice Emilia staring at me, she practically give me stink eye, her beautiful face scrunched to ugly frown

"What?" I asked "Emi, why you-"

"You're stink, go to bath." She said flatly

"... What? Emi-"

"No, don't you "Emi" me! Go to bath and clean yourself now!" She yelled while pointing to the bathroom direction

I stared at her. I stared, stared, stared, aaaand stared. My mind trying to comprehend just what the hell is happened and why she got mad at me like this

Slow I maybe, but I certainly not stupid enough to argue with her

"Yes ma'am." I sighed as I slowly remove myself from the bed. Seriously, woman and their complicated mind. Well, I was in bed for two days, so it mean I have enough trash inside me to thrown so...

As I make my way to bath, I can hear Emilia mumbling "Idiot Aaron" and "Stupid Aaron" under her breath but I decide to ignore them

...

So this is it? It is done?

Petelgeuse is dead, that was obvious, the Witch Cult repelled, I won

That's it?

...

It was... So easy... I mean... It was make sense for it to be easy. Just like when Subaru face Petelgeuse for the second time. When he know the arcbishop weakness, he waste no time to exploit them all and gain total victory in the end

Just like me who know about everything ever since the beginning

... So I shouldn't surprised... Right?

It really _should_ be this easy but...

What... Is this uneasy feeling? This is too easy... This is...

I shook my head as I feel warm water wash over me. It was too easy and that make sense, that was what should be happening but...

...

I... Feels like I missing something important..

...

* * *

And I was right... Things clearly too easy and I should expect more, there is no way everything will be this smooth, I shouldn't be that naïve in first place

It started when I awaken in middle of night by Rem, I was sleeping and the oni shaking me like there's no tomorrow

"Aaron-sama! Aaron-sama! Wake up! We have emergency situation!"

For moment my World was blur, mixture of dreamland and real one, I clearly still not fully awake

And Rem obviously know this as she started to pinch my cheeks and make me yelped in pain

"Aaron-sama! Be serious! This is really important!" She sound so frustrated by this point

"Alright! Alright! I'm wake up!" I said while shaking my head "What is it Rem? What's emergency."

Rem stare at me in eyes, her face show nothing but grim expression and her own eyes show slight dread

"The Capital is under attack."

...

...

...

What?

* * *

 **Aaaaaaand cuuut! Wow! Just three days and new update already come out! And 12K+ too! Oh yeaaah! I still not lose my touch baby! It still there even after I stopped writing for two weeks! X3  
**

 **Though until now I still sick and ate porridge**

 **Damn you slimy and white stuff, ugh! I wish I can eat burger or pizza already!**

 **Ehem. Sorry for the rant, it was a stress relief you see**

 **Anyway, without any further ado let's talk about this chapter!**

 **The battle of Beatrice and Emilia vs the Cultist. Yeah, I think we all agree that both of them will curbstomp those lunatic. Despite it never shown in anime or rarely shown in novel but Beatrice and Emilia is strong, very strong**

 **Beatrice problem is she never have enough mana to cast her spells, but now she have it, she clearly force to be reckoned with. Trust me, you don't want to mess with her, Arcbishop of Gluttony can attest that personally, he almost got fried by her after all and only saved because she don't have mana**

 **And Emilia... Well... There's nothing to explain about her, one word : Puck, enough said**

 **As for Aaron battle against Petelgeuse. Make no mistake Petelgeuse is powerful, strong. But it mainly because his hands can't be seen by people, that was the biggest point. And while his hands indeed is so many and dangerous but Aaron have strength to repel that**

 **His fighting style, the one that he create solely... Now that, that was pretty much very good one. He use blatant force of strength and turn it to enchant his skills and technique, that was more than enough to make him on same level and even capable to fight toe on toe against the real King Arthur**

 **If his swing is too powerful then he need to retract is blade faster, to do that? Use Mana Burst. And if the return still too strong? Use Mana Burst again but reduce the power behind it. That was basically his fighting style, it was waste of mana and not elegant at all, but it efficient**

 **He not always going to use this style though, he going to learn more in future but for now? This is the shortcut he have and allow him to be on par with Servant**

 **If it was Regulus or other Arcbishop that face Aaron this might only help a little, but he facing Petelgeuse and... Well, we know that man screwed enough in head and Aaron pretty much taking advantage of it**

 **He not left unscathed though. What happened to him and why his own body try to fry him, all of them will be explained IN future. So be patient okay? ;D**

 **And did I mention that Petelgeuse is the main threat? Well I did not right? Of course I didn't because it's not him. But this? This? This is what I mean! This is the biggest shit!**

 **And yeaah, that shit pretty much hit the fan now, this is where my own element started to present itself in Canon. And I assure you it won't be pretty for our protagonist.**

 **And what else I should say huh? Well, I guess that was all, there's nothing else so... Th is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Next one will be the attack on Capital! Muahahahaha! Stay tune and keep reading if you curious about it! And don't forget to give this story Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	18. Horror of the Old One

**Chapter 17. Horror of the Old One  
**

* * *

For moment he was sure time just stopped for him, his mind trying to comprehend exactly what Rem just said.

And due to how absurd and incredulous the mental image for him, his brain failed to do it job

Which mean his brain temporarily goes down, again

And it not helping that he just awake, and as everyone know, he is not in his brightest moment when he just woke up

Of course Rem notice that the man mind was going somewhere once again and she waste no time to bring him back to living World by pinching his cheeks again

Were it normal days she is sure she going to enjoy doing this to him but since the situation now pretty dire, she feel nothing but irritated... Okay maybe a bit of amusement but only a bit

"Aaron-sama! Don't go back to sleep or go to somewhere! This is serious matter!" She said seriously while playing with the pseudo Saber cheeks, she must admit, he does have soft cheeks. Now she can understand why he seems enjoying this

"Alwight! Alwight!" He said as he flailed in her grip. He place both his hands on top of hers and easily remove them from him -much to Rem's annoyance- then he begin to rub his eyes, after that he shake his head strongly "Okay, okay..." He take deep breath before let it out slowly "What you saying again?"

"The Capital is under attack!" Rem said almost in yelling voice

Aaron stare at her, face mixture of disbelief and... Confusion?

"The Capital... As if Capital the main city of Lugnica?"

"Yes!"

"The Capital... As if the most guarded city in this land?"

"Yes!"

"The-"

"Aaron-sama! Now is not the time!" Rem snapped at him with irritated look

"Sorry! Sorry!" Aaron hastily apologized "It just..." He take another deep breath, hand pinching his nose and he shook his head, dismissing any useless thought "Alright, alright. Explain to me from the beginning."

Rem open her mouth, however before she can say anything the door of Aaron's room flung open rather forcefully, making both she and Aaron turned to it

"Aaron! Quick we have to-You still sleep?!" Emilia yelled when notice Aaron still in his sleeping outfit

"Emi? What-"

"Look! There's no time! Go change your cloth! Rem, prepare the dragon! We leaving soon!"

"Yes Emilia-sama."

Rem bowed to the half elf before she give one last look at Aaron who only blinking in confusion then she leave the half elf and the pseudo Saber alone

"Emi..." Aaron raised single eyebrow to her "Why we going to the Capital?" He inquired

"Why?" Emilia sounded flabbergasted and shocked at the question "Why?! Isn't it obvious?! Aaron! The Capital is under attack!"

"So?" He pressed in uncaring voice "Pardon me for my lack of enthusiasm but... You do realize that Lugnica is dubbed as the Kingdom who is strongest right? Even if right now we weakened but we still strong, Vollachia that harbor ill feeling toward us even think thrice before attacking." He tilt his head "Do you get what I mean? Even if the Capital attacked there won't be anything big happen, it still going to-"

"But I can't just not coming like that!" Emilia cut him with straight voice "Aaron! There people in there! Even if the Capital manage to repel the attacker but there still-"

"Alright, alright I get it." It was his turn to cut her, he take another deep breath "You... You're right, I'm sorry for not thinking this through. My mind kind of mess now and..."

Emilia flinched, guilt start to crawl inside her stomach. Due to the sudden urgent she become panic, and she forget that Aaron actually sick, he just recovered from two days sleeping

"I.. No, I'm sorry, I..." She bit her lips and looked down, feeling guilty and ashamed "I... I did not considering your situation. You just wake up after nearly..." Gods, why she... Why she yelling at him like that? She should know better... Perhaps got awakened in middle of night also bothering her "You can stay if you want Aaron, you just recovering after all and I don't want you to-"

"No, let's agree that we both were in fault." He cut her again while sighing this time "You were right about we should go, you're Royal Candidate after all." If she not going then imagine just how bad her image in front of nobles could be? She already in thin line due to her heritage and if she not come there it can be taken as sign of lacking of love to the Kingdom

But he don't want her to go to there

Because something is obviously not right in here

In any Arc's of the story, never once the Capital of Lugnica attacked. Be it from other country or outside force; such as Witch Cult or group of Assassin where Elsa and other belong

Obviously because assaulting the Capital directly is stupid. It was home of the Royal Guard's, despite there large slum over there but it doesn't change that it was the strongest city of this nation. Nation where despite it has been isolated and closed from outside help for years it still stand strong, unconquered and undefeated

Not to mention there Reinhard van Astrea as well, the most powerful character in Re:Zero universe, the one that capable to go toe on toe against Satella herself, the Witch that has swallowed half of the World and bring them to their knees

And now there someone or something out there that blatantly attack that place, place where the strongest living being in this World live

'Just what the hell is going on?!' Capital being attacked?! Great Gods! How's that even possible?! What kind of things he did to resulting such thing?! There's no way this caused by his act!

Which mean... It was outsider... Just like the Prophecy...

"Alright, let's go then." He said with firm expression

"Right." Emilia nodded "I will waiting-"

"There's no need for that."

Aaron hopped from his bed, the moment his feet touch the ground and he stand, a countless gold colored of moth-sized light started to forming around him, shrouding him. They only appear in one second before they all gone and the blond no longer in his sleeping outfit but in his armor

"I'm ready." He said

The half elf blinked few times. She forgot that Aaron can summon his armor anytime "Alright."

Both of them waste no time to get out from the room and walk toward the entrance of the mansion in fast pace

"Give me the summary of the situation." Aaron asked

"We don't know." Emilia answered grimly "We don't know the situation but we do know that the Capital is under attack."

"How?"

"As one of important person for Lugnica, Roswaal have emergency alarm in case things like this happen. He hand it to Ram and ten minutes ago it set off."

Hmmm, that was not unexpected "And what time is it now?"

"4:25 solartime." She answered

"... We probably going to be there at six then." He murmured. Usually it take three hours from their place to Capital but that is under normal speed, however if they push it they can arrive one half hour early

And things probably finished at that time, and either the result is positive or negative, it will be better if they did not come

Still... It will do a good things to keep coming for the sake to keep Emilia's image. If nobles see her there and helping people, her image will raise further, especially if she healed someone important.

Not to mention he also curious and want to know what happened

It wasn't long before they arrive at the front yard, they granted by sight of Rem who pulling pair of black colored earth Dragon that bonded to carriage

"It is ready Emilia-sama, Aaron-sama." She informed

"Good." Emilia nodded "We should depart as fast as possible then."

"Wait." Aaron interjected, making both girl turn to him "If I may know, are we going to be faster if we did not use carriage?"

"Yes." Rem answered "Aaron-sama can arrive in Capital within hour or more -but not much- if Aaron-sama not using carriage."

"Then, isn't it will be better if we go without them?" He suggested

Rem shake her head "We only have two dragons."

"You and Emi go together, I will be alone, or one of you can-"

""Rem/I will be with you!"" Rem and Emilia offered at same time. Both girl blinked once before looking at each other, then they awkwardly shift their gazes away

Aaron also blinked at them, his eyes darted to the duo for a few seconds "Oookay..." He trailed in unsure voice. That, that was awkward... And strange as Hell "Unfortunately Rem, I can't bring you with me, it will be only Emi and I." While Emilia beamed at being choosen but Rem clearly not happy judging from her pouty face, and Aaron quickly added "You have to stay here, just in case if something happened."

There's no guarantee that the village will be remain safe. He maybe don't know who the attacker that assault Capital right now but it could be Witch Cult, and if it did then he don't think they will be happy he kill Petelgeuse.

Or it could be another group since jumping conclusion to Witch Cult is too fast but he don't care. He... Already feel close to the village, he like them, he enjoy his time with Petra when helping her designing cloth and teasing with her, he enjoy his time with Luka when teaching how to swing axe and telling him stories, he enjoy his time with Ken and other young men when they joking and chatting

And while he not that close to them... Not as Rem and Emi... But the thought of letting them die left very bitter taste and unpleasant feeling in his mouth and stomach

Rem complain seems died in her throat when notice his serious look. She slowly give nod in return "Very well, Rem shall stay in here and look over the village."

"And inform Beatrice-san or at least find a way to contact her when you not with her so she can teleport you if things get wrong." Aaron said with firm look "I don't want something bad happen to you Rem, so please don't push yourself." He added in softer voice

Rem feel her heart beat faster for a second when hear that kind of tone from him

"Don't worry, Rem won't charging alone if she found something suspicious." She assured the blond gently "Aaron-sama will find Rem when he goes home with food ready! A Wolgarm meat!"

While cooking the demon beast is not appealing idea for her but the image of her precious person look so in pleasure and happy while eating is too much to let go!

And now his face that turned to bright expression make her heart flutter

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Very well! I will be back home as fast as possible."

The way he twitch after that, Rem sure he was about to hug her. Despite how he looked she knew that Aaron Pendragon is actually affectionate to someone he consider close, he just hesitate to express it since he afraid it will make him look silly and bother people

Silly Aaron-sama, Rem don't mind if he hug her

Still... He going to leave her... And goes with... Emilia-sama, alone... The thought give her unpleasant feeling and she need to do something, something as reassurance to calm her feeling

Aaron eyes widened when he feel a finger touching his lips, he feel soft pressure to his chest and found himself stare at the beautiful face of the demon that smile at him

"Rem shall take that as a promise." She said kindly

The blond only can blink at the sudden closeness and having his personal space invaded, mind taken by surprise

"Uh... Sure then?"

He agreed in unsure voice, unknown where is this going. However he not that stupid as he realize what Rem actually trying to do

Emilia's glare can't be more obvious after all

He feel heat started to creep to his cheeks when he smell the blue haired oni, even if they just awakened and probably not have any chance to taking bath but Rem's smell certainly still... Good

"Umm, I... I..." He loss of words for moment before he shake his head "I will go now then." He said as he turned to Emilia who looking at them with flat face "Let's go Emi."

"Yeah, let's..." She sounded not as enthusias as before

Aaron wisely ignore her since he knew saying anything will only make him dig his own grave and turned to the dragon. Truthfully he can't ride one, his Riding ability only allow him to ride normal animals and not magical beast, however Subaru proved to be capable to ride on one so surely he could as well

And unlike him, he had ride a horse in village when he spending time in there, and let just say it was quite... Experience

"Aaron." Emilia called him

"Hmm?"

"I... I can't ride it." She confessed, her face marked by pink hue "I don't know how to ride it, I'm not even know how to ride horse."

"The dragon is tame enough." Aaron replied "I'm sure you can ride it even if you doesn't know how." He turned to Rem "It is tame right?"

"It is. Don't worry about that Aaron-sama." Rem assured

"But it still can out from control if something happen, and I also don't know how to sit in there properly." Emilia face become reddened at this point "And we were in hurry, if we got split up somehow..."

"... You're right, there chance whoever attacking Capital also blocking the path to there." Aaron murmured after moment of thinking "Very insightful of you to notice this, good Emi." He praised her who become bashful at his word "Alright, then you will ride with me. We use one dragon only."

And with that Aaron started to walk to the dragon, trying to get on it and missing Emilia happy face and Rem glowering at her from behind. The blond dismiss his armor and clad in his black coat outfit -the armor will make him too heavy and decrease the speed- then he sit on the reptilian creature, trying to get as comfortable as he can and his ride seems not mind

After making sure he sit in good position he turn to his friend "Alright, come on Emi." Aaron gestured as he extend his hand to her

Emilia stare at the offered hand for a second before she took it and allow herself to be pulled, then she sit behind him and started to get herself as comfortable as she could

"... Aaron?"

"Yes?"

"It... It will be fine right? I mean, the wind and..."

The pseudo Saber lips curled upward at that, it was cute in his opinion "The Divine Protection that this earth dragon have will assure us that no wind will harm us, surely you know that?" He asked rhetorically and the half elf have decency to look sheepish at that "As for the ride... Well, if you hold onto something firm enough then everything would be fine."

"Hold to what?"

'... Good question.' Aaron thought as he notice there's nothing that can be used "Well... You can hold my waist."

"Like this?"

Emilia's hands snaked to his waist, circling them and the half elf bend her body forward while clutching him tightly

Aaron feel something soft pressed on his back and he blushed when realize that it was Emilia's chest. While her chest not as big as Rem but it still has... Some shape that make him can feel them. His blush only intensified when the girl now practically resting on her shoulder, he can even feel her breath to his neck and smell her!

"E-Emi!" He tried his best to not squeak but obviously he fail "T-Too close! Too close!" He stuttered

"A-Ah? S-Sorry." Emilia quickly retracted herself from him, albeit her hands still there but she no longer pressing herself against him

There awkward silence between them, their faces were red, Emilia literally squirming in her seat, and Aaron seems doesn't know what to say

Meanwhile Rem right eye twitched uncontrollably

It was so sweet, so cute what just happened, but it make her want to let out frustration groan

Why it can't be happened with her?!

'It seems Emilia-sama is more cunning than I thought!' She thought while huffing inwardly

"A-Anyway, hold on to me but don't be too close alright?" Aaron started, breaking the ice while trying to regain his composure

"O-Okay." Emilia stuttered and gripping his waist, circling his stomach while trying her best to not leaning too forward at him

He turned back to Rem and give the oni nod "We will leave then."

"Alright, be careful in your way Aaron-sama, Emilia-sama." Rem replied with bow

Aaron only give small grunt before he maneuver the dragon he ride. Briefly he wonder just what waiting for them, they probably going to arrive in one hour and half at most but he sure they would be there in less, a plenty of time to make a plan

This clearly going to be very long ride

With one flick of the long leather reins in his hands the magical creature let out small snort before it started to run

"Whoa!"

"E-Emi! Your hands! Go up!"

"Eh? S-Sorry!"

He feel his blush now creep to his neck as he try his best to keep his mind forward and calm -and just wake up clearly not helping that, every male get boner in morning after all- while staring forward to the dark path in front of him

Like he thought, this will be very long ride and awkward one as well

* * *

It has been twenty minutes ever since our departure

There's no conversation between us, only solemn silence that filled with sound of winds rushing and the earth dragon's reptilian limbs that trotted in the ground

It because I don't know what to say and I'm sure Emilia also thinking that

I don't know what in her mind right now and I can't find myself to care about it

I know that was thought that belong to ass and jerk but my mind still completely focused to thing that I going to face soon

Someone attacking Capital

I can understand Priestella, despite it status as one of the five major cities in Lugnica and place that used as main trading stocks with Kararagi but it not safe.

Priestella is not safe

It was located in the edge of continent, meaning it have less path to evacuate if something happen since the only choice they have is to cross the Tigracy River -river that separate it from Kararagi- and sailing on ship is way slower than in the land. And meaning it also very far from main city, if attack happened then it would take an hours for the Capital reinforcement to arrive in there

I doubt there will be city that remain by that time if it facing full frontal assault

Arc Five proof of this, the Witch Cult practically crippled the city and taking control of it in less than day

But the Capital?

Capital is in the central of Lugnica, it is the main fortress, it is the where Lugnica is _strongest_ , and moreover it is where Reinhard _fucking_ van _tastic_ Astrea live!

Even Pandora who can control reality around her is not stupid enough to confront him directly, Pandora who respected and feared by the Witch Cult, a cult that filled with fanatic that won't even think twice to jump at spike to impale themselves

Yeah that was clearly enough to make anyone in this World think thrice before decide engaging him

Vollachia that reluctant to assault Lugnica after their Emperor meet Reinnhard, a country hesitate to attack their weakened rival because of one person

Just showing how much worth Reinhard is

And now there's someone out there that boldly attack him

Under any normal circumstance I would laugh my ass while rolling in the ground, because that was so ridiculous beyond any measure, even right now my mind still whispering doubt to me

But there another part of me... Another that whispering that this is wrong

 _Something is not right_

And I don't know what I should do

I try to make any plan, I try to make any scenario in my mind, I try to imagine all possibility... And I come out with nothing

This... This can be a fluke, an act of suicidal, and I won't be surprised if it did. However at same time, this act was too stupid to the point that even idiot won't even consider it!

But I know it is not...

I tensed when feel Emilia's grip loosened and her hand brush my thigh, I also feel there weight on my back

"Emi?" I called while tilt my head to look back, I notice a trail of silver from corner of my vision

"Hm?" She sounded tired and she was shaking for moment "Wha? Oh sorry Aaron." She murmured as she straighten herself in her seat

I quirked my eyebrow and trying to get better look at her from my position "You're tired." I stated

"Yeah, I'm still sleepy." She muttered while raising one hand and rubbing her eyes

That was surprise giving we go back to bed early "Trouble in sleeping?"

"Mmm, you can say so."

I briefly glanced at the sky, it was still dark, the sun still has yet to be seen, and we still have quite time before reaching our destination.

I pull the leather reins softly, giving my ride a signal to slow down and stop. The beast clearly smart enough to recognize it as it started to slowing

"Aaron?" Emilia called me from behind, obviously notice what I did

"We going to stop for moment." I said as the earth dragon finally stopped. I pat Emilia's hand and she release her grip from me, then I hop down from the dragon

"Aaron? What's wrong?" She asked

"Nothing much, go to the front Emi."

"Eh? Aaron I can't-"

"You not going to drive, I will, just go."

"Uhh, sure then."

She move from behind to the front while I remove my coat

"Here." I hand it to her "Wear this."

"Okay?"

She took it with confused face before decide to wear it and after she did, I hop back to the dragon and take seat behind her, then I circle my arms around her and take the leather reins

"A-Aaron?" She called, her voice become high pitched

Unlike when she behind me, I was practically taller than her and my hands also longer, so there still gap between us and my head also above hers since the back seat is higher

"You can sleep while resting on me, we can't have you look tired in front of people." Can't have her fell asleep when she's on my back, she can fall and I don't know it

"E-Eh?! B-But-"

"Off we go!" I said as I flick the reins once more and the dragon started to walk again, cutting Emilia from protesting further

Emilia is my friend and I dare to say she almost like family, so I don't mind too much to be this close to her... Except if things getting too far, like having her asset pressed to me or when we getting too close

... Yeah, this is close, I know, but I do not see her face at least so...

Though I still feel heat to my cheeks, God damnit Aaron! Stay focus!

Emilia still tense under me, I can feel she pretty nervous so I decide to comfort her "Hey, hey, calm down, you're pretty tense."

"Umm..."

"Relax." I added with sigh "Emi, try to rest on me okay?"

"O-Okay."

She did as I asked, resting her body to me and I feel her heat body, she still tense and nervous judging by how she's still as rock but I can feel that she trying to relax, she mumbling something under her breath but I can't hear it

I did not make any comment or ask and keep my eyes to the front, I already memorize the path to Capital since it actually not that complicated. It was dark in here but I still can see perfectly well

If I recall we should turn to left after this, there's tree that marked where is i-ah, there you are. I grip the reins and give tug of direction to my ride and it obey my order without making any noise

Another silence descend to us, I keep focusing on my ride and to street to ensure we not get loss. Briefly I looking down at Emilia and notice that apparently she feel asleep, her chest raise and sunk peacefully

I only smiled at the sight before focused back to the front, it seems this ride won't be that bad after all

 _Something is wrong_

It has been fifty minutes ever since I leave from the mansion, everything around me still surrounded by forest and the sun still not showing any sign to show up

 _Something is wrong_

The clouds in the sky pretty thick, even if it was night I barely able to see anything since the moon got blocked by them

And is it just me or... I swear I saw something strange with the moon before it got shrouded by clouds... It... It almost like... Broken?

 _Something is-_

The dragon I rode suddenly let out shriek and started to buckled, this make me jerked and I quickly balance myself so I not fall or thrown

"Hey! Hey!" I barked as I try to calm the animal down while pulling the rein "Calm down! Calm down!"

It refuse to calm though, it struggling and flailing wildly as if it was wild animal instead of tamed and intelligence one like moment ago

And because of that Emilia slipped from my grip and fell to the ground

"Fuck!" I cursed aloud

"Grrraaggh!"

The earth dragon let out shriek and growl as it stomping the ground wildly. At this rate it going to hit Emilia! I waste no time to raise my hand and brought it down, punching it directly in the head

And seeing my punch can easily destroy boulder? It certainly very effective

It let out pathetic whimper as it begin to stumbling in it legs, I jump out from the dragon just in time when it collapse and sprawling to the ground

I ignore it thought as my mind instantly went to Emilia, God damnit! Hopefully she's fine! I waste no time to rush at her and scoop her in instant

"Emi? Are you okay? Emi."

I shook her lightly and she let out whimper, does the fall did big damage to her? No, unlikely, Emilia is stronger than normal Human due to her heritage, she can jump straight two meters if she want. Her endurance though, while true they only few levels above normal people

Still that was a bit nasty fall, I can see there blood from her forehead as I try to wake her up

But she did not, she moaning, whimpering, and trembling in my grip, she was sweating badly as if right now she is in middle of horrendous nightmare

"Emi! Emi! EMI!"

I yell directly to her ear when she still did not awake after I using gentle method, and it looks working as she let out loud gasp, her eyes wide open in instant and I can see the panic in there

"Emi." I called "What is-"

I was being cut off as she gripped my hand strongly, clutching on it as if it was thing that keeping her alive, her violet eyes and face was expressing nothing but deep fear and panic

"W-We have to go now!" She stammered frantically "W-We have to leave! We have to run! H-HE coming for us! Aaron! H-HE searching for us!"

Run? Leave? This... This is so unlike her, what make her so terrified? What she saw in her dream?

And who the hell is "HE" she talking about?

"Emi, calm down, I-"

"THE SPIRITS ARE DYING!" She screamed at my face "They are _dying!_ T-They are _warped!_ T-They are _eaten!_ N-No more reincarnation!" She explode into a mess, her eyes started to getting wet "Oh Gods, Aaron, t-they all... T-They all..." She begin to hyperventilate, her breath become unstable and I quickly act

I slap both my hands to her cheeks -not too hardly of course- and force her to look into my face, my calm and sharp green eyes meet her panic and afraid violet's

"Listen. To. Me." I said as firm as I could "Emi, I don't know what causing this panic but you have to calm down. Explain to me ev-"

I was being cut once again as she grab my arms, freeing her self and look into me in eyes "We don't have time! We have to flee right now! We-"

As she started to rant I clicked my tongue, damn she begin to panicking. Just what terrifying her so much?!

"We have to leave!" She pull me to stand "W-We still can make it, w-we still out from HIS range and-"

And she suddenly stiffened, like a puppet that have their strings pulled for moment, then her eyes rolled to the back and she slumped as if the strings cut down

"Emi!" I quickly catch her. Shit! Shit! What the fucking hell actually happened right now?! Just! Just what in name of Sage of Sixth Path and Asura is going on?!

 **"She's right, you have to leave now."**

A multiple of voices speak, and instantly my whole body become alert, I rose to my feet, I call Excalibur to my hand in instant and my armor started to forming around me

"Who's there?!" I barked

The voices... It come from almost all direction. Am I surrounded?! An ambush?! Is this what Emilia trying to tell me?! Damn! I let my guard down too much!

 **"You need to leave now, both of you."**

It come from behind this time and I waste no time to spun, searching for the unknown and-

I gaped at the... Thing... Creature... Woman... That stood few foots away from me

She was... Transparent... She look like not solid. Her whole body was blue, light blue, remind me of sea, everything is blue. Save for her long hair that reach her back, it color was green, emerald green like a color of forest and her eyes brown, whole brown, from sclera to pupils

And she was pretty, beautiful, dare I said the most attractive woman I ever seen. Surpassing even Emilia. It not like because she's so beautiful to the point like an Angel but...

There's this... Feeling... She's beautiful, but her beauty is look so... Humane... So... Right... It was... Truly a _sight_ to behold...

And the fact she naked like a baby that just born with a figure that will make any men drooling is not helping my mind condition

 **"Thank you for your compliment, coming from someone like you perhaps it mean something**

I jolted out from my stupor when she spoke, her lips was unmoving, her face set into smile expression.

It was at that moment I realize that despite how humane she look -save for the skins and eyes- that she was anything but one.

"Who..." I loss of words for moment and I can feel my lips begin to get dry "What are you?"

She's obviously not Human, her appearance clearly show that, but what make bother me the most is her presence. She is not Human, but she is also not Demihuman, she is not animal, she is not plant, she is not.. Not...

She is... She is... _Beyond_ that... _Beyond_ Human... _Beyond_ Demihuman... _Beyond_... Servants...

" _What_ are you?"

I feel myself steps back unconsciously, eyes wide and heart beating faster than normal, cold sweats started to break and washing over me. Is this the person that Emilia spoke of? No wonder she react like that, as spirit contractor she can communicate with them or understand what they said at least and this woman that stand in front of me is...

But still... She said it was HE but it's a she! Could it be she got it wrong?

No... Not with the way she panic moment ago, she can't be wrong...

 **"Do not worry child, I am not the one who responsible for your friend condition. I do put her into sleep but it is better than her panicking."**

Her voice... Voices... Also disturbing. It was like hearing children, teenager, adult women, and grandmother, and it wasn't just one, but multiple, each of them holding multiple voices

Almost like hundred voices spoke as one

Wait! She knew I'm worried about Emilia, is she-

 **"I can't read your mind, not completely, only the surface."**

I keep my body tense, never once I let my guard down as I stare at her ghastly figure directly

 **"Listen, I don't have much time. Like she said, HE coming from you, you and her."**

She give pointing look to Emilia who laying in ground before shift her gaze back to me. Then she took steps toward me and I raise Excalibur

"Don't get any closer." I ordered

She did not pause and keep walking forward, I about to speak again when she suddenly gone from my sight and appear directly in my face

 _Fast!_

 **"Calm down child, I do not wish to harm you."**

She hold my hand and prevent me from moving Excalibur, her grip is strong! Strong! And I mean really strong to the point I can't move!

Not just she's fast enough to move to me before I can react but she also...

 _What is she?!_

 **"Listen to me child."**

She remove her grip from my sword and stare at me directly in eyes

 **"You have to leave from here, away from Lugnica. This Kingdom has beyond saving. Right now there's nothing you can do."**

"W-What do you mean beyond saving?!" I demanded, nostril flared "Lugnica is powerful Kingdom, and there's also Reinhard van Astrea in there and-"

 **"Reinhard van Astrea has fallen."**

I feel my blood freeze in instant

W-What this woman trying to say? Reinhard... Has fallen? That was impossible! That was... "That was absurd!" I yelled at her, voice filled with disbelief. Reinhard losing?! That was equal to saying that Heracles losing against Sasaki Kojirō! Which is equal to IMPOSSIBLE! Seeing he can't do anything to harm him, literally! "Reinhard van Astrea is the _strongest_ person I know, he's pretty much _invincible!_ "

He can't die since he can raise once again due to Phoenix Protection and he also seems immune to mental attack. He also capable to predicting his opponent attack and have Magic Resistance -though it different from mine- and much, much more

The woman in front of me merely stare with impassive face, despite how humane her face look like but there no single twitch of muscles in there

 **"You're right, Reinhard van Astrea is strong, the strongest as matter of fact. But you must know that HE is the worst opponent for him, a natural enemy, and Reinhard van Astrea walked straight to HIM."**

I feel my lips become dry further hearing that. Natural enemy. Like Gilgamesh and EMIYA. The moment EMIYA pull out his Reality Marble Gilgamesh is as good as lose. In there EMIYA projections is countless, he can move his swords faster than Gilgamesh and for every weapons he fired EMIYA will always have their copies ready. Even if he try to pull EA there's no way EMIYA will let him do that.

The only chance Gilgamesh can win is if he goes all out from the beginning and giving his personality, I doubt that will happen

 **"You need to get out from here. Out of this island, don't let HIM found you or the half elf."**

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Just wait!" I demanded, unconsciously I take step back and hold my head. Shit! This, this... All of this... It's... "Explain!" I said to her "Look, I don't know how much time we have but I need to know at least the situation! I need to know who I going to face!"

The entity in front of me look at my eyes directly, as if trying to search for something. It only for a moment before she nodded

 **"It all began with the Head of the Karsten who trying to hunt Hakugei. It has been sighted to be around after all due to the fog it produce."**

I blinked, Crusch hunting Hakugei? But... Doesn't she did that because of Subaru offer? So why she go out like that?

Then again if I recall she did intent to hunt Hakugei, she prepare weapons and army after all. Subaru only tell her the specific location and guide her to face it directly

 **"But what she didn't expect is that Hakugei already on it way to Capital. It meet them in midway and since that girl split her army to track it down first, things did not go well for them."**

I grimaced. So in summary Crusch trying to track Hakugei by spread her army but one of them ran straight to it. Yeah, talk about bad luck

"Wait Hakugei heading to Capital. Then is that mean it is the one who attacking Capital?" I asked with slight shock

The blue woman only stare at me for moment, then her face that set into smiley expression changed, her lips curled down, her eyes narrowed, the way her facial expression move is mechanical, almost like a robot

 **"Those Worms!"**

Her voices begin to vibrating, fury was clear in there and I feel our surrounding shaking slightly, not big but enough for me to feel it

 **"They try to summon HIM. They try to enslave HIM. They are fool! There something you should abandon and never learn! And they violate it! They violate it and summon that ABOMINATION!"**

Even when she yell and raging but her mouth still not moving, the voices though... It was loud enough to make a wave and brushing trees around us, I also notice there crack around us, I realize that it was the ground, the earth, they cracked as if invisible force started to moving them, and I realize that this woman causing earthquake just by being angry

" **Those mongrels! They don't know what they did! And now HE broke free from them! Has grown too powerful! HE maybe not targeting them for now, but after HE done with you and the half elf?! They will be the next!"**

Her lips still not moving, her beautiful face still set to scowl, she almost look like statue, save for the glow in her eyes, it radiating power, pulsing as if they were alive

"Who?" I finally found my voice after a moment of silence "Who is he?"

The entity in front of me curled her lips slightly, her scowling face softened and even if she did not open her mouth but I can tell she about to say it to me

But it seems Fate not in my side

 **"▅▅▅▅▅▃▃▃▃▂▂▂▂▂▃▃▃▃▅▅▅▅▅"**

It was... It was... It was...

To call it roar would be _mockery_ , to call it scream would be _insult_ , to call it shout would be _degrading._

No... What it was... It was...

It was something, something that... So ugly, so dark, so... Wrong, so... Twisted...

It was like a voice from _nightmare_

Just by hearing that... That voice, that sound, it giving me pain. My eyes clenched shut, my teeth gritted tightly, my hands move to my ears to cut my hearing from that, that voice.

 **"Get up."**

Then her voices come

Unlike... Whatever that thing voice, she was kind, calm, gentle and soothing. Just by hearing her voice I feel refreshed

It was when I open my eyes and looked up at her I realize that I was kneeling, that I was writhing in ground, that I was bleeding from my mouth, ears and nose, that I was suffering just by hearing the voice of that, that creature.

 **"Lugnica... Has fallen."**

Her voices were grim and solemn, it as if she already accept what she spoke and it already pass long ago

 **"You, you and that sword is our only hope, but your body is in pain, you can't use it, not with your current condition."**

She tilt her face to Emilia who not far from us

 **"That girl... She have potential thanks to her true nature, but right now she's as good as you. Not to mention her memory started to recover, HE just broke the barrier."**

I want to ask questions, I want to say something, there's so many of them, but right now I can't. Because I feel my head just got pierced by thousand needle at same time, I barely able to hear her voice now

 **"And the Beast of the End died not with bang but with silent, died when he sleep, what a irony."**

Beast of the End? Puck, she talking about Puck. He died? What's that even mean? And memory! If I recall Emilia's memory is...

 **"I can't heal you, your power and that Witch influence prevent me from effecting you. However I can give you temporary Blessing, enough to ensure you both safety, and for you to capable wound HIM if HE catch up with you."**

I feel my body shifted, a hands touching my face softly, bringing them up, my vision that blurry started to become focus once again as I caught sight of her beautiful face that looking down at me, and the pain in my brain...

 **"I already fix that half elf, she will be able to think calmer for few days enough so she understand the situation and not panic. You can carry her without fearing her skins will torn apart from your speed, now go child. You're my Hope to stop that abomination, save this World, I'm begging you."**

Before I can say anything to her there flash of light, bright enough to blind me and force me to close my eyes once again. It lasted for few seconds and when I reopen my eyes she's gone

I let out groan as I slowly stood, I feel... I feel... Good actually

I blinked once as I started to observe my surrounding, my mind feels good, as matter of fact I feels so clear for the first time

"Just what the hell was happened?" I murmured aloud to the empty area

There no answer of course, only silence. I shouldn't expect someone to answer me in first place and...

 _I need to get out from here_

I waste no time to approach Emilia, grab her in bridal style and make sure she's okay, after that I give one last glance to behind me, to the direction where Lugnica supposed to be

To the direction where that... That... Nightmare sound come from

Even remembering it I still shudder, fear crossed to my mind. Whatever that thing is... It clearly not good news, and I have no intention to stay in here

So I ran back to where I was coming, I ran back to the manor, I push my legs forcefully despite I'm not fully recover, I activate Mana Burst to propel my speed, easily make me broke the sound barrier momentarily

I know I should worried about Lugnica, about this World, about everything. If things become complicated it mean my goal to going home also become more hard. And now Lugnica is destroyed, this should make me panic and put me to catatonic

 _But I'm not_

Because right now all of them not crossed into my mind, no... What I thinking right now...

 _Is to get out from here, away from here, as fast and as soon as possible..._

Because whatever creature... Whatever entity... Whatever thing that has destroy Lugnica and now searching for me and Emilia...

Is _something_ that _worse_ than anything my _nightmare_ can produce

* * *

He don't know how long he has running, perhaps five minutes, perhaps ten minutes, perhaps more, or perhaps less. But what sure is that his legs started to hurt and he can feel his body protest, screaming in pain, his legs particularly really begging him to stop

So stop he did

He don't know where he is now and how far he is from Arlham Village or the mansion but he's sure he already far away from Capital

He allow himself to rest on nearby tree after drop Emilia gently to the ground while tugging her head to his lap, his breath heavy, sweats washing over him and he clutching his chest

'Damn, I still not recover yet. What the hell actually happened to me?'

His body feels like on fire, it was the same sensation he feels when he got fever only it was worst. There pain and soreness over his whole body as if he just run through training from Hell

He don't know what happened to him, it was clear that his Magic Resistance apparently running wild but it should be cured now or at least become better since he awake and can do activity like usual

Well... Not like usual seeing right now he panting like there's no tomorrow

'Does my body still not accustomed and need more adjustment? Was I used too much Mana once again?' He not expert in this kind of things truthfully, he can't sense what is wrong with his body after all

It doesn't matter though, he have something more important to think about

What he should do now?

By any mean... All that happened... All that just...

Gods... How... How? How all of this...

Lugnica is as good as gone, that was what that woman said... And while the idea is so incredulous but that... That sound, roar, yell, scream, whatever that was clearly not a bluff... It enough to make him believe that...

How is he going to back to his home now?

The Capital is destroyed, Lugnica is gone, the place where the focus of the main story is as good as dead, the place that can send him back to his World is obliterated

The solution of this should be obvious... If he can't find way to go home then...

Return by Death

He have to die and go back to his last checkpoint, preventing this from happening, that is the only option available for him if he want to go back to his own World, this timeline as good as dead and gone, nothing useful anymore in here

Except searching for information...

'Though I don't think that also available for me.'

If he want to go back to search for information he shouldn't run in first place. He should confront whatever that chasing him, trying to find more information to be used later after he return but...

He ran...

 _He ran away..._

Like a _coward_... He flee because of fear... He afraid for his life... His life that practically _immortal_...

What a joke...

 **"You're my Hope to stop that abomination, save this World, I'm begging you."**

The last words of that woman... It was what make him ran... It was what make him escape...

It was what make him think clearly

This World...

Truthfully Aaron did not care about this World, not at all, if he can go home then half of this World can burned for all he care.

... Okay that was lie, he would feel depressed, sad and self-loathing but... That was what he wish for in first place right? He want to go home, this place is not his home, this is crazy place where everyone literally after his head!

He who come from place of peace... He has no intention to live in here...

 **"Save this World."**

He briefly glanced at Emilia, the girl face was serene, peaceful, no longer troubled like before when she had nightmare

Taking look of her face is all he need to make his decision

'I will go check on this threat, but I can't leave Emi here alone.'

He will bring her back to the manor first, secure her, then he will leave. He don't know either the whole World will be reversed or he will be thrown to another timeline and replace his alternate self but whichever it is... There won't be any harm to make sure this World has some... Hope

He about to swoop Emilia again and resume his ran however a shook from bush nearby alert him and in instant he was on his feet, Excalibur drawn and ready

The green plant split, revealing a reptilian creature that familiar to Aaron who blinked in confusion

'What earth dragon doing in here?' He asked inwardly as he carefully approach the beast, earth dragon is not beast that you often found in wild, especially around here 'And there's saddle on it! A tamed one? Where the owner?' He wondered as he look around to find someone but he found none, he gaze back to the beast, hoping to find answer

And he found it

Now he look closer and the darkness not conceal it. This earth dragon is... Familiar... It main scale color were blue like a sea, on top of it head there tint of green like a forest, and it eyes... They were brown like earth...

There's no need to be suspicious or wary... This beast is for him...

His legs still hurt, his body still aching, running again would waste his energy further but the village is no longer far, he can reach them easily now

He returned to Emilia, lifting her body and gently placed her on top of the beast. He about to climb up to the saddle when he notice there's something strapped on the dragon's saddle

'Hmm? Is that a sword?' He mused as he retract his leg, his eyes observing the object for a moment. Indeed, it was a sword, sheathed and wrapped, why there's weapon in here?

He about to take it before he feel a rip in the air, a concentration of mana that gathering, quickly he turned around just in time to see a familiar portal appear in middle of the space

And through it, come two familiar individual

"Ram? Rem?" He asked while blinking in surprise

Indeed, they are Rem and Ram, with the former unconscious and carried by the latter. Both of them appear to be just went through something big, their skirts ripped slightly, exhaustion was clear on Ram eyes, there's blood flowed down from her forehead. Same thing occur to Rem, no, as matter of fact she was worse, her outfit more tattered than her sister

"By Gods, what happened?!" Aaron waste no time to approach the duo in instant, his face show horrified expression at their condition

"A-Aaron-sama...?" Ram croaked out, seeming surprised to found him here, she only lasted for few seconds before she dropped to the ground with Rem on top of her

The blond quickly check on them, he remove Rem from her sister first and-

His horrified look intensified and his eyes widened in terror

"R-Rem's arm..." He murmured in shocked voice "What happened to her..."

He can't finish his word, too horrified at the bleeding stump where the blue oni left hand supposed to be, it was wrapped by a bandage that turned to brown due to the blood and he feel bile rose to his throat

"A-Attack on the mansion." Ram choked out as she slowly spin to lay on her back

"Attack on the mansion." Aaron repeated in dumbfounded manner, his brain trying to comprehend about it for moment before he shook his head. He quickly stood from Rem and walk to her, then help her to sit and lean her to tree, after that he goes back to the blue oni.

By Gods... She was in very bad condition, there's blood everywhere, she look paler than usual, she look so fragile right now. And it bring so much pain to his heart to see her like this...

"She's fine, it maybe look bad but Beatrice-sama has cast healing spell on her." Ram commented as she trying to get comfortable in her position "We just don't get chance to clean her blood."

"You sure?" Aaron eyes never leaving Rem while asking that, concern and worry was so obvious in his face

"Yes."

"Okay..." He nodded "Okay." Gods, how he feel useless right now. He can shatter bones and flesh with a single punch, he can destroy steels and rocks like they were a mere woods, he can move so fast and break sound barrier temporarily. But for all his power and strength there's nothing he can do to make the girl... Make his friend that now wounded and unconscious to get better...

He briefly wonder how it would be if he got Caster power, Paracelsus von Hohenheim mainly, someone who expert in Jewelcraft, creator of Azoth Sword, expert in Alchemist and also creator of Philosopher's stone that capable to be used to heal any injuries

'Don't go there, no need for "what if" or such things, handle something that important and real.' He thought as he turned to Ram "And what about you?"

"... Ram is fine." She answered plainly "Minor compared to Rem."

"That's good then." Aaron murmured, he take one deep breath "Okay, tell me what happened, what actually-"

His question went unfinished but answered nonetheless, by another rip and tear that appear on the space, however this time the portal is... Unfamiliar, and dare he said, it was ominous. The portal stood tall about nine feet, the design... It remind Aaron of dark portal from dark themed game

And what inside it... It was...

'Great Gods... What in name of...'

It was colors... Multiple colors. So many of them, like a water in sea. Normally it would be a... Nice view, unique at least, however to him...

 _It was wrong_

The colors... They all blended in wrong way, they all wrong, they all mixed and fused together in twisted way. Where it supposed to create a new color that beautiful it produce some kind of sick and mockery of colors instead.

And what come out from it... Is truly twisted creature, just like the portal

It was... What it was...

 _It was a horrifying creature_

It whole body is resemble a man, a man that have his spine bended in unnatural and painful way. It skin was grey, a decaying and rotten skin, one that belong to carcass or mummy. Its head is a mockery of ape-like creature and mixed with some kind of canine animals, it sharp dagger-like fangs is crooked, stained, dirty, covered in saliva. Its eyes are recessed deep inside of it eye holes, so small and barely visible, the only sign that can tell it have eyes is because eerie glowing yellow light inside the hole. It has arms that long, probably around three foot with huge claws that resemble scythe

 _Abomination_

Whatever this creature... Whatever it nature... This thing... Is abomination, a creature that shouldn't born. A creature that couldn't be possibly made naturally, for mother nature would have never birthed such a twisted creature

This creature was so wrong on high level to the point it made him balk just by gazing at it, made his mind went blank and trying to process the horror that presented to him

"KILL IT AARON-SAMA! IT CAN CALL REINFORCEMENT!"

The terrifying shriek from Ram snapped him from his dazed state and in instant he move, gone Aaron Wilson who come from peaceful World and balked at the idea of carrying sword everywhere, replaced by Aaron Pendragon, a young man who has face monsters and madman that responsible for slaughter of countless lives

The abomination only able to guttural growl for a second before Excalibur come and slice it mockery of head, beheading it in instant and the creature dropped to the ground, dead, like a puppet loose their strings

The pseudo Saber stare at the crimson liquid that stained his holy sword and the one that creating pool beneath it dead body

He turned back to the pink oni, eyes demanding "What the hell is this?!"

Ram stare back at him, eyes defiant and firm "Ram doesn't know exactly what it is. Did Aaron-sama kn-"

"I'M NOT WORK UNDER WITCHES NOR I HAVE GOSPEL BOOK!" Aaron screamed, fury and anger was clear in his voice and his eyes glowing with hum of power "Stop making assumption about me working under Witches, you are more working for them than me. Don't you dare speak otherwise, you knew Roswaal work under Echidna and you work under him, don't try to avoid it." As if trying to make his point he raise Excalibur and point it directly to her face "I'm not in mood Ram, not in mood, now speak." He ordered

Normally he going to be more rational, more calm, more reasonable. However the appearance of this... This thing, and the news of Capital destroyed pretty much burdening his mind, pushing him to the edge. Mostly it was the former because the presence of the creature carry with it is...

 _Wrong... So wrong..._

Ram meanwhile keep steady, her eyes drifted to the invisible sword that pointed at her, despite it naked to eyes but for someone who specialize in Wind magic like her seeing how long it is not problem

Then her eyes goes back to the young man and she see everything

"... Aaron-sama truly being honest." She spoke, her voice was unusual, a mixture of defeated and relief. It as if she just got confirmation from God

Hearing the tone Aaron taken back, he slowly lift down his sword, his angry feature softened a bit and he stare at her with indecipherable face

"Yes. Yes, I am. I never work for the witches." He said in calm voice. His eyes locked to Ram's relieved face, confusion gnawing inside him. The way she spoke and look... Why she seems... Relieved? Why she...

"Ram knew Ram is beautiful but don't stare too much Aaron-sama, not in our current situation."

His right eye twitched, this girl... "I..."

The oni straightened herself, using tree to help her stand while sighing "Let's focus to get out from here, Aaron-sama invalid and unimportant words can wait later. Ram shall start explain everything."

And the worse part is she right, his reply can wait later since they right now in more urgent situation

Doesn't mean he have to like it though

Aaron : 0, Ram : 1

Still... He can't help but feel... Happy at inside that they started their banter again. True they did not talk to each other only for few days but...

"Alright, explain." He said as he keep an eye to his surrounding, trying to make sure they stay safe

"That thing, it come from the village." Ram informed in grim voice, her eyes drifted to the carcass and she wrinkled her nose in disdain "Beatrice-sama inform us twenty minutes after you and Emilia-sama departure that she figure out what happened to those children we brought in." She close her eyes and take several deep breath "They... They're no longer children, there _something..._ " The way she said "something" was like spitting venom, as if saying it bring horrifying memory " _Something_ inside them, _something_ engorging them from inside and..."

It did not need to take genius to put the puzzle together, and Aaron feel he freeze for the second time at that day, freeze in terror and horror as he understand what she implying

"The village..." He croaked out, voice filled with desperation "What happened to the village?"

"... Rem and Ram goes to the village after that, trying to take the children away but by the time we arrive... The village already infested by them.."

Aaron feel all his energy drained hearing that. The village... Great God... The village is gone? Ken, Petra, Luka, Ray, everyone...

"We tried to stop them but it useless, they were too much, too many. Beatrice-sama teleported us back, however these creatures apparently can teleport too and..."

He feel numb... He feel his whole body dropped and it take everything he have to not fall to his knee. Memories of him spending times with the villager flashed in his eyes for a second, how Petra's laugh, how Luka's smile, how Ken's grin, and everyone else

They all die...

'I... I can fix this! I can fix this!' He quickly thought of that in order to calm himself. Yes, yes, he can fix this, he can prevent this from happening! Focus to the current thing! Move on! Go forward! "Then those..." He gestured to the dead creature "Things. How many of them? As far I recall there was only six children, so it mean now-" He paused when notice Ram shook her head, her eyes closed as if she trying to banish painful memory and it make his throat become more dry "Ram?"

"... There's... There dozens of them... It only six at beginning but..." Ram take one deep breath, very clear that just by remembering it brought shiver to her "They... Infect the villager."

He feel his heart skip few beats after that

"Infect... The villager...?" No, no, no, no. Then... Then... The one he just killed... "Who... Who was it?" He asked, his eyes drifted to the corpse of the depraved creature that laying in ground, the terror that grip his heart growing bigger

Ram was silent for few seconds, then she tilted her head away, refusing to look at him

"Ram..." He take one step forward to the corpse while looking at the maid "Who... Who..."

"... ... Petra..." She answered in pained voice "It... It was Petra... That one was used to be Petra..."

And his World crashed down after hearing that confirmation

"No... No, no, no, **NO!** " Aaron yelled in denial, eyes wide and frantic, he quickly turn to the dead beast and feel bile rose to his throat "This! This _abomination_! This _creature_ can't be Petra!"

He brought Excalibur up, eyes filled with ominous gleam, his face turned to snarl as he glaring at the depraved being below him

Ram obviously know what she about to do and her eyes widened "Wait Aaron-sama don't-"

Too late

The holy sword brought down like a sword of vengeful Angel, easily slicing the dead body in vertical manner, mutilating it and-

The Sword of Promised Victory fell from his hands when he see what inside of the abomination body

"P... Petra?" He called weakly

Inside the body of the twisted being is not organs, flesh, muscle and blood is in there, yes. But there's no organs... It was another body, Human body, Petra's body

Her cute and pretty face was deformed, revealing flesh and muscles, there's even bone in there, it as if she just hit by very potent acid and got melted alive. The only sign that it was Petra is the usual red ribbon she always wore and necklace that dangling around her neck, necklace that she told him it given by her mother before she passed away

He _did not realize_ that he was already kneeling in front of the body of the abomination, _did not realize_ that he throw up everything inside his stomach, _did not realize_ that he has tore apart the body with his bare hands to pull what remain of his friend from the monster carcass, _did not realize that_ he was crying, weeping while hugging the girl body seeking any comfort from what left of her

 **"Aaron-sama, I have design suit for you!"**

 **"Aaron-sama, can you help me pick the flowers over there?"**

 **"Aaron-sama, I'm started to learning how to cook, do you want to taste it?"**

Countless memories of Petra flashed in his mind in that instant, her smiling face, her sulking face, her pouting face... Her silly attitude that remind him of his little sister sometime...

How... How all of this could happen? _How?!_ Gods above... **HOW?!**

"Aaron-sama..."

He feel hand on his shoulder and he turned around, he see Ram kneeling on his side, her usual stony and stoic face adorned by look of sympathy for once, there sadness as well in her eyes

"There's nothing we can do right now, we have to leave. Getting to safety is our top priority."

She tried to sound calm and steady, but even he can tell that was a lie, a mask, she's as disturbed as him... Well not to his level but it was clear that she's not stranger to death of someone close to her

'She's right... I... Have to go... I have to...'

The only console he have now is that he know he can fix this. He can go back and fix this. He can't fall now, he can't break in here, he have goal to reach, people to safe, he have to move on

'And Subaru experience this... How many times he saw his precious people killed and butchered? Yet, he still keep going.' He chuckled dryly inside his mind as he gently place Petra's body to the ground, his eyes stare at the deformed face of the girl "I will fix this, I swear." He murmured, so low that no one but himself can hear it. He slowly raise to his feet once again and turned to Ram who waiting for him, already patching Rem and place her on top of the earth dragon along with Emilia, the saddle proved to be big enough since both their figure quite petite

The oni notice that he already done taking his time and approach him "Ram do not know what happened but it was obvious that we have to leave now. But may Ram know at least why Aaron-sama not in Capital and goes back to village?"

"... The Capital is destroyed." Aaron said, prompting the oni eyes widened "I did not see it directly by my own eyes but..." He don't know how to put it, what should he say to her? That some strange woman come and tell him to run since some kind of unknown abomination destroyed Capital and now searching for him 'I don't think I have any reason to lie now.'

So he told her that

"... Aaron-sama do realize just how ridiculous it sounds like?" Ram asked with narrowed eyes "The Great Demon Beast is powerful, yes, they can brought down army, but they not invincible."

He can agree with that, while Hakugei is undoubtedly powerful and dangerous but they not the strongest. Each Kingdom can bring them down with their whole army. The only reason they still exist until now is because no one can find them, they pretty much good at run, hit and hide

Hakugei attacking Capital is suicide decision, there's no way it going to survive if it assault the place where the strongest living being exist directly like that

But it not Hakugei that destroy the Capital

"Look I don't know about it as much as you, however that woman I meeting..." Aaron bit his lips in uncertainty "I have a guess who is she and if I right..."

Ram frowned, albeit it lacking bite that she always carry in last few days, she about to open her mouth to ask when she notice another shift in air

And Aaron sense it too

They manifested from the space, tearing reality apart like a fragile glass, six of them, hovering above the earth in sky, painting the beautiful night with their mockery appearance as if insulting them.

Then they come out, jumping from the portal like a wild animal

"Ram guard Emi and Rem!" Aaron ordered in instant the moment the creatures landed and surround them like predator circling their prey

The pink oni immediately obeyed as she close herself to her sister and the half elf, it was clear that she exhausted and won't be much help but her eyes show that she willing to go down for them without any hesitation

Aaron knew he should move and cut one of them just when they landed, he knew he should finish them since he was at disadvantage with Ram, Emilia and Rem need protection, he knew he should strike first

But he can't... He hesitate...

Because no matter how depraved and twisted these abomination...

They were people he know... People he would protect...

 _And that hesitation cost him_

The creatures that mockery of his people move forward, the roar they let out is just like their appearance, twisted and ugly. It wasn't roar, it wasn't shriek, it wasn't shout, no, it sounds that indescribable, it was something that the World did not and will never allow to be heard.

And they fast, not fast at his level but still fast nonetheless

And there many of them

Aaron only manage to cleave one of them before his Instinct scream at him that there attack from behind and he move, Mana Burst empowering his body and-

 **PAIN!**

It was clumsy, but he manage to block the attack from behind despite pain that jolted to his body, his breath hitched for a moment but he hold down the pain and manage to slice off the creature clawed hand

He can't do anything about the third attack though

He never get solid hit ever since he come here, from fighting against Wolgarm and even Petelgeuse, all his injury is not inflicted to him in point blank, his Instinct and superhuman speed make sure of that

But right now... He doesn't have his speed

Something hit him, straight in chest, and despite there armor covering his body it actually enough to make him gag and cough, sputtering for breath. And when he feel pain from his back he realize that he just got flung away by a hit and must be crashed to something solid

'Fuck! I feel it! That thing have Servant level strength! Not much but... D rank? C rank?' It still far stronger than normal Human, heck even stronger than Elsa! Thrice or more!

He tried to stand while gasping for breath, hand went to his chest and he noted there dent on his armor, indicating just how powerful the attack is. He broke out from his dazed state when his instinct screaming once again and he waste no time to obey it

Rolling in ground, he just in time to avoid a claw that carve the earth where he was moment ago, he quickly rise to his knee and Excalibur gripped once again but another monster already behind him with it claw ready

Fortunately for him, he's not alone

"Fuma!"

A burst of arc shaped wind launched forward and hit the abomination that was about to strike him, it did not cut it body or kill it but it enough to stop it advance, and in that short spawn Aaron already able to regain his composure and strike back, Excalibur easily cleave the horror into two

He ignore the sick feeling that gnawing inside him and avoid looking at the body to not see those who he know trapped inside them, he focused to another monster that now started to paying attention to Ram and in flash he was there

He spun using Mana Burst once again, and another burst of pain flow through his body but he force himself to ignore it and keep push forward, knowing that one small mistake might cost him dearly

Even if he going to return and redo the World he has no intention to watch his friends die in front of him

There only four of them remain, four of creatures that possessing strength at level of Servant or at least ten times stronger than men -judging by their strength it probably more- and he have three people to protect right now, not the best situation

It going to hurt, his Magic Core still not recover and his whole body can't handle much Mana, but...

It will be worthy

Mana explode from his body, followed by pain but he tried his best to ignore them, he was in front of Ram in flash, slicing one of the monster hand and he pull back his sword, cutting it horizontally into two

He flow his Mana to Excalibur, and once again he feel his brain started to getting fuzzy but he ignore it, he keep pushing forward and bring down the sword, producing air blast that sharp enough to cut two of the monsters

Only one left

The last one seems know that it need to be more careful than it brethern, it did not advancing, it observing him, beneath those sunken eyes there intelligence

And it died before it realize what happened

Aaron was there in flash, his face curled to snarl. How dare this thing?! How dare this abomination?! It infected his people and try to look sentient! It has no right! It has no right!

Three strikes in less than second, mutilating the creature in grotesque manner, separating it head, torso, bottom and finished by vertical strike that turned it into pieces of flesh before they even touch the ground

And the moment they did, power leaving from Aaron as the young man fell to his knee, teeth gritted, one hand using Excalibur to support himself while the other clutching his head in attempt to reduce the ache that lingering in there

It not only his head but his whole body actually, he feel like he started to burning from inside once again, not as bad as when he was unconscious but... The pain still so obvious

"Aaron-sama, are you okay?" Ram voice is steady as always but there urgent in there as she now on his side, trying to help him to stand

Keyword, trying. The armor he wore make him quite heavy

"J-Just g-give me a minute." He gasped as he fell to his butt, sitting in ground while trying to control his breath and relax his muscles as much as he could to reduce the ache

They stay silence for few minutes, the only sounds that filled the night is Aaron's ragging breath

"Okay, okay, I'm calm and okay now." He muttered as he try to stand, Ram immediately helped him

"Aaron-sama sure? Ram don't want Aaron-sama become liability, Aaron-sama already burden enough."

"Oh ha, ha, very funny, who was the one that go down after shooting ten spells?"

"And who was the one that helped Aaron-sama moment ago?"

"..."

Aaron : 0, Ram : 2

The pseudo Saber shook his head and take one deep breath "They will return." It was a statement, a fact

"... Yes, they're connected to one another and capable to create portal."

There another silence between them, they both know that their situation now not helping at all, with both of them weakened, Emilia and Rem that unconscious...

It will be disaster

"You must go." He said, breaking the ice "Take both of them with you." He glanced at the half elf and oni that rested on the earth dragon

"... And what would Aaron-sama do?" She asked, face stolid

"I will hold them here."

"They can teleport, it is useless, Aaron-sama should come with us."

"No they won't chase you, they will chasing after me first because I am the main threat, and by the time I'm done, you will be already out from their range."

Ram stared at him, her face stoic and without emotion. She know where is this going, and she sure Aaron also aware of it too

"Something chasing us Ram." Aaron said, voice solemn as he stood and look at her directly in eyes "Something that responsible for the destruction of Capital, it coming for me and Emi. You need to get out now, away from this island, go to Kararagi, seek for safety, whatever happened Emi must went through this alive."

"... Did Aaron-sama know that Roswaal-sama order Ram before his departure to obey every single Aaron-sama command?"

Aaron blinked, surprised at the news that come out from nowhere. Well, that explain why Ram seems accepting his order without much problem despite they had issue when fighting the Witch Cult

"That's good." He said with slight pause "Then right now I order you to leave, go now."

"Aaron-sama is top priority, more than Emilia-sama." Ram said in drone voice "Your safety is the _most_ important."

The blond fight the urge to bare his teeth at the response, now is not the time to argue like this! The faster she gone with Emilia and Rem, the safer they would be!

And most importantly, he can't see them if they died

"Ram... I-"

"What would Rem and Emilia-sama say when they wake up and know that you throwing your life away for them?"

The question make him stopped from speaking any further. Indeed, what would they say when they being told about his demise?

He never think about it actually, Subaru himself also never think about it. Because the World will undo, they will go back to the past the moment the died so those all never happened

However after seeing that there's timeline after Subaru's death, it change everything, especially what happened to him. The fact he was here right now mean the multiverse theory is exist, it is true, reality. Not just he landed in universe that actually fiction in his World but he got power from another fiction universe

And... What if the moment he died... He just got send to another timeline instead undo the World?

It mean this timeline still going to be exist, Rem, Emilia, and Ram, they still going to be alive and...

"I'm sorry." He said, and he sounded so sincere, his face express sadness and there guilt in his eyes "Ram, I'm sorry."

Ram face stoic as always "Sorry for what?"

"For burdening you further." He answered sadly "When they woke up, they will need pillar. Rem... Rem will broke, but you still there, you can fix her, damaged she will be but you can still stand for her but Emi..." He glanced at the half elf that unconscious "She _will_ need help... _No one_ will be there for her, you need to build it from zero and Puck..." He remembered what that woman said "Puck won't be there..."

Ram blinked "What Aaron-sama mean by Puck-sama won't be there?"

"He's dead." He replied flatly "Dead before even realize it, check on his stone, there's no his presence, the one that destroy the Capital kill him." He already check the stone that contain Puck and found it turned to gray, like it was decaying, there is no sign of mana or magic anymore in there, the cat spirit truly dead

Ram take sharp breath, knowing just how powerful the spirit is but now she being told that he died, killed

"I'm sorry..." He said again, and he really sounds sorry "I'm sorry Ram. It will be hard for you, you will face harsh future, I'm sorry. You don't deserve this, not after everything you went through, you should get better, you should..."

He did not able to finish his words, his eyes that meet hers now tilted down, his fist clenched and shaking. Just imagining what Ram will went through bring ache to his heart. They maybe not close recently, but she still his friend, and he value her dearly

"How absurd..."

He stiffened when hear the stony voice and snap his eyes up, and he granted by sight of Ram that sighed

"To think Aaron-sama will be this useless and stupid." She shook her head and give him look " _Who_ Aaron-sama think he talking to? Ram is more than capable to handle such mundane things. Ram has done it for years." She bragged, smirk adorn her face "Such things won't be problem for someone as great as Ram."

He stared. Stared, stared and stared. Then he throw his head back and laugh

Of course... He shouldn't expect less from her, he knew what kind of person she is, just like how she knew him, they maybe don't have deep bond but they know each other character, even if it not full but they know the big picture

"Then... Things will be fine?" He asked after regaining his composure

"Of course." Ram nodded "With Ram, _everything_ will be fine."

"I expect no less from you." He chuckled

The blond slowly turned to the earth dragon that only silent ever since the beginning, it eyes staring back at them and he approach the lizard creature

"It is the biggest earth dragon Ram ever see." Ram commented as she walk on his side

Indeed, the earth dragon is far bigger than one he ever seen, it big size is the reason why it could carry Emilia and Rem without much problem, it probably still able to carry Ram but he sure it can't carry him as well

Not without moving at maximum speed, and they need to get out from here fast

He stopped when he stood on Rem's and Emilia's unconscious body, his eyes shifted between the blue oni and the half elf for few seconds before he take one deep breath.

"Ram, can you give me privacy for moment? It won't be long."

"Sure Aaron-sama."

The pink oni take few steps back, making distance between them and she turned away, not even thinking to eavesdropping as she know just how important this for him

Aaron waste no time as he know he have to do this fast. He bring up his cellphone, activating it, he already put password to the gallery and separate each pictures. He make the one that every pictures he take when he arrive in here open for them. Then he tap the voice recorder and bring it to his lips

And he began to talk

It wasn't long, not even reaching three minutes but he already done. He dismiss the lock of the phone and put it to the bag on the saddle, then he bring out Excalibur

He can't use it... It will be useless... So it best to leave it for them... She said Emilia can use it, then it better if it was in her hands

He raise the holy sword up, then he close his eyes and begin to concentrate, he imagine the sheath, the wind. He compare them to onion. Silly and stupid it sounded but that the best analog he can come with. He imagine the wind as onion, then he start to peel the skin, one by one, layer by layer, he did that gently so the wind not rampaging and alerting any of the horror that might be able to sense him

It take a moment but he manage to release Excalibur without causing Invisible Air to rampaging around. And when he open his eyes, the sword is there, in front of him

Excalibur, the Sword of Promised Victory in all her glory

He feel sense of peace... And hope just by looking at it. This sword is beauty is... Immense. No, even calling it beautiful will be insult. The description from the novel clearly did not do any justice to it, neither the anime. This sword... This sacred object...

"Aaron-sama."

He turned behind and see Ram who supposed to be far standing close to him, her pink eyes wide and glued to the holy sword, he can see awe, respect, and joy through her eyes

Truly this sword deserve to be called Holy, even just by looking at it bring hope and delight

"That's... That's..." She gulped, taking few steps closer to him

"Her name is Excalibur." He proud that he sounds so calm and collected "Our only hope to defeat the monster that seeking for us." His eyes reflecting bitter light "Unfortunately I can't use her, my battle with the Witch Cult taking more of me than I expected. I can use her in future but we have no time for that." He glanced to Emilia sleeping form "One person though, able to use her." If that woman saying so then it clearly not lie

"Ram... Ram... See..." The pink oni murmured, her eyes still glued to the sword, never once leaving it

As much as he enjoy seeing Ram mesmerized by Excalibur he know he have limited time so he decide to end it "Give it to her, tell her that this sword is my legacy and..." He pull out his cellphone and show it to her "There's message from me to them in here, show it to them. Here is the symbol that will allow you to open my message." He said as he show the recorder icon

"Ram will do that." The pink haired oni nodded as she took the phone. She about to take the sword as well but found herself hesitate. Nonetheless the decision was not given to her as Aaron push the sword to her hands "Aaron-sama give this to Ram. How you will fight?"

Aaron turn back to the earth dragon, eyes locked to the sword strapped in there and he instantly took it "This will do." He told her while showing it to her "Now it's done, you better leave. Excalibur might draw their attention."

"Very well."

Aaron watched as Ram approach the earth dragon, her movement calm and steady but his sharp eyes caught slight hesitation in her steps, he also feel his throat become dry for some reason and-

"Wait."

Without realizing, he caught the maid wrist before she can climb the dragon, making she turned to him

"Aaron-sama?"

"I... I..." It was hard to say, but he keep pushing it "I'm sorry." He blurted "I'm sorry for what I said moment ago and few days ago. I'm sorry for yelling at you and I-"

A finger touch his lips, preventing him from speaking any further

"Ram knew..." She replied, her voice that always calm and stoic now is soft, just like her sister "Ram knew Aaron-sama never mean it in first place and..." She close her eyes, taking breath before reopening them "And Ram also _sorry_ , for suspicious on Aaron-sama, for ever thinking Aaron-sama working for the Witch, Ram knew that Aaron-sama never would do so but at that time... Ram too caught in her emotion. Forgive Ram."

Aaron feel his vision become blur slightly, his breath frozen for a second "Yes, I forgive you and I... Forgive me too..."

She smiled, kind, gentle, soft, benevolent, beautiful "Ram already did." She muttered in low voice

Green emerald meet pink flower, the pseudo Saber stare at the pink demon face, his eyes memorizing her, glued to her cheeks, lips, nose, every single of her facial feature

Then he leaned forward, and his lips meet hers

She was soft, warm, moist, there taste of copper from blood that was there moment ago but it doesn't matter, the delicate and the passionate taste overwhelming them. He drown himself in her, and even if it was slow but he feel her pressed herself to him, started to pushing back

He take it as sign of approval and use one hand to snake to her wrist and start to pull her to him, capturing her lips, kissing her further and she reply him by putting one hand to his chest but did not pushing instead like accepting his move

The pleasant sensation and ecstasy feels like hours for him, but in reality it not longer than a minute. He pull back from her, his face marked by red hue, so do hers, clearly embarrassed -or angry- for what just happened

Her eyes momentarily shifted away from him, refusing to meet him and he gulped, unsure what to say, and unsure what to do

After few seconds her eyes shift back to him

SLAP!

"... I deserve that." He admitted as he feel stinging sensation on his cheek

"Yes, Aaron-sama clearly did." She deadpanned "Kissing maiden and lady like Ram without permission, how despicable." Despite the harsh words there is no biting in there, they completely blank and dull

Aaron lips curled upward to smirk as he rub his red cheek "Forgive me, I about to go to my dead, I don't want to go there while still have my first kiss."

"So Aaron-sama decide to stole Ram's? Hmph, Aaron-sama second face not just hypocrite but also pervert. Ram disappointed."

"You're not even trying to push me away." He pointed "Well your lips did." He added cheekily

SLAP!

"Okay, I also deserve that." He admitted while putting sheepish face "But in all seriousness, there beautiful woman in front of me, and... Well..." His face flushed a bit "It was very convenient, no?"

Ram feel her cheeks become warm and turned away "Hmph, so Aaron-sama did admit that Ram beautiful?"

"Oh please." He rolled his eyes "You also think I'm attractive, and don't deny it, you admit it when we meet for the first time right? Remember our tea time together where I made my promise to you?"

The redness in her face intensified, she certainly remember that day but she won't give any satisfaction to him "Ram-"

"Liar."

She close her mouth after that and glaring at him, if look can kill then the smug blond already writhing in ground right now

Aaron : 1, Ram : 2

"You have to go now." He said softly, his eyes darted to the direction where the village was "They will come soon. And you can't using the path." There absolutely dangerous monster from he come from and there group of monster from where she come from, that leave her only one direction "Take the forest, it will be rough ride but I'm sure you will make it."

"Ram see, very well then."

The pink oni started to climb to the dragon, she certainly have hard time since carrying the sword with her and Aaron notice this and helping her, putting hand on her hips and push her up

Ram sit on the back saddle, fixing her position and she shoot him dull look "Sexual harrassment." She stated

"Please, you touch me more than I touch you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You change my cloth and washing me along with Rem."

"That-"

"Rem told me."

The pink haired oni feel her face was on flame after that "R-Ram did not touch improper path! We not even strip you full, only cloth!"

"You touch my skin at least, I touch you through cloth."

She did not have reply for that

Aaron : 2, Ram : 2

"See Ram?" Aaron cross his arms and looking smug "It's a tie, I never lose. And I don't want this to end tie." He declared as he raise his palm and walk to the behind of the dragon

Ram eyes follow him like predator eyeing prey "What Aaron-sama-"

SMACK!

"-AAAHH!"

Her words trailed into shriek as the dragon instantly begin to run to forest the moment it rear got slapped by Aaron, the blond smirk curled to grin

"Stay safe and don't go to the crazy one Ram!" He shouted "And it's MY win in the end!"

Her reply of course was unheard due to the distance and wind from the earth dragon's speed

Aaron : 3, Ram : 2

They do not love each other. There's no romance between them. What just happened was simply a moment, a... Good bye present, nothing more nothing less. Both of them indeed found each other attractive but love? No, it did not work that way, they still have very long path to become couple

Perhaps there would be in future, Aaron can imagine it in a way if he did not pursue his goal to go home. Ram is clearly a girl that he found enjoyable and fun to talk with, she is a woman who have sense of independence, reminding him of woman from his World, and while her vision field is narrow and small but it could be improved

It will take time to fix that, but it not impossible

But that only a dream, something that will never happened. It was merely a imagination, he will never spend his whole life with her, not when there his family possibly waiting or searching for him, not when this World still in chaos like this

He want to go home above everything

The pseudo Saber keep his eyes to where the oni depart, even if the dragon pretty much out from his sight due to entering the forest and shrouded by countless trees he keep staring at her direction

'Now... Time to drop the blood to the sea of sharks.'

He take one deep breath, this going to be hurt, his body while still not in his limit but it closing. It not like he doesn't have Mana to spend, it more like his body still not adjusted to use such large amount of Mana, and he just recovering from near death state from burned from inside by his own power

He control his Mana before forcefully push them all out, letting it to explode from his whole body, creating turquoise electric energy that blaring and roaring to the World. At same time he feel his body started to burn from inside once again

He let out growl and groan of pain, not even bother to hold it since it can relief the pain even if only a little. At same time he also can feel the lesser spirits nearby start to healing him, even if it barely effective but any help was useful

He let the mana burst out for twenty seconds before decide to cut it off and let out small gasp while controlling his breath, he can't keep going since he need to be in state that capable to fight after all. And with the amount of mana he just radiate, he sure those teleporter monster will come soon

And he sure as hell the one that responsible for Capital's destruction also on it way to him

He tensed when he sense disturbance surround him 'They coming!' His hand quickly grab the sword he hold and-

He stiffened when he feel something flow inside him, flow to his body, a foreign energy, not aggressive or harming in nature, he feel his Magic Resistance accept them as matter of fact, though the sensation is... Unusual. It almost like having oil flowing to your skin

And he feel it

'This is...'

He quickly glance at the sword he held. While the sheath is normal and look common but the guard, the hilt and the pommel... It was elegant, the pommel curving into an edge, sharp enough perhaps to be used to stabbing, the guard meanwhile build in fashion that look like... Draconic

It did not need to take genius to know what this sword is

He allow grin crossed to his face, he did not need to afraid to these creature

And he will kill them all for daring to infect and corrupt his people

It was six before, but now it multipled, there dozens of them, all of them appear almost at same time, the gap was less than few seconds. They come from all his direction, above, front, behind, left, and right, surrounding him like he is single cow facing pack of wolves

They would be surprise to find instead cow they got Dragon

They all come out, lunged at him, they all shrieked, letting out inhumane and twisted voice, their claws raised menacingly, their movement was fast, swift, coordinated and in perfect sync

 **Divine Protection of First Attack Immunity! Divine Protection of Preceeding Attack Immunity! Divine Protection of Night Blessing! Divine Protection of the War God!**

But Aaron see them all very clear

The Dragon Sword Reid drawn out from his seal, the legendary sword gleaming with power and practically humming, seeming eager to cut down those that stand against him

And cut them down he did

Body split into two, limbs teared from their torso, heads rolling or sliced away. Their skins that thick and can handle spell that superior than bullets was nothing to him. Aaron dance among the monsters, killing and slaughtering them like a children kicking bunch of lego's figure

He was fast, undoubtedly. Those monsters also fast but he simply faster, he was blur, almost a flash, there no waste in his movement. Every time his sword swinged one monster die, and when his sword out from range to protect him his hand or legs soar and smack the abomination away, breaking and shattering their bones like they were ragdoll instead creature that can put Giant to shame

There dozens of these creatures, reaching a hundred perhaps, but he slaughter them all in less than five minutes, killing them all like they were pack of rabbit before a lion

Yet, more of them still coming

Another wave of portals opened, ripped the space around him, they all like maw that open in reality, spewing blasphemous and twisted monster whose shrieked and roaring while lunged at the young man who oppose them all

Aaron merely glaring at them, then he let out roar, his own roar, humane and mundane, but the meaning behind it was clear, he did not fear them, and he will make them pay for killing those he hold dear

Claws meet blade, and claws giving in. Steel meet bones, and bones crushed

The monsters seems endless, they all keep spewing from the portals but Aaron was tireless. He keep moving. His face stony, cold fury, he cut them all with Reid, his punches and kicks shatter their bones and muscles. His performance and movement was inhumane and so inspiring, a testimony of his status as Servant and Heroic Spirit

They coming and he kill them. They keep coming and he slaughter them. He loss track of time how long he did that, how many monsters he kill and crush, but in the end they are not infinite or limitless as no more portal popped around him

He panted as he hold his posture; one hand holding sword while the other clenched into fist and legs spread. His breath heavy and ragged but his eyes stay sharp, observing his surrounding keenly. He look tired but his body keep tense, never once his muscle relaxed and he always ready if there's another attack.

His surrounding was a mess, bloods and torn flesh marred the earth, trees destroyed and uprooted, corpses of the twisted creature everywhere, their bodies mutilated and chopped, there also many that look like crushed and have their bodies bend into strange and impossible angle.

Sensing there no more enemy Aaron allow his body to -very slowly and very hesitate- relax, he take few deep breath to calm himself before he lower his stance and posture

After that he raise the sword in front of him and stared at it

"Shit, no wonder why Sword Saint considered OP." He murmured

The Divine Protection of the Saint Sword. The moment someone receive them they able to use Reid, the Dragon Sword, Sword that will imbue the wielder with their predecessor Divine Protection, each one they gain instantly locked to the Divine Protection of the Saint Sword.

And seeing Saint Sword is family that has live straight for four hundred years, no wonder each of them is monster and Reinhard himself is so powerful

'No... There's hidden reason why Reinhard become powerful and surpass even the first Saint...' In Canon it was implied something happen to him, reason why Reinhard OP in first place. And while he not sure why in Canon but in here... He have his guess what actually happened

And that also would explain why his mother went to coma

It was then he suddenly feel chill crawling to his spine and started to spread to his whole body. Dread sensation started to filling his stomach and all his Instinct screaming and yelling at him to run, to flee from where he currently is, to abandon everything and escape, to anywhere except here

He recognize what coming in that moment

HE coming for him, the one that destroy Capital of Lugnica and kill Reinhard van Astrea, the main problem of this Arc

He did not get any chance to think or prepare himself as he suddenly feel painful headache struck his mind. He let out scream, a loud and high pitched scream that resemble shriek, his vision become dark and blur, his foot give up and he fall to his knee, all while screaming bloody murder. It was hurt, hurt, like a needle piercing him in brain directly

It only lasted for a few seconds, but for him it seems like eternity

His breath that calm and controlled become heavy once again as he try to regain his composure. It work though as his vision that blur slowly become clear, his legs that weak regain their strength

'What just happened?' He thought as he slowly rose to his feet once again, his head still in pain and he hear ring inside his ears but it wasn't bad anymore, he can hear and see like-

He blinked when he notice there something strange with his surrounding. No, not strange but... Wrong. So wrong.

The forest and everything... They are still there but the space, the wind, the reality. They all blurring, they all look like image from... Hallucination. An off-focus photograph, the trees and the area was always shifting, like a mist, and sometime he see they doubled or tripled, they also adorned by mixture of strange colors, similar like kaleidoscope

Even the ground where he stand also not immune from that effect, except for him, everything look like a place that not belong to reality

It as if he's in _another_ _World_ now, _another_ _dimension_

His hand went to Reid slowly and to his shock he found the sword... Empty.

When he hold it before the sword was humming with power, it was growling with enthusiasm, he can feel it, he can feel the weapon eager to be used and even happy when he used it to slay those monster

But now? Not anymore... It died

So do the Divine Protection that flowing within him

 _ **"You're right, Reinhard van Astrea is strong, the strongest as matter of fact. But you must know that HE is the worst opponent for him, a natural enemy, and Reinhard van Astrea walked straight to HIM."**_

The woman words echoed in his head and he feel his hand that clench Reid begin to shaking.

'So that's why Reinhard lose, he loss his Divine Protection.' He thought grimly

Just like Thearesia van Astrea who loss her power when she fought against Hakugei, the inheritor of Sword Saint also died due to lossing his power

He don't know either he should balk or laugh at the irony

He never have chance to decide as the World began to shake, literally

The ground where he stand trembled, quaking, he loss his balance and stumbling but thankfully he manage to get to one knee while one hand tapping the shaking earth as a support so he not completely fell

'Earthquake?! What actually...' He raise his head to see what actually happen and freeze at the sight that presented before him

Then he let out chuckle, it not his usual laugh, it was hollow, blank, empty, it was laugh that people let out when despair swallow them

"Ha, ha, ha." He chuckled mirthlessly "You are shitting me."

It was humongous, massive, big, titan, a mountain compared to him, literally. It was so big to the point the creature size dwarf him like a men stand before worm. And giving the... The thing true nature, that would be very accurate analog

For what Human in front of being like HIM? No wonder that woman terrified at HIM

His massive webbed hands was like hand of the death, they gripped small mountain like they a mere pillar for him, they crush them like they are fragile glass. His head is mockery of octopus and man, shaped into bulbous that seems pulsing every time. His eyes color is sick yellow, glowing with menacing and unkind light. And instead of mouth it was thin tentacle that flailing in blasphemous way. Gigantic and scaled wings that dwarfing mountain spread from his back, covering the sky and cast shadow to the World

Aaron only can mutter one word, one name the moment he saw this creature

 _"Cthulhu."_

Indeed, what stood before him is Cthulhu, the Sleeper of R'lyeh, the High Priest of the Great Old One, the Great Dreamer and the Slumbering One

As if hearing his name called the eldritch abomination face focused to his direction. The distance between them was far, dozen kilometer but Aaron feels like the Sleeper was very close to him

 **"▅▅▅▅▅▃▃▃▃▂▂▂▂▂▃▃▃▃▅▅▅▅▅"**

The eldritch monster let out blood curdling roar, loud and so powerful it as the sheer force it possess more than enough ripped out the trees and everything it crashed into

Even from far Aaron feel the wind blow him violently and he forced to use Reid -by stabbing it to the ground- so he not blasted away while the trees and everything around him got blown from the force of the roar and vibration it brought

The blond stare at the eldritch abomination with wide eyes, terror and horror expressed clearly on his face as he noted his surrounding

He destroy most everything around him just by a roar, the distance between them not small and yet... It almost like a gale of wind just run through him

He take step back, fear crawling inside his mind as he found Cthulhu glaring at him and he can sense it, he can see it, he can tell the wicked pleasure of the Sleeper feels the moment he found him

Then his massive hand extended and reached for him

For something that so big, Cthulhu is fast, inhumanely fast

Then again since when big mean slow? Human is very big compared to ant and Human is clearly faster than them

He feel his body move, the moment the hand raised he already meters away from where he was and just in time to avoid massive webbed hand that slammed and turn the ground into perfect chunks of dirt, crater and also creating another earthquake

He did not even get chance to relax because as soon as he dodge that attack the massive hand decide to went after him by dragging the earth with it, trying to capture him. So he forced to jump as high as he could and dodge the hand that only second away from grabbing him

He landed about few kilometers away from he was, eyes wide and breath heavy. Truthfully he did not see those attack coming! Not at all! ... Well, he did see them but he can't react fast enough, he saw the eldritch abomination move but he found himself freezing! Not to mention it was so big! The hand almost as big as skyscraper!

And yet, he dodge those two attack... How?

He glanced at the sword he hold, the sword was powerful and bright moment ago, he can feel it in his skin despite he wearing gauntlet. But right now he no longer can feel it and...

No, it still there... The power is still there, the Divine Protection still there, they are the one that protect him, but they not strong as before, they has... Dimmed... Weakened..

Yet they still there

And even if they only small, he gladly accept any help he can get

He quickly search for the power that can be used, his enemy is monster of cosmic and he can't hope to do devastating damage so he search for power that going to help him

And he found it

Aaron rushed forward with the legendary sword ready once again, Mana burst out from his back and he broke the speed barrier for a moment, spinning in his movement, he also enchant Reid to make it stronger before deliver clean spinning slash to Cthulhu backhand

 **Divine Protection of the Death God!**

Much to his surprise, it did hurt the eldritch abomination, a liquid with various colors spurt out from where he attack, not deep enough to do something major and perhaps it only scratch but it enough to draw... What supposed to be blood

What shocking him more is that as soon those wound appear, it was disappear in instant as the eldritch monster flesh bulging and spew out the injured part while new one replacing it

'What the fuck?!'

Divine Protection of the Death God ensure that any wounds and injuries that inflicted to stay there, forever even if he willing it but...

It was then he hand that he attacked quickly move backward to backhand him. And it wasn't Divine Protection that warn him this time but his Instinct, he already run backward just after giving that attack, his legs twisted and-

He not fast enough

The backhand of the eldritch abomination hit him in full force

* * *

Some people compared losing consciousness to falling asleep. It wasn't like that at all. While there were many similarities between them to an outside observer, they were two fundamentally different states. For one thing, people don't dream when they fall unconscious like when they sleep. Their mind doesn't create the brainwaves necessary to dream, so most people have no memory of the time they lose consciousness. To them, it is like no time passes at all from the moment they fall unconscious to the second they wake up. From their perspective it feels like they blinked, only to suddenly find themselves someplace else.

Which is why Aaron sure he must be just blacked out

And his body hurt... A lot, like really a lot...

He try to move his arms but he hit with intense pain to the point he let out scream but that only come out as gurgle, he try to move his legs and meet at same result. He try to move his head and it also same, except it still can move

And it was then he notice that both his arms and legs were crushed, they bended into awkward and inhumane angle, part of his left hand even missing and look just torn apart

And it was then he also realize that he just thrown away for about dozens kilometers from where he was judging from the trail of destroyed trees and earth that coming from his direction. The speed that hurled him must be so fast that it enough to breakthrough the tarmac, his body partially burying itself into the earth beneath, and still kept going, like a comet that crashing onto the earth

He barely conscious now, even if he aware of his surrounding but his mind was filled with nothing but pain, a very terrible pain. Obviously because his body right now look like broken doll, which is very ironic considering he did the same thing to Petelgeuse

And is it just him or... The moon was broken? And it color also black instead of bright

Then suddenly he feel shadow cast over him, forcing him to look upward

 _He should never do that_

He was granted by the sight of the Sleeper that looming over him, the cosmic creature was directly stare at him, only few meters away from him

His eyes widened as he got a better view of the horrid beast. Up close he could see it's flesh was ever shifting. It's glowing yellow eyes never remained stationary. Rather they seemed to float on the surface. Then he watched in horror as the tentacles on the beasts face moved to reveal the leech like mouth

Then he feel something begin to probe his mind

The one that probed was not just his mind, but his soul as well... It can't be described... The corrupted being that infect his _very soul_... Flood of madness and horror and pain and raw, shrieking of insanity so intense it chilled him to his soul, all running rampant through his brain without his consent or any response to his attempts to fight it off.

What the giant horror did was not merely assaulting his physical form, it was laying waste to the territory of his soul, the most hideous indignity imaginable.

He couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't think. All he could do was helplessly lay in ground as the insanity seep to his mind and soul through the Great Old One stationary eyes

He want something. Anything. Anything at all to distract that painful and utterly wrong madness that violate his very existence. Please, let anything at all come now, he would welcome even death at this point... Just to get away from that sense of formless doom that filled the air of the mad World around him.

But even that did not granted to him

So he scream, he howl, he shriek, he cry, he yell but it was all in vain

 **"HE IS MINE! MIIIIINEEEE! HE IS MIIIIINEEEE! YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM! YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM! HE IS MINE! HE IS MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MMMMIIIIIINNNNEEEEE!"**

And in middle of his own scream and madness that corrupted his existence, he hear another scream, roar, and shriek, filled with nothing but deep anger that make the World itself shudder

Still he did not stop screaming, not even when his vision become black

* * *

 **Well... This kind of embarrassing...**

 **The last chapter came out only three days after I finish the previous one, this meanwhile come out two weeks afterward...**

 **I have no very good excuse other than I'm busy in last two weeks, I also have problem with my schedule, it kinda hard to split the time lately. Not to mention the sleeping hour I get also not stable, I hardly sleep more than three hours in last few days**

 **It just a problem in hospital and with my study, problem with my senior precisely. Gods, why I can't get one that kind and pretty like in anime? Nooo, instead I got grumpy old one**

 **Enough complaining, let just go to the story now**

 **So yeah, we have good stuff in this chapter! Very good stuff! Emilia and Aaron moment, Rem and Aaron moment! Aww it was sweet and cute**

 **Then, come Lovecraft and everything went puff**

 **Yeah, everything went wrong when Lovecraft related, we all know that, much more worse than Re:Zero and Worm combined.**

 **The Capital burned, the village destroyed and everyone in there killed, then Aaron forced to face those monster alone and...**

 **Yeah, it was clearly not the best chapter in here**

 **Like I said, things will change from now, it started to go dark. Maybe won't be as dark as Re:Zero, happy moment and everything will be still major since I'm not... Very good dark story writer but change is come, and when it goes down it will be very dark I assure you.**

 **At least there small Aaron/Ram moment, though it shadowed by Cthulhu and Dimensional Shambler appearance**

 **Especially Cthulhu...**

 **Yeah... Fuck Chtulhu and his bullshit pantheon**

 **Aaaanyway, I think it was pretty clear what happened. Aaron is death, yes, for the first time, and he died painfully too *grimace* actually painful maybe not enough seeing your mind got raped, twisted and while your soul get mutilated**

 **I'm sure many of you have question, especially about Aaron sudden possession of Reid... Or is it Raid? Meh. And he also get Divine Protection... Well, I already give clue enough how and what happened to him but... Let's see how many know eh? ;P**

 **And Excalibur. I see there still few that wish for me to use Excalibur Proto, unfortunately I have to stay with FemSaber Excalibur. Because Excalibur FemSaber is more inspiring, it eyes-opening, a sword that truly Holy while Excalibur Proto is Sword that Save the World. I know that there many who complain Aaron pretty much can use Excalibur to anything if he want but no, it won't be that simple, he can't just use Excalibur everytime, you all will see it in future**

 **Well, I guess that's all I want to say, there's nothing more to say for now, I hope you love this chapter! Next one will be Aaron return from the death and trying to fix the whole thing! Stay tune and keep reading if you curious about it! And don't forget to give this story Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**

 **P.S : Next update still unknown but I assure you it won't be longer than one month or three weeks**


	19. A Disease Known as Despair

**Chapter 18. A Disease Known as Despair**

* * *

Emilia was tired

Not physically, she get enough sleep last night and eating healthy food -and delicious too- so there is no reason for her body to exhausted

It was her mind that tired, she exhausted in mental

In last two days when she see Aaron laying in bed, helpless, trapped, hurt, and in pain, very tremendous pain. He literally almost die after all, so close to dead, his body almost like boiling pot! Had she and Rem not there to help him...

'No, no! Don't go there! Don't go there!'

Emilia shook her head, eyes clenched tightly and banish the idea. There's no way she will going there, Aaron won't be gone, he won't die, he is strong, true he not invincible -she not that naïve to believe so- but she knew that IF he goes down it will be kicking and screaming -or something like that according to Rem

He still going to show that he is defiant to the last, still going to show that he is powerful, strong, never give up

And yet he almost die yesterday...

Then to make matter worse this morning when she visit him he awake

That was supposed to be a good thing, a joyful moment, at least after two days in coma and burning himself he finally awake! He was fine! He was back!

Except... Except he did not...

When he woke up, he did not smile at her like always, he did not talk and trying to reassure her with his gentle -and teasing- words, and he did not look at her with the usual caring and tender eyes.

 _He wake up with scream_

Scream that filled with terror, _pure terror_. Not only that but also... _Madness._

He was shrieking and shouting incoherently, yelling with eyes bloody red and filled with utter fear while clawing himself as if there's something that biting and crawling him from inside

They tried to comfort him in instant, they was there. They cast healing spell to him, trying to calm him down but it was useless. Even Beatrice can't do anything. The moment they try to heal him his unique Magic Resistance thrown them away violently, something that never happened until now -they never have problem healing him after all, when they try to calm his fever using magic day ago is proof of that- and it shocked him just how potent that is to be able repel Beatrice

They tried to use sedative but they afraid how his body will react seeing his strange Magic Resistance pretty much nearly killing him yesterday and seeing he keep hurting himself and they don't have any option the left with only one option, using physical way -albeit she and Rem very reluctant to do that. Alas it was meet with same result, they try to knock him out but it not working

Ram's frying pan that _broken_ can testy that. The pink oni hit him in head many times until it bend and broke but it not working. That actually made Emilia realize just how tough Aaron truly is in first place, he is not normal Human after all, his strength and speed is proof of that so his endurance is surely as strong as them

Though he did not immune to piercing but to blunt force Aaron's is clearly far tougher than anything she ever seen. And in the end it take Puck himself who pick a gigantic rock and drop it in his head

Fortunately that work, though it left Beatrice a bit exhausted since she have to teleport them to somewhere to pick the boulder and transport them back to the manor

It has been few hours, now already close to noon and he still not showing any sign he will wake up again...

And perhaps it will be better if he didn't wake up for now...

It not like she don't want him to awake, but she... She not ready to see him behave like that, not ready to see him feral like that, not want to see him in that condition...

She don't want to see him so broken...

"Aaron..." She murmured as she grasp his hand, firmly gripping it, trying to seek any comfort from the unconscious man who now have bandages wrapped around his fingers, injury that he just got due to scratching himself until his nails broke

Just seeing them make Emilia's heart ache

KNOCK! KNOCK!

A knock from the door broke her from her own mind. She briefly turned to the door direction before looking back at Aaron. After a moment of consideration she release her grip from him and walked to the door, opening it, she granted by sight of familiar blue haired girl

"Oh, Rem." She greeted as she come out from the room "What's wrong?" She asked while closing the door behind her

"Rem here to remind Emilia-sama that now is her study time." Rem informed "Puck-sama told Rem to remind Emilia-sama, remember?"

Ah, yes... She remember... She can forget time when she stay with Aaron. Yesterday she was staying on his side until dinner and not even realizing it. Needless to say Puck was not happy and he goes to Rem and Ram to call her when she stay on his side so she not forget her schedule again

"I will be there." The half elf said with sigh "Let me see Aaron again for a moment okay?"

It was useless and wasting time, but seeing him -even if he's unconscious- at least can lift some unseen weight from her shoulder

"Sure, Rem will be waiting."

The silver haired girl nodded before she turned back to the room, opening the door and-

Promptly freeze in where she stand

The blue haired maid who seeing the Royal Candidate stop moving blinked, curiosity growing inside her and she take few steps forward so she can see what causing Emilia to stop like that

And she also freeze when saw what the half elf seen

He was there... But no longer laying in bed... He was up... Sitting in bed, his face blank and emotionless hollow, his hair a bit messy from sleeping for so long. He slowly turn to them and they can see there hollow inside those green eyes, but it only for a moment as a light slowly return to them when he caught sight of them

"Emi... Rem...?"

His voice was dry and raspy, as if he just speak again after very long time

But to Emilia and Rem... His voice right now is the best sound he ever let out until now...

They can feel their eyes become wet, their visions become blur, a strange noise come out from their mouth as they gazed at the man who can be considered to be one of the most precious person in their lives

Aaron who stare at the duo was confused why they displaying such faces. It was when his brain finally done comprehending what happened that his eyes widened and he paled a bit

'Oh shit!'

He don't get any chance to do or said anything before blur of silver and blue crashed to him

'Not this again!'

* * *

 _"He still not responding to us. He's hardly blink."_

 _ **"They will abandon you."**_

"Sorry for rushing at you like that, it just I'm... I'm so glad you're finally awake..." She sounded so embarrassed and apologetic as she saying that

 _"I don't know, it... It almost like his body was here but his mind is somewhere else!"_

 _ **"You will abandon them."**_

"It's okay, I kinda get it though." I replied absentmindedly as I rub my chest to sooth the crushing sensation I felt moment ago

 _"We can't bring him with us! That thing after him right? Then it's better to left him alone!"_

 _"No! I won't abandon him! We can't just leave him here!"_

 _ **"It's all your fault, your foolishness."**_

"Ah..." Her face turned to more red as she fidgeting under my stare "Still... It doesn't change the fact that I'm hurting you! I-I mean, you are..."

 _ **"You, and everyone else, are pawn of unseen force."**_

 _"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I don't want to do this... I'm sorry... But it better things end like this rather than HIM caught you. I'm sorry Aaron, I'm so sorry."_

"It's fine Emilia..." I replied while waving my hand nonchalantly "Seriously, it's not like I'm going to die from your hug."

There silence appear after I said that, it stretched for almost a minute and I did not try to make any conversation, letting them pull out what they have in their minds first

"... Aaron?"

"Yes?"

"You've been staring at the wall for ten minutes."

I blinked, once, twice. Did I? I tilt my head and meet Emilia face to face "Hm? You're right." I said "I did not realize it." I muttered "It was interesting wall."

"Aaron-sama..." This time it was Rem who spoke, her voice laced with concern "It's normal wall."

"Why yes it is."

"What make it interesting?"

"It's normal."

Another silence stretched into the room. I'm perfectly aware how both of them now looking at each other with concerned faces, they not even try to hide it after all

"Sorry, sorry." I said, trying to make it sincere but in truth I'm not "It just... My head kinda mess right now."

When I... Meet Cthulhu... Seeing his eyes... I feel the World change... It... I don't know... Everything... _Everything_... It was a mess... Everything... It was _unnatural_... Not normal... Not right... Not true... A fake... It was... _Wrong_...

The _World_ is wrong... _Everything is wrong_... My _whole life_ feels like wrong... My very _existence_ is...

I visibly shudder as I recall the Lovecraft monster giant figure. Great Gods, I never afraid to them, I mean, the reason they only scary for me is because they look too grotesque and ugly but...

But after meeting Cthulhu...

...

I will _never_ be able to see the World in same way again

"Aaron?"

Emilia voice broke me from my mind and I turned at her, her face still confronted to worried expression.

"Yes?" What is it this time?"

"You're trembling..."

...

Do I?

I look down at my hands and found she was right, my hands were shaking, badly. I did not feel it before but now I can, I even feels the sweat that covering them.

I'm not unfamiliar with fear... I'm feeling them every single day the moment I come to this World. Fear of my life. Fear of failure. Fear of changing everything to beyond my knowledge. Fear of losing Emilia because if she died then I'm as good as done. Fear of losing Rem and Ram because if they loss then I don't think I can handle it like Subaru.

But right now... What I feels... What I fear right now...

 _Make all of my fears look like harmless kitten_

"Aaron-sama perhaps it is better if you rest."

I feel Rem's hand on my shoulder, giving me slight nudge to emphasize her point

I did not care about that, rather my eyes focused to her hand... Her left hand... Her left hand that still exist... That still not a stump

"A-Aaron-sama?"

It... It still there... It still connected to her body... It still whole... And she... She's not look sick or pale... She's still healthy... She is...

"A-A-Aaron-sama?!"

"A-Aaron?!"

The high pitch of Emilia and Rem voices finally broke me from my stupor -again- and I blinked, it was at that time I realize I'm holding Rem's hand while my other touching her face

"Ah." I release my grip in instant, pulling back slightly from her "Sorry Rem, I didn't mean to."

"N-No, no, it's fine." Rem brush away my apologize easily, she seems very happy rather than embarrassed despite the redness in her face "Rem don't mind if Aaron-sama want to touch Rem, Aaron-sama can do that anytime he wish."

"Is that so..." I give her small smile of amusement. Normally I will feel embarrassed or sputtering but... I feel my mind right now is not in right condition

"Aaron..." It was Emilia turn to call me "I think you need rest, you looks..."

"... I'm fine Emi, granted my head right now feels strange but..." I cut myself from speaking further as I shook my head "Alright, I'm maybe not alright and need rest but can you two tell me what exactly happened when I'm unconscious?"

They seems reluctant to tell me anything and only want me to rest, however in the end they did nonetheless. They told me what happened, and just like I expect, they told me about how my own Magic Core almost fry me from inside, how I was unconscious straight for two days

It feels strange to hear the same explanation once again, not like it was amiss since when I'm studying I always repeat things to memorize them. What I mean strange is...

It almost like de javu

But I know it is not... I was dead... Yesterday... I was dead... I got killed...

 _I was dead..._

And it's bothering me beyond anything else...

Save for Cthulhu of course for obvious reason...

"But this morning... You wake up and..."

"Wake up?" I asked. Now that was new one "I did? I do not remember such things."

They both become uncomfortable at my question and from there I take it whatever happened when I woke up it was not pleasant for them. However they still tell me nonetheless, albeit it was clear they really don't like it

 _And boy they was right_

Not just them who did not like it, me too

"Screaming?" I asked again, voice filled with bewilderment

"Yes." Rem is the one who answered, Emilia seems having hard time speaking about it "When Aaron-sama awake, Aaron-sama started to scream incoherently and hurting himself, Aaron-sama did that straight for almost an hour and we need to knock you out so you stopping."

Well... That was... That was... How the hell I'm going to say it? Ominous is not enough words to describe that after all, how about adding mega super double on it?

...

Okay, now I'm sure there's something wrong in my head if I thinking like that

Well... That was very obvious, I mean, I just facing Cthulhu moment ago! If there's nothing wrong with my head after that then I have to question my own sanity

"Aaron..." Emilia began, voice filled with hesitation and concern "Do you... Do you remember what happened? Why... Why you..."

God damn! This is clearly escalating too fast! Quick Aaron! Buy some time! Find good alibi! "Can't say I did but..." I trailed off, trying to find a good words and thankfully I found one "I will tell you about it later." I said "After I'm taking bath." I added quickly when Emilia mouth opened to protest "I've been in bed for two days Emi, I want to go to bath now, mainly to *ehem* relieving myself."

Emilie stare at me with blank face for few seconds before she realize what I implying, her face colored slightly and she coughed "R-Right! Bath! Bath! Yes!"

Cute...

"And Rem, I want to eat." I said to the maid "Prepare small feast for me."

"Yes Aaron-sama, Rem shall prepare the best food for Aaron-sama." The maid nodded vigorously

"Good, oh and also, call everyone to gather in dining room okay? I want to explain what the hell actually happened to them as well so I don't have to explain everything twice."

"Yes."

I turned to Emilia who looks unsure, she seems want to say something but hesitate. Seeing this I decide to help her "Is there something you want to say Emi?"

Emilia stare at me, her uncertain face slowly turned to one of slight firm expression "Aaron, I think it will be best if you do not do anything right now." She suggested "I mean, you're injured pretty bad, and your mental condition is..."

"I'm not crazy Emi." I said in dry voice

"That's not what I mean and you know it." She snapped at me with glare. Wow, since when she started to show teeth like this? "Aaron, whatever happened to you clearly also attack your mind as well, even if your body fine now but your head is another thing."

I about to speak I'm fine but I held back those words, if I said that it will make Emilia snap, she maybe not showing it now but I'm sure she really angry and... Worry. She's also worry about me so I can't just brush her like I did before.

Carefully I choose my words and responded "I know you're worry, and I'm also aware that I'm right now not in healthy condition." There, tell her that she's right first then go for the reason "But what I about to explain, I about to inform to you all is really important. Important that even surpassing Witch Cult's attack few days ago."

Both Emilia and Rem stiffened when hearing that, the silver haired half elf narrowed her eyes at me and frowned "Rem and Ram has patrolling the area around the village Aaron and they did not find anything that suspicious."

"Their target is not only you Emi." I said grimly "You are one of their goals, the biggest but they not only after you." I explained "Look, I will explain more later, but at least you realize that this is something that can't be left alone so let me take a bath first okay?"

She's certainly not okay with that, I can see it as clear as day, however she seems willing to accept my proposal for now since clearly no harm done to me from taking bath and eat

"Alright." She nodded in acceptance "I will be waiting then."

"You talk like I'm going to escape or go away." I replied while rolling my eyes "Now off you two, I want to take bath." I said while ushering them and hop off from my bed

Both of them give one last look to me before leave the room together and I waste no time to strip, taking towel and cloth from cabinet then enter the bathroom

Turning on the hot water I allow the warm liquid to wash over me as I close my eyes and take deep breath to-

 _-it was inhumane, unnatural, illogical. A being that twisted. Creature that wrong in so many levels. It eyes was stationary and blur, the color they possess can't be described with a mortal words. And that abomination staring at him, at his soul, at his very existence and-_

I let out loud gasp as my eyes snapped open in instant, my knee feels like without bone as I dropped down to the wet floor, I feel bile rose to my throat and it take everything I have to not empty my stomach right there

I feel my breath become unstable, they come out faster than normal. I feel cold despite there warm water washing over me. I feel terror and unsafe despite there's no one in here save for myself

Gods... Great Gods...

"Cthulhu..."

Even just muttering that name out from my mouth make me shudder and I can't help but hugging myself, like a children terrified from their nightmare

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, **FUCK!**

I punch the wall on my side, easily breaking it and making crater and crack in there, my eyes opened wide and I feel my whole body shaking

Don't fucking kidding with me! Seriously?! **SERIOUSLY?!**

Cthulhu... **A MOTHERFUCKING CTHULHU?!**

 **WHAT IN NAME OF NINE HELL JUST HAPPENED BACK THERE?!**

It's not Witches, not Demon Beast, but it's Cthulhu! CTHULHU!

ARE YOU **JOKING** WITH ME?!

WHAT KIND OF **TWISTED** THING THIS WORLD THROW ME INTO?!

Facing Witch Cult is one thing... Facing an army also won't matter... But _Cthulhu?!_

How... _How I'm going to beat that?!_

I'm not fan of Lovecraft, barely know anything about them. But even I know Cthulhu is monster that even surpassing all Arcbishops of Sins and all Witches combined together!

He is _Destroyer of the World_ for God's sake! Even Reinhard van Astrea lose against him! So how in name of all Gods that exist out there I can beat him?!

This... Even if I manage to gather the whole Lugnica... There's still big chance we all going to die...

Unlike everything in Re:Zero or other movies. Cthulhu is not a beast, he is not a monster, he... What he is...

 _Force of Universe..._

He is _not_ something you can _fight_... He is something you _have_ to _survive_ from...

I let out snort. Yeah, good luck with that. Who the hell ever survive from Cthulhu? Oh, right _no one!_

...

So... This is it?

This is the end? This is... As far as I can go?

...

It's not like I'm giving up or what, no... What I mean is... This... This is...

This level of impossibility is so absurd... It not like Hakugei that actually can brought down by army. Cthulhu was on whole _different_ level. Even Reinhard van Astrea who is stronger than Saber and pretty much Gilgamesh without ego in Nasuverse is lose against him. Granted I doubt Reinhard can produce attack that capable to wipe out this planet like EA but his invincibility is still something that noteworthy

And this World want me to face that _creature?!_

It was like trying to push Shirou Emiya before the Grail War against Heracles! And we know just how ridiculous that idea is...

This isn't fight you can win... This is...

Even if I survive from Cthulhu what then? Lugnica is as good as destroyed, I need to move out from this place but to where? The only place that available is Kiraragi but with Lugnica fall, the status quo between the kingdom will change and war will engulf this World...

"Fuck... Just..."

The water that washing over me is warm, enough to creating steam from their temperature but... In my whole life...

 _I never felt so cold like this..._

* * *

She was happy that he's waking up, she truly did. She even shed a tears of joy just seeing him wake up and can talk like normal again. He look tired, so tired, but at least he is waking up and no longer in risk of dying or such things!

She already prepare food for him. She pick his favorite, steaks that covered with special butter, roasted chickens with sauce, baked potatoes that seasoned with cheese and garlic. Everything special for him! He is Hero that just saved the village after all and single-handedly brought down the whole faction of Witch Cult with cunning strategy, so it just natural for him to be given feast like this!

So with great joy, she place every foods she cook to the table, big sister, lady Emilia and lady Beatrice already in there. Since they not too hungry she made ice cream for them for a snack and accompanying him to eat

And the reactions of the people about this is various. Lord Puck while not too happy but obviously glad that Aaron finally awake. So do lady Beatrice, despite she trying to hide it but Rem perfectly aware that lady Beatrice happy he finally awake and looks fine.

And her sister...

Well...

Let it be said that Rem is not idiot, very far from it. She knew that there's something happen between her sister and Aaron, something bad, enough to make them act like they are stranger to each other. And she know as well it because what happened in Capital with lord Roswaal

Her big sister loyalty to lord Roswaal is beyond anyone, Rem won't hesitate to admit that. Granted she is also loyal to lord Roswaal and won't hesitate to lay down her life for him but Ram's loyalty surpassing hers

Which is why she's very angry when she told her about Aaron attack to lord Roswaal when they were in Capital. Rem in first place doesn't want to tell her, however she can't hide such thing from her big sister and she also maid of Margrave Roswaal L. Mathers, so she have duty to do and reluctantly she told her sister

 _And this is the result..._

Right now her big sister still angry at him, though it was not as bad as when before the Witch Cult Assault's. Her big sister never make any comment about his condition when they taking care of him together, she only do her duty wordlessly but Rem can see that there's concern in her stoic eyes

And Rem is... _Conflicted..._

She won't admit it aloud but despite his closeness to lady Emilia, Rem more jealous to her big sister. Her big sister is so close to Aaron, like _really_ close, closer than to her and lady Emilia.

Aaron connected to her, but their connection similar like one he have with lady Emilia, a... Role model... Something like ideal perhaps...

Or lover...

But there is... _Something_ between Aaron and Ram... A bond that both of them share together... It's like they understand each other very well, that is why perhaps they can arguing for half hour _without_ stopping, because they know each other so much they can pick each other weakness and mistake and use it against each other

And she is kind of jealous with that...

She knew it was ugly feeling. She has no _right_ to have such feeling, not after what she did to her big sister, not after how much pain she caused but...

She quickly banish those thought, shaking her head, she focused back to her duty and placing beverages to table

There's nothing will be gained by thinking such things. Right now it is better focus to treat Aaron, he clearly not fine and look pretty beat up despite has been sleeping straight for two days

Hopefully her cooking can cheer him up

* * *

There's bad news and good news

The good news, the foods indeed work and cheer him up. Like always, he devour the meats and everything else with gusto. Oh don't get her wrong. He wasn't a messy or fast eater. His manners were perfect. But the thing is, he just not stopping. Fast but also steady, efficient and elegant. And the more he ate, the more he seems getting healthier and look better

The bad news is... When he came and sit on table, he look worse than before, like really worse. Oh he may look cleaner, neater, fresher, but his eyes... His always warm, confident, teasing and yet also strict eyes...

They look so _haunted_...

His mood is not bad, he clearly enjoy the food he ate and he also look happy but...

 _His eyes..._

'It's wrong...' She feel her heart clenched in tight grip. It's wrong... He not supposed to have those eyes... He... He...

"You eat like buffon as always." Beatrice commented while wrinkling her nose "Betty won't be surprised if you get stomach pain after eating so much food in instant like that, I suppose."

"Thank you for your concern Beatrice-san." Aaron brushed the insult and reply her in gentle voice "But I will be fine, I had worse in past."

"Betty do not worried about you." The little blonde huffed her cheeks "You can go bury yourself in the backyard for all I care, I suppose."

"Harsh as always Beatrice-san." He chuckled in nonchalant manner "By the way, I was thinking that there's something that we maybe can use to make that one better." He said, pointing to the ice cream that Beatrice currently eat

"... Are you trying to bribe Betty?"

"Did it work?" He asked with grin

"Hmph!" Beatrice wrinkled her nose "What a foolish and stupid things." She said "Though, Betty must say, at least there's some good from your revival."

"Thank you Beatrice-san."

"Betty did not complimenting you."

"I know."

The librarian spirit shoot the pseudo Saber glare however the taller blond only smiled charmingly at her, prompting the twin-tail haired girl to huff her cheeks and turned away from him while eating her ice cream

Under normal circumstance Rem will giggle at their conversation. Lady Beatrice worry and happy that Aaron is back but she's having hard time expressing them, he obviously know that and not forcing her to said it aloud but thanking her nonetheless

It was cute, as expected from him

But...

The way his eyes looking to them... To way his eyes looking to his surrounding...

And it seems it not just her who notice there's something wrong with him. Judging by how Puck and lady Emilia glancing at him... It was clear they both also know Aaron right now have mental problem, they probably capable to tell that from his emotion

"Rem, can I get extra rice?" He asked as he raise his plate

"Sure Aaron-sama."

She take the plate before filling them with rice and gave it back to him, who take another slice of meat and resume his eating

"Goodness, that's make it the seventh isn't it?" Puck commented while staring at him "You really know how to eat Aaron."

"I'm sleeping for two days, it mean I have missed twelve meals and eight snacks."

"Twelve meals and eight snacks?" Puck commented in flabbergasted voice "That much in two days?!"

"Aaron, you only eat three meals per day." Emilia said with blink "How they increase to six?"

"Aaron-sama maybe only eat three meals per day but the portion is equal to six." Rem explained "Sometime it equal to eight or nine."

"That much?!" Emilia gawked at the young man

"Why you sounded so surprise?" He asked while tilt his head "We always eat together."

"I know that but..." To know the details like that was still surprising

"Anyway, I think I'm done eating." He said as he place the empty plate and wipe his mouth "Amazing as always Rem."

"Of course you done eating, no more food left." Puck commented while gazing at the empty plates around the table

"You said you have something to said." Emilia said while looking at Aaron directly "Something about Witch Cult target not only me."

"Yes, about that..." He close his eyes and started to rub his forehead "I might as well start from the beginning." He mumbled "It all begin when I kill that arcbishop." He said aloud "I believe I have a guess why I fall unconscious."

"You do?" Emilia asked with interest

"Yes. Apparently that arcbishop trying to possess me and take over my body after I killed him."

"And your body Magic Resistance instantly trying to repel him." Beatrice nodded in understanding "Hmmm, that was make sense, that arcbishop probably the "foreign" substance that invade you, I suppose."

"Highly possible." He said "And as for what happened this morning..." He paused and begin to look uncomfortable but he quickly crush the feeling "Let just say I have a... Vision."

"A vision?" Rem asked, everyone in room also perked at that

"About him, the arcbishop." He answered "A memory of his life perhaps, about the recent event." He paused again, seeming caught in his memory "Their attack was indeed to target Emi, however they were not the one who will assault her. They simply going to burn everything and left her alone with their supposed "tester" or things like that."

"My tester?" Emilia asked

"Well apparently the Witch Cult seems want to use you as "vassal" to resurrect the Witch of Envy or something like that." He explained and everyone in room can feel the atmosphere became tense, the area around Puck seems become colder for some reason "And to see are you worthy or not they decide to fair you against them."

The room's mood become grim and serious, if that is true then clearly this is still not over, very far from it as matter of fact.

"Do you know who is the tester?" Puck asked

"... You won't like it..." Aaron close his eyes and sighed a bit "It is those children."

"Children?" Rem asked, sounding confused

"... Emi, there children close to where I fought the arcbishop." Aaron turned to Emilia with firm look "Where are they now?"

"Eh? They currently in village, still unconscious." Emilia answered, her eyes slowly widened as her brain begin to put the puzzle together "Aaron.. Are you trying to say..."

"... Those children... Is not what they looks like." Aaron answered, his voice blank and hollow "We have to get them out from there, dispose them as fast as possible."

There silence appear in the room the moment those words left his mouth. Slowly, a horrified expression appear on Emilia's face, Rem also share similar feeling, even Ram, Puck and Beatrice look disturbed by the suggestion

"Aaron!" Emilia not even bother to lower her voice as she glared at him "You can't just possibly guess we should kill them just like that!

"Something has been done to them Emi, I don't know the details since the vision is kinda blur but... Let just say when that something emerge out, there won't be any village remain." Aaron replied, voice grim and solemn "What will come out is nothing but a monster Emi."

"But we still can't do such thing like that! Aaron they're only a children!"

"..." Aaron only looking at the half elf with blank face for a moment "Tell me Beatrice-san, Puck-dono, what have you two find from analyzing those children?" He asked while looking at Puck and Beatrice

"I found nothing much." Puck answered with shrug "Other than there's something that prevent them from waking up but I can't found the details." He glanced at Beatrice "Betty probably find more about it than me."

"Of course Betty did." Beatrice nodded with smug expression before it returned to her stoic face "Betty found something that prevent them from waking up." Her face now turned to scowl "Though it's not much, Betty doesn't know what it is but it acted almost like a Curse, it's need a trigger to active."

Trigger to active? Like a Curse? The pseudo Saber eyes narrowed sharply at that. That mean they did not transform randomly, there's someone in the village, someone that make the children turned to those monster at that time

"But at same time it not a Curse it... Something _new_." Beatrice frown deepened "Betty already started research but has yet to find something about it, I suppose." She seems very frustrated when saying that

"I see..." Of course she won't find anything. They all transformed into some kind of eldritch monster! One that so alien to the point it making his existence like a joke "Do you know how to remove them?"

"Unfortunately no." Beatrice said "Betty can't remove it, it was too... Strange for Betty, too _unfamiliar_."

"... Then there's no cure for them?" He asked, no, it's more like statement than question. The silence that given to him by the spirit is enough to answer him and he turned to Emilia "Is that enough reason for you?"

The half elf flinched under his stare and question, her face look like she has been slapped in the face

"Oi Aaron." Puck called, he looked nonchalant as usual but there small sharpness in his voice "I don't know why you're so wreck but don't you think it kinda unfair to take it to Lia?"

The blond slowly turned to the cat spirit, his green eyes narrowed slightly as if challenging him, however it only for moment before they closed and Aaron take one deep breath

"My apologize." He breathed out "My mind right now is not in right condition." He said to Emilia who looking at him with concern "Do you have some idea how we dealing with this situation?"

And with that question all attention shifted to Emilia who blinked before she look around, noticing everyone look at her expectantly and it make her slight nervous

'Idea huh...'

The half elf rub her cheek nervously before steeling herself, her mind quickly trying to find solution for this situation, other than killing those children of course. She's still troubled and really shocked that Aaron suggest such thing and she will talk to him about that after this but for now...

"Beatrice said..." She gulped before take breath to sooth her nervousness "Beatrice said what affecting those children is like a Curse and need trigger to active. So all we need to do is capture or kill the caster."

"Reasonable and acceptable solution." Aaron said while nodding in approval "But where's the caster and how we find them?"

"That's..." Emilia quickly racked her brain once again, trying to find the answer, Aaron's demanding gaze also not helping as it make her panic a bit for a moment "Umm.. We... We can..." She paused and become unsure what to say, Aaron only stare at her patiently, waiting for her answer and... "We can use Ram." She blurted

There silence appear in the room after that declaration. Everyone -sans Emilia- slowly turned to the pink haired oni who appear unfazed and looking back at them. Then they slowly turned back to Emiilia who fidgeting in her seat, and inwardly berate herself, what was she thinking? Blurting random things like that, great, just-

"That... Could work." Aaron said after moment of silence, his eyes momentarily drifted back to Ram before returned to Emilia

'It could?' Emilia blinked in surprise

"Indeed it could." Puck commented with approving voice "Ram is specialize in Wind magic and she also have Divine Protection, she can easily track someone down if she want to." He turned to Emilia with praising look "Good idea, as expected from you Lia."

'No, that was pure coincidence.' Beatrice, Ram and Rem thought simultaneously with dull face

"Indeed, that was good suggestion." Aaron agreed "But at same time it not solve our problem." He said with sigh "We can't have Ram go out by herself just like that and neither we can let her stay in the village, the caster can active the Curse from far away if they wish to." He explained "Beside, these two days while I unconscious Ram and Rem already patrolling around the village but found nothing strange right? Despite that was good things but what if the caster smart enough to hide their Witch's scent by hiding among people or things like that?"

That... Was a good point. Aaron is right, there's chance such thing happened. Emilia feel her stomach twisted, she can't find valid argument to respond that one. She stared at Aaron, trying to find any clue just what happened to him or what was in his mind, but she can't find any, the blond only stare at him with blank face and it hurt her more to see him like this

Something is clearly _wrong_... Aaron... _Aaron would never..._

"I suppose..." Aaron break the ice with small sigh "For your first argument you did good Emi." He said in slight praising manner, small smile crossed to his face "Next time though, don't think you've won so quick, rather use that time to think more about your words before speak them aloud."

The half elf gaped at the blond, shocked by the sudden change of his demeanor. Her mind began to comprehend what just happened before she feel her right eye twitch "You... You did this on purpose!" She accused

"Did I?" Aaron asked innocently

"Aaron!"

The Holy Sword wielder let out small laugh at the sight of the half elf pouting face, this make her glare to him with intensity, albeit it only serve to amuse him further judging by his laugh that getting louder

"Stop laughing!" Emilia whined with red face "Aaron you're bobolyne!"

That make the young blond stop laughing and blinked "What's the meaning of that?" He asked

"It mean dull head Aaron-sama." Rem supplied "It's old language."

"I see." He nodded "Insult using old language, as expected from girl that look like old hag."

"What?!" Emilia squawked indignantly "I'm not old!"

"Really? You talk like one sometime Emi, and clumsy like one too."

"I'm not!"

"Really?"

The half elf glared at him but the young man only smiled like gentleman to her. She huffed her cheeks and turned away from him with "hmph!"

This man! He is really able to become annoying when he want to

"Anyway, I'm going to visit the village soon." Aaron said, changing the topic "I want to see how everyone, I'm sure they worried seeing me unconscious like that so..."

"Are you sure Aaron?" Emilia asked in concern "I mean, you just recover and..."

"I already ate this much." He gestured to the empty plates around him "If I can then it clearly I'm already fine enough." He chuckled "I will go in next hour, does anyone want to come with me?"

"Rem will come with you." Rem said instantly "Rem have to buy new stocks for our foods."

"Ah... Did I just empty the last one?" Aaron asked, he sounded sheepish and slight guilty

"No, we still have a lot but Rem thought that it might be better to buy now since Aaron-sama finally awake." The maid replied "And Rem also will be there in case something happen to Aaron-sama."

The blond have feeling the real reason for her to go to the village is actually the second rather than the first "Suit yourself, we will go in next half hour." He turned to everyone "Well, I guess that's all I want to say, other than that I also want to say thank you." He smiled in here to everyone, genuine and warm "Thank you for taking care of me in last few days."

"Well I can't just let you to die right? Lia will be sad."

"And if that girl sad the Puckie will be sad as well, and Betty doesn't want him to sad."

"You're my friend Aaron, of course I will help you, no need to thanks me."

"Indeed, and as maid, it is Rem duty to to treat Aaron-sama who is honored guest in here."

They replied the grateful words with various expression, from uncaring and happy. The blond give them smile once again but it was then he notice one person still not respond to his word and he turned to her

"..." She stare back at him with stoic face and she seems don't want to say anything but she did nonetheless "Like Rem said, as a maid it is Ram duty to treat Aaron-sama back to his health." She said stoically while bowing to him

Aaron facial feature twitch once, a hurtful look crossed in his eyes but it's gone as soon as it appear and he give nod to her "Yes..." He take one deep breath before slowly stand "Well, I guess that's all I want to say, Rem, we will meet in entrance later okay?"

"Yes Aaron-sama."

With that everyone begin to leave, Ram and Rem gone back to resume their duty, Beatrice to her library while carrying bowl of ice cream, Aaron goes back to his room or somewhere else and Emilia...

Emilia stare at Aaron's back and leaving figure with conflicted feeling. She's angry at him, angry that he seems so... Dismissing about his own health just like that, and she want to yell at him but... He looks fine and healthy like usual, granted he also look tired and very troubled but..

Emilia can't help but feel the weight in her heart and shoulder lightened slightly at their short banter. Despite there's annoyance in there but it relieve her that Aaron seems fine

...

...

'He's fine right Puck?' She asked to the cat spirit worriedly

"No, he's not. Lia, right now Aaron is as unstable as suicidal. I can't get much from him because he is too wreck to be sense." Puck answered

Hearing that make the weight that just loss return with fervor

"And also, he's not joking about killing those children Lia." Puck added "He's really going to kill them if there's chance."

That did nothing but imbue her worry further as she hold her chest and stare at where the blond moment ago

'Aaron...'

* * *

'I'm back just after my battle with Petelgeuse... Great...'

Now he's already stop moping and feel better, he can think more clean and he found that his current situation to be very troubling. He was expecting to return before facing Petelgeuse or at least when he just return back to manor after his scouting

But he return to less than twenty four hours before he facing that... _That_ monster

"It's around twelve in noon, and the assault begin around four in morning. I have only about fifteen hours!'

He really want to let out sad laugh. That menace himself already creature beyond his league and now this World give him that short amount of time to deal with that thing?!

He's going to die _again_ isn't he?

There's nothing he can do to prevent or stop this. Return by Death was shit compared to this. Even if he return from death but what is the point if he returned to one second before axe buried to his neck?

The major weakness of Return by Death, you can't decide where you will return, it was random, just like what happened to him now

'I should escape from here.'

Run away from this kingdom, this land, that was the best, no. That was the only option he have if he want to survive and goes back to his home. Abandon Lugnica, try to search how to go home in other kingdom, this place is as good as dead after all

...

...

...

Alright, the option is clear, run away from this kingdom. Cthulhu is not something that he can beat after all so the choice is obvious. Now things is how to get out from here?

Briefly his mind wander to Emilia, Rem, Ram, Beatrice and everyone he knew in this land. If he escape what going to happen to them? Is that mean he going to leave them to die? That idea was enough to make him feel sick, they are his friends, to abandon them like that...

 _And yet... Is it matter?_

He going to do that anyway in the end, he's going to leave and go back to his World after everything done... So what is matter if he fastened the pace?

...

 _But it different isn't it?_

When he's going to leave them he will do that when they were ready, when they already able to stand on their own feet, when their sight to the World has opened wholly

It was safe to say that despite how cheerful and normal they behave but Emilia, Ram and Rem is mentally damaged, each of them have their own scar inside their heads.

Emilia who's having very low self-esteem like Rem, having her real memory blocked and in reality is having mindset of girl that barely out from her pubescent age. Ram and Rem whose existence solely depending on each other and only view the World with narrow, only from two direction, their front and back, and that's even still depend to each other sight just like how Subaru describe

They all damaged people, none of them is normal in a sense despite how civilized and normal they looks like

As matter of fact he dare to say that he is the most stable person in this residence, Roswaal and Beatrice themselves also damaged in their own way. And while he doesn't give a shit to that clown but he do care to Beatrice

Of course he knew that he shouldn't hesitate to abandon them when things come up, he can't afford to turn his back to his goal, no, that will never happen in his life no matter what

But the idea of leaving them right now is still uncomfortable...

'Calm down Aaron, think about it later, right now you better get ready.'

He will go to the village soon with Rem. In his last... Life, he did not go to there. As matter of fact before things went down Aaron only spend his times in mansion, he chat with Emilia and Rem, trying to relax because clearly he deserve that right? He mean he just survive from facing one of men that led the most craziest group in this World and get himself burned from inside so...

But apparently it still not enough... The Universe still not like him and decide to throw biggest "fuck you" to him in form of Cthulhu

...

...

Then again, it's might be his fault in first place... He should expect things like this in very first place. Subaru went through Hakugei and Petelgeuse at the same day so it shouldn't surprise him like that. He shouldn't rest in first place, not yet, he knew the danger but he...

'Might as well start from the first thing, to the village then and-'

KNOCK! KNOCK!

He paused his thought when there's knock from his door, the blond briefly glanced at the clock and find he still have fifteen minutes before meeting Rem and goes to the village together

"Who could it be..." He wondered "Yes, wait a moment." He said aloud as he walking to the door, opening it "Emi?" He blinked in slight surprise as he found the half elf standing in front of his room

"Aaron..."

Inwardly he narrowed his eyes at the tone she use, she sounded very concerned, her expression also say same thing. He briefly glanced to the corridor and find no one save for them, slowly he open the door wider

"Come in." He said as he step aside while gesturing her to enter. The silver haired half elf nodded and enter the room, Aaron close the door and turned to her who now sitting in bed "So Emi, what do you want to talk about?"

There's no need any pleasantries, he not in mood and he doubt Emilia too judging by her expression, and he also have feeling that she also share similar sentiment

"Aaron." She called "Sit with me."

The blond tilt his head "I prefer stand."

"Sit." She ordered, her gaze firm and and her voice strict "We need to talk."

He quirked his eyebrow, small mischievous grin crossed to his face "My so _demanding_ , do you want me to kneel over your feet and abide to all your command, Mistress?" He asked with teasing voice

The half elf in response only blinked "Huh? No, I only want you to sit here." She answered while tapping her side

The pseudo Saber stare at her for few seconds before he palm his face and sighing. Of course she will miss that kind of joke, despite her... Well endowed body and beautiful appearance but her mentality is as good as child

'Mentally retarded and in few cases.' He thought as he sit on her side "Alright I'm sitting right now." He stated while looking at her in nonchalant manner "What do you want to talk about?"

"..." She stare at him with look that express nothing but worry, then she slowly take his hand and grasp it "Aaron, are you _really_ okay?"

The blond glanced down at their locked hands before shift his gaze back to the half elf "... Lying would be stupid, Puck can sense my mind isn't he?" He asked back rhetorically "Well, I can't say I'm fine, having that..." He paused and shuddered visibly "But at least I can deal with it..."

"No, you're not." She replied, voice become firm once again "Aaron, even without Puck I can tell that you clearly not okay." She grip the hand a bit tighter as a gesture of reassurance "I don't know the details of what happened, but you can't push yourself like this Aaron."

He have to hold back snort after hearing that. Can't push himself? What's he currently facing is creature that can swallow this land like a breakfast for God's sake!

He's not pushing himself, not at all, as matter of fact he actually didn't know what he should do in first place

"It's not good for your health, Aaron, you're being too hard, maybe you should rest today."

He did not response to her, for moment he only stare at her directly in eyes before he slowly remove his hand from her "... This is about those children isn't it?" Her flinch was enough to answer his question "Puck must be telling you that I'm _serious_ about killing them." He ruffled his hair while sighing

While he's still unsure what he should do but things he have to do is to make sure there's nothing going to threatening the village. He might be going to run away but he won't left them to such horrible fate, no. He going to dispose those... Those _parasites_. No matter what steps he going to take -be it escape from here or other- he have to make sure those children did not infect the villager and turn them into those abomination

"Are you?" She asked, voice hesitate and uncertain

"Yes." He answered bluntly, knowing there's no point in lying "I'm serious about killing them."

Such declaration should bother him, he's talking about people life, moreover a children life actually, children who probably not older or only older few years from his little sister

But it do not... He's _not_ feeling _anything_ , not even slight of remorse, bitterness, or sadness exist in his heart when he thought about it... As matter of fact... The thought of their demise actually make him feels...

 _-he stare at her, tears fall and washing over his face, sobs escape from his throat as he cradling the girl's dead body that disfigured and barely recognizable, he embrace her to seek any warm, any comfort that remain from her as he wail to the dark sky above him-_

 _-he screamed as he feels his sanity robbed, as he feels his mind probed and dismembered, he feels his very existence begin to peeled one by one, as if he's some kind of insects that dissected to be studied. All while those kaleidoscope orbs looking at him with dark and horrifying satisfaction-_

 _Quite satisfied..._

"Don't look at me like that Emi." He said when notice the terrified expression she have "I'm willing to kill them, yes but I have no intention to go to the village and kill them in spot." He stated

That was honest statement, he can't just do such thing, it will make the village goes in confusion and cause commotion as well, something that absolutely unnecessary

But that _doesn't_ mean he won't though... And he have _no intention_ to tell that to Emilia

"Is that what you want to hear Emi?" He asked while quirking his eyebrow "If yes then I have to go now, Rem probably already waiting for me."

"No." Emilia hand instantly grab his, preventing him from stand "Aaron! _Please_ stop!"

"Stop? Stop what?"

" _Stop_ behave like _everything_ is fine!" She yelled at him

"!?" The pseudo Saber recoiled, eyes wide, not expecting the half elf to yell at him suddenly like that

"Aaron, _please_..." She grasped her hand with hers, raising it and bring herself close to him "Please stop. I... I can tell you're hurt. I can tell that you're confused. I can tell you're not fine so please..." Her voice low and he can hear it, the plea that reside in there _"Please stop pushing yourself."_

He feel his body trembling, his fist that clenched shaking more than the other, his face that look calm and nonchalant started to crack "Then what do you suggest I should do?" He asked, voice blank and cold "Curling to my knee and trembling in corner of the room?"

He already did that, this morning he cry and trembling like a _helpless_ _child_ but it did not do anything save for make him like a pathetic, dull-witted fool, and he's really _hate_ to feels like that

"You can tell me." She said softly, violet eyes locked to his green "I'm your friend, you're _not_ alone, you can tell me, I will help you."

Her face show nothing but comfort, warmth, reassurance, and caring, face that promising relieve of pain

But in his eyes, he see _nothing_ but a girl that _shaking_ and _trembling_ in _fear_ when they were on their way to the Capital

And it make him realize that... The girl in front of him right now is just as broken as him right now... She just _doesn't_ know it...

And what is the point to ask help from someone like that?

...

Is this how Subaru felt? Is this what he felt when he trying, struggling, and keep pushing through many death but no one, no one but him know that...

 _That... The burden that rested in his shoulder... Is as heavy as the World..._

"I have nothing to say." He replied stoically while closing his eyes so he can't see the hurtful look in her face. Slowly he remove his hand from hers and stand "I have to go to the village." He stated as he started to walk away

He feel her hand once again snaked to his wrist, grabbing it and preventing him from walking further

"Let go Emi." He ordered

She shook her head and force him to look back at her "Aaron please! Stop! Just stop! Why you doing this?!" She asked in desperation "I don't know what you have in your mind but you're not thinking clear, you're afraid now, I-"

"Afraid?" His voice become cold like a ice, his gaze turned to sharp like a sword " _How_ do _you_ know I'm _afraid_ in first place? What make you think I'm afraid?" He do... He is afraid, downright to _terrified_ as matter of fact but he refuse to show it, he feels part of him refuse to show such... Emotion to taint his mind

"I... I..."

"It's Puck isn't it? You use him to sense my emotion." He stated, his green eyes narrowed and they momentarily glowing with power, anger start to grow inside him "You _spy_ on my emotion."

" _No!_ " Emilia denied, feeling horrified at the way he phrasing it "I... I... I did not mean like that! Yes I ask Puck but..."

"What _right_ you have?" His voice turned to slight growl, snarl crossing his face. He see her eyes widened, he see fear slowly enter her face "What _right_ you _have_ to invade my privacy like that?!"

"I... I..."

He did not surprised that Emilia do such thing, he already expect it, as matter of fact he sure Emilia did that when they meet for the first time so he not surprised that she sense his emotion like that.

But... But it surprise him that... That he feel so angry at her like this... He feels... So _angry_... He don't know why, and logic actually say he _shouldn't_ angry, Emilia is not wrong in here, had he placed in her position he would do the same

So why... Why he's so... _Angry_ that she expose him like this?

He yank his arm from her, he control his emotion easily, turning the angry face to cold and stony, he stare at her who took unconscious step back

"We're done here." He declared icily "Talk to me again later, I have to go to the village now."

"No, no!" Emilia yelled and take step forward, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears "We're not done! Aaron! I... I did not mean to do that! I... I just trying to help you, I..." This... This is not what she wish to happen, she did not come here to...

"And while I appreciate your help but I don't need it." Lie... Lie.. He need it... He need all help he can get but... "I can handle it perfectly fine, you meanwhile-"

"NO YOU CAN'T!" She shouted at his face, her hands gripping the collar of his coat and tears rolled from her eyes "YOU ALMOST _DIE_ AARON! YOU ALMOST DIE!" She cried, her scream was mixed with choked sobs "Don't you realize it?! You almost die last night and this morning... _By Spirit_ Aaron this morning you... You screaming like..."

Her words went unfinished as she bury her face to his chest, her body trembling and shaking, muffled sobs escape from her throat as she cry on his shirt, like a children that terrified

 _He almost die..._

That was wrong... That was very, _very_ _wrong_... He was not almost die... He truly die... He die few hours ago... And it was not painless or quite, it was... It was...

 _-he stare at the blackened grounds that sputtering lava and fire beneath his feet, his eyes scanning every single inches of the destroyed land. He raise his head, to get better view. There's place that still untouched, houses that remain despite already fall, flags that still touched by the air. And he grinned at the sight, knowing that there is still more to destroy. His grin turned to a leer of mockery as he open his mouth and **burn** the World-_

Hell...

Never once he thought that he died truthfully... All that crossed in his mind is the terror, horror and torture that the Sleeper gave to him. He did not feels like dying actually, rather it almost like he was _tortured_ and _tormented_ endlessly, he feels like he was trapped in Hell and...

 _-scream... So many screams... Women, children, men, old... All of them screaming and shrieking. Terror and horror is the only expression that adorning their faces, even the bravest one shaking and trembling. He allow himself to laugh in guttural manner at the delicious sight before him. Then he open his mouth and let out deadly breath that turn all those screams into **nothing** but ash-_

Dead... Dead seems so _sweet_ and _kind_ compared to...

"I... I'm _sorry_ Aaron... I... I... I'm _sorry_... I _never_ mean to..."

Her sobs and choked voice brought him out from his stupor. Looking down, he realize that the half elf now already wrap him in hug and he, himself also return it with his own, and he also notice that hid hands were trembling, badly.

"It's okay."

No... _It is not_... It never is... It is never okay ever since he awoke after his fight against Petelgeuse, when he wake up and realize just how close he is to die, everything is _not_ okay but...

What _else_ he can say?

"Emi..." His voice no longer hard or like a growl but it's not soft either, it just... Plain. "Emi..." He did grab her chin softly though, tilting her head upward so he can look directly to her eyes "It's okay, I'm no longer mad at you so stop crying, Gods look at your face, puffy and red like this." He murmured as he wipe the tears with his hand and caress her wet face gently "Look, what you did... It is wrong but also not, it is necessary and I understand your situation, trust me, I would do the same thing if I were in your position."

"R-Really?"

What was she? A five years old brat? "Yes." He sighed as he grip her shoulder and push her a bit "Sometime we have to do the wrong thing to get the result that good for everyone, just like what you did."

She flinched at that "Aaron, I never _intent_ to... Do that." She muttered

"I know, I know, hey don't look so gloomy I know." He pinch the bridge of his nose "I will be honest Emi, under any normal circumstance I won't be angry at you but..." He did not need to finish his words, he knew that she aware what he's trying to say "We will talk again later okay? For now, let's think about each other and what we going to say next time we talk, I..." He paused, hesitate to utter the words that he intent to say but nonetheless he push himself "I don't want we fight like that again..." He murmured

She is his friend and he knew she is not completely in fault, he don't want to fight for such petty things, he knew it was his emotion that control him moment ago and he can't let such thing happen, it's going to undo all hard work he have

Ram alone already _enough_ , not need to add Emilia to that list

"Okay..." She murmured back as she rested her face to his chest again, seeming bask in his presence, as if he will be gone any moment "I'm sorry." She apologized again

"... I'm sorry too." He said with sigh as he pat the girl in the back comfortingly "Anyway, I have to go now, I want to see how Ken, Luka, Petra and the other." He told her as he push her gently "And no, I'm not going to kill those children right away." Later of course, he will see what he can gain from them first before chop their heads "I just want to visit the village."

"I know." She smiled kindly at him while wiping her eyes "You're not that kind of person after all."

That almost like a knife plunged to his chest directly. If only she knew just how damn much he want to chop those children heads

And on another note Aaron notice how he and Emilia now practically cradling each other, with her hand wrapping to his waist while the other wrapping around his stomach. He, himself has his hand on her waist while the other on her shoulder

And her smell... Emilia clearly smell goods, he don't know what she use -probably some kind of herbs and plants- for her perfume but damn, this girl really know how to present herself

Or rather, Puck know how to present someone

He quickly -and carefully to not give her the wrong idea- untangle himself from her, not wanting to raise any awkward moment he cough aloud to avert her attention

"I will see you later then?"

"Yeah, sure."

The smile she shoot at him was beatific, warm, and angelic even

But it did not reassure his heart, rather it only give him more pain as he did not see her smiling, rather she look at him with hurtful shocked face as she saw him abandon everything they have and run away

He try to keep uncaring and stoic... But the way his fists and shoulders trembling... He know that was _completely_ useless...

Just like himself right now... _Useless_

* * *

"Aaron-sama you're okay?"

Despite knowing the answer she still ask it because she knew he want to hear that, she knew he want to know that someone care about him

"For the sixth time I'm fine Rem." He answered, his voice now finally laced with slight annoyance and exasperation

But she can tell there's hint of gratitude in there, and his mood now become better than before, even if it only small but it doesn't matter

Rem glad that she able to help him

"Why you keep asking that? Seriously."

"Well, Aaron-sama look so sullen, even if Aaron-sama try to hide it." She answered with smile "And we can't have that now can we? What Petra-chan, Luka-kun and everyone would say when they see their Hero finally awake but looks better when he's asleep?"

His lips curled down to slight scowl and his shoulders sagged a bit "Do I look that bad?" He asked

"Aaron-sama look handsome like always." She answered instantly and she granted by slight pink hue marking his cute face "It just, Aaron-sama seems too... Rigid."

"Too... Rigid?"

"Yes, though Rem doubt other will notice but giving enough time they will."

A lie actually, Aaron is very good covering his emotion, even she barely able to tell his state. The only reason she able to is because she has seen the real Aaron, the one who vulnerable and open, she was there and she never forget them. Had she not she also won't be able to tell that something is not right with him

And even so, many times it was hard to read him, right now she only can tell he is not fine is because perhaps he did not try to hide it, at least not completely masking it. If he did then... She won't be able to tell as well...

She lie to him like this so he can started to carry himself better, to make himself feels better, she don't want to see him like this after all

"Well, then I guess I should stop moping and think forward huh?" He asked himself before he visibly blanched "I'm not looking forward to it."

And just like that, she knew something is obviously wrong -things was wrong before but this, this is on another level- and she found her heart aching with invisible pain for a moment

Wasn't it _him_ who told her to look at the future? To open her eyes and look forward instead trap herself in her dark past

But... But here... Here he's now... Telling her that he... Doesn't want to look forward to the future...

Someone as strong, as amazing, and as wonderful like him... Pulling back his words like that...

Whatever that broke him... _Whatever_ that... Hurt him... Is worse than she thought...

"Aaron-sama..."

What should she say in here? What should she do to make him feels better? She... She doesn't know... _She doesn't know_...

But...

As he turned to her with nonchalant face but eyes that look haunted and tired, she only can offer one thing

 _Smile_

"Rem believe in Aaron-sama, no matter what."

But she know, that one way or another, he will bounce back... That he will find a way... No matter what... Aaron Pendragon is not someone who will go down with a whimper after all, she had seen that personally, if he goes down, it will be with screaming and kicking

He won't give up... He will try to find a way no matter what...

 _She believe in that_

"I..." His face confronted to conflicted expression, mixture of guilt, hurt, and sad, but there's also glad, joy and happiness. In the end what surfaced is a smile, empty and fake but... The way his eyes shone for a moment, it show her that he truly appreciate what she just say "Thank you Rem."

"Your welcome Aaron-sama." She said, replying his empty smile with real one

She will stood at his side no matter what, and she will believe in him, for he is someone that has open her eyes to the World, someone that has created new path for her to walk

They both continue their journey in silence after that. They already can see the entrance of the village from this distance, they would reach the place soon

* * *

"Aaron-niisama you're awake!"

The blond allow small smile to cross his face "Well I'm standing in front of you now am I?"

The boy give him big and wide grin "That's cool! I know you will be fine! You're just sleeping after all! And now you already return to kicking ass!"

Before he can respond to him the boy got his head smacked from behind by his friend "Language! And you shouldn't say such thing to Aaron-sama, he just recover after all." Petra said before she turned to the man "You're okay right Aaron-sama? Are you still tired?"

It take everything he have to not hug the girl while crying when he saw her alive and well but he manage to hold back his emotion to out from his control, manage to prevent himself from cradling the girl

He smiled at her charmingly, patting the girl that sitting closely on his side with gentle "I'm fine Petra, thank you for asking."

He utterly fail to try not getting close so he can keep an eye on her though

The reddish brown haired girl blushed under his touch and she visibly preening at his words "You're welcome Aaron-sama." She murmured in dreamy and shy voice

Normally he will be bothered by the way Petra act, she is twelve after all and he is eighteen, the difference age was quite big and having someone that young crushing on him is a bit... Awkward

However right now such thing did not crossed to his mind, not at all, even if Petra right now practically snuggling on him he didn't bothered at all. He is just happy and glad to see her alive and well, to smile and still talking

He will never forget her disfigured and half-melted corpse for his whole life

"And Luka, Petra is right as well about your language." He lectured the boy who rubbing his head "It is considered not polite and proper to use crass words like that."

"But Ken and the other adult using it too!" Luka whined

"Well yes they did, and I won't say you can't use them, you can but do that in right place and right time." He said "Like when not in presence of a women or lady." He pat Petra again who looks like in her sweetest dream "They consider them to be rude and unattractive."

"I don't care about silly girls." Luka replied in uncaring way

"Well Emi surely will."

That got the boy attention judging by how he froze as if he just got encased by ice from bottom to top

"Emilia-sama will never like you." Petra let out unlady snort "Seriously Luka, your dream chasing him is as naught as monkey trying to touch the moon."

'Wow... Talk about harsh... And what make it sad is that was absolutely true.' Aaron thought with grimace inwardly

"S-Shut up!" Luka shouted indignantly, face red "How about you?! You-"

Before he can say anything else Petra leaped from him and tackled the boy, clasping his mouth and prevent him from talking, her face become redder than before

"B-Be quite!" She hissed to him, glaring to his eyes directly "We agree to nnever talk about it when one of us in front one of them!"

"You just did said about mine!"

"You're very obvious, everyone save for her already know about it!"

'They do realize that I'm here right?' He asked to none with slight amusement as he stare at both of them who look about to throttle each other. Seriously it almost like watching opera

That amusement died when he remember what about to happen tomorrow and he feel his smile slipped down as dread started to gnawing inside him

Gods he tried... It's not like he want to keep depressed or things like that. He tried, he really did but... It just... No matter how he tried to forget or banish those horrible memory away he can't, it _always_ there, lingering in the back of his mind, haunting him every time he try to look pass through it

Knowing his thought start to descend to not good place once again he quickly distract himself -again- and start to think about everything this far

 _Those children..._

They were in one of house that unused, resting and treated in there, still unconscious and sleep in peaceful manner, oblivious to the terror that they will bring to this village

He was so tempted to kill the children, oh the temptation was so strong. He's sure if he see them directly he would draw Excalibur and murder them right where they sleeping, thankfully he still not seeing them since he knew that would happen

When he arrive in this village his first priority is to ask about those children, then after that he goes looking for Petra and the other, wanting to see them once again just to make sure they were there. And while he doing that Rem goes to buy food and drink supply

'Might as well start from now.' He thought as he clear his throat, making Petra and Luka cease their banter "Luka, Petra, if I may ask, is there something happened around here?" He asked "I mean, some unusual activity like a... Fight or things like that." He elaborated when noticing the confused look he get

"Well, nothing strange happen Aaron-niisama." Luka answered "Things is pretty much boring like usual."

"Is that so..."

"Oh there is something Aaron-sama." Petra said "This morning there's pair of merchant coming to the village, bringing supply from Capital."

That instantly got his attention "A merchant?"

"Yes."

"Ah!" Luka bopped his fist to his palm "The sick-looking Onee-san and Onii-san."

"The sick-looking?" He blinked

"Yeah, both of them look so pale, like they about to fell over anytime." Luka explained while placing both hands on back of his head "Though the Onee-san seems very cheerful despite she looks more ill while the Onii-san who look more healthy seems always tired."

"Is that so..." Merchant huh? He feels like he forgetting something important... Something that he miss... "Other than bringing supply from Capital what else-"

"Come on! Come on! Come and buy it! Buy three flowers and you free to pick one! Buy six Appas and you free to get one!"

A voice cut him from continue to ask, it make him pause because the voice was strangely very familiar. He slowly turned around and granted by sight he never expected

She no longer wearing dark and red frilly dress, they were replaced by sleeveless by a dark red sundress that topped by green cardigan, she also wearing straw hat while carrying a basket that hold her product

It as if she aware that someone looking at her as she slowly turn to him, and she blink her blue eyes when caught sight of him, same thing also occur to him as he hardly believe what he just see

"Aaron-san is that you?!" She called from afar and begin to approach him

He blinked again to make sure his eyes get him right. Sick-looking Onee-san... Well, giving her appearance he can't blame Luka to call her that, she did look like going to collapse anytime after all

"Hello Tear-san."

* * *

 **Aaaaand cut. Wow, two weeks huh, it's come out longer than I expect actually, and the document also reach more than 10K once again. Maan, lately I always updated with long chapter but meh, it's fine I guess**

 **Alright let's end that pointless opening and start this note**

 **So... I was very surprised to get many negative comment about Cthulhu appearance, and after I asking few people about their reaction... Well I still don't get it sadly but at least I know why last chapter seems disliked, something about the meaning of Cthulhu existence and also it was too bullshit for Aaron to face him**

 **Yeah, it wasn't just you all who thought like that, Aaron's too. You all can see how he rant and yell about the unfairness. I mean, come on, Cthulhu? Gods, isn't that a bit too much? He already weakened enough!**

 **There is reason for all of that...**

 **I already have plan how this story will be in future, I already told you this will diverge from Canon, the change begin from this Arc. Cthulhu appearance is something I already planned ever since this Arc started, and know that I do not have any mean to include any other Lovecraft Element save for what I already use this far, it is FatexRe:zero crossover after all**

 **Alright let's go to the story!**

 **Well... What can I say? Aaron pretty much got PTSD and traumatized. His death was far from peaceful, it was torture and Hell as matter of fact, and it push him, badly. You can see how he very affected by it**

 **The other trying to help but... Well, Aaron is just damn too traumatized and horrified to accept them since he knew just what kind of horror that waiting for them. He's pretty much broken in here and barely functioning**

 **His memory is a mess, he keep seeing something that come out straight from horror movie, about Cthulhu torturing him and pretty much things like that**

 **And as for you all who request what actually happened in that timeline, don't worry, I will post it later. In fact, I will post all the aftermath when he died, but later okay? It will come out as omake or short interlude. As matter of fact, there few hints in this chapter that tell you all what happened after Aaron died in that timeline**

 **Good luck putting the puzzle together! I'm sure one or few of you will able to solve it**

 **And we meet with unexpected person in here! Our dear clumsy and salesgirl Tear! Hahahaha! I'm sure few of you surprised by her appearance. And for the other one, I already give you all enough hint, tired-looking and also slight pale, I'm sure you all get it by now**

 **Well, I guess this is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Next chapter will be showing what actually happened to those children, conversation with our salesgirl, and Aaron start to make his move. Stay tune and keep reading if you curious about it! And don't forget to give this story Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	20. A Glimpse of Hope

**Chapter 19. A Glimpse of Hope**

* * *

Well... Truthfully this is really unexpected. I never thought I will meet her again, two times at the top of the gate of the Capital maybe still can be coincidence since that place have a nice view but...

"Aaron-san! What a surprise! I never thought I would meet you in here!" She exclaimed with smile

"Same here actually." I replied

For her to visit Arlham Village directly like this... This is clearly surprising event

"What are you doing in here?" Tear asked

"I live around this area, a mansion not far from here to be precise." I answered "How about you? What are you doing in here?" I asked back

"I come here to sell my stuff of course!" She gestured to the basket she carry with grin, her blue eyes seems sparkling for a moment "I was trying my luck, in Capital there's too many rival but in here? Well..." She pat her merchandise with satisfied face "I got a lot of profit."

"Well..." That's actually not wrong, the Capital is crowded place, she's not the only one who selling in there so... "But then why you open store in Capital in first place?"

"Because it's good place to make a name." She answered "It's the Capital after all, and while I also make profit but sometime I will need extra money and to get that I decide to go to one or two small village, so instead buying from Capital, they buy it from me. Granted my merchandise not that much, but profit still a profit."

"I see..." I hummed, that actually make sense in one or two way

As soon as I see her I decide to have talk with her privately in order to gaining information, right now I already separated from Petra and Luka, we were in flower garden that near the village, the place where Subaru want to spend his time with Emilia

"Still... I never thought there's a large flower garden like this in here." She said while crouching and poking one of the flowers with astonished face, she turned to me with smile "You live in good place Aaron-san."

"I'm not live in here but well, I guess you can say so." I replied nonchalantly

Normally I won't pick such place just for talk but since this place is quite far and isolated but at same time also not suspicious and open as well. I decide to pick it, just in case if there's someone spying or make a move toward us I can see and fight them without fear I would endangering someone

Save for Tear of course, but it's better one person than a group

"Hey, hey, do you mind if I pick few to be sold at Capital?"

"I'm not the owner but I won't suggest that, you will ruin this garden." I deadpanned. This girl... She's really greedy despite her benevolent look. Then again, that was to be expected from normal people like her, she's working to make money for living after all so...

"But if I take one or two..." She muttered while glancing to the flowers that everywhere "Maybe a dozen?"

How is it possible from one or two instantly go to dozen?!

"Just take one or two pairs please, don't take more than that." I said with sigh

"Thank you Aaron-san!" She replied with big smile "You're really well known around here eh Aaron-san?"

"You can say so." Pretty much everyone in village already know of my existence, and they all quite respectful to me. Thanks to the Charisma for that I suppose

"Hmmm, that sounds pretty good, it mean you're doing whatever you did right." She commented with approving nod "But you looks unhappy from that."

"Unhappy?" I quirked my eyebrow at her

"Well... I'm pretty good person Aaron-san." She exclaimed with smile "I can tell that you're in problem." She stated while resting her chin to her palm "Again." She added

I only silent in response of her comment. I stare at her, from top of her red hair to the bottom of her sandals. My eyes focused momentarily to her face that smiling, seeking any sign of non-verbal language

After almost a full minute I turned away, my eyes locked to the green that surrounding us "I'm not unhappy about them."

"Really?" She asked again, making me turn to face her who looking up at me from her position "I don't know about the details but..." She tilt her head, a slight bitter emotion marred her face "From here, it looks like you're crying."

I feel myself stiffened at that statement. Crying? Me? Heh, don't be ridiculous! I... I...

"It just your feeling." I answered swiftly as I turned away

That was lie, very obvious one. The way I flinch and went silent for moment... If Tear sharp enough to know there's something wrong with me then she surely also realize that was bullshit

"You look like having a whole World on your shoulder."

I narrowed my eyes at her from my position. That... That was certainly familiar words. If I recall, that was what she said to me when we...

"Are you going to tell me to tell "Fuck you" to the World again?" I asked with small smirk

The response I got from her is like what I wish. Her smile gone, blush spread to her face and she flail her arms in panic manner "D-D-Don't say it aloud like that!" She stammered

"Why not?"

"I-It's embarrassing!" She stuttered "Just... Just remembering that..." She fell silence for moment before she cover her face "Uwaaaah! I don't believe I used such crass word!"

I chuckled as she started to stuttering like a mess, really, I can use any smallest joy I could find right now to comfort myself

"Don't laugh." She ordered with pout while huffing her cheeks "You're mean you know that? I was just trying to help."

I can't help but let out snort at that. Help? What possibly you could do?

"I don't know, you never told me your problem."

I blinked at her. Did I just say that aloud?

"Yes, you just say that aloud, and no, I'm not reading your mind." She continued with beatific smile "It's all written over your face Aaron-san."

"Is that so..." I said in nonchalant voice

"So... You going to tell me your problem?"

"No."

I'm already sick having Emilia and Rem pestering me about that, I don't need someone who I barely know -she's not friend but I would say she's bordering to one- to start bothering me too

...

I think the pleasantries already enough, I can get to the business without sounds suspicious anymore. I turned to her and-

"It's hard isn't it? To have countless depending on you."

Any words that formed in my lips washed away

She did not look at me, rather she staring at the purple flower that she hold in her hand, twirling it and give sniff to the plant. Her legs dangling in air from her sitting position before she slowly turn to me and extend the flower to my direction

"Iris... It spoke for Hope, Wisdom and Valor." She said softly

I stare at the purple plant for a few seconds, then my gaze shifted back to her who look at me expectantly

"I'm not brave nor I'm wise." I replied "I'm just a man who used as chewing toy by the World."

I don't know why I'm saying that, perhaps it because my mind is too messed up, I won't be surprised if someone call me crazy with the way I behave, my past self would said that without hesitation

"But you're here right?"

"... What with me being here connected to brave and wise?" As matter of fact bravery sometime can be considered as stupidity, something that opposite to Wisdom

"Aaron-san, I don't know your problem but it was easy for me to know that you were in something deep, and that bothering you, terrifying you even."

Memory of Cthulhu gigantic figure crossed to my mind, followed by the dead of villager and I feel my breath hitched

"But you're still right here now. You _not_ running away."

"Are you suggesting that I should run away and abandon them?" I asked in incredulous voice while giving her same look

... Then again, that's what I will do right? After I dispose those children I will run away from here. I don't want to face Cthulhu again, once is already enough, I have no intention to went through that torturous event twice

 _"Why not?"_

Despite she talking about abandoning the whole village possibly to dead or something that worse, Tear beautiful smile never gone, it was still there, her blue eyes also show nothing but peace and serene emotion

Before I can make comment she continue to speak

"Isn't that what people usually do? When they terrified or afraid usually they run away. And it was normal to do that if you afraid

"But you... Despite whatever that terrifying you but you still remain here and you're also smart or wise enough to know that running won't solve anything, so you decide to stay and trying to solve it. Isn't that what we called Brave?"

That... That... That... That was...

"You were wrong." I muttered, voice low and only a mere whisper "I'm _not_ brave..." I _never_ was... All this time I was confident and always appear to be strong because I know that I will win, I'm strong, I'm not normal, I'm someone who inherit King of Knights strength, that's why...

But now... Now there's someone that more powerful than me... Terrifyingly more powerful... I...

And I'm never a good person... I'm selfish, I never care much about other. My intention to befriend with Rem, Ram, Emilia and the other is so I can gain allies, so I will have support from them...

I am... Only a normal person who unlucky...

"Perhaps... But your effort and your struggle... Isn't that bravery in their own way?" She said as she took my hand, opening my palm and place the Iris flower in there "You're brave enough to stand against what terrifying you, and you're also wise enough to know that if you run away in instant the result will be more catastrophic." She tilt her face up to me and place one hand to my chest "All you need now, is a _Hope_."

"There's no Hope." I dryly replied "My enemy is equal to the World themselves. _What_ Hope I could get from that?" I asked rhetorically. All I ever wanted... Is only life like a normal person... Life in peace...

Tear's grip on my hand tightened but there's no malice intent in there, it seems filled with reassurance, I noted that her hand is a bit cold

"I understand, I may not look like it but believe me I understand." She murmured to me, her face taking carrying hint of sympathy "But we can't stop fighting, because when people stop fighting, that was when they truly lose."

" _Why_ do we _still_ fighting if we already _know_ the result in the _end_?" My enemy is Cthulhu, a _motherfucking_ Cthulhu, even if I fight I still going to lose

Tear smile returned, and this time it carry hint of melancholy but at same time also happiness "Because of Hope."

"Because... Of Hope?" I repeated. I stare at her for moment, my face showing dumbfounded expression before I glanced at the flower in my hand, tilting it crown to facing me, I observe the petals and the core for moment before closing my eyes "Hope is _not_ enough. You _can't accomplish_ things with a Hope."

"That's true." She agreed with me much to my confusion and surprise "Hope _can't_ _solve_ anything, but it _can_ _led_ you to the right path." She uttered softly as she retracted her hand from me "When people in despair, their only salvation is Hope, and through it they can accomplish amazing feat despite being cornered.

 _"Hope is **what** make people **strong**. It is the **reason** why people band **together**. It is **what** people **fighting** for, and it is **what** they fight **with** when **all** else is **lost**."_

...

...

...

... I don't know either I should laugh or angry at her... I mean... She just telling me straight to use Hope facing Cthulhu. Really? That's it? That was bullshit! A high level bullshit! What kind of crap was that?!

And why the damn hell the words she use seems _familiar_?!

"Is there any particular reason you come to this place?" I decide to ask, changing the conversation as I don't want to talk about it anymore

Tear seems at least understand and not wish to pry anymore as she responded "Particular reason?" She asked back with confused face

"I mean, why come to here? To _this_ village precisely?"

"Oh, that." She tap her chin with her index finger "Not really, I come to here because there's group of merchant that want to come here."

Now that, caught my attention wholly

"A group of merchant?"

"Yes, originally the village supply should be delivered two days ago, however due to some disturbance it got delayed. And to apologize for that the head of the merchant that responsible for this area come here personally by delivering the stocks personally."

... If that wasn't damn suspicious I don't know what else is. I mean, coming here personally? What possibly could-

 ** _"You not need to worry about that. I already ensure the village won't get their supply for next few days, enough until the day of ordeal come!"_**

Oh... Oh... Oh... Oh fuck...

"The name." I gulped the lump that formed on my throat and I feel my lips become dry "Who's the name of the one that in charge of that merchant group?"

 ** _"Who's the person in charge? I have need something for my own plan."_**

"His name? Umm..." Tear close her eyes, fingers touching her chin as she take thoughtful pose for moment "If I recall.. It was Ketty. Yeah, Ketty Muttart."

 ** _"Ketty, you just need to find man named Ketty. I can contact him if you want. What do you need by the way?"_**

It was then everything that troubling this village connected to my mind. My battle is still not over, it's still continue. While it is true that Petelgeuse is dangerous but he is never the main threat in first place, no. It was the Witch Cult, his branch to be precise

Unlike in canon, Petelgeuse come here not to test Emilia directly, the tester is those children, whatever those things that right now laying dormant inside them. When they unleashed they will be the one that become the biggest threat

 ** _"Though it's not much, Betty doesn't know what it is but it acted almost like a Curse, it's need a trigger to active."_**

And anyone from Petelgeuse's Cultist faction highly possible able to trigger that 'Curse'

Fuck! Fuck! Fuuuuck! How could I miss this in last timeline?! How the hell I forget about this?! Fuck! I'm fucking idiot! Reveling in victory while in truth it's still not over! Of course they coming here now, there's no news from Petelgeuse after all!

"Where is he now?!" I demanded, polite be damned! If that guy already in village right now...

"Hm? Muttart-san still not in here yet, we actually come first because we want to work earlier in hoping get extra coins."

Gods, I really feel relieved to hear that. Those cultist still not in here. Wait a minute "We?" I asked

"Oh, I come here with someone." She said with smile "Surely you not expecting girl like me goes out from Capital by herself right?"

Make sense "May I know your companion name?"

"Why?" She asked while blinking in confusion, then she let out gasp "Aaron-san, could it be... You're jealous?!" She exclaimed

I give her look in here, one that practically say I'm not amused or enjoy her accusation -or joke, just answer it woman!

She seems get my silent message as she huffed her cheeks "You're no fun Aaron-sama." She said "His name is Otto, Otto Suwen."

Otto Suwen... Now why's that name sounds damn familiar? If I recall, wasn't he...

Wasn't he the guy who can talk to animals and befriend with Subaru? The one who also... Knock him up from his ride so he not got chased by Hakugei?

Oh, and he also can talk with animal! With that kind of ability... Wow, he can be very useful. But that's not important now, I have something else to dealt with

"Does Muttart-san told you when he going to come?" I asked

"He didn't." Tear answered, then her face confronted into slight concern "Why? Is there something wrong?"

... Alright, let's play it cool and calm "In last two days there a problem, the road to here is actually not safe. While I can see how you and Suwen-san arrive in here without any harm due to you two only being alone and look not bring many things, but if there's large group."

"Is it about the Witch Cult?"

"You knew?"

"I heard about them from the villager when I asking around, the elder said that it was fortunate that we were late to coming."

Well... This make things simpler "Yes, a problem with Witch Cult, we afraid that there might be few still lurking around." I confirmed "Let's go look for Suwen-san, he might be-"

"Aaron-sama, what are you doing?"

Familiar voice called me, and I turned around and see there is Rem not far from me, she standing while carrying a barrel on her hand. On her side is a man with appearance that seems gloomy and tired, he have gray hair that quite long and also clad in green outfit along with head that has single feather

While his face in reality is far different from anime but... Yeah, I recognize him, this is Otto Suwen alright, I remember him now. I can see why Luka call him sick-looking too, he look like so tired and always depressed.

"Rem, great timing." I said as I saw her approach me "Listen I-"

"Are you proposing to this girl Aaron-sama?" She asked in strange voice

I blinked, hard, cutting myself from speaking further "Proposing?" I asked in incredulity. Where's that one coming from?

The blue oni answer my question by looking down to my hand, and I notice there's flower in there, Iris flower that Tear just give to me

"This? Rem, this is-"

"Is it for Rem then?" She let out small gasp and her eyes widened, then her face taking delightful expression "Aaron-sama, there is no need to use flower to proposing to Rem, Rem will-"

"No, no, no, this is actually belong to Tear-san and-"

"So it's for this woman then?" Her voice turned back to strange and I _swear_ I saw her eyes flashed with something ominous for moment

I about to retort again but this time I stop myself before I blurting out without thinking anymore by slapping my forehead "No, just no." I paused briefly. God damn it, how the hell she come to that conclusion? Women and their bad habit, seriously. Always jumping to instant decision "This flower given to me by Tear-san." I gestured to the red haired girl who giggling at our interaction "Speaking about her, Tear-san meet Rem. Rem meet Tear-san."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Tear waved her hand to her in friendly manner "You're friend with Aaron-san?"

"It's nice to meet you too Tear-san." Rem nodded to her "Rem is, Rem is also the one who taking care of Aaron-sama, she might be going to take care of his future as well."

Oi, oi, I can accept the first and the second but the last one clearly not

"Eh?" Tear meanwhile look confused "Is that so... Ahahaha." She chuckled weakly "A-Anyway, Suwen-kun! Just the person I looking for!"

"A-Ah, I also looking for you Tear-san." Otto replied with nervous smile "I want to tell you something, about Muttart-san."

"Oh! Yes! Muttart-san! I also want to say something about him but first." She turned to me and give tug to my sleeve "This is Aaron-san, Aaron-san meet Suwen-kun."

"Aaron Pendragon." I said as I extend my hand to him with small smile

"Ah, Otto Suwen." He took my hand with weak smile, I noted that her grip also seems a bit strong, he look excited and nervous at same time "It's nice to meet you."

"As do I." I replied as I retract my hand "Now, I believe you were speaking about your higher, Ketty Muttart?"

"Huh? Yeah, is there something wrong Pendragon-san?"

"Well... He's about to come here right? Do you know when he will come?"

"Yeah, he said he will come around two lunartime."

Two lunartime... Right now is already one lunartime and bordering to two, as matter of fact it's already close to. Damn, I only have short time left

"Is there something Pendragon-san?" Otto asked

"... Yes, there is. Do you have any way to contact him?"

"I did, he lent me some Converse Mirror." He brought out the mirror "He just tell me they will arrive soon as matter of fact."

"Is that so." Damn, damn, damn! "Excuse me for a moment. I need to talk with Rem here." I said while giving look to Rem "If you have some question, you can ask Tear-san here if you want to, she get the big picture."

"Alright then."

I make gesture to Rem who looking at me with curiosity, she drop the barrel to the ground softly before we both walk away few meters from Otto and Tear

"Is there something wrong Aaron-sama?" She asked

"Yeah." I nodded "Before I said anything can you tell me where you find that guy?" I asked while discreetly gesturing to Otto

"Oh that, Suwen-san apparently also searching for his companion, Rem also bought few supplies from him, we both heard that Aaron-sama and his companion went to this direction."

I see... Talk about good timing...

"Could it be... That Aaron-sama _jealous_?"

"What?" I asked blankly

"There's no need to jealous Aaron-sama, no matter what, Aaron-sama is the only man other than Roswaal-sama that Rem will serve wholeheartedly, in body and mind." She said that embarrassing words with shockingly straight face

I don't know either I should be happy or annoyed. On one hand, this is Rem we talking about. Imagine how many otaku and fans will cry and kneel just to heard that words come out from her mouth. On another hand however, this is not the time!

"While I'm happy to hear that." Ohh I did, make no mistake, I feel my cheeks become warm just by admitting that aloud, and Rem's beatific and happy smile only intensifying that "But right now we have urgent matter."

She must be noting how serious I look as she also straightened her posture and look at me with keen eyes "Rem listening."

"I'm almost forget about it, I just remember it now as matter of fact." I said "Before my battle with the arcbishop, he mentioning about having a guy who handling merchant that responsible for selling supplies to this village, and he said that he had delay the deliverance for few days so the merchant won't cross path with Witch Cult." I inform her that "The name of that merchant is Ketty, and the one that will come here soon is Ketty Muttart. Coincidence? I don't think so."

Rem slowly tilt her gaze to Otto and Tear who chatting, her body become rigid for a moment and I can see her fingers twitched. It's not need to take genius to put the puzzle together "Then... Is that mean those two..."

"No, I suspect they're not with the Witch Cult." I replied. Otto Suwen is clearly not belong to Witch Cult, that was very obvious. As for Tear... I kind of having hard time to thought of her as someone who belong to Witch Cult, I mean... She looks a bit clumsy and a girl that sheltered in one or two way "They probably sended here as a pawn. Clearly that Ketty confused he did not get any news from the arcbishop but he not stupid enough to visit this place without order, so he sended them here to check on them

"If they manage to reach the village it mean something went wrong with their operation since the Witch Cult mostly going to kill them before they got to the village. But if they don't then then they will follow whatever instruction they last given.

"Since Suwen-san here already inform him, then he must be aware that their operation went wrong so he decide to come here personally to check it, and he probably going to continue the day of Ordeal in place of his fallen master."

"Day of Ordeal?"

"That was what that arcbishop say about this operation, I don't know why it called that though. Anyway, at any case we don't have much time." I stare at her in eyes directly "Those children, secure them, take them away from this village."

I can sense the blue haired oni tensed stiffened, her expression become tight and also slight concern "Aaron-sama going to kill them?"

Despite there's no hesitation in there or a stutter but I can tell that she really dislike the idea of killing those... Things "... No." I said with short pause "As much as that will make things easier but I don't think Emi will like it if she found out about that. Just go and secure them Rem, don't let any civilian got close to them." I ordered

Rem stoic face broke, small smile and her sharp gaze mellowed "Leave it to Rem, Rem shall secure the children away from this village." She said with determination "What Aaron-sama going to do?"

I turned to the direction of the entrance of the village, my eyes sharpened and I feel anger start to grow inside me

"I'm going to _greet_ our guest properly."

* * *

It has been fifteen minutes ever since his conversation with Tear

Right now Aaron is few hundred meters away from the village, hiding among the trees while observing the path where the merchant will come soon

His mind right now went through various scenario how things will goes from here

First, it is clear that even if he somehow manage to save the village there's chance it still going to be razed to the ground when Cthulhu raise from his slumber, as matter of fact this whole land might as well considered to be loss

So even after he solve their problem in the end it won't change anything, it won't matter, by the end of tomorrow there will be nothing left of this village, all of them will be destroyed by the Lovecraft creature

So in the end... _Why?_ Why he still here? Why he still fighting despite knowing it will be useless?

 _ **"But we can't stop fighting, because when people stop fighting, that was when they truly lose."**_

A _satisfaction_ perhaps...

He is afraid to Cthulhu, that was without doubt and a fact but at same time he is also mad, he is angry, to those who responsible for the slaughter of people in Arlham village and turn them into some kind of atrocities

Before he leaving at least he want to make sure those men pay for what they done to the villager in previous timeline

And also to stop villager turning to them. They are creatures that capable to teleport in one or two way, it will be troublesome to facing them in future after he escape if they to be let alive

Second, is he really going to do this? Attacking the whole merchant and kill them all? Don't get him wrong, he will kill those who responsible without hesitation but... What if there's innocence among them? What if there's people that doesn't know about the Witch Cult among them and only come because ordered to? What if those people have family, wife, daughter, husband, son, and friends that waiting for them back home?

Will he kill them?

Truthfully there's chance he can stop this without massacring all of them. He can still use his arcbishop persona and talk with Ketty privately then gain information about them before kill all those who involved with Witch Cult

However that was quite risky actually, there's chance that Ketty has been informed about his presence in first place. And obviously it will be very suspicious that when you introduce someone new to your group in next few days you and your entire group vanish without saying anything to you

Not to mention there's chance that he could 'trigger' the 'Curse' and turn the children into... Those thing

Still... This is people life that he grasp, not a simple or fickle things...

Then image of the eldritch creature that crawling and lunged at him with their inhumane claws flashed in his mind and his gaze turn to glare, his green eyes momentarily flicking with power and he grip Excalibur hilt with tight, clenching the Holy Sword with anger

He don't want to see those horrible creature again, those monster that taking over the people he know and twisting their very nature of existence. For him that was as bad as tortured by Cthulhu.

Maybe not to that extent but the point still stand, he don't want to take anymore risk, there's time that he have to repress his emotion so it won't hinder him

And _right now_ is that time

As he feel the earth vibrate around him and sounds of thumping started to get near to his direction Aaron make his decision

There won't be any mercy for them, for the Witch Cult that has murder and slaughter thousand... Not from him, not from mankind, and not from their mad Goddess

He will kill those worms.

 **Every. Last. Of. Them.**

* * *

"And that's the situation." Rem finished her explanation

"I see..." Emilia murmured as she glanced at the unconscious children that resting in the ground with sheet beneath them. She feels happy and relieved that Aaron really didn't kill them, despite his mind not in right state, that was proof enough just what kind of person he is "What about Aaron?"

"Aaron-sama said he will return after he finished taking care of the remnant of the cult."

"Is it okay for him?" She asked worriedly "I mean, he just recover moment ago..."

Right now everyone save for Beatrice is gathering in the yard. Each of them have their own duty, Rem and Ram to handling the mansion and Emilia with her study, however they decide to take break and focused to their current problem in case of something happened, which is guarding the children

"Not need to worry Lia, Aaron will be fine." Puck reassured while hovering above her "Even if wounded, he's more than enough to deal with likes of them." He know well personally just how powerful Aaron is, already having sense his power before.

That guy won't be killed so easy, there's reason whey he wary at him after all

'Not to mention there's that as well.' He added in his mind while narrowing his eyes slightly

This morning when he awake and started to screaming, Aaron's mana was went crazy, causing storm and shockwave to his surrounding, destroying everything that near him, his own mana causing those that in air to lash out violently at them.

And after they finally manage to calm him down his mana still not calm apparently, while true it no longer lashing out but it start to grow, granted it did not grow triple or quadruple but the thought of something that already so large _still_ growing is... _Terrifying_

Aaron's mana reserve already surpassing anyone in residence including Emilia perhaps, and now it started to become larger... That was enough to send shiver to his back, he feel emotion that he has not felt for very long time after a years, fear.

Especially when there burst of Witch scent from him this morning, it was so intense for moment that it felt in the air, ominous and menacing. He was glad that Emilia wasn't there, she would be terrified if she close to him at that time

It was only for moment of course because after that scent appear it got dwarfed by his mana that went mad

But that was enough to make him feel fear... It almost like feeling Satella just reborn. What actually happened to him? Who is Aaron Pendragon? He claim to be descendant of Dragon, but what is the Witch scent he carry? What his connection with the Witch?

"Rem agree with Puck-sama, Aaron-sama will be fine, not need to worry Emilia-sama." Rem supported the cat spirit declaration with smile "Right Nee-sama?" She asked her sister

The pink oni who did nothing but sitting on chair while sipping her tea like a lady that own the manor only silent at her sister question, she appear to doesn't want answer it but she did in the end "Indeed, Aaron-sama monstrous and brute power is fearsome, the cultist is a poor who stand against dragon, they have no chance against his immense strength."

"... You make it like Aaron is the bad person in here." Emilia commented with sweatdrop

"It just Emilia-sama imagination." Ram brushed the comment aside easily "That actually very accurate comparison between Aaron-sama and the cultist."

"Indeed, that was true. Aaron-sama is fierce like a Dragon, as expected from Nee-sama!" Rem gushed while looking at her with sparkling eyes

Ram only let out "hmph" of satisfaction at that. Of course, she is that good after all

Still... She can't help but feel quite bothered by this situation. Especially about Aaron Pendragon. Like Puck, she also sense the malevolent of the Witch aura that burst out from him this morning and she not going to deny that was quite bothering for her

The origin of Aaron Pendragon is big mystery to her, he is someone who hail from land beyond Great Waterfall, had someone else said that to her Ram would tell that person to go check their own mind condition. However Aaron Pendragon claim is not baseless, he have strong foundation to support that claim, such as the metia he always carry around, that thing was pretty useful, and unique, she never seen or heard metia with such effect

And the pictures he show to them also support his claim, showing that there's land beyond the waterfall and he come from there, there was his picture in there after all. Not to mention he is also related to the Dragon, Volcanica in one or two way, he is mentioned in the Dragon Stone after all, and he is descendant of Dragon as well

So yes, Ram believe him that he come from land beyond Great Waterfall, the proof was more than enough after all

And because of that... Ram is _very_ wary at him

He is mysterious being, an unknown, something that abnormal, and what more bothering is that he's powerful, undoubtedly so. In term of raw power he's as powerful as her when she still has her horn or more as matter of fact

And that mean something since Ram aware how powerful she was in past, she watering entire garden of village with magic and she not even exhausted or had hard time doing that after all

But what the biggest thing from him is, ever since he coming here everything has change... And Ram doesn't like change, she never like them as matter of fact, just like when she didn't like things change when she step to the lord Roswaal's manor for the first time

And now she faced with the same things... Change. Aaron Pendragon has brought change to her World, to Rem World. And just like when she stop unto the manor for the first time, the change he bring is good, it give positive impact to their life

And the situation also damn familiar. Rem was the first one that opened to lord Roswaal, and now she is also the first one that opened to Aaron Pendragon. However it's not end there, Ram perfectly aware that Aaron Pendragon actually give more positive result to her than lord Roswaal

For the first time ever since a years, Rem doing her duty as a maid not due to responsibility but also because she enjoying it. She started to open her eyes, expanding her view to the World, she started to learn how to... Live...

And Ram doesn't know how to response to that...

Not to mention that damn brute also start to probing her World as well.

She admit that it was her emotion that speak when she confront him in the forest before assault on the Witch Cult. She was angry that he dare to strike lord Roswaal, dare to harm the person that has give so much for her, and according to Rem would kill him had lord Puck wasn't there

She admit -note that she _very reluctantly_ admit- that she was... Enjoying his company alright. Aaron Pendragon is smart and sharp, it feels good to have someone competent -other than Rem and lord Roswaal- standing on her side, and it also feel great to bring down that prideful persona of him when she won the argument -granted she actually lose more than him but she won't admit that of course.

Their bantering was amusing and certainly Ram feel it polish her mind, it is been a while she talk with someone who know how to shoot back with proper logic after all, she must say that was certainly _enjoyable_ challenge

Though he really need to know to behave to his better. Seriously that man behavior is not helping at all. Seriously, he's insufferable, she was happy to get smacking his head with frying pan this morning -will be more happy if it do something at least- but at same time seeing he suffer like that in this morning...

Aaaand now her mind drifted to that topic she feel guilt grow inside her once again. Damn that man for making her feel like this. Gah! Even until now he still being bothersome! Truly that man-

She broken out from her stupor when she sense sudden change in the air, the mana around the air to be precise. Rem might be better in smelling scent but Ram is better in reading the wind due to her affinity, she can't check to the details -not anymore at least- but she still can tell if something happened in there

The change in the air was... Strange to say... It was _unnatural_... The mana in air... They were... Distorted, _altered_... They...

She quickly search for the source of the disturbance and she feel slight dread when found out the source is coming from the children that unconscious

Then the children, one of them stirred from his slumber, groaning

Everyone attention turned to him in instant

"One of them waking up?" Emilia muttered in surprise

"Hmph? It seems so, maybe Aaron-sama finally finished and now the children Curse got removed." Rem commented

"No, it's not that." Puck spoke, his voice slight urgent as he narrowed his eyes sharply to the boy that just groaning "Lia get back."

"Huh? Why? Puck-"

The groan from the boy caught the half elf once again, she turned to him and see his eyes started to open, they look dazed, unfocused, and they meet with Emilia's violet eyes

"You're awake." She smiled kindly to him as she crouching to his level "Are you okay?"

The boy stare at her, then his face suddenly confronted to painful expression, his eyes and mouth opened wide, his breath seems hitched

"Aaa... Aaa... Aaa... AAAAA **AAAHHHH!** "

 **SPLAT!**

Then suddenly the boy body _burst_ apart, as if there's bomb planted inside him

 **"LIA GET BACK!"**

The half elf only can watched in beyond shock and horror as blood of the boy splattered to her face and body while got pulled back by her surrogate father

And moreover what gushed out from the child body was no longer blood and organs

It was an inky horde of snakes, countless snakes intertwined together -no, that thing was covered with suckers as big as fish gills, not something as simple as a group of snakes. Are they octopi? Or the tentacles of some strange octopus-like creature?

Whatever they are... There's no more trace of any humanity in them, and their appearance clearly spoke that very well

The creature that now stand before them have no limbs or a lower body, making them impossible to describe with words. There is a circular mouth at the end of each one of those endless tentacles. The mouths contain razor-sharp teeth like a shark's. All in all this creature is so wrong in so many level, it existence itself seems abnormal and anomally

Those who watching was petrified in where they stand. Shocked at the sudden appearance of the abomination creature that now letting out strange and foreign voice from it countless maw. It not because they're surprised or what, no, what make them shocked is this creature existence, for Rem and Ram who can sense creature through wind and smell, and for Emilia and Puck who is connected to spirits, this monstrous living being is something that alien, a _mistake_ that born

But when it leapt forward to Emilia, one of them broken from their shock

A pillar of ice formed from the air and slammed directly to the monster in painful manner, sending the creature away and crashed to the ground. Puck however nowhere near done, the cat spirit for once look menacing and threatening despite his harmless appearance. He wave his paw, manipulating the ice that smacked to the creature, spreading the cold substance and make it encase the horror, freezing it wholly

There momentary silence as everyone in garden stare at the creature that now frozen from top to bottom, their minds still trying to comprehend what just happened moment ago

"This... _This_ is what Witch Cult want to summon?" Ram voice was filled with pure distaste and disgust. Despite knowing that it won't go anywhere but her eyes never leave from it

" _What_... What was _that_?" Rem voice dry and filled with horror "That... That _thing_..." She can feel herself shudder just by watching the creature that now is nothing but a statue, the sense of wrongness that she felt from this monster is overwhelming

"Something that should not exist in this World." Puck answered, his voice grave and harsh, his eyes glaring intensely to the frozen horror. With one wave of his hand, it shatter into pieces and dropped to the ground, satisfied with the result he turned back to his surrogate daughter who look paralyzed, he winced when he felt the emotions that rolling from her "Lia, are you okay?"

The half elf slowly turned to him and the cat spirit can see and sense the pure horror she felt "Puck..." Her voice weak, and she look at the verge of tears "Puck that... _That boy_... He was..."

"Lia..." It was clear that she is very shocked to see the boy that just awake explode like that the moment he saw her. Lia is always a good girl, she is kind in heart, so seeing something like that... It must be very traumatizing "Lia-"

CLACK!

The sudden distort from mana in the air stop whatever the cat spirit going to say. They all turned to see the other children began to spasming in the ground, they all groaned and let out shriek of pain before they too, explode just like their colleague moment ago, spawning blasphemous creature to the World

 _"KIIIIII!"_

They all letting out strange and alien voices from their many mouths as they slithering and begin to spread, scattering and start to lunged at them like a pack of predator that trying to swarm over their prey

'Fast!' Rem thought as she immediately react, her horn sprung out without hesitation, sounds of chain rattling in air echoed as sphere of iron with thorns lashed out and she launch it at one of the monster

Only for it to miss hitting it target who dodging the attack, however Rem not stop there, she pull her arm, moving the chain and make it bend, then with another pull the chain wrapped around the monster

With small cry, Rem lift the monster with her strength and slam it to the ground with force, sending dust and debris to everywhere. Then she pull her chain while spinning, dragging the wrapped creature roughly and the blue oni slam it to another that sneaking to attack her

However the creature was fast and agile, it dodged it own kin with easy, it countless limbs crawling and slithering in the ground before it lashed out at the oni

Rem forced to dodge the attack while pulling her flail however the tentacles were too many and she can't avoid all of them, one manage to graze her arm with their sharp fangs, drawing blood and make the oni let out hiss of pain. Fortunately she was saved by sharp arc of winds that come and tore apart the offending limbs mercilessly

"Nee-sama!"

"Rem! Are you okay?" Ram asked as she run to her side

"Rem is fine." Rem answered, her hand that wounded already started to heal, her eyes flicked back to the monster that hissing at them, she instantly notice there steam coming out from where the tentacles shredded and her eyes widened when see they all start to growing back 'High speed regeneration? The speed it display is almost like oni.' She thought with slight shock, she also notice that the monster she pummeled already stand once again

"They absorb mana directly from the air." Ram commented with narrowed eyes "Rem, we have to cut them directly into two or at least strike their vital organ -if they have one. We can't hurt them in half-baked manner."

"Understood." Rem nodded as she brought up her chain once again

 _"KIIIIIIIII!"_

The monsters let out blasphemous voices from their countless mouth before they skittering to them once again, with their maw wide open and reveal sharp fangs that glistening

"El Huma!"

Six shards of ice spike launched from Rem's hand to the horror that charging at them, making the creatures split in order to dodge them. When that happen a three wave of sharp wind already on their way to reach one of them, and they hit their target as they violently tearing apart the gruesome monster

Meanwhile the other creature that moved instantly meet Rem's iron sphere, the thorns that protruding from the ball crushing and ripping the flesh of the monster, destroying part of it body like a castle sand meet wave of ocean

Those two attacks should kill living being by any mean, the winds that capable to shred down trees into a pieces of lumber, and a crushing attack that will bring down even pillar of building without much problem

And yet they didn't. The creatures bodies torn and shredded apart by the ferocious attack but they do not die, steams poured out from where their bodies tear apart, the missing parts started to regrowth as soon as they gone.

And what more terrifying is those creatures started to change

"Nee-sama..." Rem obviously notice this "They..."

"They _evolving._ " Ram murmured with slight horror and grim realization. They have to finish them fast "I will cast powerful spell to tear their dynamic, Rem use that chance to kill one of them."

"But Nee-sama! If Nee-sama use large amount of mana in hurry like that-"

"It doesn't matter, we have to finish them before they finish changing! El Fura!"

With that she cast powerful spell and summon large gust of wind, shaping them into a gigantic sphere that like a cannon and launch it to the duo. Naturally seeing the attack they react and dodge, however the moment they did, the wind sphere explode, turned into airwaves that spread to everywhere, one of the horror that closer not safe from the backlash as many of her tentacles instantly tore apart, making it drop to the ground and incapable to move for a moment

And Rem already above it with Morningstar ready

With a loud cry, the oni bring down the spiky iron sphere like a vengeful Angel crush the creature directly in middle of it body, the power behind the attack was enormous compared to before as it went straight crushing the monster body and slammed to the ground, making crater and sending the creature flesh, dirt and debris to everywhere

The blue oni doesn't think to check is it finally dead or not -she have high expectation it did though- as she quickly focus to the last one who now skittering to her big sister that panting and vulnerable

"Ur Huma!"

A massive pillar of ice that like gigantic spear come out from the air and the blue haired maid launch it to the monster without any hesitation. The spear soar through the air with a speed, however the horrifying creature seems become faster and made Rem miscalculated, instead skewering the body wholly it only manage to graze the back of it, not enough to stopping it from approaching her sister

"No! Nee-sama!" Rem cried fearfully seeing the monster approach her sister that panting in ground, she quickly move Morningstar but she knew it won't reach her in time

A flash of turquoise light appear from corner of her vision, cutting her from her despair and the creature sliced into two in instant. He was there, his face set into stoic and solemn expression, his armor glistening under the sunlight, and his invisible sword stained with the black inky liquid of the horrible monster that he just slain

"Aaron-sama!" The blue oni feel so relieved and glad that he is here now. His presence alone enough to send comfort to her and she knew everything will be fine the moment he arrive

The blond swing his invisible sword once, splatting the liquid in there to the ground and cleaning the sword, he give one look of disdain to the dead monster before turned to him and smile, waving his hand

"Hello Rem." He greeted kindly, then he turned to Ram "And hello Ram, isn't this seems familiar?"

"That Aaron-sama arrive late _again_?" Ram deadpanned "Why yes, it _certainly_ very familiar."

"That was not what I mean but... Alright I give you that one." He sighed "Can you stand at least?"

"Yes." Ram answered flatly as she slowly push herself

Aaron give nod and lend her a hand -which she took- before turned around, Rem approaching him and Ram, few meters away from her is Emilia who freezing the last of the creature and turn it into ice statue

* * *

Puck clicked his tongue in annoyance as he raining icicles at one of the horror that attacking him. Rem and Ram only deal with two, the last three coming to him. While normally he can handle them but he have Emilia to protect right now, she was in state of shock

What troubling the most is that this creature not just absorbing the mana to heal, but they use it to getting stronger too.

He can feel it, the disturbance around the mana that exist in the air. They all twisted and sucked by this creature, distorted beyond any recognition and then used to empower them. The change was fast, not visible due to their horrendous appearance but giving enough time it will

In short words, they evolving, and when they did it would be big problem for them

'Damn it! Does Aaron failed? No, that was impossible, he won't lose to them but was the caster able to trigger the curse before they died?!'

He manipulate the ice that lodged to the creature body, making them bloom and shred it apart from inside, then to make sure it did not recover he freeze it whole and shatter the pieces of it remain into another pieces

All of them happened only in few seconds, such is the level of the power of entity at his league. While he doesn't have raw strength that comparable to his true form but that doesn't mean his magic is weak

Of course in that few seconds the two remain monsters do not only silent. They moved when he kill their kin, skittering in ground and lunged at his direction, one of them targeting Emilia directly in attempt to distract him but such thing was useless

Puck is not your normal spirit. He was there when Satella still walking around the World and devour half of it. He had battled one of the Great Four Spirit and won, taking his place and become one of the most infamous entity in the World

Protecting Emilia while fighting isn't hard for them. Especially these creature is not that strong in term of attacking.

However that seems not needed as the moment the horror launched it limbs to Emilia, the half elf finally move. She snapped from her shock and terror, her face set into grim acceptance as she create distance between her and the monster

Puck waste no time to fly to her side in instant, smile of relief crossed his face "Lia!"

"Puck." She called back softly "I'm sorry, I was not in my mind before."

"It's okay, I understand, you must be very shocked."

The half elf choose to not answer that question as she create a large shield of ice, just in time to block the creature that lunged at him, and with Puck help, the monster that smashed to the ice instantly got encased, turned to statue of ice

Then with simple gesture of the half elf hand, the monster shatter into pieces and dropped to the ground

She slowly turned to the last one that facing her. No longer the creature have form that indescribable, the bottom part of it body was mixed, those countless tentacles taking shape as a mockery of legs, there also what look like arms as well, followed by head that half formed. It size also already bigger than before, twice of the silver haired girl height

"I'm sorry..." Emilia muttered, a lone tears rolled from her right eye "I cannot save you, _I'm sorry_." She apologized from the bottom of her heart, voice racked with shame and guilt "I... I will end your torment, I will make it fast, I'm sorry."

There's nothing she can do other than to free this child from their torture through killing them, she aware of that the moment she lay her eyes on this creature

The monster that stand before her did not reply her apologize, it only let out guttural yet also high pitched voice from it throat before it jump to her, it hands that constructed from countless tentacle flailing in unnatural manner as they reaching for her

Emilia put one hand to the ground, casting spell in there and she jumped back, just in time to avoid the monster that crashed to where she was moment ago. It quickly try to chaste after her seeing she was missing however it found it movement halted as ice slowly creep over to her lower part

At same time dozen of ice shards already manifested around the trapped creature, hovering around in from all direction and all of them targeted to it

"I'm sorry." She apologized once again, tears fell from her eyes as she stare at the horror that used to be innocent child

Then with single wave of her hand those ice shards lunged at it, piercing it body from multiple direction, eliciting shriek of pain from the monster that slowly drowned as ice started to cover it whole body. It seems defiant to the end as it extend it 'hand' toward her, as if trying to reach her and it deformed face was curled to snarling expression, alas it did not do anything as the ice finally reach it head and freezing it wholly, turning the creature into ice statue

* * *

"Alright Aaron, what actually happened?" Puck demanded, eyes sharp and obviously glaring with anger at him

'That actually what I want to know as well.' The blond thought with irritation

It has been few minutes ever since their battle against the horror, the front yard that used to be clean and beautiful now is total mess. Carcass of the dead monster bring bad smell to their noses, ice is covering part of the garden and there also several crater with various size

They want to clean this place, yes, but right now they all dying for an answer and explanation. And truthfully, Aaron dare to proclaim that he is actually the one who most confused in here

'They were different.' He thought as he noted the corpses of the monster. They not looking humanoid or anything he face in last timeline, only one that look humanoid but it still very different "Just exactly around when the children start transforming?" He asked

"Don't know, five or ten minutes ago?" Puck pawing his head "Not counting the details."

"... Well, that clearly troubling." He said with frown, inwardly he feel like pulling his hair

"What do you mean?" Emilia asked

"I already done killing the remain of the cult twenty minutes ago." He answered "The reason why I'm not going back directly to here is because I goes to the village to explain matters to Tear-san and Suwen-san." He explained. More like lying to them, he can't just say that he killing their temporary employer so he told them that Ketty Muttert and his band got attacked and they all died in the end, but it give him chance to finish the cultist for good.

Everyone tensed as they understand what Aaron implying. If he already killed the cultist that on their way to here before those children transformed then... How the Curse still activated?

"Does the caster already in village before the merchant come?" Emilia asked in worried voice

"... Maybe, yes, but at same time there's chance it actually delayed reaction. The moment all of the caster that could trigger the 'Curse' died, it activated itself." Aaron answered "We can't be sure in anything now, there too many mystery. We don't know how this 'Curse' work after all, Beatrice-san said it's too strange for her."

"Strange doesn't even begin it." Puck grumbled "Those creatures should not even exist in first place, what the hell Witch Cult thinking, summoning things like them."

"Puck-sama familiar with those creature?" Ram asked

"Hell no." Puck declined bluntly in instant "I'd rather cut my own tail than familiar with them." He said while giving face of disgust "What I mean is, those creatures, they do not belong in this World. Their existence is..." He paused and visibly shudder "It impossible to describe them in a words, however what I can say is that they should never born in first place."

There silence after that declaration. In all honesty Puck doesn't need to said that, while true that normal people won't be able to understand what make those creatures frightening but all whose here is can. Ram and Rem as oni have close relationship with the mana, enough for them to know what actually happened when those creatures spawned. Emilia is spirit contractor, as someone who can communicate to them she know well just how horrendous those abomination, the lesser spirits run and reject their very existence

And Aaron... He know enough that those monster is something that should never, ever come to here in first place

"I'm surprised Beatrice-san not here." Aaron said as he looking around but cannot find the librarian spirit

"Betty is in her library, that place is on different dimension, she probably can't sense what happened." Puck said

"I see..." That make sense, if Beatrice was not in her library then she probably already here right now and helping Puck and the other. It was then he notice that Emilia seems in daze and he decide to look into it "Emi..." He called the half elf who looking somber "Are you okay?"

"... No... No, I'm not..." She muttered, her eyes glued to the carcass and remain of the abomination. Despite their gruesome and ugly appearance she can't help but see different things "I'm not..." She repeated

"Lia..." Puck hovering to her side, face showing sadness as he knew how troubled she is "You must be tired, why don't we go back to your room and rest for a moment?"

"Rest... Yeah..." She mumbled "That's very good idea."

She briefly glanced at Aaron, her eyes meet his for moment before the blond give nod "You earn it." He said

The silver haired girl only nodded before she walk back to the manor without further words, the cat spirit following her from behind, Aaron heard he mumbling comfort to Emilia briefly before they enter the mansion

"We better start cleaning up then." Rem said as she looking around and grimace a bit "There's a lot that need to be fixed."

"Indeed." Ram added with sigh, extra work always ruin her mood. Not that it matter, her mood already ruined by these abomination

"Nee-sama can rest if she want, Rem can taking care of these by herself."

"Is that so?" Ram looking at the blue oni for a moment with observing eyes before she give nod "I understand, I shall leave it to Rem then. Ram expect no less but perfection okay?"

"Of course Nee-sama!"

Aaron watched the interaction briefly with silent, he only stare at Ram and Rem with understanding look. It's not like Ram is lazy or such thing, no, she was tired, exhausted, and she can't pushing herself, not without giving further damage to herself

But she's too prideful and proud to admit that, to admit that she is weak like that. She has been crippled, weakened, her power is gone, all she have is her pride, and she won't discard that. Rem also aware of that, that is why she instantly offer to clean everything, just so Ram appear to be not weak and not pushing herself too much

Ram is complicated person... But Aaron understand what kind of person she is

"Aaron-sama can go back to rest too." Rem said "After this Rem will prepare small snacks for Aaron-sama."

Aaron only silent as he observe the dead bodies of the horror. His mind trying to put the puzzle together but it proved to be no avail, he can't find any answer that reasonable or even a single clue

"Why they looks different?" He asking in low voice

What actually happened? Why the monsters different? What is the meaning of this? Does it mean that there's still another creature that lurking inside another hosts and will attack the village soon?

 _And why in the damned hell they seems so familiar?_

"They were evolving."

"Huh?" Aaron turned to Ram who answer his unintentional question with confused look "Evolving?"

"... Before they born the absorb mana in air, it wasn't obvious and very subtle actually now Ram think about it again." Ram paused and recalling the information in her mind "When they have enough they started to be more violent, they greedily ate the mana around and come out from the children body. It not end in there, they still devouring the mana in air and they use it to empower themselves, they..." Her beautiful face marred by scowl of disgust in here "Ram don't know what they do, but the mana around them were twisted, they... Turned to something wrong. And like Puck-sama said, it cannot be described by a words."

It as if the World itself reject their very existence, screaming at them for daring to exist and twisting the mana around them in such blasphemous manner.

Aaron quirked his eyebrow, face confronted in thoughtful manner as he look back to the dead body of the horror that he cleave into two. He lift his leg and tilt the body while rubbing his chin.

'So they not instantly turn to that creature... This is their original form.' Well that explain the difference between the one he saw in previous timeline and this one. The former probably already full grown while the latter still immature

He tilt the corpse with his leg again, eyes observing the creature tentacles that having maw with sharp fangs protruding from there. He also noted that it top part actually look like octopus or crossover between...

"Wait a minute." He whispered as he blinked. He slowly goes to one knee, trying to get better look at this monster

Rem who just finished gathering few frozen parts of the dead monster along with another corpse -they all will be burned until none of them remain- blinked when notice the blond odd behavior "Aaron-sama? What are you doing?" Rem asked to the man

This creature... They so damn familiar... They really do. No, not just familiar! He... He _recognize_ them! Yes! He recognize them! In real life it was very different and clearly more ugly, gruesome, and horrifying but if they put into _reality_...

 _He can see that this would be how they look like_

Then he freeze again as another piece of puzzle come from his mind and started to put the image together. If... If that was true... If everything is like he thought then...

On another hand it was make sense despite how strange and abnormal these creatures ended. But that still can be reasoned with, and it was not impossible giving the status of this World

And if he is right then... This... This will be the answer...

But on another hand... This... This seems too good to be true, there is big chance that he is wrong in first place...

 _-he scream, wail, shouting, yelling, begging and crying as he feel his soul violated beyond salvation. He cried and cried, begging for them to stop. But the torture never end. Those stationary eyes keep watching him without any shred of mercy as his mind went through torture after torture-_

But did he dare to hope? Does he dare to hope after...

 ** _"Hope can't solve anything, but it can led you to the right path."_**

 ** _"When people in despair, their only salvation is Hope, and through it they can accomplish amazing feat despite being cornered. "_**

 ** _"Hope is what make people strong. It is the reason why people band together. It is what people fighting for, and it is what they fight with when all else is lost."_**

...

Yes... Yes, he dare to Hope... God damn, yes, he dare to Hope because the suspicion he have right now is not baseless and very reasonable. Now his mind started to get clearer, he can see how logical and make sense it was

"Gods, I'm going to kiss that woman if I survive through this." He muttered with small chuckle as he rose to his feet

"Excuse me? Aaron-sama going to kiss who?"

The blond nearly jump from where he stand when an arctic voice come from behind him directly. He spun and meet face to face with Rem who have face that resemble statue

"No one!" He quickly blurted. He coughed to clear his throat and the discomfort he felt, for some reason it was very bothering him to see the girl glare at him like that. "It just a metaphorical sense."

"... It was that woman isn't it? Tear-san."

"N-"

"Lie."

'What are you? Crusch Karsten?! I'm not even finish talking!' He thought with twitching eye "No Rem, I'm not going to kiss Tear-san, it just a metaphorical words."

"But Aaron-sama will if given opportunity."

Well... Tear is cute, pretty too, of course he will if given chance. No sane man going to refuse kissing pretty girl after all

"No Rem."

"That was lie, Aaron-sama reaction is slower than usual, Aaron-sama muscle around the lips also tensed for a moment."

"Do you have Akashi's Emperor Eye, Byakugan or what?" He asked in bewilderment "How you can tell that?"

"Rem has watching Aaron-sama a lot." She answered with straight and unashamed face

"O... Okay..." Aaron said in unease voice "Anyway, Rem, after this done can you prepare dragon carriage?"

"Dragon carriage?" The blue oni blinked "Aaron-sama going somewhere?"

"Yes, I have business in Capital, I will be leaving in hour."

He was tempted to just run straight to the Capital by his own, he is faster after all, he will reach that place before an hour, and if he use carriage it would be afternoon when he reach that place, a quite short and limited time to make preparation. However it will leave him exhausted, and he about to go fighting agains a hundred meters size giant whale, he can't afford to be weakened in any way

So carriage it is, like it or not

"That still not answer Rem question, Aaron-sama going to kiss Tear-san right?"

"... God damn it Rem! Set your priority straight!"

"This is main priority for Rem!"

"You really Ram little sister you know that?"

* * *

 **Aaaand cuuuuut! Wow, another chapter already came out eh? Hmmm, it certainly faster than I thought. Though we have a bit bad news, there's chance I won't update for next two weeks or possibly a month due to personal life**

 **Anyway, since I'm in hurry right now let's go straight into the story**

 **Yes, everyone, by now I'm sure all of you already realize many important things. The clue I gave in here is not hard enough after all. We see in here how Aaron personality change slowly due to his "death", he clearly become more merciless**

 **And we also see how other character such as Ram and Puck thought about his awakening this morning. Yeah, you can say our cat spirit clearly more wary to him now, that kind of outburst obviously won't get positive point from someone like him.**

 **And as for Ram... ... Before I begin to explain things, allow me to tell you to read Hidden Oni Village, short story for Ram and Rem first because there will be spoiler from it.**

 **Alright if you done -or not listen to my warning- let's start**

 **WHAT THE FUCK?!**

 **What the fuck?! What the fuck?! What the fuck?! WHAT THE FUUUUUCK?!**

 **That was my reaction when I reach the epilogue of that story. Like I mean, really? What the fuuuuuck?! How in name of Gods from hate turn to Affection because of such things?! Seriously?! That! That was bad! Gaaaah! Why?! Why Ram?! Her character practically burned down in the end?! How such thing even possible?! There's no vague or any explanation of the sudden change of her personality!**

 **Alright *take deep breath* I'm calm now, I'm calm. Sorry for the rant, that just me letting out some steam and disappointment.**

 **Resume to the topic!**

 **As for Ram... Well, let just say that she's very conflicted. If you want to know does what I wrote about her in here is false or true then be reassured that all of them is true. Ram feel uneasy when the first time she came to Roswaal's manor, she doesn't like that place at all, the change is something that she greatly dislike, and Rem is also the first person that opened to our residence clown magician**

 **Now she facing situation that very familiar, just like when she stepped into the mansion for the first time and it greatly disturb her. However the change Aaron bring is actually bringing very good result, more than the first one gave to her and Rem**

 **So yeah, you can say she is very conflicted in here, she just got forced to face some life-changing experience once again after all**

 **Truthfully, I want this chapter for Aaron to goes to Capital but that might be a bit rushing. So I decide to add his conflict and how others dealing with him, along with the problem in the village.**

 **Heh, we finally started to get close to the end of this Arc! Hahahaha! Finally! This Arc clearly the longest one if compared to the first and the second**

 **Anyway, I guess this is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Next one will be Aaron goes to the Capital and facing our favorite whale! Stay tune and keep reading if you curious about it! And don't forget to give this story Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	21. Sprinkles of Faith and Luck

**This chapter has been edited by** **NaoDarkness! All the credits of the better grammar and spelling were given to them!**

* * *

 **Chapter 20. Sprinkles of Faith and Luck  
**

* * *

"I see... So it really was a nasty thing." Beatrice commented "Betty had her suspicion but..." She wrinkled her nose and show expression of pure disgust "I never thought it would be this bad, I suppose."

It has been half hour ever since our fight against those things. Right now I was in the garden with Beatrice who had been informed about these things and now she came personally to see them. I asked Rem to leave one corpse so it could be investigated properly in order to learn more about them.

"So what can you say about them?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious? These things should have never been born." Beatrice sneered as she raises her hand, fire coming to life from her palm. Then wordlessly she throws it down and burns the carcass.

"You're already done checking them?"

"No, and frankly Betty doesn't want to." Beatrice answered bluntly.

I blinked and tilt my head "Why?" I asked.

"Because this thing should've never have existed or been known. Studying it will do nothing but open a can of worms, I suppose."

In other words, some things were better left behind and to remain unchecked. And given Lovecraftian creatures nature... That would be a very wise decision. Even if these monster are not the real ones, but it was still very risky.

Damn, and I was hoping to get some information that could confirm my suspicion about this, but now I was thinking about it and seeing the situation... I guess it will be better to not press any further, Beatrice herself also seemed to be not in the mood to say anything else after seeing them.

Which only makes things become more unfortunate since I barely know how to talk with Beatrice.

Among all people in Roswaal's mansion, she is the one that I found the most problematic. Despite knowing what she has gone through and how to solve it, I still found her to be difficult to talk with.

It's true that she might enjoy my company in her library despite us not talking to each other, but... That was as far as our relationship went, there was no improvement or any move from there. We were in stagnant condition.

It's because I'm not Subaru who was genuine, cheerful, kind and wanted the best for her. I want something from her, I have hidden intentions, Beatrice herself was aware of that. And also unlike Subaru, I can't just offer her companionship or a partnership despite knowing very desperate she was for it.

Because unlike Subaru who wants to stay in this World, I will leave one day.

I can't just give her false hope and crush it in the future. Emilia and the others were already enough, among them all Beatrice was the one who has suffered the most. She has been enduring loneliness for four hundred years by herself, that's something that would drive anyone crazy, seriously, it was a miracle that Beatrice was still sane.

And playing on that kind of hard work and determination... That was low, very low. A line that I wouldn't dare to cross no matter what.

"Hmph, Betty will return to her library, I suppose. There is nothing else that interests me." Beatrice said as she walked back to the mansion.

"Beatrice-san wait!"

"Hm? What is it?"

Ah crap, I unconsciously called her name. Quick Aaron! Say something important! "Rose... No, Roswaal..." Crap! Crap! Crap! Wrong line! Wrong line!

"Ha?" Beatrice made an ugly face when I mention his name "What about that man?"

Uhh, no going back, if I didn't say anything it will decrease my point! "If I may know, what's your relationship with him?" I asked, "I mean, I know that he contracted you to protect the library but..." I purposely trailed off my words to give a sense of suspense to her.

"... What do you know about Betty contract with that man?"

"According to Ram you're a spirit that contracted by Roswaal's ancestor to protect his library, you've been here ever since his grandfather passed away." That wasn't a lie. While in reality Beatrice's library actually belongs to Echidna, but it seems to be the cover story that was given is she's guarding Roswaal library instead.

Well, it couldn't be blamed. Imagine how people would react if they found out there was a library that belonged to one of the Witches.

"And?"

"And I found it was actually illogical and made no sense at all." I answered bluntly "Never once have I seen Roswaal enter your library or taking a book. As matter of fact, you barely tolerate his presence."

"Well that was obvious, I suppose. But how do you know he never enters Betty's library?"

"Beatrice-san, in last month and more I've been spending my time with you every day in the library." I deadpanned "Granted I'm not there for more than three hours, but my timing is random and I'm always there, if he had entered then I'm sure I would have seen him once or twice at least." I place my hand under my chin "But what gave me the biggest clue about the abnormality is that you always refer to that library as to being yours and Roswaal never makes any claim to oppose it."

Got you.

Beatrice turned her petite body fully to me, quirking her eyebrow. I could see she was giving me her full attention, taking my words seriously.

"What are you trying to say?"

I raise my hands in placating manner. This is unexpected development but I still can use this "I was not trying to imply anything Beatrice-san, I'm sorry if I was being rude by invading your personal place suddenly. But my target is not you, it is Roswaal."

"Hmph, and what concern is your investigation of him connected to Betty?"

"Truthfully? Only a little, but I personally want to warn you about him." I narrowed my eyes and cross my arms "That man... Something's not normal about him, he seems to know so much about you despite rarely talking with you."

"... Like what?"

"Well... how do I put it, huh..." I contemplating my words carefully "For one, him giving me a hint that you lost someone dear to you in the past."

That got reaction what I wanted from her, and it wasn't a lie, I had been talking with Roswaal in past about Beatrice and he said "Someone like her must have lost something before."

Yes, it was quite vague and can be interpreted as anything but... Well, Beatrice doesn't need to know that right?

"Look, I don't know the details and I won't pry." I continued "But I just want to tell you to be careful with him." I stated "And I'm also aware that I'm also suspicious here." I added while sighing "Telling you like this..."

"What's the point of warning someone about something but at the same time also warning them about yourself?" Beatrice asked in a tone that used to speak with idiots.

"Ahaha." I only can chuckle sheepishly at that "While true, I won't deny that I might have hidden intentions, but Beatrice-san I swear that I would never harm you purposely." I assured

Beatrice stares at me, long, stoic, emotionless. I can't get anything through her facial feature "Hmph, everyone who has hidden intentions will always say that. Seriously, you can be so dumb sometimes."

Ouch, that was blunt alright. Sorry for not being manipulative and sly you loli hag!

"But at the same time, you're also often of be smart and sharp." Beatrice let out a grunt as she blew her nostril a bit "Seriously, Betty doesn't get you. That big sister is right, I suppose. You're really are a Knight with Two Faces. Really intriguing."

After saying that she turned away from me and walk back to the manor without any further words, leaving me blinking like an owl and staring at her back.

Was that compliment? Or an insult? I'm pretty sure that supposed to be a compliment but the way she said it... I don't feel like I just got praised.

"... Women." I muttered. Seriously, what else I can say about that?

Anyway, now is not the time to think about things like this. I have something else to take care of, and I have to do it quickly since I have to leave soon.

* * *

He should not waste any more time. He had a limited and very short amount of it after all, so he should finish whatever he had to do as soon as possible.

And yet... Here he now... Standing in front of her room hesitant.

Truthfully he doesn't know why he found himself hesitating. There's no reason for it after all, and he had more important matter to attend to. It would be best if he didn't see her, he should go straight to the Capital as matter of fact.

But...

The decision apparently was taken out of his hands as the door suddenly opened, the blond eyes snapped up and to see a certain Great Spirit hovering in front of him.

"Why are you standing in front of the door like that?" He asked.

"I..."

"... You want to talk with Lia or not? If not then go away, it's kind of annoying to have you standing in front of the door with those kinds of emotions running rampant, while I'm trying to comfort her as well."

'Why is it annoying? Was I radiating some kind of poison or something?' He thought with sweatdrop internally "Yes, I want to talk with her."

"Is that so?" The spirit voice was monotone, there was no sign of emotion there "Then go in." He tilts his head to the room and flying aside.

Aaron stares at the cat spirit for few seconds before he gives a tentative nod to him. Puck simply hovering away, leaving him alone without any further words.

'What was that?' The way Puck was looking at him... And the way he spoke. Aaron found they were heavily disturbing. The cat spirit was not displaying hostility or showing any ill intent to him, but... At the same time, they were also not kind either.

They were... Plain, neutral, empty, meaningless, hollow...

Coming from Puck who was usually so cheerful and active... It seemed wrong. Granted Aaron knew that in reality Puck was not a benevolent creature, but...

He shakes his head, now was not the time to worry or to be thinking about that. He opens the door without hesitation and enters the room. His eyes quickly scan the room, searching for the half elf.

He found her sitting in bed, her face buried in the pillow that she was hugging. She raises her head and her face met his, he could see there were signs of dryness on her face, indicating she just crying.

"Aaron..." She called his name.

"Emi." He called back and approaching her "Are you okay?" No, she obviously not, that was a stupid question but he didn't know how else to open the conversation.

"Okay? Me? I... Yes... No, I..." The half elf takes a deep breath before burying her face in the pillow once again "I don't know..." Was her response through her muffled voice.

"... Of course, you don't, that was stupid of me." Aaron murmured as he sits on her side, pulling himself closer to her "What actually happened? I didn't manage to get the full story."

Emilia only silent at the blond words, slowly she lifts her face and rests her chin on the pillow "It exactly as you said." She muttered, her voice was bitter.

"About what?"

"Killing those children..."

".. Well, I did tell you to do that in the first place."

"And you were absolutely correct." Emilia let out a strained chuckle, her grip on her pillow tightened "Perhaps... If I had done that... They wouldn't have died in pain." She whispered.

Aaron did not say anything, only staying silent and staring at the half elf.

"Puck said it was not my fault. That I didn't know this would happen. But that's not completely right you know? Those children... One of them was awake before." She continued, a dry smile plastered over her face "I was there for him. I was smiling at him, I told him that everything would be fine. And at that time I could see it. I could see it clearly... In his eyes... There was hope..." Her smile melted down and her eyes begin to shimmer, small sob comes out from her mouth "Then... He died."

... So that's what happened... No wonder she looks so traumatized... For Emilia who lives a sheltered life and was very kind... That kind of thing, without a doubt, was going to shock her to the core.

"H-he... He was right there you know? _Within_ reach of my hands, and I was about to pat his head but..." She looks so broken right now, despite she trying to keep strong but it clear that it totally damage her "He... Exploded. _He exploded_. His blood... His blood was..." She starts to hug the pillow tighter, her eyes begin to shimmering "Puck... Puck said it's not my fault... It _wasn't_ my mistake... But... _But that's not true_... Right?"

He can't help but hold his breath at the sight of the half elf that started to cry, moreover what really struck him was the way of how broken she looked. And it brings pain to him to see how a kind person like her was showing such a face.

"That was not true... It was my fault... What happened to them..." Emilia rasped out "They were used to _test_ _me_ , those children were captured to _target me_ , because... Because I am half elf that exactly looks like the Witch, because I'm-"

Whatever she going to say was cut off by Aaron who pulled her into a hug.

"Don't _finish_ that sentence." He muttered " _There's nothing wrong with your existence._ " He said as he places his hand on her back "What just happened... You're not completely blameless, yes, but don't _ever_ think that it was _because_ of your _existence_."

Aaron himself didn't completely believe that everyone can be born without consequence. No, there was a risk for that. Everyone existence has pros and cons. Not everyone deserves to born, Angra Maiyu was the perfect example of this when Kirei Kotomine wanted it to be born in the Fifth Holy Grail War. Its existence itself is a sin already, something that should not have to be born because it brings nothing but destruction and mayhem to the World.

But Emilia? The half elf who wished for nothing but to live a normal life, save her people, someone who was innocent and was hardly able to bring herself to harm someone?

Her existence... was not a sin...

"Listen to me." Aaron leaned back and stares into the half elf wet eyes "You're at fault, yes, but it is not because of your existence. It never was." He said firmly, trying to plant the words in her very soul "So don't ever think your existence is something that should have never happened Emi, you hear me? Don't."

The half elf shimmering eyes widened, more tears flowing down, she let out another choked sob before she buried herself in his chest, all while letting out a wail and cry out. But unlike the last one, Aaron could tell there's a sense of joy and relief within in the sound, feeling of happiness that comes from knowing that her existence is not something that forbidden.

The blond didn't do anything, only embracing her once again with one hand and stay silent. There was no need for more words, she got the message already and that is enough for him.

They stayed together for few minutes, not speaking to each other, only seeking comfort and warmth from their embrace. It was Aaron who broke the silence first when he notice the half elf was no longer shaking and seem to have calmed down.

"Feel better now?" He asked.

"Yeah..." She muttered while sniffing in his chest.

"That's good then."

...

Silence once again washed over them, and this time the pseudo Saber was starting to feel slightly awkward. Emilia seems to have no intention of letting him go anytime soon judging by how she hugging and resting her head on him. He was perfectly aware that perhaps she was still sad and need more comfort so letting her hug him longer might be a wise decision but on the other hand, he had to leave to the Capital soon.

'This will be awkward...' He thought with a sigh "You can let go of me now if you're feeling better." He said.

He felt her tense in his embrace for a second "Y-Yeah, o-okay." She stuttered before slowly uncurled her arms from his abdomen and leaned away, her face red and there are dry streaks of tears on her cheeks "S-Sorry for clinging on you like that."

"It's okay." He replied calmly "You needed it." And it's not like he was not enjoying it, under right circumstance he would've let her hug him longer.

She smells nice after all, and her hair was soft.

"N-Nice?! M-My hair?!"

... Crap...

"I said that last one out loud, didn't I?"

The half elf face that turned red as a tomato was enough to answer to him.

Well, now this has clearly become awkward...

"... Alright." He began awkwardly while giving an uneasy glance to Emilia who fiddling her hair and refuses to meet his eyes "I will... I will take my leave then." He said as he stood stiffly from the bed.

Only to pause when a hand snaked to his wrist and grabbed it, preventing him from moving "Wait!" She said aloud "Don't go! Stay!"

Aaron turned to her, face shows slight incredulity "What?"

"Ah! I-I mean!" Emilia hastily removes her hand from him "Y-You said I'm not completely blameless!" She blurted out "I want to..." She paused, taking a deep breath once to calm herself "I want to know what my mistake was..."

Aaron stared at her for few seconds, eyes scanning the half elf facial language "Take a guess." He ordered.

"... Is it because I did not kill them like you suggest in the first place?" She guessed "If I did that... Perhaps those children wouldn't have needed to suffer..." She smiled bitterly as she remember what the children turned into "If I-"

"No, that was not it." Aaron cut off her swiftly "That was not your mistake."

"That was not?" Emilia repeated in questioning voice "But... You said-"

"I said to kill them because my goal was to keep the village and us safe. Your goal meanwhile to save them, we had different targets, so of course we found ourselves disagreeing and getting into an argument." He explained while sitting on the bed once again with a sigh, leaning against the headboard "If we were going to use your way then the first thing you should have done was to not approach them in the first place. Remember, those were children affected by something that's similar to a curse, it needs a trigger, and for we all know the trigger was when they got close to you or saw your face."

He paused and let his words sink into Emilia, who is now making a horrified expression, this was so she could understand the consequence of her action and can act better in future.

"However, according to Ram and Rem story, those children didn't transform when they got near you and while true one of them transformed after seeing you but the other didn't, meaning we can dismiss what I just said." And that left them with another problem, it means the caster was in the village and manage to active the curse or at least there's timing of the curse to active.

Or it could be that the transformation was triggered by looking at Emilia's face and when one child transform, the other did as well.

So many factors were unknown and still shrouded in mystery but let's not talk about that now, he doesn't wish to make Emilia become too negative. At least not yet, let her learn her lesson one by one.

"And you know that I was hunting the remnant of the Witch Cult that was coming here, and there was a chance that they would have managed to activate the 'Curse' under few circumstance. So the obvious thing you should do to prevent that is getting those children out of range from the caster."

The half elf blinked, once, twice "But... We didn't know how long the range of the curse was... And we know there was a chance it could be activated from anywhere."

"By sending those children to a different dimension." Aaron said easily.

"Different dimension?" She repeated in a confused manner "How?"

"Beatrice-san library remember?" If her library could block Gluttony Authority influence then there was very high possibility it could block the 'Curse' as well.

"... Oh..."

"Oh, indeed."

The half elf looks dumbfounded for few seconds with her mouth that take shape of 'o' and her eyes unblinking. Then that expression broke into pure regret and shame "I... I didn't know... I... I never thought of..."

"And that was what your mistake." Aaron said, it was not because of her existence, but because she let her emotion and compassion blind her momentarily.

"I... How stupid... I... How could I..."

"Hey, hey don't get depressed immediately like that." He told her, he couldn't comfort her any longer, not in his current situation "Emi let me ask you, do truly believe those children could have be cured?" He asked "You have already seen what they become and what's dwelling inside them, can you look me in the eye and tell me that you could have cured them?"

Emilia stares into Aaron's eyes and recalls the memory of what those children turned into, and she visible shudder after that.

No... No, she couldn't... She couldn't say that anymore... It's not like she lost her faith or something, no... It was... What those children turned into... They were wrong... What they turned into was something that even rejected itself, their existence seemed to twist the reality and laws of the World, they were something that should have never, ever placed a foot on the World.

And when those children turned into... Them. Their souls, their very existence themselves were gone, turned into abominations as well... How could she extract whatever was inside them, that was responsible for turning them into such thing without taking their life?

"This is your mistake, yes, but know that everyone makes mistakes, myself is not an exception." His mind drifted to the last loop where he was relaxing and not even giving a second thought about the village, resulting in letting the Witch Cult to sneak in and turn the village into monsters "Sometimes, you can't save people, no matter how much you wish to." Subaru who failed to save Rem from having her existence erased is proof of this. Even if he managed to return to the right checkpoint, it would mean he'd have to abandon Emilia to Petelgeuse hand "But the past is already that, the past. What you can do now is to learn and take a lesson from this Emi, then be better for next time."

He finished his speech by giving a pat to the half elf head in comforting and supporting manner, like a mentor teaching their students.

The half elf did not say anything, only remaining silent, as she stared down at her lap while taking in, what the man she considers as a close friend, to heart, knowing that he was right. There was nothing she could do to change the past and only could use this as a lesson so she wouldn't make the same mistake and be more careful in future.

"Welp, that is that." Aaron gives one last pat before he lifts his legs and dropping them to the floor "Anyway, I came here to inform you that I plan to go to Capital."

"Eh? What?" Emilia blinked in surprise "To Capital? Why? What's going on?"

"... I might know who's responsible for those monster coming here." Aaron answered after small pause

"You do?!" Emilia gasped as she straightened her back from her position "How?! And who?!"

"... That is not something I can share easily, unfortunately." He replied "Don't get me wrong, I want to share it with you." He quickly said when noticing she was about to protest "But this is something that I can't share without confirming it first." He explained "And if I'm right, then you can say good bye to Capital because it won't exist anymore tomorrow." Or the whole Lugnica as matter of fact.

"WHAT?!" The half elf shrieked, the shock was evident on her face "What do you mean by that?!"

"Exactly like I said. Let just say those things are not only targeting you but Lugnica as well, and when they spawn, let just say the sacrifices won't be just children."

In other words, it would be children to adults, which was going to doom the Capital. Even if the Knights manage to fight back, if most citizens turned into those abominations they would be forced to kill them and when everything was done...

There wouldn't be any citizen left in Capital.

"I will explain everything after we're done, right now we have to go to Capital."

"Right." Emilia nodded

Aaron simply grunted before he turned away, walking to the door with Emilia behind him. He about to reach the door when a hand once again grabbed his wrist.

"Hm? What is it Emi?"

The half elf stares at their connected hands for few seconds before she looks up, then her face brakes into a heartwarming and beautiful smile "Thank you." She said sincerely "Thank you for everything Aaron..."

The pseudo Saber fell silent for few seconds as well. Then, he replies with a smile of an equal one "Your welcome, that's what friends are for." He said as he turned away after saying that. He's about to open the door when there knock from there, prompting him to blink, then he opens it to reveal certain blue haired oni.

"Aaron-sama the carriage has been prepared, we can go anytime you wish." Rem informed

"Just in time then." He muttered "Alright, I will be there in next few minutes."

"Understood, then, shall Rem prepare something for our journey?"

Aaron opens his mouth to say it would be only him and Emilia, however, he closes it when he started to reconsider his state. Having Rem with him would be quite the support, she could heal and at least know how to fight more than any knight that was going to face Hakugei later, she'll also clearly be more useful if there are more Horrors coming to attack them since she has experience facing them.

But bringing her mean slowing the journey. They will have to use the carriage instead riding a single dragon, and time is the important right now, he has to use it as efficient as possible. Not to mention there's a chance the manor would be under assault and Ram alone won't be enough to repel the attacker if that happens.

"Ah, there you are."

A new familiar voice makes the trio turned to see Ram walking down the corridor.

"Ram has been looking for you Aaron-sama, Aaron-sama going to the Capital right?"

"Yes." Aaron answered "What is it, Ram?"

"Roswaal-sama has instructed Ram that if Aaron-sama has business in Capital then he should bring this with him." Ram said as she hands him a small bag.

The pseudo Saber narrowed his eyes, an item from Roswaal? That man... He knew this would happen didn't he? Of course he did, he shouldn't be surprised. He going to get that man when they meet next time, but for now...

"What inside it?" He asked as he took the bag from her.

"A letter of recommendation and honorary insignia of Roswaal-sama family." Ram answered "With these, Aaron-sama can be said to be representing Roswaal-sama in a way. Roswaal-sama said since Aaron-sama technically has..." She paused and her face scrunched a bit "A _higher_ position than Roswaal-sama in eyes of kingdom."

She did not even try to hide her distaste when said the word "higher" to him, either did her eyes that momentarily turned to glare.

"You look cuter a moment ago." He commented flatly, prompting the oni's glare to resume. He knows it was not wise to antagonize Ram, giving their current relationship, but he couldn't resist it somehow "Is there anything else?"

"Ram just received a message from one of Roswaal-sama's bird messengers that he will be returning home tomorrow morning."

Now that was unexpected news, there was no news from him in his previous life about that. How come Ram didn't tell him about that?

... Well, seeing their relationship wasn't good at that time... The pink oni probably didn't care to tell him about it then.

Another thing that he missed...

"Okay then." He grunted "I will take my leave now."

"When will Aaron-sama return to the manor?" Ram asked.

"In next few days perhaps, depends on the situation." Depending on how bad his condition would be after facing Hakugei and the pseudo Cthulhu, he had no confidence that he would be returning unscathed after facing them "Ram, do you want to go with me to the Capital?" He asked.

That made the pink oni blink, so to her sister and Emilia.

"What?" Ram asked.

"I might need your Clairvoyance ability, and you're also sharp and smart enough to see what most people don't." He knew where Hakugei would appear, he could even use his Witch scent to lure him, however it would be better if he had Ram's Clairvoyance ability.

Ram stare at Aaron for few seconds, her eyes momentarily flicked to Emilia, then to Rem, then returning back to him.

"Ram has been given the task to taking care of the manor by Roswaal-sama, she has no intention of abandoning her duty." Ram refused the offer in a monotone "Ram would suggest bringing Rem, she has a better sense of smell, more than Ram, she would be more useful in tracking."

That was not the truth, Ram knew in the matter of tracking her Clairvoyance was more useful than Rem's nose, and she was sure that Aaron Pendragon also aware of it. However, she was also sure that he caught what her real intention was.

"Hmm, you're right in that regard, then Rem can come with me, but are you sure you will be fine left alone again?"

"This mansion is still standing and as clean as always, right?"

Under normal circumstances Aaron would have responded to that answer with a snarky comment, however, he knew that Ram was still irritated with him and was only tolerating his presence as a courtesy to Rem.

So with slight heavy heart, he gives one last nod to the pink haired maid before turning to Emilia and Rem.

"Come on, it's time to leave."

In future perhaps he would fix their relationship, but... Right now he has something else to worry about.

* * *

"Well... This place is not as good as mine, but..." She stared at the living room with a judging look for a moment before shifting her gaze to me "It will do for now, but I can't blame you for that. As the one who owns this place is a clown." She says such rude things nonchalantly and without caring. If Ram was here I was sure as hell she would be glaring murder at her by now.

... Or maybe she would be worse, seeing as Rem was already glaring at her, the Rem who was not entirely fanatic to Roswaal, and if Rem was like this then I sure as hell don't want to know what Ram would prepare in her mind.

Meanwhile, Emilia who at my side was only staring at her, the half elf face showing neutrality but I could tell there's a hint of disapproval inside her gaze, she clearly doesn't like this woman presence.

It couldn't be blamed, even I don't like her.

"Here's your tea." Rem said as she places the drink on the table.

She stares at the beverage for a moment before she takes the glass, lifting it to the front of her nose and smelling the scent it gives off "Hmm, the smell is not bad, I guess that man at least has some good taste." She said as she sips the tea "And you also know how to make it." She added while glancing at Rem

"Thank you, my Lady." Rem replied in monotone while bowing

She only stares at the blue oni with quirking eyebrow before turning to me "Truly you have strange tastes, my Knight, to have another inhumane as your servant."

"They're not my servant, they are Roswaal's." I replied dryly.

"Hmph, does it matter? What's his are yours as well." She brushed my response easily "Your position is higher than that man's, he should be grateful that you would want to stay at his place."

Technically that was true, in peoples views Roswaal should be grateful to have me supporting him, I'm pretty much Royalty, one that's equally or more important than the Royal Candidates.

"Why did you come here Priscilla-sama?" I finally asked while sighing.

Indeed, the one that currently sitting in front of Emilia, Rem and me is none other than Priscilla Barielle, one of the Royal Candidates and the one that owns the largest amount of territories among other Royal Candidates. She has seven different plots of land that are under her rule through her marriages.

How is she here you ask?

Well... It has been two hours and more. The travel to Capital was like I expected, right now it's already afternoon, around four to five lunartime. Nothing happened during our journey, other than Emilia asking me to explain things but I told her to be patient, I wanted to explain everything when we arrived and Rem with us so I did not need to explain things twice.

After we arrive in Capital we went to the house that Roswaal owned, the one we used when we came here, however, imagine our shock when we arrived there we found this woman standing in front of our house, alone without anyone to guard her, again.

And while I was very, very tempted to leave her alone in front of our house, I didn't think that would have been wise. Priscilla Barielle proved to be more than what anime and novel portrayed her, all the information that I got from Roswaal showed that this woman, despite her superiority complex and arrogance, had the fangs to backed up that attitude.

I don't think her presence here was a coincidence...

So I allowed her to come in, I wanted to hear what she has to say. Besides, if I roughly push her away it will give an impression that I'm a very rude person. Not like I mind if it's her, but... Best to not antagonize her too much.

Not with my D rank Luck. I don't want to face someone who possibly has A rank Luck.

The orange haired beauty charmingly puts the cup she held back on the table, then she waves her fan and covers her mouth, her eyes crinkled a bit in what I assume is a smile "I was just bored." She said before she folds her fan shut and wrinkles her nose "Truthfully, I'd rather go back to my land than be here, but I was staying temporarily to see something interesting, unfortunately, I did not find anything that could amuse me, and I was very tempted to leave this night."

Leave this night? Just because of boredom? Granted, she here in the first place because of the same reason, but... Gods, if she was not here in the last timeline then... She was still alive, she wasn't in Capital when it flipped upside down by a gigantic horror, she survived...

She survives from motherfucking Cthulhu, dodging him because of nothing but pure Luck.

Gods above, this woman... She... She really...

Her Luck can't be lower than B at the very least, this was sort of thing that was almost similar to how Saber dodge a bullet when Lancer used Gáe Bolg.

"But before leaving I decide to pay a visit to where you lived, perhaps I would find something interesting and look where I am now." She put a smug face and cross her arms under her bosom "For you to come here, tell me, my Knight, what is the purpose of you coming here?"

"Can't I just come here due to boredom like you?"

"Try another again."

I let out a sigh, okay, so much for that. Briefly, I glanced to the window near us before shifting my gaze back to Priscilla who was smirking in approval when our eyes meet.

So she did notice.

Did Rem notice it as well? How about Emilia? She has Puck on her side. I can't ask about it aloud or behave in a suspicious way.

It will make that mouse who spy on us to run.

Unfortunately, Roswaal's house on the inside isn't that big, it's a pretty much normal and standard one, and the area is a bit open, someone can wander around and rest their head on the wall to hear our conversation or maybe peek through the window.

Just like what that mouse was doing right now.

"That's confidential." I said finally "I have no obligation to tell you." I told her "And stop calling me your Knight, I'm no ones Knight."

"Hmmm, you're right about that." I was? She admits it? Wow, that was... "How about my Dragon then?"

"No." I refused instantly and firmly. This woman... I will never be able to get along with her, not until she fixes her attitude.

"Priscilla-san." Emilia finally speaks, she looking at the older woman with a slight frown "I'm not trying to be rude, but we have something important that needs to be discussed. If you don't have anything to talk about then can we ask you to leave?"

... Wow... That was... I know Emilia had steel inside her, but... Seeing it directly like this... To Priscilla Barielle no less?

Priscilla shifts her gaze from me to her, blood red eyes locking on to the half elves "Hmmm, so you finally spoke." She said, not answering the question "And here I was thinking that you were simply a doll that hides behind someone."

Emilia bristled at that, her fist clench a bit "I'm not that kind of person Priscilla-san." She replied in annoyance.

"Your behavior and attitude certainly show the opposite though."

"You simply made the wrong assumption. Now I ask again, can you leave now?"

"My, my, what a rude girl you are. I'm not surprised somehow."

"And it's ruder to insinuate someones impolite about someone, especially when you're in their house."

As both of them were looking at each other -one with a smirk the other with a frown- and despite there being nothing between them, I somehow I felt there was something in the middle of their gaze that was locking together.

"... Rem..."

"Yes, Aaron-sama?"

"Is this how Ram and I look like from others perspectives?"

"No, Nee-sama and Aaron-sama look better." Rem answered with a straight face.

"... I see..." I stare at the duo that now practically making an impression of me and Ram "I like it." Yes, it's certainly amusing to watch after all, I could get used to this.

Then I remember just exactly what kind of person Priscilla was and I feel my joy shattered a bit.

"Emi there's no need to be so hostile." I finally decide to butt in before thing escalated "And Priscilla-sama, by any means she is right, if you're here only to bother us then I suggest you leave."

Don't look so smug Emilia, that was being very open, you're supposed to control your emotion better.

"Hmm, I guess I can humor you then." Priscilla chuckled "Who you are you looking for?"

I tensed slightly at her question, eyes narrowed a bit "What was that supposed to mean?"

"Oh please don't try to cover it up." She seems amused at my response "You've come here obviously to meet with someone, there's no other business than that for someone of your stature."

... Now that she said it aloud, it's kind of obvious I suppose... Like she said, there's no other reason for someone like me to be here, rather it was supposed to be the opposite, people looking for me due to my stature.

"Come now, don't hesitate so much, I might be able to offer you some assistance." She pressed with a smirk.

Assistance? Her? What possibly she could do? She is not a fighter. She is rich and owns a lot of land, yes, but fighting? Nope, granted she's strong enough to knock an adult man three or five meters away from her with a single kick but that wasn't something special.

... Okay, maybe it was but the point is she not a fighter, she has no skill in a fight...

Or does she?

Doesn't matter, that was irrelevant right now, I have something else I need to discuss.

But... Her offer of help...

"I need to talk some higher above, and I need it fast." I said to her and ignoring the look Emilia shot at me "And I mean, really fast." I emphasize the 'fast' word while making a gesture with my hand "Can you help with that?"

The smirk on her was face gone, and she looked serious and thoughtful at the same time, her fan tapping against her chin as she hummed "Let's see... That depends. What do you want to talk about?"

"It's about my appearance to the public." I said. This was actually a plan that I already made long ago, before fighting with Petelgeuse, a day after going back to the mansion as matter of fact.

Wait, long ago? Wasn't that plan I made... No longer than a week ago? I mean, my battle with Petelgeuse was two days ago and...

Huh... It's not even been a week... Not even one week has even passed since I got back to Arlham Village...

But it already seemed very long for me...

"Aaron? Aaron?"

I feel someone shake me and I turned to see Emilia "Huh? What's up Emi?"

"You were spacing out." She said, concern laced in her voice.

"Is that so..." I turned back to Priscilla who was only silent and staring at me "Sorry Priscilla-sama, can you repeat what you said?"

"You going to destroy yourself if you keep acting like that." She said.

"What?" I asked with a blink.

"But I guess you know that moping around won't do anything." She continued with approval gaze "Gallant to the last, as expected from you."

I stare at her in pure confusion before I frowned "Please do not stray from the topic of conversation."

She snorted, her fan unfolded and cover her lower face, her eyes crinkled in amusement "I can help you with that, easily. But what you will give to me in return?"

Dealing with this woman would be a pain in the ass, I'm sure of that, I can already see how her actions will bring misery for me in future, but...

The procedure to meet with the one that I wish to talk to was very long, not that long but more like they're a pain in the ass. If I could skip it somehow, then...

"I could offer you land." I started "I could offer you a group of magic stones that are raw and precious, I could offer you something of that grandeur." Which is true, Roswaal was anything but poor after all. He had a lot of money, really a lot despite him only ruling a few lands "But I'm sure they won't interest you at all."

"Look who wasting time now." Priscilla chuckled "Get to the point, Aaron."

"I will, and I do know what interest you but..." I slowly turned to Rem "Rem, it appears there some mouse wandering about our lair, can you send them away?" I said aloud.

The blue oni blinked once before she nodded "Rem shall do that." She replied in equal loud voice.

And just like that, I hear their sounds of feet skidding on the ground through the window followed by running. Judging by how the steps sounded, it clear whoever it is escaped in a slight panic.

"Make sure he stays away from here Rem, and don't let anyone get close anymore." I said.

"Yes." Rem replied as she went to the door and leave.

"Is it wise to let him go?" Emilia asked, making me turn to her "I mean, you did that purposefully right? So..."

"Well, well, color me impressed, I'm surprised." Priscilla commented with quirked eyebrow "You did know there was some peasant sneaking about, and here I was thinking you were oblivious to it."

"You're underestimating Emi too much Priscilla-sama." I spoke before Emilia could reply, I didn't need them to arguing "As for your question Emi, it is, I let them go on purpose because I have some idea who sent them in the first place and I think this can be used to our advantage."

As matter of fact, I manage to catch glimpse of the mouse appearance, not completely but their outfit is enough to give me an idea who they working for.

Emilia put on a thoughtful face for few seconds "Well, I guess if you gave the information intentionally and put it that way, then it's not a bad thing." She muttered with an agreement.

I give a small nod to her before turning to Priscilla, I narrow my eyes slightly at her smirking face and set my face to scowl.

"I already said it once and I will say it again to you and this time please etch it into your mind, Emilia is my friend, don't talk ill of her in front of me." I said firmly, my eyes glaring directly at her.

Priscilla meet my stare with an amusing look rather than insulted or offended one, it's as if my declaration is a funny joke to her.

"You're funny person Aaron." She stated "Now, since that rat has gone, what are you going to offer to me?"

She doesn't need wealth, she already rich enough after all. She didn't need lands or territory, she has plenty already from her dead husbands. Only one thing she wants right now, and that is...

"One favor from me." I offered "You get one favor from me, where you can ask something of me and I will do it for you."

"Aaron!" Emilia sounded horrified at my offer, she clearly did not approve my decision, but I ignore her.

Priscilla Barielle doesn't want or need money, territory, or military power, she has them all right now and she not greedy like Anastasia. Nor does she want to increase her power in political aspect like Crusch Karsten. No, what she wants currently is me, I'm the one who piqued her interest right now, and she wants to have me.

So offering favor from me is the only thing I could do if I wanted to make a deal with her.

"But nothing illegal or immoral." I added in strict voice "And I won't become your Knight, no, I won't bend down to you and if you try as so much as to chain me..." I purposely trailed off and giving her look

"Resorting to threats now?"

"It's not a threat, it's a promise."

But that doesn't mean I will bow down to her, no. Owing a favor is different from chaining myself to her. I'm sure the favor she would ask in future will be troublesome, but... Right now I will take all help I could get...

When I left the mansion in the previous life it was around 4:30 solartime. The Capital was attacked around 4 solartime, which means Hakugei probably already started moving from 3 solartime. And right now it's already 5 lunartime bordering to 6.

Which means I have less than nine hours to make a plan to prevent Cthulhu from arising.

... Hopefully I'm right in my guess, Gods, I really hope I am, I don't want to face that monster in his full form again.

"Very well, I'll take that deal." Priscilla said with satisfied voice "One favor, you owe me one Aaron Pendragon." For the first time since we started speaking, she finally used my full name, this was showing that's how serious she was taking my deal.

"Aaron-sama."

Rem voice broke me from my stupor, I turned around and see she's at the entrance "Yes Rem?"

"There's Barielle-sama servant, Al-san outside. Shall Rem allow him to enter?"

Al here? About damn time!

"Ah! As expected from my attendance, he knows where I would be going." Priscilla said in praising manner.

That because he already knows you have few screw that are loose in that head of yours "Let him in Rem."

The blue oni did as I asked and goes out once again to welcome Priscilla's babysitter. After a moment she returns with the man.

"Ah, as I expected, Hime-sama is here." Al said with expecting voice "Good afternoon Pendragon-sama, Emilia-sama." He greeted us when noticing our presence.

"Good afternoon." Emilia replied with a polite smile.

I give a slight nod to him in greeting manner "Good afternoon, please take a seat Al-san."

"Ah, sure but..." Al briefly shifts his gaze to me, Emilia and Priscilla "Aren't you three in middle of something? I don't want to be a bother."

"Hmph, nonsense!" Priscilla said and waving her fan "You're my bodyguard! You should stay with me at all times! Just like Aaron here should be with me instead of with her." She declared while pointing to Emilia.

Fortunately, Emilia did not bother to respond to her insult, but the way her eye twitched was enough to tell me that she was quite irritated but still managing to refrain herself.

"I would be grateful if you stayed with her the next time something like this happens again Al-san." I said flatly "Anyway, we're about to done, Priscilla-san and I already made our deal, so we're going to leave soon." Then I blinked as I realize that there's still something I didn't tell her "You know who I want to meet right Priscilla-sama?"

"Of course I know, Sage Council Miklotov McMahon, right?"

That makes Emilia let out a small gasp in surprise while I simply narrowed my eyes. She is sharp as I expected alright. It's not hard to guess what kind of person I want to meet giving my stature, however, to pinpoint exactly who I wanted to meet is something else.

And to meet Miklotov McMahon was not easy. As one of Sage Council of the nation that was currently without King, he was almost like a prime minister of some nation, and there complicate procedure that needs to be filled to meet him, not to mention they lived in different district and area of this city.

Which means it would've taken quite the amount of time for me to meet him and time is something I don't have now.

That's why I accepted her help, if she could help me meet him sooner and without the problematic procedures then I would be willing to give her that one favor.

"Aaron, why do you want to meet Sage McMahon?" Emilia asked "Is it really that important?" She looks so concerned "I mean, you did say that this involves the safety of the Capital, but you still yet to explain everything to us."

...

She's right... I still haven't explained everything to everyone. And truthfully I still don't know how to explain it properly, there are still things that I need to hide from them, not because I want to, but because it will open another box of questions. However, they deserve some kind of explanation at least.

Well then... Let see how to get this going...

"You're right." I said with a nod "And since there's no one spying on us anymore I guess I can explain the situation." I turned to Priscilla and Al and give them a look "And since you two don't know the situation, let me tell you two how it began."

So I explained it to them. About Witch Cult that was planning to attack Emilia. About the plan I made. About how we manage to repel them and kill Petelgeuse that led them. Of course, I did not go into details, just simply giving them a picture so they could understand where I was going with this.

I then explained to them what happened today, about what we faced today to be precise.

"Frankly, those monster that came out from those children were something that was nothing too powerful. But that's only if they're confronted individually. If they come through in a group though, that was entirely different matter." I finished my story while sighing.

Emilia who listening from my side seems to wince and become uncomfortable when I recalled the entire event, it couldn't be blamed since she got a front row seat to see those children being turned to some kind of Lovecraftian horror directly. Meanwhile Al and Priscilla took my story simply with nonchalances and an undisturbed expression.

"So it should be over right?" Al asked "I mean, that was nasty to use children as a sacrifice and turn them into some kind of monster, but seeing you've already slain the archbishop and the remain of the cultist, then there's nothing else that matters, correct?"

"That was what I assuming, yes." I answered with a frown "Unfortunately, that seems to be not correct."

"How so?" Emilia asked me.

"Before I struck the cultist I managed to have small chat with them to gain information." This was a lie, I did not speak or says any words to them, I destroyed them all with Strike Air before finishing off those that survived "He said they had some kind of plan for the Capital, and that the day of Ordeal will come to Lugnica."

"Day of Ordeal?" Emilia repeated the words with a scowl "That phrase again." She murmured.

"Yes, but unlike you, he said something about using a Great Beast to deliver the Ordeal, and when it comes to that term, I only have few in my mind."

"One of Three Great Demon Beast." Priscilla said aloud with a hum.

"Yes, and judging from the reports of the misty area that have been spotted around, it safe to say the beast that will be coming is Hakugei." I continued after her "And among the other Great Demon Beast and other Demon Beasts as well, Hakugei is infamous for being the largest one."

And being the largest mean being the strongest in term of pure strength. That whales size was about hundred meters or more, seeing as one of its eyes was as big as half of Subaru's height.

"So... Your target, is the elimination of Hakugei?" Priscilla assumed "But that's not all right?"

"... You're right, Hakugei is the catalyst. While true it's the target but it's not my main objective." From my conversation with that woman that I meet on my way to Capital, it was very clear that Hakugei was the catalyst of Cthulhu appearance, however, it was not the Caster, at least not the one who summoned the Great Old One here.

And if my guess is true, then that means the Caster will be close to the beast when the time comes, and that was the chance to stop this nightmare from blooming in full.

"I see... I can guess what it is actually."

"I'm not surprised truthfully." I replied "Anyways, we've wasted enough time already, we should leave to Sage McMahon place now."

"Sage McMahon?" Al asked aloud "Pendragon-sama, you want to meet Sage McMahon?"

"Yes, and your mistress here agree to bring me to him without going through the usual procedure."

"Ah..." Al slowly turned to Priscilla "Didn't we have an appointment with him at six later Hime-sama?"

... What?!

"Yes, we do. We will bring him and her in our meeting." Priscilla said with an amused voice.

"You have an appointment with Sage McMahon?" I asked, sounding quite flabbergasted.

"Yes, as you can see I wanted to leave this city today, preferably to some other country for few days perhaps and I need a sign from one of Sage Elders." Priscilla began to explain "Normally I was going to ignore it and go without their approval, it's not necessary for me after all but I was feeling quite diligent and so decide to humor them, so I made an appointment with the most bright looking one, Sage McMahon." Smirk slowly adorn her beautiful face, her eyes gleaming with mirth "But who knew I would happen to stumble onto you, my, my, the World clearly has prepared a good path for me."

"That... That... That was..."

Emilia seemed at a loss for words and didn't know how to describe what actually happened, either did Rem and I couldn't blame them either since I was also left speechless at the information that was just revealed.

This... This is just absurd! For a coincidence this is... This is too damn good for such thing! It's more like planned scenario and I wouldn't have been surprised if it was, but...

But I doubt it was actually planned... I don't know how or why, but... Somehow there was something that was telling me this woman was not actually lying and what has happened until now was... Simply that...

A coincidence...

...

"You will be meeting Sage McMahon at six, and it's already past five now." I said after regaining my composure "Then why don't we go to his place now? The earlier the better."

"You can't just hasten someone like that my Knight." Priscilla replied plainly "We will go soon yes, but for now? I find this tea" She raises her cup "delicious, so I shall enjoy it first before we leave." She said while elegantly sipping her drink.

This makes my eye twitch, this woman... Having a large amount of Luck or not, she was still not someone who I found I was able to like.

"Besides, my bodyguard here has some question for you."

Aaaand with that, I started to curse inwardly. One of the reasons why I wanted to finish dealing with her as fast as possible was so I could avoid conversations with Al who comes from the "Real" World.

And right now I can't avoid it because we have a direct confrontation like this.

Damn this woman and damn this World.

"You did?" I feigned ignorance while turning to Al.

"Ah, yes." Al sounded modest and humble when I turn my attention to him "I have few questions actually."

"I see..." I drawled as I begin to brace myself, let see how this conversation will flow "What do you want to ask?" I asked.

"Well, the truth is I'm a bit familiar with Pendragon-sama family." Al said.

That made Emilia and Rem pay full attention to the single-armed man, I myself simply narrowed my eyes, keeping my nonchalant expression.

"You are?" I asked.

"Yes." He nodded "It's also because I come from Land beyond Great Waterfall." He declared.

A surprised gasp came out from Emilia's mouth, and despite not see it, I could hear Rem breathing hitch for a moment.

"Really?" Emilia asked "You come from the same place like Aaron?"

"Well, I won't say we come from the same place." Al let out a small chuckle "Before I transported here I was from Japan."

"Japan..." I rolled the word in my mouth "That was land on the east continent correct? From the Asia continent."

"Yep, Japan is one of the nations that are included in Asia continent." Al confirmed with a nod "By the way Pendragon-sama, by any chance are you related to Arthur Pendragon that's recorded in the legend?"

... I knew it... He not foreign to Pendragon name, and it wasn't surprising I suppose, even if he came from Japan, the legend of King Arthur was very famous after all.

"I'm related to him, yes."

"Related by blood?"

"Yes."

"Wow..." Al let out a whistle of admiration "I already suspected it when I heard your full name, but to have it be confirmed directly like this..."

"Arthur Pendragon?" Emilia spoke aloud "Who's that?"

Al turned to me, I could sense a questioning gaze from under his mask "You didn't tell them?"

"I found such matter to be unimportant." I replied nonchalantly "There's no use to mention such thing here."

"I... See..." Al clearly not expected that to be my answer judging from his response "Then, is it fine if I talk about it to other?"

"If you want it's fine, besides I'm also curious how much you know about my family."

"It not much actually." Al rubbed the back of his helmet as if it would do some thing to his head inside "I only know few things, I barely remember them as matter of fact."

"I want to know." Emilia said "Can you tell me Al-san?"

I focus my gaze on her momentarily, for her to show such curiosity... I guess she would also want to know more about me.

"It's not much really, only the basic." Al said "Like Arthur Pendragon is King of Britain and has the Holy Sword Excalibur."

"What?!" Emilia shouted, face showing a shock and surprised expression, the same thing occurs to Rem and this time even Priscilla was showing an interested look "K-King?!"

"Yeah, he's so famous to the point he was recorded in history and there was also theaters still doing plays about him even now despite it already being hundreds of years. He is a legend from where we come from."

Emilia and Rem slowly turned to me, the former practically looking at me with wide eyes and was slightly shaking.

"A-And you share same last name with that King?" Emilia stuttered as she stares at me with awe and shock. Then the dots in her mind seemed to connect together, the half eyes widen further at the realization "T-Then, y-you, A-Aaron you're... You're Royalty?!" She squeaked out.

"In a way, yes." I admitted "I'm related to King Arthur, so yes. You can say I'm Royalty by blood."

There was silence as Emilia gaped at me and I shamelessly take amusement from her expression, I also noted that Priscilla was also doing the same as me, judging from her smirk that was covered by her fan.

"And you never told me this?!" She demanded.

"It was not important." I repeated.

"Of course it is! Aaron! You're a Royalty! That's not something that-"

"It's not important because it has no meaning here." I cut her off swiftly, prompting her to close her mouth "I might be Royalty but I'm not in my World, not in my Land, I'm as good as a commoner in eyes of people here."

A King who has failed and lost his country... Has no right to call himself King anymore.

My tone must have been stricter than I intend to, seeing as Emilia seemed to shrink a bit in her seat and I feel slightly guilty, but I ignored it and she focused back to Al.

"What else do you know Al-san?"

"Well... There also mentioned about his family and other figures. Such as Arthur Pendragon surrogate brother Sir Kay and..." He trailed off suddenly. Something must have crossed his mind for him to pause like this "Pendragon-sama, if I may ask a question..."

"Yes?" I inquired.

"It... Might be a bit rude and you're going to angry, so..."

"..." What is he going to ask actually? "I will try my best to keep my emotions in check."

"Well..." Al seemed to still hesitate to say it aloud and was becoming uncomfortable.

"Just ask your question." Priscilla ordered "You wasting time here."

That rich coming from you, we're also wasting time right now no thanks to your tea!

"Alright then, Pendragon-sama." He called and his voice seemed quite serious "By any chance, are you a descendant of Morgan Le Fay?"

...

...

...

Well... He was right... It was rude to ask me such question and...

 _"You can't blame me for my father decision, our father decision Morgan."_

 _He didn't wish for it to be like this. He never wished for things to come to this._

 _"It's a little late for that. You've made it perfectly clear how you feel about me, dear brother."_

 _Truthfully he was not particularly ecstatic when he found out that he had a sister, an older sister to be precise, but it could be said that he was... Happy? Relieved? Yes, that's more like it. He was relieved to hear that he had some family out there._

 _His memory of his father and mother was nothing but a blur and short glimpse but in his heart, he found the concept of a family confronting._

 _Those feelings though changed to shock, shame and horror when found out what kind of wicked deed Morgan had done to their homeland._

 _"And whose fault was that? I'm not the one who ruined this kingdom or was trying to bring a plague to this land." He replied, his voice carrying slight contempt despite having a stoic and calm expression over his face._

 _"You have no right to be on that throne Arthur, from the beginning until now, Britain is mine." The beautiful Witch hissed, voice filled with unrestrained hatred "I am the rightful King, more than you, more than anyone else, I am the legitimate owner of this island!"_

 _"And yet look what you have brought upon this island." He gestured to their surrounding with one swipe of his hand "War, death, and chaos. People living in darkness, fearing of you and your wicked deed."_

 _The oldest child of Pendragon let out a growl that opposes her appearance, eyes gleaming with ominous and dark emotion "I'm going to enjoy killing you Arthur Pendragon!"_

And he was right... I am quite... Angry at that question.

"No, I'm not." I said, my voice stolid and stoic "I'm not a descendant of that _woman_ in any way." Alright, I must be more than a little pissed judging by how I spat out "woman", which was strange seeing Morgan was... "What possibly made you think that?"

"Well... In legend, King Arthur died in hand of his son Mordred Pendragon." Al said, he seems a bit intimidated by my tone "And his wife... Well, she eloped with Lancelot and-"

 _"Husband..." Her voice was soft, melodic, benevolent "You look troubled. Is there something that bothers you?"_

 _"There's always trouble everyday Guinevere." He said while stripping off his coat "And as King, ruler of this country, it's not uncommon for me to face trouble more than most people."_

 _"You know what I mean Arthur." She draped over his shoulder and he feels her sweet scent, warm breath and comfort presence pressing to his back "You've been quite lately Arthur. I almost feel as if I am sleeping next to a doll." She murmured._

 _"Is that so?" He asked, his voice mellowing as he laid his head back, resting on her arm "I apologize then if I make you feel so. I have had a bit on my mind recently."_

 _"Hmmm." She hummed in his ear, it was almost like a lullaby to him "Do you mind sharing it with me then? What could possibly be bothering you? You would almost think you were running a country."_

 _A faint smile fluttered across his lip. Guinevere always has a way to cheer him even if he's not in right mood. As expected from the woman he married, granted their marriage at the beginning was because of politics and such, but he wouldn't hesitate to admit for the rest of his life didn't regret marrying her._

 _She's good friend and wife after all._

"And there are no other children that recorded to be his." Al said.

"I see..." It's actually not a surprising question, the fate of Pendragon family is pretty much unknown after all. Most people only knew that Arthur was killed by Mordred, his own son, both of them dying technically while there was nothing mentioned at all about Morgan. Some speculate that she survived and won the civil war or something. But in reality, she didn't win.

Britain fell after all... Thus Morgan didn't have any land to rule, her dream to be Queen was gone just like that.

Ironic that she wished Authur dead so she could rule Britain, but when he finally did die the kingdom fell at the same time.

So yes, his question was actually not... Illogical in public perspective, given that Morgan did survive after the battle of Camlann, so it could be said that I was her descendant instead of Arthur's.

Still... To be reminded about Guinevere... For an unknown reason, I feel my heart ache with invisible and mysterious pain.

"To answer your question, I'm not descendant of Morgan le Fay, I'm more related to Arthur Pendragon." I said in a voice that spoke 'that this was a sensitive topic so drop it before I punch you in the face' to him.

And Al caught my tone obviously as he dropped the topic in instant "If Pendragon-sama says so then, I won't pry anymore about that." He said "Can I ask another question though?"

"As long it not related to Morgan le Fay and Mordred Pendragon, yes."

"Sure." Al seems happy at my answer. This was a surprise, never thought he would be a fan of Arthurian legend "How about the Sword in Stone? Excalibur?"

"Caliburn." I corrected "The Sword in Stone is Caliburn, Excalibur meanwhile is another sword."

I can't see it but he obviously blinking under his mask "They're different?"

"Yes. Caliburn was truthfully King Arthur's first sword, Excalibur meanwhile was given by Lady Vivian." I explained before I frowned again "No thanks to Morgan." I muttered darkly.

"Vivian? As in the Lady of the Lake Vivian?" Al asked, voice filled with more interest.

"Yes, the one in the same." I confirmed.

"Lady of the Lake?" Emilia asked.

"She..." I paused, contemplating what I should say. Did fairies even exist here? I mean, there were elf and spirits, so logically fairies should have as well, but... The Fairies here and Nasuverse were obviously different, and it could be degrading for Lady Vivian to be compared to fairy from here so... "You can say she's akin like a Great Spirit."

"Like Puck?" Emilia asked, sounding interested.

"In a way, perhaps, however her specialty is not in combat she is more like a... Creator." I said, trying to find the right words "She's great Lady." I murmured with a fond smile as I recall the great fairy.

Very benevolent and understanding, even if she and Arthur rarely meet she still understood how heavy the burden the man struggled with and did not hesitate to help him at all.

Suddenly I felt chill up my back and I blinked, then I turned around but I found nothing that was threatening save for Emilia and Rem.

... Weird...

I turn back to Al and asked "Is there something else you want to know?"

"... Nope." He answered after a moment of silence "I guess that's all for now."

"Well, if that was all then..." I turned to Priscilla who placed her cup on the table "Shall we go now?"

Priscilla looks back at me, her eyes held mysterious gleam, then she shifts her gaze to outside and stares at it for few seconds. What is she looking at?

Her gaze promptly returned to me and she folds her fan with 'snap' while giving me smirk "It no longer looks to almost be raining, so indeed we shall."

...

I hold the urge to gape and pull a dumbfounded face after hearing her declaration. She didn't want to go early just because it looks like it was about to rain?! Didn't she understand just how urgent this situation was?! They were going to use the carriage so it wouldn't have mattered if it had rained!

Not to mention I still have to meet someone else!

God damn it! This woman is...

* * *

"Bullshit..." Aaron said aloud, voice flat and expression utterly dull as he stares at the event that lays in front of him.

"Pardon?" The Knight before him asked, his blue eyes blinking in confusion.

The blond ignored the handsome knight's response, he simply tilted his head back to Priscilla who looks nonchalant at his stare. Then he returns his gaze back to the Knight, the look he gives to him is nothing but a blank gaze, disturbing the man slightly.

"Aaron?" Emilia called, apparently also perturbed by her friend behavior.

Aaron though ignored the half elf call, his gaze solely focused on the man in front of him.

This... This is... This is bullshit! This is absurd! This is...

"Tell me again Reinhard." His green eyes glued to the red haired man blues ones "Why you in front of Sage McMahon house?" He demanded.

The Knight of Knights tilts his head, looking confused at the man question but he answers it nonetheless "I'm patrolling around here today."

"Don't you have to... Stay at Felt side?"

"While that is true I'm still Knight of Lugnica, I have an obligation to my country. My patrol time may be decreased but it still there and today is my shift to walk around here." Reinhard explained to the man "Though it's not long, I only patrol for one or two hours."

Aaron stares. He stared, stared, and stared. Then slowly he turned to Priscilla "And you... Didn't happen to know about this, did you?"

"Of course not." Priscilla answered plainly "Why would I have bothered myself with such trivial and mundane matter?"

... She was entirely right on that part. He couldn't imagine the orange haired woman checking for such things, she was too lazy and uncaring to do that.

Which means...

'Don't tell me it's because...'

It was true that he wanted to search for the Knight of Knights after the meeting with Sage McMahon and to do that he was going to look for him through the old man since he knew someone of Reinhard stature would be quite bothersome to meet.

He is the main weapon of Lugnica after all, it was blessing and luck that Felt manage to get him to be her Knight, there's a reason why the nobles were outraged when Felt declared her future vision for Lugnica -which was a revolution- and Reinhard was still supporting her vehemently.

And now he meets with him... Just when he arrived in front of Sage McMahon's Estate.

This... This was just too good. Sage McMahon is one thing but meeting Reinhard? That was... Too much.

'Coincidence? Possibly, but...' Aaron's eyes drifted to the Bloodstained Bride once again, his gaze locked on to her whole figure.

This was not a mere coincidence...

"What with that look?" Priscilla asked, noticing how the blond was analyzing her, a beautiful smirk fluttered across her face "Did you finally realize my magnificent charm?"

It wasn't mean to be a joke despite how she made it sound, her words carry a hint of authority and proudness. It was clear that she was also aware meeting Reinhard here was simply a coincidence, a coincidence that occurs the moment he allied himself with her.

If they decide to leave earlier or later... There was a large chance they wouldn't have met Reinhard when they arrived here. Her timing and decision were simply that, Luck, but it doesn't change the fact that it was very, very... Effective? Was that the right word to describe their situation? Probably not, but the result was obviously very benefiting.

...

The first time was bullshit, but now... Now it's starting to become creepy.

"... You haven't convinced me of anything." Aaron denied the orange haired woman with flat voice and expression. He promptly turned away from her after that, facing the red haired knight before she could reply to him "Reinhard, I wanted to talk with you about something important."

"Something important?" Reinhard blinked.

"Yes, really important, this about the safety of whole Lugnica."

The Saint Sword gaze sharpened at his declaration, his blue eyes locked on the man face, searching for how deep the man words were and any nonverbal sign or message that hid or covered the truth.

"You're serious." He said that after a moment of silence "It's really that dire."

"Yes." Aaron replied with stoic voice "Yes, I am. Reinhard, know that I'm very serious. The Kingdom is at stake here, if something goes wrong then you might as well say good bye to Lugnica."

The strongest knight of the Dragon kingdom was a loss for words after hearing that. He was not a stranger to hearing such statement considering his status as the Ace of Kingdom, but somehow hearing it from Aaron made the situation seem more dreadful and dangerous.

Meanwhile, Aaron's companion; Emilia, Rem, Al and Priscilla simply watched the conversation. While the last two didn't care the first two did, especially the half elf. She briefly cast a glance to Aaron back and unconsciously clench her fist under her hood -she was still not comfortable to showing her full appearance in public so she wore one- when remembering the information she got in last few hours.

Aaron was still hiding something from her, quite a lot, and it was also very obvious as matter of fact. She was sure that the man himself knew that she was aware of it and that was the only thing that stopped her from asking any question of him for now.

Because if Aaron was making such an obvious move then it was clear he would explain himself later, he's not a person who would rock the boat -a metaphor that she learned from him- while exposing himself.

No, he has agenda, a hidden motive, he was always like that after all. There was a reason why Ram called him Knight with Two Faces, after all, that epithet suited Aaron in Emilia's opinion, despite how chivalrous, gentle, kind and noble he was, Aaron could be quite cunning and sly if he wanted to.

And after everything over, he would always explain everything to them, telling them the reason for his actions and the benefits of it. And for that reason, despite how very confusing and abstract everything was happening right now, Emilia refrain herself from asking him.

Not when he was really serious like this.

Besides, she also needs time to process everything that she just got. Aaron maybe able shrug off that he's practically Royalty, but that's not actually something that just could be... Considered as nothing.

That would explain a lot of things. From the way he spoke, the way he walks, to his outfit and mannerism. All of them were refined and high-class, a sign of someone who lived in luxury and of nobility. A sign that she found very strange and unusual for someone who lived in the middle-tier class family as he claims to be.

And while true, she was quite disappointed that he lied to her, and normally she would be upset, but...

"It's not important because it has no meaning here. I might be Royalty but I'm not in my World, not in my Land, I'm as good as a commoner in eyes of people in here."

The way he said it... There was something that made that statement seems heavy. He didn't show it and perhaps was unaware, but when he spoke... Emilia could see there was an intense pain and bitterness under his voice.

Obviously it was a sensitive and a taboo of a topic for him and he did not wish to speak about it. While that was frustrating, as she wanted to know, but at the same time she doesn't want to invade his privacy any further, it makes her cringe when she remembers what happened in the manor before they came here.

The thought of Aaron showing such anger and disappointment... It gives her intense amount of pain. She doesn't want to see Aaron with that look, for him to look at her like that, she doesn't want him to be repulsed by her, she doesn't want experience such a thing again.

So with a heavy heart, she decides to shut down her curiosity and feelings to ask him any further. She wants to know more about him, yes, but she afraid he would respond with a rough reply like before and she doesn't want to go through that again.

'That leaves...' She briefly glanced at the man who was wearing a black helmet and dressed in an unusual style of outfit, bodyguard of her rival to the throne.

That didn't mean she couldn't learn and understand more about him another way.

Emilia admits she's not the brightest person in judging someone, but she could tell that Al would answer her question if she asked nicely. The man was quite laid back after all and during their conversation he also seemed like he wanted to talk further about Aaron's family.

Giving his status Emilia couldn't blame him. In his eyes, Aaron must be a living legend from his homeland and to talk with him must be amazing.

"-mi, hey, stop daydreaming. Emi."

The half elf blinked as the voice of her friend snap her from her stupor, she slowly turned to Aaron who was watching her "S-Sorry." She stuttered an apology "What did you say before, Aaron?"

"We want to enter the mansion." Aaron said as he gestured to the estate in front of him before pointing to one of the guards "Sage McMahon is allowing us to enter, come on, we don't want to waste any more time."

"Right, sorry." She apologized again before started to walk behind him.

"Hime-sama, can I stay outside?"

Emilia pointed ears twitched when hearing the question.

"Ha? Why you want to do that?" Priscilla asked.

"Well..." Al rubbed the back of his helmet again "I'm kinda uncomfortable entering a big place like this." He gestured to the manor "I mean, I'm just a bodyguard and don't have an important role right now, you're more than safe with Reinhard-san and Pendragon-sama with you after all."

The orange haired beauty stares at her servant for a moment before she shrugged "Suit yourself."

Chance! This is a big chance! If she wanted to know more about Aaron then...

Emilia's violet eyes shifted to Rem who apparently seemed to have similar thoughts as her. The blue oni didn't need any other gesture or signal as she understood just what the half elf wanted when their eyes met.

"Then Rem also shall stay outside." Rem said.

"Huh? Why?" Aaron asked, unlike Priscilla who seems annoyed, he was genuinely surprised.

"The one who has a matter to discuss is only Aaron-sama, Barielle-sama, Emilia-sama, and Astrea-sama. Rem is only Rem and Rem thinks it will be better if she stays outside." Rem answered.

"Nonsense." Aaron brushed the modest answer aside "You can come in if you want Rem, I'm sure Sage McMahon won't mind." He said as he looked at the guard that was just telling them to enter.

"Yes, Sage McMahon won't mind at all." He confirmed.

"See?"

"While that is true, Rem still thinks it better if Rem stays outside, Rem thinks her presence won't be necessary inside."

Aaron was about to reply but before he was able to Reinhard tapped his shoulder, making the blond turned to the red haired knight "Aaron, shouldn't we enter the manor? It won't be polite to keep Sage McMahon waiting."

That made the pseudo Saber close his mouth, his eyebrow furrowed and he briefly cast a glance to Rem before returned to it Reinhard then back to the maid again "Very well, you can stay here if you want." He relented.

"Thank you Aaron-sama." Rem bowed to him.

The man nodded as a reply before he turned to Priscilla, Reinhard and Emilia "Come on everyone." He said as he resumes his pace.

As Emilia followed him, she briefly glances at Rem and gives her nod which got returned by the oni. Satisfied, she turned to the front, only for her to see Reinhard observing her, and she can see the man eyes twinkling with amusement.

'D-Did he see Rem and me?' That wasn't good, not at all!

A smile fluttered across the red haired handsome face when seeing her widened eyes then it slowly turns to full grin when their eyes meet and he gives wink before he turned back to the front.

The silver haired woman blinked few times, her mind comprehending what just happened. It was only short while later when she realized that the strongest Knight actually already had caught on to what their intentions were since the beginning and had helped them when he called Aaron to hurry.

'This man..' The half elf smiled in the red haired knight direction as she enters the manor with the other.

She will thank the Saint Sword properly later, for now, she needs her mind to focus on a different matter.

* * *

 **Well... Hello everyone? It's a Been a while, hasn't it?**

 **Yeah, bad question, sorry, it obvious that it been a while, a month has passed after all since the last update.**

 **I have no excuse like I said in the previous chapter, I've been busy lately and couldn't find time to write the story. This chapter originally already had 5K words two weeks ago but due to my personal life, it got delayed to this point.**

 **I'm also going to be honest, next chapter will probably come in next month as well or perhaps later. Right now I have things to do but at the same time, I'm also writing my other stories next chapters such as "Orange Miracle", "Creator among Supernatural", and "Normal Life? Yeah, Right". "Orange Miracle" will probably come first seeing as it's going to be less than 5K words or at least it would be that much.**

 **Anyway, enough about that, I don't think you all want to hear about my personal life, so let's talk about this chapter.**

 **Many things have happened in this chapter. From Aaron comforting Emilia to the meeting with Miklotov McMahon *in the next chapter, obviously***

 **Few of you are going to think that it might be rushed but truthfully it's not. Aaron has a short amount of time and he needs to use it as efficiently as possible in order to get what he needs.**

 **Logically, it shouldn't be this fast, no matter what there was going to be a time delay before Aaron could have met McMahon, however thanks to a certain woman, he gets to do everything smoothly and without a problem.**

 **Damn, that woman really has one hell of Luck stat, huh? Now if only she could be less scary.**

 **On another note, we also see more of Aaron reaction to few memories such as when Saber meets Morgan and him spending time with his wife, Guinevere.**

 **And unlike Arturia Pendragon, Saber Prototype past has still not been revealed much, so to compensate that I will have to make my own version, of course that means I'll have to research about the Arthurian legend and such, but meh, I can handle it.**

 **Speaking about Arthurian, I just watched King Arthur 2017 Movie, and while the battles were epic and cool, I was kinda disappointed by not seeing Merlin or Morgan. And what made me even more disappointed was they used Mordred as a Wizard that opposed Uther Pendragon! Seriously! What the hell?! What the flying fuck?! That's waaay too far from the legend!**

 **The movie still good though, albeit it was kinda confusing in the first place, I recommend buying the DVD or BluRay if you want to.**

 **Back to the topic, there's the matter of Beatrice as well, you all can see how Aaron handles the situation differently and he found it to be very difficult giving what his goal and intention are. Not to mention Beatrice already used to be alone and she doesn't give much care about the outside World or making conversation, thus Beatrice becomes the one who he doesn't know how to interact with.**

 **Then there matter of our "Cthulhu" as well. By now a few have already guessed just what exactly our "Cthulhu" is, and I must say it's quite shocking that everyone didn't get it in the first place. The clue was obvious giving what Aaron is and what Saber did in past, and everyone just connected it together after reading the last chapter.**

 **And those who asked, no, there won't be more Lovecraftian creatures like Nyarlathotep or such. Seriously, if I started to bring them in then I might as well doom Re:Zero Universe and stop this story now.**

 **Anyway, I guess that's all I need to explain in this note *other than my ranting* so... Let's close this section. Well, I hope you loved this chapter! Next one will be the discussion with the Sage and fight against Hakugei! Stay tuned and keep reading if you're curious about it! And don't forget to give this story a Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	22. The Beast of Gluttony

**Chapter** **21\. The Beast of Gluttony**

* * *

"Well, I'm surprise that you decide to stay in here rather than go inside." Al commented as he leaned to nearby fence while looking at the blue oni direction

The head maid of Roswaal's family facial expression not even twitch once, it's remain calm and unchanged as she respond the comment "That because Rem have something to ask to Al-san."

"Oh?" Al tilt his head to the side slightly "Really? Well..." He place his hand to his helmet chin in thoughtful manner "I can't say I don't expect that truthfully, I have my suspicion when I caught you and Emilia-sama sneaking glance at me." He said with hum

"You did?" Rem asked, despite her face showing no emotion but in reality she's a bit surprised. She was sure they were being quite subtle moment ago

"Well I always watching my surrounding when near people I'm not close with." Al answered "And when I saw you two looking at me discreetly, well I already guess you two must be want to talk about something with me." He explained his reason "There's no way you two fall to my charm, I'm not that good looking." He added with small laugh

Rem stoic expression for the first time since they talked turned to flat, her eyes was definition of blank as she look at the former gladiator with not amused emotion

"Oi, oi, I'm just joking, don't give me that "This man is so disgusting that I wish him to die" look!" Al said indignantly when noticing the maid dull stare "A-Anyway." He clear his throat and regain his composure "What do you want to talk about?"

"Rem wish to know more about Pendragon Family." Rem answered "If Al-san do not mind, can you tell me more about them?"

"Pendragon family?" Al repeated with questioning tone "Hmm, I don't mind actually. Like I said, they're legend from where I came from. Though I kind of surprised Pendragon-sama didn't told you about them even if it only small." He scratch his chin while saying that "Then again, giving how their family ended, he clearly have good reason to not say anything."

"And exactly how they ended?" Rem asked curiously

"To put it bluntly, a big tragedy." Al answered "No happy ending for them, Pendragon family was a mess that filled with bad end." He explained "Which is why I'm very surprised with Pendragon-sama existence, giving how the last time they mentioned in history, it very shocking that there still descendant of Pendragon who still alive."

Despite her face show nothing but Rem feel her stomach clenched. Was it really that bad? Just thinking that Aaron-sama live in such condition enough to give her slight fear to just what the young man went through before coming here

"Start from the beginning please." Rem said softly

"... Well, I'm not remember the legend about them much, it's been long time after all. I only remember few particular character." Al replied "I don't know much about the kingdom of Britain origin, save for they actually connected with two dragons that fighting each other."

'Britain... The name of Aaron-sama homeland.' Rem thought as she recall the castle he shown to her through his metia "Two dragons?"

"Yep, one is white and the other is red." Al nodded "I don't know much since I kinda skipping that part, Pendragon family originally is not a name of noble or royal family. That last name is actually created from word of "Pen" that mean "Chief" and Dragon, thus Pendragon mean Chief Dragon." He explained "The name given because Uther Pendragon, the father of Arthur Pendragon, made pact with the Red Dragon." He then paused and scratch his head "Or was it because he tamed the Dragon? No, was it because he marry with one?" He mumbled in confused tone "Sorry, like I said I don't remember much so you can ignore that part, the point is Pendragon family have close relation with the red dragon, Ddraig the name if I recall."

Rem recall the explanation from the blond knight when he half-drunk, how he tell her the story about Pendragon family that related to Great Dragon that basically can devastate army and destroy country with his single breath

"Look, let's make it easier since I also don't know much. Why don't you ask question and I answer it?" Al offered "I will tell you what I know about them."

The blue haired maid consider the offer for a moment before she give nod, that was much easier method "Then can you tell Rem what the tragedy that occur in Aaron-sama family?"

"Well... Basically the Pendragon is family that killing each other."

Rem feel cold ice dropped to the pit of her stomach after hearing that

"K-Killing each other?" She asked, despite she look calm but she can't help to waver slightly at such mental image

"Uther Pendragon, the First Pendragon? He got killed by his own brother, Vortigern who jealous of him and then take over his throne but before Uther died he send his only son to escape

"Not long after Vortigern take over there prophecy, at that time there sword that stabbed in stone, and whoever pulled it will become King of Britain. The Propechy is delivered by Wizard Merlin who can be considered the greatest Wizard in the World at that age

"Anyway, long-short story, Arthur come back after he got trained by his father personal knight that survive, he gather army and defeat Vortigern then become the rightful King of Britain."

Al paused and take a look at the blue oni who processing the story in her mind. After a moment she give nod of understanding to him

"So Arthur Pendragon, Aaron-sama ancestor, is someone who prophesied to be a King? And his father got killed by his own brother because he envious to him?" Rem asked rhetorically with disapproving tone. The act of killing their own sibling is very disgusting and inhumane for Rem who love her big sister so much

"Yeah, pretty much so. Thus the legend of King Arthur began." Al confirmed with nod

"How about King Arthur's mother?" Rem asked

"... I don't know about her, she is pretty much almost like a footnote in history." Al answered after moment of silence

Rem scowl slightly at that, finding it was a bit troubling. For the mother of the King to be treated like that. Nonetheless she focused to the current information she got, this is actually a lot and a bit disturbing. The start of this family is clearly bleak and...

"... Wait if Rem recall, in house moment ago, Al-san said something about Mordred Pendragon." Rem said as she remember the talk half hour ago "What about him?"

"Mordred Pendragon..." Al hummed "Well... Before we talk about him, we must talk about Morgan le Fay first."

"Morgan le Fay." Rem rolled the name in her tongue "Who is she?"

"Arthur Pendragon older sister."

The blue oni blinked once "Older sister? But... Al-san said moment ago that-"

"Uther send "his only son", his daughter meanwhile doesn't know much. I also don't know where were she when Vortigern usurp the throne, there story and record that at that she was studying magic under Merlin so she was safe."

"Studying magic?"

"Well... Morgan le Fay was a witch."

Rem feel herself freeze for a second

"A... Witch?" Rem asked, there hint of dread and terror in her voice

"Yeah, pretty much so." Al nodded "As you can see Pendragon is known to have relation with Dragon, thus it just make sense that they are powerful in their way. Since at that time it was rare for woman to raise sword Morgan decide to study magic." He explained "And to put it bluntly, her personality is quite similar with her uncle, Vortigern, Uther's brother who usurp the throne."

It did not need to take genius to figure out what happened the rest. Rem already can see how things will end, vague and clouded, but she can see it

"If King Arthur is famous for never losing in battle and his holy sword Excalibur, Morgan le Fay is infamous for her jealousy to him. She hate Arthur with every fiber of her being, so much to the point she create plague, chaos and throw Britain to civil war just to kill him. Heck, she even willing to burn the kingdom to ash so she can reform it

"But unfortunately Arthur was powerful, he was too strong to face directly. Morgan have better chance to face an army than him, and so she make a plan, she need someone else, but not ordinary someone. To defeat Dragon you would need another Dragon. Pendragon to face another Pendragon, just like Vortigern who defeat Uther

"But Morgan afraid that the blood of Dragon inside her would be weakened if she take random man. No, what she need is someone that powerful, another person who have blood of Dragon. But the problem is, Pendragon family is not big one."

Al stopped in there purposely, sending silent message to Rem who narrowed her eyes as her brain comprehending the tale, and it only take thirty seconds for her to find out the answer

And for the first time in her life, she show expression of pure disgust that surpass even her hatred to Witch Cult. Only for moment perhaps and temporary but still at that time Rem feel nothing but pure contempt and disgust to the Witch in whole different level

"Yes, exactly what you think. Morgan le Fay rape Arthur Pendragon, her own brother." Al said, knowing what Rem thought just by seeing her expression "Or in indirect way at least. I don't know the details but it seems Morgan manage to trick Arthur through magic or things like that.

"And from there Mordred Pendragon, the illegitimate son of Morgan le Fay and Arthur Pendragon born. Things pretty much went how like Morgan plan after that, in the end Mordred face against Arthur and the latter kill him but at cost Arthur himself got mortal wound from his own son." Al finished

Just listening the story made Rem want to throw up. The story not just sad but also tragic. Especially that woman, Morgan le Fy. Witch... She is truly a Witch... Disgusting and wicked creature. Rem has no other words how to describe what Morgan has done. Sibling, brother and sister or sister and brother supposed to have special bond, a bond that can be considered as equal or even surpassing their bond with their own parent

Rem who love her sister so much and loved back know about that perfectly, and to her, what Morgan done is nothing but immoral, inhumane, evil, and very disgusting. To usurp the throne is one thing, but to... Rape -be it direct or indirect- her own brother and force father to fight against son like that? That was on whole different level cruelty

"Pendragon family doesn't have good history. Their glory is indeed famous and known very well, but if someone take a look from other perspective..." Al shake his head and sighed "I don't know much about Arthur's mother but according to legend, Uther Pendragon actually take her from someone else hand. And maybe karma decide to give payback to him in form of Arthur's wife, Guinevere, stolen by his own knight that like brother to him. And because of inner conflict from within like that it make Arthur meet his demise at Mordred's and Morgan's hand."

As Al finished his story, Rem take few deep breath. She try her best to calm the raging emotion inside her. Normally such story won't make her so agitate like this, however this story is apparently related to her savior, to the man she love, to Aaron Pendragon. And just thinking about that enough to make her feel sick and angry to the World for messing with his family like that

"What happened to _her_ in the end?" She not even bother to hide her distaste when spoke the "her" word

"... No one know." Al answered with small pause "There many rumor about her and I don't know that much, but what sure is she died in the end. How? I don't know."

Well... At least that bitch die in the end, and Rem hope her dead is painful enough to make her scream for entire day until her throat no longer able to make sounds. That would be fitting punishment for someone like her

"Thanks for sharing the information Al-san." She said

"No problem. I kinda enjoy it too telling story like this." Al chuckled "Not to mention I manage to meet living legend from my homeland directly." He said "It's kinda bleak and dark, but you also must know that Pendragon family also famous for achieving many things. Let's hope this one also same like that."

Well... That actually something that has been done. In less than two month Aaron Pendragon already manage to kill one of the Arcbishop of Sin, a man who has responsible for murder of hundreds or possibly thousand people. And not end in there, right now Aaron Pendragon will also going to kill Hakugei, the beast that has terrorize the World for more than four hundred years

Still... All this this information... This is clearly vital and good one. She manage to get know very much about how the man he love live at least. If the family truly in disarray like that then it safe to thought that Aaron Pendragon might be not living a good life.

'Is that why he coming here? No, he come here not by his own will, he want to go home to meet his sister again as matter of fact.' His love to his little sister seems the reason why he want to go back but not just that, if Pendragon family is indeed in disarray like that then... No wonder he want to go back, he want to protect his little sister

In a way Rem can sympathize and understand with that mindset. She, herself lover her own sister greatly and will flip the World for her but... The thought of him leaving is... Making her feel empty

She doesn't want him to leave her

'No, no. Don't go there.' She shook her head a bit. Now is not time to think about such thing, right now she have more important matter to think about. She then begin to recall everything she just got and compare them to all things that related to Aaron and his homeland

Pendragon family right now probably in disarray or at least what remain of them is not living in exactly good condition. True they might be able to recover but there must be consequence for that. And big chance there major part of them despising Morgan, and giving what she has done Rem can't blame them

That Witch... She really...

'Wait... Witch...'

 _ **"If King Arthur is famous for never losing in battle and his holy sword Excalibur, Morgan le Fay is infamous for her jealousy to him. She hate Arthur with every fiber of her being, so much to the point she create plague, chaos and throw Britain to civil war just to kill him. Heck, she even willing to burn the kingdom to ash so she can reform it."**_

The Witch that infamous for her Jealousy to the point she even willing to burn everything she want in first place

 ** _"You're like your sister, you must be found my presence to be... Irritating. Especially the witch stench that lingering around me."_**

 ** _"?! Aaron-sama knew?"_**

 ** _"Of course, it was not obvious but the clue you left were enough... Ram didn't told you I see... Unfortunately I can't tell you why I smell like Witch, it not like I don't want to but I can't."_**

 ** _"Can't? What Aaron-sama mean exactly?"_**

 ** _"I can't say my reason -that's why I said I can't in first place. However, it was safe to say that I was in condition that similar like person who cu-gugh!"_**

 ** _"Aaron-sama?!"_**

 ** _"*cough* *cough* gagh! *huff* *huff* Rem.."_**

 ** _"... Yes?"_**

 ** _"Trust me, if I can tell you, I would. But you see what just happened moment ago. I can't said it aloud and the evident also unclear. But trust me, if I want to harm you or Ram, I already did so from the beginning."_**

The conversation that they had when he just finished hunting down the demon beast that threatening to take her life flashed to her mind, and she try to remember the details of their conversation. It was obvious that Aaron is related to Witch in a way from his smell, albeit it covered by the tremendous power he radiate but it still there, exist like a crack in flawless reflection

And he can't said much about the Witch, that was obvious. She manage to conclude that the moment he stopped talking in middle of conversation and look like about to have his chest explode, followed by the stench that intensified for a moment

'A Curse...' Rem realized with wide eyes 'A Curse is placed on Aaron-sama!'

It was absurd and impossible. The Witch has been gone for very long time, so there is no way that he can be Cursed by her. However what if it was never Satella who Curse him? It was another Witch, one that share similar Sin to her

Morgan infamous for her Jealousy... And Jealousy and Envy is same...

Rem then recall what she know about her most hated being,, the Witch Cult. There Seven Witches that known as Witches of Sin and now in the cult there also exist Arcbishop of Sin who believed to have power of the Witches. What make it impossible for Morgan to at least have similar ability like Satella? She share the same trait with her after all

But... Is she really that petty? She already manage to kill King Arthur Pendragon, was she still not satisfied and still petty enough to curse his descendant or at least what remain of them? Even if they related to her in first place, did she really that vicious?

'Why not?' Rem jeered inwardly 'Giving what she already done, Rem shouldn't be surprised.'

And giving she supposed to have blood of Dragon inside her and mixed by her blasphemous power, making Curse that powerful enough to last for hundred or thousand years technically is not supposed to be hard

This made the blue oni heart clenched further. To think such terrible thing happen to him. All this information and story, this open her eyes to what kind of environment that he live in

Pendragon family is without doubt considered to be very famous, they achieve many things and recorded as legend in the Land beyond the Great Waterfall

But Rem realize that what Al didn't said aloud is, how every of their ending is filled with blood and tragedy. None of the Pendragon meet their happy end

 ** _"That was my sister."_**

 ** _"Aaron-sama little sister?"_**

 ** _"Yes... She is pretty little girl isn't she?"_**

 ** _"Yes, Rem agree, she is pretty girl."_**

 ** _"Of course she is. She is my sister! She will be very beautiful when she grow up."_**

 ** _"Beside, she not dead... She just... Loss..."_**

It not need to take genius that there accident happen with him and his family, ended with him separated from his little sister. And right now he trying to find way back to reunite with her

And Rem sincerely hope, she really, really hope... That in his journey... There won't be any tragedy or anything bad happen to him in future...

"Excuse me. You are Pendragon-san maid correct?"

Rem broken from her stupor when feminine, melodic and soft voice with unusual accent addressing her. The blue maid blinked once before she turned to face her caller

She blinked again when she caught sight of the person who call her. This person... Is familiar for some reason, she had read about their description and...

"Yes." Rem anwsered

"You are..." Al murmured from behind her, apparently recognize the person

The person only smiled at them in beatific manner and she brush single strand of her hair to aside "Can one of you tell him that I wish to talk with him?"

* * *

Crusch Karsten truthfully not in good mood right now

She was busy with handling her troops and army that gathered to hunt down Hakugei tonight. It was rare for the beast to be spotted since it always goes here and there. Granted it wasn't hard to spot it due to the mist it produce however inn last few days the beast seems mingle around certain area, which mean this is a chance since it not moving around

She need to recheck weapons that they gather, need to count the men who wish to join this expedition, need to make sure every magical weapon is ready and available, need to sign few papers to make the entire order official

She was very busy and she have good alibi for that. Their enemy is a monster who has take away live of Saint Sword after all, and Saint Sword is someone who equal to an army or even more. This is serious matter of live and death, if she miss something in slightest then...

Which is why she very surprised and irritated when suddenly one of men from Sage Council come to her place at this night -when she suppose to check the weapons- and told her that there urgent matter about her expedition that need to be discussed

So here she now, with Wilhelm and Felix, sitting in living room of Sage McMahon's estate, waiting for the man himself to come

And it didn't take long for her to wait as the door opened, and Miklotov McMahon himself come

Unfortunately he not alone

Crusch's eyebrow quirked as she saw the group that walk behind the old sage, on her side she can feel Felix also tensed in instant

"Good evening Karsten-dono." Miklotov greeted

"Good evening Miklotov-dono." Crusch returned the polite greeting. This is man who has led Lugnica during their crisis, even if she supposed to be in higher position than her but that doesn't mean she should disrespect her. Then she turned to the rest of the group "Good evening to you all as well, Hoshin-san, Barielle-san, Emilia-san, Astrea-san and Pendragon-san."

"Hm."

"Good evening Karsten-san."

"Good evening."

"Good evening Karsten-sama."

"Evening."

They replied the greeting with their own style, from uncaring -courtesy Priscilla- to polite -Emilia and Reinhard

Three of the Five Royal Candidate, the Saint Sword of the Kingdom and the descendant of the Dragon. Of all things that she expected when come here... This is clearly very surprising event even for her. Why these important people gather in here tonight?

"I'm sure you must be confused." Miklotov said "Why you called here along with the other." He gestured to the group behind him

"Indeed." Crusch nodded "And I also a bit busy with my preparation to hunt Hakugei."

"Yes, I perfectly aware of that, and not to mention we also right now have limited time, so I will go to the point." Miklotov said with straight voice "It's about your expedition to hunt Hakugei."

Crusch shifted slightly in her seat and she can tell Wilhelm tensed at that statement "What about it?" She asked tersely

They did not try to pull it back aren't they? The expedition truthfully is something that not easy to achieve. Not just because they afraid she could die -which is big no seeing she is one of Royal Candidate- but also because the kingdom is in crisis -in economic aspect of course.

The men that she manage to gather is actually not from kingdom. No, they're from fellow noble, friends and those who hold grudge against Hakugei. And considering this beast has exist for nearly half millennia they quite a lot actually

"Fear not, I won't tell you to stop your hunt." Miklotov said as he seems know what the green haired woman thinking "As matter of fact, I have good news for you." He then gestured to the group "Anastasia-sama, Priscilla-sama and Emilia-sama is willing to lend you hand in your expedition."

"... What?" Crusch stoic facade momentarily broke into surprise "What you mean by that?"

"It mean exactly like what this geezer said." Priscilla said while unfolding her fan "We willing to help you in hunting that beast."

Crusch stare at the orange haired woman with analytic look for a moment, her gaze then shifted to every person one by one before finally returned to Miklotov

"Explain. What is actually happening? Why so sudden like this?" She demanded

"As you can see, due to Aaron-sama presence here there complication to reveal his existence to the public." Miklotov started, he briefly give look to Aaron who remain stoic "Revealing his existence along with Emilia-sama can cause some commotion, that is why we delaying the selection in first place. If we going to reveal him, then there must be something big happen so people can got revelation about him."

"You want something big happen with him in middle of it so people can see that he actually who he claim to be." Crusch concluded simply, knowing where the conversation headed. Aaron Pendragon existence is on whole different level after all because he is descendant of creature that worshipped and heralded in this kingdom.

Such thing is not simple matter, people need proof of that, and while the noble and the Royal Knight already saw it directly during the ceremony but the common people still don't

"You want him to join so he can take credit." Felix said in blank voice "You want Pendragon-sama to take glory from Crusch-sama hardwork?" The catboy eyes hold no emotion however there something eerie and cold in there, his beautiful face also set into stolid look

"No, of course no." Miklotov dennied, his face remain calm despite he just got accused of such thing "The thing is... We have good reason that Hakugei right now is being controlled."

"... What?" And once again Crusch stoic face broke into surprise but not only her, this time Felix and Wilhelm as well "Controlled? We talking about beast that has rampaging for four hundred years, and at size that rivaling Flugel's tree right? And it was controlled?"

"Not entirely." It was Aaron Pendragon who response her question "Hakugei is not controlled straight for four hundred years obviously, but it can be controlled or something like that at least."

Crusch focus her gaze to him and the blond meet her with neutral expression "And who the one that controlling it?"

"We have suspicion that it was the Witch Cult."

Truth... He was being honest in there "Based on what?"

"Few days ago the territory where me and Emilia-sama live in assaulted by Witch Cult." He began "We repel them all of course, as matter of fact we ambushed them before they even able to attack."

And so he tell her his story, about how the assault, how he slay one of arcbishop. And how today they face another the remnant of the cultist that waiting news from their main party

"And from their assault I manage to gain information about how they plan to attack the Capital using Hakugei as the main catalyst." He finished

"I see..." Crusch pursed her lips. She didn't like this story. This far Aaron Pendragon have tell no lie to her when he recall the tale. However at same time there few things that too vague and general, and she not hesitate to point them out "I'm curious, there many hole in your story, too many things that general and vague."

"Correct, that because I don't think it important for you to know."

Truth, or at least he believe what he said is the truth at least

'This man... He is...' Crusch gaze sharpened, he is no fool. He knew that she can caught lie, while that information is not secret but she curious from whom he know about it "And the main problem? If Hakugei indeed come here then it only going to meet it own demise." That mean she not need to search for it anymore, she can wait and set ambush to it

"While that was true but there problem in that, the one who directing Hakugei to us to be precise." Aaron said "You see, when they assaulting us, the Witch Cult claim to have... Something under their sleeve that they want to use to test Emilia-sama, and this thing is unfortunately also want to be used on this assault."

"Something?"

Crusch briefly caught the half elf shiver and she also can see Aaron Pendragon himself put disgusted face

"It's parasite, one that born from people that infected, turning them into monster. However what make it worse is it not normal parasite." He said grimly "I don't know the detail but... The creature that come out from them is..."

"Wrong." Emilia spoke for the first time "It's wrong, _entirely wrong_. It did not belong to this World, it something that should never born." Her voice was hollow and quite haunted

"How can you tell that?"

"Because I'm Spirit User, I can sense the mana around us better than other."

"And it not end in there, these creature evolve fast, just few minutes after they born they already showing sign of special abilites." Aaron continued "They're faster than men, and possessing inhumane strength, they also capable to regenerate very fast. The only way to kill them is to slice them clean into two but their body is thicker than steel."

Crusch scowl openly after hearing that, her mind begin to processing the information she got, her brain working to find conclusion and she found it "And when Hakugei come, it will bring those parasite with it."

Which mean it will doom the entire Capital, they can't set ambush and wait for it since there chance if the beast come too close then the infection could spread

They need to chase it in the end, just like what she wish to in first place

...

The situation is bad... Really bad... Not for Capital, but for her

So far Aaron Pendragon spoke only the truth, however that truth is absolutely troubling. What he speak about is not simple attack from Witch Cult but it could be a disaster or something like plague. It's not a threat that she can dismiss just like that

She already prepared to refuse this offer when she heard it. She doesn't need it, doesn't need their help. Right now help from Aaron Pendragon is the last thing she want, however it appear she don't have any choice in here

Because it no longer expedition to hunt beast, but rather trying to stop disaster that going to come

She was hoping by killing Hakugei it will boost her stature, showing them that people of this kingdom is strong with their own power but... Even if she did that it doesn't matter since Aaron Pendragon will participate in there, and people would see it that she accept help from him

And she just pulled that speech about abandoning contract with the Dragon in selection... Great Gods... And she can't reject this offer, not if she want her image ruined

"Well... It's not like we have many choice in here." Crusch sighed as she massage her temple "Very well, I will accept the help, now why don't we discuss the details of the plan?" She asked

Aaron Pendragon tilt his head slightly, then he leaned forward and Crusch unconsciously clench her fist under the table

Damn it... This man... Aaron Pendragon...

Oh she won't be lying and say she don't hate him. Make no mistake she also dislike and found it hypocrite of herself for hating him. He has done nothing harmful to her after all, heck they not even knowing each other existence until the Royal Selection started

However his existence is what actually troubling her

And that blasted Prophecy as well

Ironically it was the same Prophecy that place her in her current position as well

She want this kingdom to free from the influence of the Dragon, she want this country to be like what it was once, strong and stand using it own strength. Known not because of their dependence to Dragon but because of their people, the resolve and the spirit of those who live in it

The Kingdom of Lion... That what was Lugnica known in past and their King even dubbed as Lion King. She want this country to be known like that as well

Make no mistake Crusch never harbor any ill feeling to the Dragon, she never hate him. No, what she hate is this kingdom dependence to the Dragon.

When her best friend that she consider as brother in all but blood die along with his family, the people not even bother with the Royal family, true there few sad words in here and there but not even a day end and everyone already started to fuss over the Dragon "blessing" and "pact" to this country

What the hell Royal family to them? A pawn? A poster figure?! If they love the Dragon so much _why_ bother to choose a King?! Instead of pact why the hell they not offering to worship the Dragon fully?!

Oh wait, they already did. It maybe not made into official but there a lot of people who pray to the Dragon

Then what for they set system of King in first place?!

And when she thought she can cut off from the Dragon, there another prophecy. Apparently there someone who share same blood with the Dragon Volcanica that would come and support whoever become King in the end

Even if the kingdom free from Volcanica it doesn't change the fact that there another Dragon that stand in her path, and his existence is necessary as well. If she doesn't have him then her chance to be a King is as good as zero

So yes, even if she know it hypocrite and not noble, but she can't bring herself to like him at all. She hate him, even if he has done nothing wrong to her

And now... And now...

She doesn't know what to do actually...

'What would you do if you were here Fourier?' She thought dryly. Her entire reason to become King right now started to crumble before her, and it take everything she have to hold her composure until now

She just hope she will find the answer soon, she really need it after all

* * *

'Welp... It's official, she hate me.' He thought as he sighed while sitting on the ground and stare at the people who prepared for their journey

It has been two hours ever since their conversation with Crusch Karsten, right now they were gathering outside of Capital, an army that consist of mercenary of Hoshin and Crusch's Karsten men. Aaron must say things seems went quite well for them, very well as matter of fact

There no argument in forming their plan, everyone accepting their role. Anastasia Hoshin and her mercenary will be with Crusch Karsten army together just like in canon, Priscilla Barielle's men will be the one who protect the area around their battlefield so no one would come there and got involved, and finally Reinhard himself will track the one who controlling the beast from far

There few things that right now crossed in the pseudo Saber mind

First is Crusch Karsten. It obvious that Crusch doesn't like him, and he can understand perfectly why. Giving her reason to want to become a King in first place, which make this country free from the Dragon influence, but then the prophecy decide to say "nope" to her by saying that she need him -who have relation to Dragon- to stand on her side so she can become King

If Aaron in her position he sure would hate that person as well, not need to be hypocrite and said he wouldn't

And yet despite her hatred to him, she still not blind enough to see her current situation as she accept their help and willingly to share her strategy with them. She still rational enough to aware that this is no longer expedition to hunt beast anymore but stopping the attack of terrorist that would end Lugnica should it succeed

She willing to cast aside her personal vendetta and working together without making thing difficult make Aaron respect to her raise to another whole different level. As expected from one of Royal Candidate that fan support the most, among all candidate Crusch Karsten truthfully the only one who have strong foundation of reason to rule this country

The second is about Anastasia Hoshin. Truthfully Aaron not surprised that she waiting for him after he finished talking with Miklotov McMahon. He perfectly aware that the "rat" he let go highly possible is from her faction, her information network in canon proved to be that good after all. And just like in canon too, he offer her some part of the Stone Mine that located near Elinor forest so he can get her help

The third is about Miklotov himself. Aaron don't know either it wise or not to reveal _that_ to him but honestly? He doesn't have much choice, it was either that or facing gigantic abomination by himself and deal with huge politic damage to his side. He need army after all and while it's true he can come to Anastasia alone but what about Crusch? Unlike with Subaru, that woman hate his guts for sure, no thanks to the prophecy. If he didn't cooperate with her then it will become competition which going to make them all slaughtered by the Lovecraft creature

The fourth is Reinhard himself. There reasons why he told Reinhard to not come with them despite it will be instant victory for them if they have him in battlefield. First is, what if the controller using Hakugei as bait to lure Reinhard and the man himself is actually the target? The man himself clearly powerless before Cthulhu, he remember when he got blessing of the Sword Saint only for it to diminished the moment he face the giant abomination, it was clear how Reinhard lost to it

But there another thing, if Hakugei is not the main bait then highly possible it was the caster who controlling the beast. Sending Reinhard to him might going to end with Reinhard died, but in the end Reinhard won't die with a whimper but with a bang he sure. And that would give him enough time to locate the caster and kill him

Because if Reinhard died then it surely because he loss his power, and so he become nothing but normal Human. Granted he still powerful enough but compared to him in that state? Reinhard was as good as harmless kitty. Let see how that caster deal with him instead of powerless Sword Saint

But among all those matters, only one that actually worried him, one that disturb him so much to the point it send chill to his spine

'Why everything went so smoothly?'

No resistance in his plan and their execution. Everything happened just like how he planned, nothing hinder him at all

Could this be actually influence from Priscilla Barielle? Because he was on her side? Does her Luck really that great to the point the World bend down to her whim? ... No, that's not possible. He believe that meeting with Miklotov and Reinhard indeed because Priscilla's Luck but this far? That was impossible

It not like he not grateful that everything went very smooth since it mean things is easier for him. However he do not dare to accept it so easily because the last time he thought so he got himself murdered by Cthulhu just because he let his guard down for a while

Could this be sign of another something dark? What did he miss? Is there something that lurking under him that he not aware?

"Aaron?"

His thought was halted as familiar voice reach his ears. The pseudo Saber stirred from his position and he looked up, and granted by sight of his friend

"Emi." He called back

"Hey." She smiled at him and crouching down to his level "You look so deep in thought."

"You can say that..." Aaron said with neutral voice, he lay his head to tree and allow himself to relax a bit "I was thinking about the battle later."

The half elf allow her face to show slight surprise expression at that, something that caught by Aaron

"What with that face?" He asked

"No, it just..." Emilia tap her chin while puckering her lower lip "It's unlike you to be so worried like this." She said "Usually you always look calm and not bothered much."

... That was true wasn't it? Now he recall it again, there never once he seems bothered much. Even before the battle against Petelgeuse and the cultist he appear to be only slight bothered and never to delve too much in his mind, unlike now

"Well, our enemy is gigantic whale that made us look like ant or snail." Aaron dryly commented "You can't compare it to Witch Cult. In term of strength even Petelgeuse's army would be nothing to it."

"Hmm you're right in that part." Emilia admitted "But I think it will be fine." She said, her smile return "After all, you're strong Aaron."

The pseudo Servant spare small look to the silver haired girl that smiling to him "You seems so excited about this."

"A-Ah?" Emilia smile dimmed a bit and she let out nervous voice "I-Is that so? Well..." She fidgeted slightly under his stare "It just, this is first time for me to go to expedition like this, so I can't help but a bit excited. Even if we facing danger but..."

Aaron smirked a bit at the response. She really like a children despite how she look huh? Exciting over things that like adventure or something like that. Giving her mental age it can't be blamed though

Still... It was surprise for him that Emilia want to participate in battle. Crusch Karsten is one thing, but Emilia? It was lucky that Puck is already sleep, and Aaron sure as hell tomorrow the cat spirit will be very pissed that she face such dangerous creature directly like that

Aaron about to rebuke her but since Emilia said she only going to provide support from behind and act like healer... Well the more that join, the bigger chance to win. This is go-all-out or die situation after all

"I guess you're right." He said, worrying too much won't do any good. He should focus to their current problem, though it doesn't mean he would stop looking at his back "Where's Rem?"

"Aaron-sama looking for Rem?"

Suddenly as if being summoned the blue oni head popped from behind the tree, making the half elf and the knight turn to her with surprise

"Where you come from?" Aaron asked in bewildered voice

"Rem always close to Aaron-sama." Rem answered with charming smile

"... Right." He decide to brush it off, that was something he shouldn't know

"So, what Aaron-sama want from Rem?" Rem asked

"Right..." Aaron briefly looking around and he notice that people seems busy with their own business "I want you to keep an eye on her Knight."

"Her Knight?" Rem blinked "The Blue?"

"Yes, him." Aaron nodded

"What's wrong with him?" Emilia asked

"His loyalty to Crusch Karsten is a bit disturbing, while I'm sure he won't pull anything in public but same thing can't be said what he done behind her." In Canon it was told that Felix loyal to Crusch very much, she is like Subaru or Ram to Rem. Perhaps he is not someone who going to fall low and using assassination but it doesn't change the fact that was still dangerous, especially seeing Crusch hate him

"Rem see..." Rem quirked her eyebrow "Very well, Rem shall keep an eye on him."

"Good." Aaron nodded and lay his head to the tree again "When we leave?"

"Probably soon, the preparation almost complete." Emilia said "Karsten-san going to start her speech soon."

"Is that so..."

Aaron hummed and absentmindedly pull out his phone, he was quite bored and maybe playing old game would let his mind entertained a bit.

And as always when he unlock the phone he granted by sight the face of his little sister, that bring smile to his face, she is really cute little one. His eyes locked to the wallpaper for moment and he about to slide the screen when he notice something amiss with it

The wallpaper is picture of Angelica yes, however she appear to be hugging someone else. A girl with plump cheeks and have her hair tied into a bun, she also cute.

'Who is she? Angel's friend?' He asked as he stare at the girl

"You stare at their picture again huh?" Emilia asked as she peeked what he seen

Aaron eyes never leaving from his phone but his hand rose and went to Emilia's cheek, pinching it, making the half elf yelped

"It's rude to peeking like that." He commented while keep gazing at the wallpaper

"Lwet mwye chweek gwo!" She squawked

Aaron did but not before give last firm pinch, making the half elf leetting out another squawk and instantly rub her sore cheek

"You're meany." She murmured "Angelica and Chloe must be very suffer to have you as their older brother." And giving the latter plump cheeks, there's no way Aaron won't abuse them

"Older brother?" Aaron blinked and turned to her with questioning look

"Well... Technically Chloe is your nephew." Emilia murmured

"Agree with Emilia-sama." Rem nodded "Chloe-chan must be hurt a lot just by nearing Aaron-sama with cheeks like that." Her own cheeks can attest that after all, every morning they always got pinched

Aaron lower his phone, his face show pure confusion as he stare at the maid and the half elf

"Chloe? Who was that?"

The duo who listening that halted, they stare at Aaron's face before equal confused expression crossed over their faces

"What do you mean Aaron?" Emilia asked with confused voice "Chloe, you told us about her few days ago before we face Witch Cult." She told him

However instead remembering or recognizing the name Aaron look more confused instead "Nephew? I did? Well..." He then scratched his chin and put confused face. Well he do have few nephew from his father's family side. However all of them still baby and young, only one or two years old and he never recall to have one that already three or four years old like in this picture

Seeing his troubled face Emilia and Rem share look to each other. Worry and concern plastering to their faces at what they just heard

"Aaron-sama." Rem called "Are you-"

"Ah, Aaron-san there you are."

The blue haired oni was being cut by another voice, making the trio turned to the source

"Anastasia-san." Aaron greeted the violet haired girl

"Hello, Aaron-san." She said with smile, she turned to the half elf and the maid "Hello Emilia-san, Rem-san."

"Anastasia-san." Emilia return the greeting with nod

"Good evening Anastasia-sama."

"What's up Anastasia-san?" Aaron asked

"Ah nothing, I just come here to see how you doing." Anastasia said with smile "You're about to going to battlefield after all."

"Hmm that's true." Aaron replied calmly "I appreciate your concern, but I'm doing fine. How about yourself Anastasia-san?"

"Well, me and Barielle-san won't be in field but we will watch from far."

"You not staying here?" Aaron asked, sounded surprised

"And missing the action? Of course no. I going to watch the action of course from safe distance, this is something that going to be marked in history after all."

Good enough reason but Aaron knew it not the real one and he not even hesitate to point it out "Pull the other one."

"Hm? I'm afraid I don't know what are you talking about Aaron-san." Anastasia replied with amused voice

The blond snorted "You're quite vixen you know that?"

"Hmm that sounds like compliment to me."

"Well, it both insult and compliment, but I guess you can take it as one. I'm feeling rather generous after all."

"How kind of you."

"All to please my fair lady."

Despite the words they exchanged were sarcastic and seems unpleasant and they putting forced smile but it feels not unlike friendly conversation for some reason to Emila and Rem who heard them

They don't know why but it seems Aaron take quite liking to the Hoshin's company ruler. He seems know how to talk with her and so do she much to the duo dismay. Especially Rem who silently glaring at Anastasia when she not looking at her

"Speaking about Priscilla-san, where is she?" Aaron asked as he look around "I'm a bit surprised she didn't visit me."

"Ah, about that, Barielle-san currently busy with her men that just gathered."

"Is that so? Good for her." He murmured

"You seems dislike Barielle-san." Anastasia remarked

 _Tell me the reason why you hate her?_

"Her attitude remind me of someone I don't like." Aaron deadpanned

 _Remind me of the past and don't try to pry_

"Really? How about me then?"

 _Is that so? Then do I remind you to someone else you hate?_

"Hmm? I found your presence to be quite enjoyable to be frank, but it will be more so if you put more effort to your honest words."

 _No, not really, but you should wear your mask better, it started get easy to saw through it_

"Thank you Aaron-san, you're certainly unique individual."

 _You saw it? You're clearly shrewd person_

The blond and the purplette exchange pleasant smile to each other at the end of their conversation. The latter specially feel more so as she gain quite information about him even if the talk is nothing but a mask

"I like you Aaron-san." She confessed with beautiful smile

Emilia and Rem choked on their own spit at the bold declaration

"Really? Well I'm flattered, and in a way I do also like you. Aaron replied with same smile "You're pleasant person."

"Then, do you mind to join me? I will marry you after I get this country."

Emilia and Rem made a voice that mimicking pig that got choked as they snapped their eyes to Anastasia who smiling beautifully, there even small blush adorning her face

Aaron though, have his smile curled down slightly and his eyes briefly glanced over to Rem and Emilia

"You do know that was not what I mean when I told you to put more effort in your honest word right?" He said dryly

"I know, and I being honest." Anastasia replied "I will share my rule with you if you come with me."

Emilia feel cold ice pressed to her heart when hearing that declaration. She don't know why but right now, right now she really want to freeze the girl in front of her from top to bottom and then put her in public so everyone can see her

Meanwhile Rem not doing anything but tilt her hair and shadowing her eyes, however if someone peer over those hair they all will run away when see the way Rem's eyes glowing

"Give me better offer and I might consider it."

"Better offer?" Anastasia let out gasp "Aaron-san, I'm offended." Here she offer him even herself but that the answer she got?

"You shouldn't. What you offer is not a beautiful girl or a crown to me after all."

"Oh?" Anastasia quirked her eyebrow "And what I just offer then?"

Aaron did not reply and simply tilt his head while giving meaning look to her

"Ah, there you are, Ojou-chan!"

A loud, and brash voice stopped their conversation. Everyone turned to see pair of people walking toward them

'Big.' Aaron noted as he stare at the man... Or wolfman to be precise. He is easily reach over two meters in size, and the way his blue eyes gleaming also show that he is not novice. This man, if Aaron recall, he is-

"Ricardo." Anastasia said the name with blink "And Mimi too."

"Ojou! Ojou!" A petite cat girl that not even reach five foot called with squeal

"Me and Mimi here have been looking for you." Ricardo said with grin "We want to inform you about the group that would escort you later." His eyes then shifted to Aaron, Emilia and Rem "Ah, you three. Sorry for interrupting your chat with our little miss here." He bare his fangs in friendly manner if it possible I'm Ricardo Welkin, nice to meet ya all."

"Me! Me! Mimi name is Mimi Pearlbaton!" The petite girl introduce herself

"Ah, I'm Emilia."

"Rem."

"Aaron Pendragon."

Aaron briefly glanced at Mimi before focused to Ricardo

"Aaron Pendragon?" Ricardo rolled the name and his eyes widened "Ohh, I know you, you're the one that made our miss heart here went "thump thump" right?"

"R-Ricardo!" Anastasia let out whining voice at the statement

"Thump thump?" Aaron repeated in strange voice. Was that what they called "doki doki" in here? Seriously, what the hell?

His eyes shifted to Mimi once again

"Hahaha, don't be mad little miss, I'm just teasing you." Ricardo chuckled "But well, just for your information, there hundred of guy going to brandish their swords if you try to put a move on our Ojou here." He pat the petite girl in the back, and giving her big hand and her size body it almost look like he about to grab her

"Ricardo, stop talking! Hush!" Anastasia give small slap to the wolfman arm "Anyway, Aaron-san, it's nice to talk with you but it seems-Aaron-san?" She blinked when notice the young man no longer standing instead he is crouching to reach the same level with Mimi

"Aaron?"

"Aaron-sama?"

It seems the maid and the half elf also confused at his sudden behavior as they stare at him who looking at Mimi in eyes directly

The cat girl happily looking back at him, her tails wagging not unlike dog

And they keep looking at each other straight for a minute without blinking

Until Mimi broke it

"Mimi like you!" She declared while opening her arms wide as if asking to hug

Aaron smiled, charming and benevolent smile "I like you too." He replied and then gladly embrace the little girl in hug

The cat girl let out squeal as she got picked up, she then crawling out from his grip like some kind of cockroach and climbing to the man shoulder and sit in ther with her legs dangling between his head

The group blinked in bewilderment. What the heck just happened between them?

Anastasia meanwhile not missing this chance as new idea enter her mind, proving why she become head of mercenary in first place "Aaron-san if you join my side I will make sure you will be able to spend time with Mimi every _single_ day."

Aaron paused, and from his face everyone can tell that for a moment he actually considering it

"Oh! Oh! Does Aaron-oniichan will join us?" Mimi asked happily as she nuzzled in the blond hair "Join! Join!"

"No!" Rem is surprisingly the one who said that aloud "Aaron-sama don't be seduced! Remember Aaron-sama have Rem and Emilia-sama!"

"What?!" Emilia squeaked, her face becoming red "R-Rem! W-What are you saying?!"

Aaron stare at Rem and Emilia with strange look, then he open his mouth and-

"Everyone! Gather please! We about to leave!"

A yell from someone in front cut Aaron from speaking. The group turned and see that the people also stopped their activity and started to gathering

"It seems we have to cut our conversation in here." Anastasia said with sigh, then she smiled pleasantly "Let's continue it later okay Aaron-san?"

"Indeed we shall." The blond glanced to Mimi who seems comfortable in her head "Mimi, you have to go now."

"Eehhh, I don't wanna! Mimi comfortable in here."

"Don't be like that, we will talk again later."

"Nooo, Aaron-oniichan should join with us! Let's go together."

"Unfortunately I have to refuse, tempting it might be but I have my priority so..."

The catgirl lips curled to pout, and reluctantly she jump out from the blond shoulder and landed to the ground with grace

"Fine, Mimi hold that promise okay?" Mimi said

"Yes." Aaron chuckled

The catgirl beamed "Okay! See you later Onii-chan!" She said as she walk to Anastasia and Ricardo who already walk away first

Aaron waved to the catgirl with smile. What a cute girl! Seriously, she really so cute! Cuter than he expect in first place! Especially the cat ears! Is this why Saber fond to lion? Well, Mimi is not lion but cat and lion share same genus if he recall

He approve of her taste, as expected from Saber!

"Aaron-sama."

He feel tug on his arm, turning around he granted by sight of Rem who stare at him with fierce look

"...Yes?" He asked uncertainly

"Rem know a place that sell headband that look like cat ears." She said with straight emotion, though the redness in her face spoke otherwise

"What?" Aaron deadpanned

"Emilia-sama and Rem will wear it for Aaron-sama."

"What?" Emilia asked with blink "Why should I wear it too?"

Aaron stared, he stared, stared and stared. Then he close his eyes and took deep breath, after that he let out sigh and massaging his temple

"Let's go, we have better thing to discuss." He said

Seriously, what the hell this girl just saying?! What the matter with cat ears? As matter of fact...

Aaron face flushed. God damn it, now she mention it he remember certain doujinshi where Rem got stuck with cat ears.

Apparently Rem caught the blush and took it as sign of approval and she continued "Aaron-sama like it? They also sell the tail."

"No!" Aaron cried, his face turned scarlet "Just... Let just go." He mumbled as he turn around and leave

"Wait Aaron-sama! Emilia-sama also going to wear them if you want!"

"What? Wearing what?"

Aaand with that another doujinshi popped in his head, this time it related to Emilia

God damn it Rem!

* * *

Unlike in canon, the location of Hakugei is unknown at this point. Where it will come from or when it will make appearance is doesn't known since clearly it was controlled by the caster. However that doesn't mean Aaron don't have plan to handle that problem

"You sure this is going to work Pendragon-san?" Crusch asked as she throttling her ride

"Theoretically? It should be." Aaron said calmly "After all, Hakugei is still demon beast by nature no matter what."

And demon beast attracted to mana, because that was their food, their main source of existence

And he have a _lot_ of mana

Ever since they started to make their way to Flugel's tree Aaron already let out mana from his body, not much since he sure he going to need it for the coming battle.

He perfectly aware such small amount of mana won't attract the beast, however his mana is anything but normal. Coming directly from Magic Core that given by Dragon, his mana will act as a trail, a puzzle of something that bigger, something that would attract the beast to him

Not to mention he also trigger Return by Death few times during their travel. Combining the mana and the Witch scent, that would be more than enough to pull the beast attention

"Is the magical weapons and our men ready?" He asked

"Anytime." Crusch answered "The moment Hakugei arrive, we will be ready."

"Medic and the healer team also ready." Emilia said as she walk to his side using her ride, along with Rem who throttle the earth dragon. What? She can't ride it so she have to depend on Rem! "The Bokko fruits also just finished shared to them."

"Thank you Emilia-san." Crusch nodded. The bokko fruits is fruit that able to give boost to someone mana pool momentarily, it work like adrenaline in a way except the duration is longer. However when the effect kicked in it also will be more painful. Those fruits is actually rare and can't be found many but it seems Emilia have quite amount of them, no doubt it probably from Elior Forest

"No problem Karsten-san. We all in this together." Emilia replied "So it just common sense to share everything to win."

The green haired woman blinked, that was true but... The way she speak it was...

"... Are you copying me?" Aaron asked, his eyes narrowed in bewilderment

"A little bit." Emilia giggle "Did I get it right?"

"No, not at all." Aaron deadpanned

"Hmm, Rem think Emilia-sama need to put more tone in the "common sense" part." Rem remarked

"Be serious you two." Aaron sighed "The Hakugei can be here anytime." He said "Anyway, we will wait for twenty more minutes, if it still not coming then I will let out another burst to pull it." And at that time he would let out one that far more stronger, hopefully it won't be necessary but he doesn't have any choice now "It better if you two to get back to your position." He informed

"Yeah, you're right I guess." Emilia murmured, her eyes trailed to behind her, to the people that gathering, then they shifted to the particular object "But still... Flugel's tree really big huh?" She had seen it from far but close like this? It really something else

"It has been there for four hundred years at least." Aaron replied "So of course it is big." But still, for a tree to still exist even after four hundred years. The Sage must be using special seed or something to make it survive until now "It almost remind me of Yggdrasil." He murmured

"Yggdrasil?" Rem asked

"It's a mythical tree from where I came from." Aaron said "It's existence like a legend or myth. Yggdrasil Tree is said to be a tree that act like a pillar to each Worlds and separate them as well."

"Such thing is exist?" Emilia asked, her voice laced with awe and astonishment

"I don't know, like I said, it only a myth or legend. Much like how people believe in Gods or such thing."

"You believe in Gods?" Crusch asked, she seems interested at that topic

"Me? Well, no, I'm not." Aaron answered "But the people from my World? They did." He told her, he narrowed his eyebrow and give questioning look "What with the sudden interest?"

"Of course it interesting." Crusch replied "You hail from the land that considered myth to us, your existence even cane be said as... Divine." She tried to hide it but Aaron can tell she don't like to said that aloud "And you're saying that people from your land believe in another Gods."

"You exaggerating my existence." Aaron chuckled "I'm not a Divine being. While it's true I'm in a way related to Dragon but I'm not a God, I'm anything but a Divine. You can say I just like Reinhard in a way." As matter of fact Reinhard pretty much is more worthy to be worshipped giving his power and status "Beside, the Dragon I related to is not as benevolent as Volcanica, trust me, Ddraig is a monster, one that would raze Lugnica just because he is bored if necessary."

"Ddraig..." Crusch murmured "Is that the name of Dragon that related to you?"

"Yes." Aaron nodded, he tilt his head and stare at the giant moon above in sky "Truthfully, no matter what World, people mostly will always be same. They will cling to some idea or faith that they believe to be true, this World and mine not much different in that aspect."

"But there people like you." Crusch said "People who hailed and praised by other." She stated "And you said yourself that you not believe in Gods, then what do you believe into?"

Aaron glanced at the green haired woman, her amber colored eyes piercing her with judging gaze

"I believe... In myself."

Crusch blinked at the answer "Yourself?" She asked

"Hmm, ah pardon me, I use wrong phrase to said it. What I believe into is, an individual."

"Individual?" Crusch inquired

Aaron stare at her for few seconds, his gaze neutral and calm, then he tilt his head away, his eyes now solely focused to the army that chatting to each other and also preparing themselves

"I believe, that each person is unique and special in their own way. Every single person are not just someone who pass through our mind and be ignored. No, everyone have an identity, they have lives worth fighting for. They all have their place in the World the moment they born.

"I believe, that everyone have potential to do great, to leave their story and creating their own mark in the World. Be it good or bad, but in the end what they did is a great deed, something that incapable to be done by other

"That was what I mean, by believe in individual."

Crusch stared at the young man that become her nemesis recently, she was silent just like his friends as they give indecipherable look of their own toward him not unlike her

"That was very Humane view." Those comment come out from her before she can stop them

Aaron turned back to her, his face curled to small smile and his eyes seems gleaming with amused light "Really? That was great then." He said "After all, what I just said can be called as egoist and selfish, but isn't that what Human nature is? Selfish."

His statement must left some impression to her judging by how she look at him like a doctor that brandishing their scalpel, ready to cut open and find something inside their patient

"I... Don't get it." Emilia said with confused voice "I think what you believe is good Aaron but... How can it be called selfish?"

Aaron turn to her and give the half elf smile "I don't expect you do understand Emi, at least not yet." He throttling his own ride to near hers and give soft pat to her shoulder "But you will someday."

He spare small glance to the blue oni who only silent and did not make any comment. She seems not need to do that as her eyes that show approval and respect gleam told him what all he need

"Anyway, let's return to our post, we have to get ready." Aaron said, he then turned to Crusch "Karsten-san, do you already prepare something I asked?"

"You mean one of chain we would use to drag Hakugei's body?" Crusch asked rhetorically "Yeah, I left one under the foot of tree."

"Good, then I will go and prepare it. Oh, can someone tell me where I can move this dragon into? I think it would be better if I fight on the ground."

* * *

Flugel's Tree... A tree that planted by the Great Legendary Sage himself, one of figures who responsible for saving the World from consumed by the The Witch of Envy

The tree itself is located in Lifaus Highway, a large thoroughfare and it can be seen from miles away. The tree has stood for hundred years at leas, some speculated that it already there before the Witch of Envy rampaging around as matter of fact

How did it grow to be so large and still exist until now is unknown. Many magician come personally to study this tree, they want to know what the plant contain, what make it special? Why the Great Sage plant this tree, and what it purpose?

But they all mostly go back with disappointment. They do not know or find anything special. Indeed the tree is great that it able to last for hundreds years however the tree did not bore any fruit or such thing. It also did not emit anything magical save for it able to grow until now

Perhaps the tree did something in past to be able to grow onto this big however that was that, the past, and right now it give nothing but disappointment

Until now...

Gathered below the tree is an army, men and beastman together. They all carried weapons; axes, spears, swords, staff, a cannon and they all also clad in armor

The number almost certainly reach two hundreds, consisting of mercenary of Hoshin, knight that work under various of nobles family that allied themselves with Karsten family, and also men who hold grudge against the beast that soon they would face

Ten minutes has passed ever since they manage to set the preparation, at first there few who still talk and joking around but when five minutes has gone everyone stay till. They no longer chatting but keeping their eyes open, they stood in where they ordered, ready to leapt and act the moment their enemy come

Cold wind of night breeze the field where they stand along with them, despite there more than hundred souls in that field but the only sound that could be heard is leaves from Flugel's Tree that blown away and rattled, followed by hushed whispers of-

A shadow looming over them

"Above!" One soldier yelled

It come from the sky. Under the bright light of the moon. It gigantic body that easily surpassing hundred foot cast shadow to the earth beneath them. It white body seems gleaming dimly in the sea of darkness. It shape like an animal that came from the depth of the sea yet it floating in air as if they was it domain, defying law and logic by it gigantic body

It eyes is glowing, shining like a stars, but it did not elicit awe but fear. Their color was like a blood, eerie, and ominous. There is no best description other than word of demonic for the gigantic beast that now stand before them

'Is it... Always this big?' Crusch thought as she stare at the gigantic whale that make them look like ant in comparison

She had read the report, did her study and research about the White Whale route of travel, and also gathering intel from witnesses that manage to survive from the beast but... Now she saw it directly... Even she can't help but feel shocked...

She watched as the gigantic monster that swim in the sky tilt it massive head toward them, it maw that filled with countless serrated teeth opened and the head of the Karsten house tensed. Is it going to roar at them?

No... It was worse...

The air itself rippled apart and blaring as powerful force in form of thick fog burst out from it massive maw and pollute the World around them. It soar down toward the army like a tsunami, and giving the size of the fog that come down to them it won't be exaggeration to call one

'A fog attack?!' Crusch paled with horror as she saw the fog that approach them like a tidal wave, the amount was more than enough to take the whole army! "Troops! Start-"

 **"Strike Air : Hammer of the Wind King!"**

The World shaken by another force but this time it come from the wind themselves. Blaring and roaring like a beast that unchained from their prison. They all joined and fused together and become hurricane that easily match the dense fig under single swing of the Holy Sword

Crusch and the whole army forced to cover their faces and hold their reins as powerful kinetic wave that come from clash of the fog and the hurricane washing over them. The ground that beneath the raging forces flattened and crumble as if giant just stepping over them

And then the hurricane pierce through the fog

BOOOM!

The wind that like force of nature slammed to the gigantic whale, despite their strength already diminished after clashing with the fog but it still powerful enough to make the whale stumbled in it fly and change it direction while letting out howl that not unlike painful sound

Such is the strength of Noble Phantasm

The inheritor of the King of Knights strength stand before the beast and the army, his invisible sword clutch in one hand, his handsome face set into stoic and strict emotion, his green eyes show nothing but bravery and determination

'It strike the moment it see us, so it indeed controlled.' He thought as he recall the beginning of the battle with Hakugei in Canon. The beast simply staring at the army almost in disinterest at that time, only changed when it notice Subaru but in here, it instantly spewing fog at them

Things won't be easy as he thought it seems

Then again, he never expect it to be easy in first place

"Rem! Emi!"

"Al Huma!"

The wind ripped as ten meters ice pole soared to the sky, following it is sound of steel rattling as a thick chain apparently wrapped around the ice. It fly toward the white whale and pierce through it chin, deep enough to drawing blood and make the crimson liquid rained down to the ground

"O Spirit lend me your strength."

The half elf chanted, her whole body wrapped with light as she focused entirely to the ice pole, to the tip that just pierce through the beast flesh. Puck maybe not with her now but that doesn't mean she is defenseless or doesn't know how to use his power. She manipulate the tip and make it spread, the pointy shape bloom like a hook and digging themselves into the demon beast body

"▂▂▂▃▃▃▅▅▅▅!"

More blood come out followed by howl of pain. The beast shake it massive body, making the chain that wrapped around the ice following it

Pair of hand shoot forward and grab the chain before it can completely out of reach. The culprit narrowed his eyes and he feel his muscles coiled, tightened and screamed as he try his best to hold the chain

'Come on B rank strength! Don't fail me now!' He thought as he struggle to not let out pained voice, it's hurt damn it! He feel himself pulled by the beast, his legs desperately digging the ground, Mana explode from his whole body and crackling around him as he use all his strength

"Aaron Pendragon!" Crusch shouted in shock, she knew that the man requested one chain but she never thought it will be used for this!

He feel the beast got pulled a bit, his resistance not strong, it seems it caught by surprise. Then he have one shot to make it fall. If using Mana Burst and his own strength still not enough then

He call Excalibur, he insert the blade to the hole of the chain until the sword guard pass through then-

 **"STRIKE AIR!"** He roared as he pump more mana to his the sharp winds that cover his sword and swing down his hand as powerful as he could

The Invisible Air not just act as cover for Excalibur, but it also can be used as projectile that launch hurricane that able to blow away armies and fling a stone slab weighing of several tons as if it were nothing. Not end in there, the wind also actually can be used as propelling for not unlike jet, Saber use this when in battle against Diarmuid Ua Duibhne in Fourth Holy Grail War

And that actually what Aaron do now. However instead pushing himself to the front, he use the wind force to increase the pressure to his body, making his pull to the chain become multiple times stronger

Of course naturally the chain he hold snapped, it can't handle that kind of pressure after all but it doesn't matter, it already serve it purpose

The raw strength from Servant that able to face Heracles in Berserker class, combined with the Mana Burst and the Invisible Air is more than enough to make the Hakugei who caught by surprise to be pulled down. It was like adult that unprepared and stand in solid ground, and at that position even chidlren can trip them down

For the first time in hundreds years, something finally strong enough to bring Hakugei crashed to the land

The ground tremble as the gigantic demonic beast fall to the earth, creating shockwave and made the World tremble for a second with it massive weight

The entire army only can gaped and put shocked emotion at the event that occurred in front of their eyes, their minds trying to comprehend what actually just happened

"Damn!"

A loud curse snapped them from their shock, they all turned to the source of the voice and find the one who responsible for slamming the hundreds meter size beast flinging his hands while wincing

"It heavier than I thought." He grumbled "I should pick better ground for footing for the next one." He whined, he then notice everyone stare and feel irritation growing in his stomach "What are you all waiting for?! Attack it while it on the ground!"

Hearing that Crusch shocked face turned to smirk, she unsheath her sword, sweat poured down slightly to her face

"You're monster yourself to bring that thing down like that." She commented with thrill in her voice "TROOPS! CHARGEEEE!"

The answer she got come in form of roar and cry of hundreds soldier as they all rushed with their ride to the beast

"MAGIC CANNON BE READY! FIRE THE NIGHT-BANISHER!"

Sounds that like vacuum absorbing air resonated as the multiple cannon that prepared started to gather mana to be fired

The whale that fallen shifted it massive body, it red eyes glaring at the incoming threat and in response to them it let out loud howl of anger and challenge

The battle between men and beast has begin

* * *

 **And so... It has began, the battle between men and monster. Legendary Hero who summoned unwillingly against Beast who created to be devoured! Alright, each ticket prize is ten dollar! Watch the epic battle that will be recorded in history with your very eyes with only ten dollar!**

 **Nah, just kidding, for you all my dear reader I give you free of course!**

 **Be grateful for that okay! If it was Anastasia she will said "Ten silver for each person" or something like that**

 **Alright joking aside. It's nice to meet you all once again in this fic my loyal reader. It been a while isn't it? As I promise, the battle between Hakugei has begin!**

 **Of course there also many things happen in here. We see how Rem got the story about Morgan le Fay and jump to some conclusion. Crusch handle her inner conflict from Aaron's existence. Aaron who thinking about many things and his paranoia plus few mysterious and suspicious event that happened. The talk with Anastasia and Aaron meeting with Mimi. And the opening act of battle with Hakugei**

 **Let's see... Among all above I must say I found the opening battle is the most thing I satisfied with. It just like how I intended in first place, and I'm glad it come out properly. I hope you all also enjoy that part, if you enjoy other part too then it's fine! It boost my spirit more! XD**

 **As for the characterization... Well I don't think I give too much OOC feature to them. Though I admit I did give small touch to Anastasia, can't be helped, her character is not shown much. In Arc 6 it's not her who talk after all but her contracted spirit**

 **I do want to talk more however it was 2 in morning at my place now and I want to sleep, I'm kinda tired. So yeah, if something still not clear I will answer it via PM, but if it related to spoiler then I won't.**

 **Anyway, I guess this is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Next one will the Climax Battle! Stay tune and keep reading if you curious about it! And don't forget to give this story Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	23. Crystallization of the Wishes of Mankind

**Chapter 22. The Crystallization of the Wishes of Mankind**

* * *

Night-banisher... Magical device that shoot ball of light not unlike flare gun, however instead of slowly fell, the ball of light stay in sky and act like a giant lamp. It was magic that used Yang or Light Element as the basic, and to be used the device need to be set properly, planted to the ground with firm foundation

It because to keep the ball of light in sky to keep glowing no matter what the device would need mana obviously, the source of the mana come from the cannon itself that absorb the energy on the earth through it foots, sending something that mimic signal and make the ball of light stay afloat

The second magic device is Magical Cannon, like it name it shoot cannon that made from condensed mana, the way it work also similar like Night-banisher. Each condensed mana that launched have enough power to turn a house into rubble and dirt.

Crusch Karsten originally only plan to bring four, however there extra help from Sage Miklotov McMahon along with Anastasia Hoshin, thus the cannon number become twelve instead four

And now that twelve cannon launching their attack, each beam capable to bring down house, combined together it would be safe to say that if they hit mansion at size of Roswaal's manor there won't be any left from it, such is their power

But it did absolutely nothing to the beast that stand before them

"▂▂▂▃▃▃▅▅▅▅!"

The beast howled in defiance and rage, it massive body coiled as it brushed all the cannon that just hit it as if they were merely piece of cheap toys. It craned it gigantic head, focusing it entire body, prepared itself to fly once aga-

BANG!

A powerful shockwave hit it from the back, making it let out howl of shock, it not painful however it strong enough to make it stumble in it fly.

BANG!

Another one come and force the demon beast to stumble again, it let out sound that heard like annoyed, however before it can move, dozens blur rushed toward it giant body and swords piercing the beast thick skin, painting the ground with it crimson blood

Or that how it supposed to be

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

The swords that they hold broke... Or most of them at least, few manage to pierce through the thick skin but majority break and shatter like fragile toy

Aaron who watched this had his eyes widened

'What the fuck?! That! That was not supposed to happen!'

Judging from the shocking faces of the troops they also share his thought. The blade that given to them is not cheap by any mean, and they also not weak, they already tested and the result was they are better than most sword. They going to hunt a over hundred foot size demon beast after all, so they need blade with little kick

But they all almost like only a mere piece of woods and pointy sticks when stabbed onto the beast

SQUELCH!

Aaron caught blur of green in the air, followed by screeching of wind before crimson liquid spurt out from the side of the beast body, making it let out howl of pain and spasm a little

'That must be Crusch's sword.' He noted as he hold himself

The pseudo Saber stumble a bit as the beast suddenly moving with increased pace of speed, this time it twisted and coiling almost like a serpent. He grit his teeth and raise his fist again, mana burst from his body, focusing to two of his offensive limbs and he bring them down like hammer of vengeance

BANG!

The beast was big, undoubtedly so. Aaron estimate it perhaps around fifty to hundred meters, making it the largest whale in the World, the largest animal in his World to be precise, he doubt dinosaur even this big

And right now he wrestle with it

Gods, imagine how crazy his life now

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Countless barrage of mana ray from the Magical Cannon hit the beast, followed them is barrage of pillar of flame, all of them bombard the beast, creating explosion after explosion that giving devastating heat around them

"▂▂▂▃▃▅▅!"

The white whale let out enraged howl, obviously hurt by the barrage of attacks and Aaron quickly use Excalibur to stab the beast then use the sword as a support so he not fall from it frantic movement that caused by pain. It quickly twitch it massive body to upward direction, it intention was clear

BANG!

Another slam from burst of whirlwind prevent it from doing that as the beast let out roar of annoyance. Aaron glaring down and then he notice that the demon beast still trying to move upward once again, proof that his attack no longer effective

Aaron considering to use Strike Air again, he can still use it for more than dozen times or so giving his mana pool but he don't want to. He don't want to left total exhausted in this battle, his body not in his prime condition seeing he just recover from coma for two days. And Hakugei is simply sub-boss, not the main one, he can't afford to wasting so much energy against it

'If blunt force no longer work then, time to slice it up.'

He draw Excalibur and without wasting time stabbing the beast body, then he began to run, dragging the blade and slice more flesh, splattering crimson liquid to it own white body

He move with inhumane speed, his hands blurred and he give consecutive slash to the beast body. He hopping, jumping, spinning in there, all while never stop delivering attack and mauling the demon beast like a rabid dog tearing it food

Blood stained his armor, Excalibur apparently doesn't have problem in cutting the beast, as matter of fact it was so easy. There resistance but it not something his B rank strength can't handle

The beast let out pained howl as he gouged out every piece of it flesh, it massive body twitch convulsively, like a bull that raging, it trying to throw away whatever pest that currently rode on it back and hurting it

Arthur Pendragon is Knight who considered to be the best, surpassed only by Gawain in the Day or Lancelot in term of skill. He is like combined version of the Knight of the Sun and Knight of the Lake themselves. He is called King of Knights not without reason, so even if he fighting in uneven ground he still a force to be reckoned with, a man that still capable to take down entire army

Aaron Pendragon though? Not so much

"God damn it!" He let out groan as he loss his balance and almost fall from the gravity. Quickly he draw his Mana once again, surging them through the Invisible Air, he do not feed it enough so it become cyclone or hurricane but he give enough to make it have power equal to three cannon and then he jumped, his eyes locked to the beast head and swung the sword down

The wind roared and struck the beast, making it head cocked to downward in painful manner, it very far from enough to send it crash to the land but at least it enough to prevent the beast from flying and tilt it massive body to the sky

The beast cannot allowed to fly too high, the closer it to the ground, the easier it for them and-

Suddenly Aaron caught sight of the beast's skin twitched, then the mane that around it seems move aside and there countless hole open from it

The pseudo Saber eyes widened as he realize what about to happen

"Oh shi-"

BWOOOSH!

Fogs erupted from there, like a gas that steamed for too long, they explode with a force, rippled through the air and expanded in unbelievable speed, covering the area around it and itself with the thick gas

The thing about fog is, they're not like any other gas. Fog is water vapor that cools to the point it become lower than atmospheric temperature. While true it not dangerous when you surrounded by it -other than feeling cold- but when it condensed into pack that strong enough to create mini 'boom' voice and very close to it, you are in great danger

Aaron feel himself choked when the fog hit him directly. It's not Fog of Elimination, seems simple one, despite it made from magic and his Magic Resistance should be able to brush it off but it doesn't change the fact it still take physical form, a fog

And breathing directly to it is hurting his throat

He loss his balance and he feel himself flipped, the demon beast finally free from him and now it soar upward back to the sky. Aaron coughed as he flip in air, trying to gain balance as he notice that he fall straight from thirty feet height

Not something he can't handle, it going to hurt but it was very far away from bringing him down

He crashed to the ground with "boom" and he feel pain all over his body. He let out groan that mixed with cough as he twitched in ground. Great Gods, it more hurt than he thought! He going to need massage after this

"Aaron-sama!"

Rem's loud shout reach his ears and he push himself from the ground, he feel his joint popped and his muscles ache just by doing that but he brush all of them away. He let out pant as he smash his fist to the earth beneath him and he force himself to stand

"Aaron-sama! Are you okay?" Rem who ride on earth dragon asked as she approach the man who let out pant

"I'm fine, hurt and sore there but nothing much." He answered, his eyes wander around and he notice that the clear area now gone, fog and mist covering them. So thick and dense to the point he no longer can see forest that on reach of eyesight before

He swung his invisible sword with one hand and wind roared from it, clearing the area around him easily, giving him more sight to his surrounding

"Where Emi?" He asked

"Emilia-sama stay at the foot of tree with the other, they healed one that injured." Rem informed

"Injured?"

"Yes, Aaron-sama probably didn't realize it since he was busy keeping Hakugei to near ground but it massive body manage to hit many men that try to reach it because it swinging around."

"I see..."

Well that can't be helped, it practically impossible to win this battle without casualty in first place. It fight against beast at size two hundred feet at least, there no way they won't be injured when get close to it

"You're fine I see, Pendragon-san."

Aaron turned and see Crusch on top of her white earth dragon, following her behind is her troops

"Karsten-san." He called back with nod

"Ka, ka, ka! That was to be expected from you!"

Another voice come, it was loud, brash and familiar too. Aaron turned and see another group come, led by Ricardo and Wilhelm. There bloods covering them, not much, he also noted that it not belong to them,

"Ricardo-san, I see you doing fine." He commented

"Not as well as yours of course." Ricardo grinned with fangs "Seriously, I was shocked when you slam down that giant you know? I'm sure my brain went dead for moment in there." He tapped his head in exaggerating manner

It was after that statement Aaron finally realize the gaze he got from everyone. The look that given to him ever since they saw him. The soldiers watching him like he is some kind of majestic creature or sacred being, there awe, astonishment and wonder in their eyes

One of them is coming from the old man with short hunter green colored hair, the man stare at him with curiosity and also awe. Aaron noted in his memory that this is the same man who express his gratitude to Subaru and one of Wilhelm's friend

Well... This is awkward... It's not like he doesn't like becoming source of attention, it just... It not his style... Not to mention he want nothing with fame from this World in first place

'Too late for that.' Aaron thought with sigh inwardly. Far too late as matter of fact

"And above there you smacking that beast, keeping it down no matter what." Ricardo laughed "I was about to call you when I above there but it seems you too busy on your own."

Is that true? Was he too caught in his own to notice there someone else with him? Well... He is not the sharpest person when come in battle after all, he only can aware if things related to his own safety mostly due to Instinct he gained

"Apparently it not good enough." He said dryly as he stare at the fog around them "It still manage to fly in the end."

"But we manage to give quite amount of damage to it as well." Crusch said "Though it not as much as we expected, the mane and skin is too tough for normal weapon." She murmured, her voice very clear show that she displeased with that part

"Well, it one of the beasts that has survive for four hundred years." Aaron commented "Can't expect thing always go according to plan in face of such threat."

"No, you don't understand. That part was impossible." Crusch almost growled as she grit her teeth "I had study about that beast for years, four days ago I even risk one of my agent to get close to it. I order him to shoot arrow to it with the same material we have, and it pierce through, granted it not deep but it still wound it!" She glared at the fog around them with intensity, as if looking for the beast and kill it with her gaze "And now, after only four days! The same weapon we use now barely wound it! It need extraordinary strength to pierce through it mane without risking our weapon broke!"

Aaron eyes narrowed in thoughtful manner. Of course he notice that as well, it was very obvious, he manage to catch glimpse of the troops assaulting the beast for a moment after all

"And it seems also have some kind of regeneration factor as well." Wilhelm commented with grave voice

"Regeneration?" Aaron asked, his voice contain surprise that cannot be restrained

"It not much, but I notice it when I strike that monster from close." Wilhelm answered "Barely give effect, but any wound that only equal to scratch and deep enough seems started to close just when they appear."

What the fuck is this? No, seriously what the fuck? Aaron can't help but clench his teeth and fist after hearing that. Having mane and skin that tougher is one thing, but regeneration power as well? What the hell Witch Cult did to Hakugei to make it improved so much like that?!

This battle is no longer like canon, for once they have greater number of army due to direct support from Miklotov McMahon who is Sage Council himself. The number of army probably doubled from the original and they also manage to get more magical weapon

But instead of making things better, it not do any damn thing. Aaron dare to said that right now they're more screwed than canon

For moment he consider to use Excalibur and end the beast in one shot, however he remember the warning of the entity that he meet in last loop, that he can't use his sword for some reason

If he died after killing Hakugei by using Excalibur then there's nothing change, he would return to the same day and repeating the same thing. Might as well said Return by Death and kill himself now to save him from wasting time

"So what should we do now?" Rem asked

"Regroup to the foot of tree." Crusch answered "After that we will make plan to clean this fog, then maybe we can use the chain once more to-"

"▂▂▃▃▅▅▃▃▅▃▅▃▃▂▂▅▅▅!""

Whatever Crusch going to said was being cut off as ear-piercing howl shook the whole World. No, it not howl, it almost like a screech, a voice that created by grounding iron against some kind of mirror, it so high pitch to the point it forcing everyone to clamp down their ears to stop listening to it

"Gahhh! My ears!" Ricardo howled as he clutch his ears

The other was not fared better as they hold their own ears, clamping them to prevent the horrifying noise to damage their sense

"Retreat!" Crusch roared as she hold her ears "Back to tree now! Back to-"

It was at that time Aaron's Instinct began to screaming at him and he not waste any time to let his body move and follow it. Mana flow to the Invisible Air and he soar to the sky with burst of energy

" **Strike Air!** "

The compressed wind burst out and turn into hurricane that roaring, it just in time to appear and meet wave of fog that come down and about to crash upon them and erasing their existence

The force of their clash creating kinetic wave that make everyone below them propelled away from their position, no one save even Aaron as he slammed to the ground with a force that enough to create burst of dust

The hurricane win as it blowing away the fog in instant, dispersing the attack and also banish great amount of fog that surrounding them, clearing the area

"Aaron-sama!"

Rem who flung away from her ride immediately force herself to stand and ran toward Aaron who let out groan and buried in the ground. She stood by her side and quickly help him to stand as well

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" He groaned as he winced from his back that sore. Damn beast, he should knew it would target him in first place

"Rem glad." Rem let out breath of relief as she let the man now stand by himself

"Still... That was close one.." Aaron murmured as he stare at the sky

"Agree." Crusch who also just stand let out groan as she rub her shoulder. If Aaron Pendragon were late even only one second... That would be game over for her. She turned to him, she can tell the other also start to get up as well "That was fast move Pendragon-san, than-"

"Oh you gotta be shitting me." Aaron muttered, loud enough for everyone as he stare at the sky upward

Crusch stop her words for moment and she narrowed her eyes, then she follow the man gaze to the sky as well

And she paled while putting horrified look in instant

The fogs that surrounding them already gone, the hurricane obviously blow them away and make the area clear once again, that should be good thing actually seeing now they have good look at their target again

However right now few of them started to wish they never did that in first place

Floating in the sky, shadowing them from the bright light of Night-banisher's, is not only one but three White Whale

And each of them pump out fog from their top body, raining Fog of Elimination upon them, raining death upon them

* * *

When the battle begin it was one side fight

The Hakugei incapable of doing anything, unable to fly upward and unable to shoot fog to it enemy as Aaron Pendragon wrestle on top of it directly, punching, slicing and kicking the beast down. Not allowing it to escape and keeping it pinned to the ground

It was true that it mane and skin that more tough than it supposed to be, and many weapons broke when trying to pierce it. However the number of those who manage to break through is not small, not to mention after that there also dozens magical attack hit the place where it wounded

The mane and skin maybe protect it from magic, but when it exposed? The magic can do damage to it, quite a lot as matter of fact

And if it keep going it was clear that the Hakugei will fall in the end

Except it hadn't

The battle now take another turn, and the one got pushed back now the army

Fog of Elimination rained down from the sky, turning earth into wreckage of chaos and crater, erasing green from the field completely, erasing people from the existence of the World itself

The number is not many, the way the fog come down also not too fast. People still manage to avoid and dodge the attack, they still able to use magic to block and redirect the fog path from crashing onto them.

And yet they losing now

Two Hakugei from above raining death upon them, one meanwhile seems working to "clean" what the rain missed by blowing fog in here and there

No matter how far they run and dodge, they become tired soon, they start to slip and the fog swallow them whole. No matter how many times they try to redirect or blocking the fog path they too also become tired and engulfed by the mist, and after that nothing remain of them, not even their name for their existence was erased completely from the World

And no matter how they try to attack, they shoot, they never manage to touch their target, they never even manage to reach midway of their target. The beasts flying too high for them to reach, too far from their range. Even if they manage to reach them but they can be easily dodged

Few brave souls jumped through using each other as support, using wind magic to boost themselves so they can reach them

The one that come back is fewer

"We will be annihilated at this rate!" Crusch growled out as she panted after fending off another fog that descended

"Thank you for the pointing obvious." Aaron grunted as he run alongside with her, following the woman that ride on top of earth dragon. It's not much problem for him seeing he can run faster if he want to

But mainly it because he don't know where his earth dragon anymore

Crusch glared at him "Are you always this sarcastic?"

"Only when in bad mood." He answered "What? Don't look at me like that, I'm not Knight, at least not yet, so I don't have to be noble and honorable." He added when the glare intensified

"You..." Crusch right eye twitched "You are not what I expected."

"Thank you."

"That was not compliment!"

And what worse is her power telling her that he really mean it

BWOOOSH! BANG!

Another burst of mist appear, it come down and only few feet away from swallowing Crusch, only for it to be blocked by burst of mana from the pseudo Saber invisible sword, changing it destructive path to another

"Your welcome." Aaron deadpanned

Crusch's left eye this time the one that twitched

It official, dragon or not, she have feeling she won't like the man much

"Hate to interrupt your two lover spat." Ricardo said as he joining them while riding his wolf

"""We/they are not lover!""" Three voice simultaneously respond back at him

Wait, three?

"Rem?" Aaron blinked "Where you come from?" He asked the oni in bewilderment

"Rem always close to Aaron-sama." Rem answered with straight face. Then she broke into smile "Aaron-sama want to ride with Rem? It must be tiring to run like that."

Aaron stare at her with flat look for a second and he decide to clarify what the first part she said mean "Yes, give some space."

He extend his hand and the girl grab him, then with single grunt Rem flipped the man in armor as if he is weight to nothing, allowing him to slip to the backseat

"Ricardo-san is right though, we need plan." Aaron said as he let out small breath "Where Wilhelm-san by the way?"

"Busy fighting one of them." Crusch said as she glanced to where group of people that facing against Hakugei that on the ground, Aaron also follow his gaze and briefly he caught sight of two twin cat demihuman that shoot soundwave to the beast

They are in very bad situation now, our army scattered everywhere, eight Magical Cannon also destroyed, the other four seems also broken, courtesy of the Fog of Elimination that eat them and the one whose handle them as well.

Their army originally reach five hundred seventy five but only five minutes after the Hakugei strike back they already reduced to around three hundred or less, almost half of their whole army gone by the fog

Not to mention the roar the beast let out moment ago apparently incapacitate many men who have weak mind condition, making them into a mess that almost killing themselves or lay in ground while frothing.

"We have to be grateful to Emilia-san, she is the only reason why healing and medic team still stand now." Ricardo said grimly. The healing and medic team is not out from the beast target, the mist was only few feet away from eating them before giant ice dome appear and block it, protecting the team and the injured from swallowed

"Yes, we will." Crusch nodded, knowing just how helpful the half elf presence in here "But right now we have to focus." She said "What happened now... There must be some kind of trick."

"Yeah, agree." Aaron grunted "Hakugei is big beast, there is no way no one wouldn't spot them if they were a pack."

Crusch stared at him, her eyes sharp and calculating "You know something." She stated

"I do, yes." He replied "I have face one of the beast in the ground and when fighting it, I notice something." He tilt his head to the sky, his hand blurred and send burst of mana, just in time to deflecting the mist that about to hit them "It was weaker than before."

"Weaker?" Ricardo asked

"Yes, to be precise, it more light. I remember how heavy it is since I pull it down from sky before but when I compare it..."

"It not as heavy as the first one." Rem said with understanding voice

"What does it mean?" Crusch asked

"It divided itself." Aaron answered

"Huee... That..." Ricardo scratching his beard "That was possible, yes, that could be it."

"Even so what good knowing this?" Crucsh asked "Killing three Hakugei even if they are smaller is harder than the big one." At least Aaron here could hold the big one to the ground while they attack it

"Not need to kill three of them." Aaron smirked "Only one." He then stare at the sky, at the two whale that flying in there "If they intent to wipe us out with less problem in first place it would be easier if the three of them spread around while spewing fog to us."

"That... That was true." Crusch murmured, it would be easier if they hound them to be together then finish it with one blow, it won't be hard giving the army current mental state

"It didn't do so because it afraid if it go down it would be killed by me." Aaron said. He doesn't mean to be arrogant but that was fact, he can go tango with the original one, if the smaller one now trying to wrestle with him? Aaron going to cut it into pieces

"That make sense." Ricardo agreed, his eyes also observing the beasts that flying while raining dead mist to them

Crusch grip her sword, activating it and making it glowing with magic, then she swung it and deflect the mist that come down and intent to swallow another group who close to them

"The biggest question is which among those two is the real one?" She asked while letting out small pant

"Good question." Aaron answered, that was the big question now. In Canon it only one Hakugei that flying above but there two right now

"The lower one." Ricardo answered

This make the trio turned to him who staring at the beast intently

"What make Ricardo-sama say that?" Rem asked "Why not the top?"

"I was thinking it was the top one too at first since it clear that the beast is recovering while it send it puppet down to us and it also the farthest." Ricardo said while keeping his eyes locked to the sky "However to recover it would need mana obviously, but right now the highest the one that raining to us."

"Which mean it carelessly throwing mana and make it another puppet." Aaron concluded with understanding voice "That was very sharp of you notice them."

"It wasn't hard for me." Ricardo chuckled and he pointed to his eyes with feral grin "I have good eyesight, one of advantage being my kin."

But even so... Once again it bring another question, how to kill it? Could he use the same tactic like Subaru, baiting it down and smash Flugels' tree to it?

'No, we don't have that option now.'

The number of the injured were too many, unlike in Canon, the troops number is more, and they can't bring it down without risking those who wounded, and there chance if Hakugei get close to them it could wipe them out as well

"Of all thing..." He cursed under his breath. The number of army become burden instead advantage now. How the heck he going to kill it? For once he wish he was EMIYA, if he have countless swords, he can rain them to it and made it into cactus! Instead he is Saber! Even if he able to reach Hakugei it will be hard since another one in there and ready for helping it real body

...

Wait...

... He is not EMIYA, he is Saber. While true he is not as versatile as EMIYA but he is more powerful and strong, he also have better weapon than most of his armory

...

Oh God, he should do that in first place when he landed on top of Hakugei! How the fuck he can miss such obvious thing?! Look at the trouble he got now because of that?!

"I'm a moron." He murmured "Rem, slap me."

"What?" The oni blinked

"Just do it!" A little pain so he not forgetting such obvious thing next time

"Gladly!"

POW!

Flat side of sword smacked to his back, making him tumbled a bit. Aaron turned and glared at Crusch who smirked in return, her amber eyes filled with mirth "I did not mean you." He hissed

"Your welcome." She said pleasantly "Now mind telling me what idea you have?"

"Can someone send me to there?" He asked, he pointing to certain direction "Not need to hit or even reach it, just midway and I can done the rest by myself."

"Rem can." Rem volunteered in instant

"What you going to do?" Crusch asked "Bringing it down? It won't be easy since there another one in there."

"That won't be problem." Aaron smirked in here "You see, there tale from my homeland about this guy called Jonah." He said "He was man who swallowed by a giant fish and manage to survive for three days inside it belly."

After he finished the trio looking at him like he has grown second head and pair of extra arms

"You're insane." Crusch said as she got what he implying, it was obvious after all

"It only called insane if it not working, but if it did, then it called genius." Aaron snorted, then he give challenged smirk to her "So, you all want to know?"

Crusch stared at him, Ricardo stared at him, Rem instantly nodded without question. Then the second let out guttural laugh

"I'm in! That sounds fun to watch!" He stated

"Not like we have many choice." Crusch sighed, but then she smirked "Tell me what on your mind?"

* * *

"Things looked very bad for them there." Julius murmured as he stare at the battle that raging from far

"Yeah." Al grimaced as he observe the field "Things look quite bleak for them."

Few hundred meters away from the battle between the troops and Hakugei is Al, Julius, Anastasia and Priscilla. There no other person in there, only them. All soldier and troops already joined the battle in first place, those who make sure people don't enter this way so they not got caught in battle is also only mundane people, one that Priscilla provided

The two men obviously not join the battle because they have their own duty and job, to protect their own princess or future Queen

"This is surprising, who know Hakugei able to split itself like that?" Anastasia murmured as she use her binocular to see the battle, it was special one of course, from Kararagi and it allow her to be able to see the battle, albeit not to the details

It wasn't hard for her to deduce that, she only need to paused and take time to think for moment. That beast can't possibly be three in first place, if it did then it would be sighted by peope

So the only logical conclusion is it able to split itself or something like that. She not stranger to such thing actually, from her secret intel in Kararagi, the Great Halibel who is one of strongest warrior of her home continent have similar technique

"What should we do Hime-san?" Al asked

"Just enjoy the show of course." Priscilla answered "The battle is still far from over after all."

"Ah..." Al replied simply and he also seems not bothered by the cold remark

Anastasia merely cast glance to her rival in throne before she shift her gaze to Julius who watched things from far with tight expression

"You want to join them Julius?" She asked

"Ah? No." Julius denied "My duty is to stay and protect you. If my comrade fall in there then I make sure you escape safely."

"Hmm, but you still want to right?"

Julius face mellowed a bit, then he give bitter smile to Anastasia "As expected from you, you saw me through Anastasia-sama." He chuckled "Yes, I do want to join and help my comrade there."

"You can join you know? I will be fine in here."

"I can't do that, I have my duty and responsibility to you."

"Ah, so strict." Anastasia giggled at her knight response. She then turned to Priscilla who waving herself while sitting in her chair with neutral face "Do you think they will win?"

Priscilla shift her red eyes to the businesswoman, then she let out snort "Of course they will, that beast never have chance in first place. My Dragon is in there after all." She said

"You mean Aaron-san." Anastasia smirked a bit, the blond knight face flashed to her mind for a second "You so confident to declare him to be yours?"

"He is mine in first place, I already said that." Priscilla said "Before I know that Dragon part prophecy I already take him as my knight."

"Well... He sided with Emilia-san now."

"A temporary pact." She chuckled with mirth "Make no mistake, he is maybe not on my side now, but in the end he will be. Not belong to you fox, not to that lioness, not to that rat and not to that half elf, but me, he will be mine." She declared haughtily

Anastasia stared at the older woman, then she tipped her head a bit and pat her scarf, small smirk fluttered across her face "For someone who claim to have anything, you are very greedy Barielle-san."

"I'm not as greedy as you vixen, my desire is not infinite, I simply take what I like and what I want to." Priscilla said with smirk

"I won't give him without fight though, he is the key for this kingdom after all." Anastasia replied "And I also going to declare that he will be mine, not yours."

"Hmph, such arrogant from sly fox. Are you trying to oppose me who stand with the Heaven?" Priscilla shoot the shorter girl mocking smirk "Well, I shall humor you little fox, let see how far you can go."

Anastasia allow her smirk curled to grin, it show some teeth and there gleam in her eyes "And let see how you would like it when this fox started to bite you."

* * *

"Don't worry, everything will be okay." Emilia whispered as she hold her glowing hands to knight who moaned in pain, sweats washing over her forehead and she try her best to maintain her focus, knitting the wound together and make it not fatal anymore

She let out breath as she finished and the man seems fall unconscious with peace. Wiping her forehead, she slowly begin to stand, she instantly hit by dizziness and it make she stumbled in her steps

Pair of hand caught her in shoulder before she could fall. Emilia turned and see certain catboy smiling at her, his ears twitched

"You okay there Emilia-sama?" Felix asked

"I'm fine Ferris-san." Emilia answered with smile as she stand by herself "I'm just a little dizzy."

"You already protecting us few times when the fog come down and also healing many people-nyo. Please don't overexert yourself." Felix said, his voice light but there also slight concern "You can rest a bit if you want."

"I'm fine Ferris-san, really." Emilia shrugged off with smile. She is tired but she can't stop, people still need her help "Many still injured and need to be attended, I can't stop now."

"Well, that was true..." Felix can't argue with that seeing so many that injured. Seriously, he himself already healed over twenty people, this is the biggest healing session he ever did in his life "But overexert yourself also not good."

"It's fine really. If I did this people still able to fight after they healed, this is more important."

"What for?" One of soldier who leaned into tree as support snorted while holding his arm "What for we still fighting?"

Felix and Emilia turned to him, the latter eyes filled with concern while the former carrying hint of coldness

"How about so we can stay alive?" Felix asked sarcastically

"Stay alive?!" He screamed suddenly, making people that conscious and resting turn to them "Stay alive?! Are you crazy! That was useless! We're going to die anyway!" He shouted, eyes glazed with fear " _Look_ around us! Half of us already wiped out! We cannot remember their names or faces! Heck, we not even have any single memories about them! What if one of them is our brother or family?!" He yell in anguish "This is insane! The World is insane! We going to die in here!"

Many soldiers winced at that, that was true, their situation is very bleak right now, some even injured beyond able to fight again as they practically become cripple. The Magic Cannon also broken and cannot be used anymore, thus cripple them from attacking the beast in sky

"Calm down please." Emilia tried to assure him "I know the situation is dire and-"

"What do you know anyway?!" He spat, the madness in his eyes replaced by rage "You're half elf! Half demon! Look at your silver hair!" He glared at her and the half elf flinched "The World letting demon like you exist is proof that it already insane! You shouldn't even be here in first place!"

"Oi, oi, you shouldn't said that to her." Felix narrowed his eyes as he enter the conversation, the catboy feminine face schooled to distaste "If it wasn't for her, we all already dead long ago."

"So what?! Her kin take more of us than the number she just save!" He said with jeer "And it was useless anyway! She only going us false hope! I mean look at us!" He gestured to their surrounding, filled with injured and wounded people, few even in crisis and close to dying "This is the end! There's nothing! We all going to die in here! Erased from existence! Our being is meaningless and-"

"You're wrong!" Emilia cut him with yell, her violet eyes glaring at him "You're wrong! Who said our existence is meaningless?! We... We..." She can't... She just can't accept what he just said for some reason

 ** _"I believe, that each person is unique and special in their own way. Every single person are not just someone who pass through our mind and be ignored. No, everyone have an identity, they have lives worth fighting for. They all have their place in the World the moment they born."_**

"We are not meaningless! We are something! We are special in our own way!" She shouted at the man, her mind recalled what her role model speak moment ago before the battle "Everyone is not worthless! We have something that belong to us! We have something that worth to be fighting for!"

 ** _"I believe, that everyone have potential to do great, to leave their story and creating their own mark in the World. Be it good or bad, but in the end what they did is a great deed, something that incapable to be done by other."_**

"Even... Even if we die in the end! Even if we lose.." She continued and glaring at the man in front of her, her voice become louder "But we won't die as nothing! People still going to be there for us! Even if we weak but we all capable to do great deed no matter what! _Nothing is useless!_ "

She was screaming so loud in the end, and without realizing it she did that in front of the soldier face directly who trembling at her. Realizing this Emilia let out gasp and take step back

"A-Ah..." She let out sheepish and apologetic voice "I... Sorry for yelling?" She offered meekly

The man seeing the girl started to pull back seems regain his anger, he let out snarl and-

A hand clamped to his shoulder from behind, then with firm strength, it push him down and force him to fall to the ground

"What the?!" He let out confused voice and looked up, he then glaring at the old man with green hair that stand towering him "What the heck do you think you doing old man?!" He spat

"You're afraid and don't want to fight right?" The old soldier asked blankly "If yes then stay down, no one asked you to fight. You can escape if you want, no one going to stop you." He then turned Emilia and offer her smile "Emilia-sama is it?"

"Ah? Yes." She answered uncertainly

"Thank you for helping us but Ferris-san is right, you should rest a bit for moment." He said "It won't do any good if you collapse now."

"No." Emilia shake her head "I still can keep going."

"Is that so?" His smile seems become more sincere at that answer "Then, this old man won't stop you."

"The fuck you old man?!" The young soldier growled as he stand and glaring at him "Do you know what she is?!" He spat as he pointing his finger to Emilia

"She's a healer and fighter." The old man answered him with dull voice "If you don't like her then fine, but please be quite, some people who injured here doesn't want to hear your annoying and loud voice, let them have proper rest."

"You!" He growled "You-where do you think you going?!" He asked when the old man began to ignore him and started to walk away

"Where else?" The old man asked "I have beast to kill."

"Don't you listening to what I just said moment ago?! This is useless! You-"

"I'm listening alright, I know it useless and I'm probably going to die or worse cease from exist." The old man answered easily "But so what?" He said in flippant manner "I have something to fighting for, I come here to avenge my son, I come here knowing that I probably going to die or get erased. I come here because I have reason and purpose." He then rise his hand, then clench them into fist "And I will fight for that purpose, and if I die, I will die kicking and screaming instead of whimpering."

With that, the old man started to walk away, he grab one of flail and sword that unused in ground

"Oi Roshan!" Another old soldier yelled and also walk forward, one of his arm was missing and there bandage that tainted by blood "Where the hell do you think you going? You think you can survive alone?" He let out snort and approach him "Like hell you going to leave without me."

"Adelmar." Roshan narrowed his eyes "You going to fight with that arm?"

"Of course I am." He snorted "I had hole in stomach during the rebellion and still kicking some ass, this stump won't stop me from kicking another ass."

"WATCH OUT!"

Their conversation was cut by someone yelling while pointing to the sky and they see the deadly mist raining upon them. Emilia brace herself as she called her magic once again, she take step forward and-

"El Fura!"

A blast of powerful wind soar to the sky, matching the deadly mist and clashed against it, they were locked in dominance for a few moment before-

"El Fura!"

Another blast of wind come and join the first one, it is no longer contest as the fog blown away and turned to nothing, banished by the stronger force

"You two talk aloud." Another elderly voice come in, Roshan and Adelmar turned and see someone around their age wrapped in cloak and also have staff walk to them "If you want to go then go, don't make ruckus."

Roshan smirked at him "Going to join us Don?" He asked

"Of course I am." The old wizard snorted "You two going to dead without me, and if you two did, I don't want to be left behind. Let's go." He said as he stride forward while tapping his staff "Let's show these youngster how we done it in old days."

The man who screaming moment ago stare at the three old soldiers who walk away, his eyes narrowed and he grit his teeth. Then he unsheath his sword "Don't get cocky old man! I'm the one who going to kill that beast!" He yelled as he run at them

Many soldiers began to look around, then, one by one they started to pick their own weapons again, determination filled their eyes once more

"I'm going back too."

"This is nothing but scratch! I got worse!"

"I'm going to peel off that beast skin and take it back to shown to everyone!"

"Eww disgusting! But I like it! I going to do that too!"

"You two are crazy you know that?"

They all started to stand, what once filled with despair and fear replaced with hope and determination once more. Each of them running and rushing back, they all take their ride once more

Emilia stared at the scenery with mixture of relief, joy and also confusion. She relieved and happy that many started to fight once again but she also confused what actually just happened?

"Hmmm that was good job Emilia-sama, nya." Felix said while giving her tap on the shoulder "As expected from Crusch-sama rival nya."

"Eh? Eh?" She blinked "What did I do?"

The catboy paused and stare at her. Then he let out snort and shake his head "Yeah, you really still need to learn a lot." He chuckled "But if you keep following this path, I think everything will be okay nya."

Emilia merely tilt her head, she become more confused as matter of fact.

Nonetheless it still make her happy that everything going fine. She let out sigh and turned away, seeking for another person that need help

'Still... I'm a bit hypocrite huh?' She thought sadly

When she said all of them... That was only spur of moment while in reality she also know that man before was true. Her existence is... Something that wrong in a way. Aaron maybe said it is not, but what happened now... Isn't it because of her?

The Witch Cult targeting her in first place right? They probably target Lugnica because of her, because she is one of the Royal Candidate

Every existence have a worth and meaning... Hers probably-

"Look! Above!"

Emilia halted from her thought as a yell caught her attention. She turned to above in instant to see what coming and prepare herself in case it another mist

But no, it was... A giant ice pole, one that she familiar with

And it soar to the Hakugei

* * *

Wind whipped around him, washing over his face and hair, he feel slight shiver at the coolness but nonetheless he ignore them and keep his focus

His hand gripped tightly on his invisible sword. He only have one chance in this so he can't afford to loss focus just because of cool wind

The ice he rode soar very fast -not as fast as him but since it can't defy gravity it was better in a way- and he soon see the beast appearance becoming bigger, he saw them turned their eyes on him

His eyes solely focused to the one that in lower position. He take one deep breath and brace himself

"I can Return by De-"

He feel familiar cold sensation creeping to his heart and he stopped. He feel the presence of familiar being and freeze in that single time. He feel her breath upon his ears, he hear his loving and very affectionate voice in there

And he snapped from them then not wasting anymore time

Focusing mana as much as to his legs, he kicked down the ice pole, shattering it with his strength and magical energy, and he pointed Excalibur to behind him

" **Strike Air!** "

Tornado shoot forward from the invisible sheath, roaring and raging, pushing him further and increase his speed by multifold, and less than second he alreay reached to the beast maw that wide open

"Haaaaaah!"

He let out roar as he spun, maneuvering his swing, increasing their strength and keep shooting mana each time he move. And when the beast jaw open, he point his sword to the and he soar to the giant whale that opening his mouth to eat him whole

Excalibur and it wielder pierce to the beast upper jaw, the combination of the Mana Burst, Invisible Air and Aaron's own strength was more than enough for them to embedded themselves dozen meter deep inside the junk and nearly reach the inner organ

Aaron feel his ear drum broken when the beast wailing from the pain, he feel pain to his head as Hakugei howling directly to his ears like this and he feel himself almost die just because of the sheer of it loudness

He feel his body constricted by it muscle and flesh as he buried in there but he ignore them. No matter how his lung stop getting air in there and how his ears now practically deaf from it very loud howl, he ignore them all and solely focus to one thing

 **"STRIKE AIR : HAMMER OF THE WIND KING!"**

He yelled out the full name of the Noble Phantasm, using it full strength and push all mana he have to invisible the boundary field that compressing hurricane into form of sheath

And it answer his call

His World explode into red and gore

* * *

"▄▄▄▃▃▃▃▃▃▄▄▄▅▅▅▅"

"He did it..." Crusch Karsten muttered with shock as she stared with wide eyes at the event above her "He really did it."

Hakugei, the White Whale, to put it in a word, it head explode

Gale of wind burst out from it head, tearing it apart from the inside, destroying and shredding it muscle, blood and very organ into red mist

Under any normal circumstance that might be impossible. Hakugei was too big, it muscle and organ was too thick and heavy, there is no way the hurricane would be able to killing it like that. Wounding and make it immobile? Possibly but killing it? No

However right now Hakugei not in it original state, it already split itself, it become less heavier as it weight divided into three, it no longer possess it original endurance

And so the hurricane capable to destroy it from inside like that

She watched as the Great Demon Beast fall from the sky, large part of head missing, only lower jaw and it massive body that remain as it soar down, like a stars that fall to earth

Cheer and yell of triumph appear as they all watched this. So loud and drowning. Everyone basking in victory that they finally manage to achieve

Not Crusch though... Because she realize one important thing

"Wait, how is he going to land?!" She asked in horrified voice. There is no way he going to went unscathed from doing that, right now he probably loss consciousness! Falling from that height, she doubt even he going to survive despite his inhumane power!

Ricardo and Wilhelm who on her side with their own ride had their eyes widened as well, the former become pale as he stopped his cheering

"Men! Go fetch some magician that able to use wind!" Ricardo yelled in urgent "We going to caught him with magic!"

"Even so how we going to find him?" Wilhelm asked with slight frantic "There many pieces of Hakugei's body, he could be among them." Going there would be suicidal since they risked themselves to be turned into smear by the remnant of Hakugei

As if realizing his situation from his place, another burst of wind appear in sky, followed by turquoise colored energy that crackling, albeit it not strong like before but it more than enough to tell everyone his position and it sending him faster to the ground

"He still conscious? Damn that man." Ricardo whistled, he really a monster huh? "Someone with wind magic! Hop to my back now!" He yelled

"Not need, I'm going to get him!" Crusch yelled as she lashed her rein, urging her ride to move forward

The earth dragon let out one roar before started to ran, rushing at their target. This earth dragon Crusch currently ride is special one, it can be said as the fastest one, rivaling Riger, wolf that currently rode by Iron Fang of Anastasia Hoshin and much more agile than them. It reach dozens meter just by few seconds running

Crusch unsheath her sword, her eyes solely focused to the sky, to the rain of red flesh and blood that come down. They searching for particular person, she use her Divine Protection to search her

One thing that caught her eyes the most when she saw Aaron Pendragon in battle is his sword, his invisible sword that covered by countless layers of wind, compressed into super-high pressure air with a massive amount of magical energy

Her Divine Protection of Wind Indication grant her ability to read the wind and to see invisible things just like the wind. However she can't see that sword real form, the wind was too much and the pressure themselves is no joke, not to mention the magical energy that cover it. It distort her whole vision and while she can see the length and shape of the sword but she can't see it real form

It was very unique and interesting blade in her opinion

That is why right now she trying her best to read the wind, to search that particular wind. If she found it then she would find him, and the search also not random as she have general idea where the man location is since he give it away moment ago

She found him

She quickly swing her sword, two times, sending barrage of sharp wind and slice through flesh and organ that blocking her view, splitting them. Then she throttle her ride, calculating the distance between them and also dodging pieces of flesh that already fall

She have to be fast since there Hakugei's massive body that already near. Aaron Pendragon must be using his blade to fasten his fall so he can get caught early before that body crashing

She sheath her sword and then order her ride to jump as she finished her calculation, extending her arms, she let out grunt as she caught the knight that fall, she feel her muscle protested but she hold it down

"Get us out of here now!" She yelled to her ride who seems understand and start running

They just in time to run as massive body of the White Whale finally fell down, creating earthquake and tremor everywhere with it heavy weight and Crusch along with her ride was thrown away from the shockwave that created

The woman clutch Aaron's body tightly and bracer herself, as she about touch the ground she roll herself to lessen the impact, unfortunately she forget that she clutching someone alas she still feel extra impact courtesy to Aaron's body

"Omphf!"

She groaned in pain as she feel her World spun for a moment, followed by crushing sensation on her chest. She tried to focus her bleary vision, blinking her eyes few times, she notice that the man now on top of her

She grunted as she pushing him, he is heavier than she thought alright, probably because of the armor. She gritted her teeth when feel her strength leaving her, apparently she still not recovered from her fall moment ago and she let out another groan as her arm dropped and his body once again pushed to her

This is not comfortable alright, he is crushing her! Granted it not painful or such thing but

He is reek! Reek of blood God damn it! Right now he was practically covered in blood from top to bottom! There even few flesh of Hakugei that etched to him somehow

"Crusch-sama!"

"Aaron-sama!"

That voice... It's Felix and the maid, Rem if she recall. Thanks God someone finally reach them!

She hear their footstep come and getting closer, she also hear there many that seems come

"Nya! Aaron-kyun you can't take advantage of Crusch-sama position!"

"Aaron-sama! You can't let yourself to be taken advantage like this!"

The oni and the catboy blinked simultaneously. Then they turned to each other with narrowed eyes

"What are you talking about nya? It was clear who take advantage of who in here." Felix said with sharp look

"What Felix-sama said? We all can see who now injured." Rem replied with equal gaze

"Nya, but we all can see who on top of who right now."

"True, but we also can see who right now grabbing who."

"That was not in purpose and you know it nya."

"And Aaron-sama also not in purpose to be on top of Crusch-sama."

"I don't care about who were taken advantage by who!" Crusch yelled from her position "Talk about that later after help me stand! Now!"

Seriously! What the hell is wrong with their priority?!

Much to her relief the duo seems realize their situation as they stopped their argument and approach her, then they lift Aaron's body from her and she let out breath of relieve at that

As she push herself, she watched Aaron Pendragon who grabbed and lifted away from him suddenly let out vomit that mixed with blood, seeing this she can't help but feel relieved once again

'It almost got me.' She thought with grimace as she stare at the puddle of vomit, she then sit in the ground, watching Felix started to work with the maid sit on Aaron's Pendragon side and holding his hand

"Aaron!"

Crusch turned and see Emilia ran toward their direction, there several troops following her, along with Wilhelm and Ricardo. The half elf face express nothing but worry as she immediately kneel on his side when she arrive

"How is he Ferris?" Crusch asked

"... Surprisingly better than I thought." Felix answered as he hold his glowing hand over Aaron's head who moaning "Aaron-kyun's eardrums pretty much burst nya. He have several bruise and fracture over his bones; mainly the clavicle, ribs, and scapula, the muscles in his hands also quite bad, they were teared apart." He listed the damage as he inspecting the man body "It clearly shocking that the damage only that far, maybe it because his armor as well nya. Nonetheless all those damage is not something I can't fix, don't worry, he will-nya?"

"Hm? What's wrong?" Crusch asked when notice her knight confused face

"He... He already started healing nya. And while the rate is not fast but it make his body versatile to be healed nya." Ferris spoke in mixture of wonder and confusion

"Ah, about that. Aaron seems liked by lesser spirits." Emilia informed "Even now I can sense they already start to work."

"Really?" Ferris asked in surprise "Like Julius?"

"Julius... Ah yes, he have Divine Protection isn't he?" Emilia murmured as she recall the purple haired knight "No, not really. Julius can fight alongside the spirits, Aaron meanwhile can't, he simply got healed by them."

"So it's like Reinhard nyo." Ferris hummed "Well, in any case it was good thing. He will be fine, probably going to need one or two day of rest but after that he can bounce back. I already restore his eardrums and..." He paused and narrowed his eyes "And his mana... Wow... Nya... It..." He blinked few times before he seems become pale a bit "It really... A lot.." He muttered

"A lot?" Ricardo inquired "How big are we talking about?"

"Like _reaaally_ a lot. I can't even locate the gate due the massive amount of them! Nya, it almost like digging earth to searching for treasure!" He never found any case like this to be honest, so much mana to the point it cover the gate and the owner whole body

Suddenly Aaron coughed again, his eyes slowly open and he let out groan that filled with pain

"Aaron." Emilia called as she get close to him

"Emi." He coughed "Did I..."

"Yes, you did it! You kill the Hakugei!" Emilia said with smile

"Good." He groaned out "If that didn't kill it, then I don't know what else to do." He grumbled as he tried to stand, only for him to feel hand pressed to his chest

"I won't do that if I were you Aaron-kyun." Ferris spoke cheerfully "You are injured so it better if you lay down for now."

"... How bad?" He asked

"Not bad, you will have to rest for two days at most but even so you not need to be treated in bed nya."

'That was good then.' Aaron thought with sigh as he allow himself for relax for a moment. He tilt his head, seeing Emilia, Rem, Crusch and Ricardo smiling face. He narrow his eyes and caught sight of Wilhelm who apparently seems staring at the dead beast

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan!"

He perked up when familiar voice calling him and he move his head, from his position he can see Mimi and someone who very similar like her running toward them. He raise his hand weakly and give wave to their direction

'Hm?'

Something in his hand caught his attention. To put it simply right now he was covered in blood and flesh, seriously it was a wonder why there anyone willing to close to him with how reek he is. His hand not exception, the gauntlet marred by blood and there some kind of goo in there

But they are not the one that caught his attention

No, it was a single strand of hair that somehow stuck in there, covered in blood and filthy but it still clearly a hair, a dark brown colored hair

'A hair? Where is this one come from?' He asked inwardly with disgust. He about to wipe it away however he paused when something crossed to his mind and he remember what exactly they face

His mind cut off from anything, solely focused to information that he just recall, he try to comprehend it and connect the dot together

And when he did... He become pale, horrified expression crossing over his face

"Aaron-sama?" Rem asked as she notice the man expression

"No, no, no." He murmured in frantic voice. He quickly push himself, ignoring Felix attempt to push him down, ignoring the ache and pain that screaming at him, adrenaline flushed to his whole body once again as he began to sweat

"Aaron-kyun! Don't move so much, you-"

"We have to get out from here." He said with terrified voice

"What?" Crusch asked, sounding confused "What are you-"

"We have to get out from here!" He yelled as he push himself to stand, his voice reach everyone who closed to them and few even stand close remnant of that thing much to his further horror "EVERYONE GET AWAY FROM IT!" He roared "IT'S NOT OVER! GET AWAY FROM THERE!"

He was wrong... He was very wrong...

"Aaron Pendragon!" Crusch barked at him "What are you talking about?! What do you mean by-"

Hakugei is not the main bait... Neither is the person who out there and searched by Reinhard... They were never the one that responsible for spawning Cthulhu

He should saw it since the beginning... Tougher skin, ability to regenerate faster than how it supposed to be... The sign was so obvious, it only characteristic that shared by those abomination after all

"We don't have time!" He cut her as he grab her shoulders firmly, his green eyes peering to her amber orbs and Crusch can see it. She can see it. She can see the obvious fear and horror in there "We have to get out from here! I will explain everything later! Now we have to regroup, if not everyone going to die!"

Such fear... Such haunted look... Such desperation... It give chill to Crusch spine and heart. This is the man who just face to face with Hakugei, not afraid to it and even wrestle with it to the ground and yet... Right now he look no better than children that look forced to face their nightmare

"Alright." She nodded slowly "Alright, we retreat now." She repeated with firmer voice, she turned to her army direction and people that gather around the beast's corpse "EVERYONE GO BACK TO THE FOOT OF TREE NOW! THIS IS ORDER! NOW! NOW! NOW!" She barked, on her side Ricardo also already start barking similar order to his men

The troops and mercenary that gathering around the beast was confused at the sudden order, however they did comply nonetheless and they began to retreat, walking away from the beast

Crusch already on top of her own ride once again and she give look to Aaron "I expect explanation later." She said "Can you stand? Do you want to ride with me?"

"No, Crusch-sama it better if Aaron-kyun here ride with me nya." Felix chimed in "I can heal him while we retreated."

"I see, that was good idea." She grunted

Aaron give nod as he stare at the beast corpse as if it going to explode any moment, his eyes briefly wander away from it and shift to Emilia

"Emilia-sama, come on, we should go back as well." Rem said as she call the girl

However the half elf apparently did not hear her call, she too, also stare at the beast corpse, her face unseen as they focused to the beast direction

"Emilia-sama?"

Aaron feel chill crawling to his spine "Emi?" He called uncertainly

At his voice the girl seems snapped from her shock. Slowly, shakily, and with tremble, the half elf tilted her head to them, and there is nothing but word of "horror" that right now expressed in there

"A-Aaron." She called in utter fear "S-Something... _S-Something_ is wrong..." She stuttered in horrified voice "T-The s-spirit... T-The H-Hakugei..."

Aaron heart began to beat faster and he become paler "Retreat now." He murmured "RUN NOW!" He yelled as he grab Emilia's hand and throw her to the blue oni who already on her ride. He spun and he turned to Felix "GO!" He shouted

The catboy about to reply however he was being cut as suddenly his ride let out growl and began to run away, making him yelped and got dragged by it

The other fare no better, Rem who about to speak to her also got dragged by her ride as well who suddenly went wild and let out roar while running away

"Kaaaak!"

"Kaaak!"

"Graargh!"

"Whoa! What the?!"

"What the hell?! Why they suddenly-"

Numerous roar and howl from Earth Dragons and Rigers resonated as they become wild and they suddenly began to run like there no tomorrow, it as if something that like nature disaster about to happen

In a way they're right... But they also wrong...

Because what about to come is worse than nature disaster...

Hakugei is not bait, neither the "caster" out there. No, Hakugei is the catalyst, it already become host in beginning, the only reason it not turned perhaps because the Beast unique nature for possessing power of Gluttony in first place, that was the only thing he can come with

And the Caster that control it... They never far from the beast...

They inside it... And now they dead... So do Hakugei..

And that creature has released from it restrain

Aaron who began to run just in time to caught the space behind him where the beast lay before start to distort

 _And reality began to bleed_

* * *

It come out from the remain of the demon beast. Like a rafflesia flower that gorging the plant it hosted and begin to bloom. It has overwhelming majestic and yet very disgusting aura as it devour what remain of the white whale like a black hole

And the World died with it birth

Green field turned to ashen gray, life is gone and taken away from them. Cool and fresh air turned to dry and husky like dead land. Space distorted and ripped apart like a paper. Reality itself overwritten and twisted by the breath it exhale

It engorging itself with the mana on atmosphere, it sucking, leeching, absorbing them without stop, like a hellish creature that doesn't know any mean to "stop"

It has no coherent form. The best way to describe it is like an amoeba, a creature that has no "real" shape, it was inky and bloated like disgusting worm that ate too much

And then it began to growth

From only fifty feet to ninety only in few seconds after done consuming the remnant of it host. It started to "stand" straight despite it has no legs or limbs. It started to "see" despite it has no eyes in it blasphemous body. It started to "breath" despite it has no nose or mouth

And it began to take shape

Liquid slowly became solid, gigantic tentacle formed and become it abdomen, countless and any shape of eyes growth from there, followed by monstrous mouths that clacked open with their fangs and serrated teeth bared while breathing out fogs that twisted the reality

And now it stand before them. A monster that should never exist in the World, not only in this realm but also other as well

It is not a living being for it not living in first place, it cannot be called sentient as it has no mind at all, it only seek for one thing

 _Eat_

It only want _to eat_ , _to devour,_ _to feed,_ _to consume all the things_ that _stand_ on it path

* * *

Not even a minute it exist it already devour more than fifty men that not succeed to retreat. It doesn't matter if they Human, Demihuman or animals, it devour them like a madman that finally got feed after years of hunger

And then it let out loud inhumane voice

"▅▅▅▅▄▄▄▃▃▃▂▂▂▃▃▃▄▄▄▅▅▅▅"

It wasn't roar that it let out, it wasn't howl or scream, as matter of fact it barely recognized as sound. Whatever it is it made men scream as well, it corrupt their very ears, whispering madness upon them, turning them to betray their very self

It wasn't possible, such thing is no matter what should never able to happened. No matter what this creature is not what it appear to be, it just a copy, a representation of legend

And yet it still happen

He watched as men began to scream, began to wailing, began to crying. Madness, terror, despair, and horror overwhelm their very existence

He watched as those who blessed by the World choked in their own breath, struggle to stand and fall to their very knee. The proud woman who stood facing gigantic beast along with him moment ago reduced to weak and whimpering girl

He watched the woman that he has meet ever since he stepped on this World kneeling, clasping her ears in terror and whispering words of fear and horror under her breath, powerless and become like a children as how she supposed to be

He watched as the proud man who love his wife so much only can gape and shaking while holding his sword, his eyes dilated furiously as if trying his best to oppose the teror that corrupting his heart and yet, his body refuse to move

He watched brother and sister hugging each other, whimpering, sobbing and crying. No words of comfort come from their lips, they simply like a pair of kid just like their appearance that facing their most horrifying nightmare

In first place the Gigantic Horror that from the blasphemous book of Prelati is not a monster at this caliber. It simply creature that summoned to feed, albeit it tremendous regeneration ability that able to recover from mountain-splitting attack of King of Heroes treasures, it still creature that only called to eat

But in here? He finally figure it out

This Gigantic Horror in legend is hailed as Extradimensional Evil God. It praised and worshipped by creature who equally blasphemous like it as something that Divine

In the World where Age of Men rule, such thing wouldn't have any mean, the Divinity has lost very long ago, nothing of them remain

But in here? In the World where Gods still exist? In World where Divine Protection and Blessing still given? In World where mana itself as fresh as air that people breath every day?

 _It evolve_

Though it purpose still same, to eat and devour. Though it was not even as strong as "God" supposed to be but it still "God" in it blasphemous and wrong way. Even if it not called "God" but it still has power that "alien" and capable to "overwrite" the World "Rule" just by existing, like how the Spider did in universe where his power come from

And thus it cause those who close to it become mad and insane. Because they inhale mana that already polluted, already distorted in very horrendous way by it, thus it also began to corrupt them, bending them to it will

And yet... It not end in there...

This creature still growing, it not even showing any sign of stopping. It almost doubled after finished consuming Hakugei, and now it also growing further while consuming the mana in air.

He have no doubt it will growth more after consuming those who have Divine Protection

And now it coming for them

His first thought was to run, to scream, to wail and escape. He is not as affected as other for some reason, perhaps it because he had influenced worse by it before so he can run without much problem

But... What good it would do?

If he run then nothing going to change... Nothing going to become better...

 _ **"You're brave enough to stand against what terrifying you, and you're also wise enough to know that if you run away in instant the result will be more catastrophic. All you need now, is a Hope."**_

Brave and Wise? Him? He remember he tempted to laugh at that, more like Idiot and Naïve. The best solution right now is temporary retreat, finding way to deal with it that more safer

And yet

 ** _"Hope can't solve anything, but it can led you to the right path. When people in despair, their only salvation is Hope, and through it they can accomplish amazing feat despite being cornered."_**

And yet... Here he now... He found himself walking forward, passing through men and women that crying and kneeling in despair

 _ **"Hope is what make people strong. It is the reason why people band together. It is what people fighting for, and it is what they fight with when all else is lost."**_

... If he survive through this... If he manage to stay alive...

 _ **"You're going to die."**_

A word spoken by entity that warning him in previous timeline resonated within his ears and yet, he found himself didn't care anymore

He no longer afraid

He going to give Tear hug and kiss alright, or better, he going to take her in, even that was not equal to what she has give to him

If he survive through this

And so he straighten his back, ignoring his body that already injured and in pain, ignoring his mana that probably won't enough or his body that not yet to accustomed with the amount of power he going to use, he ignore them all and keep walking, until he make distance with the army

Then he raise his sword

Wind roared from the invisible sheath, blaring and howling. The previously compressed wind surges around him chaotically, creating a vacuum as it diffuses into the air with enough force to knock everyone away

However it did not become hurricane or typhoon like every time he call upon it, instead it gone in instant it appear

 _And the World was bathed in all the color of the morning dawn_

* * *

 **Suggested Music : [TYPE-MOON Orchestra/Vocal] WAVE - Excalibur/Zero**

* * *

It shone so brightly almost like a second sun, the Night-banisher has nothing compared to it. It should have been painful to look giving it brightness, it should have blinded everyone who stare upon it due to it light but it was anything but painful or blinding

Just like when the image of majestic creature on top of him when he hold the Royal Badge, it was very clear for everyone, and they feel warmth come from them

 _[King]_

Countless particles of gold started to gather out of nowhere. Little sphere of golden fire, they moved like fireflies that flying around, they like a moths that attracted to the sun as they weaving around the sword that illuminate the darkness

 _[King]_

Their number continue to increase, from dozens into hundreds, from hundreds into thousands, and from thousands into millions

They all surge forward to the sword that seems call upon them, gathering together in beautiful and sacred way. Not even the mad World that threatening to swallow them able to pollute these light

The madness leave from people mind, they all banished and purified, the light wouldn't accept madness into it, it wouldn't let any harm befell to those who it protect, it won't allow them to be controlled by darkness any longer

 _[King ]_

And then they heard voices

The voices was strange... They are distorted, hoarse, rough, they are consisted of multiple voices. Children, teenager, men, women, old people. It as if hundred become one, many become one

And yet... The voices somehow not uncomfortable... It did not feels wrong... As matter of fact they feels... Warm...

 _[Our...King]_

And then they come

People gasped and let out shocked voices as they saw what coming. They come from the sky, they fell like a rain, their color are infinite, ranged from white to black in any shape and in any way. They are like golden fireflies that surround them and illuminating the night

These are Lesser Spirits... And there more than thousand of them...

 **[Our King] [Our Beloved King] [King of All of Us] [Destined King] [Our Only King]**

They spoke again as one and they soar down, they joined with their golden counterpart, weaving around playfully like children that chasing butterfly in beautiful way

 **[KING!]**

 _Then they began to roar_

 **[KING!] [KING!] [KING!] [KING!] [KING!] [KING!] [KING!] [KING!] [KING!] [KING!] [KING!] [KING!]** **[KING!]** **[KING!]** **[KING!]**

They chanted, they cheered, they shouted as they gather around the man who hold over single sword that command them and represent of anything that they desire, everything that they wishes, everything that they hope

And they all become pillar of light that pierce the very sky of Heaven itself, a holy and sacred light that banish the darkness and evil in any form, divine light that bring justice, salvation and answer all of those prayer that uttered when they were wrecked mess of sobbing and wailing

And the World only can hold their breath as they watching what stand before them

* * *

 _It is a sword that cannot be called beautiful because of its appearance, for the description of "beautiful" will only dirty it. It is instead sacred treasure, the manifestation of mankind's greatest desire, it the crystallization of the prayer named "glory" and everything etched in the hearts of those who are scattered at the sword's radiance_

Emilia watched as the sword of legend, the holiest sword that ever exist was held in the hand of the greatest man she ever known. She could not look away as she listened to the spirits that singing and shouting in joy and melodic voice, all her fear and horror was washed away by their lullaby and beautiful sight in front of her

Her hand stretched, trying to reach for the man that now stand between them and the abomination, trying to reach those light that so-

She felt a pair of arms warp around her, interrupting her from stepping forward and encasing her in a familiar warmth

"You're beautiful Emilia." A nostalgic voice, one she hadn't recognize but at same time seems so familiar whispered to her ear "I love you."

She turned her head to look over her shoulders, and tears spilled over her eyes "A-Aunt Fortuna?" The name was _foreign_ for her and yet, _somehow_ it manage to dig through her mind and uttered out from her mouth, and when they did it bring deep joy from within her heart

The silver haired elf smiled down to her, face filled with nothing but love "I love you."

"We love you."

Emilia turned again and this time stand before her is a man, clad in black clerical robe, having tough yet gentle expression and also short dark green hair that cut neatly

"G-Geuse?" She rasped out, another foreign name but again, it bring joy and warm to her heart when she call him out

"I'm sorry for what I had done to you Emila-sama." He spoke in regretful and ashamed voice "For leaving you alone and drown in my own madness."

"No! It.. It's not your fault! What happen... What happened is..." She can't remember, she can't remember but she knew Geuse is not in fault, it's not his fault at all, he is just a victim "It must be because of me... Right? It must be because I..."

"Emilia know this..." Fortuna continued with lovely voice " _You_ are _loved_ and _deserve_ to be. Your _father_ and _mother_ love you, _Geuse_ love you, _I_ love you."

"I... I..." The half elf choked in her tears "I... Deserved to be loved? But I! I'm half elf! I-I'm not pure! I! My existence is wrong! I... I am sin! I-"

"Is it matter?" Geuse asked "I believe, what Pendragon-sama said is right, _every_ individual is priceless. _Every_ single person have their _place_ in the World."

"B-But it selfish!" Emilia cried out to him "And I... I... My people... I... I can't be selfish! I..."

"And why you can't Emilia?" Fortuna asked softly "Selfish is nature of all living being." She said "Stop being harsh on yourself and embrace it."

"I... I... Aunt... Geuse..." Emilia slid down to her knee, tears spilled endlessly from her eyes as she stare at the man and woman who love her

"Your father and mother was happy when you born." Fortuna said kindly "They said you're the _most_ beautiful girl they ever seen. They love you, and so do we, even if you are sin given form, even if you are Witch, it will never change our mind."

"We _will_ _always_ love you." Geuse added "It's okay to seek for pleasure and being selfish, you not need to push yourself anymore. All living being is selfish in a way, and _you are living being too_ Emilia-sama."

Emilia stare at the two phantom image that she barely remember, their warm and loving smile, their serene and genuine gaze. It was too much for her as she broke into wail

"I'm living being! I want to be selfish!" She cried out "I love you two! I love Puck! I love Rem! I love Ram! I love everyone who has give me chance! I love Aaron! And I want to be loved back by them!" She declared with tears washing over her face

But the tears that streaming down from there is not one that carry sadness and despair, but joy and relieve. Relief that there people who love her, relief that it actually fine for her to be selfish without judged

For the first time after a years, Emilia cried in happiness, accompanied by people who love her

"Puck.. Take care of her... I know you there, sleeping, but I'm sure you can hear me." Fortuna whispered to the pendant in her niece chest "For me, take care of her."

The stone that glowing slightly is enough to tell her that the spirit is aware of what happening now and answering her question

* * *

 _The nostalgic, sorrowful, and hallowed dreams of those who were placed on the bloody hell called a battlefield, of all warriors past, present, and future fully exposed to the fear of death and despair, and yet who still cling to a desire : 'to be exalted'_

"You look troubled Crusch? Why? It's not like you to put that kind of face." He asked

Crusch Karsten fist clenched, her lower lip bitten, her chest feel so tight despite the armor she wore is loosened in that area

"I... I..." She was loss of words as she looked at her long-lost friend "Fourier... I... I'm sorry... I... I can't... Your legacy..." She rasped out, throats dry and she feel her eyes stung "I cannot... I cannot fulfill it."

"My legacy?" Fourier tilt his head "What are you talking about?"

"The emblem you gave to me. The symbol of Lion. I cannot carry it to the throne." She said with voice of shame "Everything I had done and worked for... It slowly began to crumble, it still there but in the end it only matter of time before..."

"Carrying symbol of Lion to the throne?" Fourier blinked, the he smiled, his red eyes tainted with amusement "Silly, I do not care of such thing, surely you must know that."

"What?" Crusch blinked back, shock evident in her voice

"Don't take it wrong, I would love to see our kingdom back like a Lion but that was not my main dream." Fourier chuckled "Seriously Crusch, you are so dense." He sighed "What I dreamed was, for you to be happy, that's all matter for me. You not need to carry such burden in your shoulder Crusch, I'm already proud to what you become right now. Don't push yourself too much."

"It can't be like that!" Crusch protested "It can't be simple like that!"

"Why not?" Fourier asked "You said your dream can't be carried anymore, tell me why?"

"It's..." Crusch grit her teeth and clench her fist "It's the prophecy..."

"Ah, yes, I know about that." Fourier nodded with sage expression "So?"

"So? What so?" Crusch asked

"Does he have scale on his body?" Fourier asked while gesturing to the knight that hold the sword of legend

"Wha? No."

"Hmm, does he have claw?"

"No."

"Does he have fangs? How about wings?"

"Fourier! I'm serious!" Crusch said with irritated voice "And the answer is no!"

"Then I fail to see which part of him can be called Dragon." Fourier replied

"It's not that simple Fourier!"

"Why not?" Fourier asked again, his voice laced with exasperation "You always like that. Why making things so complicate?" He asked "Will you blame him because his blood? Isn't that just same like how Felix's parent treat him?"

"I... I..." Crusch feel deep shame coiling in her stomach and she flinched as if she just got slapped "I know that." She whispered in weak voice "I _know_ that..."

"Good, you know it, you realize your mistake, it mean you can learn from it." Fourier chuckled "Beside, your dream is not end, why you think it's problem even if he have blood of Dragon?"

Crusch blinked in confusion "What?"

"And yadda, yadda, yadda, He Shall yadda, yadda, and Stand Behind the New King." Fourier recited the prophecy "See that part? Stand Behind the New King. He won't be the ruler, you would be."

"It's not working like that." Crusch shook his head "People still going to see it as blessing of the Dragon."

"Pfft, as if that matter. Then change it. After you cut connection with Volcanica establish new rule and symbol, use the Dragon instead ask for help from him." He said "I mean, you are given Dragon here, not lent but given! Use him, he said it himself he is no different than Saint Sword."

"That... That..." Crusch frowned slightly "That sounds disrespectful."

"Do you think someone like him will care?" Fourier asked while gesturing to Aaron "Alright, he will, but what I mean is, does he will give a thought even if you take the credit or drag the Dragon name to mud?"

Crusch stared at her friend, then to the man who stand bravely in front of eldritch abomination and surrounded in golden moths. She remember their brief and short banter to annoy each other and she come to one conclusion

"No..." She murmured softly "No, he won't."

He believe in an individual, in each person, he doesn't care about his Dragon heritage. So would it matter if it not worshipped and used simply as symbol? No, it wouldn't matter to him

"There, problem solved." Fourier made "aha" expression "Seriously, just what you have accomplish? Without me you seems become less sharp and lack common sense."

Crusch stared at him with flat face "If you weren't already dead I would smack you using this." She said while raising her sword

"Well thanks God I already dead then." Fourier replied with smirk

Both of them laugh at that despite it sounded morbid. However for Crusch the laugh she let out contain not only joy for seeing her friend again but also enlightenment

Because she now aware that her dream... Is never died... And it will never be...

Dream will change, dream will be forgotten, dream be replaced. But never it will gone, it is never-ending, it will always be there, stay still and waiting for the dreamer to pause in their step and take a look at them once more

* * *

 _It is the light that continues to shines in the darkest of nights no matter what. The light that always there inside us, defiance at those who will try to extinguish the good in us. No corruption or brutality will able to smear or taint it_

"Why do you take up the sword?"

Wilhelm Astrea stare with longing gaze at the translucent figure of his beloved that smiling at him, her red vibrant hair waving and breezing under the wind like a flag, she is beautiful as he remember, Angel that given form for him

"I take it up..." Wilhelm voice dry yet also strong, his blue eyes locked to his wife in painful yet also joy light " _To protect you._ " He confessed aloud "Something... That I fail to do." He spoke in anguish and self loathing "I _fail_ to protect you."

Thearesia von Astrea simply smiled to her husband in beautiful manner "It's not your fault."

"It is! Thearesia! It is!" Wilhelm feel himself return to his young body for a moment, tears threatening to spill from his eyes as he look at his wife with ashamed gaze "It because of my weakness! I... I let you go! I... And because of that I..." He choked in his own voice as he clench his fist that shaking

"You're wrong." Thearesia replied softly "You're wrong. I go because I have to, it's not burden or anything, I go because I want to, that's all. It's my own decision in the end."

"I _supposed_ to be the one that go! I swear to taking sword for your name! You should never be there in first place! You should never..."

"And it will be our son that lost if I don't go." Thearesia whispered "Were you hate him that much before my demise that you willing to let him go to his dead?"

"No! Of course no." Wilhelm denied, no matter what Heinkel will always be his son. He love his wife than him, yes, but it doesn't mean he did not love him "It should be never Heinkel or you! It should be _me_ in first place."

"You have your mission, more important one." Thearesia said "Daughter of Royal family is missing. My expedition is supposed to be not that important in first place, what happened is out of our control." She comforted her husband as she place one hand and caress his cheek "It's time to let it go and return to your original dream, to first reason why you take sword."

"Reason?" Wilhelm questioned with strained voice "Thearesia, _you are my reason_ , without you I... I have _nothing._ "

Thearesia leaned forward, she press her forehead to him and stare directly in his eyes "You're wrong. Don't you remember what I said when you told us you finally become knight?"

He remember, of course he did. There never once that he ever forget anything that related to her, he rather die and live in hell than doing that

"A knight..." He muttered in low voice "Is someone who protects another."

Her eyes crinkled, she let out approving "uhm" as she leaned back slightly "That was your dream and purpose wasn't it? Wasn't it time to return to it? To finally made peace with yourself? To our family once again?"

"I... I..." Wilhelm was loss of words as he stare at his wife who staring back at him with sad but also joyful smile

"Do you love flowers?" She asked

And with that question Wilhelm found himself back to that day, back to the day when they stood facing each other, to the day when he take her sword away and become one for her

"I don't hate them anymore." He answered, his strict and tough face melted to smile

"Why do you take up the sword?" She asked again

Wilhelm paused, his eyes showing hint of fragility but only for short time before pure determination crush them all "I take it up to _protect_ someone." He said straightly, his hand encircle her waist and pull her to him

The smile his wife give to him is radiant and warm, it also so bright that it banishing any darkness that poison his heart

"Then do you love me?" She asked

Wilhelm smile widened, tears spilled over his eyes, streaming down to his face as he began to shake "Yes... Yes..." He confessed with firm voice despite his wet face "I love you, Thearesia van Astrea."

And with that he draw his wife closer to him and give one final kiss to her

* * *

 _It is forged by inhuman hand, by the will of planet itself, but it made from mankind desires, their greatest wishes. It born from their very heart and dream, their hope and prayer. As long as it shines it give brilliance and blessing of joy to those who seek it_

"This... This is..."

She fall to her knee as she watched the pillar of light from this distance. Gone everything around her, she feel it was only her and the light that shine like a divine being

Her breath hitched, her chest feel heavy, no further words seems able to escape from her lips as she stare at the light that blinding the World

This is... This is... What is this feeling inside her heart?

 _ **"From now on you will be the one who handle this store, I expect no less from you alright Anastasia? You do this man proud to have you in his shop."**_

What is this feeling that coiling and warming her inside?

 _ **"Ah young lady, I see you have talent, not just simple but special one. You're very sharp and brilliant girl aren't you? I never meet someone like you, I feel you will become bright one in future gal."**_

She... She never feel such intense emotion in her life... What is this thing that now burying themselves in her very heart?

 _ **"You're one of kind girl. I had seen many like you but... None of them manage to reach at this level, it almost like Hoshin the Wilderness! Though I never meet or talk to him directly since he has long dead but...**_

 _ **"Be proud to what you have achieve until now young lady."**_

Ah.. Yes... Yes... She recognize this feeling... She know what this warm feeling... She finally know it...

"Echidna... Do you feel it too?" She murmured to her scarf, voice so low and went unheard by those who near her also mesmerized by the holy light

"I feel it..." The spirit voice was filled with bewilderment and indecipherable tone "I feel it..."

"It's... It's great isn't it?" She choked out, her lips curled to beautiful smile as she watch the light "It's very great ri...ght?" She trailed when notice that her cheeks were wet

She tentatively touch them, and she sense there water in there, a tears. It was her own tears, she was crying

"I... Cry?" She asked in disbelief voice "From this feeling?" She not stranger to tears, she had cry in past after all, however for her to cry from something like this

Somehow it only make the warmth inside her become more pleasant

"It's great..." Echidna muttered, her voice contain happiness "It's _so_ great... I..." The artificial spirit also seems at loss in her own feeling as she stopped talking and bask in the emotion that foreign for her

Anastasia began to laugh. Her cheeks hurt from spreading too wide, her throat started to feel hoarse from laughing too much, her eyes stinging because of the tears that keep spilling

But she _never_ stop laughing with joy

Because for the _first_ time ever since _eleven_ years... She _finally_ can feel contentment once again...

* * *

 _It is the sword that saved the World once when Titan that slay Gods and turned Earth to dirt. It is sword that unyielding for ten years, undefeated in twelve battles. These peerless feats of arms and this glory were eternal, transcending even time itself_

And it is too heavy for him

'I can't... Swing it down...'

The young man feel his body crushed and binded by very strong grip, it was constricting and heavy, almost like in the belly of snake. He feel his very body burned from inside just by activating it

The pillar of light that shatter the eldritch abomination still held high and proud in the sky, it never once diminished and as matter of fact it seems become brighter and greater in magnitude

And yet he can't swing it down

He don't know why, don't know how, but he found himself can't swing the sword. Is it because he not King Arthur? Is it because he not worthy? Is it because he is nothing but a coward and pathetic man without the strength he gained?

If it's true... No matter which one from above... Then... Then... Everything is...

He feel pair of hand touch his that gripped the sword from behind and he tensed. The hands was different from each other, the one from his left is larger than the right

Then he saw them

 _Their sword shines, a dream that all warriors scattered in battle, past, present and future, hold and mournfully exalt as their final moments approach_

He saw their faces that leaned to both his side. It was hard to see them since they were on corner of his vision but he still manage to

One is look like him, as matter of fact it's almost like staring in mirror, that angular chin, those cheeks, those eyes and that lips. Exactly identical and same to his, no one would dare to oppose that exclamation

The other meanwhile also same, however it is not identical, that face for one is more soft and feminine, the lips also seems more softer. It almost like staring at the female version of the first face

Then he feel their gazes to him, their eyes bore to his, filled with intensity, it as if they _judging_ him

And then they give him nod

And he found himself nodded as well

 _They carries their will as their pride, bidding them to remain steadfast in their loyalty_

So what if he is not the real King Arthur? This sword purpose ever since it born is never change and stray, it is sword that bring victory, it is sword that save the World. From the Evil God that represent All Evil of the Mankind, to the Apocalypse that Given form of White Titan

It is Sword that Save the World

And that exactly what it going to do now

 _And now, the undefeated king sings aloud the name of the miracle they holds in their hands._

 _Its name is..._

 **"EX-"**

The light that pierce the sky itself began to roar as the name began to be chanted, the very World seems shake as the golden aura blared and intensified, and the King take few steps, ready to swung those light down. The Eldritch Abomination that stood far away from him began to extend it massive hand, it blasphemous mouth letting out inhumane voice of defiance as it trying to reach him, trying to crush the mortal that hold the light, trying to stop it own demise

 **"-CALIBUR!"**

Light galloped. Light roared. The prana, accelerated by the factor of the released dragon, became a streak of light, a swirling and surging torrent of brightness with overwhelming power that "dislocated" and burn everything that stand in it path and dare to oppose it

The moment the colossal light bringed down, before even the holy power touch it, the Gigantic Horror's massive hand already evaporated, the regeneration that instant reduced into nothing but ash, not even single atom of it remain

Then the golden beam hit the gigantic abomination body fully, devouring it whole and in less than second nothing of it remain, it existence burned down to the very core. Only scorched land and blackened ground that left from the light rampage, followed by forest that turned into ash as the colossal beam pass through the abomination and consume them in their rage

But even so the beam still continue, it still blaring, not even it power diminished a bit after swallowed the Gigantic Horror and the forest, it still keep continue to soar through and made the night turned to day

* * *

Rain come down to field, washing over the area and everyone. However it was not rain of water but golden light, descended down upon them as if God has give them their blessing

Stood in front of the army and still surrounded by golden moths is the "Legend" himself. The one who bring down horror from World that so alien and wrong in many sense. His posture is strict and straight, his back look so firm, like a King who stand victorious after his battle

Then he turned around, he face the men who has stood side by side with him, men who ready to die and throw away their lives

He rose the Sword of Promised Victory above him

"THE NIGHTMARE OF WHITE WHALE AND DEMON HAS OVER!"

And with his roar, his declaration his strong yell, all the men who silence, mesmerized, awed, overwhelmed by him broke into cheer as well. Their roar seems like shake the World, they all filled with joy and cheer, happy that the nightmare of four hundred years and demon that just like about to swallow the World moment ago over

Aaron Pendragon watched the event with genuine smile over his face. His green eyes softly taking the sight of happiness in front of him. Their attention though got caught by familiar two figure that ran to him, their faces expression joy, there seems tears wetting their eyes though

He decide to approach them but just when his foot take one step he hit by intense nausea and burning sensation from his inside. He feel the World started to spin, and he quickly grip his sword and use it as pillar so he not fall, even so he still can feel his legs slipped from the ground

"AARON!"

"AARON-SAMA!"

"FERRIS! COME HERE!"

Their scream of of worry reach his ears, followed by scream of another person that he familiar with as he try his best to stay conscious, he feel his vision darkened and brightened, like a lamp that error. His ears filled with loud ringing sound, he almost can't feel his legs, they seems like made from jelly instead of bone and muscle

Something spilled from his mouth, wet, warm, taste like copper and he lost his strength as he fall to his knee, one hand desperately grabbing Excalibur and use it as support so he not fall over

He feel someone touching him, he feel he was being lifted and placed in solid ground, he barely able to clutch to conscious World right now as he felt Excalibur dissipate into spirit form. Everything was blur, he caught sight of blue and silver, then there also green as well, not long after that there so many of them to the point he can't see them all

"M**a e*h******n! *o*y ***n*ng **** *nsi**!"

"*a** h**!"

"St** w*t* *e! A***n! *t*y *it* **!"

What? What they saying? What the heck they saying? Can't they be quite a bit? Their voices is like chalk being scratched to the board and that was not something to be enjoyed

He narrowed his eyes, scrunching them and trying his best to focus despite the headache he feel now is not unlike hammer that nailing wall. His body and muscle screaming at him, demanding him to stop as he tried to move his hand

His attempt to speak come out as nothing but gurgle, eliciting another scream -dear God! They were so loud- from them. He concentrate to move his hand, trying his best and he feel it twitch and with a force he manage to lift it

He heard their scream again much to his annoyance but he ignore them, he drag his hand to his face, extending his index finger to the front of his lips

"Hush, I'm trying to sleep."

And with that he drop his hand, smile contently and close his eyes, letting darkness consume him

* * *

 **EEXXXUUUCCAAARIIIBAAAAA!** **(っ`O´)っ** **-|~~** **•** **Ϟ** **•** **-** **̶** **-** **̶̶•̸** **Ϟ** **•** **-** **̶** **-** **̶̶•̸** **Ϟ** **•** **-** **̶** **-** **̶̶** **-** **̶̶•̸** **Ϟ** **•** **-** **̶** **-** **̶** **-** **̶̶•̸** **Ϟ** **•** **-** **̶** **)))))) #KABOOOOM#**

 **Wew, and look at that! I manage to finish this chapter only in two days! Maaan, that was something wasn't it?**

 **To be honest I was planned to write this chapter in next week or month -not to mention this is 19k words, the longest chapter in this story- however for some reason I got my steam back -courtesy to Fate Extella, I manage to get Artoria! Yahoo- and then began to imagine the battle scene**

 **I will be honest here, Aaron using Excalibur in this Arc is already planned ever since I start write this thing. As matter of fact this scene is one of my major motivation to start writing this story**

 **And now I finally done it, leaned back in my chair, staring at it, I can't help but smile. Yeah, I think I'm pretty satisfied with the result. Granted perhaps there those who can do better but... I still damn satisfied with it**

 **Originally I plan to split the battle into two chapter, however I will be honest again, I found it was quite hard to write battle against gigantic creature. Not to mention in term of raw power Aaron pretty much surpassing or equal to Hakugei**

 **It will be different case if Hakugei far stronger, however since they pretty much equal or Aaron even stronger... Yeah, the result was like this**

 **I think one of my biggest flaw in here is Fourier and Crusch scene. It because I fail to get Fourier personality, I never read how he speak and he saw things, I only know him from wikia and reading the synopsis of his tale in novel. That was my biggest disappointment, I already research about him much and try to find the translation for the novel but... Well, I fail to get it**

 **I got the big picture of how his relationship with Crusch though. Basically Fourier is guy who look like working behind the scene, he more like... A secretary or such thing, he is very good advisor or something like that. And Crusch herself can be dense -yes, yes she is, you read the synopsys and you will see what I mean- and also overthinking, that where Fourier playing part**

 **I still laughing when remembering he rumored to be a gay though. Poor guy, Felix you really give him problem! Shame on you!**

 **I also hope the battle with Hakugei is meet your satisfaction, as you can see I write it different from canon, granted I use some part that same but the way it going I make it not same from Canon. Hakugei in here clearly more better than it canon counterpart -obviously because it controlled**

 **And those who confused about Cthulhu, here is the clear answer, I already give explanation how it come. See? He is not real Cthulhu, he is one that from Gigantic Horror of Caster Prelati's Spellbook. The theory I put in here is actually fused from Campione and Nasu. I take the legend part from Nasu and then use Campione part where when historic figure come to Campioneverse, what happen to them? They turned to God**

 **Reminder to you all, Re:Zero system of Magic and Type-moon is vastly different, not just in magic but in universal law as well as matter of fact. Since the system and the law not explained properly then I will use my own theory and apply them to this fic, make no mistake I will always give proper explanation every time I write things new and if you confused then you can ask me personally**

 **Though I'm not that active in Fanfiction PM, I only open the site through mobile mostly to read story after all**

 **There also few joke in here and there during the battle. What? A short and healthy joke during such situation is good for health and mind you know! Too serious sometime bring nothing but harm!**

 **And I also hope you all love how I put scene of those who touched by Excalibur, I write it while listening to Ever Present Feelings. Gods, I think I teared up a bit, especially in Emilia and Wilhelm part *hiks sniff sniff hiks***

 **And Emilia also have her spotlight! Nice speed you girl! You increase your reputation even if you do it unknowingly! As expected from our favorite air head half elf! XD**

 **Aaanyway, I guess that's enough note huh? I mean, I already make small commentary of each important scene... Except the talk between Anastasia and Priscilla... Well you two can say they certainly won't be good friend to each other. They both greedy in their own way, one is greedy to fill the blankness inside her and the other simply to sate her selfish desire**

 **Hmmm... I guess that's all then. Well, let close it here, I have some study to do now. Hopefully you all love this epic chapter! Next will be the aftermath of everything of course! Sadly it seems won't appear soon since I will be back to busy. Anyway stay tune and keep reading if you curious about it! And don't forget to give this story Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	24. Those Who Saw the Light (I)

**Chapter 23. Those Who Saw the Light. Part I**

* * *

 _"Is better if you think it through before pulling that sword."_

 _He spun his head, face showing surprised expression, how could he not? He did not detect anyone near him, as matter of fact at this time no one is here anymore_

 _"You surprised me." He said to the person that smile to him through the night "This is the first time we meet outside a dream, isn't it? Merlin."_

 _"Well, you can say so my cute little Arthur."_

 _The greatest Sorceress of Britain spoke with hint of cheer in her voice, it as if just by conversing with him she given amusement_

 _"I'm not little anymore." He rebuked with disapproving voice "As matter of fact, I'm taller than you now."_

 _"Hmmm, that's true." Merlin giggled "Why, I remember when we first meet, you are such cute little boy that want to marry this pretty lady."_

 _He keep his face stoic and neutral despite he just reminded about his embarrassing past and reply her calmly "I was a boy at that time, hardly understand anything."_

 _"And you do now?" She inquired, her voice still ease but there hint of something in there, and he caught it_

 _Green eyes narrowed in calculating manner "What do you want Merlin?" He asked back_

 _"Nothing." Merlin answered "I come here just to tell you something. Listen Arthur, not to say anything bad about it but it is better if you stop."_

 _"Stop?"_

 _"You know what I mean." Merlin gaze for a moment wandered to the sword in stone, the sword of selection "After pulling that sword, you will stop being Human." She said "Not only that, you will be hated by all kind of humans and you will reach a horrendous death." She declared, her eyes then returned to him, her gaze were firm, strong and yet... There also something that indecipherable beneath them "If you decide to stand back now, you will live a good life, peaceful and happy, and your death also won't be painful."_

 _The Son of Uther Pendragon look to the Great Sorceress in eyes directly, his handsome face show nothing but calmness and strong expression, like a mountain that stand before waterfall_

 _Then his gaze shifted back to the object they discussed, the sword that will decide the future of this country_

 _And without hesitation he grasp the pommel of the sword_

 _"People were smiling when they thought their ideal King will come soon." He said aloud, his finger firmly etched to the sword and he noted how it seems so feels right somehow "People were happy, they show joyful expression." His grip tightened, his green eyes seems glowing for a second "Certainly this path..." Then with his strength, he pull up the sword "Is not the wrong one."_

 _And Caliburn, the Sword of Victorious, the Sword of Selection, drawn out from the stone_

 _And thus the legend of King Arthur began_

* * *

 _ **"AAAAARRRRTTTHHHUUUUURRRR!"**_

 _The being of destruction, no. The demon in form of Dragon that has stood over the previous King of Britain roared in pure rage._

 _It voice drown the entire raging battlefield, swallowing the World wholly with it mighty and monstrous howl that shake the very earth itself_

 _Beastly eyes peered down at their prey, maw wide open and reveal serrated fangs. That sharp like a blade and flame practically rolled out from it nostril and tongue_

 _It only neck was enough to engulf the whole castle, corpses by it sheer size, and it awakening enough to wreckage the citadels like a earthquake_

 _This... Is not a mere Dragon or beast, no... What that standing in front of him..._

 _It massive claw smashed to earth, turning the pavement into a rubble and dirt, it gigantic head stare down at him, it reptilian jaw curled to mockery of sneer. It body was so massive to the point he can't see the end of it, a gargantuan scale who would make all castle in this island pale  
_

 _What stand in front of him... Is the Britain itself. The land itself that manifested, given form and become alive_

 _The sun was bright moment ago, but it no longer exist, it turned to raging dark cloud that let out thunder not unlike wrath of Gods. Those dark and raging weather summoned just by mere presence of this beast, of this Dragon that has evaporate a whole soldiers that launched at it. The destruction it brought just by it one roar was enough to make the very kingdom of Heaven shake_

 _It just logical and make sense to fear this being, this powerful creature. Fools is the one who not afraid to this entity, for this monster is creature that represent Power, a being that has become Independent from World, a single breath of it can devastate country and bring down entire nation_

 _Just by existing this monster made the Holy Sword Excalibur Galatine loss her powerful light, a light that shone with the power of sun itself. And Excalibur the Sword of Promised Victory that forged from the lights of every wish of mankind and by the planet herself reduced to a mere bonfire_

 _Even King of Heroes, the oldest Hero of Mankind would left speechless for a second after seeing this beast_

 _Several hours already they battle this creature but the result is only a naught, a loss of lives from their side while the monster barely injured from their strikes. Their side was losing, even a blind person can tell that from hearing how the soldiers and knights cried in pain before death embrace them. No matter how many they send, it was for naught, it's like sending sheep to slaughterhouse to be butchered,_

 _His trusted soldier, his most loyal friends, people who he treat as brother in all but blood, told him to retreat. The battle was loss. This is beyond their expectation_

 _That Vortigern, has become Britain itself_

 _"King Arthur, the body of the enemy is Britain itself!" His Knight shouted at him, despite it firmness but there hint of fear exist in there "Despite having the Holy Sword, we cannot win. We must retreat now!"_

 _Oh he knew it very well just how bad the situation is. He knew that his men dying. Soldiers and knights butchered like an insects facing adult men, the brave one flee and shaking just by this beats presence, the land around them itself was on this creature very side._

 _This creature can't be defeated... And even he can feel fear just by standing in front of the Demon Dragon that dwarfing over them  
_

 _And yet..._

 _"I will require your assistance a little more, Sir Gawain."_

 _"King?"_

 _He heard gasp from his knight, shocked and surprised at his bravery despite what this creature just did to their bravest men, he still able to stand and not even show sign of fear in his face_

 _He afraid to this creature, just like his men. But that fear hold no candle to his resolve, to his will. To the oath that he has swore of when he pull Caliburn from the stone and become King for his very home, for his land_

 _"You and I here." He said aloud, his emerald eyes meet his sapphire blue "What are wielders of Holy Swords if they cannot quite one or two fits of the island?"_

 _That was correct, what are wielders of Holy Swords if they cannot quite one or two fits of the island? He have no right to call himself King of Knights if he retreated just because of such reason_

 _The Knight of the Sun shocked expression shifted to one of wonder, amazement, awe, then his blue eyes gain new light and he slowly stood, determination and fire filled his heart once more  
_

 _"Yes!"_

 _Arthur Pendragon give him smile that contain gratitude and proudness, then he turned to the monster and stare at his very eys_

 _Beside... He is the King of Britain. If the Britain themselves has rose and take a form and try to oppose him then... He will remind the island why he is their King in first place_

* * *

 _Many people thought that with the fall of Vortigern Britain will return to be prosper Kingdom, to be heralded like their old time, to live with full of prosperity and satisfaction_

 _It wasn't that simple_

 _Vortigern is indeed Tyrant that caused Britain to be in chaos, to be in their sad state, to make people who dwell in them to suffer_

 _But slaying him won't return everything back in instant_

 _The future of Britain still remained dim. The daily life of the population was not changing. The ancient capital might be under reconstruction now but the fact that almost nothing change causing the flourishment of evil on the people's heart_

 _"Wasn't King Arthur the king that would shine?"_

 _"The one that said if we follow his words would lead us to prosperous country?"_

 _"Wasn't he promise us land that would shine like legendary Avalon?"_

 _Doubt and dark thought started to lingering inside people's heart. For a years they suffer under Vortigern twisted and iron rule, they were dying under his led, was the same thing would happen to them now? Could it be they finally free from one tyrant only to get another?_

 _Protest and complain rose from people, fear of continuous suffering and anger of being lied become their motivation_

 _But even so in face of such anger Arthur Pendragon remain calm_

 _"Hmm since always this island has been poor." She commented as she fiddling the edge of her hair "So Arthur, what do you think about those people?" She asked_

 _"Well the fact that I would be reprimanded was inevitable." He mused aloud, his blue fur elegant coat waved from touch of wind as he stare at his garden "Because of this year plans, we were forced to buy farm products from other countries." He shake his head with slight exasperation "I'm going to be in need of Sir Lancelot help another time."_

 _"Everybody though that when Vortigern the Usurper was defeated we would gain peace." She said flippantly "They should know better that the result will be different." She let out breath that almost seems like mournful "Humans, they always like that. They like the truth even though they hate things that too truthful."_

 _He did not make any comment and simply stare at his advisor, his head that tilted slightly seems gesture for her to continue_

 _"As long as you, King Arthur, remains as the ideal king for those people, they will depend on you but also degrade you at the same time." She continued "People don't want to be blamed but they also don't want to work, and so they have no choice but to put all of them on you." She said with exasperated voice "You will have to ignore or even crush what they say in order to rule."_

 _"Ignore them is something that not easy." He replied "They are my people after all, granted right now that what is the only thing I can do giving our situation." The battle against Vortigern take too much, many soldier has died in that fight, it can be said the victory itself is a miracle in a way "Crushing them is out of option, people don't need another tyrant to led them."_

 _"But you will need to do that to show them your strength." She pointed "You can't appear to be weak, especially at time like this." She then shook her head "All of what you receive are injustices and twist. However, the more of it, the more the daily life of the population of stabilizes."_

 _Arthur eyebrow furrowed, his eyes scrunched in analytical manner as he comprehend what his advisor just said "So the more I suffer, the more the country will prosper. Is that what you say?"_

 _She narrowed her eyes at him, she stopped to fiddling with her hair, her hand brushed her staff slightly "In a way, yes." She said "But you knew about this, didn't you? You knew about this when you pulled the sword of selection from that stone."_

 _Of course he knew... He knew what would happen the moment he draw that sword, knew this will come after he rose to throne. This kingdom by any mean not in good condition after all, and it cannot be fixed in instant_

 _It will need time... And in that time people will hate him... But by doing that they also going to become more stable..._

 _"Yes." He answered the rhetorical question of the Sorceress "And for that I have the pride to say we are doing well." He then turned around, his eyes wandering to the green that spread as far as he can see and he smiled "Watch me Merlin!" He said aloud while spreading his arms widely to the sky "I won't say that it will be now, but I can say with certainty that this country will become a great one, not one to lose against the legendary Avalon, that I'm sure."_

 _The King back was completely facing the Sorceress, proud, firm and straight, a befitting posture for someone like his stature_

 _But because of that he missed the bitter and sad smile that marred the Sorceress beautiful face_

 _"I will little Arthur." She murmured "I will watch you until the end, and perhaps even beyond that." She whispered in melancholic voice_

* * *

The first thing that crossed to his mind when he feel his conscious returning is warmth, following that is whatever he lay or rested into now is very damn comfortable. Seriously, he feels like sleeping in cloud and he really wish he can loss his consciousness again so he can enjoy this heaven

He mumbled incoherently under the pillow and snuggle further to his bed, Gods, sometime he forget that sleeping can feel so good, perhaps it's better if he-

 _"That's enough lesson for today little Arthur, now go open your eyes, it's time for you to wake up."_

Open his eyes and take some water

His dry throat really could use one right now

He feel the joints on his back popped and making noise as he rose from his sleep. His eyes blearily open, the vision still blur and unclear but he caught sight of something that like fireflies around him, their colors though not one but ranging from white, blue, green, red, brown, and black

He feel his head a bit airy and he close his eyes again, trying to make his mind clear. He take deep breath and let out small voice as he reopen his eyes

'Where am I?'

That was what he thought as he saw where he is currently

The place was unfamiliar to him, a room that spread wide, quite big, with the wall decorated by red, gold and a slight black. The decoration and everything that put in there also look quite extravagant. Briefly he looked to the bed and notice it was around King size, a very big bed for single person

He look down and also see that he no longer in his armor but in their place is red expensive looking with extravagant design kimono, there gold ornament in here and there. Seriously whoever made this cloth seems have too much money and decide to put gold in their sleeping attire to waste them

Why the heck that sound so familiar?

Alright those doesn't matter, right now he have to find out where is he, he never remember sleeping in-

 _-a massive abomination, called from dimension that not belong to any World, a horror that it existence is should never happen, a monster that born from gorging the carcass of demon beast, a blasphemy creature that dubbed as Evil God, roaring and devouring anything that stood on it path like black hole-_

 _-a bright golden light that rose above and pierce the very sky itself, like a pillar that reach the Heaven and act as their support. Two figures that stood by his side, holding his hands and together they swing down the destructive holy light and ending the eldritch horror for once and forever-_

 _-The taste of metal and copper in his mouth, followed by countless blur of colors. Scream from Emilia and Rem that worried, then feeling of content and peace as he manage to sleep with ease knowing he succeed in taking down what traumatize him the most in his live-_

He remember them all

"The Gigantic Horror and I killed it using Excalibur." He murmured aloud as he drop his legs from bed while holding his head. The memory was a bit blur for him to be honest, they all like a dream. Was he already half unconscious the moment he activate Excalibur?

Perhaps judging by how blur and hazy they were, he indeed already half collapse but...

It was then he notice there strange colored fireflies around his bed, around him to be precise, he blinked and scrutinizing his eyes

'Lesser spirits?' He thought as he stare at the fireflies that weaving around the air like a butterfly. What are they doing in here?

As if noticing his look the spirits reacted, they started to fly toward him and circling him, making the blond blink as they floating around him like he is some kind of statue. He brushed them away, feeling annoyed and the spirits float away from him

Only for a moment before they decide to gather around him again, flying in manner that not unlike joyful, making the pseudo Saber right eye twitched in annoyance

He then began to usher them away, almost swatting them with his hand but still missed nonetheless. However it caused the spirits to pull back from him, they floating in air and this time not moved back to him

"•Ϟ•-̶-̶̶•̸Ϟ•"

Then they spoke

Though it more like a incoherent grumble to his ears

Aaron blinked, once, twice. He then digging his ears use his pinky, then he lean them forward "Ha? What?"

"-̶-̶̶•̸Ϟ•-̶-̶̶-̶̶•̸Ϟ•-̶-̶-̶̶•̸Ϟ"

He can't hear them, even if his ear now directly pressed only few inches from their position. No, Aaron realize that it not like he can't hear them, to be precise he can't understand they saying

"I... I can't understand you all." He said aloud as he stare at the six lesser spirits that gathering around him "But can you understand me?"

Why they are in here? Moreover why the heck gathering around him in first place?

Of course the spirits give no indication they understand his words, this make Aaron frown but he continue nonetheless, he was in dark after all so it better to take a shoot than nothing

"Leave me alone for now okay?"

He doesn't know what to say so he only said that while make gesture with his hands as if to emphasizing his point, hoping for the spirits to understand at least non-verbal language

Fortunately they seems did as the spirits that hovering in the air slowly make distance between them and him, then they started to dissipate into the air, turned to nothingness

Aaron stare at where the spirits moment ago with confusion, only for a moment before that feeling replaced by satisfaction as they won't bother him anymore

Then it change to slight horror when something dawned to him

'Wait, they didn't go kill themselves right?'

He don't know how the spirits hide themselves from people, does they truly stop bothering him like he ordered? Or in reality they actually killed themselves?

Truthfully he didn't too much care about the spirits, he have no connection to them after all, however to be responsible for the demise of something is... It kinda left bitter taste in his mouth

"Where Emi when you need her?" He murmured, he wish she was here so he can ask her just what happened to those spirits

Speaking about Emi... It remind him that he need to find out where is he right now. He tilt his head, searching for this World version of clock and he found one hanged on the wall

2:45 LT or Lunartime, or 2:45 PM in his original World

'Already pass noon huh?' He thought. How long this time he fell asleep? Was it another two days? Was it longer? He have guess it was the latter for some reason

There sounds of knob clacking and halted any further of his thought. He turned to the door direction and saw it opened, from there he meet face to face with certain green haired Royal Candidate who clad in her usual working attire

She blinked, her face that show calm expression turned to one of surprise when caught sight of him standing in middle of room

"Aaron Pendragon." She called the name, her wide eyes glued to him "You have awaken?"

He give the woman sardonic smirk and tilt his head "It appear so." He said "Or this could be your dream."

The green haired woman quirked her eyebrow "Unlikely, for one, why I dreamed about you in first place?" She asked "Granted, I do waiting for you to awake from your sleep but knowing your condition I don't think it is something that so dire."

"Is that so?" He inquired with mischievous voice "I guess I should say I'm flattered for you to think that much about me."

The swordswoman left eye twitch once and she let out sigh "Now I know there is no way this is dream, there is no way fragment of my mind could be so annoying like this." She said while entering the room and close the door

"I will take that as compliment."

"Take it as whatever you want." She replied while waving her hand in brushing manner "So how is it? I see you're looking in better state now."

Aaron stare at her then he raise his hand, slowly he curled it into fist, he give small nudge to his Magic Core, feeling his mana for moment and give nod

"Yeah..." He confirmed "I feel fine, no as matter of fact." He narrowed his eyes "I feel stronger... I never feel this better." He muttered

He can sense it, the power inside him growing, he can tell his mana flow now become more powerful yet it still controllable. His body also feel very good despite he just fire Noble Phantasm that could take his live at that time

'Could it be that I get new Skill? Damn, I left my book in Roswaal's manor.' He thought with slight annoyance

"Stronger?" Crusch inquired, her voice contain slight shock "You're already strong enough to kill Hakugei by yourself and defeat Sword Saint and you said you getting stronger now?" Her voice clearly implied that she found the idea to be ridiculous "And my power tell me that you're not lying now." She sighed "I guess that was to be expected from someone who share same blood with Dragon who face Witch of Envy in past."

"You're overestimating me." Aaron said "I'm not that powerful."

"Aaron Pendragon there never recorded in history that there someone powerful enough to bring down beast at Hakugei's size with pure strength like what have you done." Crusch replied, she feel surprised at the modest response giving his personality "You're probably as strong as Reinhard or even more."

Aaron blinked at that statement. What? No, that was clearly impossible. Reinhard is "bullshit" giving form seeing he can get any Divine Protection he want, the only chance he could die is if he meet something that possess Anti-World or Anti-Divine attribute like Gigantic Horror who have something like pseudo Reality Marble around it and thus rendering Reinhard's Divine Protection null

And while it's true that he sure as hell Reinhard would die if he activate Excalibur but the thing is there no way if they fight Reinhard will let him active the Last Phantasm

However what shocking him is the way he compared to Reinhard. Sure that what he did is really something that can be dubbed as "Godlike" but... Reinhard can do it too if he want so...

'Ah... I get it.'

They didn't know... The whole Lugnica know that Reinhard is the strongest, declared by Tappei Nagatsuki as the most powerful character in Re:Zero, but they don't know that. No one know the extent of his power. Reinhard never show it after all, he never meet opponent that make him able to fight at his maximum strength and people never get chance to see it

So far they know Reinhard is powerful yes, but... They never see the Sword Saint fight like him

All they know is the previous Sword Saint got killed by Hakugei, a proof that the beast is so dangerous that even manage to kill Sword Saint who end the Demihuman Rebellion, but in reality the one that responsible for killing Thearesia van Astrea is Pandora and she also loss her power during the fight

"Trust me, you're still overestimating me." Aaron chuckled "There still many who can defeat me, and there also many way to kill me without fighting."

"... I don't know how to response to that, should I be terrified that you really spoke with such honesty that there something who is more powerful than you who slay that..." Crusch face curled to discomfort and she seems shudder as she recall the Gigantic Horror that rampaging

"Don't think much about it, trust me." Aaron replied "You should know that there will always be something above something." He stated "The World is big after all. You will always find something new, it's like a dream in a way, full of variation and endless."

Crusch stare at him with analyzing look, after few seconds she let out small "humph" while smirking "You're right about that, dream is infinite and can't be measured." She spoke, her voice soft and carry slight nostalgia as she remember the conversation she had with her best friend

Aaron sensing there something in her voice, however he also sense that it seems private matter so he brush it off "Anyway, how long I have been sleeping?" He asked "And what happened after I slay that thing?"

"I see you don't remember." Crusch remarked "Then again, giving your state at that time, it can't be helped." She then walk to the closest chair and sit in there "You might as well take a seat Aaron Pendragon, it will take a while." She said as she gestured to seat in front of her

Aaron narrowed his eyes and nodded, he take the gestured seat and give inquiring look to the green haired woman

"Hmm... Where should I start." She murmured "Alright, let's start from the beginning."

 _"Hush, I'm trying to sleep."_

 _And with that, Aaron Pendragon let his hand fall, smile of peace crossed to his face as he let his consciousness went away_

 _Or at least that what he supposed to say_

 _However in reality what come from his mouth is-_

 _"Grugh, graghm grrgyng ggrho ghrreegp."_

 _Felix blinked. Emilia blinked. Rem blinked. Crusch blinked. Everyone who in range of hearing his words blinking_

 _"What did he just say?" Ricardo asked_

 _"... Uhh... I'm trying to sleep?" Rem offered with confused voice "Or it something along that line." She paused and look uncertain, but only for moment before she nodded again "Yes, Rem sure it something like that."_

 _"How can you be so sure?" Felix asked_

 _"Aaron-sama always mumbling incoherently in morning and Rem always there for him." She puffed her chest and put smile that not unlike smug expression while saying that "So Rem know what gibberish he talking about."_

 _"Really?" Felix seems interested "Any good blackmail material?" He asked_

 _"Talk about that later!" Crusch chided with glare "Focus on your duty Ferris!"_

 _"Yes Crusch-sama." Felix said as he try his best to focus, his eyes narrowed in deep concentration and he grimaced "I can't do it at this level, I need to do full body contact." He said as he throw his own cape away "Strip away his armor!" He ordered_

 _The armor he wore obviously magical and it can bother the healing process so it have to go away from him for now_

 _Ricardo and Wilhelm immediately obeyed, they started to strip the man, albeit it's hard to do because for some reason the armor hooked very tight and strong but they still manage to do that in the end_

 _Felix waste no time to embrace the man, hugging him and began to concentrate, not even bothered by the idea of hugging another man in front of public. He take deep breath and then active his ability_

 _The mana is not problem, Aaron himself still have quite amount of them inside him thus he not in risk of dying from mana exhaustion. However his body is something else, apparently it seems unable to hold the sudden burst mana from his gate and now it started to break, the mana inside him went crazy and started to burning himself_

 _Normally he can control someone Od with his simple touch thanks to his Divine Protection, however Aaron's mana is not something that he ever seen in his whole life -and giving he is the most famous healer in Lugnica that mean something. The mana inside him is so potent and wild, when he touch him for the first time to heal his eardrums Felix nearly drowned from the sheer amount of them_

 _If he not so experienced in this art he probably collapse from them_

 _So a simple touch won't do, it not going to be enough, he going to need his whole body so he can control the flow of the raging mana inside him._

 _But even so the cat demihuman sense it still not enough. He can't calm the raging mana so easily, he have to take a risk and let them to seep to his own body, it will hurt him, that amount of mana who wild and lashed out at anything clearly not something to be taken, not if you don't want to be harmed_

 _But he doesn't have choice, it either that or let the mana destroy Aaron Pendragon's body from inside,_

 _"Wait! What was that?!"_

 _Felix blinked and open his eyes, they instantly widened at the sight that he saw and the cat demihuman let out squeak as he immediately jumped away from Aaron just in time to dodge a countless lesser spirits that rain down and swallow him whole_

 _Bright light engulf the field once again, blinding everyone and cut their sight from the wielder of Holy Sword_

 _"W-What is happening?!" Crusch asked aloud as she try her best to look using one eye albeit it did not do any good "Why the lesser spirits..."_

 _However such thing is not bother for Emilia, she maybe can't see but as spirit contractor she can sense and hear what they said perfectly clear "They... They healing him!" Emilia shouted with awe "They calming his body!"_

"And that was what happened." Crusch said while resting her chin on top of her interlocked arms "The lesser spirits healed you from your critical condition, after they done they disperse, and Felix check on your condition and declare that you're stable and only need rest."

"I see..." Aaron muttered as Crusch finished the story. So the lesser spirits was the one who healed him "And how long that has been?"

"You have sleep for around 35 hours I believe."

The blond blinked in surprise "Only more than one day?"

"Giving you're healed by thousand or possibly more lesser spirits at same time I don't think that should be surprise."

'Well... If she put it that way...' Aaron rubbed his chin with hum. She is right, such thing shouldn't be surprise in first place

"There many things that I want to ask you."

"Hm?" Aaron blurt out as he broken from his stupor and stare directly at Crusch

"However I think those questions will be asked later as well by the other." She continued and close her eyes for a second "Now, I have something to say."

"Something?" He asked curiously

"Aaron Pendragon, you're not stupid, surely you know that I hate you."

'Ah... So it about that...' He thought, he knew there would be confrontation with Crusch but to be honest he never thought it would be this soon "Yes, I know that." He said "And to be honest, had I'm in your position I would feels the same."

It was the swordswoman turn to blink after hearing that "You do?"

"Of course, I mean, I'm practically throwing everything you worked and build for into ruin." Aaron chuckled bitterly

"You would hate me if we were trading position but you don't want to be hated I assume, right?"

"Yes."

"That was very hypocrite of you."

"Contradicting against each other is in Human nature, you should knew that." He replied in flippant manner "People like the truth but they hate it when something too truthful."

Crusch stare at the young man that sit before her, her amber eyes keenly observe the pseudo Saber, then she close her eyes and let out sigh

"I can't get you." She said "You're not noble or honorable like how you appear to be, I can tell you not caring much about Chivalry. However at same time you like them, enough to commit it anytime but when things come you not hesitate to push them away." She open her eyes and give look to him "Not end in there, if it does then I would regard you as someone who have questionable moral sense but with heart. No, what make it very confusing is your belief, it is anything but amoral, it is honorable and noble dare I said." She shake her head and seems exasperated "It's like you're having two face or something like that."

Aaron let out snort at that, two face, yeah, he heard them before alright, to think he will heard it from someone else other than Ram

Speaking about Ram Aaron feel his mood soured a bit, he recall the kiss they share and the blond won't hesitate to admit that he enjoy their kiss, Ram is pretty girl after all. And her personality also make her look unique in certain way, so yes, while he is not in love with her but he won't deny that he attracted to her in physical way

But that not matter too much -it still did but hey, he have his priority here- what make him sour is that they still... Like a stranger to each other, despite they already trusted and apologize each other before...

 ** _"Ram knew... Ram knew Aaron-sama never mean it in first place and... And Ram also sorry, for suspicious on Aaron-sama, for ever thinking Aaron-sama working for the Witch, Ram knew that Aaron-sama never would do so but at that time... Ram too caught in her emotion. Forgive Ram."_**

The smiling face of Ram and her gentle words crossed to his mind and he blanched internally

'Let it go, you still can fix it, it would be okay.' He thought with sigh inwardly. To be not remembered... Now he knew how Subaru felt when he return from his third death, all his work to bond with Ram and Rem... All of them practically got undone when he died for the first time in Wolgarm's curse

"Aaron Pendragon."

"Hm?" He blinked and look at her

"You look troubled." Crusch said "Want to share it?"

"... No, not really." He chuckled "It is something that I can take care by myself in the end and not that big. Anyway what with this "Aaron Pendragon" stuff Karsten-san? Why stop calling me "Pendragon-san" like you did?"

"I found calling your full name seems more appealing and easy for some reason." She answered "And you can call me by my first name, I prefer that one much more and I think after fighting together you earn it."

"If you say so Crusch-san."

"Anyway, Aaron Pendragon, I wish to continue what I said." Crusch stated "I hate you, you are everything that I oppose, the reason why right now I'm in very hard situation." Her amber eyes become sharp and she glaring at the blond who remain impassive "But... It's not your fault." She said, her voice seems strained when saying that but there warmness in there "It's not your fault like you said, it never was, and for that, I can't blame you for what happened."

"I..." Well, he was loss of words to be honest, she sounded very sincere, genuine, and heartful dare he say "Thank you."

What else he could say other than that?

Crusch smiled at her for the first time they start talking, and Aaron found her smile to be quite captivating "No, thank you." She replied in very soft voice "You made me realize my mistake and my flaw, you were my enemy and you know I hate you, I did not even try to hide my animosity but you still save me, and for that I am very grateful to you Aaron Pendragon."

'Save her? Made her realize? What she talking about?' He asked internally "I didn't do anything much. I have to slay that monster or we going to die, it's not much option to be honest."

Crusch blinked at him, she stare at him for few seconds and she realize that he was being honest, he truly doesn't know, oblivious to what he had done and that make her laugh

Aaron blinked, she have nice laugh alright

"No, not that part." She said "It was when you raise your sword to us, you show me the reality and the most important thing I had forgotten after I loss my friend."

'Show her reality? The most important thing?' Aaron thought incredulously. What does she even mean? They barely talk and even when that happen they trade hidden insult to each other and-

A light that represent Victory, light that made from crystallization of wishes of the mankind, light that give blessing of joy and hope to those who seek it no matter how vile or corrupted they are in nature, it is light that will banish any corruption and darkness in heart by remind everyone who gaze upon it their honor and glory

'Oh...' He realized what she truly mean "Excalibur." He murmured in mixture of surprise and soft voice "You see it." He then smiled, small and barely exist but it is there

"Yes, I see it." Her voice become warm and gentle, it as if she just remember something so beautiful and giving Excalibur nature, Aaron sure whatever she saw clearly it even beyond beautiful in comparison "Excalibur." She murmured the name, rolling it in her tongue "That is the name of that sword right?"

"Yes."

Crusch face show bright expression but it quickly retracted, her eyebrow twitch once before she close her eyes, her face schooled and she take deep breath before letting it out

"I have questions, so many, but the other as well, so I guess it better if I asked when they come here." She said with calm face, showing that she still know to hold herself back despite how curious she is now "And I will go straight to the point, Aaron Pendragon, I want to apologize."

Aaron blinked, once, twice, thrice, then he blurted out the most thing that currently formed by his brain "What?"

"I'm sure you heard me but I will repeat it." Crusch replied "I want to apologize." She repeated in strict voice

"Apologize... For what?"

"I hate you, no. To be precise I hated you." Crusch corrected "But I realize that I cannot hold such petty feeling, like you said, it's not your fault and I'm agree to it." She said firmly "And I ashamed that I hated you in first place, as someone who will led this country, I cannot afford to hold such petty feeling." She stated "And because of that, I want to say sorry for my unfair treatment to you."

Aaron gazed at the green haired woman, her face show honest apologetic and regret expression. Meeting such emotion... What else he can say but- "It's okay." He said "I can understand how you felt and empathize with that.".

She then smiled to him, beautiful, mellow, soft, and Aaron reminded that for all her boy-like attire who sitting in front of him right now is a woman that can be considered as one of the most beautiful girl in Lugnica

"Thank you." She said sincerely

"Your welcome." Aaron replied

Then the green haired woman extend her hand to her and Aaron stare at it, and he raise his and grasp hers then shake it

"I'm looking forward to talk with you more in future Aaron Pendragon." She told him "Let's get along from now on."

"Same here Crusch-san." He said "Let's do that."

They both smiled at each other while shaking their hands, while doing this the blond turned and looking around

"By the way, I still don't know where am I now."

"Ah, that's true." Crusch nodded "Well, we're currently in Barielle-san place."

"Priscilla-san?"

"Yes." She confirmed

Aaron tilt his head and began to look around, then he look down to see his attire. Red, black and golden. Yeah, that was her colors alright, he should see it since the beginning. Shaking his head he put confused look "Why we didn't go back to Capital?"

"Politic." Crusch answered in flat voice

"Politic?" Aaron repeated with blink "What do you mean?"

"You remember one of the main goals of our hunt right? One of purpose why you and the other Royal Candidate being included to this expedition, other than stopping that thing of course."

Aaron face scrunched to thoughtful expression as he began to dig his memory. Soon he found the one that he want to and then put the puzzle together with their current situation

"Ah... They want us to parade around aren't they?" He asked rhetorically

This goal is to present the public all Royal Candidate who will be their Queen and him who are the "descendant" of Dragon, and to do that obviously all of them need to be present and conscious

While it's true that they slaying Hakugei to stop the beast for coming to Capital but what people knew is this is just another expedition, another hunt to put down the beast for good. This expedition has failed in past despite they have Sword Saint with them and the kingdom condition also not fare any better

But with their success now, it time to raise the morale of people once again and to add more boost they also going to tell everyone that all Royal Candidate and him is the one who manage to finish what other failed. And his existence as "descendant" of the Great Dragon also going to be supported with this deed

After all... A Sword Saint has fell to this beast, proof that how powerful Hakugei is, but that demon beast fell to the hand of descendant of their Dragon. He succeed where someone who can stand against army by herself and dubbed as Lugnica's Strongest Ace failed, if that was not enough to proof his strength then nothing else could

"But how we going to do parade?" Aaron asked with frown "As far I recall, nothing is left from Hakugei." The Gigantic Horror swallow the remain of carcass like a pair of tyrannosaurus gorging a single elephant

"Yeah." Crusch grimaced, it obvious she still not comfortable remembering the monster appearance. But that expression gone and replaced with small smirk "However thanks to you we still have our trophy."

"Huh?"

"When you shred apart Hakugei from inside using your wind technique, you tear part of it head away from the main body, and that part seems not touched." She informed "We got Hakugei's horn, along with small part of it head and I think that more than enough to show everyone it is really Hakugei."

"That... That was good news." He said and indeed it was. Aaron can understand what she said. Hakugei's horn is by any mean not small. It even almost reach third size of the beast itself, it bigger than most demon beast that people often see "So now that I already conscious can we-"

The knob on the door clicked and cut his words in midway. Both swords user turned to see who coming as the door open, revealing certain cat demihuman and blue haired oni

"Crusch-sama, I come here to-nya! Aaron-kyun!" Felix let out surprised voice when notice the man already standing and now with his boss

"Aaron-sama..." Rem murmured, eyes wide and filled with shock as she stare at him

Aaron seeing them let smile crossed to his face "Hello Ferris, Re-omphf!"

"Aaron-sama!"

He did not even get to finish his words as blue blur tackling his stomach with a strength that would make certain eccentric red Saber proud. Under normal circumstance Aaron would be more than capable to hold himself from falling however there few problem right now

For one, his body still facing Crusch's direction and he also not expect for Rem to charge straight to him thus his stance not ready. And two, he still holding hand with Crusch which make his posture more wide and not balance

So he fall to ground

With his hand still holding Crusch's

"Wha!"

The result?

The trio fall together almost in a sync with yelp of their own. The moment they touch the floor their the position of their fall was anything but comfortable. Well, maybe comfortable to one of them but not the rest

Rem practically sprawling on Aaron's back while hugging him who on top of Crusch, having their hands still interlocked to each other while the blond other hand pressed to her stomach

"Aaron-sama! Aaron-sama! You're awake! You're awake!" Rem repeated with voice that express joy, happiness and relieve, she practically burying her face to his back

"R-Rem!" Aaron yelped as he feel himself pushed further "W-While I'm happy that you showing such concern but stop pushing me! If he was on the floor it would be fine, however right now he was on top of Crusch, his chest literally pressed to hers -and boy he can felt them alright- and his red cheeks also rested to the green haired woman forehead now

Of course the blue oni did not listen and only clutch him harder, making him yelped further and the woman beneath him groaned

"Rem-san! Aaron-kyun! Get up from Crusch-sama!" Felix squawked as he rush over to them

"I heard there ruckus!" Emilia yelled as she appear from the door with hasty expression "What is going-Aaron!" She called in surprise when notice the blond in floor

Anastasia and Priscilla apparently also behind her and the former let out gasp when notice Rem glued to Aaron's back who on top of Crusch that squirming beneath the weight while the latter let out snort

"See? I told you all, he will awake today." Priscilla commented, she unfold her fan and smirked "And he also create interesting situation as well."

"Oh my, how bold Aaron-san!" Anastasia commented with slight red face "Can I join you all?"

"Hey! What's the big deal?!" A familiar voice yelled with annoyance "Causing ruckus in middle of the way!"

The person popped her head in, her follower also do the same and she let out gasp "Big bro! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Oh my." Her follower let out small voice before he extend his hands and cover his mistress eyes "Felt-sama I think you're still too young to see this."

"Reinhard! Get your damn hands out from my eyes!"

Meanwhile beneath the man and the maid Crusch Karsten groaned, she seems oblivious that her chests practically pressed to Aaron's and have his cheek rested on her forehead

"I take it back Aaron Pendragon, if _this_ how we going to end every time we meet." She glared at him though he can't see it "Let's _not_ get along."

This is the second time they meeting and in that second time too he crushed her like this! And while true he might be doesn't have his armor this time but he have extra weight on his back that heavier than his armor!

* * *

"Alright." Aaron coughed as he manage to free from Rem's iron grip and now sit properly in table. Said the maid now standing behind him with content expression while on his side is Emilia

Priscilla, Anastasia, Crusch -who now blatantly glaring at him- and Felt was sitting on different seats. All Royal Candidate was accompanied by their respective Knight who standing behind their seats

"So... Why you all come here again?" He asked, his eyes shifted from one to another "I get it that you want to see my condition and as you all can see I'm perfectly fine so..." He gestured to their meeting with his hand "Why the gathering?"

"This is my manor." Priscilla answered flippantly "Why I'm here is irrelevant, this is my property."

'Point for her.' He thought dully and he turned to the other and give inquiring look. He briefly noted that Julius watching him with conflicted expression much to his confusion however it was not in bad way

"I come here for your sword." Anastasia said with cheerful smile

"Same here." Crusch added

"I don't know what sword they talking about but I also curious that's why I'm here." Felt also agreed "By the way bro, you not even come to see me personally while visiting the other." She said with stink eye

"Ah, sorry Felt but I was busy." Aaron replied while let out chuckle "Why you want me to visit you anyway?"

"Because in my place it was boring." Felt said flatly "Bro you have no idea what Hell I had went through with this man." She pointed to Reinhard behind

"Felt-sama." Reinhard let out exasperated sigh "I believe you exaggerated things too much."

"Shut up, you don't know how damn annoying it is. Do you know how much books that I read?! It feels like I got buried by a mountain!" She yelled at him "And don't you dare to mention when there guest coming at our place! Great Gods!"

"Ah... You have it rough I see." Aaron commented with flat face "And how your opinion Reinhard?"

"Well... While it's true that Felt-sama is a bit hard to teach but she made very good progress to be honest." Reinhard said with smile "I believe she will be able to act like proper lady just in next few months."

"Is that so..." Aaron turned to Felt and give her look "I expect no less from you."

"Why the hell that sounded like insult instead compliment?!" Felt asked with irritation "And what with that smug face?! You want me to hit you?"

"I'm not mocking you Felt. It just..." Aaron let out chuckle "Hearing what Reinhard said... While it's true that I'm sure you can act as "proper lady" in future." He make gesture while saying that, and he truly believe in that too. Reinhard have Divine Protection that greatly helping her after all, to be honest despite Felt now have the smallest foundation but give Reinhard time and Aaron sure he will be the biggest wall for Emilia's path to become King "But I don't think you will ever become one." He said with blunt manner "You're too much free-spirited after all."

Felt blinked at that, once, twice. Then she turned to Reinhard, she stare at him for a moment before return her gaze to him "Did you two... Ever talking about me or something like that?" She asked "Because that was what that guy say about me too." She pointed to Reinhard

"Really? Well then that just mean Reinhard here know how to judge person with very good." Aaron chuckled "By the way Reinhard, if I recall you were ordered to searching for members of Witch Cult that lurking around. How the result?"

"Ah, that." Reinhard began to recall what his encounter "It was like you suspected, there two platoon of Witch Cult's that were led by two arcbishop. Naturally I dispose them all and make sure none survive."

Aaron eyes widened at the news, despite it shouldn't be surprise giving Reinhard's enormous strength but to hear that he accomplish them still... No, it more like Aaron surprised that the two arcbishop did not manage to escape or run when they saw Reinhard

'Either they were too idiot or Reinhard did not let them.' Aaron thought "And the Arcbishop? Which sin were they?"

"Strangely both of them is Gluttony." Reinhard answered

Gluttony? Both of them? Now that was more surprise, there was no Regulus among them? "Both of them?" He inquired

"I also found it strange to be honest." Reinhard nodded with small frown "As far I know each sin only can be possessed by one Arcbishop." He said "Perhaps originally those two share some kind of Divine Protection that make them connected to each other, and thus they share their power together." He speculated

"... Perhaps..." Aaron hummed as he recall everything he knew about Gluttony

To be honest Aaron was thinking Gluttony would be the one that less troubling for him. Unlike Subaru who weak, he is strong as hell, and if he recall what make Gluttony dangerous is actually their one-hit ko technique where they can consume people existence or memory when they knew their target real name just by touching them

Oh sure they are fast, they are strong as well, compared to most people they are undoubtedly powerful. Even Julius also fall to them, however those speed and strength has nothing to him who right now possibly one of strongest existence in Lugnica in term of raw power

They can use Magic but he is Saber, his Magic Resistance will render all their spells to be useless. The chance they would be able to touch him also very small giving his Instinct skill and now his newest fighting style that allow him to be on par with Servant. Beside it not like he going to tell him his real name so he doesn't need to worry about that

'It's not Regulus huh? Damn.'

However at same time Aaron found himself sorely disappointed that it was not Regulus. He is the strongest of all arcbishop of Sins and also the most problematic. Granted it not that hard, all he need to do is kill all his wives who can't be far away from him when he fight and the arcbishop will perish but doing such thing is not easy

Regulus is powerful, his attack ignoring endurance of his opponent wholly just one wrong move and his body will torn by the arcbishop attack

Then there Capella and Sirius as well who attack through mental technique, and Authority is not magic, even if he get resistance thanks to his Magic Core but it still going to be pain in ass when fighting them

'Well... Beggar can't be a chooser I guess.' He thought with sigh internally. Though he must admit it still bring comfort to his mind that now Gluttony already gone, with this no one going to be eaten and forgotten by the World again

Not to mention it bring satisfaction that those two died not with a blast but stomped like a baby trying to fight adult. Yeah, that what they get for eating Rem and make Subaru suffer in canon

"I believe we are straying away from our original topic here." Crusch said in strict voice, breaking Aaron from his stupor

"Hmm Crusch-san right." Anastasia agreed "I want to know about Aaron-san's sword, we all want to right?" She asked while giving look to them before focus her gaze to him

Aaron quirked his eyebrow at their inquiring gaze, he can even feel one from Emilia and Rem. While it's true he have no problem answering for them but to these people... "You all realize that I'm under no obligation to answer or said anything right?" He said "But I guess..." He let out sigh "After seeing what happened, you all have right to know at least what I possess."

"See what?" Felt asked

"Hm? Ah, I forget you're not with us during the hunt. If I may ask what are you doing at that time?"

"I have my study and sleep." Felt answered, she then glared at Reinhard who only smiled "If I knew there such thing happen I will stay awake!"

"You're already fell asleep just when I return Felt-sama, and seeing you exhausted like that I think it best to let you sleep."

Well... That... That actually not strange reason. They were very late when hunting Hakugei, their battle itself was at two in morning. Felt is still young so of course Reinhard let her stay in home and rest

"Then I guess... Maybe I can show you a bit what they saw later." He hummed

That comment make everyone in the room perked up in instant. Their -everyone save for Felt- held their breath and stare at him with expression that ranging from wonder, awe, interested, to downright loving

"You going to show it to us again?" Anastasia murmured, her voice filled with hope and thick emotion

Aaron briefly glanced at her, noticing the emotion in her face and he shift his gaze to other, he noted that save for Felt who confused and Priscilla who simply look interested they all have expression of longing

And Reinhard who smiled at him but... His smile seems carry something... Something that not bad and seems filled with ill intent actually but...

'I wonder...'

Reinhard van Astrea is not normal, that was obvious, and Aaron have theory of what his true nature is, and it just strengthen by the appearance of her

Then perhaps... What he saw in that light is...

"Not really." Aaron said "Excalibur is sacred sword, I won't show it true form to anyone like it some kind of poster." He make sure to give them glare in here to emphasize his word "What I mean is, maybe next time IF Felt here go out and things like that happen she would get her chance. Beside even if I show it to you all it won't be like last time." He informed them "What you all saw, it only can be seen when Excalibur at it fullest." He stated "Make no mistake it is powerful weapon but there few condition and situation for it activation."

"Powerful he said." Felix murmured "He blow the entire forest along along nearby mountain and even still continue, it will blow many more mountain if there few that stand on it path."

Aaron blinked as he heard that, however he knew the cat demihuman did not mean to said that aloud, he heard it because he have better hearing sense than normal human

Still... Burning the entire forest he still can get it, blowing mountain also not impossible. But still continue and more? Now that... Was unexpected...

To be honest, nuclear still going to be like harmless ant if it raw power compared to Excalibur. However Excalibur flaw is it range, it maybe possess power to blow entire mountain easily but it can't blow island because it range not that big

Was Excalibur become stronger? Affected just like how Gigantic Horror ascended into something more?

He have to check on that later for now he have something else to do

"And that condition?" Priscilla inquired

"Saving the World apparently one of them." He answered flippantly

No one try to rebuke or asking that claim. Despite how incredulous and exaggerated it sounds but they all won't deny it, not after what they see when he stand alone when all of them fall to their knee and become powerless, when he pull his sword and show them the Light

"Well..." Al chimed in with indecipherable tone "I did not to expect Excalibur to be able to do that in first place."

Aaron shift his attention to him, so do everyone in the room "And what do you expect from it?"

"Hmm, I dunno, probably anything but something that would make nuclear look only second rate weapon in term of destruction."

"Nuclear?" Crusch asked

"A genocide weapon that capable to destroy city at Capital's size with single strike and even blow mountain." Aaron answered darkly as he recall what he knew about nuke "Not end in there, that weapon destructive force is not the worst thing. What make it very bad is it highly poisonous to the point turn any land it strike into dead land that like dessert but worse seeing it will contain venom that would kill anyone but still not stopped in there it also going to affect the children of those who infected even if they survive somehow."

"That..." Emilia sounded so horrified at the idea "What kind of weapon is that?!"

"You can say in a way it leash that created so people not killing themselves or went crazy too much." Aaron snorted darkly

"A leash that capable to massacre thousand?" Crusch also seems disapprove of the weapon existence judging from her frown "More like a sword pointed to throat."

"Perhaps." Aaron mused

"Wait, that was weapon from your homeland right Aaron-san?" Anastasia asked and she got nod from him "So how Al-san here know that?"

"Ah? That... Well..." Al scratched the back of his neck "Well, long-short story, I actually come from same place like Aaron-san here."

That make everyone save for Emilia's camp and Priscilla's put shocked look, they all stare at Al with new light

"You come from Land beyond Great Waterfall too?" Crusch asked in shock

"Yes."

And he spoke the truth, Crusch power told her that without doubt or hesitation

"Speak about that later." Aaron interjected before any question could be asked further "You all can talk to Al-san personally about that topic." He don't want to talk more about their World to these people, it make him feel uncomfortable and also would giving too much, not to mention it also going to open another can of questions "Do you have something else to say Al-san?"

"... Not really I guess." He said with small pause and appear to be thoughtful under his helmet

"Excuse me Pendragon-sama." Julius finally spoke for the first time ever since he staring at Aaron

The blond tilt his head as a gesture "Yes?" He asked "Feels free to use my first name actually, that work to all of you as well." He said while give look to everyone

"Very well Aaron-sama." Julius repeated "I understand that you don't want to show us Excalibur once again, and in a way I can understand." He said "It is sacred sword, a treasure that possess high value after all and not a trophy to flaunt around, had I'm in your position I would do the same." His eyes and face show how serious he is and he truly mean it "But can you answer one question for me?"

"What is it?" Aaron inquired

"What is Excalibur?" He asked

That make everyone narrow their eyes to the purple haired knight, however he not paying attention and solely focused on the pseudo Servant

"What is Excalibur huh?" Aaron repeated, his voice contain slight hint of amusement "Before that let me make this clear. What I have is _strictly mine_ , and it can't taken away from me _no matter what_. And by some miracle if, IF, Excalibur somehow got taken from me, it still can't be used by anyone except me."

There no need to say that in first place, it's not related after all however he did that to dissuade any idea to steal Excalibur that might appear in their mind, especially to the certain purple haired Royal Candidate

"As for answering your question... Well, it is Sword that you can say forged with purpose to save the World like what I did back then, however I have feeling that wasn't what you mean to ask." He touched his chin and let out small hum "It's sword that forged in the core of the World."

"Core of the World?" Crusch spoke aloud with questioning tone

"It is forged inside the World, within her body, unlike all other swords you had seen or face. It not forged by mortal hand by any mean so any attempt to replicate it would be useless, even the best magic user in the World wouldn't be able to pale imitation of it." Save for Shirou Emiya, however he was different case seeing he is more like a "Sword" than "Human" giving his Origin and Element not to mention his lifestyle also abnormal

"It..." Julius swallowed, his handsome face show sign of shock, anxious and yet also awe "Then... It is Sword that made by God?"

"In some way, yes it is." Aaron answered flippantly

To said majority of them was shocked is understanding. It is not like they have any doubt about Excalibur origin, they had seen what it capable of, had seen what miracle it brought upon them, had seen how it save them from some kind of abomination that made the World itself cry just by exist, however to hear it directly like that is still something else

"Then you... You're truly Divine being aren't you?" Julius continued, his voice slight dry

"Divine being?" Aaron asked "What make you say that?"

"It is weapon of God, made by one, there is no way the one who wield is mortal or human at all." Julius said

"I... Don't get it actually." Felt chimed in as she scratching her head "I mean, that was one of hell of Sword, yeah just hearing it kinda make it sounds awesome but..." She tilt her head "What's the point? I mean, isn't bro here is already proved to be some kind of descendant of Dragon or like demigod to other? We all saw it when he touch the badge."

"It's not that simple Felt-sama." Julius admonished the young girl lightly "I know it must be hard for you to understand because you weren't there and saw it directly but..." His eyes become glazed as he recall when that light rose to the sky, and calling upon thousands of lesser spirit, and how those spirits sing and cheering in absolute joy "Aaron-sama, when you raise your sword to sky, when you unveil Excalibur true form, the Spirits, all of them come to you, they bow and praise you. The light that you unleash giving them strength, you made them coherent and conscious once more, surely you know what that mean."

Lesser Spirits originally is what remain of those who dead, they all barely conscious and self-aware, more like animals or pets in certain way. However unlike them they're very picky and also can be said not interested to interact with living being, they're already dead after all so they has no wish to communicate with the living

But this man, Aaron Pendragon, not just manage to call and command them all. He also somehow able to empowering them, clearing their mind and making them become something that almost alive and have their consciousness return just like living being, the fact they all can shout aloud during that time is proof of that

And what else you would call someone who able to command the dead to at that level and have them love him so much like that other than Divine being?

"Divine huh?" Aaron muttered, he then take a breath, pausing for a moment before sighing "Let me explain this once to you all so there no need for me to repeat it in future." He shoot look to one after another to all who in the room "I'm not a Divine being, as matter of fact if Volcanica really share similar trait or origin with Dragon I related into, then he is anything but a divine.

"Dragon is a Power given form, mana that become alive and separate itself from nature thus become independent and sentient in a way. They able to do many things, wrecking country, creating something not unlike natural disaster, they capable to give blessing as well that similar like miracle in certain way.

"However for all that power please noted that Dragon is not Divine, that include Volcanica -unless he is God that taken form of Dragon, that would be different matter but I doubt that- it creature that has transcended surpassing most of magical beast, be it demonic or normal one.

"Crusch-san remember I told you that I'm similar like Reinhard? You can say that was completely correct, my power is something that I achieve from my predecessor, different in details but you can say there some similarities between us in that part."

He finished his explanation while giving look to Reinhard who only stare at him with calculating and soft expression, the Strongest Knight of Lugnica appear to also heard his explanation with interest

Truthfully he giving lot of info to them here, too much for his liking by revealing that part as matter of fact. It could be more simple if he accept that these people claim him to be Divine being or such thing, and he very tempted to do so, however he don't want to do that because there chance it could bite him back in ass

Of course Aaron won't say anything to dissuade the rumor if people start to make assumption, it is useful one after all and can be used in numerous way. He only going to deny it if he got confronted directly like this but if not? Well, feels free to think him something like that

It work for his advantage after all

"Now that was clear, I also going to say one more thing." Aaron continued "Julius-san, etched this to your mind, from the moment it forged Excalibur is never meant to be carried in hand of God, and it doesn't contain power of God as well."

"But what we saw-"

"Excalibur is forged by the hand of God, in the core of the World herself, however it not made from Gods or Divine power, it made from all _Wishes of Mankind_."

That declaration make everyone breath stopped for a second

Aaron give them smile in here "Those spirits did not come because they commanded or ordered, no, they never was. They come because that light show them their deepest desire, their hope, their glory and honor when they were alive, the dream that they searching for very long time." He said in soft voice "It's not Light of God that save us from that monster, but Light of Men. Light of every individual that scattered around the World, be it demihuman or human." He finished his explanation

There silence as everyone stare at Aaron, loss of words from his explanation. Then they all -save for Felt- recall what they saw when that light soar to the sky as if piercing the very heaven itself, what they felt when the light washing over them with warmth and comfort like a parent embrace, what they found in that beautiful and sacred light

"Every individual huh?"

It was broken by Priscilla Barielle, the Sun Princess,, the beautiful woman in red had her fan folded in front of her lips that curled into soft smile

"You certainly have very good belief and know how to put your words there Aaron Pendragon." Priscilla spoke and the pseudo Saber noted that it was the first time she call him by his name, not "my Knight" or "my Dragon" but real name "You're just like what you appear when I saw you in first time, someone who worthy of my attention." She said with chuckle "Now then..." She slowly stand "I already get what I come here so I will take my leave." She give scrutinizing look to Aaron "And make sure you clean yourself properly for tonight."

"For tonight?" Aaron blinked "What will happen tonight?"

"Ah, right, there will be small celebration later." Emilia answered "Tonight in Barielle-san's front garden."

"A small celebration?"

"There will be official party later held in castle perhaps to celebrate the death of that beast." Priscilla answered then she sniffed with disdain "However knowing those old fart, the party probably will be next week. It was too long for my taste so I decide to start my own first."

"Well..." Aaron put complicated face, on the other hand this might be interesting thing, however giving his current situation now he don't want to attract too much attention

...

...

...

Oh who he was kidding, there no turning back anymore, not after he pull Excalibur and show it to the entire army

"Well I will take my leave too then." Crusch said as she stand as well

"Eh, me too." Felt added

"... I have something to say to Aaron-san."

They all turned to Anastasia who smiling at Aaron. The pseudo Saber blinked once before he tilt his head

"Yes Anastasia-san?" He actually not in mood now to talk with her. Make no mistake he quite enjoy their interaction truthfully, sending hidden message and like that, it almost like when he talk with his father about the latter job but right now he want this conversation ended fast

He want to take a bath and grab a food damnit!

"I want to say thank you." Anastasia said, her smile that she wore before was polite one but now... It truly feels genuine and like an Angel

"Thank you?" He uttered in confusion

The purple haired woman slowly stood and then approach the pseudo Saber, she bend her body a bit to get to his level and her eye locked to his

"Don't you remember what I offer to you before the battle against Hakugei?"

"... Yes, I did."

He have bad feeling now, and that was not related to Emilia who flare her nostril followed by Rem tightened facial expression, no sir! Whoever said that is lying and would meet face to face with flat side of Excalibur

"I'm being honest you know." Anastasia muttered softly, there even small pink hue adorning her cheeks "And I know you probably still suspicious but let me show to you that I mean it."

"Mean it?" It take one second for Aaron's brain to connect the dot and he paled a bit "Wait, Ana-amph!?"

Before Aaron can say anything else the head mercenary grasp his face and pull him to her and give him full kiss on the lips

Anastasia not stop in there, after kissing him she press her lips further, deepening the kiss while pulling the blond toward her while letting out small moan in his mouth and make his lips twitched a bit, unconsciously making him return the kiss

There sound of "CRACK" resonated from the background but Anastasia didn't care and Aaron apparently still in deep shock to react

The beautiful purplette drawing herself back from Aaron, a single strand of drool trailed between their lips

"I... I..." Anastasia feel her cheeks become hotter for some reason, and she not faking it, it was real "I... Like it..." She murmured, her breath breeze to Aaron's directly

That snap the blond mind from his shock as his brain finally finished rebooted

"W-Wha?!" Aaron cheeks become red, his pupils dilated as he stare at the purplette who now straddling him

"Once more." She whispered as she draw herself close to him

'Oh hell no!' Aaron thought as he pull himself and raise his hand to-

Apparently his movement was unnecessary as suddenly the head of the mercenary got the back of her shirt yanked, enough to make her yelped

And to the blond surprise it was Priscilla who pull her

And judging by the red aura that shimmering around her and her deep scowling face... It safe to say that she was pissed right now

"Hoo... _You damn vixen_." Priscilla words was accompanied by voice that filled with anger "So THIS is what you mean by start biting huh? You dare to touch what is mine?!"

"Ara? You look pretty upset there Barielle-san." Anastasia meanwhile seems not fazed by the anger, her polite smile returned and she look like innocent child "And what yours? As far I know Aaron-san here not belong to anyone, he pretty much said it to me when we talked first time."

"Alright, alright, Hime-sama." Al immediately walk forward as he know if things goes down then this will end very badly "I think it's better if we go out and take some relaxation yes?"

"Don't try to stop me Al!"

"Priscilla-sama with all respect, will you please release Anastasia-sama?" Julius chimed in as he enter the fray too, he also appear to be disturbed as well to what just happened "We don't need to use violence for this."

And then the argument began between the two group. Meanwhile Crusch who watching simply stare at Aaron who now pressed by Emilia and Rem then to Anastasia and Priscilla who arguing

Briefly her eyes caught sight of ice started to former on the corner of the room and wall near Emilia, followed by the temperature that slowly drop. Meanwhile she also sense on the temperature on the other side raising and judging by the red aura that shimmering from Priscilla it did not need to take genius to guess who responsible for it

"That's it, I'm out from here." She murmured as she started to walk away. She was wise enough to not stay here any longer, she can get caught in argument if she did, not to mention there chance this room can explode anytime from the ice and heat that gathering "Come on Ferris."

She will deal how to recruit Aaron Pendragon to her side later, for now it better to not get involved in this kind of mess

"Coming Crusch-sama!"

The cat demihuman shoot one last look to Aaron before he giggled and follow his mistress

"Felt-sama we have to go as well." Reinhard said

"Ehhh? Why? It was fun to watch them!" Felt complained as she found the argument between Priscilla and Anastasia was amusing while Aaron who now pressured also funny

"Trust me, it's for the best." The knight said as he usher the petite girl

"Aaron! How could you?!" Emilia demanded, her voice was cold and filled with pain, there even tears shimmering around her eyes

"Agree! Aaron-sama how could you?!" Rem agreed with vehement voice

"How could I what?!" Aaron replied back "I'm not the one who kissing her!" He defended himself. Briefly he caught sight of floor and her seat start to freezing, that was not good sign, not at all!

"Even so! Even so!" Emilia feel her heart going to break for some reason, it hurt! It really hurt! Why?! "You... You make child with her! It unfair!"

"Emi please-wait, what?" Aaron asked when registering what he said

Apparently Emilia's word manage to make the entire room to halt, from Anastasia and Priscilla who arguing to Crusch and Felt who about to leave

"Make child?" Anastasia feel her cheeks flushed a bit "Well... I... While I'm not very opposed to the idea but... It was too soon I guess." She murmured so low that it only heard by herself

"Make child?" Aaron repeated with dumbfounded voice "Emi what are you..." Then he remembered. He remembered. He remembered that Emilia still doesn't know where baby come from in first place

"Yes! You kiss her! And... And..."

Despite how she was sobbing slightly with tears that almost shed from her eyes now but in certain way it almost look like comical scene because of the reason why she is so sad is because very stupid misunderstanding

"And you two going to have children together!"

There utter silence when the half elf said that aloud. They all stared at her as if she just grow pair of wings and extra head from her shoulder

"You... You don't know where children come from?" Aaron asked again, it was rhetorical question and he already knew the answer but when faced directly like this...

Emilia sniffed but she realize that everyone now looking at her so she answered "Of course I do! When boy and girl kiss in lips they will have baby."

...

...

...

...

...

...

"You're telling the truth." Crusch said in shocked voice, breaking the silence "By the Gods, you really telling the truth." She repeated "You truly believed that children come from kissing." It wasn't wrong actually but... It not complete answer!

Emilia blinked once, then she stare at everyone and tilt her head "It's not?"

"""""NO!""""" The entire room said to her in perfect sync

He feel like want to cry now, he really did. How the hell his life become so complicated like this?

* * *

It has been one hour after that particular conversation and right now Aaron found himself drowning himself in warm and hot bath to calm the headache that currently invading his temple

After Emilia declaration about how children come from kissing the argument thankfully ceased, and after that Aaron told her to go out and ask Rem and other woman who willing to explain to her just where children came from and after that he told them to do that outside

He was too young to explain bird and bees after all, too young to deal with that kind of shit, not to mention he want to take a poop at that time! Seriously, what do you expect from someone who unconscious for more than thirty hours?

And so now he found himself relaxing in the hot and comfortable bath, with particular person in his mind

Anastasia Hoshin

Of all the things she did... Aaron thought that Anastasia is subtle person judging by her personality and he is right, she indeed subtle and can be very discreet. However what he never thought is she can be so very blunt at same time

Seriously what kind of woman who straightly kiss a man in front of everyone while declaring her intention like that! The idea was so ridiculous to the point it throw off the cable of his mind temporarily

'Great Gods... How should I handle this now?'

He is not oblivious to sign of affection. As matter of fact he already could tell that Rem now harbor feeling and in love or at least have crush to him, the blue oni can't be more obvious to show her affection to him from how she smile, how she holding her hand sometime, and how she always stick close to him

However he never expect such thing from Anastasia Hoshin! No, seriously! He never did!

In canon it was clear that there is nothing about Anastasia that related to romantic in a way. As matter of fact Aaron himself sure the girl has no interest with such thing, she could be a bisexual and he still won't be surprising giving her personality

From their short conversation Aaron can tell that Anastasia is woman who actually mean business. Despite her cheerful smile and everything else she actually very serious deep inside. When talking with her he feels like he chatting with a someone who wearing mask

Only this time the mask was the real facade for some reason

Truthfully Aaron did not find anything strange with her and... Oh screw that, he did found her to be strange alright? But it not in bad way... As matter of fact Anastasia for some reason give a good vibe to him

She wearing mask, however that mask is not only normal mask, it was truth but at same time also no, and she not even bother to deny the truth part. In a way she... Remind him of himself

... Or was she?

... Perhaps... In some twisted way...

No.. What make him enjoy talking with her is how Anastasia is very similar to modern women, girl from his World. Her mindset, her style, and her way of thinking... That's why he found himself enjoy chatting with her

Though... All of them is unrelated with his current predicament now

To be honest he was confused why he feel so bothered in first place. So what if Anastasia now attracted to him? He can ignore her, not mean to be arrogant but he actually has some pursuer in past and he didn't give a thought about them thus making them back away

Modern man like him have different perspective. A girl like him? He is flattered, really, Anastasia quite looker as well after all, she beautiful and have right mental discipline to become success but he not interested to her so why should he care about it? Most men also would act like that right?

So why he feel quite disturbed by this?

'Maybe because now she will start hunting me for real?' It was only for a business and job before, she need him so she can reach the throne. Now with her feeling this become personal, it was clear that she want to make him hers in any way

What make it chilling is that Anastasia have Echidna with her, granted it's not the real Echidna, it has no memories of her Witch counterpart nor her power but it still Echidna. The woman who manage to create Book of Wisdom, Book that can show the future and any alternate version of it by reaching something that similar like Root from Type Moon

With memory or not... Echidna is still a woman who should never be underestimated, he genius is beyond anyone grasp after all

And like the bible said, Love is strong as death, and it flame rivaling flame of God

... Yeah, that was pretty much why he disturbed alright, nothing else matter

"Not to mention there Rem as well." He grumbled, oh he didn't miss the look Rem give to him alright. He sure as hell that girl will be more "aggressive" in showing her affection to him from now, she won't let herself fall behind like that and it made Aaron afraid how their relationship would be in future

Though in some way he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it, Rem is beautiful girl, so do Anastasia. That kiss before was not unpleasant, he is healthy male after all so it just make sense if he enjoy being kissed by pretty girl!

"Alright that's enough hot water." He said aloud as he stand, seriously his head started to become a mess now. The party will be held in next few hours and he can't wait that long, he is hungry now. He better suit up and go find some food to eat to fill his stomach even if only a bit

As he wrapped the towel around his waist and go out from the bathroom -thankfully it private one that connected to his current room- while drying his hair with another towel, he can't help but notice that the problem perhaps come from Excalibur itself

Whatever Anastasia see, it seems make her to be very... Interested to him. Perhaps she want him because she want Excalibur, in away if she get him then she get Excalibur as well. He won't be surprised if it was the main reason though, seeing her greedy nature and all

'Speaking about Excalibur, I wish I bring my book with me.' He really could use some info about what happened, how Excalibur become that strong. And perhaps his book also would give some info since he practically already passed Arc Three by now

He about to ruffle his wet hair using towel but paused when noticing there something in his hand, something that obviously not there before, and much to his surprise it was his book

"What the..."

He stare at the book in bemusement. Where the hell it come from and how could it be in here?! He raise the book and observe the cover, checking it further and find it was indeed his book

Was it respond to his call?

To test that theory Aaron open the bathroom and toss the book to there then close it. He close his eyes, concentrate and imagining to have his book once again

And he feel something on top of his head

Picking it up, he recognize instantly it was the book. He open the bathroom again and to see if the book he tossed was there but only empty floor given to his sight

"Well... That was not creepy at all." He murmured as he close the door once again. He was tempted to think how could it be but decide to throw the idea out from his mind, something is better left alone "Right, let's see what we got here." He said as he walk to the bed and sit in there, still in nothing but towel so he got dry faster from the wind in the room

He flipped the book open and go to the page of his data sheet

* * *

 _ **#Data Sheet#**_

 _Identity: Aaron Wilson/Pendragon_

 _Alignment: True Neutral_

 _Class: Saber_

 _Height: 177Cm_

 _Weight: 80kg_

 _Strength: B_

 _Endurance: C+_

 _Agility: B+_

 _Mana: A++_

 _Luck: D_

 _N. Phantasm: C - EX_

 _#Class Skills#_

 ** _Magic Resistance (A)_**

 _The Heart of Dragon has finally awaken and thus this boost Aaron's Mana reserve and so do her resistance to Magic. Now his Magic Resistance able to cancel spells of A-Rank or below, no matter what High-Thaumaturgy it is. In practice, the Servant is untouchable to modern magi, so it would not be an exaggeration to title the Servant a "Magus Killer"_

 _However if he is targeted by 'Dragon-slaying Sorceries', it is possible that Magic Resistance will not function to its fullest extent._

 ** _Riding (B)_**

 _All vehicles and all creatures but those of Phantasmal Beast and Divine Beast-rank can be used as mounts. This rank is high enough to have aptitude for the Rider Class._

 _#Personal Skills#_

 ** _Charisma (B)_**

 _Suitable for the king of a country or to command a country's army._

 ** _Instinct (B)_**

 _This person sharpened sixth sense is closer to reaching the realm of predicting the future. Through this ability, it is possible to halve the penalties inflicted by visual and auditory interference. However for Aaron Wilson/Pendragon this Instinct is mainly only active in combat or in few case when negotiating with people_

 ** _Mana Burst (A)_**

 _Increase attack power to the point where a normal weapon that is not on the level of a Divine Mystery can be destroyed in one solid blow. Raises defense several times over. Speed is increased to allow high-speed movement. Prana expenditure is very efficient, and Saber can maintain high level performances even throughout prolonged battle._

 ** _Beloved by Spirits (A++)_**

 _Skill that attained in Re:Zero World, the rank has increased due to activation of Excalibur. As Sword that represent every wishes of mankind and also forged by the Planet itself, this sword is like a sacred symbol to them, as long as he wield Excalibur it is not exaggeration to say that Aaron Wilson/Pendragon is the most beloved person by Lesser Spirits, and they will never harm him in any way, they will heal him by any chance if they have to_

 _Unfortunately due to lack of communication Aaron Wilson/Pendragon can't use them to attack his enemy, however if they got ordered to attack him they will refuse and highly possible going to harm those who gave order them in first place_

 _The Greater Spirits and True Spirits who gain conscious and become fully sentient also would find Aaron Wilson/Pendragon to be likeable and very reluctant to oppose him regardless his personality. Even those that mad also would regain their sanity for moment after seeing him in person_

 _The effect is diminished though to those who created or artificial due to the difference in their nature, regardless they also still find Aaron Wilson/Pendragon as a person who enjoyable to spend with and willing to get close to him_

 _#Noble Phantasms#_

 ** _Excalibur - The Sword of Promised Victory_**

 ** _Type : Anti-Fortress/Anti-City/Anti-Mountain. Rank : A+++_**

 _Holy and Sacred Sword that can be said as crystallization of mankind's wishes, a sword that in literal sense make those who saw them remember of their glory, honor, dream and hope. Only few can look upon its beauty and remain unchanged_

 _The strongest and most majestic of all Holy Swords, one can say it is the pinnacle of Holy Swords, a Holy Sword among Holy Swords. The light it released from the tip of the blade is so powerful and highly destructive, there very few that exist capable to withstand the full blast of Excalibur and survive_

 _The rank originally A++ however due to it nature as Crystallization of the Wishes of Mankind, it attract and pull the lesser spirits onto it. Not ending in there, if there True Spirits that close they also going to come and more than willing to lent Excalibur their power. Excalibur in a sense already contain power that can destroy anything, however it not cannot deliver damage that would spread and damage land -save for where the area the beam struck_

 _But due to the help of the spirits and mana that very rich in Re:Zero World, the sword convert not only the wielder power but the surrounding as well, thus increasing it destructive power and area. It was more than possible for Excalibur to destroy land itself if it focused properly, as matter of fact the beam that launched can be seen through the space_

 ** _Invisible Air: Bounded Field of the Wind King / Strike Air: Hammer of the Wind King_**

 ** _Type : Anti-Unit/Anti-Army. Rank : C #Same as Canon#_**

 ** _Return by Death - Blessing and Curse of Satella and the Witch of the Envy_**

 ** _Type : Support. Rank : EX_**

 _Ability to Return from Death. To put it simply it acts like a Game Save File but the Save Point is decided by the Curse in a random manner. Whenever Aaron Wilson/Pendragon dies he will return to the 'Checkpoint' that was designed. The nature of this Curse has yet to be known entirely, however it makes him smell like a Witch, attracting Demonic Beast that are nearby._

 _This Curse and its nature also can't be spoken aloud, if it does then it means instant death for the victim or someone that is precious to him. However one might be able to use this Curse to attract Demonic Beast, the 'reek' will be intensified when spoken, and the 'smell' also can be detected by those who worship the Witches._

 _It also can be used to repel possession since the 'body' of the victim that is Cursed have their soul connected to Satella and the Witch of Envy directly. Thus the spirit that tries to possess the victim would be cast out by them._

 _This Curse also degrade Luck by one parameter, Aaron Wilson/Pendragon's Luck is supposed to be C but due to this Curse it became D_

 _Right now there's nothing much known about this ability since it also quite complicated and it true nature also still mystery to everyone else but in future more things will be revealed about Return by Death_

* * *

Aaron blinked as he finished reading his status. Well... That certainly quite informative

So his "Dragon Heart" finally awoken huh? And now it make his Magic Resistance to A just like how it supposed to be. And it also increase his Mana reserve, turning it from A to A++, that was quite boost in his opinion. Not to mention his Endurance and Agility also increased as well

And the Beloved by Spirits turned to A++ too! Great Gods, that was very shocking for him! From C turned to A++?! That was major boost! And what with this description?! Is that mean Spirit Contractor won't be able to face him anymore? Well that... That was beyond shocking to be honest

'This is rather useful skill! Maybe I can use this to get close to Beatrice more easy.' He thought with grin

Reading further he finally reach about Excalibur and this shocking him more. The sword rank rose by one parameter, from A++ to A+++, but not end in there now this sword potentially can bring down entire city and mountain as well!

It become more powerful and it area reach also increased, no wonder he heard Felix complaining about blowing mountain and burning forest. Mountain is more sturdy than city but not bigger, now it combined together it practically become weapon that on par with nuke in area of destruction perhaps or even more

'Okay that's it, no using Excalibur in city! Even if it open area!' Unless it aimed toward the sky then he won't unleash Excalibur anymore, bloody hell, it become more dangerous than before!

Though if he recall there limitation on Excalibur. When Saber finished Gilgamesh she use Excalibur again but the attack was weaker and more like Anti-Unit at that time. Then could he use that level of strength? He won't need nuclear all time, just weapon like that would be fine too

He flipped the page once more and blinked when found some note

 **#Congratulations! You have survive through Arc Three! You manage to kill Petelgeuse without dying once and not end in there but you also EEEXUUUCAAARIBAAAA (っ`O´)っ-|~ •Ϟ•-̶-̶̶•̸Ϟ•-̶-̶̶•̸Ϟ•-̶-̶̶-̶̶•̸Ϟ•-̶-̶-̶̶•̸Ϟ•-̶)))))) Cthulhu himself! Or at least something that look like him! Though you died once in the end because your stupidity and foolishness so it minus point in that regard okay?! Here the reward you waiting for! Stamp on the below using your blood to receive your gift!#**

Aaron feel his right eye twitched as he read the comment. From the annoying symbol of "Excalibur" to about "Stupidity" and "Foolishness" of him

To be honest he deserve that alright, it was his fault, his arrogance and ignorance that cause Cthulhu to manage to become that big in first place. He also caused the whole village to died, it was solely his fault, he let his guard down, and once again FORGET that the enemy -Ketty- still exist out there!

Just like what he did once when he went to forest with Ram

Only this time there no luck or miracle that saving him from his mistake

Entire village died... Turned into abomination and killing each other like bunch of lunatic. He feel himself choked on his own spit when he recall the corpse of Petra and he clench his fist, tears threatening to spill from his eyes

Gods... He was idiot wasn't he? No, he still idiot until now... It doesn't matter even if it in past, the mistake was too big to be brushed just like that

'Calm down Aaron, don't go that road, don't go that road.'

He quickly control his emotion, forcing them to down and banish them all. He can grieve all his want later, he have quite time seeing Arc Three has done after all, right now it better to finish this

He about to take the gift but blinked when notice there something plastered on the page, it was card. And Aaron's eyes widened when he notice the card contain very familiar symbol

"Caster-class card?" He murmured with utter shock, his hand unconsciously touching the card

A bright light appear and forcing him to avert his gaze in instant, it lasted for few seconds and the blond open his eyes when there no brightness anymore, he blinked his eyes that seems dazed and look to the book once again

 **#By destroying Prelati's Spellbook, Artifact of the Servant of Magecraft you manage to gain it power! Congratulations! Do you want to Install Caster-class card? What Heroic Spirit you might get? That would be surprise of course! Please noted that you can't change back to your original class for one day when you install it for the first time. And after that there will be delay for about one hour before you can change between class#**

Holy shit... This is real... This is fucking real!

He got Class-card! And it was Caster-class to boot! Which mean he will be able to use Magic soon!

Make no mistake he love Saber-class, it was Men's Romance and dream to wield Exca-fuckingbadass-libur after all! And he won't deny that wearing armor and look like this is pretty cool. However can use Magic is also cool in a way! Able to shoot fire and lightning from his hand, sounds very... Fantasy!

He imagine himself clad in cool and elegant cape while floating in air, behind him were cloud of thunder that raging, then he call upon them and start blasting down entire land while cackled like a God while shouting "Explosion" to the World with each blast

'Whoa, okay stop right there!' He cut his own imagination, seriously that was too wild for his taste. Granted it was cool but hey! No need to destroy or explode anything just to be cool. He don't want to be Megumin after all, seriously, that little cutey explosion maniac

Right so... Back to the current topic, while it was true he got Class-card but he can't help to wander what Servant he will get. It seems random or things like that. Hopefully he got Medea or Merlin or even better Solomon the King of Magic himself! Or EMIYA! He can summoned as Caster right?! That would be awesome

Though as much as he want to find out now, it was obvious he won't install this card right now, more like he can't. What if the Class-card cause drastic change when it installed? He is in someone else home and territory now, he don't want to share his secret to them so... It will be more better if he install the card when he goes back to manor

'And maybe the gift also would be better to take later.' He thought, can't just popping something now aren't he? What if the gift was big enough? Granted it was small the last time but it better if he being cautious about it

He learned his lesson after all

He flipped the page once again, trying to find more note perhaps and he blinked in surprise when he found one

* * *

 _ **#Data Sheet# [ 13% Complete]**_

 _Identity: Aaron Wilson/Pendragon_

 _Alignment: ▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅_

 _Class: ▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅_

 _Height: 177cm [?]_

 _Weight: 80kg [?]_

 _Strength: A [A+++]_

 _Endurance: A+ [A++++++]_

 _Agility: B [B-]_

 _Mana: EX [EX]_

 _Luck: ?_

 _N. Phantasm: ?_

 _#Class Skills#_

 ** _Magic Resistance (EX)_**

 _▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅-̶-̶̶•̸Ϟ•-̶-̶̶•̸Ϟ•-̶-̶̶-̶̶▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅-̶-̶̶•̸Ϟ•-̶-̶̶•̸Ϟ•-̶-̶̶-̶̶▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅-̶-̶̶•̸Ϟ•-̶-̶̶•̸Ϟ•-̶-̶̶-̶̶▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅-̶-̶̶•̸Ϟ•-̶-̶̶•̸Ϟ•-̶-̶̶-̶̶▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅-̶-̶̶•̸Ϟ•-̶-̶̶•̸Ϟ•-̶-̶̶-̶̶▅▅▅▅▅▅▅_

 ** _A**h*r**hy of t*e *e**t (A)_**

 _▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅-̶-̶̶•̸Ϟ•-̶-̶̶•̸Ϟ•-̶-̶̶-̶̶▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅-̶-̶̶•̸Ϟ•-̶-̶̶•̸Ϟ•-̶-̶̶-̶̶▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅-̶-̶̶•̸Ϟ•-̶-̶̶•̸Ϟ•-̶-̶̶-̶̶▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅-̶-̶̶•̸Ϟ•-̶-̶̶•̸Ϟ•-̶-̶̶-̶̶▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅-̶-̶̶•̸Ϟ•-̶-̶̶•̸Ϟ•-̶-̶̶-̶̶▅▅▅▅▅▅▅_ _-̶-̶̶•̸Ϟ•-̶-̶̶•̸Ϟ•-̶-̶̶-̶̶_

 _#Personal Skills#_

 ** _Instinct (A)_**

 _▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅-̶-̶̶•̸Ϟ•-̶-̶̶•̸Ϟ•-̶-̶̶-̶̶▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅-̶-̶̶•̸Ϟ•-̶-̶̶•̸Ϟ•-̶-̶̶-̶̶▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅-̶-̶̶•̸Ϟ•-̶-̶̶•̸Ϟ•-̶-̶̶-̶̶▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅-̶-̶̶•̸Ϟ•-̶-̶̶•̸Ϟ•-̶-̶̶-̶̶▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅-̶-̶̶•̸Ϟ•-̶-̶̶•̸Ϟ•-̶-̶̶-̶̶▅▅▅▅▅▅▅_ _-̶-̶̶•̸Ϟ•-̶-̶̶•̸Ϟ•-̶-̶̶-̶̶_

 ** _Mana Burst (A+)_**

 _▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅-̶-̶̶•̸Ϟ•-̶-̶̶•̸Ϟ•-̶-̶̶-̶̶▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅-̶-̶̶•̸Ϟ•-̶-̶̶•̸Ϟ•-̶-̶̶-̶̶▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅-̶-̶̶•̸Ϟ•-̶-̶̶•̸Ϟ•-̶-̶̶-̶̶▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅-̶-̶̶•̸Ϟ•-̶-̶̶•̸Ϟ•-̶-̶̶-̶̶▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅-̶-̶̶•̸Ϟ•-̶-̶̶•̸Ϟ•-̶-̶̶-̶̶▅▅▅▅▅▅▅_ _-̶-̶̶•̸Ϟ•-̶-̶̶•̸Ϟ•-̶-̶̶-̶̶_

* * *

 **#Due to incomplete data this Class's skills and further information cannot be revealed and unknown. To complete it certain conditions should be finished. Please noted that the Class and Personal Skills still not complete, those that displayed only able to appear because it share similarity with Aaron Wilson/Pendragon's original class, Saber, while few come out because it is the main information and manage to be gathered along with the status#**

"... What the hell is this?" He asked aloud as he read the newest data

A completely new data sheet? The status themselves even stronger and better than his current one, and what with the one that marked? It was ridiculous beyond measure! Look at those data! He sure as hell he can pulverize part of city with single punch if he want to with that amount of strength! And the Endurance! Look at those, with that big rank, he certainly also sure he can tank barrage of nuclear bombs!

How the hell this one appear? Incomplete data? What was it even mean? Conditions? What conditions should be accomplish to unlock this Class? And what Class even this Servant? Why the Noble Phantasm and Luck filled with "?" mark? And EX rank Magic Resistance? How could that be? The Mana Burst also increased to A+ and his Instinct also raised to A just like Arthur Pendragon should be too

So many questions crossed in his mind as he glared at the new information with thoughtful and calculating gaze

He began to flip the book's page again, trying to find the answer but alas all of them is blank and hold no answer for him

He quirked his eyebrow and flipped back to the page of the data sheet, he noted that unlike his Saber's class page, there no picture of him in there as well. There table and space alright but there no image in there, it was simply filled with random scratches of ink much to his frustration

"Aaron-sama?"

Aaron feel himself freeze for a second when hear familiar voice, he raise his head and see certain maid standing in the entrance of the room, she appear to pushing trolley that filled with food

"Rem?" He blinked "Since when you were there?"

"Just recently." Rem answered, the blue haired oni face was confusingly red for some reason "Rem was knocking on the door but Aaron-sama did not answer so Rem decide to come in."

"Did you?" Aaron eyebrow quirked, was he that engrossed to this book? Speaking about book, he snap close the item, he will read more later perhaps, right now his eyes focused to the food the girl carry and he gulped. He really hungry now, and he barely able to keep his drool just by smelling the food

"By the way Aaron-sama, Rem wish to talk with Aaron-sama later." Rem said, make him snapped from his gaze

"Talk?" He asked "What you want to talk about?"

"... It's private matter, and Rem want to talk it when Emilia-sama present and we are alone."

Wow that sounds quite serious, she want to talk when Ram was there is enough to set slight alarm bell to his mind

"It's nothing bad Rem assure you." Rem said as if sensing his inner thought "It just something that has been bothering Rem, but Rem already settle it and Rem want to said it to Aaron-sama and everyone."

"Well... If you say so." Aaron relented and give look to Rem but decide to not pry the matter, he will find out soon when he back after all

Rem smiled at him, obviously happy she manage to reassure him, then her eyes fell to him and her face become red once again, her smile become wider

"And Aaron-sama, next time please don't look at Rem like you're going to devour her." Rem spoke in shy and happy voice "Not like Rem going to refuse or not happy if Aaron-sama want to, feel free to stare at Rem like what Rem did to Aaron-sama."

"What?" Aaron asked in confused voice, what she mean by that?

It was at that time when he feel chill to his spine seeing Rem's affectionate gaze and red face to him Aaron realize he still stark naked save for the towel that wrapped around his waist, the fact that he sit in bed with crossing legs is the only thing that save his junk from seen by Rem, and his face become more red when he aware of this

Aaron yelled -more like squeaked in reality- as he pull blanket of the bed and quickly cover his body

"Thanks for the treat." Rem said with cheerful smile

"Out! Out!" He ordered in frantic while pointing to the door and hide beneath the blanket

"Rem shall leave the food here then." She replied pleasantly before excusing herself go out from the room, leaving the embarrassed man alone

As she left she can heard Aaron's moan of displeasure and embarrassment, this only serve more amusement to the blushing oni who let out perverted giggle that would make certain silver haired one eyed ninja and white haired sage proud

As Rem expected, Aaron-sama truly magnificent and great!

Not like she never see his full body, before the battle with Hakugei he was unconscious from his fight against the arcbishop and even fell sick. Of course it was her who take care of him and she admit to herself that she sneak a peek a bit when she washing his body

... And maybe a little grope in here and there too, just to ensure his muscle stay healthy and he keep durable as always of course! There no hidden intent behind them! It was pure and genuine concern over his health! Anyone who disagree will meet Morningstar face to face!

"Haaa, this day started to get more and more better." She breathed out happily

Granted it actually not that good seeing that... That wench kiss Aaron-sama, and had it was Rem from few days ago the oni might throwing Morningstar to her in anger but... Rem is no longer the same Rem, she has changed, she has make her resolve

And she won't let her emotion to cloud her mind, she is better than that, Aaron-sama has said so in past after all, and she will do the best for him

Well enough of that, she have more foods to prepare for the party tonight, and she also save some special dish for him! Better to get prepared and be done with it!

Unbeknown to the oni just when she leave and turn her back there phantom appear out of nowhere to the door where the pseudo Saber currently reside. Their form was humanoid but it too translucent and indistinguishable to make a guess what their gender is

The phantom touch the door briefly, they tilted their head a bit before slowly dispersing into nothing leaving the corridor empty once more

* * *

 **Welp, that is that. Tadaaa! New chapter coming out**

 **To be honest I was planning to put this story to short pause. However when I did this I feel like it quite... Hanging. I mean, people surely want to see the aftermath of Aaron's magnificent battle right? If I left it in there then things won't be good, I also feel something nagging on the back of my mind**

 **So yeah, I think I will focus to this fic a bit longer, at least until this arc completely done. We have three more chapter + one interlude about what happened after Aaron's first dead before we close this arc**

 **Or is it two more chapter + interlude? Well, that was depend on the situation actually. We will see how many words I manage to milk from the rest of the aftermath**

 **Yes, it still not finished, in here you all still not see everyone reaction. There still Emilia, Rem, Priscilla and other people too who has seen Aaron draw Excalibur.  
**

 **Anyway, let's go straight to this chapter**

 **So... Yep, another Dream Cycle regarding Arthur history the moment he fell asleep. And as you all can see too Crusch and Aaron finally make a peace! Though they hardly opposing each other, it was lucky for Aaron that Crusch saw Excalibur if not in future she would be rather troublesome.**

 **Well in future she still will be troublesome to our favorite Hero obviously but she won't be as annoying as she supposed to be**

 **And poor Crusch, her meeting with Aaron never ended with normal or pleasant one wasn't she? Fu, fu, fu, as expected from our D rank Luck protagonist. It's not E rank but it still not that good nonetheless**

 **And the discussion about Excalibur... Well it obvious that Julius was overwhelmed by what happened, he is Spirit Knight after all, and seeing thousand of lesser spirits suddenly come around is like a God's act. And the one who think so is not just him, so you can expect everyone start to praise Aaron like he is some kind of God in next chapter! Poor man XD**

 **As for Anastasia... Well, that was one of problem yeah. What do you expect from her anyway? She is "Greedy Gal" after all, she said it by herself too, to the public no less. So when she want something she immediately make precise and straight move to get it. She going to be problem to those who like Aaron in future since right now she really want Aaron to be hers, in what way? Well... My dearest reader, I leave that to your imagination (¬** **﹏** **¬)**

 **As for his new stats, yes there upgrade in there. He become more durable*stronger punching bag*, faster*more easy to run away* and also got his Mana reserve boosted due to Dragon Heart finally awaken*and can become more careless throwing mana in here and there*! And he also got Caster-class, which mean say hello to Magic everyone!**

 **Like I said, the book has it own function, albeit it won't appear often but when it did it will bring some news! Now... I need to decide which Caster that won't be too OP for Aaron to use**

 **I still remember when I read Caster-class I dismiss them in instant when I was beginner on Nasuverse but now I delve further into it and know how things work... Let just say Caster really can be deadly and lethal, and powerful too. I was idiot to never notice it in first place**

 **Example : Medea? She can create potion that grant immortality, craft weapon that rivaling Noble Phantasm and able to make very good boundary field. Paracelsus? He can create army of Homunculus that able to stand on same ground against Servant, not to mention Philosopher's Stone as well! Thomas Edison? King of Inventor, he will made Re:Zero into modern World! And let call the weakest one Alexandre Dumas, he can't create Territory and his Magecraft is shit but he can create Noble Phantasm! CREATE NOBLE PHANTASM I REPEAT**

 **If that was not OP I don't know what else is, damn me and my past self brain for considering Caster-class to be useless  
**

 **Next point, about the and mysterious class that he just got... Well now *give big smirk* that would be mystery of course. I assure you it won't be for long, however as for now, let just enjoy the curious and gnawing sensation in your stomach, muahahaha!**

 **Though I'm sure few of you will able to piece the puzzle together, I already give clue about it ever since Aaron return from his death after all. There also clue in the information as well**

 **Maan I give so much mystery in this chapter huh? From one the loss memory, mysterious class and now this phantom-thingy. Well, can't be helped, suspense is always intoxicating for some reason XP**

 **Anyway,, I guess this is it for now, nothing else I have to say I think. So I hope you all love this chapter! Next one will be the small celebration and more reaction! Stay tune and keep reading if you curious about it! And don't forget to give this story Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	25. Those Who Saw the Light (II)

**Chapter 24. Those Who Saw the Light. Part II**

* * *

"And that ended my report McMahon-sama."

Miklotov stare at the kneeling man in front of him with pensive face, his hand rubbing his goat

"I see..." He hummed aloud "So when everyone going to return?"

"Judging from Aaron Pendragon-sama condition that already healthy enough I believe we can leave anytime. Tomorrow won't be impossible."

"Then tomorrow it will be." Miklotov nodded "Tomorrow noon around three lunartime." That wasn't bad time, between noon and afternoon so everyone can see they coming back "Make sure all the Royal Candidate and Aaron Pendragon-sama arrive in time."

"Yes McMahon-sama." The messenger nodded again

Miklotov about to dismiss him after that since nothing else is matter however he paused as he recall one thing that quite standing out when the messenger told him his tale about their battle

"One thing before you may leave Jaeger-kun." He said "May I know what you think about Aaron Pendragon-sama?"

The man in question looked up, his back become straight and his eyes gleaming with undecipherable light. For moment he only silence before smile grow from his face

"I believe, what the Prophecy told us right. Aaron Pendragon-sama will led Lugnica to the new age along with the new King." Jaeger said, his voice was completely filled with belief and faith "He is Divine or at least powerful as people expected, I believe when the time come Lugnica once again will rose and even surpassing their prime condition."

Miklotov eyebrow quirked a bit, his old eyes staring directly to the man's and he found nothing but full devotion and loyalty, a full belief that the young man will bring Lugnica to new age

"And what of Emilia-sama?" He continued

"The half elf?" Jaeger inquired, his eyes blinking once and he put thoughtful face "Well, Emilia-sama truthfully not as bad as I thought. She save our life numerous time in battle and she is very gentle." His mind goes to the time when he was healed by her "Yet despite the gentleness there also steel inside her." He recall when the young half elf yelled at one of soldier, encouraging everyone that they shouldn't give up. This brought smile to his face and he look directly at the old Sage eyes "With Aaron Pendragon-sama behind her, I'm sure one day Emilia-sama can become great king. It will take time, I'm aware how public will react to her existence but I have faith in Aaron Pendragon-sama that his presence will be bring good things to her and the people also going to see her in new light."

"Is that so..." Miklotov hummed again, he did not speak for few seconds, then he give another nod to him "Very well, that was all I want to know, you can leave if you want Jaeger-kun."

"Yes McMahon-sama."

The old man watched as the messenger gone, goes back to Priscilla Barielle's land to tell everyone in there the message he gave

"So what do you think Bordeaux?" Miklotov asked as he turned to his fellow Sage Council

"I still think what you just did was deed of a fool and very risky." Bordeaux answered with disapproving face "Arguably, the result is positive but the fact you still make such big decision without consulting or informing anyone first was not very bright and disrespectful move."

"Well you can't blame me completely of that, Aaronn Pendragon-sama appearance to my house two days ago itself is very surprising." Miklotov said as he recall his conversation with the young man

"And you comply instantly to his demand to increasing army and giving extra weapons to them." Bordeaux replied with glare. Not end in there, they only informed about this yesterday! Doesn't he know just how big his move is?! He send army and provide weapons without telling or consulting to anyone! Things can't be done that simple for someone at his stature!

"You heard what Jaeger just say before." Miklotov gestured to where the young man before "A monster, one on whole different level, killing dozens of men just by it born, it make all those who have Divine Protection become useless and it grow stronger with everything it ate." His eyes turned to grim as he recall how Jaeger shivering and stuttering when he told about that part "And it coming straight to us by using Hakugei as catalyst. What do you think would happen if that come true?"

Bordeaux try to imagine the scenario. He imagine how the guard caught sight of Hakugei, then they all ordered the Royal Guard to prevent the beast from coming. However giving the beast able to split itself things will become very hectic for them and in the end they were forced to call Reinhard to kill the demon beast

And when it did, that monster come out

Bordeaux shuddered visibly, Reinhard van Astrea will be the first to fall if that happen. Then the beast would become more powerful after consuming Sword Saint that blessed by the swords God. If beating it is already hard enough when it just born how difficult it would be after it consume Reinhard? The idea was so horrifying and the veteran warrior forced to admit that the Capital could be not survive from the attack

"Alright, I admit that was very bad image." Bordeaux lick his lips that dry "But it doesn't change one thing that become problem. Why you giving your help to him just like that?" He asked again "For what reason? It couldn't be because he knew of this creature in first place right?"

The look that given by him by his colleague make Bordeaux eyebrow raised in alarm

"B-But how could that be?!" He asked in shock "Such creature... How could he know about it?!" Even he hardly believe of such thing exist. Monster that able to made people mad just when gazing at it, able to render those who have Divine Protection to be useless and growing stronger with each second. Such monster is like nightmare given form! It existence is almost like the Witch of Envy herself or some kind of Demon God!

Miklotov stare at his fellow Sage Council for a few seconds, his eyes held serious gleam in there

"It because Aaron Pendragon-sama claim he has vision about the future."

"... What?" Bordeaux asked, his old face showing shocked expression

"You heard me right my friend." Miklotov answered grimly "The night before he come to my place, he claim that he has seen a monster that come with Hakugei. The vision not clear to him but he said he get the general idea that they need to kill Hakugei before it can reach Capital.

"Of course normally I won't believe by such thing, you know me enough Bordeaux. However Aaron Pendragon-sama is still mystery even to us, our attempt to contact and find more about him itself is not giving any result, his full abilities is also unknown

"One thing that we sure, the Dragon, Volcanica-sama is indeed capable to see a glimpse of future just like when he prophecied the incoming of Evil Dragon and Royal Candidate, so I thought perhaps his ability is also similar like Volcanica-sama in a way

"But to my surprise, he claim that he never have that kind of power in first place. That was the first time he got vision, however he apparently not stupid enough to risk it and so he approach me."

"And if that vision proved to be false then it also fine since we still going to end Hakugei in a way." Bordeaux started to see where his friend going after getting the story "And we also can use that to present Pendragon-sama existence to public and start the Royal Selection." What better than bringing head of the beast that has claim Sword Saintn in past to show symbol of strength after all? "However if that was true like now then..."

"Then Lugnica will fall." Miklotov finished grimly

Bordeaux pursed his lips into thin line, the image itself is already very bad, but knowing that almost happen had Aaron Pendragon not warn them is like punch under the stomach

"... This actually not your idea isn't it?" Bordeaux asked after small moment of silence "I mean, using Hakugei to introduce him to public and all?"

Miklotov smiled slyly at his friend "While I do have similar idea but the one that suggesting it first is not me but him, so yes, the credit fall to him."

Bordeaux rubbed his chin after that, he did admit such thing never crossed to his mind, leave it to Miklotov to have that kind of idea. Truly this man sometime few steps beyond them and have unique perspective

"I'm not surprised that somehow Pendragon-sama have such idea but to hear it directly still something else."

The moment he laid his eyes to him Bordeaux knew that Aaron Pendragon is someone who is not ordinary, he is a great person. There something about the man that standing out from others, making him look above everyone. He don't know what but perhaps that was what called charisma?

Regardless whatever that is actually not baseless seeing their situation now. He proved to know how to make quick move with very short time and said the move is also very efficient as well

"With his ability to see the future and strength, we clearly have bright future." Bordeaux commented with smile, but it quickly died as he recall the situation "Now if only he allegiance himself to other candidate than Emilia-sama." He murmured

"Your prejudice showing again my friend." Miklotov admonished "Didn't Emilia-sama already show you her resolve, we already witness her declaration to the public. Yet you still judge her unfairly."

"I do not have any ill intent to her." Bordeaux said with glare, though it witter slightly at Miklotov quirking eyebrow "Alright, alright maybe a _little_ , but only a little." He added with huff

Miklotov shake his head, among all Sage Council Bordeaux is actually one who have quite... Contempt opinion about demihuman. However the prejudice he hold is not something that without base. The man was soldier during the Demihuman War, he was commander of his own brigade and his vice commander who like brother to him was died in the battle, killed by one of the Demihuman leader Libre Fermi

Normally such mindset wouldn't let Bordeaux to be one of the Sage Council, someone in that kind of stature cannot be allowed to have petty mindset after all. However the thing is, sometime such pettiness is necessary, because that kind of thing is what make Bordeaux often see what other not

Not to mention Bordeaux himself is capable to control his own grudge toward other, proof of this when he apologize to Emilia and admit his fault in front of public during the Royal Selection, showing that the man prejudice did not blind him from knowing and admitting which is right and wrong

"I respect Emilia-sama, I can tell she is very sincere and genuine about her resolve." Bordeaux commented "But no matter what her existence is something that _cannot_ be taken lightly by other."

Even if she has the backing of Aaron Pendragon, the man who have the blood of the Dragon, things still won't be good for her. Truthfully this whole plan could backfired to them, what if when they saw the half elf defended by the descendant of the Dragon they thought she enslave her? After all it take the Dragon, Sword Saint, and the Sage to defeat the Witch, not only the Dragon, it mean that the Witch was more powerful than her

If that happened then the public backlash will be very severe, chaos will erupt in the kingdom, people will started to become more afraid

Miklotov aware of that, he knew the risk the moment Aaron Pendragon decide to stood behind Emilia, he knew that while this is big oppurtinity but at same time it also can be something that will bring this kingdom to ruin, he knew all of that since the beginning

And because of that he simply smiled

"Well, try to say that to Jaeger-kun moment ago." Miklotov said as he gestured to where the messenger moment ago "Three days ago he laughed and even call Emilia-sama "half-demon" when she mentioned to led kingdom but now?"

"I..." Bordeaux can't argue with that, the result was pretty much very effective and downright shocking to be honest "It could be brainwashing magic." He reasoned, however his voice not as firm as before

"We both know Jaeger-kun moment ago is anything but controlled." Miklotov said while making sound that similar like snort "As matter of fact, let's agree that man moment ago seems like just find the goal of his life rather than brainwashed."

Bordeaux open his mouth however no sounds come out from him and Miklotov continued

"Beside the decision is not in our hand, Pendragon-sama himself is the one who decide who will be the one he support, the prophecy pretty much say so."

And with that the veteran man shoulder slumped, he leaned in his seat and let out sigh. Hate and loath to admit it but Miklotov was right in that part, the decision was not in their hands and there also living proof that accepting Emilia just moment ago kneeling before them

"I see you're still sly and cunning as ever even in your old age." Bordeaux said with wry look

"And you also fast to adapt like always." Miklotov returned with chuckle

"Well, that is that." Bordeaux sighed and massage his temple "By the way, speaking about prophecy, what about Aaron Pendragon-sama ability to see the future? Does that mean we won't need the Dragon Stone anymore?"

"No, I believe it not that simple." Miklotov shook his head "Pendragon-sama claim that ability is new for him, it mean he just got it recently, perhaps he get it when he touch the Royal Badge and awoken something inside him. We can't be certain that Pendragon-sama will see further danger in future."

"So we wait for a sign?" Bordeaux hummed "Well, that mean it just like the usual."

"Yes, it seems so." Miklotov answered

The bald sage turned his face and stare at the outside through the window, his expression is pensive. Then he let out another sigh "Well, at least in next few years things won't be boring."

Miklotov actually snorted at that "That my friend, I can agree with you."

"Hmph." Bordeaux allow smirk to appear on his face, amused at his response

"Speaking about won't be boring." Miklotov leaned forward slightly "Does the other has give their response regarding the request from Gusteko King to coming here?"

Bordeaux smirk disappear and he put thoughtful face as he recall the north kingdom request to talking about trading goods "Ackerman and Gunther seems accepting the request while Dieter and Gelgal appear to oppose it." He said "Majority for obvious reason seems approve of Gusteko's King intent for visit since we about to open this country from isolation once more and it would be good to begin with having foreign King to our homeland, and by showing that our Kingdom still prosper even without help of outside that can be seen as sign of strength."

"Well, I can't argue with that logic." Miklotov hummed "But at same time this could be a trap."

"Most people think so too, however they seems become confident and assured after Pendragon-sama make his appearance."

"Is that so..."

Miklotov rubbed his beard and crinkling his eyebrow, truthfully after what they seen he can't blame them. Miklotov himself remember how the power that come out from Aaron Pendragon when he touch the Royal Badge come upon them and to be honest, never in his life he feels such tremendous aura. Even when one of Four Great Spirits make it appearance and show it power he able to remain calm, but in face of aura that Aaron Pendragon emitted?

Miklotov felt he would fare better against the Great Spirit rather than him

So yes, his friends and other nobles belief is not baseless, and after hearing Aaron Pendragon just wrestling with Hakugei and slam the beast down from the sky, Miklotov sure that what he felt during the Royal Selection is not only a hunch

"We can't delay the answer anymore." Bordeaux said "It already come since week ago, anymore than this can be considered as rude and insult to Gusteko." Something that unnecessary as it could made their relationship from neutral to bad or worse, provoking war

"You're right, we have to give our answer today at most." Not to mention there also travel from here to Gusteko itself, the distance will take days "Let call the other then, we will talk about it more while also preparing messenger to them."

At same time they also going to talk about this hunt obviously, the result is very satisfying after all

'Now Aaron-kun, let's see how you will continue from here.' Miklotov thought with wonder and hum

* * *

"Stay still you brat." Priscilla chided as she forcefully hold the half elf hand "I'm checking your measurement and trying to find good dress for you."

"Ouch! Priscilla-san." Emilia winced at the grip, it wasn't gentle at all! "I can get dressed by myself."

"I admit that you, or whoever dressing you, at least have some sense in fashion but you had been staring at my collection for five minutes and has yet to make any decision! What else you would call that other than incompetent?!"

The half elf grimaced at the harsh response, she lower her head and make slight pouty face. Well her fashion is mostly handled by Puck or the twin, they know which cloth the best for her

However right now Rem is busy, she is currently preparing foods for the party that soon will be held, and Puck... Well Puck is right now busy. For some reason her surrogate father seems distracted by something, he rarely talk to her in this last two days. He still his cheerful self of course and also will protect her in case something happen but... There something that bothering him obviously and he asked to left alone for a moment and will tell her when he done thinking about whatever that bother her

Emilia worried about him but at same time she don't want to pry too much, Puck deserve some kind of privacy after all, he rarely have that since he always share thing to her and now he want to have one, Emilia wish to respect that

She have faith he will tell her soon after all

How this could happen you ask?

She was on her way to Aaron's room after she heard he had finished bathing, planning to have chat with her but she meet Priscilla's on her way and ask does she ready for the party and about her dress

Naturally she said no, it still few hours before the party after all, and she also don't have good dress with her other than one that similar in style with her current attire

This of course made Priscilla's nostril flare

"That fox, lioness and rat has their own caretaker and dress already but you don't. I won't allow those who challenge me in throne to appear undignified!"

That was what the woman say before decide to drag her roughly to her personal changing room

'Well, I guess preparing early won't be that bad.' The half elf thought with sigh as she stare at her nemesis who looking over dress after dress that will suit her

"Too short, too colorful, too big in chest area, won't match with hair, too revealing." Priscilla murmured as she look her collection, most of them is red and black, those were her favorite color after all but she do have outfit in other colors

However the problem is that their dress size were not matched so she have to open her old collection when she less endowed and perfect than her current self. And the problem with her old collection is there few of them that given by her so called ex-husbands

Seriously they all have no taste, it make her wonder why she not burn them in first place

She will do that after this of course

"Hm?" Her eyes glued to one particular dress, she then pull it out and look at the design for a moment, then she glanced at Emilia and back to the dress "This will be good." She exclaimed as she turned to the half elf and shove the dress to her "Here, take this, you will wear that for tonight."

Emilia stare at the dress in her hands and her eyes widen slightly. It was beautiful and good dress, she admit that "Priscilla-san, I don't think-"

"Ah papapap, you don't have to think, just accept." Priscilla said with finality in her voice "If you don't then I won't allow you attend tonight."

Emilia close her mouth after that, her right eye twitching. Despite just how ridiculous that statement is but for some reason the half elf believe the woman will carry her threat for real

"I guess... Thank you then Priscilla-san." Emilia said with slight gratitude

"Hmph, I do not did this for you for your information." Priscilla replied as she brush her hair elegantly "I have my own reason."

"Is that so..." Emilia tilt her head a bit "Well, I guess I will go back to my room."

Priscilla merely grunted while unfolding her fan and start to cooling herself -despite the temperature is not hot in the room

Emilia take that as sign of approval and started to leaving, not like she have anything against her she just-oh who she is talking to, she does have somethinng against Priscilla

For some reason there something that irked her about the older woman -perhaps it was her attitude to viewing Aaron like a property- but whatevr it was the half elf not feeling quite comfortable with her

"That light was perfect right?"

Emilia freeze when she just about to reach the doorknob

"What?" She asked as she turned around and face the woman in red and black

"That light." Priscilla repeated, and Emilia notice that the woman was smiling, there no hint of arrogance or smugness that always adorning her face.

That expression made Emilia paused as she realize just how beautiful Priscilla Barielle truly are, and for a moment she can understand why there so many men who wishing for her hand in marriage despite she was a widow

That smile though gone as soon as it appear and that snap the half elf from her awe

"Yes... Yes it was perfect." Emilia admitted, her mind also briefly wander to the two person that stood by her side at that time, wander to the holy light that show glory and mankind deepest wishes

It was so beautiful... No, more than that, it was _more_ than beautiful. Saying it beautiful would be _insult_ as matter of fact

"But even so do you know? That light can be blinding as well?"

Emilia blinked, her violet eyes meet with the woman sharp red's

"Blinding?" She asked

"You do not see it do you?" It was statement that come from her not a question "Well, giving you and everyone too entranced by each of your own desire I don't think you would be able to."

The half elf spun her body fully, now stand face to face with her rival to reach the throne and frowned slightly "What I don't see?"

But Priscilla only silent, she did not answer that question and only stare vacantly back at her. It lasted for almost a minute to the point Emilia decide that it was better to leave since she won't get her answer but again, she was stopped from doing that by soft chuckle that came from the older woman

"I guess that light affect me as well, for me to consider telling you this." Priscilla said with slight softness in her voice "Normally I going to take him away from you since you are still too immature and blind to see what behind the light."

It wasn't hard to guess what she mean, only one person that Priscilla want after all and Emilia found herself tensed, her grip on the dress she clutch tightened

"I _won't give_ him to _you_." She stated strongly "Aaron is _my_ friend, he is not a piece of object."

"And yet you _don't know_ what he truly like." Priscilla replied "While he know everything about you."

Emilia bristled at that comment "I know what Aaron is like!" She said. Her mind recalling everything they has went through together, their daily routine in morning accompanying each other, their time study together, their laugh at dinner, their teasing and tickling to each other

All of those _precious_ time and memories flashed inside her mind in less than a second

"Beside what do _you_ know about him anyway?" Emilia asked back

"I _know_ more of _him_ than _you_." Priscilla answered "I can tell what kind of person he is just by listening to his conversation, his behavior, and his way to fight. However above that all, I know him more than you because I see what he not _allowed_ others to see."

Emilia inhale breath sharply for a second after hearing that. She don't know why, and even the words confuse her but for some reason there something bad gnawing inside her stomach

"What... What are you talking about?"

"My generosity only extend to there." Priscilla answered swiftly "That should be enough clue, very enough as matter of fact." She then started to walking, passing through the half elf who in front of the door, however just after she open the door and about to leave she give one last look to Emilia "He will break in the end, that was inevitable no matter what, no one can change that, however do know what come after that is something else." She tilt her head and smirked, and Emilia feel chill to her spine for some reason when saw that smirk

It wasn't arrogant, it wasn't smug, it wasn't mischievous... No...

 _It was predatory_

"Until then, I will lent him to you. And do be careful during the backlash, a tamed Dragon he is now but it doesn't change the fact he still a beast, powerful and fierce one." She stated "And tell me brat, have you ever seen a fierce beast you were sure would never bite?" The Bloodstained Bride asked, her red eyes look menacing for a moment "Because I have not." She answered her own question while snap close her fan and crinkled her eyes further

Then she walk forward, leaving the half elf who clutched the dress that given to her and grit her teeth internally from the confusion and frustration

* * *

Five hundred and seventy five people go out to hunt Hakugei the one of Three Great Demon Beasts, each of them trained warrior and magician who already has their own experience, they all professional men who has went through few fight and battle on their own

Only one hundred and twenty two that returned

From more than five hundred, only one-quarter that returned

Almost or more than half was loss in battle against Hakugei, the number probably reaching two hundred and eighty or so. The other hundred or more was gone when the Eldritch Abomination come out from the beast body, all of them eaten by the Horror or went kill themselves after the eldritch monster whisper madness to their ears

And that beast not even come out to the World for longer than five minutes, probably only around three as matter of fact

Despite they're win now but it nothing more than pyrrhic victory at best. The situation was too grim after all, most people not in mood for celebration despite they gathered together and it can't blamed seeing the amount of people they loss in this expedition

They're not just normal people as well. They were friends of of friend, they were like brother to other, they were precious to them

And they're gone... Worst some maybe doesn't even remembered by them anymore, those that gone could be their sister or brother, their companion for their whole life until now, friends that was there for them ever since the beginning

But they doesn't know that... Because they don't remember them anymore...

"Hmm? What with this gathering?"

The people stupor were broken whebn some voice spoke loud enough to get their attention, they all turned to the source and majority of them hold their breath when they saw who stand before them

The Savior himself

No longer he clad in armor but he wear some kind of blue garment outfit that look like very fitting for royalty, there stripes of red on his long sleeves followed by black space and white outline

The outfit itself is not that extravagant to be honest, however for some reason it still make him look so regal to them, despite they're no stranger to nobility but for some reason the man that stand before them now make all noble they had seen become so pale, it's like they are only ugly imitation compared to this man

"Pendragon-sama." One of them mutter the name

That's right, the man that stand before them now, Aaron Pendragon, the one who rumored as the descendant of the Dragon, the Son of Lugnica's Protector himself. It was rumor that spread among the merchant from few days ago that those who would become new King of Lugnica will be supported by the descendant of Dragon itself

It was silly, the idea of someone who related in blood and possessing power of the Dragon come down and helping them seems too much

However after what they saw two days ago during the battle against Hakugei and that Demon God who almost swallow them all...

That rumor not baseless and silly anymore

The Son of the Dragon tilt his head, his green eyes scanning the people that gathering, his face show nothing but calm expression

"I know that many of you actually don't want to be here." He began, his voice strong and loud enough to heard by everyone "And to be honest, I can understand. We may won the battle, but the cost was too much." He close his eyes and he looks also mourning for those who fall "It was pyrhic victory, and it not something that can be easily dismissed by saying "Let's move on and start celebrate" or something like that."

They started to lower their heads at that statement. What he just said is clearly conveying what they currently feel, yes, this celebration actually idea from their higher, Priscilla Barielle, Anastasia Hoshin an Crusch Karstenn themselves. While they not that opposed to the idea at that time but after giving time like this they started to recall what they has loss

"However!" He raise his voice in here, startling everyone " _That_ is exactly what we going to do!" He declared "Many of you going to disagree but that was fine! However before you all go on moping and bury yourself in grief, do recall how those who has loss will response to that?!

"Did they want you all to look down like this? Did they want you all to bow your head to grief and regret? Did they want you all to sulk around when the future of Lugnica started to become bright?!

" _No!_ Of course no! They don't want that! They don't want you all wasting your time like this. Remember that when you all goes to this hunt, you all know the risk to facing it, however one thing that you also should remember is none of us go to die but to win!

"And here we are, we won! With sacrifice, yes. But know that after this, no one need to fear of losing their memories about their precious person, no one need to fear every time there mist or fogs appear in their journey there beast that lurking around, no one need to fear that they will be forgotten entirely by those who love them anymore!"

With each word, each sentence, they started to rose one by one, their head tilted up and they stare at the man who has stand with them against the beast and save them from the demon's maw. Every single thing that come out from his mouth seeped to their brain and mind, and they all realize just how right he is, just how true and right everything that he said to them

"And above all that, in this battle, know that no one whose died is forgotten." He continued, his voice still firm and strong. He then pull out papers from his coat and raise it "We know that there around five hundred people that join the expedition, however we don't know the details thanks to Hakugei's power. And those that gone also have their name erased from the document that listing the participant of this expedition, and it was clear they also gone from the other as well, we sure of that. As matter of fact, from this document there only three hundred fifty four names.

"However that won't be problem, because I have the original document, complete with everyone names still inscribed in there."

That bring surprise to everyone. It was well known that everyone who eliminated by Hakugei has everything related to them erased from the World somehow, that was make the beast very terrifying. The idea that something can erase someone from people memories and everything that related to them is so horrifying, it almost like act of Gods and so inhumane

"H-How?" One of soldier asked "How you can possess the document that still complete?"

The "Son" of the Dragon lips curled to small smile, then he extend his other hand and light gathered from there, it flashed briefly before it died and when it did, there some strange object in his hand

"This is something that I have. It has ability to cuts out a piece of time and freezes it, or at least something that similar like that. Before we go I already cuts part of time when I read that document and store it inside here, and I already checked it as well, the names inside this document here still full and intact."

Everyone stare at the object in his hand with astonishment. An item that able to cuts part of time? That was sounds so powerful!

"Tomorrow morning we will go back to Flugel's Tree." He said and he dismiss the item from his hand "We will inscribe all the names of those who fallen in there as a memorial for them, they all will be remembered forever as Hero who fell in battlefield. And for you, all of you who survive, enjoy your prize, live for the sake of their memory, become their legacy, carry their will." He then turned around and everyone see there blue haired maid standing on his side holding a drink, a familiar maid that has been there with them during the battle

It was at that time that everyone realize there maids and butlers near them, somehow they manage to slipped to get close to them, each of them holding drinks that reserved for them

The charismatic man that stand in front of them take the drink that offered and he turned back to them, then he raise his mug above "So live and be happy! Eat and drink to your content! For them! For you all has earn it!"

After saying that he drink the beverage then he give them smile and nod "For the future of Lugnica!" He roared

And everyone cheered after that

For what else they could respond him with? What else they could offer to his heartful and inspiring speech? What else they could offer in facing such truth? That right now it was their jobs to live and be happy, not just for their own sake but those who has fall for them

"Pendragon-sama!"

"Aaron Pendragon-sama!"

"Hail the protector of Lugnica!"

"For the future of Lugnica!"

"Go Onii-chan!" Certain cat demihuman shouted while standing on someone shoulder

And so everyone began to regain their joy, they all take the offered drinks and foods and cheer to their content under the light of stars and moon

* * *

"Well... That was more pain in ass than I thought." Aaron said flatly, not even bother to put it in polite sentence as he let out small sigh

"Language Aaron-sama." Rem admonished with smile and no heat in her voice "But Rem think Aaron-sama was very cool, not just that Aaron-sama manage to shoot straight to the problem but Aaron-sama solve it using similar method, negative against negative then deliver the positive words." She exclaimed "Aaron-sama truly great, then again, Aaron-sama's Rem is always the greatest."

"Ah... Is that so." Aaron feel his cheeks warmed slightly at the blue oni praise "Well, it not that hard actually, all you need is to think it from third person perspective then you start to choose the best act."

Rem stared at the blond knight for a few seconds before she shake her head "Emilia-sama was right, Aaron-sama's sense of "common" is truly distorted." She spoke with sigh "But it's okay! Aaron-sama still the greatest!" She added while beaming

"That... Was not much of comfort actually." Aaron deadpanned to the maid. Seriously, his sense of common is not wrong! It's them who have strange mindset! Don't compare modern man like him to medieval like them! "Speaking about Emi... How is she?"

He had leave dealing to explain bird and bees to other, the pseudo Saber was all but accepting at that time as he pushes the whole crew out from his room and saying aloud that he donnt want to deal with that kind of shit and not to mention he need to go to toilet at that time

Say what do you want about his escape from explaining things to Emilia but he is too young to explain reproductive organ to someone else! He will deal with it when he become father, not at his current age obviously!

And he also never intent to become one so soon! Nope!

"Ah... About that..." Rem put unease look "Rem... Rem and the other think it wouldn't do any good for Emilia-sama to know where baby come from for now."

"What? Why?" He asked with incredulity "Rem, with body and face like Emi, there will be hundred guys who lining just so they can court her!"

"Rem understand what Aaron-sama trying to say. However Rem did said "for now" before. Rem think it would be better to teach Emilia-sama when we back at manor to avoid any awkward and uncomfortable atmosphere in here."

"Ah..." Aaron put understanding face, that was good move from her "Good thinking Rem, sorry for sounded a bit loud back there."

"No problem Aaron-sama." Rem said pleasantly "Can Rem get pat on the head?"

"Huh? Sure."

Aaron did what the girl asked and the oni let out pleasant noise the moment he did that, her smile also show content expression which make the blond resist the urge to glomp her

'My maid can't be this cute!' He squeed inwardly. He imagine how all Otaku or his friends that fan of Re:Zero back home would react if they see this, and it make him grin internally at their envious and jealous expression

He coughed to regain his composure and retract his arm from her much to Rem displeasure "Where is Emi now?"

"Emilia-sama was with the other Royal Candidate." Rem answered

"She did?" Aaron blinked "What she doing with them?"

"Just a little chat between women."

Another familiar voice chimed in and the duo turned to see the head of the Karsten house approach them. No longer she clad in her boyish attire but she wearing a dress, black dress off-shoulder dress that covered by pink soft tunic bolero with tie

Not far behind her there Anastasia Hoshin herself who wearing similar style of dress, except her colors is white and there also scarf covering her shoulder instead of bolero. Her star hair clip also not there, allowed her bang to frame over her beautiful face's left side, there also white fur choker and necklace hanging over her modest chest that slight revealed

"Crusch-san, Anastasia-san." Aaron greeted them, his eyes studying the women keenly "You two look beautiful tonight." He complimented with sincere voice

"Thank you Aaron-san, you look handsome as well." Anastasia said in happy voice

"You think so?" Crusch tilt her hand and look over her dress and figure for a moment "I was thinking to wear my original outfit but the other insist that should wear dress." She hummed "And Anastasia-san is right, you not looking bad in there Aaron Pendragon." She added while looking over his outfit

"Thank you." Aaron responded "Though to be honest, Crusch-san I was just like you, originally I want to wear my armor but since this is quite occasion I try to clad in better outfit." Not really, this outfit actually the same one that he wear beneath his armor, he just remove them and have it cleaned a bit to make it look more neat

He never noticed it actually since they always covered by his armor but who know the costume beneath them is this neat? Originally it only a cheap and half-baked outfit that made for cosplay show but when transported here it become cloth that seems made from very famous brand

Aaron also briefly noted that Crusch Karsten outfit is similar like the one she wore when she drink with Subaru

"Well, giving you have to give opening speech I guess that was rather logical." Anastasia said with smile "By the way, that was nice one before Aaron-san, I'm very impressed, you really have your way when talk to public." She praised

"I agree." Crusch nodded in agreement "Especially the part where you keep the original documents, I never thought you will do such thing when asking me those documents."

"Ah, I also agree with Crusch-san. I'm quite interested in the metia you used."

"Well, it something that I'm not sure in first place." Aaron said "The item that I used is indeed special, however my main motive truthfully is to see does Hakugei's Eliminating power work on it or not." He told them "Obviously it is not judging by how the complete document is still exist in here." He waved his cellphone that appear on his palm at his call

"May I see it Aaron-san?" Anastasia asked

"Perhaps later." He answered "It's not like that I don't want to show you but to be honest this thing is more like personal diary, one that advanced since it have picture and things like that."

"... You use a device that able to cut fragment of time as a diary?" Anastasia asked in bewilderment

"Forget about that." Crusch said in equal voice "I'm more surprised that you have things like a diary in first place."

Aaron let out short laugh at the duo reaction "Well, it's true that this thing can be used for other function, and originally it can do more however the other functions mostly is not available for now."

Crusch shake her head, feeling slight exasperated at the man response "Honestly, you're strange person Aaron Pendragon. On one hand, when you speak in front of them before I found my heartstings felt pulled for moment back there, you really charismatic and know how to done your job Aaron Pendragon." She complimented with smile "However at same time you can be quite foolish and have mind of jester."

The green haired woman say that while giving appraising gaze to him, however she blinked when notice there strange look given to her from her companion, more from Aaron who gaped slightly at him

"What?" She asked them

"Did... Did you just..." Aaron was loss of words, did she really just say that kind of thing with straight face?

"My, you certainly can be quite bold as well Crusch-san." Anastasia commented

Crusch blinked again and tilt her head "What are you talking about?" She asked in pure confusion

'... Yeah, no wonder she miss Fourier feeling alright. She is that dense apparently.' Aaron thought dully. He don't know what to say in here, usually it was boy who dense to girl feeling but now the role got switched... He don't know how to describe it in word "Nothing." He said plainly

"That was lie." Crusch replied with annoyance

"It mean to be one." Aaron deadpanned

Crusch right eye twitched. This man... He can be so annoying sometime "Like I said, a jester." She huffed

Aaron shoot her grin and give wink to her, obviously amused at her response "Anyway, where Felt, Priscilla-san and Emi?"

"Why, we here of course, are you that impatient to see my splendid figure oh my Dragon?"

Aaron ears twitched, so do his eyebrow. He spun annd granted by sight of certain widow who clad in her red and black victorian dress like always. And Aaron tried, he really tried, he really did,but for some reason his face scrunched to particular expression without his control when facing her directly

"Pffft!" Felt who clad in her yellow dress that similar like one she wore during Royal Selection let out funny voice from her mouth as she stare at the young man face "Big bro! The hell is wrong with your face?!" She asked with voice that seems barely restraining laugh

"Aaron Pendragon what with that ugly expression?" Crusch asked in bewilderment

"You look like just forced to swallow very sour lemon while gritting your teeth." Anastasia remarked with voice mixed of astonishment and seems holding back laugh judging by her hand that cover her smirking lips

Priscilla meanwhile far away from amused as her eyebrow twitched irritatingly "I see you still maintain that ugly expression when I'm around."

"Sorry, I tried." He said in flat voice

"He lying in sorry part but he telling the truth in tried part." Crusch added absentmindedly

"Thank you Miss Obvious." Aaron deadpanned, prompting glare from her

"Wow, cranky much?" Felt asked, she then shook her head "Anyway, that was badass speech before." She said with grin

"You heard it?"

"You kinda loud so hard to not heard it."

Aaron smiled a bit "Well you can't make speech with small voice." He said "Where is Emi by the way?"

"Well..." Felt grinned in here, her red eyes twinkling with mirth "Why don't you see her by yourself?" She asked as she step aside

Aaron tilt his head and see what behind the little girl and Priscilla, his breath in instant seems frozen in his lung after that

Emilia stood in there, beautiful and entrancing, she clad in violet frilly off-shoulder lolita dress with skirt that reach just below her knee with black outline, revealing part of her chest and her smooth and tender pale healthy skin. Her silver beautiful hair was combed down fully with part of her bang tied into braid

And seeing the half elf like this it remind Aaron the reason why Subaru fall over heel to her. The beauty that so inhumane and very much to the point almost made her like an Angel given form. The woman that her beauty stood out even among other Royal Candidate who considered to be women with their own standing in term of "beauty" compared to other

"Umm..." The half elf face adorned by slight red, she rubbed her sleeve and fidgeting as she shyly looked at Aaron "A-Aaron... H-How do I look?" She asked timidly

The question seems snap the man from his daze and he blinked, his face flushed briefly as he realize that he was staring at her. He quickly repress that emotion and give the girl his best smile

"You're beautiful Emi." He complimented genuinely

The silver haired girl's face turned to pure scarlet at the praise. For some reason she feel there butterflies swimming -or is it flying?- inside her stomach just by hearing those words

"A-A-Ah! T-T-Thank you." She said shyly and inwardly chided herself, why was she stuttered like that? "Y-You... You also-"

"Ah by the way Aaron-san." Anastasia cut the half elf from speaking further by took his arm and wrap it to hers "There are some of my people who want to talk with you, Mimi to be precise."

Aaron instantly perked up at the catgirl name "Mimi?"

"Yes, she was quite worried about you, I'm sure she will be happy if you talk or play with her now." She said while pulling him

Aaron about to follow her however suddenly another arm snaked to his right, and he turned to see Crusch Karstend holding him from leaving while glaring at Anastasia

"That was rude of you, Anastasia Hoshin." Crusch commented "To interrupt Emilia-san for your personal interest like that."

"Oh my, I'm afraid I don't know what are you talking about Crusch-san." Anastasia replied with smile

Needless to say Crusch doesn't need her power to tell her that part was lie, her eyebrow narrowed slightly at the purple haired girl "I see that's how you want to fight, then." She pulled Aaron from her, making the young man yelped a bit "Aaron Pendragon, Wilhelm want to talk with you, I believe it quite important for him." She said

"Now, now who is rude here Crusch-san? I'm the one who asked Aaron-san first."

"Let go of my arms, both of you." Aaron said flatly "And before you thinking to joining Priscilla-san, please note that I will throw the three of you the moment you did that." He added without looking back

The woman in red who about to glomp Aaron from behind paused, then her face turned to one that similar like a pout

Aaron ignore it of course as he pull his arms from Crusch and Anastasia, he give the two women annoyed look . Seriously, what with these two behavior?

"My, my look Crusch-san, Barielle-san you two annoy him."

"Me? It was you who started it in first place!" Crusch defended herself

"Blaming someone else while it was both your fault, you two really have nerve aren't you? Especially you two in that someone home." Priscilla jeered at them

Crusch turned to the orange haired beauty with quirked eyebrow "While I appreciate your generosity while we were in here Barielle-san but I believe we actually have right to be in here for few days in first place."

"Crusch-san right, we both have right to be here. Wasn't it our agreement in first place that you will serve place and foods for us while we lent our soldiers in this hunt." Anastasia remarked while giving fake smile to Priscilla

"That was true, but as someone who at least slightly above normal peasant then you two surely know better to not be rude to the owner's house, or are you two insinuating that you both are lesser women?" Priscilla retorted both their shoots with smirk

The three woman glaring at each other and for moment there seems invisible lightning flashed between them that collide in middle

"This is ridiculous." Crusch clicked her tongue and broke the glaring contest. Seriously what the hell she doing? Bickering like this is so childish, she turned to the reason they fight in first plac "Aaron Pendragon you-huh?" She blinked when she found the man in question not in where he supposed to "What the..."

The other two also blinked in confusion as they stare at where the man moment ago, Priscilla immediately turned to Rem who still standing with smiling face "Maid! Where is he?!"

"Ah, Aaron-sama and Emilia-sama got pulled by Felt-sama who bored and want to enjoy the party." Rem explained

There tick mark appear on the trio forehead after they hearing that 'That damn rat/little girl/man!' The three of them thought simultaneously

* * *

There loud chattering and laughter echoed across him, voices that filled with happiness and joy, he even recognize few of those voices. Smell of delicious foods and drinks caught by his old nose, he can tell the feast that served for them clearly is a wonder

However such mundane things right now not what he focused into. His blue eyes that sharp and seems penetrating anything solely locked to the other beauty that now lay before him

It was the sun that already started to sunk, it almost night now

He noted just how beautiful such scenery is despite it just simple one. It truly been a while that since he saw the sun sunk down with peace in his mind. Recalling it once again he never remember just how peaceful his time was, only recently that he able to fully relax like this without anything burdening his mind

How long has it been? He thought about it for moment before come to an answer, fourteen years, it was fourteen years. The last time he felt such content and serene was when his wife still alive, when he was sit with her and watching the flower together

He feel tap to his side and broken from his stupor, he turned around and see familiar face stand before him, offering him cup in his hand

"A drink grandfather?"

He stare at the offered beverage, his nose caught slight familiar scent and he scrunch his forehead "You do know I'm not drinking alcohol."

"Neither do I." He replied with smile "But I believe tonight is special occasion, wouldn't you agree?" He asked "Beside, there not much of alcohol in here, I pick the best taste with smallest alcohol." He added while pushing the drink a bit to him

Wilhelm glanced at his smiling grandson for a moment, blue eyes meet another one, then he let out small grunt and take the drink "I guess I can agree with that." He said softly and bring the liquid to his mouth, tasting it "This... Is quite adequate." He commented while looking at the wine in new light

"Isn't it?" Reinhard asked with twinkle in his eyes "I just got the Protection that allow me to pick the best Wine."

Wilhelm looked at him with slight bewilderment -not like it visible giving his stoic face- and raised his eyebrow a little

"It's special night." Reinhard repeated, his smile turned to small grin "So I believe I'm allowed to abuse my ability, no?"

"Your ability is yours." Wilhelm said "There is no need to limit yourself, as long as you take responsibility for what you did then you are free to do what you want." He lectured in firm yet also not unkind voice

"Tell that to the elders in Capital." Reinhard retorted with no malice

"You do know that those who olds can be a fool sometime. They are blinded by their own experience and achievement." Wilhelm scoffed slightly "You're still young, and the time you live at also peaceful. Not need to restrain yourself very much in mundane things. Do not mind words of elders too much."

"So I shouldn't listen to you then?"

Wilhelm blinked his eyes once, a sign that he surprised by the witty rebuke. He quirked his eyebrow and stare at Reinhard who has his grin widened slightly

"That was a joke grandfather." He said

"I know that." Wilhelm replied "I just surprised you make one." He commented while giving him appraising gaze

"I try to be more open-minded to those kind of thing." Reinhard responded while taking sip to his own drink "Is it good?" He asked

"I'm not much of joking person so I can't tell." Wilhelm answered bluntly

"Is that so..." Reinhard hummed "How about you trying to make one then grandfather?"

The old warrior about to refuse that request in instant however his mind briefly recall the last words that he heard from his wife phantom and he retract his retort

... Well, everything have to start from somewhere so...

"Let see..." Wilhelm racked his old brain, trying to find joke or something like that. He know he not much of joke person and usually only silence -something that his wife always lectured about- but surely he know one right? He is not that bad after all "Ah, got it." He said aloud "Someone just got hit by explosion, where he go afterward?" He asked

Reinhard put fingers to his chin and make thoughtful face, after a moment he decide to give up and shake his head "Where?"

"Everywhere." Wilhelm told him with straight face

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... It was bad wasn't it?"

The Sword Saint smiled to him, it was strained expression "Honestly? Yeah."

Wilhelm close his eyes and draw one sharp breath "Sorry." He apologized

"No, no, it was... It was bad alright but not that bad." Reinhard said in comforting manner "It just too morbid, perhaps you can tone it down a bit in that aspect." He suggested

"I won't make another one." Wilhelm said sharply, and probably will never. Once is enough, he doesn't have talent in that aspect so not need to embarrass himself by making one

Reinhard let out forced chuckle at that and the duo fell to another silence

...

...

...

...

...

...

Internally Wilhelm sighed, this is awkward, and clearly more harder than he expect alright. His socializing skill is never the best after all, there reason why he always silence -even when spending time with his wife- and decide to take sword rather than becoming merchant in past

"Hmm? Is that Felt-sama?" Reinhard mused aloud and breaking the old man from his stupor

Wilhelm following his grandson gaze, and indeed, walking around the yard is the youngest candidate of Royalty, accompanying her is Aaron Pendragon and lady Emilia

The youngest person seems dragging the sole man while chatting in what looks like exuberant manner, the half elf who following them meanwhile only smiling in exasperated way

As if sensing they were observed, the blond face tilted to their direction and Wilhelm caught his eyes widen slightly in recognition. Aaron then talk to Felt who paused and turned to them as well, the girl face scrunched to annoyance when noticing his grandson

"Felt-sama looks like enjoying herself with them." Reinhard said with smile

Wilhelm only grunted in response, his target of focus is not the little girl or the half elf but is the man who with them to be honest

He have something to say to him. Something that he want to say this noon when he heard him waken up but refrain to do so since perhaps he need more rest. Now might be a good chance to talk with him

Granted it would mean he have to excuse himself from his grandson and they just start talking, however it would be better than make things awkward like this

However before he can excuse himself he notice that the trio make their way to them while giving greeting to other who call for them -Aaron Pendragon is the one who mostly get it

"Felt-sama, Emilia-sama and Aaron." Reinhard greeted them with smile "Good evening, you all look lovely and handsome tonight."

"Good evening, thank you Reinhard." Emilia replied kindly

"And you look boring as always." Felt deadpanned, not even bothered to be polite to him

Aaron Pendragon meanwhile only tilt his head in accepting manner "Good evening to you too." He replied, then he turned to him "And good evening Wilhelm-san." He greeted

"Good evening Pendragon-sama." He dipped down his head slightly in respectful manner "And to you two as well, Emilia-sama, Felt-sama." He added while looking to the duo

"Good evening too Wilhelm-san." Emilia responded back

Felt only grunted in uncaring manner. This girl really have bad manner does she? Well, it can't be blamed though, not like Wilhelm care very much

"How your feeling now Aaron?" Reinhard asked

"I already feels fine ever since I wake up to be honest." He answered before he turned to Wilhelm "I believe this is the first time we able to talk properly."

"That was correct, I believe we meet briefly when I visit to Roswaal-sama's mansion, but we barely exchange words in there." He recall their short meeting at that moment. Even in battlefield they also do not talk properly since they were too busy -it was not place to chat after all so it can't be blamed "It's good to see you healthy once again."

Aaron chuckled "Like I said, I'm already fine when I wake up this noon." He said "Anyway, to be honest I do not intent to come here. No offense to you Wilhelm-san but Felt here." He gestured to the petite girl and pat her head, making the shorter blonde to slap his hand and hissed at him but he ignore it "Don't want to talk with Reinhard."

"You right I didn't!" Felt said with huff "We already spend time too much together and I feel bored. Do you know how rare for me to get out from his damn sight like this?!"

"Felt-sama you exaggerated things." Reinhard spoke softly "I did not always following you everywhere."

"That because I rarely able to go outside you dimwit!"

"These two strange but cute couple bickering aside-"

Aaron promptly raise her hand and just in time to block the little blonde kick. The former thief glaring at him with look that promising pain

"I swear bro if you call me and this creep here like that once again I will-"

"I actually come here to see Wilhelm-san."

"Oi you ignoring me!" Felt shouted indignantly

Emilia and Reinhard giggled at the duo interaction, apparently amused by the petite girl reaction, Wilhelm must say that it was a bit refreshing to be honest

"Come to see me?" Wilhelm asked "And what this old man can do for you Pendragon-sama?"

"I heard from Crusch-san that you have something to say to me." He told him, then he glance at Reinhard for a moment before shift his gaze back to him "But pardon me, do I bothering you two right now?"

"No, not really." He answered "We didn't talk about very important thing moment ago." He said

"I see... Then what you want to say?" Aaron asked "Or do you prefer to speak it in private?"

"... No, here is fine."

And with that Wilhelm bow his head down, low enough to reach the level of Aaron's stomach

"For what you done and show to me, I'm _forever_ will be in your debt Aaron-sama."

That words was spoken with sincere voice and pure honesty. Aaron Pendragon has give him peace and what he wanted the most ever since fourteen years ago. This young man has show and guide him back to the path that he has loss for very long time, giving his life meaning once more

And for that Wilhelm van Astrea will be forever in his debt

"Raise your head Wilhelm-san."

The old man did as he asked, his eyes gazing up and meet the young man's. There is no longer playful or soft light in his eyes, only power and strength, his face also show nothing but calmness

"Your gratitude, I accept them with full heart." He spoke, his voice were firm like a King "What you saw in that light. Know that it is not fully my deed, I do not deserve all the credits." He stated "What you saw in there is not act of God but it was your own light." He declared "Your honor and achievement, everything you has done and accomplish, your very glory." His green eyes peering over his blue's "I simply show them back to you." Then small smile fluttered to his face "Know that I do not seek anything from you, at least not yet, perhaps in future I would need your strength and assistance but not for now."

"Yes, Pendragon-sama."

Wilhelm bow his head in gratitude once again, he feel so touched by what he just heard. His own glory and honor? How long since he has heard those words? He feels like he just got Knighted once again for some reason

"Same things occur to all of you." Aaron said aloud to everyone who witness what just happened "I accept all your gratitude, and like I said, in future I may going to need your help or assistance but not now." He repeated "Since now is time to celebrate."

There roar and cheer of agreement as people began to raise their mugs or cups to the sky. They all yelling gratitude and words of encouragement to the man that stand before him, and he gladly receive them with smile and wave of his hand

"Wow, you really become something big bro." Felt said on his side, her voice was dry for some reason

"I know what you mean and trust me I enjoy this as much as you enjoy wearing that dress." He whispered to her through corner of his mouth while keeping his smile

Wilhelm feel slightly surprised at that response, he don't like the attention? Oh... Well, while it unusual but it not that strange. He, himself also don't like attention too much in first place despite he is one of famous figure in Lugnica

"Well anyway that was done." Aaron turned back to him and Reinhard "Is there something else you want to say? Not like I mind talking with you but Felt here is-"

"I heard there bard wandering around here this afternoon, and I'm looking for her." Felt cut him off

Bard? Well... He did heard about it, there some bard come to estate because she heard about Aaron Pendragon however she got ushered away by one of Priscilla Barielle's staff since she bothering them

"Felt-sama the bard already ushered away few hours ago, where you going to look for her?" Reinhard asked

"Oh she will be here alright." Felt snorted "That big breasted prick not being subtle holding this party. She probably going to sneak in here just to meet big bro here." She patted the man in the back while saying that

Wilhelm stared at the young man who rolling his eyes but seems doesn't mind the girl attitude, his eyes briefly wander to the half elf who only silence since the beginning for some reason, and he blinked when he notice the girl behavior

Her face was red slightly and she fidgeting while close to Aaron Pendragon, she seems want to say something but she doesn't know what to say. No, it's more like she don't know how to enter the conversation but not in there, judging by the way she staring at the young man, lady Emilia seems...

'Ah, I see.'

That kind of gesture and behavior... Only one thing that can cause such thing

 _Love_

Wilhelm can't help but smile at that thought. Young love. It never cease to bring warmth to his heart whenever he see one

"Well we will go now, is there something else you want to say Wilhelm-san?" Aaron asked

"I do, it's for Emilia-sama." Wilhelm said, making the half elf turned to him

"Huh? Yes Wilhelm-san?" She asked

"It's hard and won't be easy." Wilhelm spoke in calm voice "However know that you have very high advantage, so don't hesitate to strike when there is chance, I'm sure nothing bad will come even if you fail."

Just by talking for short time with him Wilhelm can tell that Aaron Pendragon won't thinks much if Emilia behave in "odd" manner, he sure of that

The half elf blinked once, twice, seeming oblivious to his advice but it only for moment as her violet eyes widened and her face turned to scarlet

Wilhelm smiled in amusement -something that was rare for him in recent years- and give brief nod to her

"Hmm? Do I want to know what is it about?" Aaron asked

"Nothing!" Emilia squawked and she start to push him "Come on Aaron! I also want to see the bard! Felt! Let's go!"

"Hey, hey not need to pushing, I can walk on my own."

The elder gentleman watched as the group leave with warm eyes, to be young and cheerful like that. He is not the most socializing person in past but even he admit that he have those who he consider to be precious, and those memory bring joy to him

"What was that if I may ask?"

His grandson question broke him from his stupor and he turned to him "Nothing, just advice to lady from a rambling old man." He said

"I see..."

There another silence as they staring at somewhere else but each other, holding cups that filled with delicious drink

"This is awkward isn't it?" Reinhard asked with dry chuckle

"Yes." Wilhelm admitted but say nothing else. It not like he don't want to talk with his grandson, he do want to, to reconcile with his family, that was what Thearesia wish after all. However it clearly not easy, Wilhelm was all but close to them after Thearesia's death, he even not visit Reinhard when he was still a child, when Heinkel began to hate his own blood

He was too caught in his grief and desire for revenge, he barely talk to his son and even offer only few words of comfort when his son wife...

And Reinhard... It was month ago the last time they talk after for very long time, and that only because he told him that he manage to found Felt, the daughter of Royal family that has been missing, a girl that Wilhelm supposed to find when Thearesia went to hunt Hakugei, a mission that cost him his beloved wife

He won't admit it aloud but Wilhelm feel slight anger at that little girl, nothing much of course and he also know how to control himself, however that doesn't change the fact he had that negative feeling for her

A sign that he truly has been consumed by his grief and anger for very long time to the point his wisdom started to get clouded

But not anymore...

"I'm sorry." Reinhard suddenly said aloud, his gaze locked to the liquid inside the cup he hold

"Sorry?" Wilhelm asked

"I was the one who took grandmother blessing." He murmured in bitter voice "Had I'm not perhaps she wouldn't die in that expedition."

"... No, you shouldn't apologize." Wilhelm replied after brief silence "It's not your fault, you never knew about it." He was what? Five years old at that time, just starting his sword training

And that thought made Wilhelm feels like he got punched in the stomach once again

Five years old... Reinhard only _five_ years old when their family started to get ruined and not long after that he become the next Sword Saint

 _At such young age..._

"I'm the one who should be blamed." He said in sad voice "I'm older than you and your father, yet I act like nothing but a children throwing tantrum. Focused to nothing but revenge." He admit all of that with ashamed feeling "I should be better than that." He murmured

It was never Reinhard's fault in first place... Never Heinkel's fault... It was solely him

"No."

The strong and firm voice of his grandson make him turned to Reinhard who stare at him, his blue eyes meet his, strong, filled with conviction

"Grandfather it's not only your fault, it's father's as well, so do I." He said and raise his hand "Don't, while I aware that I was a child at that time but it doesn't mean that I shouldn't do something when I grew up. I also to blame for focusing too much to my duty instead caring to my family."

"The kingdom is better family for you than us at that time." Wilhelm replied with shameful voice "You have right to ignore us since the very beginning for what we done to you."

"But as Knight himself I shouldn't even think so." Reinhard rebuked "Even if the Kingdom is my main priority but I should at least make attempt to reconcile with my family."

"You..." Wilhelm paused, then he close his eyes and take deep breath. The argument won't getting anywhere, even he can tell that just by these short chat "You're stubborn, just like your father." He muttered softly

"And my father get it from my grandfather." Reinhard replied in equal voice

Wilhelm stared at him for few seconds before he chuckled "You seems to be like joking more now."

"I try to." Reinhad said while grinning slightly

Wilhelm only shake his head at his response. He stared at his own drink for few seconds before asking "What do you see in that light?"

Reinhard stiffened, his grip on his cup tightened, something that Wilhelm noticed it but not make any comment. After a moment his hold loosened and the young red haired knight tilt his head to the sky, to the stars

"You, me, grandmother, and father together." He said softly "When we spending our time in one of grandmother's favorite flower garden at my fourth birthday."

Wilhelm closed his eyes, his brain started to digging through the memory, never once he ever forget about his wife so should thing won't be forgotten as well since it related to her

And he found the memory he looking for

"You were fell on your grandmother favorite flower." He said

"And I was very afraid after that." Reinhard chuckled as he recall the event, how he was close to tears, fearing his grandmother will punish her "I was thinking she going to spank me."

"You know well your grandmother won't do that." Wilhelm chided softly "She was that kind after all." He remember well how Reinhard close his eyes when Thearesia call him, expected to be punished, only for her to ask him where he got his bruise on his leg and treat him kindly afterward

"I... I never forget about that." Reinhard said, his voice slightly choked for some reason "It... _It always_ _there_ , on the back of my mind but... But I never look to it anymore." He murmured

He had gave up... He had _gave up_ to fix his family, to make it into one once more. That bitter fact made Wilhelm heart wrecked further with guilt and his grip on his cup tightened

 _He will fix this_

"Grandfather."

"Yes?"

Reinhard smiled at him "Would you mind to tell me more about grandmother? I do not know much about him and my memory about her were a bit hazy."

Wilhelm smiled back to him, it was kind, soft, gentle, and benevolent. Expression that actually he rarely shown to anyone save for those he love and consider precious

"Of course, let me tell you how we first meet then."

He will fix his family. Wilhelm van Astrea swear on his wife name no matter what, he will make everything right once again, not just for her sake but for those he love as well

And so the grandfather and grandson chat happily together under the light of stars and moon, surrounding by laughter and cheer of those whose celebrating

* * *

"You're lying." Aaron deadpanned

"Lying, she lying." Mimi agreed from top of his head

"Yeah, she is lying." Hetaro said as well while sitting on his right shoulder

"Indeed, that was very impossible, so you must be lying." Tivey added from Aaron's left shoulder

The girl that seems not older than twelve years old child have her eyebrow twitched, her yellow eyes glaring at them and her cheeks were puffed

"I'm not! I'm not lying!" She retorted "I'm really 21 years old!"

Aaron stared at the little girl in front of him once again. She had pigtails, and under her light cloak, she had dancer-like clothing that was decorated with ornaments that used nuts and animal bones. She was short, but her hands and legs were long, and her exposed skin had a healthy brown color. She was a girl that really did give off a feeling of a vagrant traveler.

And she probably only four foot tall or so

"No, no, you're clearly mistaken." Aaron said while waving his hand, seems not bothered by the extra weight on his shoulders and head "You must be 12, you got your age number reversed, that's why you say 21."

What in front of him truly is not the strangest thing he had seen ever since he arrive in here, after all there lizard who wearing cloth and walking with two legs, if that was not ridiculous then he don't know what else is

However it still doesn't change the fact how the hell there someone look like her but twenty years old?!

"A dwarfism? No, her head size is normal, granted her limbs seems a bit long but it probably because she holding her guitar for a years." Aaron murmured while scrunching his eyebrow "Maybe there something wrong with her brain that prevent her body from growing."

"Oi, oi, I heard that one very clear you know!" The bard yelled aloud with indignant expression "That was very rude thing to says to lady!"

Meanwhile on the other side, Felt, Emilia and other who close watching the interaction with their own conversation

"I don't believe it." Felt muttered "She is shorter than me but she is freaking 21?" Seriously what the hell is wrong with that girl body?

"This World have many things, you should expect something that unexpected." Emilia who on her side said with advising look

"Yeah, kinda see that coming." Felt agreed "By the way, that was big words big sis."

"I learn it from Aaron." Emilia admitted with sheepish expression

"Eh? So you stole his words? Laaame." Felt said that while making face

"I-I'm not!" Emilia sputtered, her face flushed a bit. Okay she admit she maybe pick one or two words from him but she didn't take them all! She just... Mixed them together! It's not wrong right?!

Aaron let out chuckle at her response "Well, at least it made you stop being nervous right?" He asked

The little blond in question blinked once, then she put sheepish smile and scratch the back of her head "Ah, you're right. He, he, he." She giggled a bit shyly "T-Thank you Aaron-sama."

The pseudo Saber give small smile to the girl. When he found the bard with Felt and Emilia, she was bumbling mess and so nervous when she saw him. Apparently she has heard the rumor about him that passed around by the knights who live temporarily in Priscilla's land. And his Charisma also seems not helping and make her more nervous

"It's fine Liliana, by the way is it okay if I call you Lily?" Liliana seems too bothersome and mouthful, seriously

"You can call me anything you want!" Liliana beamed in instant, she then clutch her chest as if just got struck "Ah! The gentle yet firm smile that like a sun in summer! The lovely alive green eyes that look like forest! The soft and smooth hair that seems sprinkled by dust of gold! Strong but also delicate looks that cause men and women to fall! This feeling! This powerful feeling!" She take deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment before reopen them and she took Aaron's hand, clasping it between hers while meet his eyes _"This feeling is Love!"_ She exclaimed

...

...

...

..

...

...

There crickets from the background for some reason and everything went silence for a moment

"... ... ... What?" Aaron asked again, for a second there he just heard something ridiculous. Did she really just said-

"It was Love!" Liliana repeated again, her cheeks flushed red with happy face "There is no mistaking it, I fell in love with your appearance!"

From her position Emilia feel her right eye twitched at the "love" word

"Holy shit, a confession?! A _sudden_ confession?!" Felt said aloud with surprise "God damn, talk about being fast."

Aaron stared at the girl who look only few years older than his sister. He stared, stared and stared. Then he close his eyes, taking deep breath, and reopen them

"My appearance?" He asked again "Can you explain that?" Keep his head cool, he can't afford to lost his composure now

"W-Well..." Liliana face turned to red "Err... It just... You... You have appearance of Hero!" She stuttered "A-And... And I've been looking for one!"

Aaron tilt his head, he was confused, while he had read about Liliana but she was on side story if he recall and he don't remember much about her

Other than she have some stalker looking for her

"And why you search for one?" He asked again

"Because that's my goal." Liliana answered "I want to create song that tell legends -history that continues to remain in everyone's hearts strongly for a long time. Passing down existing songs already is a prideful way of life as a bard." She paused and take a breath "However….if I could, I would like to be the first singer that sings a song that remains in everyone's hearts. I want to sing and pass down the newest, freshest history in this world with my throat...with my tongue. That is my wish."

"I see..."

She want to be the first one who sung and spread some legend, to instill new tale and story that would be remembered forever by the World. Well that was actually not bad goal to be honest

"Then chibi Onee-chan you're in luck!" Mimi said aloud from his head "Onii-chan here is the newest legend of Lugnica!" She declared

"Hero who has slay Hakugei, beast that has terrorize the World for four hundred years." Hetaro added with smile as he adjust himself on Aaron's shoulder so he not fall

"And Demon God." Tivey also added, his hand adjusting his glasses "Don't forget about that one, ever."

Aaron briefly tilt his head to his left, shooting questioning look to Tivey who holding himself in his shoulder

"Demon God?" He asked

"It made everything who gaze upon it lose and despaired, and it choke those who has Divine Protection and turn them to useless." Tivey answered "What else that can match power of Divine other than another God?" He asked rhetorically. Then he shivered, his blue eyes looked haunted for moment, no doubt he remembering "Cthulhu" appearance "Though I won't say it was God, more like Demon but it was too abnormal and powerful for a mere Demon." He murmured

Hench it called Demon God. Well, giving Cthulhu real nature, in some way, it can be seen like that, albeit the Lovecraft's Great Old One is more complicated in reality

But still... Wasn't that too much? Calling it Demon God...

No, as matter of fact it wasn't. That "Cthulhu" maybe only pale imitation than the real one but classifying it as Demon God won't be exaggeration. If it allowed to go rampage then there won't be anything left in the end, especially after it consume Reinhard. He vividly remember the range of the blasphemy monster pseudo Reality Marble, it was reached to few kilometer, anyone won't have chance to harm it without getting close thus got exposed to it madness whisper

'This is going to create another rumor isn't it?' He thought with sigh internally "By the way Tivey-kun, you can go back to the ground if you feel uncomfortable."

"W-Wha? No, no." Tivey shake his head "It's for training balance." He said while clearing his throat

"Tivey just too embarrassed to say." Mimi giggled "He like Onii-chan as much as us."

Her brother face flushed slightly and he began to sputter, this make Aaron, Hetaro and those who listening let out short laugh

The pseudo Saber to be honest was surprised when he caught sight of the triplet they started to tackle him, Mimi in particular while Hetaro follow his sister feat after moment of hesitation -he was that shy alright- then after that Tivey also joined, albeit he claim he only do that because to look over his brother and sister

He is tsundere alright

Aaron briefly glanced to Emilia's direction and he found her to be chatting amicably with Felt and several people, at same time she also seems keeping an eye to him. That was proved when she sneak glance to him and their eyes meet, Aaron give her smile but her face flushed slightly and she quickly avert her gaze away

The blond blinked. What was that? What with that kind of response? Of all things that he expect that was...

"Demon God?! Are you serious?! There is that kind of being exist out there?!" Liliana asked in disbelief and shock

"If that thing not called Demon God then at least it is something that five times worse than Hakugei." Tivey said in calculating manner

"So cool!" Liliana swooned with bright expression "Handsome and powerful! Yes, yes! You're the one I need the most! Oh Pendragon-sana please allow this humble and cute bard to be the one who tell your legend to the World!"

'You do realize that your words just contradicting each other right?' Aaron thought wryly as he chuckled "Well, I don't mind."

The bard let out squeal before she lunged at the man in blue, tackling him and made the triplet that on his shoulders and head yelped while holding themselves so they not fall

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She said repeatedly

"Yes, yes, your welcome." Aaron replied as he balance himself "But can you release me now? You will make Mimi-chan, Hetaro-kun and Tirvey-kun fall at this rate."

"And we pretty much enjoying where we are now!" Mimi declared while nuzzling in the man's hair. It smells good alright and there also warmth sensation coming from him for some reason, that is why she and her brothers latched to him, it must be his mana that overwhelming

"Ah, sorry, sorry." Liliana apologized as she release her hold "Well, then! Tell me how you defeat that demon! And also, do you by any chance have a lover?"

Aaron blinked in confusion, he can understand the first question but why the second? "Why you ask the second?"

"Because Love is important!" Liliana said aloud "Every Heroes who went to slay monsters and saving people in the end will always go back to reunite with their beloved! Or at least they would found Lover after that! Songs have to like a story so what else better than romance after great and legendary battle?!" She asked with excitement

"Well... I don't have one to be honest."

"A Hero that still searching for love! Ah, then this bard wouldn't mind to be yours!" Liliana declared

"What?"

"It will be very good see! A Hero who fall in love with bard! And together they travel around the World, creating legend after legends, saving one life from another, and leaving legacy that would be forever remembered! Yes! That would be perfect!"

"You seriously have wrong priority about what necessary in love." Aaron deadpanned. Wanting him to become lover for his money or stature like Anastasia is one thing since it often happen but because he would be a good figure to be used to creating song? That was absurdity on the whole different level

"Well then I afraid to tell you little peasant that would be impossible, he is mine after all."

Suddenly Aaron feel pair of hands wrapped him from behind, this make the triplets that latching on him yelped and fall from him. The blond meanwhile has his right eye twitched as he feel pair of soft object pressed to his back, followed by nice and intoxicating smell

"Hey! That's our place!" Mimi shouted to the newcomer

"Hmph nonsense, this is more mine than yours."

"Priscilla-san." Aaron sighed "Kindly let me go please."

In response of that the orange haired girl merely smirked, then she leaned forward and put her chin to his shoulder, her cheeks rubbing against him and she press herself further

"How about no?" She whispered in low voice to his ears

Aaron feel heat rushed to his cheeks when feels her warm breath and her asset. Say anything you want but dear God, Priscilla is one of beautiful woman

"Hey! Don't touch Onii-chan like that you bimbo!" Mimi yelled as she restrained by Hetaro and Tivey in order to not reach Priscilla

"Aww." Liliana look disappointed at this "So you already have lover." She grumbled with pout before she beamed "But that's okay! Now tell me how you two meet and become lover!" She gushed

"Well..." Priscilla lips curled to smirk in amusement "It was Heaven that will us to meet in first place and-"

"Priscilla-san, you're bothering Aaron."

A firm and strong voice chimed in, interrupting Liliana. They turned and see Emilia stood at Aaron's side and holding his hand

"Please stop doing that." She said with look

"Another potential lover?" Liliana murmured with wide eyes

"Yeah, you big breasted prick, stop molesting big bro." Felt also come in with stink look

"Hmm? A rat and brat? Do you two think you have a chance against me?" Priscilla asked while keep pressing herself to Aaron, she started to rubbed her cheeks to him affectionately

"Priscilla-san." Aaron warned, his voice tight and stern however that a bit ruined by the blush he have

Emilia scrunch her nose a bit and she feel something burning inside her. When Anastasia Hoshin kiss Aaron this noon she was almost lost control for some reason, as matter of fact she was sure she freeze part of the room unconsciously. However somehow there something that irked her more when it come to Priscilla Barielle, she don't know why but she seems less tolerable to her when she come to Aaron, especially after their conversation when she lent her the dress she currently wore

Aaron is _her_ friend! She can't just touch him like that!

Meanwhile all people who watching the conversation started to whispering

"God damn, Pendragon-sama so lucky."

"Well, he is handsome after all, girls surely will flock to him."

"Emilia-sama really look lovely tonight."

"Girls fight! Girls fight!"

"Felt-sama is cute too, trying to get her "big bro" attention."

Aaron of course not deaf to those whispers, his right eye started to twitch. Great, this is the last thing he need, a rumor that he is some kind of playboy or casanova. This have to stop now, Gods know what damage it will causes in future

However apparently at that time his Luck decide to give kick to his fate -one might interpret it as blessing though

"My, my, then what about if I join them as well?"

Another familiar voice joined the fray and everyone -save for Aaron who groaned as he know just who that person is- turned to see two beautiful woman inn there

"You all seems having fun without me." Anastasia Hoshin commented

"A fox and lioness." Priscilla narrowed her eyes "Hmph, even if there is four of you it won't be matter."

"Don't include me too please." Crusch deadpanned "I just come here to see what the commotion about." She then shoot dry look to Aaron "Of course I should knew in first place it was you Aaron Pendragon."

"Five girls..." Liliana murmured as she stared at the group who now started to arguing against each other with single man in middle "One hero, five girls." Her lips slowly curled to grin and she shaking with excitement "Yes! This will be good idea! The Dragon and His Five Maiden! What a wonderful story and song it would be!" She declared aloud

It was safe to say when the song done it has been altered many times by Aaron to make sure it won't paint him as someone who lustful or some kind of man who have harem to satisfy him

* * *

Well... In the end the party wasn't that bad Aaron must say

The foods and drinks taste good, there few jokes that funny and he able to make connection with many people and gather information as well

Though he can use with less worship and argument between the women

Seriously, what the flying fuck? No, really, what in name of Hell just happened?

Until now his mind still trying to put the puzzle and comprehend of the women attitude to him

He is no stranger to affection, few girls had crushing on him in past after all, he even had girlfriend too. However never in his life that he... He was fighting for like this

Granted he knew that Crusch, Emilia, Felt and Priscilla not fighting for his affection, however it still clear that they fight to get him because they will need him to reach for the throne

Though Emilia already have him and the other right now trying to take him away from her

Seriously in his whole life never he thought he would be so... Adored and wished like this. It was mind-boggling in highest level, for some reason that kind of idea is more shocking that founding himself teleported to another World that very different from his original

Probably because the idea that multiple women fighting over a single man is should be ridiculous in any World no matter what

Back to the point, right now he was truthfully quite grateful to have short time being alone. Crusch and Anastasia seems talking with their own respective general and one who led their army, Felt already go back to bed early due to fall asleep, Priscilla herself is nowhere to be seen

As for Emilia? Well... He also didn't see her.

To be honest it's not like Aaron don't like her or don't want to spend time with her, it just she need to expand by herself. She need to learn to be alone without him, need to make conversation with other, that is why he try to distance himself during the party

And thankfully it seems working, and Emilia herself also seems realize about that as well

A positive effect, he expect no less after she saw Excalibur's light after all

"Aaron?"

'Ah, speak of the Devil -or is think of the Devil?- and they shall come.' Aaron thought as he turned around and see the half elf standing there "Emi, hi." He greeted

"That what you say? Hi?" Emilia inquired with quirking eyebrow

"Hello your Majesty?" He tried again

The half elf pouted, huffing her cheeks in petulant manner, prompting Aaron to snort

"What else you want me to say anyway?" Aaron asked

"... Nothing." Emilia sighed in exasperation

"Uh-huh." Aaron merely let out small hum "Do you enjoy the party?"

Emilia perked up, her face confronted to happy expression "Yes." She answered "This is actually the first time for me to attend party outside like this, and I'm very much enjoying it."

"Is that so?" Aaron smiled back, glad that the half elf enjoying her time "Good for you then."

"Uhn!" Emilia smile become more radiant if possible, a sign that she really enjoying what she just went through and the sight made Aaron blinked once

Were he is lesser men Aaron sure he going to kneeling to the ground and exclaim his undying love to her, Emilia really _that_ beautiful after all, however he is not lesser man and so he merely admiring the view. Ogling beautiful girl is not that uncommon after all, one must enjoy something that given right?

"How about you Aaron?" Emilia asked, unknowingly bringing her friend out from his stupor

"Well..." Aaron began to recall everything more details.

Shaking hands with few people -one of them that stand out is old man named Rohan Historia, Wilhelm's friend- while making new network, trading joke in here and there, got bothered by Anastasia and Priscilla numerous time, trading sarcastic words with Crusch, dragged around by Felt and Liliana

...

Not completely fun time, especially when related to Anastasia and Priscilla but...

"I guess it's fine." He said with chuckle

"It's fine?" Emilia asked

"While I do enjoy the foods, jokes, companies, and other thing but there few times it bring nothing but annoyance." He answered "Anastasia and Priscilla to be precise."

Emilia jaw twitched a bit when heard the name of the two women, something that not missed by Aaron's sharp eyes as he currently observing -more like ogling- her fully

"Those two." Emilia lips curled down into frown "Are they really that bother?"

"Anastasia? Not really, I kinda enjoy talking with her. Priscilla? Yes, very much so."

The silver haired girl feel another unknown bad feeling wash over her. She still not understand much truthfully what she felt now, granted she has idea of what it was but it impossible

"Anastasia-san and Priscilla-san..." Emilia licked her lips "They both beautiful aren't they?"

Aaron blinked at the sudden strange question, he tilt his head slightly and contemplating the answer "Well... I won't deny that they both attractive women. I like Anastasia's hair tonight and Priscilla herself is actually not a bad sight." He said

He about to continue but paused when see Emilia seems behaving in strange manner. The girl seems uncomfortable and judging by her face that troubled it safe to say that she doesn't like what she heard for some reason

... Oh... Oh dear... Please don't tell him this is going to the way where he think is...

Quick Aaron! Distraction!

"Emi? Is there something you want to say?"

Open mouth, and insert your damn foot there!

He want to divert the conversation! Not make path or at least open alternative one for it to continue! Goddamnit! You have one job Aaron! One job!

"Nothing." Emilia denied in instant, hands waving in slight frantic manner

Aaron was glad she responded with that, now he have solid reason to not pry and open the path. Thanks God for Emilia nervousness!

They both fell silence, Aaron stare at the stars that swim around the dark night with vacant face, Emilia who found the ground seems interesting for some reason

It was awkward atmosphere... And yet, for some reason the two do not mind to spend their time like that, it was strange but it can't be denied that the silence was comfortable for them

"I never told you about myself right?"

"Huh?" Aaron blinked and he turned to Emilia who stare at the faraway with longing expression

"My past." Emilia murmured "I never told you about it."

"... It's not something that I care much." Aaron remarked "Your past is your own secret, I don't want to pry since it would be disrespectful." More like he already know almost everything about her, however the main reason is if he didn't pry then she also won't pry about his past

He don't want to share his past to her after all, what should he say? That he come from World where she is nothing but a fictional character, designed to have tragedy background and because she was written like that and her story used as entertainment?

Yeah, that was something that should left behind and never mentioned to her

"... I think after what you done to me until now you deserve to know." Emilia replied, her voice soft and kind like always

Aaron doesn't know how to response to that so he only silence and stare at the silver haired girl, allowing her to continue

"Do you know that Elior Forest is frozen?" Emilia asked rhetorically "You probably did, there mention of it in document after all." She answered her own question with humorless chuckle "It has been frozen for hundred years or probably even more

"What caused it is unknown, but Elior Forest was used to be habitats by Elves, by my kin, before it frozen. I, myself also don't remember much about them to be honest how it come to that, however it seems the forest is not the only thing that got frozen, but the entire Elves in there as well

"I was also one of them, one of those who frozen, I was unfrozen by Puck. At that time I don't know anything, I don't remember much, only my name and things that people normally should know. I don't have memories about anyone, family, friends, or anything else, Puck is the only one who has been there

"He said that probably because I was frozen for so long that it affected my memories. When I asked him to unfroze other he said he can't do that, the magic that freeze the forest and my people is too strong and potent, Puck only able to unfroze me because my ice was the weakest for some reason and that still take a lot from him to set me free

"And I admit that I... I am lonely to be honest." Her voice become murmur, her eyes felt stung "I love Puck dearly, he is like my father even if we are not related, but deep down I know that I... Can't solely be depend on him

"No matter how I laugh, chat, playing, and spending time with him but I can't help to not feel satisfied for some reason. 'It wasn't enough', 'I want to have another company' that was what I thought, that was what I want

"Yet I know that I don't deserve to think of such thing, I'm Half Elf, among all of my people I was the one that somehow able to be freed from the prison, I should be grateful just because of that.

"But I'm not... How could I? I... I don't know... I don't know... Everything is a mess. _I don't have right_ to think of such thing, _I should be satisfied_ with that, but for some reason I'm not. I envy other who so free, so happy, but I don't have right to

"I have appearance that similar like Satella, the Witch of Envy that has devour half of the World, I'm only Half Elf, so _how could I?_ There chance that those who frozen in forest be there because of _me_ and-"

She was cut off from her continuing her story by hand that grab her and pull her to hug. Letting out gasp, she look up and notice Aaron has embrace her with one arm, his eyes half opened, and his face look somber

She accept his embrace fully, happily, and with tears streaming over her eyes she basked in his presence. To be honest she was never being hugged by anyone save for Puck, this is the first time that someone else other than the cat spirit hugging her

And it was nice... It was warm...

"Everyone has right to be selfish." He stated softly "You does not need to continue your words, I understand."

He don't want to listen further, he don't want to hear any further. Enough is enough. He don't want to hear her speaking like that because he knew that was the truth. Because it was her who truly freeze the forest, along with everyone inside it, and the attack also targeting her in first place

Just the thought of her realizing that in future is already painful enough for him.

It was already sad enough when he read it, however now he was here, he was befriend with her, he was standing with her

It become sort like a tragedy

 _"I know."_

Her words snapped him from his inner conflict, he looked down and see the half elf staring at him with beautiful smile, her tears already dry

"It _wasn't_ wrong to be selfish, I know that." She said softly "Every living being always have desire, that mean I also have _right_ to desire for something."

Aaron stared at the silver haired girl for few seconds, then he retract his hand, smile blossoming across his face "Yes, that was true."

Emilia smiled and tilt her head slightly "I don't remember about my past, but when I saw that light, I see two person that precious to me."

"Really?" Aaron asked gently

"Yes, I have aunt and her friend, my caretaker." Emilia answered, her violet eyes glimmering with happiness "They love me."

"I'm glad to hear that."

What else that he could say other than that? He is happy for her, she has grown. No longer she is fragile girl that eaten by her own self-loathing and guilt, she has take her step now. Make no mistake she is not yet mature and strong fully, however right now she has realize what her flaw is, and she has accept them without hesitation. Right now she maybe still not ready, but soon, soon she will

She already start in the right path after all

Aaron close his eyes and smile, feeling proud for some reason at the sight that stand before him

With this... Perhaps when the time come... When he about to leave... Emilia will be ready...

"Aaron-sama, Emilia-sama."

A familiar voice calling over them and broke Aaron from his stupor, he tilt his head and see Rem standing over there, holding a tray that filled with food and drink

"Rem. Hello." Aaron greeted "I did not see you in party."

"Rem was the main chef so unfortunately Rem can't be present." The blue oni lamented with sad expression "Rem was wishing she can be on Aaron-sama side at that time."

Aaron chuckled "Well you're here now aren't you?"

"Yes, Rem got early rest." Rem beamed "By the way Aaron-sama, does Rem bothering you right now?"

"Hm? No, not reall..." Aaron trailed off when notice the blue oni gazed down at his direction, he follow her eyes and found what actually strange "Emi, can you release me?" He asked

The half elf still clutching on him, hugging his body like koala -that send image of Emilia in koala costume and made his lips twitched a bit- latching to a tree

"A-Ah? Yes, yes."

She said that but her action contradicting her words as her hug become more tight and she actually glaring at Rem! Little Emi glaring at big bad Oni Rem! Aaron clearly doesn't know how to make good comment for that!

"Emi." He called once again, his voice become firmer

And it did it job this time as the half elf release her grip from him, she huffed her cheeks and turned away, refusing to meet his face

Aaron right eye twitched. Gods, what the hell is wrong with her? She behave so strangely! Now is not time to act like this

"Aaron-sama Rem bring you special food." Rem said as she hold the tray with smile

Aaron stare at the food that offered and he beamed "Special food?" He asked, he noted that it was some kind of steak that has been sliced in small portions, he took fork that in the plate and taste the food "Hmm! It's... It's..."

Good! Like reaaally good!

Aaron knew that Rem is very good in cooking, had she open restaurant in modern World her place would become five stars, he sure of that

However what he just eat now... What he just eat...

'Gods, if foodgasm truly exist I think I just experience one.' Aaron thought wistfully. The meat was firm and yet delicate, it remind him of beef's steak. However at same time there texture that unlike beef's, it the fat mainly, it has unique taste, the more he bite it the more it spread to his mouth

"Aaron?"

He broken out from his hazy and pleasant World when hear Emilia's voice. He turned and blinked when see the half elf face was red for some reason

"Yes Emi?" He asked

"Was.." She seems embarrassed for some reason "Was it really that good?"

"Huh? Ah, yes, yes, yes it is really that good." Aaron said with full conviction. He turned to Rem and blinked again when see the blue oni face also red, however that was only register to his mind for a moment as something more important "Rem! This is the best food I ever ate!"

What Aaron doesn't realize is both girls blushing because when he ate the food, he unconsciously let out moan that filled with pure ectasy. Of course hearing the usual calm and prideful man making sound like that was very... _Rare_ occasion

And it wasn't bad to heard

"A-Ah... Is.. Is that so?" Rem face was still red "R-Rem glad that you love it to the point you want to marry Rem." She said as she put hands over her blushing cheeks

"If you made food like this everyday then I might be."

"Eh?" Rem let out dumbfounded voice, her face show taken back expression "Eh? Eh? Eh?" Her mind seems shut down for moment as her face turned to full red, she did not expect the man to return her statement like that, image of her and Aaron clad in beautiful dress and suit while marching to wedding stage crossed to his mind

"Aaron!" Emilia once again feel that strange feeling to her stomach "You can't be serious!"

"Well..." Aaron turned to her "I did considering it you know? I mean." He gestured to his plate "This food is really good! Like _reaaaally_ good!" He take another piece and pop it to his mouth, letting out another pleasant moan "Gods, this is really good." He murmured

Emilia glared at the food for some reason, wishing it to disappear, she turned to Rem with look "Just what is that anyway?"

"Ah." Rem broken from her moment and regain her composure in instant "That was Hakugei's meat."

...

...

...

...

"Hakugei's... Meat?" Emilia repeated, sounded dumbfounded "You mean, that was Hakugei?!" She demanded while pointing to the plate

"Yes." Rem admitted with smile

Aaron meanwhile stare at the plate with scrutinizing look, apparently he doesn't seems bothered like Emilia who making choking noise "But I thought the remain of the beast already..."

"Well, there some flesh that still remain around the horn. It's not much but Rem manage to collect and clean them all then serving it." Rem informed, her chest puffed a bit in proud manner before they deflated "Though there only small left, the rest of the meat already not fresh anymore."

"I... I see..." Aaron looked at the plate with disappointment, which mean he no longer can eat this, this is probably the last portion! Just thinking of it make him sad

"Don't worry Aaron-sama!" Rem said instantly when notice the man started to look like his puppy got kicked "There still two Great Demon Beast! Rem shall hunt the horned rabbit for you!". She declared, the idea of how ridiculous it sounds was loss from her mind for a moment due to image of Aaron's confessing his undying love to her that appear once more

"That's right! The horned rabbit!" Aaron snapped from her short sad moment as he recall about that particular beast "I heard it can duplicate itself right?" Which mean it would be _endless_ supply of meats! And if the meats was as good as Hakugei's... He can feel his saliva started to merged just by thinking that

"Yes!"

"Good, then after this we shall start expedition to hunt them!"

Beware Horned Rabbit for your days has numbered!

"Don't you two realize just what you two just said?" Emilia asked with exasperated at the duo who seems loss in their own World, the duo seems surrounded by some kind of barrier right now

"You right." Aaron nodded with serious face "We can't just start the hunt, it won't be good, however it will be better if we make them come to us and-"

"That's not what I mean!" Emilia yelled at the man rambling, she then take hold of his shoulders and start to shaking the man "Aaron snap out of it! Don't go to some weird place!"

It was comical sight seeing Emilia was shorter than Aaron and yet right now the man was shaken like a ragdoll by the girl, and said the man seems loss from the World and now still wandering in his own mind

In the end it take full five minutes but our beloved half elf manage to bring the man back to the real World

"Right, right." Aaron coughed as he regain his composure "Sorry for that, it seems my stomach manage to take hold of my mind for a moment."

"Indeed, Rem also caught by her own imagination." Rem said as she look ashamed to herself "Rem knew Aaron-sama would have strong effect, but knowing that Rem still got caught. As expected from Aaron-sama, he is truly magnificent."

'No, no, no, you got caught because of your own mind I/He had nothing to do with it.' Aaron and Emilia thought simultaneously with dull gaze

"Anyway, Rem happy that Aaron-sama enjoy the food." Rem said with smile "However Rem come here not just to give that food. Rem have something to say to Aaron-sama."

"Something to say?" Aaron asked, he looks curious about it, so do Emilia who stand on his side "What is it?"

Rem only silence for a moment, her blue eye stare at the man that has insert himself to her life and bring her out from her darkest moment.

She take one deep breath and letting it out slowly, she can feel there part of her that unsure about this, insecure and telling her to not doing this, but she ignore them all. She already made her resolve, she no longer uncertain about the future, she already think about the path that she will take for sure

She won't back down and trap herself anymore

And with that resolve, the blue haired maid meet the man that precious and irreplaceable for her

 _"Rem love Aaron-sama."_

* * *

She care to him and she look up to him

That was what she thought not long after he open her path in that fateful night, in the night when he pull her out from her own darkness and introduce her to bigger World, when he push her forward and gently guide her to her path

She look up to him because he always strong and devoted. He is not invincible, not almighty, there side of him that fragile, weak, and vulnerable. Yet he able to use that weakness as pillar for his strength, he able to maneuver his fragile point and use it to his advantage

Because she knew that he was uncertain about something, about the future. She knew because she always observe him, she had seen how he unsure and hesitate, knew that there something that worrying him greatly, yet when things come down he won't hesitate to move and ready to take responsible for his act

And she care to him because why not? He is like a role model to her, someone who she looked up, he is someone who guide her in every steps that she started to take ever since she began to expand her World. Is it wrong to care to someone that great? No, of course not

And she realize that she actually in love with him when he fell to coma after his battle against the Witch Cult that invading their village

She never dread and terror so much in her live when lady Emilia bring his unconscious body back with tears, not end in there that night his body temperature began to rise and he started to burning himself from inside, the fever he got was enough to give red mark to those who touch him

Touching him was so hard due to his body temperature, and using magic is out of question since the moment Beatrice try to heal him she was thrown back to the wall with a force that enough to made crack in there

To be honest Rem doesn't know how in name of Gods that he manage to survive with that kind of condition, and she never wish for him to went through that kind of thing again. Just remember him laying unconscious and so vulnerable made Rem's _heart broke_

And when she start to shed her tears and cry that she _realize_ she doesn't want to lose him, but not end in there, Rem can't imagine _how_ she would continue to live without him

And at that time as well she realize that she not just care and look up to him, she has _fall in_ _love_ with him without she knowing it

But it did not elate her, as matter of fact it made her _horrified_

Because the man that now put shocked face in front of her going to _leave_ one day

He did not even try to deny it, he has said it to her, declaring that he will leave one day, he won't be in Lugnica forever, he will go back to where he came from, for his little sister, for his family.

 _He will leave them_

And the idea of missing him in her life is more than enough to bring tears to her eyes and broke her mind

 _She don't want_ him to leave, _she don't want_ him to go, _she want_ to be with him, until the end, to be with him until time tear them apart

She _want_ to follow him when he leave, _she want_ to accompany him, seeing his smile and struggle, seeing he go out with his charming and warm grin

 _But she can't..._

She can't _because_ she have her _sister_

Her sister who has been enduring pain for her, shouldering years of burden that she caused in very first place

Leaving her sister is out of option, Rem better sentenced to Hell or endless years of torture than leaving her behind, she won't leave her behind after what she has done to her

And so her feeling of love while bring enormous joy and happiness to her heart but at same time also carry unadulterated terror

She don't know what to do... She don't know what she should do... And she only can pray to any Gods that should the time come she would be ready, though Rem doubt that she would in the end

However after seeing that light...

 _"The World will always be cruel, but we all have to find the strength to move on. Push it back. Stand on your feet, look to the front and shove it back. Do not hesitate, do not waste your youth, move forward. Embrace every day with a smile, because right now your life is beautiful Rem. Stop blinding yourself with the past."_

"Rem..." He started, his voice filled with shock "What.. Did you..."

"Rem love Aaron-sama." She said it again, this time with smile that radiant "Rem love Aaron-sama when he sleep and mumbling in morning, Rem love Aaron-sama when he eat while laughing, Rem love Aaron-sama when he training in the backyard while putting serious face

"Rem love Aaron-sama when he smile while joking, Rem love the way Aaron-sama's eyes lighten up when he think about something mischief

 _"Rem love Aaron-sama with all Rem's heart."_

Every words that come out from her mouth, all of them contain her pure and genuine feeling, she pour all of her affection to them, not one sentence was spoken without love, she make sure of that

And he was speechless, his jaw that opened slightly, his eyes that widened, she can see her confession to him caught his guard off completely

"Rem..." He spoke again, there hesitation and uncertainty in his voice "Rem... I..."

"Rem know that one day... Aaron-sama will go to the place that Rem can't follow, one day Rem will no longer able to stand on Aaron-sama side." She said softly "But until that time come, Rem _shall_ serve Aaron-sama." She exclaimed "Rem _shall be there_ until the time come." She stated, her face broke into smile "That would be fine right?"

"... Rem I..." He close his eyes and then slowly he take one deep breath before exhale it "Rem I'm happy to hear that." He replied in gentle voice "You showing such resolve..." Then his face turned to one of sad expression "But Rem I don't... I'm flattered, you are beautiful girl Rem but-"

"Aaron-sama doesn't love Rem." She finished for him "Rem know that." She knew about it ever since the beginning, he doesn't love her. To him she is someone who like a student, someone that he tutor and teach, someone that he guide and led. And it's hurt her to know that her love is unrequited, unreturned, that fact is really hurt and nearly broke her heart but "But it's fine, like Rem said, Rem doesn't mind, she will serve Aaron-sama _until the end_."

"But what about Ram?" He asked in instant, there hint of plea and confusion in his voice

"Aaron-sama can rest assure that Rem won't leave Nee-sama." Rem answered in reassuring voice "Rem shall serve Aaron-sama until that time come, after Rem's service done, Rem will _return_ to Nee-sama."

She will never leave her sister, not forever at least, she will return to her after she done, after the man she love leaving and no longer be with them. But during that span of time, Rem will make sure that every single day she went through with her will be treasured and saved to her soul

The man of her affection was silent, his expression pensive and vacant, not a shred of emotion exist in there. However his eyes, Rem cannot decipher it but she at least knew there something in there, there conflict exist inside him, she can see that much through his eyes

"... There is no stopping you isn't it?" He asked, his voice filled with resignation "No matter what I say, you still going to do as you wish."

"Nope." Rem said cheerfully "Rem will stay with Aaron-sama until the end, Aaron-sama has no say in this matter at all."

"What a selfish words, is that how someone should confess their love?"

"Hm? Rem think Aaron-sama who reject Rem's genuine confession have no right to say something like that."

He blinked at her come back, once, twice, then he cracked a grin "Well, it seems the blue demon indeed is sister of pink demon."

"Of course, Rem not as magnificent as Nee-sama but Rem has her own merit." Rem declared while puffing her nose and smiled smugly

It seems has some effect as the blond eyes widened briefly and quickly avert his eyes from her, Rem caught tint of red in his cheeks and it make her squeal in joy internally

Aaron-sama embarrassed face is so cute!

"Rem... Aaron..."

The oni blinked once and turned around, so do the man she love, they both face the half elf who has witnessing everything that just happened and remain silence, for the first time she has spoken

"I.. I don't understand." Her voice filled with confusion "What... What do you mean Rem? Aaron?" She asked "Rem, you said Aaron don't love you, that was impossible, he love you." She then turned back to Aaron "And Aaron, what Rem mean by that? She love you so why?"

This is it... This is the reason why she come here, why she decide to declare her feeling not privately but when the man he love is with lady Emilia

"Emi..." Aaron spoke, sounding hesitate and uncertain

"Aaron-sama love Rem." Rem said kindly "But not the way Rem love him."

"I... What is that even mean?!" Emilia's voice was clear saying that she quite frustrated "What actually..."

"That is not something woman should ask." Rem replied with smile "What Emilia-sama witness today, you shouldn't ask it to anyone but think about it by _yourself_."

She move her gaze to Aaron after saying that and she can see the blond have thoughtful expression, his eyes narrowed in calculating manner, no doubt right now the man started to think what the purpose of her doing this

Why she confessing her feeling in front of another woman? That was must be what he asked inside his mind

Well... Rem doubt that Aaron-sama would be able to decipher it completely. Make no mistake, he is maybe smart and sharp, however he still not completely aware of how maiden feeling work, he is a bit dense after all.

Maybe he will be able to in future when he understand more about woman but as for now? Well, good luck for that

"Aaron-sama, for tonight, can you do something for Rem?"

"Huh?" He blinked and seems snapped from his stupor "Something? Yes, yes, sure." He said "What is it?"

"Will Aaron-sama kiss Rem?"

"... Eh?"

"K-K-K-K-Kiss?!" Emilia squawked "Kissing you?! You... You want to be kissed by Aaron too?!" Her face was scarlet now

Not just her, it seems the man in question also not expecting that request judging by his face that become full red

"K-Kiss?!" He sputtered "R-Rem, I-I d-don't think that-"

Rem take one step forward and smiled to him, her cheeks also adorned by red hue but her gaze remain firm as she stare at his emerald eyes "Just for tonight." She spoke softly

There sharp intake of breath come from him, his red adorable face is a sight for Rem, she will memorize it until she died, it was rare occasion after all, this is the first time seems embarrassed so much like this

"F-Fine." He said after small moment of silence "B-But only for tonight okay?!"

"Yes." Rem smiled "And Rem want it on the lips, not cheeks, forehead, hands or other." She added

The pseudo Saber lips twitched upward briefly, obviously amused at her demand that detailed. He then take step forward as well, his hand extended however he paused suddenly. The blue oni notice that in less than a second his eyes wander to Emilia, gauging her response

And the half elf was frozen, her hand clasped together over her chest, her cheeks still red, her lips trembling, and the demon see there something beneath those violet eyes that shaking

Something has born inside her, a new feeling, one that Rem recognize and very familiar with

Good... This is the point of doing this after all

The blue haired maid feel the one she love capture her waist, his hand snaked to her and pull her closer to him, and Rem meet face to face with him

His cheeks still red, however he no longer look embarrassed, he was smiling slightly as matter of fact and Rem feel her heart start to beating faster. Despite it was her who demand for the kiss but part of her right now wish to hide under the ground to cover her embarrassment

Fortunately that part was kicked, punched, slammed by something like morningstar, buried, sealed and then thrown aAAaway by her inner maiden that squealing in delight and anticipation

Then his lips come to her

 _And it felt nothing but Divine for her_

The kiss was as she expect-nay, it was better than she expected. The moment their lips meet Rem feel her World explode in ectasy. The moist and soft lips of him, the warm and hot breath that come out through his mouth, it was so full of life, _full of energy_ , she don't know how but she feel her exhaustion lifted up slightly to the point she can't help but moan under his kiss

It was only few seconds, perhaps ten or twelve, however for her it was like hours, and when their lips parted away with single strand of daliva, Rem was very tempted to jump at him and devour his lips once more

Fortunately she still have enough self-control to refrain herself from doing that, not to mention one of Aaron's hands also pressed to her shoulder so she can't jump to him

"W-Was it really that good?" Emilia asked

Rem's mind meanwhile still lingering to the kiss, her eyes glazed and her brain right now still flying in cloud of heaven but she still manage to answer the question

"Yes, yes it is." She said absentmindedly

There sounds of "nnfffuuu" come from the half elf as she huffed her red cheeks, then she turned to Aaron

"M-Me too! A-Aaron kiss me too!" She demanded

"Heck no." Aaron answered swiftly

"W-What?! W-W-Why?! You k-kiss Anastasia-san and also Rem! Why I can't too?! I'm your friend right?"

"Yes, and that exactly the reason why I don't kiss you."

The half elf sputtered at the retort "B-But you kiss Rem! S-She is your friend! I-I want one too!"

"That kind of kiss is not something that normal friend shared to each other, and you also not understand the meaning of that kiss."

The half elf glared at her friend, if her look can hurt then right now Aaron would be writhing in ground, alas it is not and to be honest her glare is anything but intimidating with her cheeks that red, even Rem admit that right now lady Emilia is kind of adorable

"T-Then! Then if I understand about t-that k-kiss! You will k-kiss me right?!"

The pseudo Saber unamused face turned to one of pensive and he fell into silence, then he spun from his standing point and began to walk away

"Good night Emi, Rem, I want to sleep."

"W-W-Wha?! A-Aaron! Aaron! Don't you dare! Aaron! Stop right there you nincompoop!"

As the duo started to walking back to mansion, Rem still trapped in her own World with silly but cute smile plastered over her face

* * *

His face was so content, so serene, there no frown or scowl in there, his face was pensive and devoid of any emotion in reality but it look peaceful and sincere. They can't help but compare him to a boy instead of fierce warrior while watching him sleep like this

And it is not wrong for them to compare him to baby, because to them he is like a kid, a boy that not evenr each his prubescent age

Briefly their eyes wander to the table that not far from his bed, they approach the furniture, their gaze focused to certain object, a book, one that look old and tattered slightly, a sign that it has been opened for many times

The being stared at the book without any shred of emotion, they stay there, their eyes were pensive and hold nothing but empty gaze, as if trying to dig hole to the book by their eyes. They were silent and keep staring like a statue for almost full five minute

Then they extend their hand, reaching for the book, slowly, carefully, and-

"Who's there?!"

They halted their movement when sharp and wary voice cut through the silence night, they turned their head so fast that it almost like there no bone in their neck, and they granted by sight of the boy now wake up and sit on the bed

Interesting, this boy was sleep moment ago, they sure of that, and judging by how he looks they was sure he would awake tomorrow or in next few hours. However right now, the boy was look like he never slept in first place judging by his fierce expression, it as if he was pretending to sleep moment ago

Which is not since they know the truth

An alarm system that installed perhaps? One that linked to the boy possibly

Then they saw the boy eyes widened, there emotions come from there, lining from shock, surprise and recognition

The last one was... Pretty interesting since this is actually their first meeting

"I knew I get it right when I sense you this noon." He said "It was very small, but I will never be able to forget your presence even if it only barely exist."

He detect them? Once again, interesting. And the way he put his words also...

Ah...

 **"You had meet me in your loop."**

The boy's eyes narrowed slightly, and he crossed his arm "And you aware about it." He replied "Of course you do, it shouldn't be surprise giving who you are in first place,

" _Gaia_ , or should I say, the _Will of this Planet_."

* * *

 **Welp, that was done! Yeaaaaaaahhh another chapter come out, finally!**

 **Sorry it take a while for come out, I was busy IRL and barely have time to write this story, so yeah it come out this monday instead of last friday**

 **Anyway, enough about that thing. Before I made comment and note about this chapter I want to tell you all some good news**

 **I got new beta called Sailor Fuku, he has edited chapter five to nine! And I suggest you all reread those chapters, the edit result is marvelous! Trust me, even I left speechless by it! XDD**

 **And I also surprised that many of you manage to guess what Aaron 'Mysterious' class. Damn, I give too much clue didn't I? Well I stepped onto that one, maaan, now all of my fun and surprise for you gone, noooooo!**

 **Ehem, anyway. Sooo... Several things happened in this chapter, yeah, pretty much things as matter of fact**

 **The politic between Lugnica from the first panel, the discussion between Miklotov and Bordeaux and how Aaron has revealed that he have some kind of ability to see the future. And giving his status, it not completely unbelievable, they have stone that tell future in vague way from Dragon's power after all**

 **And then there interaction between Emilia and Priscilla. Hoo boy, I will be honest, I enjoy wrote that scene, especially when Priscilla bare her fangs to Emilia in the end, you all see how she react to the light. I might not show what she saw but the result is pretty much there, hopefully you all like it**

 **And Aaron's speech, Charisma working in there, enough said**

 **Wilhelm and Reinhard interaction! One of things that I found to be fun and enjoyable to write, truthfully after reading how van Astrea family ended it kinda stung my heart, especially when it mentioned that Wilhelm truly trying to fix his family -albeit he was not success since the damage already too much. Then I read in "What IF" story where Subaru went dark side how Heinkel and Reinhard reconcile when their memory about Wilhelm erased. After that I thinking "Hey, why don't try these two?" and so this scene born. They still have a long way to made their family back like how they were but at least right now they both already take the right path to do so and their future clearly will be more bright than Canon  
**

 **Short and small comedic moment that occurs in the party. Eh, why not? It was Party, it mean for fun after all, though I did not give my best in there but I think it quite enough, right? Thank you very much!**

 **And then there Emilia and Rem reaction!**

 **Ohh boy, I'm sure you all waiting for those two, mainly Rem. Emilia in here show that she started to grow, she started to become mature and accept her flaw, even if she crying but she admit that she knew it was fine of her to be selfish, and her mentality also started to grow as well. You can expect things will be more troublesome for our favorite blond!**

 **And Rem confession, I bet none of you predict that right? Well, not really, perhaps you all did thought that she will confess but you all not expect for it to come in here right? Well surpriseeeee! Even I, the writer also shocked by Rem bold declaration! Well, I don't think I need to explain her situation, her thought and POV is already enough to said it all. She afraid that Aaron will leave her but she can't go with him because of Ram thus she stuck between lava and magma, however the Light show her the path that she should take and what herself desire the most and thus that the result**

 **For the final scene... Well, that was cliffhanger alright, I purposely place it in there, a litte fire of suspense to add more flavor to this story is good thing right? X3**

 **Next chapter will be the talk with the World, point where this story will become AU in elements. The history will be altered, things that unsolved for a years will be revealed!**

 **Well, I guess this is it for now, I hope you all love this chapter! Stay tune and keep reading if you curious about how it will goes! And don't forget to give this story Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**

 **P.S : By the way, I made some picture cover for this fic, it nothing much actually but I still think it as adequate. However I will be more than happy if there someone who willing to draw some illustration of scene from this fic! XD**

* * *

 **Omake#1 : Another Zero?!  
**

* * *

"Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead. You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance!"

Kiritsugu's sight darkened.

The Emiya family crest, that was passed down through the generations and carved on his back, began to separately chant the incantation as individual entities in order to support Kiritsugu's thaumaturgy. Kiritsugu's heart, in a dimension that escaped his mind's control, began to beat rapidly like a hurrying clock hand.

His flesh that was tormented by the prana gathered from the air had already forgotten its functionalities as a human; instead, it had turned into a component of the mysterious ceremony, into a circuit that purely connected the ethereal with the material.

Kiritsugu gave no thought to the severe pain created by this discord that was enough to make one want to scream out loud, and concentrated on pronouncing his incantation. Even the presence of Irisviel, who stood beside him holding her breath, was no longer present in his consciousness.

And after he done, his vision that darkened this time blasted by immense light that come out from the magic circle

Then he come out from that light

He was head taller than Irisviel with blond hair that look like sprinkled by a golden dust, his figure is lean and robust, his face is clearly more than enough to categorize him as handsome, not end in there it also somehow show majestic aura of royaly. He was clad in silver armor that topped over dark blue robes that billowing from his appearance

Just by seeing this man, Kiritsugu has no doubt anymore who he has summoned

"King Arthur." Irisviel breathed out, her voice was filled with awe

Yes, this man is without doubt Arthur Pendragon, the Legendary King of Britain

Then he open his eyes, green emerald orbs revealed to the World

"Upon your summoning, I, Servant Saver have come." He declared aloud, voice powerful and strong, his firm gaze shifted to him and his wife "I ask you, are you my Master?"

"Yes, yes I am." Kiritsugu answered, then something what his Servant just said registered to his mind

"Servant Saver?" Irisviel asked, voicing what Kiritsugu have in mind "Not Saber?"

"No, I am Saver." He confirmed, he then close his eyes and seems in deep thought "That was the Class I summoned by the Grail for some reason instead of Saber."

Well... Root be damned, a foreign Class? It just his luck isn't it? What the hell even Saver mean to anyway?

"What can you tell us about your Class?" Kiritsugu asked in instant

"It class of those who has save the World from disaster and destruction." Saver answered him "Heroic Spirit of Salvation, that was what the Grail informed to me. Nothing else."

Kiritsugu clicked his teeth in annoyance, great, just great, incomplete information. And Heroic Spirit of Salvation? For some reason the Magus Killer found himself frowned at that title

"Save the World?" Irisviel asked again, head tilted slightly "But... There is no legend about King Arthur that he has save the World."

Then his Servant smiled, and Kiritsugu doesn't like that smile, it was filled with mischief and joke "Well too bad for you milady, I'm not King Arthur."

Kiritsugu intakes of breath quickened for moment, not King Arthur? "Then who are you?"

"Have you ever heard the legend about King Arthur went to Avalon when he pass away and how he shall return when the World need him?" Saver asked rhetorically "I was summoned based on that legend."

"Ah..." Irisviel make understanding face "And when you come you going to save the World." She said "That is why you have Saver, Heroic Spirit of Salvation, class."

"Correct. Ten point for Griffyndor." He replied with approving smile

"Huh? To who?"

"Nothing, just an internal joke." Saver chuckled "So Master, what should we do now?"

Kiritsugu already could feel headache coming just when he asked that question. What should he do now? Go back to old man Acht and demand that waterfall bearded grandpa to explain what the hell is going on?!

"Come on Iri, let's go back with to castle." He said in monotone as he spun around and leaving "Follow us Saver." He ordered without looking at him

Irisviel spare small glance to Saver before she smiled to him -and the smile returned by Saver kindly- and follow her husband

Saver's smile instantly gone when the couple back faced to him, his right eye twitched once and he palming his face while start walking and sigh internally

'Rrright, first Re:Zero, and now Fate/Zero, what the hell would be next? Zero no Tsukaima?' Saver thought with annoyance

Great Gods, please don't be like that, that World is as dark as Re:Zero, not to mention he will dealing with annoying Master. Though he sure his Charisma would win over Louise and-

'On second thought Zero no Tsukaima would be fine, I won't fight against King of motherfucking Heroes, Gilgamesh and Grail that contain God who represent All Evil in the World and-'

Oh who is he thinking about, knowing his Luck, even if he goes to Zero no Tsukaima he would face some kind of monster that equal or as much as terrifying as Angra Maiyu in the end


	26. The Talk with Immortal

**Chapter 25. The Talk with Immortal  
**

* * *

It was cold night that beautiful

The moon is full, the stars themselves also fully revealed, they all make the dark sky that supposed to be chilling into beautiful scenery

The wind that breeze around the field itself is not strong, yet also not weak, it was perfect. Gentle, tender, almost like caressing of lover

"So this is how it looks from close range."

A single figure stood in middle of green that shadowed by the gigantic size of Flugel's tree that stood almost like a mountain among them. The gentle wind of night waved their tattered cloak that completely hide their figure save for their feet that left bare naked without any single thing that cover them

The person dark blue eyes narrowed at the gigantic tree that planted by the legendary sage for a moment, then they shift their gaze to the whole field around her, to certain area that look scorched and burned to be precise

"Hmmm, it power really very destructive just like I saw from far."

To be honest, "Destructive" was still second rated word to compare what they currently see. There once exist mountain and forest where their eyes directed to, there once exist field of green that blessed and heaven to herbivore animal that live around it

 _They are no longer there_

What they currently see... It was best to be described as something that similar to "act of God". It as if God decide to come down and carve the very land itself in rough manner and then burn it using some kind of holy flame

Despite it has been two days ever since it fired the blackened ground did not show any sign of recovering at all, the temperature also slightly above the other area. The forest that was like a sea of green if looked from above now more like a red sea that split under Moses command. The once immovable and solid mountain that reach thousand meters reduced into nothing but debris and rubble

'So this is the full power of the Second Generation.'

They must admit it was terrifying and yet also imposing at same time. While such feat is not impossible to be replicated and they also able to do it but knowing that the result of this destruction is come from single attack is clearly exceptional

With this kind of power... No wonder those who saw it directly herald him as God or some kind of Divine existence. They sure that this level of attack would be enough to bring down even the Dragon, and if it directed to below, to the island, then there will be new lake on this continent

The person approach the blackened field with slow and elegance, they lower their legs when they arrive and touch the earth, rubbing it slowly as if judging the result directly with their touch. Then they stood and walk to the field that adorned by crimson

It was area where one of the Three Great Demon Beast fall, the field where when the beast head explode it blood and flesh raining down to it. The hooded figure close their blue eyes and began to concentrating, seems trying to find something through their sense

Nothing... They found nothing... Whatever they search for they obviously did not find it judging by their blue eyes that reopened and reflecting strange emotion

 _It is gone... It is really gone... Nothing of it remain...  
_

"So that _wench_ prediction come true."

The "wench" word was spoken with a disdain, obviously this person found it to be repulsing that the one they spoke of has made right prediction

Nonetheless that doesn't matter much since the result is like what they expected, it mean the experiment is success

They don't know how to felt about that. On one hand it mean right now they are one step closer from reaching their goals after five centuries, but on another hand this also will affect them greatly

Not to mention while the experiment is success but what come out during it is something that even surpass beyond their expectation, it was something that uncontrollable and shocking as well

And yet...

...

That sword and it wielder will be-no. That man existence itself already bring trouble. But it is not like they have much choice, that man and the others existence is necessary after all

As they stood and stare at the distance, the area where everything is clear due to the Light of the Holy Sword that soaring forward, they can't help but feeling annoyance flickering inside them at their current predicament

In the end even if they succeed the problem still won't end. There will be consequence and also risk for their action and their opponent also some being that highly dangerous as much as the Witch

They going to need new Piece to able survive after their climax battle. And while they already made their move to secure that man's favor perhaps it would be best to search for extra one as well

... Well, it not like they out of option, there still few that they can take, and they sure they will get them as long as they careful

Now... Time to find out what the consequence of their act by guiding that thing to him

* * *

Rem's confession, to be honest, was not unexpected

It was very clear that the oni hold quite amount of affection for him after all, truthfully Aaron doesn't know why she has yet to confess her feeling for him, perhaps she was too shy, however her bold and forward words clearly contradicting that idea

Maybe it was something else, what is it, Aaron doesn't know but whatever it was, Excalibur's Light clearly banish that hesitation

He doesn't know either that good thing or not

What made him surprised is that she do that tonight, not end in there she also did it in front of Emilia. If the reason why she hesitate to confess in first place is confusing then this one clearly made that look like candle in front of firecamp

What the purpose of Rem declaring her feeling in front of Emilia? Make her jealous? Highly possible giving Rem's personality. Even if she not looks like it but Rem is selfish person, proved by how she willing to leave Ram in "What If" story after all, the only reason she reject Subaru's offer at that time is because Rem knew if she accept him then he won't be the Subaru that she respect and love

However if Subaru ask her genuinely then it was for sure that she will leave

However Aaron doubt it was simply for jealousy, no, it would be had it under normal circumstance but Rem's act is based on what she saw in that light, if that was the matter that made Rem hesitate in first place then there is no need to caught glimpse of Excalibur to make such decision

So yes, he utterly _confused_ by the girl act

...

And their kiss, _can't forget_ their kiss

Truly Aaron very tempted to bash his head to the wall after recalling what he had done

He rejected Rem

 _Rejected_ Rem

REM THE NUMBER 1# WAIFU IN RE:ZERO!

Just remembering that scene make him completely balk

He was one of fans that support RemxSubaru pairing after all, however he not that fanatic, he don't dislike EmiliaxSubaru pairing, he support Rem because of a moment, that's all. It because that the anime who show Rem characteristic and personality, because the story focused to Rem and Subaru instead of Emilia

Obviously because it still Season One, and he also think that people too biased about the half elf, they has yet to see how Emilia would be in Arc 4 and 5 after all, they only see Rem and so they make hasty decision

People believe in what they see... And the anime clearly doing very bad job portraying Emilia, she is as good as minor character in there and her personality barely shown other than she is airhead and completely oblivious -that was reasonable giving her mentality real age

Back to the track, but even knowing so it doesn't change he has reject Rem

Gods have mercy on him, when he back home, his eccentric friends will bash his head with cake or their beloved maid figurine for sure

Not to mention he was tempted to bash his head once more

It was REM!

The Lovely Demoness Maid!

 _Enough said_

Still... He manage to steel himself and remain... Consistent.

He was flattered, really, happy even -and let be honest here, who wouldn't?- that someone as beautiful and wonderful like Rem fall in love with him but... After all it would only hurt both of them in the end, he not plan to staying in this World after all

It would be fun perhaps to bring Rem if he could, however he highly doubt such thing could happen. Let just say there a way to bring him home, what if it only work for one person? If he enter... Relationship with Rem that mean he won't be able to go home, no more like he sure he wouldn't go home when that happen

Because he can see that his resolve will crumble after spending times with Rem

And he don't want that to happen

Another thing was something that also troubling him. He don't have chance to worry about it since he was focused to Hakugei, "Cthulhu", and also just got awaken, however now that he have it, he started to think that very important

This World

If the Prophecy that different -it foretold of his coming after all- already not enough clue then the appearance of Cthulhu and Prelati's Spellbook should be more than convincing, it was not everyday you see some kind of giant abomination that able to mindrape people rampaging around after all

He is not in Re:Zero

Or at least not in the Canon universe

The fact there artifact, no, a _Noble Phantasm_ that belong from Type Moon World in here, one that powerful and very dangerous. That thing nearly destroy the World, no, it had, Aaron sure of that, in his previous loop he sure Cthulhu already turn the World into dead land after his death

And that realization disturb him more than anything

Giving his Luck -which already shown until now how bad it is- he sure that Prelati's Spellbook is not the only thing that somehow landed in this universe, no matter how he wish for that but he sure as hell that was as possible as asking Roswaal to stop loving Echidna

And that also send cold chill to his spine

What else that waiting for him future then? Is it going to be like Prelati's Spellbook again? Great Gods he hope not, that was already very bad, if there something similar like that in future then...

Aaron decide that he don't want to think about that now, as much as important and urgency it is but he was too damn tired and so he decide to go to his bed and sleep, let him have rest for a moment and tomorrow he will think more about it

But apparently the World decide to not let him have peaceful rest

 _Literally_

It was so sudden

One moment he was sleep then he feel like something flow to his body, it jolt him like adrenaline, banishing all his sleepy sensation in his brain, making him fresh as if he was awake the whole time, and then following it is his Instinct that told him something watching him

He waste no time to follow his Instinct, if there something that he learn about it is never dismissing it

Then he come to face with familiar being

Her full form is transparent, not solid, like a projection. Her entire body color was blue, like color of the sea itself. Her hair that long and reach to her back flawlessly was green, green that belong to forest. Her eyes, there no eyes in there, it almost like two pair of dirt from the ground molded into shape of circle and placed in there

And she also stark naked just like how he remembered

Gods damn it, what with beautiful and attractive girl with their modesty?! Granted giving what she is there no way she care in slightest about concept of "nudity"

 **"Gaia? While I don't know what is that supposed to mean, but your assumption is correct, I am the Will of the World."**

Her voice was mixture of multiple sounds. From children, boy, girl, to adult and old one. Albeit the dominant one was female but there still touch of masculine in there

"Gaia is the name of Deity that represent over the World, a Manifestation of the Earth in a way. That was what we called her." Aaron explained plainly

 **"Manifestation of the Earth?"**

Her voices vibrated around the room, her head tilted slightly as if in thoughtful manner

"Where I come from, Earth is what we called our planet, our World." Aaron explained again

The Goddess head tilted back to straight, her face has no expression but the pseudo Saber can tell it making thoughtful emotion now

 **"You call your World dirt? How uncreative."**

Aaron forced to agree with that, calling their planet Earth is not quite creative. Granted there deep meaning of it, perhaps because Earth represent solid ground, place that they uses to but...

Well, things already happen, no use crying over spilled milk

 **"What would you call this World?"**

He blinked at the sudden question, his eyes narrowed slightly. What would he call? To be honest he also don't have any idea. However he recall that the language used in this World is basically Greek, then he try to put the word together

"Kosmos." He said "In this place language, Kosmos mean World."

The Will of the World was silent after hearing that, as always her face show nothing and this time even Aaron found he can't read her

" **Kosmos... I like it... And Gaia too...** "

She rolled the words in her tongue, despite her lips is not moving but Aaron sure the being in front of him making that expression and she also sounds quite pleased

 **"Very well then, from now on, this World shall known as Kosmos, and also I shall be known to everyone as Gaia, the Will of Kosmos."**

After saying that the being figure began to glow with light that so bright, forcing Aaron to close his eyes unless he wished to be blinded. The light keep goes on straight for almost half minute and when it died the pseudo Saber reopen his eyes again

"What was that?" He asked

 **"Nothing, I just correcting something that wrong."**

Aaron narrowed his eyebrow in suspicion, there is no way it as simple as that and he very tempted to point it out to her, however he refrain to do so and focused to the most important thing

"I don't know why you come but since you already here can I ask you few question?"

The recently named Goddess, Gaia, shift her body slightly as a gesture

 **"You have killed Monster that equal to God and save the World, of course I won't mind to answer your question."**

Aaron take deep breath, that's it? That was quite easy. He was expecting there could be some kind of requirement or deal for each answer but... Then again given what he have done...

"You obviously know I'm not from here." Aaron said in matter of fact voice "How do I get back?"

 **"I can't answer that."**

The Goddess answer was quick and straight to the point, her voice also without tone

"Wha?" Aaron put taken back expression at the refusal "What do you mean by you can't answer that?!"

 **"Because I don't want you to leave."**

Aaron's breath hitched for a second "You... Don't want me to leave?" He repeated in dumbfounded voice "Why?!"

 **"You have that sword with you. I don't want it to gone."**

Of course... Of fucking course, it was Excalibur what she want, and giving what she is and the sword real nature, Aaron not surprised in slightest

"Then I will..." He paused, a very unpleasant feeling started to gnawing inside his stomach. He felt that part of him seems gone for a moment and it almost made him choke. However he keep forward, pushing the uneasiness, this is important matter after all "I will give it to you if you tell me how I can go home." Aaron offered

After saying that for some reason the feeling become intensified, it like there hundreds of bugs crawling around his skin, it was utterly unpleasant and also the idea of parted with the Holy Sword somehow bring pain to his heart

Something that very unusual since that sword is actually not that special for him. Sure he like Excalibur but... But it just a sword... He have no use of Excalibur in real World, it will only attract problem in the end

And yet... And yet...

 **"I afraid I cannot accept that offer. You are necessary to keep others from rampaging too much after all."**

Aaron feel his brain momentarily shut down at the answer, it take few seconds for him to comprehend what she just said and when it did, the obvious question come out from him

"What?"

 **"I will start from the beginning then, from five hundred years ago, before everything started, make yourself comfortable as you can Aaron Wilson."**

Aaron Wilson... Something inside him stirred after hearing that full name. It truly been a while he heard someone call him by his real name and he can't help but feel... Elated somehow

He did as she said, taking one deep breath and mentally bracing himself, he need to be ready, forget everything for now, what stand before him now is the answer for everything

 _He face the World herself right now_

 **"The Witches of Sin, their existence regarded as Calamity that Walking by others. They were being that unnatural, able to affect Kosmos just by existing, their power itself is something that no one ever seen and uncommon. And all of that statement was right, they were not something that come from Kosmos or Land beyond Great Waterfall after all."**

Aaron's eyebrow furrowed at that statement. Kosmos is what this World called now, and the Witches did not come from there nor Land beyond Great Waterfall. That left only one thing, and his face confronted to shock expression when he come to that conclusion

"They were alien?" He blurted in utter shock

 **"Alien?"**

"Something that come outside the World, from the space to be precise." He explained absentmindedly

 **"If that what it mean then yes, you are correct Aaron Wilson, the Witches come not from Kosmos or the Land Beyond but from space, the Star."**

That confirmation blow the hell out of his mind. Alien, a motherfucking alien. The Witches... Their power come from outer space, they are a Type, an extraterrestrial

And usually extraterrestrial bring nothing but problem

Save for Superman of course, and other superheroes that come from space but even so they usually also bring problem that equally troublesome

'Fuck, I don't know how Type working in here, but if it similar like in Nasuverse then.'

That would be the worse, alien in Nasuverse is very dangerous, they won't be able to die since they don't have Concept of Death, they're completely being that on different level

Wait...

'Is that why the power of Witches still exist until now?' Aaron inwardly asked with wide eyes. Could it be that the Witches power quite similar like alien from Nasuverse? If he recall the power is actually come from something that called the Witch Gene and it can be inherited by those who compatible with them somehow

 **"They come to here five hundred years ago, they were totally unknown to us. The mortal take them and tried to study them. Naturally, it react in violent way to those who not compatible for them, killing the host in gruesome manner and also destroy everything that surround them**

 **"After that we decide that they were too dangerous for mortal and so we send those powers away. We want to study them but we meet the same result with the mortal, nothing, they do not react to us and we cannot influence them. It as if they don't accept us**

 **"But we still manage to find out that in reality those power is not conscious, they do not have mind, however they do have a degree of sentient. Not big enough to call them individual, more like creature that have single emotion or something like that.**

 **"We were discussing what we should do to them after we separate those power when someday a mortal happen to stumble upon it and somehow become compatible with those power.**

 **"And that person become the first known Witch who even have mind that beyond mortal and also able to reach something that even rivaling our deed through her own genius. The Witch of Greed, Echidna."**

Aaron intake of breath become sharp, his eyes widened, image of long white haired woman with butterfly hairpin on her hair appear in his mind the momen he heard that name

"Echidna..." He muttered the name aloud unconsciously

Mind that surpassing mortal and able to reach of something that rivaling Gods. That was very huge praise and claim, however Aaron then remember that Echidna capable to create books that connected to something that similar like Root, a book that able to answer everything and also show the past of something completely no matter what

 _The Book of Wisdom_

 **"After Echidna come we become quite... Curious and interesting. Something that we cannot done yet one mortal manage to accomplish it, and so we decide to see how things goes, we unseal those power and let them to the World once more**

 **"And it like we predict, one by one the Witches started to appear, they began to show powers that unbounded and worked in phenomenal way, and we observe them one by one. From the Witch of Wrath's power that heal but destroy at same time to Sloth who so powerful to the point able to push back Volcanica the Great Dragon."**

Then the Goddess paused. She did not finished despite her tone entirely monotone so it can't be know does she finish or not, however Aaron somehow have impression that she stop there deliberately

 **"That should be our clue to seal that power and never let it resurface anymore."**

For the first time since they start talking there a tone in the Goddess voice, a grim realization

Aaron have a guess already what made the Goddess spoke with such tone in first place, however that still not stop her from speaking aloud somehow "What happened?"

The Goddess stare at him, those blank and hollow eyes that look like rock peering over him and he felt her gaze focused to his eyes despite it not visible

 **"Satella happened.**

 **"The Witch of Envy power was very devastating, after consuming the others one by one she became strong enough to face against Gods, what made it so problematic to us is her unnatural and uncommon nature, we cannot kill her no matter what and in the end it take great deal to weaken her**

 **"However we still cannot kill her, she was that powerful after all, she already very strong, and only by sealing her we able to stop her from rampaging around the World, but even so her power still leaking through, that was sign just how devastating she is.**

 **"And now, now something that similar happened once again, history repeated itself. A powers that come from the Star has landed to Kosmos once more. And I don't wish for it to walk on the same path as the last one."**

As she finished her tale Aaron suddenly feel chill to his body, his Instinct screaming at him, yelling that he was in great danger, demanding for him to move and flee. Despite there nothing that endanger him visibly but for some reason right now he felt he was very close to death

And it only take him less than second to realize it come from the being in front of him. She made no movement and not show of any slight hostile intention and yet... And yet...

The pressure that burdening his shoulder felt like a mountain

Then the oppressive aura gone, just like that, it gone as soon as it appear, like a light that blinking in darkness. He no longer feel the crushing aura on his shoulders and his breath that hitched resumed to normal

'Alright, point taken.' Aaron thought as he stare at the Goddess with wary eyes, his fingers twitched, truthfully it was miracle for him who have high Instinct to not lash out and call Excalibur in that instant when he felt that oppressive aura. The only reason he did not do that is because he can control himself, no, it was because his Instinct at same time also shouting at him doing so would bring something bad to him

However all those wariness banished as his mind comprehend the entire tale that he have heard, from beginning to the end

The Witches's power, or something that called the Witch Gene, is coming from outer space. They're barely sentient, more like some kind of program that grant power to those who compatible with their nature, how to know that is clearly from someone personality

Well... That would explain quite lot actually. He recall all the Witches's and also the Arcbishop's of Sin name. All of them actually related to stars or satellite, while that could be because Teppei simply love constellation or things like that but perhaps it also foreshadowing something

For some reason he can accept those things easily. The Power of Gluttony that capable to rewrite reality and the World is actually like Marble Phantasm, however it somehow inscribed to reality as well, perhaps because the mana's influence it become like that. Then there also power of Wrath that belong to Minerva, her healing power that capable even regrowth limbs and organs with ease but while she healing she also destroy part of the World somewhere else at same time

However that is if the way System and Law of Alien here same with Type Moon World. Aaron highly doubt that though since Beatrice has claim that Magic Resistance not supposed to work like his, not to mention the Magic System is completely different as well

'Well... They're alien, you can't explain about them properly. They're Mystery given form after all.' Aaron thought with frown internally

In any universe and any World, Alien is always regarded as Mystery, in DC, Marvel, or such thing. Every time they appear they always bring Mystery and Unknown so...

No, that was not what he should focused to. Right now he have another things that need to be answered

"Do you know why the Witch of Envy left her mark on me?" He asked

That's also one of the biggest mystery in Re:Zero World. Why Subaru choosen in first place? _Why him?_ Why Satella in love with him? The reason perhaps is different since he now in alternate universe instead canon one but it doesn't matter, he want to know what happened to him after all, not Subaru

 **"She is in love with you."**

'No shit.' Aaron put "duh" expression after hearing the obvious answer, that was something he already know "How? I mean, I never meet her in first place, heck, I barely know she exist."

 **"Because you two had met in past."**

"... What?"

That answer is shocking him beyond anything he ever face. He had met Satella in past? What is the meaning of that? How he met her in first place? They were not from the same World! Not only World but a Universe! He is not from Subaru's World, he is literally come from different dimension! Not to mention Satella live in four hundred years ago!

So how?!

"What are you saying?" Aaron asked again, he started to sound frustrated "How's that even possible! Explain it to me!"

 **"I cannot answer that question."**

"And why you cannot?" Aaron shoot her glare while clenching his teeth "Cannot or don't want?"

 **"Both."**

Aaron really want to pull his hair after hearing that statement. The first thing he about to do was to grab this entity and shake her like a ragdoll, however his Instinct practically stopping him from doing that since it would be very stupid and unwise, the being that stand before him is a Goddess after all

 **"I have to go now. My time in here is limited."**

"Wait!" Aaron yelled at her, instantly stand from where he is "I still have many things to ask!"

 **"I cannot answer all your questions. Do remember that I don't want you to leave from here."**

The Goddess's word make Aaron paused and he can't help but grimace at the grim reality. This being... She is not on his side, the moment she declare that she don't want him to leave she become his enemy

... Oh Root be damned, he is screwed isn't he? Like, really screwed. The one that stood on his path is not normal being by any mean, but it is Goddess, a Deity. Even if he have power of Servant but compared to Gods, Heroic Spirit is still second rate. Only few that capable to be fight on par with Gods on equal term and unfortunately for him King Arthur is not one of them

 **"However at same time I also not going to stop you from trying to find a way back if you want."**

That declaration brought Aaron out from his inner despair, his eyes widened slightly and he stare at the Goddess with wariness "What do you mean by that?"

The Goddess stare back at him, as always her facial feature remain unchanged

 **"Truthfully I don't want you to be here, I do love that sword of yours but only it, not you. Like I said your presence in here is necessary not wanted."**

'I feel so loved, thank you. The feeling is mutual though.' Aaron dryly thought as he stare at the Goddess with distrust "And how I can I trust you to leave me alone on my research to find way to go home?"

 **"You can't."**

...

Now Aaron started to see why Gilgamesh hate Gods and Goddess. From her attitude to behavior, while she didn't show blatant animosity to him but it was clear that this being did not take him very seriously. All his questions mostly brushed aside and answered as if they're not important for her

Aaron about to make comment about her response however her words once again started to set gear in his mind as he recall what she said moment ago "Wait, you said moment ago my presence is needed to keep other at the bay." He said, eyes widened in realization and he feel there ice dropped on his gut "Is... Is that mean..."

 **"You finally caught on that. Yes, there other around this World, just like you they all possessing power that unnatural and not belong to this World like their predecessor the Witches of Sin."**

And with that dread began to spread over his whole body

There other... There other... There other...

Those two words keep repeated in his mind for many times, and each time it did it bring sense of terror and horror to him

 **"Calm yourself Aaron Wilson they're not like you very much of course."**

Fortunately before his minds began to delve further into dark thought those words come out from the Goddess mouth

"W-What do you mean?" He asked

 **"You making assumption that the other is exactly like you, in reality they're not. You are an exception. Like what I told you about the Witches, they were powers, not living being. Same thing occurs as well in this time. Like the Monster that you face, it was summoned by Witch Cult instead of whatever reside inside it."**

That... That... That... Aaron doesn't know what to say. It was really relieving to hear that, he was really afraid he going to face Servant, if that happen then his chance to win is very close to zero. His skill while can be called adequate but compared to those who has reach Throne of Heroes on their own is still pale. He might be able to face against them directly and fight on equal level but mostly it will be defensive battle for him

'Wait that still not change the fact that it was good thing! I'm still not out from danger here!' Cthulhu appearance is example of this, the artifact was on the wrong hand and thus it become out of control "How many?" He asked

 **"I do not know."**

"What? How can you doesn't know?!"

 **"I do not know about that too, it was confusing for me just like you. However I also have something that can be considered as bad news. Apparently these Artifacts also work like their predecessor, some compatible and some not, if it not then the result is same, but to those who very... Compatible, it seems the artifact gain some self aware and started to collaborate with their host. There few of them already roaming around in last month."**

...

Great... Great... Motherfucking great... Just great... Of course he should see that coming. In the end he do have to face Servants. While it was good news not all of those artifact become Servant but it doesn't change the fact that the result pretty much same to his worst feeling, he have to face Heroic Spirit

 **"However I do note that they are not as strong as you for some reason. You're more powerful than them as far I observe."**

Huh? What? He is more powerful? What is she mean by that? Moreover now he started to calm down he able to notice few things that amiss between her words

"You seems unsure to everything you just said." He pointed, eyes narrowed in analyzing manner

 **"You are correct in that part, these power is new after all and I don't know much about them, there still many things that has yet I able to unveil."**

Alright... Alright... Not need to enter panic mode in instant, be calm, be calm, think about this through. That was what kind of thought Aaron have after he heard the Goddess's words. Despite he really tempted to start running in circle while screaming but he force himself to stay down and keep thinking rationally

'They're artifacts, and if we goes by Prelati's Spellbook then it safe to say those artifacts in reality is Noble Phantasm or something that represent Servant.' Aaron thought as he put the information he received one by one

However it was clear that she said he is stronger than the other, which mean their bodies probably limited in certain way, they're not Servant after all but perhaps they would be like Sieg from Fate Apocrypha who able to become Siegfried for a moment

It doesn't change things still bad however it does sounds a lot better than what he thought originally. Of course this all is still only a theory that unproved but overall that's the only thing he can think about

"You need me to keep others at bay right? To prevent second coming Satella like what happened five hundred years ago." Or was it four hundred? If Aaron recall Satella's rampage was four hundred instead of five so... Perhaps one hundred before it happened the Witch Gene landed on Kosmos for the first time

 **"That is correct."**

"What if I destroy all the other Artifacts and give it back to you? Will you help me to go home?"

The Goddess tilt her head once more, a bit to the side, her brown "eyes" that peering over him seems judging his statement and resolve

 **"I will consider it."**

"I want "Yes" or "No" not "Consider", I need answer that give some assurance." Aaron quickly retorted, he not going to fall to "Considering" word or cliche line like that

 **"I will give you the clean answer when the time come."**

"And when that going to happen? When that time come?"

 **"Depend on the situation."**

Another short and vague answer, Aaron certainly don't like this conversation. The only clear answer he got is how Witches power come to this World and that there is other Noble Phantasm wielder out there roaming around the World right now. Everything else that related to him, Satella, and how he goes back is answered with cryptic and unclear response

She really don't want him to go home isn't she?

Then the Goddess shifted from her position, she tilt her head and stare at the window behind him

 **"I have to leave now. There is something else I must do. We shall meet again in future Aaron Wilson."**

"Wait, I still have-"

 **"What I give to you already more than enough, while I'm grateful that you has save this World but you did it for your own sake, something that other human would do nonetheless."**

Aaron shut his mouth and grit his teeth, his fist clenched in irritation. He won't deny that statement, it was the truth after all, however the way the Goddess said it, it as if he is some kind of man who doesn't care about anything to his surrounding

 **"I will tell you this though as gratitude, when you unleash that sword power, there others who felt it too."**

Aaron's breath seems froze for a moment as those words registered to his brain "O-Others?" He repeated

 **"Two of them as matter of fact already make their move to Lugnica, however they did not know about you before, they wish to come to Lugnica because their own interest. However obviously after you unleash your real power they do become aware that there someone that similar like them in Lugnica now. And those two are wielders who has total cooperation with their artifacts."**

'Motherfucker!' Aaron cursed in his head. Is this really happening? Really? Really? He just get out from one thing and now another already waiting for him! And this time it not just one but two! Two!

 **"You not need to worry though, those two are not going to be hostile to you as long you don't give them reason to. I can't say to others that might be coming though."**

"Tell me about them." Aaron demanded "And also how many you can detect?"

 **"There at least five "Alien" roaming around Kosmos right now."**

Aaron's right eye about to twitch when heard the Goddess said "Alien" word. For some reason it doesn't seems fit her tone, and the idea of him got called "Alien" as well clearly doesn't suit well with him

 **"As for about them... I cannot tell you anything."**

Aaron let out groan, apparently he already reach his limit to hide his frustration and he massage his temple "How is that could even happen in first place?!" He asked in exasperated voice "You are Goddess right? How can you unable to describe them to me?!"

The air around him seems vibrate for a moment, the mana that exist in there also flickering. The pseudo Saber narrowed his eyes at the Goddess, what was that? Was that sign of her irritation?

 **"Believe me I do also found it to be infuriating as well that my sight to them is blocked. Make no mistake I can force my Will to know more about them however it will be not without consequence."**

Able to block even sight of _Goddess_? How could it be? It was impossible. Is it one of the Servant's Noble Phantasm that like Lancelot's For Someone Glory or Mordred's Helmet? Perhaps but he have feeling it not that simple there something else playing behind the scene, he is sure of that

Or is it possible that this Gaia is really that weaker than Nasuverse? No, he doubt that. While true maybe this Gaia not as strong as Nasuverse but Aaron certainly sure she still can butcher any of those who try to oppose her in battle, his Instinct that screaming at him moment ago support that

Another factor then? But what is it?

 **"I can tell you at least one of them. It was a woman with golden hair that like yours, however before I can depict any further of her image she become blocked as well."**

Aaron's eyes narrowed, and then once again his brain seems stop working -it did that a lot during this conversation for some reason- as he recall what kind of Servant who have that kind of characteristic

Mordred Pendragon

 _"How_ _'_ _s that?! How_ _'_ _s that, King Arthur?! Your country ends here! It_ _'_ _s finished! Regardless of who wins_ _—_ _everything is already in ruins!_ _"_

 _"..."_

 _"_ _You should have known this would have happened! You should have known it would end up like this! If you had just turned over the throne to me, it wouldn_ _'_ _t have turned out like this_ _…_ _!_ _"_

 _"..."_

 _"_ _Do you hate me!? Do you hate me that much!? Did you hate me for being Morgan_ _'_ _s son!? Answer me_ _…_ _answer me, Arthur!_ _"_

 _"_ _In my whole life before this, I have never once hated you Mordred. The reason I did not hand the throne over to you is not because of you being Son of Morgan. No, why I did that is because_

 _"You did not have the capacity to be a king."_

Memory of the last battle between Father and Son crossed inside his mind and somehow there deep bitterness and regret inside him when he recall that scene. He don't know why he felt such things, it was not his battle after all and yet...

And yet it not just there. To be honest every single time he have dream of Arthur's memory Aaron always feeling sad and regret when he woke up. No, it's more like he felt various emotions. From sad, anger, disgust, fear and joy, all of them appear numerous time. From the moment when Arthur pull Caliburn from the stone and until he fell from Mordred's final attack in Camlann

It was strange experience for him to be honest. He is not King Arthur, he is Aaron Wilson, no matter how he put the mask of "King" in front of others and how they saw him, but it will never change the fact that he is not Arthur and not a King, he is not even a Noble

He is only average university student that wish for nothing but peaceful life and reunited with his family

 _And yet... When he saw all those dreams and memories_

Perhaps he was sympathising Arthur, of what happened to him. It was so easy to shrug things off and say "It was sad" when he watching everything from TV, from monitor, from the screen

But now... Now he experience them _directly_... He stand on that "Movie" side and watching everything directly from his own eyes...

 _Everything was so different_

'It doesn't matter for now, what more important is does "Mordred" in here?' If that true then... Things clearly going to be very problematic for him, he have no doubt -even if it only fragment- that the Knight of Treachery still going to harbor hatred for him, and if that person arrive in Lugnica then...

 **"Are you done spacing out Aaron Wilson? Do you have another question? I have to leave soon."**

The call from the Goddess broke Aaron out from his thought and inner feeling. He snap his eyes up to see the being face, and as always there is no emotion in those brown and hard-like "eyes", only hollowness and emptiness lay in there

"When they going to arrive?" He asked

 **"I don't know, like I said they do plan to come to Lugnica, however it could change for all I know."**

The Goddess hovering back slightly from him, her beautiful figure slowly become more transparent, it as if she started to become invisible

 **"Farewell Aaron Wilson, we shall talk again in another time."**

"Hopefully you going to answer all my questions with clear at our third meeting." Aaron deadpanned at her "And also please don't refer us as "Alien", you can use "Extraterrestrial" instead." That was a lot better than alien, seriously, he don't have any intention to be called alien, it really weird

 **"... I will consider it, alien."**

"You did that on purpose aren't you?!" He yelled at her instantly "Don't call us alien, it a bit degrading and strange."

 **"Us or just you?"**

"Just me please." He said shamelessly

The Goddess stare at him, face have no emotion and specific expression as always. Her bottom to upper body already gone and now her face also slowly become invisible

 **"One more warning, there another one that coming to Lugnica, this one is far beyond the other two who would come."**

"Wait what?!"

However the Goddess already gone before that question asked, leaving Aaron who had wide eyes alone

The pseudo Saber stare at where the Deity moment ago, his left eye and fingers twitching repeatedly. Then he throw his head to above

"Such important thing! You should say that in beginning you damn Goddess!"

* * *

 **And another chapter done**

 **Before I begin I have to say that I find this chapter a bit... Disappointing or things like that. No, I don't think this chapter is bad, I mean, I enjoyed the conversation between Aaron and Gaia and the revelation itself it just...**

 **Am I moving too fast? I mean, it seems rushed right? But this story already reach over twenty chapter. Truthfully, writing story that reach over forty or fifty chapters is kinda... Unappealing for me**

 **I plan to complete this story and start Sequel with new one after one more Arc. What do you guys think? I might going to done same with Representation of Humanity**

 **But creating new story kinda... Make it feel hollow for some reason. Gaah, this is so confusing! I will leave it just like that! Let me in tomorrow deal with it!**

 **Ahem, now let talk more about this chapter**

 **So! This Chapter reveal that this story is entirely in Different World, not that much different from Canon but it still is. This World is AU where it born from my theory that mixed with Nasuverse style. I made assumption that Witches Power is actually come from Space and if you read over how Dead Apostle Ancestor -those who capable to use Marble Phantasm at least- then you will notice the similarity between Witches of Sin power with them**

 **Their power affect Reality in a way, and from there I got idea, "Hey don't I try to mix both of them into one?"**

 **Except unlike Marble Phantasm that creating pseudo Reality, the Witches power affect the real World, their power more potent and versatile in few way**

 **Not to mention the Witch Genes somehow still exist even when the original Witches already death -and their demise is actually because of Satella, not in hand of another, but the same being that mysterious like them- so I conclude that perhaps those Witches in reality doesn't have Concept of Death or something like that seeing their power was inherited to Arcbishop**

 **And now the Second Generation has come to this World. Yeah, things pretty much become chaotic now for our protagonist. Not end in there but apparently he going to face people who similar like him too! Ahh, there is no rest for him isn't there?**

 **Like I said, this story will diverge from Canon. This already proof of that. A big piece of puzzle just dropped, revealing that there still more pieces that necessary so we can get closer to the truth**

 **What actually happened? How could it be? Why Satella go on rampage on this World? What does Gaia mean by Aaron had meet Satella? Does Mordred will make appearance? Why everything doesn't make any sense?**

 **Well, the answer for the last question is; because it didn't.**

 **If you read carefully you will notice that there some hole in Gaia's story, something that she left and make sure it unclean. She pretty much already declare that she don't want Aaron to leave, and giving Kosmos -this is what this Re:Zero's planet will be called from now on- current situation it can't be blamed**

 **There three "Servant" that now already make their move to Lugnica. Yeah, that was completely not reassuring for Aaron alright, hopefully they won't bother him much**

 **As you can see there so many mysteries and things that unknown. This story now start to become more and more serious, life will be getting livelier from now on, with all puzzle that started to made**

 **However I will tell you this, a small spoiler so you all can start make theory to guess what the true form of the Mystery of this story. The power of the Witches and Second Generation only come from same thing, from one source**

 **To those that confused does Aaron goes to another World or travel back in time. As far I know I never declare that Aaron's soul went to another universe. It is also one of biggest mystery that exist and will be solved in future**

 **Well, I guess this is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Next chapter will be the end of this Arc, we will see things from another angle as well, and there will be also interlude of what happened after Aaron's first die. Stay tune and keep reading if you curious about it! And don't forget to give this story Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**

 **P.S : Some of you asked for me to made the last Omake into full story. Well unfortunately I cannot do that since it will taking too much time and I don't think it won't be that popular as well. So it stays as Omake sadly for those who love it**

* * *

 **Omake 2#: Another Zero?! Part II**

* * *

Kiritsugu Emiya certainly doesn't have a good days, not at all

After they got back to Einzbern's Castle they immediately questioning old man Acht about his Servant, Saver, with intent to find out just how could it be him they got instead of the normal Saber

And they also don't have answer of that apparently. While they do have some record of Extra Class but it only about Ruler and Avenger, even then those two also can be said as defect product, one that untested and their nature is also mystery to them

Of course it doesn't mean they will stay silence, nno, for the Holy Grail War, Einzbern Family will not do nothing and let this thing to make them fail from getting Grail, right now they already start looking about things that related to Saver-class

That actually not what make Kiritsugu's mood to be bad. To be honest while it was vexing that he will work with irregular Servant -he had done that with some people in past after all- as partner but what made him upset the most is said the Servant behavior

"Master, no, Kiritsugu Emiya, I already know what kind of person are you and let me make it clear that I do not have any wish upon that cup."

It was only simple statement, he only told him that he don't have Grail and knew what kind of man he is. It should be nothing more than that

But Kiritsugu knew the hidden message

"I do not need you but you need me for this War, so please do not test my patience."

It was a threat

Saver has no wish and so he doesn't need him, he can go back to die and it won't matter for him. However for Kiritsugu who have wish that only can be achieved through "Miracle" of Holy Grail, he will need Saver strength in order to win and get what he want, and if he want to win then it better to fully cooperate and share some of his idea with him

Kiritsugu admit that he is not the most socializing and kindest person. The moment they finished he dismissing Saver and act like he wasn't there, however such thing actually shouldn't elicit annoyance from Saver as Kiritsugu aware that Saver seems doesn't mind of his action

No, Saver did not dislike it that he was ignored, but it seems he was quite angry that if something would be done without asking for his confirmation

And that was annoy him quite much

Not to mention there so many things that unknownn about him. His Parameter while wasn't bad but one things truly bother him

It was skill that called Beloved of the Witch of Envy

What the hell was that? Beloved of the Witch?

The only Witch that the know related to Arthurian Legend is Morgan, and it was clear in Legend she was depicted as his worst enemy, his nemesis. So how the hell he can become her Beloved?!

'Well... There is legend that stated they both reconcile in the end after their reunion in Avalon.' Kiritsugu thought as he read over the data that he gathered to know more about his Servant

Working with someone that unknown and mystery is not stranger for the Magus Killer. However it can be quite irritating since that mean he can't predict their movement, and it was something that Kiritsugu hate the most

He is not extraordinary Magus, he aware of that. The only reason he manage to survive until now is due to Magus literally stupid enough to not intent to use modern technology. Heck they barely even know how to use telephone! Seriously how the Magus family that send their children to school in current era able to made those children not look backward in front of other

'Well... What done is done. No use crying over spilled milk.' Kiritsugu said internally sigh as he think over his predicament

So Saver want to work with him? Fine, let see how that man handle his method

Then again, perhaps his Servant already knew or at least have some suspicion about it. Kiritsugu remembered once again of his Servant's words, and it made the Magus Killer realize that Saver seems to be very sharp person to be able see through him so easily like that

Maybe working with him won't be that bad

It was at that time his phone started to ringing and he pull it out, he notice that it was Irisviel who call him

"Hello Iri, are you already arrive in Fuyuki?" He asked

"Yes, I already did." His wife answered

The Magus Killer noted there something strange in her voice and his eyes narrowed slightly. Saver is with her so what is wrong? "Iri? Is there something wrong?"

Was it enemy attack? This soon? Who making move in airport and in middle of day like this?

"Kiritsugu... Umm..."

Her voice was now clear expressing trouble, there's also nervousness in there

"What is it Iri?" He asked again patiently

"Umm... I... Ilya is with me."

The Magus Killer's cigarette slipped from his mouth

"What?"

"Umm... Ilya is with me now, she is in airport with me." Irisviel repeated, her voice sounded timid as she saying that

"Ilya is in there?!" Kiritsugu was yelling at this point, obviously shocked finding his daughter that supposed to be in Germany was in Japan with them "What do you mean by that?! Iri, how can that happen?!"

* * *

"How...huh?"

The Homunculus actually also doesn't know how the hell it could happen to be honest. During their travel in plane Ilya was actually not with them, she was only with Saver and Irisviel must admit that the man is pleasant company

He did not mind her talk and also conversing back to her, they were talking about various things. Such as foods that taste good, and he also teach her how to use her phone, he also download some game for her to play and she must say she enjoy it a lot

After they arrive in Fuyuki and step outside from airport, Saver told her to wait for a moment because he have surprise for her

And Great Root, what a surprise it was

The Servant returned with Ilya on his back and waving at her with big grin

Irisviel was sure she almost fainted in spot when she caught sight of her daughter

Said now her daughter was sitting on her husband's Servant shoulder, waving her hands exuberantly while glancing around with big grin and having conversation with him

"So this is where Kiritsugu born." Ilya remarked with excited look, only for a moment before she start to fan herself "It's hot."

"Well the climate in here is different from Germany so of course it's hot." Saver replied with amused smile "Though it is better right? It always cold in there."

"Yeah, you're right. And everything is filled with snow." Ilya said with huff "I like snow but I started to getting bored seeing them." She commented "How about you Aaron-niichan?"

"Me? Well, I guess I don't dislike snow, I kinda like them as well, but like you said, if one look at it too much then it will get bored."

Aaron... That was what Saver told them to call him if they want to be informal, not King Arthur as he is supposed to be

"I'm not King Arthur, like I said, I supposed to be Reincarnation of Him, while it's true that I hold King Arthur's Soul but I'm not him. If you want to know my name then you can call me Aaron though, that name for some reason sticking out from my head."

That was what he said to them

"Iri, give the phone to Saver. Now."

Irisviel not stupid, judging by his voice it was clear that Kiritsugu is mad, no, scratch that, he was furious!

"Sav...Aaron." Irisviel corrected herself in instant, calling someone with name of "Saver" certainly will attract attention and also strange. Beside there is no downside in calling him that, no one will know Saver real identity through that after all

"Yes Iri?" Saver asked as he turned to her, he walk toward her with Illya on top of him

"Kiritsugu want to talk." Irisviel said as she extend her phone

Only for it to be snatched by Ilya

"Hello! Hello! Kiritsugu are you in there? You in there?" Ilya asked excitedly, she seems quite eager to see cellphone, probably her first time talk through one

"Ilya? You are really in there." Kiritsugu's voice was filled with dread for obvious reason "Listen Ilya, we will talk later, now can you hand the phone to-"

"You going to scold Aaron-niichan right?" Illya cut him with cute pout "Nooo! You cannot do that! Kiritsugu you can't be mad at Aaron-niichan!"

"Ilya, look, things is-"

"It's my fault! I'm the one who said I wish I can go with you and Aaron-niichan only helping me! You can't scold him! I forbid you to do that!"

"But-"

"No, means no! If you want to be angry, angry at me! You lose against me in game before, and as winning prize I want to be not scolded!"

"Ilya, this is serious you-"

"Nooo! Don't wanna hear! Don't wanna hear!"

"Ilya, it's fine." Saver cut the girl, he was smiling in obvious amusement, his eyes twinkling in jovial light. He briefly noted that Irisviel also holding hand over her mouth, trying to stop her laughter or at least hide her smile "Let me talk with your father, meanwhile why don't you spend time with your mother for a moment?"

Ilya stare down at the man that has helped her to follow her parent. Then she give her solemn -very cute- look "If Daddy mad at you, you tell me okay?"

Saver pretty sure he heard Irisviel's snort and he, himself barely able to refrain himself to let out one, he return the girl solemn look with his own "Promise."

"Okay!"

With that Saver lifted the short girl from top of his head and give her to Irisviel, he took the phone and then began to distancing himself from the mother and daughter but not far enough to out from his view

"Hello Master? How your talk with your daughter?" Saver asked

"Saver... You... Don't you know what have you done?!"

"Saving your daughter from becoming the next Grail vessel." Saver answer nonchalantly

He heard sharp intake of breath from Kiritsugu's through the phone afterward

"What? You think I do not notice it? I do have ears and eyes Master. Some of staff in Castle talk about how the Grail Vessel's daughter or things like that, and it not hard to put things together." Saver continued in uncaring manner

Kiritsugu was silent after hearing that, he keep quite for almost half minute before answering "While what you done is kind and have good intention but you do not understand. The Einzbern won't accept this! The moment they found out Ilya is out of their hands then-"

"They will do nothing." Saver cut him firmly "Right now they will do nothing. After Grail War perhaps they will, but now? What they going to do? Send army of Homunculus to retrieve her? We already in Fuyuki, such thing will only attract attention from other Masters and also risking the existence of Moonlit World." He said with snort "No, they can't do anything right now, they already lose this round the moment I manage to sneak Ilya to the plane with us."

And they will lose completely after he finished with this war. None Einzbern shall survive after he done, he will use Excalibur if necessary to blast the hell out of that castle

"Doesn't change the fact what you did is a foolish move." Kiritsugu continued, his voice no longer heated as moment ago though "Ilya will be in danger in here."

"You not need to worry for that, I have a plan Master, and before you protest, tell me, do you doubt me after I manage to kick the whole Einzbern in crotch and suffer no consequence?"

The Magus Killer become quite once again for few seconds after that. Then he asked what most people often asked to Saver

"Are you really a Knight?" He asked in bewilderment "Are you really King Arthur?" His behavior was indeed seems noble and honorable, however it was really very close to crossing over the line

It's more like he working with some kind of mercenary than Knight

"I'm not King Arthur, I believe I already told you that." Saver answered with amusement in his voice "In any case, right now our priority is to ensure Ilya's safety."

"You're right. Go to the castle at forest in outskirt of city, deliver Ilya safety to there."

"While that was very good move but I believe it would be better to let Ilya and your wife wandering around the city for an hour or two first." Saver suggested "I know it is dangerous and risky, however this is barely past twelve noon, we still have six to seven hours before sun set, that was quite a lot of time. Let both of them enjoy their times outside of Germany together."

"... ... Fine. Three hours, you got that amount of time, I want you already in castle at five o'clock this afternoon."

"I swear to you no harm shall come to them as long I exist."

"We will talk more about this later."

With yhat the connection between them cut off. The Servant of Salvation stare at the device with small smirk and shake his head before turned back to Irisviel and Ilya who seems enjoying their times together

He walk to them and call their names "Iri, Ilya, come on, we have to leave now."

"Where we going Aaron-niichan?" Ilya asked happily

"Anywhere you want." Aaron smiled

"Huh?" Irisviel blinked while Ilya let out squeal of glee "We not going to castle immediately?"

"Nope, we going to enjoy this short free time. I already talk with Kiritsugu about it so don't worry, as long as we back before five then it will be fine. I also going to protect you two."

If the worst is come then he will install _that_ class without hesitation. There is no way he going to let Irisviel and Ilya be harmed when they under his supervision

The hesitation in Irisviel eyes gone completely when he mention Kiritsugu name, her red eyes beaming with radiant and make Saver smile

Well, she does seems so excited when she about to looking around in movie and Light Novel so...

"Now, I have this thing." He pull out map of Fuyuki that he pick out from the airport that intended to be given to tourist moment ago "Why don't we see where we should go?"

They might as well enjoy their time while they can right now. He already done his own preparation and even store some Mystic Code that would be useful, but knowing his Luck he sure things will become bad soon

Hopefully in this first night nothing would go wrong

...

...

...

Oh who is he talking about, he sure as hell it will go wrong!

* * *

Meanwhile hidden in shadow on corner part of Fuyuki City, a single silhouette with pair of glowing eerie eyes stiffened as they felt someone just enter this city, someone that very familiar

Their lips then curled, spread into wide grin as they recognize who's coming and their body quivered in delight

"Beloved... You come for me."

Shivering in pleasure and pure ecstasy, the being feel her stomach twisted in joy

A sickened crunch echoed behind them, followed by sound of "thud" as body fell to the ground, the body was barely recognizable, the only thing that not painted by red blood about him is his purple outfit and part of his reddish-brown hair

The being did not care about it though, they already have no use over it anymore, and now that their beloved has come for them... They only have one purpose in this so called War

With that, the Witch of Envy and Satella started to walk, intent to rejoined with their beloved

* * *

#Data Sheet#

Identity: Aaron Wilson/Pendragon

Master : Kiritsugu Emiya

Alignment: True Neutral

Class: Saver

Height: 177Cm

Weight: 80kg

Strength: B+

Endurance: B-

Agility: B

Mana: A+++

Luck: E

N. Phantasm: C - EX

#Class Skills#

 **Magic Resistance (A)**

 **Riding (B)**

 **Counter Hero (D)**

A Skill that belong to Saver class Servant. This Skill reduces the parameters of the statistics of 'heroes' that the Servant faces in combat. This made whoever face Saver in combat has their highest parameter statistics to be degraded one level, however it only work for two minutes and only can be used against each individual once per day

#Personal Skills#

 **Charisma (A) *raised due to summoned as Saver-class***

 **Instinct (A)**

 **Mana Burst (A)**

 **Beloved of the Witch of Envy (EX)**

This is actually more like a Curse than Blessing for Saver, this Skill made Saver to be loved by Satella and Witch of Envy or those who related to them as they see him as the "Husband" of the Witch

#Noble Phantasms#

 **Excalibur - The Sword of Promised Victory**

 ***Type : Anti-Fortress. Rank : A++***

 **Invisible Air: Bounded Field of the Wind King / Strike Air: Hammer of the Wind King**

 ***Type : Anti-Unit/Anti-Army. Rank : C***

 **Return by Death - Blessing and Curse of Satella and the Witch of the Envy**

 ***Type : Anti-Unit. Support. Rank : B-***

Ability to Return from Death. To put it simply it acts like a Game Save File but the Save Point is decided by the Curse in a random manner. Whenever Aaron Wilson/Pendragon dies he will return to the 'Checkpoint' that was designed.

However due to outside of the Witch's Domain and outside of Re:Zeroverse it level decreased greatly. So instead of rewinding time, Saver simply going to back to the last "checkpoint". For example he was killed in battle at Fuyuki and his "checkpoint" is on the German, there he will be respawned and he also not gone back to past rather the time keep continue like normal

And the numbers of the times he can return from death also limited only to Seven as a symbol of the Seven Witches of Sin

And this Curse also degrade his Luck by one parameter

 **Servant Compendium : The Book of Grail War**

 ***Type : Support. Rank : EX***

This is Book that contain every Servants that Aaron Wilson/Pendragon has gained during his life. Ranging from Saber, Lancer, Archer and other Class of Servants that available in his collection. This allow Saver to change his class and utilize their Skills and Noble Phantasm. What make it quite special is that this Noble Phantasm is hidden from his Master completely, making them unaware of it existence

It because this Book represent "Mystery" about Aaron Wilson/Pendragon that "unsolved" and never clear, only him who can understand this book and other merely can catch glimpse of it or make several guess but no one ever able to decipher them unless Aaron Wilson/Pendragon decide to tell them personally

This Noble Phantasm only available to Aaron Wilson/Pendragon if he summoned as Irregular-class, if he summoned as one of Seven Main Class then it won't available

 **Magical Cellphone : Samsung Galaxy S6 Special Edition!**

 ***Type : Support. Rank : E-***

It is his Cellphone, however it more durable and sturdy than your normal Samsung Galaxy S6! It can be thrown from ten story house and it still will be without scratch! It have good quality camera and music player! And it battery also charged through sunlight!

And like Servant Compendium, this Cellphone also represent "Mystery" about Saver and thus this also invisible to his Master


	27. Interlude I & II

**Interlude I. The Second Generation**

* * *

She watched from above, from high place that allow her to see anything, from place that made sure no one able to see her

She watched as the entire troops come back, marching inside the Capital, the people who manage to survive against one of Great Demon Beast and come out from Demon "God" that can destroy Kosmos while still sane

She watched as people watching in awe, in astonishment as they saw the giant horn that practically dwarfing them, no one will deny or exclaim that it was farce after seeing that, the horn after all even longer than many houses combined together

She watched as the people entranced, enraptured by those who ride upon the earth dragons, mainly the Royal Candidate. However she was sure their focus is actually solely to the handsome man in blue with silver armor that smiling slightly at them, and she admit, she also found herself awed by him. There something about him that pulling, like a King, and she sure that no one will object if the man declared as King in there right now

However those worshipping and praiseful expression morphed to slight horror when notice the girl that ride on his side. The silver hair, the violet eyes, and the ears that slightly pointed. No one won't recognize her appearance, they are described very well by the books of history after all, depicted very clear about what the Witch of Envy has done to the World

Note slightly, because for some reason the fears and the horrified look is not as big as it supposed to be. Now wasn't that surprising? Her eyes briefly wandering to the man that on her side and they narrowed in calculating manner

His presence... It was obvious that it was his presence who made the public not expressive as they should be

Influencing ability? No... No, she doesn't sense anything strange. As matter of fact it more like natural thing, one that eerily similar like hers

How... Interesting...

She watched as some child, a boy, stumbled in his way, he trying to sneaking among the mass, among the group, he manage to do that of course, however the problem is he tripped on his path and fall out from the people, landed on the ground in painful manner few feets away from the carriage

She watched as everyone paused, the man in silver armor briefly glancing at the boy direction, then he shift his gaze to half elf on his side, only to find she already missing -she hold back snort seeing this- and right now the silver haired girl approaching the fallen boy

Then the half elf give her beautiful smile to the boy and kneel to his level, her hand glowing and the boy's wound gone in instant it appear

She watched as she return to her ride, with public watching her in mix of awe and slight terro. The knight in blue and silver admonish her act as she return but there is no heat in his expression, as matter of fact he look approving

She watched the half elf put sheepish look for moment before her face morphed to soft and yet elegance expression, her back straightened and her posture were firm, like the man before her

She still remember how that half elf is used to be obnoxious little girl who crying, bawling and spewing words of hatred to her, how she howling in rage as she freeze everything that close to her, forest, animal, people, and even soul if she want to

But now here she is... Riding on top of earth dragon, looking proud and strong...

"The experiment is success." She said, eyes never leaving the group beneath her "Gluttony won't be able to complete anymore, his sword completely obliterate the Witch Gene to the point it won't reappear." She turned around and face the entity that floating behind her "We-"

She doesn't have chance to speak any further as invisible force choked, her throat twisted in inhumane angle almost like a screw, her eyes widened and she clawed her throat as if trying to remove the invisible constriction in there

 **"Your experiment is failure."**

The Goddess of Kosmos, Gaia, spoke with contempt, there is no change in her facial expression but one can tell that she is clearly very irritated

 **"I manage to peek into that book, and he gets something that worst than Witch of Envy. If he did able to use that power then we might as well release her from her prison!"**

The woman who gasped for breath narrowed her eyes, then everything around her become distorted and her body gone, only for reappear soon and she looked fine and healthy as if her neck never twisted in such angle

"So he had looping." She said "I did say it was risky."

" **That is not simply just "risky"! With that power, he is out from my and your boundary! There is literally nothing we can do if he went berserk in that state! Your experiment cause birth of monster that on par with the first one or even worst seeing He have his mind!"**

"There is nothing we can do about that." She replied calmly, despite standing in front of Goddess that fully enraged she able to maintain her composure "It was risky, and we can't control it, we don't have much option, our experiment is limited as well. We need to take drastic measure to see how his power work."

 **"Drastic measure?!"**

"I can't just simply send Hakugei to him, he will straight butcher him just like what he did, the Second Generation pretty much is far more versatile and stronger than us." She defended "You know as well that this will be risky, we playing with power that outside from our boundary in first place, there will be consequence, that was inevitable."

The Goddess earth colored "eyes" staring at her blue's. While not showing it but she can taste the deity disdain toward her

 **"Do not by any mean made him able to access his power. Force him to loop as many as you want but make it harmless."**

"I can't guarantee that, we dealing with **an** unknown in here after all. There chance that the percentage he will able to use that power increase, but I'm sure I can make it he won't have access to it."

 **"See that you do, you called the First not for without reason and I hope you living up to that title."**

And with that declaration the Goddess gone, disappear as if she never there, leaving the "First" alone. She promptly turned around, her eyes focused back to the parade beneath her

A girl who is labeled by the World as a half-devil, destined to be the one that hold "Key" for the Devil seal, strong but fragile, beautiful but ugly. A tragic child that forced to be adult because of mistake of the past. A man who is not belong in this World, strong, unyielding in pursuing his goal. Yet in reality only a boy that forced to become mockery of what he supposed to be. Fighting for something that he believe to belong for him.

And then there another too, one of the twins. The one that kind, soft, believer yet also selfish, a girl that always behind and ready to support whenever those she hold sdear fall, yet need flawed person so her existence has meaning.

And her twin that right now with them, the older twin that prideful, harsh, and firm, a pillar for their souls, yet also weak and seek for other that similar like her so she can share her burden.

Not just end in those four, there many possibilities from others as well. Such as that girl who chosen by artificial Echidna, that girl who labeled as Lion, and that "luckiest" girl in the World. Each of them hold potential in future and will hold important role for him

And of course there is her puppet too, can't forget about her puppet who now holding quite role as well. Really, she never thought that her puppet successful like that

Smile slowly fluttered across her face

"We going to have quite fun in future Aaron Pendragon."

* * *

"Did you hear the rumor?"

"Rumor? About what?"

"About what happened in Lugnica."

He perked up when heard the name of the Dragon Kingdom mentioned, however he not show it visibly and only silence while playing with his drink

"The rumor about some kind of Demon God or something like that?"

"Yeah, 'bout that one."

"What to say about it? It only a rumor, nothing else."

Only rumor... He would incline to agree had he did not sense the massive dark and wicked aura from where he was a few days ago by himself

"Dunno man, I mean, I heard it was pretty hardcore."

"Look, probably nothing, Lugnica has been closing themselves and only few who able to enter it, only big and rich guy that able to. So that rumor probably only made by them for sake of politic."

"Huh? You don't know? Lugnica now already started to open again."

"Wait, what? Seriously?"

"Yeah, the rumor pretty much spread just because it opened duh!"

Interesting... It seems he won't need to use illegal way or doing very hard labor to enter the kingdom anymore. Though he sure it still won't be easy, the kingdom just opened after isolated themselves for quite long after all, since their Royal Family death. There will be few documents or requirement for someone like him to enter that place

"And there rumor that they have some kind of Demigod too!"

"Demigod? Like the Nine Gods?"

"No, nothing like that, this is real Demigod! It said he is related to their Dragon!"

Another interesting thing... It seems his decision to take break in here not fruitless, he must say it was quite enlightening

"How much?" He asked as he gestured to the foods and drink on his table

"That would be one silver three copper coin." The owner of the pub said

He paid the foods and stood, he adjust his cape slightly to make sure it comfortable. Briefly he noted the owner's eyes glanced to his weapon, and they filled with a bit incredulous. Well he can't blame him for that, his choice of weapon is a bit strange after all. Deciding it was enough, he pick his weapon then he go out from the pub

So there is really someone running things in background huh? Well, he already know about that ever since he sense that something watching him but still...

It was then his eyes caught a couple seems fighting, he saw the man holding the woman arm while yelling at her. Narrowing his eyebrow, he walks toward their direction

"Is there some problem here?" He asked

The man turned to him, so do the girl, however the latter face filled with plea and fear

"Piss off! Nothing concerning you." The man growled

"I think it is." He said smoothly "Why are you harassing this lady?"

The man glared at him and open his mouth, however he shut it and shoot look to the woman he holds "This so called lady!" He spat "Has debt that she yet to pay! She owes me money and it already passes her timeline!"

"J-Just three more days!" The woman begged "I only need three more days! I swear I will pay it!"

"And where you will get three gold coin in three days?" The man asked sarcastically "Even if you sell yourself I doubt you will get that amount of money in short time."

The woman only whimpering in response while looking down, one hand crossing over her chest, and he can't help but agree with the man. While this woman is not ugly but she also not that pretty, and her body also average at best

"I will pay for her." He said

The man turned to him with a strange look "You will?"

"Yes, three gold coin right? Here."

He pulls out his coins and extends it to the man. The debt collector stare at the money before he took it and he releases his grip on the woman

"Hmph, fine then." He said with a grunt, his voice though no longer carry heat like before "You look like a decent person, I give you one advice kid, this woman is nothing but drugs addict. She going to be in debt again in next few days, trust me."

With that said the man walk away, leaving him with the woman that looking down

He turned to her "Are you okay miss?"

"I... I am okay." She stuttered "T-Thank you, thank you for helping me."

"No problem." He said "Was that true what he said? Are you a drug addict?"

"No!" She denied vehemently "I'm not! I... I... It just a rumor... I..." She let out choked sob as she hung down her head in shame

He stares at the woman that crying, then he glanced at the certain direction, for a moment he only silence as if contemplating something.

Then he turned back to her

"This is money for you to start fresh." He said as he drop three holy coins "You're not drug addict but you're user. It's better to drop that style of living and started to build something that beneficial for you."

"W-What? H-How did you-"

"Life is hard and it is easy to run away, but believe me, in that hardness there equal payback." He cut her with lecturing voice yet also gentle "I give that money to you as a sign of trust, I trust that in future when we meet again you will become someone with stature."

"I... I..."

He stood and fix his cape once again, his hood fluttered by the wind "I will take my leave then. See you in future later miss."

With that said he turned and walk away, leaving the woman who stare at the money on her hand

'Lugnica... Perhaps I can found my answer there.' He thought as he adjust his mask, the wind of desert is not good for health after all, and he don't want to get sands stuck to his face

* * *

"Do you sense it my friend? Do you sense that power few days ago?"

"It's hard to not sense it." He replied dryly "That amount of power. It almost like an invitation or some giant fireworks."

There is no way he unable to sense what just happened few days ago. That vile and dark horrendous energy, just sensing it enough to made his whole body screaming in alarm and tempt him to run. Just thinking it once again make him shudder

However not long after that aberration energy come out, another rose. And opposite of that dark energy, this one is pure, powerful, warm, holy even. If make into comparison it as if yesterday some kind of vile Demon just come out from gate of Hell and in response God send his personal warrior to raise and deal with it

 _And deal with it they did_

There no more trace or any lingering of that vile energy, the holy power he sense destroy it completely

No wonder the one he serve excited, he, himself also quite eager to meet the person who able to did that actually

"It come from Lugnica." The person practically shaking with excitement "I knew that contacting them is very good idea! Luck was on our side, we will be able to meet the Sword Saint and the Holy Sword wielder as well!"

Reinhard van Astrea the Sword Saint... He admits that he really interested to meet him too. What kind of man he is to be called "Saint"?

"Does Lugnica already give their answer?"

"They did my King." He said "We can settle meeting in next two weeks."

"Two weeks." The King frowned slightly "Can't it be hastened?"

"That would be unwise in my opinion, Lugnica just opened from their isolation, they did this probably because they also need to screen those who enter their place. This is for our security as well."

"I see..." The King hummed and letting out a sigh after a moment "Well, I guess I can wait for two weeks."

"You need to control yourself more Your Majesty." He said with chuckle

"No need to lecture me in that part I know." The King replied in a voice that contains no heat "Anyway, I will go to see what Mama Odglass do."

"She probably playing with children again like usual." He stated

"Well that was fine, Mama Odglass always found a way to make things fun." The King laughed a bit "Anyway, tell Clauss-san that I'm with her if you meet him."

"You should tell him by yourself." He deadpanned

However the King ignore him and walk away while humming merrily, making he shook his head

Seriously, he can't believe that person used to be one of the most hated ruler in history. The behavior was clearly show very opposite of how it supposed to be

'Lugnica huh?' He thought. He, himself actually quite eager to go there. He want to see how the kingdom, the land, and everything else, it will be quite sight to behold, he always love to traveling around after all. The reason why he stay in Gusteko is because this Kingdom need him, however now he have chance to go out...

He really want to go there as soon as possible

* * *

"I see... So you want hunt Dragon..." He mused with interested voice "You do know it will be hard right?"

"I don't want to kill him, I just want to capture him." She said genially

"Capture is harder than assassination."

"Only for few days it's fine, I just want to spend time with him, making sure he have my mark."

"What are you? Some kind of animal in heat?" He asked in incredulous voice. Then he shook his head with exasperation "Anyway, we don't have spare man. What you ask right now can be considered as breaking the rule. The King won't approve this." He said "But since you already proved to be quite successful in doing your mission... I guess I can help you." He sighed as he went over the document, searching for certain paper and he found it "Here, bring this to our contract in Kararagi, you will get to meet them, but I'm not sure whether they would help you or not."

She takes the document with a smile, her eyes filled with joy "It's fine, I just want to meet them before deciding my move so it not quite big deal."

"Yeah, yeah, how about your little sister though?"

"Ah she will join me too I believe, she quite interested to him as well."

"Damn, that man really have some bad luck huh?" He whistled, to attract both their attention "Well if you were done then I wish you good luck, Elsa."

Elsa Granhiert smiled demurely at her friend "Thank you."

* * *

 **Interlude II. The World that Abandoned**

* * *

 _"How could you?! You left him! You left him there! With that monster! How could you?!"_

How long has it been?

 _"Ram has no choice, it was Aaron-sama wish, it was what he wants."_

That was what she thought as she walks around the dead and ruin around him, her white cape billowing from the wind, her hood briefly revealing few strands of her silver hair

 _"Liar! You hate him! You hate him! Even if he already saved your life but you still hate him! It should be you who left behind! Not him! NEVER HIM!"_

How long has it been since she steps over to this place again?

 _Nine years_

Her mind supplied the answer as she stopped in her track, her violet eyes briefly darted to certain direction, to area that seems familiar

And she walk unto it, her legs move forward, slow and steady, her eyes locked to something that she recognize, despite it has long losing it shape but for her it so familiar, it is something that... Has been so long

She stopped as she arrive at her destination, her eyes glanced to what she found

It was ruins

It filled with nothing but broken woods that used to be house moment ago, and all of them have black tinted color on various spots, indicating burnt marks

It was nothing but tatter and ruin of remaining what once has been houses

But for her... She still remember clearly just what this place supposed to be

An alley

 _"Excuse me."_

 _"... Yes?"_

 _"Have you happened to seen someone that was running around this area? I've been robbed and I've tried to find the thief but I lost their track."_

 _"Well, I do believe I saw the thief."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yes, it's a small girl around this tall, she has blond hair, red eyes and is wearing a long red syal, covered by a black tube top and brown leather jacket."_

An alley... Where she meet him for the first time...

 _"Aaron, just call me Aaron. No 'sir' and the likes. I'm too young to be called that kind of stuff."_

She still remember clearly that time, remember the man sheepish smile and awkward behavior, remember how he offer her his help and she accept it

Their first meeting doesn't have any special impression to be honest but she admit it has it own charm. It was awkward, strange, clumsy even, but at same time also fun and bright,

She like it... It reminded her just how things used to be

"This is where you meet him?"

The voice of her friend, her closest friend after him, broke her out from her nostalgia and she turned around

She still clad in her maid uniform, that is not changing, however her hair did as it no longer short and bob style but long and tied into _a_ low ponytail. She also grows a bit taller and her beautiful face blossom further, now she looks so mature and like proper lady

"Yes, this is where I meet him for the first time." She spoke softly, her violet eyes filled with nostalgia

"Rem see... Well, for some reason Rem do not surprised that Your Highness meet Aaron-sama for the first time in this kind of place."

"No need to call me that." The Highness responded, voice bitter and sad "You're my friend Rem, you have right to call me by my name."

"But even so Rem respects Your Highness too much to call her in such manner." Rem replied in equal voice "Perhaps if we in a closed area, but in here?"

"And what is matter anyway?" She snorted, voice carry slight sarcasm "There's no one here!" She gestured to the dead ruins around her

And she can't be more than right, there is nothing around them, nothing but rabble, broken woods, blackened spots and destruction, the place around as if just being used as stomping ground by giant

And this place was used to be Capital City of Lugnica, the Strongest Kingdom in the World

Ironically it was the first kingdom that fell as well

But at same time it also the most _luckiest_ Kingdom, for at least they all dying in instant, not suffer for a years like others that stripped one by one, layer by layer, and the people inside them driven to endless despair

"I never thought I will be back in here." The half elf murmured "After what we went through."

Rem only silence as she stares at the half elf sad face, she, herself also still remember very clear how things go for them

 _"Nee-sama why? Why? Why you... Aaron-sama... Aaron-sama is..."_

She remember them very well

They flee from Lugnica the next day when they all woke up, reluctant and unwilling, but at least they have enough sense to not stay in place that has monster who soon will destroy the continent, their life no longer theirs after all, they belong to the man that has save them and he want them to survive from whatever that kill him, so they escape

They went to Kararagi, hiding in there, tending their injuries and trying to survive. It was hard time for them, for everyone, for the World itself. And what make it very bad is things did not go better for them, only worse

But what the worst for her and lady Emilia... Is how they blamed Ram when they learn leave the man they love to die in the hands of monster

Granted Rem herself did not stay angry for long, and she also not blame her big sister completely. She knew that Aaron Pendragon must be the one who truly make that decision and it also hurt her big sister so much deep inside despite she did not show it to anyone that she responsible for leaving the man that worthy to be called friend after a years of only spending time with her and Roswaal-sama

And perhaps... In some twisted way... Her big sister can see a future where she and Aaron Pendragon become closer and turn into something that more than friend

But lady Emilia is another case

She was pretty much blaming Ram, and her mentality at that time was unstable, for some reason she develop some kind of two personality or something like that. One moment she bawling and throwing tantrum here and there, the next she was cold and unforgiving like some kind of dictator or tyrant

It take a year for them to fix her condition, both her and her sister stay at her side, even if lady Emilia hate and treat them unfairly but they stay there for her. No, not just for her, but for the man that has opened their World and sacrifice his life so they can survive and see the next sun with smile, for she is his legacy, the only thing that remain about him

 _And they cannot lost that_

But in that spawn of year... The World has thrown into chaos...

With Lugnica as good as gone there sudden shift of power in the World. Balance was broken, people become greedy, warmonger stirred and hungry for blood, war threatened to broke out. The only things that prevent full-scale war between Kararagi, Gusteko, and Vollachia, is because there few powerful people who prevent them directly by stopping their act

Especially Vollachia... It was said their army that tried to invade other continent was decimated by single man, crippling even Cecilus Segmunt the Blue Lightning and the Strongest of Nine God, and also kill three of them

Gusteko though... They closed themselves in instant for unknown reason and fortify their Kingdom. The King basically order complete shut down all while also keeping an eye to foreigner that come to their place

As for Kararagi... Well they did the same things and lucky for them that they manage to sneak unto the Kingdom first before it closed itself from outside World

But even there no full-scale war but the World was not in peace, there countless attempt of sabotage and assassination from each kingdoms -mainly Vollachia- whose trying to weakening one another. Kararagi is the main target as it was the most fertile and rich land due to it stable climate unlike the others who were desert and arctic land

Of course they meet fierce response from Kararagi, how exactly it happen and the details about the event is not known by them, it apparently very big secret

But that was not the worst thing that happen

One year after Lugnica died, something come out from the remnant of that land

And whatever it was... It was worst than even the Witch of Envy...

Rem and Emilia can personally attest this as they still remember what they have seen

After the incident, Lugnica considered to off-limit for an unknown reason. Even Vollachia who infamous for their sturdy head did not touch the land of their former nemesis. And even if they did, the same man who decimates their army was there and prevent them from entering the land as he said it was too dangerous

And at that time... There rumor that someone come out from the remnant... Someone who clad in blue that covered by silver armor

There no words to express the hope and joy that filled their heart at that time when hearing that

 _"Aaron, I knew! I knew! You're not dead! You can't be dead! I knew it!"_

 _"Aaron-sama... Rem... Rem... Rem so..."_

And also there no words to express the terror and horror that sink to their heart when they meet the being

 _Crimson liquid splattered over their faces that just looked above after burst of wind knocking them, their eyes widened, filled with utter confusion, terror and denial as they watched armored hand sprout out from the stomach of the woman that become pillar of their existence_

 _"You..." Pink eyes consist of nothing but hatred, so much hatred that surpassing even her fury to Witch Cult. They bore to the blank and hollow green emerald that look down at her "You're not him!" She spat, they would need new word for her tone as "venom" is too beautiful to match it "You're... Wearing his skin!"_

 _The blank eyes that dull slowly shifted, their green color morphed to pale golden and crimson red, dark sadistic glee filled them, his lips curled to sneer so ugly that unmatched with his face that usually gentle and mischievous_

 _"Always the smart one, of course you will notice it, I expect no less from you Ram." He spoke with a leer and disgusting voice, then he pushed his hand further to her stomach, digging into her flesh painfully and making her coughed another mouthful of blood "You're right, I'm not Him, I am What He Supposed to Be."_

 _Then he raise his other hand slowly, deliberately taking his time, his teeth seems become sharper almost like a fangs of monster_

 _The pink haired demon notice what is intention, she quickly snap her head to their direction, eyes wide and face scream warning "RUN BOTH O-"_

 _A swift blur of silver from his hand cut her from speaking any further as her head flung upward, decapitated completely with one simple movement. It fell to the ground with "thud" and rolling on the dirt below like some kind of ball_

 _He pull out his hand from her body with sickening sound, splattering crimson liquid to everywhere, and he uncaringly dropped the body that used to be someone who very close to him in past as if it was a trash or some kind of garbage_

 _Then he turned to them, his crimson blood and pale golden eyes filled with sadistic glee over their horrified and terrified faces_

 _He take gleeful step forward to their direction_

 _And flame sphere that so bright like a sun soaring from behind them and smashed to him_

Until now... It still fresh in their minds... Even eight years has passed but if they think about it, it seems like just yesterday much to their horror, it is like a nightmare that cling and haunt them every single night. The lifeless eyes of Ram that stare back at them and her headless corpse with hole in stomach is so vivid to the point they can remember all the details about it

 _And the pain... The pain... Oh Gods..._

They able to recover when Aaron left them, when he gone Ram was there, burdened, sarcastic, and rude but she was there for them. Even her method can be said unhealthy and not the best but she was there, with them, together with them

And now she gone as well...

It was a miracle that they do not kill themselves after that... The pain that they went through was too much... Too much... They just want it over, want it to end, be done with it and join with her and the man they love

 _"Stand up you two. Didn't you two already owe that man something? And now you two also owe that demoness. Are you two even grow or get maturer in first place after losing him? Is this what he and she want? For you two to mopping and crying after they gone?"_

Surprisingly that was spoken by someone who they never thought in first place, or in Emilia's case, someone who she wished to die in very first place

 _And then they learn the truth_

Emilia really try to kill her at that time, she really did, she almost repeated what happened to Elior Forest in past

Even so... They can't... No matter what they can't become that person enemy because they need that person in first place, they need to be prepared, they need help. And it was hard for them, especially for Emilia, her pride and ego, she doesn't want to accept help from someone that has take everything from her

But in the end they accept the offer... Because they doesn't have anything else... They realize that their normal and peaceful life that Aaron hoped for them is gone and has no meaning anymore, not after they loss Ram

And so they started their training, under watchful eyes of the Witch of Vainglory, they struggle, they push themselves. The Witch herself doesn't go easy on them, make no mistake their training was anything but gentle, it was brutal, hard, filled with insults and derogatory words, they loss count just how many times they nearly die under her grueling torture

Yes, torture, Pandora apparently not even denying it that she torture them instead of training sometime

But while they started their training, the creature who wearing skin of the man they love apparently did not stay idle, he roaming around and terrorizing the World

Not terrorizing in term of "hit and then run" no, he terrorizing in "come, conquer and torture" term

Vollachia is the first one that fall

The whole Kingdom was wiped out only in matter of days, He kill everybody without exclusion. Doesn't matter if it children, women or men, he slaughter them all without exception, mounting their heads to the pike on bordering land of Empire so those who want to come and challenge him can see the result of his gruesome and cruel deed

But it's not end in there, it was fine if he only kill them all but it not end in there

Apparently that damn monster still not satisfied with only such things, no, he left survivor and start to rule them

No... It cannot be called rule, it more like torture

Under his so called "rule" Vollachia was anything but peaceful, he let the former Empire to be engulfed in chaos, he let the people inside them to sate their own greed and carnal desire, he made people who in chaos and turmoil to do whatever they wish

Theft, murder, blackmail, torture, rape, pillaging, everything that inhumane and immoral was allowed

And the people of Vollachia succumb to it

Made no mistake, there those who raise, those who stood out, those brandishing their weapons and become protector to those who need it, they build something like resistance group to survive in that hell

And that monster let them be, let them succeed, let them do whatever they wish

Only for three months at best before he crush them all and let the insane and amoral people to take everything they protect for

It was repeated cycle after that

That monster gave people false hope, let them have some sense of peace, let them felt safe and happy, let them felt joy once again, but when they all have that, that monster come from his throne and destroy everything they love and sense of peace

It was to say that Vollachia was kingdom for rabid animal without any sense of morality than Human

And that monster laugh, that monster cheer, that monster feed in chaos and despair of mankind, he corrupt and blackening people heart beyond redemption, turned them into monster wearing human skin

Only for three years before he destroy and sunk the entire half of Vollachia's continent and walk away, leaving nothing but dead and despair in his trail, unto Kararagi

They meet him there for the second time, and they backed by army of Kararagi and Gusteko

It was not enough

They able to fought him, able to stall him, able to stand on same ground against him with help of many, they even got help from the man who save them in first place, the man who responsible for decimating Vollachia's army at their prime

But it was for naught

They able to push him back, able to wound him, but they cannot kill him

Make no mistake they come close, they come very close, they able to injure him severely even in his monstrous form, they manage to bring him down from his throne and they was so close, so close to the point they can taste victory, they just need to deliver one last strike

But one slip... And everything down to Hell

And what worst... It was her, it was Emilia's fault...

Her mistake... Her hesitation that caused the monster able to recover and slay three of their best warriors, forced them to retreat as that monster manage to free from his restrain

A chance to save the World... And she blew it up...

 _She was really useless..._

Even just remembering it now... Everything could be over... Their suffering... Their long journey... All could be over had she not hesitate, people would be in peace once more had she deliver that strike without hesitation

"Emilia-sama." Rem called, using her name for the first time as she sensing the turmoil inside her

"Don't call me that." Emilia replied, her voice bitter, sad, and filled with self loathing "Emilia died when she fails and hesitate to kill that monster. I am Satella now."

Satella... The name of the Witch of Envy... The name that loathed so much ten years ago... Now that name is the one who unite the World together to stand against the monster that worst than the Witch herself

Emilia adopt that name, adopt that persona, as her sin is too much, her sin is equal to Witch of Envy the moment she let that monster escape, out from their grasp after years of suffering

And at same time she also use "Satella" name so the remnant Witch's Cult follow her order, they need every person they have after all when that monster return to have his revenge

And return he did, six month after their grievous battle he come back

And he not playing with them since the beginning, he strike without hesitation

 _And they lose_

Kararagi has fallen under his grip as well... Only Gusteko that remain...

How ironic that the kingdom who used to be land for abandoned people become the last bastion for mankind and demihuman

"Emilia-sama." Rem repeated, uncaring how the silver haired half elf clenches her fist at her name uttered "No matter what, Emilia-sama will always be Emilia-sama to Rem, that will never change until Rem died."

Emilia only silence at that statement, her face hold distance expression, her eyes filled with sadness, yet there some glimmer in there, a sign that she was happy hearing Rem's word

"Thank you Rem." Emilia replied kindly

"Always Emilia-sama." Rem said with bow, then she tilt her head, to a certain direction, where once castle of the most powerful Kingdom reside, her eyes become sharp and her nose twitches once "Emilia-sama..."

"I know..." Emilia's voice becomes sharp as well, her expression tightened and there dark emotion across her eyes "He is coming."

"Should we approach him?"

"No, let him come, I'm sure the moment we arrive in here he already aware of our presence."

And so they waited while facing certain direction together, their posture and stance looked relaxed and uncaring but the expressions on their faces spoke anything but those

"We went through so many suffering, went through struggle after struggle." Rem spoke in a whisper "Emilia-sama, know that Rem is happy to know Emilia-sama and Rem proud to call Emilia-sama as Rem's sister."

The half elf glanced at her companion briefly through corner of her eyes, then small and gentle smile appear from her face

"So do I Rem." She murmured back in not unkind voice "So do I."

"Awww, that was very sweet of you."

A familiar voice in sickening tone joining their conversation, just hearing it enough to made the half elf and the oni to bristle, their eyes snapped to where the voice come from and see their adversary come out

He appear from one of ruined building, walking out with relaxed manner. No longer his armor silver and blue like the first time they saw him, no, the armor is black like abyss itself, the design was horrendous and demonic, a mockery of what it look like in first place. There various red tints around it, they're pulsating, shimmering with crimson eerie light

His once golden sprinkled colored hair now become one shade paler. His skin that originally healthy and smooth now become pale as well, but the pale was on another level as he look like someone who have his body lacked of sunlight. His emerald green eyes now turned to heterochromatic, where the right is amber gold and the left crimson blood

And his face... It remain unchanged... Despite it has been years ever since their last meeting but he still remain young and handsome, it as if time never influence him

But to Emilia and Rem, his handsome face is the most ugliest thing in the World

"I'm surprised that you two come here." He exclaimed, voice cheerful and nonchalant "If I recall, I do said that I will pay Gusteko visit later. Seeing you all supposed to be the last "bastion" of Humanity or something like that." He spoke the "bastion" with insult and leer "But what I see here? The last Strongest Warriors of the World, come here to seek their own death?" He shook his head in exasperation before he smirking "Or, do you two come here to join me? To bask me in your two feeling?"

"In your dream!" Emilia spat, her voice filled with full hatred and dark emotion, very opposite to her angelic and beautiful face "The thought of you touching me... It made me want to scrub myself using iron."

"Rem's delicate and beautiful body is to be touched by someone who great and magnificent, certainly that person is not scum like you." Rem added with equal voice and cold glare

"Such hatred." He replied, voice calm and seems not offended by the hostility "What have I done to you two Emi-"

"DON'T. CALL. ME. THAT!" Emilia shouted, her composed face turned to snarl, violet eyes glimmering with restrained power "Don't you dare! To call me that!" She repeated, her nostril flared "That name... That name is only for him, it is what he used to call me. You, who wearing his skin and spat on his ideal and dream, you have no right at all."

In response to such anger and fury, the man in black armor only laughed, his laugh filled with glee and mockery

"Alright, alright, no need to be so angry dear, I will call you Satella then." He said with twinkling eyes "Though it is a bit strange, seeing I already consume the real Satella and devour all Witches for real this time sans Hector and Pandora of course." He stated "And Echidna..." He chuckled, it filled with dark glee and sadistic tone "She said she curious about how death is since she never experience one, oh I make sure she regret her curiosity, I really enjoy my time with her." He declared

The half elf and the oni stare at him with pure disgust, as they know just what kind of foul and disgusting deed he had done. Not to mention Pandora had explain everything to them, just what kind of being that stand before them right now and everything else.

She also explains how the original Witch of Envy manage to fight against the monster that comes after Aaron Pendragon in first place but the Witch cannot defeat it with only shade of her strength, and so she decide to lure it to where she sealed and in manage to swallow it fully

But what she did not expect... Is the insanity and the "alien" nature of that monster corrupting her further

And thus the monster that stands before them now born

"It doesn't matter, because today is the end of your terror." Emilia spoke with fury

"Oh, I've heard that one before." He replied, voice filled with glee "It was at our second meeting I believe, but I seem doing fine now." His lips curled to sneer "Thanks to you Satella."

For moment Emilia see red, and she about to lunged at him in rage, however she forced her emotion down, she can't let the anger to blind her, reckless attack will end with her death if she fight against him

"Anyway, are you two really intent to do this now?" He asked again "There are still five years for Gusteko before I raze it like the other, why you come here now? Why not wait for later? Made better preparation or such things."

"It doesn't matter." Emilia said coldly "You will be dead by the end of this day, Jormungandr."

That was what they called him now, Jormungandr, Dragon that Devour the World, it wasn't their idea, but there legend about it from land beyond Great Waterfall according to other who come from that place

"You and your so called "Heroes" and army come to fight me and lose." Jormungandr laughed "What made you think just the two of you able to beat me?"

"We will." Emilia stated

And with that declaration, the half elf sprung forward, a trail of blue magical energy burst out from her back, her hood blowed, revealing her long hair that tied into single high ponytail. She appear in front of the man in less than second, invisible sword clutched in her arms and without hesitation she swing it down

It meet against another steel, obsidian black in color with red lines that like glowing veins crossed on it edge. The black knight seems nonchalant about the attack, his face practically show that he is bored

The man in black armor twist his arm a bit, then he put strength in there and with single move, he pushed back the woman without much effort. He move his sword again, coating it with dark abyssal mana and swing it to spike ball that rattling in air and soar at him, blocking it easily

Then Emilia sprung forward, ice coated the ground beneath her as she glide herself in there, combined with mana that explode from her once again, she arrive just after Jormundgandr parry away Rem's weapon and she deliver piercing attack

However Jormungandr's arm come back as soon as it move, the black obsidian sword was only inches away from beheading Emilia and the half elf just in time to duck, avoiding the attack.

But Emilia not stop there, she control her ice, made it not only freeze the ground but the water vapor on the air itself, creating path for her to glide above and she follow it, she quickly spun to behind Jormungand and deliver powerful strike to the back of his neck

A powerful burst of dark energy burst out from Jormungandr whole body, blasting the air and everything around him, and following it is his movement as he spin, his hands clutching his sword and he deliver powerful swing, blocking Emilia and at same time also blow her away with his pure strength, sending the half elf crashed to near ruins

He doesn't given chance to stop or rest for a moment as just when he blow her Rem already sprung toward him. Morningstar's chain rattling in the air as the ball of spikes launched to it target with force that strong enough to made cracking voice for everyone to heard

The black knight though already seen it coming despite he was busy moment ago, his Instinct already saw it far from it come. He quickly twist his body, avoiding the spiky ball, then his hand lung forward, grabbing the chain and he pull it

His enormous strength more than enough to cause the blue oni to pulled at him, and he already sprung forward when that happen, his black sword flashed, eerie grin plastered over his face as the distance between them closed in instant. He noted the maid also extending her leg, attempting to kick him but it was useless, he knew that, she will die with swing of his sword before her leg reach him, with that thought he swung the dark sword and-

CLANG!

Only for him to felt as if he swinging sword against a fortress

'What the-'

Before he can think any further his Instinct screamed and he obey it, he take steps back just in time to avoid the kick that about to hit his face, however the blue haired maid did not let him go so easy. She keep push forward and deliver blow after blows to the black knight. Punches, kicks, all of them launched at him with high mastery and skill

Jormungandr meanwhile still unable to regain his composure, however that doesn't mean he is defenseless. He bring his sword, countering the attack, however much to his shock instead of her flesh being cutted or sliced, they all meet equal resistance just like his first strike, and because of that, he found himself in defensive as Rem keep pushing him further

And at that time Emilia already recover, she lunged forward, her cape already left behind, revealing golden armor with red fur that covering her figure. She joined Rem and start to deliver her own strike to the black armored man, the invisible sword flashed and coated by a Mana, empowering it and the user, enchanting the strength behind her assault to another level

Even so the black knight still not someone who easy to be taken down, even in stance that unstable and facing skillful blows and strikes, he still able to maneuver his move, parrying each of their attacks with graceful and smooth. However his expression no longer looked bored like before, his face show that he started to taking them seriously as he putting over thoughtful face and analytical eyes to the oni and half elf that pressing him

Fists and legs combined together with invisible sword to clash against dark obsidian blade. They trade about hundred strikes only in spawn of ten seconds, a testimony to their skills that has been honed after years of training and struggle, each of them practicing in their own way and now the result come out. Had it not battle that so painful and in dark condition, one might found their fight to be beautiful

And one of them slipped a bit

"Got you!"

Emilia waste no time as she found herself manage to free from deadlock yet still not allow Jormungandr to regain his full balance, she quickly cast small spell and freeze the ground beneath his greaves, and this made the man footstep become imbalance more, making him left more opening

Rem happily take this chance as she move faster, her fist and legs become more aggressive, she flung forward her kick, then with one twist, she able to grapple the edge of his sword, redirecting it down, then she spin, and deliver powerful toe kick that smacked to his face, produce satisfying "crack" and gouging out part of his flesh as if her leg were sharp knife

It was like beautiful painting and good music to her eyes and ears

As he let out howl of pain and stumbling, Emilia did not let this to slip up easily, Mana explode from her and she rushed forward, her wind sword screeching as it is reinforced, and with all her strength she swung it to his neck

Black obsidian magical energy surge out from the dark knight whole body, creating explosion that sending the man away from them the moment the invisible sword and that mana touched each other

Emilia clicked her tongue in distaste, her eyes narrowed in sharp manner as she stand properly, Rem also stood by her side

"Did Emilia-sama..."

"No, I did not get him." Emilia said with gritted teeth "He use Mana Burst and it clashes against mine, thus make it explode. I only manage to cut part of his neck instead total decapitation." She told her

"Don't sell yourself that cheap, you still did well. Though not likes it going to work anyway."

The half elf bristled at the compliment from the dark knight who now approaching them, his cheeks and jaw that gouged out already start to recover, regrowing in unbelievable speed. The wound on his neck also letting out steam-like gas as it knitting each other muscles, making it full recover

"I had loss half of my face or all of my brain in past, yet I still alive. You have to left me with nothing so I can die." The black knight said with dark amusement tinted his voice "But still... You manage to injure me to that extent, granted you have Excalibur with you but what surprise me more is you Rem." He stare at the blue haired maid who return his gaze with cold look "Authority of Greed? Really? How is that even possible? I mean, I pretty sure I ate Regulus and his whole wives so that power won't respawn." He mused aloud with smirk, his gaze shifted back to Emilia, to her torso to be precise "And you plant it on her, who wearing that armor."

This fight won't be easy, Authority of Greed that belongs to Regulus is the most troublesome one, it made the user invincible and also very deadly. Granted with only one heart perhaps Rem cannot use its power as full as Regulus but it doesn't mean it still won't effective

"And then there Mana Burst as well. That woman teach you didn't she?" He continued with a smirk, he seems feeling pretty good despite knowing this battle won't be an easy one "She pretty much dying, that is why she teaches you how to use Mana Burst, you are perhaps the only one who able to do it with that large pool mana of yours."

Emilia soar forward, magical energy explode from her once again and she givse powerful axe slash, which got blocked easily. The man twist shis hands and deflect the strike with powerful yet controlled swing, making the woman lost her balance for a moment, he about to continue but Rem come from behind her, and the dark knight jumped back, avoiding to fighting close rang with the maid

"I'm in the middle of monologue, how rude to interrupt." He said with a smirk "Where was I? Ah, yes, you." He stares at Rem "Your Mana... They practically raise. How? I mean..." He concentrating further, focusing his eyes on the blue maid and his eyes widened as he realizes what going on, and he laughed "Bwahahahaha! That! That damn Pandora... She infuses Ram's horn with you wasn't she? She turned you into two horned Oni!"

Rem only silence, not even attempt to deny it. The Witch of Vainglory indeed manage to fuse the remaining horn of her twin sister to her and thus give her major boost of power, not just it made her able to take mana faster but it increases her physical abilities as well

Of course she tries to deny it at first when the Witch bring what remains of her sister horn to her, but in the end she accept it as she knew just how critical and desperate their situation right now

"Surprise, surprise, it really surprises me, not just the Authority of Greed but that as well." He chuckled, then he turned to Emilia again, however his gaze quickly focused to the invisible sword and he no longer looks amused "That Excalibur... Something feels a bit strange with it."

Exalibur... Emilia still remember how it was given to her, it was when she finally stable and manage to recover from her mental breakdown, through Ram and Rem hardwork, they manage to restore her condition, albeit it still scarred her -and she sure until she died it still will

 _"This is... Ram... What is this?" She asked as she stare at the sword, it was beautiful, beautiful beyond any words, as matter of fact beautiful seems insulting for sword at this stature_

 _The pink haired oni also stare at the sword, her usual stoic face was not there, her expression is soft and filled with nostalgia_

 _"This is Sword that given by Aaron-sama for Emilia-sama. He wants you to have this when you ready. This is his legacy for you."_

 _"I... I... I don't..." She gulped, eyeing the sword nervously "I don't deserve this..."_

 _"Yes you don't." Ram bluntly said "However that doesn't change the fact Aaron-sama has trusted you, so if you do not deserve this, then make yourself to be one." She told the half elf "That was how much Emilia-sama owe him after all."_

"This sword... Is sword that will save the World." Emilia declared as she raises her sword "It is the sword that will kill you."

The dark knight stared at her, then he looked at the sword, then his lips curled to smirk "You really think so?" He asked in amused voice "Do you know, Satella, that this World is doomed? Even IF you kill me, this World will end. This planet is dying, Gusteko's life is numbered. The ice kingdom soon will melt and I already made sure there won't be any plants able to grow in other kingdoms's land."

"So what?" Rem asked coldly "The World will end, just like you said perhaps, however know that there is no future for you as well. There is nothing waiting for you in years that coming." She said, her ice blue eyes peering the man heterochromatic eyes "We might be _fail_ to save the World, but you can be sure that we _will_ _avenge_ it."

"And today..." Emilia raise Excalibur, the invisible sheath blaring and roaring, spewing out a gale of winds _"Is the day where you die, monster."_

And the wind cleared after that, revealing the Holy Sword to the dying World

No longer it styled like western sword, the guard and the edge is combined together almost like a greatsword, with crystals-like design carved on it blade, it size also increased, become longer than it original form

"Sword that Save the World." The dark knight mused while rolling his tongue. For a moment he only silences, then he explodes into a laugh, loud, guttural and manic, he laughed while clutching his forehead "Interesting! Interesting! Hahahaha!"

Then he pulled his hand, his face become feral, his heterochromatic eyes glowing in their own color, black malicious energy started to pour out from his whole body and the area surround him began to shift, blur, almost like off-focus or fata morgana

"Then, let u **s** **see...** " His voice no longer smooth like before, now it becomes heavy, guttural, inhumane even **"Are you going to be Heroes, or a food?"**

The World explode in color of black

Emilia and Rem forced to put their hand to their front as massive gale of wind washing over them, followed by enormous amount of mana that seems infinite. The darkness was like a flame as it soaring and engulfing their surrounding, like a black hole that swallow everything and it take everything the duo have to not blown or absorbed by them

And then it come out

A gigantic dark scaled hand with red veins that pulsing, it size alone is enough to made the duo look so small, it claw practically tripling their size in length. It turned the ground into chunk of debris and burn them into boiling earth just by the sheer of heat it radiate

Then the head come out. Dark scaled as well with red veins,, long like a serpentine, with reptilian face. The maw though not only stopped in jaw, it keep going further until reached it neck, showing fangs that protruding outward. Nine mismatched eyes with mixture of crimson blood and amber gold humming with power. Spikes protruding out from the back of his reptilian head, spread through his back as well

The wings come out the third, gigantic, enormous even, making his arm look small as they blocking the sun that shone upon the world. Bat-like in style with crimson red as the color of it fiber, and there also spikes on each end of the wings

And finally the legs and the tails. Just like his hands, it more like talon than foot, dark scaled with red veins that twitching as if they were breathing. It long tail protruding spikes on the tip and on top of it

This is the true form of Jormungandr, previously known as Aaron Pendragon, this is the beast that has responsible for turning the World into living hell

And then he open his maw, and it stretching, stretching further until his scaly neck also open, revealing serrated and mis-sorted fangs that surpassing them in height with saliva and drool dripping over them

 **"HERO EMILIA, THE HALF ELF AND REM THE STRONGEST ONI IN HISTORY. COME AND SHOW ME YOUR STRENGTH."**

Emilia clutch Excalibur tightly, even she already brace herself but she still feel fear just by stand in front of the monster before them, she can feel there part of her that screaming at her to run away and escape right now

But she ignores it and turned to Rem

"Ready Rem?" She asked

Rem give her a measuring look, then she smiled at her "Anytime, Emilia-sama. How about you?"

Emilia shifted her gaze back to the monster that now towering them like snail before men, Excalibur humming with her mana and she smirked

 _"I'm Demonically Possessed."_

The monster let out roar that shake the whole World and shatter ear-drum as he craned his long neck and glaring down at the heroes, his fangs bared to them

In response, the half elf and the demon jump forward, intent to end the nightmare that has terrorizing the World for years

* * *

 ** _#Data Sheet#_**

 _Identity: Aaron Wilson/Pendragon/Jormungandr?_

 _Alignment: Chaotic Evil_

 _Class: Beast_

 _Height: 177cm [100-1000 Meters]_

 _Weight: 80kg [?]_

 _Strength: A [A+++]_

 _Endurance: A+ [A++++++]_

 _Agility: B [B-]_

 _Mana: EX [EX]_

 _Luck: ?_

 _N. Phantasm: ?_

 _#Class Skills#_

 ** _Magic Resistance (EX)_**

 ** _Authority of the Beast (A)_**

 _#Personal Skills#_

 ** _Instinct (A)_**

 ** _Mana Burst (A+)_**

 _The Beast's class Mana is practically come from the nature itself, as long as there mana around he won't run out of it. And with source that limitless, his Mana Burst become exceedingly strong_

 ** _Clairvoyance *Beast* (C)_**

 _This Skills allow Aaron Wilson/Pendragon/Jormungandr? to see through the desire and truth of a human in front of him and reveal them._

 ** _Monstrous Strength (A++)_**

 _In the circumstance of Aaron Wilson/Pendragon/Jormungandr? in his beast form, this Skill is expressed at it's highest level. As of assuming Draconic form by way of reshaping the mana around him, he attains the Strength of a Titan that on par with Tiamat, the Mother of Beast_

 ** _Self-Modification (EX)_**

 _Aaron Wilson/Pendragon/Jormungandr? able to modify himself by reshaping his own mana and other that interact with him. This allow him to turn himself into gigantic Draconic creature of over 200 meters in length. In this form, he obtains immunity against any attacks lower than rank of A-_

 _#Noble Phantasm#_

 ** _The Insatiable Organism - Cells that Devour the World_**

 ** _*Type : Anti-World. Rank : A++++*_**

 **Further information cannot be revealed due to spoiler XP**

* * *

 **Aaandd cut!**

 **Finally done! I never thought I will get chance to finish this chapter today to be honest**

 **Anyway. Sorry for the late update, Writer's Block is suck, like really suck. It come when I have free time to write but when I'm busy like this? The idea and inspiration come without end!**

 **Seriously, what the hell is wrong with that? Why such thing always happen?!**

 **Ehem, back to the track I guess. So yeah, this is not chapter, more like Interlude or Epilogue of this Arc. Before we start enter the conversation I want to tell you guys about my stories**

 **Few of you protested that the story chapter last time was a bit short. Well, to be honest each chapter of my story supposed to only have 5K to 10K+ words. That was the normal words for most chapter of story right? Well, that occurs to mine too, and I believe last one is more than 5K+**

 **Make no mistake usually I made chapter about 7 to 8K+ at least, the last one is happen to be short because we started to enter the end of this arc, and thus it become short, like Epilogue you know?**

 **Not to mention in last few chapters the story broke through 15K+ words, gimme a break okay? It's not easy to write that much! X3 X3 X3**

 **And there those that want Aaron to quickly become kickass. Well, he already kickass enough right? I mean, he slay Cthulhu! What else you want? Be patient okay. As for why he terrified a bit in last chapter, slaying mindless monster is different from against Heroes, you can see that he quickly calmed down though, a sign that he growing, be patient everyone, he will gain more skills of King Arthur in future as he continue to train**

 **Anyway, back to the track! So here you go! Interlude after Interlude! XD**

 **We got view point of other character who now start to make their move to Lugnica! Errr, I guess nothing much I can say in here since it will spoil things, so why don't you all take guess who the lucky Servants that got pulled to this World and what happened in beginning?!**

 **If your guess right, I will give you small spoiler XD**

 **As for what happened in Interlude II, yeah, things pretty much went downright shit in that universe. How that happen though will be explained in future, that interlude mean to be vague after all, it foreshadowing the true nature of our beloved blond and what happened five hundred years ago in this Re:Zeroverse**

 **Hmmmm... I guess nothing else I can say so this is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Next one will be opening of the new Arc and our poor Saber dealing with many things! Muahahahaha! Stay tune and keep reading if you want to see how this story continue! And don't forget to give this story Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	28. Searching, Friendship, the Expected Meet

**Chapter 26. Searching, Friendship, and the Expected Meeting  
**

* * *

'I hate politics.' Aaron thought flatly

"Yes, yes, Pendragon-sama." The man before him speaks with an exuberant voice as he shook his hand vigorously "It's really nice that we both have the same view of how handling things around here."

'Unlikely, I never said I agree with your view, I just spin the words in here and there, you make your own assumption that I agree with you.'

Aaron did not say that aloud of course, he simply put a reassuring smile and allows him to do so while giving firm yet also unharming grip "Of course Kayden-san." He replied "It is quite eventful to chat with you in person." And he is not lying, it was eventful but in a negative way "I will see you again later then?"

"Yes." He gives Aaron small smile "I will see you again later." He stated "And feels free to visit my estate Pendragon-sama, I'm sure I can provide you with some entertainment or culinary, why I have this chef that very skilled!"

"Is that so..." The idea of food is quite tempting but unfortunately, he already has Rem filling that spot so his bribe won't work "I will check my schedule then."

"And my daughter also want to meet you." He chuckled "She quite eager you know? She also learning like you but you are clearly far better, I would be very grateful if you can help her."

'Yeah... Of course, offering your daughter hand to me, I see that coming from miles away, what a very cliche offer.' Aaron thought dully At least he has the decency to try to bribe him using food since it means he knew he is fans of unique cuisine, if not then...

"I will see if I can help." Aaron said politely "Have a good day Kayden-san."

The man bid him farewell as well before leaving the room, as he did Aaron let out small sigh and slumped slightly in his seat

It has been few days ever since their return from Priscilla's mansion and parading the horn's of Hakugei to the Capital. And by doing so also reveal his and Emilia existence to the World, a man who has blood of their "God" and called as Demigod, and the woman who looks carbon copy of the Devil that had nearly ended the World four hundred years ago

What makes it more shocking is apparently said the Demigod supporting the carbon copy of the Devil to be King

There's no riot, chaos, or massive negative reaction from people thankfully. It seems Emilia manage to give some impression when she presents herself to the people, the fact she stopped to help a boy who injured at that time also helping her image to the public

Not to mention the fact Emilia is beautiful and look like Angel -no kidding, Aaron himself was a bit enraptured by her beauty when we first meet, no wonder Subaru fell for her- make people hard to believe she is that awful. Appearance is always what people seek when they first meet someone after all, and Emilia clearly make the best first impression on public

To be honest, recalling it Aaron also find himself was quite awed at how she carries herself, and it makes him proud too that he playing part to make her like that

But of course all good things have their own price. For one, apparently revealing his existence in such manner is attracting attention very much -albeit that also one of the reasons why they did that, they need the positive fame after all- and thus people want to see him, meet the legend personally, especially the civilian representation, etc

Naturally, Aaron can reject them all but it will result in another negative impact which will make him regarded as rude or something like that, not to mention people can make the wrong assumption about it, so he has to accept their request

Sometimes the more famous you become, the easier you fall

'I fucking hate politic.' Aaron thought dully

He glanced at the room that given to him, it was big, far more big and colorful than the one he had in Roswaal's manor. The decoration also looks more regal and expensive. He must say really suit the image of "medieval" and "Royalty" in very good way

If it wasn't obvious then let us point it, right now Aaron is not in Roswaal's mansion, he is in Castle of Royal Kingdom, the Main Castle of Lugnica. Why he here and not going home? Because he was offered to live in here, and he accepts it albeit only temporary -the sage council want him to live in here permanently as matter of fact but he refuse it- with intention to look around

He accepts the offer because he wants to see what he can find in this kingdom, he wants to see what this castle have, he wants to find what in name of God that was damn wrong with this universe!

He is not in canon... That much was obvious, or at least he is in canon but he was not the only outsider that come to here and thus their presence alter this World. He can't decide between them because no one knows save for Teppei what the true nature of the Witches and this World is. He remembers that in one of interview he stated there being like a God in Re:Zeroverse, they do exist, they just never make their appearance in story

Not to mention he just meet one a few days ago

Unfortunately -and fortunately- Emilia and Rem can't stay with him, the former was not allowed -not officially but they make their disapproval to be quite visible- since she is one of Royal Candidate and Rem is simply a maid that works for her. They can if he pressed and he doesn't think there will be impactful negative backlash but Emilia doesn't want that, she said she doesn't want to be treated special and want to play fair. She doesn't want to live in the castle, not yet at least. He admit it kind of honorable and fair for her to thought so

As for Rem... Truthfully it took quite an effort for Aaron to convince her to leave with Emilia back to the mansion. She insists to stay and serve him like always but he points it to her that Emilia can't be left alone, not after what just happened, even if we safe now but who knows what kind of thing Witch Cult will do in future

Of course, that was not entirely the real reason, the truth is he still kind of confused how to act to Rem ever since she confesses her feeling to him. What he means is... He is really flattered, honest, Aaron was also one of Rem's supporter and like her quite a lot but... This is entirely different matter

... Yeah, he is avoiding her right now, sue him, he can deal with enemy but woman's heart is something else

Knocks from the door halted any further thought he has, he straightened his back slightly and said aloud "Yes?"

"Pendragon-same, this is your servant Celia."

Ah, Celia, yes, the maid "Come in." He called

The door opened and the person enters the room with a trolley that carrying books. She was a woman in her early twenty perhaps, having light brown colored long straight hair, she clad in maid uniform that not unlike Rem's and Ram's usually wore, except the style is a bit more stylish and seems extravagant. She is the maid of the Royalty after all, so that can't be helped

"I bring all the books you requested." She said, gesturing to the pack of books that laying on the trolley "Everything that related to the history of this kingdom was here."

Aaron gives her polite smile "Thank you, Celia."

The long brown haired maid smiled back benevolently at him "Always Pendragon-sama." She replied graciously "Is there something else you need? A refreshment or food?"

He put a thoughtful face for a moment "A tea would be good, with two sugar cube."

"I will be back with them." She said while giving small bow and leaving the room

Aaron shook my head slightly, the maids in here, all of them seems quite eager to serve him and Celia is not exclusion. Perhaps it because his good look -he is not being narcist in here, this is Saber's face he wore and one thing for sure he is pretty handsome, don't deny it- or they were ordered to be like that so he wants to stay here permanently

'I fucking hate politics.' Aaron thought flatly

Back to the track. Lugnica is one of the most famous kingdoms in history, one that directly related to what happened five... Four hundred years ago. And what better place to search for them other than in castle of the kingdom itself?

Well... There Beatrice's Library and Echidna's Book of Wisdom but... Those two not available right now, the latter probably impossible to achieve, not without letting Echidna free at least, and Aaron have no intention to do that

So he accepts the offer to stay in castle, digging through their library and read many things about the history

Yes, you got that right, read

It wasn't secret that Aaron not familiar with the language of this World, they're using Greek, language that considered as dead one and only used on few occasion. True he already learn how to write and read one with Rem's help but it still not enough though, there is no way he able to master a whole new language only in two -or was it three?- months

Or at least that was what he thought

"-the tenth Sword Saint Victor van Astrea and the Rebellion of Vollachia, the new agreement of Sword Saint and the Royal Family, the history of the 21st King; Vinsmoke Lugnica."

He frowned and put the books back, inwardly he let out a frustrated sigh, so far he can't find any information that related to what happened four hundred years ago acutely. Most of the things he get is vague and like a riddle, many also already known too

To be honest, he was very shocked when he found out he can read this World's language very good. Not perfect, but let just say it almost like his native language. He still has a bit problem with writing but reading? Not anymore

It... It was... Strange... He just realizes that he able to read something that written in whole different language two days ago, it was never crossed in his mind, it as if the language was... Natural for him, it as if he already recognize it and his brain decide to auto-translate it or something like that. It as if... They... They were there... They were in his mind since the beginning, it was like language that you learn in childhood or something like that, he doesn't know how to explain it in a words...

To be honest, ever since his first death, there many things that bothering him, so much to the point they become the reason why he having a hard time focusing to find information about the past

"What happened after I died?" He murmured aloud unconsciously as he held his temple

Something is happened to him, not to the World but him privately. It wasn't obvious and visible but now he has free time and alone, he can think quite clear, before or after he died something happened

Could it be... The "Cthulhu" did something to him? That monster already become something that was above normal God with all Divine Protection and Mana that he ate, he is maybe not as powerful as the real one but it doesn't change the fact he still "God-like" entity in his own blasphemous way so it not impossible for him to...

He closes my eyes, taking a deep breath, then began to recall what actually happened, he tries to remember when... When that thing probes his mind, when... When insanity...

 _-laughter bubbled up to his throat, yellow eyes glimmering with sadistic glee as the man stand alone, fighting desperately with his sword, trying to usher away all the beast that surround him and her family. It was for naught as he falls in the end and the beasts reach for his wife and daughter then began to strip their-_

His hand quickly meet his forehead as unbearable pain shear through his mind and he let out a hiss. He buckled in his seat and have to prop over in table so his head did not crash to the desk

He clenches shut his eyes and grits his teeth tightly, holding back scream as his head throbbing with burning sensation that seems familiar strangely. Fortunately for him as soon as it appears though as soon it gone as well, leaving him breathing heavily

'What... What the fuck was... That?' Aaron thought while trying to regain his composure 'What is actually-'

The knocks that come from the door once again halted his further thought, his eyes quickly snapped to their direction before he scans his surrounding and grimaced. Not good, apparently when he hit the table it makes some of the books scattered and fall, he quickly straighten his back, holding the phantom pain that lingering in his head and pick up the books

"Come in!" He yelled as he put them back on table

The door opened to reveal Celia once again, her trolley this time carrying teapot, cups and food as well, not heavy just light one

"Pendragon-sama I bring your tea and some small foods, I know you didn't order it but I think they will make the tea taste better." She informed with a smile, then she put puzzled face at the books that scattered in the ground "Does something happen Pendragon-sama?"

"Nothing, my knee just hit the desk when I about to stretch it." Aaron lied smoothly "And thank you for the foods."

Celia gives nod as she pushes the trolley to Aaron's direction before approaching him and start to pick the books in ground

"You don't have to."

"Nonsense, I'm your servant Pendragon-sama, this is just to be expected." She replied swiftly as she put the books on his desk

Aaron merely quirked his eyebrow at the maid, he decides to not protest anymore since he knew it will result nothing

"Is this all the books that related to history?" He asked, changing the topic

"No, not really, there still a lot but this all is what the Sage Council and other Noble often read about history." Celia answered "There also few books that not placed in the library and stored in somewhere else but you may have to ask permission from Sage Council to access them Pendragon-sama."

Permission from the council... It will take more time, even if he goes directly to McMahon... Not to mention the time it will take when searching for the books or information he wants to...

He has to go back to the manor, he already takes quite an amount of time. There are still many things he need to accomplish privately without being watched by nobles and elders or other people

Installing Caster-class Card and take his gift for example

"Shall I arrange the meeting Pendragon-sama?" Celia asked

"No, it's not necessary." Aaron answered "Just do everything as scheduled, I have to return to Arlham village tonight."

"Understood." Celia nodded "Then you also going to the city this afternoon?"

"Yes, but I don't want to be seen so prepare Recognition Obstruction Robe." His face not hidden after all, the moment he steps unto the city, he sure as hell people will gobble him like a fish swarming pieces of bread

"By your wish."

He has something to do in Capital, one that quite important and only can be done when he alone, without Rem or Emilia companying him. It can be said that thing is also one of the reasons why he agree to stay in Capital alone without them pestering him

'But first...' Aaron glanced at the pile of books with wry look 'I have to finish all of this.'

There is no way he can read this much books in a matter of hours. Gods, he already read quite a lot in last few days but there still this many?

Maybe he could borrow few of them and finish it later?

* * *

"A girl with long red hair, dark blue eyes and pale skin?"

"Yes." I nodded at him "She is about this tall." I make a gesture with my hand "She is pretty, and usually carrying her merchandise."

The man before me put thoughtful face and rub his chin, his eyebrow narrowed in concentrating manner for a moment before he shook his head

"Nope, sorry, doesn't ring any bell."

The pseudo Saber frowned at the answer. How could it be? Tear seems like someone who always wandering around here and there so how could no one know about her? Granted the Capital is big and there about three hundred thousand people living in here but...

"Tear... Where are you?" I muttered

It seems I was loud enough as the man who looking at me in questioning manner blinked, his confused face turned to understanding

"Tear? You mean, Tear Astella?"

It was my turn who blinked and shoot him look "Astella?"

I don't know that one, is there another Tear? Now I recall, I never knew her last name, could it be her? Or is it another person?

"Always yelling her merchandise and can be a bit clumsy sometime."

Yep, that's her alright, no question

"You know her name but doesn't know what she looks like?" I deadpanned

The shop owner has the decency to look sheepish at my remark "Sorry, sorry, I got distracted moment ago." He stated "Anyway, you want to meet Astella-san, yes?"

"Yes."

"Well, Astella-san is a cheerful girl, however she is a bit busy lately."

"Busy?"

"Yep." He nodded "She got promoted or something like that, she no longer sells her own merchandise but other too, she works for Merchant group."

Huh... That was surprising... Not bad but surprising...

"Do you know what the causes?" I asked

He scratched his head "I don't know the details, but it something about her previous co-worker's boss that died and then her friend got promoted, he asks for her help to manage things after that."

Co-worker's boss? What he... Oh... Ohhh... She comes to my village not alone, wasn't she? She originally supposed to come with Ketty -or was it Kenny?- the man who secretly was a cultist of Witch's Cult. Ketty was also Otto Suwen's boss, I killed their group and thus that branch become empty

Otto probably got promoted and he asks Tear for help to manage things since that branch becomes new. I did damage the caravan and kill all those people but there still few goods that usable

"Do you know where she is?"

"Sure, you go straight that way, you take the right turn after that, just go further and look for the store that has pack of flowers in their entrance."

I briefly stare at the area he pointed then I give him small nod "Thank you, sir."

"Your welcome."

I walk to the direction he told me, I grip the Recognition Obstruction Robe a bit tight and pull it, making sure it won't loose or something like that, don't want the people to swarm me after all

I don't think Tear will appreciate it that I visit her openly and make her this city center of attention. Not only that will bring problem for her but me as well, I don't want baseless rumor spread around after all

And visiting her while I'm alone also the best decision because I don't think Rem or Emilia would... React positively. Especially the former, granted she maybe accept it but... I just... Feel it will be awkward for me

It wasn't long before I find the place that shopkeeper told me. I observe the shop that not far from my position. Two stories tall that built by a mixture of woods and stones with simple design and colorful flowers in the entrance as decoration. There stall open as well and bags that filled with variety of vegetable, fruits and flowers

I notice there two people inside the shop, man and woman. The man has dark purple colored hair with short style and look in his early thirties, wearing a simple ragged sleeveless t-shirt with brown pants and sandals

The woman just like him, in her early thirties probably and have straight hair with light brown color that reaches below her shoulder, she wearing simple yellow t-shirt and pants that topped by apron and also wore gloves

I feel quite confused as I discreetly stare at them. Are they... Tear's parent? I don't see the resemblance, not at all... They do not look like her. Relative perhaps?

I approach the shop, deciding to act rather than keep observing. The man notices me coming and he welcomes me "Hello, sir. Is there something that gets your attention?" He asked as he gestured to the goods in front of me

"Not really, I come here to have talk with Tear-san." I said

"Tear?" He blinked, once, twice and put questioning look for a moment "Ah, yes Tear! That girl, yes, she is in the home right now." He said with a smile, then he narrowed his eyebrow "And who are you, sir? What business you have with my nephew?"

Nephew, not parent, not surprising somehow

"I'm her friend, my name is Aaron." I replied politely "You can ask her if you want, she knows me."

"Right." He gives stiff nod before turning to the woman "Carol!" He called

She, Carol, turned to him, she shoots him a questioning look before walk to us "Yes, Jean?" She asked

"Keep an eye to the goods for a moment okay? I want to call Tear above."

"Tear?" She blinked "Oh, sure."

Jean give another nod and enter the house. Carol turned to me and smiled "Does Jean being rude?" She asked "I'm sorry, he usually not like that, but if it related to Tear he can be a bit... Overprotective."

I smile back at her from beneath my robe -I know she can't see it but hey, at least I tried- and give her nod "It's okay, he wasn't that bad."

She let out a small chuckle "You're friend with Tear I take it?"

Friend... She is more than a friend... She has helped me quite a lot...

"Yes, I owe her quite much." I answered

"Really? I'm glad then, Tear is also dear to us." Carol replied

"I can see that."

There sounds of footsteps from behind Carol, sound of someone running, I look over behind the woman and see familiar shade of red appear

"Aaron-san?" She called, voice filled with surprise

"Hello, Tear-san." I greeted back "Can I come in?"

"Err, sure." Tear nodded, she seems a bit reluctant, I wonder why? "Come in, come in." She gestured with her hand

I stepped into the shop, giving small bow to Carol to be polite, Jean though glaring at me from behind Tear and he steps forward

"Listen, young man, Tear is-"

"Jean-jiisan not again." Tear groaned "Please don't do this again." She said with exasperated face

"I just did the right things! I'm trying to protect you here!"

"You do not protect me, you scare people, don't you remember what happened to Otto-kun?"

"I didn't do anything to him!"

"You stab sword in between his legs! Uncle, you make him faint!"

I held back snort as I heard the tale, I recall what I know about Otto Suwen and I smirked, yeah, it wasn't hard to imagine it

"Beside, I don't think you will scare this one so easy." She murmured "Anyway, don't bother us okay? Come on Aaron-san." She said as she took my hand and started to drag me

I give nod to Jean as I walk pass through him, he respond it with glare and I snickered inwardly, you have to do better than that to scare me, seriously

As I allow myself dragged by Tear, I pull back my hood to reveal my face and began to look around the house. It wasn't bad actually but it also not good. Judging by the couch and other types of furniture, Tear's family is not rich, they're two or three level above average at least

Tear led me to above through stairs, she then open one room -her room my guess- and pull me inside

"Aaron-san, wait here, I will go make some drink for you." She said

This time it was me who took her arm, prevent her from going "Hey, it's not necessary." I replied "I just come here to have small chat."

"Will be better with a drink."

"... Fine, only a water, I don't want to bother very much."

"After you kill the Hakugei and Demon Lord?" Tear seems quite amused at my reply

Demon Lord? That was a new one, where it comes from? "Touche." I said dryly

"I'll be back soon, meanwhile take a seat and relax." Tear offered with a smile, then she put a sheepish face as she realizes there's no enough seat "You can sit in my chair or bed." She said before she went out

I stare at the closed door for a moment before shrugging. I tilt my head and look around. Man, what with girls in this World and bringing men to their room? Isn't it supposed to be... Privacy or something like that?

Different World Aaron, different rule

The room was... Simple and plain... It... To be honest, it was just like I expected. I circling the room, looking over the shelf, there few books in there. I turned and stare at the desk, I notice there bundle of papers and books as well, I approach it and sneak a little peek

Hmmm? This is... Accountant book... Or at least something like that. There's also plan and list of stocks. Huh, she is quite dedicated isn't she? I, myself also accountant and... Hoo...

"You look enjoying yourself."

I tensed as familiar voice reaching my ears, turning around, I put slight sheepish expression at Tear who carrying tray with two cups and bottle of water while smiling

"Sorry." I apologized "That was very rude of me."

"It's okay." She said as she put the tray to the table and sit in bed "So how are you Aaron-san?"

"I'm doing fine, I did not went unscathed against Hakugei and the..."

"Demon Lord?"

"It's not Demon Lord." More like Extraterrestrial Evil God but... "Let just say it is something that abnormal."

She tilt her head and shoot me look, I make sure I reply hers by my own that said to drop the topic. Even if it was only pale copy of the real one but it's better to not talk much about it

"But you're fine in the end right?" She asked again and I nodded "I'm glad."

"How about you?" I asked back "I heard you work with the Merchant as well now."

"Yes, how do you know that?"

"I heard it when asking people your address."

"I... I see..."

Why she seems to hesitate or uncertain about that?

"Well, yeah, I take another job." Tear said with a smile "I helped Otto-kun, he is the one who got promoted and he needs all help he can get right now."

"I see..." It was good things actually, from having to walk around and opening a store to a manager that handling goods and stocks of each place "I guess congratulations are in order." I chuckled

"Thank you, Aaron-san."

"If you need something, anything, and I mean anything." I emphasize the "anything" word while making gesture "Just contact me."

"It won't be necessary Aaron-san." She replied with shake of her head

"No, it is not unnecessary. You will need help in future, trust me, your branch right now is almost like a new with all the group got killed by Witch Cult." I told her neutrally "And new group will always need help from higher in future, trust me." No matter how professional someone in handling things like this, they will always need help from someone in high stature, even if it only small, I know this personally from my father story "And when that time comes, ask me, come to me, I will help you as much as I can."

"Aaron-san..." She seems still hesitate but I swiftly cut her

"Don't... Don't call me that." I shoot her tender look "You can call me just by my name, Aaron, you deserve that after what you have done for me." I said kindly "To be honest, I come here to express my gratitude to you, to what you have done when we were talking in that village."

She stares at me for a moment, her face neutral and calculating, then she gives me smile "If I allowed to call you just by name then you can do the same to me." She stated "As for helping you, I only give you a pointer, you did the rest."

"You did more than." I replied firmly "Tear, what you did, what you give to me..." If it weren't for you, this World already doomed, "Cthulhu" would run rampant and kill anyone, nothing can stop him after he consumes Reinhard, not even Gaia herself. "You give me the courage, you give me the strength."

"All of them already exist within you in very first place Aaron." She replied "You did everything by yourself, all I pointed is deep inside your consciousness."

"Be that may it doesn't change it was you who bring them out." I rebuked "Bravery and Wisdom is useless if they not used, you make me use them, and for that." I step forward and grasp her arm, I stare directly into her eyes, hoping for her to catch my sincere gratitude through my eyes "You have my eternal gratitude."

It was this woman who was there when I'm at my lowest. It was this woman who brought me out from my despair. When everything was dark and shrouded in fear, she was there, she raise me up, she helped me, giving me advice, making me see the smallest glimpse of light in endless blackness

And not just in there, even before that, when we met for the first time, she helped me, she give me courage and open my mind, she makes me see my arrogance and flaw, my overconfident that make things become bad

I owe her a lot... I owe her more than I owe anyone in this World...

"Is... Is that so..." Tear look overwhelmed by my behavior judging from her wide eyes and uncertain face. I can't tell does she dislike or elated by it "I... I don't know what to say, to be honest." She said in an unsure voice, her dark blue eyes meet mine, then she shift her gaze to our hands that intertwined together, her face flushed a bit "A little privacy for now might be..."

Realizing I was too close to her comfort I feel my cheeks warmed, I release her hand and take few steps back

"Sorry." I apologized, face slightly red

Her pale cheeks also adorned with red hue as she replied "It's okay."

There silence appear between us after that, I don't know how she fares but I clearly looking at anywhere but her direction. Gods, I feel embarrassed as I realize what just happened. Holding hands and saying such thing, it like I'm trying to propose her or something like that

Way to go Aaron, way to go...

Eventually, I decide to break the ice by changing the topic -for now- and ask her what I had in my mind "I'm surprised."

"Surprised?" She blinked "At what?"

"At you." I stated "You do realize who am I right? You know my true nature." I asked rhetorically

She blinked again while tilt her head slightly, letting her dark red hair to fall a bit, then she makes understanding face

"Yes, the parade few days ago pretty much telling." She answered with a smile "And you curious why I'm not... React too much, right?"

"... Yes."

Tear maybe know that I'm some kind of noble or knight when we first met, however the truth is I'm more than that, and to normal people, it wasn't something that can be shrugged easily. I know that because Rem and Emilia clearly treat me differently after that the moment they know what am I, even if the change only small. I know that because had I'm in their position I would treat myself differently as well, after all I'm like object of their worship after all

"It because I knew when we first met you are more than what you appear to be." She answered softly "When I lay my eyes on you, when we met at the top of Capital's entrance, I knew that you're someone who destined to be a great person."

"How?" I asked "How do you know that?"

"I don't know, to be honest, I also confused." She answered, her manner become slight sheepish "It was... Strange. It just, when I saw you, I knew that you're very important, that you're a great person, and in future, you will become someone big."

I narrowed my eyebrow at her. That... Was strange indeed. Effect of Charisma perhaps? Not impossible if you try to think about it

I mean, despite its effect never mentioned much but Charisma is actually quite powerful Skill. It was Charisma that allows Iskandar to make Waver become his retainer and make him grow into Lord El-Melloi II after all. It was Charisma that makes Rin and Shirou enraptured in awe when they met Saber for the first time

"That still not explain..."

"Why I treat you as if nothing matters?" She asked rhetorically with a giggle "Don't take it wrong Aaron, it matters, what you truly are, it is an important thing, it will never change." She told me "And despite you not care much about it but I can tell you don't like it for some reason."

... She is right, quite right in that regard. Truthfully I'm not one who turns aside from fame, I don't dislike it and I will welcome it gladly. However the fame I got right now... I don't like it, while I will embrace it but I don't like it. Not much mind you but it still there

Perhaps it because this fame will only make me harder to go home or perhaps it because the fame I got right now is not real, a fraud. I get this fame not completely through my own hands. I'm famous because of this body, Saber's body instead my own

I'm not stupid, I understand that this body is not mattered much, what the most important is I achieve it through my mind, pure mind and experience

But does it change the fact because of this body I become very careless recently?

Because I'm confident in my strength I make many mistakes, I shrug off threat and not look at things very carefully, I become arrogant and prideful to the point it makes me look like idiot

So yeah... My achievement... It's great without a doubt but...

The mistake also great...

"But is it matter?" Tear asked, her voice break me out from my stupor "Even if you're Demigod, the Son of the Great Dragon, you are still Aaron. You're the same person I met when you look burdened by the World with bleeding nose at the gate of Capital's entrance." She stated. She stood and place her hand on my chest, smiling kindly while doing so "It's matter to the World that you're Son of the Great Dragon but to me? You're only Aaron Pendragon."

I feel my eyes widened as I heard her statement. I stare at the dark blue orbs that reflect nothing but kindness. I feel my body went slack for a moment and... I... I...

Ever heard saying butterflies fly in your stomach?

I think... I just experience one...

There a huge amount of relief and joy. I don't know why but what she said... It as if there invisible heavy burden that just lifted off from my shoulder

"You told me that you feel very grateful because I help you." Tear continued with unchanging tone "I'm very glad that you perceive my help in that way. For you, perhaps it was the one that make your life become better, but for me? I just helping a friend." She said "And if you want to return what I did, then you can promise me one thing."

"Promise?" I blinked, snapped from my daze, I squinted my eyes and give her solemn face "I won't said exaggerate things like I can do anything but, if it in my power then yes, name your request."

"Make this World into a better place."

I stared, I stared, stared and stared. Despite I can't see my reflection but I'm sure my face must be making quite an expression. And yet, Tear still stare at me with serious face, there touch of tenderness and kindness in there, but at same time there steel and strength as well

"What are you?" I asked "An Angel?"

Because seriously, seriously, SERIOUSLY! From the way she talks, the way she carries herself, the way she smiles. Gods, this girl like a personification of "kind" word!

Tear blinked, once, twice. Then she let out a giggle and pull herself back, her eyes filled with mirth "I assure you I'm not Angel. I have my... Indecent moment."

"... Right, like when you told me to said "fuck you" to the-"

"I told you to not mention that anymore!" She cut me quickly with a whine, her arms flailing a bit in a frantic manner

I laughed at her antics, pure of joy and amused laugh, truthfully in last few days I staying here, I never laugh like this

"Sorry, sorry." I said with a grin "I can't resist."

"You repay my kindness with this, Aaron you really something else."

"Wow, you expect some payment by act kind to other? I'm surprised."

"I'm not going to expect much in return when helping someone but..." She gives me a glare, it was cute in my opinion "I'm not that selfless you know." She huffed "You will make your promise or not?"

"Alright, alright, I promise." I chuckled "I will make this World into a better place."

I might be want to leave from here but there is no way I will let this World pummeled into chaos. After I done making Emilia proper King and make Lugnica better, then I will leave. As matter of fact, I already did by killing Hakugei who had terrorize this World straight for four hundred years!

"Good." She said, smiling with satisfaction as she crossed her arms like she just winning very big argument against God himself

I feel my lips twitched upward slightly "So... Now what?"

"Now? Help me with my books."

I blinked "What?"

"My books." Tear walk to the table and gestured to her paperwork "You're good with this aren't you?"

"... I have experience." I said uncertainly

"Good, help me with these." She gestured to her works "I'm a bit confused in few parts."

"... Are you... Bipolar or something?"

Seriously, one moment she looks like Angel that want nothing but care about the World but next? She becomes commanding girl that... Look like want to use someone to her advantage or something like that!

"Bipolar?"

"Nevermind, I'm gladly going to assist you." I said with sigh, maybe I'm just overthinking it

And so we talk, converse about Merchant of Lugnica and their works, we discuss the goods and the economic state further, more than I had learned with Rem. We spend hours until sun goes down from the sky discussing many things

And in the end... I can't help but find it to be very enjoyable...

* * *

"Welcome back, Aaron-sama." Rem greeted in kind and cheerful voice "How the ride from Capital?" She asked

Aaron who has just got out from the carriage rolling his shoulder and cracked his neck

"Unpleasant, so do my stays in that castle." Aaron deadpanned "I have very limited freedom in there." He did not lie, his stays in there is not pleasant, he only able to enjoy himself to the fullest when he was spending time with Tear

Gods, that woman really good company, shame she not live in the village

It has been few hours ever since he finished spending time with Tear. After he done with her, he returned to the castle to meet with Miklotov McMahon and said goodbye to him as he goes back to Roswaal's manor. Remembering the old man make Aaron inwardly smiled, Miklotov really wise and have grandfather aura around him, no wonder he is favorite among the other Sage Council

"Rem understand." The blue haired maid nodded "It's really the best to stay in here, with Rem to take care Aaron-sama, yes?"

Aaron stared at the blue oni with flat look for a moment before he shakes his his head, lips twitched slightly to upward

"Yes." He admitted "While the maids in there weren't bad but... It certainly can't beat you." He was being honest here, Rem is still the best maid

That apparently the right response judging by Rem's eyes that widened, she then put big -and smug, can't forget smug, as matter of fact this is the first time Aaron see her put that one- grin and puffed her chest

"Of course! They hold no candle to Rem!" She declared. She then steps forward and go to behind him, started to push him forward "Come Aaron-sama, Rem shall make sure Aaron-sama remember how proper maid serves their Lord!"

"No need to be that extreme!" He said with a sigh, he knew that Rem only joking -he really hopes so- but she should phrase her words better for God's sake! The innuendo and double meaning of her words...

As he enters the manor, he immediately saw familiar half-elf who smiled the moment she saw him

"Aaron! You're back!" Emilia greeted, her beautiful face confronted to smile

Aaron smiled back without hesitation, happy to see his friend after a few days "Hello Emi, how were your days?" He asked gently

Emilia paused in her steps, her eyes widened and her smile frozen for a moment. Then much to Aaron confusion, her face suddenly turned to red

"I... I..."

The blond blinked, once, twice "Emi?"

"I'm fine!" She squeaked as she starts to fidget in where she stood

Aaron narrowed his eyebrow and step closer to the half-elf, observing the girl "You sure?"

Emilia snapped her face up and about to reassure him but paused when found the man only inches away from her, her face become redder and she let out another squeak

"Igottagoseeyoutomorrow!"

Without giving the pseudo Saber any chance to speak, the half-elf bolted from where she stands, leaving him confused more

"... What the heck was that?" Aaron asked in puzzled voice

Seriously, what the hell was that? That kind of behavior... That was so illogical and strange!

There giggle from behind him and he turned to see Rem have amused expression, her eyes filled with mirth

"Something you want to share?" Aaron inquired

Rem let out another giggle "There's nothing wrong with Emilia-sama. She just learned the difference between men and women."

Aaron blinked again, his mind processing what the oni said for a moment before his eyes widened "You mean..."

"Yes, Rem just finished explaining "how to make a baby" to Emilia-sama this afternoon."

Oh... Well... Well...

He doesn't know what to say about that. Seriously, he does not. He, himself actually learn the difference between boy and girl from... Internet and friends. His World is modern one after all, and while it's true there awkward moment -he remembers how his first crush goes and by the God, it was embarrassing- but it still not that bad for their World, even eleven or twelve years old already aware how baby come from

And God forbid, there even some that trying... Eww... What a mess...

But in here? In this backward World?

He wonders how it works... Perhaps it was as embarrassing as many people portray in fanfiction or novel if Emilia react like that

"And is there any particular reason why you just explain it today instead a few days ago?" He asked dryly

"Rem afraid Rem don't know what Aaron-sama trying to say." Rem answered innocently complete with angelic smile that befitting her benevolent face

Aaron does not buy it. Not at all

Just what Rem trying to do actually? Seriously, he can't get a good read on this girl. No, he can in reality but the reasons he found was ridiculous and absurd, quite out of character from her so...

"I don't see Ram." Aaron commented as he looking around. He might still not fix their relationship in this... Timeline, but he working on it right now

Hearing her big sister mentioned Rem's smile dimmed, she put concerned expression "Nee-sama... Is currently not well."

"Not well? She sick?" Aaron asked, voice laced with small concern

"Aaron-sama can say so. Nee-sama has been feeling unwell for few days and always retire early, she is currently sleeping in her room.."

The pseudo Saber narrowed his eyebrow, his face expressing worry "Can't Emi or Beatrice-san heal her?"

"... It's not a physical condition..." Rem said with hesitation and sadness in her voice "Rem sorry Aaron-sama but it was Nee-sama's privacy so..."

"It's fine, I understand."

Well, as long as it not threatening her health then it was fine but... What happened to her? Should he check on her? Maybe he should, tomorrow perhaps

"By the way Aaron-sama, Roswaal-sama wish to meet Aaron-sama." Rem informed "Roswaal-sama currently is in his office."

He paused in his step for a second after hearing that, his eyes squinted in a sharp manner "I see." He tried to make his voice nonchalant but it still comes out sterner than he intent judging by Rem's muscle that stiffened for a moment "I will go to see his office directly then."

"Shall Rem accompany Aaron-sama?"

"No need, just ready the bath, I will take one after I done."

"... If Aaron-sama says so then, but can Aaron-sama promise Rem one thing?"

"What is it?"

"Please don't make a mess, it already late."

Aaron holds back snort at that "Can't promise that one, sorry." He aware that the oni know how he still dislike the man, she had seen him almost behead Roswaal after all, and right now he sure she want to follow him to make sure that not happen

Or she wants to help him crushing Roswaal

Very unlikely but... A man can hope, right?

"Then please promise to not make very much mess."

"That, I can promise you." Aaron reassured

The blue haired oni smiled at him and give nod "If it is too much then Rem shall punish Aaron-sama by tying Aaron-sama to Rem for this night."

Aaron stared at the blue haired maid with incredulous face, in response Rem only smiling at him in a benevolent manner

"... Right..." He doesn't know what to say to that, honest, so he quickened his pace to Roswaal's office instead "I will see you later." He said as he notice he was near

"Yes."

With that the maid parted from him, going to bathroom and intent to prepare the bath for him. Aaron stares at the maid for a moment and shook his head. Gods, what should he do to her? Rem... Such a sweet girl she is, really...

He banishes that thought away in flash, he has something important to do. He takes a deep breath once and release it, he stares at the door of the Roswaal's office and brace himself

The man had managed to escape from him, elude him, able to twist the truth with another one. Now he doesn't have anywhere to escape and truthfully Aaron is tired to play his game

It's time to be serious and this time there is no Puck to save the clown from him

He will get his answer, one way or another

He does not ask for permission or knock, he simply push the door open, entering the office, and as always Roswaal was there, sitting at his desk with smirk

"Ahhhh Aaron-san, it's beeen a while since we talk." He said with his usual sing-song voice "Hoow are you?"

"I'm fine." Aaron grunted "Where were you when we busy dealing with Witch Cult?" He asked, straight to the point. This is already quite late, he want to take bath and rest quickly

"Offiiicially? I was dealing with another noble that wishing for suppoooorting us in backing Emilia-sama by offering few goods and some land." Roswaal answered easily "Unofficially? I have to stay out during the Day of Ordeal." He said nonchalantly, smile plastering over his face

It takes everything Aaron have to not summon Excalibur and cleave the man in instant, he flared his nostril and clench his fist instead, his eyes leaking out mana and make them glowing

"So you do not deny your relation with the Witch Cult anymore." He stated frostily

"Relation? Please." Roswaal scoffed, no longer there sing-song or his usual cheerful tone in his voice "I'm almost insulted that you related me with those bunch of puppets."

"That's right, I forgot, you only have relation with a mad woman who obsessed with knowledge and have the personality that similar to those puppets."

Aaron can't help but smirk as Roswaal's lips curled down to scowl, the pseudo Servant can see the anger behind the clown eyes and it please him quite much

"What? That was the truth and you know it, you just let your infatuation to cloud your mind." Aaron continued viciously. Perhaps in some way it was unwise to antagonize the Magician but right now he doesn't care, this man had cause enough problem for him with his scheme "She doesn't know what it means to be a Human, she is blank, a sociopath who trying to mimicking Human and fail miserably at that."

It was clear that he did quite a job upsetting the magician judging by how his heterochromatic eyes briefly glowing with eerie light, but the man is experienced enough to not let anger cloud his mind

"And yet, that sociopath is the only reason you able to reach this far." Roswaal snarked back with smirk

"Really?" Aaron jeered with a snarl "Is that what her book says about me?"

"Are going to deny it?" Roswaal asked again, his voice carry a hint of amusement "You knew that I have the Gospel of my Master, you knew what it is, you knew what my aim is, but never once you make a move against me."

In flash Aaron has gone from where he stood and he was in front of Roswaal's desk, invisible sword was pointed few inches away from his eyes

"I admit." Aaron growled, mana started to leak from his body "That I did follow your instruction so far because I need them and your existence is necessary for me." Killing Roswaal who was the only person that backing Emilia at that time was unwise, he needs Emilia and she needs Roswaal but now? "But now, you're not important anymore, not with the political power that Emi have."

With him -who have many nobles and important people willing to answer his call at any moment- supporting Emilia, the half-elf now is one of the most powerful people in politic rank at Lugnica

Which mean there is no need for Roswaal existence anymore. Emilia can have all support she wants as long he stay with her

"Right now you have nothing." Aaron said icily, he lower Excalibur from the Magician's eye to his neck "You have nothing else to offer, nothing that can save you from me, you have no plan or scheme anymore, all was wasted the moment you put me in where I am now." He declared "And while it's true that killing you will bring problem but I believe that is not something I can't handle with my position, so tell me, you body snatcher vermin." His voice become growl and Excalibur bite the apprentice of Echidna slightly "For what reason I should keep you alive?"

The Royal Magician simply stare at the "Demigod" glowing eyes, his face show nothing but calm and nonchalant expression despite he faced with possibly one of the strongest being in the World and also there Holy Sword that now digging his neck and drawing out blood slightly

The tension between them was thick enough to be cut by knife as the oldest Magician in Lugnica stare at the current Legend of the Dragon Kingdom, it as if both of them will explode into trading blows at each other soon

Then Roswaal did something that Aaron never expect

He chuckled

There small confusion crossed in Aaron's eyes but they're gone as soon as they appear "Why you laughing?!" He demanded

"It just a bit funny Aaron." Roswaal responded, his voice flippant as he tilts his face upward slightly -and carefully to not injure himself by grazing the Holy Sword- while smirking "Because from now on I'm going to help you with all abilities I have."

"Help... Me?" Aaron repeated, then his eyes narrowed and he pushed his lips into sneer "Like what you did until now?!"

"No, like really helping you." Roswaal answered "Of course I still won't answer some questions, I have right to possess some privacy after all, but I do willing to help you to find a way for you to return to your homeland."

Aaron went stiff for a moment at the last part, his eyes widen in small margin as he stares at the clown magician with disbelief

He quickly regains his composure and tightened his grip on his sword "You're lying!" He hissed

In response to the accusation, Roswaal only chuckled again and he raises his hand "Not need to be so tense, I just want to show you something." He said when notice the Holy Sword start to dig further into his neck. After saying that he put his hand on under his robe and pull out some book "This book, you know what is this."

"Echidna's Gospel Book." Aaron whispered, his eyes glued to the ancient book for a moment before shifted back to Roswaal

"Correct." The Magician nodded "You said to me that right now I have nothing to offer to you, no more scheme or plan that can be used if you rebel against me. That actually correct, I don't have anything against you anymore because I don't need it."

"You don't need it?" Aaron repeated in incredulous voice "What do you mean by that?!"

"Exactly just like I said, I don't need them anymore because I have nothing left to do."

The way the man spoke... Somehow it sends chill to Aaron's spine. He doesn't know why but... But he feels like he fighting a losing battle...

Then Roswaal open his gospel book, he flipped few pages and then show it to him

Aaron mind went blank in instant as he saw what inscribed in there

Nothing...

The Gospel Book... There is _nothing_ written in there...

* * *

 **HELLO EVERYONEEEEE!**

 **HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN?! 2 MONTHS?! I MISS YOU ALL WHO LIKE THIS STORY! IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK IN ONE OF MY MOST FAVORITE STORY!**

 **WHY I'M YELLING YOU ASK?!**

 **Well, there is no particular reason for that, I did that just to annoy you all XP**

 **All joke aside, I wish to greet you all once more, hello, hello**

 **Sorry for the late update, you can say writer block is kind of... Suck, and lately I started to don't have time as much as before, so all inspiration that comes got washed away by the tight schedule that haunting me even in a dream! X.X**

 **Alright now the pleasantries were done, let's focused on this chapter!**

 **Hmm... Let's see where do I start... Originally I intended to end this story and make a new one as a sequel but... I guess I will finish one more arc before do that, we will get small timeskip as well in the sequel story**

 **Back to the track, in the beginning of the story, we see Aaron struggle with the political problem. As you all know, fame did not come without a price, there many that trying to stay on his good side. And while I'm not very good at politic -I'm really not, trust me- but I will try my best to write about one, such as scheme or such things. This part show how Aaron right now losing his freedom since he will be "watched" due to his status as "Demigod"**

 **He also trying to dig for more information about what happened in this World and find a record about the history... Suffice to say he did not find anything that useful very much, and he also got a headache from certain memory!**

 **Yeah, he really got more bad than good in there**

 **Then spending time with Tear! Oh, I love writing this scene, not that much mind you but I kinda enjoy the fluff moment. It has shown more of their personality and hopefully you all get better read to their character, especially Tear!**

 **And if you sharp enough, you might notice something in there...**

 **And speaking about Tear, there drawing of her in my Deviantart! Of course the DeviantArt name also Writerwithbadgrammar, so you can search it on google easily! I spend quite a time for that drawing.**

 **Then we enter the last part, the meeting with Rem and Emilia. As always our pseudo Saber look too much to the point he missing what obvious! Thankfully he is nowhere that dense!**

 **And the reunion with Roswaal... Like I said, the Arc 3 is the point where this story split from canon, of course the next arc will be different as well. What does it mean by Roswaal's Gospel Book is blank?! What actually happened and how could it be?!**

 **You all have to wait for the next chapter to find out about it of course! Hahahahaha**

 **Welp, seeing we already cover all the parts of the story, I guess this is it! I hope you love this chapter! Next one will be a continuation of the talk with Roswaal and Aaron take his gift and install Caster card! The Servant already decided and you will see it later! Stay tune and keep reading if you curious about it! And don't forget to give this story Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**

* * *

 **This Omake is written for those who like Emilia from last chapter, I never thought many will find her character interesting so here you go!**

* * *

 **Omake #3 : To Achieve a Miracle. Part I**

* * *

 _"I Curse You! I Curse You with Endless Life! Forever You Will Walk in This Deserted World! Knowing That All of This Could be Prevented Had You Not Weak and Stay Firm with Your Goal! Know Despair O Hero, For You Will Never Find Peace Until the End!"_

Violet eyes snapped open in a frantic manner, followed by sharp intake of breath and small gasp that come out from her mouth. Her body jerked violently for a second and her hand went to-

"Emilia-sama!"

Shout from familiar voice stop her from drawing her weapon out and her frantic movement stopped immediately

Her panicked eyes become dazed for a moment, she blinked and they regain their light, the pupils narrowed and focused to the blue eyes that stare at her with concern

"Are you okay, Emilia-sama?"

No, she not, she is very far from okay... Ever since she lost him... She is never okay...

But she does not voice it aloud

"It's Satella." She said, correcting her friend "And I'm okay Rem."

The blue haired oni stare at her with analyzing gaze then they softened and beautiful smile blossomed across her face

She doesn't voice it aloud because it was necessary, after all, the woman before her already knew that she is never okay

"Emilia-sama will always be Emilia-sama to Rem."

She does not bother to correct her this time and only shake her head, she raises from her rest and cracked her neck, popping few joints by doing so

"It's another nightmare isn't it?" Rem stated than asked "Which one if Rem may know."

She was tempted to not answer it but she knew it was useless, in the end, Rem will always know and she will tell her, so she decides to cut it short

"When _he_ curse me." She said, spitting the "he" word as much as she can

The blue oni eyes widened slightly and they narrowed with sharpness, but only for a moment before they softened

"Does it bother Emilia-sama very much?"

"You know well it doesn't anymore." Emilia answered bitterly "While it always bitter and irritating but it has been so long. So no, it doesn't."

Long doesn't even begin it, it already two hundred years ever since their battle against Jormungandr

The victory... The victory itself is actually a miracle... Even until now Emilia can hardly believe that they won, that they survive against Jormundgard, that they can kill the monster and put end of his terror

It... It not like they don't believe they can't defeat that monster, what shocking is that they able to kill the beast and survive afterward

'No... No, our victory is a miracle but our survival...'

Their victory is indeed a miracle. It takes everything they have to bring down Jormungandr and deliver final attack using Excalibur. Rem was dying by that time, and she, herself very close to death door as well before unleashing the sword real power

They should be dead after that, there was no way they can survive, it was pretty clear but...

They survive... They alive...

No thanks to that monster...

In his dying breath, he not even let them to have peaceful rest. With all powers he have, he curse them, he gives his final spat, he healed them perfectly and not just there, he turns her to immortal, to ageless being that can survive even if her heart destroyed

It was so humiliating and disgusting, to be saved by him of all living being, of all existence, it was very insulting to her

And what worst, that wasn't act of goodness, that wasn't be done with good intention, oh no, not at all, it was curse, final "Fuck You" from him to them

She is immortal and cannot die... So do Rem who bonded to her...

And they forced to see the World slowly dead while there is nothing they can do to stop it

* * *

 _"This World will end. It doesn't matter even if you able to kill me, it doesn't matter even if you put an end of my reign, this World already dead, the Goddess has been killed, this planet will crumble! You are too late to stop me now! If only you did not hesitate to put me down when we fought in the first time... It might be survive."_

Loath to admit it... But that monster was right... That monster spoke the truth when he laughs at their face

The World is dead... And she doesn't mean it as proverb or metaphor, the World in a sense is really dead

There is no more life in this World. No more plants grow from the earth, no more green can be seen. No more Demonic Beast, they all died along the World when mana depleted fully from this plane

And Human... Human and Demihuman... There only around one hundred left perhaps or even less... And their numbers were decreasing with each month...

Truthfully it was a miracle in her opinion that there still survivor except them until now...

That doesn't stop them to keep searching of course...

They don't want to see people die... They don't want to see this World become barren land completely, empty from any life except for them...

So they gather survivor, they search in every crook and side of the World for survivor, for foods and waters that still available for their survival just like what they did right now

And truthfully? They are tired...

It was a very long journey. The time spent, the struggle, and the legacy and ideals they burdened with

No matter how far they walked, how far they searching and lending hand, it never ends, it never stops, the distance did not close no matter what

And after two hundred years of doing this... They're tired... So tired... Nothing is indestructible after all. No matter how durable a machine, no matter how colorful something that beautiful, no matter how powerful their will and spirit, all of them in the end still damaged by time

The beauty of colors slowly fade, machine slowly become rusty, will and spirit slowly dissipated, eaten by time that endlessly waiting for them

The only reason they could go on... Is because they have one another... Supporting each other, reminding each other what they had in past and what burden they carry on their shoulder and why they should never give up...

But even so... Even so... In the end time still erode their spirits, slowly but surely...

But one thing... One thing that never eroded or even touched by time...

 _"Right now you have nothing, but in future you will. Just like children or infant, can they do anything to help their parent? No, but in future when they grow and become an adult? They can. Just like what I did to you now, I help you, support you, and if you want to help me back, Emi, do that when you can stand on your own."_

It was their memory of him... It was his words...

 _"Why look at things that already happened? Why keep dwelling in them? Sure it is good to do that if you want to learn something, but there no use to bask in them. It will do nothing but keep hurting you._

 _"There is no need to keep pushing yourself. Ram never asked for it, and you know how it hurts her to see you like this. No one blames you. The world will always be cruel, we all have to find the strength to move on._

 _"Push it back. Stand on your feet, look to the front, and shove it back. Do not hesitate, do not waste your youth, move forward. Embrace every day with a smile, because right now your life is beautiful Rem. Stop blinding yourself with the past._

 _"So laugh Rem, laugh! Laugh, because all suffering, the pain, everything you went through has birthed a beautiful bed of flowers that surround you. Right now, enjoy it with those who are waiting for you."_

It was the legacy and teaching that left by the greatest man they ever were known...

Even two century has passed his words never leave from their mind...

So do their wishes to see his smile and heard his voice once again...

"You know... You two really one of the most hardheaded people I ever met."

The half-elf and the oni snapped from their journey when exuberant voice reaches their ears. They both turned with a fast pace and plan to counterattack if it was an ambush already formed in their minds, they come face to face with... With...

"You're... Not Human..." Rem commented, her nose twitched once "You reek of blood..."

The elder gentleman that stand before them merely smirked and tap his cane once, his red bloody eyes peering over the duo who watching him warily

"No need to be tense you two, I'm not your enemies." He chuckled "I come here to tell you two story?"

"Story?" Emilia asked, voice a bit dry "I'm sorry but, who are you? And how you sneak on us? Where you come from?"

His clean and neat appearance... To be honest, it was hard to keep such appearance in this age giving the World situation, so you can't blame them to be quite wary and curious to the man

The old man simply smirked and tilt his head

"You know, I remember once there miracle occur from two people who keep pursuing and waiting for each other." He said, ignoring the questions that given to him "No matter how terribly long they did that, and no matter how impossible it sounds, they still hoping and wishing to reunite with each other in the end, and so the miracle happen."

The old man stares at them, his blood red eyes seems piercing their souls but that not make Emilia or Rem flinch, there is almost nothing that able to intimidate them after the battle they had gone through

"The thing is... Your miracle already occurs. You beat Jormungandr despite it was impossible, that thing is as nearly as powerful Tiamat you know? And it takes so many heroes to kill her but here? Only two of you, granted he still does have a Concept of Death but it still very impossible to be done with two being, yet here you are, survive and healthy as ever!"

"I won't call our condition to be healthy." Emilia said icily "Now, would you answer our quest-"

"But you know what? What your deepest desire, that miracle, I can grant it!" He continued with a laugh "And frankly, I think I will give it as a gift for someone who has to stay strong for two hundred years."

The old man extend his cane to the space on his right, then he swings it down and the reality break under his power

"What the..." Emilia let out a gasp as she stares at the... At the... At the... Endless colors that swirling like a water in the sea in front of her

She had seen many things, this actually shouldn't surprise her, Pandora ability to warp reality around her is already ridiculous enough after all. So no, this strange phenomenon is not surprising for her

What surprise her though...

"Magic..." Rem breathed out with shock "Magic... So much..."

It was mana that radiated from that portal

After dozens of year mana has been gone from their World, depleted and make this place decaying, and now for the first time after that long... They felt it... They felt mana once more, vast and enormous

"Who... No, what are you?" Emilia asked as she realize that the man in front of them is not simple old man

"I'm only some traveler that passing by." The old man stated with a smile "This, will bring you to your miracle."

"Miracle..." Rem breath becomes deep, for the first time ever since very long time, she feels her chest so heavy "You... You mean..."

"You have journeyed and went through so many things quite long." He stated "This, will not give you that miracle, this will guide you to another one, the last one." He said, eyes shifted between the half-elf and the oni "One last journey to get your miracle. When you arrive in there, you will know instantly what your situation and goal." He explained with mischievous voice "So how is it? Will you take it?"

Emilia and Rem stare at each other, sending silent message through eye contact, the bonds that they formed for two centuries is more than enough for them to converse with each other without talking

Then the half-elf shifted her gaze to the old man once again

"How can we trust you?"

"You don't." He answered bluntly "But again, why don't take little leap of faith? That what _He_ would say if he is in here right?"

That appears to be more than enough to reassure them

They both walk toward the hole in space, entering it without hesitation or fear in their faces

As soon as they enter the portal, it was closed as if it never there. The old man himself chuckled and rubbed his beard with grin

"Well, now, let's see heroes, can you achieve your miracle or not." He stated with mirthful voice

The old man tilts his head upward, to the sky, his red eyes squinted in a focused manner and he let out another chuckle

"Welp, times up, I have to go before it's too late."

With colors of kaleidoscopes shroud him, the old man also gone from this World, leaving only sparkle that soon dissipate as a sign that he ever exist

Five hours later a meter crashed to Kosmos and extinguish every single life that exists in there and destroy the remnant of World's corpse


	29. The Truth about the Gospel

**Chapter 27. The Truth about the Gospel  
**

* * *

The Gospel of Witches...

There is not much known about them to be honest, it was one of the biggest mystery in the World until now. No one where they came from and despite there saying they were given by the Witch of Envy herself, in reality, there is no proof that supporting those statement

However it was, without doubt, the book is something that people should never touch

Not after what happened to Marvolo family...

It was happened around two hundred years ago or so, yet people still remember it very clear as the tragedy has been told to the youngster of each generation

Marvolo family is used to be rival of Roswaal family in Arcane Art. The two families constantly debating and arguing about what should be learned or used to improve the state of Lugnica

The rivalry between the two could be said stalemate actually. In simple term, Marvolo's family have the quantity and Roswaal's family have the quality

There only few that delve into the art of magic in Roswaal's family but those who learned growth into a powerful magician and achieving many honor and award from the kingdom. Meanwhile, Marvolo's family have the number of magician under their command and all of them while average -some even good- but they produce the number with fast

Giving who was actually led Roswaal's family Aaron not surprised...

However that rivalry come to an end when Marvolo's family decide to study the Gospel of the Witch Cult

It was when one of the areas they watched was assaulted by the cultist, they manage to repel and kill the invader, securing the village that targeted

And they manage to get their hands on the Gospel book

Abeforth Marvolo, the head of the Marvolo's family at that time was known to be quite ambitious. He had achieved quite many things when he led his family and he also very well known among the nobility and royalty at that time, and it thanks to the research and experience it wasn't secret to someone at his stature that the gospel known to capable to grant some kind of vision of the future

That was very perked his interest

And it becomes the downfall of Marvolo family

The details were not mentioned but it is written that Abeforth becomes insane after researching that gospel and slaughtering his own family and people. The insanity was not visible or instant, the process was gradual and slow, for months. The more he learns about that book, the more obsessed and frustrated he become when he got nothing or manage to break some mystery

In the end, more than thousands people are dead...

Seeing the horror that the book has brought, the Royalty and Nobility agreed to ban any attempt of researching the gospel and possession of it, a warning also given to other to not touch or attempt to read the gospel without supervision of wise people

And so the gospel become one of the most dangerous and mysterious objects in the World

But that was for this World... For Aaron who comes from normal World where this place is simply a fiction? He knows a lot about them

Well... Maybe not a lot since there still so many mysteries about the Gospel itself but he know more than people in this World

He knew what Gospel is in big picture, knew how they function, knew what their purpose, and knew how they work in some degree

Gospel is a book that shows future of what someone wants and how to achieve it. It's like a precog power, a prediction, quite strong one, but even so it still only that, a prediction. The future is not simple things, it was fickle, it always changes, it was not always same no matter what

He learns that personally the hard way after all

That is why Gospel book can be useless despite how it able to show someone the path they should take to achieve the future they wish for. It doesn't give you power over the future, merely an accurate prediction

And when things become different from what written in those Gospel, it becomes useless, the page will become blank since the "future" that written in there will never happen

"Why it's blank?"

Shock was evident in his voice, they come out from his mouth before he even realize it as he stares at the book that Roswaal show to him

The clown themed magician only smiled at him, he leaned back in his seat "I wonder why..." He mused with mirthful voice

Aaron stare at the book that presented before him, his mind processing just what exactly happened for a few seconds before he draws his sword up again

"Nice try." He said darkly "I almost bought it."

"Oh?" Rosewaal's eyebrow quirked, his heterochromatic eyes twinkling with amusement "You think I'm lying?" He asked rhetorically "You think this is a book that belongs to some random cultist that I killed in past."

"What else it could be?" He inquired with disdain in his voice "Don't pretend to be sincere Roswaal, I know exactly what kind of man are you. You are not that different from your Mistress in term of morality and mindset, you are that sick to the point copying everything about her after all."

"Compared to my Mistress like that. Fu, fu, fu, I will take that as a compliment." Roswaal replied merrily "That praise aside, what you just said truthfully is not something that I won't do, however right now I'm really being honest. I won't manipulate you to follow the Gospel anymore and will help you as best as I could."

"And based on what your claim is?" Aaron snapped "What makes you so sure that I won't kill you just now and be done with it?! You have caused enough problem and pain for me, and even IF I accept your offer, what makes you so sure that I will trust you?"

Roswaal stared at the pseudo Saber, his face still contain an amused smile, it as if he is spending time relaxing in beach and enjoying the sunlight. Then his smile slowly gone and he pushes his Gospel a bit

"There are two ways how Gospel stop working." Roswaal said in a calm voice "You already know the first, it is by the future that they displayed broken, things went awry from their prediction. And the second..." Roswaal's smile returned, this time it looks more bright than before "When the Gospel has done its purpose."

Aaron feels cold sensation crawling inside his chest after hearing that

... Of course... Of fucking course! How could he forget about that one? Gospel become empty if it already serves its purpose! He never give thought about it because until now such thing has never happened, none of Gospel in original anime or novel become empty because it already has done it purpose

But... But... There is one... Isn't it? There's one Gospel that empty not because it broken...

Beatrice's Gospel...

"Impossible." He said, his voice become dry and no longer have it previous heat "Echidna... Your Mistress still in her tomb, there is no way you can unleash her." He declared

Or is she?

Despite the bravado he displays but Aaron internally started to sweat. Could it be something happened? He knew that Echidna manages to escape from her seal in the end of volume 4 thanks to Emilia finishing the trial but... That was impossible to happen in here! The Trial is not something that easily can be done after all, there is the reason why it not accomplished by now and...

Could it be... One of the anomaly? Does another anomaly stumble unto the Tomb and follow the trial then accomplish it?

That thought makes Aaron's inside become cold. That actually not impossible. Things already different and he knew there outside factor that come with him in this World. So what stopping them from...

He quickly crushed that panic thought in instant it appears, he analyzes everything and trying his best to stay calm

'No... That was absurd. Let just said there another anomaly and they manage to release Echidna, why is Roswaal not helping them then? His goal is very clear, why his Gospel still related to me?' He thought internally

That makes him feel quite relieved as he realizes it means Echidna still in her prison. He doesn't want to deal with that woman after all, she will bring nothing but probably problem for him in future with her curious nature

"You're right." Roswaal said, his voice carries slight disappointment "My Mistress is indeed still in her seal." He confirmed what Aaron thought much to the blond further relief "However the thing is, the role to free my Mistress is never mean for me."

Aaron's eyes widened at that

"What do you mean?!" He demanded

"I mean, I have another role to play instead of rescuing my Mistress like the future you know." Roswaal said, he crossed his arms and stare at the pseudo Saber in eyes with a smile, enjoying his surprised expression "And that role is to make sure you befriend with Emilia."

"Befriend with Emilia?" Aaron repeated in bewilderment "That... That... You're lying!" He accused, there is no way, there is no way such thing is... "It can't be! Your goal is-"

"I swear on my Mistress name, Echidna the Witch of Greek, I, Roswaal L Mathers, just spoke the truth." Roswaal said, his voice is nonchalant but there steel in there "And I know that you still going to call me a liar, however know that I don't care, I spoke of the truth, it was your problem to not believe in me or not."

Aaron's expression was akin like a fish, jaw opened, eyes wide. Then he clenches his mouth shut, his green eyes observing the clown magician with intensity, as if he wants to burn the man through his glare

"Let just say... I believe in you." He said through gritted teeth "What makes you so sure I will accept your help instead of killing you like I planned? And if your Gospel purpose is to guide you to befriend with Emi then..." Then it already empty before even the Hakugei mess

"It already blanks after we return from the Capital, yes." Roswaal chuckled "Making your existence known to the World? That actually the finishing touch, and after that my last instruction is to help you."

Aaron's fist become shaking as he clenches it more tightly, the gauntlet making a noise as it pressured under his inhumane strength

"As for why you shouldn't kill me? By any mean do that, I won't even try to stop you, do it, kill me. However, do you think it wise for you to kill me since right now I'm already done with you." Roswaal stated "Killing me will bring nothing but a problem since from now on I intend to help that half-breed to win the crown like original, you will need another noble to help you if I died, and that still not count the backlash that comes seeing how you will explain the death of Court Magician."

"Like I care about that." Aaron said coldly "Like I said, you have no use anymore, and even if you no longer plan to manipulate us but don't think I will forgive you for what you had done."

"Need I remind you that everything I have done makes you into better position now?"

"Is it change the fact you using us? No."

For all his calmness Aaron internally is very troubled. Things become very far from canon, everything went astray too fast! He just got back to the manor with intent to relax a bit and yet... And yet...

He grips Excalibur, still poised to the man neck, then he pulls it back in preparation, turquoise energy starts to leak out from the pseudo Saber body

"If you run, I will make it painful." Aaron declared coldly

Despite his life was threatened Roswaal still look calm and uncaring as he simply shrugged "So be it." He said "Do what you want."

"I will." Aaron answered with dark amusement

Then without hesitation he bring Excalibur horizontally, enchanting his arm with mana and-

"I wonder how Ram will fare after this though."

It takes everything Aaron have to stop his attack that already in midway, he pull out mana more than before and direct them to opposite direction of his attack, intent to stop his assault before it hit the target

A burst of wind appear from that act, sending the papers and everything on the Roswaal's desk to everywhere from the force, when the view clear, Aaron's hands that holding Excalibur was shaking and the holy sword itself already buried itself one centimeter to the court magician neck

"You... You..." Aaron growled out like an animal, his eyes filled with anger. It was thanks to his training in using Mana Burst so far that he manages to stop himself, even so he is still very tempted to slice the man head off "Ram... What do you..."

In response Roswaal only smirked, his hand wandering to his neck that wounded, he touches the injury without flinching and magic poured to it, the bleeding area started to glow before slowly dissipating as if they were never there

"You're not stupid Aaron, but your emotion still needs to be controlled, really." Roswaal chuckled "You are a good planner but your emotion often cloud your mind, do something about that and you will go far in future."

After that statement Aaron realizes what he means. Ram. Ram devoted herself to Roswaal isn't she? And if he killed the man before him, their relationship will become broken beyond repair

And he does not want that...

Ram... Ram might be a jerk and they're not in their best term right now but she is still a friend... Not to mention if it affects her then it will influence Rem as well...

...

...

He's done...

"You will pay for this one day Roswaal." He swore "Mark my words."

He knew he should stay longer, he knew he should make sure to press more info, but right now? Right now his head was too messed to deal with this, he has feeling he will behead this man if he stay in here any longer

So he turned around, dismissing Excalibur and began to walk away

He was just reaching the doorknob when Roswaal call him

"For your information, I will be leaving for few days tomorrow night."

The pseudo Saber halted in his steps, however he did not turn to face the clown magician who smirked

"Nothing funny this time, it was a real business, Emilia-sama got so many supporters lately and I have to talk with them. I was tempted to bring them here but I'm sure you won't like it so I decide to go to their place." Roswaal said

If you want to talk about Emilia faction status in politic or about returning to your World then it better if you did it tomorrow because I will gone again

That was what the magician hidden message and Aaron knew it

He did not respond and resume his walk, leaving the room and slam the door strongly, enough to make one of painting on the wall fell

Roswaal only chuckled at the sight of the powerful man that brooding

That was close, very close

Make no mistake, he did not lie that his role already done, his Gospel book truly already become blank, he has served his purpose, his Gospel no longer will guide him, from now on this is his own path

 _"Until our reunion, make sure you keep your eyes on him."_

But it doesn't mean he will stop of course, the last instruction from his Mistress was clear, and he will follow it with all his heart

* * *

I screwed... Badly... Like really bad...

Roswaal Gospel... I never thought... I never thought it was... Oh who am I kidding, I mean, who the hell saw that? Who is a fan of Re : Zero would think that Roswaal's Gospel is guiding me to be close with Emilia instead of freeing Echidna from her seal?!

...

No... No... I'm wrong... It's...

Where should I begin? No, I... I...

Perhaps it from the beginning... From the moment I ignore the sign when prophecy about my existence...

I should know that was the first clue, the first hint that said I'm on a different universe, the first thing that should make me realize the biggest flaw of my thought...

My existence is expected...

My coming from here... It was expected... The higher being in this World already predicted that I will come somehow...

Volcanica with his prophecy, he knew that I will come to this World, not just that, he knew that I will be a Saber, have blood that same with his kin, he said, he knew I will come as Arthur Pendragon instead of normal Human

If that was not the big clue I don't know what else is, and what makes it very embarrassing for me is I don't even acknowledge that fact in first place. I simply brush it aside and think it matter to solve later without giving second thought

On my defense, at that time I was busy preparing against Petelgeuse and his men!

Then comes the talk with Gaia

In reality, the conversation with her is the most confusing thing among the other

I can... I can understand now why Roswaal's Gospel instruct him to make me close to Emilia. Not fully really, but I can understand why he got that instruction

Echidna knew I will come... Just like Volcanica, she knew at least part of her canon counterpart future, and thus she must know some way to free herself, however for some reason she needs me so she makes sure I was watched by Roswaal, that what I manage to get from my chat with that bastard moment ago

And we return to my conversation with Gaia

What in name of Gods happened five hundred years ago?

She said I had met Satella. How? How is that even possible? Where I met her? I clearly will remember if I meet someone like her! And not just in there, the way Gaia spoke... It really doesn't make any sense, it literally throwing off all crazy theory that Re: Zero fans have!

It doesn't matter how smart I am, doesn't matter how big the clue I have, the key is what happened in five hundred years ago if I don't know it then... I will never know what actually happened in this World

I lay my head on the pillow and sighed as I stare at the ceiling above me

It has been two hours ever since my talk with Roswaal. After I finished with him I go to bath that Rem prepared -she notices there's something wrong when I go out from Roswaal's office but I told her I need time alone for now and she gladly give me that- immediately and then went to the bedroom

I was intent to sleep when I lay on the bed but I found myself unable to do that, for some reason things keep stuck in my head and bother me so much

And I'm not complaining, it was really necessary, this so my stupid head realizes just what the fucking hell I missed!

Okay Aaron, look for the solution. Only a few people who truly know what happened five hundred years ago. If my guess is right, then it would be Pandora, Echidna, Volcanica, and Gaia herself. Those four is probably the only living being that knows what exactly happened from the beginning until now

Of course there's Roswaal, Beatrice, Puck and other people too, but they only know what happened four hundred years ago. They probably only know about the Witches and few things about Satella, they don't know what is the real twist in this World that makes it different from canon

But still... I know to learn about what happened in five hundred years ago I need to learn what happened four hundred years ago first, and I know two people that can give me info about what happened before Satella went insane

The thing is... How to approach them?

Roswaal? I'm still wary of him, he might say he is sincere want to help me from now on but I sure as hell he still has hidden agenda. Asking help from him is not good choice seeing what kind of man he is, and that also not mention I'm very tempted to cut him into two when I see his face

Puck? Very uncertain, frankly it already more than a week and I still hasn't seen his face. Make no mistake, he still exists, I aware he chat with Emilia -she told me after all- but since I'm busy lately -I was unconscious and on Capital remember- I don't get chance to talk with him, and he only can come out from morning to afternoon. Not to mention I doubt he remember much seeing he make pact so he got his memory sealed

Beatrice? Well... Well... It will be awkward... I mean, we both are not close. Seriously, among other, my relationship with Beatrice is the worst. While I dare to say that she thought of me as friend, but I don't think she will tell me about her past, mostly we only enjoying each other presence, we both are simply brooding buddy, not close at all

Making move to her right now will result in nothing and forcing things...

No, I can't think like that, such way of thinking is what makes me into this mess right now. I'm too passive, too hesitant to make a move, too soft, and look what happened because of that

I can't keep act like this, I have to take risk

Tomorrow I will visit Beatrice and ask for an answer. My relationship with her probably would be damaged, but it will be worth it, it can be fixed with time, this information meanwhile cannot

With that plan formed in my mind I nodded to myself before pull my blanket and close my eyes, entering the dream World

...

...

At least that was what I thought

"Sweet Wolgarm's yellow piss!" I grumbled as I rolled in my bed and snuggle further to my pillow, trying to sleep

It was as good as trying to kill sun using a bucket of water as I found myself keep opening my eyes. Make no mistake, I'm exhausted and tired, but my mind for some reason as clear as summer day

I let out a sigh and raise from my bed, sitting while clutching my blanket. Of all time to get insomnia... Why it has to be now?

Knowing try to go back to sleep will be useless I decide to go take some drink, I reach for the table that located near on my bed and took the water

As I drink the beverage I notice my book that laying there innocently. Instantly I reminded one of the purposes I'm going home. I quickly glance at the nearest clock and notice it was quite late, right now possibly everyone already goes to their bed

I put my blanket away and took my book, flipping it to find particular page

 **#Congratulations! You have survived through Arc Three! You manage to kill Petelgeuse without dying once and not end in there but you also EEEXUUUCAAARIBAAAA (っ`O´)っ-|~ •Ϟ•-̶-̶̶•̸Ϟ•-̶-̶̶•̸Ϟ•-̶-̶̶-̶̶•̸Ϟ•-̶-̶-̶̶•̸Ϟ•-̶)))))) Cthulhu himself! Or at least something that looks like him! Though you died once in the end because of your stupidity and foolishness so it minus points in that regard okay?! Here the reward you waiting for! Stamp on the below using your blood to receive your gift!#**

... For some reason it still annoys me to read this note, especially that Excalibur symbol, no, seriously, what the heck with that emoticon anyway?!

I let out a sigh and bring up my thumb, I summoned Excalibur and used it to nick my finger, drawing some blood. Then I dismiss the holy sword and pressed my bloodied thumb to the paper

FLASH!

A flash of light appear like I expected and I close my eyes just in time so I'm not blinded by it like the first time. However much to my confusion unlike the first one, this light seems longer and brighter, I feel like closing my eyes in front of lamp directly

It about ten seconds perhaps that I feel the light started to diminish. Slowly, I rub my closed eyes before opening them

And my jaw dropped in instant at the thing that lay before me

I know what this thing is...

It made from metal with fabulous design, covered and garbed almost like an armor while having two wheels that bigger than the normal one. Two small orbs located around it 'head' making them looking like 'eyes' while in reality it is not

It takes everything I have to not squealing like a girl as I see what stood before me

You know Yamaha V-MAX that Saber used? That is what in front of me now but not normal one. It was the one that covered in Saber's platinum armor! Jesus Christ and sweet mother of Alaya! Look at this thing! Gods I had seen it in anime but to see it in reality and directly like this!

Without realizing it I already touch the motorcycle, rubbing the platinum armor that covering the vehicle, my eyes peering over the marvelous object before me. Gods, it was so smooth! So clean! Look at this! So well-polished!

I raise my legs and ride the motorcycle, and in that instant I knew, I knew how to ride this majestic steed, I knew how to ride this beautiful vehicle. My eyes peered to the key that latched to the keyhole of the motorcycle and I feel my hands twitched to it

Fortunately I able to snap out from my dazed and dreamy state as I realize turning motorcycle in this house at middle of night is clearly not a good idea, I'm trying to be discreet after all

So with heavy heart I get off from my vehicle, huffing my cheeks like a petulant child while doing that

Then I realize another thing

"Oh fuck!"

How in name of Kaleidoscope I'm going to hide this?!

I consider running around in a circle in panic as I realize I just summoned a motorcycle in my room. How in name of Gods I'm going to explain this to everyone?! My cellphone is one thing but a motorcycle?! Not to mention if I have it why I never use it until now?! This vehicle clearly can be very useful!

God damn it! Should I hide this in the bathroom? Somewhere in the manor? Geh! No, no, no, that was illogical and stupid move! This thing is too big to not be seen and...

The book!

I quickly walk back to my bed and pick the book, flipping it open, I search for the page that gives me reward

 **#Congratulation you just got Yamaha V-MAX! A Motorcycle that used belong to Arturia Pendragon! And not end in there, this one is magically modified! It already on "upgraded" state, you can combine it with your armor and see what surprise you will get! And to make it easier to use, it also can be banished and summoned like how Rider-class Servant calls their steed! Its power source is mana of course, it speeds limit also able to reach or even surpass the speed of sound giving enough time. Of course to reach that level it will cost very big of mana, and using this machine itself already quite a lot, so for other sake don't let them use it!#**

"Thanks, Teppei and Nasu." I breathed out in relief as I finish reading the instruction. So it can be dismissed like Excalibur and my armor, this is very fortunate, this book apparently more helpful than I thought, thank you!

I glanced at the vehicle once again, this makes things easier. Alright, let's see how I can banish this. If it works similarly like Excalibur and my armor then...

I close my eyes and then extend my sense, I leak mana out from my whole body, trying to stretch to my surrounding

To explain a thing, Sensing is... In a way is a bit hard to describe. When I focused like this I feels like there sensation around me, ranging from cold to hot, and if I focus enough, it makes me able to make myself seems like standing in front of them directly

Just like what I did now

I let my mana coating the whole motorcycle, for a second I was surprised to feel it seems responded to my energy, it seems accepting my mana. I brush that particular sensation aside and keep focusing, I imagine the lake that I always thought when I pull and call Excalibur or my armor, this time I imagine it larger and then I let the lake engulf the motorcycle, I feel the vehicle sink into the water and carried by the wave

I reopen my eyes and find the motorcycle no longer stand before me

"Yes!"

I pump my fist to my chest, feeling satisfied it worked. I then close my eyes again and started to dig to my mind, I search for that particular lake, I look for the motorcycle and I found, I can call it, just like what I did to Excalibur or my armor, I can feel it will answer my call if I did so

Smiling in satisfaction, I take few steps back before slumped in my bed. Wew, that was quite something, even if I didn't do anything much but the tension leave me slightly exhausted to be honest

Now I feel I can sleep...

Unfortunately, I can't sleep, not yet at least

 **#By destroying Prelati's Spellbook, Artifact of the Servant of Magecraft you manage to gain it power! Congratulations! Do you want to Install Caster-class card? What Heroic Spirit you might get? That would be a surprise of course! Please noted that you can't change back to your original class for one day when you install it for the first time. And after that, there will be delay for about one hour before you can change between class#**

I stare at the Caster-class card that plastered on the page. The first installation I won't be able to change back to Saber for twenty-four hours, I will stay as Caster as it installed inside me, then afterward I could change back. The next time I want to change from Caster to Saber or the opposite, there will be delay about one hour

It only four hours before morning... Five hours -six at best- before Rem come to wake me...

Might as well get it done

I pluck out the card and observe it while sitting in bed, staring at the hooded figure that displayed. Now... How to active this?

"Caster-class Card, Install?" I said uncertainly

That apparently the correct words as the card began to shine brightly, so much to the point it feels like blinding me permanently

The last thing I thought before the light engulf me fully is I should expect this and the next time I have to close my eyes before accepting what this damn book give to me

* * *

 _It has only one purpose_

 _It only live for one goal_

 _Anything else does not matter, be it in spiritual or physical, it does not matter_

 _For it purpose is only one and only one_

 _It doesn't care about joy, for what is a joy if one doesn't have time to enjoy it?_

 _It doesn't feel any fear, for what is need to fear if one already knew how it would end?_

 _It doesn't care about joy, it doesn't care about fear, it doesn't care about anything. Nothing is matter after all..._

 _For it live only for one purpose..._

 _And that... Is to become Miracle..._

* * *

Rem was not having good days to be honest

Ever since she got back to the manor with lady Emilia, things actually not looking good in the estate

Make no mistake, her relationship with lady Emilia is fine, as matter of fact, Rem sure she got closer to the half-elf in a certain way. Lady Emilia becomes braver, dare to make decision or act and also more serious in her study. Despite she missed Aaron -obviously, Rem, herself also missed him- but she stays strong and focused on her duty

She really has grown so much from the girl that arrives in manor for the first time and working as maid

But it ended only in there

While lady Emilia seems to become brighter and determined, the same thing can't be said about her sister

She doesn't know what happened but when she arrived back, she notices her sister seems become more... Burdened... She seems in very deep stress and looks lost. True she becomes brightened when seeing her but she...

Then there's another matter with lord Roswaal as well

Lately Rem's opinion about her Lord started to... Wane

She still thinks highly of him of course, Roswaal has taken her and her sister to his house and take care of them after all, so she will be in his debt and gratitude forever. What she means is lord Roswaal behavior recently seems become more amiss and... Questionable...

Under normal circumstance Rem would never think of something like this, Roswaal is her Lord after all, he has done so much for her and her sister, and Rem could careless what people think about him

But lately she started to see things more... Wide. More open and big. Perhaps it not just lady Emilia but she, herself, also started change, and Rem feel the change is actually... Good. The change clearly brought positive result, Rem had no doubt about that

Rem is loyal to lord Roswaal, yes, the man has saved them from terrible fate after all and helping them to get their revenge on those who responsible for killing their kin. However, lord Roswaal never guides her, he never shows her the path when she loses, what he did in reality, is trading a deal. They agree to help him and he will help them in return, she remembers that very well

No, the one that opens her path and eyes is someone else, and his name is Aaron Pendragon

A stranger who comes barging to their simple life, a man who doesn't know anything and nagging her endlessly, a man who instill fear to her heart with the power he radiated, a man who pulls her from her darkness and show her the bright light of the World

A man who has melted her frozen heart ever since that fiery night

And all that he wants is only their friendship... He does not expect her to become his lover, become his subordinate, he only wants their friendship

In reality Rem aware that Aaron Pendragon not doing that with pure intent, he has his own hidden agenda, he has his own secret, she is not that naïve after all, and her sister make it clear by calling Aaron Pendragon as Knight with Two Faces

Such epithet actually not wrong, because unlike the normal Knight who is noble, chivalrous, and honorable, Aaron Pendragon is different. He behaves nobly and with honor, yet he does not hesitate to abandon them and use other methods if things come down. What makes it so unique is that when he shows his noble and chivalrous side, it was truly sincere, he is truly like a Knight that even would make any King proud. However he can throw away that kind of personality as if it never exists, as if he is different person

Truly Aaron Pendragon is very extraordinary person to capable showing such behavior

However despite having two faces like that, there is one thing that both faces share

Aaron Pendragon is a good person

No matter which faces he wore, in heart he is always hard-working and unrelenting man. For all the powers he have, he is still humble and never stop pursuing, he has very strong mental principle

And that what attracts Rem to him

Such amazing person... So when he returned, Ren was hoping that he can help her sister who seems eaten by her own conflict as well. It was clear that she is troubled by something, from the way she serves lord Roswaal and doing a chore... She is more withdrawn than usual

But such thing did not happen, Rem can tell when he goes out from lord Roswaal's office Aaron did not look happy at all, instead he seems very troubled by something

Rem knew and believe that in the end, Aaron will able to solve it, just like how he face many problems that thrown at him, but she can't help to feel slight worry

If Aaron behaves like that after talking with lord Roswaal... Then the problem would be lord Roswaal himself. She concludes that because from observing how her sister behaves around lord Roswaal, where she usually enthusiasm and have a fire in her eyes, now she seems to become... Dull

It reminds her of when they just arrive at manor for the first time

And that scare Rem so much...

'There's something... Something about Roswaal-sama that Aaron-sama knows. There's a connection between the two of them, and whatever it is, it causes a problem for Aaron-sama.' She thought as she takes a turn in the corridor

Should she ask him? Things seems went to bad direction after all, and Aaron might need her help, and as her maid, it is her duty to assist her master

Of course it has nothing to do with her wanting to spend days with him privately and able to working together alone often where there will be a lot of opportunities to explore their relationship further. Nope, not all, her intention is pure and genuine, who would say the opposite with angelic smile she has? Shame on them!

Yes, she decides it will be a good idea to ask to him what is happened between him and lord Roswaal. She gives mental pat to herself for coming to such brilliant conclusion

She stopped when arriving at her destination, she takes a breath and make sure she looks proper as always -and better hopefully- before knocking the door

"Aaron-sama, this is Rem." She called "May Rem come in?"

No answer... To be expected actually, Aaron is quite a heavy sleeper, he is a bit hard to be awakened but just in case

She knocks once again, louder this time "Rem will come in, Rem take it Aaron-sama is decent, yes?"

It will be better if he's not actually but... Let tone it down a bit. She doesn't want to scare the man she love very much after all, albeit his expression when flustered is very cute and adorable

If only she can have metia like his "cellphone" that able to cut a fraction of the time to memorize his adorable face forever... Haaah...

"Rem will come in." She declared when receiving no answer from the blond

She opens the door while humming in low voice, a smile plastered on her face when she caught sight of his blond hair from the blanket. She approaches the man she loves and start to shake his shoulder

She blinked when she got a grip on his body. It was thin... Small even...

"Aaron-sama?" She said, a mixture of call and question. She narrowed her eyes and flexing her fingers, feeling the man's body and found her suspicion was not her imagination "Aaron-sama, are you okay?"

Concern start to fill her heart, she wastes no time to spin the man body to her direction and remove the blanket to get better view of his state

And get it she did

She let out involuntary gasp, her eyes widened, her mouth opened in shock as she stares at the blond state before her

"Aaron-sama?" She called in shock

The blond in bed meanwhile groaned as he feels the loss of his blanket, he twitched once before he slowly rose, from laying to sitting position, he tilts his head and open his eyes blearily

"Rem?" He called

Rem did not reply, she simply stared at him with unchanging shocked face

The blond though pay no attention to that, his mind still dizzy and his hand moves to do his daily routine, reaching for the girl's cheek. Heh, what a cheeky -cheeky, get it?- girl, standing quite far so he can't get his price, it won't stop him. He shifts his body, using his knee to support his body and reach for the maid

And surprisingly he got her, she offer no resistance as his fingers latched onto the maid soft cheek

... Was it just him or her face was bigger?

His pinch seems to manage to snap the maid from her shocked state. She blinked once before she looks down, staring at the blond that feeling her cheek and she feels heat crept into her face slowly

"A-Aaron-sama...?" She called, voice barely squeak "Are you..."

"Mmm, what Rem?" He replied with a dazed smile "It's not like you to..." He trailed, his bleary mind seems finally register there something wrong, particularly to his voice. He blinked once before releasing his grip on the maid's cheek. He shook his head, banishing the daze and reopen his eyes "Rem, did my voice sounds weird to you?" He asked, then he blinked again when something else registered to his braid "Rem... Are you always this big?"

Rem feels she should be offended to be called that -no women like called fat after all- however giving the blond circumstance right now...

"No..." She said "Rem is not big, Aaron-sama..." She feels her cheeks warmed again as she stares at the person she loves, his wide green eyes that adorable "Aaron-sama is..."

Aaron frowned and stare at his hands, then he stares at Rem. His gaze lingering to the oni for few seconds before returned to his hands, then to her again, then to his hands again

Then he looks down at himself

"What the..."

He gawked as he stared down at his body. The sleeping outfit that he wore now is bigger than his, it very loose, almost like a blanket instead of robe

'It can't be! Don't tell me...' He thought as he hopped down from his bed to the floor

"Aaron-sama!"

The maid call was ignored as he carries his tiny feet, he went to the nearest mirror, and much to his horror and shock, what he actually thought is really happen

The one that stares back at him in mirror is not handsome man with regal appearance and figure that would make any men or women entranced in awe, instead it was a boy, no older than twelve years old at best with skin that pales almost like albino, wide green eyes that look adorable and blond hair with single strand that stands out

 **"ZELRETCH KALEIDOSCOPE ROTTING BALL! WHAT THE FUCK?!"**

Strings of curses echoed in Roswaal's estate, making birds and nearby animal scurried away from the place

Meanwhile, Rem staring at the boy with dazed face, red cheeks and strange smile

'Rem think Rem just saw a new wonderful World.' She thought with dreamy expression

* * *

Elsa let out a hum as she stares at the place of the person she looking for. It was dirty. It was dingy. It was a place that seems not fitting to be used as living place. It was a bit hard to believe that someone with... Such reputation live in here

Nonetheless her informant -a man who have lovely guts- has told her about this place, and this is the sixth that she manages to find, and all of them before was also looking similar like this, albeit they are seems in better condition

She stares at the old door, the wood look going to fall anytime, briefly, she thought would it be broken if she knocks it. She banish that thought, it was irrelevant, she decides to act and did what think moment ago, knocking the door

She stopped before her fist reach the door and smiled

"My, my, is that how you treat a lady?" She asked in melodic tone

"You've been a nuisance for me in last two weeks." A gruff voice replied from behind her "Looking for me so blatantly. I'm so tempted to kill you straight for doing that, tell me oh Bowel Hunter, why should I not kill you now?"

Elsa smirked, despite the situation she seems not bothered at all "Well, truthfully I don't know how to call you out. There many that said your existence itself is only a rumor you see, and I'm in a bit hurry so..."

She can tell the man behind her sneered in response "So you start murdering people while slipping paper inside their butchered bowel that you looking for me? What a way to make first impression."

"One must enjoy the job they have if they want to keep happy." Elsa replied simply with sing-song tone

"Hmph, some that you killed is one of my network, replaceable he is, but he still had his uses, and you took him from me. Tell me why I shouldn't cut your neck now."

"Someone else already did once, yet I'm still here."

"Oh trust me." The man lets out a small hiss, his voice is vindictive as he moves his sword closer to her neck "You won't return from this one."

Elsa briefly looking down to the steel that threatened to cut her neck, while the color itself is odd for a blade but it is not what caught her attention, her eyes narrowed and she observes the weapon further

"That was a very unique sword." She stated "Where you get it?"

"Is it matter?"

"No, not really, I'm just curious." She chuckled "I want to hire you." She stated, straight to the point

"Hire me?" He asked "For what?"

"Nothing much, assassination and things like that, or at least buy me enough time to snatch my target."

"You're assassin Bowel Hunter, such things are not supposed to be hard with your skills, trust me, your reputation is not so secret like mine after all."

"True, but my target is apparently too large, and it also comes from me personally." Elsa responded "And I don't want to ask my colleague, many of them have their own flaw." She moves her hand down, reaching for her pocket, she pulls out something, a folded paper and extend her hand to behind

The man took it wordlessly, his blade remains close to her neck and unwavering. His guard remain steady as he unfolds the paper and see the content

A drawing of beautiful girl with long hair, what caught his attention though is the pointed ears that stuck out from her hair

"She is Royal Candidate of King for Lugnica, currently she has what I want." Elsa explained

"And you want me to kill her?"

"No, well, not really. What you want to do with her is up to you, the thing I chased is her bodyguard."

"Bodyguard?" The man voice despite stoic there still hint of bewilderment in there "You want her bodyguard?"

"You must be heard it, there rumor about it already spreading after all. A Son of Dragon that founded the kingdom Lugnica." Elsa said with a small smirk "I want him to be mine."

"And why you can't do it then? If it was bodyguard..."

"That girl is no weakling, she has contract with spirit, a powerful one, I will not be able to defeat her by myself, and her bodyguard also strong, unrefined and rough, but if he manages to land a clean hit to me once..."

She will die... There is no mistaking that, she will die if that sword manages to cleave her into two, her regeneration will do nothing. The fact that her arm that until now still have scar and feeling hot sometimes is proof that the sword he uses is weapon on another level

"Distraction... That was what you want... You want me to isolate one of them while you taking care the other."

"Yes."

"Why me?"

"I heard until now you never fail in a job, and I don't want to take a risk so..."

"You don't want to hire other because you are too greedy and want the blood of that man only for yourself right?"

Elsa's lips twitched upward, curled to smirk that revealing her fang, for a moment her eyes flashed to crimson before returned to the original color

"You knew."

"I'm no stranger to your kin, Vampire." He replied with jeer "I should expect no less from a creature like you."

"Will we have a problem then?" Elsa asked, her fingers twitched once, a sign of warning and preparation

"... No, we will not."

Then the sword lowered, and for the first time since their conversation, Elsa can feel the man behind her no longer show any sign of hostility to her

She spins and face the man, her recent ally who glanced at the picture she gave to him

"Hoo, you're not that bad looking." She commented in silky voice

"I'm flattered." He replied in a voice that opposes his words. He folds the paper and returns it to her "I will help you, let's go, I know a place where we can discuss this further." He ordered as he tilting his head and turn around then began to walk

"Hm? We won't have chat in there?" She asked, gesturing to the old house while start to follow him

"That's not where I live."

"Hmm, I see, just I expected." She chuckled "Then may I know your name? Or would you prefer to be called by what people call you?"

"Just call me like what other called me."

"Very well then, Executor."

A simple title, yet, it carries heavy meaning, and Elsa truly believe that word is very fitting to the man that currently led her

After all... He is killer at heart...

* * *

 **Before I write Author Note and talk about this chapter there's something I want to say first**

 ** **\\(^_~)/** MERRY CHRISTMAS \\(~_^)/  
**

 **AND**

 ** **\\(^o^)/** HAPPY NEW YEAR 2018 ********\\(^o^)/******

 **TO ALL OF YOU  
**

 **MAY IN THIS NEW YEAR, ALL OF YOU BLESSED, THOSE WHO WORK GET RAISES, THOSE WHO RECENTLY MARRIED BLESSED WITH HEALTHY CHILDREN, THOSE WHO IN STUDY SUCCESS IN THEIR EXAM, THOSE WHO SICK GOT CURED**

 **Happy New Year 2018 everyone! Yaaaayy**

 **Now that out of the way**

 **I was tempted to write Jingle Bell lyrics but I think that was too cringy so...**

 **Anyway, let's focus to this chapter! I have limited times after all!**

 **Right, so here is where everything change, the result of the wave that has been built. As you can see it actually started from very long ago, like really long. Roswaal who stand before Aaron is not the same Roswaal that stand in front of Subaru. No, the different start from their Gospel, where Roswaal in canon want to release Echidna, this one is not, he has different goal and plan entirely**

 **He already reaches his goal, he plays everything very well, yeah, why are you so surprised? Roswaal is someone who has been around for four hundred years, he has countless experience in manipulating or such things, if not someone will be suspicious enough with him by now**

 **As for the background of Gospel... That was purely made by myself, what else can be fit other than the cliche genocide? It was made clear that everyone afraid of the Witch Cult Gospel, but the reason is never told other than people become crazy when reading them. In here, I give just exactly like in canon, except I add more spices**

 **The gift, Yamaha V-MAX, was it a surprise? A lot of you ask about it and here it is, our favorite vehicle that Saber ride. Now it belongs to Aaron as well! Congratulations man! You got a very cool motorcycle! Now, if only I got one as well...**

 **Though he becomes shota after installing that card, lol**

 **Then we also see Rem POV and got the big picture what happened when Aaron away from the manor, how she reacts between Roswaal and Aaron. I also try to dig deeper into the reason why Rem chooses the latter over the former despite Roswaal already done so much for her. In a sense, Roswaal while have helped her and Rem but he never "save" her, the loyalty Rem have to him is more like duty than anything else, different from Ram**

 **Speaking of Ram, we all know it will come down to this. I suppose it obvious why she is in distress now after reading this chapter, but if it still not then... Well, you all will find out in this arc**

 **And lastly, Elsa make her move. Yes, she will be one of major antagonist in this Arc. Truthfully, it will be quite long just like Arc 3. The mysterious guy, try to guess who is it? I have felt some of you will get it right, to those who right will get extra prayer from me so you can succeed in 2018 lol! J.K XD**

 **Aaron's Caster Heroic Spirit? I already left a clue in here, it will be revealed later of course but for now, try to guess it! The hint is quite enough in my opinion so it shouldn't be that hard**

 **Well, I guess this is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Next one will be a reaction to ChibiAaron and more interaction in Roswaal's Manor! Stay tune and keep reading if you curious about it! And don't forget to give this story Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**

 **P.S : Unfortunately for some reason my beta can't be contacted and he never response to my PM, so it mean I will need another beta. And the last one was pretty good, damn**

* * *

 **Omake #4 : To Achieve a Miracle. Part II**

 **#Too long for my taste, sorry can't be helped, my hand just can't stop typing when I write battle scene XD#**

* * *

"Checkmate..."

Shirou let out a ragged breath as he tries his best to suck air that moment ago got kicked out from his chest. His fist clenched, he glared up at the man clad in blue tight armor and carrying long crimson spear that stands before him with defiant look

"That last move was a pretty surprising boy..." Lancer stated as he recalls how the boy struck him, he then lowers his spear a bit and put on a thoughtful face "Though I don't understand. You think fast on your feet but you are hopeless at Magecraft... You still seem to have a knack for it..." He narrowed his eyes, observing Shirou with keen eyes, like a hound watching over their prey last stand "Maybe you were meant to be a Master originally..." He then shrugged before readying his spear again "Well, even if you were meant to but this is the end for you..." He finished as he prepared to strike Shirou down

Shirou glared at the spearman with anger on his face. He had been saved once already and just like that, the same man comes after him and kills him again. The sheer unfairness of dying twice in one day in the exact same manner is infuriating. After everything he had managed to live through, after everything he had endured to approach the ideal of a hero of justice, he was going to die like he was nothing more than an insect.

"Screw this..." Shirou muttered as he struggled and moved his body in sit motion, glaring at Lancer, he moved his hand to his chest where Lancer stabbed him before "My life was spared. My life was saved, so I'm not going to die that easily!" He yelled.

Unknown to him, the old magic circle behind him slowly began to glow due to his will to live.

"I have to live and fulfill my obligations and I can't do that if I'm dead..." Shirou murmured with a bitter voice as he recalls what happened ten years ago, the horror that scar his very soul, then he clenched his fist and slowly the blood on his hand turned into a symbol "I'm not gonna be killed, in a place like this!" He glared at Lancer who moved his spear to stab Shirou "For no good reason, by a guy like you who kills people like its nothing!" He roared strongly.

At that moment Avalon inside Shirou body starts to work. His magic circuits glowing in power and the ritual responded to his will to survive, the sheath called its sword.

The Sword of Promised Victory

It comes to answer the sheath that calling for them

A powerful and fast swing come out, just in time to repel the lightning pierce that about to end the boy life, following it was burst of wind that almost like a typhoon itself

Shower of sparks elicited from the clash of the weapons, the spearman eyes widened, not prepared for sudden assault at that level of strength, he is just in time able to maneuver his feet and decreasing the impact, instead of sending him to fly completely, he merely got pushed while his legs digging the ground roughly

Shirou looked up, intent to see the person that responsible for saving him, and when his eyes found them one thing crossed his mind in instant

Beautiful...

There is no other word that is not fit the woman before him. She is beautiful, so beautiful, even Rin Tohsaka who is known to be like idol in school is nothing compared to this woman

If she is some kind of Goddess, Shirou will even believe it

Garbed in golden armor that decorated with red fur, long silver hair that waving soothingly like a water in sea from burst of wind moment ago, pair of beautiful violet orbs that seems glowing in the dim room that only illuminated by moonlight through the window

"So you're the one."

Her voice is soft, melodic, angelic, just like her appearance. It enough to snap Shirou from his dazed state

"W-Wha..."

The awe left his mind as he

"You seems confused..." She said, her face curled into concern and she frowned "Same can be said to me, I..." She put thoughtful expression "It's same for me. There are many things suddenly come to my head." Then she shook her head and her gaze turned to sharp, her lips pushed into a thin line, making Shirou taken back that such beautiful woman capable to show that kind of face, a face that belongs to warrior "But it doesn't matter for now, we have another thing to take care of." She tilted her head to the door, to where the spearman moment ago got pushed away "Rem, take care of him, I will greet our guest."

"Yes, Emilia-sama."

A new voice reached Shirou's ears and he blinked before he gazed to where it comes from -from behind the swordswoman- and his eyes widened slightly at the other person appearance

She is maid...

That was what crossed to his mind when he saw the beautiful -not as beautiful as the silver haired woman but still good looking nonetheless- a woman that stood behind the armored woman. Her blue hair that long with bang frame over her right eye, wearing maid outfit and have her hands crossed over to the front, a posture of serving someone

"It's Satella, there's another person with us right now." 'Emilia' or 'Satella' corrected in instant "On second thought, you should call me Saber from now on."

Rem the maid blinked once "Saber, that is a better title, yes."

Saber gives nod while smiling at her, then she turned back to the door direction before jumping forward

"Wait!" Shirou yelled immediately as he pushed himself. Only to hiss as his knee buckled and make him lose his balance, a hand come to his aid and save him from fall. He turned and see the blue haired maid is the one who helping him

"Easy, you're injured." Rem said softly "Take a rest for a moment."

"I can't!" Shirou replied "She... She is facing that man!"

That man is strong, he is not Human, too powerful and too fast to be one, whatever he is that spearman is very dangerous. He can't let someone fight him just like that!

The blue haired maid merely quirked her eyebrow at him her eyes briefly darted to where her lady rushed before returned to him

"Not need to worry, Sat-I mean, Saber-sama is not weak, she is more than capable to defend herself." Rem assured "May Rem know Sir name?"

Shirou blinked in bewilderment despite the situation, did she just... "Emiya. Emiya Shirou."

"Emiya-sama." Rem nodded "This one name is Rem, it is nice to meet you, now stay still, Rem will heal you."

Oh yeah, she just addresses herself like a third person. What a strange woman

"No, you can heal me later." He shook his head "Right now that woman-"

"Emiya-sama, believe in Rem, Saber-sama can handle herself." Rem said again. She held back a sigh when she notices the boy remain unconvinced and have his eyes darted to where Saber moment ago, he looks like going to bolt out to there in anytime "If Rem take you to see her will it be fine?"

The boy's eyes snapped back to her and he nodded so fast as if his neck has no bone

"Fine, but please stay out from the battle Emiya-sama, let Rem heal you first before you decide to act." Rem declared

Shirou about to protest but the maid blue eyes narrowed and suddenly he feels his surrounding become cold, her grip on his arm that gentle also tightened slightly

Shirou might be dense idiot, but even he not that dense

"O-Okay." He agreed meekly

Rem stoic face turned to pleasant smile, bright and beautiful "Thank you for your understanding Emiya-sama." She stated "Now then, let's help you stand, Rem can heal you while you watching."

'Understanding my ass, you straight threatened me.' Shirou thought dully as he let himself helped to stand

* * *

Sparks and burst of wind whipped in the space as steel meet against steel. Crimson blood spear meet against the invisible weapon. Both weapons swung more than twenty times in less than two seconds. Each time they meet each other small kinetic wave created and shook their surrounding

'This woman...' Lancer narrowed his eyes as he swung his spear and blocked a jab attack, parrying it before counter it with the pommel of his weapon, only for the woman counter it back using horizontal slash after maneuver her sword 'She's not bad.' He thought with small grin

This woman is good alright. She is beautiful, one of the best women he has ever seen in his life -and that means something giving his youth time- and she knows how to fight. All the strikes she delivers is accurate and filled with sharp precision. None of them filled with wasted movement

And yet, they're weak

The attacks while enough to counter and parry his assault, all of them was that, just simple enough, and he still holding back no thanks to his asshole Master Command Spell. Is that mean this Servant's Strength is not that high? Is she depend on skill to compensate that?

Wait, is it just him or the attacks seems become strong-

However much to his surprise, the invisible weapon suddenly swung with more strength, a burst of mana accompanied it, increasing the power further. The spearman red eyes widened as he realize it despite it happen in blink of an eye and he quickly use the ground beneath him to support his stance

Only to feel his foot slipped

'Wha?'

He doesn't even get a chance to look down to find what is wrong with his foot as the sword comes down, and without proper footing, it smacked to his spear and blast him away like he is some kind of grocery bag that thrown

He twisted his body, regaining his balance, his feet digging the ground, desperately to stop his advance. He uses his spear to help him as well by stabbing it to the ground and make it act like an anchor. His eyes widened again when saw the woman coming, quickly he pulls himself using his spear and jump up, just in time to avoid horizontal slash from the woman that leaped to him

He grabs the shaft of his spear and he twisted himself while in the air and extend his legs, he aimed to knock the woman from behind with a kick. His attack hit their mark, his kick landed to the woman back but it seems not bother at all -much to his surprise, he was serious in that kick moment ago and it hit point blank- as she ducked and sweep his spear, making him lose his anchor before jumped and spin her weapon. Lancer quickly brought the spear while still in air and just in time to use it to block the invisible weapon that nearly cleaving him

However he is still in air and had no proper stance, and thus when the invisible weapon smashed to him, he got blasted away again, and this time the attack was more powerful and he slammed to the ground as if he is some kind of bowling ball

The blue spearman let out small groan as he pushes himself to stand, however he doesn't even get chance to do anything as he forced to leaped away, just in time to avoid another attack from his enemy

"Woah! Woah! Patient woman!" He yelled as he fixed his posture "Damn, you're really want to kill me huh?" He stated with grin as he stares at the beauty

For the first time since they fought, the woman stopped from moving, her violet eyes narrowed slightly "After you try to kill my summoner? Should it be surprising?" She asked back

"Point." Lancer snorted, his red eyes gleaming with mirth "But still... That invisible weapon of yours... It was sword isn't it?"

 _"Such a unique weapon, to be invisible like that. What is it if I may ask? A sword?"_

Saber feel her lips twitched upward at the question, it brought back pleasant memory, and she gladly response the question with the same answer that the man she loved given

"Maybe." She said mysteriously, raising her invisible sword "Maybe not. It could be an axe. Or not. Maybe I have something completely different, like a bow." She declared

"Heh, very funny, swordswoman." Lancer replied sarcastically as he takes stance once again

In response Saber merely prepare her sword as well, ready to sprung forward any moment

"Before we continue, since this is our first meeting, would you be interested in calling it a draw?"

Saber blinked once, not expecting such peaceful offer "And why is that, Lancer?" She asked "Surely you're not scared to a simple woman like me."

"Simple she said, she was like dogs chasing bone moment ago." Lancer grumbled under his breath when he recalls their fight moment ago, no talking, no delay, she keeps pressing without end! What a scary woman "My Master right now only order me to observe, not engaged fully, and I already observe enough."

If it was at another time Saber will not let the spearman flee, she will pursue him and end the battle, however right now her head is not in right condition. There are many things she should think with new information that literally just crammed into her head

"Very well, we shall call it draw tonight." Saber agreed with a soft voice, her stance relaxed slightly "Go Lancer."

It's Lancer turn to blink, not expecting his offer to be accepted. He gives her grin and wink "Sure, thank you milady, you're really my type of woman. We will have fun on next date."

He immediately jumped back after saying that and enter astral state, become invisible to the World

Saber merely stared at where the spearman moment ago, then she shook her head and lower her sword. She glanced down while raising one hand, flexing her fingers as if testing their existence

'My body... Is it just me or...'

She feels strange... Her body... It was not as strong as it supposed to be...

Saber perfectly aware that she is not strong like Aaron, she is stronger, faster and more durable than most people, but she never surpass Aaron in raw power

She still remembers what Pandora said to her

"You will never be able to match Jormungandr, that was impossible. No matter how skillful and master you are, you will die against him. It does not matter of technique or weapon, if it was that what needed is then that man won't fall against him, he is pretty skillful after all, I doubt even the first and the last Sword Saint can beat him but he falls against that beast didn't he? No, what truly matters is the strength, Jormungandr can easily bring down building with a single punch and run faster than sound, what possibly skill can do in face of overwhelming power? Nothing other than delaying the inevitable."

That was absolutely right, in face of power that so overwhelming, what can skills do? The answer is nothing. Jormungandr power was too enormous to the point skills and technique become not matter to him. Truthfully if it wasn't for the armor she currently wore, she would be dead when Jormungandr struck her for the first time in their last battle

And because of that, Pandora offers to alter her body, an experiment

"Listen, you're special, only you who can possibly go through this because technically you're already dead, and thus your body will be malleable to be shaped. This won't give you extra strength, but it will make your body adaptable."

A body that will able to handle pressure of mana, a body that pressured by energy easily, a body that can be strengthened with magic almost without limit

That is the secret why she can trade equal blows against Jormungandr despite his monstrous strength, and even capable to carve injury in that monster when he transforms into his real form

The experiment not without cost of course, she cannot any longer talk or make contract and talk with spirit, her body has been twisted after all, the spirits no longer accept contract with her who has become anomaly as well

And if her body not as strong as it supposed to be then...

'The mana around here... It's... It's dry... And...'

Dying... This World... This World is dying as well... Just like hers...

She clenches her fist, making the gauntlet she wore groaned as she absorbs the mana from her surrounding further

'It will take a while before I can become strong enough, hopefully things won't go bad too soon.' She thought as she observing her strength

"See Emiya-sama? Saber-sama will be fine."

"Yeah, I can see that."

Saber turned, she saw her summoner and friend approaching her "Rem." She greeted "How our summoner injury?"

"Rem has healed him completely." Rem said "His name is Emiya Shirou-sama."

"Please just call me Emiya." Shirou said, he seems exasperated "Anyway, Saber right?" He asked "Just... What is going on? Who are you two? And how did you..."

"Well..." Saber also truthfully confused. Her mind itself also a mess. Holy Grail War, and there Seven participants with Seven strong people just like Aaron, that was all she knows right now

And their goal is-

She tensed when she feels another presence approaching, judging from the way Rem also stiffened the oni also sense it

"Saber-sama, there is something approaching." Rem warned the half-elf "They smell of iron and steel." She said in dark voice

Saber quickly moved forward and her sword raised "Emiya-san stay here, Rem prepare support!" She declared

"What?"

"Yes."

Without wasting any time Saber jump away, she immediately covered the ten meters distance and even reach over the fence, her eyes instantly found two people, a girl with black hair that styled into twin tail, and man clad in red coat with white hair

"Rin! There's Servant!"

Invisible blade went down with a powerful force, but it is not the girl the sword after, it was the man. The Servant of Bow had his eyes widened at the attack, not expecting him to be targeted despite he already prepared his sword. He raised his weapon to block it only for the attack to be stronger than he anticipated as he not ready, the sword slammed to Kanshou and it strong enough to force Archer's hand down, making the invisible blade grazing his chest

"Gugh!"

"Archer!" Rin screamed as she saw her Servant injured and staggered back

Saber clicked her teeth in distaste as she landed on ground, she immediately fell into stance and about to continue when she notices there something amiss, making her paused

"Servant of Bow..." She called, invisible sword pointed at them "For what purpose you come here?"


	30. Being a Kid is NOT Amusing! It is NOT!

**Chapter** **28\. Being a Kid is NOT Amusing! It is NOT!  
**

* * *

Emilia's day truthfully not having good start

Last night her mind was filled with certain blond that just come home and thanks to that she cannot slept no matter how hard she tried

And thanks to that she almost too late to do her ritual morning to talk with the lesser spirits. As matter of fact she got awoken by strange scream that come out of nowhere. Normally she would goes to there immediately to make sure everything is okay but since there was no explosion or burst of magical energy -courtesy to Aaron- she thought it not much of problem and thus walk to garden to do her ritual in instant

It was part of contract after all, and Spirit Contractor always keep their promise

But even so it still not cure her from her sleepy state

And push away certain blond from her mind

Seriously... What in name of Spirit that just happened last night? One moment she saw Aaron coming and then suddenly her brain remember about the lesson she got last afternoon, only this time it replaced by her and him

'This is Rem's fault!' Emilia huffed as she recall their talk yesterday about... About... Men and women! And how to make a children! This is her fault to make very detailed lesson!

It was not, she knew it was not to be honest but she can't help it. She want to blame someone and the blue haired oni for some reason make a good target

If only she knew the truth

"What's wrong Lia?" Puck, who hovering on her side, asked "You seems flustered about something."

"N-Nothing Puck." Emilia denied on reflex in instant "I... I just thought of something unimportant!" She said

"... It related to Aaron, isn't it?"

The choking sound that come out from Emilia's throat resemble bird that squawking in indignant manner

"Puck!" Emilia squeaked with pink tinted her cheeks

"What? It's true right?" Puck asked as he smiled in amusement "It's not hard to guess to be honest."

He let out snicker as the half elf sputtered in embarrassment. He can't help it, his daughter really cute when act like this after all

Though it also make him brooding slightly as he recall the girl situation

 _"Does she fancy him?"_

Question from his fellow artificial spirit crossed inside his head once more and he scrunch his eyebrow

At that time he answer no, there is no way Emilia fancy Aaron Pendragon. How could she? She doesn't even know what love is. It like asking eight years old children are they in love to someone

Puck aware that Emilia will grow in future, but certainly it will be quite long. She is young, only her body that mature but she not even pass her preteen in mind, that is why he did not worry about... Boy or something like that. No, he is more focused to make sure she grow properly and become strong girl

He don't want her to break when the truth come after all

However... After what happened few days ago...

'Lia did not love him, she admire him greatly, she see him as role model and goal.'

That was what he told himself when he saw how his daughter practically preen when Aaron praise her, how her eyes sparkling and her emotion fluttering when he approve how she act

An ideal... That was what Aaron Pendragon to Emilia

It was... A bit bothering to be honest. The boy-no, the man is not someone that good to be used as role model. Make no mistake the man is not a bad person, he is not some lunatic or deranged man. He is kind, playful, careful, and also quite sharp, better than most people Puck ever seen to be honest

But at same time he is also cold, uncaring, and cruel

Puck still remember when Aaron told them how he will ambush the reinforcement of Witch Cult that coming. He remember how his emotion was so cold and dark, so eager to spill blood, like a beast that thirsting for flesh, at that time he was truly more a monster than men

Just remembering it was more than enough to send chill to his spine. Not many that capable to make him feel fear, at least not at this age, Puck dare to claim that he is one of the greatest being in the World currently, and yet he feel truly afraid to man that not even older than his paw

It greatly bother him and he did not tell Emilia about it because he don't know how she will response to that particular news

And in the end Puck did not approve Emilia's admiration to Aaron Pendragon, and he about to tell her everything after they finish fighting Hakugei and goes back to village

But that change greatly when Aaron Pendragon pull _that_ Sword

"Puck-sama, here is your egg."

Puck broken out from his stupor when bowl of egg served in front of him, briefly he spare glance to the pink haired maid that now serving his daughter and internally quirked his furry eyebrow

The girl emotion is still same as yesterday, filled with conflict and disturbance. Mixture of disappointment, sadness and despair, yet hidden among those dark emotions is raw and pure determination

Good emotions and mindset, but sadly that determination is born from desperate emotion, it is like a candle that flickering as the only source of light that preventing the darkness to swallow her

It wasn't good sign to be honest, any positive emotions that born from desperation is never a good sign, it is indication of hopelessnes and someone that already in corner of their sanity, only few steps away from breaking

Puck was slight conflicted. It is not his problem, whatever happen to Ram is clearly something that private seeing there is nothing happen in the house lately, bringing this up will only make her upset as well. However after living for nearly year in some place that serve him with sincerity and good intention, it is hard to not feel something about it

Not to mention Ram interaction with that man is the best entertainment he have for many decade

'Maybe I should tell Aaron about this...'

The man probably would suspect something off with Ram, he is not stupid after all, and if he know just how troubled the oni is, he could approach thing better. Just like how he make the young sister feel better after all

Yeah, he will do that, it will make him get small role and do something to help after all. He will tell the man when he speak to him, privately

He have a lot of things to speak with him after all

"Where's Aaron and Rem?" Emilia asked when she notice the duo that mentioned not among them, and she also recall in this morning she did not see Aaron practicing as well, something that he always done in morning

"Indeeeed." Roswaal drawled as he glanced at Ram who serving alone, his dual colored eyes briefly scan the table, founding Beatrice and Puck seems not care that much save for Emilia "Where are theeey?"

"Ram did not see Aaron-sama this morning." Ram answered "But Ram did see Rem, she's appear to be... Excited." Her face show mixture of puzzled and elated expression "She finished all the works quickly before going to her room."

"Excited?" Emilia murmured in confusion "About what?"

Speak about the Devil -or Oni in this case- and she shall appear

The door to dining room pushed open a bit loud than usual, getting attention from everyone, they all see the blue haired oni come in with bright expression that almost blinding for some reason

"Sorry for being late, Roswaal-sama, Emilia-sama, Rem have pleasant business to do moment ago." Rem said happily

'Pleasant?' Everyone thought questioningly

Rem simply smiled at their bemused look before she turn around, looking to something behind her "Come on Aaron-sama, your breakfast will get cold."

"... Can't I ate in my room?"

An entirely unfamiliar high pitched voice come out from the blue oni back, making everyone blinked in surprise and confusion

"Didn't Aaron-sama said it better if you come and present yourself to everyone at once so it won't waste time?"

"I take that back, it sounds horribly bad thing to do! Now can I go back to my room!"

Rem smiled become widen if possible, and her breath momentarily get heavier. Her blue eyes sparkling with mirth as she take steps forward and move her hand

"Nope!"

Then before the "unfamiliar" person can run, Rem scoop him up like a baby carried by their mother, making him let out squawk

"R-Rem! What are you-"

Rem then spun back to everyone and proudly present what she hold

Emilia almost got heart attack when see what the oni have in her arms

It was a cute boy, appear no older than eleven or twelve years old, having familiar golden blond colored hair complete with the single strand that stand out among the other. The green forest colored eyes that wide and shimmering from the unshed tears, his frilly white shirt with tie and long black pants, and his lips that wavering, they make him look so adorable

"Put me down Rem!" He ordered as he squirming slightly under the oni firm grip while trying to look as dignified as possible, and he horribly failed at that "I can stand by myself."

In response the blue oni decide to do the opposite of what he said and hug the small blond tighter while letting out small noise

"Lie, if Rem put Aaron-sama down he will go back to his room." She replied with small "squee"

"At this rate doing such thing would be useless." Aaron said while flailing under her grip "The cat already out from the bag after all! So let me go! You're squeezing me!"

"Kya! Aaron-sama! You're so adorable!" Rem squealed and tighten her clutch on him

"Hegh! Your chest! Rem! Your chest! They're pressed to my head!"

Everyone only can stare at Rem and the flailing boy with incredulous expression, their brain still processing just what they actually see right now, even Beatrice who always composed left speechless at the sight

"R-Rem..." Emilia called with stammer, her wide eyes never leaving the boy who struggle under her grip "That child... You called him..."

"Yes!" Rem nodded exuberantly, her nostril flared a little "This boy is Aaron-sama!" She declared while lifting the boy like a doll

The little blond raise one hand while putting deadpan expression "Yo." He greeted flatly "And Emi before you start yelling!" He added quickly when the half elf mouth opened "I will explain the situation while eating." He told her "Now Rem, please kindly put me down."

"Of course Aaron-sama." Rem purred while sniffing his blond hair for a second

Aaron shuddered as he put back to the ground, he waste no time to bolt away from Rem and goes to nearby chair. He briefly struggle when trying to take the seat due to his short height but manage to in the end

He pat his pants in satisfaction and put smug face for a moment, that expression died though when he look up and realize the chair was too short for him to reach the table properly

"Does Aaron-sama need help?" Rem asked from behind him

"... Yeah, can you switch my chair with taller one? I can't reach the table."

"Unfortunately we don't have taller one, however we do have something that can be used to support you."

There snicker come from certain direction and Aaron immediately glared at it, his glare intensified when found the one who let out sound was Roswaal. The clown themed magician holding one hand over his mouth with shaking shoulder

"Oh shut up you stupid clown." He grumbled darkly

"Aaron-sama, would you stand up please?"

Aaron looked behind and see Rem carrying pillow, he nodded before hopped down from his place, allowing the maid to put it to the chair. He about to climb it once again but pair of hand caught and lift him up, then placing him back to chair

He glanced and see Rem's smiling face, feeling his cheeks warmed, he turned away his face and frowned -it come out as pout to be honest "I can get here by myself."

"Rem know, Rem just want to help." She replied kindly

"I don't need your help for getting to the chair!" He said indignantly with glare to emphasize his point

Judging by how the blue oni eyes sparkle for moment it clear that his anger only amuse her further, aware of this, Aaron scrunched his lips and turn back his gaze to the table

Only to find this time everyone stare at him with amused and funny expression, even Beatrice also smirked

"What?" He asked with mixture of confusion and indignant "What are you all looking at?"

What he did not aware is everyone look amused because the single strand of his hair that stand out twitching, it moving almost like a dancing bean when he crossed his arm and glaring at Rem

And truthfully it take everything they have to not laugh aloud and settle for smiling instead. To see Aaron who were usually composed and like gentleman behaved like children -literally with his appearance, and it not helping that he is cute boy to boot- throwing tantrum is too much

"Nothing." Puck the one who answered, his feline face express humored emotion "Nothing Aaron. Why don't you tell us what truly happened?"

"Yes, yes." Emilia nodded quickly, her face set to straight expression albeit her eyes gleaming with mirth. Frankly it take a lot from her to not squeal like Rem at the sight of his hair that twitching like dancing pole "Tell us how could you be... Like this?"

The small blond narrowed his eyes, he about to press the issue however he felt that will be like opening can of worm so he let it slide and huffed his cheeks petulantly

"Well, to be honest..." Aaron pursed his lips in thoughtful manner "I don't know why I turned into this." He said, gesturing to his chibi state "I do have some idea though."

"What is it?" Roswaal asked

The Demi-Servant glared at the clown for a moment before answering "You all know that my armor and sword is bonded to me right?"

"Yes." Emilia nodded

"Truthfully they're not the only things that bonded to me, however ever since I stepped into this land, I found they are out from my reach for some reason."

Frankly Aaron was in panic this morning, like really panic, not just he ended up as child but how to explain his change to everyone without telling them his real origin. This is worse than having Yamaha-VMAX found out openly by them!

Fortunately for him after thinking for an hour -another fortunate things that he have two hours before breakfast start, giving him enough time to come with good reason- he found that perhaps the motorcycle could be used in certain way to make proper lie

"Another?" Emilia eyes widened visibly "You have another weapons with you?! Like Excalibur?" She asked with enthusiasm, Puck and Rem perked up at this, even Roswaal and Beatrice also show interest

"Excalibur is an exception." Aaron answered instantly "It is not something that can be compared to other, it special in it own way." Which is true, even among other Noble Phantasm that legendary like Brahmastra, Rhongomyniad and even Enuma Elish, Excalibur is still special. It is Sword that not just destroy but brought hope and salvation, a Holy Sword that forged by Every Wishes of the Mankind as the Core

Nothing can be more beautiful than that, even Gilgamesh himself acknowledge Excalibur superior than most of his treasure save for EA and Enkidu for personal reason

"I... I see..." Emilia said with mixture of uncertainty and disappointment

"By this point it should be obvious, last night I'm trying to get access to one of my belongings and I did manage to get one. After that I went to sleep and this morning I awake being like this." Aaron continued while gesturing to his body

"Is that so..." Emilia put thoughtful expression after hearing the explanation, that face though change quickly into concern "T-Then are you okay? I mean, your body being like that? Is that permanent?"

"No, I don't think so, I do feel more tired than usual but..." Aaron flexed his fingers as if he testing his body "I probably going to be back like normal tomorrow."

"That is good then..." Emilia let out small sigh of relief, glad that Aaron will return to normal. Not like it was bad thing for him to turned into young like this, as matter of fact he is cute! And... Well... Well, if he stay as kid permanently then it would cause commotion in future with the Royal Selection

She must have stay focused to the main priority, no matter how... Tempting it is to have Aaron stay small. For some reason she have the urge to glomp him and never let him go from her room

She feel her face heatened at that image and quickly banish it, now is not the time for thinking of such thing!

"Okay!" She squeaked out, louder than normal and make everyone stare for moment "So!" She coughed lightly to regain her composure "What kind of thing you bring?"

"A ride." Aaron answered, making everyone blinking "it is something that can be used as transportation machine. I try to access one of my ride so I can go to Capital and here in shorter time since I would be busy in future handling things." He elaborated

"I see... That certainly will be useful, yes." Emilia murmured. As one of major figure in Lugnica, Aaron certainly will be busy and got called if something happened. Unlike the Royal Candidate that still uncertain which of them will be King, Aaron existence is pretty much confirmed already. His opinion and presence will be necessary and used to improve the kingdom condition "Where is your ride?"

"Out from my reach." Aaron said flatly "In this condition, I can't do anything. Not even call my armor." He already tried before, summoning his armor and Excalibur, none of them answer his call "And I also loss my strength apparently." He added with sigh, all in all he is as good as normal children now

"Are you okay?" Emilia asked in concern "I mean, you seems so..."

"I'm fine Emi, it just..." Aaron pushed his lips into thin line for a moment "It just, I did not expect to be so weak like this."

"Weeelcome to normality oh Your Diviness." Roswaal commented with amusement in his voice "Try to get used with it."

"Fuck you in the ass, you dirty clown."

"Aaron!/Aaron-sama!" Emilia and Rem chided in loud voice simultaneously

The little blond blinked, taken back by the sudden yell from his friends "What?"

"Your language!" Emilia said with glare "That was so crude! You shouldn't said such words!"

Rem nodded in agreement "Rem agree, Aaron-sama should not use that kind of words, it is unbefitting for someone like Aaron-sama."

Aaron stare at the duo with mixture of bemusement and incredulity. What with them? He knew they often chide him when he swear but they never yell like this

"As much it amuse us to seeee Aaron-sama predicament." Roswaal chuckled, prompting glare from the little blond "I have someeeething to say to everyone."

This make everyone shift their attention to the clown magician, albeit Puck and Beatrice not appear to be interested very much

"What is it Roswaal?" Emilia asked

"Hmmmm, the first thing I want to say is, about kingdom of Gusteko." Roswaal stated, making Emilia and Aaron look at him with more interest than before "While Emilia-sama probably doesn't know it, I'm suuure Aaron-sama has heard about it."

"The King of Gusteko." Aaron grunted "I did not know much since I'm busy with meeting nobles and other things but I do heard the gossip. The King of Gusteko will coming here at next weekend." He informed the half elf "Originally we want to held celebration party at this weekend for defeating the Hakugei -official one since the one we attend at Priscilla's was her private party- but since King from another kingdom wish to visit it got delayed with purpose to make things more prudent."

"Indeeed, it also to shoooow the World that Lugnica is strong despite it has been weakened and without Royalty for years." Roswaal stated with smirk "After all, what is better welcome party than celebrating for slaying beast that has terrorize the World for four hundred years?"

"... Politic." Emilia said with small frown

Aaron let out snort while Roswaal give appraising gaze to the silver haired girl for a moment before he nodded "Indeeed, politic." He confirmed "Aand speaking about the King, the Gusteko's King is actually new as well. Not just that but the King is female, and she just got crowned few months ago."

This make Emilia and even Aaron look surprised as they pay more attention to the clown than before

"Another female King?" Emilia spoke aloud, her face show bemused expression

"And what is wrong with female king?" Aaron asked with small look "You're also candidate to be King, and you are obviously woman."

"I know, it's nothing like that!" Emilia huffed "It just a surprise." She muttered "Not to mention she also new, I mean, few months ago?"

"Weell unlike other Kingdoms, the King of Gusteko is chosen by the spirit that dwell in there, Odglass, the Spirit of Water and one of Four Great Spirits." Roswaal informed

"The Spirit of Water?" Aaron tilt his head, this was new to him. The information about Four Great Spirits is not much to be honest, even Puck who is one of major character also surrounded by mystery save for his power. He knew the name of the Four Great Spirits but their ability or elements is unknown to him "By any mean, was she canine-like spirit and female?" He asked to Puck

"Yes..." Puck confirmed with blink, face show surprised expression "How do you know that?"

"... Well, you are male and cat, and you also manipulate fire. So I just assume that the water must be opposite of you." Aaron answered honestly

"That was racist! Racist!" Puck complained with cute glare as he wave his paw that somehow curled to fist "Just because I'm cat and male doesn't mean my opposite is dog and female!"

"But it does, right?'"

In response the cat spirit throw ice cube from out of nowhere and hit Aaron in the face, making the blond yelped

"Somehow it feel so satisfying doing that." Puck commented with grin

"I'm just making assumption! Not need to throw ice to me!" Aaron protested with huff while rubbing his cold cheek "Anything you can tell us about her or other spirits?"

"Ehhh, not much. To be honest I don't know much about the other spirits since I barely interact with them. I had meet with each of them but that's it." Puck said with shrug "Muspel the Spirit of Earth doesn't like to talk much and mysterious, Zarestia..." The cat eyes darkened slightly "Don't even think to approach or talk with her, she is not spirit that like mortal, even among spirits she is infamous for her aggressive nature."

"... How aggressive?" Emilia asked with small frown "I don't think spirits that regarded as one of Great Spirits could be so..."

"Lia, trust me. You don't want to meet with her." Puckk warned his surrogate daughter strictly "She will kill anyone who enter her domain, regardless of race and age." He declared gravely "Zarestia is dangerous, she is not spirit you can talk with. There's no reason for her behavior, she kill for the sake of killing, nothing more nothing less." The feline spirit paused and chomp his food, munching it for a moment before swallow it "Among other spirits, she is feral to the core, calling her monster perhaps is more suitable."

Aaron narrowed his eyes and pushed his lips. For being like Puck who will destroy the World if Emilia no longer exist to call other being a monster... Just how bad Zerastia is?

"Anyway, for Odglass... Well,.Odglass is the most eccentric frankly." Puck shifted the topic and answer the main question "Among others, she is the one who very close to mortal and often socialize with them."

"Is that so..." Aaron hummed with curiosity in his voice "She sounds like benevolent spirit."

"I don't know about that." Puck shrugged "Last time I visit Gusteko it was eight or nine years ago..." He then put puzzled expression "Or was it ten?" He murmured "Anyway, it's been a while so I don't remember!"

"I see..." Aaron rubbed his chin thoughtfully "Is there anything else you can share to us Rose?"

"Nooothing important." Roswaal said easily "There are few, but they're only trivial matter, we can discuss them later. Now to another neeews." He smiled and clap his hands together in table and look at Emilia "The Green House Project that you and Aaron-sama suggest has shown fruit." The clown magician informed "It already tested as well by me personally, the crops still grow even in middle of snowy weather that similar like winter season."

"Really?" Emilia appear to be happy hearing the news "That is good! So we can expect it to be applied to Kingdom right?"

"Indeed." Roswaal nodded "I already give the proposal to the Sage Council, and right now they are discussing about it. The resuuult is still not complete but rest assure, I'm very sure it will be accepted."

"You make sure we're going to get credit from it right?" Aaron asked with quirking eyebrow "And I'm not talking about money but the support from nobles." While it's true they will get money from this but that is not their main goal, it was to seek for others and get them to support their camp

"Of course I doooo." Roswaal said genially "Rest assuure, Emilia-sama right now is the most popular candidate among the others. Not just in civilian but nobles as well, I mean it in both way." He stated "Although it is safe to say that most of them thought highly of you Emilia-sama."

"R-Really?" Emilia said while blinking, surprise evident in her voice and face

"Your participant in bringing down Hakugei and appearance in the parade last week make you very appealing in public eyes." Roswaal informed with amused voice "Frankly that is still not enough to make those who lurking behind their wealth to like you, it does make you hard to be blamed or framed but it not make you completely safe." Then he grinned and give look to Aaron "However the support from Aaron-sama, this Green House Project, and his idea for new training device for military make them very reluctant to cross you. Many even now started to support you, few even wish to meet you personally."

"Meet me?" Emilia asked in shock while pointing to herself "Me? They do not wish to..." She trailed and look at Aaron who stabbing his food with glare as he seems having hard time to cut the meat properly, it nearly make her cooed but she quickly resist the temptation and stay focused

"You're the one who will become King, so of course they want to meet you." Roswaal answered "They waaant to see what kind of person are you personally."

"I... I see..." Emilia replied with thoughtful face. Truuthfully she already knew something like this will happen, as one of Royal Candidate there would be noblity wish to meet her, that was to be expected "When they want to meet me?"

Roswaal eyebrow furrowed at the question, Aaron notice Puck also show surprised look for a moment

"Hmmmm, I was about to delay yooour meeting, but seeing you're seems not bothered then I can arrange the meeting." Roswaal said while tapping his chin "How about in next four days? It would be in here of couurse, you're the future Queen after all."

"Four days..." Emilia muttered while scrunching her eyebrow "That is doable I guess."

"It is decided then!" Roswaal stated with grin "Nooow another thing. This noon I will leave and won't return until the next three days."

"Again?" Emilia tilted her head "Lately you often spending time outside."

"Weeell it can't be helped." Roswaal said in amused voice "It becaauuse Emilia-sama attract so many attention, and I am the one who work as your sponsor." He let out small sigh "There so many people that wish to talk about youuu."

'You just get busy recently you bastard, before the parade you were going off somewhere to make plot.' Aaron thought with scorn

"Ah..." Emilia's face turned to troubled expression hearing that "Then are you okay? I mean, do you get enough rest?"

"Rest assuuure Emilia-sama, I'm perfectly fine." Roswaal let out nonchalant laugh "I appreciate your concern but in my youth I had tighter schedule than now, so I'm fine."

"I'm sorry for troubling you so much." Emilia said in mixture of shame and gratitude "You've done so much for me."

"My, my, to hear such heartful gratitude." Roswaal bowed his head a bit with understanding face "Don't make big fuss about it Emilia-sama, I know what I will face when I support you, so this is not unexpected."

"Nonetheless you still have my thanks for helping me." Emilia replied with strict look "If it weren't for you, perhaps I wouldn't be here now." She murmured softly "You're the one who choose me, a half elf with appearance that exactly like the Witch, you didn't care slightly about such thing and for that, you have my gratitude."

Roswaal smiled, his eyes show grateful and jovial emotions "Well if you put it like that, I guess I only can accept it." He chuckled "Your welcome then Emilia-sama. Just make sure you become great king in future."

"I will." Emilia declared, voice and expression firm, there glint in her violet eyes

"Good, good, that eyes is very good." Roswaal nodded with approving face "Though speaking abooout eyes, I feel someone trying to make hole in my face with his eyeees." He stated while looking to certain direction

Emilia blinked, she follow the magician gaze and found certain small blond glaring at Roswaal as if the man is demon from hell that want to destroy the World

"Aaron." She called "Why are you glaring at Roswaal?"

"I hate his voice." Aaron replied darkly

"His voice?" Emilia repeated with bewildered expression "What is wrong with Roswaal's voice?"

"His existence itself is wrong." Aaron hissed. The irony that he is the one who intrude this World wasn't lost to him but he simply doesn't care

"My, my, whaaat a scary expression." Roswaal laughed in genuine amusement "Not need to be so angry just because Emilia-sama praise me, jealousy is unbecoming of you Aaron-sama."

The blond face flushed "I'm not jealous!" He hissed not unlike a cat, the single strand of his hair started to twitch once again

"Aaron are you jealous to Roswaal?"

"No I am not!" Aaron growled while clenching his spoon "Why the hell I supposed to jealous at HIM?!" He pointed to the magician

"Hmmmm, maybe because you don't like it when I goot praaaised?" Roswaal offered with smirk

Aaron open his mouth to protest but he click it shut when realize that was true

And unfortunately for him, that response only make the accusation sounded true

"Oh Aaron." Emilia let out soft voice. She feel slight warm inside her chest for unknown reason, the idea of Aaron is jealous when she praise another person make her feel giddy "You're not bad too, I mean, not need to be jealous, you are-"

"I am not jealous!" Aaron yelled with anger in his voice. In his normal form perhaps such act will struck fear to whoever he talk to but in his current appearance?

Most of them thought it was cute, and the hair that keep dancing on top of his hair not helping his case

Realizing that everyone is amused than believing him Aaron let out growl that not unlike kitten and he huffed. He promptly hop down from his table and glare at everyone -mainly Roswaal who grinning like cheshire cat

"I'm not jealous!"

After shouting that he turned away with harrumph and started to leave

"Wait! Aaron! Wait!" Emilia called while standing from her place, however the chibi blond ignore her and keep walking "Aaron, you-"

"Shut up Emi! You're nincompoop!"

The half elf gawked at the sudden insult, she watched in mixture of shock and incredulity at the blond who slam the door close -albeit it not loud since his strength practically almost nonexist- and leaving

There silence in the dining room as everyone stare at where the de-aged man moment ago. Then after few seconds, it broken by loud laugh from Roswaal and Puck, Rem and Ram also giggled and even Beatrice let out snort of amusement

Unsurprisingly Emilia is the only one who not look amused and she also have small frown on her face

"That was not nice." She speak to Puck and Roswaal who laughed in chiding manner

Teasing Aaron like that? It wasn't nice behavior! She expect better from Roswaal and her surrogate father, seriously!

"Buuut it's so much fun!" Roswaal laughed "To be honest, I was having hard time to keep my face straight when he angry."

"Especially with his hair that look like dancing tree." Puck added with cackle "Come on Lia, it was harmless joke no need to be angry." He said hastily when notice his daughter crossing her arms

"Puck-samaaa is right." Roswaal stated with chuckle "Besideee you can't deny it was fuuun right?"

Emilia feel her lips twitched to upward slightly at that. She will be lying if she said no, fun was not enough to describe it to be honest. The sight of Aaron's pouting face and hot glare was so cute! Some part of her want to abduct and bring him to her room and treat him like little baby just so she can see his reaction

"Aaaand you can also say this is payback for numerous time he tease you."

Emilia's mind briefly wander to the many times when Aaron tease or use her as a joke reference then to the small blond pouting face

She unconsciously let out small snort

This make Puck and Roswaal explode into another burst of laugh

* * *

Meanwhile our small protagonist blond currently sulking in his room, swiping his cellphone while grumbling incoherently in his bed

"Stupid Emi, so easy to be tricked. Fucking Roswaal, manipulative and body-stealer leech!"

He don't know why but for some reason it bring very unpleasant feeling to see that clown smile. And why the fuck not? That man has been nothing but manipulative and asshole ever since he come here! Pushing every single of his button!

And what make it worse he got praised! Complimented! It as if he is some kind of saint! Fucking crazy clown!

Thankfully he won't see him for the next few days, even if they only meet again after a moment. No, Aaron think it will be better if they never meet anymore! For that damn leech and his own good sake! Who know the next time he might actually kill him for good

Asshole...

He let out small huff and shook his head, thinking about that damn leech won't do any good, it only going to make him more angry. Waste of time and unhealthy, that bastard not worth it

He tap his cellphone and stared at it for a moment. It truly been a while since he have time with the device alone like this. He was very busy in last few days and hardly touch it

He let out small snort at the ridiculous thought. Hardly touch his cellphone? Bitch please, in past he always bring his cellphone anywhere. Heck, he even rather lose his laptop than it. The thing already almost like part of him, always there and be used

But ever since he come to this World he barely use it, and he can't find the reason why he had to truthfully. While true his cellphone can be used greatly like recording voice or something like that, it wouldn't be too effective with the World filled with magic

He can't just use it randomly less he got accused by faking the recording voice since his cellphone is dubbed as "metia" and magical device, which mean it could be used in certain way while in reality it is not

He let out sigh, when he said this cellphone is more like diary he did not lying. That is what his cellphone now, a diary, object that function for him to vent when he have no one and also as reminder of everything that he went through

He briefly thought to play Angry Bird but found not in mood, he decide to open his gallery while playing music -Inuyasha's Lullaby to be precise- to sooth his anger

He stare at the collection of pictures in there, from the most recent to the latest. He briefly smiled when saw picture of his friends that huddled together, clad in their own costume during the cosplay show. Handy dressed as Sasaki Kōjiro, Nathania as Manaka Sajyou, Jason as Shirou Emiya, Jenny as Rin Tohsaka, and him as Saber

He shake his head, this was just before they enter the show together. He won't say they're best friends -except for Nathania, she stuck with him since highschool after all- but they are friends that unique in their own way, it was quite hard to find fellow that like Type Moon without sounded like a full otaku

His eyes fell to Nathania for a moment, remembering the time he spent with her when he had crush on her before he swipe the picture away, looking for another

After few swipes he blinked when he caught unfamiliar kid in his gallery. It was cute little girl, at age of four or three, wearing pink plka dot dress, having round styled black hair with the top tied to upward direction

One thing caught his attention the most

It was her bulging cheeks

He nearly cooed at the sight, what a cute girl! Who is this kid?! That kind of cheeks! Aaron feel his fingers twitching as he chuckled. He always have soft spot to little kid

'Still... Why did I have her picture in my cellphone?' He thought confusedly as he stare at the girl. Not like he did not appreciate it but having picture of unknown little girl in your gallery is very... Unsettling. It was one thing if the girl is grown up but a four years old? That was entirely different matter

He frowned, this is clearly taken by him but why?

He swipe picture and much to his surprise, he found more of her photos in his gallery, he even take picture together with her and Angel. Further searching show that there a lot of her pictures in his gallery, there even photo of her with his uncle and aunt

This imply he know her, and family perhaps judging by how the girl carried by his uncle

And yet...

"Who are you?" He asked in low voice to no one

He have no recollection about her in his memories... Not in the slightest... Not even her name...

"Who are you talking about Aaron-sama?"

The small blond jumped a bit in his bed when familiar voice reached his ears, he quickly spun and find certain blue haired maid stood behind him with curious face

Quickly Aaron close the gallery and lock his phone and give nervous look to her "R-Rem! Since when you're here?"

"Just a moment ago." Rem answered with smile

The small blond feel relief at that before he narrowed his eyes "And you did not knock?"

"Rem already did, but Rem got no answer so Rem decide to come in to ensure Aaron-sama is fine."

Aaron blinked at that, she did? He didn't hear her. Was he really that distracted? Oh well, it doesn't matter anyway "I see..." He coughed lightly "Why you come here? Is there something you need?"

"Rem come here to see Aaron-sama obviously."

Of course she did. The small blond let out small sigh of exasperation "I'm fine Rem." Aaron said nonchalantly "You not need to check over me."

"That was not the impression Aaron-sama give moment ago."

He narrowed his eyes at the maid, glaring at her slightly "I'm not jealous if that what you tried to say."

"Of course." She smiled in humoring manner "Rem perfectly aware of that."

"Are you?" Aaron asked with small anger in his stare, he not that blind to not see the way Rem smile

"Yes." Rem giggled which only make her answer more unconvincing "Anyway, Rem come here bringing Aaron-sama food." She said, gesturing to the food that she brought "Aaron-sama must be hungry, you didn't finish your breakfast."

Aaron stare at the foods and held back gulp. Yeah, he didn't finish his breakfast since he go away before, an act that he regret since it left him starve

"Yeah." He nodded, he feel his cheeks heatened as he remember the event "I was a bit upset and not thinking that time." He said. He feel his cheeks warmed further when notice the blue oni stare seems intensifying "Alright, alright, that was bad of me leaving just like that!" He admitted with huff

Rem let out satisfied nod at that "Good, now here." Rem pick the plate and scoop portion of the foods, then she extend it to Aaron "Open your mouth Aaron-sama."

The small blond glanced at the maid with bewildered look "I can eat by myself!"

"True, however Aaron-sama behavior this morning is inexcusable, Aaron-sama behave like a kid and can't control your own temper." Rem stated sternly "That was very poor table manner, and because of that Rem will treat Aaron-sama like a children as he looks like."

"You're taking this way too far!" He complained with exasperation "You just trying to take advantage of my situation, aren't you?"

"It is this or no food for Aaron-sama." Rem replied, not answering the accusation

"Now you use threat?! Rem!"

"Rem will not repeat herself. Now open your mouth, Aaron-sama."

He glared at Rem, then to the offered food, then back to her again. He keep his eyes on hers for few seconds and making sure to show how unamused he is before huffing

"You will not feed me tonight." He declared

"If Aaron-sama behave properly." Rem replied with smile

He shot another glare to her at that comment. Then slowly, he open his mouth, offering it to her

The blue haired maid giggled slightly before started to feed him, and he accept it "Is it good?"

Aaron chewing his food and shoot small look to her -the answer should be obvious- before let out small grunt "It's good." He confirmed

Rem smile brightened and she take another slice "Here another one."

Both of them spending their time together in quite -and awkward for Aaron's case- and peace after that, with Rem who constantly feeding Aaron while smiling happily. Meanwhile the small blond avoiding her gaze, the way Rem's eyes sparkling each time she feed him make he feels strange

Not like he hate it though, got feed by beautiful girl, who don't want that?

"By the way, what Aaron-sama do before Rem come here?" Rem asked

"Hm?" Aaron glanced at her while munching his food, he swallow it before waving his phone "I'm just listening to music."

"Music?" Rem blinked "That Metia also able to play a song?"

"You don't know?" He asked with small surprise "I didn't tell you?"

"No." Rem answered

"Well..." Aaron put thoughtful face, what should he say in here? "It is not playing song, more like recording someone voice and play it." He then tap his cellphone and play some music, a lullabies to put a baby to sleep that he download from YouTube

Rem listened to the lullabies for a moment before she let out hum and follow the tune "It's beautiful." She said softly with smile

"It's lullabies to make baby sleep." Aaron chuckled

Rem nodded, she can see how fitting it is, the lullabies are gentle and peaceful, listening to it she feel her mind at ease. It was then she remember something, a message "Ah by the way." She said, making Aaron look at her curiously "Roswaal-sama said he want to meet Aaron-sama." She quirked her eyebrow when see the small blond face curled to scowl -or pout- when the magician name mentioned "He want answer for what Roswaal-sama and Aaron-sama talked about last night."

"I see..." He said in slight darker voice as he recall their conversation last night "Okay, tell that guy I will meet him..." He brought up his cellphone and look at the clock, it still 11:00AM "In next three hours."

Rem blinked in confusion at the answer "Is there any reason why Aaron-sama want to meet him that long?" While the person himself is in this place right now

"Because I want to piss him off-"

"Language Aaron-sama!"

"And I also want to sleep." He continued as if not interruped

"Sleep? Aaron-sama, sleeping after eating is not healthy." Rem said in disapproving manner

"I will repay it with extra training after my body return to normal." Aaron said nonchalantly "I just got four hours sleep, it is unhealty for boy at my age."

The look that Rem give to him clearly spoke "Now you want to use your age" but he ignore it and cracking his neck once

"I'm already full..." He paused and let out small yawn "Maybe this body can't eat too much, what a shame."

Rem simply stare at him for a moment before close her eyes and let out small sigh "Fine then, if Aaron-sama wish to rest. Perhaps it's the best decision, we still don't know how your condition truly after all, a good rest might return Aaron-sama back to normal faster."

Unlikely since the installation of the new Class-card is 24 hours, which mean it will be tomorrow early morning but he can't said that

"Yeah, I guess." He mumbled as he fix his pillow and laying in his bed "Wake me up later, okay?"

"Of course." Rem nodded with smile as she finished putting the empty plate to the tray. She then walk over and sit in the bed, not far from the boy "Rem shall hum lullaby for Aaron-sama."

Aaron stared at the blue haired maid with incredulity. However he let out snort and decide to not make any comment while slipping to his blanket

"Whatever." He grumbled, he is too sleepy to make any comment

Rem smiled before dragging herself closer to him, then she bend down and give kiss to the blond kid's cheek

Aaron feel his cheek warmed in instant and touch the kissed cheek while staring at Rem with wide and questioning eyes

"Isn't it normal for mother to hum lullaby and kiss her child?" Rem asked with twinkling eyes

"You're not my mother." Aaron retorted

"Rem know, Rem practicing to become a good mother for our future children." Rem replied jovially

He don't have retort for that one

It's super effective damnit!

He mumbled incoherently with blush as he snuggle to his pillow. Closing his eyes while Rem start to hum lullaby for him, he soon recognize the lullaby is the same one with his phone and Dream World soon claim him

* * *

Green...

No matter how far his eyes can see, green color is everywhere, followed by brown oak

This continent is filled with so much green that make him bemused for a moment

Compared to where he come from, this place look very... Alive... Very different

He briefly wonder is it because the pact the First King made with the Great Dragon they praise that make the land become fertile but decide to push that thought away

It doesn't matter to be honest, blessing of Dragon or not, all in the end depend on the caretaker. The fertile land maybe play big role, but the people of this kingdom too. If they were uncaring to their surrounding then no matter how fertile and clean the land, in the end the result would be bad

"How you doing back there?"

He turned, looking over the man that currently drive their carriage from where he sit

"I'm doing fine." He informed

"Really?" He asked before putting sheepish face "Sorry for the small space in there, but I don't know where else to place you, those things are my source of money."

"It's fine." He repeated, briefly glanced to the goods that surround him "I'm not that troubled to be honest."

"Well... That is good then." The man give nod to him with small smile "We will arrive at the Capital soon, probably in few minutes." He informed "Are you sure you don't want anything else? Only ride to Capital? I mean, you did a lot back there."

"I appreciate the offer but it is fine." He replied "I can make my own way after I arrive. Beside, what I did wasn't big deal."

"Lad, you face against pack of Demon Beast alone!" The merchant exclaimed "If it weren't for you, I would be dead by now! I owe you my life!" He stare at him in eyes and give firm nod "If you want something else, you can say it, no need to hesitate. I maybe not as rich as those nobles but I am funded enough."

"There's no need for that." He responded in placating manner "You already did enough, I was quite lost back there and don't know where to go, but thanks to you, Hoover-san, now I can go to Capital."

"If you put it that way..." Hoover let out sigh of exasperation "Fine then." He said before looking over his Earth Dragon for a moment "By the way, do you want to be dropped at the middle of Capital or somewhere else? I want to go to my buyer and who know I might pass through your destination."

"I don't have particular place that I want to visit." He hummed and putting thoughtful face "You can go to send your goods first if you want to Hoover-san, perhaps I will know where to go from there."

"Want a small tour eh?" Hoover chuckled "Okay, I don't mind. However please a bit careful when we meet our buyer okay."

"Why? Are they dangerous?" He asked

"In a way." Hoover rubbed his beard and scrutinize his eyes "The buyer is one of Royal Candidates."

He straightened a bit from where he sit hearing that "One of Royal Candidates?" He asked, genuinely interested now

"Yep, one of Royal Candidates." Hoover repeated with nod "The Sun Princess, Priscilla Barielle."

That pique his interest further, Sun Princess? "Why she called that?"

"Because she have Divine Protection of Sun." Hoover chuckled "It kinda fitting to be honest, she is... A bit firehead and have attitude, but mostly it because the way she carry and present herself." He answered "Regal, and firm, like a Sun, that is why she called that." He then grinned in slight perverted manner "Not to mention she is not bad for eyes."

"I see..."

Sun Princess... He held back chuckle as he spoke the title inside his mind. To think he will meet someone with title like that the moment he step into this kingdom

Is this Fate that guide him? Or is it something else?

Either one is doesn't matter, no matter what he will face them with all he have

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Guess who's back? Me! Your least favorite author with horrible grammar! XD**

 **Sorry that I am gone for a month, but I've been busy with hospital business. My schedule is quite tight and... Well, I guess real life started to catching up**

 **I even got PM by few people that ask my health because worrying I'm not update any of my stories! Aww, I'm very touched that someone asking me that, thank you! But I'm fine! I just... Busy with real life**

 **Even now my schedule is still packed, however I manage to spend times to write whenever I'm free and this is the result. Hopefully I will be able to write more in future, and there won't be writer block that bother me!**

 **Now that has been said, let's talk about this chapter. Truthfully there's nothing much in this chapter to be honest. It simply foreshadowing and tell the event that soon will come with few extra informations, such as Zarestia the Spirit of Wind, and the others**

 **Plus fluff and cuteness of chibi Saber, that can't be ignored obviously. Now if only I'm talented enough to draw the scene in this chapter...**

 **Anyway, Odglass... Other than Spirit of Water, there's not much about them in canon. To be honest according to canon their form is still unknown and mystery, albeit the gender is indeed female, this I got from wikia. However for her canine-like spirit appearance, that was my own idea since Puck is feline spirit and they both also represent elements that oppose each other**

 **In here we also can see how Emilia's character growing, from the meek girl that shy and timid, slowly become woman that dependable and take things seriously. We also get glimpse of what Puck think so far and make no mistake he will have chat with Aaron soon, so do Beatrice because Aaron did not realize he just do something big without knowing, and it get connected to her**

 **I give you hint, it was during his talk with Gaia**

 **We also see something that disturbing such as hole in Aaron's memory, if this is not something ominous I don't know what else is, the causes is... MYSTERY OF COURSE! HA! Try to guess it everyone! I will not give any single clue about it! XD**

 **And the last scene, well, that was obviously one of "Servant" that landed here. I'm sure by now many already knew his identity, some manage to guess it right and congratulations for that!**

 **As for the Caster-class that Aaron get, let me make it clear, he did not get Hans Andersen, I already said it, he is OP, he might be useless in battle but his NP capable to practically make Aaron into a God! All his NP take is time and inspiration, something that can be achieved a bit easy since there's no Grail War in here, Aaron would be staying for a months, enough time for him to "upgrade" himself**

 **So no, no Hans, and I will give "spoiler", very important information for this fic**

 **"Aaron become child because the Class-card install the Servant of it inside him, it regressing his "body" and make it accept the Servant"**

 **That is all I'm going to say and... Well, I guess that is all I can say in this note, lol**

 **Btw, I write a new story, Attack on Titan fic called Nameless Hero No More. The summary is, our MC from the newest Attack on Titan game somehow return to the past after his Heroic Sacrifice. It will be slight AU due to addition of the Game, and I also going to update it quite slow since I need to know more about the game from YouTube. Not to mention I also very close to blind about Attack on Titan, I only know the basic**

 **If you my fans and also Attack on Titan, I guess you give it a look, perhaps you might like it. However unlike my other stories, that fic probably have short words for each chapter, like 2K or 4K instead of 6K or 7K. This is because I still need to gather material about the game and study about AoTverse**

 **Alright, promoting my newest story is done, I guess this it. I hope you love this chapter! Next one will be Aaron's talk with Roswaal and more clue about the Caster that Aaron got. Stay tune and keep reading if you curious about it! And don't forget to give this story Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	31. A Bigger Threads

**Chapter 29. A Bigger Threads**

* * *

 _"You are our ultimate weapon." The old man spoke, voice firm and filled with pride as he look to his creation that kneel before him "The perfect Homunculus, with near unlimited Prana, you are the best vessel for Servant."_

 _"Yes, grandfather."_

 _The creation understood what he said, it exist and born just for this purpose. After years of struggle, learning and humiliation, it come to the World just solely for this, to bring the creator victory, it purpose is a symbol, hope, to achieve what they has failed for more than century_

 _"My Lord." One of advisor spoke, voice filled with uncertainty "I don't think this is wise act, true she has shown to be far better than the rest but-"_

 _"Be quite Colin." The creator rebuked instantly "She is perfect, and I will not have you treat her as lesser being, she is more than that." More than you, went unsaid by him_

 _"If you say so, sir."_

 _The creator turned back to her and he smiled as he stood, he extend his hand at her in inviting manner "Come, granddaughter, we have lot to talk about, and there's also so many that I need to teach to you."_

* * *

You know the sensation when you're in middle of sleeping but in next moment you suddenly awake? Not one that you had a good rest and wake up with feeling refreshed but the one that as if your mind decide you have enough rest so you need to wake up no matter what

Yeah, I just get that feeling

Still with closed eyes, I exhaled small amount of breath and let out small groan, I clutched my pillow tighter and burying my head in the soft object

My head is aching despite I already awake, even as I try to get back to sleep so it diminished it still did not accomplish anything save for more headache

Eventually I give up trying to get back to dreamland and decide to hug my pillow tighter to adjust my head and wait until the ache gone. Basking in the pillow's good smell while receiving hug back from it also helping quite a lot as I feel my body become relaxed once more

...

...

...

...

Wait a minute

Pillow doesn't smell good, well it did, but I'm sure as hell mine won't be so blatant like this

And what more important, pillow doesn't hug back!

I immediately open my eyes, and the first thing I see is white object, correction, I see pair of white soft object

Let me be blunt about it, I see boobs, not naked unfortunately -and fortunately too- but that part was compensated by my face that buried in between them

I feel my face warmed in instant and I looked up, and I found myself get close view of Emilia's sleeping face

What the hell? What's she doing in here?!

I release my grip on her and leaned back, only to find unable to since she's hugging me. My movement making the half elf stir in her sleep as she pull me tighter to her and mumbling incoherently under her breath

I let out choked voice as my face buried further in between her breast and become reddened more. At that moment I found myself very tempted to wrap my hands around her stomach and enjoy myself in this bliss

What? Don't tell me you won't let pretty girl embrace you in bed while you burying yourself in her breast! Fuck you if you say so, you damn hypocrite!

Not to mention her leg apparently wrapped around mine, and I can feel my morning wood -apparently this body still show sign of puberty, which is fucking strange seeing I looks like 10 years old boy- poking her thigh

Down boy! Down!

I take deep breath, trying my best to calm my raging hormone as much as I could

And find myself utterly failed in doing that as Emilia's thigh brushed my wood once again which prompted small squeak from my throat as I shivered from indecent pleasure that flowing in my back

Oh, come on! What kind of cliche situation is this?! I mean, really?! Waking up to find myself wrapped in hug by cute girl?! I know that I am currently in anime's World but really?!

Fortunately -and unfortunately too- my squawk seems quite loud as it cause Emilia to stir in her sleep and she loosened her grip from me, allowing me to pull myself away from her in instant

The sudden movement seems stir her further and manage to awaken her as slowly her eyelids fluttered before they opened, revealing pair of violet eyes that bleary and dazed

"Aaron?" She called in puzzled voice

"Emi." I greeted back, trying my best to make my voice deadpan "What are you doing in my room?"

"Your... Room?" She asked

As if seeing God directly, Emilia's eyes widened in comical manner before she jerked back from me while letting out squeak, her white healthy face turned to red as she began to sputter

"S-Sorry! I just want to hug you! No! I mean, you're cute and-NO! W-What I mean is-"

I rolled my eyes and sighing aloud, cutting her from her rant that seems make her dig her own hole deeper. Inwardly I can't help but happy to see her reaction since it hide my own awkwardness

"Relax Emi, start from beginning." I ordered

Emilia poke her index fingers together in sheepish manner, fidgeting in where she sit for a moment, then she take deep breath as if trying to calm herself and clear her throat

"I was coming to check on you before since you were leaving during the breakfast." She said in controlled voice, albeit there still red mark tinted her cheeks "I'm worried about you, and when I arrive I saw you sleeping, I about to leave but..." Here her face curled to small concern "You were anxious in your sleep."

"Really?" I asked curiously

"Yeah, so I decide to..." Her blush returned here "To hug you so you get calm. Puck usually do that when I asleep in noon and have bad dream." Now her face shift back to worry expression "What were you dream about, Aaron?" She asked

What I dream about...

"Nothing." I answered stoically as I tilt my face away from her, peering to the outside through the window "Just something from the past." I said

It was vivid but it is not... I still can remember the dream, however this one is different. Unlike memory of Arthur where the dream is so real and can be remembered until now, this one seems... Fleeing... It as if the dream were so easy to forget

But at same time it also easy to remember

Is that my Heroic Spirit? A woman then? The image is kind of blur but I caught sight of red eyes and pale skin, the old man also certainly have peculiar beard

"Aaron?"

I feel hand shaking me and I blinked, I see Emilia now look at me with obvious concern, not even bother to hide it anymore

"Are you really alright?" She asked again

I stare at her, at the face of the beautiful girl that would become Queen of country in future, at someone who I won't hesitate to call friend

I found nothing but pure and honest concern in her face

"You can talk to me, if something bothering you. I will help you with all I have, you know that, right?" She insisted

Such loyalty... In face of such conviction, what else I can do other than smile?

"I know." I said "Not need to worry, it's just a dream." I reassured her "Something that trivial."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." I nodded at her, it was the truth after all, only a dream and memory about someone else so it's not that important "Anyway, where's Puck?" I asked as I look around "Usually he's always around."

"Puck spending time with Beatrice." Emilia informed "Why?"

"Nothing." I replied "I just thought he might want to talk."

"Ah." Emilia blinked "You're right, Puck did said he want to talk with you." She confirmed "But he said it might be better to talk when you return to your normal form."

"I... I see..."

I sweatdropped while replying. Yeah, that would be for the best, I don't think Puck will take me seriously if I talk with him in this form

"A-Aaron..."

"Hmm?" I grunted and tilt my head, my eyes narrowed when see Emilia seems fidgeting "Yes, Emi?"

Under my stare Emilia become more nervous for some reason, it take a moment of her before she spoke out "C-Can I pat your head?"

"No." I denied in instant while leaning away from her

"Ehh?!" She let out disappointed voice at my refusal "B-But... Why?!"

"Because it's embarrassing."

"But you often pat my head too! That's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair, get used to it."

Emilia huffed her cheeks in pouty manner but I refuse to succumb and cross my arms before turned my face away. Like hell, looking like this already bad enough, I also already get make fun of by everyone this morning! No way in hell I will let this humiliation keep going

"Then you should get used to it too!"

"Huh?"

Suddenly pair of hand grabbed my shoulders before pulling me. I yelped as I found myself on the half elf clutch, the silver haired girl waste no time to bury her face to my hair and let out small "squee"

"Uhhh, it's really soft and smooth." She gushed with blissful voice

"E-Emi!" I yelled at her indignantly "This is hardly proper behavior! Release me now!" I demanded as I struggle to get out from her grip

Try I did, in the end I still fail obviously. This body almost has no strength, just like normal children body. Under Emilia's strength that at least can give challenge to Captain America in MCU, mine clearly stand no chance

After moment of struggle I decide to give up since it will only waste my strength and let the half elf cuddlng me. Once again I feel my cheeks become warm as I find myself pressed to her bosom. Damn it, what the hell? I never remember Emilia so... Girly in canon. She barely bat an eye to cute thing! So why the hell she seems so enjoying herself cuddling me like this?!

Is this because of my influence? I don't think I make her become more girly in any way

"Emi, loosened your grip a bit, I having hard time to breath!" I said in annoyance

"You will run if I do that!" Emilia replied

"Can you blame me?" I deadpanned "And no, I won't run, even if I did, you probably will catch me, so hand off a bit!" I exclaimed as I struggle from her grip

I just woke up after having vivid dream and my mind kind of mess, I don't have any intention to do complicated thing to increase my headache! Beside, when again you can be cuddled by pretty girl like this? Might as well enjoy it while I can

"You promise?" She pressed further

"Just do it before I change my mind."

That seems make her happy as she beamed and let loose her grip, allowing me to relax a bit, then she resumed and pull me closer to her while caressing my hair softly, like a girl hugging their beloved doll

We spend time in silence after that, not talking to each other. It could be because I don't know what to say to be honest since I feel very awkward, meanwhile Emilia seems not talking because she content and happy just by cuddling me, which I can tell by her pleasant hum

Eventually the silence was broken by her

"Hey, Aaron."

"Hm?"

I feel her grip on me shift slightly, my body was lowered to the point she can see top of my head with ease

"Why you hate Roswaal so much?"

Aaaand there goes the good atmosphere

She had to ask, didn't she?"

"I don't like his face." I said dryly

"Don't give me that." She rebuked as she pull my face upward, forcing me to meet her gaze "Aaron, I'm serious."

"So do I." I deadpanned as I tilt my head away, removing her grasp from me

"Aaron, I really mean it. Look at me."

I let out heavy sigh before I turn around to face her, the half elf look down at me with strict expression

"I've notice it. Ever since you come here, you never show positive behavior to Roswaal." Emilia said "True you were polite but you never try to make conversation or befriend with him. In fact you oppose him almost in everything." She exclaimed "And the worst come when you attack him with real intention to kill him."

While outwardly I remain stoic but inside I cursed myself. Of all time she decide to ask that question, why it's have to be now?

I know that my hostility to Roswaal will be asked someday, there's too many things that doesn't make sense between us if you don't know the true nature of that man and the secret of this World

Which is why I already thought many answer for this question, but the problem is I can't give solid one. Not without taking big risk and exposing knowledge that I not supposed to have

I was hoping that there might be a chance, a small hole that I can exploit so I able to explain why I hate that damn clown guts, but until now there's none, and I also losing patient each time I meet him because that man always messing with me

Which cause suspicion like now

"Aaron, I need to know." Emilia continued, her eyes show seriousness that rare "Why? Is there something between you and Roswaal that so bad?"

"And why..." I give her measuring look "You need to know?"

"Because you're not the only one that suspicious on him, me too." Emilia replied

Whatever answer that I expect from her, that was certainly not one of them

"I had live with Roswaal for almost a year." She continued "I admit I didn't know much about him, but I know recently he behave rather strange." She stated

"Strange?" I inquired

"Ever since you appear to be honest, three times that this manor targeted, and three times he never there. He always outside handling his own business." Emilia explained again

"He have solid reason." Why the hell I defending that man again?

"True, but he doesn't have solid reason why he support me." She countered, making me blink "I wasn't thought much about it, when he come and give offer to help me, Puck was the one who talk with and check him." She tell her tale "At that time I was still young and confused, but in the end Puck did said that Roswaal was clean, and since Puck's detection ability is very great, which mean he don't have any ill intention toward me and sincere.

"But now I think about it, never once he told me the reason why he want me to be the King."

"He didn't?"

"Not entirely at least, and I just notice it recently." Emilia sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose "He claim that it would be interesting thing to see, and want to make Lugnica become led by Demihuman King for once." She said before she muttered under her breath "That man have strange obsession wtih Demihuman, seriously, he can be weird."

You have no idea, that is not the only fetish he have. Seeing he was a woman once, that mean he have to give birth once to continue his line or something like that

Weird doesn't even explain just what kind of person he is, heck, even "Freak" also still not enough!

"And while I'm... Not one who should refuse a gift or chance like this, but at same time it also too good." She said "Even if Puck already make sure he has no ill intent to me, but the thing is, Puck can be... Blind sometime."

This time I did not even bother to hide my surprised expression. Once again she manage to make me speechless with her words

"I love Puck, but he is often too focused on me and thus get blinded." Emilia sighed "It prevent him from seeing the bigger picture of everything, not telling me about the Witch Cult is example of this."

Once again you have no idea how right you are, and you keep surprising me further

"Roswaal want me to be a King, yes, but his motive is not entirely clean, for all we know, he could have his own agenda that can endanger the Kingdom." The half elf exclaimed with grimace "That's why Aaron, you must tell me, I need to know more about him." She repeated "After all, I'm going to be the Future Queen of Lugnica."

I stared at the silver haired girl who look absolutely serious, her violet eyes meet my emerald green's and I can see only determination and consideration in there. She truly serious in this regard

For a moment I was truly and utterly speechless, my mind hardly can believe that the girl who stand before me is Emilia, the girl who so naïve to the point she blind to real World, the girl that for all her appearance and personality in reality is only a child that traumatized deeply

Then I remember what she have went through

She was _there_ when the Witch Cult attack the village, the same place that she love to her spend time instead closing herself in manor like canon, defending them openly and kill those that want to harm them

She was _there_ when Hakugei come, supporting everyone who fight, cheering and motivating them, protecting those that wounded and stood face to face against the Great Demon Beast itself

She was _there_ when "Cthulhu" raise from Hakugei's corpse, when madness and darkness tainted her very mind and soul, whispering darkness without end that drive any men to insanity

But more importantly... She was there when Excalibur shine and show it beauty and glory to the World, reminding everyone their most beautiful and sacred moment, their very light that will never be extinguished by any mean

It was simple thing, the experience that she went through is not much, and yet...

And yet she already broke out from her shell and walk in the World

This woman... She...

"I'm _very_ proud of you."

That come out before I can stop it, and that was the truth. I feel nothing but proudness to the woman that sit in front of me now

So what else I can blurted out other than that?

The girl's eyes widened at my sudden compliment, there surprise in there before they filled with joy and pride, her face reddened slightly and her lips parted into small but beatific smile that enrapturing

"It's all thanks to you." She replied kindly "I wouldn't be able to get this far without you."

"I didn't do much." I shook my head "I only point you to the right direction, you did the rest." Which is true, she only know me for few months after all

"But finding that direction wasn't easy thing." Emilia stated

Point for her

"Alright, alright, let's just say I accept your gratitude and everything else." I decide it's time to stop the idle matter and went straight to the point "Where you going with this?"

"Roswaal have hidden intention for this kingdom through me, isn't he?"

My eyes narrowed slightly and I give her look

"The reason why he support me... It is not as simple as what he claim, right?" Emilia said those words more like a statement than question "It's related to my status as half elf."

"... You're not wrong in that part..."

"Will he endanger this kingdom?"

...

Frankly, I was loss at words in here, I don't know what I should say to her. The thing between me and Roswaal is matter that private because we both know few parts of this World that unknown by many -even the Elder Sage in kingdom- and such knowledge was hidden for good reason as well

However, Emilia here for some reason manage to get glimpse or figure out that Roswaal have some hidden intention not just to this kingdom but her as well, and she aware the intention is not a good thing

And while it wasn't bad, but it will also reveal to her that I knew more than what I imply since the beginning, it will make her question more things that could hit close to my secret about coming from World where she is only a fictional character

Obviously I don't want that to happen...

Normally I can chalk this out and simply led her astray by giving her another story, but at same time, this also very good chance to build another foundation for future scenario where I can said more truth to her with perfectly good reason, a chance to tell Emilia that there is more than Witch Cult and becoming King

...

"Emi, I'd like to explain everything but... There few things that I need to clear with Rose first." I said to her and I immediately rise one hand when she open her mouth "Tomorrow, I will tell you some answer tomorrow, I promise." I added "It's because I need more proof and information before I can tell you everything."

More like need some time to make decent scenario and plan

Hiding things from Emilia is obviously stupid, I can't hide very much anymore, not with people with Noble Phantasm walking around in this World and there few of them coming here with one probably already in this kingdom. The chance that more things will be questioned and get complicated without proper explanation to happen is very big

No, it is better to explain things properly from now on and make good alibi for the future now

Part of me feel my stomach clenched that I have to lie to her again, I already did that enough after all, but at same time I can't risk it, I don't want to risk it

It was stupid, it was idiotic, it was absolutely useless but... But...

Part of me want to keep the knowledge that I come from World where they are fiction just to myself alone, I don't want to share it to others

Because it keep remind me that I must go home, I have to go home, and if I tell them that... And they accept it then...

"Alright." Emilia's voice broke me from my stupor as I refocused my gaze to her "I will let you clear things first with Roswaal." She said "But I expect you to explain everything to me, alright?"

"I promise." I nodded to her, putting serious face as much as I could and look at her in the eye

Emilia staring at me, her face was stoic but much to my confusion I can tell it was forced, her violet eyes seems dilated to few directions for a second. I about to ask her what is wrong but I caught her whisper something under her breath

"Sorry Aaron..."

"Sorry?" I asked with blink

Before I can inquire further I yelped as I found myself engulfed by hug and my face pressed to her chest again while the half elf letting out small squeal

"By Spirit! You're so cute Aaron!" Emilia declared while waving me around

I take few seconds to enjoy the sensation of the half elf soft chest -what? Don't look at me like that, this is good chance and I am healthy male, thank you very much- before I let out muffled yell at her

"Put me down! Emi! This is hardly proper behavior!" I protested, this is the second time she treat me like this!

Much to my dismay the half elf girl respond my complain with another squeal and start to rub my head as if I'm some kind of doll

"Don't worry Aaron! I just trying to sense what is wrong with you! And I need to do full-body contact like Felix did!" She reasoned with squee

"Your words do not follow along with your action!" I yelled indignantly to her as I struggle to get free from her grip

And here I was thinking perhaps she already become mature enough... I guess I should expect this to coming, what with my Luck that absurd

In the end it take half hour to pry her off from me, very fortunate because I did it just in time for Rem to come in, if I didn't then I sure as hell I would be cuddled by the two of them and as much as I enjoy it but I don't think I can hold my hormone back from that

* * *

"Weeeell... You certainly take yooouuur time." Roswaal said dryly as he glanced at Aaron who sit in front of him

"I was tired and sleepy." Aaron replied with shrug "So I decide to take small rest. Can't negotiate with tired mind, right?"

"... You do reaaalize just how petty that sounded, right?" The clown magician asked back

"I don't care." The chibi blond stated in 'meh' tone while giving the magician deadpan face "Now let's finish our talk, before I loss my temper again."

"Just like you did during the breaaakfast?"

The glare that he got was more than enough to answer to that question

"Let's get to the point." Aaron hissed "I don't trust you, not even in slightest, we both know you still have your own agenda despite your instruction has been finished, and make no mistake, one small step out of the line, just one step." He make gesture with one hand to emphasize his point, followed by dark glare "I will kill you."

It wasn't a threat but promise. Despite how his face is currently childish but the dark look that he give make Roswaal aware just how terrifying Aaron Pendragon could be, for all his current appearance it remind him that this is man who stand against Great Demon Beast that has terrrorize the World for four hundred years, a man who slay creature that rivaling or could be worse than Witch of Envy before it growth into invulnerable abomination

No longer he is naïve and gullible boy that come to his mansion, it seems the half elf is not the only one that growing

"Of course..." Roswaal said in amused voice "I perfectly aware my position, and I will remind you that my instruction has yet to finish, I was ordered to assist you to face the incoming threat."

Aaron shoot scrutinizing look at the clown, he leaned back in the seat and drum his fingers to the edge of his chair "Threat? You mean, the others that like me..."

"Yes, the Second Anomaly..." Rosewall confirmed with nod, voice filled with mirth

"Second Anomaly?" Aaron inquired

"That is what my Mistress call them in her book." Rosewaal elaborated "The First Anomaly is themselves, the Witches, you all are the Second Anomaly." He told the chibi blond "Or could be called, Second Generation."

Aaron's eyebrow narrowed, he already suspect that Roswaal know the true nature of Witches's power as Extraterrestrial being, and he is right, what the Court Magician just said has confirm that thought

"What else Echidna mention about this Second Generation?" He asked

"There will be at least Seven come to this World, just like her generation."

Of course, of fucking course it is! There will be seven of them! Just like Grail War, Seven Servants, Archer, Assassin, Berserker, Caster, Lancer, Rider, and Saber. He shouldn't expect no less to be honest

"But there could be more." Roswaal added

Aaron feel his body freeze for a moment "More?"

"Just like Hector." Roswaal's face curled to distaste in here when he spoke the name "The Warlock of Acedia, and Pandora who still out there. Those two are Extra Sins in their own way, different from the Original Seven Sins." He explained "I can't tell the details because while my Mistress is brilliant but she could be very, very vague, and frankly I quite having hard time deciphering the information she left."

Sure! Sure! Why the hell not?! Extra Servant! Fucking sure! Why the hell he expect it would be easy anyway?! Why the hell they not throw Beast as well in this World and see how he would fair against them!

Fucking alternate universe

"The information about the others anomaly is not much to be honest, my Mistress barely mention them. Still, I did research of my own of course." Roswaal continued as he tapped his fingers to the table in thoughtful manner "Unfortunately I didn't get much, no thanks to this kingdom isolated state due to the Royal Family demise."

"But you still manage to gather few of them." Aaron accused in matter of fact voice

"True." Roswaal nodded "And not just that, I manage to conclude that there Anomaly in each Kingdoms. In fact, I believe the current King of Gusteko is one herself."

The small blond intake of breath become sharp for a moment and he put serious face "Are you sure?"

"There's no soild proof, but yes, I believe so." Roswaal answered

Well... Shit, this is bad, like really bad. Dealing with stray like "Cthulhu" is one thing, but someone who led a whole kingdom? This couldn't end well for him if the King decide to be hostile

"What else we know about her?"

"Not much." Roswaal said "I'm not trying to hide anything, from now I'm on your side remember?" He added when Aaron glared at him "It's not easy to gather infrmation because Gusteko's environment and our situation was bad, not to mention there Assassin Group that reside in there as well, and they all aren't small people, Elsa Granhiert is example of this."

Annoying it is but the clown spoke the truth. Lugnica was isolated kingdom and barely did any interaction with outside World due to their Royal Family sudden demise, which mean it was hard for them to gather information about other kingdom

And what Lugnica did is actually not bad move. Their King is dead, and the Dragon that like Deity figure to them did not give any single sign what will happen to them and their agreement. So they close themselves and act quickly to prevent outsider hear everything that supposed to be secret

A wise act since if they still open themselves, send ambassador to outside or act blatantly, it will attract the others attention too much, it also can make them learn that Lugnica's state was bad. True they still have their strength, but they're nowhere near their prime and war can cause heavy casualty, even if they win there chance their land would be inhabitable in the end due to their fight

"What Echidna mention about these Anomaly actually?" Aaron asked after moment of silence "The big picture of everything."

"Weeellll." Roswaal's voice momentarily back to his usual cheerful demeanor as he smirked "To put it bluntly, the worst thing is there chance that what happened four hundred years ago would be repeated only this time would be worst and the whole World destroyed."

Aaron stared. He stared, stared and stared

"And how... That could happen?" He asked through gritted teeth

"Power went craaaazy like Satella."

...

...

...

...

...

"Of fucking course, why the hell I'm not expecting that in first place?" Aaron moaned while palming his face

It wasn't surprise frankly and he should expected it in first place. Just like "Cthulhu" that went rampant and more than capable to end the World, there's chance that the "Noble Phantasm" or "Catalyst" of the Heroic Spirit that come to this World become more lethal and dangerous due to residing in World that in age that similar to Age of Gods

Still... This clearly open new information. Aaron doubt -and giving his Luck, it can't be blamed- that the "Noble Phantasm" that crashed to this World with catastrophe potential is only the Book of Prelati, no, there chance that the others could as well. Which mean all of them is highly dangerous and can be said capable to easily destroy city in term of raw power at least

Make no mistake, he still hoping that all of them might be not that powerful, however he sure there will be one or two at least that possessing such level of strength

His Luck is shit, but it is not E, so yeah, he still dare to hope for something to be more easy than it supposed to be at least

'Alright, what's the worst "Noble Phantasm" that could end the World? Other than God damn Cthulhu.' He thought as he digging his memory

The thing that come to his mind in instant is of course EA but he immediately banish that thought away. If someone manage to hold the Sword of Rupture, he sure as Hell Gilgamesh will take over whoever touching his treasure and the World would already aware of his existence seeing the King of Uruk is known for his arrogant and prideful demeanor

Then again giving current situation, it could be that Gusteko's King is...

No, just no, there's no way he could be that unlucky. Hell no. Beside, from what he heard, Lugnica actually give the reply of Gusteko's message quite late, there's no way Gilgamesh will tolerate such thing. The Demigod of Uruk probably will cut all tie with them or raze half of Lugnica for such disrespect to him

So what else that could threatened the whole World -or at least a huge population in one go- if went unchecked or evolving due to limitless Mana in World that like in Age of Gods?

Jack the Ripper's Mist come to his mind, the poisoned Boundary Field in worst case could spread to leveling a continent and choke everyone to death. Saint Martha's Tarasque, a literal Evil Dragon that rumored to be Son of the original Leviathan that written down in Old Testament. Vlad's Legend of Dracula that turn someone into real Dracula that able turn everyone into vampire and their subordinate, Demigod not even exeception to this

And there still many more, Noble Phantasm that could devastating the World if supplied by nigh-limitless Mana

What worst is that Nasuverse themselves still growing, it popularity start to become more international since Fate Grand Order has release it English version, which mean a new Servant will be created, and so do their Noble Phantasm

A Noble Phantasm and Servant that he doesn't have any knowledge about...

"Thinking about future threat?" Roswaal inquired as he notice Aaron look so serious despite how unfitting such expression with his current appearance

"One of Anomaly is on her way to here, and she is _King_ of country." Aaron replied gravely "The last one was simply a stray or something that Witch Cult has no control and it nearly destroy the World."

"True." Roswaal show troubled face in here "And I have no wish to see the World end." He said "Not without meeting my Mistress first at least." He added with smile

At least this psychopath admit it

"How the hell that could happen?" Aaron asked, frustration laced in his voice "Satella's rampage I mean, what caused _that_?"

That was the main question, the Beginning of the End, the True Mystery of Re:Zero's World, what caused the half elf to become the Witch of Envy and devour everything on her path?

Roswaal's smile gone and he look troubled once again "Honestly, I also don't know much, I did ask my Mistress about it but the thing is she don't say much, she seems trying to cover that particular topic." He answered in slight irritated manner "But that doesn't me I didn't do my own digging, I did. I was researcher after all before all of this, and the mystery about Satella was one of many things that interest me."

"And what, you manage to gain?" Aaron asked

"The Power of the Witches, those Anomaly, they are sentient." Roswaal stated "They weren't smart enough to act like people, but they do have some intelligence in their own level." He explained "And even after consumed, they still alive..."

Aaron's eyebrow furrowed, his lips pushed to thin line and his mind start working. That hardly surprising to be honest, unexpected but not a surprise, they talking about something that come out from space, an Alien Object, so they were sentient is not shocking

'Wait a minute, Satella was known as Witch of Envy, but she was not insane, she talked with the others after all and have past with them so...' He remember particular Arcbishop and immediately shoot alarmed look to Roswaal "Are you implying that power drive her insane?"

"How sharp of you." Roswaal's voice filled with satisfaction when said that "Yes, that was indeed correct, I'm highly sure that Satella was driven insane by her Witch's Gene."

That would explain why Satella is sane and normal when she talk with Subaru in Arc 4. That was the true Satella, the Witch of Envy is manifestation of her insanity, the two of them is different being after all

"However, further study show that those who driven insane by Witch Gene usually become one in early stage, it can be said that they weren't too compatible with the Gene itself." Roswaal continued

"And Satella has possess the Gene long enough." Aaron added with narrowed eyes. Not to mention Gaia did said that the Gods were watching, so there very small chance they would let those that insane live for very long "Which mean, it is either Satella strong enough to hold the Gene back or..."

"Or her Gene went mad in middle of her life." Roswaal finished with nod "Frankly, I would bet my life it was the latter."

'Same here.' Aaron agreed but he won't said it aloud, he won't admit he agree with this clown "How?" He questioned 'And why?' He added internally

"That is the mystery." Roswaal said dryly "Don't look at me like that, I also quite upset with it you know?" He added when notice Aaron's look "Anyway, there's no clear instruction or explanation about the Second Generation power left by my Mistress." He continued "The only clue she said is you, it was instruction to maneuver your path, small info your power and your connection with the Dragon."

"I fucking hate your Mistress." Aaron deadpanned

"She has her quirk." Roswaal replied cheerfully "But you shouldn't be so upseeet, she did leave something for you."

The currently chibi blond blinked in surprise "What?"

"Weelll, more like sooomeone in this case." Roswaal added with grin "Let me give you clue, that person is living inside this manor."

Aaron's eyes widened, there's only one person other than Roswaal that connected to Echidna in this manor and that person is...

"Beatrice..." He murmured in shock

"Correct, you're the person that Beatrice waiting for." Roswaal said, confiriming what he thought with nod "Her supposed new Master."

Well... Fuck...

This... This change everything, _literally_ everything about his relationship with Beatrice

In Canon, the person that Beatrice waiting is only a fluke, Echidna only give the instruction for her to wait someone on a whim, there are never someone special for her, Beatrice was doomed to wait forever in her library

Then Subaru come, he broke Beatrice's faith to Echidna, he come to the lonely spirit and pull her out from her misery, he intertwin his hand with hers and bonded with her, he make Beatrice become independent and stop believing to her creator words, he won over her through sheer of willpower and hardwork

He free Beatrice from her chain

But him? Aaron? If it was true that Beatrice is really given to him, if it was true that Echidna told her to wait for him then... If it was true that there really someone that destined for Beatrice then...

She will never be free...

Because that mean, she still follow Echidna's word and order until the end... And knowing Echidna, the woman probably have her own motive for him and Beatrice, which mean...

She will never be independent like her counterpart...

'Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!'

This is clearly not what he expect, and this is very bad thing, really bad...

He threatened Roswaal and risking his relationship with the others because he was tired of being played, he was done with following thread that the clown magician spread for him, he even more than willing to kill the man and be done with it despite how it would bring quite backlash in future just so he can free from him

Because he knew, it won't be worth it to follow the path that man paved for him... The end will not make him reach his goal...

However that was not the case, isn't it?

No... It was never Roswaal that playing the thread... He was never mean to fight Roswaal, the clown was never become his enemy, as matter of fact Roswaal is simply another that entrapped by the web in very first place...

No... Who he is fighting until now...

 _Is Echidna herself..._

The one who start the thread, the woman who acknowledged by Gaia herself, the Witch who kept alive by Volcanica despite how horrendous her nature is because she was so damn useful in case Satella broke free...

His opponent... Is on whole another league...

'I will _never_ let that bitch out from her prison...'

She able to keep her thread going and spread for four hundred years, even when she's not in physical World she still play major role to the World through her manipulation and plan that she made long time ago

This make the thought of she break away from her prison very horrifying, Aaron cannot imagine what await for Subaru in future since Echidna has free...

'Giving Subaru's nature and their relationship... I doubt Echidna will do permanent harm to Subaru.' Echidna respect Subaru in the end, and while the girl is sociopath but it doesn't mean she will not care to Subaru. Oh sure if he died or break she won't give much thought but she is interested to him, to his ability to Return from Death, he is like a toy to her and a broken toy is not entertaining

But him on the other hand...

Roswaal meanwhile only silent and stare at Aaron who suddenly fell to his own stupor, he perfectly aware the small blond mind start to connecting together and now see everything from bigger picture

He hold back chuckle at the sight, he expect no less from him to be honest. From one perspective Aaron Pendragon can be said as narrow minded and blind, however his analyzing and capability to understand everything around him is something that surpass many people, he just too inexperienced to see it

That is something that easily can be solved truthfully, time will make Aaron Pendragon into someone that capable to led everyone that follow him

"The infooormation about Echidna's research that I gather is located in Beatrice's library." Roswaal stated, breaking the man from his dazed state "If you want to check I'm speaking the truth or not, you can read every single book in there by yourself, you're more than welcome to do that." He then tilt his head and clap his hands together "However, do aware that I almost have no control over that place, Beatrice is not aware of my true nature and she won't allow me to touch that record, same thing goes to you but..."

"It is different matter if I tell her that I'm the one she supposed to be waiting for." Aaron finished with scowl

"True." Roswaal chuckled "Weell... I guess that is all we can talk about for nooow. I have to leave soon, there someone waiting for meee after all, my schedule is a bit tight recently." He said as he stand "I will retuurn in next three days, you can ask for more questions after spending time in theeere perhaps."

With that the magicien tipped his small hat and give small bow and go out from the room, leaving Aaron alone in his own thought

And for the rest of that day, Aaron did nothing but close himself and think how to get out from the webs that wrapped around him

* * *

 _The woman stare at the altar that prepared for the ritual, the catalyst was in her hand, gripped tightly, it was old, ancient perhaps, but even so somehow it still look elegant and bright as if it was object that polished everyday_

 _Such is the power of the artifact she held, even time cannot diminish it beauty_

 _She place it to the altar softly, truthfully she is still confused that such complicated ritual only need simple ceremony and preparation but it doesn't matter, as long it works then..._

 _She take few steps back and take deep breath, she glanced at the clock and find it only few minutes away from performance so she waited patiently_

 _And then the time come_

 _She waste no time to start the ritual_

 _"Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contrast to the cornerstone._

 _The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg_

 _The alighted wind become a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate_

 _Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill)_

 _Repeat every five times._

 _Simply, shatter oonce filled._

–––– _I announce._

 _Your self is under me, my fate(doom) is in your sword._

 _In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer._

 _Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the World of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the World of the dead._

 _You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance!"_

 _As she finished her chant, she feel her sight darkened for a moment, followed by jolt from her entire body, like a electric that surging around the cables. Her sight return back to normal as soon it gone, and she blinking her eyes to clear her vision_

 _Her eyes widened slightly at the figure that stood before her, slight petite but regal and charismatic, pretty but handsome at same time, short hair that tied into bun with color like gold dust sprinkled to them, blue outfit that covered by silver armors, and green eyes that vivid and like a forest_

 _"Servant Saber, I have answer your call." She said, voice strong and firm "Let me ask. Are you my Master?"_

 _"Y-Yes." She stuttered slightly, just snapped from her surprise "Yes, I'm your Master."_

 _"Then the contract is established." Saber spoke stoically with small nod_

 _There short and small silence between them as both women stare at each other, the summoner of the Servant eventually break it_

 _"Are you... King Arthur?"_

 _"Yes, I am King Arthur." Saber confirmed_

 _"B-But... You're a woman!" She said in bewildered voice_

 _Saber's face confronted to small scowl "Yes, I born as woman. I am perfectly aware there some... Hole in my tale that point me as man, but that was thanks to Merlin."_

 _The way she spoke clearly suggest she don't want to talk about it and the summoner understood_

 _"By the way, I still don't know your name, Master." Saber queried_

 _"O-Oh, yes!" How could she forgot to introduce herself? What a improper behavior! She give bow and lift her skirt in lady-like manner to the Servant of Sword "My name is Irisviel von Einzbern, it is nice to meet you, Saber."_

 _Saber smiled and give polite bow, a courtesy that Knight do when meet Lady "It is pleasure to meet you as well, Lady Einzbern."_

 _"Just call me Irisviel or Iri please." Irisviel said softly "I'm looking forward to work with you in future, Saber."_

 _"So do I, Irisviel." Saber replied in equal tender voice_

* * *

Aaron let out gasp, his eyes snapped wide open, his body immediately shoot upward from his bed and he let out ragged breath while clutching his blanket

'That... That was...'

The dream was so vivid, so real and clear, it almost like dream that he had when he see Arthur's memory, which mean...

Immediately he notice his appearance has changed once again, he waste no time to bolt out from his bed despite it still early and sun has yet to raise. He turn on the lamp and look over to the mirror

Gone his childish appearance, his figure has returned now, he looks like his Saber-self again. Except his skin is slight paler and his golden hair also have shade of white, just like the homunculus he saw in his dream. Although the difference is not very visible to be honest, one need to really take a look at him to notice it

"Irisviel von Einzbern..." He murmured the name as he leaned back slightly from the mirror, then he let out small and mirthful chuckle "If this isn't ironic, I don't know what else is."

Irisviel is Master of Saber, Arthur Pendragon, but now, he, someone who have Saber's power, have her as his Heroic Spirit

As he stare at his green eyes in mirror, he feel he saw slight tint of red ruby in there and he smiled

'Irisviel, let's work together from now on.' He thought as if he speaking to the heroic spirit that installed inside him

* * *

 _ **#Data Sheet#**_

 _Identity: Aaron Wilson/Pendragon_

 _Heroic Spirit : Irisviel von Einzbern_

 _Alignment: True Neutral_

 _Class: Caster_

 _Height: 177Cm_

 _Weight: 80kg_

 _Strength: E_

 _Endurance: E_

 _Agility: C_

 _Mana: A+++_

 _Luck: D_

 _N. Phantasm: C - EX_

#Class Skills#

 _ **Magic Resistance (A)**_

The Heart of Dragon has finally awaken and thus this boost Aaron's Mana reserve and so do her resistance to Magic. Now his Magic Resistance able to cancel spells of A-Rank or below, no matter what High-Thaumaturgy it is. In practice, the Servant is untouchable to modern magi, so it would not be an exaggeration to title the Servant a "Magus Killer"

However if he is targeted by 'Dragon-slaying Sorceries', it is possible that Magic Resistance will not function to its fullest extent.

 _ **Riding (B)**_

All vehicles and all creatures but those of Phantasmal Beast and Divine Beast-rank can be used as mounts. This rank is high enough to have aptitude for the Rider Class.

 _ **Item Construction (A)**_

Able to produce devices that carry magic power. Creation of Mystic Code that can rivaling Noble Phantasm in one or two way is not impossible. However Aaron Wilson/Pendragon mainly the best only in creating defensive/healing Mystic Code

 _ **Territory Creation (A)**_

Creation of a Workshop becomes possible

#Personal Skills#

 _ **Charisma (B)**_

Suitable for the king of a country or to command a country's army

 _ **Instinct (B)**_

This person sharpened sixth sense is closer to reaching the realm of predicting the future. Through this ability, it is possible to halve the penalties inflicted by visual and auditory interference. However for Aaron Wilson/Pendragon this Instinct is mainly only active in combat or in few case when negotiating with people

 _ **Mana Burst (A)**_

Increase attack power to the point where a normal weapon that is not on the level of a Divine Mystery can be destroyed in one solid blow. Raises defense several times over. Speed is increased to allow high-speed movement. Prana expenditure is very efficient, and Aaron Wilson/Pendragon can maintain high level performances even throughout prolonged battle.

 _ **Beloved by Spirits (A++)**_

Skill that attained in Re:Zero World, the rank has increased due to activation of Excalibur. As Sword that represent every wishes of mankind and also forged by the Planet itself, this sword is like a sacred symbol to them, as long as he wield Excalibur it is not exaggeration to say that Aaron Wilson/Pendragon is the most beloved person by Lesser Spirits, and they will never harm him in any way, they will heal him by any chance if they have to

Unfortunately due to lack of communication Aaron Wilson/Pendragon can't use them to attack his enemy, however if they got ordered to attack him they will refuse and highly possible going to harm those who gave order them in first place

The Greater Spirits and True Spirits who gain conscious and become fully sentient also would find Aaron Wilson/Pendragon to be likeable and very reluctant to oppose him regardless his personality. Even those that mad also would regain their sanity for moment after seeing him in person

The effect is diminished though to those who created or artificial due to the difference in their nature, regardless they also still find Aaron Wilson/Pendragon as a person who enjoyable to spend with and willing to get close to him

 _ **Healing Magecraft (B+)**_

Aaron Wilson/Pendragon capable to perform healing Magecraft in high level. While it is not as good as the original Irisviel von Einzebern but it still able to do feat that reach miraculous level such as connecting the severed limbs, growing new one, and lift up Curses that cannot be healed by normal healer

#Noble Phantasms#

 **Song of Grail : Sing Out, O' White Grail**

 _Type : Magecraft. Rank : B_

Rather than being function as wish-granting device, it is instead give form of "Miracle" in aspect of healing

It grants a recovery effect to himself or all those around his position while cancelling out all bad status effects. It also cancels out all kinds of persistent damage people are currently suffering from, including the area around them. It is capable to return someone back to their prime condition as well, even returning old person back to their youth. It is also possible to revive someone who has been dead however those person can't be dead for very long time, at best they only can be brought back only after they passed away for three days

However since this is not Aaron Wilson/Pendragon's original Noble Phantasm and still new, there will be side effect and backlash after using it, what it is currently unknown and only can be figure out after being used, and the Mana consumption of this Noble Phantasm also far greater than Aaron Wilson/Pendragon's other Noble Phantasm

 **Return by Death - Blessing and Curse of Satella and the Witch of the Envy**

 _Type : Support, Anti-Self. Rank : EX_

Ability to Return from Death. To put it simply it acts like a Game Save File but the Save Point is decided by the Curse in a random manner. Whenever Aaron Wilson/Pendragon dies he will return to the 'Checkpoint' that was designed. The nature of this Curse has yet to be known entirely, however it makes him smell like a Witch, attracting Demonic Beast that are nearby.

This Curse and its nature also can't be spoken aloud, if it does then it means instant death for the victim or someone that is precious to him. However one might be able to use this Curse to attract Demonic Beast, the 'reek' will be intensified when spoken, and the 'smell' also can be detected by those who worship the Witches.

It also can be used to repel possession since the 'body' of the victim that is Cursed have their soul connected to Satella and the Witch of Envy directly. Thus the spirit that tries to possess the victim would be cast out by them.

This Curse also degrade Luck by one parameter, Aaron Wilson/Pendragon's Luck is supposed to be C but due to this Curse it became D

Right now there's nothing much known about this ability since it also quite complicated and it true nature also still mystery to everyone else but in future more things will be revealed about Return by Death

* * *

 **Hello everyone! It is I, Writer with bad grammar! I have return to this site! ... Temporarily at least**

 **Before I start tslking about this chapter and make commentary, allow me to apologize for being away for quite some time. Two months, wow, that was quite a lot of time**

 **I... Have no solid reason to be honest, you can say it was Writer Block, the inspiration I have just... Went poof or something like that you know**

 **Which is quite shame since I was quite looking forward to finish this Arc, it is quite exciting and my original Arc after all, the Arc where Twist and everything begin, where thing split from canon**

 **Have no fear, I don't have any intention to abandon this story, I will update, be it once per month or so, I still going to update my stories. Especially this one since it is close to complete -at least the Book I, this book- aand it will be shame to see it gone**

 **I also start to write my old stories, like Creator among Supernatural, I just done one or two scenes, nowhere close to finish but at least there something in the document.**

 **And it can be said that Fate Grand Order is one of reasons I loss my inspiration, lol. I just started to play about two months ago, same time when I experience Writer Block, and I must say the game is entertaining, the plot also good as well**

 **Now if only they lower the price for the Quartz or increase the quantity... Not to mention it was pain in ass to create Google Play Card, like really, it make me don't want to whale the game at all!**

 **Thankfully I have few SSR that very helping, Zhuge Liang -and I got this guy with first pull! He come at the tenth summon! Fuck yeah!- especially very big help, so do Cu Alter. Wish I could get the others though, I mean, I have Heracles to cover Berserker spot but meh, better grateful than complain. I can't wait for Camelot Singularity that soon will come! And we will get extra Quartz too! Hell yeah!**

 **Still going to save for King Hassan or Merlin though**

 **Anyway, let's talk about this chapter!**

 **So! We have fluff time with Emilia in here! We see how Aaron and Emilia talked, and we can see that Emilia has grown, we see how her character development very clear, she take everything seriously and become more open minded. Her grown character wasn't show much in last few chapters, now it is become very obvious, and I must say her character is one of things that I'm proud about**

 **I maybe didn't know much about her real character growth since the novel itself is hardly translated but I think I can safe to say that this Emilia is pretty good**

 **We also can see that Aaron also troubled in here, what truly hold him back, we get glimpse of it. Unfortunately, I have no comment about this since it counted as spoiler, so *zip lips***

 **And the next thing is, the many twists**

 **Yes, there will be at least Seven Anomaly, just like Grail War. And for the sake of being obvious, yes, there will be more than Seven of course but it won't be much, probably only eight or nine**

 **I've receive some comment where it won't be good to include many Servants since it will make the Re:Zeroverse abandoned and get focused to Nasuverse. That won't happen I assure you, each "Servant" in here have their own role, this is mixture both of them, there will be element of Nasuverse, yes, a lot perhaps but same thing also occur to Re:Zero. It is crossover not just because Aaron have Saber's power you know?**

 **And we see more twist in here, Beatrice, unlike in canon where she simply left behind -that was what Echidna said at least, but hey! She could be lying for all we know- in here she is not. She is intended to be given to Aaron, which fuck up our Hero more, yeah, poor Aaron seems can't catch any break isn't he? Everything was out from his control**

 **Congratulation to certain someone who said it to me through PM**

"Aaron really mad to Roswaal huh? Not surprised giving what that man put on him, but still, I thought Aaron would wisen up and realize his true enemy is not Roswaal, but it is Echidna, she is the start from everything after all. It's her Gospel book after all."

 **Yes! That was exactly true, the one that controlling the thread ever since Aaron arrive in this World is not Roswaal, it is Echidna, it is her Gospel book that instruct and lead Roswaal since the beginning**

 **Truly a terrifying woman, this Echidna is! Well, she is regarded as Witch not without reason you know? The "what if" story where Subaru accept Echidna deal and Arc 4 have done very well how she should be, for all her beauty and charming appearance and she seems have low level power, it show that Echidna is still a monster, one of being that hailed as Calamity in the past, just like other Witches**

 **Hopefully I manage to portray such level of overwhelming sense of her in here like what Teppei did**

 **And like Aaron said, this change everything about him and Beatrice, literally, and he found himself trapped in bigger threads than he thought**

 **Maaan, are you sure your Luck rank is D? Looks like E to me...**

 **And finally! The Heroic Spirit has been revealed, it was Irisviel von Einzbern, the Grail that taken form! Many of you thought it was Illya but you all wrong! It was her mother! Or at least she supposed to be, this Irisviel doesn't know Kiritsugu after all**

 **... What? She is supposed to still remember or something like that? Well, there is no solid claim about that! And no! I'm not jealous and angry because we can't have Irisviel as waifu! What make you think so?! *crossing arms and turned away***

 **Anyway, Irisviel von Einzbern is pure supportive Heroic Spirit. Yes, she can fight, but her main role is support and healing, in game she is barely used as matter of fact, not when we have Waver or Hans**

 **In here though, it will be different, I have done research about her ability and find that she is actually a decent Magus, ascended to Servant make her stronger. True her strong point is still in support, but you can bet she could kickass in here**

 **There reason why I pick her of all Caster, many reasons actually but there main one. If you can guess it right then you will get cookie!**

 **And no, Aaron will not instantly become good at Magecraft, it will take time for him to learn, probably week or two before he can fight someone using Magic, but at least not in instant. You all will see how he try to use Magic in next chapter**

 **Anyway, I guess that is all I want to say, the note already quite long after all. I hope you love this chapter! Next one will be Aaron telling Emilia his "story", learning magic, and much more. Stay tune and keep reading if you curious about it! And don't forget to give this story Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**

 **P.S : Chapter 12. Shout Out Your Ideal! has been edited by the way!**

* * *

 **Omake #5 : Aaron as Servant in FGO**

 **Inspired from the Game itself XD**

* * *

True Name : Aaron Wilson Pendragon

Alignment : True Neutral

Class : Ruler

Rank : SSR

Attribute : Male

Min/Max ATK : 2,014/14,039

Grailed ATK : 15,189

Min/Max HP : 2,405/16,513

Grailed HP : 17,083

Card Deck : Quick/Art/Art/Buster/Buster/

 **#Parameters#**

Strength : A

Endurance : B-

Agility : B

Mana : A+++

Luck : C

*Aaron is stronger in here because he have proper Mana Source, unlike Kiritsugu's, which affect Saber's Luck and strength*

 **#Passive Skills#**

Magic Resistance (A)

Increases Debuff Resist by 20%

Riding (B)

Increases Quick Card effectiveness by 8%

Instinct (A)

Increase Critical Stars Drop Rate by 20%

True Name Discernment (B)

Decrease the damage of NP that received by 10%

 **#Active Skills#**

Charisma (B)

Increases party's attack for 3 turns

11%/12%/13%/14%/15%/16%/17%/18%/19%/20%

Mana Burst (A)

Increase own Buster performance for 1 turn

30%/32%/34%/36%/38%/40%/42%/44%/46%/50%

Beloved of the Witch of Envy (EX)

Increase NP Gauge, Apply Debuff Immunity to all allies for 1 Turn and Invincibility for yourself for 1 Turn, inflict Charm to all Witch-like enemies for 1 turn and decrease HP for yourself

NP Gauge Increase : 30%/32%/34%/36%/38%/40%/42%/44%/46%/50%

 **Noble Phantasm :**

 _"This is the representaion of my journey, my life as Servant, the beginning of my Legend! Witness, the Power of Seven combined together! Come to me, Servant Compendium!"_

 **Servant Compendium : The Book of Grail War (EX)**

 _Type : Buster Card_

Does Heavy Damage to all Enemy. Removes all Buffs applied to all Enemy. Heal 1,500HP to all allies for 3 turns (Increase with Overcharge) and remove all negative buffs. Deal 1.5X DMG Bonus to those of Evil Alignment and Avenger Class.

Aaron W. Pendragon call upon the Noble Phantasm that he possess in each of his Class-card, from supportive to one that dealing devastating damage, after using all of them one by one similar like certain Ox Mama, he ended it with blast of Holy Attack from Excalibur

* * *

 **#Dialogue#**

Summon : Servant Ruler at your service! Let's save the World together, Master! ...But still, Ruler huh? Well, it is not my original class, but I have no complain, it was better after all

Level Up : Hoo, level up huh? It certainly not bad sensation, thanks Master

Ascension 1 : Hmm, I can feel the power inside me swelling up, it make me feels kinda hot, let's me take off my hood then

Ascension 2 : More power? Well, I'm not going to deny it if that your decision

Ascension 3 : I'm getting closer to when I'm at my prime, thank you Master, I'm honored to have you care so much to this one

Ascension 4 : This is it, this is my limit, as Heroic Spirit I can't become stronger, however I believe with you by my side, I can achieve things that I never achieved. Come Master, let's save the World together!

 **-Battle-**

Start 1 : Let's finish this as soon as we could, I feel my stomach start to grumble again

Start 2 : Master, enemy has been spotted, your order please.

Skill 1 : This is it!

Skill 2 : Prepare yourself!

Attack Select 1 : Sure

Attack Select 2 : Ok

Attack Select 3 : Sounds interesting

Noble Phantasm Select : Yes! Let's end this battle, Master!

Attack 1 : Hmph!

Attack 2 : Hyahh!

Attack 3 : Hahh!

Extra Attack : It's time for you to go down!

Noble Phantasm : This is my Legend, my Story, my Journey given form! Servant Compendium *cue Aaron activated his Six Noble Phantasm he have before pull back and raise Excalibur* Excalibur!

Damage : Gugh!

NP Damage : Not yet! I still can fight!

Defeat 1 : So this is it? I'm sorry... Master...

Defeat 2 : No... I can't let this end... Not like this...

Finish 1 : Enemy defeated, you have done well, rest Master, you earn it.

Finish 2 : That was good exercise, I'm not battle maniac but stretching like this sometime quite fun, right Master?

 **-My Room-**

Bond LVL 1 : Yes, Master? Is there something you need? Hmm? You want to know more about me?

Bond LVL 2 : Well, I'm just a normal Servant... Nah, not really, but in some sense I did. Truthfully, we both have something in common, Master. What is it? Well, it's a secret

Bond LVL 3 : I was used to be normal just like you, you know? No, as matter of fact, at your age I was worst than yours. What? You don't believe it? I'm not lying Master! Really!

Bond LVL 4 : Ah, Master! Welcome, what bother you today? Feel free to tell me, be it about romance or battle strategies. However all of them actually come from a simple open minded and common sense that people often miss... Although sometime my friends said my sense of common is a bit strange

Bond LVL 5 : Master, I will be honest, the path you currently walk is dangerous and hard. Even if you has save the World it won't change the dark future that waiting for you in slightest. Betrayal, grief, shame, anger, these kind of things will be common in future. But have no fear, you're not alone, there will be others that supporting you, I, myself included. I maybe not a King or proper Knight, but I give you my oath and words, I will stay by your side until death come for us, even if the darkness swallow you I will come for you, I swear upon my family and friends name

Dialogue 1 : Resting is indeed necessary, take break if you want but remember Master, don't take too much break, it will make your muscle deteriorate

Dialogue 2 : Hmm, Chaldea is much bigger than I expect, and the people also nicer. Why I think so? Well... I just thought that giving Mage Association is filled with people that have questionable moral and have backward mindset the staff would be more... Impolite

Dialogue 3 : You're someone that normal, your presence in here is simply a coincidence and Luck, yet you able to accomplish what special people can't, you done what great people can't. For that, you have my greatest respect, Master

Dialogue 4 (Any Child-like Servant) : Look at those kids, they're so bright and cute! Ahh, it is truly nice to see children behave like that, very refreshing view, especially Jack. Hmm? What with that look Master? Master?

Dialogue 5 (EMIYA) : That man... Seeing him directly like this really different, huh... What? Oh, nothing, I don't have any relationship with that red archer. Though, I do want to find out his so rumored cooking skills

Dialogue 6 (Saber Artoria/Arthur Proto) : King Arthur, it is great honor to meet you, I am Aaron Wilson Pendragon, inheritor of Excalibur. You don't know me? Well, I come from different World after all, it can't be blamed. We can talk more about it sometime and since we're together, I will look forward for your guidance from now on, Senpai

Dialogue 7 (Saber Emilia) : Emi? Is that you? To think we can reunite in here, this is miracle! Huh? What with that tears? What? Emi, calm down! Ah, Rem you're here too? Stop crying both of you! Why don't we take this to my room?

Dialogue 8 (Mash) : So you're the Demiservant of Chaldea, huh? It is nice to meet you, I have history with Demiservant as well. How about we talk about it in cafeteria? We can consider it as date, I don't mind to spending time with cute and pretty lady like you. ...huh? What with that look Master? I'm kidding, not need to give me that glare, then how about you go on date with me, Master?

Dialogue 9 (Caster Satella) : Satella! You're here too?! Ah, I-I mean! It's nice to meet you here! How has it been?! I'm fine! Really fine! Excuse me, we should continue our chat later since I have matter to attend! What? In your room? But... I don't think... No, no, course! Yes, your room will be good! ... Not good for my pelvis though... Nothing! Anyway, I have to go! Good bye!

Dialogue 10 (Saberface Servant) : Saberface huh? Looks like I'm one of them now, or should I say, Arthurface? I hope there won't incredulous Servant like Heroine X in future to... Ahh, knowing my Luck, there probably one exist out there

Dialogue 11 (Servant that has reputation as Witch) : Umm, Master, can you not put me at same party with them? Not like I have problem with them but... I think there will be a lot of complication in mission if you do, trust me, I say this for the good of everyone... Mostly me though, broken hips is not something I look forward in middle of mission

Something You Like: What I like? Of course, it is you, Master. Just kidding, I have many things I like but if you talk about object or something like that then it would be foods, good foods always welcome. I'm not picky eater, I could eat anything, as long it taste good... I wonder how Demon Gods taste huh? Remembering those tentacles... Master! Let's capture one and have EMIYA turn them to Takoyaki!

Something You Hate: What I hate? A schemer, manipulator. I know this World need them and it was hypocrite of me to hate them but... I think it will be better if people in the World able to share their what in their minds to each other without burden so they can understand each of their own problem

About the Holy Grail: As a Ruler I have no wish for the Grail, true there things that I regret and wish for but... Sometime, thing is beautiful because they are unattainable, but hypothetically speaking, I do want to meet my sister again...

Event: Event huh? This is good chance to gather materials, come on Master, let's check it

Birthday: Happy Birthday Master! As someone who work to save the World, you deserve the best. Go on, ask anything from me, I would grant it to you if I could


	32. The Artifacts

**Chapter** **30\. The Artifacts**

* * *

"So Aaron-sama has returned back." Rem said, voice filled with joy as she stared at the man that sitting in his bed "Rem is glad to see this."

The blond furrowed his eyebrow and give her look "Glad to be back." He nodded "But I never thought you would be so... Happy about it." Giving yesterday the blue oni pampering and practically treat him like her personal doll, he expect her to be slight disappointed

She even bring breakfast to his room instead calling him or wake him up like usual, no doubt she want to feed him again

Rem smiled to the blond "While Rem do like Aaron-sama in his child form, but the one that Rem love is the Aaron-sama that sit before Rem."

The blond eyes widened at the sudden confession, his cheeks instantly reddened and he gaped at the oni for a moment

"W-Well... That... That..." He stuttered, trying to form coherent words "That was... Very sweet of you." He stammered out and turn his face away from her immediately, not wanting the maid to see his flustered face any further

Rem let out giggle, it sounded so melodic "Thank you Aaron-sama." Rem said

The blond merely grunted and groan internally. How the hell he should respond to that blatant confession? Seriously! It come from nowhere! And frankly, he would be lying if he said that his heart not skip a beat when hearing them

Having beautiful girl declare her love to you in such manner will have that effect after all

"Ah, since Aaron-sama's body has returned, then shall Rem assume Aaron-sama appetite also did?" Rem asked

Aaron blinked and stare down at his food, he notice they are not as much as usual. Probably because she thought he would still remain as child and thus can't eat a lot

"Yeah, I can do with extra portion." He answered

"Then Rem shall go and take more food!" Rem replied happily "Please wait for a moment."

After saying that the blue oni give small bow before leaving from the room

Aaron stare at where the maid moment ago before chomping his breakfast and sighed. This day just get started and he already get flustered like this. There still many things he need to solve and finish today, starting from talking with Emilia -and everyone, might as well finished it- about the coming threat, mulling over what he should do about Beatrice and...

'Ram...' He groaned internally as his mind wandering to the pink oni while chewing piece of meat

Rem had asked him to help her, albeit it was indirect, and truthfully she didn't need to. Aaron would gladly help Ram if he could, however the thing is, he didn't know what to say to her, let alone knowing just what make her bothered in very first place

Oh, make no mistake he have general idea what is it, highly possible it was that damn clown -again, even when he not here that ancient leech still able to make his life harder somehow- who responsible for making Ram... Like this

'I should ask him yesterday before he leaving about Ram, but I was too bothered by the revelation of Beatrice's nature, damn that leech.' He cursed the magician inwardly, he will punch him in face next time they meet

And not just making proper story that everyone would believe, he also need to test his new ability as well. Irisviel's Magecraft can be said almost top tier, true it was limited in a sense but there's no doubt that it still will be powerful

Not to mention if he could learn Magic of Re:Zero verse then it will be very useful. He remember just how easy and simple it sounded, if you have enough power and right elements aptitude then you can become powerful with ease

'But Irisviel is not specialize in elemental Magecraft, she is more into Alchemy.' He thought as he recall how the homunculus fought against Kirei in forest and Ilya battle with Rin in Unlimited Blade Works. The strings bird that they create is indeed powerful as each of them seems capable to launch laser-like attack that have equal force with grenade, they also durable enough and could be altered easily, becoming blade or something like that

But he never seen her using Elemental Magecraft. In FGO game when she attacking perhaps but... As far he recall her elemental attack she only uses were fire and light

Well, it doesn't matter truthfully. While true it was cool and will be very beneficial to be powerful Caster like Medea, Paracelsus or Merlin but he doesn't need that much of offensive power in first place. Irisviel is Supportive Servant, and very good one in Lore despite the game doesn't give her very much credit. She capable to create Workshop like Medea and her specialization in Healing Magecraft is as good as the Witch of Betrayal herself

And then there's her Noble Phantasm

 _The Holy Grail_

It might be not the almighty wish-granting device, but it capable to enact Miracle. Bringing the dead back to live, restoring the old back to youth, and purifying people and the damaged Land from all kind of Curse and negative effect that influencing them

A healing item in such caliber is something that can't just be brushed. In future, he's sure it will come to handy, giving his Luck and adventure there will be time Noble Phantasm with such power to be needed

Not to mention the Item Construction ability, he might not capable to create Mystic Code that devastating but something that rivaling Avalon? That was possible. Granted it surely won't be as potent as the real one, but one or two level below the famous Sheath or producing similar effect? It is clearly not impossible

Though it leave one question

'How the heck I'm going to build that?' He asked no one internally while sweatdropping as he chomp his food

He know how Magecraft work, yes, thanks to Type Moon being very detailed how their spells supposed to work. He might still not trying it but he's sure he could produce some fire or light just like Irisviel did it in FGO

However same thing can't be said to creating something that entirely new is another matter

Not to mention the Mystic Code he would build is using Type Moon's Magic theory. Would that even work in this World? I mean as far I recall, Magecraft work in Type Moon because each type have their own System, something that connected to the Root and...

No, no, it could work...

His existence is proof that Root is also exist in this World. Somehow, this ReZero universe still connected to Root, that is the only explanation why he could possess Saber's power. It kinda make sense seeing Root is exist outside from boundary of Time and Space itself but he doubt it actually exist in DCU, MCU, or things like that

And if this World connected to Root as well, then Magecraft could work. He just need to built new "System" somehow, and to do that, he need to build Workshop

How the hell he build one though?

'Maybe I can get clue by studying books in here.' He thought with sigh. Perhaps he could make something that contain mixture of both universe Magic? It could work, right? Maybe he could even create better "System" and more powerful Magic in the end

Knowing his Luck, chance that happen was close to zero but hey! A man can hope, right?

'I could train Magic later, for now it will be better to tell the others about the coming Anomaly first.' He thought with nod

That seems the best thing to do for now. He also could think about Beatrice and Ram problem later, but this matter cannot wait

The door of his room slowly opened, revealing Rem who pushing trolley filled with food

"Aaron-sama, Rem has return."

He immediately perked up, his eyes gleaming with new light as the smell of food invade his nose

Okay, the story can wait too, first he is hungry and yesterday he barely eat anything. He will make sure to work hard for what he left

* * *

Later

"I'm glad you return to normal Aaron." Emilia beamed, face showing mixture of joy and relief

'Your behavior yesterday spoke otherwise.' Aaron thought flatly as he recall how Emilia cuddle him but outside he merely smile and nod "Well I'm glad I also return to normal." He said before sighing "Really, yesterday was a mess."

"Ehh, I won't mind if you stay in that form for one or two days more." Puck commented while stretching lazily in table

"Betty too, I suppose." Beatrice agreed "You are less annoying in that form."

The blond give small glare to the duo spirits but refrain from said anything as he know it won't do any good. Briefly he glanced at Ram to see how she react to this, unsurprisingly she seems didn't care much about his condition that returned to normal

It's only an hour after he finish his breakfast that he tell Rem to call everyone. Normally Beatrice or Ram won't even bother to come but he told the blue haired maid that this is important matter, related not just to him but also possibly everyone

So here they are, gathered in living room, naturally Rem and Ram were standing like proper maid while Beatrice, Emilia, Puck and Aaron the one that sitting

"So you wouldn't turn back to your child form anymore in future?" Emilia asked

He turn to her and quirked his eyebrow. That was good question, would he return to that form when he install another Class-card?

He only need to think about that for few seconds before he sighing

"I don't know, but knowing my Luck? Perhaps." He sighed "Remember what I said about I have weapons or something that similar like Excalibur to me?" He asked and they all nodded "Like Excalibur, those weapons are bonded to me and naturally I supposed to be able to use them like Excalibur." He paused in here, letting the effect and implication of his words to sink before continuing "However, ever since I'm summoned to this Land, I can't use them. For some reason they all locked away."

Puck tilted his head slightly "And what kind of weapons you have in your arsenal other than your sword?" He asked curiously

"Not all of them weapons, one item that I just manage to get back is something that work more like a healing spell." Aaron paused in middle of speaking and put hand to his lips in contemplating manner "Very advanced and powerful healing spell." He corrected as he recall Irisviel's Noble Phantasm "Granted I still can't use it now without repercussion due to just getting it back, but I will in future." Not long, perhaps before the King of Gusteko come or sooner even

"Summoned..." Beatrice noted, her eyebrow quirking "What is that supposed to mean?"

Aaron stay silent for a moment, his eyes staring at the petite spirit before shifting to everyone in the room, lingering to each of them, then his gaze fell to Emilia

"Remember what I said about me coming here?" He asked

"You are illegal emigrant." Emilia answered, her mind drifted back to the day when Aaron have breakfast with her the first day he come to the manor. Then she frowned when something clicked in her mind "That was a lie." She stated

He's lying to her about his status. He is not just simply an illegal emigrant, he is far more than that

"Technically, no. I am indeed illegal emigrant, I did not belong to this country and come here in illegal manner." Aaron answered back "But if you put it in certain way, yes, I am not being entirely truthful to you." He accepted the statement with sigh "And at that time, I was quite having hard time to trust people in this manor." He said to the half elf "And no, I don't mean you, I trust you, it was Roswaal, Ram and Rem I'm talking about." He added hastily when the silver haired girl looked hurt for a moment. Then he turned to Rem and Ram "No offense to you two, both of you are working for Roswaal after all."

"Rem take no offense from that." Rem replied nonchalantly "Rem also skeptical and doesn't trust Aaron-sama in the beginning after all."

Ram doesn't make any comment, the pink haired maid only dipped her head a bit in acceptance of the blond's comment

"Well..."

Emilia scrunched her face. While true it kinda make her upset that Aaron not that truthful to her but it can't be blamed. She was also very skeptical to Roswaal when he come to her forest after all, that man style was too outrageous. Had it was not for Puck, she wouldn't believe in him too

There still one thing that bother her...

"What do you mean by being summoned?" She asked what Beatrice ask once again

"I'm getting to that." Aaron responded "And it exactly like what I said. My presence in this World, it is because I was summoned." He close his eyes briefly as he recall his first appearance in this World. He was attending cosplay show, him, Nathania, Jason, Handy and Jenny, then when he crossed that audiorium door to watch the show he suddenly found himself in this World "And truthfully, I don't know how and why I was summoned to this World."

"You don't know?" Puck asked in bewilderment "How can you doesn't know the reason you being summoned?!"

"Ignoring that part, to begin with I don't even know who summon me." Aaron remarked dully before he sighed, appear to be also in same distress as Puck "As far I know, I was just minding my own business and then I found myself in this World."

At least he can tell them the truth about that part. That was one of the honest thing that beneficial for him, it would explain why he was so hesitate to tell his background before meeting Emilia, he was basically also confused how he arrive in here after all

"Any sign or clue who summon you to this place?" Emilia asked

"Nothing. I tried to think about it but nothing come to mind." Aaron stated. That was lie, there one person that probably responsible for this, the same person who literally holding his heart

He didn't speak about her for obvious reason, that was something that will open another can of worms. Let it be shut off and closed for now

"So Aaron-sama come here unwillingly?" Rem asked

"Pretty much so..." He confirmed with nod

He saw the blue haired oni's eyes briefly narrowed then they widened as if realization dawned to her. Those eyes shifted to Emilia's direction for a second before returning to him, and when they did, Aaron can see there deep emotions in there, a mixture of sadness, sympathy, and yet also small happiness

She know... She realize what is the meaning of his presence in here... And she is sad for him, but at same time she is also happy that he is here with them

"Oh Aaron..." Emilia let out sounds of sympathy to him and the blond turn his gaze to her, studying the half elf

Unlike Rem, Emilia didn't get it, she didn't manage to put the puzzle together. In fact save for Rem, no one seems get what he try to imply. Perhaps it is because the lack of information or it was too subtle but whichever it is doesn't matter

They will realize it in future, it is just matter of time after all, and seeing Emilia's growth rate, perhaps it will be sooner than the blond expected

"As interesting is this, Betty fail to see why you call Betty to be here as well." Beatrice stated while crossing her arms "Betty doesn't care about the reason why you here and as far Betty know it doesn't include Betty in any way, I suppose."

"You're right about that." Aaron responded "It doesn't have connection to you, but what going to come soon, it will."

Puck's blue eyes narrowed slightly, the feline-like spirit sense the sudden shift of the man's mood and it put him on alert as well "What do you mean?" He asked

"To begin with, my World... You can say there are many good things from where I come from, most of you had seen through my cellphone how the city and the people in there seems so peaceful." Aaron said as he wave his cellphone as a gesture and place it on table "However, what you must know is, that peaceful and beautiful World is not achieved easily, and there also darker side of my World that would make people in here puke at their mere sight."

"Like that... Nuclear bomb?" Emilia asked as she remember the mentioned weapon

"I'm surprised you remember that."

"How could I not?" A weapon that capable to kill thousands and possibly million in instant, no one will forget about that

"Point." Aaron chuckled "Yeah, like Nuclear bomb, to you whom doesn't know, let's just say it is like pack of Fire Stone, except it explosive force is capable to wipe out city at Capital size and then spread poison to it surrounding, and if not treated it could damage the whole World." He explained to Beatrice and Ram who wasn't there when he talk about the bomb

"And exactly for what reason you made that kind of weapon?" Beatrice asked in bewilderment

"It act more like a leash than weapon to be honest." Aaron repeated what he said during his first explanation about the weapon "People are stupid, unfortunately that occur to those that dwell in my World as well and the thing is, people that stupid could do something very dangerous." His eyes went dull for a moment as he recall one particular stupidity in his World, like existent of Nazi. Seriously, why oh why? Just why and how that could happen? "And to stop that, people need leash, they need something to make sure they need to treat power with careful, less they dooming the entire World."

"Despite sounds so awfully stupid Betty found it was, unfortunately is wise act in certain ways, I suppose." Beatrice remarked while wrinkling her nose in disdain at the idea

"That was not the worst thing we have truthfully." He replied "But it is the most common we have and people could make." Giving in history there many country that start to create nuclear after America bombard Japan because how powerful it is. He don't know how to create the mass destruction weapon, but Aaron believe that most country in the World already can create one their own with the current technology

And while true that nuclear is bad, that actually not the worst thing too. Aaron won't be surprised if they have some kind of biological weapon that would turn people into pseudo-zombie or something like that, it just never revealed to the World

"A weapon at that scale, yet it is not the worst?" Emilia asked with utterly horrified voice

"He come from where there being that considered as Gods in our World, Lia." Puck snorted "Of course it is not the worst."

That make Aaron internally blinked, the response was not expected but he immediately held his mouth when he about to rebuke it. That was technically not wrong, he is in World that supposed to be anime, which mean Teppei can be said as their Divine Figure since the man is their creator

Let everyone in here create their own assumption, it will be more effective and... Give him reason if he was questioned...

"Like Puck said there." He said, quickly responding and calm himself so Puck did not detect his emotion moment ago "The weapon is bad, but there are many things that worst than them, the individual that live in there is mainly the reason why it was created in very first place."

"... Aaron, where are you going with this?" Emilia asked to the point, she didn't get it why he explaining this things once again. She have some guess but she hope it was wrong "Don't tell me..."

Aaron take deep breath, here goes the bomb "Apparently I'm not the only one who summoned to this World."

That news immediately put everyone on alert. Even Beatrice and Ram who doesn't look care also show concerned and wary expression after hearing that

"You are not...?" Emilia whispered "Aaron, are you telling me there... There someone that carry blood of Divine entity like you arrive?!" She asked in shock

"Ddraig is not Divine entity." Aaron corrected her "As for your question... Well, not someone, but more like their belonging."

"Their belonging?" Puck asked, he become more interested and serious now. This was really unexpected news, and it works in good and bad way, but Puck is not optimism enough to believe those that following Aaron's footsteps have good intention

Not with how grave his emotion right now

"Like Excalibur for example." Aaron answered "However thing is, in my World, while death still have grasp in our life but it wasn't that simple." He started to explain "Those that powerful and strong enough, sometime have left part of their souls in their belonging."

"Part of their soul?" Emilia whispered in shock

"No, no, sorry, I put it in wrong way. It wasn't their souls, but more like their essence." Aaron said as he recall the knowledge about Heroic Spirit "Those people that extraordinary and so powerful left part of their essence, similar like Lesser Spirit." He stated "But unlike Lesser Spirit, under right circumstance, these essence could possess or influence those that wield them."

"That... That wasn't good thing, wasn't it?" Rem asked

"In some way, perhaps it was, in some? Not at all." He answered "Good because most of those that ascended is actually good people, so they were attend to be more helpful to others, and some of those people is actually full with wisdom and very intelligence." He recall the knowledge of Da Vinci, the robots army of Thomas Edison, and intellectual Magus like Paracelsus "But few of them... Aren't good people..."

"Of course." Puck exclaimed with twitching eyes "Of freaking course! Why I should expect no less when it related to you?!"

"Hey, I'm not responsible for this you know, and I also don't like it." Aaron defended himself with annoyed voice "Back to the track, those that aren't good people is obviously bad news, and they are powerful, enough to at least defeat Hakugei in combat by themselves."

That actually not make things any better

"As strong as Hakugei?" Emilia murmured in mixture of dread and shock

"Well, some -and it only some mind you- might be not, but most of them does. Example of this is..." He then searching his brain for that particular people and find an idea when his eyes fall to the twin maid that stood no far from his position "For example, the Oni from my World."

"Oni?" Rem asked, in curious and interest at their race that mentioned. Even Ram also visibly reacted "There's Oni from where Aaron-sama come from?"

"Yes." He nodded "Truthfully, I don't know how Oni behave in this World but mine is... Vicious." He frowned and scrunched his brain further, trying to dig information that he learn about Oni from FGO during the Onigashima Raid. It still not come out in NA version when he landed in here but sure as hell already did in Japanese, and his friend already tell the tale about them

And he also know of it because of particular Oni that loved by many people due to thinking of her as good waifu and her having smooth and lustrous voice, and he's not excluded of them

"For one, they are often raiding and pillaging village, killing people, be it Demihuman or Human, and they also absurdly strong." Aaron's mind wander to two Oni that stand out "Ibaraki Douji and Shuten Douji is the worst example of them."

"Ibaraki?" Ram is the one who spoke, for the first time ever since they start this discussion "What a ugly and barbarian name." She stated with wrinkled nose

"She behave like one too, Ibaraki is very infamous for her temper and hellish flame." Aaron replied "And she is strong, absurdly strong. Capable to killing many mighty heroes and destroy thousands of soldier with only group of Oni, she is dubbed as the Raging Oni. Hakugei would be as good as food to her if she meet it."

"An Oni that have such level of power exist in there?" Rem muttered with mixture of awe and fear. Oni is strong, she know it, she is one herself after all. However Hakugei is by any mean not weak, she doubt even her village can bring the beast down without many casualty if they still exist

Only one Oni that she believe would be capable to defeat Hakugei in one on one fight, and that Oni currently stand beside her, her big sister who crippled

Ram herself doesn't know how to respond to information that such powerful Oni exist. Make no mistake, she still don't like Aaron but she doesn't believe that he is lying about this, why should he? There's nothing he gain by doing so, and she admit that he is powerful, and he is come from land that dubbed as Land of Gods. Is it a surprise that the Oni from there is also powerful? Of course no

"She is not the worst though." Aaron said, his voice slight dry as he recall what he know about the other Oni "Ibaraki is like what you said, she is barbarian, savage and vicious. Make no mistake, she is very good in warfare and know how to lead, but deep inside, you can find humanity in her. She behave like monster, but her emotion and heart is like a Human, you can predict her action in the end." He stated "Shuten Douji, however, she is the worst."

"Worst?" Emilia inquired, she leaned from her seat, apparently very taken by the tale

"On contrary of many Oni, Shuten Douji behave very well-mannered." Aaron told her "She is polite, kind, always speak with low and soft voice, smiling kindly, she even will offer you drink and pamper you if you polite enough with her."

Despite the light and good description of the Oni, no one in the room make any comment, no one try to said that seems not bad or confused why the worst Oni behave so kindly and well-mannered and Aaron continue

"She is good girl, lovely even in appearance, like an Angel in some way, her affection know no bounds. She would be more than willing to have sex with you, regardless your gender, if you respond to her loving care."

That, manage to get reaction, at least from Emilia who has her face turned to red slightly. Apparently the lesson of "Where Baby Come From" still fresh in her mind and it will never be forgotten by her

"Then after she done with you, she will lay you on the bed then drink you wholly."

Ram blinked "Drink?"

"Yup, drink, she literally drink your whole body." Aaron elaborated

"... Rem doesn't understand." Rem said with tilted head

"Same here." Emilia added

Aaron crossed his arms in table and leaned slightly "Have you ever heard the word, "Death by Drunk of Beauty" before?" He asked rhetorically "Because that was what happened when you meet Shuten Douji."

"Drunk of beauty?" Rem quoted "What Aaron-sama mean?" She asked

Aaron chuckled, a mixture of dry and grave voice laced in his small laughter "Shuted Douji is beautiful, and I mean it, like really beautiful. She is so beautiful to the point it make people who see her drunk if she willing them too. Not just her appearance, her voice, her breath, her gaze, it make people drunk. So much to the point the alcohol -that come out of nowhere she's near- that make them drunk melted them down until nothing left." He explained "So by the time you done spending your time with her, you probably already only a bone and have your soul inside her stomach."

The reaction is like what he expected, varied from disgust -this belong to Puck and Beatrice- to horror -Emilia obviously- and mixture both of them -which come from Rem and Ram much to Aaron slight confusion

"And not just her, there's still many more monster like her lurking around." He continued at their silence "Granted there also many heroes and good people in my place, but you get what I mean." He stare at Puck, Emilia and Rem in eyes directly "The thing that come out from Hakugei, that was summoned through artifact of my World."

The reaction was immediate

""IT WHAT?!"" Puck and Emilia screamed simultaneously while Rem's body become rigid as if she was encased by an ice wholly

Yeah, Aaron not surprise they react like this, giving just how... "Vile" and "unnatural" the "Cthulhu"'s presence, even he would react like them if he were in their place

Even him who not sensitive to... Life's essence or something like that already can tell that "Cthulhu" is something that so wrong, so out of context, it's like a horror given form, and a mere words can't describe just how bad it is

So he can't imagine how bad perhaps it was to Puck and Emilia...

 **B** u _ **T**_ **H** e **C** a _ **N**_ , **C** a _ **N**_ 't **H** e _ **?**_ **A** f ** _T_** e **R** **A** l _ **L**_ **H** e **A** l _ **R**_ e **A** d _ **Y**_ **W** e _ **N**_ t **T** h _ **R**_ o **U** g _ **H**_ **S** o _ **M**_ e _ **T**_ h _ **I**_ n **G** **T** h _ **A**_ t **W** o _ **R**_ s **E**

 _-fire breathed out from his nose that twisted and unfolded into a mockery of snout, teeth sharpened and fused together into gigantic serrated fangs that made blade look like a dull paper, fingers broke apart and turn into giant flaming claw, laughter of mockery and cruelty resonated in the field as he saw the hopeless and horrified expression in those bugs face-_

"Aaron, are you serious?!" Emilia asked in utterly terrified voice "That thing... That thing come from... Aaron?" She cut herself when notice her friend expression that turned to grimace for a moment

"A-Ah?" Aaron blinked, then he shook his head as he was in dream moment ago "Sorry Emi, what were you saying?"

Immediately know something was amiss with him, she decide to hold that topic for now and ask what more important "Are you okay? You looks... Just having headache moment ago." She said with small pause as she also didn't know how to describe his condition

The blond tilted his head and shoot her genuinely confused look "I did?" He asked with small frown

By this time everyone also getting more focused to him and the topic about eldritch horror is -shockingly- forgotten for a moment as they stare at Aaron as well. For them that paying attention to him -since he's the one who tell the story- since the beginning, they notice that moment ago he seems like just had something unpleasant crossed in his mind

But now after asked, he, himself also seems genuinely didn't know what just happened to him

"Maybe I did." Aaron murmured, he seems oblivious to the stare he get "Sorry Emi, even mentioning that thing give me some headache." He said with small sigh

Well... That was not entirely unreasonable, after all, she also went through similar things. Whenever she tried to recall that... That monster appearance, she feel herself shudder and also get headache sometime. It as if remembering that monstrosity damaged her mind in some way, which is why she did not often try to remember or think about that monster

Fortunately she's not that much bothered when remember that monster, because when she did, she also remember warm and comforting light that surround her. Vision of family that she forgot and feeling that she truly loved by many people is there to remind her that despite there horrifying monser that threatened to swallow her she is never alone

But still... Aaron's reason... Somehow feels...

"I don't know what Puckie and the maid talking about, but even Betty can tell there's something obviously wrong with the World few weeks ago, I suppose." Beatrice commented as she stare at Aaron who grimaced again under her stare "And Betty is on different dimension, whatever malicious thing that born, it presence was enough to pierce the barrier."

Which mean, whatever that coming, they shake the balance of this World by their mere existence, literally

Aaron blinked, surprised at Beatrice's lack of knowledge before he turned to Puck "You didn't tell her? About "Cthulhu" existence?"

"That was what it called?" Puck asked back, eyes twitching. What a strange and horrific name, then again considering just how... Outrageous that monster is perhaps it was fitting "And no, I didn't tell Beatrice about it."

"Why?"

"Why? Do I even need to make a list of why I shouldn't tell someone about some abomination that just by mentioning it name make you get headache or went mad just by near it?"

Aaron open his mouth to response but slowly close it when he thought about what the feline-like spirit said and the history of Cthulhu then close it. Puck is right, the less that know more about Cthulhu, the better it is. No need to add anymore Nightmare Fuel to the Re:Zeroverse

"Yeah, you're right." He answered before turn to Beatrice "So Beatrice-san, what do you know about our sudden departure to Capital few weeks ago?"

"Something about preventing Hakugei that carrying those things." She wrinkled her nose in slight disgust when mentioning the Horror from Prelati's book "To the Capital, and..." She trailed off, her eyes widened slightly and she stare at Aaron with new expression

Awe

There's nothing but that emotion in her eyes, it's as if she just see him for the first time, as if she see some kind of Divine figure, it was expression that he has familiar with ever since he stepped into Castle of Lugnica

For some reason it disturb Aaron, even more that now he know the real relationship of him and Beatrice, a contract that made by Echidna for both of them

"Beatrice-san?" He called uncertainly, feeling uncomfortable under her stare. This make the librarian spirit snapped from her dazed state as she blinking owlishly "Are you okay?"

"W-Wha?" Her cheeks flushed slightly and she coughed to her fist, trying to regain her composure "Betty is fine, something just crossed in Betty's mind." She explained "You may continue."

"... Sure." Aaron sure he's not the only one who stare at her but decide to move away from the topic since right now he also avoiding it as well "Where was I before?" He murmured

"About how that thing is actually coming from your World." Emilia reminded, and this time there hint of distress and grim emotion in her face

"Well... Not really, that thing, it actually did not come from mine or this World but..." He briefly wonder what he should tell to them since he's also doesn't know much about Lovecraft lore only the basic but decide to be honest and said what he know "Did you ever wonder, what exist out there?"

"Out there?" Emilia asked "Out where?"

"Out from here." Aaron waved his hand to gesture his surrounding "From this World, from mine, from out of Universe."

"No, really." The half elf shook her head negatively "I don't think that's matter."

"Good." Aaron said bluntly "Because something is better to left unknown, curiosity is good, but too much curiosity can bring disaster." He remember the quote of "Ignorance is Bliss" and while that is not entirely true, but it has some merit sometime "The people in my World... Some is not that content actually. They're always wondering, just what exist out there, just what kind of being that live in place where they can't reach."

And once again everyone start to pay their attention to him, Beatrice seems even more than before for some reason, and Aaron feel himself smile inwardly, he's getting better into telling story like this and he continue

"So they began to do their research, they began to experimenting, their intention is unknown to us. Perhaps they only try to being a noble, trying to find a new life, perhaps to get know them so they can work together and create something. Perhaps they are truly being bad and want to conquer or use those new lifeform for their uses but it doesn't matter, because in very first place it began from curiosity

"So they decide to look back to history, they tried to figure things, some that left behind and never be noticed. They explore and try to study it, and hey! They find some clue, then they try to connect it with the data that they have so far

"Except it doesn't make any sense, it contradict almost everything, and it make them frustrated as they keep researching but find nothing in the end. And since things already gone for too long, they decide to "to Hell with it" and start to connect it with something that forbidden

"And then they see it was connected, a small piece of puzzle is gained and it bring joy to them. Then they began to think "Perhaps there's another piece in another forbidden artifacts?" or something across that line and thus they began to investigate all forbidden and thrown away grimoire that possibly related to it."

"And they stumble upon it..." Emilia murmured, eyes wide as she leaned back in shock and horror "They find something about it..."

"... Not correct but not wrong either." Aaron said to her "What they found, is yes, there's something out there but thing is. It was pretty much dark for us and you can say they didn't manage to find anything since the place they looking for is too big and too vast, it's more like _It_ _found_ _them_."

Frankly what he said about this was completely bullshit and not related to Lovecraft at all -maybe, but he sure it's not- but he decide that adding his own tale would be more interesting and acceptable than saying that Human is only an ant species or something like that

He didn't need to worry about Puck's detection, he has learn about it after all but he decide to not thought about it since there's chance Puck could detect his real intention

"So are you saying that... Out there, out of this World." Emilia's eyes briefly wandered to outside, to the sky specifically before return to him "There's thing like..."

"Yes, but at same time? No." Aaron cut her, he know well where she going with her thought and it need to be stopped "Cthulhu come from World that unnatural and unfamiliar from us, but it doesn't mean he come from outer space. For all we could know there something else from out here, and they could be benevolent one." He said "You can't judge others just because act of one after all. And that one true origin is still uncertain."

"Well..." Emilia pressed her lips and she feel her shoulders lightened slightly. That was entirely correct, entire being can't be judged because of one. She can sympathize with that seeing her own condition

'Not going to be that easy for me though.' Puck thought grimly. He knew what Aaron trying to say, don't think too much about it since it is not our problem, it don't belong to this World or something like that but...

Internally sighed, Puck decide to go with it since as much as he hate it, Aaron is right. It's not their problem and just thinking about it is bringing nothing but stress

"Alright we get your point." Puck stated "There will be more of these beings come to this World, that's your point right?"

"Yes. I told you this, because so can be prepared when the time come." Aaron confirmed

"Artifacts from Land of Gods." Rem mused with interested face "This is truly sounds like story in the books."

That seems click something in Emilia as her eyes widened and she look at Aaron with enlightened expression "Could it be..."

Aaron blinked at the sudden shift of emotions in his friend's face "What?"

"Aaron, you remember the Prophecy?" She asked "The last one about you."

The Pseudo Saber's eyebrow twitched. How could he did not? That Prophecy literally dooming him from being subtle after all

"Yes." He answered

"Then perhaps this is what it mean!" Emilia said, she leaned forward and seems very enthusiast for some reason "You will stand behind the new King and lead Lugnica to New Age!"

"That's too vague, please be more specific." Aaron deadpanned

"Alright, alright. Here, you hail from Land that supposed to be Land of Gods, and you have knowledge about that place, right?"

"True, but my knowledge is not that much to help this Kingdom properly."

"But those objects that landed to this World, the Artifacts, you know them right?"

... He started to see where is this going...

"I know not many, but yes, I do know most of them." He is fans of Nasuverse after all, so he did know many Noble Phantasm and how they supposed to works

But the one that coming after his arrival in here is another matter

"That's the purpose they come here perhaps! They're mean to be used! Maybe the Great Dragon want to start making Lugnica into Kingdom that has those Artifacts and bring it to prosperity."

Not... Not entirely illogical, Gaia herself already told him that his purpose in here is to keep an eye so another case like Satella not repeated but...

"Presumptuous." He shoot down immediately "That's not how it works Emi, stop that line of thinking."

Emilia blinked, surprised at the sudden harshness her friend display "Huh?"

"What right do you have to assume those Artifacts belong to Lugnica in very first place? That's not how it works." He said strictly, green eyes become sharper "You can't just claim them like that, what if those Artifacts found someone proper that able to wield them? Are you going to take them away?"

That make the silver haired girl's eyes widened, she staggered as if just slapped "That... That..."

"I tell you before, those Artifacts is not by any mean normal, each of them has very small degree of intelligence, and when they fall to the one that compatible, they would be bonded together." Aaron continued "And the only way to take them away after that? Is through their death."

The half elf recoiled at the words and she lower her head, putting ashamed expression while clenching her fist "That wasn't what I mean..." She muttered weakly

Aaron simply stare at him, he get where Emilia come from and what she trying to say, but that kind of thinking, that cannot be allowed. Yes, logically what she suggest is not bad idea, if one look through military view then securing these Artifacts is indeed the best move, and the only one that aware of their existence is probably only them

Which mean they have the first start, a chance to improve the status of Lugnica and make it back to it prime condition. There's no way among those Artifacts cannot be used for improving daily life of the people in this land

That kind of thinking however can led to fanaticism, making someone can become hungry for power, and nothing good will come from that. Aaron know well how that would end, he had seen enough manga, movies, anime to see what it could caused

And Arthur's memory also give him experience that very close to real one

Briefly he glanced at Puck and found the feline-like spirit seems doesn't care much about their conversation but that was a lie. Puck's eyes also wander to Emilia's sullen form for a moment but he didn't make any comment surprisingly

'Usually he going to chide me or support Emi.' Aaron thought as he pondering what in the spirit's mind but he decide to banish that away. He have something else to say after all "Emi if you want to gather those Artifacts." He called and make the half elf snapped her eyes at him "Gather them to keep an eye on them, not use them. That's must be what in your mind for the first time."

"What? But you said-"

"Keeping an eye on them and uses them is two different things." Aaron cut her swiftly "You're true that having them in Lugnica will be beneficial if we can use them but please remember they are also a weapons, as matter of fact that is what they are." He explained once again "And having too powerful weapons is not always good things, you get what I'm trying to say right?"

Emilia doesn't talk for a moment, she merely put thoughtful face for a moment before slowly give nod to him. She know what he's trying to say, she has study about this after all about how having too much power can bring imbalance and greed. Even if the intention is good but that kind of things can led to ruin in the end

"Yes, I get it, thank you Aaron." She said in grateful voice and smile. Her friend is always there to help her, seriously, she owe him a lot

"A powerful Artifacts is indeed better to be keep on eye rather than used, Betty agree with that, I suppose." Beatrice commented while crossing her arms "Unless one know how to use them properly, but if not, it's only going to spell doom to everyone."

"Rem agree with that." Rem chimed in with nod "Rem think using them without give much thought wouldn't be good too. It could make other nations targeting Lugnica."

"And given how Vollachia already dislike us, that can be used as excuse to start war." Ram added while wrinkling her nose

"Correct." Aaron nodded at them. His eyes briefly meet Ram's who only stare back at him nonchalantly but for some reason the blond can feel there no usual heat or fire that the pink oni always held in her gaze

He clench his fist internally seeing this, damn that clown, even when he's not with them but that leech still make him upset somehow

"We should tell this to others..."

Aaron turned to Emilia after she said that, his eyebrow narrowed slightly "Why so?"

"Because it's related to Lugnica as well." Emilia said "That... That Artifact, one that used to summon..." She grimaced in here, it's clear which one she speaking about "That's happen because the Kingdom unaware of it existence. There's no warning about it."

And it could happen again...

"... I will suggest you to not tell any of Royal Candidate." Aaron said after moment of silent "I can tolerate if it's Crusch-san or Felt, but Anastasia-san and Priscilla?"

Yeah no, Anastasia going to look for one obviously, Priscilla probably going to do same thing too. So no, those two cannot know

Emilia seems also have similar thought as she grimace a bit "Okay, how about Miklotov-sama then?"

"Good enough I suppose." Aaron nodded slowly as he remember the old man that helped them. He can be trusted and be subtle at least, that man could help them with this

"I will write letter to him." Emilia beamed, seems happy her idea approved

"You do that now then..." Aaron hummed "Is there any question? And Emi, about that particular topic." He added when notice the girl open her mouth "We should talk about it in private." He give her look in here, sharp enough to be obvious

He knew she want to talk about Roswaal but not in here, not in front of everyone. Later perhaps when there chance he will tell them as welll but not now

Emilia caught his looks and nodded, at least understand what he trying to say

Meanwhile Rem glanced at the duo with curious expression, her gaze then settled to Aaron finally but she didn't make any comment

"Anyway, I guess that's all what I want to talk about..." Aaron said before he blinked and remember something "Oh, one more things. Is there someone in here can teach me magic?"

That brought surprise expression from Emilia and Rem, even Puck and Beatrice also stare at him

"Teach you magic?" Beatrice asked rhetorically "And why you want to learn that? Aren't you already busy enough with your sword training? And that training is more like throwing mana carelessly than wielding sword."

Ouch, that was hurt, true it's more like controlling his mana than blade but... Hey, it's still a training that related to sword!

"I just thinking that magic might be useful in some occasions." Aaron said "I never get trained about magic since my mana is powerful enough but there were time I found I wish I could use one." Like battling against Hakugei and the Witch's Cult, magic can be very useful rather than only swinging sword and launching tornado

"True, I suppose." Beatrice agreed with pursed lips "Very well then, what do you know about magic and using them?"

"Well..." His mind briefly recall how to use Magecraft in Type Moon and he copying it, channeling the mana inside him and extend one palm "I guess I can use this." He close his eyes, digging his memory further and try to use spell that Irisviel had in her Servant form, a simple light beam or make his hand glow and-

Emilia let out yelp as Aaron's form suddenly explode, it wasn't big to swallow them but loud enough to make everyone jumped in surprise, even Beatrice let out squeak that rather loud

"Aaron-sama!" Rem called in shock

"Aaron!" Emilia immediately stood with worried face as she watched the smoke that cover him "Aaron are you okay?"

Before Rem or her can approach him, the smoke slowly waved away, revealing Aaron who appear to be unharmed apparently while coughing and waving his hand in attempt to usher away the smoke

Same thing can't be said to his cloths though as the upper part utterly destroyed, leaving his torso bare naked to everyone

"I'm *cough* fine." He said as he try to breath through the dissipated smoke "That was..." He take deep breath and exhale them slowly "Well, that was not how I expect my magic will come out."

Beatrice's eyebrow twitching while Puck explode into laugh. The petite spirit cross her arms and shoot look to him "You have no experience at all." She commented "Well that's to be expected, I suppose. With all mana you have, controlling them to produce spell would be hard."

"Perhaps so." Aaron frowned a bit as he stare at his hand. That was not supposed to happen, he follow Irisviel's memory so why? Is it has something to do with Dragon Heart? His own Magic Resistant hinder him? No, that's not how Magic from Nasuverse works

But he's not in Nasuverse now isn't he?

'Damn, one wall after another.' Aaron cursed internally

"After you talk with her come to Betty's library."

The blond snapped toward the small girl with a speed that make his neck look broken for a moment

"Pardon?" He asked in utter disbelief

"Betty will teach you magic, I suppose. It's better if that power controlled or you will blow the entire mansion." Beatrice said plainly as she hop down from her chair and walk to the door, she stopped when pulling the knob and turn to him once again "Come after you finish your talk with that girl." She told him before open the door which reveal part of her library and enter it, leaving from the room

Then Puck also start to fly and follow his fellow spirit, he turn to Aaron as well "I also want to talk with you, I will be waiting with Beatrice." He said as he also make his exist

There silent in the group, Aaron particularly who stare at where Beatrice before. Then he walk to the nearby window and stare at the sky with deep look

"No sign of rain of fire today." He said with grim voice "Maybe Beatrice-san eat something strange this morning." He murmured and he turn to Rem "Rem, did you let Beatrice-san eat Ram's cooking this morning?"

The pink oni's eyebrow twitched in irritation but she didn't make any single comment and merely walk away, also leaving the room

Rem smiled kindly to him "No Aaron-sama, Beatrice-sama eat Rem's cooking this morning."

"Well then..." Aaron rub his chin, what make Beatrice willing -and volunteering- to teach him magic?

"A-Aaron, could you please cover yourself?" Emilia asked with face a bit red as she stare at the man's naked torso "I-I mean, you could get cold if you not wearing anything!"

"What?" Aaron asked in blank voice. The sun is high in sky and the room is also warm enough, so how he will get cold? He shook his head and decide to not answer that question, he have a guess frankly but he not going to touch that topic "Right, anyway come to meet me in my room in next 15 minutes, we will talk there."

"Can Rem join?" Rem asked "Rem is fine with only watching Emilia-sama and Aaron-sama doing it."

Aaron paused in middle of his walk and stare at Rem, face utterly flat "Rem, no."

"Doing it?" Emilia blinked "Doing what?"

"None of your concern and Rem, no." Aaron replied to Emilia while still looking at Rem who smiled in amusement "It's not funny."

In response of that Rem's smile merely widened

"It is..." Rem said "After all, Rem want to know why Aaron-sama seems so know so much about the Oni that called Shuten Douji."

... Fuck

"True." Emilia turned to him as well, there some gleam in her eyes this time, strange one but eerily familiar "I also want to know Aaron."

Double fuck!

* * *

Somewhere Else

"The security is a bit tight, more than I expected..." She muttered before she let out sigh "Honestly, this is the fifth base we raid and yet, they still don't want to speak or have solid information for us."

"The King of Gusteko will come to here, it shouldn't be a surprise." Her partner replied "Not to mention the Kingdom also unwilling to let other kingdoms to have chance to get close with the Dragon's descendant."

"True." She agreed while pushing her lips while palming her chin "But I never thought that even their Underworld also unwilling to cooperate and let us in." Her eyes briefly shifted to the death bodies that surround them before set back to her current ally

"That also can't be blamed. As much as they didn't give much love to this kingdom but it still theirs. The safety of the Dragon's descendant is their top priority since this is where they live, which will make this land become prosper once again."

Elsa quirked her eyebrow to the man who cleaning his swords, her lips curled to amused smirk "You seems know quite a lot about things like this..."

"Politic you mean?" He asked while quirking his eyebrow back to her "As hired killer, it's just logical to know about it. It was in our job as well."

"True." She nodded, assassin mainly hired through those that meddle in politic after all "But you are new. You just become known and active for few months and yet, you seems have a lot of experience."

"Oh..." The man eyes narrowed and he shifted slightly "What make you think that I only active for that long?"

"Please." Elsa rolled her eyes "You're underestimating our network, "Executor"." She said the epithet with amused voice "You are skilled and strong, I admit that." His skills that he show during their short time together already proof that the rumor about him wasn't exaggerated, in fact they might be not complete at all, the man still hide many of his abilities, that she can tell "But if someone like you has active for very long then you would make quite impact and be more famous than now."

"And now who underestimating who?" Executor shoot back nonchalantly "For all you know perhaps I'm so skilled to the point I only being known right now just because I want to."

"There's some point in there but that was very unlikely." Elsa replied easily "For one, if you're as skilled as you claim then by now you already have a way to get what we want. Because you probably have very strong connection -or some information- we wouldn't be here and raiding one after another base. There's no way someone as skilled as you spoke of would only limit yourself in Kararagi."

It was logical and very astute deduction, if Executor is truly have such tremendous skill then he wouldn't have problem to enter the Dragon Kingdom, yet here they are now, still not manage to get any single clue of the information they want after three days in Lugnica

"People always seek power and influence, that was true." Executor said with grunt as he get what the vampire tried to say "But sometime they seek something else."

"So you implying that you only get active recently because of something?" Elsa asked in amused and intrigued voice "My, my, what a interesting objects. Care to share what it is?"

The nonchalant and relaxed emotions gone from Executor's eyes, the golden orbs narrowed sharply and he glared to her

"Careful leech." He spoke, voice chilling yet remain calm "We are merely ally because we have same target, other than that there's nothing between us, and it was you who seek my help in very first place." He tilt his eyes and his fingers twitched "If you keep annoy me, I will be more than happy to end your pitiful existence."

Instead of feeling afraid from the threat, Elsa merely shudder with ecstatic expression "My, my, already ask for my hand? What a gentleman you are."

"I will be asking more than that, lamprey."

She let out laugh at that reply, appear to be not offended slightly by the insult. Shaking her head, she walk toward the nearest table and pull out scroll from the bag that she carry

"Alright, alright Mr. Grumpy." She chuckled "Let's talk about something else."

Before she can continue though the door near them swung open and both killer turned to see familiar person enter the room. Girl that not older than thirteen years old perhaps, with blue hair that braided and clad in simple dark dress

"Uwaaah this place is stink." The girl complained as she stare at the room that littered by corpse and blood "I shouldn't expect much, Elsa is here after all."

"Hey now." Elsa seems appear to be offended by the comment "I will have you know that I am very hygienic person."

"Hygienic for vampire maybe." The small girl replied in dry but cheerful voice "Anyway, I already did my job! I make everything around looks like assault of Demonic Beast."

"Good job Meili."

The death of Hakugei while is good things but it also has some downcast as well. Hakugei was big predator and thus usually it ate almost everything, including it fellow Demonic Beast. Because of that, there small advantage that the beast roaming around the World as it reduce the numbers of the Demonic Beast that exist

And because of it demise, it cause the population of Demonic Beast to be disturbed. Those that usually flee or get away from Hakugei's wandering place decide to inhabit those area, fighting for territories and preying upon those that near them as well

Thus it wasn't a surprise if some place founded to be destroyed because of assault from Demonic Beast, something that beneficial for the assassins due to Meili's ability to tame Demonic Beast and make it looks like an accident

"So this place also has nothing then?" The Demonic Beast tamer asked

"Unfortunately, yes." Elsa sighed "Not just that, but it also doesn't give us clue any new base other than what we have." She added with lamenting voice. Normally she wouldn't be annoyed too much, she's a person who enjoying her job after all, and she like killing people and bask in their blood and bowels, but right now? Not so much. She already patient enough to wait for few months to assault her target and now she is this close "Well, since this place proved to be empty like the last three then our next destination is-"

"You wouldn't get what you want from another base."

The three assassins immediately spun from where they stand, two of them -Elsa and Executor- instantly draw out their dagger and sword before throw it to the direction of the voice that spoke

Sounds of steels clashing against each other echoed in the dark room that illuminated only by few candles. The thrown weapons was repelled away and went to either sides of the speaker who slowly come out from the shadow

The figure is one that belong to female. Petite but not enough to be considered small. She clad in dark armor with menacing style that has several parts -in shoulders, elbow, and toes- that protruding like a blades. Even the gauntlet has claws on the tip rather than simple one, it almost look like armor that suit for some kind of demon than human

Behind her horned helmet, pale blue eyes glowing and flickering like a flame that burning, they shifted from Elsa to her companion one by one

"I'm not your enemy." She stated plainly "If I'm one, I wouldn't show myself to you all." She tilted her head slightly "And don't bother to pretend you did, none of you detect my presence since beginning after all."

"Oh?" Elsa quirk her eyebrow and place one hand on her hip, her dagger still clutch in there "And who might you be then?"

"Let's just say I'm your ally for now. You can call me Cecil." Cecil introduce herself "You want to target the Dragon's descendant, Aaron Pendragon, correct?"

"Why yes, yes, my dear." Elsa answered happily "Do you have some way to help us?"

Cecil didn't spoke, she merely stare at her, then to Meili, and then to Executor. Finally her gaze return to the vampire "You three won't stand a chance against him."

"Oh really?" Elsa asked in amused voice

"The first time you fought him, he was inexperienced and barely know how to swing sword properly, yet you still cannot defeat him."

The amusement in the serial killer's face slowly gone, her eyes narrowed sharply as she start to take this woman more serious now. How could she know about their fight? Granted the news of her defeat was not secret thanks to that boy blabber his mouth but no one -save for the half elf and her spirit- know that the boy is weak in reality

She was there then? But how she was remain undetected in there?

"I'm not even serious at that time." That was true, she was only playing around when fought against him. Yes, she did went berserk at that time and the boy did show he have some good instinct and reflex, but he only survive thanks to his sword and that spirit

"You should be." Cecil spoke coldly "He is powerful now, his skills might still not able to match yours, but it already good enough. And with his raw strength, even three of you won't be able to kill him."

"You're exaggerating." Elsa curled her lips in distaste "While it's true that I heard rumor and words about his power, but it only come from his sword." She had seen the result of the battle against Hakugei, destructive doesn't even begin just how much it was. Until now the land still scarred from the tremendous attack that boy did, a real proof that the sword he hold is something on another level

"And do you think such sword would allow itself to be wielded freely by a weakling?" Cecil asked again "No, Aaron Pendragon has become one of the strongest being in Lugnica. Even the Sword Demon in his prime would having some difficulty to bring him down."

"And how do you know that?" Executor asked sharply "Ignoring about everything you say, how we could even trust you in very first place?"

"Because I'm your only lead." Cecil answered "If you want to caught Aaron Pendragon guard then your best chance is to work with me. No one in this kingdom will help you to ambush him."

Sneaking to the kingdom truthfully isn't hard for people like Elsa and her friends. Despite the increase of security and guards, they still manage to get in, they are that skilled after all. However what problematic is that no one want to speak or give them the information regarding their targets

Of course not all of them was so tight-lipped about it, however those that speaks doesn't offer much information. It seems their higher know whose can be trusted and one that can't. It was very shocking that the thieves in the Lugnica is very loyal to someone who they barely know and only seen for few times

"Those thieves is not stupid, not the one that in high place." Cecil continued "They know that Lugnica is on the edge. Despite this place is still holding itself but it's not enough, it only matter of time before Lugnica brought down, and it would be bad for them as well."

If Lugnica down then there will be change, massive change, and their partner or co-worker might not be cooperative or willing like their current position. However if Lugnica return to it prosper state, then it's very good thing for them, they already have connection and trustworthy allies, they will be able to gain profit and benefit as well in the end

Granted there's also bad side of it, perhaps Aaron Pendragon truly could shake Lugnica's underworld system and obliterate them completely but at least they could predict their move and it also less troublesome than dealing with foreigner or new partner

So they decide to protect Aaron Pendragon... For now at least and let the man do his job, see where it will led them

"Well, you're not completely wrong in that part and it sounds reasonable too but what..." Elsa purposely trailed off and twirl the dagger in her hand, her finger tracing the edge almost in sensual manner as she leered at Cecil "Stopping us from pulling that information straight out from your head and open your innards so I can see your beautiful bowel?" She asked in sweet voice

"You certainly can try but you will fail." Cecil replied in monotone "And know that after this, I won't approach you anymore, there are no second chance from me, you can resume your "pointless" chase, and when you manage to get what you want from them, it will be too late, Aaron Pendragon will be very guarded and more than ready to welcome you."

Hate to admit it, but this girl has a point. Elsa perfectly aware that Aaron Pendragon is more like a strategist than fighter, he is keen person, at what level she didn't know but their first encounter when he stall her purposely and know how to get under someone skin is more than enough that he know how to use plan properly

She never thought that he will be very guarded like this by Lugnica's Underworld and the boy not even aware of it, if he did then hunting him will become harder and chance it could attract potential rival

However...

"You seems pretty confident you can take us on." Elsa giggled as she twirl her dagger, her eyes briefly flashed red before returned to normal "While I admit that you have a point but that will only work if you can get out from us."

Too many things that unknown and risky, there's no guarantee that this girl will let them ambush Aaron Pendragon, for all they know she could led them to trap instead and she's not in mood to prolong this mouse and cat game any further. It will be better to pluck the information out from her brain, more less troublesome, more reassuring, and of course more fun!

"On contrary, torturing her won't give us any result."

It was surprisingly Executor that spoke, making Meili and Elsa turned to him who keep staring at Cecil with sharp eyes

"After all, you're not even alive to begin with." Executor stated in matter of fact tone

The vampire's eyes widened and she snap her gaze back to the black armored woman, briefly her pupil turned to slit and her beautiful face marred by deep scowl

"Another vampire?" She almost growled. So that's why this girl want to help them? She also after Aaron Pendragon's blood. Her grip to her dagger tightened and her legs shifted slightly, there's no way she will let this woman get her hands on Aaron Pendragon, he is hers, _only hers_. She will not share him with another no matter what

This is not her first time having scuffle with her fellow vampire, and the fact she still stand right here and now proof that she's the one who survive. This girl will only be another victim in her list

"No, she's not like you." Executor said "She's more like a puppet, dead body that controlled by a strings."

There brief silence after he said that as the assassins stare at the black armored girl that only look back to them, they can't see her face due to the helmet but for some reason they can tell she is amused

"How sharp of you." Cecil chuckled "I don't know how you notice it but you're right. I'm nothing but a puppet, my real Master is in somewhere else." She admitted "That is why I said that there won't be any use to kill me, you can torture or cut me into pieces but you won't get anything from me, dead people speak no tales after all."

"I oppose that exclamation." Elsa chimed with small smirk, she feel relaxed slightly that the one who stood before her is not fellow vampire. Yes, the Master could be vampire but that is problem for later, now though... "You do realize admitting that just make us more suspicious to you, right?"

"Obviously." Cecil shrugged nonchalantly "But I do get your interest right?" She said while gazing at Executor who narrowing his eyes in sharp manner

The killer stare at the doll with grim expression, his golden eyes filled with disdain for a brief moment before he let out small grunt

"You can join us." Executor said

"Hey!" Meili let out small whine "Who said you can decide for us?" She asked with pout

"It's okay Meili." Elsa assured her little "sister" with smile before she turned to Executor "I think I know why you made that decision and I will play along." She said in sing song voice then she turned to Cecil "But if you dare to cross us..."

"That will not happen." Cecil replied firmly "I will help you to reach Aaron Pendragon, that I promise." She turned to Executor "And of course, for you to reach that half elf."

That draw surprised look from Elsa as she glanced at her ally, she never thought that he would... "My, my, so you after the half elf..." She said in mixture of surprise and curiosity "Never expect that you will chase such girl. Is it because of her heritage?"

Executor only silent and didn't reply, choosing to walk away instead, passing through the black armored woman without any words

Elsa pouted slightly, she didn't expect an answer in first place since she have some idea what kind of person he is even if they only together for short time, but to not even look at her? How rude

"It's not her heritage the reason why he chase after that half elf." Cecil surprisingly the one that answered for him, even if they didn't know each other "After all, if my circumstance is different, I would after her too."

"Oh..." Elsa's eyebrow quirked in interest "Then mind to tell me what is the reason?"

"It's simple, really." Image of silver haired woman with violet and black void eyes with deranged smile flashed in the black armored woman's mind "After all, if you know someone going to end the World..." She trailed off as she spun around, her red cape fluttering as she walk to follow where Executor leaving "You will kill them to prevent it from happening."

* * *

 **Hello everyone! It's been a while isn't it? Now now before you yell**

 **"Where the hell were you fool?!" "Who are you again?!" "Fucking finally! You stupid Author!" "The fuck?! You still alive?!"**

 **Or something like that, I want to says that I'm sorry okay? The reason for me not updating is because at 1st October I got into accident, a car crash to be precise and in result my left arm broke, the Ulna bone snapped internally thanks to that**

 **So yes... I can't say anything other than sorry and tell you that. So in last few months I only have my right hand, and while I can type with one hand but it's so damn problematic**

 **The cast fortunately just got released two weeks ago and I now I'm trying to reuse my left hand to make it back to normal. My fingers still a bit stiff sometime and even typing too long make me feels slight pain and I can't carry something heavy using my left hand but other than that it still perfectly function like normal thankfully**

 **That also occur to RoH sadly, I can't give you exact date it will be updated anymore due to this but have no fear, I will continue the movie 2nd part as best I could, I have no intention to stop it after all. It's one of my best story, so I will not disappoint you all just... a bit patient please? T-T**

 **Now apologizing is done, let's get to this chapter!**

 **Most of them is only conversation, yes, sadly that is all I can give now, because this is what happened when you didn't explain things properly since the beginning, and now Aaron have to make explanation that reasonable and good enough so everyone can accept it, thankfully he did through telling the half truth to them**

 **My, my, Aaron, you will break at this rate if you keep doing this to yourself**

 **The talks about Cthulhu is completely bullshit so don't get triggered this time people. Aaron's knowledge about Lovecraft is shit so he just mixing it a bit with what he know and make it as realistic as it could be**

 **In here we also see how Emilia's character developed further. Yeah, our half elf clearly is in her moment right now, I'm having fun writing her like this**

 **And we see how he try to use Magic, it went as well as how Shirou trying to use Magecraft when he was a boy. Which is not well at all since that guy trying to create circuit from his own nerves**

 **Beatrice offering to teach Aaron magic is also surprising, no? I mean, the girl while respect Aaron but this is the first time that she approach him! Wow, you must be doing great with him to make her willing to help you like that!**

 **Or is it because something else?**

 **And now we see the enemies. Elsa already make his move, so do his allies and now she got another one that also mysterious! Or is she? Oh dear, oh dear, these things really start to heat up eh? I wonder what are those cryptic message and words that said. Aaron will have problem in future for sure with them, that I can assure you**

 **I think that's all that particularly stand out in this chapter, so I guess this is it for the note.**

 **Next chapter will come out... soon maybe? Hopefully? We will see how it is but have no fear this story will not be abandoned. Thank you for reading so far, please give review, follow and favorite!**

 **This is Writer with Bad Grammar, signing out!**

 **P.S :On another matter, while I had my hand covered by cast, I was a bit active in Spacebattle, albeit as reader only and behold I found many friends in there, one particularly is a gal that need big boost in her self esteem! And in this week I stumble into a good thread that created by Kapibaroo in there, it called Modern Heroes [Fate/Grand Order/Multicross Mass SI Round Robin]**

 **Basically it's a mass si, where we become Servant and enters different Worlds. Each participant can write their own snippet and I'm one of them. You can find my snippet in there as Enkidu in World of Worm, ha! Imagine how well that will end, and Enkidu immediately face Leviathan, yeah no break for this guy alright. You can check the stories in there, there many interesting snippets as well, one about Goddess Parvati landed in One Piece and about to have brawl with Monkey D Garp -yes that Monkey D Garp- in next chapter! Imagine how epic that would be! Arthur Proto who landed in 40K universe, EMIYA who in SCP -I shit you not that SCP, yes- universe! And we also have Fate/Zero event where there many of us crashed to Fate/Zero, there already Enkidu vs Gil in there too!**

 **This is small Omake I made to appreciate their warm and kind welcome for me, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Crossover Omake with** **Modern Heroes [Fate/Grand Order/Multicross Mass SI Round Robin]**

 _Bar of Heroes_

* * *

Aaron blinked as he found himself stand in middle of green field. It was strange, one moment he close his eyes and then... Poof, here he is now...

'The hell is happening?' He asked internally, his sleeping outfit disposed and he wore his armor in instant with Excalibur ready anytime to answer his call

He stare at his surrounding

It was... Peaceful places... A field full of green, followed by wind that blow gently, the smell of this place also pleasant, there various flowers littered around the field, making them look more beautiful and serene

"It's very nice..." He murmured, smile adorn his face as he stare at the place. For some reason this place carry familiar aura, one that bring nostalgia... It's... It's almost like a...

A home...

That word struck him in the core and brought deep sadness. A home... How long has it been since he...

His expression suddenly set back to wary one and he shook his head a bit. Not good, can't loss focus now no matter how good this place is

He began to walk, looking around the field. Why he's here? What bring him here? Is this Gaia's doing?

He paused when he found something odd in middle of the green field

A building

A honest big, modern, and very well made building

In place that surrounded by green and flowers...

'Whoever made this must be can't read atmosphere very well.' Aaron thought dully as he stare at the tall building

Should he enter or skip it? It could be a death trap, a building that stood out alone in middle of field that mysterious, that is very cliche in horror movie

...

...

...

"Common sense to tell me that I should skip this place less I got dragged into a madness but..." Aaron sighed and rub his temple as he start walking to the building. For some reason he feels this place will be fine, and it hold some familiarity too

He enter the bulding carefully, opening the door and granted by impressive sight. The main hall is designed greatly and very neat, tables and chair placed carefullly, a stage that has good style in middle, and rather large bar in corner

'This is quite good place...' He thought as he start to explore the place, eyes looking from one to another objects. He briefly touch the table and chairs, feeling them and approach the stage, there various music instruments in there such as violin, piano, etc, etc

Whoever made this place while seems a bit bad reading the atmosphere but Aaron must admit, they truly could build something

Finally he approach the bar, noticing there many bottles and drinks in the cabinet, all of them look very high class and would taste good no doubt

And then Counter Guardian EMIYA come out from the bar

"Welcome to Avalon Bar." EMIYA greeted while clad in bartender outfit. The white haired Archer took one look at him and blinked before he smiled a bit "Ah, Arthur, welcome back. Decide to take a small rest?"

"... What?" Aaron asked in blank voice, mind still numb from seeing a motherfucking EMIYA come out of nowhere

EMIYA roll his eyes almost in good natured manner "What with that face? You look like just see SCP-3883 start dancing."

A what?

"Anyway, take a seat, I will prepare your usual." EMIYA said as he gestured to the seat and went back to inside the bar

Aaron stared, stared and stared as he trying to understand just what in name of Akasha, Root, Pein, Kaguya, and fucking Kratos just happened?!

Sounds of door opened broken him out from his stupor as he turned and see someone enter the hall. The person happen to be a young woman with violet hair and eyes, she clad in a blue outfit that looks like those he has seen in Indian films he used to wa-aaaiiit a minute!

"Sakura Matou?" He blurted out with blink. True he never see Sakura Matou in real life and only in anime but this woman appearance truly resemble her so much

What more surprising though he can sense it. The power this woman hold within her, vast, big, tune in perfectly with nature and majestic. It's eerily similar like...

Divine Spirit or a Goddess, Gaia

His hand unconsciously twitch, fingers flexed and ready to call Excalibur in case things happened

The Goddess hummed merrily while enter the place and she turned to him, their eyes meet and her violet's orb brightened in instant!

"Arthur!" She called aloud happily, walking to him and then... Pouncing at him?!

He immediately step aside, avoiding the Goddess that lunged at him, making her crashed to the ground with loud yelp, face meet floor first and landed almost in epic faceplant position

"Owiee..." She mumbled out in pain through the floor. She then rose, eyes watering and stare at him with pouting expression "Why didn't you catch me?!" She demanded angrily

"Who the hell greeting someone by jumping at them?!" Aaron shoot back with twitching eyebrow "Especially to stranger to boot!" He added

"Stranger? That's mean!" She replied with huff as she stand and brush her cloths "That was Erik wasn't it? There's no way Arthur won't catch me. Erik, is that how you behave to woman?"

"Erik?" He asked in befuddlement "Who in name of Root is-"

The door opened again, making the duo turn and stare at the newcomer, a person who garbed in nothing but plain white tunic while having long green hair

Aaron feel his breath stop a moment. He recognize this being, only one Servant who didn't garbed in armor or complex cloths in Nasuverse

The only Friend of King of Heroes, the Chain of Heaven, Enkidu

The Goddess brightened more when see the newcomer, face beaming with smile "Kiki!" She greeted while wave her hand happily to him

Enkidu quirk his eyebrow and reply to her with polite and soft smile "Hello Lady Parvati..." He greeted, then his eyes fell on him "Hello Ar..."

The smile slowly gone

'Well... Shit...' Aaron thought as he flex his fingers, that was not a good sign

"It can't be..." Enkidu mumured wide eyes, then his expression suddenly shifted to stoic one

"Kiki?" Parvati blinked, taken back by the sudden expression of her friend

"Lady Parvati stay away from that man." Enkidu stated stoically as he start to walk slowly and carefully to them, his eyes never leave from him, as if he going to attack them

"What? Kiki, what are you doing?" Parvati stood in front of him with frown, taking protective stance "Erik and-"

"That's not Erik and our Arthur." Enkidu interjected firmly "Steps away from him, now."

The Goddess eyes widened and then she turn to him, her shocked face slowly also move into wariness as she did what her Weapon told her to. Her stance slowly shifted as well, filled with preparation and sharpness that weren't there before

'Fuck.' Aaron thought with dread internally. He's confident in himself but facing against Enkidu is equal to suicidal, even the original Arthur won't be able to beat him! And not just that, he now also have a Goddess to worry about!

Why in name of Gods he decide to enter this place again?!

"Here is your usual Arthur and-what's going on here?" EMIYA cut himself and asked the question when he come out and notice the tension in the bar

No one answer his question though, Parvati and Enkidu stare at Aaron who look back at them, the pseudo Saber's face is stolid and show no emotion despite internally he's panicking

Then Enkidu spoke

"Tell me Aaron Wilson..." Enkidu said aloud, making the blond's eyes widened that the Servant know his real name "How did you get in here?"


End file.
